Parasite Eve: Ressonance Till Evolution
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Part 1 of my anniversary fic. DDS gets into a conflict as kidnapping, druid attacks, bizarre mutations to unexplained arson crimes struck its students which leads to a shocking discovery on a certain suspect that involves DNA. Feat. KAMEN RIDER KABUTO
1. Reflections

**Parasite Eve**

Hi, everyone! Welcome to another installment of this fic, and I want to thank you all for your continued patronage and support. I really appreciate it and I'm very happy that you liked my fics. It really inspired me to make a new one and I intend to improve myself more and more, so now a new one is here and I promise you'll enjoy this one.

First off, it's almost three years when I first started writing a fic, and time surely passes, and I realized that in a few months from now I'll be turning three as a fic writer. And I just realized that I've written 40-plus fanfics from different anime categories. And I guess I should do something to thank you for the reviews and support that you gave me, and so in this latest fanfic I'll be giving you a treat as a way to show you my thanks and appreciation.

Second, after looking at my past fics, I decided to return to my roots and come up with a story that will look back into my past works and this will challenge the DDS students into discerning a new enemy that they've least expected, and so this fic will be quite different from my previous ones as well as some of the plots and chapters will serve as a look-back at how the DDS students solved their past cases and how they became much stronger as detectives. It's going to be VERY BLOODY as I'm going to input horror, suspense, mystery and sci-fi elements. This new fanfic is inspired from both a Japanese novel by Hideaki Sena and a 1998 Playstation video game made by **Squaresoft**. And believe me, this is going to be rated T for a lot of wanton violence and graphic gore. And let's not forget that I'll be borrowing several elements from the 2006 Japanese TV show, **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_**, as those elements will play a very big part in this fic.

In case you're wondering what I meant, I'll tell you. Since 2006, I made my debut fanfic in June 2006 via **Ghost Stories** (aka **_Ghosts At School_**) even though I was watching Detective School Q. When I first wrote a Detective School Q fic month later, the story was in conjunction with the Ghost Stories fic **_The Haunted Circus_** story arc under the Detective School Q fic title **_The Haunted Circus: To The Theme Park_**. That DSQ fic focuses on solving a mystery case involving a cult's involvement on the death of several people at the Tokyo circus and amusement park, which then culminated on my follow-up fic, **_The Fetus Of God_**.

In September of that year I decided to concentrate more on Detective School Q and I browsed at other fanfics for refernces and inspiration in making fics of my own. There i read one fic that was writen by **Rhapsoding Riyoko** and that inspired me to make my own fic which I decided to add some mystery elements. But rather than ripping off her and other fic writers' writing styles I decided to think of something to make my stories unique and thus I made lots of researches on books nd comics on how to create my own unique enemies for DDS. And since then I came up with a lot of motifs when writing fics that involve solving crimes and intoducing enemies whose motif that corresponds to that fic's plot elements.

From that point on I used several motifs on certain fics that play a role I my fics, from Zodiac signs (**_Koudoutai_** Trilogy); the Greek alphabet and mobile phones (**_Rise Of The Orphenochs_** and **_Paradise Lost_**); Card Suits (**_Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols_** and **_Missing A's_**) and Japanese Mythology figures (_Oni_ to be specific) and musical instruments (**_Kyuu And The Seven War Demons_**).

Just last September, which is in 2008, when I looked back at the fics that I made, I realized that I had to make a new plot after years of using normal criminal organizations as antagonists which also included Pluto, and when I came upon my old box that contained lots of old Playstation games I rummaged it and came across on the game **_Parasite Eve_**. Curious since this game was done in Japan, I researched it on **wikipedia**, and while researching it, I discovered that the game was based on the _novel_ of the same name and that inspired me to make a new plot to commemorate my "_anniversary_" fic on this site. And so I researched more on the Playstation game's plot, and borrowing elements from my previous DSQ fics, I decided to combine these two and came up with a new story that would put you in suspense. This will definitely be the pinnacle of my fic creation as I'll be putting a lot of effort in making this story interesting. And for the second time, I'll be using a cult as the antagonists here after The Fetus Of God.

And of course, since this is a new fic, I'll be introducing new DDS students who are going to play a very important role here, as well as I'll be introducing new enemies and victims who will be the focal point of this story, and I'm sure you'll be reacting once you find out which character will be the villain here. You'll soon see in the upcoming chapters.

This fic I'm writing has to be the hardest to make as I had to search both in **youtube** and wikipedia on Parasite Eve (the NOVEL, the Japanese MOVIE, and the video game), and I had to make a lot of ideas to make this fic interesting. While certain elements from Kabuto will be present throughout, it is the elements from Parasite Eve (the novel and the Sony Playstation games) that will dominate the whole plot, so expect this fic to be breath-taking and full of adrenaline.

And since this will be my 3rd year in fanfic writing, I'll be commemorating it by putting several references of my past fanfictions on certain parts of selected chapters so that you'll have an idea on what fanfics I've written in the past.

**Note**: This fic you're reading will be **Part 1** of my anniversary fic. Yup, Parasite Eve will come in two separate fanfictions. This one will focus on how this story came to life. But I can't tell you yet on what will occur in part 2, but sooner or later you'll hear from me on what to expect.

**Warning**: Before you proceed to read the next chapters, make sure you have a pitcher of water beside you every time you read the succeeding chapters as there will be tons of graphical violence and bloody scenes, since this is a horror/suspense story.

**Disclamer:  
**- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot  
- **_Parasite Eve _**is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- - -

_Twenty-five years ago…_

**March 15, 1980.**

A meteorite was heading towards Earth, and it was estimated to land and its sheer size would destroy five of seven continents once it entered Earth's atmosphere, and so the combined efforts of the American, Japanese and Russian astronauts managed to detonate bombs and caused them to explode along with the meteors, at the expense of their lives. Moreover, the **Justice League** members (including the likes of **_Superman_**, **_Wonder Woman_**, **_Green Lantern_**, etc.) were among those who managed to stop the massive meteor from making its way through Earth's atmosphere by also smashing the parts that didn't exploded.

However, even though the meteor was shattered to bits, some made its way through, but they all burned up before reaching the lowest atmosphere. But there is one chunk that made it through, which is the size of three football stadiums and landed on Shibuya district, decimating 80 percent of the district, and only a few managed to survive.

As the years go on, Shibuya, along with Japan and the rest of the world, recovered and moved on, along with the district slowly progressed but the scar of the damage done there is still present…up to this day.

- - -

**A/N**: This opening sequence is inspired from the movies **_Deep Impact_** and **_Armageddon_**, where Earth is being struck by meteorites and asteroids. Though I could have chose to spare it, I decided to add a little spice by having some of the fragments land there, and of course this is set in Japan, so Japan it hits, and in Shibuya of all places.

- - -

**Episode 01: _Seisatsu_**

**August 2005**.

Dan Detective School, 11: 30 am. Kyo Renjou, a DDS student and "leader" of Class R, is inside the computer laboratory rummaging some files to see if there are any interesting cases to be reviewed, solved or not. In the past hour Class R had just finished English class and are now vacant. Since lunchtime is still far away, he decided to take a peek and see how to pass up the time while waiting for the bell to ring. Fortunately he passes by the lab and decided to look around and see if he might learn something by looking at the past files of DDS' past cases.

"_Hmm...**Noroi no Aidoru**...**Satsujin Collector**...these are really high-profile cases...and nii-san and Class Q solved it...huh? Violin case? I remember...this is about the **Testra del Drago** case in which nii-san told me about Ryu taking the hit..._"

The younger twin brother of Kyuu was startled when a hand touched his shoulder. Turning around, he was quite surprised that it was Yukihira Sakurako who tapped his shoulder, and blushed as she smiled at him and took a chair and sat beside him. Kuniko Touya was also there and joined the two.

He slightly turned away to hid his swelling cheeks, and the pretty Class A member can see why, and she too blushed, as she secretly harbored feelings for the younger Renjou, but decided not to pursue it as she herself was unsure whether she likes him or not, and decided to put a subject to discuss to calm him down.

"So...got pissed at your twin brother and Megu?"

"Huh?? How did you know and who told you??"

"No one...early today I saw the two reporting for class...their faces are full of bruises...what made you ticked off at them?"

He rolled his eyes and turned his attention towards the monitor as he didn't want to recall what happened, as he knew that she and Kuniko might make fun of him should he tell her the details.

"Nothing."

"Come on...I'm your friend...you can tell me."

"You'll just laugh at me."

"I won't...promise. Right, Kuniko?"

Kuniko nodded while smiling and the two female Class A members smiled to give him their assurances. The Class R member whined at the Class A members' persistence, but Yukihira's beauty and friendly way has won over him and reluctantly told them the details. He sighed and decided to tell him what went on yesterday morning and why his twin brother and Megumi had "injuries" on their faces.

"Promise not to make fun of me…okay?"

"You know me, Kyo…I promise you. Right, Kuniko?"

"Yeah…I promise…"

"Fine…"

_- - - FLASHBACK- - - _

_Yesterday..._

It was 8 in the morning and Kyo woke up after a good night's sleep, and was dressed in his pajama top and pants, and saw Ryu getting up. It has been six months since the Shibuya case which Class Q and F solved the missing Super GALS file and ended up saving Japan, and he was glad that things have been peaceful after that. He remained on his bed as the blue-haired roommate was fixing his bed.

"You'd better get up now, Kyo. It's 8:30 already…"

"Geez…it's Sunday already…why the rush?"

"It's breakfast time."

"Boy…I sure envy you guys…I've been with DDS for six months and I haven't get to solve a case on my own…can't always stay on my brother's shadow forever…"

"I'm sure you'll get a chance to solve a case on your own…all it takes is patience…huh?"

Kyo turned around to see Kyuu sleeping beside him and sweat-dropped, seeing he is sleeping on the wrong bed. Kyuu seems to be dreaming and he was murmuring about Megumi. Then Kyuu started to unbutton Kyo's pajama top and started to kiss his cheeks.

"Megu…I really love you…Megu…"

"Hey! Stop it! I'm not Meg! HEY!"

Since Kyuu was still asleep he continued to unbutton his twin brother's pajama top until his chest was exposed, and he lay on top of Kyo and started to push down his pajama pants, and this made Ryu stare in surprise, and he blushed as he made another dreamy comment.

"Megu…let's make love"…

"GGGGYYYYAAAAHHHH!!!! HENTAI!!!!"

KA-SPLAG!!!

Kyo shrieked as Kyuu's hands touched his crotch and he gave his elder twin brother a strong uppercut that sends the Class Q leader smashing head-first onto the ceiling and then he fell to the floor head-first again and that woke him up, and gave him two corresponding lumps. As he got up he saw his younger twin brother covering his chest while glaring at him.

"Why did you hit me for??!!"

"YOU HAVE TO ASK??!! YOU'RE TRYING TO RAPE ME!!!"

"RAPE YOU??!!! WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT??!!!"

Ryu stepped in between and pacified the two brothers from getting into a shouting mach and told the truth, in which the Class Q leader blushed in shame. Moreover he got mortified at what he did that he feels like throwing up.

"I...kiss you...YUCK! Blek! I think I'm going to vomit...UURRGGHHHH!!!!"

He dashes out of the bedroom and went straight for the toilet leaving Ryu sweat-dropping and Kyo glaring. Soon after they dressed up and preparing themselves for breakfast while the blue-haired Class Q member had to sooth a still-enraged Kyo.

After that they went down and had breakfast. Since it was Sunday, Kyo had no work and went out to meet up with Class R and went to various malls to hang out, but as the night was about to fall, Kyo sent a text message to Kyuu and Ryu that Class R are in an emergency case as they unexpectedly encountered a murder case which a suspect's relative claimed that the police took the wrong suspect, and Kyo was tempted to call Kyuu and Ryu for help, but he was determined to solve this on their own so they stayed late and exerted a lot of effort to solve it.

It was 2:30 am and Kyo had just arrived at home after he and Class R had just solved a complex robbery case in which neither the police or the military could solve as the robbers' methods managed to misled the authorities to take in the wrong suspects, but thanks to Junior Makuhari's efforts, Class R managed to crack the case and exposed the real culprit, who turned out to be a well-known police officer who was using his know-how in concealing a perfect crime.

After the case was solved, Yomiko Readman offered the four teens to stay at the Makuhari house, and everyone, save for Kyo, agreed. The 15-year old boy politely declined the offer and head off for home via his preferred vehicle, the Side Basher (a motorcycle with a side car), and arrived at the Renjou house in a matter of 45 minutes. Since he was too tired and not wanting to bother Kyuu he didn't bother opening the light and took off his clothes and is clad only in his brief and went to bed covering himself with the blankets and went to sleep.

By 6:30 am Ryu Amakusa arrived and entered the bedroom after he and Kinta solved another high-profile case. Kyo woke up as well and greeted his blue-haired roommate, but was baffled at his confused look.

"Umm...Kyo...did I came at the wrong time...?"

"Wrong time…? What's the matter?"

"Well...um..."

The younger Renjou blinked his eyes seeing Ryu blushing, but then he noticed something on the bedroom floor and slowly felt the shivers on his spine. Looking down, he saw two set of clothes, one for a boy and the other for a girl; he then saw on the left side of the floor is a polka-dot panties and on the right side is a brief while in the middle is a "protection", with a familiar content. Turning around, he yanked the blanket exposing Kyuu and Megumi in each others' arms, NAKED!

"GYYYAAAHH!!!"

Kyo shrieked and fell down on the floor, startling the couple, and realized the situation and pulled the blanket to cover themselves and both are blushing furiously but Kyuu sheepishly greeted the two to calm down the tension.

"Umm...he-he-he...morning, guys..."

"Grrr...you did it again...YOU TWO JUST FUCKED ON MY BED!!!"

Looking around, the couple realized that they were on the wrong bed, and knew that this would tick him off so the Class Q leader came up with a way to calm his enraged younger twin.

"Sorry...we just spend our honeymoon..."

"HONEYMOON??!! Are you out of your mind??!! You're not married!"

"We were...back when we were fighting Pluto and SMART Brain..."(1)

Ryu and Kyo paused for a moment recalling the time when Kyuu and Megumi were secretly married at Kazuma's house, as she was two months pregnant but a few months later they learned that the judge who sponsored their wedding was a Pluto agent in disguise, and Megumi got kidnapped by Pluto. During the rescue operation she suffered a miscarriage and had to be aborted (2). It took several weeks for the two to recover and moved on with their lives.

"Though the wedding was a fake, the rings we were wearing are real, and...we still relish that moment so we...well...since Meg was four months pregnant at that time, we couldn't properly have our honeymoon, so we decided to do it last night. Sorry we hopped onto the wrong bed..."

Ryu and Kyo sweat-dropped but things escalated as the Class Q leader made a goofy suggestion and this ticked off his younger twin brother to the max.

"Hey! I know! Since you two are here...why not join us? We can do a foursome! Kyo...you go behind Meg...Ryu you go in front of..."

Megumi shrieked while covering her mouth as her boyfriend's silly suggestion, fearing what would happen next.

"Kyuu!!! What kind of..."

The scene shifts towards the dining room as Mrs. Renjou is preparing breakfast and was startled to hear a loud noise coming from the bedroom. The sounds emanating tells her that she has to go up there to quell off the tension.

KA-BLAG!

KA-SPLAG!!

BA-DASH!!!

Kyo: "YOU PAIR OF STUPID HENTAI! YOU WANT US TO DO WHAT??!! A FOURSOME??!!! HERE...HOW ABOUT FOUR SETS OF PUNISHMENT FROM HELL!!!"

Kyuu: "YEOW!!! OUCH!!! KYO...I'M JUST...URGH!"

Megumi: "OW! KYO...IT WAS KYUU WHO MADE THE COMMENT...AHH!!!"

Ryu: "KYO…CALM DOWN…"

Kyo: "CALM DOWN??!! HE'S ASKING US TO HAVE SEX WITH THEM AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN??!! YOU SHOULD BE FIRM AND SHOW THEM YOU DON'T DESERVE SUCH LEWD COMMENTS!!! OR ARE YOU GETTING SOFT??!!"

Kyuu: "Yeah, Ryu…you're too soft…I haven't even seen you get "hard"…"

Kyo: "HENTAI!!!"

Kyuu: "GYAHHH!!"

Ryu tried his best to pry the younger Renjou away from his elder twin brother but to no avail, and there the Renjou matriarch came and calm everyone, but she too was surprised at what she saw.

"Oh my…my sons are fighting over Meg…oh…Kyo's almost naked…Satoru…I hope you're proud that your youngest son is manly now…ohh…"

Ryu caught the fainting mom, and the younger Renjou twin stood still his face was a bit gray as his mom got the wrong idea, and his elder twin brother's comment further added heat to this.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her and it'll be okay…oh yeah, here…I got some extra supply of protection…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY??!! YOU EXPECT ME TO WEAR THAT??!!"

"Come on…they're adjustable…I'm sure it'll fit you and Ryu…"

The scene shifts outside the bedroom and you can hear the screaming resumes, and even that didn't wake the Renjou matriarch who is still fainted from what she saw, and even Ryu couldn't stop the tension that as the pummeling began.

BLAG!

SPLAG!!

KA-PLAG!!!

Kyo: "YOU BLASTED HENTAI! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE A ME A PORN STAR??!! TAKE THAT!!"

Meg: "EEEKKK!!!"

Kyuu: "Ouch! Kyo…stop! I'm your elder twin!"

Kyo: "THEN WHY DON'T YOU ACT LIKE ONE??!!"

Ryu: "Kyo…calm down! He's just joking…"

Kyuu: "Look, Kyo…see. You're hard…okay, let's begin…"

Again, the pummeling resumes and the scene slowly fades, but not before another screaming took place.

Kyuu: "OW! OW! GYAHH!!! NOT MY "CHRISTMAS BALLS"! DON'T RIP THEM APART!!!"

Kyo: "I'LL TURN THEM INTO FRIED SCRAMBLED OMELETTE!!!"

Kyuu: "Meg...if he doesn't let go..bite his "birdie"..."

Meg: "YOU WANT ME TO WHAT??!!"

Kyo: "RRRAAAGGHHH!!!!!!"

Kyuu: "GYAAAHHHH!!!! RYU!!! HELP!!! SAVE ME!!! SAVE MY BIRDIE!!! SAVE MY BIRDIE!!! I DON'T WAT TO BECOME A WOMAN!!! I CAN'T MAKE LOVE TO MEG WITHOUT IT!!!"

Kyo: "I'LL TURN IT INTO A HOTDOG!!! I RATHER TURN YOU INTO A TRANVESTITE...SO THAT YOU SMARTEN YOURSELF UP!!!"

Kyuu: "RYU…HHHEEELLLPPP!!! MY BIRDIE'S ABOUT TO BE SEVERED...!!!"

The scene then shifts to the outside neighborhood where the neighbors were startled by the loud noises, yet they got used to it since they know it was a brotherly squabble between the twin brothers. Since meeting with Kyo, the neighbors and him got along well, and knew he was more of a serious type than Kyuu.

_- - - END FLASHBACK- - - _

The younger Renjou sagged as Yukihira and Kuniko bursts into laughter and are crouching at the computer table after hearing the story, and thus were unable to suppress their laughter even though they promised not to laugh. The two girls were able to compose themselves and apologized to their close friend. This made him sigh in relief and continued his conversation with her.

"Man...those two never change...but then...it's them as being them..."

"Well...you'll have to accept them for what they are, just as they accepted you for being you."

That comment made him recall his past time in which he grew up at the hands of ex-SMART Brain president Kyoji Murakami, and how he first met the DDS students. He then looked at Yukihira, which made her blush, as he recalled the very first time he met her (3).

"I guess I have to thank you for that..."

"Huh? How so?"

"We first met when you were solving the case on the Ryonan team."

"Yeah...and then we met again at the amusement park...you even ripped my blouse..."

"Sorry about that...I had to make it appear I was raping you to drive those Orphenochs away...sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Kyo was full of guilt as the word "rape" stung her like being stung by a bee's needle, as he recalled that she was raped by Pluto soldiers, but she smiled and waved her hands (4).

"No need...I got over it...all thanks to you..."

He sighed in relief, but then he saw a curious file on the DDS case data-files and read them, which is about the Tokyo Amusement Park case.

"The Cult of Makai??"

"Yup...a secret cult who had used supernatural means to resurrect a demon and summoned evil spirits to cause terror there...Class Q was the first to investigate it after all of the circus animals went wild and attacking customers, not to mention possessing the rides operators and killed others customers, and ended up teaming with the Justice League." (5)

"THE JUSTICE LEAGUE??!! YOU'RE KIDDING!!"

"Nope...it's real. We all saw it...and..."

Their conversation was interrupted when the bell rang, telling them that Lunch break has commenced. The two shut down the PC and left the lab to prepare for lunch. Kyo had learned something from her and this increased his awareness, and so he intended to ask his elder twin brother and Ryu to tell him more about this cult, not noticing that several eyes were fixated on him and Yukihira as the two were walking together towards the cafeteria.

At that point, they saw Kazuma running like a scared cat clutching his laptop and running for his life, and behind him was Megumi carrying a fireman's axe, ready to chop its prey. The Class R leader and the female Class A leader stood aside as the two running Class Q members ran past them, and Kyuu was following behind urging her to calm down. Ryu and Kinta were also following and are trying to help Kyuu calm an enraged Meg.

"That brat…he's at it again…"

"What did Kazuma did?"

"Video-taping the two whenever they make love…then downloading it on his laptop and selling it to either Daisuke or Taichi…"

"Makes sense…"

The two then turned around to see several fanboys and fangirls staring suspiciously at the two, and the two decided to bolt out and ran, knowing what they're up to. Despite protesting, the fanboys and fangirls did not believe them and began to go after the two. Kuniko stared at the scene and smiled, wondering when the two would ever hook up.

"Kyo…Yukihira…I do hope you two get together soon…and I hope I get Ryu all to myself…"

- - -

At an unidentified base...the scene shows that the place resembles a military base-like ambience where several men in SWAT-like uniforms were making rounds and carrying weapons. There were lots of them all over, and what's very strange about these soldiers is that their uniforms were armor-like and are wearing helmets that vaguely resemble army ants with a logo attached on their chests that says "ZECT".

the scene then shifts to a laboratory area where a monitor was being plaed that showed the footage of Class Q and F at Shibuya facing off with the then-kidnapped Super GALS. in front of the monitor were several scientists and engineers observing the footage while glancing at another screen showing them opening a program which the logo displayed a very familiar sight that says "BO.A.R.D.".

**_To Be Continued..._**

- - -

Sorry if the first chapter isn't as long as you expected...but that's just the start, as in the next chapters the plot will slowly build up and you'll be treated to a suspenseful element. Be patient and you'll be rewarded.

Also, though it's just the start, you are now getting a first glance at what to expect. An organization whose llegiance is unknown. Wait...B.O.A.R.D.'s equipments...how did that ended there since the Shibuya Police Force and the Metropolitan Police Department were the ones who have custody of that equipment?

That's just a tip of the cake's icing...more suspense are on the way...

- - -

**_Preview:_**

New students will be introduced, as new faces, as well as returning ones, will make their debut and which sections will they be drafted. Looks like DDS is starting to expand with fresh new talents and possible successors to Morihiko Dan.

- - -

**_Anniversary File # 1:_**

As this title implies, this will serve as reference to my past fics and what cases the DDS students investigated and what situations they got into and how they handled it. The numbers in parenthesis will show which fanfic it took place - - past, and recently.

- -

(1) - (4): **_Rise Of the Orphenochs_**. When DDS investigates the mysterious reappearance of Pluto, Kyuu and Meg got married at the age of 15 due to the fact that Meg got pregnant. Meg was forced to quit DDS because of this, and Kyuu was also forced to quit DDS as well to get a job to support his new family while agreeing to stay at Kazuma's mansion for their protection. Despite the fact that the wedding is a secret, Pluto (and new ally SMART Brain Corporation) managed to learn of this fact and kidnapped her. A daring rescue was underway but she suffered a miscarriage, which cause the doctors to undergo medical abortion. She was five months pregnant at that time.

- -

(3): **_Rise Of the Orphenochs_**, Yukihira was kidnapped by Pluto and was gang-raped while forcing Megumi and Kazuma (who were also kidnapped) to watch the scene. She was raped 14 times by 14 Pluto soldiers, almost sending her to a brink of depression, but through her family and DDS' emotional support, she has since recovered.

- -

(5): is referenced from my earlier fanfics, **_The Haunted Circus_** and **_The Haunted Circus: To the Theme Park_**, up to The **_Fetus Of God_** fanfics.


	2. New Students

**_Parasite Eve_**

Hi, everyone! Last chapter was just a teaser but this certainly gives some insights on the connection between this fic and my past ones. While you're wondering what the meteorite landing (dubbed the _Shibuya Incident_) has something to do with this, you'll soon learn what the connections are when the chapters come into play.

Right now, another start of the new day is underway as you'll be treated with the introduction of new students, who will play a big role in the coming chapters. They'll be interacting with the current students and a lot of familiar faces will show up.

**Disclamer:  
**- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot  
- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions  
- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- - -

A week has passed after DDS opened its door to a new semester, and things went smoothly as ever. In the past several months Japan was rocked with strange incidents during the final showdown between Class Q, C, R, F and S against a powerful sorceress who was responsible for unleashing mythical creatures known as the Clow Beasts, and it took a great sacrifice from the Joker Clow Beast to weaken the sorceress that enabled the F-4 and Sakura Kinomoto to put an end to her once and for all.

Now that peace has been restored, things are back to normal…or so it seems, as Kyuu and Kyo had to restrain an enraged Megumi from throwing huge steel cabinet at Kazuma, who is hiding behind a rather rattled Ryu. At the floor was Kazuma's laptop, which was still playing the footage of her and Kyuu making love at the DDS gym's shower room during summer vacation. Sugo "Kite" Kunisaki and Daisuke Motomoiya then took the opportunity at copying the footage on their USB flash disks during the confusion, but she saw this and this further enraged her and threw the cabinet at the two boys, resulting in the two boys getting pinned, and the rest of Class C sweat-dropped at what they just saw.

Takeru: "Daisuke…you still haven't learned your lesson, haven't you?"

Miyako: "Never do that while she's around…"

Hikari: "Daisuke…I'd like to have a word with you…NOW."

Class R's Anita King and Junior Makuhari were also there and saw what happened, as they are divided on whether to help them out or not, despite what obviously happened was their fault.

Junior: "I think we should help them…"

Anita: "Hmph! Leave them. Those two hentai should shape up and stop their voyeurism…they're detectives and shouldn't be engaged in downloading porno-stuffs from Kazuma…"

Meanwhile Meg continues to choke on the youngest Class Q members despite Ryu's pleas to let him go, and the Renjou brothers physically had to pry her hands away before the computer programming genius fainted on the floor, while Kinta tries to help him get his bearings back, and when he does, he got a strong whack on the head coming from the 19-year old son of the Metropolitan Police District chief.

At this point, someone sent the word that Principal Dan is coming, and everyone scrambled to their respective classrooms, unwilling to take a risk in getting detention. By the time Principal Dan and Ms. Katagiri arrived, only Class S there as they just arrived. After greeting each other, they both went to their assigned posts and classes have officially started.

- - -

**Episode 02: _Nyuugakusei_**

At Class C's classroom, Hikari Yagami is berating Daisuke for what he did, and the goggles-wearing Class C leader silently whined at the sermon he was receiving while the rest looks on. Ken Ichijouji was gazing at the window, seeming gotten over the fact that his partner, Wormmon, may never come back after being killed during their last conflict. Takeru was looking at his notes while Miyako and Iori were also sullen, since both their partners were also killed and turned into sealed cards. They then brace themselves for the next class as Yomiko Readman entered the room and English lessons are about to commence.

- - -

At Class Q's room, Kazuma was quivering at Megumi's glaring while waiting for their teacher to arrive. Kyuu had to calm his lover down as things may escalate if things go out of control. Meanwhile, Ryu was staring at the windows recalling what has happened for the past year and eight months after the defeat of Pluto. He barely came to terms about being kidnapped by Pluto, turned into a genetically-evolved human, brainwashed to become Pluto and SMART Brain's attack dog and recently, being controlled by a magical entity that involved collecting cards. Just several months ago, he and Class Q teamed up with Class F as they were supposed to be working on a case in Shibuya and they ended up saving Japan from a powerful beast and in the process solved the case of the missing Super GALS. Kinta was watching the Kyuu-Megumi-Kazuma quarrel with amusement and this seems to go on forever. Fortunately, Tatsumi Hongou came and classes began without problem, and things are always the same…

- - -

Much later, during recess, Class F became the center of attention as their status attracted a lot of fangirls, asking for their contact numbers and e-mail, which spread from the hallway up to the cafeteria. While Sojiro and Akira gladly accepted their requests, Tsukasa and Rui sat on their seats waiting for their trays to arrive since their fellow schoolmates insisted on bringing the food to them.

"Geez…look at those two…they said they'll bring the food and now they've brought girls…"

"Couldn't agree more with you, Tsukasa…I thought we'd get a little peace once we're here at DDS…but I guess we are wrong…the girls here are typically the same as the ones in Eitoku Academy…"

But then another scene came and disrupted the one just now, as Class R's Kyo Renjou entered the cafeteria and seconds later he was joined by Class A's Yukihira Sakurako. The two began to talk in a friendly way and this caught the fangirls' attention since they have crushes on the younger twin brother of Kyuu, and they immediately surrounded them, much to their chagrin.

Fangirl # 1: "HEY! I thought we told you to stay away from him!"

Fangirl # 2: "You want him…you'll have to get over our dead bodies!"

Fangirl # 3: "That's right! Kyo's better off without a sugar mommy!"

Fangirl # 4: "You're too old for him anyway!"

Class F watches in amusement to see Kyo trying to diffuse the tension between the pretty Class A leader and the army of fangirls, and the two playboy Class F members got an idea on how to get Kyo to get out of his "shell" and make him take the initiative. The other two Class F members also realize this and question their school members' motives, but Sojiro assure to them that this is going to be exciting, and thus they approached the warring sides and made their announcement.

"Girls, girls…please…you'll only make Kyo upset…he can't have a private conversation with his girlfriend if you keep on harassing them at importunate times…it'd be best if you stop hounding them…"

Kyo and Yukihira stared wide-eyed at what the class F member just said while the fangirls, and the approaching fanboys, who have crushes on the Class A leader, stared in shock at what they just heard. The Class R leader approached Sojiro, grabbed him by his collar and whispered to him in a serious manner.

"Okay…can you tell me what the FUCK are you trying to pull??"

"Saving you sorry behind…imagine, if they believe you and her are official…they'll stop harassing you…and imagine…you'll get closer to her. You two have an amazing chemistry, not to mention you get along together. So don't worry about it, and the love doctor will bail you out…"

Akira heard it but not the rest, so he decided to make their ruse a little realistic and made a sarcastic speech just to make it dramatic.

"Oh…we're sorry, you two…we're supposed to keep it a secret since we promised you we would…but then…a little announcement isn't bad…"

Both the "couple" blushed profusely at this while the fanboys and fangirls were in the edge of despair as they couldn't believe what they just heard but they wouldn't give up just yet and they demanded a proof just to be sure. Class Q, A, C and S arrived and heard it all, but only Q and C knew that this was Class F's ruse, but they decided to stick and watch to see how this turn out. As Kyo was thinking of how to solve this little "trick question", Sojiro tripped Kyo but made it appear that Kyo tripped and almost fell on her but he shifted his weight and broke his fall, but his lips brushed against his, making it appeared that they kissed, and the fangirls and boys cried in despair and left, leaving the five DDS section left. Yukihira was quite surprised by this, her "first kiss" was taken, and Kyo stood still and was in shock, and when the rest approached Kyo, they realized his condition and tried to snap him out of it, but nothing happened and he was brought to the DDS clinic. Only class Q stayed and they decided to go to the main building to see if there are anything good happening there.

- - -

At the main building, a staff member was posting a couple of papers on the bulletin board and then left. As Class Q approached it, they were surprised to see who the new students are and which sections they were assigned, whose names they find very familiar:

**Class R**

- Kanata Saionji

**Class G**

- Ran Kotobuki

- Aya Hoshino

- Miyu Yamazaki

**Class P**

- Nagisa Misumi

- Honoka Yukishiro

**Class T**

- Henry Wong

- Takato Matsuda

- Rika Nonoka

Class Q was quite surprised to see some familiar faces coming here and Kyuu was excited to see that the ones they met actually took part of the entrance exams and passed. He went to his usual routine and greeted the "new students", talking to them about why enrolling here. Kyuu started the conversation with Kanata.

"Well…after seeing how you helped during my "mental bondage" at the hands of the Category Ace, and how you, as well as I, solving the crisis at Shibuya, I thought I should give DDS a try and see if I can make the cut. I was just curious what being a detective is like. I figure that I might learn something from you guys so why not take the chance?"

Ryu then went to Class G, who turned out to be the three Super GALS, and is quite surprised to see them here, and asked them why they decided to try out here.

Ran: "Well…I thought being a Super GAL and a detective would blend well…ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…"

Miyu: "Actually, after you saved us at Shibuya, her dad and her elder brother wanted her to attend a seminar on becoming a police officer, but she refused, but her mom suggested that she try out DDS and this made her think if it's worth the shot, and seeing her younger sister rooting for her since she aspires to become a detective, she said yes, and the rest of her family came to an agreement."

Aya: "She only agreed after Miyu and I get suckered into enrolling DDS with her, but then after what happened at Shibuya, the two of us were inspired to try it out, plus we wanted to be with Ran, so…here we are."

The two sections were rather surprised to see Class T came to see which room they are assigned, and with them are their Digimon partners, Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon. Some of the students were glancing at Guilmon, seeing how friendly he was as the red-colored, dinosaur-like Digimon befriending the students while Renamon looked around the building, while Henry was being mobbed by fangirls while cuddling his partner.

"Ahh…no, no…I'm single, and yes, the three of us are 13 years old…"

"_Momentai_…don't be shy…Henry's willing to date you all…he's willing to take you to a one-night stand..."

"Terriermon!"

"_Momentai!_"

Rika looked at the bulletin board and turn around to see Renamon wandering off towards the hallway and she followed her, and both ended up in one of the gallery rooms. There they came across the display room where it recreates a crime scene, and the yellow-colored fox-Digimon glances at the displays.

"Do all detectives always look around areas and items for clues?"

"Yes. Getting a clue and a lead depends on what you find, and the faster you get to solve a mystery, the faster you solve a case. We always avoid ignoring certain things and time is of the essence if a detective wishes to save lives."

As Class T went to their assigned classroom, they were awestruck by their room, and Guilmon found a spot in the corner of the wall and dozes off, while Renamon took a seat beside Rika. Takato sighed and felt at peace as the room is quiet.

- - -

At Class P's room, Ken Kitazawa was talking to Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru about what to do when a detective is being surrounded by suspects who are about to assault them, two new classmates entered and asked them if this is the room of Class P. After showing them their cards, Momoko and Miyako were excited to meet new friends. They got along well with Honoka Yukishiro as they both were acting quite seriously and "girly", while Kaoru got along well with Nagisa Misumi since both were sports-oriented teenagers. Ken sighed as he is the only "boy" in this section, but was nevertheless happy with it.

- - -

At the DDS clinic, Kanata and Kyuu arrived there to greet the rest of Class R as they were there to check on Kyo, who remained in a state of shock over his "kiss" at the pretty Class A leader. As the two arrived, they saw Daisuke flying towards the wall with a punch mark on his face and when they peeked, they saw an enraged Kyo being restrained by Kite and Junior, looking like a teenager possessed and is holding a pair of syringes with needles, with the school nurse trying to pray it away from his hands. Daisuke was staring wide-eye in horror seeing what the younger Renjou is going to do.

"YOU HOMO-HENTAI!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!! LET GO! I WANT TO SKIN HIM ALIVE!!!"

"Calm down, Kyo! At least you're awake now!"

Anita then told Kyuu that Daisuke passed by and saw Kyo's state and tried everything to he could think of to wake him up, but then decided to pretend to kiss him, and when his lips were almost near his, the Class R leader snapped out of it and realize what the Class C leader was about to do and lost his bearings. Kanata stared wide-eyed at this and the Class Q leader called Class R's attention so he could inform them of their newest addition to their section. Needless to say, it worked and Class R got along.

Then the speaker blared and a voice recording spoke stating that classed this afternoon will be cancelled since this will be an orientation, so everyone can have their free time. Everyone in the school, the old and the new students, cheered and are now doing anything they wanted.

- - -

At the DDS gym, where there is a court and a swimming pool, Class Q are about to spar with Class P in a judo session, and Kinta and Momoko were the first combatants. As both sections cheered on, Kinta made the first move and had the redhead Class P member staggering but she made a comeback, thanks to her memory of imitating the moves of her favorite sentai heroes, the rest of the other DDS students momentarily paused their activities to see a Momoko giving Kinta a hard time.

"_Wow…even she's not in her Powerpuff Girl form, she's really good…_"

But then things turn out for a bizarre turn when she took off her uniform and is now dressed as the Red Ranger from Power Rangers Mystic Force and then took out from her "cape" what appeared to be a bladed dagger, and the others reacted to what she was doing, thinking she's trying to attack the eldest Class Q member, but were surprised as she placed it in her lips and played it like a flute, which sounded like a trumpet doing a summoning tune.

"I summon the Red Mystic Dragonzord!"

As she played the tune a voice spoke from the "dagger" in a very realistic but foreboding voice.

"**_Astra…Galaxo…Mentos…_**"

Then the other DDS students who are swimming at the pool were startled when they saw bubbles coming out and shrieked as they went up to the shore, and everyone sweat-dropped to see Guilmon emerging from the pool, dressed in a strange, samurai-like armor, and Guilmon "roared", slowly coming to Momoko's side.

"Okay, Dragonzord…get him!"

Momoko played a tune from her "dagger" and Guilmon stood tall, his "chest plate" lighted in a circular motion and spins around, attempting to hit Kinta with his "metallic tail with a drill", almost hitting him.

"Hey! That's not fair! And this isn't Power Rangers! Cut it out!"

"Dragonzord! You're not hitting him! Use your finger missiles!"

She played a tune again and Guilmon fired "plastic missiles" from his fingertips, which are gloves from a toy and it hit Kinta on the face, while Takato sweat-dropped at the sight, wondering why he let himself get suckered into lending his partner to the Class P member. Meanwhile the rest of the DDS students were enjoying the scene, seeing it very entertaining while urging the Class Q member to defeat it.

Kinta began to rally and did some dishing combo hits at the Digimon, but Guilmon retaliated and Kinta ducked under his opponent's swinging tail but it hit Tatsumi Hongou instead, but the DDs teacher dodged it, Guilmon's "drill" tail sliced and opened his pants and underwear revealing his "birdie". The students inside the court gasped while Guilmon went to Hongoue, his nose near his crotch and took a scent, much to Takato's horror.

"Takato…is that an antenna? It smells funny."

"WAAAHHH!!! Guilmon...stop that!!!"

Kotaro Nanami was passing by and saw everything and seeing what the red-skinned, dinosaur-type Digimon did was enough for him to lose his bearing and the tuxedo and hat-wearing DDS staff member fell to the floor and laughed out loud, and the rest followed suit. Hongou blushed while glaring and turn around and bent down to pull up his pants and underwear, but Guilmon took a scent on Hongou's butt and he was startled and turn around, and Guilmon took another smell on Hongou's "birdie".

"Takato…does an antenna have balls?"

Again Nananmi laughed out loud while clutching his ribs and the students laughed as well, and this made Hongou ticked off that he whacked the Digimon on his head until he passed out.

KA-BLAG! KA-BLAG! KA-BLAG!

With Guilmon knocked out he vent his anger at the rest and gave them a stern warning that made the rest shut up. And the three DDS students in question got the full weight of the punishment.

"OKAY…WHO STARTED THIS??!!"

The DDS teacher asked who started this and Kinta and Takato pointed their fingers at the Class P member, but he summoned the three boys as well.

"HUH??!! Why me too???"

"You're his owner, right? Therefore he's you're responsibility! He's barred from going inside the DDS premises! To the detention room…all of you…NOW!! And if anyone utter another laughter will also go to detention!!! Nanami…SHUT UP!!!"

The lively atmosphere inside the gym disappeared as the three DDS students were taken away and it became quiet again, although they enjoyed the show as they came to like the Digimons' presence at the school.

- - -

By night time, Ryu and the Renjou brothers came home and are about to go to bed when Mrs. Renjou asked her two sons how school was, and before the younger twin was about to answer, his elder twin brother beat him to the punch. He told her about the new students, about how he tricked the fanboys and fangirls into thinking that Kyo and Yukihira are an "item", and getting his "first kiss". The younger Renjou blushed and began to clobber Kyuu for that remark.

KA-BLAG! SPLAG!! BA-DRAG!!!

"Oww!!!"

"YOU ASSHOLE!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HER THAT!!! SHE'LL THINK…"

"So…at least you got yourself a girlfriend…"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!"

"Ohh…yet you like her…"

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

Ryu and Mrs. Renjou sighed as the two stepped in and had to pry the two brothers apart as the pummeling continues. The neighbors were quite startled at the noise but were nevertheless happy that the Renjou family is complete again sans the patriarch, who died years ago.

- - -

Meanwhile, at an unidentified area, which resembles a large laboratory, several men in scientist uniforms were watching at the monitor where footages are being taken. The lead scientist was then approached by one of his subordinates and told him the footages he was being shown at.

"Sir…these are the footages we captured several months ago…in various parts of Japan and the ones we took recently, which is about the Shibuya Incident. So far we managed to narrow it down to a few, but we could also use the data we acquired from the MPD after the Shibuya Police Department handed the custody to the MPD after B.O.A.R.D. was closed down. We even managed to persuade the one in charge that we are connected to the late Kei Karasuma."

The footages shown were Kanata and the F-4 fighting various Clow Beasts, and the Cerberus-armored Super GALS fighting them and the "card clash" they got into, and soon the lead scientist gave his subordinate his reply after seeing them.

"Good. Use that data to get more information, and I give you seven days to choose the eight "chosen" ones so we can commence step two. And Make sure they are insect-related. And keep an eye out on the following DDS students. They too have "suits" that might rival ours."

And so the workers began to go back working after getting the signal from the lead scientist and began to download the data they acquired from the MPD which contains all the secrets from B.O.A.R.D., and now they saw the contents and began to make preparations for the next phase.

- - -

At another unidentified base, the scene's place is similar to the other organization above, except that the people working there are dressed like druids and are armed with powerful weapons that the Japanese military possesses. Since they are hooded their faces couldn't be seen yet another scene shifted and a man is seen in a semi-silhouette, but you can tell that the man is dressed like a pharaoh and is walking by and the "druids" knelt in one knee to show "respect" to the passing pharaoh.

**_To Be Continued..._**

- - -

Well, this is indeed a start of the school year, and it ended with what appeared to be a new beginning in which a mysterious organization is being introduced, and what's surprising is that they have all of B.O.A.R.D.'s data! How did they get their hands on it??

And what would this result to?? A new breed of Clow Beasts?? A new set of armor that will be similar, or rather a stronger type to rival that of the F-4 or the SUPER GALS'??!! Well, that remains to be seen, and that's where the story begins.

And then another group of organization shows up, but this time they are dressed like druids. And what's with the guy dressed like a pharaoh?? And why are the druids acknowledging him as if he is their leader? You'll soon see what and where this all leads to…

- - -

**_Preview:_**

The "real" story starts there when Class P gets into a "fight" with a certain tennis player, and then gets into trouble when the tennis player gets kidnapped and Class P attempts to thwart the kidnappers. This is where this fic's villains show up and will show DDS that they are more than just a pushover.

In the meantime…be on the lookout as I'll upload my other fic, **_DDS 101_** as I'll post in the new students.


	3. Kidnapping The Prince Of Tennis

**_Parasite Eve_**

Welcome to the 3rd chapter, and here we kick things off with a new start, and here the adventure commences with Class P doing the start with a rather encounter with the new villains in this fic. Although the REAL bad guys won't show up just yet, this will serve as a teaser and I'm sure this will gauge your curiosity.

Here a well-known anime character will be the first to show up here, and he'll be the first casualty in this complex fic. You'll find out soon enough who this character is and I'm sure you'll be angry at what's going to happen to him once you reached the end of this chapter.

Just don't throw chairs and tables at me for this…I'm doing the impossible and I'm doing this because a fic writer has to be creative…and I don't intend to regret it…believe me…

**Disclamer:  
**- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot  
- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions  
- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- - -

Seigaku High, 3 pm, Tuesday. Classes have ended and the tennis team had just emerged from the tennis court after a well-made practice game had folded, and they all headed home to get some rest. Some remained in school as they have something to do, such as doing their homework and wooing girls. But one tennis player decided to leave school all by himself, as he felt quite bored right now after a practice game. He was quite short, arrogant-looking and is wearing a cap. Carrying his backpack he leaves the school grounds as if nothing happened, for his mind is in his own world.

However, he didn't notice that he was being watched. He passes by a silver-colored van which is parked near the school gate, and several pair of eyes are being aimed at the passing tennis player, seeing that he is one of several targets they are after, after getting enough data and footage of his matches inside the school and the tournament itself.

As the tennis player was quite far from the school the van slowly began to move and followed the tennis player, making sure they do not provoke him to notice that they're following him, as the persons inside had strict orders to follow and apprehend him without attracting attention from witnesses and the police, and if possible, kill any witnesses on sight.

"Sir…we have visual at the target. Target has been confirmed. He is Ryoma Echizen. He is traveling alone and so far he hasn't noticed us. We are awaiting your orders to apprehend him once no one is watching at sight. Just say the words and we shall…"

But another voice emanated from the radio the driver is using and he got another set of orders which the driver nodded and obeyed. Listening carefully, the driver of the van relayed the command to the other persons inside the vehicle and they obeyed.

"Listen carefully, all of you…I'll send someone to test out our target's capabilities and you begin to re-record it. Once the target managed to take down his opponents, resume following him. Once he is alone and no witnesses in sight, then you take him. remember...he has shown what he has done at the tokyo Supermall."

With that, the people inside the tainted van began to slowly follow the tennis player around while making sure no one else notices them, and when coming to an intersection one of the thugs emerged and dressed as a civilian and began following Echizen around, and uses his radio to help navigate his conspirators on where their location is.

Ryoma stopped briefly to turn around to see if he is being followed but seeing that no one is behind him save for a few pedestrians, he continued his "journey", unaware that he is being followed. There the thug emerged from a bush after seeing that his target is being suspicious and advised his comrades inside the van to stay out of sight until further notice.

The van continued to stealthily follow Ryoma, stopping only when a passing police car came and left when they see nothing suspicious. After that the van resumed its hunt for their prey, and sends out some of its members dressed as thugs to go after Echizen to try him out if he meets up with the thugs' requirements.

- - -

_**Hollow**_ by **_Number 201 _**feat. **_Rhu_**  
(Opening Song from **_Fate Hollow Ataraxia_**)

_kagami no naka no aoi tsuki ha uragawa  
miorosu machi ha sameru koto nakihito no mure  
hitomi ni utsuru miakita gao ni tsume wo tate  
togireta kioku tameiki ni nosete suteta_

_kurikaesu (kurikaesu) tsumi to batsu (tsumi to batsu)  
kono mune ni tsukisashite_

_kuzureta garasu no e hiroi atsumeru yume  
tadayoi tsudukeru  
kimi no namae sae mo nakushite shimai sou  
kodoku na rakuen utsuro na yuri kago_

_tomatta tokei warau youni toki ha sugiru  
madobe no hana ha chiri yuku sadame wo wasure  
kono mi wo shibaru kusari no itami ni yotte  
kawaita kioku mujihi na ame ni hitashita_

_negawakuba (negawakuba) kimi no te de (negawakuba)  
kono mune wo kirisaite_

_kuzureta garasu no e hiroi atsumeru yume  
tadayoi tsudukeru  
kimi no namae sae mo nakushite shimai sou  
kodoku na rakuen utsuro na yuri kago_

_kudaketa garasu no e sagashite hashiru yume  
samayoi tsudukeru  
kimi no namae dake ha nakushita kunai kara  
sukitooru sekai utsuro na yuri kago_

- - -

This song is perfect for an opening theme since it has a mysterious feel to it. If you want to know about this song click my pen name check out my profile, and you'll see the link. Believe me you'll love this song.

- - -

**Episode 03: _Yuukai no Tenisu no Ōjisama_**

Dan Detective School, 4 pm. Classes ended for the day and the DDS students came rushing out of the school to get home, while others troop towards the nearby mall. It was an ordinary day, but not all have an ordinary day. Kyuu, Megumi and Kazuma were sent to detention after the ruckus she caued when she found his laptop showing more footages of her and Kyuu making love and attempted to use a chair on him. Kyuu tried to calm her down but in the ensuing chaos the chaif flew off and landed on Tatsumi Hongou, who came after hearing the ruckus. And as the chair hit his head and saw how it all started he sent the three to detention room.

But that didn't end there as she attempted to strangle the computer genius and Kyuu tried to break thing up. Since no one outside is there the shouting went unheard, save for Ryu and Kinta who were passing by and went inside to help Kyuu pry the two warring Class Q members apart. They soon succeeded and Kinta whacked Kazuma on the head for his naughtiness.

At the conference room Nanami and Hongou were staring off after the "Principal Dan's right-hand man" giggled as he recalled Hongou's embarassing moment the other day and the two DDS teachers got in to a scuffle and the result was Dan trying to pry them apart verbally but the coffe ended up on his head and he sent the two teachers to detention room!

At the detention Kyuu, Megumi and Kazuma stared wide-eyed seeing them siting in the same room as they are.

"Um...Dan-sensei sent you here??? What happened?"

"Don't ask if you don't want to spend the night here...you two...no wrestling!"

Hongou was referring to megumi and kazuma as she had the computer genius locked in a "cobra clutch" move done by former WWE wrestler Sgt. Slaughter and Kyuu and to pry the two apart again while Nanami just watched the scene in amusement.

- - -

Back at the streets, Ryoma was still walking by when several goons appeared and were provoking the ace player into a fight and went far as shoving and slapping him. But Ryoma still kept his cool knowing what they're after, but he observed them and slowly learn what their game is.

"Not again...just like in Shibuya a few weeks ago... you goons...if it's a fight you're looking for…sorry, but I won't entertain you on that. Now get out of my way or else I'll be rough if needed. Please, you don't want to get caught by the cops now, are we?"

"Check it out…a chicken with no birdie…bok-bok-bok-bokok…"

The other toughie then touched Ryoma's crotch, and that signaled the tennis player that things are getting too far, and delivered a knee strike on the attacker's crotch, and the fight began. He dodged several punches from the goon and delivered a headbutt and then punched another one n his ribs, sending them kneeling down.

Smirking, he adjusted his cap and is about to leave when the goons stood up and took out their pocket knives while the others took steel pipes and are approaching him. It was a typical eight against one, and the star player from the Seigaku team slowly took out his trusted tennis racket and brandished it holding it like a sword.

"You're going to wish you weren't born…so don't blame me for not warning you…"

And when one of the men wielding a knife comes first, Ryoma uses his racket and did a downward strike, disarming him and then swings it to the left, hitting the goon's temple and knocks him down. Another attempted to hit him with a steel pipe and the tennis player blocked it with his racket, and a sword clash ensued. And the two traded and parried blows with their weapons, until Ryoma saw a ball-sized rock and took it, and did a tennis technique that sent the goon down, HARD.

Seeing what he's capable of, the others went charging at him together and attempted to stab him, but Ryoma was ahead of them and took several rocks and used them as tennis balls, sending them down to their knees, and then finished them off with several sword-like strikes on their heads, knocking them out. After that he left, while the goons slowly retreated until reaching the parked van.

"Ryoma Echizen…he is a good player…and a potential fighter…he'd be a good assassin but we can't get too close without him watching us…"

"We bid our time, and when his back is turned, then we use the sacks to pin him down, and use tranquilizers to sedate him. Now we follow him before we lose sight."

As the van slowly drove off, they were able to get a visual of Ryoma as he continued to walk towards his own destination. They reported their reports to their superiors about their first impressions on the tennis player, then their instructed them to apprehend him at once.

An hour later it was nearly sunset and Ryoma was still walking when he saw a tennis court with no one inside. Smiling he decided to blow off some steam after his encounter with some of the goons he fought earlier and decided to practice some tennis. There he was using his racket to hit the ball against a wall training all by himself. **Syusuke Fuji**, his fellow schoolmate passed by and saw Ryoma practicing by himself and decided to greet him.

"Hey, why all by your lonesome?"

"Some goons picked a fight with me and I sent them running, thus my day is quite ruined."

"The same ones we encountered in Shibuya?"

"New ones...the ones we fought are digimons, remember?"

"Oh...right. Care for a game?"

"Couldn't agree more…"

- - -

Meanwhile, three DDS students were passing by after getting their fill of lectures and are still awaiting their assigned cases to be solved. They are Kaoru Matsubara, Momoko Akatsutsumi and Miyako Gotokuji. They are from Class P, and they just left the school grounds and are looking for something to unwind, and the Class P member whined recalling what happened the other day.

"Ahh...I can't believe it...my first day at DDS and I got my first detention..."

"It's your fault, Momoko...if you hadn't suckered Takato's Digimon in doing that crazy stunt against the tall-looking Class Q member, you wouldn't...and this is DDS...not a cosplay show! What made you decided to do a **Power Rangers Mystic Force** stunt like that???"

"Jealous, Kaoru?"

"Say that again??"

Miyako just sighed at this and in their walking they coincidentally passed by the area where the two Seigaku players are having an r & r. There Kaoru saw Ryoma and recognized him from the newspapers, and she felt a bit challenged seeing his articles on how good he is in tennis. Miyako and Momoko went bonkers as the two were quite attracted to him because of his good looks but as they saw Fuji they further went bonkers. Seeing them play tennis, the pretty trio decided to get in there and asked him for a friendly chat. There the two Class P members went in and the tomboyish DDS student asked Ryoma for a friendly game.

"You wish for me to play with you? Are you good in tennis? Or do you just want my picture? If that's the case, you're wasting your time. I have no time for girls…"

"So…you're scared? Just want to try you out in a game…but if you're chicken…"

"Fine…you're on."

Miyako, Momoko and Fuji sweat-dropped at seeing the two staring daggers and knew what they're up to, seeing a fight about to erupt, but the other Seigaku player wondered if Karou is a good player or an amateur, seeing her determination in challenging Ryoma.

"Oh boy…a fight is about to start…"

Somewhere near the tennis court, the thugs who fought Ryoma earlier alighted from the van, and this time they're dressed as druids, and looked around to make sure there were no one looking around. They then took out their high-powered ammunitions such as machine gun and SOCOM guns, while preparing several sacks that they'll use in abducting the tennis player. Then they saw another set of people at the court, and they are playing tennis. They saw Kaoru playing against Ryoma and they deem her "worth taking" and planned on taking Fujii as well.

"Alright…we take all of them, they might play a useful part here…"

Soon they all positioned themselves and waited for the right moment to strike, as they hid behind the bushes while others sneaked around to pounce on them by surprise. However the druids had to buy their time as they hid themselves when several passerby came but they didn't notice the van or the hiding druids. As soon as the area is cleared the attackers reposition themselves and began timing their next plan of action.

Fuji was watching the game between Ryoma and Kaoru getting heated further as Ryoma was surprised to see his opponent was no pushover, as her speed and reaction time was the same as his, and neither one of them scored as the match was already halfway after starting. He was quite surprised as Momoko and Miyako began asking him of his status if he is single or no longer available. He figured that either of the two want to date him.

"Um...no, I have no lover..."

In a span of 25 minutes about 30 druids were already positioned around the tennis court and all they needed was a call for their squad leader to commence the abduction.

Several minutes after Kaoru and Ryoma began playing, Fuji was asked by Momoko if he could teach her tennis and he obliged. The two went to another area so they can have private lessons but three minutes later after the session began, several grenade-like objects dropped on the floor and smoke emerged, and more dropped surrounding the two with gas-like substance. Before they wondered what this is about, the two started to feel drowsy.

"Quick...this way…_koff, koff_…"

Fuji and Momokomanaged to secure their noses by covering it with their handkerchief but Miyako was caught by surprise and was starting to feel the effects but the two managed to find a place to get fresh air and were partially safe and away from the gases.

Ryoma and Kaoru stopped their game as they saw smoke bellowing and their friends leaning against an adjacent wall, and the tennis player from Seigaku High went towards the smoke-filled area, only to stop as he sensed that the smoke is something else, as he sensed that something isn't right. He then raised his tennis racket to prepare himself for a fight as he deduced that someone did this.

Kaoru also deduced that someone is behind this and uses the smoke as a cover to prepare her transformation to **Powered Buttercup**, but she was taken by surprise as some of the druids pinned her down with a big sack and began tying her up. Ryoma saw this and tries to help her but more druids show up and began to gang up on him but the tennis ace began to fight back using his racket and did a series if "sword-fighting" techniques that make him a superb swordsman, sending the druids to stagger back as the racket swings caused them pain.

"I don't know who you are or what you're doing, but if I were you I'd get the hell out of here. And that also mean that you leave everyone here alone. Either you comply or I may have to get rough. I don't know why you're assaulting me, but I'm not going to let this pass by. Now leave or you'll be sorry."

"Ignore it! Our order is to capture him! Don't let him intimidate you! He's just one while we're more than a dozen! Don't hesitate to break his bones! Either in one piece or several, all that matters is to apprehend him!"

The leader of the druids urged, and the attacking druids tried again to capture their target, but were hesitant to continue as Ryoma retaliated using his tennis and fighting techniques, however one of the druids managed to get a tranquilizer rifle and shot the youngster with the dart, and it hit its mark amid the smoke, and soon the Prince of Tennis slowly succumbs to the sedative effect. Soon he was taken away, the other druids were having difficulty in loading Kaoru as she continued to struggle hard, but her efforts paid off as she managed to summon her ring and slips it into her compact and the initiation to her Powerpuff girl form took place, and within a few seconds Powered Buttercup broke free and began to clobber the druids.

Meanwhile some of the druids began to indiscriminately fire their SOCOM and a stray bullet struck Miyako on her left temple but miraculously didn't penetrated her skull but it was enough to put her in danger and Momoko realize that she has to do something and began to give Fuji some instructions.

"Here...use this cloth to apply pressure and stop the bleeding...I'll try to get help!"

"But it's..."

"No time! Just do it!"

Fuiji did what he was told abd he had no idea that she went through the smoke and use it as a cover to transform herself to **Hyper Blossom**. Blossom then took out her yo-yo and spins it around like a propellor and "blew" the gas away from them to prevent it from reaching Fuji and Miyako. The druids saw this and were quite intimidated at wha tthey didn't expected to see.

"Powerpuff Girls! Just like what we saw in the footage! What should we do??!!"

"Aim for the other two...that'll keep her busy!"

And the druids aim their weapons and began targetting Fuji and Miyako, causing Hyper Blossom to use her yo-yo as a shield to deflect the bullets and had to keep it up to protect them.

"Kepp firing until she's too exhausted to continue!"

The distraction complicated matters as the other druids sneaked behind the still-unconscious Miyako aimed their guns at Fuji and uses them as hostages while removing their robes (but the goons are wearing masks), revealing their strapped bombs and threatening to blow themselves along with their hostages if she doesn't stop her assault. Blossom and Buttercup saw this and halted their assault. With this the rest of the druids took va sedated Ryoma and loaded him inside their van and made a clean getaway along with their prize.

"Now…either you stay still or we blow ourselves up along with these two…now come with us with no questions, or suffer the guilt and shame. You know you won't risk their lives for your tomboyish ways."

Thinking fast, Buttercup summoned her huge mallet and hit the ground, causing a seismic wave that made the druids lose their balance, and she flew her way past them and grabbed the two hostages and flew up. Blossom did the same and used her yo-yo to "extend" and wrapped around the remaining druids and tied them up. At the same time one of the druids accidentally pressed a button on his remote control and the bombs strapped on them made a beepinf sound and she knew what it was and flew upward as fast as she could before the bombs detonated and a huge explosion took place. Aside from the tennis court, two housess standing in between were also caught, along with several cars that passed by, killing and injuring motorists and nearby residents.

After a five-minute flight, Buttercup and Blossom slowly landed and gave the Miyako and fuji to responding paramedics and they flew off to find the van that got away, but after nearly an hour they gave up as the van was nowhere in sight, and what's worse she was unable to get the plate number. They then went to Edo Mountain toward the Kitazawa Laboratory and told their fellow Class P member, Ken, about what happened and even Professor Utonium became concerned about what happened just now.

**_To Be Continued…_**

That is the REAL start of this plot and the fic…a first blow which resulted in the kidnapping of our favorite tennis player. Wondering what's the connection here? You'll soon see why, but for now, enjoy this...

Also, the plot of this chapter takes place after my **_Prince Of Tennis_** fic, "**Prelude To Terror II**", thus they're connected in some ways.

Surprisingly, the Powerpuff Girls Z were overwelmed by armed men dressed like druids and were unable to stop them or track them down. Now their roles as detective students will be put to the test.

**_Preview:_**

Class R is the next UNFORTUNTE victim of the druid attacks as they encountered them after solving a case that involves an inside job inside a bookstore.


	4. Nocturnal Ambush

**_Parasite Eve_**

Last chapter surely gave you a dose of what to expect from this point on, and that's just the start. The druids who took Ryoma Echizen away are one of the villains to appear here, but more are on the way and the druids will play more than just hired goons as the next upcoming chapters will keep you guessing.

Though only two of the Class P members only went in to action, though failed to stop the druids, the others DDS sections will soon join the fray. In the first half of this fic, sections will show up in certain chapters unlike before where several members of each section team up. Here Class R will grace this chapter and get into a FIREFIGHT.

**Disclamer:  
**- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot  
- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions  
- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

Note: The **Shizuko** character is created and owned by **_Rhapsoding Riyoko_**

- - -

The next day, Ken Kitazawa, Nagisa Misumi and Honoka Yukishiro were inside their classroom, shocked and stunned upon hearing Momoko and Kaoru's story about Ryoma Echizen being abducted and taken away while the others (Miyako and Fujii) were nearly killed when they struggled against the druids who were heavily armed and dangerous. Syusuke Fuji, Ryoma's schoolmate from Seigaku High, was lucky enough not to suffer any injuries though Miyako is in critical condition after being hit by stray shrapnel due to bullet fired upon by one of the druids, and the two Class P members narrowly escaped with their lives from the explosion of the bombs that the druids are carrying, due in part of the two girls after **_Powered Buttercup_** and Hyper Blossom fought the druids, but despite that the druids got away after some who stayed behind self-destructed a powerful bomb attached to their bodies and was unable to find the getaway van after the explosion and took several lives as the explosion was so powerful that it took out a few houses near the tennis court.

Outside, Kotaro Nanami overheard the conversation and was observing the class. He and Principal Dan are already aware of it and now the principal is pondering on whether Class P should get involved personally or not. He knew the risks this class is facing, and although Kaoru, Momoko and Miyako ARE the Powerpuff Girls Z, he was concerned about the other two, Nagisa and Honoka. Involving the two might caused an unexpected problem as he promised Professor Utonium to keep the three girls' identities a secret, and he must be careful on how to avoid unwanted problems since Nagisa and Hinoka are only normal girls. But what he doesn't realize is that Honoka and Nagisa are secretly the Pretty Cure, and is unaware of their existence.

Meanwhile, Miyako remained absent after being told the her doctor to take some time away from DDS while the rest of Class P are talking about the incident and this caused a little friction as Momoko and Ken tried to persuade the other two Class P members to sit this one out claiming that this is a dangerous case, but Nagisa was a bit as fiery as Kaoru as she is unwilling to be left out since she's also a DDS and a Class P member.

- - -

_**Hollow**_ by **_Number 201 _**feat. **_Rhu_**  
(Opening Song from **_Fate Hollow Ataraxia_**)

_kagami no naka no aoi tsuki ha uragawa  
miorosu machi ha sameru koto nakihito no mure  
hitomi ni utsuru miakita gao ni tsume wo tate  
togireta kioku tameiki ni nosete suteta_

_kurikaesu (kurikaesu) tsumi to batsu (tsumi to batsu)  
kono mune ni tsukisashite_

_kuzureta garasu no e hiroi atsumeru yume  
tadayoi tsudukeru  
kimi no namae sae mo nakushite shimai sou  
kodoku na rakuen utsuro na yuri kago_

_tomatta tokei warau youni toki ha sugiru  
madobe no hana ha chiri yuku sadame wo wasure  
kono mi wo shibaru kusari no itami ni yotte  
kawaita kioku mujihi na ame ni hitashita_

_negawakuba (negawakuba) kimi no te de (negawakuba)  
kono mune wo kirisaite_

_kuzureta garasu no e hiroi atsumeru yume  
tadayoi tsudukeru  
kimi no namae sae mo nakushite shimai sou  
kodoku na rakuen utsuro na yuri kago_

_kudaketa garasu no e sagashite hashiru yume  
samayoi tsudukeru  
kimi no namae dake ha nakushita kunai kara  
sukitooru sekai utsuro na yuri kago_

- - -

This song is perfect for an opening theme since it has a mysterious feel to it. If you want to know about this song click my pen name check out my profile, and you'll see the link. Believe me you'll love this song.

- - -

**Episode 04: _Yasou Kyoku no Senpuku_**

Dan Detective School, 4 pm. Classes was relatively peaceful, except all were surprised to hear the news about Ryoma Echizen being kidnapped and remained missing at this time. They also learned that Kaoru and Momoko managed to save Fuji, but they all remained unaware about Powered Buttercup thwarted the attempt to kidnap the other players and things remained speculative.

Principal Dan summoned Kaoru and Momoko to get more of their side in close doors, since he knew the Powerpuff Girls Z's identities, and asked them how the incident started. Outside, the rest were outside waiting. Nagisa and Honoka, who are secretly the Pretty Cure, are unaware of the Powerpuff Girls Z's alter egos, and the same goes for the other Class P members, hence Class P were quite speculative on what is happening inside the conference room.

- - -

At the school gate of DDS, Class R had just left the school grounds and were heading home when Anita remembered something and turn to the rest of her friends and a conversation began among them, which quite irked Kyo a bit and the rest were willing.

"Hey, guys…I just remembered…I'm going to Jinbocho to get some books for my sisters. You want to tag along? It won't take long."

Junior: "I won't mind…"

Kanata: "Sure…I might find something interesting…"

Kite: "Does it have any books about RPG?"

Kyo: "Geez…"

With a vote of 4 against 1, the younger Renjou whined and was forced to come along with them.

- - -

Forty-five minutes later they all arrived and went to the bookstore which had opened six months ago and there it has a vast array of books and magazines. Kite and Kanata wasted no time going to several shelves and began browsing while Anita asked a librarian if the book she was ordering is there. The librarian, a dark-haired girl, whose hair reached below her chin, aged 16, and is wearing glasses. Her name is Shizuko Miyahara, and she is an avid book lover.

Her father then came down from the stairs to assist his daughter, but when Shizuko opened the desk, she was surprised to see that a box that contained all of the payroll money is missing. This spells trouble for them for without it they won't be able to pay off the owner of this library for when the library is closed it will be torn down and converted into a luxury hotel. Worse, today is the day the payment will take place and the owner of the joint arrived and demanded that the Miyahara family pay the rent or leave.

"Sir…please…give us a little more time…"

"Sorry…either you pay or take those filthy books with you and leave. I already summoned my men here…so either pay up to save your worthless bookstore or I call the police to have you arrested…"

Anita came in between and faced the man, who appeared to be a bit obese, and demanded why is he in a rush to torn down the bookstore, and why at a time like this. The man sneered and said that they are three months overdue and they still haven't paid up their rent. While the two are arguing, Kyo and Junior interviewed the two bookkeepers and asked them why is this happening when Anita said that a lot of customers came and bought books, hence the Miyahara should have plenty of money to pay off the debts, but Shizuko told them that every end of the month the money went missing whenever they placed it on the vault or in the cabinet that is well-locked and only they have the keys.

"Something tells me it's no coincidence…that guy is eager to close it down…Junior…looks like we need your help…"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go outside…search his car and see if the money box is there…Kite, Kanata…try to stall those goons…make sure they won't make a single step going inside…I'll go assist Anita in keeping Mr. Piggy occupied…"

And so Class R went to work, and Kyo began shoving the man who wanted to take over the library and tear it down, and a loud argument ensued. Kite and Kanata began to provoke the goons outside to get their attention while Junior used his phasing ability to sneak inside the car, starting with the inside, and saw several lockpick in a box, and took them with him, and then went to the compartment and saw three boxes and phased his head there, seeing that the money worth three months of 7,000 Yen are there, and thankfully aren't touched. Moreover, all the records and masterlist of the overhead costs as well as the name of Shizuko and her father are there and these are enough proof to pin down the suspects, so he used the lockpick to pick the lock of the car's compartment and opened the door, and this caused the car alarm to go blaring. This caused everyone inside and outside the bookstore to head towards the car and there they saw Junior opening the compartment area and the obese businessman to get ballistic.

"Don't let him take the documents! Kill him!"

The four Class R members went into action and a brawl ensue in which the businessman's hired thugs used pickaxes to attack the teens, but the younger twin brother of Kyuu was more than eager to get into action as he delivered a barrage of punches and kicks to disable three of his attackers. He then dodged what appeared to be a sneak attack as another thug tries to kill him with a chainsaw and this made Kyo very pissed.

"That fucking fat man…he's risking his reputation just to keep us from getting the evidence…well, bub…I'm afraid this will be more than a shocker for you for trying to kill an innocent teen who is only doing a detective's job…"

Kyo then took out what appeared to be a taser and struck the metal part of the chainsaw, shocking him and made him drop the offending weapon. He then jabbed the taser on the goon's gut to ensure he'll be disable for a day, and then he joined Kite in fending off the others.

Kanata took a thin staff-like pole and uses it to battle his attackers. Since becoming Mask Rider Leangle, the 14-year old, brown-haired boy became proficient in using sticks and staff as weapons and this was instrumental that allowed him to take down five thugs. Each of the thugs were downed after being hit hard on their guts and their groins.

Anita had no problem handling on her own, as she took down six of her attackers and didn't even used her papers to aid her, and soon all of them are out for the count, save for the boss, as he went behind Shizuko and held her at gunpoint, threatening to shoot her unless Class R remained still. The fat man/boss was intending to keep the DDS students still until all of his men wake up and there they can kill them off but then a paper wrapped around the gun, preventing it from discharging the bullet, and then more paper appeared and wrapped itself around the man and all of the fallen goons and the situation is under control.

Class R turn around to see Maggie Cheung and Michelle Chang standing there along with Nenene Sumiregawa, and there she called the police. Within minutes the police arrived and Junior showed to them the evidence on how the money was stolen and why it happened. The fat man/businessman and his thugs were carted away and the bookstore was saved.

In gratitude Shizuko and her father told the Paper Sisters that they can have any book they choose at a 50 percent discount, and to their surprise, Michele and Maggie zoomed past them and are now on the bookshelves carrying a cart and began rummaging their chosen books. Anita asked Shizuko if there is a new book release about a sequel to Lucy Maud Montgomery's Anne of Green Gables, in which she presented to her in another bookshelf, and she pulls Junior along to accompany her. This leaves the K-3 Boys (Kyo, Kite and Kanata) alone with Nenene and Shizuko, and are about to have a conversation when Kite started to flirt with her.

"Say…can I have your number…landline or mobile…I'd like to ask you out on a date if not become your soulmate…my heart is body is aching for you at this rate…and I believe this is either destiny or fate…"

The Class R leader grabbed Kite by twisting his ear, reminding him that he is committed to Tomoyo Daidouji, and also told him that her best friend is the Cardcaptor and what would happen if they find out about his infidelity. Sighing in defeat, he left ad stood outside, but Shizuko then asked Kyo if he knew about Ryu Amakusa and asked him for his contact number. As he was about to turn it down, a hand took his mobile phone and showed it to her, much to the Class R leader's protest. It turn out to be Kyuu who just passed by the scene after witnessing Class R's action.

"Nice work, Kyo…now I can say you are a superb DDS student."

"Don't change the subject, nii-san! I can't believe you gave Ryu's number to her!"

"At least she'll get Ryu to come out of his shell…it's about time he goes out on a date…"

- - -

Several hours later, it was getting dark and Class R and Kyuu are still there. Since the time is now 6 pm, it was still a bit early for Class R to leave so they all decided to look around the shelf for any interesting books to read and/or buy while Kyo stayed by the cashier stand, wondering if he should go ahead or wait for the others to finish window-shopping, but he realized that he's a sitting duck.

Anita was browsing at the books and saw a book with the titled engraved, and read it, seeing that the title have pulled a nerve, making her recall about a group of villains hired by the British Library to find a rare book, in which the title is called "**_The Book of Immortality_**". (1)

At that point, a man and four followers arrived and met up with Nenene. The man was revealed to be the producer of the Taiwanese TV series, Meteor Garden, and with him are the members of the boy-band group called F-4. They are Jerry Yan, Vic Zhou, Ken Zhu and Vanness Wu. There they began to make discussions about her latest novel which she gave it to them, but Kyo caught the sight of the book's title and grabbed it, rummaged at the contents and was rather upset by this.

"I can't believe you written a book based on what happened several months ago…! Also, aren't you worried about what everyone would think if the readers start suspecting that Tsukasa and the others are indeed the four Card Suit-Riders??!!"

"Keep it down…and read the pages…I'm sure you'll understand what I meant, you Kyuu-lookalike…"

Kyo read some of the pages and realized that the characters depicted in the book are of different names though the setting and plot remained same, thus the DDS students involved in the Clow Beast incident are left out and replaced with fictional characters. He sighed at Ms. Sumiregawa's crafty style which she sees that Kyuu's younger twin brother still has a long way to go but she admired his sense of justice and concern for others.

At that point the producer made it known to Ms. Sumiregawa that her latest novel, "**_Masked Rider BLADE: The Plight of The Card Suits_**", will be bought by him and will use it as a basis to make a TV drama series based on the novel. The author gave the producer her nod and he gave her the check worth twice the amount just like in the case of J.K. Rowling when Warner Bros. bought the license to produce Harry Potter movies. Shizuko approached the Taiwanese F-4 and requested them to do a number and they obliged and began to sing their song, "Can't Lose You".

- - -

__

Mei you ni  
Wo hui shi shui  
Xin ting zi na li  
Do bu dui  
Na jin tian  
Ca dao zuo tian  
Kong bai yi pian

Na yi tian  
Zai na yi tian  
Ke yi ji xu  
Wei wa qing jie  
Zai zhe jiao  
Zha pian shui pei  
Zai ni shen bian

*  
Jiu suan quan shi jie  
Do yao ba ni fou ding  
Ye bu neng rang wo fang qu ni  
Jui suan wo men de gou  
Qu dou mei you le zhen ming  
Wo yi rang shou hu ni

**  
Oh baby, baby, baby  
My baby, baby  
Wo jue bu neng shi qu ni  
Ni shou xin ni sheng ying  
Hai zhan lin wo dei  
Xin zen neng wang ji  
Xiang ni jui xiang shi hu xi  
Oh baby, baby, baby  
My baby, baby  
Wo jue bu neng shi qu ni  
Bu guan ni zai na li  
Wo yi ding hui zhao dao ni

Mei yi tian  
Mei you yi tian  
You liu xing yu  
Zheng zai shi yan

Ni jiang hui  
Fa xian yong yuan  
Bing bu yao yuan

**

Bu guan ni  
Zi na li  
Wo yi ding hui  
Zhao dao ni

- - -

One of the boy band, Jerry Yan, went to Shizuko and took her hand and kisses it, and she went totally bonkers as hearts popped in her eyes and squealed with joy. She appeared to be an overly fangirl-ish fan and became oblivious to her surroundings as she grabbed Kyo by his neck and shook him rather violently for three minutes and let him go, causing him to fall against a bookshelf and several book fell on his head.

As Kyo tries to get up, Ken Zhu kisses her on her cheek and again the teen bookkeeper went bonkers and did a Manny Pacquiao stunt and did a combo finisher that sent him crashing near the cashier stand. This didn't sit well with the Class R leader and he got up. Seeing how fun it was, Vanness winked at her and again she went bonkers and zoomed towards the younger Renjou but Kyo was prepared and did a boxing combo of his own, smacking her face with a combination of left and right jab and an uppercut similar to Floyd Mayweather, but Kyuu, who was there the whole time stared wide-eyed as Shizuko did a knee strike to his groin, and with Kyo kneeling in pain, did the "Rock Bottom", and with him sprawled on the floor she did the "People's Elbow", further disabling Kyuu's younger twin brother.

"What the…that was The Rock's signature move! How did she…"

Vic Zhou had seen enough and feared that this might further escalate in to a full-blown brawl between the two teens and urged his fellow F-4 bandmates to stop it and persuaded Shizuko to halt her action, which she did…in a romantic behavior.

As she was fawning over the Taiwanese boy band while they are being interviewed by Nenene, Kyo went into overdrive and attempted to smash the bookkeeper/librarian with the cash register machine while Kyuu and Kanata restrains him while trying to calm him down, even though the police were there and are quite bemused by the scene.

Kyuu: "Kyo…calm down…! We're DDS students…if someone saw you do that you'll be in big trouble…and that affects Class R and DDS as a whole…!"

Kanata: "He's right…let it go…she's just a girl…"

Kyo: "A GIRL??!!! YOU SAW WHAT SHE DID TO ME AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN??!! BULLSHIT!!!! WELL I'M NOT TAKING THIS LIGHTLY! AND SHE'S NOT A GIRL!!! SHE'S A TOMBOY! AN AMAZON!!! SO LET GO AND LET ME SMASH HER HEAD OFF!!! AND I MEAN LET GO!!!"

Left with no choice, the two boys carried the Class R leader out of the bookstore while leaving the others alone, and they realized that it was already 8 pm. The K-3 Boys decided to take a stroll to help their Class leader to cool off after what happened. Kyuu tagged along to help sooth his younger twin when a familiar face appeared and Kyuu and Kanata went rigid at who showed up. It was Tekeshi Asakura…and Asakura was grinning at seeing Kanata on sight.

"Surprise…I'm back…and now I want payback…you, the brown-haired brat…you and me…we have a score to settle…come on and don't try chickening out or you'll be sorry…"

Kanata recalled their last encounter and not wanting to let anything bad happen to his schoolmates he agreed and told the others to go ahead. As Kyo, Kyuu and kite went ahead, Kanata and Asakura went to an open park to start their battle and neither one are backing out. As the homicidal maniac took out a mobile phone, Kanata took out an oval-shaped metallic buckle and the "CHANGE SPIDER" card, which is the Category Ace of Clubs.

"Ah…since I couldn't find Kitaoka…you'll have to do…and I also want revenge for what you did to me the last time…come on…let's fight the fight…"

"And when I beat you…you're going to jail."

Without further ado, they both activated their transformation methods and prepared to fight.

**6-5-2 ENTER**

Mobile Phone: "**STANDING BY…**"

Asakura slowly waved his right hand and then made a snake fist gesture before chanting "henshin", and then inserted it on a metallic belt that was already fastened around his waist and black and violet light enveloped his body and now he is encased in an armor that is violet in color and resembles "Cobra Commander". He is Mizugameza, who was once a Zodiac Fighter and fought DDS one time.

Kanata inserted his card in to the belt and purple metallic cards appeared and fasten around his waist and formed a belt while a humming sound can be heard. He folded his right arm across his waist while his left hand slowly covered his face in a vertical motion and chanted "henshin". As Mizugameza charges towards his target he slaps the cover of his belt buckle to the left and reveals a club symbol engraved and a projection wall with the Category Ace of Clubs and a spider engraved and knocked Mizugameza down while the projection went to Kanata and encased him in a green armor that vaguely gave him designs of a humanoid spider. He became Mask Rider Leangle and the two armored fighters began to brawl.

- - -

Back at the streets Kyuu, kite and Kyo were quite worried at leaving kanata alone with Asakura but the Class R leader convinced the two that Kanata can take care of himself and is confident that he'll catch up sooner or later and continued their walking. As their strolling took them six blocks away from the bookstore they came across an arms shop where licensed firearms are being sold to legitimate gun owners. There Kyo and Kyuu noticed a van where a person dressed like a druid was standing outside, and from the arms shop three more druids came out carrying a cartful of weapons and loading them into the van. Then another van arrived and 12 more persons in druid suits emerged and went inside the shop as the first van speeds off with the stolen goods. As the second van is being loaded with more stolen guns, one of the druids noticed Kyuu and the K-3 Boys seeing them.

Meanwhile Kyo seemingly recalled what he heard about Class P's mentioning about the druids they encountered and wondered if these guys are of the same kind, but then realized that they've been spotted and guessed what the next situation is about to happen and this made him feel somewhat terrified.

"Oh the F-U-C-K…guys, hit the deck and take cover! We're about to be assaulted!!!"

Kyo, Kite and Kyuu went behind two parked cars taking cover as the druids brought out their AK-47 assault rifles and machine guns, firing at the two cars and pumped them with bullets. A third van arrived and joined their cohorts in riddling the cars with their ammo while the 2nd van speeds off with another set of stolen goods. Kite was alone behind the second car using his kunai daggers and managed to kill off two of the druids as his daggers hit them on their necks but he had to sit back to avoid a hail of bullets, as it hit the glass panels of a nearby shop, and he had to cover his face to protect him from shrapnel shards.

Kyo took out his cellphone and converted it into a pistol to fire back and managed to hit five attackers but the car he is sheltering on provided little protection as bullets ripped through and hit him on his right arm and left leg, and he was down. Kyuu had to pull him back to prevent the druids from shooting him down and now they are in danger as the druids are closing in.

"Nii-san…use your phone and transform…!"

"I can't…I didn't bring them…!"

"SHIT…! And now we're cooked! Can't fight while injured!!! All we need is a miracle to stop those assholes and tell DDS that we got into a mess with the same possible suspects!! And kanata's busy at the moment!!!"

- - -

Meanwhile, Leangle and Mizugameza are in the process of tangling with each other and have drawn their weapons. One has a staff that resembles a wand with the tip having a symbol of a clover while the other has a spiral sword that resembles a cobra's fang. Then they heard the gunshots and Leangle knew what it was.

"We'll settle this another time. I have to go!"

With that he left leaving his purple-armored opponent screaming at him for running away. Nevertheless he followed him to see what he is up to. As Leangle approaches the battle scene the druids opened fire in a bid to kill any oncoming witnesses, but Leangle pointed his staff and fired ice waves to form an ice wall to protect Kite and the Renjou brothers, preventing more bullets from hitting the three DDS students.

At that point, Junior and the Paper Sisters arrived and used their paper familiars to form a protective barrier and shielded the three boys from the raining bullets while using other papers to envelope and immobilize the druids. As Anita and Junior check on Kyo, the rest began to unmask the druids and were surprised to see that the gunmen are of Egyptian descent and began to interrogate them while speaking English.

"DDS…meaning Dan Detective School. Who are you and why are you robbing an arms shop and attacking innocent teenagers? What are you up to? Are you here illegally or are you terrorists? Talk now and we might persuade the Japanese police to let you off with a minor charge."

"Bah…we know who you are…and we are doing this to avenge our brethren who were previously defeated by you…but unlike them we serve a higher power…one that doesn't summon a demon…this time we serve someone who will become the new face of this planet…one who will become the new god of the new generation…a god that will give birth to a new form of humanity…!!!!"

Junior uses his phasing ability to check if they are carrying anything besides guns since they are all tied up in papers, but discovered something very grave and did the same inspection to the other 24 druids, and then told the others what he found out and this made them surprised as hell.

"Everyone! They're carrying powerful bombs strapped within their bodies! Run and seek cover!!!"

As the others were baffled by what they just heard from Junior, they now heard ticking and bleeping sounds, and after more than five seconds the scene is covered with a huge explosion and thick smoke, and the nearby cars and establishments such as shops, and bars, were caught by the explosion which left with a very huge crater similar to a small meteorite landing. Fortunately no one else is hurt since passerby and witnesses left since the shooting commences and are now hesitant to come back to the scene fearing for their lives. As the smoke cleared a huge thick white ball was left standing and began to fall apart. It was made of paper and the contents slowly revealed itself. It was Yomiko Readman and with her are the Paper Sisters, Kyuu and Class R. It turn out that she arrived just before the druids self-destructed and quickly used her paper to form a thick sphere to shield everyone else. As they all emerged Readman collected the papers and looked around the scene, seeing that all evidence have been erased due to the powerful explosion as the bodies of the druids are nowhere in sight.

"Looks like I got here just in time after hearing the gunshots. Maggie, Michelle, take Kyo to a nearby hospital, Class R we're going to the police station to report this and to DDS for debriefing. I believe we may have ourselves a situation at hand."

"More than a situation…looks like the druids we just fought appear to be remnants of the Cult Of Makai as one of the goons admitted to us before blowing himself off. I might be wrong but we can't discount that possibility."

The former British Library agent and now DDS teacher agreed to Anita's theory and they all left and went to their destinations after the police arrived and assessed the damage, unaware that someone is watching them and had a conversation with someone, and the voice came from a van and inside of it are loaded stolen guns.

"Yes sir…all of the druids are dead after they self-destructed…and they used paper just like before…yes…I understand…will leave immediately."

The van then left the scene and easily passed the security and checkpoint counters, and the DDS students involved are unaware of what's happening around them as the van passed by them and left Jinbocho, with the driver glancing at Class R and Yomiko as they were about to enter a police station to shed light to the story.

Meanwhile, Asakura was watching the scene and was quite upset that he couldn't stalk Kanata as doing so would attract police, but then a voice spoke and this recharged his homicidal interest as he turn around to see who called him. It was Suichi Kitaoka. And now the two are facing off in a showdown of sorts.

"My, my…I was hoping you were caught by that explosion…that way I'd be the only former Zodiac fighter left and be free from your homicidal escapade…"

"Ah…since you're here, I'll settle for you…let's fight, Kitaoka…I want to satisfy my hunger…"

With that Kitaoka activated his armor and his now encased in an armor resembling Robocop, but with green and silver designs and is armed with a sub-automatic machine gun. He aimed it at Asakura who transformed in to Mizugameza and brandished his own weapon.

"Shall we…To-Rasu?"

Needless to say gunfire erupted as the two armored fighters began to brawl and the chase begins. From the alley to an unmanned warehouse, all you could hear are gunfire and chaotic laughter.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Looks like these druids are a lot more sadistic than we expected, but I do hope you're not too surprised to see the Taiwanese boy-band, the F-4, making a surprised appearance. Well, The druids who appeared here belonged to the same group of druids who appeared in the last chapter.

So one of them claimed to be the remnants of the Cult of Makai? That's one clue Class R is going to check out, but that's also just the start. More are on the way and there the plot gets mysterious than expected.

**_Preview:_**

Kyuu and Ryu went to Shibuya to see someone and pays a visit to a place where the meteorite crashed 15 years ago, and there they get into a tussle as they encounter some unexpected trouble and a scientist who claims to hold the key to an impending disaster.

**_Anniversary File # 2_**

As this title implies, this will serve as reference to my past fics and what cases the DDS students investigated and what situations they got into and how they handled it. The numbers in parenthesis will show which fanfic it took place - - past, and recently.

- -

(1): **_The Book Of Immortality_**. A side story to the Detective School Q fics, **_Koudoutai_**, and my first Read Or Die fanfic. You'll find it there by clicking on my penname. The Paper sisters team up with Class C to fight off an organization called the Zodiac as they held an archeologist hostage to find a rare book.


	5. Shibuya Shenanigans

**_Parasite Eve_**

Last chapter had a mix of comedy and suspense. Class R had just solved a robbery/conspiracy involving an attempted takeover of a bookstore and Anita and Junior stayed behind while Kyo, Kite and Kyuu went ahead, where they were being ambushed by some gun-toting Druids. Thanks goodness for Junior and the Paper Sisters making the save, but it resulted in Kyo getting injuries.

Now it's Class Q's turn to grace this chapter. And it'll be as tense as the last chapter.

**Disclamer:  
**- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot  
- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions  
- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- - -

At the conference room, Class R reported to Principal Dan the next morning about solving the Bookstore Case and their first encounter with the druids. Actually he already knew since midnight after getting a call from Nanami who happened to be at the scene passing by and witnessed how the fight started and ended.

Fortunately he somehow managed to get away from the explosion by diving through an open manhole and despite the explosion which decimated a few shops and stalls he landed quite deep into the sewers and was spared. As he got up an hour later he overheard some Shibuya cops about Yomiko and Class R mentioning about the Druids who may belonged to a splinter cult and decided to tell the principal about it. As he called him he was told that Dan got a call from Yomiko and was told about the incident and Nanami decided to head home and go to DDS the next day for an emergency meeting.

At DDS, all of the staff members are there and Yomiko (who is also a DDS staff member) entered and told everyone what she learned so far, and that upon hearing the word "druids", he started to find a pattern as to wonder if the Druids that Class P encountered is the same ones that attacked Class R. Everyone inside were quite startled when she made a reference to the past and already defunct organization called the Cult Of Makai, they all deem it "preposterous", but Principal Dan urged them to hear her out and the discussion began.

Outside the conference room, Class Q were leaning against the door hearing the discussion. Ryu, Kinta, Megumi and Kazuma were listening to the discussion and then glanced at each other, recalling the druids they encountered a few years back. They wondered how this happened since all of the cult members ARE already dead along with a powerful demon that almost destroyed Japan two years ago.

Meanwhile, Kyuu went to the hospital to check on Kyo who is still at the recovery room after undergoing an operation to remove a few bullet shells from his right arm and left leg. Though he lost a considerable amount of blood, the younger twin brother of Kyuu was still fortunate that the hospital he is staying has an exact blood type so blood transfusion won't be a problem for him. Minutes later Mrs. Renjou arrived and the eldest son of the Renjou family assured to his mom that Kyo is now out of danger. After that he left for DDS to attend classes leaving his mom there.

- - -

_**Hollow**_ by **_Number 201 _**feat. **_Rhu_**  
(Opening Song from **_Fate Hollow Ataraxia_**)

_kagami no naka no aoi tsuki ha uragawa  
miorosu machi ha sameru koto nakihito no mure  
hitomi ni utsuru miakita gao ni tsume wo tate  
togireta kioku tameiki ni nosete suteta_

_kurikaesu (kurikaesu) tsumi to batsu (tsumi to batsu)  
kono mune ni tsukisashite_

_kuzureta garasu no e hiroi atsumeru yume  
tadayoi tsudukeru  
kimi no namae sae mo nakushite shimai sou  
kodoku na rakuen utsuro na yuri kago_

_tomatta tokei warau youni toki ha sugiru  
madobe no hana ha chiri yuku sadame wo wasure  
kono mi wo shibaru kusari no itami ni yotte  
kawaita kioku mujihi na ame ni hitashita_

_negawakuba (negawakuba) kimi no te de (negawakuba)  
kono mune wo kirisaite_

_kuzureta garasu no e hiroi atsumeru yume  
tadayoi tsudukeru  
kimi no namae sae mo nakushite shimai sou  
kodoku na rakuen utsuro na yuri kago_

_kudaketa garasu no e sagashite hashiru yume  
samayoi tsudukeru  
kimi no namae dake ha nakushita kunai kara  
sukitooru sekai utsuro na yuri kago_

- - -

This song is perfect for an opening theme since it has a mysterious feel to it. If you want to know about this song click my pen name check out my profile, and you'll see the link. Believe me you'll love this song.

- - -

**Episode 05: _Shibuya Shenanigans_**

Dan Detective School, 12 noon. Classes are relatively peaceful and it was lunchtime, and soon word got out about the incident last night at Jinbojo, in which Class R solved a case and encountered what believed to be a heavily-armed group of druids, and ended in mystery when all of them self-detonated and nearly killed Class R. The DDS students also noticed that Kyo was absent and wondered how serious his injury is.

At a hospital, Kyo was reading the newspaper on his hospital bed, his eyebrows crossed and gritting his teeth. He suffered an injury on his right arm and left thigh after a few shells pierced his upper thigh and above his knee-line. Further adding to his woes was his right arm was wrapped in a sling and now he has to use his left arm to support himself, and since he's right-handed, writing and other things are a chore and this made him rather irritated. It was painful as hell, and he cursed himself for being careless.

"_FUCK! FUCK! Why am I so careless??? Now I'll be forced to miss class for several weeks! And I'll be bound to a wheelchair for that time being! I'm such a fucking idiot!!!_"

Then he got an unexpected visitor in the form of Sakurako Yukihira. She was with Kuniko Touya and he blushed at the two, attempting to cover his leg, but she smiled at him to ease his discomfort. As she approached the Class R leader, the other female Class A member placed a basket of fruits on a table and watches the two starting a conversation.

"So…how do you feel?"

"Like a brainless asshole. I was so careless and I ended up getting shot. At least the others weren't scathed. Still, Class R might have to go on without me. I have a feeling that these druids may have more numbers than the ones we fought at Jinbo-cho."

"But you know…those druids look very familiar…"

"Like the ones from the Cult Of Makai?"

Kuniko stepped in, hearing him mentioned that name and wondered how he knew of it even though he wasn't there at that time.

"Um…how did you know about the Cult of Makai? You weren't there…"

"Saw it on the DDS files…and Yukihira told me about them, and Ryu and _nii-san_ further explained to me about it as well…wait. It's after-lunch already…why are you here??"

"We took a break…and we just solved a case and are on our way back to DDS, but we decided to pay you a visit…I'm sure Principal Dan won't mind about it…"

"Ohh…you just want to get a glimpse of Kyo…"

"Kuniko!"

And so the three had three-way conversation and the room got a bit livelier since then, and just now Mrs. Renjou arrived and was pleased to see her youngest son having visitors. Kyo stared wide-eyed as she began to advice Yukihira on how to maintain a "healthy relationship", and the Class A leader blushed deeply when the Renjou matriarch began to "endorse" her blessing to the "couple" while Kuniko giggled at the scene.

- - -

Meanwhile, an hour later, at an alley in Shibuya, a man was running away from someone and is dressed like a scientist. His clothes were stained with blood and had bruises all over his face. He managed to hid behind a large garbage bin, while his pursuers are searching for him, all dressed like druids. They searched the place and are nearing their target when they decided to fall back, as some group of delinquent teens came and are about to engage in a "pot" session, and seeing this the druids came back to find their target, and even shoved the addicts aside to continue their search.

"Hey! Quit shoving and get out of our turf! Halloween's still a few months away!"

"Yeah! We don't have candies here! Go find a prostitute and jerk off!"

The druids ignored them and continued to shove them away, and this irked the addicts and began shoving them back, and this resulted in a fistfight between the two groups. The victim decided to take the opportunity to move away and one of the druids saw him and attempted to go after him, but the addicts blocked their way, and took out their knives, but the druids took out their semi-automatic guns and fired them away, killing the addicts and went after their target, only to find him gone and retreated to their vans as a passing police car heard the gunshots. As the policemen arrived they were surprised to see the addicts sprawled on the ground lying in a pool of blood.

"Just what we need…drug-related deaths…probably some users getting into a double-cross and got gunned down…quick, call for backup as we might get into trouble like the last time…"

- - -

As the day went by classes went smoothly as usual without incident, and when Hongou left the classroom, Class Q began to huddle and began to discuss about what Class R told them hours ago about the druid attack at Jinbo-cho, and this further added a lot of theories as the two sections were arguing over the Cult Of Makai since all of its members and leaders were dead.

"This doesn't make any sense…those druids claim to be remnants of that cult…it's impossible."

"I agree, Kinta. I checked the files on my laptop as well as the DDS files at the lab…the Cult Of Makai IS ALREADY history. Maybe those guys are just relatives of the cult members…"

"But Kazuma…Kinta…according to Yomiko and Class R, the druids are said to be from Egypt, so it's impossible that they're relatives since the original members are Japanese just like us…"

"I agree. Maybe they're splinter groups and are just using that name to confuse us…"

"Ryu's got a point…but then again, according to Anita and Junior…the druids claimed that" they'll take over the world once the NEW god is born"…maybe this group is an international version, but still…first demons and now a god? Sounds like this is more than just what we're facing…"

Kyuu's interjection was cut short when the bell rang and it was dismissal time, and soon they left the classroom unaware that Nanami was camouflaging as a wall, and when he left the room he was greeted by Hongou and the two teachers shared a common thought and glanced at the window seeing Class Q leaving. They wondered what kind of case DDS is facing after getting embroiled with more than just ordinary criminals, from armored terrorists to Digimons and recently Clow Beasts.

"So, Hongou…what do you think of the latest case our students are facing?"

"If it's just druids doing some terrorists' deeds…it's fine with me as long as it doesn't involve monsters and all."

"So you hate digimons? What if you received a digimon partner one day…"

"Don't provoke me, Nanami…"

At the gate of DDS, Class Q parted ways with Kinta going to work while Kazuma asked his driver to escort Megumi to her apartment. Kyuu and Ryu decided to go to Shibuya to see a friend who once helped Class Q in solving murder case, wanting to thank that person personally for his help. They boarded a bus and are now heading to Shibuya.

Near Megumi's apartment, the limousine was shaking rather violently as the inside revealed that Megumi saw footages on Kazuma's laptop showing that he recorded her and Kyuu taking a shower together at the Kyuu's house and she began to strangle her classmate while the driver tries to pacify her.

- - -

Shibuya District, 7 pm. Three hours have passed and the two Class Q members had just left the house of the person they just visited, and they had a very good chat. And thanks to Class Q, the person, who turn out to be the murder victim's friend, got the courage to tell the detectives about what he knew and soon the case is solved. Now he works as a computer programmer and is living quietly. As they passed by a shop they saw two kids coming out. It was a boy who is followed by a girl, and they were holding something, and when the two DDS students approached the two kids, they saw them holding a pair of tuning forks and they tapped it against a lamp post, then the girl made a humming sound which matches the sound of the tuning fork, making a serene sound very pleasant to listen to.

"Hhhhhhhuuuuuuummmmmmm..."

Kyuu stared at the two kids while they continue to make humming sounds emanating from the tuning fork and the girl's voice, which made the Class Q leader look back when he had the dream about being in 15th century Japan meeting his 15th century counterpart wielding a similar tuning fork (1). Ryu tapped him on the shoulder and told him they have to get going. Kyuu reluctantly left but glanced at the two kids who just left the shop, still holding the tuning forks.

As the two detective students are halfway near the bus station, they came across what appeared to be an abandoned place looking like a demolished subdivision. As Kyuu was glancing at the place which seem like they were in an abandoned mine, Ryu seem to have remembered the place well and began to tell Kyuu what he knew.

"This is part of Shibuya where the meteor crashed 25 years ago. Many people died and many remained missing. It's fortunate that the Japanese government managed to evacuate most of the people here and thus lives are saved. If it weren't for the **_Justice League_** and the sacrifices of the astronauts, a bigger meteorite might have crashed and wipe Japan off the global continent of Asia."

"Really…? Fifteen years have passed…wait, how come only this place remained wrecked while the rest of Shibuya is now a financial and shopping district? Why couldn't they fix this place as well? Say…why don't we take a peek? We might find something groundbreaking since Meg and I discovered the hidden room of the Ten Dragons at DDS…"

"I don't think it's a good idea…we might get caught and..."

"We're DDS students, remember? All we do is show our badges should someone approaches us. Besides, there's nothing important to hide here, just looking around. Come on, let's take a little peeking..."

Just as Kyuu was about to lift the yellow cordon kine off they saw a man running towards them, raising an arm asking for help. Instinctively the two detective students went to his side and asked him who he is and why is he here with injuries. Panting, the man looked at them and saw the two teens showing their DDs badges and knew he hasn't have much time left and knew he'd be putting the two boys in danger, so he mustered the strength and began to tell them what he knew.

"You…you're from Dan Detective School…I heard that the druids attacked some of your schoolmates…I don't have much time…you must let your school know who you are up against…believe me…they're not just some thugs in some druid suits…"

"These druids…are they part of a previous cult…? Or are they just using that cult's name as a cover to hide their true identities…? We were told that the druids who attacked our schoolmates a few days ago are Egyptians and…"

"No…these druids are just terrorists…they are being led by a man who appeared to be more than a mere nutcase…he's the real cause of what is happening right now…the teenagers aged 14 and below who are being abducted, are part of that madman's scheme…they're using them to do a full-scale scheme to create a scientific experiment."

Ryu and Kyuu glanced at each other and seeming got a breakthrough as they got a lead on what these druids are planning on by kidnapping youngsters such as tennis players. They glanced at the injured man and resumed their inquiry.

"Scientific experiment? Are you a scientist?"

"Yes…"

"Why are the druids after younger teens? You said that these druids are part of another organization. And what do you mean about scientific experiment? What would they accomplish by kidnapping them? And is this part of a hidden scheme in which you might be misled to think…"

"I'm not being misled! I myself witnessed it since I was taken prisoner and am being forced to use my scientific know-how of genetics to do their bidding! I managed to escape but I'm being hunted down. Either they capture or kill me to prevent witnesses from seeing me and to prevent me from telling the tale!"

"You're a scientist? Then we'll take you into protective police custody. You'll have to tell us everything you know and who are we facing against. Does this involve nuclear weapons or such…"

"No, Kyuu…I think it's deeper than this…"

"You're right…scientific experiment…it involves genetics and cell manipulation…and even DNA…this new cult…or rather a pseudo-cult…or maybe an organization rolled into one…are planning to use it to rule Japan…and maybe the rest of the world…unless someone stops them…"

"Then say no more, we'll take care of it and now we're…"

Before Kyuu could finish his speech, the scientist saw three rounded objects rolling near him and he pushed Kyuu and Ryu away and he covered the object himself with his body. He realized that it was a grenade and he covered it with his body. Seconds later the grenades exploded and the man, who is a scientist, exploded along, his body scattered into three parts and was killed instantly. Turning around, the two DDS realized who did this…the druids! They also saw them brandishing RPG weapons and they knew what this means so they ran for their lives before they get fired upon.

The two Class Q members went to two separate directions, and narrowly evaded the RPG shells at it hit a few parked cars, but the chase is on, and they knew they're outgunned. Kyuu saw an open manhole and a nearby garbage bin and threw his upper school uniform towards the trash bin and hid himself within the manhole, holding his breath as the sewer was stanching. As the first batch of druids arrived, they saw the uniform and believed that Kyuu is hiding there and they fired the RPG at it, and left immediately thinking that Kyuu is finished. After five minutes the Class Q leader emerged, seeing the carnage the suspects left behind.

Ryu went to a park filled with thick threes and bushes and hid behind a large bush and stayed there while watching his pursuers searching for their target. But then sirens were blaring and the druids fall back, boarding an arriving van and left. As Ryu emerged from his hiding place, he and Kyuu meet up and went to the fallen scientist, checking on him and they realized that he is already dead from the grenade attack, and now they're facing what they believe to be a precursor to an incoming danger as they're facing a very ruthless, yet unidentified organization and may be far sadistic than the Cult Of Makai.

The police arrived and aimed their guns at the two and Kyuu identified himself as a DDS student, but then his DDS badge was lost due to the explosion. As Kyuu looks around the ground to find it, Ryu calmly explained to them what happened but the responding cops violently pinned the two to the ground, and just as they are about to be handcuffed **Class G** and **SPO1 Yamato Kotobuki** arrived and showed to them their DDS badges while the other officer who is the leader of the responding cops arrived and saw the scene and angrily reprimand his subordinates for their treatment over Kyuu and Ryu. As the cops tried to rebut, Ran Kotobuki found the DDS badges near the crime scene and showed it to them. The officer apologized and soon they were informed about what happened, and Class G were surprised to hear this, and so word arrived to Principal Dan about the incident and another emergency meeting is held at the conference room the next day, discussing about this while taking Kyuu and Ryu's statements seriously.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Still no groundbreaking suspense yet…but a few eye-openers on who the DDS students are facing against…though they did get a lead, this case is just the start…and more are on the way. Although the scientist Kyuu and Ryu met ended with a cruel ending, his sacrifice gave Kyuu and Ryu something to think about. Scientific experiment…genetics…DNA…does this ring a bell to you?

**_Preview:_**

Class A graces the spotlight…they get to investigate something…but with very provocative twist: investigate a "sperm bank". Now why would they investigate that establishment? Does this have anything to do with this fic? You'll soon see…

**_Anniversary File # 3_**

As this title implies, this will serve as reference to my past fics and what cases the DDS students investigated and what situations they got into and how they handled it. The numbers in parenthesis will show which fanfic it took place - - past, and recently.

- -

(1): **_Kyuu And The Seven War Demons_**. My last fic before this fic was posted. It's about Kyuu "travelling" to Sengoku Period Japan which later turn out to be a dream. The tuning forks are referenced here since they played a vital part of the story. It's about Oni and mystical musical instruments.


	6. Sperm Bank BreakIn

**_Parasite Eve_**

In this chapter Class a takes center stage, and will be in a rather…sensitive investigation involving on a break-in of a bank. But this is no ordinary bank their going to check out…and this will put Class A to the test on how to put the pieces of this puzzle together…

Now it's Class Q's turn to grace this chapter. And it'll be as tense as the last chapter.

**Disclamer:  
**- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot  
- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions  
- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- - -

Roppongi District, 12:30 am. A security guard on duty was making his round and went around the corners to ensure the place is safe and no one suspicious are here. Sure, this bank is different from the ones he previously worked, since the contents inside this bank aren't worth stealing, and when learning what kind of bank this is, he believed that it is relatively safe to work at, and he won't be worrying about break-in here.

"Ahh…better than the real bank I'm guarding…here there aren't any paper or coin…and I'm sure nobody would think about pulling a heist here…now that's life…now I can relax here…people would come here for some business…family business. Besides…now way I'll be risking my life fighting those darn morons wearing some druid suits…I ain't no Robin Hood or a Grim Reaper…they sure know how to rip off a Scream movie…"

His mumbling was interrupted when he sensed that someone else is here, and he knew his fellow guard is outside making his own rounds and he wondered if someone is here. He decided to look around and see if there is an intruder. He then saw a shadow near a corner and went there to find it, but no one is there.

"Must be my imagination…"

But then something struck him on the back of his head and the guard was knocked out, falling down to the ground and he was still. Later on, he was awakened by a sniff of ammonia by another guard who had just arrived, and then told the fallen guard what happened.

"Ow…that hurts…why would someone want to go here at this time of the night? And why hit me on the head?? It doesn't make any sense…"

"We'd better see if anything here is touched…"

The two guards then checked around to see if there is anything happening here and then went to the vault, where the door was opened, and worse the contents are missing and the alarm system was down, all of them are deactivated and saw there were remaining contents of some chemicals near it.

"Jeez…who in the right mind would want to steal something in this bank??"

"You're right…there ain't any money here…no Yen…no coins…but…embarrassing as it sounds, we should call the police…and maybe DDS. They can solve anything…even this one…"

- - -

_**Hollow**_ by **_Number 201 _**feat. **_Rhu_**  
(Opening Song from **_Fate Hollow Ataraxia_**)

_kagami no naka no aoi tsuki ha uragawa  
miorosu machi ha sameru koto nakihito no mure  
hitomi ni utsuru miakita gao ni tsume wo tate  
togireta kioku tameiki ni nosete suteta_

_kurikaesu (kurikaesu) tsumi to batsu (tsumi to batsu)  
kono mune ni tsukisashite_

_kuzureta garasu no e hiroi atsumeru yume  
tadayoi tsudukeru  
kimi no namae sae mo nakushite shimai sou  
kodoku na rakuen utsuro na yuri kago_

_tomatta tokei warau youni toki ha sugiru  
madobe no hana ha chiri yuku sadame wo wasure  
kono mi wo shibaru kusari no itami ni yotte  
kawaita kioku mujihi na ame ni hitashita_

_negawakuba (negawakuba) kimi no te de (negawakuba)  
kono mune wo kirisaite_

_kuzureta garasu no e hiroi atsumeru yume  
tadayoi tsudukeru  
kimi no namae sae mo nakushite shimai sou  
kodoku na rakuen utsuro na yuri kago_

_kudaketa garasu no e sagashite hashiru yume  
samayoi tsudukeru  
kimi no namae dake ha nakushita kunai kara  
sukitooru sekai utsuro na yuri kago_

- - -

**Episode 06: _Supa-mu Banku no Ryakudatsu_**

Dan Detective School, 9 am. Principal Dan was starting to get very concerned about the druid attacks. First was in a neighborhood near the Seigaku High where Ryoma Echizen was abducted, then at Jinbocho and recently in Shibuya. It was clear that the druids attacked Kyuu and Ryu since the two Class Q members witnessed the killing of a man believed to be a scientist and that they are targetted as to remove any possible witnesses to the crime. He was also surprised to note that Kyuu claimed that the druid outfits are the same as the ones used by the _Cult of Makai_.

"Are you really sure that the druids you saw matches the same description that Class R encountered? And are you sure they resembled the druids from the cult you've faced before?"

"Yes, sir. Ryu and I saw it. It was a miracle that we survived and escaped, though we failed to save the scientist since he told us about a cult using a fragment of a meteorite or something but they interrupted us and well, that's where it ended. Luckily we managed to outwit them and Class G came along to help us clear things up."

"Kyuu…maybe we should ask Class G about this since they're from Shibuya, and maybe asked anyone there since they all lived in Shibuya."

Kyuu nodded at Ryu's suggestion but Principal Dan advised the two to take it easy right now as he will coordinate with the police on how to deal with the druids as they might strike anytime now and would put the DDS students at risk. As the two Class Q members left, he got a call from the MPD and was quite stunned about what he was told, and the DDS founder decided to summon a sectioned he believed would be best suited for this kind of case.

- - -

Much later, Class A was summoned and there they were informed about their upcoming case to be investigated, and Kuniko blushed deeply while Yukihira seemingly grimaced at what she just heard while the four boys slightly giggled at this, but Kanata, a member of Class R, who came in to give Principal Dan a document asked by Ms. Katagiri to send, looked on and gave a statement that motivated the second top section to accept the case.

"This may sound odd but…of all the banks the robbers want to break-in and steal, why a _sperm bank_? It doesn't make any sense. There is mo money there and the only frequent customers there are couples who are unable to conceive a baby through natural means. Guys, I think you should accept this case, and disgusting as it sounds, this is one case that needs to be solved."

Those words moved Class A and they told the principal they'll accept the case and left. Principal Dan smiled at Kanata and thanked him for the encouraging words and the brown-haired teen nodded and was about to leave when the Class A leader asked him about Kyo's condition. He rolled his eyes as he knew that they're going to get a few laughs once he told them about this but he had no choice and hoped that the Class R leader won'till him. Thus he told her Kyo's current situation.

_- - - FLASHBACK- - - _

_A week ago..._

Kyo was still lying on his bed as he was hoping that in the next few days he'll be discharged from the hospital though he'll be confined in a wheelchair as his right arm and left leg will still be bandaged and was adviced by his doctor on refraining from physical duties for at least two months and this didn't sit well with him since he didn't like staying still so he had no choice but to feel down.

Kyuu came by and saw his younger twin brother's state that he decided to cheer him up, and he got an idea on how to "raise his spirits", and so he left for a moment and return, much to the nurses' amusement as he was encased in a old-century armor and Kyo raised both eyebrows at the sight, wondering who this visitor is. Despite the "disguised" voice, the younger Renjou quickly realized who his "armored" visitor is.

"Hello, nii-san...your brother is here to cheer you up."

"Nii-san...what's with the voice and get-up???"

The nurse then told him that Kyuu is pretending to be "**Alphonse Elric**" and says that Kyo will have to pretend to be "**Edward Elric**" since she gets to watch **_Fullmetal Alchemist_**. Kyo was sagging at this as he ses this as a boring way to cheer him up.

"Knock it off, nii-san! I'm no anime character!"

"Don't feel down, nii-san...you may be small but deep inside you're big."

"And what do you mean by that???"

"This..."

With a pull, "Alphonse" yank down Kyo's hospital pajamas and revealed his "birdie", and the nurse was surprised to note that he wasn't circumcised. At that point his doctor came to check on his patient and saw this and decided to insert a surprise circumcision operation.

"My, my...since you're here...might as well take advantage of it..."

"NO WAY!!! IT'S GOING TO HURT!"

"Of course not...what made you think it'll hurt?"

"Um..."

"Don't worry, nii-san...it's a simple procedure...like this..."

Taking out a chopping knife and a chopping board, "Alphonse" place a carrot and chopped it in a fast manner, giving the Class R leader the goosebumps and started to resist, but then "Alphonse" has a back-up plan and flashed Yukihira's bikini photo in front of his twin brother's face.

"Here...look...Yukihira's photo...see...she's sexy and beautiful...look at it and you'll fall in love with her..."

Needless to say, Kyo went "ka-boing!", and the doctor, who is also a skilled circumcision surgeon, went in to action and took advantage of the distraction, and it was an experience that Kyo won't forget.

CHOP! CHOP! CHOP!

Kyo: "AAAAIIIIEEE!!!!!"

With the additional "surgery", Kyo will have to stay confined for another few days before he'll be discharged. And he was pissed off to the max.

Kyo: "WHEN I GET OUT OF THE HOSPITAL AND OUT OF THE WHEELCHAIR...I'LL SKIN YOUR "BIRDIE" OFF YOUR BODY!!!! MARK MY WORDS...I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!!!"

_- - - END FLASHBACK- - - _

Yukihira blushed deeply at how she was told and the rest of Class A and Principal Dan giggled at the story but he reminded them of the task at hand and Kanata left and Class a is back on the game. Soon Kanata arrived in his classroom and was joined by his fellow Class R members and a conversation was made between them. The others were quite surprised to hear about what he said and wondered who in the right mind would want to break-in at a sperm bank. But Junior offered a very foreboding insight on the topic and this made the others feel concerned.

"I think this is a concern. Who knows what they do to those…seeds. I was a product of that, and I was born and used to become a test tube to have someone injected within me. I'm glad Anita and the others saved me or my fate will be far worst than that. I hope that Class A's investigation would result in a simple answer, because if what I'm thinking is indeed the result, then we have a problem in our hands…"

Class R was silent and glanced around, seeing that Kyo is still not here as he had just been discharged and will resume classes by next week. They then resumed classes as a DDS teacher came and announce the start of the class.

- - -

As Class A was about to leave DDS, Yukihra went to Class Q's room and strangled Kyuu for what he did and the rest of Class Q were surprised to hear that he used one of her sexy photos to lure Kyo in to the doctor's "trap". After that she left and Class A is on their way to investigate.

- - -

At Roppongi, Class A was at the crime scene and began to look around for clues while Yukihira and Kuniko interviewed the guards who were on duty the night before. The 2nd guard says he was outside the bank when he accosted two men in front of a van parking in a no-parking zone, but the men claimed that they're fixing their engine so they can move, but politely asked him to help them move the van by pushing to a parking zone and he obliged.

The 1st guard who was inside told the two he saw someone inside but was unable to identify since he was struck down on the head. After that he said he was out for several minutes until the 2nd guard woke him up. Yukihira guessed that this was a well-orchestrated plan done by the perpetrators as the men outside used their van as a distraction while other suspects went inside and ransack the place. Kuniko listens on to see if she can make sense of the interview and might find some clues.

- - -

Hayato and Gouda looked around the vault to see if they can find any traces of fingerprints left by the suspects before taking the "goods" away. Saburuamrou looked around seeing the tables were empty and not a single stored bottle is left, and he wondered why would anyone take interest in sperms. The DDS student with "an I. Q. of 180" then made some silly comments that irked his fellow DDS students.

"Say…maybe they want to sel it to the highest bidder…or maybe they're going to use it as props for a porn movie for special effects…yeah, that might be it…that would be our biggest…"

Hayato and Gouda: "Saburumarou…WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND LOOK AROUND FOR CLUES??!! WE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR STUPID COMMENTS!!! EITHER YOU DO THAT OR WE KICK YOU OUT!"

Needless to say, Mr. I.Q. 180 went mute and began looking for clues. Shirimane was at the outer portion of the sperm bank and noticed that all the wires of the close-circuit TV cameras were damaged. Some were cut off and others were doused with chemicals. Using his detective equipments he concluded that the chemicals used were acids. He the tried to get some fingerprints that the suspect might left, but to his surprise there are none.

"_Hmm…looks like our suspects are smart…they must have used latex gloves so they won't leave any identifying evidence…looks like we're facing a blank wall…at least there are no druids involved…_"

- - -

Back at the vault Hayato, Gouda and Saburumarou also got the same results, as the vault's door was opened using acid chemical and that the alarm system was also sabotaged thus no alarm was released when the door was opened hence the quick flow of the robbery. Moreover there were no traces of fingerprints left and the three boys are getting lightly frustrated that they're about to face a blank wall over this. They went to the two girls who are also perplexed on who would go all the trouble just to steal all of the sperms stored in this bank. But then Kuniko came up with a throey which caught Class A by surprise and opening a possible connection.

"Umm…this might sound farfetched but…I recall what I heard from Kyuu and Ryu…they said that the druids they encountered are doing some scientific experiment or something…DNA and genetics and stuff…they even killed the scientist he was involved in…what if the robbers who broke in here are the ones who…"

"Oh, come on…you have an I.Q. of a baby…sperms to be used as experiments? Like they're going to use it to cook soup…I can't believe you came up with such a weak theory. I'll tell you this…the ones who stole the sperms..they'll sell it to the richest couple who couldn't make babies…that way they can…"

"LOOK HERE, YOU MORON! SHE'S NOT AS STUPID AS YOU ARE! AT LEAST SHE'S TRYING TO MAKE SOME SENSE HERE! WELL, THAT MAY BE A POSSIBILITY! FARFETCHED AS IT SOUNDS, I THINK IT MAY BE POSSIBLE!"

Yukihira was screaming her lungs out at Saburumarou's insults, but then a thought hit her and Kuniko's theory might be connected to Kyu and Ryu's encounter with the late scientist at Shibuya, and started to put some pieces together and told Class A what she thinks of this.

"That may be possible…I remember Ryoma Echizen being abducted, then some other sports players were also taken…and moreover, the male teens being abducted were aged 14 and below, with Echizen being the exception since he is aged 16…that may be connected…when a boy reaches the age of 13, he can produce sperms…but then the sperms in this bank are also stolen…yeah…that might be possible…guys, I think we should tell Principal Dan about this and maybe we can get Class P, Q and R to work together with us and we might find a way to…"

The Class A leader's urging was cut short when the 2nd guard and Shirimane came charging inside and are in a state of panic and worry. They were panting and they began pushing the rest to an adjacent area.

"A van full of druids came…and they're armed with bazookas and RPG! They're going to blast this joint to kingdom come! We've got to get the heck out of here!"

The 2nd guard then urged the rest to follow him as the druids outside began to fire at the front entrance, causing the front entrance to cave in, and then four more vans arrived after the druids pumped holes on the four sides of the bank. As they entered the bank, the 5th van then sped off and then the four remaining vans exploded, and the blast was powerful enough to shake an entire neighborhood. Within minutes, police, firefighters and ambulances arrived and tried to put the blaze out and search for survivors. As the search intensifies, Class A and the two guards emerged from the bushes as it turn out that the 2nd guard led the rest to an exit which the attackers and robbers didn't know, and while the druids are busy cordoning the bank, the survivors sneaked their way out through the back door and immediately hid behind the bushes while crawling away. As soon as they got a bit far they noticed that all four vans were inside and the explosion occurred. There they told the police what happened.

- - -

At DDS, Yukihira told Principal Dan what theories they came up with and Dan agreed that the druids are now targeting DDS due to their encounter with the DDS students since abducting Ryoma Echizen. Now he must meet up with the MPD and other law enforcements in order to combat their new nemesis. He feared that the druids, who seem to work with an unknown organization, might target the school itself and must find a way to identify them and pin them down before it's too late.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Sorry if this chapter is quite short, but the next chapter I'll make up for it.

**_Preview:_**

**Tsubasa Ozora**, the main character of **_Captain Tsubasa_** series, shows up…and gets into trouble. **Class G** also shows up and does an investigation of its own, and from there they'll meet up with the druids. Will they be able to stop them and solve the druid assault case?


	7. Football Frenzy

**_Parasite Eve_**

I hope last chapter didn't leave your stomachs rumbling after Class A's assigned investigation, but that's part of the story and one of the core aspects of this fic. At least they did get a breaktrough though they almost got killed when the druids staged a daring attack. In the next succeeding chapters you'll soon see why the "Sperm Bank Break-In" story is part of the plot, and I promise you'll soon see the relevance of it.

In this chapter **Captain Tsubasa** and **Super GALS** will make their appearance, and by the end of this chapter you'll be treated for a prologue of a fight, but first Class G will showcase their detective skills and flair, not to mention some GAL-crazy escapades.

**Disclamer:  
**- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot  
- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions  
- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- - -

Shibuya district, it is three days later, and 10 am at the Shibuya bus station. **Tsubasa Ozora** had just arrived and is waiting for someone to meet him after getting off the bus, and soon another bus arrived and out came several passengers (about 20 of them) getting off, mostly 13 years old and are four years younger than Tsubasa (Tsubasa is now 17 years old). They are here for a seminar and training on soccer and "Bass" (Tsubasa's nickname) was unanimously chosen to train the youngsters on the basics of soccer defense and offense, since the actual trainer will be arriving later this evening.

However, they are unaware that an unidentified van is following them and is intent on watching them. Seeing the number of youngsters totaling about 15 of them, the driver behind the tinted window notified to his superiors about it, and he was told to keep an eye on them and wait for further orders. As Bass and the youngsters left, the van slowly follows and remained hidden.

- - -

At DDS, Principal Dan, his staff, Officer Touyama of the MPD, and Police Chief Taizo Kotobuki of Shibuya accepted Dan's invitation and they are now discussing about taking steps in dealing with the druids after another incident in Roppongi district in which Class A narrowly escaped death when the druids did another suicide attack which destroyed the sperm bank that Class A was tasked to investigate.

Each of the people inside offered different views and suggestions but all were far from groundbreaking as they still couldn't agree on what they should do first since they have no leads yet that would identify their suspects apart from the fact that they may be foreigners in nature since the attackers usually killed themselves by blowing up via bomb explosion.

"Gentlemen…please calm down and we shouldn't rush things…the best we can do for now is to add more of your men in patrolling the streets. Have them dressed like civilians so they won't know we are on to them. I admit that these terrorists are well-organized and we too must be organized as well. That should be our first step."

Outside, an escort of one of the Shibuya police officers was listening to the conversation and then left the room and went to a toilet and began to contact someone via his codec, and the conversation was indeed suspicious.

"This is agent ZECT Trooper…come in, ZECT HQ…I repeat…"

- - -

_**Hollow**_ by **_Number 201 _**feat. **_Rhu_**  
(Opening Song from **_Fate Hollow Ataraxia_**)

_kagami no naka no aoi tsuki ha uragawa  
miorosu machi ha sameru koto nakihito no mure  
hitomi ni utsuru miakita gao ni tsume wo tate  
togireta kioku tameiki ni nosete suteta_

_kurikaesu (kurikaesu) tsumi to batsu (tsumi to batsu)  
kono mune ni tsukisashite_

_kuzureta garasu no e hiroi atsumeru yume  
tadayoi tsudukeru  
kimi no namae sae mo nakushite shimai sou  
kodoku na rakuen utsuro na yuri kago_

_tomatta tokei warau youni toki ha sugiru  
madobe no hana ha chiri yuku sadame wo wasure  
kono mi wo shibaru kusari no itami ni yotte  
kawaita kioku mujihi na ame ni hitashita_

_negawakuba (negawakuba) kimi no te de (negawakuba)  
kono mune wo kirisaite_

_kuzureta garasu no e hiroi atsumeru yume  
tadayoi tsudukeru  
kimi no namae sae mo nakushite shimai sou  
kodoku na rakuen utsuro na yuri kago_

_kudaketa garasu no e sagashite hashiru yume  
samayoi tsudukeru  
kimi no namae dake ha nakushita kunai kara  
sukitooru sekai utsuro na yuri kago_

- - -

**Episode 07: _Futoboru no Gyakujou_**

At ZECT HQ, location unknown, a mysterious man wearing a businessman suit and shades, was flickig his flip-top lighter while standing in front of a monitor while another man was seated listening to the intercepted call from the agent who is escorting the Shibuya police. There they got the message about the rampant attack perpetrated by the mystrious druids and the man who reeived the call spoke to the man in shades his worrying view though the man in shades was cool and calm about the situation.

"Sir...aren't you concerned about this? the druid attacks are getting rampant. Male teenagers aged 13 and 14 are being abducted while students from Dan Detective School are being assaulted and nearly got killed. From Roppongi to Shibuya and even in Jinbocho...should'nt we get involved in this?"

But the man in shades made his reply that seemingly made a reasonable rebuttal that made sense to the man sitting i front of the visual controls of the monitor and was seemingly slienced by the answer.

"Does this involved Digmons?"

"No, sir."

"Any Clow Beasts in sight?"

"No, sir."

"Are the Druids non-humans?"

"No, sir."

"Then you got your answer. ZECT is formed and its function is to safeguard Shibuya and Japan from menaces who threaten humanity. The druids are only humans like us...thus the police will handle this case...and DDS since they're the ones who got assaulted."

Then a man dressed like a scientist arrived and showed to him a flash disk and the contents appeared on the monitor which the man in shades looks on with interest, as the monitor showed four colums of tarot-like cards which has the four symbols of the Card Suits after the logo B.O.A.R.D. appeared.

**Spades/Suit Of Swords**

Category Ace - CHANGE BEETLE

Category 2 - SLASH LIZARD

Category 3 - BEAT LION

Category 4 - TACKLE BOAR

Category 5 - KICK LOCUST

Category 6 - THUNDER DEER

Category 7 - METAL TRILOBITE

Category 8 - MAGNET BUFFALO

Category 9 - MACH JAGUAR

Category 10 - TIME SCARAB

Category Jack - FUSION EAGLE

Category Queen - ABSORB CAPRICORN

Category King - EVOLUTION CAUCASSUS

**Diamonds/Suit of Coins**

Category Ace - CHANGE STAG

Category 2 - BULLET ARMADILLO

Category 3 - UPPER FROG

Category 4 - RAPID PECKER

Category 5 - DROP WHALE

Category 6 - FIRE FLY

Category 7 - ROCK TORTOISE

Category 8 - SCOPE BAT

Category 9 - GEMINI ZEBRA

Category 10 - THIEF CHAMELEON

Category Jack - FUSION PEACOCK

Category Queen - ABSORB SERPENT

Category King - EVOLUTION GIRAFFA

**Hearts/Suit Of Cups**

Category Ace - CHANGE MANTIS

Category 2 - SPIRIT HUMAN

Category 3 - CHOP HAMMERHEAD

Category 4 - FLOAT DRAGONFLY

Category 5 - DRILL SHELL

Category 6 - TORNADO HAWK

Category 7 - BIO PLANT

Category 8 - REFLECT MOTH

Category 9 - RECOVER CAMEL

Category 10 - SHUFFLE CENTIPEDE

Category Jack - FUSION WOLF

Category Queen - ABSORB ORCHID

Category King - EVOLUTION PARADOXA

**Clubs/Suit Of Wands**

Category Ace - CHANGE SPIDER

Category 2 - STAB BEE

Category 3 - SCREW MOLE

Category 4 - RUSH RHINOCEROS

Category 5 - BITE COBRA

Category 6 - BLIZZARD POLAR

Category 7 - GEL JELLYFISH

Category 8 - POISON SCORPION

Category 9 - SMOKE SQUID

Category 10 - REMOTE TAPIR

Category Jack - FUSION ELEPHANT

Category Queen - ABSORB TIGER

Category King - EVOLUTION TARANTULA

"Sir...we are about to initiate **Phase One** of our operation ZECTER. All you have to do is choose which of the inages you wish to deelop based on the cards whose data you already saw via the B.O.A.R.D. info."

After three minutes of glancing he took the mouse and clicked the following cards that he sees as a valuable design to make their weapons more powerful than the "**Card Suit RIDER System**" and is detemined that theirs will be much stronger than the ones who posessed it.

- CHANGE BEETLE

- CHANGE STAG

- STAB BEE

- FLOAT DRAGONFLY

- KICK LOCUST

- POISON SCORPION

- EVOLUTION CAUCASSUS

The scientist smiled at the man in shades' choosing and unquestionably heeded the choice his superior made.

"Fine choices, sir. We will start immediately."

With that "Operation ZECTER" is now about to commence.

- - -

Thirty minutes later Tsubasa arrived at a vacant, grassy lot where most soccer players use this venue as a training ground, and everyone unpacked and laid a long mat to sit on as Tsubasa started to lecture them on the importance of the basics of soccer, and began by telling them how he started playing and where he began.

"…as you know, we all have ups and downs, but you shouldn't let that hinder you from achieving your dreams so whatever challenges that came in your way, face it and I promise you'll eventually overcome it. I have my own challenges, both in the playing field and in my personal life, but look at me and here I am. I'm now a member of the Japan Team and a starting line-up. I succeeded in overcoming the trials in my life, so you shouldn't feel deterred."

The youngsters were inspired by this and are taking his advice seriously. While the discussion is on-going, they didn't notice that the van was parked near their area, and the driver was watching Tsubasa and the other players sitting at the grass within the soccer area, and began to notify his superiors about the current situation.

"Sir...what do you want me to do next?"

"_Wait for backup to arrive. Until then, do nothing and keep watching._"

And so the driver of the van continued to monitor the soccer players while awaiting for his cohorts to arrive, which he continues to watch them behind the tinted window. He moved the van behind a large bush as a patrolling police car passes by, and the two cops didn't notice the van which just hid itself there.

- - -

Somewhere else within Shibuya, Ran Kotobuki, Aya Hoshino, and Miyu Yamazaki, collectively known as the Super GALS, now the DDS students as Class G, were passing by a subdivision when they noticed an elderly woman sitting by the bench, looking rather depressed. The three girls approached him and asked her what the problem was and there the three slowly get the drift and began to suspect something that something isn't right here.

Old Woman: "...you see, I sold the house four months ago and is now being rented by three men who paid me so they could use it, and then I realize that I left an important parcel at my old closet and I asked the men to let me in so I could collect the parcel I left, but they wouldn't let me in. I plead with them but they wouldn't let me in so I have no idea what to do."

Aya: "I don't get it...why wouldn't they let you in? You're only going to..."

Miyu: "I smell something fishy..."

Ran: "And I know the perfect lure to bait them out..."

And so Class G instructed the old woman to try to talk to the men inside to let her in again while Miyu uses her street-smart skills to get inside while the insiders are distracted while Aya observes the scene behind a huge mailbox while Ran looks around to see if there is a connecting path that leads to the basement of the house as the old woman told her. Soon the old woman tries to get inside but one of the three men shoved her hard, which confirms Class G's suspicions of an inside job.

Man # 2: "We don't know anything 'bout a parcel. Now go away, you oldbitch before we salvage you! Now scram!"

Old Woman: "But I beg you..."

But man # 2 added insult to injury by kicking her on her gut, and then shut the gate and went back in. As Aya went to help the old woman, Miyu was already inside the gate, and went inside the house and hid behind one of the furniture's, and saw two other men holding huge shovels going down and she followed them and discovered that they are digging a hole in the basement area and contacted Ran via her radio.

"Ran…Aya…I'm inside the basement…they're digging a huge hole and are creating their own tunnel…I'm hiding underneath a table…looks like our hunch is right…this is why they wouldn't let the old woman in…but I can't say for sure what the tunnel is for…"

"Stay there and keep watching and stay hidden. I'll look for a way to know where they are heading…pass to me their coordinates and I'll tell Aya to distract the diggers. I believe it's not just treasure that they're after. Ran out."

Class G went to work and began to disrupt the three men's work with Aya ringing on the doorbell to get their attention by disguising as a country girl asking for direction, and of course one of the three men rudely told her to go away, and she persisted by showing him the letter addressed to this house, but the man grabbed her inside and began threatening her.

The other two men continued their digging unmindful of what's happening near them as Miyu was videotaping their digging escapades while Ran found a manhole and went in there, and while inside the sewers she could faintly hear the digging, but then decided to go the other way as she deduced that something is connected to the digging and the route she is in now. After a ten-minute scouting she began to radio Miyu and told her what she found out and then got a counter message in return.

Ran: "Miyu, listen carefully! I think I know why these men won't let the old lady in the house. They're digging a tunnel so they can make a passageway underneath the sewers and make a quick route to a nearby bank. I think that if this keeps up they'll be done digging by nightfall or tomorrow early morning, and then stage a robbery tomorrow night. We'd better step on it and stop them. I'll have Aya call the police and…"

Miyu: "We have a problem…one of the thugs took Aya here…they saw through her disguise and are now interrogating her. I don't think I can stop them on my own…"

Ran: "I'll have the old lady call the police…then I'll join you. Wait for my signal to go in."

Ran then instructed the woman to call for help while she sneaked her way in and hid behind the trees to see if she can be spotted. Seeing that all is clear, she slowly went inside the house and stealthily went to the basement area where she saw the three men manhandling Aya, whose wig fell off and began to shook her violently and she had to wait for the right moment. Aya saw Ran closing in and had to act like she saw nothing while the three men were taking turns in slapping her around. The Super GAL/Class G leader saw the huge volume of dirt being dug and the hole she saw and there she got an idea on how to trap them. Seeing the signal from the Class G leader, Aya began to act like she is innocent despite the bleeding from her lips.

"I told you I got this address from a relative of mine…"

"And you can't fool us…you're that bitch who's with that hag! I bet you called the cops, didn't you??"

"I told you I came all the way from Hokkaido just to…AAHH!!!"

One of the three men began to slap her hard, and Ran and Miyu jumped into the scene and delivered a pair of flying kicks to the two men sending them down to the hole, and then ganged up on the last man who took a shovel to attack the two Super GALS. The two Class G members evaded the assault and bid their time to make a counterattack. Aya recovered from her atackers' slapping and used her bag's shoulder strap to grab the shovel, and Ran did a thrust kick on the man's gut while Miyu did a roundhouse kick to his side, sending him falling through the hole on top of his two cohorts, disabling the three of them.

Minutes later the police arrived and Ran showed to them the three men's plan on ransacking the bank via the hole they made. The three would-be robbers are taken away while an officer facilitated the covering of the tunnel o it won't be used further and the old woman decided to buy back her house. After that Class G was commended for their deeds and word reached DDS on the matter. Principal Dan was pleased with his new students' prompt action on the situation and is proud of them. Now he began to wonder if any of them may become candidates to become his successor.

- - -

Back at the grassy lot, After nearly two hours of lecture, Tsubasa decided to let his "apprentices" try out the basics of soccer so he could evaluate on what they should do and which area they should improve on, and are now starting to have a practice game. Behind the bushes, about forty men dressed in druid suits are now standing by and awaiting the "go" signal to begin the assault. They are armed with rifles loaded with tranquilizer darts as they intend to abduct them without causing a noise that would attract attention, and then the druid's squad leader came out from one of the vans (totaling about 10) and approached his men.

"We got the word from our "king"…he says we strike now. Go!"

With that, the druids were positioning themselves behind the bushes and stealthily surrounded the grassy lot and made sure they surrounded the place and began to fire their tranquilizer darts, hitting the youngsters who were sitting on the grass, and it penetrated their arms, slowly sending the youngsters drifting to sleep. Since the rifles have built-in mechanisms that prevent them from making a noise (like a silencer), Tsubasa and the other players didn't notice anything until one of the players noticed the others being sprawled on the ground.

"Hey…are you guys getting bored with our play? You can have your turn…"

"Bass" however finally noticed that something wasn't right and told the others to be on alert, but it was too late as darts flew their way, hitting the others and Tsubasa tried to evade them but one hit him on his leg, and soon he began to feel its effects. He felt more hitting his other leg and arms and was still fighting it but he slowly felt numb, and saw his attackers emerging from the bushes.

"_Wh…wha…d-druids…?_"

Soon all of the soccer players have fallen and are now being loaded into the vans, as the others look around to see if someone is coming so that they can alert them.

- - -

Meanwhile, Officer Yamato Kotobuki was driving within that area after picking up Class G as he learned what they did and decided to give them a lift so they could catch a bus which will bring the to DDS. With Miyu sitting on the front passenger seat, Ran constantly teases the two that they might crash if they attempt to kiss. But then their attentions were diverted when they heard the radio spoke and they all listened carefully at what the voice just said.

"Dispatcher…please cal for back-up…I'm witnessing a kidnapping in progress…they're about 40 of them…they're loading the kids in four of the five vans…they're considered armed and dangerous…they're dressed in druid suits, maybe their the ones that attacked the DDS students…OH FUCK! My partner's been shot! We're under attack!"

Officer Yamato and Class G listened carefully while feeling the tension as the next sound they heard were sirens from responding police cars and the sounds of bullets firing, and there they got a dose of what they're up against. Then the voice spoke from the radio and this became the four passengers' deciding factor on what to do next.

"Shots fired! Shots fired! Mobile # 3 and 4 have fallen! Requesting backup! I repeat! Requesting…AAAHHH!!!!"

The next thing Officer Yamato and Class G heard was an explosion, and they realized that they have to do something and help, so they sped up to get there and stall the attackers until more help arrives.

"That must be the druids who attacked Kyuu and Ryu! Girls better brace yourselves as we might get in to a fight!"

Officer Kotobuki parked his car not far away from the scene of the crime and began using the radio informing his HQ to send back-up, while telling the dispatcher his location. After that he joined Class G in assessing the situation and saw that the druids seemingly matched the description that Class Q, R A and P gave, and saw that some are heavily armed. Near them are two police cars burning and they could see the corpse which they believed to be those of the policemen who radioed for help. Now they have no choice but to wait until help arrive.

However, as half of the prisoners are being loaded, one of the druids noticed them and opened fire. This caused a chain reaction as other druids also open fired, and the four teens hurriedly went behind a thick three for cover and Yamato was unable to fire back as the druids are armed with high-caliber weapons ranging from machine guns to gattling guns. The four of them are now trapped and can't risk getting hit by a hail of bullets.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Another mystery solved by a new DDS section…and now they got embroiled with a new set of villains. Can they be able to get out of this mess in one piece? And who will save Tsubasa and the youngsters?

Huh? The cards from **Round ZERO** appeared, and now this mysterious **ZECT**, whoever they are, are planning to make their own weapons based from B.O.A.R.D., and this raises a question: good guy or villain? Two organizations show up ,and DDS is now facing the possibility of getting in to a conflict with either of the two organizations. Where will this lead to?

**_Preview:_**

The firefight continues and more lives are lost. The Super GALS/Class G decided to take matters into their own hands. See how they can handle this situation without getting killed.


	8. Shibuya Shootout

**_Parasite Eve_**

Well, this is where the firefight ensue, and this will be a high-tension chapter as bullets fly and dead bodies flying in. The Shibuya police will have a hard time stopping them and even the SWAT team are being summoned.

Will Class G come in and help out? If they do decide to help, how could they do?

**Disclamer:  
**- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot  
- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions  
- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- - -

As Class G are hitching a ride from Officer Yamato Kotobuki, they got a distress call from the dispatcher and learned of the shootout and a hostage situation and the four of them rushed towards the scene, hoping the kidnappers haven't gotten far nor gotten away. They were even baffled to hear that the suspects are dressed like druids.

Their radio got an audio from one of the responding police cars and the sounds of bullets firing, and there they got a dose of what they're up against.

"Shots fired! Shots fired! Mobile # 3 and 4 have fallen! Requesting backup! I repeat! Requesting…"

The next thing Officer Yamato and Class G heard was an explosion, and they realized that they have to do something and help, so they sped up to get there and stall the attackers until more help arrives

Officer Kotobuki parked his car not far away from the scene of the crime and began using the radio informing his HQ to send back-up, while telling the dispatcher his location. After that he joined Class G in assessing the situation and saw that the druids seemingly matched the description that Class Q, R and P gave, and saw that some are heavily armed. Near them are two police cars burning and they could see the corpse which they believed to be those of the policemen who radioed for help. Now they have no choice but to wait until help arrive.

However, as half of the prisoners are being loaded, one of the druids noticed them and opened fire. This caused a chain reaction as other druids also open fired, and the four teens hurriedly went behind a thick three for cover and Yamato was unable to fire back as the druids are armed with high-caliber weapons ranging from machine guns to gattling guns. The four of them are now trapped and can't risk getting hit by a hail of bullets.

- - -

_**Hollow**_ by **_Number 201 _**feat. **_Rhu_**  
(Opening Song from **_Fate Hollow Ataraxia_**)

_kagami no naka no aoi tsuki ha uragawa  
miorosu machi ha sameru koto nakihito no mure  
hitomi ni utsuru miakita gao ni tsume wo tate  
togireta kioku tameiki ni nosete suteta_

_kurikaesu (kurikaesu) tsumi to batsu (tsumi to batsu)  
kono mune ni tsukisashite_

_kuzureta garasu no e hiroi atsumeru yume  
tadayoi tsudukeru  
kimi no namae sae mo nakushite shimai sou  
kodoku na rakuen utsuro na yuri kago_

_tomatta tokei warau youni toki ha sugiru  
madobe no hana ha chiri yuku sadame wo wasure  
kono mi wo shibaru kusari no itami ni yotte  
kawaita kioku mujihi na ame ni hitashita_

_negawakuba (negawakuba) kimi no te de (negawakuba)  
kono mune wo kirisaite_

_kuzureta garasu no e hiroi atsumeru yume  
tadayoi tsudukeru  
kimi no namae sae mo nakushite shimai sou  
kodoku na rakuen utsuro na yuri kago_

_kudaketa garasu no e sagashite hashiru yume  
samayoi tsudukeru  
kimi no namae dake ha nakushita kunai kara  
sukitooru sekai utsuro na yuri kago_

- - -

**Episode 08: _Shibuya no Kettou_**

Thirty minutes after hearing the last radio call, Officer Yamato Kotobuki and Class G arrived and saw the carnage at the grassy lot caused by the attackers and there they got the visual from the responding officer who called for help before being killed. The attackers were dressed like druids and are armed with high-powered weapons, ranging from machine guns to semi-automatic pistols. Responding officers hid behind their cars and were using pistols to combat the druids, but Ran blinked her eyes as she saw two druids carrying M240G general purpose machine gun and she motions her elder brother and her two friends to hide behind a huge boulder as the two druids open fire, and the bullets pierced through the car, hitting the officers and they fell, though they managed to seek cover behind their cars.

"Something is not right…where did they get their hands on those kind of weapons…only the military can gain access to those weapons! And where are the hostages?? They're taking a risk sacrificing them just to make an escape."

Ran's question was answered, in which at the quite far end of the grassy park, other druids were loading the sedated soccer players into a waiting van with no plate number, which is hidden within a makeshift bush to hide their escape plan, and are waiting for the signal on when to leave as they anticipated the arrival of the SWAT team. Soon three more druids arrived and out came the druids, and are strapped with the **Ultimax 100 Light** machine guns, and began to open fire, this time hitting one of the police car's gas tank causing it to explode and burning three wounded policemen alive.

Ran and Yamato's father, the Chief of the Shibuya Police Force Taizo Kotobuki, arrived, but was pulled by his children into the huge boulder as the druids open fire, smashing their ammo into the police car killing the driver, and the elder Kotobuki was shocked to see the severity of the situation, and saw many bodies being piled up, and managed to get a glimpse before ducking back to the rock as a stray bullet almost hit his head.

"What is going on here???"

"We have no idea…all we know is that these druids…whoever they are…were abducting some soccer players and when a passing police car saw it he radio for backup and try to stall them only to be shot to death. It's like a domino as other cops responded and one by one they were riddled with bullets. We're no match as the enemy has higher weapons than we have and the SWAT team is our only hope to stop them."

Three armored vans arrived and parked in three separate directions and the Kotobuki family and the two Super GALS made a dash for it and as soon as they got away the huge boulder they were using as shield exploded as one of the druids used rocket-powered grenades. Aya hid behind the van on the left, Ran, her father hid behind the van in the middle while Miyu and Yamato hid behind a van in the right. Soon men in SWAT uniform emerged from the three vans and began to exchange fire, putting the two sides in an even scale, but then three more vans arrived and are on the enemy side, and the SWAT team members are taken by surprise as the druids emerged, totaling about 18 of them and are armed with several Fabrique Nationale P90 PDW, also known as the **Personal Defense Weapons**. They began to open fire and its bullets pierced through the SWAT team members' armors, slowly killing them on the spot. Three more armored vans arrived and shielded the Kotobuki family providing cover for them, and more SWAT team members emerged and are using their own Fabrique Nationale P90 PDW, but to their surprise the bullets didn't seem to cause them any harm. One of the SWAT team members went to Police Chief Kotobuki and told him his analysis.

"I believe they are using bullet proof armor and it seems that their armor can withstand our weapons. I've already asked for help and more are on the way. At this moment we can't do anything except wait. It's too dangerous for all of you to attempt escape with so many of those suspects firing."

Meanwhile, the van that has all of the hostages escaped smoothly and went towards the national road without any problem, putting on a fake plate number so they can blend in with other vehicles without being detected since the other druids who stayed behind provided distraction to enable them to escape. And since the windows were slightly tinted no one outside can see the druids' costumes and this provided good cover for them.

Meanwhile, a news chopper arrived to take footage of the scene and within minutes the scene was shown live at the TV, but one of the druids went back inside the van and took out a rocket-propelled grenade and fired at the helicopter, and the footage was cut off as the helicopter exploded and the news crew inside were killed. It crashed over an approaching van filled with SWAT team members and they too were killed.

Soon even the Shibuya Police Force arrived to lend support and went behind their cars and exchanged fire with the druids, who are now reduced to 30 men as the other 10 had already left. Using rifles and shotguns, they joined the SWAT team in trying to fight back, but to their surprise one of the druids used a bazooka and demolished two police cars and killed 8 cops and 6 SWAT team members.

Then more helicopters arrived at the scene, and some of the passengers are Shibuya Police force's expert snipers and tried to get an aim at the druids wielding the bazookas and RPG, but to their surprise, after hitting them on their heads, nothing happened. The druids' hoods were also bullet-proofed and the druids retaliated by firing at the choppers, sending them crashing over three more vans from the Shibuya SWAT team, and the druids kept on attacking and the authorities' side was on the losing end. There Ran couldn't take this much longer and hatched a plan to get past the attackers' defenses. She grabbed a radio and somehow linked the frequencies of the other two vans' radios.

"Miyu…Aya…if you can hear me, listen carefully. We have no choice. The three of us will have to do this. Miyu…you and I will have to draw fire to get the druids to focus their attacks on us. When you see me, take out your "A" Buckle and change to **Lance**. I'll change to **Glaive** so they will focus their attacks on us. Aya…try to sneak behind a cover where they can't see you. There you change to **Larc** use your _Mighty Ray_ card to disorient the druids so the police can close in on them as well as disarming them. I hope you get my message."

Ran's dad and elder brother were against this plan but Ran looked at the two with plain seriousness in her eyes and saw Aya and Miyu flashing their "thumb's up" signs, meaning they got her message. Class G then took out their belt buckles and inserted the **CHANGE KEROBEROS** cards inside, forming a metallic belt around their waists and Ran and Miyu slides the front cover of their buckles to the left, and a pair of robotic voices spoke up to confirm the activation.

"_OPEN UP!_"

With that the two Class G members ran towards the druids with their belt's projection screen materializing, and the druids opened fire, but the projection screen protected the two girls from harm and went towards the two girls and now they are encased in their respective armors that vaguely resembled a humanoid, Cerberus-like metallic suits. Ran (yellow armored) became **Glaive** and Miyu (green armored) became **Lance**.

Glaive and Lance began to go forward and absorbed the bullet impacts thrown at them by the druids, but began to run around to distract them. They used their bladed weapons to prevent the bazooka and RPG shells from hitting the other targets. Aya then took the opportunity to sneak beside the druids and went slightly behind them. There she activated her buckle and her projection screen enveloped her in a red-colored armor becoming **Larc**. Larc then took out a card and inserted it on her crossbow, which turns out to be the Mighty Ray card, and now all is set to go.

"**_MIGHTY…_**"

Larc's crossbow glowed and an energy arrow was fired, hitting the ground and stunned almost 15 of the druids that went down to the ground, leaving the remaining 15 others wide open, but surprisingly they dropped their weapons and made a gesture of surrendering. There the remaining SWAT team members, and the Shibuya Police force emerged from their covers and slowly encircled the group, guns pointing at them. One of the SWAT team members removed the hood and it revealed that he is wearing a head gear that is bullet proof, yet his face showed that he of Middle Eastern descent.

As the druids are being handcuffed, some began to feel something underneath their druid suits and removed it. There it revealed that the druids have bombs strapped onto them and even saw some chemical residues connected. Then the bombs started to beep and Yamato and his dad grabbed the three armored Class G and ducked underneath a deep pavement as a huge explosion rocked the area, decimating the grassy lot and killed everyone there, but luckily Class G's armors and ducking underneath a deep pavement saved them and the two Kotobuki family members.

"Better de-armor yourselves before the media and the authorities arrive."

Heeding Yamato's request, Class G reverted back to normal and hid their buckles as authorities and the media arrived and began to ask the survivors what just happened. Ran then flashed her DDS badge and told them what exactly happened (except for being in their armored forms) and made it appeared that they managed to overpower the druids only to discover that they have bombs planted into them. They sadly told them that they were unable to prevent the escaping druids from getting away with their prisoners. Soon footages of what's left at the grassy lot were shown to the televiewers along with the mangled corpse of both sides (police and the druids).

- - -

Nearby the scene, **Class T** had just arrived after hearing the loud explosion and saw the results of it. **Henry Wong** was surprised to see the carnage left by the druids and was starting to feel anger. **Takato Matsuda** was equally appalled and blamed himself for not responding to the blast sooner. **Rika Nonoka** then suggested that they should go and help Class G in finding clues that might give them a lead to identify which group the druids belonged to.

- - -

At DDS Principal Dan and Ms. Katagiri were watching it on TV and Dan knew this is now a real threat but wondered why go all the trouble just to take away youngsters.

At the Cafeteria, **Class Q, R** and **S** are also watching it and they too were utterly shocked by this and now it's only a matter of time before a real incident would re-occur. Meanwhile, at Atami, **Class F** (the F-4) were inside a restaurant pausing their lunch after watching the breaking news about what just happened and now they are considering getting involved in this matter.

- - -

Meanwhile, at an unidentified location within Japan, the van that escaped from the Shibuya authorities arrived and the place appeared to be a forest located within Mt. Bandai and a metallic door opened which revealed the place to be a cave and there the van entered and the door closes, and with no one around the druids are now safe with their tasked accomplished.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Once again the druids escaped, and succeeded in capturing more teenagers. Okay, I can tell what you readers are wondering what this all leads to and what significance it plays here. You'll soon see what it all means, and starting in chapter 11, the REAL HORROR will commence.

**_Preview:_**

With the incident in Shibuya, Principal Dan decided to step in and summoned the DDS section who came into conflict with the druids and have them investigate it and see if they could get a lead that would lead them to the druids' identities and which organization they work for. Will they be able to?

**Note:**

**Larc** means "archer" in French.

**Glaive** is a bladed weapon and a polearm consisting of a single-edged blade on the end of a pole. It is similar to the Japanese naginata and the Chinese Guan Dao. However, instead of having a tang like a sword or naginata, the blade is affixed in a socket-shaft configuration similar to an axe head. Typically, the blade was around 45 cm (18 inches) long, on the end of a pole 2 m (6 or 7 feet) long. Occasionally glaive blades were created with a small hook on the reverse side to better catch riders. Such blades are called glaive-guisarmes.

**Lance** is a weapon used for a variety of different pole weapons based on the spear. The name is derived from _lancea_, Roman auxiliaries' javelin, although according to the OED, the word may be of Iberian origin. A lance in the original sense is a light throwing spear, or javelin.

For more information about the aforementioned names and its connections to the CHANGE KEROBEROS cards, see "**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**" and "**Missing A's**"


	9. Investigate The Druids

**_Parasite Eve_**

Now that the shootout is over, which leaves a lot of bodies lying, and the hostages taken away, and with Class g got involved…physically, it seems that DDS is going to get involved as well, since the druids that caused a lot of mayhem in Shibuya matches the same description of the druids that assaulted Class Q, A, P, and R.

And with Class G in tow will the following sections be able to crack these strange incidents and nail down the bad guys before more incidents like this reoccur? And will they be able to find the kidnapped soccer players and rescue them?

**Disclamer:  
**- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot  
- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions  
- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- - -

Although most of the news choppers were destroyed by the druids using RPG, the first chopper who managed to get a live footage before being destroyed was able to send it to their mother studio, and though the footage was brief, it was enough to send SWAT team all over Shibuya and Japan and join forces in fighting off the heavily-armed druids, but then they too fell victim as the druids, aside from carrying high-powered weapons, they were armed with a trump card.

Although it took the Super GALS to pin down the druids, they didn't expect that the suspects were carrying powerful bombs that are attached to their bodies, and exploded. Only the Super GALS and the father-son Kotobuki tandem survived, and with virtually no witnesses, the survivors had to improvise an alibi to cover up Glaive, Larc and Lance's involvement.

Soon Class T joined Class G in searching for any clues that would help in this case, and Guilmon and Renamon were summoned by Rika and Takato to help them in their search. They spent two hours non-stop to get any leads but to their frustration they couldn't produce on and SPO Kotobuki persuaded the two sections to take a break and instead let the other policemen to take over.

Reluctantly they did, and the six DDS students had to stay strong as mangled bodies are being loaded and Aya and Takato "threw up" at seeing the corpses and the rest opted to leave the crime scene and chose to go to DDS to file a report.

- - -

_**Hollow**_ by **_Number 201 _**feat. **_Rhu_**  
(Opening Song from **_Fate Hollow Ataraxia_**)

_kagami no naka no aoi tsuki ha uragawa  
miorosu machi ha sameru koto nakihito no mure  
hitomi ni utsuru miakita gao ni tsume wo tate  
togireta kioku tameiki ni nosete suteta_

_kurikaesu (kurikaesu) tsumi to batsu (tsumi to batsu)  
kono mune ni tsukisashite_

_kuzureta garasu no e hiroi atsumeru yume  
tadayoi tsudukeru  
kimi no namae sae mo nakushite shimai sou  
kodoku na rakuen utsuro na yuri kago_

_tomatta tokei warau youni toki ha sugiru  
madobe no hana ha chiri yuku sadame wo wasure  
kono mi wo shibaru kusari no itami ni yotte  
kawaita kioku mujihi na ame ni hitashita_

_negawakuba (negawakuba) kimi no te de (negawakuba)  
kono mune wo kirisaite_

_kuzureta garasu no e hiroi atsumeru yume  
tadayoi tsudukeru  
kimi no namae sae mo nakushite shimai sou  
kodoku na rakuen utsuro na yuri kago_

_kudaketa garasu no e sagashite hashiru yume  
samayoi tsudukeru  
kimi no namae dake ha nakushita kunai kara  
sukitooru sekai utsuro na yuri kago_

- - -

**Episode 09: _Duruido no Teichi_**

Later that evening at the Kotobuki residence, the family (except for Sayo who is fast asleep) have an emergency meeting regarding what happened earlier during the day, and are now wondering what is happening here as druids are now here in Shibuya after first hearing the reports of the druid sightings at Jinbo-cho, in which DDS students belonging to Class R almost got killed, and that a few days ago Kyuu Renjou and Ryu Amakusa were similarly escaped death after being ambushed by the same druids at an eastern part of Shibuya.

It also raised a lot of theories that DDS may be now targeted when Class A narrowly escaped a suicide attack by another set of druids in Roppongi when Class A was investigating the robbery at a sperm bank. With these topics being raised, the Kotobuki family are now discussing on what to do next.

SPO1 Kotobuki: "This is a serious matter. These druids…whoever they are, set foot on our town and caused a lot of destruction, and even kidnapped some aspiring and a well-known soccer player and his students…what would they want with them? And they are determined to keep their tracks covered."

Yamato: "I agree, dad…and what's even more bizarre is that, they have all of the most high-powered weapons in their possessions, and it's very suspicious on how they got their hands on them when only SWAT teams and the military soldiers can only gain access to them."

"Ran: "I think they have a contact…someone who can get access to the military's armory…or maybe that "mole" is a druid in disguise. I'm not sure, but that's the only theory I could come up with for now. But luckily, using the "A" buckles was all we need, and maybe we should have used it earlier. And if we did, th casualties might've been reduced."

Mrs. Kotobuki: "But imagine the reporters seeing you becoming that…Rider. Paparazzi would go after you and your friends…and imagine those druids finding out who you are. They might target you and use you just like last time. Maybe we should contact DDS to help us in investigating this incident."

SPO1 Kotobuki: "Yes…that would be a good idea. I recall that seven DDS students also encountered these druids before…and they miraculously survived. Now all we need to do now is to know and how we can apprehend them alive and get important information on how and where to find the rest of these scoundrels. We can't afford to see another waste of lives at the hands of these reckless infidels."

The Kotobuki family agreed together and retired for the night. They hoped that Class G's meeting at DDS would produce results to help curb the influx of druid attacks and to put an end to these assaults that have plagued Shibuya and nearby prefectures in the past few days.

At the Renjou house, a week later, Kyo Renjou was sitting on the living room eating his dinner as he was getting his strength back, though he is quite fit to do detective jobs as a DDs student, he is still confined to crutches and cannot get into any physical activities for the time being. Luckily his circumcision surgery healed quite quickly, though he was still pissed at what Kyuu did to him at the hospital. He also got a glimpse of the brief footage of the druid attacks, and was a bit infuriated when watching the evening news where the additional footages of on the bodies of the SWAT team members and the Shibuya police force laid on the ground riddled with bullets coming from the druids' armory and other high-powered weapons. Kyuu however offered some consolation comments to help ease his younger twin brother's distress.

"At least Class G survived and saved the others."

"How so?"

"They have the "A" buckles with them. Glaive…Larc…Lance…"

"We'll discuss it later…I want to go home."

Mrs. Renjou then came and notified her two sons that the taxi is waiting and now the Renjou family is going home. The taxi then drives off and is heading to the Renjou residence where their home is waiting for them. Outside the house, Kotaro Nanami, dressed as a street janitor, watches the scene and then contacted Principal Dan about what he saw and heard, and he was instructed to go home as well. He did what he was told and now he left the area.

- - -

In the morning, a few days later, everyone within the household were tuned to their TV sets to watch the morning news about the druid attacks and what the authorities are doing at this time and are worried about what is going to happen should the druid attacks moved into the neighborhood, but the authorities made a public announcement assuring the townsfolk that the situation "is under control" and that they (the authorities) are doing their best to contain the incident and will bring the perpetrators to justice.

- - -

At DDS, another week later, Principal Dan summoned the following students who have encountered the druids in the past few days and wanted them to give their opinions on how they met and handled the situation as well as to know if they got any lead on their attackers. Inside the conference room are the following representatives of the sections who got personally involved with the druid attacks.

**Class Q**: Kyuu Renjou and Ryu Amakusa

**Class A**: Sakurako Yukihira

**Class R**: Kyo Renjou, Sugo "Kite" Kunisaki and Anita King

**Class P**: Kaoru Matsubara, Momoko Akatsutsumi

**Class G**: Ran Kotobuki, Aya Hoshino and Miyu Yamazaki

Ms. Katagiri then showed to them the brief footages of the druids showed on TV and asked each of the students if they met these druids and if they could tell that each of the druids who assaulted them belonged to the same group. Kyo (in crutches), Anita and Kite were the first to step in and gave the principal their answer.

Anita: "No doubt about it…they're the same bastards who opened fire at us for no apparent reason apart from their claims that they're avenging their old stooges from this previous cult…"

Kyo: "They fired at us the moment they saw me and the rest at Jinbocho...those assholes pmuped a few holes on my arm and leg..."

Kyuu: "Easy, Kyo…you just got out of the hospital and you might go back there if you get high blood pleasure…"

Kyo: "THAT'S "PRESSURE", YOU MORON!"

Laughter echoed the room for a moment before Kite makes his next theory.

Kite: "Yeah…they said something about the Cult of Makai, but I still am not sure who these guys are…"

Anita: "I think it's just a cover-up. The Cult of Makai was disbanded after all of its members and founders are killed when we took down a powerful demon. It was even publicized in the news and maybe these druids are using it as a disguise to cover their real motives."

Yukihira stepped in and offered some supportive theories that helped make Anita's theories make sense.

Yukihira: "I agree. We even saw them get consumed along with their cult leader. But they also had a wealthy contact back then. I'm sure...only a wealthy person can be capable of financing such guys and purchase powerful weapons."

Kaoru was the next to step in and said something that made them uneasy.

Kaoru M: "It might be a coincidence, but I think that your investigation on the sperm stealing stuff might be connected. Who would want to steal them and why ransack everything there? And why are they kidnapping boys aged 14 and below? And on top of that, why are they after sports players. Ryoma Echizen and Tsubasa Ozora are prime examples as they're into tennis and soccer."

This made the DDS students look worried and tense as that theory never crossed their minds and are now considering looking into that angle. But then Dan's intercom spoke and a voice was heard.

"Sir…MPD Superintendent Touyama and Superintendent Kotobuki are waiting outside, sir…"

"Thank you…tell them to come in…"

Principal Dan then told the five sections to wait here at DDS and not to go home as he will speak to them after his meeting with the two superintendents and so they left before the two officers came. There they decided to go to the rooftop and Kaoru decided to call in Ken to join the rest in the discussion while Ryu went to the old building to invite Megumi, Kinta and Kazuma to join in, while Junior and Kanata were also being summoned.

Soon all five sections are completed and are now discussing on what to do should they encounter more druid attacks. Momoko and Ken are quite concerned about the fact that DDS may be among their targets as the druids have already figured out who they are up against and may direct their attack on the school. As the discussion went on, some were a bit frustrated as they want to go out of DDS and investigate the crime scene that they went but Kyuu advised them not to go as they are still not sure when the druids would strike next.

Art the conference room, Dan and the two superintendents are also discussing on what they should do to curb the rising number of incidents that involved druids and how to track down their hideouts. The two superintendents suggested that they'll increase the civilian police agents all over the districts and they will handle the rest.

Meanwhile, before the sections went separate ways, they noted Kyuu having a black eye and the Class Q leader began expalining to them how he got it.

**- - - FLASHBACK - - - **

_A few days ago..._

At the Renjou house, Kyo was in his bed after getting another bout of pain on his "birdie" brought about by his circumcision, and Yukihira paid him a visit. The two had good moments together and she helped him overcome the anxiety. As she was about to leave the room, she glanced a look at him and Kyo did the same. At that point, Kyuu opened the door sudenly without knocking, sending the pretty Class A leader flying towards Kyo, hitting head-first on his crotch, and the Class R leader shriek in pain!

"AAAAIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!"

As Kyuu steps in, he made a foolish comment that further enraged his younger twin brother.

"Um...Yukihira...I know you love my brother...but couldn't you wait until he's fully healed? It's too early to kiss his "birdie"...I'm not sure if he's ready to give himself to you...maybe you should have him watch a porn film so he'll know what to do with you once you two are about to make love..."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING???!!!"

As Yukihira was blushing, Kyo went into "overdrive" and was getting up to clobber Kyuu only to be restrained by his "girlfriend".

"YOU FUCKING MORON!!!! WHEN I'M HEALED...I'LL CRUSH YOUR BIRDIE AND BALLS!!!! RRRRAAAGGGHHHH!!!!"

**- - - END FLASHBACK - - -**

Yukihira blushed at recalling that moment while the rest giggled in delight, but Kyo began pounding Kyuu on his head with the crutches as he was reminded of that "painful" moment, but the rest had to restrain and calm him down.

- - -

At a hidden lab, somewhere within Japan, scientists continue to work on perfecting the armors and devices which they have been working on for the last few months. The supervisor of this secret project is overseeing the work, and doesn't seem to mind about the druid attacks since these incidents don not fall on their jurisdiction.

The scene shifts to one of the scientists working on the project and then shifts to his ID on his lab jacket which says "ZECT". Then the supervisor turned off the TV after hearing enough about the druid stories. However, a pair of "eyes" was watching over the production of the devices and moved to an unspecified room where a mobile phone is seen and the "looker" is establishing contact in secrecy.

"Hello...master...I know now where the "hidden goods" are to be placed. But I suggest you have the druids fully armed. ZECT Troopers are going to guard the warehouse in full gear...yes...they do not know I'm on to them...yes...we'll proceed with our plan..."

_**To Be Continued…**_

Looks like DDS have initiated their first step in addressing the concern about the druids who assaulted the DDS students involved and are now coordinating with the police in dealing with the matter at hand. What steps would they take up next?

And the five sections not allowed to go home just yet? Well, Dan's way of protecting them since they are already witnessed the druids and fear for his students' safety, so he'll have to talk to them first before dismissing them.

_**Preview:**_

Class P once again graces the spotlight as Nagisa Misumi and Honoka Yukishiro are the next DDS students to encounter the druids. Moreover, bits of info about this mysterious ZECT will also be revealed, and a fight will soon ensue. Yup, this one involves the main heroines from the anime **Pretty Cure**.

The next chapter will be the last time to show druids as villains, as a new set of villains will be introduced in chapter 11. Until then, be on the lookout.


	10. Lunar Burglary, ZECT Troopers vs Druids

**_Parasite Eve_**

Last chapter showed you what the DDS sections can do to solve this rather complex case on cracking on the druids' identities, but alas, even Class Q came up short and even Kazuma and Ken's (of Class P) smart aleck skills aren't enough to know who are they up against.

Well, be patient as more hints about the druids will slowly be revealed, and you'll be given more hints about Class R's Kyo Renjou claiming that the druids might be connected to the druids from the Cult of Makai, in which Kyuu disputed by saying that the cult is "already history".

In this chapter, Class P headlines the spotlight again, but unlike chapter 3, two members will be gracing here, which are **Pretty Cure**, and there they'll get to meet the druids who fought Powered Buttercup several chapters ago, and more hints about what's to come in the upcoming chapters. Believe me this will keep you glued to your seats.

And finally...**ZECT** will be shown here, though you'll be surprised what they look like and why they're an organization.

I know…I know…this is supposed to be a horror fic, but you were treated to an action-packed story and the usual detective themes…I understand, but that's part of the plot.

So wait no further, as the REAL horror elements will begin starting next chapter. For the meantime, enjoy this fic for now.

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot  
- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions  
- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- - -

Northern Shibuya, 9 pm, inside a building which appeared to be a warehouse, several men dressed like construction workers and scientists are working on several scientific designs, and and are being supervised by a man dressed in a tuxedo, giving them orders while a scientist approached him to tell him the status of the secret project.

Outside, several men dressed in SWAT-like bodysuits which covers them from head to toe, and are armed with high-powered weapons, are making rounds around the warehouse-like building, looking around to see if there are intruders lurking by. They received strict orders to make sure the establishment is well-secured and they must protect the inside of the warehouse "at all cost". The men were told not to let their guards down after hearing the reports about druids kidnapping sports players ranging from tennis to soccer, as renowned players like Ryoma Echizen and Tsubasa Ozora were among the abducted, and even the SWAT team were overwhelmed and resulted in their deaths.

**Man # 1**: "Boy, this is one assignment I find it baffling. Of all the places why here? Doesn't our superior realize if someone finds anything suspicious here we'll be approached by the police? They might even invite the media into coming here, not to mention those damn Paparazzi."

**Man # 2**: "Relax…our superior has strong ties with the police…not to mention that our superior is the one who sent those damn Digimons back to where they came from. Those kids…Takato Matsuda…Rika Nonoka…and Henry Wong…they made us grown-ups look like an embarrassment…so that's why we're hired…to show that the battleground is no place for kids. That way we can strut our stuffs and more kids flaunting their Digi-pets."

As the two men ended their discussion they resume their patrol, and there you can see what kind of men they are, as you could see the insignia on their uniforms which is very strange as they seem to belong to some unknown organization. The insignia is located at the left breastplate of the men's uniform which says "**_ZECT_**". Then the unidentified supervisor then came out and approached one of the men in the SWAT-like uniform and gave him instructions.

"You saw the news on what these druids, or whatever they are, did to the Shibuya Police Force as well as the Shibuya SWAT Team. We can't afford to let them get inside as the equipments we are making will be our weapons against future threats. Should these druids or whatever they are find out about this it'll be a big disaster to all of Japan, and furthermore, we also can't let those DDS students do all of our work. Even though they have powered armor and weapons, ours will be the highly advanced and we will be Shibuya's if not Japan's, most reliable defenders. Tell the ZECT Troopers not to let up if there are any intruders seen on sight."

The "ZECT Troopers" are rounding their patrol, totaling about 30 of them, and seem to have the warehouse-like building under tight security.

As the ZECT Troopers were given instruction by one of their own men, they are unaware that they are being watched and have seen their every move. Beneath the bushes was one of the waiting vans and one of the druids is watching a close-circuit TV camera, which showed the insides of the warehouse, and saw what was being built there. There he began to contact his superiors about his discovery and a radio-like discussion was held, in which the voice of his superior, which seemingly had an Egyptian accent, gave the spy his instruction.

"Sir…I have news for you. Outside there are about thirty of them on the outside…twenty more on the inside. It seems that they are quite aware about our presence, but they haven't thought about us finding their factory. So far, they have created about pieces of armors and weaponry. Each patterned after insects. So far they are unaware of my spying on them. What are your orders?"

"Good…good. Wait there as I'll be sending my best men to help you. I'll have them informed about where to strike, what to steal and jolly-be-goodness, what to plunder. I don't care what you can do there...the blood bath is yours, but make sure you get the goods...all for me and my bride. Just make sure you leave no witnesses, just like what your fellow men did at the Shibuya Park. Now If you excuse me...I have a date with my bride. Private matter..."

After that the line was cut off and the spy continues to monitor the scene inside the warehouse, and there you can see that the construction of the top secret project is underway and is nearing completion. Although tempted to stall them to prevent them from leaving, he remained calm and waited or his cohorts to arrive as he realize that if he make an unnecessary mistake this operation would be botched and he'll pay a heavy price for his impatience.

- - -

_**Hollow**_ by **_Number 201 _**feat. **_Rhu_**  
(Opening Song from **_Fate Hollow Ataraxia_**)

_kagami no naka no aoi tsuki ha uragawa  
miorosu machi ha sameru koto nakihito no mure  
hitomi ni utsuru miakita gao ni tsume wo tate  
togireta kioku tameiki ni nosete suteta_

_kurikaesu (kurikaesu) tsumi to batsu (tsumi to batsu)  
kono mune ni tsukisashite_

_kuzureta garasu no e hiroi atsumeru yume  
tadayoi tsudukeru  
kimi no namae sae mo nakushite shimai sou  
kodoku na rakuen utsuro na yuri kago_

_tomatta tokei warau youni toki ha sugiru  
madobe no hana ha chiri yuku sadame wo wasure  
kono mi wo shibaru kusari no itami ni yotte  
kawaita kioku mujihi na ame ni hitashita_

_negawakuba (negawakuba) kimi no te de (negawakuba)  
kono mune wo kirisaite_

_kuzureta garasu no e hiroi atsumeru yume  
tadayoi tsudukeru  
kimi no namae sae mo nakushite shimai sou  
kodoku na rakuen utsuro na yuri kago_

_kudaketa garasu no e sagashite hashiru yume  
samayoi tsudukeru  
kimi no namae dake ha nakushita kunai kara  
sukitooru sekai utsuro na yuri kago_

- - -

**Episode 10: _Runaro no Tounan_**

10:00 pm. **Nagisa Misumi** and **Honoka Yukishiro** had just attended a birthday party of one of their former schoolmate who was also Nagisa's teammate in the Verone Team, and several of Nagisa and Honoka's former schoolmates got together and discussed about how school is doing and what is like being a DDS student. Of course the duo are quite hesitant to tell them that they haven't solve their first investigation that involves the druids.

"Well…it's just like our old school, except that there are subjects that covers a lot on criminology and stuff…you get to look at dummies that look like a corpse…doing a mock investigation…but other than that, it's pretty quite normal, but then the real test comes when the principal calls a student to help the police in solving cases that are too difficult for them to handle."

"Nagisa's right. Aside from the lectures, you'll also get to learn hand-to-hand combat sessions, and it's pretty the same thing as high school, but nevertheless, it's quite fun, but you can, but only if you're into detective stuff. If you keep on fumbling, you'll be demoted to a lower class until you're expelled."

After the discussion and the food and drinks servings, the former schoolmates realized that it was getting late, and they all went home. Nagisa and Honoka were hoping to get home by their selves but to their surprise some of their former schoolmates decided to tag along since they are quite living in the same neighborhood, plus one of them added that with the rising incidents of sports players being abducted just two days ago by suspected druids, traveling as a group would deter their would-be attackers from taking their chances. However, the group were taking a route straight to the warehouse that is about to be assaulted within a few minutes from now.

- - -

Outside the warehouse, the ZECT Troopers remain on their posts, unaware that they are slowly being surrounded by druids who arrived in several vans parked at a nearby street and sneaked their way through the thick bushes without being seen. They are now about more than 100 of them, and some stationed themselves near the electric posts which serve as power supply for the warehouse. At the van where the spy camera is located, the lead spy confirmed to his superiors that the three "suits" are near completion and are about to be shipped off to its main branch, and the leader told the druids' squad leader to go into operation.

Using a codec the squad leader of the druids ordered some of the other druids to use a fire truck they had just stolen and use it as a diversion, and slowly approached the outside of the warehouse, the druids dressed and posed as firefighters, pretended to befriend the guarding troopers by making it appeared to have been summoned here, and it worked as the ZECT Troopers are unaware of the ploy.

- - -

Nearby, the girl group is walking by when they noticed the fire truck passes by them but noted that there was no smoke from nearby and they thought it was just passing by, and are about to went on their way when Honoka heard screaming and explosions rumbling near them, and Nagisa slowly began to feel the tension as she seem to guess what's causing it.

"All of you…run now! It looks like we've stumbled into a crime scene! If they find out that we're here we'll get either be kidnapped or get killed! Don't argue…just go! Please trust us on this!"

Needles to say, the former classmates of Nagisa and Honoka took their friends' advices and ran off towards a safe place, unaware that this was just the start of their terrifying night.

- - -

At the warehouse, the workers inside were taken by surprise as electricity and power were abruptly cut off, and even the generators failed to activate. Outside, the fire truck fired water at the ZECT Troopers guarding the front door and they were soaked wet, and then the fake firemen fired taser at them which electrocuted them since their armors were designed to repel bullets and not electricity. More troopers arrived to help but slipped on the ground since the pavement they stepped on was slippery due to the water cannon firing the ground, and one of the druids took out a another taser and placed it on the wet ground, and the current went to the fallen troopers, killing them almost immediately.

Soon the other druids who were hidden behind the bushes emerged from their hiding places and are armed with RPG, bazookas and tasers, wasting no time and went on the offensive. As if knowing what to do they went to positions and waited for the "ZECT Troopers" to come out and there they ambushed them and took them out with little effort. Inside the warehouse the lead scientist and his assistant were rattled as the firefight intensifies and ordered the troopers to help them hide their secret projects to a safe place.

- - -

Outside, the schoolgirls were barely a mile away from the shootout when another van arrived and blocked their way, and the van's door opened and out came more druids armed with automatic rifles and opened fire, killing the first three teens while five more were terrified and plead for mercy, but they were shot to death and were continuously being pumped with bullets.

Nagisa and Honoka saw this and were shocked, and the short-blond-haired girl was enraged and wanted to get them but the black, long-haired girl restrained her and urged her to get her bearings and find a way to survive and get help. The two Class P members began to ran while dodging the hail of bullets as they were being chased towards the besieged warehouse.

- - -

Meanwhile almost all of the ZECT troopers guarding the warehouse are dealt with and the druids began to advance inside, taking out a few more guarding the door, while other druids barged their way through the back, taking out a few more guards while other druids cut off the transmission lines to prevent survivors from calling for help. One of the druids took the lead scientist hostage and ordered the assistant to show them where the secret project is hidden. Despite pleas from the lead scientist the assistant seeming obliged while looking terrified as he was promised that they'll live if he do what the druids says. As the assistant finally revealed the secret project, the druids took it and took the assistant hostage while shooting down the lead scientist as the rest of the druids secretly placed explosives on the sensitive areas of the warehouse and put the timer in three minutes.

It was then that Nagisa and Honoka inadvertedly barged I and were surprised to see a "hostage situation" here and soon the two Class P members were faced with a tough decision.

Mipple: "We have no choice…you to must transform to Pretty Cure…!"

Honoka: "But doing so would reveal our identity!"

Nagisa: "There's no other way, or else we'll be shot to death…!"

Mepple: "We'll round them up and then erase their memories of what happened…for now that is the only options we have!"

Left with no choice, Nagisa and Honoka took out a pair of cards and swipes them onto Mepple and Mipple, and then the two magical creatures joined together while the two girls hold hands while raising their hands up and chanted "**_DUAL AURORA WAVE_**", and the two are surrounded by light, and the druids opened fire, not knowing that the bullets were just reflected.

In a matter of a minute the two girls emerged from the light, transformed into Cure Black and Cure White, and, not wasting time, Pretty Cure began to go after the druids and took down 10 of them. They then went after 10 more while dodging the bullets. The druids then took the assistant scientist away along with the stolen goods while the rest of the druids resorted to use stronger automatic weapons to keep Pretty Cure busy as the time bombs are slowly ticking away. As the rest of the druids escaped, Mipple sensed the ticking sounds and noticed the bombs placed and shouted to Pretty Cure about this.

"There are bombs all over! We've got to get out of here!!"

Cure Black and Cure White then noticed it as well but then they saw the timers ticking down to three seconds, and before they could react the druids held onto them and a few seconds later a huge explosion boomed and the shockwaves were felt to the neighboring houses which were enough to send the residents into a panicking frenzy. They called the police and when the residents went to the source of the explosion they saw the flaming warehouse billowing with thick smoke emanating from the ruins.

Soon firefighters, police and paramedics arrived and began to dig out the debris to see severed bodies of the druids lying in a pool of blood, but then they were more surprised to see Nagisa and Honoka (in their normal forms) standing beside the dismembered corpses but their clothes were slightly shredded and bruised. This was due to the fact that they survived the powerful explosion but the explosion was so powerful that Pretty Cure's form was stretched to the limit, and so when they reverted back to normal they absorbed slightly some of the impacts hence their injured forms.

- - -

Meanwhile, the several vans sped off towards Mt. Fuji as they got a huge head start as they managed to fled the scene before being seen, and inside one of the vans revealed that the assistant scientist who was taken hostage was working for the druids all along and hence a spy for the so-called ZECT. They cruised towards the mountain area going straight and not stopping.

**_To Be Continued…_**

A bloody way to end it, huh? A firefight, a brutal murder and to top it all a spy working for the druids. Well, at any rate, this ends the first story arc where the first wave of villains are introduced. And from that point on more bizarre twists will slowly be revealed…

**_Preview:_**

The druids finally arrived at the hideout where they've been hiding…and so their employers will be revealed as well as where they have been keeping the kidnapped teenage boys all this time.


	11. The Cult

**_Parasite Eve_**

Looks like you've had enough with several dosages of druids dominating the first eight chapters of this fic yet the DDS students involved were unable to pin down the ones who they are up against and now the druids struck again and stole what appeared to be top secret equipments from a mysterious company stationed within Shibuya.

Also, this mysterious organization seems to be connected to previous events shown in my previous fanfics and the only clue you could get is ZECT. Who is (or rather what is) ZECT and what are they up to? You'll soon find out.

In this chapter you'll finally get to see who these druids work for and what are they doing with the kidnapped victims at this time. You'll also get to see why they chose their victims and why are they aged 14 and below. And starting from this point on you'll get to meet more villains apart from the usual druids from my previous chapters.

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot  
- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions  
- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- - -

Mt. Bandai, 8 pm, inside an unidentified base stationed near the mountain area and slightly away from the public road. You could se that the path leading inside resembled a nuclear facility that is akin to FOX Base from **Metal Gear Solid**. The scene zoomed closer and you could see druids standing on their posts, carrying weapons and are on alert. Then you could see the van slowly coming in and then a door leading to another entrance opened and out came more men, but this time dressed like scientists carrying stretchers with straps, followed by women who were dressed like nurses. They appear to be of Middle Eastern descents, confirming them to be foreigners.

As the druids emerged from the vans they began to place the still-sedated prisoners onto the stretchers and strapped them up so they won't attempt to escape in case they woke up. The scene then zoomed closer and shifts to what appeared to be a laboratory which showed other kidnapped victims strapped in beds. They all appeared to be aged 13 and they are naked. Beside them are women dressed like nurses and are checking on the prisoners' health seeing if they are well-nourished enough to do their biding.

The door of the lab opened and more sedated prisoners are being brought in and the "nurses" accompanying them started to remove the boys' clothes and placed them on the beds until they are naked.

One of the druids then went to another room to meet up with someone while the last prisoner is being brought out, and that prisoner turned out to be **Tsubasa Ozora**. He was about to be brought to the lab with the other prisoners when another druid came and informed him that Tsubasa will be sent to another lab for "special experiment".

- - -

_**Hollow**_ by **_Number 201 _**feat. **_Rhu_**  
(Opening Song from **_Fate Hollow Ataraxia_**)

_kagami no naka no aoi tsuki ha uragawa  
miorosu machi ha sameru koto nakihito no mure  
hitomi ni utsuru miakita gao ni tsume wo tate  
togireta kioku tameiki ni nosete suteta_

_kurikaesu (kurikaesu) tsumi to batsu (tsumi to batsu)  
kono mune ni tsukisashite_

_kuzureta garasu no e hiroi atsumeru yume  
tadayoi tsudukeru  
kimi no namae sae mo nakushite shimai sou  
kodoku na rakuen utsuro na yuri kago_

_tomatta tokei warau youni toki ha sugiru  
madobe no hana ha chiri yuku sadame wo wasure  
kono mi wo shibaru kusari no itami ni yotte  
kawaita kioku mujihi na ame ni hitashita_

_negawakuba (negawakuba) kimi no te de (negawakuba)  
kono mune wo kirisaite_

_kuzureta garasu no e hiroi atsumeru yume  
tadayoi tsudukeru  
kimi no namae sae mo nakushite shimai sou  
kodoku na rakuen utsuro na yuri kago_

_kudaketa garasu no e sagashite hashiru yume  
samayoi tsudukeru  
kimi no namae dake ha nakushita kunai kara  
sukitooru sekai utsuro na yuri kago_

- - -

**Episode 11: _Kuruto_**

At the demolished warehouse thirty minutes later, the Shibuya Police Force, the firefighters, and Class G arrived and are surprised to see Nagisa and Honoka still alive and in one piece, but their clothes were slightly burned and shredded but were alright. When asked about what just happened, they all felt incensed when told about druids ransacking the establishment and killed several high school students.

"You…can't be serious…the druids did this and killed your old schoolmates??!!"

"Yes…Nagisa and I are the only ones who escaped, but they chased us inside that warehouse and had us trapped there and we learned that they placed bombs there…they think we're dead, but we managed to hid ourselves inside a steel cabinet when this joint exploded."

"Moreover, those druids were stealing some equipment inside that warehouse…Honoka and our old schoolmates were passing by when we heard shots being fired…we told them to go and find help, but more druids came via a van and shot them in cold blood. We couldn't do anything except run."

Honoka and Nagisa lied about that part for in reality they were forced to change into Pretty Cure to combat the druids who stayed behind to ensure that the two girls would perish in the explosion but survived and that they made up the steel cabinet alibi to cover their survival. While the two Class P members are talking to the Officer Yamato, Class G are looking at the bodies of the dead ZECT Troopers and the mangled remains of the druids. They noticed something odd about the bodies and Ran approached her elder brother, Officer Yamato Kotobuki, and asked him something.

"_Nii-san_…have you ever heard of ZECT?"

"No…I haven't. Did you picked up something?"

"Yeah…I never heard of this ZECT before…and this may be connected although I couldn't be sure if they're in league with these druids…think we should look in to this."

Nagisa: "They're not. They were fighting each other until the druids won and stle whatever they found inside and escaped while the other druids blow themselves up to make sure me and Honoka are dead. Though this ZECT is a mystery to us..."

"Okay then…Ran...we should consult Dad about this…right now we should place your fellow DDS students in protective custody in case those druids show up again…"

Nagisa and Honoka were not too pleased with this but had no choice but to let it go. Mipple and Mepple mentally told their handlers to do what the officers says as the two magical creatures felt that even with the power of Pretty Cure their relatives might be placed in danger should they discern the alter egos of Cure Black and Cure White.

Within minutes the five DDS students were escorted to the Shibuya Police Station for the girls' own protection from possible follow-up attacks by the druids. Meanwhile, one man who is dressed as a forensic expert slinked away from the scene and went to a deserted area within the police station and fiddled with his radio and contacted someone.

"This is ZECT agent…it appears that we have a spy within our ranks as the druids easily knew of our top secret project and where it was hidden and easily got through and stole them away…but they also encountered two female DDS students…no, sir…they appear to have some supernatural powers of sort and tried to fight off the druids…YOU KNEW who the spy is?? Very well…I'll return to HQ. Yes…it appears that DDS might get further involved themselves in investigating this…but also they're starting to suspect our existence…very well…ZECT agent out."

The forensic expert, which turned out to be an agent of this mysterious ZECT, went back to the scene of the crime to assist the police in clearing the mess while seeing the five DDS students being driven away.

- - -

At the unknown base within Mt. Bandai, the scene shifts to a special room where a huge tube is being filled with water while two of its prisoners, **Ryoma Echizen** and **Tsubasa Ozora**, are already being placed there and are strapped with suction cap-like devices and a pair of oxygen masks. It appeared that the two sports players were excluded from the rest of the abducted teenagers and are being monitored by a group of scientists, and leading the experiment is the man "abducted" from the warehouse and is revealed to be in cahoots with the so-called cult.

At the upper deck of the lab you could see a window where the spy is watching. The spy then glances at the monitor where Tsubasa and Ryoma are shown in footages doing their job in matches for their respective tournaments. One is shown Tsubasa executing the "Drive Shooter" while Ryoma did the "Twist Serve" against his compatriot, though one of the scientists began to question the spy on why Ryoma when there are other sports players worthy of finding.

"Because if you look at the footages that boy has the agility and power displayed when executing his techniques. Yes there are others who may be better than him but Mr. Echizen is the perfect candidate for our secret project. The same goes for Mr. Ozora. Ozora is the perfect candidate for his charisma would be valuable in finding more young guinea pigs to capture and Echizen is the perfect one suited for assassination assignments once we have bend their wills to serve our great King and Queen."

Then another one of the scientists entered the room and told the spy the news about what he was to report. The spy glances at the scientist who is now about to say something which would affect the situation from this point on.

"Sir…the druids are now unloading the goods we have stolen…but I'm afraid we only succeeded in bringing three out of the five "Secret Weapons" of our targeted items. Either the other two were destroyed by the explosion we made or that…"

"…in the midst of our assault someone managed to hid the remaining two. It doesn't matter. The ones we captured are enough. What are the types of weapons did you managed to steal?"

"We managed to steal the designs based on a **Dragonfly**…a **Beetle**, and a…**Scorpion**. With the equipment that we have, we should be starting soon…but what about the other prisoners that we have?"

"Let the King and Queen decide on that."

After that the spy left the room to head to the other lab where the other young prisoners are taken. Five minutes later he arrived at the other lab room where the abducted teenagers aged 13 and 14 are placed, both their wrists and ankles strapped and are fully naked. Beside them are several women dressed like nurses. You could say that the scene you're seeing is like a hive where drones and nurses are "nurturing" the young. Then a man and a woman entered the room, and they are dressed like an Egyptian pharaoh and a queen. The man, who was quite obese, appeared to be of an European descent while the Cleopatra look-alike is an American aged 21 years old while the man is in his mid-30's.

"Ahh…you've done well, my spy…infiltrating the so-called ZECT…stealing their weapons to accommodate our own…now we can make our own private army…and soon we will turn this world into a new haven of new human race…a fitting plan for the new god and goddess…"

"You are most welcome…King Tut…Queen Melissa…now what shall we do with the prisoners?"

The Cleopatra look-alike glances at the "nurses" and gave them her orders, which for them, is an absolute order with no questions asked.

"Begin the extraction of their sperms! Do not stop until you produced a lot from them!"

With that the nurses began to approached the sedated prisoners and began arousing them until they are ready and began to molest them. With the prisoners asleep, they are unaware of what is happening to them and everyone left the room so the nurses could concentrate on their duty. Some of the druids who are guarding the room took a peek, seemingly enjoying the nurses' work on the prisoners. After ten minutes some of the nurses emerged from the lab carrying a cart full of test tubes containing the prisoners' sperms and went to another room to do another type of experiments.

- - -

At the ruins of the warehouse, police have cordon off the area and are doing their best to keep bystanders and media away while inside the destroyed warehouse, men in SWAT-like suits, which appeared to resemble the troopers from last night, were opening what appeared to be a hidden vault and opened it which appeared to be the two last remaining prototypes of the "secret project" and slowly took them and placed it inside a duffel bag and secretly went to another hidden basement to avoid being seen outside. After getting a signal that the "troopers" have left, the police then further did a cover-up and ordered more cops to be deployed to guard the area.

- - -

Back at the unknown base, two scientists were looking a the monitor where the screen showed "brainwave" patterns of one of their prisoners were moving at a steady pace, while glancing at the window to see other scientists giving the "thumb's up" and when the two scientists checked the monitor of the computers, it showed that one of their "experiments" was a success. Down at the lab, the huge cylinder opened and out came someone. It was Ryoma Echizen. It appeared that he was brainwashed in to serving the cult. As the scientist checked on the Prince of Tennis, they were now definite that he was fully programmed to do their "evil bidding" while retaining most of his normal though patterns. You could see Ryoma glancing at the scientists with an evil grin and is now getting dressed.

Five minutes later, Ryoma was with the druids as they passed by one of the rooms where something is happening, and as Ryoma peeked, he was watching the room where the "nurses" are extracting sperms "manually" from a third batch of sedated 14-year old victims and are enjoying the show when one of the druids came and approached the possessed "Prince of Tennis".

"King Tut wishes to see you…"

After five minutes the Prince of Tennis meets up with the cult leader and the two began to talk.

"Anything to do?"

"Yes…come with me…"

The two went to a laboratory room where several scientists were doing some culturing work and you could see a huge apparatus where liquids are stored and mixing, and the pharaoh-wannabe told Ryoma what to do next, but the possessed Ryoma had a question in mind.

"What's with the live sex acts at that room?"

"My "son"...our "nurses" are extracting..."nectars"...sweet as it looks. for our "flower" needs lots of them as our delicate flower needs it...besides...it's better than watching on DVD..."

"Whatever...now what's the deal and why did you summon me? I do hope I get to go outside and do something fun..."

"Fun you will have...believe me you'll enjoy this..."

"Interesting...what do you want me to do?"

"You're going to do a little seed-planting…in secret…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

Hope that the word "sperm" extraction scenes didn't turn your stomachs inside-out…it's part of the story and now you know why the druids kidnapped their victims and preferred 13 and 14-year old boys…and most of all you get to see the ringleaders of this organizations…

And now a new revelation: The Prince of Tennis is now this fic's official villain, and how will our DDS heroes anticipate this new problem?

Finally...this ends our first story arc where the druids are introduced. Yup a new story arc will commence in a few weeks from now...

**_Preview: _**

Next chapter will be up by the first week of March as I'll be preparing the second story arc that will introduce the next enemy of this fic.

Class C will take the lead as one of its members dine with several political personalities…only to encounter a series of bizarre deaths. See how they would crack this one and see if they could find the culprit.


	12. Political Poisoning

**_Parasite Eve_**

Welcome to the 2nd story arc of this fic and now things will take a lot different approaching starting this chapter, and it's going to scare you out of your seats and make you feel the shivers now that the REAL enemy finally shows up.

First the druids caused a bit of trouble by randomly attacking the DDS students, then last chapter revealed the masterminds behind the abduction of several students and why they prefer to kidnap boys aged 13 to 14 years old, as well as raising the question: What do the "cult" intend to do with the **sperms** that they extracted from their prisoners, as well as the ones they stole from the sperm banks?

You'll soon learn the answers once you read the chapter here as Class c makes their first appearance here after "no-showing" in the past nine chapters. And there they will finally get involved over something that is not connected to the druids but will soon get into a lot of trouble in the upcoming chapters.

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot  
- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions  
- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- - -

Matsumoto District, two weeks later. It was 7 O'clock in the evening and the Motomiya family were inside a first-class restaurant where this establishment is being frequented by various personalities, ranging to wealthy businessmen, famous celebrities such as actors, actresses, artists (singers, band members, etc.), and even political figures. Even the Royal Family sometimes went here to celebrate, usually for the birthday of their Royal Children.

The Motomoiya family were not among the "elite" personalities of customers, but the patriarch happened to be a close friend of a senator and the senator's family invited the Motomiya family to join them for dinner. Daisuke was very pleased to hear that they're being invited and would get to taste the restaurant's fine dishes as a buffet is among the dishes included.

"Oh, wow...finally I get to taste the dishes here as some of my friends from my old school said the food here is out of this world! Too bad V-Mon can't be here as he is at home playing video games..."

"At least we can take home some of the food here, so V-Mon would be happy about tasting the food here..."

As Daisuke and his elder sister, Jun, are talking, the Motomiya parents stood up as their expected persons have arrived, which is the senator and his family, and soon the two family stood up and greeted each other. As they took their seats, they are unaware that someone is watching them. Though you couldn't see who the watcher is you can tell by the silhouette the show left which is that of a person dressed like a cook. Then the shadow disappeared and went back to the kitchen to do some "cooking".

- - -

_**Tsukihana**_ by **_Nana Kitade_**  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae_**)

_Yami to asobu hoshi tachi e  
Ai o utai yakitsukushite  
_

_Batsu o tomoshi hinagiku no  
Yume ni yorisou tsume no ato_

_Kuchibiru kara kuchibiru e to tsutai  
Sono nukumori wa doko e  
Tadoritsuku ate wa nai no ni_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

_Sameta yubi de misukashite  
Furete dakedo yogosanaide_

_Furikaeru to hitohira no  
Hane ga kogetsuku ibaramichi_

_Maboroshi nara maboroshi o aishite  
Asu de sae suterareru  
Osoreru riyuu o oshiete_

_Anata ga nakucha ikirarezu  
Kuchiru yoru o oikaketa no wa  
Watashi o subete sono ude e  
Ubai agete hoshikatta kara_

_Kedo seijaku ni tsutsumareru  
Kisokuteki na iyashii kodou  
Fuzaketa heya de  
Tenbatsu o kazoete iru mimi o fusaide_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

- - -

Though I haven't seen the 3rd season of the anime, when I learned that Nana Kitade is going to do the opening song, I searched it on **youtube**, and watched it, it rocks big time! Since this is going to be a suspense/mystery/horror, this song is perfect. Check out my profile and you'll see what I mean.

- - -

**_Episode 12: Seijiteki no Chuudoku_**

Odaiba, 7: 30 pm. Class C were at Koshiro Izumi's house as they decided to get his opinion about the spate of druid attacks and that DDS might be the target as by now the perpetrators know who they just assaulted. It all started in Tokyo, then in Jinbo-cho, then in Shibuya and then Roppongi. They also began to find some leads if the druids are connected to the Cult of Makai. Ken told Koshiro about being told by Class R about one of the druids claiming that they are remnants of that cult before killing themselves by setting off their bombs.

"Hmm…it may be possible since they seem to know the cult a year ago and that they seem to know who you are since they attacked Class R without hesitation. But then again we still don't have any concrete proof that would confirm that claim. Right now we just have to wait. Our only way to get a thorough lead is to capture one of the druids alive and get the information from him. That's our best hope in getting a breakthrough."

Miyako Inoue then stepped forward and made her own statement to her friend.

"Hmm…according to Kyuu, these druids may belong to a new cult or something because they're after sperms of young teens and they…"

"What do you mean…?"

"Aside from kidnapping boys who are aged 13 and 14, some of the druids had ransacked a bank full of sperms. Class A was conducting an investigation when the druids somehow learned of this and tried to do a kamikaze by trapping them inside the sperm bank and tried to blow themselves up. After that Class A miraculously survived and escaped unscathed. And from what the other sections came up with, it seems that producing sperms from the kidnapped boys are their initial goals. When a boy reaches the age of 13, he is capable of producing it, and there their hormones kicks in."

Takeru Takaishi then continued the theory where Ken Ichijouji left off.

"Then when that victims is now ripe, they can produce them through any sexual means. I'm not sure how, but I believe that the druids are going to extract them through certain means without harming the boys. Well, that's our analysis…and it's possible that any of us would be potential victims. I hope Daisuke won't fall victim as he is alone with his parents and that V-mon is at home."

Koshiro nodded and fiddled with his PC to show the map of Japan and marked red "X" marks on the places where the druids struck. There he and Class C began to look at the area to find any link and hoped that they might come up with something to help boost their theories which would lead them to where the druids would strike next.

- - -

Back at Mutsomoto, the Motomiya family has finally got to meet the senator who happened to know the Motomiya patriarch. He is the secretary of health and with him was the Minister of Defense. As the two shook hands, Daisuke began to inquire the two about what is like being part of the Japanese Emperor's cabinet. While his parents scold their son, the two political figures laughed and willingly told him everything. They were also surprised to learn that he is studying at DDS.

"This is a surprise…I heard that DDS produces a lot of good detective students. When we meet again, I'd hope you become a good detective so I can hire you as my personal detective."

Soon more political figures arrived, ranging from congressmen to mayor up to the senate president. Moreover, even foreign diplomats showed up and took their tables to prepare to order their meals. Daisuke and Jun stared in awe as the get to see a lot of key figures who work for the government. Soon the Japanese Ambassador to the United States of America and her family arrived and took their table to prepare their order.

Several waiters came and took a lot of attention to the "V.I.P's" and took their orders and soon went back to the kitchen to prepare their customers' food and drinks. All the while, with the chefs and helpers are busy preparing their best dishes, they didn't notice that they were being watched by a pair of eyes.

As soon as the food and beverages are ready they delivered them to the customers and are all ready to be consumed. Soon the customers are having a merry discussion and began to talk about their political careers and their plans. Meanwhile, Daisuke got a call from his cellphone and went outside to answer it and it was Takeru. The two began to discuss about what is happening around and the Class C leader was given advise from his a friend and schoolmate.

"I know…I'm not alone. I'll be careful…yeah, I'll keep my eyes open and don't worry…they won't get my sperm…I'll give only to my lover and she'll receive it in full…"

Takeru blushed at this and Hikari heard it and was not too pleased with his jokes so she grabbed the cellphone and shouted at her boyfriend for his antics. Of course the Class c leader moved his ears away as the voice was very loud.

"DAISUKE! THAT WAN'T FUNNY! WE ALL BEING WORRIED AND ALL YOU COULD SAY IS YOU'LL GIVE…"THAT"…TO ME ONLY??!! WHAT AM I??!! A CONDOM??!!"

"Relax…I'm just…huh?? Hold on…looks like I have a situation here…"

Inside the restaurant, the political figures were clutching their throats and stomachs as they were convulsing and some are choking. Though the other customers were seemingly unaffected, they wondered what was happening to them. Several minutes later, one by one the political figures slumped to the floor with their eyes open and are not moving. Daisuke went to the bodies and showed his DDS badge and checked on them, and became worried and called for help as he tries to apply first aid via CPR, believing that poison might be the culprit.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE…CALL 911…NOW!!!"

The rest of the Motomiya family stepped in and tries to help, but as the minutes passed by ambulances arrived and took some of the victims who are still breathing to nearby hospitals while the others were pronounced dead on the spot. Daisuke called the rest of Class C to come here as he believed that someone has done something to the victims' dishes while he instructed the police officer in charge not to let any of the customers or the restaurant's staff to leave the establishment. The police chief nodded and had all of the people inside to stay put.

The rest of Class C arrived and began to help Daisuke in finding out what caused all of this, and even V-Mon and Koshiro arrived to help. As Class C began to interview with the chef and cooks along with the staff members, V-Mon and Tailmon used their enhanced senses on the food at each table to find any traces of poison being laced there. Takeru asked Patamon to transform into Angemon to use his "divine powers" to scan the area for any other foreign objects.

However tension gripped the restaurant when the assistant chief of police placed Daisuke along with the rest of the "suspects" claiming that he was not at the scene when the "poisoning" took place. The rest of Class C came to Daisuke's defense but were warned that they too be placed under arrest for interfering, but then the chief of police arrived and saw the situation and reprimanded the assistant while allowing Daisuke and Class C to continue their investigation, but reminded that he and the other people will have to be placed under custody for an impartial investigation.

Ten minutes away from the scene of the crime, a person arrived at a parking lot where a van is parked. As the van's door slides open the scene showed a person dressed in a chef's outfit and then discarded it. It turn out to be Ryoma Echizen! And there he took a radio and contacted the cult's base.

"Mission completed…the politicians are dealt with as the "cells" are inside their bodies while they slowly took over its hosts. The drug I planted inside their food worked as the politicians are in a comatose state while they looked like they're dead. What else do you want me to do?"

"Return to base…that'll be all for now…my faithful servant….come…your king awaits your return…"

After that, Ryoma boarded the van and speeds off towards Mt. Bandai as they slipped past the oncoming police cars who are unaware of the druids inside the van they just passed.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Looks like Ryoma has become a thorn to DDS as he did an unthinkable crime…but how will he be able to break free from the cult's control? And how will Class c be able to crack this case with Daisuke being placed on the suspects' lists?

**_Preview:_**

Class C will continue the investigation as they are split into two groups and assigned to two places: Kanagawa and Matsumoto. There the REAL terror will finally begin.


	13. Dawn Of The Dead part 1

**_Parasite Eve_**

Looks like Class C will be spotlighting most of the story arc here as they are now embroiled in a political assassination as several political figures were killed in what appeared to be a mass poisoning. Worse, it is revealed that the culprit is Ryoma Echizen. Yup, he did it…but how? It wasn't shown last chapter how it was done, but soon you'll get to see what causes it.

Moreover, Class c will be split into two groups as the bodies were sent to separate morgues to do some autopsy and will assist the coroners in determining the true cause of their deaths. AND HERE you'll get to see the first dose of HORROR, as this will introduce the REAL enemy of this fic.

_**Disclaimer: **_

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by TBS and Studio Pierrot;

- **_Parasite Eve_** (_the novel_) is written by Hideki Sena

- **_Parasite Eve_** (_the video game series_) is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

_Last night…_

At the restaurant in Matsumoto District, all the chef and staff, as well as the other customers who were not affected by the sudden deaths of the politicians, were being interrogated by the police and this was very tedious as they are determining which one is the suspect and who perpetrated the murders. Daisuke and Class c also helped out and seeing that it would take so much time, he asked V-Mon to slash one of the bodies' throat and get a blood sample to see if there was poison involved, but then one of the policemen to step in line as he told the 13-year old that he is among the suspects when the crime happened and he was outside, but Takeru defended his friend and reasoned that he was talking to him when the scene occurred.

Hikari then told the officer that as a DDS student they must get to the bottom of this and asked the officer not to obstruct their investigation. The police chief of Matsumoto believed them and told the teens to continue their investigation. As V-Mon took a blood sample from one of the corpses, Ken Ichijouji took a test tube and collected the blood and placed it inside his bag, and then turn to the rest of the people inside the restaurant and talked to the police chief.

"Sir…it'd be best if you have everyone…the customers…submit their blood samples. It's just to be sure if the poison or whatever caused these politicians' deaths have spread to anyone else."

Nodding he asked the customers to submit their blood samples as a red cross team is being summoned to have the customers' blood samples taken.

- - -

_**Tsukihana**_ by **_Nana Kitade_**  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae_**)

_Yami to asobu hoshi tachi e  
Ai o utai yakitsukushite  
_

_Batsu o tomoshi hinagiku no  
Yume ni yorisou tsume no ato_

_Kuchibiru kara kuchibiru e to tsutai  
Sono nukumori wa doko e  
Tadoritsuku ate wa nai no ni_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

_Sameta yubi de misukashite  
Furete dakedo yogosanaide_

_Furikaeru to hitohira no  
Hane ga kogetsuku ibaramichi_

_Maboroshi nara maboroshi o aishite  
Asu de sae suterareru  
Osoreru riyuu o oshiete_

_Anata ga nakucha ikirarezu  
Kuchiru yoru o oikaketa no wa  
Watashi o subete sono ude e  
Ubai agete hoshikatta kara_

_Kedo seijaku ni tsutsumareru  
Kisokuteki na iyashii kodou  
Fuzaketa heya de  
Tenbatsu o kazoete iru mimi o fusaide_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

- - -

Though I haven't seen the 3rd season of the anime, when I learned that Nana Kitade is going to do the opening song, I searched it on **youtube**, and watched it, it rocks big time! Since this is going to be a suspense/mystery/horror, this song is perfect. Check out my profile and you'll see what I mean.

- - -

**_Episode 13: Deddo no Keimei part 1_**

_DDS, the following day… _

Class C is waiting inside their classroom and are keeping their leader calm since the Motomiya family are still at the Matsumoto Police Station until now as they along with the rest of the customers are still being considered suspects, and Daisuke was fortunate to get out since Class C proved that Daisuke was unaware of the incident until hearing the commotion and that Class C proved that they were talking to him via cellphone when the crime occurred.

As they are waiting for the news about the Motomiya family leaving the police station, the speaker beeped and a voice recording spoke in which a DDS section is being summoned.

"CALLING CLASS C…I REAPEAT…CALING CLASS C…YOU'RE BEING SUMMONED BY PRINCIPAL DAN…I REAPEAT…CALLING CLASS C…I REAPEAT…CALING CLASS C…YOU'RE BEING SUMMONED BY PRINCIPAL DAN…I REAPEAT…"

With that Class C went to the conference room where the DDS principal is waiting, with V-Mon, Tailmon and Patamon following behind. As they were about to enter the main building, they ran past Class Q who had just exited the auditorium and saw their schoolmates running in a hurry. They already heard about the mass deaths of the politicians and wondered how much pressure they could handle.

Inside, Principal Dan was glancing at the summoned students and saw Daisuke was trying to ignore his worry and smiled wryly as he made his speech which seeming put some relief at the six students.

"First off…Daisuke, your family had just been released…they are not considered suspects as they too were about to consume their drinks which might have been laced with poison…or at least that's what caused it. Other investigators assumed that the other victims may have choked to death and some appear to have a heart attack. But with so many victims the police of Masumoto couldn't investigate this case alone…so I'm going to assign you on this case."

Class C stood straight as they prepare to receive their assignment when Kotaro Nanami steps in and handed to the six students the papers which showed to them the map of their next destination. Well, two papers and this made Class c glance at each other as Dan made his speech again.

"Daisuke…since you were in Matsumoto when the incident occurred, I'll be assigning you to go there to help the police in determining what caused their deaths. You can choose two partners to assist you there as the remaining three will go to Kanagawa district as the other bodies are being sent there for autopsy. Takeru, you may choose two more to assist you there. Will you accept it?"

Daisuke and Takeru chanted "Yes sir!", and have chosen their partners. Daisuke chose Hikari and Iori, while Takeru chose Miyako and Ken. Soon the six students left the school area and are heading to their respective destinations determined to solve this case as well and to find out who would want to kill the politicians. They were fortunate that neither Daisuke nor his family are not among the dead, but they are not prepared for what is coming to them.

Meanwhile, inside a stock room, it was dark and the lights were out. A janitor went inside and soon you could here him speaking to someone, and this seemingly made a lot of suspense at the conversation. Yet we couldn't tell if the spy is an ally of DDS or an enemy, or if he is part of the cult.

"Yes, sir…I took the blood sample from the DDS lab and sent it to you…yes sir…I think it's time to send our "troopers" to the two districts in case something goes wrong…yes sir…over and out."

- - -

Meanwhile, at Mt. Bandai, inside the unknown base, the obese leader, King Tut, was patting proudly at Ryoma for his successful assignment. He was right in following his spy's advice in having the Prince Of Tennis brainwashed and turn into his hired assassin and now he is awaiting news on other developments. At the laboratory, the "nurses" resumed molesting the sedated 13 and 14-year old boys and several minutes later they extracted their sperms and are sent to another laboratory for more experiments.

"Bravo, my servant...bravo! You made the **Cult of Illuminites** proud! I'm so happy..."

Meanwhile the red-haired Cleopatra look-alike is sitting inside her room seemingly meditating as she is doing some deep concentration. Lately she seem to be a bit restless and even the druids and the nurses are wondering if their "queen" is feeling ill or not. Nevertheless they dare not to question her and resumed their duties. The scene then shifts to Ryoma as he is preparing to accept another assignment when King Tut summoned him and told him what he about to do next.

- - -

Matsumoto District, an hour later. Daisuke, Hikari and Iori arrived at the morgue to see the coroners waiting for them and are pleased that DDS has sent its best students to assist them in dealing with this case. They welcomed them and began to accommodate them so the three teens would feel at home. As V-Mon looked around, Daisuke and Hikari began to talk to the coroners in charge while Iori went along with the small, blue-furred Digimon in looking around the place, having never been to a morgue before. Of course there are some hilarious moments when V-Mon attempted to peek at the corpse's "private part" only to be smacked on the head by Iori.

"V-Mon! Have respect for the dead! You can't just peek at them like that…"

"But V-Mon wanted to see what a "pee-pee" is like…"

"You've seen Daisuke naked when you bathed together…"

"Daisuke's pee-pee is too small… "

A book was thrown at V-Mon's head it the thrower turn out to be Daisuke, blushing and glaring at hearing those comments which made Hikari giggled, as the two began to argue in a loud fashion which made Iori sag at the scene.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY??!! MY "PEE-PEE" IS TOO SMALL??!!"

"But it's true…I saw it…I even measured it while you're asleep…"

"WHY YOU LITTLE…"

Hikari stepped in and persuaded the two to stop the bickering while Iori is talking to one of the coroners and asked him if he could take them to where the bodies are taken. By then Daisuke and Hikari joined Iori and began to head further inside towards the area where the dead politicians are kept.

But then another coroner began to offer the DDS students some refreshments and food. At first they politely declined but the coroner insisted so they Class C have energy to conduct a full investigation. In the end the three DDS students decided to accept the offer and brought the snacks inside the room where the politicians' corpses are kept.

By then as the lead coroner began to coach class C which bodies belonged to the politicians, the other employees slowly left them alone as they closed the doors. With that the three Class C students began to look into the bodies one by one while the coroner told them what he learned so far, and this made the three curious and suspicious.

"No traces of foreign elements? No poison? They just died like that??"

"That's what I find out so far…what's even strange is that the police from the nearby station haven't arrived nor answered my call. So therefore I'm pretty much stuck here. I checked out the other bodies and so far I didn't see much. I even checked their throats to see if any objects were blocked, but none so far."

"What about the heart attacks?"

"About that…I did see something…strange. There black traces at the heart valves…but that's about it. I didn't delve deeper on that…huh? What's your little friend doing?"

V-Mon was at the door attempting to open it but the door wouldn't budge.

"Daisuke…we've been locked!"

"What??"

Iori checked the phone and noted that the line is dead. Hikari attempted to use her cellphone to call the Matsumoto Police station but no one answered. At the Matsumoto Police Station, all the policemen inside were slumped on the ground with strange gas hovering over them. It turns out that the druids have blocked the police station's exit passage and threw poison gas inside trapping the cops inside to their deaths.

Back at the morgue, while Daisuke and V-Mon continued to bang at the door, Iori and Hikari checked the black samples taken from the victims' hearts and noted that these traces are from cyanides, and this caused the victims to die in a heart attack-like fashion. Then Iori put some blood samples under the microscope to see if he could get more clues. There he saw cell-like organisms multiplying rapidly and then the next thing he heard a scream from the coroner as the politicians' bodies began to undergo a bizarre transformation.

As Daisuke turn around he saw the corpses turn into what appeared to be mutated baboons and killed the coroner before he could get back. Seeing this he told V-Mon to evolve and he did, becoming Fladramon and smashed out of the door, and there Class C discovered that the door was locked from the outside, and when they head for the exit they learned that no one else is there and that the exit was sealed off.

"We've been blocked!"

And before they could react, the mutated corpses surrounded them Tailmon evolved to Angewomon and stood in front of the three Class C members seeing that they are as good as trapped and that they must first disable the mutants before attempting to remove the barricades from the exit.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Looks like this is just the start as the terror had just begun…

And finally...the cult has a name...**The Cult Of Illuminites**. Though they're different from The Cult Of Makai, they're MO is the same...

_**Preview:**_

Takeru, Miyako and Ken are the next to be in trouble as they too encounter some trouble just like Daisuke and the rest…and also more druids will show up…


	14. Dawn Of The Dead part 2

**_Parasite Eve_**

As Daisuke and the rest are having problems dealing with a bizarre new problem, the other half of Class C will suffer the same problems as little by little the pieces of the puzzles concerning the incidents happening recently will slowly intertwine as druids also show up in Kanagawa district. Moreover, more hints about this new organization will also be shown and what role they would play here.

_**Disclaimer: **_

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by TBS and Studio Pierrot;

- **_Parasite Eve_** (_the novel_) is written by Hideki Sena

- **_Parasite Eve_** (_the video game series_) is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

Kanagawa District. Ken ichijouji, Miyako Inoue and Takeru Takaishi have arrived here after leaving DDS for this particular case to solve. They were relieved that Daisuke and his family were cleared of any suspicions and that they were tested negative of any traces of poison, though they were less fortunate that the senator whom the Motomiya family had dine with died shortly after Daisuke went out just to answer his cellphone ringing.

And with their classmates in Matsumoto District conducting their own investigation, they are now going to conduct theirs. They are unaware that Daisuke and the others are having problems at the moment and neither do they realize that they too are about to step in to the face of danger, as they didn't notice that a van is slowly following them and are not letting the three Class C members out of their sights.

"You know what to do…when we get the signal we block off the exit and let the rest take its course. Make sure we are not to be seen and make sure we escape unnoticed once we trapped those brats. By now the "specimens" are taking care of business at the Matsumoto morgue. We have blocked their escape routes so they shouldn't be able to escape…moreover even if they did escape they won't last as our experiments will take them down along with the rest of the people."

"We just receive word that the Matsumoto morgue is already being taken over by our experiments…should some of us go there to make sure those three DDS students are killed on the spot? We'll be careful not to let ourselves get…"

"No need. They should take care of business there. The rest of you should go to the nearest police station and take out the cops so they won't respond…the rest of you…as soon as those three go inside, cut off the phone lines and block the exits. Do not fail me."

"Yes..we won't fail you…glory to the Cult Of Illuminites!"

With that, the rest of the druids prepared their weapons as they parked their van near the Kanagawa morgue and are awaiting the signal from their "mole" when they would strike.

- - -

_**Tsukihana**_ by **_Nana Kitade_**  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae_**)

_Yami to asobu hoshi tachi e  
Ai o utai yakitsukushite  
_

_Batsu o tomoshi hinagiku no  
Yume ni yorisou tsume no ato_

_Kuchibiru kara kuchibiru e to tsutai  
Sono nukumori wa doko e  
Tadoritsuku ate wa nai no ni_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

_Sameta yubi de misukashite  
Furete dakedo yogosanaide_

_Furikaeru to hitohira no  
Hane ga kogetsuku ibaramichi_

_Maboroshi nara maboroshi o aishite  
Asu de sae suterareru  
Osoreru riyuu o oshiete_

_Anata ga nakucha ikirarezu  
Kuchiru yoru o oikaketa no wa  
Watashi o subete sono ude e  
Ubai agete hoshikatta kara_

_Kedo seijaku ni tsutsumareru  
Kisokuteki na iyashii kodou  
Fuzaketa heya de  
Tenbatsu o kazoete iru mimi o fusaide_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

- - -

Though I haven't seen the 3rd season of the anime, when I learned that Nana Kitade is going to do the opening song, I searched it on **youtube**, and watched it, it rocks big time! Since this is going to be a suspense/mystery/horror, this song is perfect. Check out my profile and you'll see what I mean.

- - -

**_Episode 14: Deddo no Keimei part 2_**

At the Kanagawa Morgue, the coroner there greeted the arriving Class C members and offered them a tour inside the morgue and all went inside unaware that they were being followed by the van that has been tailing them. Making sure no one is watching them, the druids slowly, and stealthily, disembarked from the van and began surrounding the building to secretly enter the establishment while the rest stayed outside and serve as lookout.

Others went around and found the phone lines and began disconnecting them and made sure it stays broken so no one inside could call for help.

Inside the coroner told the three to wait here at the lobby area while he goes inside a room to prepare the bodies of the politicians kept so that the three DDS students could begin their investigation. Patamon began to look around at the ambience of the building while Miyako began to play-act like a zombie much to ken's sagging while Takeru looks on.

- - -

Meanwhile, Angewomon and Fladramon continued to keep the mutated corpses at bay while Daisuke, Hikari and Iori try to smash their way out via the windows, but to their surprise the windows were barricaded to the wall and this further decreases their chances of escape. Iori almost got caught by one of the monsters but Daisuke pulled him away. They took broomsticks to ward their attackers away while Hikari repeatedly tried to call the Matsumoto police for help, unaware that the police station was filled with dead officers.

"Daisuke…no one is answering our calls!"

Iori grabbed the phone and was shocked to learn something which further added tension inside.

"Blast…the line's been cut off!"

Outside, one of the druids disabled the phone line and immediately left the scene.

- - -

Back at the Kanagawa morgue, while waiting for the coroner to comeback a music was played via the intercom which had an eerie effect and this gave Miyako an idea to spread humor while waiting for the coroner to arrive. It was the song "**Boadicea**" sang by **Enya** and started to "scare" Ken, much to his slight annoyance.

"Huuuwwwaaa…I'm a Sleepwalker…I'll eat you alive…liver…heart…brain…"

"Miyako…please…there's no such monsters as sleepwalkers…and sleepwalkers are persons who has a case of parasomnia or sleep disorder where the sufferer engages in activities that are normally associated with wakefulness while he or she is asleep or in a sleep-like state. Sleepwalking is usually defined by or involves the person affected apparently shifting from his or her prior sleeping position and moving around and performing normal actions as if awake (cleaning, walking and other activities). It is inexact to assume that somnambulists are unconscious during their nocturnal sleepwalking episodes. They are simply not conscious of their actions on a level where memory of the sleepwalking episode can be recalled, and because of this, unless the sleepwalker is awakened or aroused by someone else, this sleep disorder can go unnoticed."

Takeru stepped in and told Ken which would rebut that statement and the two teens looked on as the blond-haired boy began to make his story.

"It's true. There is a supernatural creature called the **Sleepwalkers**. It's sort of an incubus-like creature targeting virgin women. My girlfriend, **Satsuki Miyanoshita** saw it herself after she and her neighbor **Hajime Aoyama** fought at least two of them after the two Sleepwalkers attempted to consume their friend **Momoko Koigaburo**." (1)

As the three were discussing more about this they heard a scream coming from the deep inside the hall, and when they went there they saw three stray cats emerging, and from that point on the three Class C members became a bit terrified as the cats slowly mutated into a very grotesque creature while changing to its bigger form. With three mutated cats looking ready to eat lunch, the three headed towards the exit only to be confronted by the druids with automatic weapons and opened fire, forcing the three to stay back and seek cover, and thus they were trapped inside.

"I'd never thought that the druids would be involved in this. I guess this makes it clear…Patamon, let's get this show on the road and get out of here!"

In les than 20 seconds Patamon changed into Angemon and used his Heaven's Knuckles to send the three mutated cats back while shielding the three DDS students from the hail of bullets and knocked them out, but then the exit was covered as a huge van blocked its way and out came several cats, which also mutated and transmogrify into more grotesque creatures, killing the druids in the process.

"What the heck is this??!!"

"We'll worry about it later…grab the guns and open fire while we find a way out!"

Ken and Miyako took the weapons and opened fire at the mutated cats but it did little scare them away and the three were forced to head towards a vacant room and locked themselves in but then the creatures were starting to barge their way in, while Angemon is busy keeping the rest at bay, unable to get past them.

- - -

Outside, another van calmly left the Kanagawa morgue seeing that their plan is working in motion and went to the nearby police station to keep the cops busy with a new problem. At the police station, the cops inside were startled when their phone lines went dead, and then several more stray cats came inside and transmogrified into mutated creatures and slowly killed everyone inside before getting the chance to fire their guns, and all are dead with the creatures loitering inside to look for more prey to consume.

Inside the van one of the druids called HQ to confirm to his superiors the situation of their plans which pleases the cult's leader. A discussion was then taking place.

"…yes, sir…we secured the Kanagawa morgue and the police station…yes…all the cops are dead…yes, sir…the three DDS students are trapped although they have a Digimon with them…"

"It doesn't matter…leave the area at once…those brats will be dead anyway…go now before someone sees you…and well done…you will be rewarded handsomely…"

And so the van leaves at once with the citizens of the Kanagawa prefecture are unaware of what's happening and that they are in danger. No one notices the police station is being overrun by mutated cats disemboweling the corpses and others didn't seem to mind the van blocking the morgue, as they seemingly didn't care.

- - -

At DDS, Principal Dan was inside his office wondering which section he should send as he got a call from the mayor of Kyoto as the 3rd batch of corpses arrived there and asked the school to help them in determining the cause of one of the corpses' deaths as the congressman from Kyoto is among the victims. After several minutes of thinking he pressed a button from thje intercom and contacted his secretary.

"Ms. Katagiri…summon **Class T** here at once…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

Now it's double trouble as Takeru's group is now being assaulted, and are in danger of getting killed unless they find a way out. My apologies if this chapter is too short. I promise to make improvements in the next succeeding chapters…

**_Preview:_**

Class T makes their debut and goes to Kyoto to check out the corpses for analysis, only to be greeted by the same problem as class C is currently facing.

- - -

**Anniversary File**

Once again, as this title implies, this will serve as reference to my past fics and what cases the DDS students investigated and what situations they got into and how they handled it. The numbers in parenthesis will show which fanfic it took place - - past, and recently.

- -

(1): **The Ghost Hunt Continues**. My very first fanfic and is based on the anime **Gakkou no Kaidan** (aka **Ghosts Stories** or **Ghosts At School**). The fic is based and inspired from the 1992 horror film based on the **Stephen King** novel.


	15. Dawn Of The Dead part 3

**_Parasite Eve_**

With Daisuke and Takeru's group are having trouble with their investigations, they'll be quite busy for the time being and must fend for themselves since they can't get outside their predicaments with the police in Matsumoto and Kanagawa are all dead, thanks in part of the druids who used poison gases to keep them out of the way.

It's a zombie-like fest as the politicians' corpses somewhat mutated by unknown means and Class C are heavily handicapped, and they must find a way to get help or they'll be tasty snacks for a day…permanently. Unless they could get the phonelines working if they could just reach the telephone…

Also, Class T will make their appearance here as they head to another prefecture where a few congressmen are among the victims killed. Little do they know that they too will be walking into a booby trap just like their fellow DDS students.

_**Disclaimer: **_

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by TBS and Studio Pierrot;

- **_Parasite Eve_** (_the novel_) is written by Hideki Sena

- **_Parasite Eve_** (_the video game series_) is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The rest of the characters appearing here...they're owned by their respective owners...

- - -

_Earlier…_

_At Matsumoto…_

Angewomon and Fladramon continued to keep the mutated corpses at bay while Daisuke, Hikari and Iori try to smash their way out via the windows, but to their surprise the windows were barricaded to the wall and this further decreases their chances of escape. Iori almost got caught by one of the monsters but Daisuke pulled him away. They took broomsticks to ward their attackers away while Hikari repeatedly tried to call the Matsumoto police for help, unaware that the police station was filled with dead officers.

Then the line suddenly went off and Iori checked it realizing that the communications are severed, trapping them with no way of calling for help.

- - -

_At Kanagawa…_

As the three were discussing more about this they heard a scream coming from the deep inside the hall, and when they went there they saw three stray cats emerging, and from that point on the three Class c members became a bit terrified as the cats slowly mutated into a very grotesque creature while changing to its bigger form. With three mutated cats looking ready to eat lunch, the three headed towards the exit only to be confronted by the druids with automatic weapons and opened fire, forcing the three to stay back, and they were trapped inside.

"I'd never thought that the druids would be involved in this. I guess this makes it clear…Patamon, let's get this show on the road and get out of here!"

In les than 20 seconds Patamon changed into Angemon and used his Heaven's Knucles to send the three mutated cats back while shielding the three DDS students from the hail of bullets and knocked them out, but then the exit was covered as a huge van blocked its way and out came several cats, which also mutated and transmogrify into more grotesque creatures, killing the druids in the process.

"What the heck are they??!!"

"We'll worry about it later…grab the guns and open fire while we find a way out!"

Ken and Miyako took the weapons and opened fire at the mutated cats but it did little scare them away and the three were forced to head towards a vacant room and locked themselves in but then the creatures were starting to barge their way in, while Angemon is busy keeping the rest at bay, unable to get past them.

- - -

At DDS, Principal Dan was inside his office wondering which section he should send as he got a call from the mayor of Kyoto as the 3rd batch of corpses arrived there and asked the school to help them in determining the cause of one of the corpses' deaths as the congressman from Kyoto is among the victims.

"_Hmm...although they're new...and since they too have partners of their own...then perhaps they'll be the section best suited for this assignment...Class q and A are potential students needed for this kind of case...but then they weren't there at that time..._"

After several minutes of thinking he pressed a button from thje intercom and contacted his secretary.

"Ms. Katagiri…summon Class T here at once…"

With that Ms. Katagiri spoke to the intercom and made an announcement in which several DDS students in their respective sections look up as they brace themselves on which section they are about to be summoned.

- - -

_**Tsukihana**_ by **_Nana Kitade_**  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae_**)

_Yami to asobu hoshi tachi e  
Ai o utai yakitsukushite  
_

_Batsu o tomoshi hinagiku no  
Yume ni yorisou tsume no ato_

_Kuchibiru kara kuchibiru e to tsutai  
Sono nukumori wa doko e  
Tadoritsuku ate wa nai no ni_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

_Sameta yubi de misukashite  
Furete dakedo yogosanaide_

_Furikaeru to hitohira no  
Hane ga kogetsuku ibaramichi_

_Maboroshi nara maboroshi o aishite  
Asu de sae suterareru  
Osoreru riyuu o oshiete_

_Anata ga nakucha ikirarezu  
Kuchiru yoru o oikaketa no wa  
Watashi o subete sono ude e  
Ubai agete hoshikatta kara_

_Kedo seijaku ni tsutsumareru  
Kisokuteki na iyashii kodou  
Fuzaketa heya de  
Tenbatsu o kazoete iru mimi o fusaide_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

- - -

Though I haven't seen the 3rd season of the anime, when I learned that Nana Kitade is going to do the opening song, I searched it on **youtube**, and watched it, it rocks big time! Since this is going to be a suspense/mystery/horror, this song is perfect. Check out my profile and you'll see what I mean.

- - -

**_Episode 14: Deddo no Keimei part 3_**

At the old school building, Class Q had just heard the voice recording from the intercom that Class T is being summoned at Principal Dan's office. They began to wonder if they too are going to investigate the politicians' deaths but noted that only Class c was there when the mass murders occurred the night of that incident.

"It seems that Class C and T are the right choices for this kind of investigation. Their Digimon partners have enhanced senses and they might get a breakthrough on what caused the victims' deaths and might get a lead on the perpetrators."

Ryu's words seemingly made sense at the topic and the rest decided to interject verbally on this.

"Still…they have to get blood samples and bring it to the lab of either DDS or the police…they should've brought Koshiro with them since his laptop might have the same cool detective gadgets like Kazuma's…"

"Even with that, Class c still has a long way to go…even if I'm involved, I doubt my laptop would get clues in such a short time…"

"Well…it's not our problem, though…I say we wait for our names to be called and we might get to investigate something…and let's hop Kinta the muscle man would be of assistance…"

"Oh, quit your bragging, Kinta…"

Soon Yomiko Readman arrived and class is about to resume so Class Q put aside their discussion and prepare for classes, while somewhere, another man was loitering around the hallway dressed as a janitor, glancing at the passing Class F, who were discussing about their recent case in Shibuya, even though they believed that no one is there and began to make references about Class G keeping the "A" Buckles. Smirking, ther janitor left the hallway to an unknown direction.

- - -

At the principal's office Takato Matsuda, Rika Nonoka and Henry Wong stood straight as they listen to what Morihiko Dan said, and this surprised them as they didn't expect something like this to happen. They're assigned to a case in Kyoto to assist the police and the coroner in determining the cause of the deaths of a few congressmen from Kyoto who were among those killed in Matsumoto Restaurant.

"…that's right…you're going there to find out the cause of their deaths…if you're not interested, that's all right, you may turn it down…"

"WE ACCEPT, SIR!"

With no questions asked, Class T left the principal's office and head out to Kyoto to conduct their assigned case. As the three left the school grounds they didn't notice that someone was watching them and that he went to a restroom to contact someone and you could heard a discussion between the two.

"…yes, sir…Matsuda, Nonoka and Wong are on their way there…no doubt they'll bring their Digimon partners with them…should I follow them…?"

"No. Stay there and continue monitoring DDS. Let me know which student or section are about to head off to a specified place."

"Yes sir…Mr. Yamaki…"

- - -

Meanwhile, Daisuke, Hikari and Iori continued to ran around to avoid being caught by the mutated corpses and managed to stay safe thanks in part to Fladramon and Angewomon, but they are still far from safe as they are still trapped inside and they all knew that they can't risk letting them out for fear of many innocents getting killed. All they have to do now is to strike them in one blow to ensure that they won't go anywhere. Then Iori saw something from the door leading to the exit. There was a small hole and Iori could fit in there.

"Iori! Get through that hole and call for help! We'll follow you shortly!"

"But…"

"Do what he says! This is our only way to get you all out!"

At Angewomon's urging Iori did went through the hole and Daisuke kicked the barricade to widen the hole and he and Hikari made it out as well, leaving the two Champion-form Digimons to fight off the mutated corpses. As the three Class c members managed to get out they went to two separate places to get help. As Hikari and Iori went to the nearest police station, they were shrieking in terror as they saw the bodies of the cops lying on the floor, while Daisuke went to a nearby phone booth to call for help, but to his suspicion no one is answering.

- - -

At Kanagawa, Angemon was hard-pressed as the mutated cats were ganging up on him and he was forced to use extreme measures to finish them off, but that didn't end there as more cats came and transmogrified into more grotesque creatures, horrifying the three Class C members and Angemon was surprised at what he is seeing.

"This is no ordinary evolution…what is causing this???"

"Something tells me this is more than just poisoning of sorts…whatever the druids are trying to do to trap us here may have something to do with killing the politicians…"

"Takeru…Ken…what should we do…?"

Sensing Miyako's distress, Angemon was forced to evolve to Holy-Angemon and used the "Heaven's Gate" to send the monsters to another dimension where they would perish, thus saving Takeru and the others. As they went deeper into the hall they found the coroner dead with a mutated rat eating the man's intestines and its tail is emitting fire ball-like substance and thus they are about to get into another fight. Worse, the corpses of the politicians were also undergoing strange evolution and you could hear Miyako screaming her lungs out in utter terror.

- - -

Meanwhile, at Kyoto, Class T arrived and are already inside the morgue and are now examining the bodies in which the coroner brought out, and before he was about to tell them what he found out, several rats came inside and slowly underwent strange evolution, transmogrifying into a pack of monstrous mice with a flaming tale. Renamon suddenly appeared and grabbed the three DDS students by their collars and moved out of the way, but the coroner was unfortunate.

"It's a good thing I decided to follow you…I saw a van that are full of men dressed like druids…I managed to sneak in but they barricaded the exits…I could have stopped them but I heard some screams…and sensed odd evolutions such as the one we are witnessing…"

Henry butted in before the fox-Digimon could finish her statement and she couldn't agree more.

"So the rumors are true…right now we have to contain the situation…we can't let these things escape the morgue or it'll be chaos there."

- - -

Outside, the druids, dressed as construction workers, have blocked off all possible exits of the morgue, including the windows and left immediately hoping that the DDS students inside would be finished. They were unaware that someone has noticed them and immediately contacted someone via cellphone.

"Sir…the reports are indeed true…this is the druids' working, and are bent on killing the DDS students investigating this case…what should I do?"

"I'm sending the ZECT Troopers to the three areas…meanwhile I'll have the police cordon the areas in case the fighting spread to the street…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

Now two DDS sections are in danger of being killed off…who will save them?

**_Preview:_**

Class Q shows up and they too get into trouble just like Class C and T, but then an unexpected help arrived. Will this help matters or will it make it worse?

And there you'll get to meet the enigmatic ZECT Troopers, not to mention that the "Dawn Of The Dead" story arc will conclude there.

Oh, in case you don't know...the three members of Class T are the main characters from **Digimon Tamers**.


	16. Mysterious Soldiers

**_Parasite Eve_**

I hope last chapter didn't leave you readers with an empty stomach with so many gory scenes depicted and a massacre come and go. However there's going to be some relief. This is where the three-part (or rather four-part, as this chapter closes the gap on the **Dawn of The Dead** plot) mini-story arc ends with a rather mysterious note as the two DDS sections are going to prevail in a rather mysterious way.

But before that, Class Q will get a share of some spotlight as they too will encounter some mysterious mutated creatures popping out of nowhere, and they're going to get a big, big scream for some terrifying moments.

_**Disclaimer: **_

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by TBS and Studio Pierrot;

- **_Parasite Eve_** (_the novel_) is written by Hideki Sena

- **_Parasite Eve_** (_the video game series_) is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The rest of the characters appearing here...they're owned by their respective owners...

- - -

_Several hours ago…_

_At Matsumoto…_Angewomon and Fladramon remained behind to prevent the mutated corpses from escaping the besieged morgue as Daisuke, Hikari and Iori managed to get out and get help. As Hikari and Iori went to the nearest police station, they were shrieking in terror as they saw the bodies of the cops lying on the floor, while Daisuke went to a nearby phone booth to call for help, but to his suspicion no one is answering.

- - -

_At Kanagawa…_Angemon was forced to evolve to Holy-Angemon and used the "Heaven's Gate" to send the monsters to another dimension where they would perish, thus saving Takeru and the others. As they went deeper into the hall they found the coroner dead with a mutated rat eating the man's intestines and its tail is emitting fire ball-like substance and thus they are about to get into another fight.

- - -

_At Kyoto…_Renamon stood in front of Class T as another set of three mice slowly mutated into a bigger form and are now ready for more action and are also hungry. Sporting fangs and flaming tails, the transmogrified rodents are now ready and built for the kill. The three Class T members braced themselves as they are now fighting for their lives.

- - -

Nearby the Kyoto morgue, as the druids fled after making sure Class t are trapped, a person looks on as he makes sure the van full of druids have left the area, and glancing at the morgue he could hear the ruckus and Class t shouting as they tried to evade the fireballs that the mutated mice threw at them by waving their flaming tails at them. He sighed as he contacted someone on his codec and reported the situation.

"Sir…the druids have left the Kyoto morgue…Class T are currently fighting for their lives as only one Digimon is there with them…what do you want me to do?"

"Stay and watch. I already sent the ZECT Troopers and they're on their way…I also sent the rest of the troopers to Kanagawa, and Matsumoto prefectures…and I receive reports of druid sightings at Shibuya…right now place the "boxes" at the morgue as soon as the three DDS students manage to get out there…"

"Yes, sir…"

- - -

_**Tsukihana**_ by **_Nana Kitade_**  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae_**)

_Yami to asobu hoshi tachi e  
Ai o utai yakitsukushite  
_

_Batsu o tomoshi hinagiku no  
Yume ni yorisou tsume no ato_

_Kuchibiru kara kuchibiru e to tsutai  
Sono nukumori wa doko e  
Tadoritsuku ate wa nai no ni_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

_Sameta yubi de misukashite  
Furete dakedo yogosanaide_

_Furikaeru to hitohira no  
Hane ga kogetsuku ibaramichi_

_Maboroshi nara maboroshi o aishite  
Asu de sae suterareru  
Osoreru riyuu o oshiete_

_Anata ga nakucha ikirarezu  
Kuchiru yoru o oikaketa no wa  
Watashi o subete sono ude e  
Ubai agete hoshikatta kara_

_Kedo seijaku ni tsutsumareru  
Kisokuteki na iyashii kodou  
Fuzaketa heya de  
Tenbatsu o kazoete iru mimi o fusaide_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

- - -

Though I haven't seen the 3rd season of the anime, when I learned that Nana Kitade is going to do the opening song, I searched it on **youtube**, and watched it, it rocks big time! Since this is going to be a suspense/mystery/horror, this song is perfect. Check out my profile and you'll see what I mean.

- - -

**_Episode 16: Makafushigi no Gunryo_**

At the DDS school grounds, Class Q parted ways as classes ended without problems, yet they and the rest of the school are unaware of what is happening at the three prefectures as Class C and T are embroiled in a brutal crisis and are trying to contain it without causing panic among its citizens.

- Kinta is off to work as he has a part-time job in the rest of the day since his worktime is in the late afternoon up to evening;

- Kazuma's driver arrived to pick up the computer programming genius and the 12-year old wanted to escape another of Megumi's wrath should she find out he recorded another of her and Kyuu's love-making escapades;

- With nothing else much to do, Ryu decided to head home (to the Renjou house since that's where he is staying since then) and get some rest. Kyo followed suit as he wanted to use the "**Bat Cave**" at the Renjou house's basement to use his "**Bat Computer**" to get more leads on the druids.

This leaves Kyuu and Megumi alone, and decided to take a stroll within the Shibuya district after hearing that a new mall has opened. She then got a text message that her elder sister, Akane, saying that she is heading for a day care center for the elderly and asked her if she wants to come. When Meg asked Kyuu if he wants to come along, he agreed, and the couple went on their way to Shibuya to meet up with Akane.

- - -

Back at Kanagawa, Holy Angemon delivered a barrage of heavy attacks that sent the mutated rat down the floor and then delivered a lethal punch to its chest causing a gaping hole, signaling the end of their first attacker, but then the Digimon staggered as the other mutated rat fired a powerful fireball at its target, and before the Digimon was about to retaliate, he heard screams as Miyako and Ken narrowly evaded a fireball strike and are now trapped against a corner and Holy Angemon grabbed one of the rats and threw it against the other rat, and the two Class C members joined Takeru in locking themselves at a room where they saw the coroner dead and his insides exposed, blood spilled everywhere. The blond-haired teen vomited at the sight while Ken covered Miyako's eyes with his hands while trying to ignore the gruesome sight As Miyako screamed at the top of her lungs at seeing the bloody scene. But that was just the start as they felt a loud banging from the door.

"Blast…I wish Wormmon and Hawkmon were here…even Holy Angemon couldn't contain them…and what concerns me is what if these things break loose from this morgue…"

"Do you think they're Digimons…?"

"I doubt it…"

"Miyako…Ken…they are not Digimons…I can tell from their appearances…they're real mice…but something caused them to mutate…"

But their discussion was interrupted when one of the mutated rats break its way through the door, his head barged in and nearly bit Ken but only grabbed a portion of his shirt, and Miyako to shriek in terror as she was almost caught by the mouse's sharp, mutated fangs while squealing in a monstrous tone.

"EEEEEKKKKKK!!!!!"

"Miyako…get behind me!!!"

Takeru grabbed a broken piece of a table leg and whacked the mutated mouse on the face but the mouse wouldn't budge as it attempts to break its way through the door.

- - -

In Matsumoto District, Daisuke decided to head for the police station after getting no answers from the phone he was using and left the phone booth, and when he arrived at the station he saw Hikari and Iori standing in shock and when he peered inside he got his answer. He tried not to give in to his shock and tried to bravely ignore the gory scene.

"How long has this been on?"

"We just got in…and there we saw this…"

"I guess that whoever sent those things at us…and whoever did this here…I can guess that this is the druids' work…Iori, try to use the phones to call DDS…they must know what we are dealing here…and tell them that we need help…all of the police here are dead…"

Before Iori could reach the phone, a police dog came and then slowly underwent a grotesque evolution which caused Iori and Hikari to stare in terror while Daisuke watched in disbelief at what he just saw. This didn't make sense, and he was sure that this is no Digimon evolution.

"Blast…guys…get out of here! I'll hold him off! We can't let that thing go loose!"

"WHAT??!! We can't just leave you here…"

"DON'T ARGUE!!! JUST GO!!!"

Daisuke grabbed a gun from one of the dead officers and opened fire, causing the mutated police dog to stagger back as his two classmates reluctantly left the police station, praying that their classmate will be alright.

- - -

In Shibuya, Akane meets up with Kyuu and Megumi and are now on their way to the day care center for the elderly, and she was pleased that Kyuu agreed to tag along with them. They too are unaware of what's happening in the three prefectures and are unaware of what is waiting for them here.

"It was nice of you to come along with us…at least you get to know how to care for the old when you come to a place like in the day care center…"

"Well…I wouldn't mind if Meg is with us…he, he, he…"

But their discussion was interrupted when they heard screams and loud banging emanating from the inside, and when Kyuu saw an old woman slowly walking out of the door, Akane recognized her as one of her old patients in the hospital she was working at.

"That's the elderly woman I'm talking about…why is she covered with bloodstains?"

As Kyu was about to reach for the old woman, a mutated rabbit quite bigger than a car jumped out of the door, breaking it down, and landed on the woman, pinning her down and proceeded to chew her insides out, and the three stared in horror at what they are seeing. Kyuu stood back and Meg came to his side.

"Kyuu…quick, use that phone of yours…"

"I can't…I didn't bring them with me…"

Two more mutated rabbits came out and joined in on feasting the corpse, and when they are ready to go after the tree, several vans arrived and parked between the three and the mutated rabbits, and several men in black, SWAT-like uniforms emerged, carrying high-tech, sophisticated weapons and they appeared to be armored. And what made things really strange is that the SWAT-like soldiers are wearing helmets that resembled "**army ants**". They are about 30 of them and they opened fire, shooting down the monstrous creatures with laser-like assault rifles, and it took two minutes to take down one and three more vans arrived to block the escaping two rabbits, and more SWAT-like troopers with helmets resembling "weaver ants" emerged and take out the other two.

Kyuu, Meg and Akane took advantage of the confusion and hid behind a parked car, intending to observe the troopers as he noticed the logo on the troopers' chest area, which says "ZECT". A huge trailer van arrived and the troopers began to cart the three huge corpses away and load them in, unaware that the three survivors slinked away.

- - -

At Matsumoto, Daisuke was running out of ammunition and was forced to flee the police station as he was unable to get more weapons as the mutated canine went after him, and was surprised to see two more mutated dogs cornering Hikari and Iori. Luckily Angewomon and Fladramon arrived, appearing to have taken care of the problem at the Kanagawa morgue. At the same time, the same SWAT-like troopers, this time fully armored and wearing helmets that resemble "**leafcutter ants**", arrived and cordon the three monster dogs and proceeded to take them out, leaving the three Class C students and their Digimon partners baffled as the troopers left the scene along with the mutated corpses of the dogs as if nothing has ever happened. Before they were about to ponder at this, the Kanagawa morgue exploded, and this was a big blow to Class C as the evidences are there, then the police station exploded as well, and now the DDS students are beginning to suspect something.

- - -

At Kyoto and Kanagawa, the remaining DDS students managed to get out of the morgues and are about to deal with their unusual opponents when more SWAT-like troopers, also armored and their helmets resemble "**army ants**", arrived and proceeded to take out the mutated creatures while the DDS students watches in puzzlement, and are getting suspicious as the troopers loaded the creatures inside a trailer van and left. Before they could get their bearings back the morgues exploded and all the evidences went up in smoke.

- - -

At DDS, which was night time, Class C, T and the two Class Q members met up at the same time, and to their surprise they all got the same description when they told each other about what they encountered, and they all agreed to tell Principal Dan about what they saw and what they think about the incident.

**_To Be Continued…_**

This concludes our mini-story arc on the monsters' first appearance, which they are humans and animals mutated in to grotesque creatures with animal-like motifs, and here you get to see the "**ZECT Troopers**" in action. You'll get to se them more on a frequent basis in the upcoming chapters.

And this seems strange...in chapter 10 they were onlu wearing SWAT-like uniforms, now they're sporting extra armor-like padings and their helmets have designs resembling different types of ants, though they seem to take on black ants.

Of course this means that DDS will personally get involved since the students who narrowly escaped death will shed light on the matter as they suspect that someone rigged the evidence and now they have nothing to show for, thus their hard work in solving the political figures' deaths went up in smoke.

Does this mean they'll get personal and shift their focus from the druids tob the mysterious ZECT Troopers?

**_Preview:_**

As DDS sets to investigate the connection between the ZECt Troopers, the druids and the mutated animals, the Japanese public get a shock as **Ryoma Echizen** resurfaces and claims to have escaped the clutches of his captors, but one DDS students is not convinced and will dig deeper in to this matter.


	17. The Prince Of Murders part 1

**_Parasite Eve_**

I guess that the past few chapters had you glued to your seats as three DDS section narrowly escaped death at the hands of a bizarre new enemy and now they are assembling the pieces of the puzzle as they seemingly got a lead on who was behind the incident, but they are also wondering who the new arrivals are that saved them.

This chapter Ryoma Echizen resurfaces and will give everyone, including DDS a huge question mark as to how he managed to "escape" the druids, but a certain DDS student is not convinced of this and planned on uncovering what really happened and how the prince of Tennis managed to escape his captors and why not a single scratch was present in his body.

_**Disclaimer: **_

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by TBS and Studio Pierrot;

- **_Parasite Eve_** (_the novel_) is written by Hideki Sena

- **_Parasite Eve_** (_the video game series_) is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The rest of the characters appearing here...they're owned by their respective owners...

- - -

A week later, at the rooftop of the main building of DDS, Rika Nonoko, Daisuke Motomiya, Takeru Takaishi and Kyuu Renjou were convening about what happened the week before in which they all escaped with their lives after being assaulted by animals that mutated into a grotesque form, and on top of that, their supposed investigation on the deaths of the politicians went up in smoke as the morgues exploded and the corpses are beyond recognition and their chances of determining what caused their deaths are all for nothing.

Then there' is the druids who assaulted them by trapping them inside the morgues while the animals that had evolved into unknown forms attempt to consume them. Then SWAT-like troopers arrived and attacked the creatures, took the bodies with them and left as if nothing happened. That was it. The same happened at Shibuya when the Home For The Aged Centre exploded following the troopers' taking out the monster, killing everyone else inside.

Kyuu began to suspect the link between the two groups but couldn't act on it due to lack of evidence, so now all they could hope is for Principal Dan to take their testimonies in account. At the conference room, Dan was thinking seriously about finding out who these "ZECT Troopers" are and find out if they are connected to the druids or not. Although they fought the monsters, he also wondered if they are behind the bombardment of the morgues and the day care center. Now he has to do some real thinking and discuss this with the Metropolitan Police Department.

- - -

_**Tsukihana**_ by **_Nana Kitade_**  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae_**)

_Yami to asobu hoshi tachi e  
Ai o utai yakitsukushite  
_

_Batsu o tomoshi hinagiku no  
Yume ni yorisou tsume no ato_

_Kuchibiru kara kuchibiru e to tsutai  
Sono nukumori wa doko e  
Tadoritsuku ate wa nai no ni_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

_Sameta yubi de misukashite  
Furete dakedo yogosanaide_

_Furikaeru to hitohira no  
Hane ga kogetsuku ibaramichi_

_Maboroshi nara maboroshi o aishite  
Asu de sae suterareru  
Osoreru riyuu o oshiete_

_Anata ga nakucha ikirarezu  
Kuchiru yoru o oikaketa no wa  
Watashi o subete sono ude e  
Ubai agete hoshikatta kara_

_Kedo seijaku ni tsutsumareru  
Kisokuteki na iyashii kodou  
Fuzaketa heya de  
Tenbatsu o kazoete iru mimi o fusaide_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

- - -

Though I haven't seen the 3rd season of the anime, when I learned that Nana Kitade is going to do the opening song, I searched it on **youtube**, and watched it, it rocks big time! Since this is going to be a suspense/mystery/horror, this song is perfect. Check out my profile and you'll see what I mean.

- - -

**_Episode 17: Satsujin no Oji-sama part 1_**

Elsewhere within DDS, other sections are aware of what happened at the three prefectures and they vividly recalled a similar incident about bizarre attacks. Class R and S recalled about the Clow Beasts and that is what they don't want to assume that they are what Class Q, C and T encountered. Meanwhile, Class P were discussing about what they heard from the three sections about SWAT-like troopers appearing out of nowhere, and Nagisa and Honoka recalled the corpses of the same troopers they saw at the warehouse a few weeks ago.

"Honoka...the troopers that the three section just described...it's just like the ones we saw at the warehouse...do you think they're connected...I can't help shake that feeling off…"

"You saw what the druids did to the warehouse…and they attacked the troopers guarding the warehouse...I don't think they're connected to the druids who kidnapped younger teens…"

"But…according to Kyuu and the others…the troopers left after taking the creatures' corpses and sped off before the morgues exploded…this doesn't make any sense…"

At the conference room, Principal Dan and Tatsumi Hongou were discussing with Superintendent Touyama about so-called "ZECT Troopers" and what role they played in the recent incidents and how and why they appeared out of nowhere and even the police were unable to track them down.

"…even I was surprised to hear the report about this. I swear I had no idea about this. First the armed druids…then monsters? And now unknown soldiers wearing ant-like helmets? I'll definitely look in to this matter. "

"Yes…please do, and I'll look in to this as well. Though they saved my students, I couldn't help but wonder if they were the ones who bombed the morgues or not considering that they took off with the "creatures" that assaulted the students."

- - -

At the cafeteria, Class P was having a discussion about the progress of the police as they continued their search for Ryoma Echizen and Tsubasa Ozora, both whom were recognized sports players and they remained missing for almost two months. Kaoru was wondering why the druids are after sports players aged 14 and below, while Ken noted that the druids even ransacked a sperm bank, causing the short-haired Class p member to choke on her food.

As the group giggled at the scene, the TV showed the newsflash which surprised everyone inside. Kaoru was the most to be taken by surprise by what she just saw and is in a state of disbelief. At the TV screen, a lady reporter was making her announcement to the Japanese population.

"…as you can see, renowned tennis player from Seigoku high, Ryoma Echizen, has resurfaced and is now at the Tokyo Police Station. He claims that he escaped his kidnappers and hid in the forest and lost consciousness for almost a month and said to have been being nursed to health by some unknown elderly couple. However he claims that he doesn't know where the druids are hiding and he wants to move on with his life and so there you have it…"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!!! HE WANTS TO MOVE ON…that's preposterous! He got kidnapped and say he doesn't want to get involved?! I'm going to deck him for that! He's so cruel!!! At least he'd provide some info on where the druids might be heading and…"

Momoko and Kiyako had to calm their friend down while Ken, Honoka and Nagisa were quite perplexed at the turn of events, and they find it odd. Ryoma escaped? According to Kaoru, he was tied up in a sack and loaded inside a van, so how could he managed to fight his way out with so many druids holding him down? Not wanting to arouse suspicion, they decided to look for a place to talk and discuss what this mean and how the other DDS would take this news down.

- - -

At Seigaku High, everyone there at school warmly welcomed back their "prized" student and expressed a collective sigh of relief at seeing Ryoma safe and sound, though some mentally questioned how he managed to escape the druids who kidnapped him and why he proclaimed that he doesn't want to get involved as he claimed that when he escaped he was in the middle of a road and it was nightfall, so he couldn't exactly tell.

"...all that matters is that I'm safe now and I'm sure those druids wouldn't think twice about going after me again. Right now...I want to get some rest and make a fresh start. Sempai..everyone...thank you for showing concern for me."

With that he left the school and went home, leaving everyone else perplexed and wondered if he was traumatized by that incident, but Oishi is optimistic that Echizen will recover in no time.

"Relax, guys...I'm sure he'll be just fine."

"You know...there's something odd about him..."

"You're hallucinating, Momoshiro..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, KAIDOH??!!"

- - -

Later that night, Ryu and the Renjou brothers were walking home and are debating on they think of this event. Kyuu says that Ryoma is safe, but Kyo thinks otherwise while Ryu is silent on the matter, not sure what to say as he might "push the wrong button" and their discussion might escalate into a full-blown argument, and decided to step in and quell off the tension.

"Guys…ease up, and we don't know for sure if Ryoma has really recovered from…"

Coincidentally, Class P happened to be passing by and the nine DDS students greeted each other, and each of them are surprised to learn that they were having the same discussion and decided to turn their debate into a discussion as they walked on their way to their respective homes.

**Kyuu**: "…so you also think that there's something odd about that event…"

**Kaoru**: "…believe me, guys…me and Miyako were there when the incident happened…she was knocked out before she could transform…and I had to fend those druids off on my own, but luckily they all ended up dead thus my secret is safe…"

**Ryu**: "Echizen claimed that he lost his memories when escaping the druids in which he ended up in a forest…and he spend the several weeks there with no means of calling for help or someone seen him…I believe there is something strange about this…Kaoru and Kyo are right to be suspicious…but then we have no proof. All we have to do now is wait and see. We might get a breakthrough if we manage to bring down a druid and make him spill all he knows about this incident."

**Honoka**: "That might not be easy to do so. They're heavily armed and they make sure their targets are dead on the spot. It was a miracle that me and Nagisa survived. And we don't know where they'll strike next or who will they target next…"

**Ken K**.: "Wait…the druids are abducting boys aged 12 to 14 years old…it might be risky, but maybe one of us would go undercover as a teenage boy and attract the druids so they'll kidnap our "agent" who in turn will activate a tracking device…"

**Momoko**: "Good idea, Ken!"

**Kyo**: "That might work…all we need to do now is to find a place to set camp while we fix the signal…Ken, can you make a tracking device?"

**Ken K.**: "No problem!"

**Ryu**: "We'll be needing a lot of help on this one. We might enlist the help of the other sections…"

**Kyuu**: "We'll just ask! I'm sure Principal Dan wouldn't mind…

"EEEKKKK!!!!!"

The nine DDS students' discussion was interrupted when they heard a scream from a house a few walking distance from their current spot and they dashed towards the source of the scream, which came from a two-story house. Knocking incessantly, they were able to get in thanks to An Tachibana, who was crying like she lost someone important. Ryu then commences the investigation as the rest are on standby.

"What happened here? I heard some screams here…"

"My…brother…he's dead…he got several stab wounds all over his body…"

The Renjou brothers dashed towards the bedroom to find **Kippei Tachibana**, the team captain of the tennis club belonging to **Fudomine Middle School**. The twin brothers stared wide-eyed seeing Kippei lying on the bed looking like he was sleeping but his body was pale and looked like he's been poisoned to death with a lot of bloodstains all over his body. After showing to the Tachibana parents their DDS badges they checked on the corpse and noted that there were several needle mark-like marks, indicating that his body has been injected by something, as if a customer went to a tattoo parlor.

"Kyo…call the others…we'll be needing some blood samples to determine if foreign objects such as poison played a part here…"

Nodding, Kyo left the bedroom and moments later Ryu and ken arrived with the equipments needed. Downstairs, the five female Class P members tries to console the weeping An when Kaoru looks at the clock and noted that it was 10 in the evening. Then a neighbor came in and when seeing the five girls carrying DDS badges she went to them.

"You're from DDS? Your help might be needed…I just got a call…all of the freshmen members from the Fudomine Team are found dead."

The five girls and An were taken by surprise at what they just heard and they are now facing a new case that is unexpected, as they are still in the midst of investigating the connection between the druids and the mutated creatures as well as the mysterious soldiers. Before Kaoru was about to pick up the phone to make an emergency call to DDS Miyako turned on the TV, and there a newsflash is already seen live with the camera showing Akira Kamio found dead on his bedwith a bloodstain on his buttock and his mouth foaming.

"This…can't be…" Miyako murmured, but that was just the start, as the reporter began to deliver her report and then followed it with another as she was given another piece of paper.

"…as you can see **Akira Kamio** is found dead at his bedroom and is apparently poisoned…and with no forced entry it might be speculated that he committed suicide…this is just in…Shinji Ibu and Tetsu Ishida, both members of the Fudomine tennis team, are also found dead in their houses…Ibu is found dead on his bathtub while Ishida slumped on the dining table…and their parents claimed that they too were believed to be poisoned as they saw what appeared to be needle mark found on their buttocks after seeing bloodstain on his pajamas…"

Kaoru was surprised by this and wondered what this means and started to mentally make a list of possible culprits but had an idea who might be responsible. Momoko then told Kaoru that they should go to that area to help out. As the two Class P members left and went to the scene of the crime, Honoka, Nagisa and Miyako were left downstairs while Kyo went back upstairs to inform Kyuu that Class Q have been informed and are on their way here. Eight minutes have passed the police arrived and they and the DDS students began to work together to determine the cause of Kippei Tachibana's death, but then the TV remained open and more additional news was announced.

"…this is just in…**Kyousuke Uchimura**, another member of the Fudomine tennis team, was found dead inside his study room and is also believed to be poisoned as there is no sign of forced entry and the family refused to believe that their son committed suicide…"

The police and the DDS students were taken by surprise again and they wondered who carried out this kind of incident as the Fudomine team were systematically killed and the rest of Class Q arrived and saw the news, and they all wondered how to solve this bizarre case. Not far from the Tachibana house, you could see several crawling objects roaming near the SUV with a person covered in silhouette, though you could see a cap via the moonlight and a grin.

**_To Be Continued…_**

I'm sure you can guess who is behind the team's attack by poisoning, but I'm not telling...

_**Preview:**_

This case continues to the next chapter and the DDS students are going to do some deep undercover assignment to track down the assailant.


	18. The Prince Of Murders part 2

**_Parasite Eve_**

My apologies go to the fans of The Prince Of Tennis fans for seeing their characters, the Fudomine team, getting killed, but it's part of the story and I'm sticking to it. Though not as popular like other teams, they did play a role in the anime series and I see them as perfect "sacrifices" so off they go.

By now you're guessing who is responsible for their deaths, but it doesn't mean that's the case as in this chapter Ryoma Echizen resurfaces again and shows that he wanted to "move on", though I'll leave you guessing what's he going to do from this point on and this will add a lot to the mystery. You'll get to see more of him later on.

Oh, what about those crawling things that you saw at the end of last chapter? Though I didn't provide some clues at what they are, I'll post it here so you can guess what caused the Fudomine Team's deaths.

- - -

_**Disclaimer: **_

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by TBS and Studio Pierrot;

- **_Parasite Eve_** (_the novel_) is written by Hideki Sena

- **_Parasite Eve_** (_the video game series_) is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The rest of the characters appearing here...they're owned by their respective owners...

- - -

"_…as you can see Akira Kamio is found dead at his bedroom and is apparently poisoned…and with no forced entry it might be speculated that he committed suicide…this is just in…Shinji Ibu and Tetsu Ishida, both members of the Fudomine tennis team, are also found dead in their houses…Ibu is found dead on his bathtub while Ishida slumped on the dining table…and their parents claimed that they too were believed to be poisoned as they saw what appeared to be needle mark found on their buttocks after seeing bloodstain on his pajamas…_"

"_…this is just in…Kyousuke Uchimura, another member of the Fudomine tennis team, was found dead inside his study room and is also believed to be poisoned as there is no sign of forced entry and the family refused to believe that their son committed suicide…_"

The footages were repeatedly shown at the video wall of the conference room at DDS the following day, with Principal Dan and the faculty members looking on, surprised that the deaths of the members of Fudomine Tennis club were appeared to be systematic as they are all poisoned, in a stealthy way. Also worth noting is that neither the victims show any signs and this contributed to their untimely demise. Right now Class Q, R and P are coordinating with the police to find out what caused their deaths, but then Ken Kitazawa of Class P, and Kazuma Narusawa of Class Q, came in and were breathing hard as they ran all the way from the DDS Lab.

"Sir…the Fudomine Team are indeed murdered…we find dangerous contents of **Tralomethrin, Resmethrin, Deltamethrin**, all of which are under the **Pyrethroids** formulas!"

"Kazuma's right…and it appears that they may have been injected by these compounds before the victims have entered their homes, or before closing their windows…their deaths are somewhat synchronized as most of them died in a minute-interval!"

While everyone inside were listening to the discussion, at the school grounds leading to the gate, you could see a crawling object and when zoomed closer it appeared to be a scorpion, which disappeared within the bushes.

- - -

_**Tsukihana**_ by **_Nana Kitade_**  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae_**)

_Yami to asobu hoshi tachi e  
Ai o utai yakitsukushite  
_

_Batsu o tomoshi hinagiku no  
Yume ni yorisou tsume no ato_

_Kuchibiru kara kuchibiru e to tsutai  
Sono nukumori wa doko e  
Tadoritsuku ate wa nai no ni_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

_Sameta yubi de misukashite  
Furete dakedo yogosanaide_

_Furikaeru to hitohira no  
Hane ga kogetsuku ibaramichi_

_Maboroshi nara maboroshi o aishite  
Asu de sae suterareru  
Osoreru riyuu o oshiete_

_Anata ga nakucha ikirarezu  
Kuchiru yoru o oikaketa no wa  
Watashi o subete sono ude e  
Ubai agete hoshikatta kara_

_Kedo seijaku ni tsutsumareru  
Kisokuteki na iyashii kodou  
Fuzaketa heya de  
Tenbatsu o kazoete iru mimi o fusaide_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

- - -

Though I haven't seen the 3rd season of the anime, when I learned that Nana Kitade is going to do the opening song, I searched it on **youtube**, and watched it, it rocks big time! Since this is going to be a suspense/mystery/horror, this song is perfect. Check out my profile and you'll see what I mean.

- - -

**_Episode 18: Satsujin no Oji-sama part 2_**

At the police station, Kyuu and Ryu were at the crime lab looking at the microscope looking at the blood samples taken from the Fudomine tennis members, seeing that the blood taken has the elements of the Pyrethroids which confirmed Kazuma and Ken's findings, and what made them more curious is how these poisonous elements got into the victims' bodies without alerting them as if nothing happened.

Kinta then came after analyzing the bodies, and made a statement which further made the two Class Q members and the coroner grew more suspicious as they listen on.

"I checked on Kippei Tachibana's mark on his butt. It appeared to be needle marks from a syringe. Call me a bit paranoid but someone...if not something...injected those compounds into the victim's blood stream and poof...it's all set. I wonder why the victims didn't even told their relatives that something is wrong. This doesn't make any sense. What's even more bizarre is that while the victims' bodies are slowly being poisoned, they're also slowly bleeding to death, yet they didn't even notice."

Class P's Honoka and Nagisa stepped in and offered some theories which seemingly offered some relief and this further bolster their resolve to look further into the matter.

"We looked at the other corpses and though what you say is true, it looked to me as if they were bitten like a mosquito or a bee. The injection marks on their butts were placed so carefully that the victims didn't notice what happened to them. On top of that, it's strange that the poison administered to them happened at night time, and given the amount of the combined elements injected into them, the poisoning process happened very fast, thus it's possible that when the Fudomine members finally realized what is happening to them, their bodies gave in and are paralyzed, thus unable to scream for help."

"Since among the Pyrethroids injected to them are of lethal doses, it was also a perfect timing since the victims are preparing for bed, so it's possible that the poisoning was done when they are asleep, but what we couldn't figure out is how the suspect, or suspects, managed to do it since there is no forced entry within their homes."

Everyone went silent as a new problem commenced, and they silently guessed that the druids may play a hand on this but they lacked proof and they're stuck on this case.

- - -

At the houses of one of the victims, Megumi, Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru were surveying the areas looking for possible fingerprints in the hope of getting a lead on a suspect, but so far they got nothing. They were facing a blank wall on how the Fudomine team members were poisoned and how the murder is carried out so smoothly. Moreover, when interviewing the family members, they said they didn't notice anything strange.

"This is indeed strange…how on Earth did those druids managed to do this?? And how come nobody seen them??? This doesn't make any sense…!"

"Kaoru…we don't know for sure if the druids are indeed behind this…we don't have any proof yet, so we'd better stick to finding any clues…I'm sure we can get a breakthrough…"

While Momoko and Kaoru are arguing, Miyako was with Megumi looking around the crime scene where Shinji Ibu died, and they are looking around the bathroom to see if they could find any leads, while the Class Q member's photographic memory kicked in, memorizing the scene, and noticed what appeared to be a melted portion of the window and told Miyako to call the others. As the three Class P members assembled, they too noticed that the portion of the window was melted, indicating that acid was what caused it. Now they're starting to get a lead.

"Okay, girls…looks like we might get a breakthrough…that window is where we start determining how the murder took place…Miyako, look around to see if there are any small cracks within this room…Momoko, Kaoru, go outside and see what you could find."

While the two girls inside the bathroom looked around for any cracks or other forms of forced entry, the other two girls went outside the house and stood at the wall where the bathroom is located. There they looked around their area to see if they could pick a clue. Momoko then noticed what appeared to be a scorpion crawling towards the bushes and told Kaoru about it, and when they went towards the bushes, the scorpion was gone, as it went under the sewer entrance and the bars were tightly shut.

"Kaoru…you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"It might be possible…but what does a scorpion have to do with this?"

- - -

At the secret base in Mt. Bandai, King Tut was sitting on his sit watching the news about the Fudomine Tennis team being killed while eating popcorn. His experiment worked and is a success while at a table were several scorpions, which several scientists are doing something to them. It is revealed that the Fudomine Team were indeed murdered, as the scorpions are actually mechanical in nature, and the scene zoomed closer showing that the scorpions' tails have syringe needles and it is now clear how the murders are carried out stealthily. Ryoma Echizen entered the room where King tut and the scientists are working on more mechanical scorpions and greeted the "king".

"Are they done yet? I wanted to toy with them some more but their energy cells are to limited and had to be used for only a night and had to recall them back to the van. It was really a drag. I wanted to try them out on some other potential victims."

"Ah, my prodigal son! You have come back! I'm sorry...our scientists are working around the clock to lengthen our pets' life span a bit more...be patient, daddy-dear is doing his best..."

"I hope your new toys are ready within tonight...I wanted to take out some bad and and I mean bad elements...some I consider them to be bullies...you won't mind, would you...daddy-dear...?"

"Show me who are bullying you and I promise to have your toys ready...here are the pictures...show me who are bullying my favorite son...and I'll have them punished by yours truly...and let me aqueeze the red nectar off their pitiful bodies..."

King Tut then pressed a button and a list and pictures of the tennis players from different schools are shown on the monitor screen and the brainwashed Ryoma looks on, selecting carefully who are the next to be targeted, and a wicked smile formed at his lips, as he has set his sights on who are the next to die.

- - -

By mid-afternoon, Kinta joined Megumi and the other girls as they searched the entire house for any small moving objects as they suspected something from the crime scene. Ken Kitazawa joined Class P in looking at the window and using his DDS kit it is confirmed that acid was used to melt a small portion of the window which allowed what they suspect to be a scorpion to fit in and kill the victim. Megumi meanwhile called Kyuu and told him to look at the windows of the house to see if there are any forced entry there.

- - -

At Kyousuke Uchimura's house, Kyuu, Ryu, Kazuma, Honoka and Nagisa went to the study room and there they confirmed what Megumi just told them. A window had a small melted hole though the window itself is closed and there Kazuma also confirmed that acid was used to make its way in, though they were perplexed on why Megumi suggested that scorpions played a part on the murder. Ryu was starting to sense the logic on Megumi's suggestion and told the rest what to do next.

"Megumi may have a point. There are no scorpions in the city…and if there are they should be kept in laboratories and observatories…and victims getting stung by scorpions should have at least more time to cal for help before succumbing to the venom…and though it's farfetched it might be possible that it's not what it seems so we'd better catch on if we see one and there we'll get to the bottom of this."

"Ryu's right…let's work together! We might get a breakthrough…because we're from DDS!"

And so the five DDS students began to search inside and outside the house to find anything small and moving and alert each other if they find anything suspicious. While the three boys are looking inside the house, Honoka and Nagisa went outside and search the bushes for anything unusual. While searching the bushes, Nagisa saw something moving underneath a thick and heavy branch of a tree near the trash can. She called the others and Kazuma used his tweezers from his DDS kit to pick up the clue, thus confirming Megumi's suspicions about a scorpion seen at the scene of the crime.

Ryu: "A scorpion…wait, it too shiny to be one…"

Kyuu: "I have a feeling about this…"

As the five were about to take their evidence way, Kazuma was forced to drop it after the scorpion fired acid from its tail and it hit Kazuma's glasses, but fortunately he managed to evaded the rest, but before the mechanical arachnid could make an attempt to escape, Kyuu took a steel pipe and bashed it repeatedly until it no longer moved, revealing the mechanical parts and there the element of mystery further deepens and they took it to DDS lab for analysis.

- - -

Meanwhile, Megumi and the others also got their find they also find at least two mechanical scorpions trapped underneath a pair of concrete blocks which apparently fell on top of them, and while ken Kitazawa attempts to pick it up the two robotic arachnids attempted to resist by firing its acid from their tails and it nearly hit his hand. Kinta then took a steel pipe and bashed one of them but kept his distance as the other scorpion also fired acid to keep their captors at bay. Kinta then took a huge concrete block and dropped it on the two, permanently deactivating them as well as smashing them to pieces. After that they too head off to DDS crime lab to examine them and see if they could put the pieces together.

- - -

Okinawa Prefecture, later that night. At the gymnasium of the **Higa Middle School**, Higa Team tennis coach **Harumi Saotome** was standing in front of several new recruits, totaling about 15, while his star players, **Eishirou Kite, Yuujirou Kai, Hiroshi Chinen, Kei Tanishi, Rin Hirakoba, Tomoya Shiranui** and **Aragaki Kouichi**. The new recruits are aged 12 to 14 and Saotome is pleased that he can teach the new applicants new moves that would make their team stronger.

"Listen here, you has-beens! If we are to win we must use any means necessary to win the national tournament! Even if we have to put our opponents out through off-court means, we'll do it, for our goal is to be number one! If you can't stand it, then go home and get circumcised!"

A rather robotic voice spoke and mocked the coach of the Higa Team and this caused everyone inside the gym to be on the guard while the new applicants were feeling tension at what is happening around them.

"Still haven't changed, Harumi Saotome…and I guess change means removing…too bad you and your star players are going bye-bye…but don't worry…you're fresh new faces will be in good hands…as our nurses are going to nourish them…starting with their sex organs!"

Before the team were about to react, several small mechanical scorpions entered the gymnasium and began to spay acid at their targets, disarming them as well as injuring both their hands as it would prevent them from using their tennis rackets as weapons, while some fired tranquilizer darts which sedated the new applicants and slumped on the floor. Coach Saotome and the other players, except for Rin, who hid himself inside a crate and is uninjured, went for the exit but several druids intercepted them and are armed with flamethrowers and the Higa Team are burned alive, and they picked up the applicants and loaded them in the vans and left in a hurry, which the assault lasted only less than three minutes.

Rin came out and was about to head for the guard post to alert the guard on duty only to find him dead with his body riddled with bullets. He then went for the main building only to encounter several scorpions with their sizes that of a kitten while seeing more crawling the building walls. Before all else is said, the entire campus went into smoke after a fire-like mushroom cloud erupted, which was due to an explosion. Rin was killed and the campus demolished. There were no survivors left and the police from the nearby area responded and are now faced with a new incident. Nearby, a person wearing a cap watches the Higa School go into flames while "consoling" Rin for his vain attempts to cal for help.

**_To Be Continued…_**

A new breakthrough for DDS, but tragedy struck for the rival team of Seigaku. Too bad the only fair-playing member of Higa didn't live to do something good as someone wants to make sure no one lives to tell the tale.

Also, I did some research on the Pyrethroid compounds used to make harmful insecticide for humans and I managed to get to use the ones mentioned here as basis for thi chapter. Though harmful in gas form, it is also harmful in liquid form, and though I actually don't know what happened if mixed with the other compounds, well…the results are still fatal.

_**Preview:**_

Ryoma Echizen goes on a more ruthless rampage as he intends to decimate other rival players, but a few DDS students managed to crack the code and narrowed their suspects to one lead, but not before encountering more victims. This will bring the "Prince Of Murders" story arc to an end as well.


	19. The Prince Of Murders part 3

**_Parasite Eve_**

Last chapter showed how Class Q and P combined their efforts and managed to get a lead that resulted in the deaths of the tennis players from Fudomine High, and now they're going to put the pieces together and establish the links of this murder case to the druids, but one of the DDS members is going to take matters on his (or her) hands as she suspected that someone is behind the massacre, after hearing the murder of the Higa team and its school's destruction.

- - -

_**Disclaimer: **_

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by TBS and Studio Pierrot;

- **_Parasite Eve_** (_the novel_) is written by Hideki Sena

- **_Parasite Eve_** (_the video game series_) is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The rest of the characters appearing here...they're owned by their respective owners...

- - -

Before the team were about to react, several small mechanical scorpions entered the gymnasium and began to spay acid at their targets, disarming them as well as injuring both their hands as it would prevent them from using their tennis rackets as weapons, while some fired tranquilizer darts which sedated the new applicants and slumped on the floor. Coach Saotome and the other players, except for Rin, who hid himself inside a crate and is uninjured, went for the exit but several druids intercepted them and are armed with flamethrowers and the Higa Team are burned alive, and they picked up the applicants and loaded them in the SUV and left in a hurry, which the assault lasted only less than three minutes.

Rin came out and was about to head for the guard post to alert the guard on duty only to find him dead with his body riddled with bullets. He then went for the main building only to encounter several scorpions with their sizes that of a kitten while seeing more crawling the building walls. Before all else is said, the entire campus went into smoke after a fire-like mushroom cloud erupted. Rin was killed and the campus demolished. There were no survivors left and the police from the nearby area responded and are now faced with a new incident. Nearby, a person wearing a cap watches the Higa School go into flames while "consoling" Rin for his vain attempts to call for help.

Hearing the sirens of fire trucks, police and ambulances, the figure left the scene disappointed that he couldn't stay longer to watch the burning school going down, but is nevertheless pleased that one of his targeted teams are permanently erased from the face of the Earth. As the suspect left, the firefighters began to spray water at the flames, and are surprised to see how intense the heat is and wondered who could do something this brutal, after seeing a burnt corpse nearby.

"May Kami-Sama have mercy on his soul…and Kami-Sama help the victims here who may still be alive inside…"

Within 15 minutes more firefighters and ambulances arrived, followed by several reporters that heard of the incidents and they were surprised to see the scene in front of them. They began to report their findings while others were taking pictures of the blazing scene. One of the police officers who responded to the scene decided to call the DDS students who were near the area as he learned of it earlier in the day. He hoped that their assistance would help them figure out who is behind this dastardly acts that demolished this prestigious school.

- - -

_**Tsukihana**_ by **_Nana Kitade_**  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae_**)

_Yami to asobu hoshi tachi e  
Ai o utai yakitsukushite  
_

_Batsu o tomoshi hinagiku no  
Yume ni yorisou tsume no ato_

_Kuchibiru kara kuchibiru e to tsutai  
Sono nukumori wa doko e  
Tadoritsuku ate wa nai no ni_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

_Sameta yubi de misukashite  
Furete dakedo yogosanaide_

_Furikaeru to hitohira no  
Hane ga kogetsuku ibaramichi_

_Maboroshi nara maboroshi o aishite  
Asu de sae suterareru  
Osoreru riyuu o oshiete_

_Anata ga nakucha ikirarezu  
Kuchiru yoru o oikaketa no wa  
Watashi o subete sono ude e  
Ubai agete hoshikatta kara_

_Kedo seijaku ni tsutsumareru  
Kisokuteki na iyashii kodou  
Fuzaketa heya de  
Tenbatsu o kazoete iru mimi o fusaide_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

- - -

Though I haven't seen the 3rd season of the anime, when I learned that Nana Kitade is going to do the opening song, I searched it on **youtube**, and watched it, it rocks big time! Since this is going to be a suspense/mystery/horror, this song is perfect. Check out my profile and you'll see what I mean.

- - -

**_Episode 19: Satsujin no Oji-sama part 3  
_**

The next morning, Class Q and P were on the scene and are scouring the area to find clues. With Kazuma Narusawa and Ken Kitazawa using their laptops and even metal detectors to search for some metallic residues, Megumi was being consoled by Miyako Gotokuji as she saw several burned corpses of the students there as well as dismembered ones scattered all over, since her photographic memory will implant those scenes on her head for the rest of her life.

As the search goes on, Kitazawa and Narusawa found several wrecked items all over. Though they were burnt, some are still in one piece and they took it in and Kinta's eyes didn't deceive him as he recognized them and told the others about it. They were shocked to see what they saw and are now further establishing a link. They are mechanical scorpions.

"SCORPIONS???!!!"

"Mechanical scorpions…just like the ones we found earlier. According to my scanner on my and Kazuma's laptop…these mech-arachnids have chemical residues…mostly explosive types such as C4's. And they have triggers that are activated by remote controls. Whoever did this must have knowledge about the tennis players. Maybe someone has a grudge on them and hence their violent deaths."

As Class Q and P showed to the officers on the scene the evidence they got so far, he sadly told them that the police are "powerless" as they couldn't pinpoint the source of these "little arachnids" unless they get a lead. Nevertheless the two sections didn't give up and Kitazawa offered to have the "bugs" examined at the lab at Mt. Edo with Kazuma tagging along. The rest then continued their search to gather more clues.

- - -

At the cult's base, at Mt. Bandai, Ryoma was watching the scene with delight as the news about the deaths have reached the "3rd alarm" and was pondering who he should target next. He wanted to sow more terror on other tennis players but quickly got bored until when he looked at a newspaper via the classified ads and saw several day care center ads. This gave him a diabolical idea and decided to try out his new batch of "toys".

"Tell the master I'm off for a new mission. I'll be back a little later."

The Prince of Tennis then went to the lab and asked the scientists to supply him with more "mech-scorpions" to activate as he has a lot of things to do, much to the scientists' delight. Within 15 minutes they are ready and now he is off to go.

- - -

Meanwhile, Class F (aka the F-4) was just within the area after getting time off from DDS after helping solve a pyramid scam that involves banking accounts which duped many people who had their money loaned to suspected loan sharks and thanks to their efforts, the culprits were caught and as a reward they were allowed to spend time outside DDS but will be called to action should their assistance be needed. Much to Sojiro and Akira's slight disappointments, the fans who came to them were kids aged seven and below, though Rui and Tsukasa were not bothered by this as they seem to miss their childhood days brought about by their parents' upbringing.

After the kids were called by their teachers, and went back to their daycare centers, the F-4 relaxed for a moment, looking back at the time when they were involved in defeating the Clow Beasts and wondered what will become of BOARD after its equipments were taken by the MPD and the Shibuya Police.

Tsukasa: "Well…at least we get some piece and quiet…"

Rui: "So sorry, you two…no girls for you to chase…"

Akira and Sojiro: "Ah, shut up…"

But their conversation was interrupted as the daycare center exploded and the F-4 were almost caught in the blast, but to their horror the day care center went in to flames and they realize that the kids were in there. Tsukasa and Sojiro wasted no time as they took out their large belt buckles (Tsukasa the **Spade Buckle** and Sojiro the **Diamond Buckle**), inserted their CHANGE cards (**Category Aces**) and activated them, and when their buckles' projection walls materialized they both went through and both changed into **Mask Rider Blade** and **Mask Rider Garren** and went inside the burning establishment to see if they could salvage lives, but to their frustration no one survived and all were burnt to a crisp whileothers were dismembered. The two quickly came out and told the two there was nothing they could do, but Rui notices a van near the scene about to leave and saw someone familiar to them and sensed something isn't right.

"Hey…that's the tennis player…Ryoma Echizen!!"

"Remember what the other DDS students told us...he's wanted, so we'd better apprehend him and squeeze out some info from him!"

Blade and Garren quickly boarded their motorcycles and raced towards the fleeing van and blocked their way and brought out their weapons while motioning the occupants to come out. Ryoma emerged and was grinning wickedly and gave the F-4/Class F some hints about what's about to happen next.

"You wish to stop me…? Or do you wish to save lives?"

"And what are you trying to imply???"

"There's a tennis competition between grade-schoolers, about 4th to 6th graders. A tournament I believe…go and save them if you can get there on time…or you can let them die and have fun with me…what is your answer? Here…use this scanner…it'll help you find the bombs I planted…"

Realizing that this is no bluff, Garren ordered Blade and the others to go to where the tournament is taking place while he hold Ryoma at bay. As Blade, Rui and Akira raced to the tennis court which was seven blocks away they were shocked to see that the court is as wide as a baseball stadium with so many spectators, parents and kids alike. Blade told Rui and Akira to stay here and call for help while he searches for the bombs. As he looked at the scanner while everyone inside the court were staring at the armored F-4 leader coming in, the wide tennis court exploded and killed everyone there, and sending the two F-4 members flying away and crashed against a parked car, stunning them. There they saw Blade wobbling away with several mech-scorpions attached on him and exploded, sending crashing against another car while reverting back to normal.

At the other scene Ryoma raised a hand as Garren was distracted by the explosion and several druids emerged from the van and grappled onto the red-armored F-4 member while the Prince of Tennis commandeered the van and fled as the druids self-destructed, enabling Echizen to make a clean getaway. As the smoke cleared, Garren realized that he couldn't catch up to him as several motorists were dying as they got caught in the blast.

- - -

At the police station, Class F meets up with Class Q and P and the three sections confirmed that Echizen was behind the incidents after getting more evidence about the mech-scorpions and the F-4's eyewitness accounts about the massacre at the tennis court tragedy which marred the tournament between grade school players. But to their disappointment they failed to figure out how they were able to come up with so many scorpions and how they escaped detection.

- - -

At Mt. Bandai, Echizen was laughing like a maniac as he was listening to the radio about the report linking him to the murders, as he is no longer concerned about being wanted since no one can catch him.

"Who cares if I'mwanted...they couldn't stop me or catch me anyway...HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!"

Meanwhile King Tut and "Queen Cleopatra" were talking to someone and are giving him instruction on what to do next as their next part of their plan is about to commence. Though his face couldn't be seen clearly, it is clear enough who the person his as he appeared to be a teenager and a soccer ball is placed near his feet.

**_To Be Continued…_**

This ends the three-part story arc on the murders perpetrated by our "prince", and this ends it with a sour note. So sorry if its quite short, but its worth the while.

**_Preview:_**

We shift to Class R and the arson incidents finally show up. First was abduction of teenagers, followed by mutated evolution of humans and animals and now this...arson. Arson, huh? You'll soon see, and one of the Class R members will be in for a big surprise.

_**Omake:**_

My first omake for this fic and this will be as funny as usual...enjoy the laughs!

At the Renjou house, Kyuu, Kite and Daisuke were at the living room, tinkering with the mechanical scorpions they collected from the crime scene, experimenting on the idea of using them to track down the Cult Of Illuminites. Kazuma was also there as he and Ken Kitazawa developed a remote control of their own to control the small robots but were still adjusting the signal.

Kyo emerged fromthe bathroom clad only in a towel as he took a shower and saw the commotion which made him curious. There he got his answer much to his chagrin.

Kyo: "HEY! That's risky as well as dangerous! What if somethng went wrong??"

Kyuu: "Relax...Kazuma and Kitazawa made this remote...see, I'll demonstrate...hey! I got a signal!"

But the rest wondered why none of the robo-scorpion were moving, but what they didn't notice is that one did move and sneaked away, climbing at a table behind Kyo and crawled behind the towel wrapped around his waist. There the younger Renjou felt something crawling and removed his towel, but the mech-scorpion was already there, and while Kyuu was still tinkering with it, he accidentally programmed the robo-scorpion to move. The first thing it did was its left pincer grabbed onto Kyo's balls!

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!"

The rest were surprised and told Kyuu to have the robot release its grip and the Class Q leader frantically tried to press more buttons repeatedly, but it only caused the mechanical scorpion to grab Kyo's "birdie" with its right pincer, and this made the Class R leader scream louder in pain...literally!

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!! LET GO!!! LET GOOOO!!!!! NII-SAN...TURN IT OFF!!!! NOW!!!!!!"

In his state of panic, Kyuu accidentally dropped the "box" and was broken, and realized that the robo-scorpion won't stop and attempted to pull it away, but that only worsen the situation.

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!! AAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!! AAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!! AAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!! AAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!! AAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!"

"Darn...it won't let go...got to pull it harder..."

However...that didn't work...

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!! "AAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!! LET GO!!!! TRY SOMETHING ELSE!!!! AAAAIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!"

Looking around, Kyuu saw a table near by and got an idea on how to solve this.

"Kite...Daisuke...lie him on that table and hold him...I'll be back..."

Three minutes later, the Class Q leader cameback with a sledgehammer while Daisuke was holding Kyo's arms while Kite was holding Kyo's legs, with Kyo lying on the table screaming in pain as the mechanical scorpion kept on gripping the younger Renjou's "bird and balls". Kyo saw this and was terrified at what his elder twin brother has in mind.

"Guys...hold him still..."

As Kyuu raises the hammer, the scorpion released his grip, as it turn out that its battery pack has been drained and fell to the floor, but he was unable to stop his "sledgehammer-hitting" motion and ended up hitting Kyo's "you know what"...

SPLAG!!!!!

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

Five minutes later...

Ryu and Mrs. Renjou arrived at the doorstep and were startled by the sceaming and when they went to the living room they were surprised at what they just saw:

- Kyuu, Kite and Daisuke were tied to the wall...

- The three were naked from the waist down...

- Their "birdies" were "standing straight"...

- Kyo was holding a pair of pliers, acting as "pincers"...

- Kazuma and Kitazawa were restraining the enraged Kyo, who almost "pinched" one of the trios' birdies...

"Ryu...Mrs. Renjou...HELP!!! Your son's lost his marbles! Hurry before he do this!!!!"

In a panicking state Ryu and the Renjou matriarch joins in and tried to calm the enraged Kyo...and the scene shifts to the outside of the neighborhood, with the neighbors wondering what's with all the shouting...


	20. Blazing Inferno

**_Parasite Eve_**

We are now a few chapters away to the next story arc where events that happened recently will lead to the REAL mastermind of all the crime waves perpetrated by the druids, and I promise it'll shock the hell out of you readers when THAT chapter comes into play.

Okay, so we already shown King Tut, but that fat Pharoah-wannabe is hardly the intimidating type and I'm sure you've figured that he's just a figure head/front man of this cult. He's hardly a threat since he hasn't fully showed his talents so you'll soon see what awaits him.

In this chapter Class R will take over the spotlight as they investigate a new case while Class Q, P and C investigates the deaths of several tennis teams from different schools after narrowly escaping the stadium explosion which killed several teams and spectators, and they'll be very busy trying to figure out why Ryoma Echizen was behind the attack.

Kyo Renjou will lead Class R in investigating this "explosive" case and this will result in introducing new threats not only to them but to the rest of Japan, and I assure it'll send you "scorching" for more…

- - -

_**Disclaimer: **_

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by TBS and Studio Pierrot;

- **_Parasite Eve_** (_the novel_) is written by Hideki Sena

- **_Parasite Eve_** (_the video game series_) is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The rest of the characters appearing here...they're owned by their respective owners...

- - -

A week has passed since the tournament incident that left several people dead, the prefecture of Tokyo were still in a state of shock after the DDS students presented evidence of Ryoma Echizen being directly involved in the bombing of the Tokyo Stadium that left almost 300 people dead, mostly parents and kids. Even the Echizen Family and the Seigaku High were in a state of disbelief after hearing the details and they are now confused on what they should do next since Ryoma is part of their "family".

The tennis world were stunned upon hearing the word but still believed in him and assumed that he was being "controlled" by the cult, even though some DDS students seem to dispute that claim. Meanwhile at the cult's base the cult seem unmindful about the reports about Ryoma being linked to their operations even Ryoma himself didn't seem to care about it, and saw someone leaving the base as he is now carrying out a new job. It was Tsubasa Ozora, and he is now under the cult's control.

"Getting your first assignment…Captain Tsubasa?"

"You got it, Prince Of Tennis…and it'll be a barbecue party."

At the laboratory, the scientists told King Tut that Tsubasa is now "ready" after his brainwashing is completed and now he is ready for the next assignment. King tut was thrilled that his "sons" are now "his" and his plans of world conquest are just a matter of time before his "dreams" will come true.

"Bravo! Well Done!!! Now I can achieve my long-lost dream of salvation! Yippeee!!!!"

The scientist bowed and left for their work as Tsubasa is now boarding the van accompanied by a squadron of druids.

- - -

_**Tsukihana**_ by **_Nana Kitade_**  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae_**)

_Yami to asobu hoshi tachi e  
Ai o utai yakitsukushite  
_

_Batsu o tomoshi hinagiku no  
Yume ni yorisou tsume no ato_

_Kuchibiru kara kuchibiru e to tsutai  
Sono nukumori wa doko e  
Tadoritsuku ate wa nai no ni_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

_Sameta yubi de misukashite  
Furete dakedo yogosanaide_

_Furikaeru to hitohira no  
Hane ga kogetsuku ibaramichi_

_Maboroshi nara maboroshi o aishite  
Asu de sae suterareru  
Osoreru riyuu o oshiete_

_Anata ga nakucha ikirarezu  
Kuchiru yoru o oikaketa no wa  
Watashi o subete sono ude e  
Ubai agete hoshikatta kara_

_Kedo seijaku ni tsutsumareru  
Kisokuteki na iyashii kodou  
Fuzaketa heya de  
Tenbatsu o kazoete iru mimi o fusaide_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

- - -

Though I haven't seen the 3rd season of the anime, when I learned that Nana Kitade is going to do the opening song, I searched it on **youtube**, and watched it, it rocks big time! Since this is going to be a suspense/mystery/horror, this song is perfect. Check out my profile and you'll see what I mean.

- - -

**_Episode 20: _****H**_**inote**_**_ no _****I**_**nferuno**_

Later that night, at a local movie house, which is located in Akihabara, there were several moviegoers lined up and they're mostly 18 years old and above. They are going to watch a porn movie and they're all lined up to watch a foreign movie and the ticket seller is more than pleased to see a lot of viewers lined up and that means they'll earn the week's pay. As they all went inside, the ticket seller was envious that he couldn't get inside to get a peek but he had to stay outside to accommodate latecomers and hoped that he get to sell more tickets.

Inside the footage shown is about a Russian porn movie and the viewers are revved up and began to make out with their partners while more latecomers arrived to take their seats unmindful of their seatmates who are starting to get undressed. However none noticed that someone is there who is surveying the area dressed as an usher. It was Tsubasa and he just smirked at the undressing couple. The moviegoer-couples didn't recognize their assailant and just smirked in return. As Tsubasa left the area all of the moviegoers are now naked and started to make love with their partners. Meanwhile Tsubasa went to the editing room to slay the person in-charge so that he won't get out to get help and then summoned the druids to lock the fire exit and the exit doors so that the horny moviegoers won't escape their fates.

As the movie is in the middle part the couples are still making love with their partners when a woman who was also naked, stood in front of the wall where the projection is being shown, blocking the viewers' watching, and when one of the viewers urged her to get out of the way, the woman just smirk at him and in a matter of seconds, he and his lady partner were ignited and burst into flames, and the other moviegoers were alarmed by this. As another couple stood up to see what just happened, they too were set afire, thus the naked moviegoers started to panic and tried to get out but to their shock the exit was blocked and tried to push their way out but to no avail. Some tried to get to the fire exit but they too realized that it was locked tight. The room was echoed with terrifying screams but their cries went unnoticed as they were trapped and one by one they were ignited to death.

Outside the movie house Tsubasa just left after the druids boarded the van and he was smiling at what was happening there and is enjoying the "barbecue party" there and wished to stay longer to watch them slowly dying in an agonizing way.

"_I wish I could stay longer to watch the barbecue scene…they'd make excellent scene for my entertaining pleasure…too bad I have other orders to carry out…_"

After that the van left with Tsubasa and the druids in tow and the ticket seller remained unaware of what is happening inside as he just put the "No More Space" sign as the movie house is already full. Inside the janitor passed by and saw several bars are blocking the door and when he opened it he saw several charred corpses and a woman standing in front and asked her what just happened.

"Hey, Miss…what just happened here???"

He didn't get his desired answer as he too was set on fire and died instantly as he was charred beyond recognition. After that the woman got dressed and left the movie house in another exit to escape being seen.

- - -

The next day, East Tokyo, which is near Akihabara, a fashion show was in progress with several well-known models walking the ramp to showcase their talents as well as the latest fashion accessories and line of clothing. It was mid-afternoon and everything seem peaceful with no incidents occurred. At this time no one is aware about what happened at the Akihabara Movie house and no one seem to care about what fate awaits them as Tsubasa, posing as a janitor, surveyed the building and told his cohorts to proceed with the plan in which he left immediately and the druids, posing as props men, secretly barricaded the exit points and soon they all left after disabling the communication lines.

"Okay, my pretty, do your thing..." Tsubasa ordered someone on the radio. Soon pandemonium struck the building as the models were screaming as one by one they burst into flames and slowly died. Others frantically tried to get out but realized that the doors were locked tight and couldn't get out. In less than five minutes all were dead except for one model who stood in the middle of the podium as she casually left the area via a secret exit leaving the charred corpses behind.

- - -

Later that night, the MPD are now in a fix as they receive two calls from two frantic callers who told them about the incidents. At the Akihabara Movie House the police are baffled at how this tragedy happened. Sure the victims are trapped but there were no traces of Kerosene or gas of any kind. No fingerprint left...and NO witnesses. The only clues they have are the discarded clothings of the victims as the corpses, despite being burned beyond recognition, are naked, as some of the men's sex organs are still intact. The ticket seller was then told that he'll be taken into custody pending investigation. He didn't resist or complain as he knew he is innocent and willingly complied.

"Just great...first a porn movie, then an orgy and now an arson-related murder...how the hell did this happened? We don't have eyewitnesses to show...this is really a murder case."

"Sir...should we call DDS?"

"We got no choice here...their help will be needed..."

- - -

At the Fashion building, also in Akihabara, another team of MPD were surveying the scene and they too are facing a blank wall. No witnesses, no fingerprint, no traces of gas or any combustible tools that would warrant the cause of the fire, yet all electrical appliances inside the hall are intact. Now they are hard-pressed and would have no recourse but to contact DDS for assistance.

- - -

The next day, which is lunchtime, Class R is being summoned at the principal's office after the five members had finished their meal and are on their way there after hearing the intercom calling the section. As they are on their way to the principal's room Kanata saw a TV showing the incident at the Akihabara Movie Theatre and saw several corpses being loaded inside the ambulances and nearly threw up. Kite saw it as well and wondered what happened. Kyo looked on and guessed why Class R is being summoned.

"If someone left a cigarette there...then that pretty much caused it..."

"I doubt it...unless someone doused the place with kerosene..."

Kite and Kyo glanced at each other before going inside the room where Principal Dan was waiting. He looked serious and saw the two Class R members looking serious as well, and Kyo stepped forward and slightly surprised the DDS founder with his statement.

"Sir...I believe you summoned us to investigate the arson incidents in Akihabara?"

"Yes...but only one as I'll be assigning you to investigate the West Tokyo incident where the adult movie house occurred. I already sent Class A to investigate the fashion show incident. How did you guessed that this is the case I'm about to assign to you?"

"Saw it on the news on our way here and we pretty much guessed about it."

Kite then stepped in and offered some theories which he believed might help shed light on the incidents.

"I know it's too early but I'm guessing that the druids might play a role here..."

"We can't say for sure unless you have proof to suggest that theory...for now I want you to investigate this matter."

"Thank you, sir. We'll be leaving at once."

With that said Class R left immediately and are now heading to Akihabara to check out the adult movie house where the first arson incident occurred. Dan then leaned his elbows on the table with his fists are enclosed and his chin leaning on, as he finds the recent incidents getting more bizarre by the moment and wondered if they are all connected or not.

- - -

At the unidentified base, location unknown but within Japan, the man with the lighter and shades was supervising the team of scientists who are working on the remaining two prototype weapons they managed to save and is awaiting some news from his contact who has ties with the police department and then his contact called him via mobile phone and he got a very interesting news.

"Sir...DDS has been tapped to investigate two arson-related incidents...and there are no proof as of yet that the druids are involved...though there's a possibility that the creatures we encountered recently may be involved. Are you going to send ZECT in?"

"No. We stay out of the way for now. Now isn't the time to reveal ourselves yet, but I want you to keep on monitoring the DDS students involved. We might get some interesting info which we might solve. Keep me informed and stay hidden."

"Yes, sir."

- - -

At the Fashion Show building, Class A looked at the crime scene and the six members were quite horrified at what they just saw, and are as baffled as the police as they looked around they find no traces of flammable substances and they can only assume that a flamethrower is used to kill the victims, but Sakurako Yukihira was unconvinced by this and wondered if the druids played a hand here or if there is something unnatural took place the night before.

"Guys…I know this is farfetched…but I'm betting we're dealing something that is not natural here. The people here killed are set aflame…but there are no traces of kerosene or any flammable substance…so how the heck did the killer…or killers managed to burn everyone here without causing a commotion?"

"I agree…the walls and doors are intact…no fingerprints and except for the doors being barricaded…we can't say for sure if flamethrowers are the culprit…"

Saburumarou, Gouda, Shiramine and Hayato were alarmed by this as they are now facing what they believe to be their hardest case to investigate. Even the police find themselves agreeing with Class A as they too assume that the druids may be behind this murder incident.

- - -

At the adult movie house, Kyo, Kite and Kanata were surveying the scene while Anita and Junior were at the Akihabara Police Station to look at the IDs of the victims who died at the scene to help identify them and establish a connection. Meanwhile, Kyo was relaying his findings to his twin brother Kyuu while Kite and Kanata are looking around, noting that nothing noticeable is seen here apart from the burnt seats and several foils of condoms. Moreover, they found no traces of flammable substances and assume for now that a flamethrower could be the culprit.

"Kite…Kanata…find anything out of the ordinary?"

"Nope…whoever did this…he or she is one clever bastard…I could only guess that a flamethrower is used here and pulled it off neatly and clean."

"And what's odd…no kerosene or other type of flammable gas found here, yet the people died here were set on fire, though the room didn't catch on fire and it remained intact. I can only guess that the culprit might hold a grudge against one or all of the victims here."

"Fine. We'd better go to the police station. Anita and Junior might have better luck with the IDs they're looking at. Let's go! Officer, we'll be back later as we're going to find a lead on this."

"Yes, lad."

- - -

Akihabara Police Station. Thirty minutes have passed and the three Class R members arrived just as Anita and Junior had finished looking at the PC database where they identified some of the victims as members of a gang based in West Akihabara. There the five DDS students exchanged info and they realized that this would require going undercover. All they have to do now is to pose as gang members and try to get information to establish a connection on the murders. If their findings are wrong, then they can safely assume that the druids play a hand in this mess.

"Okay...Anita and Junior...you'll have to investigate other potential suspects in a nearby establishment...Kite, Kanata and myself will go inside a disco pub as we figure that this is where various members of rival gangs frequently visited this area. We'll start the undercover later in the evening."

"Be careful...we don't know what trouble you guys would get into."

- - -

Later that evening, Kite, Kanata and Kyo were inside the disco pub where punk music is being played with male and female gang members dancing on the dance floor. The rest are on their tables eating and drinking while others were making out not minding the other customers around them. Seeing that everything looked normal here, the Class R leader went to the restroom to contact Junior and Anita to see if the two have establish any leads to the investigation.

"Anita…Kyo here. Any luck so far?"

"Nope. The gangsters we interviewed said they hold no grudge on anyone, and they were surprised to hear about what happened and they're also conducting their investigation. So far everything's normal here. Junior is looking for other leads in his own way. You?"

"Everything's cool here. Still waiting for anything to happen…"

Back at the lobby area, Kite was watching a band performing which comprises a male drummer, two male guitarists and a female vocalist. They were doing a rendition of **Avril Lavigne**'s "**Girlfriend**" while Kanata was talking to customers who might know something about the recent arson incidents. So far they offered nothing. Then something took place a minute later as the female vocalist turn around facing her male drummers and in an instant the two drummers were set on fire and they screamed in pain, as they wobbled around for 20 seconds before falling down on the floor. The others thought it was special effects until the two male drummers were also set on fire and the pub patronizers began to feel tension as the music stopped but the female vocalist kept on singing.

Kanata pause his interview upon seeing the scene while Kite searches for Kyo to tell him of what is happening. As he went to the restroom he found the Class R leader and told him what happened. This caused him to be alarmed and was eager to see what is going on.

"Anita, Get Junior and get here now! I think we found our lead! Now!"

As Kite and Kyo went to the dance area they saw panic and pandemonium erupting, as the customers were running towards the door while others were set on fire and slowly died on the spot. Kanata came to them and told him what was happening and to the three Class R members' surprise, the doors were barricaded, and Kanata though fast on what to do as more were being set on fire. He took the CHANGE SPIDER card and inserted it on the Club Buckle which forms a belt and slides the cover to the left, and a purple projection wall where a spider and a Club symbol were engraved, materializes and enveloped the Class r member, becoming Mask Rider Leangle.

Leangle then swipes the BLIZZARD POLAR card (the Category 6 of Clubs) and his Club Staff fired an ice mist which sprayed the wall, then swipes the SCREW MOLE card (the Category 3 of Clubs), and smashes the ice wall, and an exit was formed. Kyo and Kite were the first to get out and then led the other customers out of the pub while Leangle notices that the "spontaneous combustion" of the people stopped and noticed someone going towards the basement. As Leangle went down he discovered that it leads towards a boiler room where he saw the female vocalist standing beside the boiler tank and assume that she was among the victims, and offered his hand to help her.

"It's alright…I'm here to help…come on…"

The woman shook her head and smiled wickedly and this caused the armored Kanata to back away after suspecting something from her. He didn't know why, but he became alarmed as his suspicion grew, and then saw her touch the boiler tank.

"You did this…did you…? How did you do it? Why did you do it?"

"You foolish humans will be extinct…for a new race will rise within the horizon and the abyss…Long live the **Cult of Illuminati**! Ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!"

Outside the Akihabara Dance Pub, Anita, Junior and class A arrived after Class A got Anita's message and saw Kyo and Kite standing quite far away from the pub, but the surviving customers were standing quite close to the pub. There the two sections realize that Kanata was still inside and Junior volunteered to go inside to find him. Then suddenly the pub exploded and all of the surviving customers were taken along with it, leaving Class R and A as the only survivors as they were quite far from the reach of the flames, though the vibration shook them down to the ground.

Junior already used his "phasing" power and went through the flames and rubble, going down to the basement and found Kanata sprawled to the ground with the Club buckle beside him. He took him and his buckle and went back up just before the smoke cleared. The two sections were shocked to see Kanata sustaining an almost 2nd degree burns and when an ambulance arrived, the injured and unconscious Class R member was taken to the nearest hospital while the rest looks on helplessly as the pub burns down to ruins and are now waiting for the go-signal as firefighters arrived to put out the blaze.

_**To Be Continued…**_

That was an explosive ending to this single chapter, huh? With Kanata taken out of the picture and out of the investigation case…what next?

_**Preview:**_

As Class A and R looks in to the explosion case, we shift to Class F as the F-4 have their share of a fiery investigation right in their own territory…


	21. Party Pandemonium

**_Parasite Eve_**

Looks like the last chapter gave you the impression that this will be the REAL start of this plot as women sent by the cult caused the arson murders and the explosion of the disco pub. With one Class R member on the injured list, this would serve notice to the others to be on their guard.

This chapter we shift our focus on Class F as they are the next to encounter another femme fatale, and this would put the famed F-4 in a compromising position, but will also showcase their acquired talents as detectives. Of course Class Q also appear here and so are the rest of the other DDS sections. Expect his and other bizarre incidents to show up in later chapters until the REAL opponent surfaces and will give our heroes a REAL threat to their lives.

- - -

_**Disclaimer: **_

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by TBS and Studio Pierrot;

- **_Parasite Eve_** (_the novel_) is written by Hideki Sena

- **_Parasite Eve_** (_the video game series_) is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The rest of the characters appearing here...they're owned by their respective owners...

- - -

As the smoke cleared from the Akihabara Disco pub Kyo and Kite were the first to get up after being knocked down by the powerful explosion brought about by the unidentified woman who caused herself to explode inside the boiler room. With the pub in flames the Class R leader realized that Kanata is still inside and rushed to get in but Class A restrained him knowing it's too dangerous to go there.

"Let go! Kanata's in there! I've got to go help him!"

"It's too dangerous! You'll get burned alive if you go in there!"

"That's right…he's probably toasted by now…"

Saburumarou went silent as Kyo and Yukihira glared at him and were now worried on how to get their DDS schoolmate out of the blazing inferno.

While no one is looking Junior used his phasing ability and went inside towards the boiler room area and found Kanata slumped on the ground unconscious with his head busted open and the Club Buckle beside him and he carried his teammate out and there the two sections began applying first aid treatment until paramedics and firefighters arrived. As the browned-haired boy is being loaded inside the ambulance, the two sections wondered how this happened and who caused the boiler to explode, although they are unaware that the woman was responsible for this and now they'll have to wait for him to recover so that they could get the answer needed to solve this incident.

"Blast…we're back to square one…this is definitely an arson case but we don't know who caused it or how this happened…but one thing's for sure…we are dealing with a supernatural situation here…no doubt about it. Still we don't know who or what caused the explosion…"

Yukihira heard this and approached the younger Renjou for clarification at what she just heard, not fully prepared at what she's about to hear.

"…and that's how it happened. The people inside were set aflame and we don't know how it happened. Once we conduct an autopsy then we can establish a link. But I doubt this would make much sense considering how the murder process was used in a strange way."

After that the two sections wait for the pub's flames to die out as firefighters are aiming their hoses to put out the fire. The two sections are discssing on who will stay behind and who is going to DDs to report on the matter. They then came to an agreement on who is going back inside once it is safe to re-enter the remains of the pub:

Class R

- Kyo Renjou

- Junior Makuhari

Class A

- Sakurako Yukihira

- Kyosuke Gouda

- Hayato Shiramine

The rest of Class A went towards DDS to report to any of the staff members about what happened while Anita King and Shugo "Kite" Kunisaki went to the nearest hospital where Kanata is being taken. Meanwhile the ones who stayed are awaiting for the safety officials' go-signal on whether it would be safe to go inside or wait for engineer experts to arrive to see if there are any dangers of the pub to re-explode in case there is any gas leaks.

- - -

_**Tsukihana**_ by **_Nana Kitade_**  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae_**)

_Yami to asobu hoshi tachi e  
Ai o utai yakitsukushite  
_

_Batsu o tomoshi hinagiku no  
Yume ni yorisou tsume no ato_

_Kuchibiru kara kuchibiru e to tsutai  
Sono nukumori wa doko e  
Tadoritsuku ate wa nai no ni_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

_Sameta yubi de misukashite  
Furete dakedo yogosanaide_

_Furikaeru to hitohira no  
Hane ga kogetsuku ibaramichi_

_Maboroshi nara maboroshi o aishite  
Asu de sae suterareru  
Osoreru riyuu o oshiete_

_Anata ga nakucha ikirarezu  
Kuchiru yoru o oikaketa no wa  
Watashi o subete sono ude e  
Ubai agete hoshikatta kara_

_Kedo seijaku ni tsutsumareru  
Kisokuteki na iyashii kodou  
Fuzaketa heya de  
Tenbatsu o kazoete iru mimi o fusaide_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

- - -

Though I haven't seen the 3rd season of the anime, when I learned that Nana Kitade is going to do the opening song, I searched it on **youtube**, and watched it, it rocks big time! Since this is going to be a suspense/mystery/horror, this song is perfect. Check out my profile and you'll see what I mean.

- - -

_**Episode 21: ****Enkai**** no ****Fukumaden**_

Five hours later, in which the time now is 2:30 am, Kyo aand the forensic experts were given the clearance to go in after assessing the crime scene in which the remains of the pub is no longer in danger of collapsing and the police went ahead while Kyo saw Junior emerging from the ground with no one looking. As the younger twin brother of Kyuu approached his British schoolmate they exchanged words when they started discussing about what he found out inside.

"There are no traces of any explosive compound or weapons used. There is also no chemical or fuel leak inside the boiler room. This may sound strange but it appeared that a heat of unknown origin is what caused the boiler to explode and levelled most of the pub. It is a miracle that Kanata survived, and that is thanks to his Suit of Wands. Though the corpses are now mangled due to the explosion. This might put some difficulties on what caused their deaths before the explosion as you claim that they were set on fire..."

"It's not a claim, Junior. Believe me it's pure fact. The people in there were set on fire...I don't know how, but that's what we saw. There were no fuels or chemicals used. It's like someone ignited them by something. Moreover, we learned that someone barricaded the exit points so Kanata changed to Leangle and broke a hole. He went back inside saying he saw someone and rushed to help her. I don't know, but I'm starting to sense something is not normal here."

"Then Kanata is our key to know what really happened. Let's hope that he recover soon and tell us what really happen there. Perhaps pointing a finger at the druids might not help us in this case. We'll just assume that an explosion occured here. I'm sure the investigators here would assume the same thing."

As the two Class R members agreed to it, the investigators emerged from the remains of the pub and they were baffled as to what caused the pub to explode and concluded that the people inside were burned to crisp due to the explosion. Kyo and Junior did not argue with the police as they do not want to arouse any suspicions from any side.

- - -

Later in the morning Kyo and Junior went to Principal Dan's office and confided to him their real findings and told him that they opt to look into the matter themselves as they do not want the police to make any statement as they suspect something deeper than just the druids' involvement. Seeing their point, Dan nodded and told the two to be careful seeing what happened to Kanata. The two boys left and went to the rooftop and met up with Class Q, R and Yukihira. There they told them what they think and this made the others students uneasy. First they encountered bizarre evolved animals and now people are set on fire by unknown means. But that is just the start for more are on the way.

- - -

Elsewhere with in DDS, Class F were hanging out and heard of what happened in Akihabara but since they were not involved, they had to stay out of that case. Moreover, they were having their own problem. They were ordered by their parents to attend a ball in Atami where businessmen are having a gathering. the Domyouji matriarch will spearhead the event and the Class F leader had no choice but to attend as well. But the other three suggested to bring Tsukishi Makino to brighten their night.

- - -

Later that night, at the Atami Club house, the F-4 are there and are waiting for Tsukushi to arrive and Rui had to keep his friend in check to prevent him from getting anxious that would lead to losing his cool. Meanwhile Akira and Sojiro were doing their usual routine of flirting with passing girls who are daughters of the guests. Although they didn't stop to pause or talk to the two teens, the girls just smiled at them and went on their way. This was their usual way of getting the girls to notice their attention much to Rui's exasperation seeing them doing their normal routine.

By the time Tsukishi arrived, Tsukasa was very pleased to see her and the two went to a place to talk privately. Meanwhile a woman came and the two playboy F-4 members greeted her and tried to get her phone number but she just ignored them and went to her destination, leaving the two teens wondering where they went wrong. Instead they continue their Casanova escapades.

An hour later, As the Domyouji matriarch was talking to her guests, she noticed that neither the F-4 members are present and decided to check on them especially her son Tsukasa. As she went to the garden area she saw her son talking to Tsukushi and she was fumed, since she didn't invite her and that Tsukasa was supposed to entertain the guests. She went to them and had a word war with her son.

"I can't believe you brought her here! You, my son, are supposed to entertain the guest! Not spending your time flirting with that lowly commoner!!!"

"Mind you own business, you hag!!!"

The rest of the F-4 emerged from the bushes as they were watching the scene and decided to pry to the apart, but then Tsukushi saw smoke coming from the clubhouse and the six of them went there only to witness all of the guests there were burning to death along with the clubhouse. Rui and Sojiro grabbed the fire extinguishers and douse off the flames and within 13 minutes the flames were gone and Tsukushi looked around, and told them there were no flammable substance here. Within minutes the police arrived to investigate and the F-4 flashed their DDS badges and joined the cops in establishing the cause of the deaths, but to their surprise they were facing a blank wall. There were no faulty electricity, no flammable substances and no abandoned or unattended candles there.

As the night ends off with a shocking note, Class f managed to clear Tsukushi of any wrong doing and planned to tell Principal Dan about what happened. Meanwhile the woman whom the F-4 met earlier was walking towards a gas station where several motorists were lined up to fill their cars with gas, in which she stood in the middle of the station, and in an instant the gas station exploded taking everyone with her. With no survivors, no witnesses, and any chances of finding out who caused the Clubhouse arson goes down with her as she died along with the gas station.

- - -

**_To Be Continued…_**

Sorry again for the short chapter but I'll make up for it in the next few chapters…

_**Preview:**_

Class Q and G meet up again as they plan to unravel the secret of the Shibuya Incident wherein the crash site where the meteor landed 25 years ago remained untouched and planned to learn its secret. But that didn't go as planned as pet animals near the pet shop underwent bizarre transmutations and threaten to break out in Shibuya and the five DDS students must contain them.


	22. Canine Crashers part 1

**_Parasite Eve_**

Well, last chapter gave you readers what the F-4 had in mind having a barbecue party. Luckily they didn't get charred and Tsukushi didn't end up being among the victims but it certainly gave Class F a night to remember as the social gathering turn into a nightmare for the Domyouji matriarch after witnessing her co-businessmen/women getting heated up.

Though their efforts were in vain in trying to figure out what caused the massacre, it certainly gave them reason to work with the other DDS sections after learning that Class R also witnessed a similar incident. But still this case is far from being solved as more bizarre incidents are on the way towards DDS' path.

In this chapter we'll take you back to Shibuya as Class Q and G meet up and are drawn by curiosity as they decided to take a break from their recent investigation and look into the crash site where a fragment of the Shibuya Meteor landed 15 years ago. There you might see some hidden secrets that would tie up with the plot of this fic as well as introducing more villains as well as finally bringing out the mysterious ZECT.

- - -

_**Disclaimer: **_

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by TBS and Studio Pierrot;

- **_Parasite Eve_** (_the novel_) is written by Hideki Sena

- **_Parasite Eve_** (_the video game series_) is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The rest of the characters appearing here...they're owned by their respective owners...

- - -

- - -

At a hidden base somewhere within Japan, several men in SWAT-like uniforms are gathered at a specific meeting area where their superiors summoned them. These SWAT-like soldiers were similar to the ones whose comrades were massacred when the druids assaulted the warehouse which resulted in multiple deaths as well as having some of the most important equipments being stolen (_see **chapter 10**_).

Moreover, it appeared that these soldiers have been monitoring the DDS students for quite sometime after their encounter with the druids as well as getting into a confrontation with the recent appearance of the bizarre creatures that evolved from the corpses of the human victims (the politicians) as well as the animals such as rats and dogs. Also they seem to have sent a spy to infiltrate both DDS and the Metropolitan Police District.

Now having heard of the a pair of new incidents such as the arson massacre in both Akihabara and in Atami, These soldiers, having a ZECT symbol engraved on the upper body of their uniforms, fully armored, and their helmets resemble army ants, are now being confronted by someone who answers to them. They are now armed and awaiting their superior's command on whether to move out or not.

The soldiers' superior, who is wearing a businessman's attire, a pair of shades, and holding a flip-top lighter, glanced at the soldiers and is looking ready to give out his instruction to them after getting information on where the druids are about to strike next and decided to take immediate action to curb their targets' future plans.

- - -

_**Tsukihana**_ by **_Nana Kitade_**  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae_**)

_Yami to asobu hoshi tachi e  
Ai o utai yakitsukushite  
_

_Batsu o tomoshi hinagiku no  
Yume ni yorisou tsume no ato_

_Kuchibiru kara kuchibiru e to tsutai  
Sono nukumori wa doko e  
Tadoritsuku ate wa nai no ni_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

_Sameta yubi de misukashite  
Furete dakedo yogosanaide_

_Furikaeru to hitohira no  
Hane ga kogetsuku ibaramichi_

_Maboroshi nara maboroshi o aishite  
Asu de sae suterareru  
Osoreru riyuu o oshiete_

_Anata ga nakucha ikirarezu  
Kuchiru yoru o oikaketa no wa  
Watashi o subete sono ude e  
Ubai agete hoshikatta kara_

_Kedo seijaku ni tsutsumareru  
Kisokuteki na iyashii kodou  
Fuzaketa heya de  
Tenbatsu o kazoete iru mimi o fusaide_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

- - -

Though I haven't seen the 3rd season of the anime, when I learned that Nana Kitade is going to do the opening song, I searched it on **youtube**, and watched it, it rocks big time! Since this is going to be a suspense/mystery/horror, this song is perfect. Check out my profile and you'll see what I mean.

- - -

_**Episode 22: ****Keinain**** no ****Kurasha part 1**_

At DDS, Class F reported to Principal Dan about what happened and explained to them that they'll do all they can to solve the incident though Dan told them not to strain themselves stating that even the best detective couldn't solve a very high profile case immediately. As the Class F left the room, the DDS founder became very alarmed, especially after hearing them said that the victims burst into flames for no reason and that no flammable substance is present.

"_This is really strange…no flammable substance…no witnesses…exploding all of the sudden…and no explosive traces found…this is indeed a well-orchestrated plan. I myself cannot just give in to speculation about any situation deemed not normal. Perhaps I shouldn't press the students to look deeper into these incidents for their own protection…_"

- - -

Outside DDS, Class Q are about to part ways and are heading home until Kyuu and Ryu are the only ones staying near the gate. The Class Q leader was thinking deeply about the surgeon who was killed near the site of the meteor crash in Shibuya and wondered if there is any connection or not and curiosity hit him as he invited his classmate to trek to the site with him.

"…what do you say, Ryu? Let's take a peek and see what in store there? I'm sure we can get something from there. I promise it'll be more fun…"

"We should be more careful from now on…remember that the druids are hunting us down since we survived their assault. Even Class A, C and R narrowly escaped death. We don't even know where they are based and who knows when they'll show up…"

"We got our belts with us so we're more than ready for them…come on! This is one excursion we cannot ignore!"

"I'm coming to...you might run in to trouble and might need a hand..."

Turning around, it was Class R's Kyo Renjou, and the elder Renjou was pleased to have his twin brother joining in, and seeing that he's joining in on the "trek", he couldn't be more happier, and so Kyuu dragged a rather reluctant Ryu with him and the two and Kyo are now heading to Shibuya to check out the crash site that is still engraved at the heart of the district.

- - -

Elsewhere in Shibuya, Class G are walking by the financial district and the leader got an idea on what to do next after the favorite fashion shop they've been hanging out at is closed for the day this made the two members quite apprehensive about the idea.

**Ran:** "…so why not check out the crash site and take a peek? Yamato and pops told me about it and I'm curious to see what's in there after so long…I was two years inside my mom's womb when that big rock fell here…"

**Aya:** "I don't know if it's a good idea…"

**Miyu:** "And what if someone tries to accost us?"

Ran: "Then we show out our DDS badges! See…no problem. We're DDS students, so we can do anything and we'll tell them we're doing some routine investigation…so come on…this is one adventure we can't afford to miss!"

Sighing, the two girls conceded defeat and the Super GALS are now heading to the crash site.

- - -

Near the crash site, several vans were suspiciously making rounds at certain areas where many people are gathering and found a few key points to carry out their plans while a lookout is standing outside in civilian guise to signal the druids if any DDS student is coming their way. At that point the druids began their work without wasting any time.

- - -

After 15 minutes the druids left and they left without giving themselves away. In fact no one even saw them and the people inside the areas where the druids came in didn't even saw them. There Kyuu, Kyo and Ryu came after 10 minutes and are now standing in front of the crash site. As the Class Q leader is rubbing his hands as he is going to take another try in exploring the ruins, Kyo reminded his elder twin brother to be careful while Ryu sighed as he wondered how and why did he let himself get suckered in to coming here.

- - -

Near the crash site, Class G had just taken down a gang who are operating within the Shibuya dance clubs after her younger sister Sayo told Ran about overhearing the gang planning to sell "Ecstasy" drugs to teenagers attending the dance bars. Ran and Miyu were incensed as they decided to take on the gang while Aya went to the police for assistance.

"How about it? Take this drug and you'll be energized…you can have it out with your chick for 12 rounds…you'll be three times as energized like **Manny Pacquiao**. You can make her orgasm as many as you want…for only Y 3,000."

"Really?"

Near the adjoining clubs other gang members are also wooing the youngsters to buy their "latest product" and seemingly succeeded. Ran and Miyu were appalled at what Sayo told them and decided to confront the gangsters and put a stop to their drug pushing ways and save the youths of Shibuya. They can not let them ruins the lives of these young teens and will do all they can to stop them.

As the two Class G members confronted the gang while outside a dance pub, Miyu recognized the gang as former members of the **Resistance** and the **Eagles**. Angered, the blond, short-haired, Super GAL verbally reprimanded them but was greeted with a hard slap and Ran joined in on the melee, and the two fought the gang until police arrived and the gang members were arrested and taken away.

"That's so ironic, Miyu...your old gangmates joining forces with your old enemies and selling drugs...they are a bunch of losers...I'm glad you've left them three years ago..."

"Yeah...and I'm disappointed at the approach they're taking...even intending to make money regardless of the lives they intend to ruin..."

Aya then told the two what to do next and the Class G leader remembered what they came here for, and the other two shivered at the idea and regretted asking Ran where they should go next. Sighing in defeat, they head for the crash site not noticing the passing vans and Aya was the only one to sense something odd about the passing vans.

- - -

By the time Class G arrived at the crash site, they were surprised to see Kyuu, Kyo and Ryu already trekking the ruins and they too entered the site and joined the two, curious as to why they are here too and what business do they have here.

"Hey, Kyuu…what brings you guys here? You heard about this place?"

"Yup…and I'm curious as to why this place remained ruined after 15 years, and not one government official made any effort to rebuild or rehabilitate this area. This doesn't look like a shrine to me…"

"I agree…it's been so long since this place got thrashed...and our country has enough resources to rebuild this area...wonder why they are hesitating...unless they havie a reason..."

"I smell a secret here..."

While the rest looked at the Super GAL/Class G leader at her remark, Ryu and Kyo were starting to see something from her and seemingly discern what she meant and this seem to make sense as to why this crash site remained ruined and not a single official made any attempt to fix this area.

"Ran maybe right...maybe there is something hidden here...but we must be prepared. If what you say is true...then we should brace ourselves in case someone tries to stop us..."

Before the six DDS students could come up with an agreement and continue their trekking, Ran saw something that attracted her attention and seeming forgotten about what she was supposed to do and left the crash site. The rest saw where she is heading and sagged at the sign they just saw. They wondered why the Class G leader would be interested in an event like that.

"_SHIBUYA DOG FASHION SHOW_"

As the six DDS students are about to go inside, they heard scores of screams and ruckus emanating behind the entrance door and the scene around them went black and white. They recalled what Class C told them ands wondered if this is what causing the screams, but they hoped it is something else. Before going inside, Kyuu turn to his friends and gave them last-minute instructions.

"Alright…we'd better be prepared. Class G…did you bring your…"cards" with you?"

"Yup…the Super GALS are ready and prepared…we did this last time during the Shibuya shootout a few weeks ago…so we're more than prepared…though it better not be another set of Digimons…"

"Good. Ryu, nii-san...better prepare your belts…we don't know what we are about to encounter…and we better hope that what we are thinking right now is wrong…just be prepared, everyone…"

Before the six are about to enter, an owner of several fashion dog owners came out mutilated and is about to expire, but managed to give the DDS students a grave warning. Both her arms were lost, chewed away exposing her tissues while her stomach had a huge hole where remaining tissues of her intestines are seen. It was a woman and she made a valiant attempt to save more lives before losing her own.

"G…get out…of here…all the…dogs…they mutated…ch-Chihuahua…they…mu…tated…uhhnn…"

The woman collapsed and died and when Kyuu and Ryu checked on her, they heard another screaming which came from the next store. Peeking inside, the Class Q leader covered his mouth at what he just saw, as a small Chihuahua slowly mutated into a bigger and grotesque form while other mutated dogs are chewing away on the other dead victims. He turn to the rest and told them what he saw, and decided to lock the door to keep them from getting out.

Kyo then heard another scream from a nearby establishment and ecided to check it out while leaving the rest behind.

"_This better be not another arson case..._"

As Class G went to the next store which is a pet shop, they saw through the windows another set of Chihuahua are slowly evolving and are trying to break out of their cages while the store owner was being mauled and eaten alive by two mutated canines. Aya covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming while Ran and Miyu stood back and told Kyuu that they have to get help as they deduced that the situation would turn ugly.

But then it was too late as the mutated Chihuahuas saw the DDS students and are now moments away from breaking free from their cages and Kyuu signaled his schoolmates to make a run for it. As they began to ran, the mutated canines from the fashion show broke out of the first building and are hungry for food ad is glancing at the five running DDS students. Instead of stopping the five DDS students continued to make a break as they have no intention of becoming dog food.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

Looks like a new problem for Kyuu and friends as they faced a new challenge and their lives are put on the line. Could even the power of the Super GALS contain this unnatural situation? What's Class Q going to do from here on?

And what is Kyo thinking going off on his own??!!

- - -

**_Preview:_**

Class Q and G tries a tactic to prevent their pursuers from going to the main street to have a feast. Will this help their case? And how will they stop them without putting their lives at risk?


	23. Canine Crashers part 2

**_Parasite Eve_**

We are now in part 2 of this mini- story arc and from here on the five DDS students are attempting to stop a horde of mutated dogs from turning Shibuya into a human K-9 food chain. There they'll try to use their brain power to keep the dogs from roaming around while trying to find a way to get help without starting a panic.

And since this is Shibuya, expect some "GAL power" from Class G.

- - -

_**Disclaimer: **_

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by TBS and Studio Pierrot;

- **_Parasite Eve_** (_the novel_) is written by Hideki Sena

- **_Parasite Eve_** (_the video game series_) is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The rest of the characters appearing here...they're owned by their respective owners...

- - -

Before the five are about to enter, an owner of several fashion dog owners came out mutilated and is about to expire, but managed to give the DDS students a grave warning. Both her arms were lost, chewed away exposing her tissues while her stomach had a huge hole where remaining tissues of her intestines are seen. It was a woman and she made a valiant attempt to save more lives before losing her own.

"G…get out…of here…all the…dogs…they mutated…ch-Chihuahua…they…mu…tated…uhhnn…"

The woman collapsed and died and when Kyuu and Ryu checked on her, they heard another screaming which came from the next store. Peeking inside, the Class Q leader covered his mouth at what he just saw, as a small Chihuahua slowly mutated into a bigger and grotesque form while other mutated dogs are chewing away on the other dead victims. He turn to the rest and told them what he saw, and decided to lock the door to keep them from getting out.

As Class G went to the next store which is a pet shop, they saw through the windows another set of Chihuahua are slowly evolving and are trying to break out of their cages while the store owner was being mauled and eaten alive by two mutated canines. Aya covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming while Ran and Miyu stood back and told Kyuu that they have to get help as they deduced that the situation would turn ugly.

But then it was too late as the mutated Chihuahuas saw the DDS students and are now moments away from breaking free from their cages and Kyuu signaled his schoolmates to make a run for it. As they began to ran, the mutated canines from the fashion show broke out of the first building and are hungry for food ad is glancing at the five running DDS students. Instead of stopping the five DDS students continued to make a break as they have no intention of becoming dog food.

- - -

Meanwhile, a man in a coat and hat was standing near an alley and saw what is happening at the scene and took out a mobile phone to contact someone seeing that even the police would be helpless in containing the situation. He also knew that DDS' interference would further aggravate the situation more and decided to take matters in accordance. He made contact with someone and a brief conversation is heard between the man and a static voice.

"Sir…looks like we'll be needing ZECT here…more creatures have been unleashed…and DDS' students are in the middle. The Super GALS are there and might become "Riders" in a matter of moments…"

"_I'll send them there…and I'll be sending our first special agent to combat the more dangerous ones…for now keep an eye on either DDS students and monitor their actions._"

- - -

_**Tsukihana**_ by **_Nana Kitade_**  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae_**)

_Yami to asobu hoshi tachi e  
Ai o utai yakitsukushite  
_

_Batsu o tomoshi hinagiku no  
Yume ni yorisou tsume no ato_

_Kuchibiru kara kuchibiru e to tsutai  
Sono nukumori wa doko e  
Tadoritsuku ate wa nai no ni_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

_Sameta yubi de misukashite  
Furete dakedo yogosanaide_

_Furikaeru to hitohira no  
Hane ga kogetsuku ibaramichi_

_Maboroshi nara maboroshi o aishite  
Asu de sae suterareru  
Osoreru riyuu o oshiete_

_Anata ga nakucha ikirarezu  
Kuchiru yoru o oikaketa no wa  
Watashi o subete sono ude e  
Ubai agete hoshikatta kara_

_Kedo seijaku ni tsutsumareru  
Kisokuteki na iyashii kodou  
Fuzaketa heya de  
Tenbatsu o kazoete iru mimi o fusaide_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

- - -

Though I haven't seen the 3rd season of the anime, when I learned that Nana Kitade is going to do the opening song, I searched it on **youtube**, and watched it, it rocks big time! Since this is going to be a suspense/mystery/horror, this song is perfect. Check out my profile and you'll see what I mean.

- - -

_**Episode 23: ****Keinain**** no ****Kurasha part 2**_

Kyuu, Ryu, Ran, Miyu and Aya went to another direction as the mutated dogs from the fashion show broke out of the building and are licking their lips while roaring and are going after the five teens. Aya couldn't help but scream in terror as the chase officially began. Ryu picked up an empty trash can and threw t at the mutated dogs but one of them opened its huge jaws and munched it until it became a metallic base ball. Kyuu's brain was working as he thinks of a way to keep them from working as a pack as this would lessen their chances of escaping this situation. Then he recalled watching Discovery Channel about wild dogs' chances of catching a prey through team work and that they only failed when a dog is alone. Then he saw an intersection and got an idea on how to keep them from heading to the main district.

"I got an idea! Let's split up! Ryu, come with me and let's take them down where there are no innocent bystanders are there. Class G…try luring them to an isolated place and take them down! This is the only way to lessen the casualties! Let's do it!"

Not wasting time, the two sections split up in to two groups, with Class Q heading to East Shibuya while Class G went to the west section. The mutated dogs also split up but their numbers hardly deterred, as three Chihuahuas went after Kyuu and Ryu while the mutated poodles, about four of them, went after Class G. their mouth drooling as they are hungry for flesh and will not stop until they've eaten their prey.

- - -

Meanwhile, at the pet shop, remaining mutated pets are not contented with the already consumed shop owner and are craving for more and are planning to bolt out of the shop when SWAT-like soldiers, who happened to be the mysterious ZECT Troopers, arrived as they emerged from 10 vans and their numbers totaled about 40 of them. They opened fire at the evolved lifeforms and continued to do so until all are dead. At the same time they cordoned off the area and the public assumed them to be SWAT team, unaware of who they are.

As the ZECT Troopers secured the area, a young man who appeared to be in his early 20's emerged from the van wearing a businessman-like attire and is good-looking. His height is somewhat average and makes him fit to be a point guard in the basketball scene. Brown-haired, and serious-looking, he surveyed the scene and asked his informant about the current situation.

"What's the current situation?"

"Sir…five teenagers…three from here and two from Tokyo, are being pursued by the mutated dogs as we speak. Also the Super GALS might become…you know, sir, and should they managed to defeat them they might take one of them to their school and examine it. We fear that if this happen they might make it public and…"

"Understood. What happened here several months ago during the so-called "Clow Beast" rampage left a least forgettable mark, but we can't afford to let an incident like this to remind the public as they just recovered from that ordeal. We'll have to get there first before they have the chance to take a sample. Have our contact from the Metropolitan Police Department informed of this. The rest of you, come with me."

And so the young man left the scene along with some troopers and head to where the DDS students are located. He and 20 troopers went to East Shibuya to go after the monsters while 20 others went to the western section. One of the troopers then made a remark to his fellow trooper while moving out.

"He's really in charge of this operation?"

"Yes...and he's the perfect choice. Heonce lead a team in the inter-high tournament until Kainan booted them out. Remember...he used to lead Shoyo..."

- - -

Meanwhile, at East Shibuya, Kyuu and Ryu were trying to fnd a place where no casualties can be found, yet they inadvertly ran across a group of foreign tourists. As Ryu was explaining to them the situation the mutated Chihuahuas arrived and pounced on the unsuspecting victims, sparing no one but Kyuu and Ryu managed to evade the assault. The two Class Q members watched helplessly as the tourists were eaten alive while the other mutated dogs were watching the two remaining preys. Seeing that there are no witnesses around, the two took out their mobile phones and arranged its shape and it formed a pistol, opening fire and shot the two dogs on their heads killing them on the spot.

"Kyuu…we can't do it here and we need space to transform safely. Come on."

Seeing the logic, the two made a run for it and fired away to keep the dogs' distance quite far. As they got a bit far a passing car came and stopped as one of the mutated Chihuahuas stomped on the front hood, and two more ripped off the roof and proceeded to eat away the hapless driver. At this point ZECT Troopers arrived and opened fire at the creatures, killing two but one of the dogs ate at least three of the troopers before being shot to death.

After securing the situation they cordon off the scene and tried to hide both the monsters and the corpse to prevent the media from seeing it. The young man who is leading the assault noticed that the earlier two dogs were shot dead and guessed who did this. He smirked a bit as he discern who was responsible for this.

"_So…two of the DDS students still possess the belts from SMART Brain…too bad ours is way to advanced compared to them…_"

- - -

Meanwhile, Kyuu and Ryu continued to run and noticed that they seemingly lost their pursuers, but they weren't relieved as they fear that they stopped and found something to munch at, but their worried increased as a pair of stray cats came across them and started to transmogrify into a bigger and more grotesque form. Realizing that this is getting out of hand considering that cats are agile than most mammals, Ryu told Kyuu that now is the time to get serious. Taking their metallic belts out of their bags and fastening it around their waists, the two Class Q members took out and punched the numbers of their mobile phones. Ryu's mobile phone was black with the symbol of **Ω**, while Kyuu's mobile phone had the symbol of **β**.

**0-0-0 ENTER**

**5-9-6 ENTER**

Then their phones' computerized voice spoke to confirm the activation code Ryu and Kyuu had just entered.

"**_STANDING BY…_**"

The young man and a few ZECT Troopers arrived to see the two DDS students ready to initiate their transformations as the two mutated cats are ready to take the plunge. The ZECT forces then saw them inserted their phoned into the holster of their belts and changed into Mask Rider Orga and Mask Rider Beta, and there the man saw it with his own eyes, and knew that this would mean a bit of trouble as they are detective students and if they saw ZECT in action would also resulted in an unwanted confrontation. One of the troopers approached the man and asked him for orders.

"Sir…what should we do?"

"We wait and see first. We can't just show up and we can't afford to let our existence known at this point. We'll just have to be ready for the inevitable. For now we should wait for the opportunity to strike and disorient them so we can safely remove any evidence…"

Orga and Beta then grappled at the mutated cats and dragged them away from the streets so no passerby would come in and before ZECT could follow them the druids appeared and opened fire. The ZECT Troopers fired back and this resulted in a firefight. The man was tempted to do something but two troopers covered him with their bulletproof bodies while telling him something.

"Sir…it's best not to try it right now. Our superior says use it only when needed. I believe we can handle the druids. Just stay down for now, sir."

Seeing the logic, the man just stayed down and covered himself as casualties had risen in both sides, which lasted for ten minutes. In the end ZECT emerged victorious with all the druids killed and only three from ZECT were killed. Surveying the crime scene, he noted that the weapons that the druids possessed belonged to the military. He became suspicious as to how the druids get their hands on the weapons without notice. Then he remembered what he was supposed to do.

"Finish securing this area. The rest of you come with me. We can't let those two detective students take the evidence with them and release it to the media. You, go to West Shibuya and notify me of the situation there."

Nodding, the ZECT Trooper left and went to the western part of Shibuya to see what Class G is up to while the others resume their job of following Kyuu and Ryu who are dealing with the mutated stray cats while the rest are securing the crime scene and remove any evidence of what happened here.

- - -

Meanwhile, Kyo went to the source of the scream which is a few shops away from the Shibuya Dog Fashion Show, but by the time he arrived it was eerie and silent. As he entered the shop he believed was the source of the scream, ony a mutilated corpse was there and nothing else. Choosing wisely not to go in, he went to a shop in front of him and try to call for help. As he entered, a shopkeeper aimed his shotgun rifle at the Class R leader but Kyo reacted immediately.

"Hey...careful with that!"

"Sorry..."

"Do you know what happened there?"

"Not too sure...I was at the counter cleaning when I heard the screaming, and by the time I peeked at the window the streets were littered with animals that slowly grew as big as taxi cars...bulging eyes anf fangs with bloodstains...the shop in front of mine has a hamster turn monster and dragged the owner back inside, and so here I am arming myself."

"Can I use your phone??"

"Sorry, but the phonelines are dead before this situation started, but you can use my cellphone over the counter."

As the younger rwin brother of Kyuu went to the counter to pick up the cellphone, the window crashed and four mutated hamsters were all over the shop owner, and...well...horror time! They were chomping away on the man's neck, and you can see blood splattering, tissues being chomped, and the head was severed, killing him on the spot. Then they proceeded to chew out the man's tummy until organs like intestines, liver and apendix were exposed and munched upon. Kyo slowly took out his Gamma Phone realizing the spot he's in.

"Oh the F...U...C...K...This is like playing Resident Evil..."

- - -

At Kite's house, Kite sneezed while playing "Resident Evil 2" on his PS 2 and wondered if someone mentioned his name.

- - -

"Rider Change!"

Kyo chanted after inputing the codes of his Gamma Phone and inserted it on the holster of the Gamma Belt becoming Mask Rider Gamma, and he immediately activated his laser saber, the Gamma Edge, slicing an oncoming mutated hamster in to twom killing it on the spot, but still he was pressed against a corner as the remaining three monster hamster were slowly walking towards him.

"Sorry, you furry assholes...I have no intention to be come hamster food...Yukihira's waiting for me after this..."

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - -

A little on the short side but the action speaks for itself. Finally ZECT has shown themselves in action but are after Kyuu and Ryu. And man is leading the troopers. Early 20's…brown-haired…looking like a point guard in basketball…these are the clues you can guess as this guys is taken from a basketball anime which I'm sure you are familiar with. The clues there and I know you'll guess who...

Kyo is also having problems of his own and so are Class Q and G. Kyo's situation is based on the opening sequence of Resident Evil 2.

- - -

_**Preview:**_

Class Q continues to take on the mutated animals with difficulty until they persevered, while Class G, or rather the Super GALS, are having a fair share of their problems in West Shibuya. They soon rejoin forces as more monsters are on the prowl. Yup, more are on the way.

And the leader of the ZECT Troopers leading the assault will be revealed, and a revelation will be made.

So expect a lot of blood bath in the next chapter.


	24. Canine Crashers part 3

**_Parasite Eve_**

We are now in part 3 of this mini-story arc and from here on the five DDS students are still in the middle of attempting to stop a horde of mutated animals from turning Shibuya into a human slaughterhouse. And while Kyuu and Ryu are still busy clearing the streets, Class G will showcase their talents n defending their turf.

Yup, we get to see some "GAL power" here.

- - -

_**Disclaimer: **_

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by TBS and Studio Pierrot;

- **_Parasite Eve_** (_the novel_) is written by Hideki Sena

- **_Parasite Eve_** (_the video game series_) is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The rest of the characters appearing here...they're owned by their respective owners...

- - -

Taking their metallic belts out of their bags and fastening it around their waists, the two Class Q members took out and punched the numbers of their mobile phones. Ryu's mobile phone was black with the symbol of **Ω**, while Kyuu's mobile phone had the symbol of **β**.

**0-0-0 ENTER**

**5-9-6 ENTER**

Then their phones' computerized voice spoke to confirm the activation code Ryu and Kyuu had just entered.

"**_STANDING BY…_**"

The young man and a few ZECT Troopers arrived to see the two DDS students ready to initiate their transformations as the two mutated cats are ready to take the plunge. The ZECT forces then saw them inserted their phoned into the holster of their belts and the two Class Q members armored up and changed into **Mask Rider Orga** and **Mask Rider Beta**, and there the man saw it with his own eyes, and knew that this would mean a bit of trouble as they are detective students and if they saw ZECT in action would also resulted in an unwanted confrontation. One of the troopers approached the man and asked him for orders.

"Sir…what should we do?"

"We wait and see first. We can't just show up and we can't afford to let our existence known at this point. We'll just have to be ready for the inevitable. For now we should wait for the opportunity to strike and disorient them so we can safely remove any evidence…"

Orga and Beta then grappled at the mutated cats and dragged them away from the streets so no passerby would come in and before ZECT could follow them the druids appeared and opened fire. The ZECT Troopers fired back and this resulted in a firefight. The man was tempted to do something but two troopers covered him with their bulletproof bodies while telling him something.

"Sir…it's best not to try it right now. Our superior says use it only when needed. I believe we can handle the druids. Just stay down for now, sir."

Seeing the logic, the man just stayed down and covered himself as casualties had risen in both sides, which lasted for ten minutes. In the end ZECT emerged victorious with all the druids killed and only three from ZECT were killed. Surveying the crime scene, he noted that the weapons that the druids possessed belonged to the military. He became suspicious as to how the druids get their hands on the weapons without notice. Then he remembered what he was supposed to do.

"Finish securing this area. The rest of you come with me. We can't let those two detective students take the evidence with them and release it to the media. You, go to West Shibuya and notify me of the situation there."

Nodding, the ZECT Trooper left and went to the western part of Shibuya to see what Class G is up to while the others resume their job of following Kyuu and Ryu who are dealing with the mutated stray cats while the rest are securing the crime scene and remove any evidence of what happened here.

- - -

_**Tsukihana**_ by **_Nana Kitade_**  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae_**)

_Yami to asobu hoshi tachi e  
Ai o utai yakitsukushite  
_

_Batsu o tomoshi hinagiku no  
Yume ni yorisou tsume no ato_

_Kuchibiru kara kuchibiru e to tsutai  
Sono nukumori wa doko e  
Tadoritsuku ate wa nai no ni_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

_Sameta yubi de misukashite  
Furete dakedo yogosanaide_

_Furikaeru to hitohira no  
Hane ga kogetsuku ibaramichi_

_Maboroshi nara maboroshi o aishite  
Asu de sae suterareru  
Osoreru riyuu o oshiete_

_Anata ga nakucha ikirarezu  
Kuchiru yoru o oikaketa no wa  
Watashi o subete sono ude e  
Ubai agete hoshikatta kara_

_Kedo seijaku ni tsutsumareru  
Kisokuteki na iyashii kodou  
Fuzaketa heya de  
Tenbatsu o kazoete iru mimi o fusaide_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

- - -

Though I haven't seen the 3rd season of the anime, when I learned that Nana Kitade is going to do the opening song, I searched it on **youtube**, and watched it, it rocks big time! Since this is going to be a suspense/mystery/horror, this song is perfect. Check out my profile and you'll see what I mean.

- - -

_**Episode 23: ****Keinain**** no ****Kurasha part 3**_

At the Kunisaki house, Kite continued to play Resident Evil 2 when his mobile phone, a nokia 7260 model which is a flip-top, rang and answeed it. Looking at the LCD he could see Kyo in his armored form of **Mask Rider Gamma** and he was rather shouting at Kite.

"Kite...I need some help and I need it now!"

"Hey...great timing...I'm playing Resdient Evil 2...and I ned your help in navigating the..."

But the armored Kyo was getting impatient as he just managed to slay all of the mutated hamsters and barely managed to stay in one piece.

"FUCK THE GAME! Shibuya's under siege and I need you to..."

"Just in time...I bought a DVD of "Under Siege" starring Steven Segal...come to my house later and we can watch it together..."

But then Gamma "popped out" of Kite's Nokia phone through the LCD and grappled him while holding his shirt's collar and shook him very hard.

"WILL YOU STOP SCREWING AROUND????!!!!! WE'RE IN DANGER HERE AND ALL YOU DO IS FOOL AROUND...WHOA!!!!"

Gamma was yanked back in and as Kite looked at this phone's LCD a transmogrified guinea pig popped out and grabbed him by his shirt. As Kite was taken by surprised, the monster's right paw came out and punched him straight in the face, and the Class R member fell to the floor, his eyes open and grining stupidly, and instead of stars, "Leon Kennedy" was running around on top of his head.

The scene sifts to his TV set, where the player is being eaten by zombies and the message "GAME OVER" flashed.

- - -

Back at the shop, Gamma took out his knuckle duster shaped like a polaroid camera and inserted it on his right fist while pressing the ENTER button on his Gamma Phone, which the said the phone said "EXCEED CHARGE", and the knuckle duster powered up and punched at least five of the monster guinea pigs and they are finished. As he checked on Kite, he could see his comrade's sorry state and realized that he's on his own.

"_Blast...I'll have to find the others myself..._"

- - -

Kyuu and Ryu, as Beta and Orga, were dragging two mutated cats who are twice as big as their normal sizes, and they are having a hard time carrying them due to the cats' scratching and hissing, but thanks to their armors they have ample protection and need not worry about rabies, and they continue to find a safe place to take them out. Ironically they are unaware that they are being followed by ZECT Troopers and are observing their every move.

"NNGGRRRHHH…stay still you feline freckle-face…it's a good thing I don't own a pet…let alone a Digimon…OOF…stop scratching my face!"

"Kyuu…there's an alley…let's take them there and we can put them out then we go and help Class G! Let's hurry or they'll get away and kill more people!"

Nodding, the two Class Q members dragged them there and made sure they won't give them room to escape and the two mutated cats were more than willing to "skin" their preys off their "shells". With a loud cry, the two mutated cats jumped towards their targets but Beta and Gamma retaliated with a punch to their guts that sent the two monsters reeling but they didn't back away and are regrouping.

Meanwhile the ZECT Troopers arrived and laid low from their targets' sight and observe how the two Class Q students would handle the problem and when the troopers would make their move.

- - -

Meanwhile Class G is having problems of their own as the mutated poodles made their way through the shopping district and are on a buffet as they targeted children and teen girls, killing them while eating away their internal organs. Ran and Miyu physically got involved whle Aya leads the rest of the terrified shoppers away leaving the other two Class G members to

safely conduct their own inspection.

"Ran…we're all alone now…I think now is the time to do it. Let's finish them off before they get another chance of finding food. We can't afford to let another bloodbath take place."

"Right. Let's do it, Miyu!"

The two Super GALS inserted their CHANGE KEROBEROS cards inside their oval belt buckles and metallic belt straps were formed and when they activated it they are encased in a card-like projection and are armored up as **Glaive** and **Lance**. The two then went into action and took on the mutated poodles and prevented them from escaping. At this time ZECT Troopers arrived and saw the scene and are pondering on what to do next. They opted to wait first and see what happens before the do anything.

- - -

Back at East Shibuya, Beta and Orga were also having difficulty in dealing with the mutated Chihuahuas as the dogs' physical strength increased and are no pushover given their height and weight. They were as strong as an ox and even the two Class Q members are reeling from the attackers' assaults. The ZECT Troopers who were hiding behind a corner of the alley remained hidden and are observing them to see if they are considered a threat to their operations. One of the troopers relayed the message to their headquarters and their superiors told them if any of the mutated Chihuahuas makes an escape make sure they capture it and block Beta and Orga's way.

The scene then shifts to the two armored Class Q members as they are now getting the upper hand. Inserting a knuckleduster on their right hand, Beta and Orga pressed the "ENTER" button on the keypad of their phones attached to their belts and their knuckledusters lit up in blue and gold and delivered a hard punch to the first two Chihuahuas' chests, knocking them down before going still. Then they turn their attention to the remaining two but then two stray foxes came and began to transmogrify into more feral creatures which also took the ZECT Troopers by surprise.

"Oh man…more of them are adding to the fight…we can't keep this up…but I'm not giving up!"

"Kyuu…let's finish off the Chihuahuas first then the foxes…"

At that point, druids appeared and fired RPG missiles at the building behind them causing an avalanche and rubbles trapped the two armored Class Q members who are buried alive. As the smoke cleared there are no one stopping them and this caused the remaining Chihuahuas and the foxes to scamper away from the site and are now heading for the city to find food. ZECT Troopers are about to give chase but the druids opened fire and a firefight ensued.

- - -

In West Shibuya, Glaive and Lance had no problem dealing with the mutated poodles thanks in part to their weapons (a large glaive and a lance) and their fighting skills. The ZECT Troopers who remained hidden reported to their superiors about the situation and were told to stay hidden. Then they were roused by the sound of screams coming near the financial district. Ran and Miyu feared the worst and hoped that Aya is holding on her own while they get there to help her.

Indeed, Aya is holding against her own as she changed to **Larc** and fired energy arrows against the mutated foxes and Chihuahuas as they made their way here and claimed 27 lives. She managed to change in to her armored form with no one looking due to the pandemonium but she wished her two friends would arrive to help quell off the situation.

"I wish Ran and Miyu are here…I'm halving problems containing them…"

Her wish was granted as Glaive and Lance arrived and held the monsters at bay long enough for the victims to make a clean getaway. Seeing the bloodied corpses they knew this has got to stop. And the Super GALS glanced at each other before making a counter attack.

"We'd better use our trump cards if we are put a stop to this foodfest…"

"No complaints from me…"

"Let's do it!"

And so they took out their cards and swiped it against their weapons' card readers and swiped it, forming an energy attack and are now going to do a finishing move. Glaive did the "Gravity Slash" and took out the two mutated foxes that were sliced in to two; Larc fired her "Ray Bullet" that hit the two Chihuahuas on their heads and are dead; while Lance did the "Impact Stab" stabbing the remaining two Chihuahuas and all the monsters are dead.

With that the three did a "high five" to celebrate their win, but then several vans arrived and out emerged several armed druids, and they open fired, forcing the three armored Super GALS to find cover and went inside a pet shop filled with poodles and other cute dogs. As the druids saw this you could see a grin on their faces and are about to leave when the ZECT Troopers appeared and a firefight ensued. Bullets flew everywhere and not one establishment is spared. Even missiles from RPG and grenades are thrown in and both sides are locked in a heated battle.

Inside the pet shop the armored Super GALS saw the scene and assume them to be SWAT team members and are about to look for an exit when they saw the poodles undergoing a foreboding evolution. Needless to say it didn't sit well with them and they moaned as they are about to get into another fight.

"You've got to be kidding…"

"We have no choice…we got to stop them before they get out and eat all of our fellow Shibuyans…"

"I wonder how Kyuu and Ryu are doing…?"

- - -

At East Shibuya, Kyuu and Ryu partially emerged from the rubble and are relative alright, save for some bloodied bruises on their faces, but as they looked around no one is there except for several dead bodies belonging to the druids, but none from the ZECT Troopers. They immediately guessed who fired the RPG and knew that the druids are behind this.

"We'd better inform Principal Dan about this and then go find Ran and the others."

"Right."

_**To Be Continued… **_

- - -

Again a little on the short side but the action speaks for itself. I promise to improve on the next chapter as the scene then shifts to West Shibuya. At least you got plenty of action scenes…

- - -

_**Preview:**_

Class G continues to struggle against the mutated dogs amid the conflicting battle between the druids and the mysterious ZECT Troopers engaged in a heated firefight. Class Q then joins in the fight which they rejoin Class G and the two sections are trying to regroup and put a stop on the infestation of the transmogrified mongrels.

So expect a lot of blood bath in the next chapter.


	25. Canine Crashers part 4

**_Parasite Eve_**

We're still in the Shibuya story arc in which Class Q and G are in a dog-tight situation as more dogs evolved in a mutant-like way and are attempting to overrun Shibuya in a frenzy-like feast as they crave for flesh and blood. It's a gore-fest to the max, and you better make sure you have a pitcher of water with you as it's going to be a very gory chapter.

Last chapter also showed you a tennis-like scene as the druids and the ZECT Troopers fought back and forth and the two DDS sections get caught in between, and they have no idea who was assaulting them. And once more Class G will be highlighted here and will show you why they are called the Super GALS.

And don't worry. Kyuu and Ryu will still have room for action, though the druids and the mutated dogs will show up in every interval not to mention more animals sharing the spotlight.

Yup, we get to see some "GAL power" here.

Lastly…a surprise…a well-known anime character makes an appearance near the end of this chapter. The clue is that he appeared in a popular manga and anime about basketball…

- - -

_**Disclaimer: **_

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by TBS and Studio Pierrot;

- **_Parasite Eve_** (_the novel_) is written by Hideki Sena

- **_Parasite Eve_** (_the video game series_) is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The rest of the characters appearing here...they're owned by their respective owners...

- - -

With that the three did a "high five" to celebrate their win, but then several vans arrived and out emerged several armed druids, and they open fired, forcing the three armored Super GALS to find cover and went inside a pet shop filled with poodles and other cute dogs. As the druids saw this you could see a grin on their faces and are about to leave when the ZECT Troopers appeared and a firefight ensued. Bullets flew everywhere and not one establishment is spared. Even missiles from RPG and grenades are thrown in and both sides are locked in a heated battle.

Inside the pet shop the armored Super GALS saw the scene and assume them to be SWAT team members and are about to look for an exit when they saw the poodles undergoing a foreboding evolution. Needless to say it didn't sit well with them and they moaned as they are about to get into another fight.

"You've got to be kidding…"

"We have no choice…we got to stop them before they get out and eat all of our fellow Shibuyans…"

"I wonder how Kyuu and Ryu are doing…?"

- - -

At East Shibuya, Kyuu and Ryu partially emerged from the rubble and are relative alright, save for some bloodied bruises on their faces, but as they looked around no one is there except for several dead bodies belonging to the druids, but none from the ZECT Troopers. They immediately guessed who fired the RPG and knew that the druids are behind this.

"We'd better inform Principal Dan about this and then go find Ran and the others."

"Right."

- - -

_**Tsukihana**_ by **_Nana Kitade_**  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae_**)

_Yami to asobu hoshi tachi e  
Ai o utai yakitsukushite  
_

_Batsu o tomoshi hinagiku no  
Yume ni yorisou tsume no ato_

_Kuchibiru kara kuchibiru e to tsutai  
Sono nukumori wa doko e  
Tadoritsuku ate wa nai no ni_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

_Sameta yubi de misukashite  
Furete dakedo yogosanaide_

_Furikaeru to hitohira no  
Hane ga kogetsuku ibaramichi_

_Maboroshi nara maboroshi o aishite  
Asu de sae suterareru  
Osoreru riyuu o oshiete_

_Anata ga nakucha ikirarezu  
Kuchiru yoru o oikaketa no wa  
Watashi o subete sono ude e  
Ubai agete hoshikatta kara_

_Kedo seijaku ni tsutsumareru  
Kisokuteki na iyashii kodou  
Fuzaketa heya de  
Tenbatsu o kazoete iru mimi o fusaide_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

- - -

Though I haven't seen the 3rd season of the anime, when I learned that Nana Kitade is going to do the opening song, I searched it on **youtube**, and watched it, it rocks big time! Since this is going to be a suspense/mystery/horror, this song is perfect. Check out my profile and you'll see what I mean.

- - -

_**Episode 25: ****Keinain**** no ****Kurasha part 4**_

Ran, Aya and Miyu watches the scene with worry as the poodles mutated into a bigger and grotesque form as the cages that were holding them were beginning to break apart and the trio knew this is not getting any good and so they must deal with the situation before it worsen. Miyu, in her armored form as Larc, inserted the Mighty Ray card into her crossbow rouser and in an instant she executed the "Ray Bullet" and fired at the poodles, killing them before their transformation were completed.

"Aw…I wanted to own a cute poodle…"

"Ran…how can you whine about this when the animals we encountered are changing into monstrous creatures…we don't even know if this is a virus or something…"

"Maybe where in Racoon City…"

"This isn't Resident Evil…!"

Aya looked around and saw something behind a door and opened it. Needless to say this freaked her out and closed it again. She shouted at the two warring Super GALS which caught their attention and the two looked at her with worry.

"Ran! Miyu! We got more problem than we expected!!!"

In an instant the door breaks down as dozens of mutated dogs ranging from Japanese Terriers to Japanese Spitz. All were as big as taxi cabs in size and they displayed terrible fangs and are drooling, no doubt hungry for flesh and blood. And to cap it off, one of the Japanese Terriers spits out "fireball" which hit the window as Miyu dodged it.

"Uh…Ran…Miyu…as much as I hate to do this…we'd better take them out before they take us out…and we don't have any choice on this matter…"

"Grr…if this is the work of the druids…I'm going to skin them alive!!!"

"Ran! Aya! Get ready!"

In an instant two of the mutated Japanese Terriers jumped over the two armored Super GALS, and the two Class G members were pinned to the ground due to the dogs' sheer weight and size, and so Glaive and Lance struggled to get out before they get eaten alive. Meanwhile Larc fired her crossbow to keep the five remaining mutated Japanese Terriers and the five Japanese Spitz away to prevent them from coming closer to her as this was a problem for her since she's not well-versed

Outside the ZECT Troopers and the Druids exchanged ammunitions as the firefight rages on, with neither side yielding and doesn't seem to care as passing bystanders were caught in the fight. Fortunately their contacts in the police have cordon off the area to keep more people away from witnessing the battle.

- - -

Back at East Shibuya, Ryu contacted DDS and requested for police backup as they saw the corpses of the druids while Kyuu was nursing his busted forehead after getting off the rubble. The blue-haired Class Q member also told them about the situation which surprised the DDS founder and told Ryu that he'll send help right away. After that they decided to head for West Shibuya to find Ran and the rest.

"I wonder who tried to shoot the RPG at us? I haven't even bought a PSP yet…"

"Kyuu…you're talking about Role-Playing Games…the one that nearly killed us is meant as Rocket Powered Grenade. Come on…Class G may need our help."

With that, the two left the scene and are heading to where the Super GALS are.

- - -

Back at the dog shop Class G are holding their own quite well as they managed to take out two of the mutated Japanese Terriers and escaped unscathed thanks to their Card Suits. Though it wasn't easy as it took 15 minutes to get some leverage and pump a hole on their chest before getting off and then stabbed their brains to effectively kill them. As they turn around they saw Aya (as Larc) being surrounded and pinned down by the remaining mutated dogs and she is screaming for help.

"Ran! Miyu! Help!!!"

"Hold on, Aya!"

Taking out their glaive and lance, the two armored Super GALS immediately pounced at the pack and freed their friend and Class G formed a circle to protect each others' backs yet they were surrounded. Now the three are formulating a plan to end this and find a way to summon help.

"We have no choice…we've got to kill them before more of them show up. We have to inform the police about this and find out what's causing all of this. Moreover Kyuu and Ryu might be facing the same situation as we do, so we'd better end this while we have the opportunity. We're detectives and we aim to solve any problem we face."

And so Glaive, Larc and Lance inserted their attack cards and proceeded to finish off the mutated dogs with great difficulty for even after taking them down some of them kept on moving and had to impale their brains to finally end their assault. After that silence finally enveloped the messed-up dog shop. Looking around they could see blood smeared all over the floor and the walls while internal organs were splattered everywhere. They knew this was not natural and wondered why this is happening. For now their first priority is to get to Kyuu and Ryu and see if they are fine. Before they had the chance to get out the ZECT Troopers entered and a face-off took place, as they aimed their weapons at the three Class G members. Peeking through the broken windows Aya saw the druids slumped on the ground, indicating that they were defeated. But then they are facing a new problem.

"Alright…who are you? We're from DDS! Identify yourselves! Are in league with those druids??"

But the Troopers said nothing and maintained their position and this made the three DDS students more suspicious. Before things could escalate, two pairs of chameleons crawled their way here and everyone looked at it, then they were taken by surprise as the four chameleons slowly underwent a transmogrifying effect, and both sides (Class G and the ZECT Troopers) stood back as the four mutated chameleons are standing tall (about eight feet in height), and barely fit the hall of the shop. To show off their fearsome ability one of the mutated chameleons stick out its tongue and caught one of the ZECT Troopers and went inside its mouth, chomping him away and blood spilled out, splattering against Aya's armored form, earning a scream form her.

This caused the remaining ZECT Troopers to open fire while Class G stared in horror as the three other mutated chameleons nonchantantly stick out their tongues and one by one they ate their preys. As the ZECT Troopers were slowly being devoured in a gory way, in which organs spilled out of their bodies, the others opened fire but this didn't deter them, and Class g are now faced with a big dilemma on how to survive this new threat.

- - -

East Shibuya. Inside an APC, the young man who is leading the ZECT squad is talking to someone on a radio while reporting the situation about what is happening here. He also received a report about more animals undergoing bizarre metamorphosis and druids appearing at the same time. He knew he couldn't wait for more blood to be shed and for innocent lives to be put on risk. Moreover if this goes on then the situation at hand would leak to the public and this would lead to bigger problems.

"Sir…we can't wait any longer. More animals from domestic dogs to other pets are undergoing strange transformation…plus druids are showing up at the same time…it's obvious that they're behind this. Requesting for more reinforcements!"

"_Reinforcements are on their way. Try to hold on…Fujima. The Wasp Zecter is almost completed. Until we contact you that it is ready, stand on your ground. Protect the citizens. Don't let Dan Detective School's students get the better of you. We are better than them. Over and out_."

With that the communication was cut off, and the young man, who is named Fujima, ordered his ZECT Troopers to prepare for battle. Though he wondered why ZECT doesn't want to lose to DDS since some of the students, particularly Class Q, C, F and G, have been instrumental in saving Shibuya and the rest of Tokyo but orders are orders and he couldn't disobey them, since he owed his life to them for being here today.

"_Regardless of this, what I'm doing is for the protection of my fellow citizens. Though it may be unwise to forego my basketball career and for not contacting my friends in Shoyo…I'm sure one day they'll realize how important this is for me…_"

- - -

Still in East Shibuya, Kyuu and Ryu are on their way to the western section when more druids show up and are opening fire at the two Class Q members. Kyuu and Ryu barely evaded them and knew that they could no longer put up with this. This means that they'll have to get rough in order to get past them and help Class G.

At that point Mask rider Gamma arrived and was relieved to see his brother and Ryu are alright. He then noticed the situation and the three of them decided to combine their efforts to put a stop to this.

"We're not giving up…and we won't get intimidated by the likes of you!"

"Kyuu…we'd better transform and knock them aside. We can't waste any more time!"

And so the two took out their mobile phones and punched the codes on their phones' keypads.

**0-0-0 ENTER**

**5-9-8 ENTER**

Beta Phone: "**_STANDING BY…_**"

Orga Phone: "**_STANDING BY…_**"

Kyuu: "RIDER CHANGE!"

Ryu: "RIDER CHANGE!"

Beta Phone: "**_COMPLETE…_**"

Orga Phone: "**_COMPLETE…_**"

And so the two Class Q members are armored up and became Mask Rider Beta and Mask Rider Orga and they join Gamma as they went to action, taking on the druids who responded with high-powered weapons such as RPG, Bazooka and grenades, but this didn't deterred them and went on to tackle their opponents. What they didn't know is that one of the druids brought out a pair of boxes that contain two cobras and are placed near the two DDS students.

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - -

Hope the action kept you busy and glued you to your seats. More are on the way so be patient. I'm guessing that the young man who is leading the troopers pretty much surprised you. Yup, that's Kenji Fujima, the former point guard and captain of Shoyo (from **Slam Dunk**). Why is he working for the mysterious ZECT? And what he meant about Wasp Zecter?

- - -

_**Preview:**_

Fujima goes into action as the question above will give you the answer while Class Q and G finally got together and took on the mutated pets that ran afoul Shibuya. That means that the Shibuya story arc will fold up next chapter.


	26. Decade's Arrival, Sting Of TheBee

**_Parasite Eve_**

This is where the Canine Crashers story arc ends…and a new element of mystery comes in, as ZECT comes face to face with the mutated animals, the druids and the DDS students. And moreover we are now facing a new player in town which would definitely bring you in a surprised manner.

Last chapter it was revealed that the field agent who is monitoring the ZECT Troopers in restoring order in East and West Shibuya is none other than Kenji Fujima, the former basketball team captain of Shoyo. How and why he came to work for this mysterious ZECT is one mystery which you'll soon find out why. For now enjoy what you're about to read.

Also, what is this about the so-called "Wasp Zecter"? And what relevance it has here? You'll find out why in a few pages below. I promise you'll be surprised by this.

Moreover…this mysterious ZECT. We know that this is a secret organization, but is this ZECT…a group of villains…hero…or neutral? You heard that from last chapter the one who spoke to Fujima stated that ZECT cannot lose to DDS and they can't let the DDS student get over them and let them hog every case they encountered. They even struggled to remove any evidence about the mutated animals that the DDS students encountered. Do they have a hidden agenda or something? You'll soon find out.

And lastly…a major surprise. In the opening and ending of this chapter you're in for a big surprise and it'll commence…now. I promise you'll be surprise at what you're about to find out…

For now, enjoy.

- - -

**_Kiva's World…_**

At a cemetery in Okinawa, Kyo Renjou, Hagi and Saya's adopted family members were standing ion front of a pair of graves where Saya and Kyuu have just been buried. They all were still in a state of disbelief that the two met their untimely deaths at the hands of a stranger who took them out so suddenly after aiding them in defeating Diva. Though they were thankful they still felt anger for his senseless killings. They were talking about Decade.

It's been a week since the brutal attack and David of Red Shield approached the bereaved Kyo to offer his condolences and gave him an offer which he finds it a good gesture.

"I offer my condolences…and I wish to offer you a place to stay after you proven to us that you don't have any relatives. You don't have to answer at once as I want you to think about it. You're still recovering over your brother's loss..."

"Thanks, but I already have a place to stay…I have…three relatives...who can look after me. And I don't think there's anything you can do for me…the Chiropterans have been dealt with and so is Diva...I think there's no need for…"

At that moment, Decade showed up and Kivat pops out of the bushes where he is what the intruder just did to Kyuu he feared he might do the same to the only remaining heir to the Kiva-line left behind by Satoru Renjou. He began to hover above Kyo while Red Shield and Hagi stood in front of the only Renjou child left.

"Kyo...I think this guy wants to kill you next...! Take me and you can become Kiva!"

"Right..."

But Decade wouldn't have it and took out three data cards that have Mask Rider Blade's picture on it and puts them inside his belt. From "Blade-Ace form", Decade quickly upgraded to "Blade-King form". He just sneered at Hagi and Red Shield's attempt to protect Kyo.

"Nice try...but the prophecy will still be fulfilled...death to all Kyuu's..."

Before Kivat was about to "bite" Kyo's hand "Blade-King Form" initiated his attack, the **Royal Straight Flush**, in which six projection walls having the form of six cards from the Spade decks **_Ace, 10, Jack, Queen, and King_** formed in front of him and he "slices" them, causing a powerful energy wave to go forth, killing the soildiers and Kyo, disintegrating them but luckily spared Kivat, Hagi and David. Seeing that Kyois dead, Decade fled by disappearing leaving the three humiliated and grieving.

- - -

**_Episode 26: Dekeido no Touchaku, Zabee no Piripiri_**

_**Kabuto's World, present day Shibuya Japan,,,**_

Still in East Shibuya, Kyuu and Ryu are on their way to the western section when more druids show up and are opening fire at the two Class Q members. Kyuu and Ryu barely evaded them and knew that they could no longer put up with this. This means that they'll have to get rough in order to get past them and help Class G.

Mask Rider Gamma rejoins the two Class Q members and the two armored up and the three of them joined forces in repelling the druids, in whicha firefight erupted.

"We're not giving up…and we won't get intimidated by the likes of you!"

"Kyuu…we'd better transform and knock them aside. We can't waste any more time!"

And so the two took out their mobile phones and punched the codes on their phones' keypads.

**0-0-0 ENTER**

**5-9-8 ENTER**

Beta Phone: "**_STANDING BY…_**"

Orga Phone: "**_STANDING BY…_**"

Kyuu: "RIDER CHANGE!"

Ryu: "RIDER CHANGE!"

Beta Phone: "**_COMPLETE…_**"

Orga Phone: "**_COMPLETE…_**"

And so the two Class Q members are armored up and became Mask Rider Beta and Mask Rider Orga and they went to action, taking on the druids who responded with high-powered weapons such as RPG, Bazooka and grenades, but this didn't deterred them and went on to tackle their opponents. What they didn't know is that one of the druids brought out a pair of boxes that contain two cobras and are placed near the two DDS students.

As soon as one of the druids made a hand gesture-like signal the rest of the druids retreated leaving Kyo, Kyuu and Ryu baffled until they noticed that two cobras slither their way here and slowly transmogrify into bigger versions and are ready to brawl and going for lunch. This didn't sit well for Gamma and the two Class Q members and they couldn't afford to waste any time. But before anything can be said, one of the mutated cobras spit acid towards its preys and the two Class Q members evaded it, and the acid hit the concrete floor leaving a hole as it melted the floor. Gamma stood in front and realized that this is going to take more than brute force to contain the mutated reptiles.

While still in West Shibuya, the armored Class G members and the ZECT Troopers were still facing off as Larc was aiming her wrist-connected crossbow at the troopers while Glaive demanded an explanation to the troopers whose presence drew suspicion as they saw some of them outside the pet shop loading the dead mutated inside an APC, yet they paid no attention to the DDS students' call.

As it is, the Troopers said nothing and maintained their position and this made the three DDS students more suspicious. Before things could escalate, two pairs of chameleons crawled their way here and everyone looked at it, then they were taken by surprise as the four chameleons slowly underwent a transmogrifying effect, and both sides (Class G and the ZECT Troopers) stood back as the four mutated chameleons are standing tall (about eight feet in height), and barely fit the hall of the shop. To show off their fearsome ability one of the mutated chameleons stick out its tongue and caught one of the ZECT Troopers and went inside its mouth, chomping him away and blood spilled out, splattering against Aya's armored form, earning a scream form her.

This caused the remaining ZECT Troopers to open fire while Class G stared in horror as the three other mutated chameleons nonchantantly stick out their tongues and one by one they ate their preys. As the ZECT Troopers were slowly being devoured in a gory way, in which organs spilled out of their bodies, the others opened fire but this didn't deter them, and Class G are now faced with a big dilemma on how to survive this new threat.

"Ran…what should we do?? Attack those fake SWAT members or the green tongue monster???"

"We go for those mutated chameleons first…I don't like having their tongues sticking at my body…a Super GAL must not get slimed…or eaten up as food…besides…I can't die right now without seeing the latest fashion trend…"

"We'll worry about it later…right now we should first take care of things here and one of us sneak out of here and tell DDS we got a rival organization besides DDS and the police…"

And so Class G joined forces with the remaining ZECT Troopers in taking on the mutated chameleons as the two mutated creatures proceeded to devour their prey despite getting attacked, seeming unmindful of feeling pain as their hunger is more important than getting wounded. Within seconds the human side is diminishing as more troopers were getting eaten alive while others were chomped apart.

- - -

Going back to East Shibuya, Gamma, Beta and Orga were having difficulty in dealing with the transmogrified cobras as their speed increased along with their size and agility. Even their venom has increased in potency as a passerby inadvertedly came in to the crossfire and got bitten. Within seconds the venom spread to the victim's bloodstream and he died within a minute. Seeing this Ryu couldn't afford to waste time and took out a bladeless hilt while inserting a memory chip inside the bottom hilt of the sword and pressed ENTER on the phone's keypad.

Orga Phone: "**EXCEED CHARGE…**"

Soon a huge laser blade was formed and the armored Ryu did a vertical sword strike killing the first cobra, slicing it in two parts and this leaves the other one remaining. But the remaining mutated cobra was more crafty despite being bestial in nature as it spits a bucketful of venom and it struck the sword, seemingly melting it and fled.

"Kyuu! Kyo! We've got to go after it and keep him from going to the district! It'll be pandemonium if it sees people and make snake food out of them!"

"Go straight! Kyo and I will go this way and cut him off! Then we trap him and use the Rider Kick!"

With that the DDS students split up and hoped that they would trap the giant cobra before escaping the alley and head to the streets so they can kill it before it gets a chance to cause more damage to life and property.

- - -

Elsewhere within Shibuya, Kenji Fujima is waiting inside an APC with a few ZECT Troopers awaiting orders. He was starting to get a bit restless as he knew that his troopers are slowly getting killed after hearing from the radio about the druids and the mutated animals overrunning a few areas there and just now he got a distress call coming from West Shibuya.

"Requesting backup! Requesting backup! We're running out of men! The mutated animals kept on coming...AHHH!!!"

"Blast! We can't wait any longer! We have to do something!"

"Sir Fujima...we have our orders...we can't do anything about it..."

"We can't wait…we'll have to make a move now. Get your weapons ready…we are moving in…"

At that point an APC arrived with 12 ZECT Troopers emerging from the vehicle led by a man dressed like a scientist carrying a briefcase and approached a surprised Fujima as he handed to the ex-Shoyo captain the contents of the briefcase. As soon as he opened it he was a bit baffled at what he just saw. Moreover, the ZECT Troopers' outfits all resembled with a color scheme resembling drones from a swarm of wasps.

"Doctor…what's with this brace…? And why are there no other contents in here??"

The scientist, resembling a 50-year old man with white hair and a goatee, as well as resembling Gyro Gearloose (except that he doesn't look like a goose), began giggling like a nerd as he told the young man the instructions on how to use the brace and what to do once he wears it on his wrist should he decided to use it. He began to speak lke a computerized voice recorder while the ZECT Troopers listens with intent and are quite aware of what's about to happen next.

"This is a brace…sure it looked like a bracelet but it's no ordinary brace…it's one of the five devices developed by ZECT. It is one of the two devices that ZECT managed to save after those blasted druids stole the rest of our equipments. Now then…when you're ready for action, place this device…which we call it the "Wasp Zecter"…on your left wrist…and once you've wear it…tiny sensors are affixed to your skin and this gives you telepathic impulses that allows you to summon the main Zecter…once you see it it'll automatically dock in on the bracelet. Just affix it and you'll have the power of…TheBee! Yes…you'll be encased in an armor and be given superior strength and weapons similar to a wasp. Now go now as I know you wanted to save lives…but make sure you avoid getting in to a confrontation with those DDS students…mind you their armors are quite inferior when comparedto yours…but boss' orders…avoid facing them…Shibuya has no room for Mask Riders…hee-hee-hee…"

As soon as Fujima placed the bracelet on his left wrist, the scientist gave him last-minute instructions before he moves out towards East Shibuya and gave him an instruction manual as well as how to operate it.

"You're wondering why the ZECT Troopers with me are different in color...well, they'll be your subordinates from now on...and since you're given the assigned name, TheBee...of course these special troopers are patterned after drones. They are called Shadow Troopersand they are your personal men. Enough said, now go!"

With that he affixed the bracelet on his left wrist and heads out for East Shibuya to combat the rampaging mutated animals with his own ZECT Troopers following him. They are called Shadow Troopers since their outfits resembled drones.

- - -

Meanwhile Orga was chasing after the remaining mutated cobra and is almost within his grasp when a van blocked his way and out came several druids firing bazooka shells at him and this greatly delayed him from stopping his prey. Despite being in armored form Ryu could still be rendered disoriented and he knew he couldn't afford to waste any time, so he went all-out and went inside the van to disable the druids inside there. However he noticed that one of the druids is in the process of unloading fuel and attempting to open a grenade, realizing that the druids here are intending to scafrifice their lives to take him down.

"Blast...these druids are determined to sacrifice a lot of people...and I wonder if they're fanatical or not...Kyuu...you're the only one who can stop this..."

Orga jumped out of the van just as the grenade pin was opened and within seconds the van exploded and he narrowly escaped the explosion unscratched, and now he has a headstart to go after the monstrous reptile. As he heads off, another set of druids arrived and are about to ambush the Class Q member when the Shadow Troopers arrived and physically tackled them while stabbing them with their Machine Blade Gun, a weapon that consists of an automatic machine gun with a retractable blade, which they use for close-quarters combat. not far away, Fujima and a handful of his troopers looks on and decided to go to the nearest alley where the mutated cobra might head to next.

Not far away, Kyuu, in his armored form of Beta, managed to halt his prey's escape when he used his phone-pistol to cause a section of the wall to collapse and blocked the cobra's path. Now he inserted his Beta Pointer on his right ankle and inserted a memory chip and then he pressed the "ENTER" button on his keypad while executing a final attack. An energy drill was produced in front of the giant cobra and all he has to do is perform and connect an energy drill-like kick.

"Sorry, snake-face...but I can't let you kill more people than you already have..."

But before he could finish off the cobra, Beta was struck down by an RPG shell and he was knocked down. Looking at his side he saw several druids disembarking from the van and this agitated Kyo, as he went to their direction to attack.

"Darn! Why won't you stop this??!!"

Then all of the sudden the Shadow Troopers arrived and engaged in a firefight with the druids, thus enabling the armored Kyuu and Kyo to sneak away from the assault and continue his attack on the cobra. But what he didn't know is that Fujima has already arrived and is ready to activate his Wasp Zecter. Fujima raised his left arm and you could see a mechanical bee hovering above and docked itself on the brace and then he lowered his wrist. With that he affixed the bee on his Zecter and then he chanted "Henshin". A computerized voice recording spoke to confirm the password and a strange transformation took place.

Wasp Zecter: "**HENSHIN…**"

In an instant Fujima is enveloped in yellow energy spectrum and is encased in an armor within seconds, completing the transformation. He has become "TheBee", and he is now ready for action and gave orders to his own troops, the Shadow Troopers who are now awaiting their next move.

"Take out the druids…spare no one if you have to."

And so the drone-themed ZECT Trooper engaged in a physical fight with the druids as he goes after the giant cobra, as it started to spit acid to melt the barricade. As Kyuu was about to try another attack he saw TheBee jumping on the head of the giant Cobra and impaled something on its cranium, and this caused the mutated reptile to swirl violently as the newcomer continued to prick something on the huge cobra and this went on for almost 80 seconds before the cobra collapses, thus ending the terror. At that point Orga arrived and stood beside the armored Renjou brothers, surprised to see TheBee getting off the corpse.

"Kyuu…who is that guy? And who are these troopers? They don't look like SWAT team."

"I'm not too sure, Ryu…and you're right…they're not SWAT…and I'm not sure if they're from Shibuya…but they did help in stopping the druids…maybe we should ask them who they…"

Then more druids appeared and opened fire with bazzokas and RPGs whichkilled a few Shadow Troopers and TheBee decided to try out another of his weapon's power as he began flipping the TheBee Zecter's wings out, then rotating the Zecter clockwise 180°, resulting that his bulky, upper armor beginning to "fall apart", then he chanted "Cast Off", in which the Wasp's Zecter accepted Fujima's voice command, and the upper armor "exploded" into debris, knocking down some druids, and TheBee was revealed to have a second layer of armor which now resembled a wasp. This was TheBee's secondary form.

Not wasting time TheBee goes for the kill and tinkers with the Wasp Zecter, in which a power charge begins when the button on TheBee Zecter is pressed. He then chants, "Rider Sting", and the Wasp Zecter acknowledged it and the attack is all set.

And when he starts attacking the druids, TheBee uses the prick-stinger of the Wasp Zecter's needle to punch at the selected targets. Because of its extended charge-life, TheBee can deal consecutive 'stings'; usually when confronted by multiple opponents. The druids appeared to have been stunned, but because they were wearing strapped explosives, the explosived unintentionally sets off, exploding and killed them.

Nearby, someone managed to watch the scene and took a picture of TheBee, and you could see a smile within the silhouette.

The three DDS students' discussions were abruptly interrupted when several canisters were thrown at their feet, and released tear gas-like compounds, choking them though they weren't lethal, but it disoriented them for at least 15 minutes. As the smoke cleared, the troopers and the mutated creatures, along with the druids' corpses, were all gone.

"What…what's going on here???"

"We don't know…but we'd better go get to Class G…"

- - -

West Shibuya. Class G were now the only ones remaining as the two transmogrified chameleons consumed all of the ZECT Troopers and now the three armored Super GALS must make a make-or break approach as their two huge attackers are about to make their own move. They stick out their prehensile tongues but Ran (as Glaive) and Miyu (as Lance) used their bladed weapons to amputate them but this didn't deter the two monstrous animals.

At that point Kyuu and Ryu (both back in their normal forms) arrived and they saw what is happening. But before the two are about to activate their armors a pair of huge, wrist-sized pellets dropped on them and it flashed, blinding the five DDS students with bright light and then the same canisters were thrown at them and non-lethal smoke placed them on hold and after 25 minutes the scene showed that the smoke cleared and any evidence on the bizarre incident that happened hours ago are no where to be found, and this made the five DDS students concerned.

"What's going on here??? Kyuu, Ryu…any ideas??"

"Sorry…this was the same ploy used on me and Ryu by some guy in a wasp armor…"

"But I did get a glimpse…some of those SWAT-like soldiers have a logo…it says…ZECT or something…but other than that…I don't have much clue on this…"

Class Q and G glanced at Aya for a few minutes before they reverted back to normal, but then something unexpected occurred. The Shibuya police arrived and in a bizarre twist of events, they were invited for questioning despite showing proof that they were from DDS. It took Morihiko Dan himself to personally get them out while the five students told them what happened but due to lack of evidence they went under a lot of heat.

"…I see…then we have to be careful. Even though this ZECT helped matters in dealing with the druids, assaulting you is something we can't ignore. Be careful from now on and I have a feeling we will hear from them again."

And so they all went home while Ran told her family about what happened and this made the Kotobuki parents very concerned. Meanwhile police were blocking the affected areas though they made no mention about DDS or about the unaccounted deaths brought about by the druids or the mutated animals.

As the Renjou brothers and Ryu are about to leave, the mysterious man showed up to the three. As Kyuu asked him what does he want, the man immediately initiates his transformation to Decade and is ready to attack his target. Seeing that Kyo is there, he decided to kill him as well.

"In the name of the Prophecy...I must kill you...as I killed all other Kyuu's..."

"What??? What are you talking about???"

"Who are you and what do you mean fulfill the "prophecy"? What does that have to do with my friend?"

"Great...first druids...then armored SWAT-like soldiers...mutant animals...robo-scorpions...a guy in a wasp armor and now some armored asshole who thinks he's a prphet and wants to take out my brother...GEEZ!!! We already had a bad day and this...???!!! "

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

This ends our canine crashers story arc. Hope you liked it, and be patient on how and why Fujima is working for ZECT. You'll soon get the answers…trust me…you'll be surprised once that answer came forth…

And Decade's here??? Yup, this is where "**Kabuto's World**" come in...and yes, our present reality is now part of the ten "universes" where Decade is involved...

- - -

**_Preview:_**

- In **_Parasite Eve: Resonance Till Evolution..._**

The story shifts on the four founding members of DDS and they're going to be the next targets. By druids? Mutated animals? You'll soon find out…

- In **_Decade..._**

As for Decade taking on the three DDS students, go to my other fic, "Decade" for the continuation. See if our trio hero detectives can survive this one...


	27. Police Pandemonium

**_Parasite Eve_**

I hope you liked the four-part story about the incident in Shibuya and I hope your tummy didn't ache after the bloodbath you saw there. It was quite gory compared to my other fic, Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols, but this is only mild. Once the later chapters show up, that's where the real terror commences.

In the meantime, we fcus things a bit on the four DDS staff members as they attend a meeting somewhere within Japan, and a spy is sent there to kill them. Though this will be quite mild, it's a good thing for a story to take a light approach after the seemingly endless battle four chapters ago. At least I'm giving the veteran characters room to be shown.

Also I'm sure you're wondering why Fujima is there…and what's his connection and role with ZECT. You'll soon find out later on. For now, enjoy.

- - -

At the unidentified base, ZECT and Shadow Troopers arrived along with the corpses of the mutated animals and are placed in special cells that would hold them should they still be alive and try to escape. Fujima was standing there looking unsure about what his troopers did to the DDS students but knew that orders are orders and cannot be disobeyed. But he knew this is for the best and he canot let DDS or the public know about ZECT and its operations…at least for now.

Then he saw one man standing over what appeared to be a stage where a huge monitor is playing. Going there he saw what footage is being played. The footage shown is from six months ago where Shibuya was being overrun by entities called Clow Beasts which Class Q and F foguht and shown there are the Super GALS, who were at that time brainwashed.

"That's..."

The man beside Fujima who is said to be the commander, dressed in a business attire and shades, was flicking the cover of a bulkish lighter, glanced at his subordinate who is now assigned as "TheBee", made his presence known and answered Fujima's would-be questions which was very foreboding in tone.

"That's right, Fujima…what you saw is taken six months ago here in Shibuya. Though what is happening right now is different, the threat is all too similar. We cannot ignore this and we can't let the citizens of Shibuya re-live the horror that wrought them months ago, and thus we must act now. I know what you did is quite a conflict but that's my order and it must not be disobeyed."

"Yamaki…why can't we work alongside DDS? They could be potential allies…you know the school's reputation. I'm sure…we can…"

"Now is not the time…DDS' job is to solve mysteries and crime clues…ours is to neutralize these creatures…and right now we are going to analyze these subjects and see why they mutated unexpectedly and what is causing it. When the time is right, then we…ZECT…and Dan Detective School will work on something…until then, we distance ourselves from them."

Soon the corpses of the transmogrified animals were taken to a laboratory to analyze their DNA and samples to find out what caused their unexplained mutation.

- - -

_**Tsukihana**_ by **_Nana Kitade_**  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae_**)

_Yami to asobu hoshi tachi e  
Ai o utai yakitsukushite  
_

_Batsu o tomoshi hinagiku no  
Yume ni yorisou tsume no ato_

_Kuchibiru kara kuchibiru e to tsutai  
Sono nukumori wa doko e  
Tadoritsuku ate wa nai no ni_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

_Sameta yubi de misukashite  
Furete dakedo yogosanaide_

_Furikaeru to hitohira no  
Hane ga kogetsuku ibaramichi_

_Maboroshi nara maboroshi o aishite  
Asu de sae suterareru  
Osoreru riyuu o oshiete_

_Anata ga nakucha ikirarezu  
Kuchiru yoru o oikaketa no wa  
Watashi o subete sono ude e  
Ubai agete hoshikatta kara_

_Kedo seijaku ni tsutsumareru  
Kisokuteki na iyashii kodou  
Fuzaketa heya de  
Tenbatsu o kazoete iru mimi o fusaide_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

- - -

**_Episode 27: Keisatsu no Fukumaden_**

Four weeks after, Kyuu, Ryu and Kyo are all cleared to resume classes at DDS after spending seven days inside their house to recuperate from their injuries following an ambush from the mysterious Decade. Despite wearing their Rider Gears they were outmatched by Decade's superior armor and weapons as he also has the Data Cards he acquired from the other "Riders" from different dimensions.

- Kyo was the first casualty as he was tackled very hard as Decade used Hibiki's "data", assuming the Hibiki Soukou form and dished out devastating attacks that even Mask rider Gamma's superior street fighting skills couldn't lend a hand and suffered severe concussions on his upper body, though he escaped with minor broken ribs and a whiplash.

- Ryu was the next to be disabled as Decade used the data of Red Futagoza (Gemini) and summoned Dragredder, and as Mask Rider Orga he managed to hold on his own while Decade sneaked from behind and used the data of Kiva, executing the Darkness Moon Break and slammed him to the wall, and the class Q member suffered fractured ribs as well, and this leaves Kyuu as the only one left.

- Class G arrived to after deciding to escort the three boys out of Shibuya and saw this and changed into Glaive, Lance and Larc, joining in on the fight. Seeing more obstacles, Decade used the data of Mask Rider Faiz and summoned Auto Vajin, keeping Glaive and Lance busy while Larc uses the Ray Bullet to weaken the intruder, but Decade uses the Data of Mask Rider Blade and assumed Jack form, executing the Lightning Slash, disabling the three girls.

- Kyuu was forced to become Mask Rider Beta and confronted his would-be assailant and a fight ensued as Decade uses his original form and engaged in a sword fight which the two were evenly matched, until Decade found some room and used TheBee's data and executed the Rider Sting, and sent Kyuu thrown against a wall, de-armoring him along the way.

Just as Kyuu was about to be killed, the Zero-Liner appeared out of nowhere and shielded Kyuu from eventual harm and the mysterious Zeronos disembarked from the train. Seeing this Decade was able to use his belt's camera abilities to copy Zeronos' data. Before he was about to use the data card, the mysterious Deneb jumps out of the Zero-Liner and grappled with Decade, dropping the data card and he was forced to fight his way to escape.

Picking up the data card, Zeronos and Deneb did a signal flare-like fire to attract attention so paramedics would come here. The two mysterious rescuers then boarded the train and disappeared before the five DDS students were about to be assisted. The five teens were puzzled as to what just happened and wondered what Zeronos meant about Decade's "Kyuu-killing spree."

As they arrived at DDS, They told Class Q and R about what they encountered after the Shibuya invasion but they agreed not to tell Principal Dan about this. However, a recovered Ran Kotobuki came and told them that Principal Dan and Kotaro Nanami have left for Kyoto 30 minutes ago and are attending a luncheon meeting there with other police officials. Seeing that there's no other choice the two sections went to their classes though Kinta wondered if his dad was among the delegates attending the conference.

- - -

As classes ended by lunchtime, due to lack of teachers at that time, classes were dismissed early and everyone went home, except for Kinta and Kazuma as the eldest Class Q member asked Kazuma to take him to the Metropolitan Police Department to check out something, which made the computer genius suspicious.

"Are you sure you want to see something and not girls?"

"No. I just had a bad feeling. Remember what Class F told us? Who knows the delegates are the targets? Let's just check the files…and then we'll go home…"

- - -

At the MPD there Kinta had Kazuma hacked on the files and the youngest Class Q member felt guilty about it but did it anyway, and there they were able to find out which place the meeting would take place: in Kobe, but then they discovered that there is no such meeting and then saw the bulletin board where Principal Dan, Taizo Kotobuki and Kinta's dad were among the delegates. They then saw the name of the woman that was stated at the top of the bulletin board who organized the meeting: Inspector Julie Tokuno of the Bokuto Police District.

Feeling concerned about this since Bokuto wasn't among the places struck by druid activities, Kinta called him asking him if he knows someone by that name and even asked him if he is related to that person. To his and Kazuma's surprise, Inspector Tokuno said he doesn't have an officer or inspector by that name and even proved that he is still single and not married. After the phone call Kinta called the Renjou brothers and told them about it and the four of them agreed to head for Kobe at once.

- - -

At Kobe, an hour later at a clubhouse, despite the luncheon meeting, Dan and other delegates wondered why "Inspector Julie Tokuno" hasn't arrived yet and Taizo Kotobuki wondered what's taking the meeting so long and the other delegates are starting to get a bit impatient. In reality, the delegates are kept there from leaving after being told that she is giving latecomers the chance to arrive so the meeting would start. Then suddenly Kyuu and Kyo arrived via the Side Basher and grabbed Dan, Nanami, Taizo and Kinta's dad and pulled them away.

Kyo: "We're getting you out of here! I believe it's a trap as Kinta called Bokuto Police Station and that Inspector Tokuno proclaimed and confirmed that there is no Inspector Julie Tokuno existed! Nii-san, warn the others!"

Kyuu: "Everyone, follow us! I think this place is booby-trapped!"

As the Renjou brothers pulled the four delegates away and managed to get to a safe zone, the others weren't fortunate as one by one they all burst in to flames and in less than three minutes they were reduced to burnt ashes, and Principal Dan and Kinta's dad, as well as Taizo Kotobuki, saw with their own eyes how the arson incidents happened and they were speechless. Kazuma and Kinta arrived and are relieved that that four were saved though they were sadden that the others didn't make it.

- - -

Five blocks away from the clubhouse, "Inspector Julie Tokuno" was walking away from the scene and was about to make her escape when several Shadow and ZECT Troopers surrounded her and aimed their weapons at her while issuing a warning. She was told to surrender.

But she just smiled and one by one the troopers were slowly set on fire with a blink of an eye, and the rest opened fire but their weapons didn't get to her as the fake inspector created a force field while slowly "incinerated" the troopers.

Kenji Fujima, who was watching behind the bushes saw this and discovered something: the arson incidents are caused by someone with pyrokinetic powers and only uses her powers on targets within her eyesight so he contacted the troopers and told them to fall back.

"Troopers…fall back and make sure you're all out of her sight. I'll deal with her."

As the remaining troopers retreated and are out of her visual reach, Fujima raises a hand and the Wasp Zecter arrived and docked itself on the Zecter Brace which was worn on his left wrist. As the docking was commenced he affixed the Wasp Zecter and initiated the transformation.

"Henshin."

As soon as the Wasp Zecter was affixed properly on the Zecter Brace the voice input was received and confirmed the password to commence the transformation.

Wasp Zecter: "HENSHIN…"

Fujima was then enveloped in a yellow and silver spectral energy and was in his "Masked Form" of TheBee, and confronted the impostor who was not intimidated by the likes of him, and is ready to fight it out with the ZECT Agent. A stare down commenced while the ZECT and Shadow Troopers who hid themselves behind the bushes awaiting for TheBee's next orders.

"Whoever you are…surrender. You have caused a lot of trouble and even murdered innocent people. Do it now or suffer the consequences!"

But the impostor was defiant to the end as she used her powers to attempt to incinerate TheBee, but to her surprise it didn't work, and TheBee punched her to the ground while pinning her down, but something unexpected happened as she was unwilling to let herself get captured and even shouted a few words before the armored ZECT Agent could figure it out what she meant by that.

"Long live the Cult Of Illuminites!"

An explosion occurred and the impact caused the nearby troopers to be thrown back as the woman self-destructed and a fireball-like explosion took place. As the smoke cleared, TheBee was sat down on the ground and his armor was "steaming", yet he was unharmed. As the troopers help him up, they were given instructions on what to do next.

"Contact HQ and have the police cordon the area. Make sure no DDS student come near this area. Also tell the "higher-ups" that I discovered something about the arson incidents and how it was carried out."

As the ZECT Troopers rush towards the APC to contact ZECT HQ, TheBee was startled when a voice called out his name. Turning around he was surprised to see who called him. It was his old teammates from his high school basketball team, Shoyo. And there his teammates are standing before him:

- Toru Hanagata

- Kazushi Hasegawa

- Taku Ito

- Mitsuru Nagano

- Shoichi Takano

"Fujima…is that you underneath that armor? Who are these guys and who is that woman you fought? Is this what you were doing all this time??? You seldom called us and not even return our calls and messages…please, we're your friends…tell us what you were doing. This better not be some illegal connection things…"

The Shoyo team was startled as the ZECT Troopers aimed their weapons at them but TheBee ordered them to lay their weapons and approached his old teammates as he felt that he has to do something in order to keep things peaceful and secretive as possible. And the only way is to talk to them personally.

"Troopers…leave them to me…guys…it's nice to see you again…as for what I'm doing right now…I' will tell you, but promise me you will keep it a secret…and I promise you'll get the answers straight from me…"

TheBee de-armored himself and reveled his identity to his former playmates and led them to an APC to explain his side as well as to protect them from ZECT's handling of witnesses as to not harm them in any way.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

Hope this satisfies your reading of this one-part story. At least DDS founder and co. are saved thanks to Kinta and Kazuma. Believe me, you wouldn't like to see the principal getting charred like barbecue on a spike. That would result in getting hate mails if I had him killed.

Also, now that Fujima's activities as a ZECT Agent is found out by his old basket ball teammates, how will he deal with it without compromising himself? And where will this lead to should he encounter DDS in an untimely fashion?

- - -

**_Preview:_**

The story shifts back to the Prince of Tennis as he renews his terroristic activities that would spell doom to the other rival tennis teams…and an encounter with another DDS student…


	28. Beauty Salon Abduction

**_Parasite Eve_**

Things get worse by the chapters as the druids strike again and resumed their modus operandi in which they decided to abduct more people as they could find, and this time they're now targeting females and are after girls who are aged 24 and below. This is really getting more and more suspense than I expected than usual.

While we're on that, Class P makes a return here as well as an appearance from Class S as the story here involves fashion. Yup, fashion as in fashion design and shows. What better way to make a good one-part story before moving on to the better ones? But expect some tensions once the bad guys come in to place and this will put the two DDS sections up to the test at how they're going to deal with this kind of situation.

Oh, another well-known character from another anime show makes an appearance and will play a role in the future chapters of this fic. You'll soon see who "he" is, though…

- - -

Somewhere within the Shizuoka prefecture, a one-story building was shown where several workers are finishing the cleaning of the outside of the building with water and soap while others are putting banners about a fashion show going to take place within two days from now and some passerby, mostly girls, paused to see what the banner says, in which drew their curiosity. They find it intriguing and some girls emerged from the building distributing flyers while inviting them to check out their event.

"Please come to our fashion party in two days…we promise you'll enjoy this…"

"Yeah…food, drinks…clothes! And you're going to love this and we assure you that you won't regret this…and bring your partners with you…I'm sure you'll go head over heels on this event…"

"Not only that…you'll get 50 % discount on hair spa and such…besides a fashion gala…we are opening a beauty salon…so come on and show up at our opening day!"

"So don't you waste time…invite your friends and you'll have a blast!"

With that the passing girls took the flyers with them and left, and after two hours more came and asked for more flyers while others were checking their hair to see if they need some "makeover". The employees were in high spirits that they expected that their event would be successful. After giving away their flyers they went back inside, not noticing a dark tinted van was parked near them and is glancing at the building, which turn out to be a beauty salon and a fashion shop rolled in one. Inside the van are the druids who are monitoring the scene with intent.

"Tell the boss we have a new prospect and new guinea pigs…and it will be jam-packed in the next two days…we might also need some more men as we assume it will have a lot of victims as well as more look outs…"

"I already sent the message…all we need is to wait for the response...let us not rush...we have two days to wait...for now we should look around the area to cover any key points should DDS or this ZECT try to interfere...that's the one thing our master told us to be on guard..."

Then they got a text message in which the cult's leader responded by saying that they should stealthily snoop around the salon area while awaiting for the next two days in which by nightfall they will be given instructions on how to execute the stealth abduction with less hassles. And so some of the men discarded their druid suits and pose as passerby to get some flyers while other lookouts are surveying the area with less suspicion..

- - -

_**Tsukihana**_ by **_Nana Kitade_**  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae_**)

_Yami to asobu hoshi tachi e  
Ai o utai yakitsukushite  
_

_Batsu o tomoshi hinagiku no  
Yume ni yorisou tsume no ato_

_Kuchibiru kara kuchibiru e to tsutai  
Sono nukumori wa doko e  
Tadoritsuku ate wa nai no ni_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

_Sameta yubi de misukashite  
Furete dakedo yogosanaide_

_Furikaeru to hitohira no  
Hane ga kogetsuku ibaramichi_

_Maboroshi nara maboroshi o aishite  
Asu de sae suterareru  
Osoreru riyuu o oshiete_

_Anata ga nakucha ikirarezu  
Kuchiru yoru o oikaketa no wa  
Watashi o subete sono ude e  
Ubai agete hoshikatta kara_

_Kedo seijaku ni tsutsumareru  
Kisokuteki na iyashii kodou  
Fuzaketa heya de  
Tenbatsu o kazoete iru mimi o fusaide_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

- - -

**_Episode 28: _**_**Byu-ti-Saron no ****Hitosarai**_

At the Metropolitan Police District, Kinta, Kazuma, Principal Dan, Kotaro Nanami and Senior Inpector Touyama were inside a conference room discussing about what happened last week and are all baffled as to how the policemen and women as well as other top police officials were killed since there were no traces of flammable substances within that vicinity, and that they all burst into flames in such a fashion that logic itself couldn't be applied. It was a miracle that they survived the incident though it was a blow that the fake officer who invited the guest there at the meeting was nowhere to be found, unaware that she was perished when she self-destructed by bursting herself into flames while using her pyrokinesis to avoid being captured by ZECT Troopers.

"Gentlemen...I must say we owe our lives to Kazuma and Kinta...if not for them we too would've ended up getting murdered. Right now we must focus all our resources in nailing the cult as I assume that they may play a role here though we don't have evidence yet on what they play here..."

"I've already told my men to be on their guard...we will do all we could to pin them down..."

Meanwhile, the two Class Q members were having their own conversation on what they have witnessed a few days ago and wondered if the cult they are facing are remnants of the Cult of Makai. They heard it from their classmates about mutated animals and pets but people set on fire out of the blue? They find it difficult to look in to and they'll be needing a lot of luck in getting a clue.

- - -

Elsewhere, at Shizuoka, the beauty salon was almost ready. Outside the building was grand to look at as it makes it look like a first-class establishment and even the high-class customers would take a peek and see if they find the salon to their liking. The salon now has a banner and its name is now known: **_PARADISE KISS BEAUTY SALON AND FASHION SHOP_**. Though the employees were not shown yet the people behind this are finally revealed and who they are:

- **Yukari "Caroline" Hayasaka **

Yukari is the heroine of the story, a high school student who is tired of the meaningless and repetitive life that has been forced upon her by her uptight mother. She eventually models for Paradise Kiss after being "kidnapped" by Isabella and whisked away to Paradise Kiss' "atelier". She is often referred to, inexplicably, as "Caroline" by Miwako.

Yukari begins the series as a pretty faced, yet rather unattractive in personality, high school senior that studies dutifully for university entrance exams. When she meets the ParaKiss crew, she begins to discover new depth to her personality and life. Her passionate and sometimes destructive relationship with George is key to this self-discovery. Yukari is competitive, quick to blame others, and desperately wants to experience more; George often points out the flaws in her personality, but admits that he finds them alluring, claiming that she was "born into this world to drive [him] crazy."

**- George Koizumi **

George is an eccentric, handsome, and extremely charismatic student of Yazagaku who has extraordinary talent with a gift for fashion design, haute couture in particular. Despite his cold demeanor, he has extravagant ideas on everything, most of which are not accepted by the general public. He wants Yukari to become an independent woman, as well as a girl that will take responsibility for her own mistakes. He considers himself bisexual, or as he says, "an equal opportunity lover"; he also makes constant reference to how good he is with knots, and offers to tie people up repeatedly. His appearance is loosely based on Brian Slade of Velvet Goldmine, and several references to the film are made by him in the manga. He has distinctive blue hair and eyes, making Yukari humorously question if he is an alien. George can come off as cold and manipulative--Arashi warns Yukari that he is "not a man that will make a woman happy"--but he deeply cares for Yukari. George is the one to steal Yukari's virginity, even mocking her for it during sex. The lifestyle that he lives is top-notch; he lives in a loft apartment and drives a vintage Jaguar, but because his mother was merely a mistress, he rarely sees his father. Regardless, his mother dryly complains that he looks and acts just like him.

**- Miwako Sakurada **

A student of Yazagaku who works with George to run their own brand, Paradise Kiss. She is the younger sister of the Happy Berry brand's creator/president, Mikako Kouda. She is exceptionally sweet and cute. Miwako tends to act in a rather childlike manner, both in her Lolita style dress and unique vocabulary.

**- Arashi Nagase **

Arashi is a student of Yazagaku with a taste for punk style, piercings, and alternative music. He is Miwako's boyfriend, they have both known each other--along with Hiroyuki Tokumori--from childhood. Miwako later reveals that she "chose" Arashi over Hiroyuki when the three of them began high school. Even though Arashi has a generally cynical, sometimes abrasive personality, he does care deeply about those around him. When the members of ParaKiss engage in outrageous behavior, Arashi is usually the voice of reason. He is the son of a musician, Kanzaki Risa, who is a good friend of Mikako Kouda. (Both characters appear in Gokinjo Monogatari.)

**- Daisuke "Isabella" Yamamoto **

Isabella is the mother figure to the members of ParaKiss. This tall Yazagaku student is the epitome of high class and femininity. Isabella inspired George's very first dress during childhood, and often had the habit of taking every piece of clothing that he finished. Isabella encourages Yukari when she needs it the most, whether it be regarding George or her abandoned studies. Notably, Isabella is actually a crossdresser, and she is mortified when anyone refers to her as 'Daisuke', her birth name.

They are all in their final year in high school and thanks to George's brilliant ideas, and the rest of the gang earning money via part-time jobs they were able to brought up the construction of the salon/fashion shop and now they are just a day away from the grand opening. However they are unaware of the impending danger as the druids posing as hired workers overheard their discussion and one of them sneaked out of the salon/shop and called his superior about his latest information.

"...yes, sir...the guy with the shaved white hair...he may be deemed usable for the next weapon to be used...yes...we will bring him to you...yes, sir...at once."

- - -

DDS, two days later, Momoko Akatsutsumi and Moyako Gotokuji are all ready to attend the Fashion shop party and are excited to see what the party has in store for them and couldn't wait to get there. Kaoru Matsubara went home first not wanting to get mixed up with the others and leaves the rest. Honoka Yukishiro and Nagisa Misumi went ahead as well and this leaves the two Class P members on their own though they weren't discouraged and head off to Shizuoka to get there to avoid getting traffic from the queue of party-goers.

At Tomoeda, Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto of Class S are also ready and they are excited to see what the party has in store for all and are looking forward to having a good time though the "Mistress of the Clow Cards" decided to bring her cards just in case they encounter either the druids or any of the strange mutants that they heard about via their DDS schoolmates, and Tomoyo doesn't seem to look worried over it.

- - -

At the event things are getting more and more exciting with the long line of party-goers are awaiting anxiously to enter the establishment as the banner stated that the first 50 customers who gets in early will get a 50 percent discount on drinks. Soon the first 50 people got inside including Momoko, Miyako, Sakura and Tomoyo. As more and more people got in, the party began and all were dancing and drinking. As Tomoyo was talking to Yukari, the two got along since they both have something in common: fashion designing, and even showed her "works" via her videocam with Sakura on it much to the Cardcaptor's embarrassment.

Miyako and Momoko were walking around the area where the latest fashion trends are on display and both couldn't seem to go away as they are fixated on the flashy clothing and apparels. They decided to go to the restroom to do some "toiletries". They decided to comeback for it later.

Meanwhile, Yukari introduced Tomoyo to George and told her about everything which he finds very interesting and sees potential in the Class S member, and even surprised to learn she was a DDS student.

"Really…that's impressive…how would you like to work part-time with us? I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind it…besides, being the daughter of a famous toy company, a potential fashion designer, a DDS student…I'm sure you can juggle it around in one go…"

"Well…if Sakura here will get to act as the model…"

"That can be arranged…"

"Um…Tomoyo…"

However things are about to take the change to the worse as the druids are already here disguised as DJs, waiters and ushers, and with other druids dressed as police covering the area to prevent other people from coming in they now have complete control over the situation. Then one of the "waiters" inside opened fire and the music stopped, with the merry-making is replaced with screams of chaos. Tomoyo and Sakura managed to drag the female members of Para-Kiss to a hiding place but George moves out to protect the guests. As Momoko and Miyako emerged from the restroom they saw what just occurred, and with the chaos brewing they went back inside and initiated their transformations.

"**_HAIPA…BUROSOMU…_**"

"**_RORINGU…BABORUSU…_**"

In an instant, the two changed in to their alter ego of Hyper Blossom and Rolling Bubbles and went in to action, surprising the druids as they already have sedated George Koizumi and most of the female guests aged 14 to 18. The druids saw this and were starting to feel the pressure at the unexpected intrusion.

"Powerpuff Girls Z! Open fire!!!!"

The druids dressed as bartenders and waiters took out their automatic weapons and opened fire indiscriminately and aimed at the two Powerpuff Girls Z members, who responded with their yo-yo and mallet though some of the bullets hit the customers and some died and some injured. Sakura activated her Star Staff and used the SHIELD card to protect them (her, Tomoyo and the Para-Kiss crew) from the stray bullets.

As the druids loaded George and the prisoners inside a van and speeds off, the rest stayed behind to keep the others busy. But what the druids didn't expect is that one of the guests inside was Kenji Fujima, who went undercover to see if the druids would strike here and he was right. He contacted ZECT for help while secretly transformed into **TheBee**, disabling the druids and saved the hostages.

"Tomoyo…isn't that the guy Kyuu told us about?"

"A guy in a Wasp armor…perhaps he's from the so-called ZECT Class Q and G told us about…"

Then some of the women among the hostages emerged from their hiding places and started to set people on fire and this shocked everyone, and the TheBee sees this was well. Again he recalled the incident at the Kobe Clubhouse which nearly killed all of the police delegates in which Morihiko Dan, Kotaro Nanami, Taizo Kotobuki and Kinta's Dad were the only ones who escaped, and now he didn't want any of this to happen again.

"Not this again…got to stop them before they set this joint on fire…Cast Off!"

TheBee's armor "shatters" as he assumes secondary form after he tinkers with the Wasp Zecter to activate the Zecter's Stinger needle to finish off the "women" as more and more hostages are dying from Spontaneous Combustion, and he decided to end this now to stop the carnage as he tinkers with the Wasp Zecter to activate his weapon.

"Rider Sting!!!"

Wasp Zecter: "_RIDER STING…_"

TheBee ran towards the "women" and pricks them with the "needle" attached to the Wasp Zecter as if punching them out as well as stabbing them, and the "women" exploded after contact, and soon the rest followed as ZECT Troopers arrived to help and escorted some of the injured hostages out. But then some of the "women" held onto the troopers and the troopers were burned alive and others held onto TheBee as they started to glow in their eyes, in which he realized what this means and shouted to the remaining hostages about this.

"All of you…get out! They're going to explode!!!"

Sakura used her Clow Card to teleport herself and the other hostages out of the building while Hyper Blossom and Rolling Bubbles escaped via the roof carrying some of the injured while using her bubbles from her Bubble Wand to carry a few more, and in a few seconds the establishment exploded, killing the troopers inside, along with the "women" and a few more remaining hostages. As the explosion caught the attention of the nearby authorities, only TheBee survived unscathed and secretly fled to a nearby exit, unaware that he was seen by someone.

As the four DDS students managed to safely landed, they were at loss for words on how this happened and why didn't they sensed that the druids were already here and how they managed to pull off a daring assault. Though the Para-Kiss crew were saved, along with a few victims, others weren't so lucky, as George Koizumi and a dozen female customers were taken away by he druids. All they could do now is watch the building burn up in smokes.

**_To Be Continued…_**

A daring attack indeed…even the Cardcaptor's powers or the Powerpuff Girls Z were even outclassed by the craft druids from the Cult of Illuminites, and this is a big blow for them.

First is Ryoma Echizen, the protagonist of **Prince Of Tennis**…then Tsubasa Ozora of **Captain Tsubasa**…and Now George Koizumi of **Paradise Kiss**. Who's next, then?

**_Preview: _**

The Prince Of Tennis shows up again and will cause more trouble for everyone as he carries off a very fiendish scheme. But expect a DDS student to respond to this upcoming crisis.

Chapter 29 will be up next week due to April 9 to 12 being holidays (Holy Week), thus I won't be available from Wednesday up to Easter Sunday. Expect it to be up around Monday next week.


	29. The Scorpion Prince part 1

**_Parasite Eve_**

Okay...so George Koizumi got captured though the Paradise Kiss gang escaped unscathed, thanks to Class P and S, but thanks to the druids the salon/fashion shop was thrashed on its opening day, and with George gone, it'll be a big blow to them and may take time for them to recover from this ordeal. Nevertheless the Paradise Kiss crew are safe and that's all it matters. Period.

Although, Kenji Fujima (from **Slam Dunk**) is not pleased with what happened and will get to the bottom of this feeling he failed in his undercover mission as many perished despite becoming **TheBee**. He will show up again to redeem himself. So expect to see him again here, and see what happens when the no. 1 point guard meets up with the Prince Of Tennis.

Now then...we go back to where we are now. Ryoma Echizen shows up once again...and he's going to be more vicious than ever before. I know…he way too cute to portray a villain, but the cult holding him has other plans for him, and this time he's going to do some "homework"...if you know what I mean. And that'll be a way lot vicious than you possibly imagined.

And of course expect a DDS student to go head to head with the Prince Of Tennis. And with this the DDS student depicted here will undergo some undercover work in the process.

- - -

At the Shizuoka prefecture, fire continue to rage on the burning salon/fashion shop as Class P and S secured all of the Paradise Kiss crew though they failed to save most of the customers who were burned inside even though they were killed in a hail of gunfire brought upon by the druids and being set on fire by "decoy women".

What's even worse is that the druids carried away a lot of sedated customers, all of whom were female aged 14 to 20, and they got away scot-free.

As the firefighters continued to fight the blaze, Momoko, Miyako, Sakura and Tomoyo glanced at each other and decided to help out in the investigation since they're DDS students. They began to interview witnesses who escaped getting hit by the druids who fired indiscriminately while making their escape in hopes of getting leads, though there were only a few who could talk as others were badly injured as more ambulances arrived at the scene.

Nearby, a person was watching the burning building dressed in a white and blue hooded windbreaker while a trademark wristband was shown on the left wrist of the person. A smile can be seen through his lips and he was enjoying the scene before departing as he got a text message from his "master".

"_Enjoy your moment, DDS...though your reputation will be tarnished as you cannot be able to track us down...we are one step ahead of you and we will continue to humiliate you if not kill your students one by one. So ZECT has finally made their move...an armored agent with a wasp design...fine. We will deal with you as well...but be prepared...our master has a counter-weapon to deal with you...for in the end we will stand victorious an a new era for a new humanity will risen before you...out with the old...in with the new...the strong will live and the weak will die...survival of the fittest._"

After that the hooded person left but paused briefly as he passes by a shop where several tennis rackets are on display, though he has something else in mind and left immediately and is heading towards a parked van which the windows are tinted, and druids inside greeted him.

- - -

_**Tsukihana**_ by **_Nana Kitade_**  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae_**)

_Yami to asobu hoshi tachi e  
Ai o utai yakitsukushite  
_

_Batsu o tomoshi hinagiku no  
Yume ni yorisou tsume no ato_

_Kuchibiru kara kuchibiru e to tsutai  
Sono nukumori wa doko e  
Tadoritsuku ate wa nai no ni_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

_Sameta yubi de misukashite  
Furete dakedo yogosanaide_

_Furikaeru to hitohira no  
Hane ga kogetsuku ibaramichi_

_Maboroshi nara maboroshi o aishite  
Asu de sae suterareru  
Osoreru riyuu o oshiete_

_Anata ga nakucha ikirarezu  
Kuchiru yoru o oikaketa no wa  
Watashi o subete sono ude e  
Ubai agete hoshikatta kara_

_Kedo seijaku ni tsutsumareru  
Kisokuteki na iyashii kodou  
Fuzaketa heya de  
Tenbatsu o kazoete iru mimi o fusaide_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

- - -

**_Episode 29: _**_**Sasori no ****Ouji part 1  
**_

ZECT HQ, Kenji Fujima reported to his superiors about the incident and his superior, dressed in a business attire awhile flicking his flip-top lighter, sees the determination in his subordinate and assured to him that all will be alright and told him to rest as he assesses the situation at hand, and then approached a ZECT Trooper who hands him a file which contained reports of the incident at Shizuoka.

- - -

DDS, the following day. Momoko, Miyako, Sakura and Tomoyo told the principal about this and now he became more concerned and is now wondering if he should refrain his students from getting involved in this case but then Kaoru came and heard this, and even volunteered to go undercover to help get some suspects to interrogate, but though Dan turn her offer down, the green-garbed Class P member was unrelenting.

"Don't forget…I'm a Powerpuff Girl! Have faith in us and we promise we'll get a breakthrough!"

As the three Class P members left the room debating on how can they pull this case off, Sakura and Tomoyo also took their leave, leaving the DDS founder in deep thought on how to get to the bottom of this seeing that this is getting more complicated by the moment and even Ms. Katagiri showed concern over the students involved in investigating this.

- - -

Later in the day Kaoru came home and was greeted by her family the Matsubara, and while having lunch she saw a newspaper article about a tennis clinic for aspiring junior members for a certain club which also offers scholarship to a prestigious school and is open to applicants aged 12 to 14. She became suspicious about this and took the article and finished her lunch so she could leave at once. Her father, Mr. Matsubara, saw the awkward behavior in his daughter and decided to talk to her.

"Kaoru…you seem to take this detective thing to seriously…"

"I am. This is something I cannot ignore…and you saw it on the news…and our neighbors might be next…so I have to be vigilant. See you later."

As Kaoru leaves, she decided to go around the neighborhood where Seigaku Academy is based and check out for anything suspicious.

- - -

At Seigaku High, at the tennis court, the entire team was in a state of silence, having been told by a former Seigaku student, who is now a police officer, about Ryoma's involvement with the druids. Opinion is divided as some refused to believe it while others were reluctant to accept it and even Momoshiro and Kaido got in to a physical argument but the team's captain, Tezuka, managed to pacify the team and urged everyone to concentrate on their training while awaiting for more developments on Ryoma's whereabouts.

- - -

At the cult's HQ, Ryoma stared in disbelief at what he is seeing. The female teens, aged 14 to 20, emerged from the laboratory after being sedated and brainwashed, dressed as nursemaids, all are going straight inside the other lab room where the captive teens, aged 12 to 14, remained sedated though they remained healthy due to the IV drip attached to their wrists.

"I can't believe this…you abducted those teen bitches from Paradise Kiss to have them dressed as nurses? What are you going to do with them???"

"Take a look, my prodigal son…the answer is there…"

Looking at the window where King Tut has stated, he stared wide-eyed as the "nursemaids" began molesting the sedated boys, and after 12 minutes they emerged from the lab room carrying a cart full of test tubes containing sperms. The possessed Prince Of Tennis sagged and decided to go out to do some "rest and recreation" while a scientist came to the Pharaoh-wannabe to report.

"Sir…what do we do with George Koizumi?"

"You know what to do, my scientific servant…"

Nodding the scientist went back to the other lab to conduct an experiment.

- - -

At the neighborhood, Kaoru disguised herself as a boy and strolls around and passed by a post where a flyer is posted which says a tennis camp is taking place at the end of the weekend and the only requirements are boys and the age limit would be 12 to 14 years old. She decided to risk that and copied the flyer and left, calling Momoko and Miyako as she intend to let them in on her intended mission. At the Kitazawa Lab, Ken Kitazawa was quite worried about Kaoru's plan and decided to join in on her undercover mission as the two other Class P members agreed to her plan.

- - -

Saturday night, at a tennis clinic which resembles a large gymnasium, the tomboyish Class P member was waiting inside along with several other applicants while several other "trainers" are making a head count and the time is already late. It was past 10 and the boys wondered what is taking so long as they all been here since 8.

Soon the "camp manager" arrived and Kaoru became suspicious as the manager was just as tall as her and then the manager clapped his hands and something unexpected happened.

Then several druids entered the gymnasium armed with weapons and surrounded the boys.

The inside of the hall was echoed with screams and fear as the armed druids surrounded all the exit points and aimed their weapons at the hostages while the "camp manager" removed his disguise to reveal himself. Smiling wickedly he glanced at the number of victims he coaxed in to coming and is pleased that the number of boys he lured, all aged 13 and 14, are far more than he expected, all the boys in attendance are about 30.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Surprised? I'msure you know who's the mastermind in this scheme…

**_Preview:_**

Kaoru takes on the bad guys but the "mastermind" has plans for his prisoners and gives a demonstration, while Class P decided to crash in.


	30. The Scorpion Prince part 2

**_Parasite Eve_**

The tension escalates as Ryoma turns out to be the one who organized this "tennis boot camp" and this was actually a trap to snare their intended victims. Moreover, the whole camp is surrounded by druids who managed to secure the area to prevent any of the victims from running out to get help. This is really dire indeed.

Fortunately, a member of Class P is among the victims and is going to make a break to save the night, if she managed to stop all of the bad guys and summon help. This is not going to be easy as the Prince Of Tennis has something up his sleeve…

- - -

The inside of the hall was echoed with screams and fear as the armed druids surrounded all the exit points and aimed their weapons at the hostages while the "camp manager" removed his disguise to reveal himself. Smiling wickedly he glanced at the number of victims he coaxed in to coming and is pleased that the number of boys he lured, all aged 13 and 14, are far more than he expected, all the boys in attendance are about 30.

- - -

_**Tsukihana**_ by **_Nana Kitade_**  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae_**)

_Yami to asobu hoshi tachi e  
Ai o utai yakitsukushite  
_

_Batsu o tomoshi hinagiku no  
Yume ni yorisou tsume no ato_

_Kuchibiru kara kuchibiru e to tsutai  
Sono nukumori wa doko e  
Tadoritsuku ate wa nai no ni_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

_Sameta yubi de misukashite  
Furete dakedo yogosanaide_

_Furikaeru to hitohira no  
Hane ga kogetsuku ibaramichi_

_Maboroshi nara maboroshi o aishite  
Asu de sae suterareru  
Osoreru riyuu o oshiete_

_Anata ga nakucha ikirarezu  
Kuchiru yoru o oikaketa no wa  
Watashi o subete sono ude e  
Ubai agete hoshikatta kara_

_Kedo seijaku ni tsutsumareru  
Kisokuteki na iyashii kodou  
Fuzaketa heya de  
Tenbatsu o kazoete iru mimi o fusaide_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

- - -

**_Episode 30: _**_**Sasori no ****Ouji part 2  
**_

"Now…if you behave, you won't be harmed. Just follow our instruction and I might let you go. I'm not a hard person. And I might be kind enough to consider your plight. So…are we clear?"

The victims did what they were told and went mum for now while one of the "victims", Kaoru Matsubara, managed to hide her hands and sent text message via mobile phone to Ken Kitazawa while trying to stay focus and not give herself away. Then some of the boys began whispering among themselves at what they are seeing and some are in a state of disbelief.

"That's Ryoma???"

"So what the news says is true…he's now a bad guy…"

"Who's going to save us???"

"I don't want to die…"

"If only I had a **Digimon** partner…"

"Where are the _Kamen Riders_ when we need them???"

But then one of the druids rifle-butted one of the hostages to silence the rest and this reignited the tension as the victim who was struck squealed in pain as his nose and lips were busted and blood spilled on the floor.

"Shut the hell up or I open fire at you maggots!"

But Echizen wasn't pleased with the amount of force used and "reprimanded" his henchman for his action, and made the hostages feel at ease…for now.

"DON"T you try that again without my permission. We need them intact. So if you want to inflict pain, ask for my permission. If any of you go trigger-happy, you'll see what I'm capable of."

And so silence echoed the gym room of the tennis camp and things were pretty grim, but Kaoru was bidding her time and waited for the right moment to strike.

- - -

At Edo Mountain, Professor Kitazawa was startled inside his lab when his son Ken barged in and saw the worried look on his face and he guessed that this was a sign of bad news. Their "robo-dog", Peach, stood up as he saw his master's worried face and listens to what the male Class P members is about to say.

"Ken…it's 10 in the evening…why are you still up…?"

"Papa…I got an SMS from Kaoru…she's in Akihabara…and she needs our help!"

"…wan-wan…she can handle herself…she's a DDS and a Powerpuff Girl…I think she's doing some undercover detective thing…"

"She is…the message she sent to me says that the tennis boot camp is just a cover…Ryoma Echizen and the druids are there rounding up the boys aged 13 and 14…and she couldn't risk changing to Powered Buttercup without exposing herself! We got to do something and help! We can't let a bloodbath take place and she…"

"Alright…you go and take Peach with you…I'll call Miyako and Momoko so they can go there and save those boys! Go and leave everything to me! I'll call the Akihabara Police to alert them of the situation!"

And so Ken and Peach prepared themselves to head out for Akihabara while the professor tries to contact the other Powerpuff Girls to aid Kaoru. However, they are unaware that the Akihabara police station can no longer respond as all of the people there are sprawled on the floor as fumes emanating from the air conditioner were flying around and that the doors and windows are barricaded. It turn out that the druids have planned this before the siege and released lethal gas to keep the authorities out of the way while rounding up the beleaguered teens.

- - -

At Tokyo City, Momoko was sighing as her identity as a Powerpuff Girl was exposed as her younger sister, Kuriko, found the Powerpuff belt and she told her that she already deduced the identities of Miyako and Kaoru. Surprisingly she told Momoko that their secret is safe and has no intention of revealing it.

"…thanks Kuriko…"

"How ironic…a Powerpuff Girl and a DDS student…what else? A super spy like **Arnold Shwarzeneger** in the movie **_True Lies_**??"

"Come on…we became DDS students because we wanted to try out detective stuffs…"

Then her mobile phone rang and Momoko answered it. It was the professor and Kuriko peered closer to listen to the conversation which became rather tense.

"Momoko…Kaoru need help! There's a situation at Akihabara Tennis Club and Ryoma Echizen is there conducting an abduction! I can't reach to Miyako and Ken and Peach are on their way there! There's no one answering at the Akihabara Police Station and only you can we turn for help! Please…we need you! She couldn't transform without exposing her identity…"

"Okay…I'm on my way!"

Momoko told Kuriko the situation and she agreed to keep things a secret as she sneaks out of the house and secretly changed to Hyper Blossom to fly out to Akihabara to help out Kaoru.

- - -

Back at Akihabara, Kaoru stared wide eyed at what she is seeing. Two women dressed as nurses came in and had one of the hostages, a 13-year old boy, strip naked and had him tied to a long table lying down. Then the nurses began to molest him while the boy was unable to fight the sensation that the nurses apply to him. As the rest of the hostages look on, the nurses continued to "touch" the beleaguered boy until his sperm was extracted and place on a test tube, and after a few minutes one of the nurses said that the boy's sperm is "good enough" and advised to have the boys taken in to have their sperms extracted.

The boys are unaware that the "nurses" are from the female teens kidnapped from Paradise Kiss, brainwashed to become "mental slaves". The hostages were reluctant to comply as they were unsure as to let the "nurses" touch them but then Ryoma stepped forward and made a lewd remark.

"Aren't you lucky? You'll surely be coming of age. And at least it won't be painful…but pleasurable. At least you won't be harmed…so better come with us…"

"No way!"

"You'll video tape us and post it on the internet!"

"We might be shown on Youporn!"

"I'm no hentai!"

"I might get AIDS!"

"We don't even have a condom!"

"We say no!"

"You want our sperms…you'll have to kill us!"

"Yeah…we're going to fight you!"

"And we won't be your guinea pigs!"

"I say we fight, guys!"

"YEAH!!!"

"We'll fight you…and we'll become heroes!!!"

Kaoru smiled as the hostages stood up while she remained in a sitting position while summoning her ring and took out her compact from her belt to prepare her initiation to Powered Buttercup. But looking around she realized that she need to cover herself more and adjusted the visor of her cap to cover her face to ensure her identity be kept from the eyes of everyone else.

But Ryoma had other plans and anticipated a revolt thus he had a back-up plan to execute and thus further worsen the situation at hand. Smiling, he instructed the two nurses to continue molesting the boy, who was still tied at the table, to get another sperm sample and this got the boys' attentions.

"No…ahh…stop it…ahh…I'm too…ahh…"

Kaoru and the boys saw what the "nurses" did as they extracted another tube-full of sperm from the boy and seem to go for round 3. Kaoru was getting incensed at Ryoma's cruelty in exposing the hapless boy to indecent actions but then she saw the druids throwing canisters after pulling out the pins and smoke came out. It took only two seconds for her to deduce what's about to happen, and this wasn't a good time for this.

"_Shit! Knockout gas! Blast! There's no choice…either I transform or I'll get kidnapped! And if they find out I'm a girl they'll use me as a baby maker!_"

Then pandemonium broke loose as one by one the boys slowly slumped to the floor and in a matter of seconds Kaoru will be exposed wide open if she doesn't make a move to stop the situation from escalating.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Sorry if parts of this chapter are suggestive but it's essentially part of the story, and that's what the cult is doing as part of their modus operandi. But that's all about to end once the Powerpuff Girls Z arrive to save the day…er…I mean night!

But the lingering questions are…will Class P member, Kaoru Matsubara be able to change to **Powered Buttercup** without exposing her identity to the kidnappers? Can **Hyper Blossom** and **Rolling Bubbles** be able to locate the gymnasium on time?

**_Preview:_**

Ryoma was quite surprised to find out that one of the hostages is Powered Buttercup! Thus a fight took place as he unleashed his other "back-up" plan. Hyper Blossom also arrived and the two Class P members swoops in, but will they be able to save the hostages and stop the druids? Next chapter will bring to a closure to the Scorpion Prince story arc, and beginning in **Chapter 32**, the MAIN ANTAGONIST is finally revealed and it'll be a horrifying experience.


	31. The Scorpion Prince part 3

**_Parasite Eve_**

This is where the Scorpion Prince story arc ends, and here Class P will try to save the hostages and stop the druids, but this won't be an easy task as hostage situation is already underway. Moreover, Ryoma has something to do while facing two of DDS' promising students, and below you'll see what he can do to get away.

Oh yeah…you're wondering what the chapter title means, right? The answer is just below, and you'll see why I came up with that title.

- - -

Back at Akihabara, Kaoru stared wide eyed at what she is seeing. Two women dressed as nurses came in and had one of the hostages, a 13-year old boy, strip naked and had him tied to a long table lying down. Then the nurses began to molest him while the boy was unable to fight the sensation that the nurses apply to him. As the rest of the hostages look on, the nurses continued to "touch" the beleaguered boy until his sperm was extracted and place on a test tube, and after a few minutes one of the nurses said that the boy's sperm is "good enough" and advised to have the boys taken in to have their sperms extracted.

The hostages were reluctant to comply as they were unsure as to let the "nurses" touch them but then Ryoma stepped forward and made a lewd remark.

"Aren't you lucky? You'll surely be coming of age. And at least it won't be painful…but pleasurable. At least you won't be harmed…so better come with us…"

Kaoru smiled as the hostages stood up while she remained in a sitting position while summoning her ring and took out her compact from her belt to prepare her initiation to Powered Buttercup. But looking around she realized that she need to cover herself more and adjusted the visor of her cap to cover her face to ensure her identity be kept from the eyes of everyone else.

But Ryoma had other plans and anticipated a revolt thus he had a back-up plan to execute and thus further worsen the situation at hand. Smiling, he instructed the two nurses to continue molesting the boy, who was still tied at the table, to get another sperm sample and this got the boys' attentions.

"No…ahh…stop it…ahh…I'm too…ahh…"

Kaoru was getting incensed at Ryoma's cruelty in exposing the hapless boy to indecent actions and things further escalated at seeing how one of their fellow hostages is being treated and then it was over as one of the nurses extracted another sample of the boy's sperm and he was taken away, and this was the signal where the other hostages stood up and defy their hostage-takers, but then she saw the druids throwing canisters after pulling out the pins and smoke came out. It took only two seconds for her to deduce what's about to happen, and this wasn't a good time for this.

"Shit! Knockout gas! Blast! There's no choice…either I transform or I'll get kidnapped! And if they find out I'm a girl they'll use me as a baby maker!"

Then pandemonium broke loose as one by one the boys slowly slumped to the floor and in a matter of seconds Kaoru will be exposed wide open if she doesn't make a move to stop the situation from escalating.

- - -

_**Tsukihana**_ by **_Nana Kitade_**  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae_**)

_Yami to asobu hoshi tachi e  
Ai o utai yakitsukushite  
_

_Batsu o tomoshi hinagiku no  
Yume ni yorisou tsume no ato_

_Kuchibiru kara kuchibiru e to tsutai  
Sono nukumori wa doko e  
Tadoritsuku ate wa nai no ni_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

_Sameta yubi de misukashite  
Furete dakedo yogosanaide_

_Furikaeru to hitohira no  
Hane ga kogetsuku ibaramichi_

_Maboroshi nara maboroshi o aishite  
Asu de sae suterareru  
Osoreru riyuu o oshiete_

_Anata ga nakucha ikirarezu  
Kuchiru yoru o oikaketa no wa  
Watashi o subete sono ude e  
Ubai agete hoshikatta kara_

_Kedo seijaku ni tsutsumareru  
Kisokuteki na iyashii kodou  
Fuzaketa heya de  
Tenbatsu o kazoete iru mimi o fusaide_

_Anata de nakucha mitasenai  
Watashi ja nakya yurusenakatta  
Dakara watashi wa kono ashi de  
Tachiagarete zottoshitan da_

_Kaigoroshi nara sukuwareru  
Demo migoto ni kagi wa hazurete  
Watashi wa maru de  
Torikago o hoshite iru kurutta kotori_

_Uso o idaita hana_

- - -

**_Episode 31: _**_**Sasori no ****Ouji part 3  
**_

At the entry border of Akihabara, Ken and Peach arrived after the taxi they were riding got a flat tire and the two decided to walk their way there when **Hyper Blossom** arrived and meet up with the two. She noted that **Rolling Bubbles** wasn't with them and realized that the three of them will have to face them provided that Kaoru have changed to Powered Buttercup. Not wasting time she carried the two and head out to where the tennis gum is located as he looked at his mobile phone where the location is stated.

- - -

At the tennis gym the first row of boys slowly slumped to the ground as the effect of the knockout gas took over and are now helplessly asleep. The second row of boys tried to fight it but they too fell down in a matter of seconds and Kaoru Matsubara had no choice in this matter, and thankfully she was dressed as a boy so she guessed that it is safe to make her move and the last two rows behind her were feeling the gas' effects.

"**_PAWADO…BATAKAPU!!!_**"

Ryoma and the druids stared wide-eyed in surprise as green light enveloped her and thankfully the light was too bright that her face cannot be seen while she transformed in to **Powered Buttercup**. With the transformation completed, she summoned her huge mallet and threw it upward causing a huge hole on the ceiling, then made more holes on the walls and thanks to strong winds the gas was being blown away, but this didn't fazed the Prince of Tennis as he has another thing in mind.

"_Mada-mada dane_…don't think I'm intimidated by the likes of you…I must say I'm surprised...so you were here the whole time disguising as a boy...but don't get too cocky...just because you're a Powerpuff Girl Z doesn't mean you can look down on me…I may not have powers like yours…but I'm much craftier and more resourceful than you are…"

He took out a huge duffel bag and had a tennis ball in his hands while the druids fired tranquilizer darts at the remaining hostages and within three minutes they all fell to the ground and are being picked up and taken and loaded to several tinted vans. Before she could make a move the brainwashed Prince of Tennis threw the first ball at her with his tennis racket and it hit her chest while exploding, sending her down and a huge, burnt mark and a hole was formed on her upper right side of her vest. She was surprised that her uniform is now "dented" by an explosive ball and glanced at the snickering Ryoma.

"Explosive tennis balls…laced with five times the content of C4 powdered explosives…and my racket can cause to generate heat when striking the ball, which also acts as a trigger…and once my balls hit a target…kaboom. So better go sew a panty and go home…you can't do anything here except watch my lovely ladies extract sperms from those young boys…"

"I WON'T LET YOU!!!"

As Buttercup charged towards Ryoma, the tennis player did some tennis moves using his racket and the explosive tennis balls, executing moves like the Driving Smash and Cool Drive, and she tried using her mallet as her own tennis racket, deflecting some of the balls, but injured herself in the process as the shrapnel managed to penetrate her skin and she was starting to bleed on her upper torso area. Seeing that she couldn't take him head on, she flew upwards and use her speed to her advantage, but the Prince Of Tennis is more than meets the eye.

- - -

Outside, a few blocks away, Blossom and Ken could hear the explosion and saw smoke billowing from the tennis gym and they guessed that that's where Kaoru is, and are preparing to descend to the area when Peach saw something and squealed to his friends, in which the two saw it as well and what is coming towards them.

"WAHHH!!! Look out, _wan-wan_…RPG at 11 o'clock!"

Blossom made a high-risk maneuver and narrowly evaded the RPG shell and landed in an open ground within the tennis gym area, but then druids were hiding behind the bushes and parked cars and threw grenades at them, and she was forced to carry Ken and Peach with her, escaping the exploding grenades but then bullets were flying and Ken was hit on his right leg and she realized that she can't risk his life for her.

"AARRGGHH! I'm hit! Momoko…you'll have to do it without me!"

"I'll take you to the nearest hospital and then I'll go back there!"

And so they fled from the gym area to get Ken medical treatment as the druids make preparations to escape with the hostages. Some remain in their hiding places in case more intruders arrive, while others serve as lookouts to alert them of any impending setbacks.

- - -

Inside the gym, Buttercup was starting to get impatient in dealing with the problem. Her head was busted open after getting hit by Ryoma's racket attacks while shrapnel form the explosive tennis balls managed to get to her and her Powerpuff uniform is partially shredded which threaten to expose her breast and wondered what's keeping Ken getting help so long.

"Darn…this guy's good…even when not in the tennis court he sure know how to use a racket…can't keep up for long and I'm already lost some blood…if only I could get rid of those balls…then I could mount a counter-attack…"

While remaining afloat, Ryoma continues to throw the explosive tennis balls at her and it ended up hitting the ceiling, and then she saw a worn-out chunk of the broken ceiling hanging and got an idea. Grabbing the concrete she threw it at her target and he evaded it, and he realized that his tennis balls were the target and when the concrete hit the bag, it caused an explosion that even Ryoma himself was hit by the shrapnel and pieces of the boulders. Despite getting busted open the dripping blood didn't matter to him at all and this made him revved up for more violence.

"Mada-mada dane…it'll take more than that to stop me…such a softie, you greenhorn bitch…you should've killed me with that chunk of ceiling instead of aiming for my tennis balls…now you've forced my hand and now I'm going to kill you…"

One of the druids came and whispered to Ryoma and the Prince Of Tennis was visibly irked but he had no choice on the matter and decided to leave a "present" behind for her to "enjoy". Though he wanted to stay and watch, he had to follow orders and cannot afford to disobey it.

"Thanks to you I'm losing blood and now I can't stay to beat you up…but mo make up for it…I'll leave you a present so you could enjoy it. That's the parting gift I can give you…if you managed to stay in one piece we'll meet again…though I wonder if you could given my presents' aggressive AI…until then…good luck…"

Ryoma lied in his speech and was heading for the door but then paused to see her flying towards her and again he smiled, causing her to stop mid-air. He looked up and smiled again. He stayed like this for a few seconds before uttering a voice command.

"Stand by."

The green-dressed Powerpuff Girl/DDS student blinked her eyes at what this means, but then a computerized voice was heard somewhere within the gym area.

"**STAND BY…**"

The ground shook and vibrations were felt and Ryoma and the druid made their escape as a huge mechanical scorpion smashed it way through the ground and caught her by surprise, and even binding her arms and she couldn't break loose and is feeling that she was being squeezed out. She tried to wriggle free but the steel pincers were quite too much for her.

"Man…glad Mojo Jojo isn't here…"

At that point, Hyper Blossom arrived and was shocked to see what is happening, so she took out her yo-yo but then Buttercup made a shouting plea to her and this caused an argument between the two.

"Never mind me! Go after the vans! They're getting away!"

"But…I cant' leave you like this…"

"DON'T ARGUE!!! JUST GO!!! I'LL TRY TO FIND A WAY…UNNHHH!!! JUST GO!!! OR ELSE THE HOSTAGES WILL END UP AS SEX TOYS!!!"

"Darn…"

Left with no choice Blossom opted to take Buttercup's words and levitated in the air and is ready to leave the gym hall to go after the vans full of sedated hostages when something hit her. Looking down, she saw blood oozing from her left ribcage and then saw a smoke puffing from its steel prehensile tail. The huge mechanical scorpion fired a laser blast and fired again, hitting her on her right ribcage as well as hitting her on her upper torso, almost hitting her lugs and neck. Another laser blast hit her on her tummy and she was down as she fell towards the robot's steel pincers. Before backing out she used her yo-yo to hit a huge hanging piece of the concrete ceiling, and when it connected it fell down and hit it on the "sensor", which is located at the forehead of the machine, momentarily releasing its hole on the two Class P members.

As Buttercup checks on the unconscious, but seriously injured Blossom, she saw miniature mechanical scorpions emerging from the huge robot's body, and surrounded the two, firing their lasers at them though she used herself as a shield to take the brunt of the assault to protect Blossom, further injuring her. Using her huge mallet she smashed the surrounding "micro-mecha" scorpions and crushed them to pieces, but then she heard a ticking sound coming from the huge robot scorpion and she realized what this means.

"Blast…you've got to be kidding me…"

Using her stamina she flew away from the gym as fast as she could carrying Blossoms with her and then the scorpion exploded, and it was laced with dangerously high level of explosive compounds that included C4. The blast and explosion was so great that the vibrations caught up with them and momentarily slowed them down and at the same time shrapnel from the mechanical scorpion flew at them, hitting Buttercup on both her thighs and arms, while the scorpion's broken mechanical tail pierced her back which nearly hit her spine and she was sent down landing on a parked car. Instinctively she took out her and Blossom's compacts from their belts and reverted back to normal. As neighbors rushed out after hearing the explosions, they saw the bloodied Kaoru and Momoko lying on the car's dented roof while she shows out her badge.

"We're from DDS! We need help…and call the police!!!"

Within seven minutes ambulances and fire trucks arrived and put out the fire and attended to the injured, but to her surprise not a single policeman arrived. She wondered what is happening here as she and Momoko are being loaded inside the ambulance. Using her cellphone she made an emergence call to DDS and asked them to have police from neighboring prefectures to check out Akihabara.

- - -

Two hours later Professor Kitazawa arrived and checked on Ken, who was miraculously fine and is only confined to a wheelchair for at least three months, but then checked on Momoko who is seriously hurt and will remained confined for further observations. Kaoru wasn't too seriously hurt but will remain confined at the Intensive Care Unit for at least two to four months depending on her recovery. Peach and the Professor then told Miyako Gotokuji, who just arrived, about what happened and answered her questions about what happened to the police of the nearby prefectures and was told on why the Akihabara Police didn't responded.

"They were poisoned inside their precincts…all precincts…the doors and windows were barricaded and unleashed poison gases…possibly nerve gas…through air conditioners…"

Despite being wheeled to an ambulance Kaoru heard the professor's words and clenched her fists as this was a huge blow to them. Ryoma escaped with the hostages and succeeded to injure her and Momoko, and now Miyako, Honoka Yukishiro and Nagisa Misumi will have to carry on without them. Then a thought hit her as to how will they be able to tell their families about this, but the professor Miyako about this and said he will do the explaining and advised her to rest.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Well…this story ended with a BANG…and Class P was left slightly decimated with three members placed on the injured list. And sorry to the Ryoma fans for his sadistic portrayal here…I know…he doesn't deserve this but I thought I should make him quite versatile in other fields…but at least I pulled it off…

**_Preview:_**

Next chapter beginning in Chapter 32, the MAIN ANTAGONIST is finally revealed and it'll be a horrifying experience. And Kyuu and Megumi returns, and there they will play a very crucial role in this five-part story arc on who is the REAL opponent here. And it takes place in an opera show…


	32. Opera Pandemonium part 1

**_Parasite Eve_**

We are now in the next phase of this fic and this where the REAL story begins and this is where how it all started. Yup, the druids and King Tut...(spoilers ahead) are just figureheads and not the actual villains in this fic. That's right, all this time I led you to think that remnants of the Cult Of Makai are behind the incidents, but then who founded them and why now? Also, people burst in to flames with no logical explanation? This is where the all the questions will be answered.

And for the first time, all the events leading to this plot will be shown in several chapters and how it originated that led to the formation of this new cult. Here you'll see how all the "spontaneous combustion" thing is revealed and what implications it will brought in the upcoming chapters and how this would affect the rest of the fic.

Kyuu and Megumi returns and will play a vital role that would give DDS a breakthrough on the bizarre cases that both DDS and the Japanese police are having difficulty in solving until now.

- - -

_Inside the gym, Buttercup was starting to get impatient in dealing with the problem. Her head was busted open after getting hit by Ryoma's racket attacks while shrapnel form the explosive tennis balls managed to get to her, and wondered what's keeping Ken getting help so long._

_"Darn…this guy's good…even when not in the tennis court he sure know how to use a racket…can't keep up for long and I'm already lost some blood…if only I could get rid of those balls…then I could mount a counter-attack…"_

_While remaining afloat, Ryoma continues to throw the explosive tennis balls at her and it ended up hitting the ceiling, and then she saw a worn-out chunk of the broken ceiling hanging and got an idea. Grabbing the concrete she threw it at her target and he evaded it, and he realized that his tennis balls were the target and when the concrete hit the bag, it caused an explosion that even Ryoma himself was hit by the shrapnel and pieces of the boulders. Despite getting busted open the dripping blood didn't matter to him at all and this made him revved up for more violence._

_"Mada-mada dane…it'll take more than that to stop me…such a softie, you greenhorn bitch…you should've killed me with that chunk of ceiling instead of aiming for my tennis balls…now you've forced my hand and now I'm going to kill you…"_

_One of the druids came and whispered to Ryoma and the Prince Of Tennis was visibly irked but he had no choice on the matter and decided to leave a "present" behind for her to "enjoy". Though he wanted to stay and watch, he had to follow orders and cannot afford to fail._

_"Thanks to you I'm losing blood and now I can't stay to beat you up…but mo make up for it…I'll leave you a present so you could enjoy it. That's the parting gift I can give you…if you managed to stay in one piece we'll meet again…though I wonder if you could given my presents' aggressive AI…until then…good luck…"_

_Ryoma lied in his speech and was heading for the door but then paused to see her flying towards her and again he smiled, causing her to stop mid-air. He looked up and smiled again. He stayed like this for a few seconds before uttering a voice command._

_"Stand by."_

_The green-dressed Powerpuff Girl/DDS student blinked her eyes at what this means, but then a computerized voice was heard somewhere within the gym area._

_"__**STAND BY…**__"_

_The ground shook and vibrations were felt and Ryoma and the druid made their escape as a huge mechanical scorpion smashed it way through the ground and caught her by surprise, and even binding her arms and she couldn't break loose and is feeling that she was being squeezed out. She tried to wriggle free but the steel pincers were quite too much for her._

_"Man…glad Mojo Jojo isn't here…"_

_At that point, Hyper Blossom arrived and was shocked to see what is happening, so she took out her yo-yo but then Buttercup made a shouting plea to her and this caused an argument between the two._

_"Never mind me! Go after the vans! They're getting away!"_

_"But…I cant' leave you like this…"_

_"DON'T ARGUE!!! JUST GO!!! I'LL TRY TO FIND A WAY…UNNHHH!!! JUST GO!!! OR ELSE THE HOSTAGES WILL END UP AS SEX TOYS!!!"_

_"Darn…"_

_Left with no choice Blossom opted to take Buttercup's words and levitated in the air and is ready to leave the gym hall to go after the vans full of sedated hostages when something hit her. Looking down, she saw blood oozing from her left ribcage and then saw a smoke puffing from its steel prehensile tail. The huge mechanical scorpion fired a laser blast and fired again, hitting her on her right ribcage as well as hitting her on her upper torso, almost hitting her lugs and neck. Another laser blast hit her on her tummy and she was down as she fell towards the robot's steel pincers. Before backing out she used her yo-yo to hit a huge hanging piece of the concrete ceiling, and when it connected it fell down and hit it on the "sensor", which is located at the forehead of the machine, momentarily releasing its hole on the two Class P members. _

_As Buttercup checks on the unconscious, but seriously injured Blossom, she saw miniature mechanical scorpions emerging from the huge robot's body, and surrounded the two, firing their lasers at them though she used herself as a shield to take the brunt of the assault to protect Blossom, further injuring her. Using her huge mallet she smashed the surrounding "micro-mecha" scorpions and crushed them to pieces, but then she heard a ticking sound coming from the robot scorpion and she realized what this means._

_"Blast…you've got to be kidding me…"_

_Using her stamina she flew away from the gym as fast as she could carrying Blossom with her and then the scorpion exploded, and it was laced with dangerously high level of explosive compounds that included C4. The blast and explosion was so great that the vibrations caught up with them and momentarily slowed them down and at the same time shrapnel from the mechanical scorpion flew at them, hitting Buttercup on both her thighs and she was sent down landing on a parked car. Instinctively she took out her and Blossom's compacts from their belts and reverted back to normal. As neighbors rushed out after hearing the explosions, they saw the bloodied Kaoru and Momoko lying on the car's dented roof while she shows out her badge._

_"We're from DDS! We need help…and call the police!!!"_

_Within seven minutes ambulances and fire trucks arrived and put out the fire and attended to the injured, but to her surprise not a single policeman arrived. She wondered what is happening here as she and Momoko are being loaded inside the ambulance. Using her cellphone she made an emergence call to DDS and asked them to have police from neighboring prefectures to check out Akihabara._

_- - - _

_Two hours later Professor Kitazawa arrived and checked on ken, who was miraculously fine and is only confined to a wheelchair for at least three months, but then checked on Momoko who is seriously hurt and will remained confined for further observations. Kaoru wasn't seriously hurt but will remain confined for at least two weeks depending on her recovery. Peach and the Professor then told Kaoru what the police nearby prefectures told them about why the Akihabara Police didn't responded._

_"They were poisoned inside their precincts…all precincts…the doors and windows were barricaded and unleashed poison gases…possibly nerve gas…through air conditioners…"_

_Kaoru clenched her fists as this was a huge blow to them. Ryoma escaped with the hostages and succeeded to injure her and Momoko, and now Miyako, Honoka Yukishiro and Nagisa Misumi will have to carry on without them. Then a thought hit her as to how will they be able to tell their families about this, but the professor said he will do the explaining and advised her to rest._

- - -

These were the excerpts from Profesor Kitazawa recorded by Kotaro Nanami, and Class Q, R, C and F were listening and watching intently at the footage shown via projector and are now worried at how bold the druids are in carrying their missions, and now it was painfully clear that Ryoma Echizen is now considered as "armed and dangerous". They now have to be prepared in an event should they encounter the beleaguered tennis player/high school students though they believed that he was brainwashed in to do those horrible things.

As the session ended the four sections left the conference room leaving the DDS staff members behind and are now discussing on what to do next and how to address the situation before it rages out of control. They knew that the risks involved are great and that no one is immune to their new opponents' power and resources, thus they must be ready at all times.

As Ryu and the Renjou brothers left the main building where Meg, Kazuma and Kinta also left, the rest of Class R decided to speak to Yomiko Readman on what to do should they encounter the druids again. They knew that it was very dangerous to face them recklessly and must come up with a way without compromising themselves.

Class F glanced at each other as they boarded Akira's limousine and are heading back to Atami. They too realized what's at stake and after seeing what happened to the two Class P members they could no longer afford to be careless and they made a decision to prepare themselves.

"Matou…we head to my house…and my F-4 comrades are staying at my house tonight…guys, we're having a discussion on what to do should we encounter a druid or any of those transformers…we might run into either of the two groups…"

"Hey…you mean animals changing…"

"That exactly."

- - -

_**Born**_ by **_Miwako Okuda_**  
(Opening Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_namida ga ochita ato datte  
kanashimi ga ieteku wake ja nai  
kono mune ni sumitsuita  
okubyou na jibun wo tada kanjiteku dake_

_dakedo shinjite ikitai  
chiisana yume no hajimari wo  
kokoro wa sukoshi zutsu arukihajimeteku  
itami sae hikizurinagara_

_* tomadoi de ashita ga mienakutemo  
omoi wa mirai wo sagasu no deshou  
nakitsukareta niji no hate  
atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru_

_kono machi wa sou itsu datte  
aimai na genjitsu miseru kedo  
tatta hitotsu no negai wo kanjite ikeba ii  
sou kanjireba ii_

_hito wa dareka to kurabete  
jibun wo miushinau keredo  
daiji na mono wa sou kokoro ni aru kara  
yogosazu ni kagayakasetai_

_zubunure de amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku_

_shiawase toka yasashisa toka  
me ni mienai mono wo  
koboshinagara atsumenagara  
itsuka afurete yuku made..._

_repeat *_

_ima amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku  
_

- - -

**_Episode 32: Gakugeki no _****_Hyakkiyagyou part 1  
_**

At the Akihabara Hospital, the Matsubara and the Akatsusumi families arrived to see their children after being informed by Profesor Kitazawa about their conditions, but made a slight alibi on how they ended up getting hurt though he partially told them the truth about being DDS students and going undercover is part of their curriculum. At least the two families accepted their children being detective students but are worried for their safety.

Miyako arrived minutes later after learning the news and was partially blaming herself for not being there though Peach told her that it was for the best or she too would end up in bad shape.

"You, Honoka and Nagisa will have to take things from here now, _wan-wan_…though it would be a big risk should you have to change to Rolling Bubbles if you encounter either Echizen or the druids…not to mention the reports about animals mutating evolution, _wan-wan_…"

"I know, Peach…"

Nagisa Misumi and Honoka Yukishiro then arrived and joined Miyako in visiting their classmates and were surprised to see the three sharing the same room. Both Ken Kitazawa and Kaoru were lying on their bed with both legs bandaged due to their injuries but Momoko was still unconscious with her upper torso bandaged and is hooked to a respirator. Ken saw them and made a plea to his schoolmates.

"No matter what happens…avoid those druids should you see them. They are very ruthless and have no qualms of killing anyone just to secure their cover. Miyako…please look after Honoka and Nagisa…(whispering) they just as ordinary as I am…so be careful not to reveal your identity to them unless it is necessary…"

The blond-haired, pig-tailed 14-year old nodded not seeing the two going to the bathroom where they had a secret conversation with Miple and Meple. They too are concerned about what is happening and are also at risk in facing their new enemy.

Meppo: "You two should be careful, _mepo_…even as Pretty Cure you are not prepared for this kind of situation…last time you barely escaped death when you fought them at that warehouse, _mepo_…"

Mipple: "That's right, _Mipu_…I have a bad feeling about this, _mipu_…"

The two Pretty Cure members just glanced at each other at on how to deal with this rather tense situation after seeing that some of their DDS classmates ended up getting hurt due to the malevolent actions of the druids. Sighing they left the bathroom to join Miyako to lend emotional support to their schoolmates before leaving.

- - -

At the unidentified base, which is the hideout of the cult, King Tut was rubbing his hands at seeing the 30 teenage boys being unloaded from the van led by Ryoma. He noted that Ryoma was quite disappointed over something and asked him what is wrong, in which the Prince Of Tennis let his exasperation be known to all.

"I finally got to test out the mech-scorpion you promised me and I was enjoying the scene where the Powerpuff Girls are getting mauled, but then you had me leave the scene and forced to self-destruct it so now I couldn't tell if those two bitches are dead or not…"

"My apologies, my prince…but it's for the best…at least they're dealt with and with the amount of explosive compounds laced there, I'm sure it'll keep them out of action for at least three weeks…"

"Grr…fine."

"But as a reward for your hard work, you get to be in the front seat as our nurses attend to our patients…feel free to watch…as our scientists are working on a weapon similar to our mech-scorpion…and we might give you a personal weapon as we are now in Phase 2…after all…ZECT now has a "bee" on their side…"

"And I can't wait for it…fine. Let me know if I have something to do…"

As Ryoma went to the laboratory room, he gets to see the nurses stripping the still-sedated tennis hostages naked and smirked as the nurses began to "work up" the prisoners as they are now preparing to extract their sperms, and then more nurses came in and joined the rest in "working up" the 13 and 14-year old boys.

"_At least I have something to enjoy while waiting…and it's better than watching porn DVD…_"

Back at the main hall, King Tut saw "Cleopatra" preparing to leave the base and has refused any convoy or escorts and this worried him much as this might lead to the discovery of their base.

"My dear…you cannot just go out like this…it's broad daylight and…"

"Fear not…no one will know about this. and tonight I have something to do...and you know how important this is for me...I cannot miss this...not after "presuading" my fellow actress to hand her lead role to me...and right now...the "other me" must not know about this...nor about her "other me"...if you know what I mean..."

"Ah, yes...I'm aware of that...well, good luck, my dear...and let me know how your performance tonight would go...and good luck. I shall await your good news."

And so "Cleopatra" left the base while King Tut went to the other laboratory to see what his scientist came up with and hoped that it would be good news to his ears. As he enters the room, he was greeted by the lead scientist who is leading his team to work on a new weapon where the blueprint is shown on the computer monitor.

"Sir...we have so far finished the developing phase...whereas we completed 10 percent of our next weapon. It would take us two to three more months before our next weapon would be completed as we intend that our new weapon would match that of the ZECT agent who possesses the Wasp armor..."

"I see...but if you have all the neccessary items...try to finish it within a month or so...our "prodigal son" is getting rather impatient...he just sacrificed our mech-scorpion, you know..."

- - -

At ZECT HQ, somehwere within Japan, the man in the businessman's attire and shades continuously flicked his lighter cover after hearing the recorded excerpts that his "mole" he had sent to spy at DDS and he seemingly didn't care about the three Class P's current situation and even scoffed on poking their noses on something that didn't involved them. It was no surprise to him that even the famous Powerpuff Girls Z were capable of being injured to THAT degree.

"_Now you know...even as a Powerpuff Girl Z and as a Dan Detective School student...there are limits...even the infamous Mojo Jojo or HIM would be surprise to hear about this...should they learn about your alter-ego..._"

Kenji Fujima was also there while listening to the recorded excerpts and was quite baffled as to why ZECT is allowing this to happen to the DDS students who attempted to stop the druids, but then the man who is overlooking the situation gave the ZECT agent his reply that further added more questions than answers.

"There's a line between covert operations and investigation work...we are a secret organization...not a liason to some detective school...though we have contacts from the Tokyo Police...we cannot compromise ourselves just yet. Let DDS handle this their way...though I'm sure one day they'll realize thair place...and that only ZECT can solve this problem...one way or the other..."

- - -

At the Tokyo International Airport, media men and Japanese fans were lining up to see and greet their guests as the airplane had just landed and in seven minutes the passengers have disembarked from the plane and among them was a relatively new celebrity stage actress Melissa Pearce. she is 20 years old and is going to perform an opera show about Shakesphere. Among the people at the airport were Kyuu and Nancy Makuhari and they were given free invites to the opera show that would take place in Shibuya within three days from now. Kyuu and Nancy got two tickets each and though they didn't meet, both decided to invite someone to the date. Kyuu would ask megumi go watch with him while nancy would invite Yomiko.

After ten minutes the two left, and though they are now 15 minutes away from the airport, they were fortunate as people inside the airport began to burst in to flames, causing massive panic and stampede and confusion. this is because some of the passengers who arrived along with Melissa Pearce "exploded" while the victims were sent ablazed for unknown reasons. Melissa herself was already out of the airport before the incident happened.

- - -

The next day at DDS, Kyuu and Class Q were watching the news about the incident at the Tokyo International Airport and Class R arrived just in time to witnessed the news and one of them made a comment on this.

Kyo: "You're lucky you weren't there..."

Anita: "Yeah...we'd be devastated if you ended up getting barbecued..."

Kite: "So...still going to watch Shakesphere?"

Kyuu nodded and told them that he'll be taking Megumi with her. This caused the pink-haired Class Q member to blush while Kyuu held her hand and the rest inside the cafeteria became envious at how Kyuu was lucky to get free invites, though they weren't quite interested in an opera show. But then the next newsflash showed that featured an American stage actress died in an apartment fire a week before Melissa arrived in Japan. Everyone wondered how and why someone like her died in a tragic way. Though they have no idea that the next day would be something that Kyu and Meg won't expect a pleasant evening as a new terror awaits them.

- - -

The next day...or rather, evening, it was the night where the stage play is taking place, and the line was long as the opera show, Shakesphere, is about to commence within the hour. Kyuu and Megumi were there, dressed in semi-formal attire. She was wearing a semi-formal blouse and skirt that reached just above her knees and shoes while Kyuu is wearing a formal shirt and slacks. Just three persons behins them, Yomiko Readman and Nancy Makuhari were also there and saw the two Class Q members in front and smiled, though there was another issue in their minds. Junior would be tagging along even though he doesn't have a ticket, but then he told the two that he'll find his way. He was implying that he'll be using his "phasing" ability to sneak around and get the best view.

as the hour is up all were inside, and almost all of the people inside the hall were businessmen and women...mostly in the first and middle-class. Yomiko and Nancy were in the middle row while Kyuu and Megumi are three rows in front.

"Hey, Meg...let's go and see her and get her autograph!"

"Are you sure??"

"Yeah, I'm sure. We still have time and all we do is greet her. Let's go!"

And so the couple went around the hall and managed to find her dressing room and knocked her door. There Melissa saw the two and both parites exchanged greetings and compliments, while giving her autograph, and the two left. As soon as Melissa went back to her dressing room the two Class Q members are heading back towards the viewers' hall, but then a pair of eyes in silhouette was eyeing the two.

"_Hmm...I didn't know that among my victims are fresh and young...good...you'll be spending your last days together..._"

- - -

Thirteen minutes later the show have started and everyone were already in their seats and are revving up to see the Shakesphere play already under way. Though it was just the start, the experience was rewarding and the audience are enjoying the first 20 minutes of the show even though Melissa Pearce hasn't shown up yet to play her part. Junior was at the upper deck watching the show in secret and saw his mom and Yomiko from afar and even saw Kyuu and Megumi on their seats.

However...the horrifying ordeal is just several minutes away before it would happen and neither the DDS people among the audience are aware of it. Even the people outside are also unaware of what's about to happen once the minutes have passed.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

_**Overnight**_ by **_Aya_**  
(Ending Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_Fly, sway, go all the way  
I'm in the same fate with you  
I feel your beat all around  
Wandering in the everlasting way_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Rise, high, just feel alive  
Say a prayer for you today  
I still believe in your love  
Trace the shadow of truth into the dark_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Wandering my crying soul  
Only you can wipe away my tears_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the light..._

_- - -_

This is it...in just a few minutes the "BIG BANG" is about to commence...and neither Yomiko or the three DDS students have no idea what's about to happen and it'll take a miracle to alert them of their impending danger...

_**Preview:**_

Next chapter will show you what Melissa Pearce's past is...as well as the origin of the cult and why their modus operandi...


	33. Opera Pandemonium part 2

**_Parasite Eve_**

Welcome to part 2 of the Opera Pandemonium story arc. Last chapter was just the start and things will escalate further in a matter of minutes with our DDS heroes unaware of what is happening tonight and will face their biggest case to date, and it'll leave something to remember for the rest of their lives.

- - -

That evening, it was the night where the stage play is taking place, and the line was long as the opera show, Shakespeare, is about to commence within the hour. Kyuu and Megumi were there, dressed in semi-formal attire. She was wearing a semi-formal blouse and skirt that reached just above her knees and shoes while Kyuu is wearing a formal shirt and slacks. Just three persons behind them, Yomiko Readman and Nancy Makuhari were also there and saw the two Class Q members in front and smiled, though there was another issue in their minds. Junior would be tagging along even though he doesn't have a ticket, but then he told the two that he'll find his way. He was implying that he'll be using his "phasing" ability to sneak around and get the best view.

As the hour is up all were inside, and almost all of the people inside the hall were businessmen and women...mostly in the first and middle-class. Yomiko and Nancy were in the middle row while Kyuu and Megumi are three rows in front.

"Hey, Meg...let's go and see her and get her autograph!"

"Are you sure??"

"Yeah, I'm sure. We still have time and all we do is greet her. Let's go!"

And so the couple went around the hall and managed to find her dressing room and knocked her door. There Melissa saw the two and both parties exchanged greetings and compliments, while giving her autograph, and the two left. As soon as Melissa went back to her dressing room the two Class Q members are heading back towards the viewers' hall, but then a pair of eyes in silhouette was eyeing the two.

"_Hmm...I didn't know that among my victims are fresh and young...good...you'll be spending your last days together..._"

- - -

Thirteen minutes later the show have started and everyone were already in their seats and are revving up to see the Shakespeare play already under way. Though it was just the start, the experience was rewarding and the audience is enjoying the first 20 minutes of the show even though Melissa Pearce hasn't shown up yet to play her part. Junior was at the upper deck watching the show in secret and saw his mom and Yomiko from afar and even saw Kyuu and Megumi on their seats.

However...the horrifying ordeal is just several minutes away before it would happen and neither the DDS people among the audience are aware of it. Even the people outside are also unaware of what's about to happen once the minutes have passed.

- - -

_**Born**_ by **_Miwako Okuda_**  
(Opening Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_namida ga ochita ato datte  
kanashimi ga ieteku wake ja nai  
kono mune ni sumitsuita  
okubyou na jibun wo tada kanjiteku dake_

_dakedo shinjite ikitai  
chiisana yume no hajimari wo  
kokoro wa sukoshi zutsu arukihajimeteku  
itami sae hikizurinagara_

_* tomadoi de ashita ga mienakutemo  
omoi wa mirai wo sagasu no deshou  
nakitsukareta niji no hate  
atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru_

_kono machi wa sou itsu datte  
aimai na genjitsu miseru kedo  
tatta hitotsu no negai wo kanjite ikeba ii  
sou kanjireba ii_

_hito wa dareka to kurabete  
jibun wo miushinau keredo  
daiji na mono wa sou kokoro ni aru kara  
yogosazu ni kagayakasetai_

_zubunure de amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku_

_shiawase toka yasashisa toka  
me ni mienai mono wo  
koboshinagara atsumenagara  
itsuka afurete yuku made..._

_repeat *_

_ima amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku  
_

- - -

**_Episode 33: Gakugeki no _****_Hyakkiyagyou part 2  
_**

At the stage, behind the curtains, Melissa Pearce was awaiting for her part to come in and was feeling a bit ill and decided to go back to her dressing room to take some medicine, even though she was starting to wonder if she is taking the right medication. Even her co-workers are wondering if she did the right thing to take the part or whether she should see a doctor since they noticed that she's not quite well ever since she joined the production.

"_God…why is this happening to me…since I've got that transplant 10 years ago, all I could ever felt was sickness in my body…and the medicines I took only temporarily removed them only to return a month or so…but I've come this far…I can't waste it…but then…why is it that I only remember the feeling like it was just a week when my co-workers said that I haven't been with them for a few months…and all I could think of is taking a rest…well…I guess I am given my condition…though I feel sorry for the actress who died in that fire…wonder if it is caused by electrical fault or someone committed arson…_"

Thirty minutes have passed and the play is still ongoing, Kyuu and Megumi decided to go to the toilet for some "nature calling". They didn't notice that Yomiko saw them or seeing Junior at the upper balcony. As they went to the toilet they had their ritual and when they came out a few minutes later Kyuu had a wild idea on what to do next. He took her hand and went around the hall leading to the dressing room area and found an empty room. As they got in they saw a TV and when he opened it, it was linked to a close-circuit TV. There they could see the play is still on-going though Melissa isn't there yet.

"Well, at least we can see the play from here…"

"Um, Kyuu…what are we supposed to do here?"

She got her answer by a kiss on her lips coming from Kyuu, and it was quite romantic. As the kiss deepened his hands slowly wrapped around hers and he started to kiss her cheeks down to her neckline. She was feeling electrified and wondered if they should be doing this here and risk getting caught and thrown out of the building.

"Ahh…Kyuu, should we be…ahh…doing this? What about the play…ahh…"

"Well (kissing)…we can see the play from here…(kissing) and right now we need to unwind after all that has happened in the recent months…this is the right time…and this is the perfect place…I love you Meg…I need you…"

"Did you…"

"Right here…"

Kyuu smiled as he took out a foil packet from his wallet and she sighed at this but nevertheless went along with her boyfriend as they both loved each other and wanted to remove the stress of their bodies. As the scene shifts to the floor you could see pieces of clothes falling down, and then the foil packet followed. Needless to say, they started to make love…slowly. At the TV, you could see the play is still on-going and the next scene of the play unfolded as Melissa Peace finally showed up and some of the audiences were quite surprised to see that she looked quite pale but was still standing and upbeat.

"Is she alright?"

"Look at her…she's pale…"

"Do you think she might collapse?"

"Hmm…maybe it's the heat…"

"Moron! The place is air-conditioned!"

Nancy and Yomiko also notice this and wondered if there is something wrong with the lead actress but nevertheless watched the show and see where this lead to, while Junior also saw this and was starting to suspect something that seem to put him in an uneasy feeling. Normally if a person is pale, then it is a sign that the person is feeling weak and may collapse, but 15 minutes have passed and she is still playing her part well.

"_Something isn't right here…she seem to be energetic though she seemed to be sweating and looking pale…I'm also getting an eerie feeling that something bad might happen…wait, where's Kyuu and Megumi…? They should be here by then…_"

- - -

Back at the unmanned dressing room, you can see a naked Kyuu and a naked Megumi continuing to make out and make love but then Kyuu paused for a moment as he felt something odd, as if he could sense something and she was starting to get worried. She asked him if he is alright and asked if they should stop this or not.

"I'm alright…I just felt…someone within this place…as if a voice is calling me…nah, it's fine…oh, Melissa's playing her part…well, let's finish this so we can get back."

"Are you sure you're okay, Kyuu…OOHH!"

Kyuu and Megumi resumed their making love as they intend to finish their session so they can get back and watch the lead actress' performance, unaware of what's going to happen in a matter of several minutes from now.

- - -

As Melissa was starting to play her part, in which she was singing, she was focused on delivering her part that she was unaware of what's happening to her whole body and when the scene shifts inside her head you could see two sides of Melissa facing off, on the left side is the "good Melissa" and on the right side is the "evil Melissa". Good Melissa had just looked around to see that she has another personality and was shocked to see what appeared to be strange cells multiplying all over her body, and are now reaching her brain.

**Good Melissa**: "What…what's going on?? What are these???!!"

**Evil Melissa**: "Mitochondria cells…special cells that created the evil me…and I have to thank you for that. Thanks to those foolish doctors and surgeons…and the doctor who gave you these medicines…an evil me is created…and soon I will take over this body and make plans…to rule!"

**Good Melissa**: "What…what arte you talking about???"

**Evil Melissa**: "Oh…poor you…you don't know…because of the immuno-suppressant drugs you took after your kidney transplant 10 years ago…these cells became stronger and made you feel sick…they did this to you and continue to do so until this day…the kidney that was shoved in to your body made you sick and the drugs you took is all it need to slowly take over your body. Then when the evil me is born I slowly studied you and when you turn 16, I met this fat, mid-20's man dressed like a pharaoh and we formed an alliance."

**Good Melissa**: "You're lying!"

**Evil Melissa**: "Am I…? Fine then…I'll let you in on a secret that you'll get to see and hear…for the last time of your miserable life…I'm sure you'll be screaming and crying after this is all over…"

As the two Melissa's continued to stare at each other, the strange cells are now rapidly covering her upper torso and are now heading towards her nervous system that connects to her brain. At the outside, the play is still on-going and the audiences are unaware of what's happening and Melissa continues to sing while the rest of her fellow stage actors are about to play their parts.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

_**Overnight**_ by **_Aya_**  
(Ending Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_Fly, sway, go all the way  
I'm in the same fate with you  
I feel your beat all around  
Wandering in the everlasting way_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Rise, high, just feel alive  
Say a prayer for you today  
I still believe in your love  
Trace the shadow of truth into the dark_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Wandering my crying soul  
Only you can wipe away my tears_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the light..._

_- - -_

Sorry if this chapter is quite short, but in the next chapters more revelations surrounding Melissa Peace will be revealed and how she came to join forces with King Tut and the druids.

**_Preview:_**

Next chapter will show you more of what Melissa Pearce's past is...as well as how she contracted the strange cells that were said to cause her to feel ill in the recent years following her transplant.


	34. Opera Pandemonium part 3

**_Parasite Eve_**

We're now heading to part 3 of the Opera Pandemonium story arc. Last chapter showed you the two sides of Melissa Pearce and what took place before the stage play. Now more revelations are about to be revealed and how she came to join the cult.

- - -

As Melissa was starting to play her part, in which she was singing, she was focused on delivering her part that she was unaware of what's happening to her whole body and when the scene shifts inside her head you could see two sides of Melissa facing off, on the left side is the "good Melissa" and on the right side is the "evil Melissa". Good Melissa had just looked around to see that she has another personality and was shocked to see what appeared to be strange cells multiplying all over her body, and are now reaching her brain.

Good Melissa : "What…what's going on?? What are these???!!"

Evil Melissa: "Mitochondria cells…special cells that created the evil me…and I have to thank you for that. Thanks to those foolish doctors and surgeons…and the doctor who gave you these medicines…an evil me is created…and soon I will take over this body and make plans…to rule!"

Good Melissa: "What…what arte you talking about???"

Evil Melissa: "Oh…poor you…you don't know…because of the immuno-suppressant drugs you took after your kidney transplant 10 years ago…these cells became stronger and made you feel sick…they did this to you and continue to do so until this day…the kidney that was shoved in to your body made you sick and the drugs you took is all it need to slowly take over your body. Then when the evil me is born I slowly studied you and when you turn 16, I met this fat, mid-20's man dressed like a pharaoh and we formed an alliance."

Good Melissa: "You're lying!"

Evil Melissa: "Am I…? Fine then…I'll let you in on a secret that you'll get to see and hear…for the last time of your miserable life…I'm sure you'll be screaming and crying after this is all over…"

As the two Melissa's continued to stare at each other, the strange cells are now rapidly covering her upper torso and are now heading towards her nervous system that connects to her brain. At the outside, the play is still on-going and the audiences are unaware of what's happening and Melissa continues to sing while the rest of her fellow stage actors are about to play their parts. As Melissa backed away near the curtains her fellow stage actors began to play their parts not noticing her rather erratic movements and believed that she was just fine.

Yomiko adjusted her glasses as she noticed that Melissa was starting to sweat and her skin getting more and more pale by the minute, and wondered what is happening to her. She also noticed that Kyuu and Megumi haven't returned yet.

"_Oh my…they're making love again…I hope they aren't caught by the usher…_"

Back at the unmanned dressing room Kyuu and Megumi continued to make love even though they paused to see the play being shown on the close-circuit TV.

- - -

_**Born**_ by **_Miwako Okuda_**  
(Opening Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_namida ga ochita ato datte  
kanashimi ga ieteku wake ja nai  
kono mune ni sumitsuita  
okubyou na jibun wo tada kanjiteku dake_

_dakedo shinjite ikitai  
chiisana yume no hajimari wo  
kokoro wa sukoshi zutsu arukihajimeteku  
itami sae hikizurinagara_

_* tomadoi de ashita ga mienakutemo  
omoi wa mirai wo sagasu no deshou  
nakitsukareta niji no hate  
atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru_

_kono machi wa sou itsu datte  
aimai na genjitsu miseru kedo  
tatta hitotsu no negai wo kanjite ikeba ii  
sou kanjireba ii_

_hito wa dareka to kurabete  
jibun wo miushinau keredo  
daiji na mono wa sou kokoro ni aru kara  
yogosazu ni kagayakasetai_

_zubunure de amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku_

_shiawase toka yasashisa toka  
me ni mienai mono wo  
koboshinagara atsumenagara  
itsuka afurete yuku made..._

_repeat *_

_ima amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku  
_

- - -

**_Episode 34: Gakugeki no _****_Hyakkiyagyou part 3  
_**

As the play is ongoing, the two Melissa's inside Melissa's body continued their confrontation and are communicating in a heated way as the "Evil Melissa" reveals to the "Good Melissa" more of how the Mitochondria Cells came to her body and how the transfer was possible. Her narration was full of malice while the "good" Melissa listens on with grave concern.

"Are you saying that…it was because of my kidney?? How can you prove that??!!"

"Listen on, goody-girl…this will be the last time you'll ever learn the truth…"

And so "Evil" Melissa began to tell her how these events came to pass and how it all started. She was laughing malevolently at this and knew she was tormenting the "good" Melissa to her liking and then she finally narrated to her counterpart the whole story.

- - -

Evil Melissa then told Good Melissa about the Mitochondria cells and how they were originated, and how it came in to the hands of scientists who decided to use them for scientific purposes.

- Mitochondria are the "energy factories" of biological cells. It is thought that they were originally separate organisms, and a symbiotic relationship between them and early cellular life has evolved into their present position as cell organelles with no independent existence (see endosymbiotic theory).

Evil Melissa then claims that mitochondria, which are inherited through the female line of descent, form the dispersed body of an intelligent conscious lifeform, dubbed Eve, which has been waiting throughout history and evolution for the right conditions when mitochondrial life can achieve its true potential and take over from eukaryotic lifeforms (i.e. humans and similar life) by causing a child to be born that can control its own genetic code.

Eve is able to control people's minds and bodies by signaling to the mitochondria in their bodies. She can cause certain thoughts to occur to them and also make them undergo spontaneous combustion.

The conditions Eve has waited for have arrived; she has found the perfect host in the body of Kiyomi Nagishima. In the year 1990, which is a few months after the _Shibuya Meteor Crash Incident_, Eve is the mitochondria in Kiyomi's body. She came to life via the radiations from the meteor that crashed in Shibuya and through unknown means she gained the intelligence and life and now wanted to create her own lifeform and species.

She causes Kiyomi to crash her car; Kiyomi survives but is brain dead. Kiyomi's husband is Toshiaka, a research assistant teaching and researching biological science. Eve influences Toshiaki and a doctor to ensure that one of Kiyomi's kidneys is transplanted into the teenage girl Mariko Anzai as an organ donation. As part of Kiyomi's body the kidney is part of Eve. It prepares Mariko to be a suitable host for giving birth to mitochondrial life (her immune system would otherwise rebel against this).

Eve influences Toshiaki to grow some of Kiyomi's liver cells in his lab in sufficient quantities to provide Eve with an independent body, he thinks that he is doing this as an experiment using different cultures of the liver cells. Forming some of the cells into a body, Eve possesses Toshiaki's assistant Sachiko Asakura and intermittently takes control of Asakura to work upon the cultures. Eventually, she takes control of Asakura during a conference presentation speech and announces her presence.

Leaving Asakura's body, she returns to the lab. Toshiaki pursues her, and she attacks him in the form of Kiyomi to capture some of his sperm, which she uses to fertilise an egg of her own production. Moving to the hospital, she implants this egg in Mariko's womb. The egg develops into a child that is born almost immediately.

Eve anticipates that her child will be able to consciously change its genetic code, thus being an infinitely adaptable "perfect lifeform" capable of replacing humanity and similar lifeforms. Mariko's body will be host to a new race of these lifeforms.

The experiment fails, since Toshiaki's sperm carry a separate line of "male" mitochondria (inherited through sperm) that will be wiped out in the new order; these resist the change by fighting for control of the child's body, causing it to switch between male and female forms. The child dies; Toshiaki also dies, merging his body with the child's to control the bursts of psychokinetic-like power it gives out in its death throes that threaten to kill many people.

However, some of the liver cells were hidden in Toshiaki's lab and then using telepathy she possessed a surgeon to take the cells with him and find a suitable host where a patient is looking for a transplant donor. The surgeon remained in the mental control of the mitochondria cell for ten years and then learned of an American girl coming to Japan to find a donor to replace her kidneys. There she mentally compelled the surgeon to meet up with the Pearce family to set up an arrangement to have Melissa to undergo kidney transplant, who was 10 years old at that time.

After the transplant was a success, the mitochondria cells hypnotized the doctor in to keeping the records of Melissa and to meet her when she turn 20. During the time after Melissa's transplant, she fell constantly ill and was advised to take immunosuppressant drugs; This was done in order to prevent her internal systems from rejecting the new organ (Melissa believed this was why she was sick). However unknown to Melissa, it was Maya's mitochondria that caused her illness and the immuno-suppressants Melissa took allowed Maya's mitochondria to gain a greater control over her (This persisted and worsened her sickness).

Years later, Melissa, who is now 20, was still feeling the effects of the illness and is unaware of what's really happening inside her body. What she didn't realize is that the mitochondria cells were slowly creating an "evil" persona, and that persona would later be called "Evil Melissa". Evil Melissa then developed powers of the original Eve and secretly killed all of her known relatives in their homes via **spontaneous combustion** in order to prevent authorities to track her down should her cover be discovered, as well as to prevent "Good Melissa" to go to them to question her illness and transplant, thus making her an orphan. She is now an opera singer living in New York City. "Good" Melissa would periodically "blacked out" whenever "Evil" Melissa takes control of her body and went on a arson rampage while studying biology to find ways to spread her mitochondria cells to all humans so they would become hosts of new life forms.

Since she has telepathic powers, she can mentally compel a pilot to go anywhere she wished and went to Japan. There she witnessed the events during the "**Fetus Of God**" and was impressed at how the Cult of Makai were determined to rule the world. However, seeing various heroes from Japan and USA formed and defeated the cult and the demons, she decided to find a cover to keep her agenda secret.

Recalling the Shibuya Meteor Crash Incident, she decided to increase her power by going to the crash site only to learn that the meteor fragments were removed and destroyed, but nevertheless was content with what she has. Then she did her investigation and learned of some Egyptian nationals who were loyal to the Cult of Makai and their leader was a slightly obese, 28-year old Englishman with hints of dementia and dressed like a pharaoh, but was smart enough to seek world domination and chose to start building his "empire" here in Japan.

She introduced himself to the new cult and an alliance was formed. While the leader, who has renamed himself King Tut, was impressed by her beauty and even proposed his love for her, and she decided to toy with his feelings while making plans to use the cult as a means to achieve her own goals. However, not wanting to alert the "good" Melissa, "Evil" Melissa told the new cult that she'll return to Japan once she is "stronger".

In third quarter 2005, in order to star in an opera performance to be held in Shibuya, Japan, "Good" Melissa, who was feeling ill, overdosed on the immunosuppressant drugs. This drug overdose collapsed Melissa's immune system allowing the mitochondria to finally take full control of Melissa, enabling "evil" Melissa's personality to covertly suppress "good" Melissa.

Melissa gets the lead role for a production though after the lead actress died in an apartment fire in New York. Then to further test her new-found freedom and powers, Melissa then caused a power plant to explode putting the citizens there in panic. Feeling she had enough she went with the production crew and went to Shibuya to see that the new cult has expanded and has stolen ZECT technology as well as kidnapping teenage boys aged 13 and 14 so the "nurses" can extract the boys' sperm to enable "Melissa" to give birth to an "ultimate being", though she was intrigued to learn about Dan Detective School and ZECT becoming primary threats to her and the cult's plans.

With everything in place, she suggested to King Tut to bring animals to the lab and had her blood, which were laced with mitochondria cells, donated to infect the animals as she had a malevolent idea on what new lifeforms she can create using her mitochondria cells.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

_**Overnight**_ by **_Aya_**  
(Ending Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_Fly, sway, go all the way  
I'm in the same fate with you  
I feel your beat all around  
Wandering in the everlasting way_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Rise, high, just feel alive  
Say a prayer for you today  
I still believe in your love  
Trace the shadow of truth into the dark_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Wandering my crying soul  
Only you can wipe away my tears_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the light..._

_- - -_

Now that you know…this would make sense on why all the incidents are happening and it seems she is poised to become the ruler instead of "King Tut". Moreover, where would this all lead to once the mitochondria cells reached Melissa Pearce's brain?

And for crying out loud…Kyuu…Megumi…quit fooling around and get your heads straight! You're all in danger! COULDN'T YOU TWO ABSTAIN FROM MAKING LOVE UNTIL YOU SOLVE THIS CASE??!!

Kyuu: "Ah...shut up and go find a hooker..."

Mask Rider Roy: "Why you..."

**_Preview:_**

Evil Melissa is going to make her presence known…and believe me…it's not going to be good.


	35. Opera Pandemonium part 4

**_Parasite Eve_**

We're now in part 4 of the Opera Pandemonium story arc. Now that the revelations surrounding Melissa Pearce is fully revealed, what will happen next? Will "Good" Melissa be able to stop her "evil" counterpart or will the villainess emerged triumphant?.

- - -

The play is still ongoing and neither anyone within the audiences are aware of the impending danger awaiting them and Melissa remained still awaiting for her part to play while the two Melissa's are still in a mental war on which side would take control of this body. "Good" Melissa was distraught that she unknowingly gave birth to an "evil" persona and that all this time her illness was caused by an "infected" kidney she received from a transplant and unknowingly helped this "lifeform" become stronger and now intends to rule humanity.

- - -

_**Born**_ by **_Miwako Okuda_**  
(Opening Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_namida ga ochita ato datte  
kanashimi ga ieteku wake ja nai  
kono mune ni sumitsuita  
okubyou na jibun wo tada kanjiteku dake_

_dakedo shinjite ikitai  
chiisana yume no hajimari wo  
kokoro wa sukoshi zutsu arukihajimeteku  
itami sae hikizurinagara_

_* tomadoi de ashita ga mienakutemo  
omoi wa mirai wo sagasu no deshou  
nakitsukareta niji no hate  
atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru_

_kono machi wa sou itsu datte  
aimai na genjitsu miseru kedo  
tatta hitotsu no negai wo kanjite ikeba ii  
sou kanjireba ii_

_hito wa dareka to kurabete  
jibun wo miushinau keredo  
daiji na mono wa sou kokoro ni aru kara  
yogosazu ni kagayakasetai_

_zubunure de amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku_

_shiawase toka yasashisa toka  
me ni mienai mono wo  
koboshinagara atsumenagara  
itsuka afurete yuku made..._

_repeat *_

_ima amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku  
_

- - -

**_Episode 35: Gakugeki no _****_Hyakkiyagyou part 4  
_**

As the play is ongoing, the two Melissa's inside Melissa's body continued their confrontation and are communicating in a heated way as the "Evil Melissa" had just finished revealing to the "Good Melissa" on she was born and why "Good" Melissa was feeling ill ever since she got her kidney transplant 10 years ago. Meanwhile the mitochondria cells have just finished placing themselves on the other parts of her body and organs and are now moments away before reaching her brain. "Evil" Melissa then gives her counterpart a final explanation before saying goodbye to her as she felt that her mitochondria cells are approaching her brain cells.

"I'm guessing that you already know…and you intend to stop me…am i right?"

"I'll stop with everything I have…even if it meant my life!"

"Before we go to that…want to know why I've been dressed like "Cleopatra"?"

There a moment of silence before the discussion continued.

"You see…that King Tut thinks he is in the 21st century Egypt. And proposing his love for me he asked me to be his queen. Seeing that to achieve my goals I have to ride along with him but then I didn't find it annoying. Since I'm his queen I can also command the druids so I persuaded him to abduct 13 and 14 year old boys. Since the onset of puberty boys reached orgasm quite faster since their bodies are not yet capable of maintaining sensual pleasure beyond ten minutes, so it's quite an advantage for me to get their sperms and had it cultured so that it would fertilize my egg-cells to enable me to give birth. Very flashy, no?"

"You won't get away with this…I'll stop you here and now."

"And what makes you think you can?"

"I may be weak but I won't give in to you!"

"Why not tell that to them?"

"Them??"

At that moment, the mitochondria cells arrived in the brain area of Melissa's body, and there were too many for them to count alone. As "good" Melissa looked around she found out that the rest of her body have fallen to the cells and that "evil" Melissa has full control of them. Then the mitochondria cells wrapped themselves around "good" Melissa, binding her and she couldn't move or resist. Then "evil" Melissa approached her counterpart in a seductive way.

"Sorry to inform you…all this time I used my telepathic powers to cover them from you…and I even kept you busy as the drugs you took before this play were the final ingredients in enabling my cells to takeover the circulatory and nervous systems. All that's left is your brain…and once I took it over you'll be free from your suffering…or rather…prolong your suffering…"

"Good" Melissa was starting to feel pain as the body's brain is being taken over by the mitochondria cells but "evil" Melissa, having finally taken full control of the body, enabled it to keep the body from making erratic but unnecessary gestures and in the eyes of the audience Melissa is still singing. Back inside Melissa's mind, "evil" Melissa stood beside the "tied-up" "good" Melissa and gave her some parting words.

"Since you're going to disappear…and I'll be taking over, allow me to say this one last time…from this point on…I shall be known as…**Eve**. And from her on…I will eradicate all humans…and replace them with a lifeform that will rule the Earth…with it no more foolish humans…no more war…no more wickedness or corruption…and the most important of all…everlasting peace!"

With a raise of an eyebrow, "evil" Melissa caused the mitochondria cells to eradicate "good" Melissa permanently and now the "evil" Melissa has finally taken over the body and now dubbed herself as "Eve". As she established her control of her body she glances at the audience who are still watching the play and she decided to bid her time before she makes her next move.

- - -

At the unmanned dressing room, Kyuu and Megumi by now finished with their "session" and are now dressing up, but she was a bit worried that Kyuu had placed his used condom on the waste basket and fear that someone would suspect them of making love here, but the Class Q leader is upbeat and told her not to worry as the two were wiping off their sweats and used perfume to "kill" the scent.

"Not to worry, Megumi…everything will be alright…and no one is here…see, we're still right on schedule…and don't worry about it…I put it along with some trash papers so the janitor won't suspect a thing…hey, Melissa is still there…and we still have time…in just 30 minutes it'll be interlude so we can still see the rest of the play…she even told us she'll play the part full-time with no alternate actress…huh? What's this…I feel a presence…"

"Kyuu…? What's wrong???"

For some reason, Kyuu felt a presence somewhere within his vicinity and even he don't know why this is happening. Megumi felt worried and wonder if this was because they made love under low air-conditioning, but prayed that this isn't the case. All she was thinking right now is for him to get his bearings back and head back to the audiences' hall, but then she noticed that her boyfriend is glancing at the close-circuit TV that was still attached to the table.

- - -

Back at the play, Melissa continues to sing and play her part as if nothing was happening, but then Nancy and Yomiko noticed that Melissa' skin was slowly turning pale white from her usual Caucasian-colored skin. She adjusted her glasses while rubbing her eyes in case if she was seeing things. But Nancy thought otherwise as she didn't blink her eyes and was observing the play the whole time.

"Yomiko…look at Melissa's eyes…her eyeballs are turning red…"

"You're right, Nancy…"

The former British Library agent-turned Dan Detective School teacher felt her friend holding her hand and when she looked at her face she saw the seriousness in her and then noticed that she was glancing straight at Melissa. She observed the lead actress and so far she didn't find anything suspicious aside from the change of color on the actress' skin and eyeballs as the play continues.

Melissa continued to play her part but at the same time sensed another presence somewhere within the building. She couldn't seem to pinpoint the exact location but she could tell something that intrigued her. Someone has the same mitochondrial powers but couldn't tell if it came from another girl, but as she glances at the audience, she was sure it wasn't one of them yet she can still tell where she can find that someone within the building.

"_So…I seem to have a rival…yet I feel like I met that someone just minutes ago…yet I couldn't recall which place I've met that person... Oh well…I'll be able to find my target…but right now it's time to let my latest script come to life…_"

- - -

At the hideout of the druids in Mt. Fuji, King Tut was watching the play at a hidden camera attached and is watching on the huge monitor eating a bagful of popcorn while Ryoma and Tsubasa are watching him watch the footage and the two began to ask their "master" why he is wasting his time watching a "worthless" opera show but the pharaoh-wannabe playfully responded to their queries unmindful of the popcorn flying from his mouth.

"Ha-ha-ha…in less than a minute the grand display of the play will be shown…and it'll be a sight to behold…witness why I chose her to be my queen and why she will be the queen of the world…a never before seen display of great power…and the world will bow down before us…me…her…and you, my prodigal sons…we will become the new rulers of the world…the new Gods of the universe…HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!"

- - -

Back at the opera performance Melissa decided to make her presence as **Eve** known and then glanced at her fellow actors on stage and one by one they were set on fire. The audience didn't know what is happening and assume it was just part of the play, and so they remained still at their seats, but the actor who was being burned fell off the stage and landed near the first row audiences, one of the guest was able to confirm that the actor was being burned alive and the actor died at once.

Junior, using his binocular, was shocked by this as he recalled what Kyo and Kite told him months before about people being set on fire by unknown means and now he get to see first-hand on how the people at the Akihabara dance pub died by fire, and he wondered if he should do something but remained calm and observe the scene more thoroughly before making any move.

- - -

At the unmanned dressing room Kyuu and Megumi were horrified at what they are seeing at the TV and realized what Class R and F meant about people being set ablaze through unknown means, and now they have a pretty good idea on what would happen next. At this time the Class Q leader sense the same presence and is able to pinpoint it on the stage area but couldn't find the exact source as his pink-haired lover was incessantly pulling him urging him that they should get help.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

_**Overnight**_ by **_Aya_**  
(Ending Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_Fly, sway, go all the way  
I'm in the same fate with you  
I feel your beat all around  
Wandering in the everlasting way_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Rise, high, just feel alive  
Say a prayer for you today  
I still believe in your love  
Trace the shadow of truth into the dark_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Wandering my crying soul  
Only you can wipe away my tears_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the light..._

_- - -_

Now the main antagonist has finally revealed herself…Eve. Now that she has taken over Melissa Pearce's body permanently, she is going to push through with her plans and begin massacring everyone inside the building and is not taking prisoners. Will she get away with it or will someone dare try to stop her?

And what is happening to Kyuu? Why is he feeling...something? Does he developed psychic powers or something? You'll find out in the next chapter...maybe it might make sense...but I promise this is not due to his and Megumi making love, mind you.

_**Preview:**_

Opera Pandemonium folds up next chapter as two of the former British Library agents try to challenge her while Junior searches for Kyuu and Megumi before they ended up getting barbecued…while Kyuu is still figuring out why he is sensing a presence within the building.


	36. Opera Pandemonium part 5

**_Parasite Eve_**

This is where the Opera Pandemonium story arc ends, and this time it'll be action-packed after four chapters of non-stop origins about Melissa Pearce. Yup…it's action-packed to the max! Fire vs. paper. You think Yomiko Readman (aka The Paper) will be able to stop this from happening? And what is happening to Kyuu?

- - -

Back at the play, Melissa continues to sing and play her part as if nothing was happening, but then Nancy and Yomiko noticed that Melissa' skin was slowly turning pale white from her usual Caucasian-colored skin. She adjusted her glasses while rubbing her eyes in case if she was seeing things. But Nancy thought otherwise as she didn't blink her eyes and was observing the play the whole time.

"Yomiko…look at Melissa's eyes…her eyeballs are turning red…"

"You're right, Nancy…"

The former British Library agent-turned Dan Detective School teacher felt her friend holding her hand and when she looked at her face she saw the seriousness in her and then noticed that she was glancing straight at Melissa. She observed the lead actress and so far she didn't find anything suspicious aside from the change of color on the actress' skin and eyeballs as the play continues.

Melissa continued to play her part but at the same time sensed another presence somewhere within the building. She couldn't seem to pinpoint the exact location but she could tell something that intrigued her. Someone has the same mitochondrial powers and it is not a girl. It came from a boy but is not among the audiences yet she can still tell where she can find him.

"So…I seem to have a rival…yet my rival is a boy…I couldn't recall where yet it seem that I've met him just recently. Oh well…he'll be easy to find…now to let my latest script come to life…"

- - -

Back at the opera performance Melissa decided to make her presence as Eve known and then glanced at her fellow actors on stage and one by one they were set on fire. The audience didn't know what is happening and assume it was just part of the play, and so they remained still at their seats, but the actor who was being burned fell off the stage and landed near the first row audiences, one of the guest was able to confirm that the actor was being burned alive and the actor died at once.

Junior, using his binocular, was shocked by this as he recalled what Kyo and Kite told him months before about people being set on fire by unknown means and now he get to see first-hand on how the people at the Akihabara dance pub died by fire, and he wondered if he should do something but remained calm and observe the scene more thoroughly before making any move.

- - -

At the unmanned dressing room Kyuu and Megumi were horrified at what they are seeing at the TV and realized what Class Rand F meant about people being set ablaze through unknown means, and now they have a pretty good idea on what would happen next. At this time the Class Q leader sense the same presence and is able to pinpoint it on the stage area but couldn't find the exact source as his pink-haired lover was incessantly pulling him urging him that they should get help.

- - -

_**Born**_ by **_Miwako Okuda_**  
(Opening Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_namida ga ochita ato datte  
kanashimi ga ieteku wake ja nai  
kono mune ni sumitsuita  
okubyou na jibun wo tada kanjiteku dake_

_dakedo shinjite ikitai  
chiisana yume no hajimari wo  
kokoro wa sukoshi zutsu arukihajimeteku  
itami sae hikizurinagara_

_* tomadoi de ashita ga mienakutemo  
omoi wa mirai wo sagasu no deshou  
nakitsukareta niji no hate  
atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru_

_kono machi wa sou itsu datte  
aimai na genjitsu miseru kedo  
tatta hitotsu no negai wo kanjite ikeba ii  
sou kanjireba ii_

_hito wa dareka to kurabete  
jibun wo miushinau keredo  
daiji na mono wa sou kokoro ni aru kara  
yogosazu ni kagayakasetai_

_zubunure de amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku_

_shiawase toka yasashisa toka  
me ni mienai mono wo  
koboshinagara atsumenagara  
itsuka afurete yuku made..._

_repeat *_

_ima amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku  
_

- - -

**_Episode 36: Gakugeki no _****_Hyakkiyagyou part 5  
_**

At the hideout of the druids in MT. Bandai, King Tut was watching the play at a hidden camera attached and is watching on the huge monitor eating a bagful of popcorn while Ryoma and Tsubasa are watching him watch the footage and the two began to ask their "master" why he is wasting his time watching a "worthless" opera show but the pharaoh-wannabe playfully responded to their queries unmindful of the popcorn flying from his mouth.

"Ha-ha-ha…in less than a minute the grand display of the play will be shown…and it'll be a sight to behold…witness why I chose her to be my queen and why she will be the queen of the world…a never before seen display of great power…and the world will bow down before us…me…her…and you, my prodigal sons…we will become the new rulers of the world…the new Gods of the universe…HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!"

Indeed, Ryoma and Tsubasa saw what King Tut meant as Melissa began to set the actors on stage ablaze and died instantly and now they wondered why they didn't see this from the beginning what should they do next once she returns to the base. Ryoma didn't seem to care and just enjoyed the show while Tsubasa scofed at this and left the room.

Ryoma: "I guess the wait is worth it as I get to see real fireworks...too bad i had to stay here or I'd be caught...I wish she did this on DDS or at the senate..."

- - -

Back at the building, Kyuu and Megumi stared wide-eyed at what they are seeing and are now considering the options they have in their hands, but her photographic memory gave her something to observe as she saw something odd at the footage. She finds it suspicious and told Kyuu about it that also made him uneasy.

"Kyuu...look...Melissa looks at someone and that someone burst in to flames!"

"I see it too...we'd better avoid her for now...right now we find a way to record this and show it to Principal Dan...this may be our answer to the arson incidents back then...though it might cause a public disruption if they see this..."

He picks up the Beta Phone and made a quick call to his younger twin brother Kyo and told him the situation. Of course the Class R leader couldn't believe what he just heard, especially since hearing the news earlier about the arson incident at the airport and for him it all makes sense. He didn't waste time in going there and told him and Megumi to avoid her at all cost.

- - -

At the audience hall, after the co-actors were burned to death the audiences in their first row seats were the next to burst in to flames, and then at the ones in the upper balcony. Within moments panic and pandemonium echoed throughout the area and people began to scamper for the exit but one by one they began to burst in to flames and it took only five seconds for each one to die before making their way out.

Yomiko and Nancy watched the scene as they remained calm and so were the others near them as they wonder what is happening but Nancy looked up and saw a burning body falling towards them and she "phased" herself and her friend and slowly descended to the ground enough to keep themselves hidden. Then she got a call from her codec and it was from her son, Junior.

"Mom...I think that woman on the stage is causing it. Each time she looks at someone that someone burst in to flames..."

"We're aware of that..."

"Leave her to me. Go find Kyuu and Megumi...they're somewhere within the building. If she sees them and that means the end of them. I have to go."

"Junior...wait..."

The transmission was cut as he turned off his codec and "phased" through the wall before he was seen. Yomiko saw the logic in Junior's suggestion and told Nancy to take them away from the hall but before they did they noticed that only a handful of the audiences are left, and to their utter shock the remaining victims were burned to death before reaching the exit door until no one is left alive and the two former British Library agents "phased" out of sight and hid themselves while Melissa finally stopped singing after seeing her work and fled from the scene, presumably heading back to the dressing room.

- - -

A block away from the opera house Kyo found Sakurako Yukihira walking by and he knew she's the only one she can turn to at this critical time. He parked his Side Basher and talked to her and she readily agreed though she was surprised to see something at the passenger seat.

"That's…the **Delta Gear**!"

"Just came from Shuji Mihara's place…he called me to give me this saying he's retiring…and then _nii-san_ called me and then…(explaining the situation in detail)…and so you're the only one I can turn to for help. Please, help me here…"

After a brief moment she accepted the request.

"Where should we go then?"

"At the opera house…we should be there in less than three minutes…"

And so the two DDS students cruise their way towards the opera house and hoped they weren't too late and prepared themselves for any eventual confrontation.

- - -

Back at the unmanned dressing room, Kyuu was unable to find the recording device and was forced to watch the horror of the footage until it ended and Megumi was terrified that Melissa might be heading her way here and told him that they should leave at once. Seeing that there's no other way the couple decided to leave immediately and find another exit to escape.

- - -

At the gala hall, Kyo and Yukihira stared wide-eyed in horror at what they just saw and realized who they are up against though he couldn't comprehend that someone like Melissa Pearce is capable of doing this and seeing the charred remains and are left only in ashes, they are now taking things seriously and braced themselves for a fight. The two DDS students fasten their respective belts around their waist and the Class R leader punched the codes.

5-9-6 ENTER

Beta Phone: "STANDING BY…"

Kyo chanted "Rider Change" and inserted it on the holster of the belt and in an instant he became Mask Rider Gamma. The female Class A leader placed the pistol near her lips as it has a built-in mouthpiece and it can be used to initiate the transformation since it has no keypad installed.

"Henshin."

Yukihira then was enveloped in black and white light and in a split second she became Mask Rider Delta. The two armored teens then went towards the stage sensing that Melissa may have went there, and then followed her trail. Hoping that she hasn't gone quite far.

- - -

_Five minutes later…_

As the Class Q members left the room they had to make a long transverse as they couldn't go back to the route they earlier took and they dare not to take a very bad risk. Thanks to her photographic memory, she was able to navigate herself and Kyuu and both are now nearing the fire exit, but paused as Kyuu stopped mid-way as he felt the "presence" calling him, and he tried to figure out what is happening to him.

"Kyuu…we can't stop now…we have to keep going or she…"

"I…I feel that…presence…it's near here…"

"Wait…you don't mean…HER??? Melissa Pearce???!!!"

At that moment Melissa arrived and saw the two. Wanting to take them by surprise she pretended to befriend them but Kyuu stood in front of Megumi and went for a defensive stance, and made a gesture but realized something that he regretted at this point of crisis. He initiated his transformation to Mask Rider Beta but then noticed something on his waist.

"Blast! I forgot…I didn't bring my belt with me…!"

"Is there something wrong? You two seem to be lost…come, I'll guide you…"

"Stay back! We know what you did…I don't know how but you're the one who set those people on fire! We won't let you! So back off or else!"

"So…you knew…too bad you won't live to tell the tale…"

As Melissa gestures with her hand Meg stood back she felt a warm aura enveloping her boyfriend but saw Melissa looking surprised at this and tried again…and nothing happened. Kyuu felt his body getting warm yet he didn't feel the slightest harm hitting him and sensed that the presence came from Melissa herself, and in turn Melissa…or rather Eve…finally realized that the so-called "rival" she sensed earlier came from the 15-year old boy in front of her was none other than Kyuu. Though impressed, she didn't want to waste any time and is going for a full attack.

But then a green energy drill materialized on her right side and as she turn around, she saw Mask Rider Gamma going for the _**Emerald Smash**_, but she revealed something that surprised the teens as she has another form of power besides pyrokinesis: Telekinesis. The "energy drill" was "shattered" and Gamma was thrown against the wall, knocking him down. Then Mask Rider Delta showed up and threw the Beta Gear towards Kyuu while she placed the pistol near her lips and made a voice command.

"Fire."

The Delta Pistol initiated "Burst Mode" and fired powerful shots of laser but she made a telekinetic wall and blocked the shots, but then she spoke "kick" on the pistol and a white "energy drill" formed in front of her, and the armored Class A leader is going for the Lucifer Hammer, but just like Gamma, she did another telekinetic attack and both the energy drill and Delta were taken out and she was slammed against the wall.

Eve then resumes her assault on the Class Q leader and tried a full concentrated attack, but Kyuu remained unaffected except his upper clothing incinerated but his upper torso left no marks and now she is able to confirm it: He is someone besides herself to have powers and may or may not be related to her own.

"I see…it was you…well then…if I can't kill with my method…then I'll try another way…but first let me take that girlfriend of yours first…we don't want any witnesses to dislodge our secrets, can't we…?"

"Keep her out of this!!!"

At that moment, shards of paper appeared and enveloped the actress and disoriented her for a moment as Yomiko and Nancy "phased" their way from the floor and held onto the DDS students as Melissa broke free from the burning papers that bind her as she set them aflame. She tried to combust her victims but Junior appeared and opened fire with his semi-automatic.

"Mom…take them and go! I'll follow you in a while!"

As the four make their escape, Junior "phased" in and out to avoid the pyrokinetic attacks while shooting her with his weapon, but to his surprise the bullets didn't affect her and before he was about to let go of his gun the gun went ablaze and his right hand was on fire. Ignoring the pain he descended to the ground and escaped, leaving a very jubilant Melissa Pearce laughing at her escaping opponents.

"Ha-ha-ha…run if you like…you can never stop me…I shall rule this planet and put an end to the race of humanity! And from this day on…I shall be known as …Eve!"

But then Kyuu was till there and inserted the Beta Phone onto the holster of the Beta Gear, becoming Mask Rider Beta. Beta went on the offensive and landed several punches but he felt like hitting an invisible wall as Eve created an invisible force field she created, and then she retaliated within her pyrokinesis, but apparently due to the so-called "power" within him and the Beta armor, Kyuu was relatively unaffected.

"I see…you indeed have powers like me…but within time it will awaken within you…so join me in remaking the world…together…we will be unstoppable…you and me…side by side…"

"Never. I'm a detective and I will side only in the name of justice! Now give it up and…what…I feel like something's burning inside me…"

"We both have the same powers…we are one…you cannot deny your true place…"

"You just sound like Hades and Pluto…I'm not giving up!"

Beta inserted the knuckle duster and pressed ENTER on the Beta Phone's keypad and it glowed bright blue and is ready to do a powerful punch. He performed the **_Grand Impact Punch_** and Eve blocked it with her hand but both combatants staggered back, and she was surprised at the power his armor and weapons possessed. Seeing that she is not yet ready for a full-scale attack, she fled towards the basement area by smashing a hole underneath, and the armored Kyuu went after her.

At that point, Kyo and Yukihira, aka Mask Rider Gamma and Mask Rider Delta, arrived and saw it and the two followed suit and went underneath, which appeared to be a sewer area.

- - -

Underneath the sewer area, Eve was fleeing from the fight when she encountered a pair of baby alligators and touched the two with her bare hands. Within two minutes Beta, Gamma and Delta arrived just to face up with two mutated reptiles. Beta went ahead while Gamma and Delta were forced to stay to fight the two mutants.

"Nii-san…what the FUCK are doing???!!!"

The armored Kyuu paid no attention as he somehow sensed where Eve is heading and soon the two reached a dead end. There the two had a stare-off, but once again he felt something burning within his body. He didn't know how but he was able to tolerate the pain, and now he tried every attack he could think of.

Beta Phone: "BURST MODE…"

Beta fired powerful shots from his Beta Phone gun mode, but it wasn't enough to penetrate the force field she made and then he tried the Grand Impact Punch using the knuckle duster and it partially "cracked" it, and now he inserted the Beta Pointer (a flashlight-like device) on his right ankle and performed the **_Blue Nocturne_** (a blue energy drill which tries to drill its way on the target while the user performs a flying kick), and this time Eve was taking the brunt of the attack yet she was able to withstand it.

"In time you'll figure it out why you are unaffected…and believe me when I say you will be my heir once it finally takes control of you…no matter what you do all of the humanity will eventually turn against you…ha-ha-ha-ha…"

Turning around Eve displayed another kind of power in which she adjusted her molecular structure and "liquifies" her way through the steel bar-like cage which serves as the dead end, and she escapes the scene while the Blue Nocturne was disabled after the move went through the target without hitting it. At that point, Gamma and Delta arrived and saw Kyuu reverting back to normal, looking upset, confused, and livid…all at the same time. The two DDS students who just defeated two mutated alligators wondered what happened between the two and hope Kyuu is alright.

- - -

Outside the building, Megumi, Yomiko, Junior and Nancy were surprised and concerned as they saw Kyuu, Kyo and Yukihira emerging from the building and Yomiko called the police to report about what happened. As Nancy took her son to a nearby hospital due to Junior's second degree burn on his right hand, the half-Japanese, half-British DDS teacher and the four DDS students stayed behind to guide the responding cops inside, which surprises them at the scene they just saw. The four DDS students inhaled deeply as they try to make out how to explain to them the bizarre massacre that happened minutes ago.

Kyuu was still lost in thoughts on what happened minutes ago and still wondered why he is the only one not affected by Eve's attacks yet he was relieved that Megumi wasn't harmed. Now he has a lot to think about. In fact he wasn't sure if he should tell this to his friends as he was unsure what Eve meant and he feared that this would cause unnecessary discomfort on them so he opted to keep it to himself for now.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

_**Overnight**_ by **_Aya_**  
(Ending Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_Fly, sway, go all the way  
I'm in the same fate with you  
I feel your beat all around  
Wandering in the everlasting way_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Rise, high, just feel alive  
Say a prayer for you today  
I still believe in your love  
Trace the shadow of truth into the dark_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Wandering my crying soul  
Only you can wipe away my tears_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the light..._

_- - -_

Now the main antagonist has finally revealed herself…where will this all lead to?

And what is happening to Kyuu? How come he didn't went ablaze like the other unfortunate victims? What gives here and how come he's got immunity from Eve's attacks?

Yup, the Delta Gear is now in Sakurako Yukihira's hands, and she's now the official user.

_**Preview:**_

Class Q and a host of other DDS sections are sent to the building to do some investigation and hoped to get a lead on how this all happened, and how will this affect their ongoing investigation and lead them to the answer?


	37. Ashes

**_Parasite Eve_**

I hope the Opera Pandemonium story arc have kept you all in suspense at how the whole thing started and who the REAL "boss" is and why I came up with a fic title. Believe me…that's how it is and will remain like this.

By now you already know how the cult is formed and why the druids carry out their modus operandi in such a manner and why among their capers were storming sperm banks and kidnapping 13 and 14-year old boys. Moreover Melissa Pearce have shown her true colors and revealed to us how it all started, but there is one thing that remained a mystery. She claims that she remained behind the scene all this time yet in the past chapters many people combusted without warning…then how did she carry it out?

You'll soon learn about it…but in the meantime, read on as the story continues…

- - -

At the cult's base in Mt. Bandai, Melissa Pearce…or Eve, as she calls herself now, made her return and King Tut was the first to greet her in an overacting and childish manner despite being demented and all. Though annoyed she reciprocated the greeting and the rest of the druids bow down to her while Ryoma watches the scene in an annoyed manner.

"Bravo, my dear...BRAVO! That was an award-winning performance...and the most excellent acting you've ever delivered! No one could ever duplicate such a performance! I was right to choose you as my queen! I'm proud of you! I look up to you with great pride! A crowning glory! We must celebrate your victorious performance the world has ever known…"

"Thank you…I appreciate it...but we seem to hit a snag...I encountered someone who seem to be immune to my...power...but it's there's no cause to be concerned...the only concern we have is that there are those who saw my performance and they must be eliminated..."

"Ah...those must be those teen brats from DDS...don't worry...leave it to me...so says King Tut!"

Ryoma rolled his eyes and left the scene seeing his "master" trying to charm his way over Eve and wonder why he had to put up with this and hoped that his "promise" would be granted.

"_Geez…what a fat jerk he is…and his "praising" is starting to get on my nerves…I hope my "present" would be ready soon…I can't stand him making a fool out of himself…of all of the bosses, why him?? Can't I have a master who is much smarter than him???_"

As the possessed Prince Of Tennis passes by the laboratory he saw several scientists are working on something and when he went near a table he saw several papers that turn out to be the stolen blueprints from ZECT and saw that among the design layouts is a drawing figure of a beetle. He sighed at this as his "present" would take longer than he hoped for to be ready.

As he left the room he passed by another room and saw several "nurses" are in the process of extracting sperms from the several sedated 13 and 14-year old boys that remained strapped in their beds…naked. Despite being sedated the younger teen boys are seen squirming in their "sleep" and Ryoma liked the sight of it. He smirked at the sight and decided to stick around for a while.

"_At least there is something that would take my boredom away…_"

- - -

_**Born**_ by **_Miwako Okuda_**  
(Opening Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_namida ga ochita ato datte  
kanashimi ga ieteku wake ja nai  
kono mune ni sumitsuita  
okubyou na jibun wo tada kanjiteku dake_

_dakedo shinjite ikitai  
chiisana yume no hajimari wo  
kokoro wa sukoshi zutsu arukihajimeteku  
itami sae hikizurinagara_

_* tomadoi de ashita ga mienakutemo  
omoi wa mirai wo sagasu no deshou  
nakitsukareta niji no hate  
atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru_

_kono machi wa sou itsu datte  
aimai na genjitsu miseru kedo  
tatta hitotsu no negai wo kanjite ikeba ii  
sou kanjireba ii_

_hito wa dareka to kurabete  
jibun wo miushinau keredo  
daiji na mono wa sou kokoro ni aru kara  
yogosazu ni kagayakasetai_

_zubunure de amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku_

_shiawase toka yasashisa toka  
me ni mienai mono wo  
koboshinagara atsumenagara  
itsuka afurete yuku made..._

_repeat *_

_ima amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku  
_

- - -

**_Episode 37: Ashes_****_  
_**

At DDS the next day, Kyuu, Megumi, Junior and Yomiko were at the conference room explaining to Dan about what happened at the opera performance last night and told them how they managed to escape the massacre though they admitted that getting evidence would be extremely difficult as all of the victims there were charred beyond recognition and are reduced to ashes. Moreover, since the four of them are the only survivors and witnesses, it would take a miracle to produce evidence to warrant an arrest to apprehend Melissa Pearce as they tagged her as the culprit.

"Are you certain that Melissa Pearce is the suspect at last night's incident??"

"That's right, Principal Dan…Meg and I saw it on the close-circuit TV at the dressing room…but we were unable to find a way to record it…and by the time she was finished burning the audience to death we were forced to retreat and encounter her…but by some miracle we didn't end up getting burned ourselves…thanks to Ms. Readman and Junior."

"I was at the upper balcony while my mom and Ms. Reaman were on the lower seats. We both saw it and we managed to stay hidden as based on what we observed she burned her victims on sight. Since Kyuu and Megumi weren't there at that time, that pretty much saved them from certain death. I don't know how or why, but from what happened last night I have reason to believe that this is connected to what happened at the Akihabara Dance House several weeks ago."

As the people inside were silent at what to do next, Yomiko got an idea on what they should do as she recalled what Kyuu said a while ago which gave them hope in solving this latest murder case. This certainly gave Principal Dan a glimmer of hope and awaited what the former British Library agent has to say.

"Wait…Kyuu, you said that you saw the incident on a close-circuit TV, am I right?"

"Yes, ma'am…"

"Then take us there and we'll see what we can do…Principal Dan…I would request that Class Q and R be involved in this investigation as we might need a lot of help on this matter. Please inform the police not to remove any evidence right now."

"Request granted. I'll inform the two sections at once…"

And so the DDS founder summoned the rest of Class Q and R and minutes later the two sections are now assembled at the gate after being told of what they'll be doing later on. They were all ready to go but Kazuma and Kinta glanced at each other as they got a pretty good idea on what to expect and are bracing themselves once they arrive there.

Meanwhile, Kyo glanced at his classmates as they were quite short-handed with Kanata still hospitalized due to his injuries he received after the Akihabara Dance House explosion and hoped that whatever evidence they'll find there would certainly give them a lot of lead that would solve the unexplained arson murders since they were unable to decipher on how the victims were burned alive if there were no flammable substances present.

Kyo: "You sure you saw how the people there got barbecued?"

Junior: "I gave you my word…I saw everything that happened there. My mother, Yomiko, Kyuu and Megumi also saw it. The only hope of finding proof lies on the two Class Q members who said to have saw the footage from a TV camera attached. We should get there now."

- - -

A few minutes later Principal Dan is talking to Superintendent Touyama and told him what he needs to do and this surprised Kinta's dad a lot and that made him unsure of this.

"Melissa Pearce??? Are you sure, Dan??"

"Yes...but invite her for questioning...but be careful...remember what Kinta told you what happened at Kobe...it might happen to you so have your men ready in case things get ugly."

"Right…I'll get right on it."

- - -

At the opera building the police saluted at the arriving DDS students which saw several of them (from Class Q, R, and T) entering the building followed by Yomiko. At the crime scene Kinta and Kazuma were the first to react at what they saw while the police were standing there not touching the evidence and were relieved to see the DDS sections.

**Class Q:**

Kyuu Renjou

Megumi Minami

Kinta Touyama

Kazuma Narusawa

Ryu Amakusa

**Class R:**

Kyo Renjou

Anita King

Junior Makuhari

Shugo "Kite" Kunisaki

**Class T:**

Takato Matsuda

Henry Wong

Rika Nonoka

"Thank goodness you're here. We are having a hard time figuring out how the arson was committed since there were no flammable substances present. Heck there were no fingerprints left by whoever did this, so we couldn't figure this out and this has to be the biggest murder case we've ever encountered in our whole police career."

"Kinta…this…this is just like the one we saw at Kobe…where we narrowly saved your dad…"

"Yeah…though the other MPD crew didn't survive…and we also saved Principal Dan's life along the way…come on…let's get a work on. We'd better hope we get a big lead on this caper…"

As the nine DDS students get a move on, one of the officers present was eyeing at Kyuu and Megumi after hearing that they were among the survivors and decided to keep an eye on him. Meanwhile Junior and Anita "phased" through the walls to find the wires that connects the close-circuit TV that Kyuu and Meg mentioned while the Class Q couple led Kite to the dressing room where they saw the footage.

Meanwhile, Kyo and Ryu glanced at the crime scene where the corpses of the victims are still there…in ashes. The younger Renjou gritted his teeth as the mere sight reminded him of something that made him wish it never happened. Ryu saw his discomfort and asked him what is wrong.

"Look around you…doesn't this remind you of something?"

"Give me a clue."

"How do victims turn to ashes without burning?"

"How?"

"Looks like Alzheimer's Disease jerked your head, Amakusa. Getting stabbed in the heart by a tentacle! Remember…Orphenochs??!! Back then SMART Brain and Pluto made that happened and even turned you in to one! The sight in front of us brought back painful memories!" **(1)**

The blue-haired DDS student stared wide-eyed as he recalled what Kyo meant and this made him look back to his past where he was brainwashed in to becoming Pluto's lackey and turned in to an Orphenoch at the same time. Thankfully he was cured of that thanks to Kyuu. Now all they have to do now is to concentrate at the task at hand.

"What's done is done. It's all in the past. We should focus on today, Kyo. Don't let the bad memory get the best of you."

Sighing he conceded and went around to look for clues. Looking around they didn't find anything suspicious or anything that would warrant a clue that would give them a breakthrough.

- - -

Meanwhile, at the dressing room, Kyuu and Meg led Kite to the TV where they found the footage of last night's performance and are relieved that it was still intact. Before they were about to call the others a mutated rat, which is the size of a car, appeared and it was grotesque in appearance and that his tail was flaming like a lava ball. They managed to get to safer grounds but the police escort wasn't fortunate as the "fireball" caught up with him and the three DDS students were running for their lives.

Kyo and Ryu got the distress call and went downstairs to see what they're getting to and Kyo was wise enough to bring something handy. He fastened the Gamma Belt around his wait and punched the codes of his Gamma Phone.

**5-9-6 ENTER**

Gamma Phone: "**_STANDING BY…_**"

"_Rider Change!_"

Gamma Phone: "**_COMPLETE…_**"

In an instant Kyo became Mask Rider Gamma and went in to action and fought the transmogrified rat, but it wasn't easy given the rat's agility despite its size and the flaming tail made it a formidable weapon, sending him crashing against the wall, but the younger Renjou wouldn't give up so easily. He inserted the Gamma Pointer on his left ankle and pressed the "ENTER" button on his phone and did a energy drill-like flying kick that put an end to the rat's "suffering". By the time they went back to the dressing room the close-circuit TV was gone along with what was hidden underneath the table: an empty VCR in which the tape was loaded and believed to have the footage of last night's massacre. Kyo was livid that he lifted the table and threw it against the wall.

"FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!! WE ALMOST HAD THE PROOF TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT AND SOME MONSTER MOUSE DISTRACTED US LONG ENOUGH FOR THE ROBBER TO TAKE IT UNDER OUR NOSES!!!"

But then a voice spoke on Kyuu's cellphone and it was Kazuma, giving his schoolmates a glimpse of hope. As they went to the control room Kazuma revealed that he managed to download the copy of last night's performance on his laptop as the controller was recording it on a computer but didn't comeback for it as it was shown that he was among those killed by Eve. With the evidence in hand they all went to DDS to present it to Principal Dan.

- - -

At ZECT HQ, the policeman who was at the crime scene was actually a spy working for ZECT and took the close-circuit TV and tape while the DDS were distracted. He gave it to his superior and they all saw the contents of the tape. There he made his move as this would mean that if DDS gets there first then it would mean a compromising risk involved.

"Men…we must a make a move now before DDS get there first…we cannot let ourselves be outsmarted by a bunch of teen sleuths…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

_**Overnight**_ by **_Aya_**  
(Ending Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_Fly, sway, go all the way  
I'm in the same fate with you  
I feel your beat all around  
Wandering in the everlasting way_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Rise, high, just feel alive  
Say a prayer for you today  
I still believe in your love  
Trace the shadow of truth into the dark_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Wandering my crying soul  
Only you can wipe away my tears_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the light..._

_- - -_

Now that Class Q and R have the "evidence", will this mean they can now get closer in solving the bizarre cases? And where would this leave ZECT?

**_Preview:_**

With the evidence presented to the DDS staff and to the MPD. This would mean that they'll have to nail Melissa Pearce, but will Eve be willing to turn herself in? See next chapter what would happen if she did surrender, but better prepare some marshmallows as a bonfire is expected to take place…

**_Anniversary File:_**

Another installment of the anniversary file courtesy of yours truly. Now then…let's get a move on…

**(1) **– This is a reference to my Detective School Q fic, **_Rise Of The Orphenochs_**. What Kyo said is true as DDS faced their hardest challenge to date as Pluto and the corrupt corporation SMART Brain developed a means to killing their targets in a stealthy way without exposing themselves and it took DDS and a few allies to purge their way through this obstacle.

**_Omake:_**

Once again…a hilarious extra…enjoy!

**1)** While at the dressing room, Class Q, R, A and T were looking around to gather more clues to find out what happened last night aside from the extra footage Kazuma found. Class T brought their Digimon partners with them to help and they are looking around to find more evidence, and this seem to speed up the search. Takato and Guilmon were searching the west portion when the red-skinned, dinosaur-Digimon got a scent and went to the waste basket and was rummaging at the contents and finally got something. As Henry and Rika came closer, Takato's Digimon took the evidence and showed it to the two, and the other two sections also came and see, much to their surprise.

Guilmon: "Takato…is this a clue…? It smells funny…"

Takato: "That's not a clue!"

Guilmon then showed it to the two Class T members and they too were aghast at what "clue" the Digimon showed. It was a used condom and Kyo knew who used it.

Kyo: "Honestly, nii-san…of all places why here???"

Kyuu: "Hee-hee-hee…"

The dinosaur-digimon then heeded his "Tamer's" word and threw the condom away but unfortunately it hit the Class R leader much to Class T's horror, as the condom landed on Kyo's head with the contents spilling. Guilmon came to the younger Renjou and made a silly comment.

"Is that a hair gel?"

KA-BLAG!!!!!

Kyo whacked the Digimon so hard that Guilmon fell down to the floor, knocked out.

"_BAKA!!!!_"

The rest of the DDS students opted to remain silent as they didn't want to incur Kyo's wrath while Guilmon was knocked out, his eyes spinning and sports a huge lump.

**2)** After getting the clues they needed, the rest were leaving but Kazuma and Kite stay behind to find something hidden, and they did…they managed to get a footage of Kyuu and Megumi making love at the dressing room and copied it on his laptop. At that moment Henry and Takato came in seeing that the two haven't left yet.

Henry: "Is this what you're doing???"

Takato: "That's pornography!!!"

Hearing footsteps, Kite grabbed Henry's laptop and copy and pasted the footages and he and Kazuma made a quick escape, and there Megumi came and saw Henry's laptop with the "footage" and assume what she believe what she saw.

"YOU PAIR OF HENTAI!!!!"

Before the two Class T members were about to verbally defend themselves, they were pummeled silly and then she left, pissed. Terriermon came after hearing the attack and saw his tamer's laptop and then asked him something.

"Is that how humans mate? Shouldn't they be lying down instead of standing?"

"Shut up, Terriermon…ow…"

"_Momentai_…why not study to become an adult director…you can make lots of money..."

"TERRIERMON!!!!"

"_Momentai_…"

- - -

**_Author's Note:_**

By the way…check out my profile as I made a poll and if you see it, vote which choice you like…I'll be waiting for it…


	38. Interrogation

**_Parasite Eve_**

Once again Melissa Pearce…or Eve…makes another appearance and this time she faces a squadron of Tokyo's finest policemen as she is being summoned for questioning. Don't expect this to be easy once DDS obtained evidence to prove that she is "extremely dangerous" and hence you get to see what happens after she is being questioned for her role in the Opera show massacre.

- - -

Dan Detective School, an hour later. Superintendent Touyama was shocked to see what he is witnessing at the projector that was connected to Kazuma's laptop as it showed the events at the night of the opera show where Melissa Pearce is performing her act when the people around her were set on fire in an unexplained manner and that only she was not affected and even continued her performance as if nothing happened.

"No way…this can't be happening…how did she do this if there are no flammable substances are present…??? This doesn't make any sense!"

"Believe it or not, dad…that's how it happened. You saw what happened at Kobe…and the incidents in Atami and Akihabara…they're all similar. You can't be a top-ranking cop by denying what you saw. It's a miracle we managed to salvage this data. The main tape was taken away when a mutated rat showed up and if not for Kyo we'd be rat food."

Principal Dan nodded at Kinta's reply after being told by Yomiko about what happened earlier and now they have every reason to be concerned. Now that they have slowly discern how people were killed by arson they must now slowly take steps in finding out how they do it and learn the motives behind her attacks should Melissa is proven that she was behind the recent arson attacks in other prefectures.

Taking a cue from Principal Dan, Superintendent Touyama then contacted his fellow cops and ordered them to find Melissa and have her arrested. Meanwhile they are now securing a warrant for her arrest and are making sure that their operation will be legal and free from legal snags. At this point Kazuma used his laptop to hack in to the files and managed to locate the area where the stage actress is staying.

"I found her! I know where she is staying! She's near within the Shibuya prefecture!"

"Good work, Kazuma! I knew we can count on you!"

"Thanks a lot, Kinta…"

A few hours later a representative from the MPD arrived and showed to them the arrest warrant and now there's no stopping the MPD from implementing the arrest order of Melissa Pearce. As the police left DDS to pursue their suspect, a janitor was standing near the door mopping the floor, but it was a spy from ZECT and is relaying the information he got via his codec and at ZECT HQ the ZECT officials have received it and are now awaiting for the close-circuit TV, which was secretly installed without DDS' knowledge, to be activated so that they can see what their "rival" is doing while they make their own counter-measures.

- - -

_**Born**_ by **_Miwako Okuda_**  
(Opening Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_namida ga ochita ato datte  
kanashimi ga ieteku wake ja nai  
kono mune ni sumitsuita  
okubyou na jibun wo tada kanjiteku dake_

_dakedo shinjite ikitai  
chiisana yume no hajimari wo  
kokoro wa sukoshi zutsu arukihajimeteku  
itami sae hikizurinagara_

_* tomadoi de ashita ga mienakutemo  
omoi wa mirai wo sagasu no deshou  
nakitsukareta niji no hate  
atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru_

_kono machi wa sou itsu datte  
aimai na genjitsu miseru kedo  
tatta hitotsu no negai wo kanjite ikeba ii  
sou kanjireba ii_

_hito wa dareka to kurabete  
jibun wo miushinau keredo  
daiji na mono wa sou kokoro ni aru kara  
yogosazu ni kagayakasetai_

_zubunure de amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku_

_shiawase toka yasashisa toka  
me ni mienai mono wo  
koboshinagara atsumenagara  
itsuka afurete yuku made..._

_repeat *_

_ima amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku  
_

- - -

**_Episode 38: Jinmon _**

Shibuya, 1 pm. Metropolitan police district officers were at the door of the apartment that Melissa Pearce is staying, knocking her door calling for her. The neighbors were baffled as the arresting officers were wearing asbestos suits and fire extinguishers and more are standing outside the vans carrying their guns in case things go bad. They wonder why a well-known stage actress was being summoned by the police.

Finally Melissa opened the door and was quite baffled at what she is seeing. She had an innocent look and was acting naturally innocent but the police were not taking any chances.

"MPD? Why the radiation suits? Is there a leak at your power plant?"

"You're under arrest, Ms. Pearce…for the murder of innocent people at the opera show last night…please come along quietly…you have the right to remain silent…any words you say can be used against you…you have a right to a lawyer…if you couldn't afford a lawyer, one will be provided free of charge…"

"Huh?? Me??? Murder??? What's going on???"

She got no reply as she was being handcuffed and taken to the van and the rest of the cops went to their cars as she was taken away under the curious eyes of the neighbors of Shibuya. The Kotobuki siblings, Sayo and her elder brother, Officer Yamato, were there to witness the scene and decided to tell Ran about it. They were sure that the Super GAL would be surprised to hear this once they told her of what they just witnessed.

- - -

At the nearby parking space of the MPD, a suspicious looking van was parked there with the windows closed but you can see that Freon smokes was evaporating from the air conditioner of the vehicle. Inside were a few druids and Ryoma Echizen waiting for further instructions. The Prince Of Tennis was in a rather bad mood after hearing that a new Zecter is nearing completion and that his is not yet ready for the nearly-completed Zecter will be used by someone else.

"I can't believe King Tut would order me to baby-sit you guys…a Zecter is almost ready for someone else while mine isn't made yet…this is one bad day for me…"

"Orders are orders, sir…even we are baffled as to why we were sent here in the first place…"

"Tsk, fine."

They snapped back to reality as the vans arrived and from there Ryoma and the druids can see from their tinted windows the police in asbestos suits escorting a handcuffed Melissa Pearce inside the MPD building and a few more cops following them inside. Then Kyuu, Megumi, Junior and Yomiko arrived to bear witness to what they saw last night. At least now things are getting intense, at least for Ryoma as he get to see more people getting killed in a few moments from now.

"_Heh…at least my boredom would be sated…at last I get to hear screams of terror coming from the "queen"…and that's music to my ears. At least I'll be enjoying myself from this point on…_"

- - -

Inside the interrogation room, at least five policemen were circling around Melissa and asked her question in regards to her role at the Opera House massacre and all they got from her was repeated denials which slightly irritated them. At the window outside the interrogation room, Superintendent Touyama, Kyu, and Megumi were watching and can hear the conversation via the telecom which was hooked to the interrogation room

"Please stop toying with us…we have proof that you did this…we even have eyewitnesses to prove that you're responsible…you caused a massacre and we don't know how you did that…we we're positive that you're behind this."

"What are you saying?? I was at home resting because I was not feeling well…I was even surprised when told about this after you handcuffed me! It must be an impostor! Please believe me! I have no role at what happened last night!"

Irritated at what investigators think was a weak alibi, one of the men opened a TV and VCR and showed to her the footage that the DDS students found at the opera house and this made her stunned. She slowly stood up and looked at the footage in disbelief.

"How…can this be…? That can't be me! I was at home!!!"

"Think you can alibi your way out of this???"

At the other room, Kyuu was watching intently while listening to the conversation and while at it he began to hear "voices" and moments later he began to have a telepathic conversation with someone…Eve! He glanced around the room until looking at the window leading to the interrogation room.

"_So…enjoying the show?"_

"_You…you're Melissa!"_

"_Please…call me Eve…"_

"_Eve??"_

"_Right…as in Adam and Eve…you're Adam, and I'm Eve…"_

"_Better admit to your crime…you can't fool the investigators…we already have proof that you murdered those innocent people at the opera!"_

"_Are you if it's me that did this? Hmm???"_

"_Just what do you want???"_

"_Be at my side…to light and guide…to rule and guide…"_

"_Stop playing games!!!"_

"_Who says I'm fooling around?"_

Megumi and Superintendent Touyama were baffled at Kyuu moving around unaware of his mental debate over Eve until he glances at the window leading to the interrogation room, then at the CCTV (close-circuit TV) leading to the interrogation room, and there he glanced at the screen, noticing something not right. The Melissa the police was investigating had black eyebrows instead of red, and saw her eye color was different from what he saw the other day, and then he turned his attention to the rest.

"That's not Melissa Pearce…it's an impostor!"

At that point, three members of Class G arrived to see the interrogation and heard what Kyuu just said and Ran went to the interrogation room to see if that is the case. Hearing the mental laughter from Eve, Kyuu followed the laughter leading to the basement where Eve was waiting for him, and beside her were burned ashes from five janitors.

At the interrogation room, Miyu Yamazaki and Ran barged in which startled the interrogators but then the lead Super GAL grabbed the woman by her hair, which revealed to be a wig and everyone inside were stunned by what they saw, and the woman was actually a short, browned-haired and she stood up to make a proclamation.

"Glory to the name of the Cult of Illuminites!"

At that point, more policemen arrived after seeing the CCTV and surrounded her as she started to act erratic and started to do what Eve did: Combust everyone at sight. Ran and Miyu quickly inserted their CHANGE KEROBEROS cards inside their A-Buckles and slides the cover to the left.

Ran: "Henshin!"

Miyu: "Henshin!"

Their A-Buckles chanted "OPEN UP!" and the projection walls appeared and enveloped the two, armoring them to become Mask Rider Glaive and Mask Rider Lance. The two then grappled onto the impostor but she also displayed telekinetic powers like the real Eve and mentally shoved them aside as she went around the MPD to conduct a killing spree.

- - -

At the basement, Kyuu and the real Eve had a verbal confrontation which was moments away from becoming a real one. He was livid and she was enjoying, but neither one budged an inch.

"Why are you so stubborn? Let your body dictate what's right for you…embrace the real you and forsake your humanity…"

"Out of the question…"

"Why deny your destiny? You already know…you're the only one to withstand my power…and you know what would happen if you infect someone with what you have…"

"All I know is that what will happen is that I'm going to take you down!"

A police clerk accidentally came inside and saw the two, but Eve combusted the hapless chap to death and this infuriated the Class Q leader. He fastened the Beta Gear around his waist and punched the codes of the Beta Phone to initiate the transformation.

**5-9-8 ENTER**

Beta Phone: "_**STANDING BY…**_"

"Rider change!"

Beta Phone: "_**COMPLETE…**_"

In an instant light shone around him and he is armored up as Mask Rider Beta. Eve got another glimpse of her "rival" and is rather pleased with this and tried to persuade the Class Q leader to join the cult. Again this was met by rebuttal from Kyuu.

"Never…I'll stop you…"

"Oh dear…I guess I'll give you more time to think about it…"

She then jumped down a passage leading down to the sewers and he followed her as the two began to do a cat-and-mouse chase similar to the cartoon show **Tom And Jerry**.

- - -

At the MPD, the policemen opened fire at the Eve impostor but their bullets were useless as she made a telekinetic barrier to shield herself while setting everyone at sight on fire, and she has killed 27 so far, and Superintendent Touyama and Megumi were evacuated to save their lives while the SWAT team were summoned to help. Glaive and Lance gave chase and tried to stop her but were shoved aside.

"Blast…Ran, we can't touch her with that force field around her!"

"Don't give up! Keep trying!"

- - -

At the sewers, Eve tried using her powers to combust Kyu but still has no effect, and then saw Kyuu attempting to use the **Grand Impact Punch** on her, and made a direct hit, but she was slightly shaken and just smiled at him. Meanwhile, Kenji Fujima and a dozen ZECT Troopers came as they somehow saw Kyuu and chase each other and followed them. Though they didn't directly heard the conversation, Fujima was quite sure: There's a hidden connection between Kyuu and Eve.

"Since you showed me your other form, then allow me to show you mine!"

In an instant Eve grew in height and her legs became a "tail" of a serpent-like being, her arms mutated and her hair changed form though she still retain most of her human form. The two engaged in a battle which saw Beta reeling from Eve's attack, ranging from physical blows to supernatural attacks such as fireballs. Despite this the armored Kyuu rebounded and executed the **Blue Nocturne**, but it hardly fazed her, at least it penetrated her force field. At that point, ZECT Troopers jumps in and opened fire at her using their lasers, but it didn't get to her as she made another force field and set the troopers on fire despite their armored suits.

"_Blast...she's far more dangerous than I imagined...though I can't get myself directly involved with that Renjou boy...it can't be helped...I have to aid him if I am to pin her down..._"

Forced to take matters in his own hands, the former Soyo basketball team captain-turned ZECT agent summoned the Wasp Zecter and it docked on the Zecter Brace located on Fujima's left wrist and he clipped it there to initiate the tansformation.

"Henshin."

The Wasp Zecter intercepted the voice input and then confirms it to complete the transformation.

Wasp Zecter: "_HENSHIN..._"

Energy sepctrum enveloped around Fujima's body and is now covered in his default, bulky armor and became TheBee. TheBee then joins the remaining ZECT Troopers in fighting Eve but she was hardly intimidated and welcomes the challenge.

"My, my...an army of ants...a blue-colored firefly...and then a bee...so colorful...but then you're all hardly a match for me."

With a wave of a hand five troopers were set on fire and this leaves five more remaining, but then she glances at the armored Kyuu as she decided to spite him as she realized that she has something to do at the cult's HQ and prepares to take her leave.

"Got to go...I have an important meeting. Again, boy...think about it…but right now…which is important to you...me or that pink-haired girlfriend of yours???"

At that point Megumi mentally popped in his head and was forced to retreat, leaving a rather amused Eve behind as she also retreated. She was sure they'll meet again and expected that he'll soon embrace the "dark side".

"Wait! you're not going anywhere!!!! Give up!"

"Patience, my honey-maker...we will meet again...right now...enjoy my presents..."

At tht point a pair of mutated alligators emerged from the watery section of the sewers and the ZECT fighters are forced to deal with them as Eve retreated. As TheBee "casts off", his armor "exploded" and assumes secondary armored form while the remaining ZECT troopers fought valiantly but were devoured. Seeing that they have to be contained, he activated the **Rider Sting** and stabbed the two mutants and they exploded, but then all is lost as all the troopers are dead and Eve has already fled. He dejectedly left as well.

- - -

Back at the MPD, Takeru Takaishi of Class C arrived and had Patamon evolved to Angemon, and then to Holy Angemon and used the Heaven's Gate to send her to a portal where she will be dealt with permanently. By the time Kyuu arrived all is safe and he and Megumi hugged each other seeing that they were safe and unharmed. However, the impostor left its mark and now the MPD is a mess with so many killed and now they couldn't provide physical evidence to show that the Melissa Perace they got was an impostor but they do now have a lead: the cult's name is revealed to them as the Cult of Illuminites and now the MPD and the DDS students could at least establish a new lead.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

_**Overnight**_ by **_Aya_**  
(Ending Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_Fly, sway, go all the way  
I'm in the same fate with you  
I feel your beat all around  
Wandering in the everlasting way_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Rise, high, just feel alive  
Say a prayer for you today  
I still believe in your love  
Trace the shadow of truth into the dark_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Wandering my crying soul  
Only you can wipe away my tears_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the light..._

_- - -_

That was an intense ending...and at least ZECT didn't have anything to use as they failed to get the connection involving Kyuu and Eve.

**_Preview:_**

Tsubasa Ozora has resurfaced again...and this time he has a new toy that will outshine Ryoma's mechanical scorpions. See next chapter on what robotic insects Captain Tsubasa will parade...


	39. Beetle Wars part 1

**_Parasite Eve_**

Once again ZECT makes their wave here in this chapter as another villain makes his debut and this time it'll be six-legged terror and tons of explosions. Believe me this is going to keep you in suspense as another makes an appearance here in this detective drama.

In this chapter a long story arc will commence as a new weapon is introduced and this motif is taken from another insect. First were based on scorpions and here you'll get to see six-legged fighters making their debut along with its "master".

This DDS section hasn't been seen much since its last appearance in **_Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols_**, so now you get to see them in action again. But I'll be giving hints on who the next villain will show up here and in the next chapter.

And which DDS section will show up? Clue: Clow Cards…

- - -

At ZECT HQ, Kenji Fujima was standing before a six-man council who were hidden in silhouettes of shadow but you could see their eyes that resembled the looks of vultures eyeing their prey. The "council" were having second thoughts about Fujima's suggestion as this would compromise their autonomy and would risk exposing themselves to the media and the public. They also vowed not to accept help from any agencies or institutions.

However, Fujima's suggestion would put his perseverance and persistence to the test as he is being confronted by the council's words that would determine the outcome of the discussion.

"You want ZECT to do WHAT??? Form an alliance with Dan Detective School??!!!"

Fujima: "Yes…with a reason. You saw it with your own eyes. They are only teenagers with detective skills…but they too have their share of difficulty…at least they're exerting efforts to stop the druids…and another reason is…one of the DDS students I encountered…I firmly believe that he holds the key to stopping Melissa Pearce…who has shown her "true colors". He would be a indispensable asset to stop her as I believe she has links to the druids and their cult…"

But again the "council" shut him down with their rebuttals by using their "authority" to end the discussion as they have no interest and intention to team up with DDS, this made Fujima silently ticked at their thick-headedness.

"Preposterous!!!"

"Are you out of your mind??!!"

"You fool!!! What kind of agent are you??!!"

"Your suggestion would put us all in big risk!!!"

"And you're saying that a certain DDS student has the means to stop Melissa Pearce??? Stop being a kid and grow up! This is the real world and not some fantasy dream!"

"And we…the council…have anonymously voted…your petition is denied and our decision is final!"

Fujima wasn't pleased by this but did not give up. He knew this cannot go on forever and teaming up ZECT with DDS would surely help ZECT in nailing the masterminds in the-several months of unsolved cases and might lead them to the druids' hideout. He stood against the council knowing the risks involved but isn't afraid of the consequences.

"Just like that? You haven't even heard my reasons for this suggestion…perhaps you should hear me out before you close the book and…"

"Denied! Our decision and authority is absolute and we will not tolerate any misbehavior from our subordinates…so be obedient and stop your persistent and useless claims of…"

"Useless??? What about you???"

"HOW DARE YOU…"

Then, a man in a business attire and shades came in and stood in front of Fujima, shielding him from the council's harsh words and the council were taken aback by the man's behavior as he spoke the piece of his mind. He glanced at the six-man panel and began to make his speech which would soon become a heated debate.

"Perhaps you shouldn't be rash and act desperate like housewives…Fujima is an excellent agent with leadership capabilities…he seldom fails and he is very intelligent. Hear him out first before you rebut…for his suggestion might benefit ZECT in many ways than one…"

- - -

_**Born**_ by **_Miwako Okuda_**  
(Opening Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_namida ga ochita ato datte  
kanashimi ga ieteku wake ja nai  
kono mune ni sumitsuita  
okubyou na jibun wo tada kanjiteku dake_

_dakedo shinjite ikitai  
chiisana yume no hajimari wo  
kokoro wa sukoshi zutsu arukihajimeteku  
itami sae hikizurinagara_

_* tomadoi de ashita ga mienakutemo  
omoi wa mirai wo sagasu no deshou  
nakitsukareta niji no hate  
atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru_

_kono machi wa sou itsu datte  
aimai na genjitsu miseru kedo  
tatta hitotsu no negai wo kanjite ikeba ii  
sou kanjireba ii_

_hito wa dareka to kurabete  
jibun wo miushinau keredo  
daiji na mono wa sou kokoro ni aru kara  
yogosazu ni kagayakasetai_

_zubunure de amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku_

_shiawase toka yasashisa toka  
me ni mienai mono wo  
koboshinagara atsumenagara  
itsuka afurete yuku made..._

_repeat *_

_ima amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku  
_

- - -

_**Episode 39: Senran no Kabutomushi part 1**_

As the council were taken aback by their colleague's intrusion, they nevertheless listened to what he is saying and opted to hear out what Fujima has to say about this matter though they were less enthusiastic about his suggestion about forming an alliance with Dan Detective School. They do not want any media exposure since DDS is known publicly for their detective students aiding the police, though ZECT seemingly has high connection to the Tokyo Police force, including the ones in Shibuya.

"Now then, Fujima…what gave you the wild idea about forming an alliance with this Dan Detective School? Our job is to safeguard Japan…not doing some Sherlock Holmes solving theories…why did you came up with such an outlandish thought since they are way below our league…you know that well. We are not obliged to work with them, so you'd better have a good rebuttal…"

"I do. They're not just ordinary students. Not just some teenagers who do nothing but study and go on dates. You already know about this…the druids have targeted them and even the animals that underwent bizarre transformations…they were the first to be at that scene…if not for them they'd be on the streets and cause a bloody chaos. It's thanks to them that they held them on until we got there…but competing against them? Now that's outlandish."

The six-man panel was glaring at him for his remark but Fujima wasn't done yet. He has ordered a co-worker to prepare the projector as he has a lot to show for to prove his point and to show that he is dead serious about it that he is determined to make sure the panel would agree with him.

"This is not the first time that a DDS student got involved in a life-and-death situation. Remember the Orphenochs? If not for him humanity would have been extinct and Orphencohs roaming the world. Moreover he even risked his life in the process and that he died once only to return as an Orphenoch though afterwards he underwent emergency experiment to restore his humanity."

During this he opened the projection and showed Kyuu and the DDS students invading SMART Brain Coliseum. Then with a click of a button the next scene showed another set of DDS students getting embroiled in another bizarre case.

"Then there's the Clow Beasts…even though it reached the 5th alarm, we owe it to them…and then the F-4…I was quite distraught that you took some of the BOARD equipments to create the Zecters without their knowledge…ad they saved Japan again when they fought with the Clow Beasts again in Shibuya six months ago."

After the footage was shown another appeared and this time it was from Class T.

"Takato Matsuda…Rika Nonoka…Henry Wong…they are the reason why Japan was saved three years ago…and now that they're part of DDS, DDS has become stronger now…and I belive it's high time we let them know what we are and I'm sure we can put an end to the druid attacks and rescue the kidnapped victims. We can't keep on shoving ourselves in their faces and sneak away with what they discovered…"

"Dumbfounded! Those **Digimon Tamers** are nothing but a bunch of kids! We are the cause of Japan's survival, not them!!"

"…and…you saw the footage we took on how Pearce killed the audience at the opera house…but then a certain DDS student survived…twice. I was there the other day at the sewers which connects to the Metropolitan Police Department. He was able to withstand Melissa Pearce's combustion power. Though I wasn't able to hear the full conversation between the two, but Pearce was trying to persuade a certain Kyuu Renjou to join her cause. Of course he refused and even tried to take her on…"

"Hah! That Renjou boy is just lucky because of his armor…big deal! But at any rate, that won't be that easy, Fujima! You already know we operate in secret, so we cannot just give in to your suggestion. Let us think thoroughly about this before we give our final say. We will consider your opinion, but for now we remain distant from them. That's our order for now. Are we clear on this? Give us at least seven days to think about this."

Fujima wasn't too pleased with the conclusion of the discussion but was quite satisfied that his suggestion will be taken in on consideration. At least there's a possibility that fighting alongside DDS would help resolve the already worsening crisis and that if this course hasn't been altered then the public might be forced to take matters in their own hands and that would jeopardize their operations.

- - -

Daytime, it was quite a busy day in downtown Tokyo, specifically near the Tomoeda border as several gas trucks are in line waiting for the green light to flash as traffic was building up in a moderate phase when in an unexpected turn of events, the scene shifts to the highway where the gas trucks are cruising along with several cars behind when the trucks suddenly exploded and burst in to flames, and the other trucks in separate lanes also exploded and were set on fire. Worse, the fuels that leaked to the ground caused the oncoming cars to skid and collide with one another and this produced a chain reaction as the crashed cars piled up and exploded.

It was like an inferno as the flames reached up high as a tree and the cars halted on time and called ambulances and firefighters to help contain the blaze.

At the gas stations along the highway, several trucks were loading the fuels there when it suddenly exploded and caused a huge vibration that was felt near the business district and panic ensued as more gas stations exploded in several more stations. It was chaos as everything around happened so fast that everyone was taken by surprise. Soon these incidents were shown on TV via newsflash, and soon it got DDS' attention as Principal Dan happened to watch a TV to see if there any related cases that involves druids or at least, Melissa Pearce. Kotaro Nanami then steps in and recorded the footage on the VCR, something Dan finds it a bit odd.

"Trust me on this, sir...I know what I'm doing...you should wait here as someone might want to talk to you...leave everything to me since I'm your right-hand man..."

He then went to several classrooms only to realize that most of them are unavailable, but then notices that one classroom still has some students there. Peeking he saw potential students who can help solve some rather bizarre cases and though they were the only ones available, he can't afford to wait for the other sections to comeback for time is of the essence.

"Class S...Principal Dan sent me here to ask you if you're ready to accept a case..."

Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran Li and Tomoyo Daidouji were all ears and are ready to accept any assignment they can handle. Meiling Li was not available due to a family emergency and so the three teens are ready to do some serious investigation. An hour later they arrived at the scene of the crime and are shocked at what they saw, though Tomoyo immediately took out her videocam to record the scene, and from there she continued to do so until she notices something moving and she called her two classmates to check it out.

"O Star Staff created Clow Reed...discard your past appearance and reveal your true nature to me...by my power I command you...release!"

As Sakura summoned her Star Staff she chanted another spell to to summon one of her Clow Cards and it was the MAGNET, and uses it to magnetize and summon what Tomoyo was pointing out...a small mechanical beetle. As Tomoyo and Syaoran looks on they noticed something very strange. They could smell some powdered residue and she decided to use the SHIELD card around the small robot just in case. As she did so the beetle exploded and this seemingly gave the three Class S team a start and a lead on what caused the accidents and explosion to happen.

"So then...these robo-bugs are being detonated remotely and cause a lot of accidents to happen and this is what's causing it...Tomoyo...you got that on film?"

"Already on it, Syaoran..."

While the trio were watching, someone else is also watching, and you could see it that it was Tsubasa Ozora spying on them and saw what they are doing and is planning something wicked in mind to remove any obstacles in their midst.

"So...that bitch can use cards...well two can play that game..."

- - -

At ZECT HQ, Fujima was being summoned by Yamaki as a ZECT spy tipped them off about three DDS students investigating the strange explosions at the Tomoeda business area and the ex-basketball player was on his way there, hoping that the three teens are not harmed by either the druids or some bizarre creatures.

- - -

As Tomoyo continues to records Sakura's catch which involves several more mechanical beetles being rounded up using the MAGNET card, Tsubasa was staring in disbelief at what he is seeing, and decided not to wait anymore and get to business...violently.

"Magic card or not...I'm not letting you take away our goodies..if you want them...I'll give it to you...though you won't be alive to thank me...he-he-he..."

At a press of a button a huge robot beetle smashed its way out of a parked trailer truck and is big as a bulldozer, and through unknown means the small metallic beetles that Sakura rounded up were mysteriously activated and are ready to attack. The lead Class S leader activated the SHIELD card to protect them as the small robo-beetles began to self-destruct but couldn't reach its targets. The huge Robotic beetle then fired a barrage of missiles and hits the force field which the SHIELD card's power managed to hold on but Syaoran was worried at how long the SHIELD can hold on, but then several ZECT Troopers and TheBee arrived and attacked the giant mechanical beetle allowing Sakura to get a breather and regain some stamina while seeing the action up close.

"Guys...aren't those guys the so-called ZECT?"

"How come they always appear when a DDS student is there investigating???"

"Syoaran...let's use our cards...I'll use WATERY and douse that giant metal beetle while we use THUNDER...that way we can deactivate that thing..."

Nodding at the suggestion, Sakura used WATERY to create waves of water and doused the huge beetle while she and Syaoran used THUNDER to reinforce the attack, causing the giant robot beetle to explode as it stored a lot of explosive compounds inside. As the smoke cleared, all is well except that Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo are staring off with the ZECT Troopers while TheBee is wondering how to get a compromise with the three DDS students when another huge, robotic beetle emerged from an abandoned two-story house and started to attack the two warring sides, and TheBee realizes that if this goes on the media might learn of this and would cause a panic within the town as the damaged part of this town is currently off-limits, so he toggles with the Wasp Zecter and starts flipping the Zecter's wings out, then rotating the Zecter clockwise 180°.

"Cast Off!"

The Wasp Zecter's robotic voice spoke out to confirm Fujima's voice command, and immediately it releases the bulky armor and turn it into debris, hitting the giant mechanical beetle and damaged most of its sensory mechanisms.

Wasp Zecter: "CAST OFF…"

Moments later TheBee is now in his secondary, armored form and Class S get to see TheBee without the bulky armor though he is still in his armor resembling a wasp, and Syaoran got a bad feeling about this.

Wasp ZECTER: "CHANGE WASP..."

"Sakura…Tomoyo…that guy n the armor…it resembled the Bee Clow Beast!"

Then TheBee waited for his turn as the ZECT Troopers opened fire at the damaged portions of the giant robot beetle and then makes his move as he toggles the Wasp Zecter again and a power charge begins when the button on the Wasp Zecter is pressed before he makes another voice command, in which the Zecter confirms it.

"Rider Sting!"

Wasp Zecter: "RIDER STING…"

When attacking, TheBee uses the prick-stinger of the Wasp Zecter's "needle" to punch at the target. He started to punch on the "head" which begins to further damage the huge mechanical beetle, which resulted in the head getting detached but neertheles the giant metallic insect continues to move. Because of the Wasp Zecter's extended charge-life, TheBee can deal consecutive 'stings'; usually when confronted by multiple opponents or if the target is unusually large. He began punching the giant mechanical beetle's torso and a series of explosions took place until a huge explosion has taken place, and after a minute TheBee emerged from the flaming debris and not a scratch was seen on his armor.

He then placed his attention on Class S as he wonder how he could make a compromising deal with the trio after their activities were seen, but then someone tosses a canister of knockout gas at Class S, and since the action was very sudden Sakura was unable to use the SHIELD card and she, Tomoyo and Syoaran were down, knocking them out and TheBee was livid at the sudden intrusion as he gave no such command to use excessive force.

"WHO TOSS THAT CANISTER??!! I GAVE NO PERMISSION TO USE IT!!!"

One of the ZECT Troopers came out and told him his reason for using it which further irritated him though he had no choice on the matter.

"I'm sorry, sir...the higher-ups ordered me to, I had to follow their command...and to confiscate that girl's videocam...I had no choice…please forgive me…"

Sighing in defeat, TheBee and the ZECT Troopers left the scene with the metallic carcass and when Class S woke up 30 minutes later they realized that all evidence are gone along with Tomoyo's videocam. They were frustrated at this as they now have nothing to show for. As they exited the border after convincing the police that the case was solved, they got another shocker as they found the videocam laid on the ground, wrecked.

"Tomoyo…your videocam…!"

"Oh no…"

"WHO THE HECK WERE THOSE GUYS???!!! First they helped us, then gassed us, took important evidence and now they wrecked her vidoecam…I think we got ourselves a rival! We'd better confide this to Principal Dan about this! And Kero-chan too."

With that the trio went to DDS to inform the of what happened while deciding on what to do next should they encounter TheBee and the ZECT Troopers. For them it was an outrage for laying their hands on them and taking someone's property without permission and then vandalized it. They also figured that someone doesn't want this kind of incident to be shown to the public and they intend to figure it out why.

- - -

Meanwhile Tsubasa fled the scene after seeing what went wrong and now makes new plans.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

_**Overnight**_ by **_Aya_**  
(Ending Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_Fly, sway, go all the way  
I'm in the same fate with you  
I feel your beat all around  
Wandering in the everlasting way_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Rise, high, just feel alive  
Say a prayer for you today  
I still believe in your love  
Trace the shadow of truth into the dark_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Wandering my crying soul  
Only you can wipe away my tears_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the light..._

_- - -_

That was a bummer for the Cardcaptor team…and Fujima wasn't pleased with ZECT's "higher-ups" meddling with his assignment for no reason and this would no doubt give him reason to press for approval to have ZECT and DDS form an alliance to stop Eve and the cult.

**_Preview:_**

Beetle Wars continues as "Captain Tsubasa" goes on a killing spree while attempting o kidnap young soccer players aged 12 to 14...and they're boys...


	40. Beetle Wars part 2

**_Parasite Eve_**

Like last chapter, Tsubasa Ozora once again shows up, and like Ryoma Echizen, he plays possum as he pretends that he escaped from the druids and wants to move on, and well…just like in _The Scorpion Prince_ story arc, it's going to be a wild ride…

And now it's going to be a wilder one as "beetle-mania" graces the majority of this chapter as you are treated to a bug-like horrifying scene and it'll scare the hell out of you…

- - -

The cult's hideout, Mt. Bandai, King Tut had just watched the footage on how Class S and TheBee defeated the Mechanical Beetles in Tokyo-Tomoeda border and realized that he is dealing with not-so ordinary DDS students and is now contemplating on making new strategies in dealing with this new problem, especially now that ZECT's "trump card" has revealed itself though Eve was unmoved, having encountered the armored ZECT fighter a few days ago.

He realized that he must make a move or they risked getting defeated and being tracked down here but things got a bit heated as Ryoma passed by and saw the footage on the monitor.

"_Mada-mada dane_…looks like the "Captain" flopped up again…his toys went down to the junkyard…thanks to a card-wielding bitch and an armored bee with a can opener…"

"What was that, troll-man???"

A scream emanated near the door and the screamer revealed to be Tsubasa, who had just returned and is not too pleased with the comments, and with his beetle robots destroyed, he was having a bad day and things would have escalated had it not for King Tut who decided to quell the tension as one of his scientists arrived and delivered a slightly good news.

"Sir…we have a little good news, though. Even though the mechanical beetles were destroyed, we managed to put the next Zecter on the finishing phase. It is 90 percent completed and we need a little more time to complete the final phase."

"Ah…that is indeed good news…now hurry it up…so that you can proceed to make the final two Zecters…my "younger son" here is getting impatient in getting his own Zecter…"

"Good. Better hurry up or I'm going to throw a fit…"

"Hush, Ryoma…you'll get yours sooner…Tsubasa, my "elder son"…I have a new assignment for you…"

As Tsubasa awaited his new orders one of the "nurses" came in and told the cult leader what she has in mind and this certainly is bad news for him.

"Great leader…we are running out of fresh boys…they are getting tired and need a lot of rest and nutrients to continue manufacturing sperms…we need new ones in order to continue the mass production of sperms…"

"That's already been taken care of, my dear…Tsubasa…that will be your next assignment. Go now and make your daddy proud…I know you will and at least you have something to do while your Zecter is in its finishing stage…"

"Fine…at least I get to do something after my "toys" were wrecked…at least it lasted for several hours unlike Ryoma's scorpion toys…"

"Want me to deck you with my racket?"

"Want my foot on your face???"

"Boys…please…"

- - -

_**Born**_ by **_Miwako Okuda_**  
(Opening Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_namida ga ochita ato datte  
kanashimi ga ieteku wake ja nai  
kono mune ni sumitsuita  
okubyou na jibun wo tada kanjiteku dake_

_dakedo shinjite ikitai  
chiisana yume no hajimari wo  
kokoro wa sukoshi zutsu arukihajimeteku  
itami sae hikizurinagara_

_* tomadoi de ashita ga mienakutemo  
omoi wa mirai wo sagasu no deshou  
nakitsukareta niji no hate  
atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru_

_kono machi wa sou itsu datte  
aimai na genjitsu miseru kedo  
tatta hitotsu no negai wo kanjite ikeba ii  
sou kanjireba ii_

_hito wa dareka to kurabete  
jibun wo miushinau keredo  
daiji na mono wa sou kokoro ni aru kara  
yogosazu ni kagayakasetai_

_zubunure de amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku_

_shiawase toka yasashisa toka  
me ni mienai mono wo  
koboshinagara atsumenagara  
itsuka afurete yuku made..._

_repeat *_

_ima amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku  
_

- - -

_**Episode 40: Senran no Kabutomushi part 2**_

At the DDS Mansion in Tomoeda, Class S was having a discussion with Class Q and F regarding the Beetle invasion and noted that this was quite similar to what happened with Class P which resulted in Kaoru Matsubara and Momoko Akatsutsumi getting injured (At this time Kaoru was discharged while Momoko woke up from her coma), though it was fortunate that Class S escaped in one piece though they were unable to figure out who was behind this and failed to get a lead on who is controlling them but they do have a suspect…the druids.

Moreover, they also told the two sections that they encountered what believed to be ZECT Troopers and used knockout gas on them and when they woke up the evidence was gone and Tomoyo's videocam was wrecked near the Tomoeda entrance border. This made the three section feel unease as there seem to be something suspicious as someone doesn't want these incidents to go public knowledge.

Ryu: "This is getting more complicated…and DDS would be in danger of getting its reputation tarnished…we still haven't got a lead on who our mystery opponents are. We know that the druids are behind this but we still couldn't get any clues on who is…"

Kyuu: "Ryu's right…first them…then animals mutated…then SWAT-like soldiers whom we don't know if they're allies or in league with the druids…although they fought them, they did threw smoke bombs at us…"

Syaoran: "We have to be patient. At least our efforts paid off as the police are now helping us in nailing the druids and search for any possible hideouts. All we have to do is be careful and be on the lookout. It's obvious that we were originally targeted but we still have to establish the druids' motives…why kidnapping younger teens and their connections on…"

Kyuu: "We're not giving up. We need a plan, maybe we need to develop a tracking device or something…so that we can track the druids' lair…yeah…that might be the plan we need to get a breakthrough…"

Kinta: "Hey…F-4! You got those kind of devices, right?"

Tsukasa: "Sorry…all of BOARD's equipments are in the hands of the MPD…hey. Your dad's a superintendent, right? Why not ask permission? Maybe he can be considerate…"

While the rest are discussing the three other Class F members are having a meeting of their own, having heard of what Tsukasa said and this would certainly add more problem than they already could handle. They just realized that the BOARD equipments are no longer in the MPD's possession as a high-ranking police official used his position and influence to take custody of those equipments and now they couldn't get their hands on it to upgrade their card decks and now they are forced to tell them what really happened.

"You're not serious…are you???"

"We are…now we're wondering if a police official is involved or connected to the druids or these-so-called ZECT, since one of them is using a bee armor similar to card suits we're using…but then we don't have enough proof to warrant …"

At this point Sakura and Tomoyo rushed in and told them to look at the TV as a newsflash just came. As they tune in, the news showed that Tsubasa Ozora resurfaced and claimed that he escaped the druids but said he escaped while on the road and said to be hiding in the forest of Mt. Fuji. The news was quite sensational and media coverage was quite extravagant. But this didn't sit well with the DDS students as they noted that Ryoma Echizen said the same line before, and wondered if soccer player is indeed a victims or an accomplice.

- - -

At the Tokyo Police Station, Tsubasa is greeted by his friends and family, along with the Japan Soccer Team, but then Kojiro Hyuga was quite surprised to see that Tsubasa was a bit eager to move on with his life as he seem to be less than willing to help the police, and saw that his friend is seemingly trying to avoid Sanae. He wondered if this is due to stress from escaping the druids or if he was indeed a changed person. Nevertheless he opted to let him rest so he could recover for his "ordeal".

- - -

At the Ozora house Tsubasa went straight to his room and locked himself in stating that he didn't want to be bothered and needed some rest. His family didn't sense anything suspicious so they let him alone for now and hoped that he recovered soon from his trauma. Indeed this became very suspicious as he told his parents that he won't entertain anyone even his soccer team or Sanae or his coach.

"Our son's abduction must have been too much for him…maybe it'd be best if he needed a lot of rest…"

"You may be right, dear…this may be the best for him so that he won't get in to unwanted pressure once he resumes his soccer career…but then what if his kidnappers are out to get him again…"

"Hush, dear…the police will be on the lookout…I'm sure our son will be more careful from now on…"

At this point, Hyuga came and asked the Ozora parents how Tsubasa is doing, but was surprised to hear that Tsubasa isn't going to entertain anyone at the moment. In fact, it was unlike him to isolate himself since he is the headstrong member of the team and not letting any pressure get to him and even went to his friends to lend support. He was wondering what happened to him and hoped nothing bad happened to him.

As Hyuga left, he didn't notice that Tsubasa is watching him via the window and after seeing that he's gone, the soccer team captain went to his bag to look at the lists of possible victims to kidnap and even used the computer in his room to download the data he needed. After getting the needed data he called the cult's HQ to make arrangements to prepare a mass abduction.

"King Tut…this is Tsubasa…I have the lists of the possible victims to kidnap…all are aged 13 and 14 years old…and I have their addresses. In the coming days I'll coax them to a meeting place and I'll send you a text message on which place we should meet. And make sure no one sees you as I'll lead them to a deserted area where no cops can interfere, but have the druids heavily armed just in case. Tsubasa out."

- - -

In the next three days Tsubasa visited the houses of his intended victims and he confirmed it that the possible victims are aged 13 and 14. He was now sure that their hormones are already awaken and would make good storage for them to mass produce the sperms needed to carry out the druids' operations and made sure that his meeting with the victims are confidential and away from the victims' parents' ears as to not give away information, but did told the parents that he'll be giving them a "screening" as he wanted to teach them soccer basics as the victims were all aspiring soccer fans. The parents took the bait knowing Tsubasa's reputation, though they were unaware of him being brainwashed.

It took only seven full hours for him to visit his victims' houses and managed to coax about 50 younger teens to go with him to a specific meeting place to conduct "screening" and "tryouts" to determine who would be eligible to be drafted to the new league. The victims were unaware of the dangers they got in to and this has certainly brought them to their "doom". They were excited to be in this new league and will be coached by their idol.

- - -

At the Renjou Residence, Kyuu, Ryu and Kyo were having a discussion about Tsubasa's return and compared his case to Ryoma though they all get inconclusive results and this certainly added a lot of questions than answers. Moreover the younger Renjou was quite intrigued when the subject on the mysterious ZECT came in , after Kyuu mentioned that he and Ryu were smoked-bombed by the SWAT-like troopers with ZECT logos on their chests.

"Let me get this straight, nii-san…us and Ryu encountered these troopers who fought the druids and the mutated animals…then someone in a bee-like armor fought alongside those troopers? I might say this is a coincidence, but this bee-like trooper…he seemingly resembled Kanata's card…the sealed Bee Clow Beast…the Category 2 of Clubs?"

"Category 2…? Isn't that…?"

"The STAB BEE card…wait…I recall what Class F told us…the MPD no longer has custody of the BOARD equipments…you don't think…?"

While Kyuu and Ryu are contemplating about this fact, Kyo called the F-4 and instructed them to be on the lookout for the bee-like armored fighter as well as keeping an eye out for Tsubasa in case anything suspicious is shown to him. He had a feeling that what happened to Ryoma could be the same case as the soccer player. Though he had no proof he wanted to play safe in case his suspicion is right and if that is the case and in case one of the Class F members are there he might apprehend him and question him on what he knows. As Class F accepted Kyo's proposal, Kyuu suggested that Sakura should be involved as her abilities as the Cardcaptor might be helpful in finding out about the connection with the druids prior to his abduction and "escape".

- - -

A week later, Hyuga made a surprise visit at the Ozora house and saw Tsubasa leaving and was talking to someone at his mobile phone. He became suspicious as he decided to follow him and as the minutes passed by he saw him visiting houses as well as emerging with several boys aged 13 and 14. Hyuga wondered what the heck is going on and why is he taking a lot of boys with him.

"_What the heck is he doing rounding up boys younger than him? And what is he up to???_"

He secretly boarded a taxi and noted that a truck parked near a parking lot and saw Tsubasa loading the boys in the back along with himself. As the truck cruised Hyuga then noticed a lot of tinted vans stealthily following the truck and wondered if this is all just a coincidence or not. He hoped that his suspicions were wrong but nevertheless instructed the taxi driver to follow the truck. However his suspicion slowly made him a bit apprehensive as the truck made several stops as more teens were joining the "caravan" and then moved on. He was starting to get worried and slowly wondered if this has to do with the mass abduction he heard of several weeks ago.

The trip then took them to the entry border of Atami and there Tsukasa Domyouji and Akira Mimasaka of Class F noticed the "parade" of vehicles, and saw Tsubasa at the back of the truck with 50 teens aboard, and saw five tinted vans following and then a taxi with Hyuga on board as well. Needless to say they got suspicious and decided to follow them and see what this is about.

Akira: "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Tsukasa: "Yup."

Akira: "You got your Spade Buckle with you?"

Tsukasa: "Uh-huh. Looks like Mask Rider Blade's going to make a comeback. If what Kyo say is true, then we got ourselves a pack of druids soiling our territory…"

- - -

At the truck, one of the passengers at the front seat of the truck opened the window and whispered to Tsubasa about something which made him all revved up and now he is excited on what he is going to do later on. He was too pleased and now there's no stopping him from carrying out his plans.

"Sir Tsubasa…here's the box…inside is the now completed Zecter. You can now use it should anyone tries to interfere with our plans. It's now fully operational and rest assured that there are no flaws."

"Good. But are the mechanical beetles in place?"

"Yes, sir…"

"Have them ready in case things go wrong. Are the "nurses" are there as well?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then in a few minutes, it's show time."

- - -

At Shibuya, Class T were at a mall to get some R & R when they bumped in to Class G and the two sections began to interact as they were here for some breather following their non-stop investigations. Seeing how Rika Nonoka was carrying herself, Ran decided to use her "Super GAL" factor to bring out the best in the female Digimon Tamer and carried her towards the dressing room despite her protests.

Rika: "LET GO!!! I DON'T WANT TO TRY OUT DRESSES!!! I RATHER WERA PANTS INSTEAD!!! NOW LET GO OR I'LL DECK YOU!!!"

Ran: "Come on…you'll look good if you try one of these…believe me…it'll look god on you…"

Guilmon snaked inside as he brought something to Rika, horrifying her and Ran laughed at the top of her lungs which attracted a bit of attention. Needless to say, Class g and T sweat-dropped.

Guilmon: "Rika…why not try this bikini-thing…"

Rika: "THAT'S NOT A BIKINI!!!! THEY'RE BRA AND PANTIES!!!!"

Ran: "HA-HA-HA-HA!!!! Why mortified??? You're 14 and you should try these on…believe me you'll be a cool GAL and a boy magnet…"

Rika: "In you're face!!!!"

While no one was looking, Eve (in her human form) managed to mix in with the other shoppers and secretly distributed several pairs (about eight) of Japanese Rhinoceros beetles and the seller was unaware of Eve's tinkering as there is a tournament where players have their pet beetles fight at the 4th floor. As Eve secretly left, Henry and Takato decided to check out the tournament after the "ringmaster" announces the beginning of the tournament, leaving rika to the Super GALs as they continued to try out "girlie" clothes on her.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

_**Overnight**_ by **_Aya_**  
(Ending Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_Fly, sway, go all the way  
I'm in the same fate with you  
I feel your beat all around  
Wandering in the everlasting way_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Rise, high, just feel alive  
Say a prayer for you today  
I still believe in your love  
Trace the shadow of truth into the dark_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Wandering my crying soul  
Only you can wipe away my tears_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the light..._

_- - -_

You guessed it…Captain Tsubasa's gone bad and his "escape" is a ruse after all. Moreover the beetles will show up again and so a fight is inevitable, and so you better expect a mass abduction to take place.

And what's with the beetles? You'll soon see.

_**Preview:**_

Mass abduction;

A confrontation between two soccer players;

An invasion of robo-beetles;

An invasion of mutated beetles;

The Super GALS and the Digimon Tamers (okay, so it's Class G and Class T) team up to address the danger;

Mask Rider Blade to the rescue;

Which Zecter that Tsubasa received is modeled after? Fujima got a wasp, so you can guess which one Tsubasa got, though you probably know it by then…


	41. Beetle Wars part 3

**_Parasite Eve_**

Tsubasa Ozora is now leading a mass abduction and is now taking the teens to a meeting place to conduct a "screening" to determine who is "ripe" and who is not. However he might encounter some delay as Hyuga and F-4 are following them and things might alter the results of the day's abduction and save the day. But don't expect this to be easy as mechanical beetles are up and ready so a brawl is likely to erupt, and with Tsubasa getting a Zecter of his own, Tsubasa's rival and the two DDS students might have a little trouble containing this situation…

But first we shift to Class G and T as they too have their share of problems…

- - -

As Hyuga made a surprise visit at the Ozora house and saw Tsubasa leaving in a hurry and was talking to someone at his mobile phone, he became very suspicious as he decided to follow him and as the minutes passed by he saw him visiting houses as well as emerging with several boys aged 13 and 14. Hyuga wondered what the heck is going on and why is he taking a lot of boys with him.

"_What the heck is he doing rounding up boys younger than him? And what is he up to???_"

He secretly boarded a taxi and noted that a truck parked near a parking lot and saw Tsubasa loading the boys in the back along with himself. As the truck cruised Hyuga then noticed a lot of tinted vans stealthily following the truck and wondered if this is all just a coincidence or not. He hoped that his suspicions were wrong but nevertheless instructed the taxi driver to follow the truck. However his suspicion slowly made him a bit apprehensive as the truck made several stops as more teens were joining the "caravan" and then moved on. He was starting to get worried and slowly wondered if this has to do with the mass abduction he heard of several weeks ago.

The trip then took them to the entry border of Atami and there Tsukasa Domyouji and Akira Mimasaka of Class f noticed the "parade" of vehicles, and saw Tsubasa at the back of the truck with 50 teens aboard, and saw five tinted vans following and then a taxi with Hyuga on board as well. Needless to say they got suspicious and decided to follow them and see what this is about.

Akira: "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Tsukasa: "Yup."

Akira: "You got your Spade Buckle with you?"

Tsukasa: "Uh-huh. Looks like Blade's going to make a comeback. If what Kyo say is true, then we got ourselves a pack of druids soiling our territory…"

- - -

At the truck, one of the passengers at the front seat of the truck opened the window and whispered to Tsubasa about something which made him all revved up and now he is excited on what he is going to do later on. He was too pleased and now there's no stopping him from carrying out his plans.

"Sir Tsubasa…here's the box…inside is the now completed Zecter. You can now use it should anyone tries to interfere with our plans. It's now fully operational and rest assured that there are no flaws."

"Good. But are the mechanical beetles in place?"

"Yes, sir…"

"Have them ready in case things go wrong. Are the "nurses" are there as well?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then in a few minutes, it's show time."

- - -

_**Born**_ by **_Miwako Okuda_**  
(Opening Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_namida ga ochita ato datte  
kanashimi ga ieteku wake ja nai  
kono mune ni sumitsuita  
okubyou na jibun wo tada kanjiteku dake_

_dakedo shinjite ikitai  
chiisana yume no hajimari wo  
kokoro wa sukoshi zutsu arukihajimeteku  
itami sae hikizurinagara_

_* tomadoi de ashita ga mienakutemo  
omoi wa mirai wo sagasu no deshou  
nakitsukareta niji no hate  
atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru_

_kono machi wa sou itsu datte  
aimai na genjitsu miseru kedo  
tatta hitotsu no negai wo kanjite ikeba ii  
sou kanjireba ii_

_hito wa dareka to kurabete  
jibun wo miushinau keredo  
daiji na mono wa sou kokoro ni aru kara  
yogosazu ni kagayakasetai_

_zubunure de amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku_

_shiawase toka yasashisa toka  
me ni mienai mono wo  
koboshinagara atsumenagara  
itsuka afurete yuku made..._

_repeat *_

_ima amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku  
_

- - -

_**Episode 41: Senran no Kabutomushi part 3**_

At the cult's HQ in Mt. Bandai, King Tut was informed about Tsubasa getting his Zecter and that mechanical beetles are now in place at the meeting place so he was confident that his "elder son" would pull off the biggest abduction in Japanese history, and this involves teen soccer fans. Since his victims are aged 13 and 14, he now has a staple supply of sperms needed to carry out his plans for Eve asked him to produce more for her.

Eve had just arrived after a quick stop at the Shibuya mall after sneaking in a few Japanese Stag Beetles there as a tournament is about to take place. Tut smiled seeing that his "bride" has her own share of creating an impending chaos which suits the cult's purposes and he doesn't mind it at all.

At his point Ryoma barged in carrying two pieces of blue prints and was looking pissed. He wondered why but after seeing the content he finally understood why. He now has to "charm" his way to sooth a steaming Prince of Tennis. At least this would prevent him from ruining his plans and quell off any rivalry within his "family".

"Care to explain why another Zecter is inserted before mine is about to be created? And which one will be made for me?? A **scorpion** or a **dragonfly**??? And when would I get one??!!"

"Hush, my favorite son…yours will be the strongest, and of course the rest will have to be inserted first as they are experimental. Should the rest be successful we'll make comparisons so that whatever flaws befell at the released ones…we could address it to yours so you won't encounter any problems… "

"You'd better make sure I get one as soon as possible…I don't like being left out…"

"You have my word, you'll get them as soon as it is ready…for the meantime…why not watch with me…we are now about to see the results of the now-released Zecter. If Tsubasa's Zecter is successful, you'll know what it can do so in case he turn against us you can mount an offense…"

"Fine…"

- - -

At the Shibuya mall, At the 4th floor, Class T's Henry and Takato are among the audiences to attend a tournament between contestants who are using their pet beetles to fight, and the attendance is huge, with more than 500 are there. As the battle is about commence, the two Digimon Tamers glances around to see if there is anything suspicious. So far there is nothing and they decided to watch the show, but then Terriermon seem to sense something which alarmed his Tamer.

"Henry…Takato…I sense…something…"

"Huh? What do you sense…?"

"I don't see anything here…"

"Takato…I too sense something…and it's coming from there…"

The two Class T members then glanced at the battle arena where Guilmon pointed out and moments later they started to see what the red-skinned, dinosaur-type Digimon meant, and this is where the terror begins. As the battle is about to start, the first contestants' beetles were beginning to act strange and then as their handlers checked on them they saw their pets underwent a horrifying transformation and in the process they "cut" off the boys' hands.

Henry and Takato stood up seeing blood spilling and then noticed another commotion as the other contestants' pet beetles have also undergone bizarre transformations and killed their handlers and are now attacking some of the audiences while others make their way out of the hall, and towards the establishments of the 4th floor.

- - -

At a soccer park, which is the Sunken Garden located in a park in Atami, the truck had just parked and the 50 teen victims got off and are now at the central area of the soccer field marveling at the lush environment. They were excited to start their soccer lessons and they didn't notice that one of their fellow applicants was at Tsubasa's hands using a cloth-laced chloroform on him sedating him. As the rest are all there the druids came out of the bushes and surrounded them.

As the teens were terrified, they saw the druids placing a long table at the center and two "nurses" came with the druids and placed the sedated 13-year old boy there while stripping him until he is naked. The other boys wondered what is happening here and Tsubasa made his comment that sent chills on their skins.

"Don't be afraid...that's part of the screening...to see if your ripe enough to join me...and believe me...it'll be fun as it would "max" you up..."

As if on cue, the "nurses" began to caress the boy until his body is "ready". And from there they molested him as they are now going to extract his sperm while one of the druids is holding a test tube to place the sedated boy's sperm once it is extracted. The victims were now worried that they'll be next and wanted no part of it.

"You said you're going to teach us soccer??? This isn't part of this! I don't want to get AIDS!"

"You won't get one...only pleasure..."

Behind the bushes, Hyuga was angered at what his rival is doing and then realized that he is one of the druids who are involved in kidnapping teens and now he couldn't stand by seeing this any longer and decided to talk some sense in to him to make him realize what he is doing. He made the big risk by confronting him in front of the druids.

"Tsubasa! What the heck are you doing??!! Is this what you're up to??!! You said you escaped from the druids, yet you're aiding them! And what are you doing to that kid??!!"

"Hyuga...what a pleasant surprise...well...I'm awakening their...carnal desires...as it is part of their…what do you call it…teenage regimen...don't worry, it'll last for at least 10 minutes..."

As 10 minutes are up, the sedated boy released his sperm as the nurses collected the sample on the test tube and carried him to the truck as Tsubasa continued to taunt his soccer rival as a thought came in to his head.

"Nah…you're old to join those boys…you're already 17…but…you can join me in remaking the world…your talents can be useful to us…since we're soccer players, I'm sure your contribution can be of great value to our cause…"

"Forget it…I'll stop you if I have to!"

"And what can you do to stop us? It's already begun…"

At this point the druids began to tranquilizer darts and in less than five minutes the 49 remaining teenage boys fell to the ground, asleep and sedated, but that didn't stop there as another thought came inside his head as he wanted to agitate Hyuga for his bullying pleasure.

"Remove their clothes and give Mr. Hyuga a "Live show" he won't remember…"

As the "nurses" began to strip one of the boys' clothes, Hyuga was about to intervene when Tsubasa did a roundhouse kick to his gut, causing his rival to kneel as he saw one of the nurses mounting on the hapless 13-year old boy and began to "rape" him, and this ticked off the soccer rival to the max.

"Stop it!!! Stop it now!!!"

"Why should I? The fun has just started..."

As Hyuga helplessly watched the scene as some of the druids pinned him down, the rest loaded the others on the five vans and are about to get ready to leave while waiting for ten minutes to expire. By that time another sperm extraction was done and the hapless boy is being loaded inside the van while Tsubasa ordered the druids to load Hyuga inside as well. But then Tsukasa and Akira showed up and are ready to rumble.

"DDS! No one moves! the police are coming!"

Hyuga and Tsubasa turn around and saw the two coming out from the bushes and were surprised, though the possessed soccer player wasn't fazed at all about the police coming here. Using the surprise, Hyuga broke free from the druids' hold and went behind the two Class F members and told them what he knows.

"The druids...they're kidnapping the teen boys aged 13 and 14 just to extract their sperms...but I don't know why...I think Tsubasa's been brainwashed or something..."

"We heard it...and we relayed it to the Atami Police Force...they should be here by now..."

By now five police vans have arrived and are just a block away from the crime scene when a trailer truck blocked their way and then a huge, mechanical beetle broke loose and assaulted the police vans and slowly killed the responding cops. The three teams were surprised by this and then another truck arrived and another mechanical beetle emerged as it broke out of the trailer compartment.

"Too bad you won't live to tell the tale to either the cops or DDS. My master will be very pleased that I took out two detectives and several cops in one blow. And to prove it I'll bring your heads as trophies!"

Seeing that their lives are on the line, Tsukasa instructed Akira to take Hyuga away from here while he takes on the druids and the huge robots. As Akira pulls a reluctant Hyuga away Tsukasa inserted the **_Category Ace of Spades_: CHANGE BEETLE** card into the Spade Buckle and a belt was formed. Tsubasa was baffled as his opponent slowly raised his right arm and pointed two fingers in front of him.

"What are you up to? So you want to die, eh? Druids...open fire!"

"I'll stop you regardless of who you are...I'm going to save those boys! Henshin!"

The Class F leader then pulled the trigger and the Spade Buckle's center flipped in a trapdoor-like motion, which a voice command spoke to confirm the activation.

Spade Buckle: "_TURN UP!_"

After that the Ace of Spades symbol and a blue projection wall, with the image of a beetle, appeared which blocked the bullets, and the F-4 leader went towards the projection wall, becoming **Mask Rider Blade**. Blade then went towards the druids who opened fire with their high-caliber guns but the bullets didn't deter or slow him down. Tsubasa was intrigued by this and bid his time to see what he can do.

"_Hmm...a beetle-themed armored fighter...this is similar to the one I have...let's see what yours can do against mine..._"

He ordered the rest of the druids to launch an attack on Blade while orders the others to prepare leaving. Then he noticed that Hyuga and Akira are walking away from the scene so he decided to use them as decoys to draw the armored F-4 member away from the vans. Blade noticed that some of the druids are heading towards the bushes and when he checks on them he sees what the armed goons are up to.

"_Blast...can't let them hurt the two...guess I'll have to use a card..._"

Blade then took out a card which was the **Category 3 of Spades** ( 3): **BEAT LION**. He then swipes the card on the card reader of the BlayRouser to activate it. Following the activation, the card levitated and disappeared in his armor after swiping it on his Blay Rouser and then grabbed a druid who punched him on the chest and caused the druid to collide against the other druids who are after the two older teens. Seeing that they're safe, Blade then turn his attention towards a defiant Tsubasa, who seem to be unfazed by what he saw.

"Not bad, DDS student...but that was just a small fry...let's see if you can match against my big fry...better not disappoint me..."

At that moment, the huge mechanical beetle that killed the Atami policemen turned its attention towards the F-4 leader and was approaching him while another trailer truck arrived and another huge mechanical beetle emerged, and are now targeting the armored Tsukasa. As more SWAT team members arrived in at least seven vans, the twin robot beetles released human-sized versions of the beetles and attached itself on the vans and exploded. Akira and Hyuga saw this and are now worried on how they could stop the villains from escaping, as they saw the vans carrying the kidnapped victims already leaving the scene.

- - -

Back at the mall, Rika had just emerged from the dressing room in her usual clothes after trying out some casual and well…GAL clothes, and even Ran was willing to pay them. Rika was a bit uncomfortable about trying them on, but as she was standing at the mirror, she looked really beautiful, since she's almost 14 years old. And that wasn't all, as teenage boys took notice of her and Mrs. Nonoka passed by and was awestruck by her daughter's beauty and thanked the lead Super GAL for everything.

At that point Renamon appeared in front of everyone else, and she was full of concern which made the women feel uneasy over her behavior.

"Renamon…what's wrong???"

"A commotion is happening at the 4th floor…Mrs. Nonoka…I'll have to escort you outside…your daughter and Class G can handle themselves…"

Ran was optimistic and was so carefree that she didn't intitially took the fox-Digimon's concern seriously.

"Come on, fox-face…4th floor…the guards can handle it…no worries…"

"Henry and Takato are there…and Guilmon and Galgomon are addressing the chaos as we speak…believe me…this is no time to be bragging around…"

At that point screams bellowed from an escalator as one of the mutated beetles made its way down and had just snapped a victim in two, spilling blood and intestines exposed. Renamon realized that the situation is far more grave than she anticipated and took Mrs. Nonoka and carried her in her arms while Class G took out their **CHANGE KEROBEROS** cards and their "A" Buckles.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Nonoka…I'll carry you outside and then come back for your daughter…"

As Renamon and Rika's mom left, Class G initiated their transformation to **Mask Rider Glaive**,** Mask Rider Lance**, and **Mask Rider Larc**, and went to the escalator to deal with the mutated beetle, but stopped on their tracks as the monster bug spits out what appeared to be acid, and it melted a wall and a dozen victims. Realizing this the trio decided to go surround it but then two more emerged from another side of the floor via the escalator and the chaos further expanded. Class G are now in a heap of trouble as they'll be needing a lot of help on this one.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

_**Overnight**_ by **_Aya_**  
(Ending Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_Fly, sway, go all the way  
I'm in the same fate with you  
I feel your beat all around  
Wandering in the everlasting way_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Rise, high, just feel alive  
Say a prayer for you today  
I still believe in your love  
Trace the shadow of truth into the dark_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Wandering my crying soul  
Only you can wipe away my tears_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the light..._

_- - -_

A beetle brawl indeed. One in Atami and another in Shibuya, and so far two sections are addressing this situation and this won't as easy as they thought…

**_Preview:_**

Beetle Brawl continues as Mask Rider Blade takes on the two huge beetles. It won't that easy as you saw what they can do. See if Hyuga and Mimasaka could save the teens from abduction.


	42. Beetle Wars part 4

**_Parasite Eve_**

Class F/F-4 leader Tsukasa Domyouji - - now as Mask Rider Blade - - takes the lead in this chapter as he takes on the druids and a pair of two-story-sized mecha-beetles. As with last chapter, the police are no match for the twin metal bugs and only he can stop their rampage. See what he can do to save the day.

Another Class F member, Akira Mimasaka, tries to help out to prevent Tsubasa Ozora from escaping, but what can he do? And will Kojiro Hyuga be able to talk some sense in his soccer rival? See below on how he could pull it off.

- - -

As five police vans have arrived and are just a block away from the crime scene when a trailer truck blocked the way and then a huge, mechanical beetle broke loose and assaulted the police vans and slowly killed the responding cops. The three teems were surprised by this and then another truck arrived and another mechanical beetle emerged as it broke out of the trailer compartment.

"Too bad you won't live to tell the tale to either the cops or DDS. My master will be very pleased that I took out two detectives and several cops in one blow. And to prove it I'll bring your heads as trophies!"

Seeing that their lives are on the line, Tsukasa instructed Akira to take Hyufa away from here while he takes on the druids and the huge robots. As Akira pulls a reluctant Hyuga away Tsukasa inserted the **CHANGE BEETLE** card into the Spade Buckle and a belt was formed. Tsubasa was baffled as his opponent slowly raised his right arm and pointed two fingers in front of him.

"What are you up to? So you want to die, eh? Druids...open fire!"

"I'll stop you regardless of who you are...I'm going to save those boys! Henshin!"

The Class F leader then pulled the trigger and the Spade Buckle's center flipped in a trapdoor-like motion revealing the Ace of Spades symbol and a blue projection appeared which blocked the bullets, and the F-4 leader went towards the projection wall becoming Mask Rider Blade. Blade then went towards the druids who opened fire with their high-caliber guns but the bullets didn't deter or slow him down. Tsubasa was intrigued by this and bid his time to see what he can do.

"_Hmm...a beetle-themed armored fighter...this is similar to the one I have...let's see what yours can do against mine…huh? Two more pests…guess I'll have to kill them as well…sorry Hyuga…you refused to join our cause…and you're too old to extract some sperm…then it means off with you…._"

The druids then prepared to assault Blade while others were preparing to make their escape and a few others are heading for Akira's path, and Blade realized what this means.

"_Blast...can't let them hurt the two...guess I'll have to use a card..._"

Blade then took out a card which was the **Category 3 of Spades** ( 3): **BEAT LION**. The card levitated and disappeared in his armor after swiping it on his Blay Rouser and then grabbed a druid who punched him on the chest and caused the druid to collide against the other druids who are after the two older teens. Seeing that they're safe, Blade then turn his attention towards a defiant Tsubasa, who seem to be unfazed by what he saw.

"Not bad, DDS student...but that was just a small fry...let's see if you can match against my big fry...better not disappoint me..."

At that moment, the huge mechanical beetle that killed the Atami policemen turned its attention towards the F-4 leader and was approaching him while another trailer truck arrived and another huge mechanical beetle emerged, and are now targeting the armored Tsukasa. As more SWAT team members arrived in at least seven vans, the twin robot beetles released human-sized versions of the beetles and attached itself on the vans and exploded.

- - -

_**Born**_ by **_Miwako Okuda_**  
(Opening Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_namida ga ochita ato datte  
kanashimi ga ieteku wake ja nai  
kono mune ni sumitsuita  
okubyou na jibun wo tada kanjiteku dake_

_dakedo shinjite ikitai  
chiisana yume no hajimari wo  
kokoro wa sukoshi zutsu arukihajimeteku  
itami sae hikizurinagara_

_* tomadoi de ashita ga mienakutemo  
omoi wa mirai wo sagasu no deshou  
nakitsukareta niji no hate  
atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru_

_kono machi wa sou itsu datte  
aimai na genjitsu miseru kedo  
tatta hitotsu no negai wo kanjite ikeba ii  
sou kanjireba ii_

_hito wa dareka to kurabete  
jibun wo miushinau keredo  
daiji na mono wa sou kokoro ni aru kara  
yogosazu ni kagayakasetai_

_zubunure de amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku_

_shiawase toka yasashisa toka  
me ni mienai mono wo  
koboshinagara atsumenagara  
itsuka afurete yuku made..._

_repeat *_

_ima amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku  
_

- - -

_**Episode 42: Senran no Kabutomushi part 4**_

At the cult's HQ in Mt. Bandai, King Tut was watching the footage on the monitor and was watching the scene in "disgust" as he saw the DDS student garbed in a beetle-themed armor and was whining like a retarded child much to Ryoma's chagrin at seeing his master's behavior but was nevertheless intrigued at what Blade can do.

"_Get a life, master…you think you're watching a soap opera…but…this must be a good opportunity to see how the Beetle Zecter's power unleashed…but I also wonder what that other beetle-themed fighter can also do…and what's with him using cards?_"

Eve also arrived and saw the footage live and she was also intrigued on where would this battle take and which one would emerge victorious - - the Zecter or the Card suit. Even the druids are gathering to see if Tsubasa would emerge the winner should he decided to activate his Zecter the moment he and the armored DDS student faces off.

- - -

At ZECT HQ, Fujima and his superiors saw the footage as well and the man in shades and businessman's attire and they all realize one thing in common. The Zecter that Tsubasa is holding came from ZECT since most of ZECT's equipments and blue prints were stolen months ago and now they must act immediately to regain them, but this also show n area of concern: A DDS student is also there and they couldn't just barge in without compromising themselves.

"Sir…please let me go…Tsubasa Ozora is holding one of the three Zecters that were stolen by the druids…and that DDS student there may not be a match for the Beetle Zecter user!"

However, one of the six members of the council decreed that they will only interfere should the DDS student involved is out of the way, meaning that the council intended that Blade must be defeated so that ZECT can charge in with no witnesses in sight, but the man in shades wasn't amused by this though it is inevitable that blood may have to be spilled and a sacrifice be made to safeguard ZECT's existence.

- - -

Back at Atami, Akira saw a parked garbage truck and decided to use it to try and stop the vans from leaving the area so he and Hyuga could take on the druids though they knew they were outnumbered. As the F-4 member boarded the truck, Hyuga hid behind the bushes as he took out several soccer balls he's been carrying as projectile weapons to even the odds. As he is in place he waited for the right moment to strike.

As Akira drove the garbage truck he maneuvered it and parked itself on the one-way road in a manner which the vans couldn't possibly ram their way through. Seeing that the plan worked the F-4 member/DDS student sent an SOS text message to every DDS student he knew at his mobile phone before disembarking from the truck and went for the druids who emerged from the vans armed with bladed weapons.

Seeing that now is the time, Hyuga executed the _**Chokusenteki Dribble**_ technique, and repeated the move again and sent a straight-lined projectile attacks that disarmed the druids thus making it easier of Akira to disable the druids. Despite their efforts they were unable to get closer to one of the five vans due to the druids' stiff defense in preventing the two older teens from getting near them.

"_Blast…wish we had more reinforcements in getting closer to the vans. Hope my SOS text reached the others. Tsukasa is busy with the robo-bugs so I guess Hyuga and me will have to exert more effort…_"

"_The __**Chokusenteki Dribble**__ technique isn't enough to deter the druids…I've got to think of another way…maybe I should try the __**Raiju Shoot**__. This might scatter the druids to give Akira more room to get inside…_"

At the battlefield, Blade took out another card and swipes it on the card reader of his Blayrouser. It was the _**Category 2 of Spades**_ ( 2): _**SLASH LIZARD**_. Tsubasa was a bit taken aback seeing Blade's weapon glowing and disabled one of the giant beetles as he slashed the legs and the head, then doing a slashing strike cutting the giant beetle in two, resulting in an explosion. As the smoke cleared he turn his attention to the other giant beetle but saw the brainwashed soccer player holding a device in his hand.

"Not too shabby, DDS…though I have one more mecha-beetle left, I got a surprise for you…and for your two friends who are delaying their escape…what?? More cops coming? I guess it can't be helped…here's my surprise to you assholes…Happy New Year!"

With a press of the button, the giant beetle opened its abdomen and adult human-sized beetles flew out and attacked the armored F-4 leader, while others attached itself on the garbage truck and moments later exploded, thus clearing the road for the vans to escape. Others went towards the arriving police vans and attacked them, resulting in blood spilling the ground while the vehicles exploded, thus the druids make a swift escape. Akira had to jump out of the way to evade the explosion but was surrounded by the human-sized metal insects. Hyuga joined Akira as he too was being pursued and the two are now thinking of a way to get out of their predicament.

"Got an idea, soccer-boy?"

"If I have enough time and less distraction I might pull off a miracle…"

As the two are thinking of a way out the mechanical beetles are slowly approaching their targets with their pincers snapping and are ready to dissect its prey, and the two older teens braced themselves for the inevitable, praying for a miracle to intervene so they could escape death alive and a chance to save the day.

Seeing what is happening Blade was tempted to go and save Akira and Hyuga but the remaining giant beetle blocked his way and fires a barrage of mini-missiles that sent the F-4 leader knocked down to the ground delaying every second of his time. He knew he had to act fast or all will be lost. But tension was added as a group of motorists inadvertedly came in and Tsubasa remote controlled the giant mecha to attack them and this resulted in the loss of lives and he loved every moment of it, but this gave Tsukasa the moment to come up with a plan to save his friends and end this situation.

"_This may be the only way to save myself and the others…if my hunch is right…those small fries might just be the thing to rid the big fry…and that distraction is all I needed…_"

He took out another card from his saber and swiped it on his sword's card reader. It was the _**Category 8 of Spades**_ ( 8): _**MAGNET BUFFALO**_, and with it he has a limited amount of time to control and manipulate magnetism. Using his Blayrouser as a "magnetic wand", Blade had the swarm of beetles gathered around and magnetized itself onto the giant beetle and had them exploded, greatly weakening the giant beetle despite that it remained in one piece but you can see smoke emitting from the damaged areas around the mecha's body.

"What…what the heck??!! HOW DID…so you magnetized the small beetles and controlled them to exploded around…that's foul! You couldn't…so that's why I couldn't control them…!"

"After this we're taking you in! I'm sorry, but you'll have to answer a lot of questions and hopefully we'll break you away from being hypnotized…or that's what I think…"

Blade took out three cards from his deck and Hyuga was wondering what Blade is up to, but Akira confidently told him that the show has reached its finale and said to "watch the climatic scene". Blade took out three cards from his Spade deck and swiped them to his Blay Rouser. The cards were:

_**Category 5 of Spades**_ ( 5): _**KICK LOCUST**_;

_**Category 6 of Spades**_ ( 6): _**THUNDER DEER**_;

_**Category 9 of Spades**_ ( 9): _**MACH JAGUAR**_;

After the three cards disappeared into his armor Blade executed the "_**LIGHTNING SONIC**_" and rammed the damaged titan and then did a fast flying kick in which his right foot was displaying a powerful surge of electricity, and pumped a huge hole on the giant beetle's body, which resulted in an explosion. As the smoke cleared Blade emerged victorious with no damaged shown and this looked pretty dim for Tsubasa.

- - -

At the cult's HQ, Ryoma was snickering now that Tsubasa is now about to be apprehended and vocally ponders on whether he should go out and bail him out of his current dilemma but King Tut wasn't fazed and is displaying a childish expression of excitement which irritated the Prince Of Tennis but Eve was equally calm and sees that something good is about to happen.

"So, Tut my dear…does your "elder son" have a plan in mind?"

"Yes, my dear…now is the time for him to use the **Beetle Zecter**…and show that wannabe who the real "Beetle Master" is…oh I'm so excited…guards…another bowl of popcorn, please…the suspense is killing me…oh joy to the world…the NEW GODS have come let Earth receive their new king and queen…"

"_Geez…grow up, already…!_"

Ryoma mentally whined as King Tut sang an irritating song while awaiting the next scene to be shown on the footage. The Prince Of Tennis wanted to leave at once but he also wanted to see what the Beetle Zecter could do so he had to put up with his master's zany actions.

- - -

As Blade, Akira and Hyuga tood in front of Tsubasa and told him to turn himself in while informing him that the police are on their way, but they became a bit defensive seeing the soccer prodigy smirking and laughing as he opened a huge box that revealed to be a strange metallic belt. Tsubasa fastened it around his waist and raised his right hand in the air while maintaining eye contact on his three pursuers.

"So you managed to defeat my toys…and you think you can stop us…too bad the druids have already escaped…and YOU think your beetle-themed apparatus is better??? Think again! Now you will see the real power of a beetle! And this one doesn't involved cards! Behold!"

At that moment a hand-sized mechanical beetle emerged from the box and flew around the area hitting Akira on his forehead and busted him open, blood spilled on the ground and knocking him out, while Hyuga evaded it and checked on the fallen DDS student. He realized that Akira was in bad shape. Then he saw the mechanical beetle landed on Tsubasa's hand and is about to brace himself for an unexpected gesture.

"Behold, fools...you are about to witness the power of the **Beetle Zecter**! Ha-ha-ha-ha!!!"

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

_**Overnight**_ by **_Aya_**  
(Ending Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_Fly, sway, go all the way  
I'm in the same fate with you  
I feel your beat all around  
Wandering in the everlasting way_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Rise, high, just feel alive  
Say a prayer for you today  
I still believe in your love  
Trace the shadow of truth into the dark_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Wandering my crying soul  
Only you can wipe away my tears_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the light..._

_- - -_

A beetle brawl ended with Tsukasa destroying the giant beetles, but…that was just an appetizer. Another surprise sprang out and Akira Mimasaka is out of the game and now Tsubasa has something in store for the remaining DDS student. Mask Rider Blade must now contend with the brainwashed soccer player…who is now armed with a belt and…a mechanical beetle?? What is he up to???

_**Preview:**_

Beetle Brawl continues as Mask Rider Blade takes on Captain Tsubasa as he reveals the power of the **Beetle Zecter**, and it's going to be a bug-fest to the max! Can Tsukasa be able to end this so he can take Akira to a nearby hospital to get him medical attention?


	43. Beetle Wars part 5

**_Parasite Eve_**

The Beetle Brawl is now getting more intense as Tsubasa has a plan to match Tsukasa Domyouji…and it's going to be very brutal as he finally revealed his trump card via the Beetle Zecter. This means this Zecter will be similar to the Wasp Zecter so the story arc makes sense and this involves beetles.

Will Blade, whose design is also based on a beetle, be able to match Tsubasa's version of a beetle? Find out below as tension grips the Class F leader as he must get his fellow F-4 member/DDS student Akira Mimasak to a hospital after being struck by the mechanical beetle.

- - -

Blade took out three cards from his deck and Hyuga was wondering what Blade is up to, but Akira confidently told him that the show has reached its finale and said to "watch the climatic scene".

"What's your friend going to do with three cards???"

"Watch and see, Mr. Hyuga…in just a few moments that giant bug's going to become a makeshift can opener. Then we settle with your friend Tsubasa. If there is still hope we might pressure him to break free from the cult's brainwashing…if that's what we think…"

Blade took out three cards from his Spade deck and swiped them to his Blay Rouser. The cards were:

**_Category 5 of Spades_** ( 5): **_KICK LOCUST_**;

**_Category 6 of Spades_** ( 6): **_THUNDER DEER_**;

**_Category 9 of Spades_** ( 9): **_MACH JAGUAR_**;

After swiping the cards the three teens watched in awe as the cards levitated after being swiped on the Blay Rouser following a voice input that confirmed the cards' activation.

"**_THUNDER…_**"

"**_KICK…_**"

"**_MACH…_**"

After the three cards disappeared into his armor Blade executed the "**_LIGHTNING SONIC_**" and rammed the damaged titan and then did a fast flying kick in which his right foot was displaying a powerful surge of electricity, and pumped a huge hole on the giant beetle's body, which resulted in an explosion. As the smoke cleared Blade emerged victorious with no damaged shown and this looked pretty dim for Tsubasa.

"It's over, Tsubasa Ozora…give it up now."

"Blast you…"

As Blade, Akira and Hyuga stood in front of Tsubasa and told him to turn himself in while informing him that the police are on their way, but they became a bit defensive seeing the soccer prodigy smirking and laughing as he opened a huge box that revealed to be a strange metallic belt. Tsubasa fastened it around his waist and raised his right hand in the air while maintaining eye contact on his three pursuers.

"So you managed to defeat my toys…and you think you can stop us…too bad the druids have already escaped…and YOU think your beetle-themed apparatus is better??? Think again! Now you will see the real power of a beetle! And this one doesn't involved cards! Behold!"

At that moment a hand-sized mechanical beetle emerged from the box and flew around the area hitting Akira on his forehead and busted him open, blood spilled on the ground and knocking him out, while Hyuga evaded it and checked on the fallen DDS student. He realized that Akira was in bad shape. Then he saw the mechanical beetle landed on Tsubasa's hand and is about to brace himself for an unexpected gesture.

- - -

_**Born**_ by **_Miwako Okuda_**  
(Opening Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_namida ga ochita ato datte  
kanashimi ga ieteku wake ja nai  
kono mune ni sumitsuita  
okubyou na jibun wo tada kanjiteku dake_

_dakedo shinjite ikitai  
chiisana yume no hajimari wo  
kokoro wa sukoshi zutsu arukihajimeteku  
itami sae hikizurinagara_

_* tomadoi de ashita ga mienakutemo  
omoi wa mirai wo sagasu no deshou  
nakitsukareta niji no hate  
atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru_

_kono machi wa sou itsu datte  
aimai na genjitsu miseru kedo  
tatta hitotsu no negai wo kanjite ikeba ii  
sou kanjireba ii_

_hito wa dareka to kurabete  
jibun wo miushinau keredo  
daiji na mono wa sou kokoro ni aru kara  
yogosazu ni kagayakasetai_

_zubunure de amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku_

_shiawase toka yasashisa toka  
me ni mienai mono wo  
koboshinagara atsumenagara  
itsuka afurete yuku made..._

_repeat *_

_ima amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku  
_

- - -

_**Episode 43: Senran no Kabutomushi part 5  
**_

At ZECT HQ, Fujima and his superiors saw the footage as well and the man in shades and businessman's attire the scene that is about to take place and both the man in shades and Fujima realize what is about to take place I a few moments and realize that they must make a move and it takes precedence. They also realize that Blade won't be a match for Tsubasa' latest acquisition, and they are willing to defy the "higher-ups" knowing the situation.

Not wasting time the man in shades gave Fujima the "go-signal" to proceed to the scene of the crime at once before the situation escalates in to further mayhem and hoped that he gets there on time. He also believed that Fujima may be the three DDS' only hope since the Zecters that ZECT developed are far more advanced than BOARD's "Rider System".

"Fujima…go! And take your Shadow Troopers with you! Be careful for the Beetle Zecter is equally as strong as your Wasp Zecter! I give you permission to use the "Cast Off" system! Your objective is to stop the Beetle Zecter user and rescue those teens!"

Nodding, Fujima left the room and assembled the Shadow Troopers as they depart for Atami prefecture. The "Council" are now glancing at the man with shades for making a hasty decision by the answered back in a serious tone and is not backing away from his stance knowing his place and justifying his actions.

"Are you really going to stoop on the druids' level, sirs? Are you that lenient to sacrifice lives just to cover up your tracks? I'm not and I know what I'm doing so please let me handle this. I have full faith in Fujima and he won't fail us. If we managed to capture that Ozora boy he may hold the key to the druids' lair. Should DDS find out about us, then we have no option but to form an alliance with them."

The Council chose to keep mum on that comment and continued to watch the footage on the monitor. They were not pleased with Fujima's action but nevertheless abided their decision.

- - -

At the cult's HQ, Ryoma was watching intently now that Tsubasa is about to use the Beetle Zecter and is just moments away from activating it but King Tut was making a noisy fuss and is displaying a childish expression of excitement which irritated the Prince Of Tennis but Eve was equally calm and sees that something good is about to happen. She was curious as to what appearance Tsubasa will show once he activated his Zecter.

"So, Tut my dear…what does your "elder son" look like once he activate his Zecter?"

"That, my dear…will be answered in a few moments from now…for now is the time for him to use the Beetle Zecter…and show that wannabe who the real "Beetle Master" is…oh I'm so excited…guards…another bowl of popcorn, please…the suspense is killing me…oh joy to the world…the NEW GODS have come…let Earth receive their new king and queen…"

"_Geez…grow up, already…!_' _It's not even Christmas!_"

Ryoma mentally whined as King Tut sang an irritating and out-of tune Christmas song while awaiting the next scene to be shown on the footage. The Prince Of Tennis wanted to leave at once but he also wanted to see what the Beetle Zecter could do so he had to put up with his master's zany actions.

- - -

Back at Atami, Blade and Hyuga braced themselves as Tsubasa is holding the small mechanical beetle on his right hand as they sensed something from the way the soccer player is gesturing while wearing a strange belt around his waist. Seeing Akira's bad shape he knew that this is no longer a safe place for him and Hyuga so he opted to have them leave the place at once before more unfortunate accidents occur.

"Hyuga…take Akira and get out of here. Leave your friend to me. I'll try to find a way to free him from his brainwashed self. He's losing blood and only you can help him."

"Are you sure??? All by yourself???"

"There's no time…GO!"

Seeing that he can't argue his way, Hyuga followed Blade's advice and carried a bandaged Akira on his back and are about to leave when the possessed Tsubasa made his next move and there the terror began too make its ugly mark.

"Who says you're leaving here alive? I'll make sure you'll be corpses in less than 10 minutes…so stay put and watch me kill your armored friend, and then you…_henshin_!"

Tsubasa slips the metallic beetle in a horizontal position and it attached on the center portion of his belt, in which the beetle glowed and a computerized voice spoke to confirm the Zecter's activation, followed by a strange transformation within his body.

Beetle Zecter: "**_HENSHIN…_**"

His body glowed and is covered in black legging armor while his upper torso was covered in silver, bulky armor while his helmet's "eyes" was bright blue and you could tell that his appearance was that of an armored man vaguely resembling a cross between a medieval knight and an astronaut due to his "bulky" upper armor though it was shining bright and a sight to behold. Hyuga stared in disbelief and became worried on how Blade would handle someone that tough.

Blade was equally surprised at how Tsubasa transformed and wondered if his armor was vaguely similar to his though he see no similarity since the BOARD equipments that gave birth to the Card Suit system is in MPD hands. Unfortunately it went to ZECT's hands and some of it went to the cult's hands and that gave birth to the Beetle Zecter.

- - -

At the cult's HQ, Ryoma was surprised now that Tsubasa is now in his armored form thanks to the Beetle Zecter which was activated and King Tut jumped in jubilation seeing that his very own armored fighter has been born. He was ecstatic and is rooting for Tsubasa to start the fight and end it quickly while Eve watches the scene in curiosity.

"So, Tut my dear…is that the power of the Beetle Zecter that your "elder son" possesses? Why it doesn't resemble like a beetle…? I don't get it…"

"Yes, my dear…what you see is the Beetle Zecter…and now he's going to show that wannabe who the real "Beetle Master" is…oh I'm so excited…guards…another bowl of popcorn, please…the suspense is killing me…oh joy to the world…the NEW GODS have come let Earth receive their new king and queen…"

"_ARRGGHH!!! You're repeating that same sentence again…can't you say something else besides Christmas??!! If it weren't for my curiosity to see the power of the Beetle Zecter I'd whack you with this racket…!_"

But King Tut didn't stop there as his zany excitement further agitated the Prince Of Tennis as he made another irritating rendition of Christmas which almost made Ryoma snap.

"Deck the halls with bough and folly, fa-la-la-la-la…la-la-la-la…it's the season to be jolly…fa-la-la-la-la…la-la-la-la…it's the reason to rule the world… fa-la-la-la-la…la-la-la-la…"

Ryoma mentally whined as King Tut sang an irritating song while awaiting the next scene to be shown on the footage. The Prince Of Tennis was tempted to smash his tennis racket on the obese pharaoh wannabe right now but he had to restrain himself as he wanted to see what the power of the Beetle Zecter could do so he had to put up with his master's zany actions.

"Tsubasa my son…show daddy the power of the Beetle Zecter and make me proud…for I christen you as…Kabuto! Yes…I name you **Mask Rider Kabuto**!"

Ryoma heard this and decided to stick around and see what Tsubaa can do as Kabuto as well as see what the power of he Beetle Zecter can do. He hoped that his Zecter would be ready anytime soon and wanted to try it out to prove that he is the "better son" than Tsubasa.

"_Kabuto, huh? Fine…let's see what you can do…so you'd better not disappoint me…_"

- - -

At the Atami Sunken Garden Park, Blade and "Kabuto" were staring at each other with intent as they are facing off in just a few moments and are bracing themselves on which one of them would make the first move. Hyuga was moving his eyes between the two armored fighters and Akira who remained laid on the ground after bandaging the F-4 member's forehead as he managed to stop the bleeding but still needed to get him to a hospital but he couldn't make a move as "Kabuto" might get to them first as he threaten to kill all of them from leaving but Blade was determined to protect the two teens from further harm and initiated the first move as he draw his Blay Rouser and went ahead.

As he charged towards Kabuto, Kabuto was more than ready and made his countermove by running towards Blade and jumps over him which he evaded a sword strike and then delivered a mid-air **_Skywing Shot_**, kicking his opponent over his head that sends the armored F-4 leader careening to the ground face first. Hyuga was staring in shock at what he just witnessed and realized that whatever the druids did to Tsubasa have made him a very dangerous person.

"_Kami-Sama…what have those bastards did to you, Tsubasa…you're using the Skywing Shot on a person…if that was an unarmed person you'd probably killed that person…Tsukasa Domyouji…you're our only hope…please stop Tsubasa without killing him…_"

Slowly getting up, Blade rubbed his helmet and noticed a slight dent on it and realized that his armored opponent is not to be taken lightly. He now has to get a bit rough if he is going to weaken him in order to take him down without using lethal means knowing that Tsubasa is just being controlled, but he had to do something in order to give Hyuga and Akira time to make a quick escape.

- - -

Somewhere within Tokyo, Kyo Renjou was on the road riding his side Basher after solving a minor case assigned to him by DDS since the rest of Class R are out at the moment hence he was all alone. It was then that he saw Kyuu walking at the street as he just escorted Megumi home and he decided to give him a ride, as he plans to go home or go to DDS if they have nothing to do at home.

"Hey, _nii-san_…you have something to do?"

"Nope. Just escorted Meg home…"

"You smell…geez…you and her make-out again…??? Or did you…"

"He-he-he…we made love at her apartment…"

Their conversation was cut short when his mobile phone beeped and there he read the text message and was alarmed by what it said, and when he showed it to Kyuu, the Renjou twin brothers gave each other a similar look before making their next move.

"I'll send this message to the rest, then we go to Atami prefecture. You brought your belt with you?"

"I do now. We'd better go as we might get a breakthrough in finding out who's controlling Tsubasa Ozora. I doubt Tsukasa would be able to pin him down…"

"Domyouji's only chances, _nii-san_, is either he goes to **_Jack_** form or **_King_** form…I dread to wonder what kind of "beetle armor" Tsubasa has…"

And without further ado the two brothers sped up and went to Atami in hopes of catching up and help Tsukasa in nailing the possessed soccer player before he leaves the area with three corpses behind. Kyuu was sending the message that Akira made to every DDS student he knew, but encountered some problems as the signal was weak. After ten minutes of repeated text, he made a decision and told Kyo about this.

"We have no choice…the two of us will have to do for now. When there is signal again I'll try to re-send it. Right now we have to get there as fast as we could."

"Got it."

And the Renjou brothers sped up a bit as they are racing against time and managed to cover their tracks without attracting the cops in case they saw them speeding up.

- - -

Meanwhile, Blade was struggling to keep up with Kabuto as the battle rages on and managed to held him to a standstill but then he was taken by surprise as Kabuto brought out a weapon of strange design which the villain flaunts it to display his new-found power.

"This…is the Kunai Gun…and you're the first guinea pig to feel the power that this weapon can do…behold how it is done…and don't say I didn't warn you…"

Kabuto then prepares his acquired weapon called the **Kunai Gun**. It is a versatile weapon with 3 distinctive modes: _Ax_, _Gun_ and _Kunai Mode_. Seeing the weapon his opponent is holding, he decided to activate **"Ax Mode"**, in which it became the first of his bladed weapon of his own and it became active when the gun barrel is held, and using the bladed butt of the weapon like a tomahawk; and now he is clashing "blades" with Blade and both didn't back off and soon they were close enough and are grappling with each other. There the armored F-4 leader sees this a chance for Hyuga to escape.

"Hyuga! This is the best I can do right now! Hurry! While I hold him off! RUN!!!"

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

_**Overnight**_ by **_Aya_**  
(Ending Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_Fly, sway, go all the way  
I'm in the same fate with you  
I feel your beat all around  
Wandering in the everlasting way_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Rise, high, just feel alive  
Say a prayer for you today  
I still believe in your love  
Trace the shadow of truth into the dark_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Wandering my crying soul  
Only you can wipe away my tears_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the light..._

_- - -_

**_Preview:_**

Beetle Brawl concludes with Tsubasa showing more of his ware and why he proclaimed that he is to be feared as Kabuto. Can Tsukasa Domyouji be able to stop Captain Tsubasa's assault and save him from himself?

- - -

**_Bonus:_**

As an added bonus I'll be posting the new characters here…hero and villain, and what they can do and why it affects the plot of this fic. This will help you in understanding the story and why they are assigned to certain characters here.

**Mask Rider Kabuto**

**Profile:**

Tsubasa Oozora is known as the **Soccer no Moshigo** which translates as "heaven-sent child of soccer". At the beginning of the series, Tsubasa, a lonely but not embittered boy obsessed with soccer, is an elementary school student who has just moved to the city of Nankatsu with his mother. As revealed by his mother, Tsubasa was saved by his football in a truck accident when he was barely able to walk, Tsubasa had held the football in front of him which served as a cushion for most of the impact. The force of the bump blew him away, but he was able to right himself over again with the ball. Hence, Tsubasa Oozora's motto of "The ball is my friend". Because his former school did not have a football team, the Oozora family thus decided to move to Nankatsu, in order for Tsubasa to join Shutetsu elementaty school, which was the national soccer champion.

Immediately upon arrival, he sets out to explore the new city, and arrives at the local soccer field where the players of Nankatsu elementary school, led by _Ryo Ishizaki_, quarrel with those of Shutetsu elementary school over who gets to use the field. Impressed with Shutetsu's genius goalkeeper _Genzo Wakabayashi_, Tsubasa resolves to challenge him to a duel. This is the beginning of a lifetime friendship and rivalry between the two of them.

The duel is observed by _Roberto Hongo_, a former member of the Brazil national football team and a friend of Tsubasa's father's, who becomes his mentor. Joining Nankatsu school's soccer team, Tsubasa meets _Taro Misaki_ with whom he forms such a perfect combination that the two of them come to be called "The Golden Duo", and chief supporter _Sanae Nakasawa_ who soon develops a crush on him.

Chosen for the city's team in the National championship, Tsubasa and his friends face strong rivals such as _Kojiro Hyuga_, who will remain one of Tsubasa's strongest rivals in Japan, _Ken Wakashimazu_, _Jun Misugi_ and _Hikaru Matsuyama_. Nankatsu triumphs in this championship and the three following in middle school. Tsubasa and many of his friends and rivals are also part of the team that wins the U-16 World Championships for Japan before Tsubasa, following his dream to become a pro in Brazil, leaves Japan, but he keeps coming back for the National team.

He was recently kidnapped by the Cult Of Illuminites and is brainwashed to become their servant, and was assigned with the Beetle Zecter to become Mask Rider Kabuto.

**Statistics**

**Rider Height**: 190cm (Masked Form); 195cm (Rider Form);

**Rider Weight**: 132kg (Masked Form); 95kg (Rider Form);

_**Ability Perimeters**:_

**Punching Power**: 8t (Masked Form); 3t (Rider Form);

**Kicking Power**: 10t (Masked Form); 7t (Rider Form);

**Maximum Jump Height**: 20m (Masked Form); 37m (Rider Form);

**Maximum Running Speed**: 100m/8.9s (Masked Form); 100m/5.8s (Rider Form);

**Finisher Power**: 19t (Rider Form);

-

**Beetle Zecter**

**Device Type**: Kabuto Buckle ('Henshin' Belt)

**Motif**: Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle

**Color**: Red **Cast-Off System**: Flipping the switch-like Zecter Horn on the Beetle Zecter over.

**Cast-Off Announcement**: **"CHANGE BEETLE!!!"**

**Clock Up System**: Slap the Switch-pads on the hip of the belt

**Primary Finisher**:

**RIDER KICK** - Kabuto inputs the button sequence [1-2-3] on the Beetle Zecter and switches its horn-like lever back to its default position. When the horn-switch is flipped again, a tachyon charge surges from the Beetle Zecter to the Beetle Horn where it is refined, then transmitted to Kabuto's right foot. Though a roundhouse kick to the head is the usual execution of the attack, the Rider Kick has had its share of variations.

-

**Equipment**

**Rider Belt**: A belt designed by ZECT specifically for the Beetle Zecter. It contains a high-energy wave and radiates from time to time.

**Kunai Gun**: A versatile weapon with 3 distinctive modes: _Ax_, _Gun_ and _Kunai Mode_. 

**- "Ax Mode"** becomes active when the gun barrel is held, and using the bladed butt of the weapon like a tomahawk; _AVALANCHE BREAK_ can be performed in this mode. 

**- "Gun Mode"**, the default mode, fires high-intensity ion beam blasts and is equipped with tri-laser targeting; _AVALANCHE SHOT_ can be performed in this mode.

- **"Kunai Mode"** activates when the gun barrel is detached, unsheathing a short-dagger weapon good for its swift and easy handling; favored most when Kabuto switches to Rider Form; _AVALANCHE SLASH_ can be used in this mode. 

**ZECT Mizer**: A unique weapon specially developed by the ZECT organization for individual use among the Riders. This unique weapon loads tiny autonomous drones called 'Mizer Bomber' which are released from the four shoots ports. Unique to the Zecters design, these Mizer Bombers independently swarm and attack enemy targets from all directions. However, these drones only have a limited operating radius of 15m.


	44. Beetle Wars part 6

**_Parasite Eve_**

The Beetle Brawl story arc comes to a close as **Kabuto** (Tsubasa Ozora) barely showed Tsukasa Domyouji (**Blade**) what he can do, but things will take an ugly turn to the worst and may lead to an unwanted accident about to happen.

- - -

Meanwhile, Blade was struggling to keep up with Kabuto as the battle rages on and managed to held him to a standstill but then he was taken by surprise as Kabuto brought out a weapon of strange design which the villain flaunts it to display his new-found power.

"This…is the Kunai Gun…and you're the first guinea pig to feel the power that this weapon can do…behold how it is done…and don't say I didn't warn you…"

Kabuto then prepares his acquired weapon called the **Kunai Gun**. It is a versatile weapon with 3 distinctive modes: _Ax_, _Gun_ and _Kunai Mode_. Seeing the weapon his opponent is holding, he decided to activate **"Ax Mode"**, in which it became the first of his bladed weapon of his own and it became active when the gun barrel is held, and using the bladed butt of the weapon like a tomahawk; and now he is clashing "blades" with Blade and both didn't back off and soon they were close enough and are grappling with each other. There the armored F-4 leader sees this a chance for Hyuga to escape.

"Hyuga! This is the best I can do right now! Hurry! While I hold him off! RUN!!!"

Seeing this Hyuga picks up the still-unconscious Akira Mimasaka and slowly leaves the park and moves away but they are still far away from the "safe zone" and he couldn't move faster than he doing as it might further worsen Akira's injured condition. He was worried that Tsubasa might break free and go after them so he prayed that he would make it out alive.

Kabuto sees this and tries to break loose but Blade held on to him as hard as he could while watching Hyuga making his escape and hoped that they make it out alive. He then noted that Kabuto is quite hard to hold on to considering how bulky his armor is and instead went around and trapped him in a full-nelson lock and slowly pulled him away and moved around to prevent him from using his Kunai Gun from hitting Hyuga.

"RRRGGGHHH!!!! Let go, blast you!"

"Sorry, Tsubasa…can't let you hurt your friend…"

"Friend?? He's my prey and I won't let him get away! I'll kill him if I have to!!! You won't stop me!!! After I kill him you're next!! YOU HEAR ME???!!! YOU'RE DEAD IN A FEW MOMENTS FROM NOW!!!!"

Kabuto shakes his body quite violently as he tries to break free from his opponent's hold but Blade held on not wanting to let him shoot Hyuga as he was still far away from reaching the road knowing he couldn't go faster without further worsening Akira's current condition, and he exerted more effort in restraining an enraged Tsubasa.

- - -

_**Born**_ by **_Miwako Okuda_**  
(Opening Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_namida ga ochita ato datte  
kanashimi ga ieteku wake ja nai  
kono mune ni sumitsuita  
okubyou na jibun wo tada kanjiteku dake_

_dakedo shinjite ikitai  
chiisana yume no hajimari wo  
kokoro wa sukoshi zutsu arukihajimeteku  
itami sae hikizurinagara_

_* tomadoi de ashita ga mienakutemo  
omoi wa mirai wo sagasu no deshou  
nakitsukareta niji no hate  
atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru_

_kono machi wa sou itsu datte  
aimai na genjitsu miseru kedo  
tatta hitotsu no negai wo kanjite ikeba ii  
sou kanjireba ii_

_hito wa dareka to kurabete  
jibun wo miushinau keredo  
daiji na mono wa sou kokoro ni aru kara  
yogosazu ni kagayakasetai_

_zubunure de amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku_

_shiawase toka yasashisa toka  
me ni mienai mono wo  
koboshinagara atsumenagara  
itsuka afurete yuku made..._

_repeat *_

_ima amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku  
_

- - -

_**Episode 44: Senran no Kabutomushi part 6**_

The scene shifts to the Shibuya Mall where Glaive, Lance and Larc went to the 3rd floor to stop another huge, mutated beetle from going to the lower grounds after taking out the first one that made its way to the 2nd floor. Thirty minutes ago the first mutated beetle reached the 2nd floor and killed dozens in its path and it took Larc's Ray Bullet finisher to kill it and then they got a radio call from Henry that four more are still on the loose at the 4th floor so the Super GALS and Rika went upstairs and then saw the escaped, mutated beetle feasting on the corpses it caught and Lance chose to stay behind to deal with this one.

"Ran…Aya…Rika…go ahead…I'll handle this one!"

As the three girls went ahead, Lance, decided to stop the monster bug's tracks is by amputating its legs and she did so, before stabbing it on the head to ensure its permanent stop on the bug's rampage. Renamon arrived moments later and joined the armored Super GAL in following the others. But then another huge, mutated beetle showed up and Lance had enough as she uses the Stab Impact to the bug's chest to kill it for good and she went ahead.

At the tournament hall, Galgomon and Growlmon managed to keep the other giant bugs from escaping the hall and soon the armored Super GALS and Renamon arrived to help and within several minutes they managed to kill all of them and the siege ended, with a bloody note as they wondered how this happened and who is responsible for this carnage.

- - -

At ZECT HQ, the man in shades watched the scene from the monitor in serious intent as he saw Blade holding on to Kabuto preventing him from breaking free. He noted what Fujima meant about forming an alliance with DDS and is now considering that option as he noted that the druids have made off with the 50 younger teen boys with no one to stop him. Then a thought hit him as there might be a way to save them and Fujima came to his head and he decided to contact him via codec.

Man in shades: "Fujima…use your radar to locate the vans that escaped from the Atami crime scene…then order some of your Shadow Troopers to intercept them while you go to the Sunken Garden and take down the user of the Beetle Zecter. If the situation permits it, aid the DDS student who is wearing the Card suit of Spades…the Beetle Zecter has a second form similar to yours…if you have to, inflict critical damage. The Beetle Zecter must be reclaimed no matter what!"

Fujima: "Understood!"

With that the man in shades looks back at the monitor and continued to watch the scene involving the two armored fighters grappling against one another and hoped that Blade would hold on to Kabuto long enough for Fujima to arrive on time..

- - -

At the cult's HQ, Ryoma was watching intently seeing that Tsubasa is being overwhelmed by Blade despite the fact that he is already using the Beetle Zecter and is losing interest in the succeeding minutes. He wondered if the Beetle Zecter Tsubasa is using is as strong as King Tut proclaims but his curiosity made him stay and waited to see what happens next.

King Tut was equally upset seeing that kabuto is not doing a good job and fears that Hyuga might call for help and this would lead to Kabuto getting exposed to the media and he couldn't let that happen so he called Tsubasa via radio and berated him for being "weak".

"Tsubasa…stop waltzing around and finish the job! You are my eldest prodigal son1 you are not meant to be defeated! On your feet and smash your opponent or I'll despise you! You hear me??!! Do something or I'll cry like Evita Peron singing _Don't Cry For me Argentina_! If you have to…change to your "second form" and kill him!!!"

Ryoma cringes in fear while Eve looks on and "patted" her "king".

"So, Tut my dear…what does your "elder son" look like once he activate his "second form"?"

"That, my dear…will be answered in a few moments from now…for now is the time for him to…what's the word…ah, yes…"Cast Off!"…yes…and show that wannabe who the real "Beetle Master" is…oh I'm so excited…guards…another bowl of popcorn, please…the suspense is killing me…oh joy to the world…the NEW GODS have come…let Earth receive their new king and queen…"

"_Geez…grow up, already…!_' _It's not even Christmas!_"

Ryoma mentally whined as King Tut sang an irritating and out-of tune Christmas song while awaiting the next scene to be shown on the footage. The Prince Of Tennis wanted to leave at once but he also wanted to see what the Beetle Zecter could do so he had to put up with his master's zany actions.

But then he made a singing rendition of Madonna's "Don't Cry For me Argentina while holding the radio which is connected to Kabuto's radio as he intended to "raise his spirits" so Tsubasa would break free from Blade's hold but the sound emanating from King Tut was so horrible that the Prince of Tennis had to cover his ears for dear life.

- - -

_It won't be easy, you'll think it strange  
When I try to explain how I feel  
that I still need your love after all that I've done_

_You won't believe me  
All you will see is a girl you once knew  
Although she's dressed up to the nines  
At sixes and sevens with you_

_I had to let it happen, I had to change  
Couldn't stay all my life down at heel  
Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun_

_So I chose freedom  
Running around, trying everything new  
But nothing impressed me at all  
I never expected it to_

_Chorus:_

_Don't cry for me Argentina  
The truth is I never left you  
All through my wild days  
My mad existence  
I kept my promise  
Don't keep your distance_

_And as for fortune, and as for fame  
I never invited them in  
Though it seemed to the world they were all I desired_

_They are illusions  
They are not the solutions they promised to be  
The answer was here all the time  
I love you and hope you love me_

_Don't cry for me Argentina_

_(chorus)_

_Have I said too much?  
There's nothing more I can think of to say to you.  
But all you have to do is look at me to know  
That every word is true_

- - -

Back at Atami, as Blade and Kabuto are still struggling around the park, Hyuga was now a bit closer to leaving the park and hoped that he reached it sooner but had to slow down as he had to make sure Akira was not in a bad position as he is carrying him on his back. He then sensed that help is on the way as several police cars arrived and saw several cops are on board thus he was overjoyed that they can now get to a nearby hospital to get Akira medical attention.

- - -

Near the exit border of Atami the Shadow Troopers formed a road block to prevent the vans from leaving after detecting it via their scanners and are now awaiting the vans to make a full stop after seeing the approaching vehicles, but then they got an unexpected surprise as a trailer truck appeared and stopped by the side of the road and a giant mechanical beetle break out for the trailer and attacked the troopers, slowly killing them off via missiles and lasers as the five vans passed them with relative ease and went on its way as if nothing happened.

- - -

Meanwhile Kabuto could hear King Tut's grating singing and this agitated him thoroughly and tried to break free but was unable to do so and then he saw the several police cars surrounding them and noticed that Hyuga was now a few steps away from escaping the Sunken Garden and along with the volume of King Tut's singing increases he became a bit ballistic so he made a move that he realized that he can do in order to "save the day".

His right hand managed to touch the Beetle Zecter attached to his belt and touches the Zecter's "horn", and in doing so he activated the mechanism that enables him to switch to his "other" form as he flips the switch-like "Horn" on the Beetle Zecter over, and Blade notices that Kabuto's "bulky" armor is starting to "fall apart" but he nevertheless held on to him while he saw the policemen slowly coming over.

"Don't come closer…it's too dangerous! Let me handle thgis and I'll hand him to you once I knock him out!"

As the cops, about 25 of them, were considering Blade's advice, Kabuto flips the horn to reverse side and completes the mechanism while he utters a two-word command.

"**Cast Off**!"

With the words shouted the Beetle Zecter absorbed the voice command and is processing the input and lit up as the mechanism began to work and a voice from the Zecter spoke to confirm the command.

Beetle Zecter: "**_CAST OFF…_**"

Kabuto's "bulky" armor "exploded" and turn into debris and scattered around, hitting the cops within his vicinity and even managed to get farther. Hyuga saw this and used his body to shield Akira but in the process he got hit and was badly hurt and knocked out. The police cars were also hit by the "debris" and resulted in a series of explosion while all of the cops were killed on the spot, while Blade was thrown away after also being hit by the debris. As he got up he saw what was happening. Kabuto was still the same but with the "bulky" armor gone his upper body revealed another layer of armor which was dark red while a "beetle's horn" was formed between the eye-lens of his helmet giving him the real look of a beetle, almost resembling a Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle and then the Beetle Zecter spoke again to confirm Kabuto's second form which surprised the armored DDS student.

Beetle Zecter: "**_CHANGE BEETLE…_**"

Seeing that he has achieve a second form kabuto wasted no time and went to work. He also noted that King Tut stopped singing and now he can concentrate on what he can do from now on.

- - -

At the cult's HQ, Ryoma was watching intently seeing that Tsubasa has achieved its "second form" using the Beetle Zecter and is getting more and more interested seeing why his weapon is called the Beetle Zecter. He now wonders what else the Beetle Zecter can do more or show more potential now Tsubasa is in his new form.

King Tut was now jumping for joy as he saw Kabuto in his second form and now lectures both Ryoma and Eve on what they are seeing in front of the monitor and explained to them what to expect from a few moments from now.

"What you see from here…is Kabuto's…"**Rider**" form. The one you saw earlier is his "**Masked**" form. In his second form he can now do more damage than good, and there you can see what awesome power he can display. Tsubasa, my eldest son…go spill blood and kill him!!! All for the glory of love!!!"

Ryoma cringes in fear again as he recalled the song's title of the same name while Eve looks on and "patted" her "king".

"So, Tut my dear…what does your "elder son" do now that he is in his "Rider" form?"

"That, my dear…will be answered in a few moments from now…for now is the time for him to show that wannabe and the world who the real "Beetle Master" is…oh I'm so excited…guards…another bowl of popcorn, please…the suspense is killing me…oh joy to the world…the NEW GODS have come…let Earth receive their new king and queen…"

"_Geez…grow up, already…!_' _You're repeating that phrase over and over again!_"

- - -

At ZECT HQ, the man in shades and the council watched the scene from the monitor in serious concern as he saw Blade about to take on Kabuto who is now in Rider form and knew what would this mean since it was ZECT who designed that weapon and just now he received report that all of the Shadow Troopers were killed and that the druids made a perfect escape and now there's no one preventing them from stopping and he is now seriously considering Fujima's suggestion which means he has to form an alliance with DDS and then he hurriedly contacted Fujima via codec.

Man in shades: "Fujima…your Shadow Troopers are killed! And Tsubasa activated his rider form. I doubt that Blade can hold on any longer. Get there now and help him!

Fujima: "Understood!"

With that the man in shades looks back at the monitor and continued to watch the scene involving the two armored fighters grappling against one another and hoped that Blade would hold on to Kabuto long enough for Fujima to arrive on time.

- - -

Blade was now staggering as Kabuto activated his Kunai Gun's Gun Mode, in which it fires high-intensity ion beam blasts and is equipped with tri-laser targeting. Tsubasa was now laughing like a maniac as he had his opponent staggering and kept on the tempo but his opponent had to act fast as he saw Hyuga sprawled on the ground.

"Sorry, Tsubasa…but I'm running out of time and can't waste it…"

He took out a card and swiped it on his Blay Rouser. It was the **_Category 7 Of Spades_** (** 7**): **METAL TRILOBITE**. With it that card's effect has caused Blade's body to enhance its resilience to physical harm by transmutation into organic metal. Kabuto was taken aback by this and fired his weapon more but Blade went near him and began punching him away. He knew the card's effect lasts only a minute and has to make most of it but Kabuto's soccer skills saved him and a minute has passed and now Blade lost the card's effect and is once again being pummeled back and forth with punches and kicks.

Wanting to end it he took out two cards and swipes it on a device attached to his left forearm. It was the Rouse Absorber and the two cards being swiped are the **_Category Queen _**(** Q**): **_ABSORB CAPRICORN_** and the **_Category Jack_** (** J**): **FUSION EAGLE**.

To the ones who were watching, they were surprised to see Blade assume Jack form and began to make a rebound, surprisingly sending Kabuto staggering back but he was getting rather impatient as he has to get Hyuga and Akira out of here so he took out two cards and swiped them to his upgraded Blay Rouser. The cards roused were the **_Category2 Of Spades_** (** 2**):**SLASH LIZARD** and **_Category 6 Of Spades_** (** 6**): **THUNDER DEER**.

Kabuto braces himself as Blade spreads its "wings" and flew to the air and is heading straight for his opponent as he was about to execute the **_Lightning Slash_**. Kabuto wasn't fazed as he accepted the challenge and is poising to make a countermove of his own. He was confident that he can beat his opponent and walk away victorious.

**_To Be continued…_**

- - - **_  
_**

_**Overnight**_ by **_Aya_**  
(Ending Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_Fly, sway, go all the way  
I'm in the same fate with you  
I feel your beat all around  
Wandering in the everlasting way_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Rise, high, just feel alive  
Say a prayer for you today  
I still believe in your love  
Trace the shadow of truth into the dark_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Wandering my crying soul  
Only you can wipe away my tears_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the light..._

- - -

Beetle Brawl ends…right? But it was rather inconclusive as the two are about to make their finishing blows but which one would emerge the winner?

**_Preview:_**

See next chapter on who's going to win, but then whoever wins, he must face Fujima, who returns as TheBee. See where this leads to and who will save Hyuga and Akira.


	45. Beetle vs Wasp

**_Parasite Eve_**

Class F is in danger; Tsubasa Ozora shows his awesome power via the Beetle Zecter and no one could stop him unless Tsukasa Domyouji, aka Mask Rider Blade, can do something to change the tide as Akira and Hyuga are both in bad shape and in need of medical attention.

Of course Kyuu and Kyo are on their way there, but will they get there on time?

- - -

At the border of Tokyo-Atami, Kyuu and Kyo are cruising near the area when they saw smoke billowing from quite afar and couldn't help but wonder what's taking place there, and the younger sibling of the Renjou family had a bad feeling as they are now closing in on the Atami border, not wanting to guess that it might be another druid attack.

"This better not be about druids…I had enough trouble facing them…_nii-san_…you got your belt and phone with you? We might get in to a fight if what I'm thinking is the case…."

"Right with me…I'm prepared now. Let's hop it's just a minor accident. If so, then you go ahead and I'll catch up…"

But then they got a surprise of their lives as they arrived at the entry point where several smashed police vehicles and scattered corpses of the cops were littered around while the giant mechanical beetle spotted the approaching Side Basher and fired its missiles at the Renjou twins, sending two of them at its target and this caught Kyuu and Kyo by surprise.

Kyuu: "Kyo…look out!"

Kyo: "FUCKING SHIT!!! Hold on!!!"

Maneuvering the Side Basher, the Renjou twins managed to evade the missiles and turn around to get a bit farther but the missiles kept on following them and the brothers managed to escape them as another passing car came and took the hit. Seeing this they had to make a decision.

"Blast…huh? A motorcycle…_nii-san_…take that bike and go now…I'll take care of metallic Mushiking and distract him long enough for you to sneak past him. I suggest you armored up in case he sees you. We can't waste time. Tsukasa needs assistance."

"But what about you? You think you can take on that thing head-on?"

"The Side Basher will solve that problem…though you're my elder brother and I don't speak up against my elders but…GET GOING OR I"LL KICK YOUR BUTT-HOLE!!!!"

"Alright…but me and Meg will MAKE love on your bed…that's the condition."

"WHAT'S THAT???!!! WHY YOU…grr…fine…go before I change my mind…"

"Be careful then…"

As Kyuu hid behind the bushes, Kyo drove the side Basher towards the huge mecha-insect and are facing off which occupied the whole road and he inputted the codes on the keyboard that was located below the pedals of his motorcycle-sidecar.

Side Basher: "**_BATTLE MODE…_**"

In an instant, the Side Basher changed form, from its motorcycle-side car it grew in size and took on the form of a combat walker similar to the ones seen in the Star Wars movies which has arms, legs and loaded weapons while retaining the pedals and other controls. It was then that Kyo took out his Gamma Phone and inputted his codes on the phone's keypad.

**5-9-6 ENTER**

Gamma Phone: "**_STANDING BY…_**"

Kyo: "Rider change!"

With that he inserted the phone on to the holster of his belt in which the Gamma Phone spoke to confirm the code and activation.

Gamma Phone: "**_COMPLETE…_**"

In an instant black light couples with green lines lit his body taking on the armored form of a firefly with silver ornaments and is now armored up as Mask Rider Gamma. Rubbing the pedals the mech-form of the Side Basher went forward to do battle with the giant robot beetle. As the two are ready to rumble Kyuu took the opportunity to ride the motorcycle and sped past the two huge machines and Kyo nodded as he saw Kyuu making his way to where Blade and Kabuto are fighting.

As Kyuu was barely away from the scene a group of druids show up as they parked their van and took out their weapons and the Class Q leader whined as he must get past another road block.

"_Just my luck…first a three-story-sized mechanical beetle and then this…can't stop now or I'm in trouble…Kyo will scold me if I screw this up…_"

Left with no options, Kyuu took out his Beta Phone and inputted his codes on the phone's keypad using his right hand while maneuvering his motorcycle with his left hand and managed to stay balanced without much difficulty.

**5-9-8 ENTER**

Beta Phone: "**_STANDING BY…_**"

Kyuu: "Rider change!"

With that he inserted the phone on to the holster of his belt in which the Beta Phone spoke to confirm the code and activation.

Beta Phone: "**_COMPLETE…_**"

In an instant black light couples with blue lines lit his body taking on the armored form of a firefly with silver ornaments and is now armored up as Mask Rider Beta. Beta then stopped on his tracks and got off the bike to confront his opponents seeing that they're armed with high-powered ammunitions. As much as he wanted to he couldn't afford to waste any time and must finish this quickly in order to get to the Atami Sunken Garden.

"Let's not waste time here. Leave now and I won't go after you."

"You expect us to fall for that?? Open fire!"

"You asked for it…don't say I didn't warn you…"

With that the druids opened fire and aimed their ammo at Beta but the armored Class Q leader was well-protected and decided to go right ahead and make his way towards the attacking druids.

- - -

_**Born**_ by **_Miwako Okuda_**  
(Opening Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_namida ga ochita ato datte  
kanashimi ga ieteku wake ja nai  
kono mune ni sumitsuita  
okubyou na jibun wo tada kanjiteku dake_

_dakedo shinjite ikitai  
chiisana yume no hajimari wo  
kokoro wa sukoshi zutsu arukihajimeteku  
itami sae hikizurinagara_

_* tomadoi de ashita ga mienakutemo  
omoi wa mirai wo sagasu no deshou  
nakitsukareta niji no hate  
atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru_

_kono machi wa sou itsu datte  
aimai na genjitsu miseru kedo  
tatta hitotsu no negai wo kanjite ikeba ii  
sou kanjireba ii_

_hito wa dareka to kurabete  
jibun wo miushinau keredo  
daiji na mono wa sou kokoro ni aru kara  
yogosazu ni kagayakasetai_

_zubunure de amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku_

_shiawase toka yasashisa toka  
me ni mienai mono wo  
koboshinagara atsumenagara  
itsuka afurete yuku made..._

_repeat *_

_ima amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku  
_

- - -

**_Episode 45: Kabutomushi vs. Suzumebachi_**

At ZECT HQ, the man in shades watched the three scenes from the monitor in serious intent as he saw Blade taking on Kabuto while in Jack form and are about to collide with each other. He dreaded the outcome after that knowing what the power of the Beetle Zecter can do and doubt that Blade could pull it off. He wondered if he took Fujima's suggestion seriously enough weeks earlier and if he did this incident might have been prevented.

In the other screen of the monitor Mask Rider Gamma was riding the Side Basher in Battle Mode and are exchanging missiles but the Giant mech-beetle is showing slightly greater advantage as it was more agile than the Side Basher due to combat walker's size and rather slow maneuverability. He could see that the DDS student riding it was intent on destroying the beetle and expected the battle to lag on since the beetle's design were created by ZECT which fell in the hands of the cult.

In the third screen Kyuu, as Mask Rider Beta, was having problems of his own as the druids were doing a good job in preventing him from leaving as they were using the RPG shells and higher caliber guns to keep him in place. Further adding woes to the armored Class Q leader was the arrival of another trailer truck and another giant robotic beetle breaking out and going after Beta. As he checked the scanners he finds that Fujima is just a few minutes away from the Blade-Kabuto battle scene and made a plea to his trusted agent.

Man in shades: "Fujima…you're almost there! Get there now and help the DDS student fighting the Beetle Zecter user! He might not last longer as our Zecters are designed to be more powerful than the weapons created by BOARD! You must get there fast or you might have difficulty in nailing Tsubasa Ozora! Remember your objective…the Beetle Zecter must be reclaimed no matter what!"

Fujima: "Understood!"

With that the man in shades looks back at the monitor and continued to watch the scene involving all three pairs of armored fighters grappling against each other's opponents and hoped that Blade would hold on to Kabuto long enough for Fujima to arrive on time. He then turn to the council and told them what he has to say about the situation at the moment.

"As you see…we can no longer afford to be stealthy…if this goes on, not only will DDS fall…but so will the government and we might as well be next should our next Zecter became public knowledge to our enemies. Regardless of what you think and of your pride…we will take Fujima's suggestion at heart and will form an alliance with DDS once the situation there at Atami is resolved."

- - -

Blade was now staggering as Kabuto activated his Kunai Gun's Gun Mode, in which it fires high-intensity ion beam blasts and is equipped with tri-laser targeting. Tsubasa was now laughing like a maniac as he had his opponent staggering and kept on the tempo but his opponent had to act fast as he saw Hyuga sprawled on the ground.

"Sorry, Tsubasa…but I'm running out of time and can't waste it…"

He took out a card and swiped it on his Blay Rouser. It was the **_Category 7 Of Spades_** (** 7**): **METAL TRILOBITE**. With it that card's effect has caused Blade's body to enhance its resilience to physical harm by transmutation into organic metal. Kabuto was taken aback by this and fired his weapon more but Blade went near him and began punching him away. He knew the card's effect lasts only a minute and has to make most of it but Kabuto's soccer skill saved him and a minute has passed and now Blade lost the card's effect and is once again being pummeled back and forth with punches and kicks.

Wanting to end it he took out two cards and swipes it on a device attached to his left forearm. It was the Rouse Absorber and the two cards being swiped are the **_Category Queen _**(** Q**): **_ABSORB CAPRICORN_** and the **_Category Jack_** (** J**): **FUSION EAGLE**.

To the ones who were watching, they were surprised to see Blade assume Jack form and began to make a rebound, surprisingly sending Kabuto staggering back but he was getting rather impatient as he has to get Hyuga and Akira out of here so he took out two cards and swiped them to his upgraded Blay Rouser. The cards roused were the **_Category2 Of Spades_** (** 2**):**SLASH LIZARD** and **_Category 6 Of Spades_** (** 6**): **THUNDER DEER**.

Kabuto braces himself as Blade spreads its "wings" and flew to the air and is heading straight for his opponent as he was about to execute the **_Lightning Slash_**. Kabuto wasn't fazed as he accepted the challenge and is poising to make a countermove of his own. He was confident that he can beat his opponent and walk away victorious. As Blade was ready to slash his target Kabuto seem to be anticipating his opponent's oncoming attack and made his move as his flying opponent was just moments from executing his attack.

Kabuto right hand went to his belt and his fingers were touching something on the Beetle Zecter. There were three buttons attached on the Beetle Zecter's "abdomen" and began to press the buttons in a systematic fashion. He presses them and then inputs the button sequence, which the Beetle Zecter spoke and said "**1-2-3**" and switches its horn-like lever back to its default position. He then spoke a voice command to initiate the next move.

Kabuto: "Rider Kick!"

With that he moved the Zecter's horn and the Zecter spoke to confirm the voice command and all is set for the next move to be initiated.

Beetle Zecter: "**_RIDER KICK…_**"

When the horn-switch of the Zecter is flipped again, a tachyon charge surges from the Beetle Zecter to Kabuto's horn-like helmet where it is refined, then transmitted to Kabuto's right foot. He then executed a roundhouse kick which deflected Blade's Blayrouser and hit him squarely on his face, denting his helmet and sends him crashing against a tree which then sends him sprawling to the road. The armored F-4 leader was badly hurt and felt he had a bout of whiplash as he never felt a strong attack before, and now he saw his opponent walking towards him despite feeling a blurry vision.

"_Darn…can't let him beat me like this…or Hyuga and Akira will get killed…no choice…have to act fast or he'll get me again…wonder if the others got Akira's SOS text…_"

Staggering, he took out the **_Category Queen Of Spades_** (** Q**):**ABSORB CAPRICORN** and inserts it on to the Rouse Absorber and activated it. Now all he has to do is swipe the he has to is to swipe **_Category King Of Spades_** (** K**):**EVOLUTION CAUCASUS** next.

Rouse Absorber: "**_ABSORB QUEEN…_**"

Before the F-4 leader was about to draw his next card, Kabuto did something again which surprised the DDS student. Kabuto's right hand went to the right side of his hip and then slapped the Switch-pad on the hip of the belt where the Beetle Zecter is located. He spoke another voice command and the Zecter spoke in return to confirm the command.

Kabuto: "Clock up…"

Beetle Zecter: "**_CLOCK UP…_**"

Since the Zecters are devices and that they are compilation of mobile systems that seem to affect space/time, the user can move in fast speed or in slow motion. Kabuto then moved in a fast speed-like motion which his opponent did not noticed Kabuto going past him and he appeared behind him. As Blade was about to draw his next card he sensed something and looked behind him and saw Kabuto standing behind him.

"Bye-bye…Rider Kick…!"

Another tachyon charge surges from the Beetle Zecter to Kabuto Horn-like helmet where it is refined, then transmitted to Kabuto's right foot. He then executed another roundhouse kick which hit Blade's abdomen and sends him crashing against a passing gas truck. The resulting collision caused a powerful explosion which sends the F-4 leader thrown away and landed back at the Sunken Garden and reverted back to normal and was unconscious with the Spade Buckle laid beside him and was badly hurt.

Scoffing, Kabuto went towards the still unconscious Akira and Hyuga and is ready to take them out when someone called his attention. It was Kenji Fujima and he was raising his hand and the Wasp Zecter was hovering above him. Fujima then attached the Zecter on the brace on his left wrist and spoke a voice input followed by the Zecter's voice command to confirm the activation.

Fujima: "Henshin."

Wasp Zecter: "**_HENSHIN…_**"

Fujima's body was enveloped in static energy which shown him encased in a black armor with silver and yellow designs. He became TheBee and is ready for battle and stepped forward towards his target and gave him a chance to avoid bloodshed before making his next move.

"Stop this now. Turn yourself in and surrender the Beetle Zecter. Let us help you. We know you've been brainwashed…don't make it hard on yourself…"

"Fuck you, you basketball reject. I'll kill you and take that Zecter…it'll make a good collection before we demolish DDS."

With that the two began to brawl and despite the "bulky" armor he is wearing, TheBee was having difficulty in containing him as Kabuto has weapons that can be used in long-range fighting while he has none and the only consolation he has were his basketball skills and the training he received from ZECT. He had to duck behind a huge thick tree to shield himself from the lasers from Kabuto's Kunai Gun. At this point additional Shadow Troopers arrived and this distracted Kabuto as his attention was diverted much to his amusement.

"Drone-like troopers…different from the ZECT Troopers that resembled ants…no wonder your armor design is like that of a bee. What else do you have? You couldn't get near me even if you have to sacrifice yourself…"

In response TheBee made his move known as he flips the Wasp Zecter's wings out, then rotating the Zecter clockwise 180°, in which his "bulky" armor began to "fall apart". With that he chanted "Cast Off" and the armor turn into debris and struck Kabuto long enough for him to get closer and clobber him. TheBee revealed his "Rider" form and he now truly resemble a real wasp-like armored fighter and now he has a fighting chance to nail him as the Shadow Troopers joins in on the melee, but Kabuto resisted and fought back ferociously.

- - -

At the cult's HQ, Ryoma was watching intently seeing that Tsubasa is being overwhelmed by the combined attacks of both TheBee and the Shadow Troopers despite the fact that he is already using the Beetle Zecter in "Rider" form and is betting that Kabuto is going to lose the fight, but King Tut has other plans to help even the odds. King Tut knew what to do next and Ryoma guessed what that means and covered his ears.

"Tsubasa…stop waltzing around and finish the job! You are my eldest prodigal son1 you are not meant to be defeated! On your feet and smash your opponent or I'll despise you! You hear me??!! Do something or I'll do a David Pomeranz thing and I'm sure it'll power you up! Now go and kill him!!!"

Ryoma cringes in fear while Eve looks on and "patted" her "king".

"So, Tut my dear…what does your "elder son" do when he hears you singing?"

"_Please don't sing another tune! I can't stand it anymore!_"

Ryoma mentally whined as King Tut began to sing an irritating and out-of tune David Pomeranz's rendition of "Born for You" while awaiting the next scene to be shown on the footage. The Prince Of Tennis wanted to leave at once but he also wanted to see what Kabuto's reaction could do so he had to put up with his master's zany actions.

But then he made a singing rendition while holding the radio which is connected to Kabuto's radio as he intended to "raise his spirits" so Tsubasa would break free from ZECT's hold but the sound emanating from King Tut was so horrible that the Prince of Tennis had to cover his ears for dear life.

- - -

_Too many billion people  
Running around the planet  
What is the chance in heaven  
That you'd find your way to me  
Tell me what is this sweet sensation  
It's a miracle that's happened  
Though I searched for an explanation  
Only one thing it could be_

That I was born for you  
It was written in the stars  
Yes I was born for you  
And the choice was never ours

It's as if the powers of the universe  
Conspired to make you mine  
And till the day I die  
I blessed the day that I was born for you

Too many foolish people  
Trying to come between us  
None of them seems to matter  
When I looked into your eyes

Now I know why I belong here  
In your arms I found the answer  
Somehow nothing would seemed so wrong here  
If they'd only realized

That I was born for you  
And that you were born for me  
And in this random world  
This was clearly meant to be

What we have the world  
Could never understand  
Or ever take away  
And till the day I die  
I blessed the day that I was born for you

What we have the world  
Could never understand  
Or ever take away  
And as the years go by  
Until the day I die  
I blessed the day that I was born for you

- - -

This made Kabuto roaring in agony and broke free from the troopers' hold and one by one he beat them to death and greatly reduces the troopers and The Bee told the rest to stand back while formulating a counterattack. He wondered what was causing him to act rabid and guessed that if this goes on chances of apprehending him would get slimmer.

- - -

Elsewhere, Gamma had just defeated the Giant mechanical beetle when he activated the Side Basher's turbo boost and jumped on top of the robot and proceeded to smash the beetle's head until it was fully deactivated and decided to go where Kyuu is located and after three minutes he found the druids using RPG missiles and bazookas to keep Beta away from them as well as preventing him from leaving.

"Geez…why didn't you use the Accel Mode??!!"

"What do you expect?? I can't stop without getting hit or my phone will be thrown out of my belt!"

"After this I'm going to teach you how to fight in this kind of situation…"

Using the Side Basher's missiles the druids were forced back and retreated and the Renjou brothers are now heading to the Sunken Garden to get to Tsukasa, not knowing that he is already down and out.

- - -

Seeing via the other monitor that the Renjou brothers are approaching the battle site King Tut knew that Tsubasa is in danger so he threaten to make another song but Ryoma could no longer take it and whacked his "master" on the head with his tennis racket several times until hr is out cold and Eve just stared at the scene in amusement.

- - -

Back at the Sunken Garden TheBee was standing by as the Shadow Troopers are trying desperately to get their hands on Kabuto, but Kabuto managed to whack them aside without using "Clock Up" and he knew that there is only one way of stopping him. He knew it'll be hard but he has to do it. While Kabuto wasn't looking, a power charge begins when the button on Wasp Zecter was pressed and TheBee is making a good aim where he can take Kabuto by surprise and waited for the right moment to strike once the troopers are out of reach, and finally he makes his move.

"Rider Sting…"

Wasp Zecter: "**_RIDER STING…_**"

With that TheBee began to ran towards an unsuspecting Kabuto, and while attacking, TheBee uses the prick-stinger of the Zecter's needle to initiate a strong, stabbing punch at the target. But before he could get close a gas truck came out of nowhere and parked in front of TheBee and he couldn't stop on time and he ended up "punching" the gas truck's trailer, and an explosion occurred as smoke and flames covered the whole park which can be heard from within a few miles. People near the area felt a vibrating jolt and began to ran away from the area.

**_To Be continued…_**

- - - **_  
_**

_**Overnight**_ by **_Aya_**  
(Ending Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_Fly, sway, go all the way  
I'm in the same fate with you  
I feel your beat all around  
Wandering in the everlasting way_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Rise, high, just feel alive  
Say a prayer for you today  
I still believe in your love  
Trace the shadow of truth into the dark_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Wandering my crying soul  
Only you can wipe away my tears_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the light..._

- - -

So who won? Certainly no one as a gas truck appeared and shielded Kabuto from TheBee's attack, but did any of the two survived?

**_Preview:_**

See next chapter on what becomes of the two fighters, and see if both Hyuga and Akira survive the explosion.


	46. Highway Hoodlums

**_Parasite Eve_**

The last few chapters are really intense as Tsubasa was very reckless since he's been brainwashed. Two of Class F have fallen and Fujima was the only one to respond to the scene though he had to roughen up a bit to stop him.

The Renjou brothers show up and so is Class P. See what happens after last chapter left off…

Elsewhere, Gamma had just defeated the Giant mechanical beetle when he activated the Side Basher's turbo boost and jumped on top of the robot and proceeded to smash the beetle's head until it was fully deactivated and decided to go where Kyuu is located and after three minutes he found the druids using RPG missiles and bazookas to keep Beta away from them mas well as preventing him from leaving.

"Geez…why didn't you use the Accel Mode??!!"

"What do you expect?? I can't stop without getting hit or my phone will be thrown out of my belt!"

"After this I'm going to teach you how to fight in this kind of situation…"

Using the Side Basher's missiles the druids were forced back and retreated and the Renjou brothers are now heading to the Sunken Garden to get to Tsukasa, not knowing that he is already down and out.

- - -

Seeing via the other monitor that the Renjou brothers are approaching the battle site King Tut knew that Tsubasa is in danger so he threaten to make another song but Ryoma could no longer take it and whacked his "master" on the head with his tennis racket several times until her is out cold and Eve just stared at the scene in amusement.

- - -

Back at the Sunken Garden TheBee was standing by as the Shadow Troopers are trying desperately to get their hands on kabuto but Kabuto managed to whack them aside without using "Clock Up" and he knew that there is only one way of stopping him. He knew it'll be hard but he has to do it. While Kabuto wasn't looking, a power charge begins when the button on Wasp Zecter was pressed and TheBee is making a good aim where he can take Kabuto by surprise and waited for the right moment to strike once the troopers are out of reach, and finally he makes his move.

"Rider Sting…"

Wasp Zecter: "**_RIDER STING…_**"

With that TheBee began to ran towards an unsuspecting Kabuto, and while attacking, TheBee uses the prick-stinger of the Zecter's needle to initiate punch at the target. But before he could get close a gas truck came out of nowhere and parked in front of TheBee and he couldn't stop on time and he ended up "punching" the gas truck's trailer, and an explosion occurred as smoke and flames covered the whole park which can be heard from within a few miles. People near the area felt a vibrating jolt and began to ran away from the area.

- - -

_**Born**_ by **_Miwako Okuda_**  
(Opening Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_namida ga ochita ato datte  
kanashimi ga ieteku wake ja nai  
kono mune ni sumitsuita  
okubyou na jibun wo tada kanjiteku dake_

_dakedo shinjite ikitai  
chiisana yume no hajimari wo  
kokoro wa sukoshi zutsu arukihajimeteku  
itami sae hikizurinagara_

_* tomadoi de ashita ga mienakutemo  
omoi wa mirai wo sagasu no deshou  
nakitsukareta niji no hate  
atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru_

_kono machi wa sou itsu datte  
aimai na genjitsu miseru kedo  
tatta hitotsu no negai wo kanjite ikeba ii  
sou kanjireba ii_

_hito wa dareka to kurabete  
jibun wo miushinau keredo  
daiji na mono wa sou kokoro ni aru kara  
yogosazu ni kagayakasetai_

_zubunure de amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku_

_shiawase toka yasashisa toka  
me ni mienai mono wo  
koboshinagara atsumenagara  
itsuka afurete yuku made..._

_repeat *_

_ima amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku  
_

- - -

_**Episode 46: ****Kouro no Y****otamon**_

As the smoke cleared, everything became clear as who survived and who did not. TheBee was standing still, not suffering a single jolt, for he managed to reverse his "Cast Off" mechanism and his "bulky" armor has re-attached itself on his body and this gave him enough protection to withstand the powerful explosion from the gas truck exploding after he inadvertedly struck it with the "Rider Sting" that was meant Kabuto. He wondered how and why it happened but slowly he got an idea on why it happened.

As he recalled before the explosion, he was close to using his attack on Kabuto when a gas truck appeared and blocked his way. He got a glimpse of the driver and he is dressed like a druid, and after that…ka-boom. It was a suicidal defense and he sacrificed himself to allow Kabuto to escape since he is nowhere to be found. A few Shadow Troopers survived the explosion though majority of the rest didn't. Looking at the other way were Hyuga and the two Class F members sprawled on the ground and are in bad shape. He contacted his superior and requested for a vehicle to have the injured teens ferried to a nearby hospital.

- - -

At ZECT HQ, the man in shades receive the message and is ready to grant it but the council has other ideas as they are not willing to have them compromised and this caused a conflict of interest between the three parties though the council has a good reason to show for it though. And since the council has a high authority they easily bend the rules and had TheBee follow orders without question.

"You may only take the soccer player with you. Leave the two DDS students behind."

"You're ordering me to let the two die?? I'm not a mercenary! I'm not leaving them to die! They risked their lives to stop the Beetle Zecter user! I have conscience! If you insist on letting me do what you want, then I'm willing to resign!"

"You don't have to. Do what they say. Two of the DDS students are almost here. They'll take over from here. You need not worry about them. Take Hyuga and go. That's an order."

The Man in shades told Fujima the command since he saw from the other portion of the monitor screen that Kyuu and Kyo are on their way and are three minutes away from arriving, and thus a reluctant Fujima told the Troopers to take Hyuga and the corpses away from the park and hid behind several thick bushes. As they hid themselves the Renjou brothers arrived and were shocked at the scene of the battle and saw Akira and Tsukasa's sorry states.

"Oh crap…_nii-san_…help me board them on the Side Basher…where's Hyuga???"

"He's not here…we can't waste time…you go ahead…I'll catch up as soon as I find him."

After boarding the two unconscious Class F members Kyo departed while Kyuu stay behind to find Hyuga. He was then searching the whole park but to no avail as he was just inches from the bushes where Fujima and the rest are hiding and they are in danger of being discovered unless they make a diversion or something. It was then that he got an idea. With a twitch of an eyebrow the Wasp Zecter began hovering above and went towards Kyuu. The Class Q leader was unaware that the flying Zecter is not a real wasp and he stood still since the first thing he knew about encountering a bee or a wasp, and as the Wasp Zecter landed over his nape it stung him though it wasn't painful nor did it left a sting. In fact the Zecter used a tranquilizer needle and Kyuu slowly slumped to the ground just as the HUMVEE arrived and the Shadow Troopers boarded and Fujma glanced at the sleeping Kyuu before departing.

"Sorry…but now isn't the right time yet…"

After that the HUMVEE left leaving Kyuu in a peaceful slumber. After seven minutes firefighters arrived as well as ambulances and saw the corpses of the cops here and even saw Kyuu slumped. But arrogant cops who also arrived thought they might use him as a decoy since they couldn't lose face after many of their comrades were killed and unable to stop the druids so they took him to their precinct despite paramedics' protests.

- - -

At the road, Kyo was cruising along the way while glancing at the two fallen F-4 members. He noted Tsukasa having several bruises, burns and lacerations all over his body and was fortunate that his Spade Buckle was intact and no cards were missing. He wondered who did this to him as well as wondering if he ever changed to Mask Rider Blade. His only hope of getting answers is for either of the two to wake up so he could get the answers needed.

As he was cruising he came to a slow stop as traffic buildup started and now he has to find a way to get past the roadblocks and look for a short cut. As he navigated around a car near him exploded and this rattled him a lot and when he turn around he got his answer. This didn't sit well for him and knew he is in a huge fix. Tension builds up as another car exploded and saw what caused it. A bazooka shell flying and it came from near by.

"_Damn druids…at a time like this…worse…can't go all out without leaving these two behind…and I can't transform without exposing myself…better make a break for it…or I'm going to get toasted on a plate with spaghetti sauce all over it…"_

- - -

At the Atami Police precinct, Kyuu was on the chair and handcuffed behind his back, slowly waking up after being slapped about, busting his lips in the process. As he learned where he was he was interrogated but he told them all he knew. Of course the cops wanted to grill Kyuu as to make it appeared that he is in league with the druids but he wouldn't budge.

"Why don't you admit that you're working for those druids??!!"

"Yeah…say it and it'll be over…"

"I'm telling you the truth…someone sedated me when I arrived at the park…"

SLAP!

"Stop playing games with us! This DDS badge…it's a good, cheap imitation! We know you're in league with those bastards…so either admit it or we'll break your nose…"

But the new police commissioner arrived and overheard the conversation as well as seeing the "torture" and reprimanded them. When examining the DDS badge and ID, he realize that Kyuu is a genuine DDS student and ordered his release while the interrogators were put under arrest and summoned nurses to tend to his injuries.

- - -

At the highway in Tokyo, Kyo was cruising at the opposite lane dodging oncoming cars as he had to struggle avoiding them and his pursuers, a jeep with six druids armed with bazookas and RPGs, firing indiscriminately, hitting everything in its path resulting in death and injuries to motorists and pedestrians. He was indeed in a fix and was unable to retaliate but only speed away. But the druids were more ruthless than what they appeared to be as more jeeps appeared and joined their fellow druids in pinning down the three DDS students.

"SHIT…WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE???!!!"

The chase soon reached Tokyo financial district and the Class R leader started regretting his decision as pedestrians are now the unfortunate casualties as they were being fired at in hopes that they get his attention. Knowing what would happen if he stop, he was forced to increase the Side Basher's speed, trying to lose his predators. As he passed by an intersection, he found Class P's Nagisa Misumi and Honoka Yukishiro and got an idea on how to send the two F-4 members to safety.

"Misumi…Yukishiro!"

"Hey…you're from Class R…"

"There's no time…take these two to a nearby hospital…now!"

"They're from Class F…what happened…"

"Nagisa…look!"

"Druids??!!"

"I'll explain later…just go!"

And so the two Class P members took them to a safe place while hailing a taxi while Kyo moved away from the city and went to a deserted park where five more jeeps arrived to give chase. As the jeeps surrounded him he was faced with a dilemma. To stop the druids' further attacks and save more people he'll have to stop them, but in the process he'll have to take lives in return. Meaning…he'll be compelled to kill the druids or he'll end up dead, since the only way to match their weapons is to armor himself up.

"_Blast…I don't want to do this…but I have no choice…with the trail of destruction they left…it's a no-win situation here…moreover, they'll know once I powered up…they'll blab it to their bosses and I'm dead…FUCK IT…at least there aren't witnesses here…then I guess it'll be safer than nothing…sorry, dad…I'm afraid I might tarnish DDS' reputation as I'm going to take lives with me…_"

With that he punched the codes of the Side Basher and assumed mech-mode and is preparing to launch a counter attack.

- - -

Meanwhile, Honoka and Nagisa are on their way to the site where Kyo is as Nagisa's parents passed by and the Nagisa eldest sibling pleaded to have them bring the two F-4 members to the nearby hospital and with that their sidekicks, Mepple and Mipple, leading them to the site and when they arrived they were awestruck at seeing the Side Basher changing forms but were also concerned that he is being surrounded by two dozen armed druids.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

_**Overnight**_ by **_Aya_**  
(Ending Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_Fly, sway, go all the way  
I'm in the same fate with you  
I feel your beat all around  
Wandering in the everlasting way_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Rise, high, just feel alive  
Say a prayer for you today  
I still believe in your love  
Trace the shadow of truth into the dark_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Wandering my crying soul  
Only you can wipe away my tears_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the light..._

_- - -_

A dastardly attack…and Kyuu managed to overcome his trouble while his younger twin brother facing a moment of truth situation. Is the Side Basher enough to repel the druids? Is he really going to kill them all just to cover his track?

**_Preview:_**

Kyo gets a little help from his fellow DDS schoolmates in the form of **Pretty Cure**, while the mutated monsters that appeared since Chapter13 resurfaces…along with Class P and C making an appearance.

**Bonus # 2:**

**Mask Rider TheBee**

**Profile:**

Kenji Fujima is the player/coach of Shoyo High. As such, he only enters the court when his presence is really needed, such as when the team is behind and struggling. Fujima is so respected by his teammates that as much as possible they try not to make it necessary for him to get on the court, and even the hint of his getting off the bench to join them inspires them to play harder. His personality also varies depending on which role he is playing in the game; as a coach and off the court, he is calm, mild-mannered and friendly (he even personally deals with his fangirls and is very kind to them), but he becomes confident, high-spirited and even ruthless when he's on court. As Maki says in volume #10, "As a player, he's far from rational."

Fujima plays as a typical point guard, leading his team and passing the ball, but also shooting and scoring when necessary. He is one of the top point guards in the Kanagawa prefecture and a force to be reckoned with on the court. He is also left handed, which frustrates Miyagi in the anime. According to several characters, Fujima is seen as the second best point guard in the Kanagawa prefecture, only edged out by Maki.

Fujima is referenced during the first round of the National Championships when Shohoku plays against Toyotama High School. Toyotama's captain, Tsuyoshi Minami, known as the "Ace Killer" injured Fujima in a match resulting in his removal from the game due to his injury. Subsequently, Shoyo lost the match to Toyotama. Throughout the National Championships, there are occasional cut scenes showing Fujima training.

Before the Winter trials, he lost some weight to make himself more agile.

By the time he graduated high school he planned to go to college to further pursue his career, thus leaving Shoyo High and the basketball team.

it is unknown at this time how he came into contact with the mysterious organization known as ZECT, and how he became their agent, TheBee. So far he is the only agent to suggest joining forces with Dan Detective School to stop the Cult of Illuminites.

**Statistics**

**Rider Height**: 192cm (Masked Form); 192cm (Rider Form);

**Rider Weight**: 127kg (Masked Form); 92kg (Rider Form);

-

_**Ability Perimeters**:_

-

**Punching Power**: 8t (Masked Form); 3t (Rider Form);

**Kicking Power**: 9t (Masked Form); 6t (Rider Form);

**Maximum Jump Height**: 21m (Masked Form); 39m (Rider Form);

**Maximum Running Speed**: 100m/8.6s (Masked Form); 100m/5.6s (Rider Form);

**Finisher Power**: 17t (Rider Form);

-

**Wasp Zecter**

**Device Type**: Zecter Brace ('Henshin' Brace)

**Motif**: Wasp

**Color**: Red

**Cast-Off System**: Flipping the Wasp Zecter's wings out, then rotating the Zecter clockwise 180°

**Cast-Off Announcement**: **"CHANGE WASP!!!"**

**Clock Up System**: Slip fingers along the Trace Switches on the ZECT Buckle

**Primary Finisher**:

**RIDER STING** - A power charge begins when the button on Wasp Zecter is pressed. When attacking, TheBee uses the prick-stinger of the Zecter Needle to punch at the target. Because of its extended charge-life, TheBee can deal consecutive 'stings'; usually when confronted by multiple opponents or a huge target.

-

**Equipment**

**TheBee Brace**: The device that is used to call upon the TheBee Zecter. It serves as the docking device for the TheBee Zecter and allows for the transformation.

**Zecter Needle**: A prick-stinger used to perform Rider Sting attack. It has extended charge-life and can be used to destroy multiple opponents.


	47. NMC

**_Parasite Eve_**

From armored fighters to druids dominating the past few chapters, the mutated animals make a shocking return. And Mitochondria Eve show up as well. So expect a bloodbath to take place here in this chapter. It'll be "yummy".

But first see how Kyo defeat the druids as he is torn between letting them live or die.

- - -

At the highway in Tokyo, Kyo was cruising at the opposite lane dodging oncoming cars as he had to struggle avoiding them and his pursuers, a jeep with six druids armed with bazookas and RPGs, firing indiscriminately, hitting everything in its path resulting in death and injuries to motorists and pedestrians. He was indeed in a fix and was unable to retaliate but only speed away. But the druids were more ruthless than what they appeared to be as more jeeps appeared and joined their fellow druids in pinning down the three DDS students.

"SHIT…WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE???!!!"

The chase soon reached Tokyo financial district and the Class R leader started regretting his decision as pedestrians are now the unfortunate casualties as they were being fired at in hopes that they get his attention. Knowing what would happen if he stop, he was forced to increase the Side Basher's speed, trying to lose his predators. As he passed by an intersection, he found Class P's Nagisa Misumi and Honoka Yukishiro and got an idea on how to send the two F-4 members to safety.

"Misumi…Yukishiro!"

"Hey…you're from Class R…"

"There's no time…take these two to a nearby hospital…now!"

"They're from Class F…what happened…"

"Nagisa…look!"

"Druids??!!"

"I'll explain later…just go!"

And so the two Class P members took them to a safe place while hailing a taxi while Kyo moved away from the city and went to a deserted park where five more jeeps arrived to give chase. As the jeeps surrounded him he was faced with a dilemma. To stop the druids' further attacks and save more people he'll have to stop them, but in the process he'll have to take lives in return. Meaning…he'll be compelled to kill the druids or he'll end up dead, since the only way to match their weapons is to armor himself up.

"_Blast…I don't want to do this…but I have no choice…with the trail of destruction they left…it's a no-win situation here…moreover, they'll know once I powered up…they'll blab it to their bosses and I'm dead…FUCK IT…at least there aren't witnesses here…then I guess it'll be safer than nothing…sorry, dad…I'm afraid I might tarnish DDS' reputation as I'm going to take lives with me…_"

With that he punched the codes of the Side Basher and assumed mech-mode and is preparing to launch a counter attack.

- - -

Meanwhile, Honoka and Nagisa are on their way to the site where Kyo is as Nagisa's parents passed by and the Nagisa eldest sibling pleaded to have them bring the two F-4 members to the nearby hospital and with that their sidekicks, Mepple and Mipple, leading them to the site and when they arrived they were awestruck at seeing the Side Basher changing forms but were also concerned that he is being surrounded by two dozen armed druids.

- - -

_**Born**_ by **_Miwako Okuda_**  
(Opening Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_namida ga ochita ato datte  
kanashimi ga ieteku wake ja nai  
kono mune ni sumitsuita  
okubyou na jibun wo tada kanjiteku dake_

_dakedo shinjite ikitai  
chiisana yume no hajimari wo  
kokoro wa sukoshi zutsu arukihajimeteku  
itami sae hikizurinagara_

_* tomadoi de ashita ga mienakutemo  
omoi wa mirai wo sagasu no deshou  
nakitsukareta niji no hate  
atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru_

_kono machi wa sou itsu datte  
aimai na genjitsu miseru kedo  
tatta hitotsu no negai wo kanjite ikeba ii  
sou kanjireba ii_

_hito wa dareka to kurabete  
jibun wo miushinau keredo  
daiji na mono wa sou kokoro ni aru kara  
yogosazu ni kagayakasetai_

_zubunure de amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku_

_shiawase toka yasashisa toka  
me ni mienai mono wo  
koboshinagara atsumenagara  
itsuka afurete yuku made..._

_repeat *_

_ima amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku  
_

- - -

_**Episode 47: Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures**_

"Wow…what an impressive toy, _Mipo_…"

"But…it looked so real, _Mepo_…"

As Honoka and Nagisa watched the scene in front of them while hiding, one of the druids fired an RPG shell which almost hit Kyo but a shrapnel hit him on his right hand and this pissed him off and now he has no choice but do the right thing. He knew fully well what happens if he hesitate much longer and let them take the opportunity to strike first. He took out his Gamma Phone and punched the codes on the keypad.

**5-9-6 ENTER**

"Blast you…you have no conscience and even attack innocents…are you really that too much to hate DDS???!!! If it's that you want then I'll return the favor! Rider change!"

After that he inserted it on his metallic belt and armored up as Mask Rider Gamma. The two Class P members were awestruck by what they saw but their revelry was interrupted as the attack commences, as the druids open fired and this time they almost hit their target but thanks to his armor Gamma wasn't affected by the shrapnel and began to retaliate as the Side Basher's mech leg stomped on the first jeep crushing it which exploded and killed all of its occupants there. Honoka and Nagisa stared wide-eyed seeing Kyo's fury while taking on the rest of the druids who continued to fire away at the Side Basher and the fight is in the Class R leader's favor and the two Class P members assume that he can handle things from here.

However, one of the druids on another jeep fired an RPG shell and managed to hit Gamma on his back and the impact threw him off and landed squarely on his butt, thus the rest of the druids began to fire a combo of RPG and bazookas at him and this prevented him from getting up but at least he was protected by his armor. But as the scene goes on for a few minutes the two Class P members realize that they can't just stand there and decided to help.

"Nagisa…we can't just stand there…we got to help him!"

"Mepple…Mipple…will you help us?"

"Just say the word, _mepo_…"

"We'll back you all the way, _mipo_…"

With that the two girls slipped a card onto their sidekicks who changed into cellphone-like devices and they chanted "DUAL AURORA WAVE!", and after a brief sequence they became Pretty Cure and jumped in on the scene and fought the druids, giving Gamma time to recover his bearings and thus the trio pooled their resources and had the druids back away, but Mepo sensed something from the druids and warned them about it.

"_Mepo_…they have bombs attached to them…all of them! Get out of here…_mepo_…!"

Realizing what Mepple meant, Cure Black and cure white grabbed Gamma and did a high jump just before the druids self-destructed. The explosion was so great the waves of the explosion can be felt within a few blocks and both Pretty Cure and Gamma were thrown off from the air due top the explosive wave. Fortunately they landed unharmed, and the Side Basher was undamaged as it automatically moved away before the explosion occurred. Gamma hopped on the Side Basher and punched a code in a hurry.

"**_VEHICLE MODE…_**"

The Side Basher then reverted back to being a motorcycle sidecar and glanced at Pretty Cure surprising the two as he spoke to them in a frank and direct approach.

"Had you two been wearing masks, I wouldn't have recognized you…Yukishiro…Misumi…we'd better go or…"

"Roger that…Kyo."

"So you saw me transform…"

"Yup…"

"Come on…take me to where the F-4 are hospitalized…"

With that, the trio reverted back to normal and left the scene before the police arrived, and they had no time talking to them as their questioning would only delay them and they have other important things to do than loiter around. They glanced back at seeing what's left of the explosion as mangled bodies and wrecked jeeps are sprawled around the ground. He sighed as he wondered if Kyuu is alright and decided to check on him after confirming Class F's current condition.

- - -

At the nearby hospital, the doctors who attended to Tsukasa and Akira said that the two are in stable condition though they'll be confined for several weeks for further observation. Upon hearing this he sent a text massage to Sojiro Nishikado and Rui Hanazawa about this and then called Kyuu. Kyuu told him that he encountered some problems but says he is fine, but tension struck the Renjou brothers as they realize that Kojiro Hyuga was missing and that they assume that he was taken by the druids.

- - -

At Mt. Bandai, Tsubasa Ozora returned at the cult's base an hour after the druids arrived with the hostages. As he went to the master room he was surprised to see King Tut laid on the bed with a goofy face and tongue sticking out while sporting huge lumps on his head. Then he saw Ryoma sitting on the bench looking like he had just threw up and decided to ask him if he has anything to do with his master's condition.

"Did you do this?"

"Yeah…I couldn't take it anymore…him singing an awful song about the 80's melodies…"

"I see…thanks. He was singing over my radio during my battle and I almost lost."

"The others were also cringing but Eve was the only one to appreciate it…"

"Makes me wonder why she wasn't affected…"

Meanwhile, Eve was walking past them dressed as an ordinary woman and is wearing a wig to conceal her face. She knew that despite using decoys the authorities are still looking for her after she "disappeared" following the interrogation on one of her decoys posing as her. As she left, the two then went to their quarters before King Tut awakened and wondered why he was "sleeping".

At the laboratory, the sedated soccer aspirants were laid on the beds after being stripped naked and the "nurses" began the process of extracting their sperms at the delight of the druids who were watching it. Ryoma and Tsubasa glanced at each other and began to wonder why their "master" is intent on extracting sperms and what is he going to do with them since the nurses had already extracted a lot of them.

"I still can't help but wonder why our master is obsessed with extracting sperms…he already robbed a sperm bank, but why do we have to kidnap a lot of 13 and 14-year old boys? What are your thoughts, Ryoma?"

"Maybe he's fed up watching porn sites and settled for a live show…who knows…and who cares?? All I care is for my Zecter to be processed as soon a possible. I don't mind taking tykes here as long as my master's promise has been fulfilled."

- - -

Afternoon, Dan Detective School. Kyuu, Kyo Nagisa and Honoka stood before Principal Dan and told them what happened and he was concerned that now the casualties have risen to six as Kaoru, Momoko and Ken of clasp, Kanata of Class R and now two of Class F are hospitalized at the same time Hyuga was taken away. It was also a big concern after Kyo showed to Dan the text message he received about Tsubasa's involvement in this latest caper and wondered who sedated Kyuu and how the druids managed to make a quick getaway and where they got a vast amount of weapons used to make their capers easy to pull. The police commissioner from Atami called Dan and personally apologized for his men's handling on Kyuu and informed him that his men had been dismissed from service.

Now the five students and Dan are pondering on what to do next.

- - -

Odaiba, a few hours later. Eve went inside the Odaiba Zoo to look around for potential creation to create after seeing her "cult" creating hordes of mechanical monsters and decided to create her own. Thanks to her disguise no one recognized her and decided to bid her time and see which animals she deem "appropriate" to use. Then she saw lots of people enjoying themselves and that included children. She smiled at what chaos she could think off and began to scan around for animals she could use to create her own army.

- - -

Meanwhile the children in Odaiba Zoo were surprised to see something they didn't expected to see. Class C was there along wit their partners, V-Mon and Patamon. Also with them are Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida and Sora Takenouchi. Agumon, Gabumon and Piyomon were also there and they were surprised to see children flocking at the "Chosen Children" which the parents find it amusing. They simply let their kids come closer to them as they knew that the teens saved the world several times than they could recall.

- - -

Eve sees this and smiled as this would give them distractions as she began to wander around near the cages of the animals and one by one she came in to contact with them. With no one looking sh managed to get through glass panel-like cages and touched them and left before being seen. She smiled as she continue her "experiment" and then left the scene after her job is done.

- - -

After 30 minutes the situation began to take things for the worse as the revelry was halted following a roar from one of the animals. As the customers glanced at the gorilla, they saw the animal undergoing a bizarre transformation and Class C recalled a similar situation and told the zoo keeper to evacuate the people. As the zoo officials were doing so the gorilla completed its mutation and broke free. It increased in size and was very grotesque to see and began to chomp nearby victims to death.

Screams and chaos erputed and a stampede took place as terrified people were running for their lives and the result is that the elderly, tens and children were trampled to death and getting injured and this was just the beginning as snakes break free from their glass cages after also mutating in to a larger form and began eating away on the hapless victims and blood was spilled all over the ground. More are on the way as even birds were also mutating and alligators transmogrified in to more feral creatures and pulled their victims and chomped them away.

Takeru and Daisuke saw this and were unable to contain their concerns and glanced at each other as they both got a similar though on what to do. Glancing at their partners, V-Mon and Patamon changes to Magnamon and Angemon to address the situation at hand and tried to restrain the mutated zoo all of the zoo animals are now mutated and surrounded the entry/exit areas and the people are trapped inside and Taichi, Yamato and Sora decided to join in to help their friends, thus Wargreymon, Were-Garurumon and Garudamon entered the fray and restrained the transmogrified beasts, but despite their vast powers, they were simply outnumbered and less than 30 minutes all of the people, save for the Chosen Children, were reduced to carcasses and disemboweled organs and bones, and Takeru knew that they'll be next.

"There's no choice...I should have done this earlier...Angemon...evolve to Holy Angemon...you know what to do! We have no option left...!"

With that, Holy Angemon appeared and used the "Heaven's Gate" to suck the mutated zoo animals to a huge portal and soon all were sent there and taken away for good. After that silence replaced the tension though it was not a good ending they hoped for as they were the only ones left and virtually all the victims were killed in a violent fashion. They wondered how this happened since they didn't see any druids on sight and guessed that they must've blend in with the crowd and did something with no one knowing.

Takeru and Daisuke then went with their partners to look around to search for clues while Taichi, Yamato and Sora looked around to help in finding clues that would help them in finding out what happened. Meanwhile Eve watches the scene from afar and smiled at her handiwork before leaving the scene as paramedics and SWAT team are arriving at the zoo.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

_**Overnight**_ by **_Aya_**  
(Ending Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_Fly, sway, go all the way  
I'm in the same fate with you  
I feel your beat all around  
Wandering in the everlasting way_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Rise, high, just feel alive  
Say a prayer for you today  
I still believe in your love  
Trace the shadow of truth into the dark_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Wandering my crying soul  
Only you can wipe away my tears_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the light..._

_- - -_

What a day...a visit to the zoo that turn bloody in the end...all thanks to Eve...

**_Preview:_**

Class C are under attack...by the media as they must produce evidence that their Digimon partners are innocent of the bloody incident at the zoo.


	48. Media Scrutiny

**_Parasite Eve_**

In the aftermath of the bloody zoo incident, Class C are now in hot water for that, and now they must try to outwit unscrupulous reporters in order to preserve DDS' dignity and reputation, as well as prove their partner Digimons' innocence as they couldn't produce evidence of what really happened at the Odaiba Zoo.

- - -

Screams and chaos erupted and a stampede took place as terrified people were running for their lives and the result is that the elderly, tens and children were trampled to death and getting injured and this was just the beginning as snakes break free from their glass cages after also mutating in to a larger form and began eating away on the hapless victims and blood was spilled all over the ground. More are on the way as even birds were also mutating and alligators transmogrified in to more feral creatures and pulled their victims and chomped them away.

Takeru and Daisuke saw this and were unable to contain their concerns and glanced at each other as they both got a similar though on what to do.

Glancing at their partners, V-Mon and Patamon changes to Magnamon and Angemon to address the situation at hand and tried to restrain the mutated zoo animals. However all of the zoo animals are now mutated and surrounded the entry/exit areas and the people are trapped inside and Taichi, Yamato and Sora decided to join in to help their friends, thus Wargreymon, Were-Garurumon and Garudamon entered the fray and restrained the transmogrified beasts, but despite their vast powers, they were simply outnumbered and less than 30 minutes all of the people, save for the Chosen Children, were reduced to carcasses and disemboweled organs and bones, and Takeru knew that they'll be next.

"There's no choice...I should have done this earlier...Angemon...evolve to Holy Angemon...you know what to do! We have no option left...!"

With that, Holy Angemon appeared and used the "Heaven's Gate" to suck the mutated zoo animals to a huge portal and soon all were sent there and taken away for good. After that silence replaced the tension though it was not a good ending they hoped for as they were the only ones left and virtually all the victims were killed in a violent fashion. They wondered how this happened since they didn't see any druids on sight and guessed that they must've blend in with the crowd and did something with no one knowing.

Takeru and Daisuke then went with their partners to look around to search for clues while Taichi, Yamato and Sora looked around to help in finding clues that would help them in finding out what happened. Meanwhile Eve watches the scene from afar and smiled at her handiwork before leaving the scene as paramedics and SWAT team are arriving at the zoo.

As SWAT team arrived their first reaction was pointing their weapons at the Digimons and Taichi stood I front to shield them while talking to the SWAT team to calm down.

"Sir…they're with us…we're the only survivors left…"

"With a scene like that…hands on your heads where we can see them…you're considered a suspect and o are those Digimons! Now!"

Yamato, placed Sora behind him as more SWAT team members arrived and pointed their weapons at them as their Digimon partners stood still unwilling to let more violence erupted and hoped that Daisuke and Takeru arrive so they can use their status as DDS students to calm them down and let them explain their side of the story.

- - -

_**Born**_ by **_Miwako Okuda_**  
(Opening Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_namida ga ochita ato datte  
kanashimi ga ieteku wake ja nai  
kono mune ni sumitsuita  
okubyou na jibun wo tada kanjiteku dake_

_dakedo shinjite ikitai  
chiisana yume no hajimari wo  
kokoro wa sukoshi zutsu arukihajimeteku  
itami sae hikizurinagara_

_* tomadoi de ashita ga mienakutemo  
omoi wa mirai wo sagasu no deshou  
nakitsukareta niji no hate  
atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru_

_kono machi wa sou itsu datte  
aimai na genjitsu miseru kedo  
tatta hitotsu no negai wo kanjite ikeba ii  
sou kanjireba ii_

_hito wa dareka to kurabete  
jibun wo miushinau keredo  
daiji na mono wa sou kokoro ni aru kara  
yogosazu ni kagayakasetai_

_zubunure de amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku_

_shiawase toka yasashisa toka  
me ni mienai mono wo  
koboshinagara atsumenagara  
itsuka afurete yuku made..._

_repeat *_

_ima amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku  
_

- - -

**_Episode 48: Media no Kentou_**

Somewhere within the Odaiba Zoo, Daisuke and Takeru were surveying the north wing to search for clues and leads and so far they found nothing. They wondered what caused the zoo animals to turn feral and then they recalled the similar incidents in the three prefectures where the murdered politicians underwent the same bizarre transformations. This didn't make any sense and suspected that someone did this to them, though they still need proof to prove their suspicions. Right now they needed some assistance and Daisuke knew just the thing.

"Takeru...call DDS...and call Hikari and the others. We'll be needing a lot of hands on this one. This is just like the last time we encountered something like this."

"Got it."

With that Takaishi called on DDS to report about the zoo incident.

- - -

At the main lobby Taichi was stubborn in not heeding the SWAT team's call to raise their hands knowing that the SWAT members are making wrong assumptions and they needed to know that they cannot just jump to conclusions. Even Yamato and Sora were feeling the pressure as guns were pointed at them yet they managed to compose themselves. All they hope for is for Daisuke and the others make it back here and tell the overzealous SWAT team to know their places.

Moments later the media arrived to cover the news about what they heard about the Odaiba Zoo massacre and now they saw the SWAT team aiming their guns at the Chosen Children. Though some were shocked at how they treat the teens other reporters sees it as a good scoop and exaggerated their reports on "Chosen Children defends Digital Murdering Monsters."

- - -

At the cult's base, Eve arrived to see Tsubasa making a rather plea for help as she could hear King Tut's grating song bellowing within the halls and as she went there she could see Ryoma clutching his ears as he was in agony seeing that he couldn't bear hearing the "master" making out-of-sync melodies and the rest of the druids were bearing the song that seem to get on their nerves yet they remained still.

"For goodness sake…knock it off now!!! I rather do an assignment than staying here listening to your worthless voice!!!"

"Come now…as your soon-to-be ruler…I have the right to express myself…and my song of joy will raise your spirits for all seasons…yes…I shall do a rendition of…"Seasons In The Sun"…yes, that would be perfect…!"

Tsubasa stared wide-eyed while Ryoma was horrified as the pharaoh-wannabe is bracing himself to do another song and there is no one stopping him as he began commencing his song.

- - -

_Goodbye to you my trusted friend _

_We've known each other since we were nine or ten _

_Together we've climbed hills and trees _

_Learned of love and ABC's _

_Skinned our hearts and skinned our knees _

_Goodbye my friend it's hard to die _

_When all the birds are singing in the sky _

_Now that spring is in the air _

_Pretty girls are everywhere _

_Think of me and I'll be there _

_We had joy, we had fun _

_we had seasons in the sun _

_But the hills that we climbed _

_Were just seasons out of time _

_Goodbye Papa please pray for me _

_I was the black sheep of the family _

_You tried to teach me right from wrong _

_Too much wine and too much song _

_Wonder how I got along _

_Goodbye Papa it's hard to die _

_When all the birds are singing in the sky _

_Now that the spring is in the air _

_Little children everywhere _

_When you see them, I'll be there _

_We had joy, we had fun _

_We had seasons in the sun _

_But the wine and the song _

_Like the seasons have all gone _

_We had joy, we had fun _

_We had seasons in the sun _

_But the wine and the song _

_Like the seasons have all gone _

_Goodbye Michelle my little one _

_You gave me love and helped me find the sun _

_And every time that I was down _

_You would always come around _

_And get my feet back on the ground _

_Goodbye Michelle it's hard to die _

_When all the birds are singing in the sky _

_Now that the spring is in the air _

_With the flowers everywhere _

_I wish that we could both be there…_

- - -

King Tut didn't get to finish his song as Ryoma incessantly banged his racket on the pharaoh's head as he could no longer restrain himself and seemingly lose control of his bearings much to Tsubasa's surprise, knocking the "master" out thus ending his "karaoke escapade", but then the user of the Beetle Zecter held on to him as he knew that only Tut can give access to the rest of the weapons about to be used and he is needed alive.

"Calm down, Echizen! He's already out! There's no need for further violence!"

Eve just stared at the sight in amusement as the atmosphere became peaceful again, though she wonders what the situation at the Odaiba Zoo is like.

- - -

At the Odaiba Zoo, Takeru rushed towards Daisuke telling him of the situation at the entrance of the zoo and both rushed to the scene as Taichi, Yamato and sora are still held at gunpoint by the SWAT team while their Digimons were restrained by their masters on keeping the tension down. When the two Class C members arrived other SWAT soldiers aimed their guns at the two but the two teens showed to them their DDS badges and told them that Taichi and the rest are innocent which the head of the SWAT team insisted that the Digimons are suspects and must be restrained.

Adding more heat is one feisty reporter came in and asked questions about the Digimons' assault at the fallen victims sprawled at the floor which irked Takeru and grabbed him by his collar reminding him that the investigation is on-going while Daisuke calms his friend down. But then the reporter exaggerated his report while his cameraman is rolling the footage.

"…as you can see…a DDS student is assaulting me…covering up his friends who are now suspected of massacring the poor citizens of Odaiba…thus you cannot trust Digimons now, folks…they may turn rabid anytime they want…"

Yamato was offended by this and smack the reporter on his face while Hikari, Iori, Miyako and ken arrived and Class C is now complete and with them are the survivors of the massacre who told the SWAt teams and the reporters the real story behind what happened 30 minutes ago but the SWAt team were unrelenting insisting that they must show proof, but then the mayor of Odaiba and the police chief arrived to reprimand the SWAt team for their behavior and the other reporters began interviewing the survivors who told them the true account of what happened. Thus the Chosen Children were cleared of any wrong doing and Class C led the investigators to the cages where the zoo animals broke free. However with all of the mutated animals gone they couldn't provide clues and lead thus a blank wall for everyone.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

_**Overnight**_ by **_Aya_**  
(Ending Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_Fly, sway, go all the way  
I'm in the same fate with you  
I feel your beat all around  
Wandering in the everlasting way_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Rise, high, just feel alive  
Say a prayer for you today  
I still believe in your love  
Trace the shadow of truth into the dark_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Wandering my crying soul  
Only you can wipe away my tears_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the light..._

_- - -_

Sorry for being short…but the next chapter will surely pick up the pace…

_**Preview:**_

Finally…ZECT will reveal its origin and how it was formed and why it was created.


	49. ZECT Revealed

**_Parasite Eve_**

With the mutated animals making a return appearance, as well as Druids dominating most of the chapters, as well as how the new cult is formed, it is now time for the other organization to show their point of origin and how it was created, as well as what role they play here.

Yup, you will finally get to see who ZECT is and why it became a "rival" to DDS.

- - -

ZECT HQ, ten days later. Three men were watching the footage of what happened at the Odaiba Zoo incident thanks to their spy who managed to hide himself from the eyes of the mutated zoo animals as well as the Digimons who work with Class C and managed to slip away from the eyes of the media and the SWAT team. They studied the footage carefully and managed to pinpoint the cause of that incident at a woman who managed to come in to contact with the animals before leaving.

At the other screen shown were **Kabuto** and **TheBee** brawling, then **Blade** falling victim to Kabuto while **Beta** and **Gamma** facing the druids and the huge mech-beetles. The man in shades and businessman's attire was flicking his flip-top lighter while watching the footages when Kenji Fujima came to him and noted that this situation cannot go on forever and said that they must make a move regardless of what the "council" thinks of their decision.

"Sir…we have to make a decision now. Many are dying and murdered. DDS are now feeling the full brunt of cult's power…even the F-4 aren't spared as their equipment they acquired from the now-defunct **BOARD**'s "**_Rider System_**" is no match to our **Masked Rider System** since three of them are in the hands of the cult who stole it from our warehouse…I recommend we form an alliance with DDS…"

The man in shades glanced at Fujima, seeing the sincerity of his resolve and knew that his agent's feelings in this situation cannot be denied, and that the cult must be stopped and retrieve the stolen Zecters at all costs. Moreover, they now have the key on what caused the bizarre mutations of the animals since they took the dead corpses with them while outmaneuvering the DDS students who were at the scene but had to disable them to enable ZECT Troopers to leave the scene and leave no markings.

"I understand, Fujima…but we shouldn't rush everything at once. We need time to determine where we should draw the line and know when we let DDS in on what we know. If they find out what secrets we have they might make it public knowledge and would put us in a compromising situation. For now…let me do the planning and when the time is right, I'll personally commence the meeting between myself and Morihiko Dan. But if things fall out we may have no choice but to silence them…"

An agent, also working for ZECT, then came in and interrupted the discussion as he has an urgent message to tell the man in shades and Fujima which made the two men slightly surprised at what they are about to hear and consider the options they have in the meantime.

"Sirs…Kojiro Hyuga is awakened and is demanding to know where he is and our "nurses" are having difficulty in making alibis to keep him in place…he might make rash actions and…"

"Say no more. We will talk to him at once so that he'll understand what is happening to him and why we brought him here…"

With that the two men went to where Kojiro Hyuga is placed as they try to calm him down so they'll explain ZECT's intention and why he was brought here. In fact the man in shades has plans for Hyuga as he sees a lot of potential in him, in which he feels that his talents would be of good use to ZECT and he might play an integral part in fighting against the cult.

- - -

_**Born**_ by **_Miwako Okuda_**  
(Opening Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_namida ga ochita ato datte  
kanashimi ga ieteku wake ja nai  
kono mune ni sumitsuita  
okubyou na jibun wo tada kanjiteku dake_

_dakedo shinjite ikitai  
chiisana yume no hajimari wo  
kokoro wa sukoshi zutsu arukihajimeteku  
itami sae hikizurinagara_

_* tomadoi de ashita ga mienakutemo  
omoi wa mirai wo sagasu no deshou  
nakitsukareta niji no hate  
atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru_

_kono machi wa sou itsu datte  
aimai na genjitsu miseru kedo  
tatta hitotsu no negai wo kanjite ikeba ii  
sou kanjireba ii_

_hito wa dareka to kurabete  
jibun wo miushinau keredo  
daiji na mono wa sou kokoro ni aru kara  
yogosazu ni kagayakasetai_

_zubunure de amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku_

_shiawase toka yasashisa toka  
me ni mienai mono wo  
koboshinagara atsumenagara  
itsuka afurete yuku made..._

_repeat *_

_ima amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku  
_

- - -

**_Episode 49: ZECT no _**_**Hireki**_

At DDS, Class C was inside the conference room talking to Principal Dan about what went on at the Odaiba Zoo and carefully described to him what happened at the zoo animals and how they transmogrify to a grotesque form and began attacking the visitors. They told him that if not for the survivors their friends and their partners would have taken the blame and further escalated the tension. Still Class C as a whole were still at loss on how this happened since Holy Angemon was forced to send all of the mutated zoo animals to their deaths in order to save everyone who managed to escape.

After that both parties went separate ways and the DDS founder is now wondering what future lies ahead for him and his students as problems keep piling up, from mass abduction, to druid attacks, and now mutation of living beings. He never encountered something like this before and knew it would be a matter of time before a major crisis hits them.

- - -

ZECT HQ. At a hospital-like room, the man in shades and Kenji Fujima entered the room to see Kojiro Hyuga sitting up but is still in bed, he was quite disoriented brought about by the pain coming from his head wrapped around by several rolls of bandages as the head injury almost paralyzed him as the injured part was near his cerebrum. Hyuga then saw the men entering and seemingly recognized one of the two.

"Hey…I know you…you're from the Shoyo basketball team from the Kanagawa Prefecture…Kenji Fujima…you're one of the ace point guard as well as the playing coach…what is going on??? Why am I alone? I only recall escaping the Sunken Garden carrying one of the DDS students…"

"Yes…I'm Fujima…and we found you all alone while the two DDS students…also members of the F-4…were taken to a nearby hospital. We apologize for bringing only you, but there's a reason for this in which we cannot publicly reveal ourselves yet. I'm sure you're aware about the druids as well as the bizarre incidents that happen all over certain prefectures of Japan…"

Hyuga glanced at the man in shades and businessman attire who is flicking his flip-top lighter as he approaches the injured soccer player and made his speech which made the soccer player aroused with curiosity about who he is facing with and what is their purpose.

"My name is **Mitsuo Yamaki**. You are inside our headquarters known as ZECT. We used to be called **Hypnos**, which is named after the title of a minor tale by horror author H. P. Lovecraft and **_Hypnos_** the Greek God of Sleep. ZECT is a pun of the word "insect" in which the prefix "in" is removed and we replaced the letter "s" and then replaced it with the letter "z", hence our new name of our organization."

Hyuga was quite baffled at who this ZECT is and why they brought him here and decided to question his "rescuers" on what is going on here. After hearing his queries, Yamaki decided to explain to him how ZECT started by explaining to him where and when ZECT is founded.

- - -

Yamaki then started by explaining to Hyuga about the history of Hypnos, in which he stated that Hypnos' original purpose was to monitor electronic communications of half the Earth for the Japanese government. Because of the legal issues of violating privacy, Hypnos was kept secret from the public. However, Hypnos discovered Digimon (termed "Wild Ones") who entered the real world. As a result, the agency's new objective is to detect Digimon when they Bio-Emerge in the real world and to prevent it if possible. If a Digimon does manage to crossover, Hypnos would try to capture the Wild One and study it. Another function of the agency is to prevent media leaks about Digimon, as well as cover up incidents (such as creating cover stories) that involve Digimon. Apparently Mitsuo Yamaki, the head of Hypnos, had an agenda to eliminate Digimon once and for all.

However, their efforts at first proved unsuccessful. As time went on, they developed new and better methods of attacking Digimon, but these techniques proved ineffective against the Devas. In their efforts to better understand and defeat the Digimon, Hypnos recruited the computer programmers, the Monster Makers, who originally made the Digimon, attempting to use their knowledge to create a successful anti-Digimon weapon.

After the Tamers entered the Digital World, Hypnos' objectives changed: they now sought only to bring the kids home. This new realization came after Hypnos' leadership realized that not all the Digimon were evil. Eventually, their efforts allowed the children and their Digimon to return to the real world. Hypnos later helped in the battle against the D-Reaper.

Hypnos is covertly headquartered in the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, which also houses the Hypnos computer system, as well as several labs for research. The agency employs scientists, operators, and computer programmers, as well as several field agents. Also at Hypnos' disposal are unmarked black vans and helicopters, used for investigation and combating Digimon. Since Hypnos is a government agency, Yamaki reports to four officials, presumably his superiors in the Japanese Government, and to the Chief Cabinet Secretary.

While his sinister, black-suited exterior seems to present Yamaki as little more than a basic G-man, those shades hide the mind of an electronics genius. Yamaki was responsible for designing the Hypnos system, which keeps a constant watch over the Earth's electronic communications network, secretly monitoring and recording information and acts as section chief to the organisation named for his creation. Yamaki apparently also worked on other government projects before. When Hypnos became aware of Digimon existing autonomously within the network, protocols were immediately established to deal with these Wild Ones, as they were code-named, as they began to Bio-Emerge into the Real World. Yamaki, a stiff man of few outward emotions, grew to hate the creatures, viewing them embodiments of chaos and disorder, a danger to humanity, and mere faulty programs. Among Yamaki's traits is his compulsion to flick open and close the silver Zippo lighter he always carries – it's generally believed he's attempting to quit smoking, and flicking the lighter is a possibly-unconscious nervous action caused by wanting a cigarette (due to stress, most of the time). He is involved in a relationship with Hypnos chief systems operator, Riley Ootori.

When the Wild One known as Guilmon Bio-Emerged, Yamaki instructed a tracer to be kept on him, to see what he would do. The following day, after Guilmon had battled Renamon in Shinjuku Park, Yamaki headed up the team that examined the battlefield and found a Modify Card lying on the ground.

Yamaki and his Hypnos underlings continued to observe the Bio-Emergence of other Wild Ones, only to have the Tamers and their Digimon defeat them. While on another field mission, Yamaki was called back to headquarters by Tally at the request of his superior, the Chief Cabinet Secretary, to fully explain the nature of Hypnos. The secretary made it clear that Hypnos was to remain a secret from the public, and that all Digimon connection to the Real World was to be eliminated. That night, when Guilmon slipped into a warp between Earth and the Digital World, Hypnos picked up the signal from the tunnel under the park and Yamaki, in direct defiance of orders from above, uploaded his Yuggoth deletion program into the Hypnos system and had Riley target the tunnel with it. The Tamers just managed to rescue Guilmon before the Yuggoth struck.

When a Devidramon Bio-Emerged and flew over the city in clear view of the populace, Yamaki viewed the Digimon's audacity as a personal insult. There was little action that could be taken, however, but when Growlmon destroyed Devidramon, Yamaki charged Riley with inventing a cover story for the incident.

Hypnos was unable to stop IceDevimon from Bio-Emerging but seemed to have more luck with Musyamon, who was apparently destroyed by Yuggoth. It was not to be, however – Musyamon's data survived and his voice was heard in Hypnos headquarters, declaring his desire for revenge. He reappeared the following day, and destroyed Yuggoth when it attempted to target him. Yamaki headed for the Shinjuku Guard Rail, the site of Musyamon's Bio-Emergence, and observed the battle from afar as Takato, Henry and their Digimon defeated Musyamon. Yamaki was subsequently able to identify the two boys by name and tracked them down to deliver a warning – stop playing their dangerous game. Jeri's arrival distracted the boys and Yamaki departed, only to have Henry pursue him but, unsurprisingly, the boy failed to catch him. That evening, he observed the Tamers' battle with Harpymon and decided that it was time to end things.

Yamaki confronted Takato face-to-face once more as he and another team of Hypnos operatives captured a DarkLizardmon that Takato and Guilmon had just defeated. During the examination of DarkLizardmon, Yamaki pushed the scientists to increase the intensity of the scan, destroying DarkLizardmon's form and then instructed them to delete her remaining data. In a subsequent video conference with the government operatives above him, Yamaki persuaded them to allow him to activate his Juggernaut program (aka Shaggai), which tore open a vortex between the Real World and the Digital World and began pulling Digimon through it, returning them to where they came from. Yamaki and Takato faced off once more but Yamaki simply walked away from the boy... only to be informed that an anomaly had infiltrated the Juggernaut, allowing something to come through from the other side. That "something" was Mihiramon, the tiger Deva, and his appearance on Earth tested Yamaki's sanity, as he took out his frustrations on Henry, throttling him – only to deem him not worth it. Staggering away, Yamaki returned a short time later, having organised a military strike. Attack choppers opened fire on Mihiramon atop the Hypnos towers, to no effect, but then, Growlmon Matrix Digivolved to WarGrowlmon and destroyed Mihiramon, much to Yamaki's surprise, forcing him to realise that the kids viewed the situation as more than just a game.

Yamaki was, unfortunately, powerless to stop further Devas using the Juggernaut to enter the Real World and took action by re-uniting the Monster Makers, the original programming team that created Digimon, including Henry's father, Janyu/Tao, in order to learn more about Digimon and, in doing so, how to destroy them. Prior to this reunion, the horse Deva, Indramon, Bio-Emerged and Yamaki attempted to stop him with an underpowered Juggernaut activation. It failed, but Indramon decided it was time to leave. Subsequently, a strange binary code communication found its way through the Hypnos computers – the Devas communicating with each other – and Yamaki laughed at the simplicity of it. The Monster Makers were then brought together, only to have the meeting coincide with Indramon's reappearance. Yamaki took the chance to explain the mechanics of Digimon Bio-Emergence to Janyu but military strikes on the creature proved fruitless, meaning it was once again WarGrowlmon who stepped up to destroy the Deva.

When the gargantuan pig Deva, Vikaralamon, Bio-Emerged in Shinjuku, Yamaki took it personally – such a massive scale event couldn't be hidden from the public and it was his responsibility to stop it. The Juggernaut program was once again activated at full power, despite the pleas of Janyu Wong, and Vikaralamon – and the Tamers' Digimon – were caught in its power. However, the monkey Deva, Makuramon, chose that moment to reveal himself, using the binary code language to communicate directly with Hypnos and warn them that they were getting in his way. He instigated an implosion that crashed the Juggernaut data stream and destroyed a substantial portion of the towers. In a fit of frustration Yamaki attempted to force some of the technicians to stay but no one in their right mind would listen to him and everyone evacuated. Out of loyalty, and as would later be revealed love, Riley stayed by him, but when he realised there was nothing that could be done, he silently told her to leave. Yamaki remained in the building as it was consumed by an explosion.

Yamaki survived the attack but for him, the outcome was perhaps worse than death - the Digimon had apparently won, and he was fired. Wallowing in self-pity – and cigarettes – Yamaki was snapped out of his funk by Riley, who convinced him that there was still some good he could do. (It was subtly revealed at that point that Yamaki and Riley were living together and carrying on an after-hours relationship. Series creator Chiaki J. Konaka himself noted that it surprised the rest of the writing staff when he revealed that Yamaki and Riley were involved romantically.) The Tamers had planned to enter the Digital World to rescue Calumon from Makuramon's clutches and Yamaki gave them a comm device before they left so they could stay in contact with him.

Unfortunately, the Tamers soon discovered that the device didn't work in the Digital World – except during a storm created by the hasty re-activation of the unstable Hypnos and Juggernaut system by the Head of National Security. The Chief Cabinet Secretary opposed the move and, when the system began to run out of control, called in Yamaki and Riley to put things to rights. The two of them were the only ones able to pull the system back under control and they were reinstated for it. Subsequently, Yamaki called the Monster Makers and all the kids' families together to explain the situation to them. During the meeting, he received another message from Takato and Henry.

Not long after, when Janyu took Suzie to play in the park, Yamaki met with him there and they discussed the history of the Digimon project – but were powerless to stop Suzie from being pulled into the Digital World, where she was reunited with her big brother and the other Tamers.

Things took a turn for the worse when the Chief Cabinet Secretary restarted the Hypnos program again with untrained replacement personnel. Hoping to use the Juggernaut system to finish the job that Yamaki had started, they reactivated the digital weapon and it began to wreak havoc once again on both the Real and Digital Worlds. With the Juggernaut Core still unstable after the attack on Hypnos HQ by Makuramon the system ran out of control and put the Tamers in the Digital World in grave danger. Yamaki and Riley quickly showed up to stop the system before any serious damage could be done. Yamaki - and by proxy, his team - were fully reinstated after saving everyone and shutting down the Juggernaut again. With his government privileges restored he and the Hypnos were free to use all their resources to help keep track of and aid the Tamers in the Digital World.

Events in the Digital World proceeded apace, as the Tamers battled Beelzemon and Zhuqiaomon, lost Leomon and discovered Biomerging. Meanwhile, on Earth, Yamaki made all of Hypnos's facilities available to the Monster Makers to construct an "ark" that would bring the Tamers home. Guided by Yamaki via the comm device, Takato led the Tamers back to the surface layer of the Digital World, and onto the ark. An attack by the deadly D-Reaper on the Hypnos central processor almost derailed the rescue attempt but the Monster Makers were able to harness the processing power of computers all over the planet to make it work. Yamaki was so impressed by their sheer skill and ability that he even became calm enough to set down his lighter. The ark materialised in Shinjuku Park and the Tamers with it.

The fight was not over. The D-Reaper had pursued the Tamers back to Earth via Hypnos and engulfed a large portion of Shinjuku in its mass. Yamaki, Riley, Tally and the Monster Makers were forced out of the Hypnos towers and had to operate out of one of the organisation's vans. Later, they established a temporary base in the Tokyo Opera Tower and Yamaki, Riley and Tally went to the Matsuki bakery to meet with the Tamers and then watch as they battled one of the D-Reaper's Pendulum Feet Agents.

As everyone made their own plans for dealing with the situation, Yamaki was offered a moment to reflect on his actions. Riley realised that he was blaming himself for everything that had happened, and tried to console him, telling him that he was just the first man who had tried to control the network – the uncontrollable. Yamaki laughed, telling her he had no intention of being the first in a line of fools. During a subsequent battle between the Tamers and more of the D-Reaper's Agents, Yamaki was shocked to receive a message on his comm device from the ark, asking for instructions – the Digimon core code used to create it had made it self aware, and it now resided in the Digital World, low on power. Yamaki turned to Daisy for her help in establishing a connection with the ark, and she succeeded, redesigning it into Grani. Later, when another battle broke out, Riley was able to hack into the D-Reaper's signal and utilize its ability to view through layers of data, revealing to everyone that the Tamers had actually merged with their Digimon. Yamaki was overcome with shock at the revelation and blamed himself for allowing the conflict to reach this point. He quickly regained his composure, however, and hit upon the idea of using a satellite to directly communicate with Takato and direct him to use Grani's Yuggoth Blaster on the D-Reaper.

The end result of the battle was that the D-Reaper evolved into the Mother D-Reaper, forcing everyone to retreat to the Tsukuba Communications Research Centre. There, Yamaki coordinated Operation: Doodlebug, the final plan to defeat the D-Reaper. When the Tamers returned to Shinjuku to face off one last time with the D-Reaper, Yamaki, Janyu and Dolphin directed Henry to activate the Juggernaut within the D-Reaper's portal between the Real World and the Digital World and to reverse the flow of the vortex, pulling in the D-Reaper and reverting it to it's original harmless form – but Yamaki was forced to conceal the truth, that the Juggernaut would also return the Tamers' Digimon to the Digital World.

Some time later, as Takato reflected over the events that followed the D-Reaper's defeat, Yamaki and Riley were shown being served in the Matsuki bakery.

Some months later, when Locomon made his disruptive appearance in Tokyo, Yamaki quickly took control of the situation. Commandeering control of the railway lines for the city and co-ordinating with Riley and Talley back at Hypnos HQ, he was able to manipulate tracks and points to keep Locomon clear of occupied lines and steer him towards Ichigaya station, in hopes of sending him back to the Digital World through a warp that had opened there. Unfortunately, that was precisely where Locomon wanted to go, and Parasimon, a spider-like Digimon controlling him, used the warp to summon a massive swarm of his kind to Earth, which were defeated in a massive battle with the Tamers and their Digimon.

- - -

Hyuga then finally recalled those events in which he witnessed it on TV about the events where Takato and the gang fought against the D-Reaper that threaten to annihilate everyone in Japan and now he finally understood why Hypnos was created in the first place, though he was quite baffled on Hypnos' connection to ZECT and Yamaki continued his next lecture.

"After those events Hypnos was now in a brink of collapsing since we are no longer needed, but when **Orphenochs** (see **Rise of the Orphenochs** and **Paradise Lost** fics) began to take over the world we were among the ones who managed to flee to the Digital world where the Chosen Children and DDS led us, and since reclaiming our world we decided to use whatever resources we have left to start anew but free from red tape and government influences so we could concentrate in detecting and fighting menaces without compromising ourselves, and when the so-called **Clow Beasts** (see **Round ZERO** fic) appeared our resolve since the Hypnos days were revived and are about to use the same methods when the F-4 began taking care of business here, and since they're with DDS, we felt a little left out so we moved to Shibuya to further enhance our knowledge, and when the Clow Beasts returned and wreck havoc, along with the so-called Jashin Clow Beast (see **Missing A's** fic), we decided to modify our resolve and do something before another tragedy occur. It was then that we met an influential man who has powerful ties within the various police agencies specifically in Tokyo and Shibuya. Using his influence he managed to bring to us the equipments and data of B.O.A.R.D. and so we decided to rename our organization…so we changed our name from Hypnos to ZECT."

Hyuga nodded as he listens intently as Yamaki prepares to say his next speech.

"However, there was a spy working for the druids, though we're not sure yet if the druids are connected to the Cult Of Makai, and managed to steal three of our top five creations…the Zecters. The Zecters were partially based on the Card Suit RIDER System as we aim to make it more powerful than the ones that the F-4 possesses, but the three Zecters…based on the Beetle, Dragonfly and Scorpion…are now in the hands of the new cult, thus we are severely handicapped. Fujima saved you in part because he has the remaining two Zecters in our possession. One is the Wasp Zecter. The 5th Zecter is still in experimental stage so we can't divulge it yet."

"So then…are you still planning to take on the druids while remaining in the shadows?"

"Actually, Mr. Hyuga…we are now considering forming an alliance with Dan Detective School since they too share a fair amount of difficulty in dealing with the druids, and all we need now is the right timing and the right approach. We do believe that both Ryoma Echizen and your friend, Tsubasa Ozora, are brainwashed in to serving them and we aim to save them. Of course you wish to save your friend Tsubasa, am I correct?"

Hyuga was silent about this as he really wanted to save him but did not know how.

"I know you want to, so we'll let you in. Of course that means you should join us. And believe me…you get a lot of benefits, and that includes getting your own Zecter. Let me know if you come to a decision. I'll be waiting. Right now, why not have a nice chat with Mr. Fujima? I'm sure you two would get along…"

With that, Yamaki left leaving the two boys alone and the injured soccer player asked Fujima how and why he came to join ZECT. The former Shoyo captain then offered to Hyuga his explanation.

"Several months ago, before the incident at the district of Jinbocho, I accidentally witnessed a druid attack which happened at a park where a camping trip among junior high students is commencing. The druids then killed the adults while abducting the 13 and 14-year old boys, and one of the druids saw me and fired an RPG at me and assumed I was killed but I survived and was knocked out. Yamaki found me and brought me to his headquarters and nursed me back to health. There he told me about ZECT and said he will help me recover as well as offer their membership in order to combat the druids. Knowing that the druids must be stopped, I agree and accepted the offer. Since they knew about my basketball skills as a point guard they assigned me the Wasp Zecter and hence I became TheBee. Since accepting the ZECT membership I underwent intensive training and that's how I got here."

"I see. So then…what made you decide to propose an alliance with DDS?"

"DDS stumbled in to a druid operation…and many of the DDS students fought the druids and miraculously escaped with their lives. As mentioned earlier, some of the DDS students have similar RIDER Systems, but after watching them they are having difficulties, as we too have, so I lobbied to have the proposal go in to process and most of our superiors are divided in terms of opinion, but were gaining ground. The importance is the stopping the druids, so a team-up with a prestigious detective school is our best option."

After that he told Hyuga to get some rest so he could regain his strength and health. He left him to recuperate.

- - -

Later within the day, aided by nurses, Hyuga went to the lobby room of ZECT HQ and told Yamaki that he has accepted the offer to join ZECT. Smiling, Yamaki told Hyuga that once he is fully recovered, he will undergo training immediately.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

_**Overnight**_ by **_Aya_**  
(Ending Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_Fly, sway, go all the way  
I'm in the same fate with you  
I feel your beat all around  
Wandering in the everlasting way_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Rise, high, just feel alive  
Say a prayer for you today  
I still believe in your love  
Trace the shadow of truth into the dark_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Wandering my crying soul  
Only you can wipe away my tears_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the light..._

_- - -_

Well…that's a revelation…from Hypnos to ZECT. And now another sports player is included in to their ranks…so let's see where this leads to…

**_Preview:_**

The return of Class F as Sojiro Nishikado and Rui Hanazawa encounters a pair of Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures at the same park in Atami.

**Note:**

For more info on the ex-Hypnos as well as who are the founding members and the people involved, go to **www**(dot)**wikipedia**(dot)**org** and type "Hypnos (digimon)" to see those info on their pics.


	50. Birds of Prey

**_Parasite Eve_**

Last chapter you get to see who ZECT is and how and why it was created in the first place, and it was quite a shocker to find out that it was previously known as Hypnos, and since the D-Reaper's defeat Hypnos is being disbanded and seeing this as an opportunity to be free from any government-controlled as well as to avoid getting caught in a red tape, remaining Hypnos members renamed themselves as ZECT.

Moreover you also find out that the weapons, the Zecters, are based on BOARD's "RIDER System" and modified it for their own design to combat new menaces such as the NMC's. Fujima was the first sports-oriented, a basketball player to be precise, character to join and became an important agent and now Kojiro Hyuga is the latest since his specialty is soccer.

Now we return to "business as usual" matters as the DDS students grace this chapter again, as Class F returns to help out after Tsukasa Domyouji and Akira Mimasaka are still in the injured list.

- - -

Atami Park, a week later. It was 11 pm and the streets are empty with everyone at home taking the snooze as all were tired from their daily work. Also noted was the increasing incidents of mass abduction of male boys aged 13 and 14, and concerned parents were taking no chances and urged their public officals to install a curfew to keep monirs off the streets until the druids are caught so Atami will be a safe place again for everyone, even though the origin of the incidents came from Shibuya.

At the park, a couple. a boy and a girl, aged 15, defied the curfew order and sneaked out of their houses for a secret date. As they made their way through the forested area of the park, they started kissing and started undressing each others' clothes. Both were in love and wanted to spend time together as much as possible in spite of what is happening recently.

"I love you, Asus...I'll give my self only to you..."

"I love you too, Keiko...ahh..."

The girl, Keiko, began caressing her lover via his privates and Asus did the same and after a few minutes they both proceeded to make love, but then birds flew off from their trees and an eerie atmosphere was felt. Both teens paused from their lovemaking as they wondered what is going on. Then something hit them as a dark figure swoops down and grabbed his private part and blood spilled on the ground and Asus screamed in pain.

"AARRGGHH!!!!!"

As Asus was clutching his severed "member", Keiko was also screaming as both her private part and her breasts were being attacked, though you couldn't see who's doing this, as the scene slowly fades out, you could see a pool of blood and feathers covering the grounds beside the discarded clothing.

- - -

_**Born**_ by **_Miwako Okuda_**  
(Opening Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_namida ga ochita ato datte  
kanashimi ga ieteku wake ja nai  
kono mune ni sumitsuita  
okubyou na jibun wo tada kanjiteku dake_

_dakedo shinjite ikitai  
chiisana yume no hajimari wo  
kokoro wa sukoshi zutsu arukihajimeteku  
itami sae hikizurinagara_

_* tomadoi de ashita ga mienakutemo  
omoi wa mirai wo sagasu no deshou  
nakitsukareta niji no hate  
atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru_

_kono machi wa sou itsu datte  
aimai na genjitsu miseru kedo  
tatta hitotsu no negai wo kanjite ikeba ii  
sou kanjireba ii_

_hito wa dareka to kurabete  
jibun wo miushinau keredo  
daiji na mono wa sou kokoro ni aru kara  
yogosazu ni kagayakasetai_

_zubunure de amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku_

_shiawase toka yasashisa toka  
me ni mienai mono wo  
koboshinagara atsumenagara  
itsuka afurete yuku made..._

_repeat *_

_ima amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku  
_

- - -

**_Episode 50: Tori no _**_**Ejiki**_

At DDS, the following day, Class Q and R were discussing about what happened at Atami where they found Tsukasa and Akira sprawled on the ground. Though they had no definite lead yet they were unwilling to give up. As of now they were worried about Hyuga since he was missing for almost two weeks. There the two sections are in a heated debate on what is happening and are establishing a connection.

Kyuu: "...by the time Kyo and I found the two F-4 members and Hyuga...I instructed him to take the two away while looking for Hyuga...then I was stung by a wasp on the back of my neck and I slumped. After almost 30 minutes I woke up and found myself still here except that Hyuga was already gone. I assume it was due to the druids but then the Atami cops took me instead and interrogated me...well...it was a bad light as they were determined to make it appeared that I'm the suspect until the commissioner bailed me out and reprimanded the bad cops."

Kyo: "My guess would be this so-called ZECT. Nii-san...you were "stung" by a wasp, right? Normally you'd be in a hospital and yet you're still here?"

Kyuu: "Yeah…"

Ryu: "Then that means someone else was there…we couldn't tell who took him at this point…we don't know if it's a druid…"

Junior: "…or from this so-called ZECT. We've been getting a lot of sightings though it seems that the police claim to have not seen or heard of them. Moreover, you two and Class G saw them at the same site where you fought the druids and those mutated animals. How'd they know what's happening at the scene when no one saw it coming?"

Both Class Q and R were baffled by this and are now facing a possibility that DDS unwittingly crossed in to a conflict between two different groups. While the druids' intentions were clear that they'll abduct teenage boys and attacking authorities and DDS, they have no idea who ZECT is and what agenda they have and what their intentions are. They are indeed in a fix and are now considering other options to check on and see what they can do to help solve this crisis.

But then Class C's Daisuke Motomiya came and overheard the conversation as he got an idea on how to help and decided to lend his ideas to help the two sections to get a lead on something that would lead them to the druids' connections.

"Although this isn't about the druids…I do have something that would help…about Melissa Pearce…or at least that's her…it may be a long-shot but I think I might help…"

Class Q and R glanced at the Class C leader as they recalled about the impostors who impersonated Melissa, and are now considering looking at that angle since they believe that she might know something since she went missing since the MPD "explosion".

"We're listening…"

- - -

At the conference room, Sojiro Nishikado and Rui Hanazawa of Class F were standing in front of Principal Dan along with the police commissioner of Atami, and opened a projector showing the two Class F members what happened last night. It showed the two 15 year old teenagers disemboweled and dismembered with their bodies ripped apart. Their clothes were on their side and everything there are intact. The two F-4 members cringed a bit seeing the amount of gore there and guessed why they were summoned here for.

"So you want us to check it out? Find out who's causing the bloody murders?"

"And this involved a serial killer of sorts?"

The police commissioner of Atami nodded and pointed out that the druids weren't involved since this wasn't part of their modus operandi. Glancing at each other, the two Class F members accepted the assignment, though they knew this would be difficult to crack with Tsukasa and Akira confined at the hospital and with the **Joker Clow Beast** dead, **Chalice**'s power would be needed thus Sojiro still has the Heart deck with him.

- - -

At Atami Park, the two Class F members were quite having a little problem. At the behest of the police commissioner, he had the police chief and several men escorting the two DDS students and now Sojiro couldn't risk using the Diamond Buckle without giving himself away. All they can do now is wait. But the police commissioner, who is a real bully, taunted the two on unable to solve the druid cases which it took Rui to calm his fellow F-4 comrade calm.

Then suddenly a pack of pigeons emerged from the trees but something isn't right as they slowly grew to human size and began eating away at the cops reducing their numbers. The police chief ordered his men to open fire and managed to take a few but more mutated pigeons emerged from other trees and disembowel everyone until only the two F-4 members are left. Sojiro stood in front of Rui knowing he is unprotected since he doesn't have a buckle with him and had to protect him at all cost.

"Rui...better stay back. You don't have a RIDER System, and that means you're vulnerable, and therefore I can't let anything happen to you. So better find a hiding place..."

"No way. I'm armed...and a lot of ammo..."

"Better not stain yourself with their blood. Even though those cops are arrogant, they still deserve respect. Think you can handle things from here?"

"You got it."

And so Sojiro activated the diamond Buckle after inserting the CHANGE STAG card and became Mask Rider Garren and started fighting off the mutated pigeons while Rui took the high-powered guns of the fallen cops and kept the other transmogrified birds at bay.

But then more birds joined the fray and things get a little messy as blood and bodies scattered the park though the two F-4 members managed to stay in one piece and covered each others' backs.

"Sure wish Tsukasa were here…his King form would help create fried Peking ducks here…"

"Good going, Sojiro…now I'm losing my appetite…I was contemplating to have fried chicken later…"

Then several can were thrown in at them and smoke came out, slowly making them drowsy even for Garren despite his armored form. As the two slumped on the ground, so were the remaining birds. After nearly 30 minutes the two woke up and finds out that the birds, both alive and dead, were nowhere to be found, only the dead cops were there.

"What gives…?"

"Someone threw sleeping gases at us…!"

"Druids?"

"Unlikely…if it's them, they'd kill us already…"

"Then must be the ant-like troopers…"

"Most likely…better call DDS and the police and inform them about this…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

_**Overnight**_ by **_Aya_**  
(Ending Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_Fly, sway, go all the way  
I'm in the same fate with you  
I feel your beat all around  
Wandering in the everlasting way_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Rise, high, just feel alive  
Say a prayer for you today  
I still believe in your love  
Trace the shadow of truth into the dark_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Wandering my crying soul  
Only you can wipe away my tears_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the light..._

_- - -_

Lucky the two F-4 members are alive…but ZECT beat them to the punch, but at least they saved their lives but took the evidence with them…

**_Preview:_**

A thorough investigation takes place…within Principal Dan's office as the various sections discusses about the recent events.


	51. Intense Investigation

**_Parasite Eve_**

Okay, ZECT strikes again as they gave two of the Class F members a coughing slip but nevertheless unintentionally saved them from the winged NMC's assaults. I guess this is the last straw for them as they're being treated as a ragged doll for poking their noses on DDS' business. But in the next few chapters these two groups will finally meet face to face.

Right now DDS are now getting more theories on the druid and mutated animal assault links as they see it as more than a mere coincidence. They're taking this a step closer and are now establishing a connection so the DDS sections that got involved are now working together.

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- **_Paradise Kiss_** is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_ROD_** is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- **_.hack_** is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- **_Pretty Cure_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

The next day, at DDS Mansion, Tomoeda, **Sojiro Nishikado** and **Rui Hanazawa** of **Class F** made several phone calls to various sections whom they soon learn that they too experience similar encounters with the druids and the mutated animals in the past months since the emergence of the druids. The two F-4 members realize that solving this incidence as a separate section would only delay their preparation in future encounters with their attackers, and that time might be fatal so the two opted top contact the others so they could hear their opinions and suggestions, not to mention plans on how to anticipate another surprise attacks from the druids' side.

So far **Kyo Renjou** and **Junior Makuhari** of **Class R**, and **Kyuu Renjou** and **Ryu Amakusa** of **Class Q** were the only representatives of their sections are the to arrive. The Renjou brothers and Ryu came in prepared as they brought their "belts" along, learning their past encounters with the enemy. They were smart enough not to let their guards down again.

**Sakurako Yukihira** of **Class A** came and said her groups were involved in solving a minor case so she decided to came here to represent her section. Though that is one of her reason, her other reason (in secret) is to see Kyo.

**Ken Kitazawa**,** Honoka Yukishiro **and** Nagisa Misumi** of **Class P** arrived next, and Kitazawa told Class F in secret that the Powerpuff Girls Z couldn't make it due to injuries and other obvious reasons. Sojiro nodded and waited for the next section to arrive. He hoped more are coming to help them deal with the current crisis.

**Daisuke Motomiya**, **Takeru Takaishi** and **Ken Ichijouji** of **Class C** were the next to arrive, with their partners V-Mon and Patamon tagging along just in case their assistances are needed. It is obviously why they came along, after their recent encounters with the NMC's.

**Class G** was the next to enter the house, and the Super GALS eagerly accepted the invitation since it's their "territory" that's on the line and they too wanted to know the connections between the druids and the NMC's. They also wanted to k now why so many male teenagers age 14 and below are being abducted.

**Class T** was the last to arrive with **Rika Nonoka** and **Henry Wong** showing up with Renamon providing escort, while Terriermon was clutching over Henry's head. They told Class F that Takato Matsuda couldn't make it and Sojiro nodded in reply. He was glad that so many fellow DDS arrived in such a short notice and now they can begin their discussion and debate on finding out who they are facing against and know the possible connection between the current enemy, the Cult Of Illiminites and the previous cult, the Cult Of Makai.

- - -

_**Born**_ by **_Miwako Okuda_**  
(Opening Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_namida ga ochita ato datte  
kanashimi ga ieteku wake ja nai  
kono mune ni sumitsuita  
okubyou na jibun wo tada kanjiteku dake_

_dakedo shinjite ikitai  
chiisana yume no hajimari wo  
kokoro wa sukoshi zutsu arukihajimeteku  
itami sae hikizurinagara_

_* tomadoi de ashita ga mienakutemo  
omoi wa mirai wo sagasu no deshou  
nakitsukareta niji no hate  
atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru_

_kono machi wa sou itsu datte  
aimai na genjitsu miseru kedo  
tatta hitotsu no negai wo kanjite ikeba ii  
sou kanjireba ii_

_hito wa dareka to kurabete  
jibun wo miushinau keredo  
daiji na mono wa sou kokoro ni aru kara  
yogosazu ni kagayakasetai_

_zubunure de amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku_

_shiawase toka yasashisa toka  
me ni mienai mono wo  
koboshinagara atsumenagara  
itsuka afurete yuku made..._

_repeat *_

_ima amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku  
_

- - -

**_Episode 51: _**_******S**hirabe no K**youretsu**_**_  
_**

Glancing around, Kyuu noticed that Class S isn't here at the moment and Sojiro told them that they were busy at this time solving a case somewhere within Tokyo-Tomoeda border. But then they couldn't wait for them and so the DDS sections decided to begin the discussion but then they got a call from Kazuma in which they were told that Principal Dan wants to speak with the available DDS sections that the computer programming genius could contact in short notice.

Kyuu: "I guess it's a pretty good idea to meet up at DDS. Dan-sensei's opinion might help us in identifying who we're facing…the druids and those armored SWAT-like troopers who popped out at every time we investigate mutated animals…"

Kyo: "At the same time how and where did they took Kojiro Hyuga…"

Sojiro: "let's get going and continue our discussion there…"

And so the students left the DDS Mansion and left Tomoeda for Tokyo as they head for DDS to see why Principal Dan asked them for their appearance. They hoped that it doesn't involve more druids. Meanwhile Kyuu was vaguely sensing a presence and wondered if Eve was contacting her and hoped it wasn't the case. He was already irritated at her attempts to "convince" him to join her side.

- - -

At the cult's base, Eve (in her "default" form, which is Melissa Pearce) is inside her room doing an Indian seat and appeared to be meditating. She is currently following the trail of Kyuu's thoughts, wanting to see what he's doing at the moment and waiting for the time to spite him into accepting his "true destiny". She hoped that Kyuu's DNA is strong enough to take over his body.

"_Let's see what you're doing…and to see if your DNA is ripe enough…otherwise I'll just see what entertainment you can show me to pass up the time…_"

- - -

At DDS, the seven sections were inside the conference room in which Kazuma opened the projection where it showed the various situations where the DDS students got embroiled into and how they narrowly escaped with their lives. Everyone inside were silent as they recalled the events as the 12-year old computer programming genius of Class Q played the series of events that happened several months ago.

- the Powerpuff Girls Z fought the emerging druids and made off with Ryoma Echizen and nearly killed the three girls and Syusuke Fuji when they self-destructed with improvised bombs which leveled the tennis court;

- The warehouse where Misumi and Yukishiro encountered the druids who ransacked unknown equipments and had it bombed in an effort to kill off their victims, in which the two girls managed to escape alive;

- Class A encountered the same druids at a sperm bank and almost got killed;

- Class G fought the in vain as they failed to prevent them from kidnapping Tsubasa Ozora, the Japanese soccer star;

- Class Q, C and T encountering mutated animals within Shibuya and nearby prefectures;

- Class R encountering the druids in Jinbocho and Akihabara, where strange arson-like murders took place;

- Class F encountering Ryoma and learned that he is working with the cult. Also, Tsukasa and Akira learned that Tsubasa also worked with the druids and even injured them as he orchestrated the kidnapping of several under-aged soccer aspirants.

- So far they were able to identify the cult behind the assaults as the Cult of Illuminiutes;

- Melissa Pearce is believed to be the mastermind behind the cases yet they were still in disbelief at how she caused the arson-like incidents to come to fruition.

After that Dan asked the students what they think of this situation and asked them if they're willing to step down in investigating the cases that have been ongoing for several months, seeing that this may be too much for them and didn't want his students to stress themselves too much but was met with a loud "no", seeing how dedicated they are.

Kyuu: "We're not giving up! We'll solve this case no matter what!"

As Dan smiled at this he then brought up another subject matter. The armored SWAT-like troopers that appeared to show up whenever a DDS student gets involved with the bizarre incidents, in which they took away important evidences and made sure no one follows them. Kyuu brought the subject further after telling him his encounter with both Melissa and the SWAT-like trooper along with an armored person dressed like a wasp.

Kyuu: "I encountered him when I was pursuing Melissa…I think that he's after her. I think he's connected to this other organization…he's leading the same troopers that me, Kyo, Ryu and Class G encountered in Shibuya when we were investigating the Shibuya Crash Site."

Ryu: "So far, this other organization seem to be on the good side though I do question their methods and why are they trying to cast us aside…this doesn't make any sense…and really puts doubt on what role they're playing here…"

Kitazawa: "All we can do now is be careful. We're short-handed for now thanks to the cult using high-tech weaponries which puts most of our schoolmates at the hospitals…we don't know who the next person or persons to be attacked…"

As the discussion goes on, Kyuu heard Melissa's voice again and he tried hard to ignore it but her persistence almost got through him that he left the room and went to the rooftop, in which Kyo followed him in secret and when he arrived he could see his elder twin brother shouting at the clouds, which made him suspicious, having heard him mention Melissa's name.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME???!!!"

"_To join me…join my new era…we will rule the world together…as fellow Mitochondria-warriors…we will be invincible…no one can stop us if you let your body give in…_"

"STOP IT NOW!!! GET OFF MY HEAD!!! I'LL NEVER LISTEN TO YOU!!! I'M NOT GOING TO FOLLOW A MURDERER LIKE YOU!!! I'M A DETECTIVE, AND I'LL STOP THE NEXT TIME WE MEET!!!! YOU HEAR ME???!!!! YOU AND YOU'RE CULT WILL BE STOPPED NO MATTER WHAT!!!!! SO BETTER GET READY AS DDS WILL FIND YOU AND PUT A STOP TO YOUR MADNESS!!!!"

Hearing the words made Kyo uneasy as he recalled that only he and Megumi were the only survivors of the opera massacre and wondered if there is some connection between his elder twin brother and Pearce. He clenched his fists as he is torn on whether to confront him about this matter or not, unwilling to jeopardize their ongoing investigation and not wanting to make Kyuu feel uneasy about this.

"_Nii-san…what the hell is happening to you??? You've been like this since you first encountered that Melissa Pearce person…and the way you're acting as if you're hearing voices…_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

_**Overnight**_ by **_Aya_**  
(Ending Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_Fly, sway, go all the way  
I'm in the same fate with you  
I feel your beat all around  
Wandering in the everlasting way_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Rise, high, just feel alive  
Say a prayer for you today  
I still believe in your love  
Trace the shadow of truth into the dark_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Wandering my crying soul  
Only you can wipe away my tears_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the light..._

_- - -_

Sorry for the rather short chapter. I'm still in the process of typing chapters 52 to 60 and I'm determined to finish this fic before the end of the year. Hope you like this one…

**_Preview:_**

Paradise Kiss returns…with horrifying results as one of them is revealed to be the villain for that particular story arc. The hint is that this person was shown a few chapters back and I'm sure you can guess who…


	52. Fashion Show Frenzy part 1

**_Parasite Eve_**

Another story arc being brought in and this time it involves a fashion show. Sure you've seen something similar in the past several chapters, but this one is different as another villain is being tapped in by the Cult Of Illuminites, and you'll soon see who'll be leading the assault here and what terror awaits our heroes.

This time two DDS sections will unintentionally gets a crucial evidence on the connection between the cult and the mutated monsters being originated from the same group at the expense of the unfortunate victims. And it's going to be quite a girl power here. Sorry, Class G won't be here but you'll get to see who the lovely ladies are to grace this two-part story arc.

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- **_Paradise Kiss_** is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_ROD_** is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- **_.hack_** is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- **_Pretty Cure_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

Edo Mountain, inside the Kitazawa laboratory, a week later. Miyako Gotokuji was reading the latest fashion magazine she got via mail and since the magazine was being mailed here, she had no problem in going here and read without interference as she used the lab's address so she can read in "private" much to Ken Kitazawa's chagrin. Of course she's a "fashion freak" and she loves fashion sense in every way.

Momoko Akatsutsumi and Kaoru Matsubara arrived and the blond-haired, pig-tailed girl was thrilled and glad to see her two Class P members appeared to be fully recovered from their injuries and Kitazawa checked on the two and confirmed that their wounds have already healed. Of course it's going to be the usual Class P way with two fashion-awed girls and one tomboy-ish third party girl who has no interest in girly clothes and all.

It was then that Ken noticed a green slip and showed it to the girls and they were surprised to see that it was an invite to the "Paradise Kiss" Fashion Show to be held at Akihabara. Kaoru then saw a newspaper and noticed that George Koizumi's picture at the front page and saw the news article about him escaping the druids and claim to have no idea where the druids are hiding. While she and Ken became suspicious, Momoko and Miyako were raring to go there and are now making preparations on what to where.

"Come on, you two...don't you find it suspicious?? Ryoma Echizen and Tsubasa Odora did the same stunt before and the end result is that they're working for the druids! Heck, Class F were the first to become DDS' casualties and even you two almost got killed!"

"She's right...it might be a trap..."

But then the two other girls replied in a unison which seem to put a stop to their friends' arguments and ended it in an upbeat way.

"Then we'll go undercover! If Koizumi's the bad guy then leave it to Hyper Blossom and Rolling Bubbles! The Powerpuff Girls Z will take care of it!"

They asked Kaoru if she waned to tag along, but she defiantly decline the offer. The two then left for home to get ready while the other Class P members glanced at each other in disbelief.

- - -

_**Born**_ by **_Miwako Okuda_**  
(Opening Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_namida ga ochita ato datte  
kanashimi ga ieteku wake ja nai  
kono mune ni sumitsuita  
okubyou na jibun wo tada kanjiteku dake_

_dakedo shinjite ikitai  
chiisana yume no hajimari wo  
kokoro wa sukoshi zutsu arukihajimeteku  
itami sae hikizurinagara_

_* tomadoi de ashita ga mienakutemo  
omoi wa mirai wo sagasu no deshou  
nakitsukareta niji no hate  
atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru_

_kono machi wa sou itsu datte  
aimai na genjitsu miseru kedo  
tatta hitotsu no negai wo kanjite ikeba ii  
sou kanjireba ii_

_hito wa dareka to kurabete  
jibun wo miushinau keredo  
daiji na mono wa sou kokoro ni aru kara  
yogosazu ni kagayakasetai_

_zubunure de amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku_

_shiawase toka yasashisa toka  
me ni mienai mono wo  
koboshinagara atsumenagara  
itsuka afurete yuku made..._

_repeat *_

_ima amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku  
_

- - -

**_Episode 52: _**_**Fasshonsho**** no ****Gyakujou part 1  
**_

At Para-Kiss, the Paradise Kiss crew were overjoyed that their fashion boutique will finally be opened after months of setback brought about by George Koizumi's "return", not noticing how strange it seem that he was in high spirits after months of captivity. Nevertheless they were ready to push through with their intended launching, but Koizumi made a last-minute announcement that he invited all the fashion models and their glamorous pets to be there as he informed the Para-Kiss crew that aside from the boutique there will be a fashion show where the ladies and their socialite dogs will be ramping the ramp and assured to them it will give them recommendations and sponsorships from various businesses all over Japan and overseas. Thrilled, everyone began to make preparations for tonight after Koizumi's return a few days ago. Koizumi just smirked at this and went to a room locking the doors.

- - -

Elsewhere, Nagisa Misumi and Honoka Yukishiro also got free invites a few days ago and decided to go there to see what the boutique and fashion show looked like and might like the place since they were given a day off from DDS. The Misumi family gave Nagisa permission to go while Honoka had no problem asking permission from her grandmother.

"Looks like all is set, Honoka. Let's hope the place is as good as we hoped it would be. Not to mention lots of fashion accessories. I can't wait to see which one would be good."

"Easy, Nagisa…we don't know yet if the prices are affordable. We should wait and see first if the upcoming boutique would meet our expectations…"

"I'm sure it would! Come on…try to act like a party girl for once…"

"Nagisa…"

- - -

At Tomoeda, Sakura and Tomoyo also got invites and are also excited to go there as she was sure her best friend and Class s classmate would treat her in buying whatever accessories she would fancy at and Tomoyo herself was looking forward to see if the show there would help further enhance her beauty and would make her lover, Kite, more attracted to her.

"Tomoyo…let's ask Meiling if she wants to come along…"

"She and Syaoran are out, remember? They're attending a family meeting of sorts outside Tomoeda. Besides, We get to spend the day together since we enrolled at DDS."

Neither Class P or S are aware of the impending danger that awaits them tomorrow night as later that night the druids from the Cult of illuminates are preparing making traps that would prevent the intended victims from escaping the building and are awaiting further orders from King Tut on what to do next.

- - -

The next night, Sakura and Tomoyo were among the first wave of guests to arrive and as the line grew, they were patiently awaiting for the doors of "Para-Kiss" to open to the public until Koizumi's henchmen disguised as ushers, opened the doors and all went inside. They noted that Sakura and Tomoyo were there, and a few customers later Class P were also among the customers who entered. They radioed Koizumi about this but were told to act normal.

Inside, the six DDS students were surprised to see each other there and are pleased that they all share a common interest in fashion senses and were too busy talking to notice that the waiters serving drinks were druids in disguise and gave the drinks to the customers. The six teen girls were also surprised to see that dogs such as poodles, Dalmatians and other domestic fashion dogs were there as well, and the dogs were also drinking water given by the waiters.

After 30 minutes Koizumi appeared on stage and began to unveil "Para-Kiss" and told them that the building will be a boutique shop where fashion clothes and accessories will be sold to customers at affordable prices and assured to them that all shop-a-holic, from the high-class down to the lower-class, would avail themselves to discounts on the first week of the store's opening.

Nagisa: "Wow…Koizumi looked upbeat after spending months of captivity at the hands of the druids…guess he wasn't traumatized by the incident…"

Sakura: "I'm not sure…I have a bad feeling about this…"

Momoko: "You know…this eerie feeling is the same as what Kaoru felt since Ryoma Echizen resurfaced and it was through her that we learned that he was…well…villainous…"

Honoka: "Though we're not in DDS right now…we should be on our guard…"

At that moment Tomoyo and Miyako came to the others and told them a startling revelation which made the six DDS students feel the tension and started to sense something is wrong.

Miyako: "The doors are shut tight…I couldn't budge my way through…"

Tomoyo: "Aside from that, even the fire exits are locked…something is indeed not right here…worse…the signal from my cellphone has no signal even from Miyako…"

Sakura and the rest also checked their mobile phones and they too noticed that the signal is out and are now contemplating on what to do next until the terror has commenced as some of the guests began to feel strange and stated to undergo a horrifying, transmogrifying transformation. One by one some of the guest were turning into mutated animal-like beings as they increased in size and their clothes ripped off Incredible Hulk-style, and the dogs also underwent the same process.

The other guests were starting to panic and tried to get out but realized that the doors were locked and are now trapped. The in a matter of seconds the bloodbath begins as the mutated beings began to chomp away on their preys and the room was filled with screams and roaring.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

_**Overnight**_ by **_Aya_**  
(Ending Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_Fly, sway, go all the way  
I'm in the same fate with you  
I feel your beat all around  
Wandering in the everlasting way_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Rise, high, just feel alive  
Say a prayer for you today  
I still believe in your love  
Trace the shadow of truth into the dark_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Wandering my crying soul  
Only you can wipe away my tears_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the light..._

_- - -_

A fashion show turn booby trap as the guests and their dogs mysteriously transformed into mutated creatures in a process we ourselves do not know how it happened. Koizumi has indeed turn "bad" and he is enjoying it to the fullest.

**_Preview:_**

The six DDS students go in to action, revealing their alter egos to each other and are going to work together in stopping the bloodbath.


	53. Fashion Show Frenzy part 2

**_Parasite Eve_**

Now the six DDS students are trapped along with the other victims as Koizumi has finally revealed his trap and intend to sacrifice them all for the sake of the cult's cause. See how our heroines here would do something to save lives other than their own.

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- **_Paradise Kiss_** is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_ROD_** is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- **_.hack_** is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- **_Pretty Cure_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

After George Koizumi appeared on stage and began to unveil "Para-Kiss", he told the people inside the building that they will avail themselves to discounts on the first week of the store's opening and it'll be accessible to all, from the rich to the lower class. This was good news to all but are unaware that it was all a trap.

Nagisa: "Wow…Koizumi looked upbeat after spending months of captivity at the hands of the druids…guess he wasn't traumatized by the incident…"

Sakura: "I'm not sure…I have a bad feeling about this…"

Momoko: "You know…this eerie feeling is the same as what Kaoru felt since Ryoma Echizen resurfaced and it was through her that we learned that he was…well…villainous…"

Honoka: "Though we're not in DDS right now…we should be on our guard…"

At that moment Tomoyo and Miyako came to the others and told them a startling revelation which made the six DDS students feel the tension and started to sense something is wrong.

Miyako: "The doors are shut tight…I couldn't budge my way through…"

Tomoyo: "Aside from that, even the fire exits are locked…something is indeed not right here…worse…the signal from my cellphone has no signal even from Miyako…"

Sakura and the rest also checked their mobile phones and they too noticed that the signal is out and are now contemplating on what to do next until the terror has commenced as some of the guests began to feel strange and stated to undergo a horrifying, transmogrifying transformation. One by one some of the guests were turning into mutated animal-like beings as they increased in size and their clothes ripped off Incredible Hulk-style, and the dogs also underwent the same process.

The other guests were starting to panic and tried to get out but realized that the doors were locked and are now trapped. The in a matter of seconds the bloodbath begins as the mutated beings began to chomp away on their prey and the room was filled with screams and roaring.

- - -

_**Born**_ by **_Miwako Okuda_**  
(Opening Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_namida ga ochita ato datte  
kanashimi ga ieteku wake ja nai  
kono mune ni sumitsuita  
okubyou na jibun wo tada kanjiteku dake_

_dakedo shinjite ikitai  
chiisana yume no hajimari wo  
kokoro wa sukoshi zutsu arukihajimeteku  
itami sae hikizurinagara_

_* tomadoi de ashita ga mienakutemo  
omoi wa mirai wo sagasu no deshou  
nakitsukareta niji no hate  
atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru_

_kono machi wa sou itsu datte  
aimai na genjitsu miseru kedo  
tatta hitotsu no negai wo kanjite ikeba ii  
sou kanjireba ii_

_hito wa dareka to kurabete  
jibun wo miushinau keredo  
daiji na mono wa sou kokoro ni aru kara  
yogosazu ni kagayakasetai_

_zubunure de amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku_

_shiawase toka yasashisa toka  
me ni mienai mono wo  
koboshinagara atsumenagara  
itsuka afurete yuku made..._

_repeat *_

_ima amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku  
_

- - -

**_Episode 53: _**_**Fasshonsho**** no ****Gyakujou part 2  
**_

A few blocks from the scene of the crime, Melissa Pearce was awaiting a druid coming towards her to submit his report on what is happening inside the fashion show building much to her delight after being told about the carnage being ongoing.

"Mistress…all is going according to plan…the dogs at the fashion show in which we secretly injected with your DNA has worked and they are now mutated…Koizumi has also did his part and is about to leave the area. Should we wait and see until the carnage ends?"

"No…we've done enough here…if we stay we might be seen…and it'd be too premature to expose ourselves. Let's go and be on our way…I'm sure King Tut has been recording the carnage from the base. There we can enjoy the view from there…"

But before the van was about to start its engine someone stepped in right in front of them and this surprises the druids. It was Kyuu, as he happened to pas by the area and saw her in open view and now he's taking the chance to confront her and get some answers straight from her. Melissa was smiling as she get to spite the DDS student while the druids were rather defensive and are now brandishing their weapons but she told them to step aside.

"No, my soldiers…this is my fight and I intend to face him alone. So, my child…have you come to join our noble cause…? I'd appreciate it if it's a "yes"…"

"I already gave my answer…and that's a "no". Surrender now or…"

"You know what you're saying, my boy?"

"I'M NOT YOUR DAMN BOY!"

At that moment Tsubasa Ozora emerged from the corner of the alley after watching the scene for some time, and he was really curious as to why Eve was determined to get Kyuu to join their side and their cause. He really wanted to know what she sees in the 15-year old boy from DDS. He decided to see what he's made of and to determine whether getting him to join the cult would be a big asset or a huge liability.

"Mistress…you should head back to HQ. Leave that boy to me. I wanted to have a word with him. I really wanted to know him more if he's really worth your time or not."

Melissa was quite surprised to see that the soccer ace was observing Kyuu for sometime, and guessed that he is hesitant to have the DDS student join the ranks and believe that he distrusts her judgment but nevertheless went along just to see if Kyuu is about to give in to his cells…the Mitochondria DNA.

"Very well then…now, Kyuu-dear…if you managed to get past Mr. Ozora, then we will meet in a very private place…until then, think about my offer…I'm sure we'll get along just fine…ha-ha-ha-ha…Tsubasa-dear…he's all yours for the taking…just be gentle with him…"

As Melissa boarded the van, the vehicle left leaving the DDS student and the possessed soccer player behind, and a face-off ensued and the battle is about to commence, yet Kyuu remained unaware of what's happening at the fashion show building and Tsubasa is making sure the Class Q leader won't make another move to get past him.

Unknown to the two, an 18-year old teen was standing behind the two hiding from an alley and is holding what appeared to be a high-tech camera, awaiting for the two teens to make their move while waiting for the right moment to take a picture, which is aimed at Tsubasa.

"_Once I took a pivture of you as Kabuto…then I can take that Kyuu's life. At least it's a better way to get him instead of relying on TheBee…_"

"So, you're the one called Kyuu…"

"What about it?"

"The mistress mentioned to my master that she met a boy who seem to rival hers in terms of power…and when she showed to him the picture, well…I was dumbfounded that the boy turn out to be you…though I was curious as she mentioned that you were the only one to withstand her power. Tell me…what does she see in you that warrants her willingness to induct you to our cult?"

"I already told her that I'm not interested…"

"Yet she persists that you join us…but for me this is a big risk. But for the sake of curiosity…I'm willing to take that risk…show me what kind of power you have…"

"I'm no Superman and I'm not a mutant…"

"Yet she claims that you were not affected by my mistress' combustion power? If that's what you claim…why did she gave too much importance in persuading you to join us???"

"I don't know what she wants and I have no intention of joining this cult…Tsubasa…I know you've been brainwashed and I can help you…turn yourself in and we can restore you to normal…"

"Nice try, you DDS jackass…but I'm not biting the dust…!"

Raising his right hand, the Beetle Zecter flew out of nowhere and landed on Tsubasa's hand and then inserts it on his Zecter Belt. Kyuu braces himself in return by punching the codes on the Beta Phone before inserting it on the Beta Belt.

Tsubasa: "Henshin!"

Beetle Zecter: "_HENSHIN…_"

His bulky armor slowly materializes all over his body and the possessed soccer player is encased in his armored for of Mask Rider Kabuto, and is ready to take the fight to the next step while awaiting for Kyuu to finish his transformation to his armored form.

5-9-8 ENTER

Beta Phone: "_STANDING BY…_"

Kyuu: "Rider Change!"

Beta Phone: "_COMPLETE…_"

After that he inserted the Beta Phone onto the center holster of the belt and black light with bright blue linings appeared and slowly covered his body and moments later he is encased in a black armor with blue accent with a firefly motif. He is now Mask Rider Beta and now the two are ready to rumble. Beta initiated the first attack rather than waiting for Kabuto to strike first. However, the armored Tsubasa was quite agile being a soccer player and moved away just moments from being caught by Kyuu's metallic fist.

It was then that Kabuto took his turn and took out his Kunai Gun and initiates "Gun Mode" and opened fire, almost hitting the armored Class Q leader but he narrowly hid behind an adjacent alley and took out the Beta Phone and adjusted its form taking an appearance of a pistol and returned fire. The gunfight took over five minutes due to Beta pausing briefly to recharge his phone and Kabuto took advantage of it.

As the firefight continues the 18-year old teen was watching the scene and is seemingly waiting for the right moment to strike as he felt this isn't the time yet to take Kabuto's picture. But then the next moment decided the next course of action the teen would take.

As Beta managed to knock the Kunai Gun from Kabuto's hand, Beta ran towards him in an attempt to tackle him but failed to notice that Kabuto had already flipped the switch-like Zecter Horn on the Beetle Zecter over, causing his bulky armor to slightly "fall off". But before Kyuu could realize this and tried to stop, Kabuto gave out a voice command.

Kabuto: "Cast Off!"

Beetle Zecter: "_CAST OFF!_"

The bulky armor dispersed and became debris and head for Beta's path but Beta narrowly ducked underneath and when he got up, Kabuto is s till armored but in a sleeker design and his helmet had an appearance of a real beetle, which is now in "Rider Form" which is now a more threat than his "Masked Form". Undaunted, Kyuu decided to try out a risky plan in hopes of getting the upper hand and he took out a memory chip and inserted it on his wrist watch attached in his armored form.

After that he undergoes a transformation similar to Kabuto in which shoulder pads and reveal the Beta Core in the center of the chest. The Sol Foam remains black, while the Photon Streams turn silver and the Ultimate Finder turns bright blue and "Start Up" begins, which slightly took kabuto by surprise as he moved at fast speed and landed a pair of punches on his helmet.

"Not bad…but two can play that game…Clock Up!"

Slap the Switch-pads on the hip of the belt, Kabuto now moves in the same speed as "Accel Beta" and now the tables are even as both fighters attack at the same time though all Kabuto did was punch, kick and block, and Beta was now having difficulty in getting an opening. Since Beta assumed "Accel Form" three seconds earlier, his time would expire soon since this form lasts for only ten seconds. And unfortunately his time expired and he reverted to default mode.

Once Beta has reverted after "Time Out", the Mission Memory keys are returned to its respective holder. The transformation usually fatigues user since the Accel Form has never been done 2 times in the same scene, and Beta is a sitting duck as Kabuto has three more seconds and delivered a fast-speed soccer kick to his gut, sending him crashing against a parked car.

At this point, the photographer called Kabuto's attention and the armored soccer player turn around and took his picture, much to Kabuto's surprise. He then took out the picture which became a digital photo card with Kabuto's picture and data attached to it.

"Thanks for the pic. Is it okay if I have something to do with Kyuu?

"Which is…?"

As Beta got up, he was still exhausted but was shocked to see who the third person is.

"You…you're that guy who attacked me in Shibuya…!"

"That's right…you're lucky you survived…but this time I'll make sure I kill you before you get the chance to escape. Sorry, but that's how it is…"

Kabuto was quite amused to see that someone else wants to kill Renjou, so he just stood there and wait for the Class Q leader about to get killed, when someone steps in and blocked his path. It was a woman and the photographer seemingly recognized her. It was Hikaru Sindou and she was pissed at the photographer, who turned out to be Tsukasa Kodoya, aka Decade!

"You…you killed my friend…and then the little boy Kyuu…now you're going to commit another murder??? I won't let you!!!"

"How did you get here???!!!"

Instead of replying, Hikaru went for a meditating-like pose while the Alter Ring belt appeared around her waist and presses the button-like devices on both sides of the Alter Ring belt, and soon she is enveloped in a strange light, and then she is now encaded in an armor that has black, white and gold designs. Her helmet had red, bug eyes while the rest of her helmet had a vague look of a golden Chinese dragon. She is now Mask Rider AgitΩ.

"So…you think you'll win over me as Agito? Guess I'll have to use my newest acquisition…"

The photographer, Tsukasa Kadoya, took out a belt-sized camera and placed it in front of his waist and a metallic belt strap is formed and took out a data card which he inserts it inside. Moments later a projection wall appeared and enveloped the teen in black armor from head to toe while data card-like projections entered towards the armored teen's helmet, giving it a barcode-like appearance while his bug-like eyes turn green and his entire helmet now resembled a striped shield bug. He became Decade and now he and Agito grappled at each other and began to brawl, which Kabuto finds it entertaining.

"_Hmm…wonder if I could invite him to join our cult? He's bad-ass attitude suits our cause better than that Kyuu…_"

After pummeling Decade with some punch and kicks, Agito then assumes Flame form. The Flame Form's capabilities, triggered by activating the right switch on the Alter Ring, 'opening' the "Red Dragon's Eye." The searing power of flame flows through the right arm and blesses the red body of the Flame Form with incredible strength. Decade managed to hold on his own but realized that he has to avoid getting captured so he decided to try out the Data Card he just acquired. Kabuto was surprised to see Decade holding a data card with his picture attached and after inserting it inside his belt Decade now assumed Kabuto's form.

"What the…?? How did he do that???!!!"

Decade-Kabuto then took out another data card and this time he possesses the "Clock Up" power up and began to beat the hell out of Agito with punches and kick but in the midst of the attack Agito caught Decade-Kabuto by his arm and grappled with him and a portal appeared in which Decade-kabuto and Agito fell through and disappeared as the portal closes and dissipate, leaving Beta and kabuto alone.

"Well, then…it's you and me again…too bad the mistress isn't here to make me change my mind and…sorry, DDS boy, you're not my type to join our little family…"

But then a radio called and Kabuto answered, which came from King Tut and told him to report back to HQ, and though he wanted to argue, Tut threatened to sing another song which made Kabuto whine and he was forced to retreat via "Clock Up", leaving the armored DDS student behind. Reverting back to normal, Kyuu ws dumbfounded as to what is happening and that his chances of getting answers from Eve was marred by interferences.

- - -

As the screams get louder and louder, the tension gripped the locked room as the people who turn into NMC's began chomping away at the people, while the dogs did the same, turning into mutated, rotweiller-like beings. The Para-Kiss crew, Miwako, Arashi, Yukari and Isabella saw Koizumi left the room and locked them in, and they saw him display an evil grin as he showed to them the keys as left. They were terrified as they never thought that their friend would abandon them. But luckily Isabella showed to them a secret passage and motions the rest to follow her. But they had no time to summon the others as they were surrounded by the NMC's. They fled so they could summon help.

Meanwhile, the six DDS students were scrambling to stop the NMC's as the victims were slowly decreasing in every minute and Class P were the first to respond. Momoko and Miyako then raised their hands as they summoned their rings and taking their compacts out of her belts, which it opens, then swipes their rings over the open compact, and then snaps it close, and then locks the compact into the slot in the center of the her belt, and both are ready to initiate her transformations.

Likewise, Mipple and mepple changed into their respective transformation devices and Honoka and Nagisa swipes their "cards" and initiated their own transformations, and at the same time the Powerpuff girls Z and Pretty Cure appeared, much to each others' surprises as they finally discovered each others' identities. Nevertheless they knew for sure that they are on the same side.

Hyper Bubbles: "wow…you're also super-heroines like us…"

Cure White: "I can't believe it…you're a Powerpuff girl Z member?? We're also DDS students!"

Cure Black: "Save the chat for later…we got to save everyone!!!"

Rolling Bubbles: "Where are Sakura and Tomoyo??? They're not here with us!!!"

But the four girls were surrounded by NMC's that they opted to concentrate on staying alive first and settled to find the two Class S members later. They hoped that they managed to escape the locked room.

- - -

At the fire exit which leads to the basement, Koizumi saw the other druids preparing to make their next move as they just injected syringe needles on a pair of frogs and threw them at the hole leading to the sewers. He could still here the screams but the screams were getting softer, indicating that the slaughtering is almost done.

"We'd better go or someone might notice that the Para-Kiss massacre is taking place…"

With that he and the druids are heading to an adjacent area where their getaway vehicle is waiting. What they didn't know is that Sakura and Tomoyo followed them and overheard the conversation and they decided to follow them and catch them red-handed.

- - -

Back at the stage room, Class P fought valiantly to save the victims but it was all in vain, as all of the victims were slowly dying as the NMC's killed their prey by biting them on the victims' necks and almost severing their heads while others bit off their vital organs which would kill them within minutes. Only Pretty Cure and the Powerpuff girls Z remain standing and now they are outnumbered as the dogs-turn NMC began to "give birth" and litters of "puppies" came out of the NMC's "birth canal", and they instantly mutated into semi-bigger forms, increasing their numbers.

Blossom: "Oh, crap…we couldn't save everyone and now monster puppies show up…"

Bubbles: "Let my Bubble Wand do the trick…"

Using her Bubble Wand, Rolling Bubbles lets out several bubbles which trapped the big and small fries but it didn't hold them off for long as they began to break free and are ready to attack, but Hyper Blossom used her yo-yo to keep the NMC's at bay, but that didn't faze them. Pretty Cure then decided to offer some contribution and used their electricity-based attacks to keep the mutated opponents back and seemingly worked in their favor.

- - -

At the fire exit, Koizumi and the druids are just moments away from reaching the main exit when Sakura and Tomoyo showed up and flashed their DDS badges, surprising the possessed fashion designer but was nevertheless cool and calm about this.

"STOP! WE'RE FROM DDS!"

"DDS, huh? I'm surprised you managed to escape my room of doom…"

"Why?? Why are you doing this??"

"I only follow the will of the Cult Of Illuminites…they showed me the path to salvation…and to achieve that path I must sacrifice a lot of people to make it happen…just as you are about to be sacrificed…"

At that moment, more druids show up and opened fire, and the two Class S members took cover behind a corner. As the druids went up and continued to fire, they were surprised to see Sakura showing her Star Staff and activated the SHIELD card and formed a force field despite the druids attacks on them using high-powered guns. But this allowed Koizumi to make a quick escape and left the area and narrowly got past two pairs of HUMVEE vehicles that just arrived on the scene. It turn out that the Para-Kiss crew called the police for help, and the dispatcher who received the call happened to be an agent for ZECT and summoned ZECT for reinforcement.

- - -

At the lobby area, Class P continued to fight off the NMC as more of them created more "offspring" and further shifted the numbers in their favors and the DDS students realized that they have to do something to end this situation as fast as possible.

Blossom: "Honoka, Nagisa…can you do a powerful blast to disintegrate these beasts???"

Nagisa: "We could, but you might get caught in the blast…"

Bubbles: "We can handle it and fly out of reach…can you do it?"

Honoka: "Alright…we'll do it…"

At that moment the locked doors were blasted away as ZECT Troopers fired away on the door and aimed their weapons at the NMC's, but Pretty Cure recognized them despite the troopers' wearing ant-like helmets. For Bubbles and Blossom, this is the first time they meet up with the ZECT Troopers and are curious after hearing a lot from them via their DDS schoolmates' claims.

"They're the one…?"

"No doubt about it…look at their logos…is says "ZECT"…"

As the ZECT Troopers are attacking the NMC's, Cure White noticed some blinking lights at the corner of the walls and Cure black also saw this and Class P realized what is going on, and this is certainly bad news for them. The whole building is booby-trapped with bombs and saw the timer ticking down to ten seconds.

00:10…

"It's a bomb!!! Koizumi must've set them up!"

00:07…

Just like Ryoma Echizen and Tsubasa Odora…Koizumi's under the cult's control!!

00:04…

The ZECT Troopers saw this as well and they fall back immediately.

00:01…

Hyper Blossom and Rolling Bubbles grabbed Pretty Cure and flew off via the ceiling and managed to get out of the building without hurting their schoolmates as the bombs inside the building exploded in a huge, mushroom-like explosion as the bombs were laced with C-4 and other explosive compounds. The ZECT Troopers weren't so lucky as they didn't got out on time, killing all of them and the vibrations were so strong that even Class P felt it, but then something hit them and they were in a state of panic.

"Oh no…SAKURA AND TOMOYO ARE STILL DOWN THERE!!!!"

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

_**Overnight**_ by **_Aya_**  
(Ending Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_Fly, sway, go all the way  
I'm in the same fate with you  
I feel your beat all around  
Wandering in the everlasting way_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Rise, high, just feel alive  
Say a prayer for you today  
I still believe in your love  
Trace the shadow of truth into the dark_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Wandering my crying soul  
Only you can wipe away my tears_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the light..._

_- - -_

A bloody food-fest and a bombing ending…Koizumi got away and got his explosive debut…but the Cardcaptor is still inside. Will her SHIELD card be enough to protect her?

Decade shows up again…in a cameo appearance. This is to show you that my other DSQ fic, **_Decade_**, is still alive as I'm going to upload the final world soon. The reason why I didn't upload it for some time is due to my concentration on Parasite Eve, but now I'm working on it to complete the final two chapters.

**_Preview:_**

Class P tries to search for Tomoyo and Sakura while something hidden underneath the sewers revealed something more terrifying.

And again Decade makes another cameo appearance. See who his pursuer is as he shows up as well…


	54. Sewer Strikers

**_Parasite Eve_**

This chapter shows where last chapter left off, as Koizumi orchestrated the Para-Kiss massacre while Class P and S fought off a hoard of NMC's, but ended up getting an explosive ending. Here you'll see what has become of Class s as Class P goes on to search them in a daring rescue attempt.

And again Decade shows up and is determined to get his hands on Kyuu.

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- **_Paradise Kiss_** is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_ROD_** is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- **_.hack_** is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- **_Pretty Cure_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

At the lobby area, Class P continued to fight off the NMC as more of them created more "offspring" and further shifted the numbers in their favors and the DDS students realized that they have to do something to end this situation as fast as possible.

Blossom: "Honoka, Nagisa…can you do a powerful blast to disintegrate these beasts???"

Nagisa: "We could, but you might get caught in the blast…"

Bubbles: "We can handle it and fly out of reach…can you do it?"

Honoka: "Alright…we'll do it…"

At that moment the locked doors were blasted away as ZECT Troopers fired away on the door and aimed their weapons at the NMC's, but Pretty Cure recognized them despite the troopers' wearing ant-like helmets. For Bubbles and Blossom, this is the first time they meet up with the ZECT Troopers and are curious after hearing a lot from them via their DDS schoolmates' claims.

"They're the one…?"

"No doubt about it…look at their logos…is says "ZECT"…"

As the ZECT Troopers are attacking the NMC's, Cure White noticed some blinking lights at the corner of the walls and Cure black also saw this and Class P realized what is going on, and this is certainly bad news for them. The whole building is booby-trapped with bombs and saw the timer ticking down to ten seconds.

10:00…

"It's a bomb!!! Koizumi must've set them up!"

7:00…

Just like Ryoma Echizen and Tsubasa Odora…Koizumi's under the cult's control!!

4:00…

The ZECT Troopers saw this as well and they fall back immediately.

1:00…

Hyper Blossom and Rolling Bubbles grabbed Pretty Cure and flew off via the ceiling and managed to get out of the building without hurting their schoolmates as the bombs inside the building exploded in a huge, mushroom-like explosion as the bombs were laced with C-4 and other explosive compounds. The ZECtt Troopers weren't so lucky as they didn't got out on time, killing all of them and the vibrations were so strong that even Class P felt it, but then something hit them and they were in a state of panic.

"Oh no…SAKURA AND TOMOYO ARE STILL DOWN THERE!!!!"

Going down, Pretty Cure reverted to their normal selves while the PPGZ remained their PPGZ forms as they searched the debris for any sign of Skaura and Tomoyo. Firefighters and medics arrived and Nagisa and Honoka showed their DDS badges and told them what happened here and told them to call the police. As the police are being summoned, Bubbles contacted Kaoru for assistance and within five minutes Powered Buttercup arrived and was debriefed on the situation. She was steaming that her suspicion was right all along and wanted to find Koizumi to make him pay but was reminded to help in finding the two Class S members.

Grudgingly agreeing to this, she summoned her huge mallet and pound away the heavy debris while the others began scraping off the other debris ignoring the burning sensations they felt as they touched the steaming objects.

"I can't believe they'd go this far just to sacrifice a lot of lives…"

"Let's hope Sakura and Tomoyo are all right…and let's hope her cards protected them…"

Soon more police and firefighters arrived to help the PPGZ in removing the debris as they were told that there might be survivors underneath the wreckage of the Para-Kiss building.

Meanwhile Koizumi and the druids are nearing Mt. Bandai after successfully completing his assignment and is now heading back to the cult's HQ as he was being summoned by King Tut as the pharaoh-wannabe has a new plan in mind that would further bolster their campaign of terror and destruction.

Near the site, Kyuu saw the explosion and was about to head there to join class P when a mutated alligator appeared from the sewer drainage and grabbed the Class Q leader, dragging him down, and unfortunately no one saw Kyuu being pulled down below.

- - -

_**Born**_ by **_Miwako Okuda_**  
(Opening Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_namida ga ochita ato datte  
kanashimi ga ieteku wake ja nai  
kono mune ni sumitsuita  
okubyou na jibun wo tada kanjiteku dake_

_dakedo shinjite ikitai  
chiisana yume no hajimari wo  
kokoro wa sukoshi zutsu arukihajimeteku  
itami sae hikizurinagara_

_* tomadoi de ashita ga mienakutemo  
omoi wa mirai wo sagasu no deshou  
nakitsukareta niji no hate  
atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru_

_kono machi wa sou itsu datte  
aimai na genjitsu miseru kedo  
tatta hitotsu no negai wo kanjite ikeba ii  
sou kanjireba ii_

_hito wa dareka to kurabete  
jibun wo miushinau keredo  
daiji na mono wa sou kokoro ni aru kara  
yogosazu ni kagayakasetai_

_zubunure de amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku_

_shiawase toka yasashisa toka  
me ni mienai mono wo  
koboshinagara atsumenagara  
itsuka afurete yuku made..._

_repeat *_

_ima amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku  
_

- - -

**_Episode 54: _**_**Suwa no Suturaika****  
**_

With the construction team and the police working double time to remove the debris, the Powerpuff Girls Z also worked double time as they slowly removed the debris from the wreckage and are about to remove another layer when Powered Buttercup saw another "box", black, metallic and is beeping with a blinker. She knew what it is and shouted at the rest.

"ANOTHER BOMB!!! GET OUT OF HERE!!!"

Rolling Bubbles and Hyper Blossom grabbed Nagisa and Honoka and flew high up as the bomb exploded and it was as powerful as the ones that exploded earlier and it further leveled the wrecked establishment, and it took the surrounding police cars and ambulances with it, along with most of the people within and near it. Class P was hovering in the air and are now faced with uncertainty on what to do next.

Naigsa: "That was one heck of a bomb…I'm surprised it didn't went off during the first explosion…wonder if the druids are involved…"

Honoka: "What about Sakura and Tomoyo…how can we rescue them???"

It took a few moments from the Powerpuff Girls Z to come up with an assuring reply as not to jeopardize the Cardcaptor's identity, so they had to improvise an alibi so as to not put her in danger, though it was necessary should Pretty cure got captured and tortured to reveal any of the DDS students' double lives.

"She'll be fine. I'm sure they got out before the "big bang" occurred…"

As the smoke cleared out they saw what appeared to be a huge crater and the establishment was totally decimated and foul stench coming from the sewers below began to make them feel uncomfortable. At least the three Class P members got an idea where Sakura and Tomoyo might be since they knew she's using her cards to save herself and her friend.

Looking down they saw the police, medics and even the media being ushered away by SWAT team and then got an unexpected view of who arrived next. ZECT Troopers emerging from another HUMVEE and they all got an intriguing thought.

- - -

Down at the sewers, Sakura and Tomoyo were still inside the huge sphere brought about by the SHIELD card's power. They wondered where they are after the smoke cleared following the huge explosion and followed by another, and they were fortunate that the SHIELD card's power protected them from harm. At least they can find their way out in another way without revealing themselves to the public.

It was revealed that when the Para-Kiss establishment exploded, the floor that was holding the building also gave in, and the two Class S members fell down along with the building, and the Class S leader maintained the force field until she was sure that it is safe to deactivate her card since the debris were still falling down, but then another explosion followed and this time it further sent them down on the deeper part of the sewers and the opening above them caved in, trapping them.

"Sakura…we'd better get out of here…I'm not sure if we are the only ones here. I doubt if the druids survived the explosion like we did…"

"Right…stay close to me…we don't know if we ever encounter another mutated animal…"

As the two were traveling along the muddied portion of the sewer, Sakura used her Star Staff to create a light to navigate their way through the labyrinth and had to endure the scent of the sewers, trying hard not to throw up while looking for a way out. However, what they didn't notice is that a pair of eyes hiding in silhouette is glancing at the two teen girls.

- - -

Outside Class P had to keep themselves hidden while watching ZECT Troopers were secretly loading the charred and broken remains of the NMC's inside the HUMVEES, not noticing the four DDS students watching them. They kept on doing this as more of the troopers slowly loaded more of them inside their vehicles.

"I can't believe that the police are in cahoots with those guys…what are they???"

"We don't know, Buttercup…except that they're not enemies…but they're not allies. At least they're not in the same league with the druids."

Seeing that they've seen enough, Class P decided to look for another way to get to the sewers and find Sakura and Tomoyo. They hoped that they didn't get in to any sort of trouble.

- - -

At the sewers, Sakura and Tomoyo have been traveling for 30 minutes and are now wondering where they are given the complex paths of the area they are in, and now they are contemplating on using any of the Clow Cards to help them find their way out of the sewers. But then the Class S leader sensed something that was following them, and turning around, a huge NMC emerged from the waters, adult human-sized, and it was grotesque. It resembled a giant frog and it sticks out a tongue whose tip resembles a huge knuckle. It did a right-hook punch and it hit Tomoyo square on the face, knocking her out and putting her in danger.

"Blast! Tomoyo! TWIN!!!!"

She activated the TWIN cards and they began to handle the NMC frog, but another emerged and the fight became a tag team. Sakura carried the unconscious Tomoyo on her arms and started to run away, but then after five minutes of running she sensed that the TWIN cards' aura disappeared. They were defeated. She knew this is bad and had to do something. Then another pair of NMC emerged and they resembled human turtles, both are as big as a pair of doors and sports spiked turtle shells and sharp fangs and claws.

At this point, Kyuu was now armored up as Mask Rider Beta and was fighting off the mutated alligator and managed to kill it and then saw the mutated frog about to close in on thetwo girls and uses his laser saber to kill them off. Sakura was relieved that Kyuu came and the trio began to find a way out of the sewers.

As she turn around another pair of NMC frogs and a mutated turtle appeared and caught up with them and the two Class S members are trapped. She gritted her teeth as she has to do something or she'll lose her and Tomoyo's lives if they ever get caught. It wasn't easy as she had to move fast to evade the frogs' knuckle tongues and the turtles' claws and spikes. Further worsening the situation is the stench of the sewer waters and she was slowly feeling nauseous. Beta was standing in front of the mutated sewer animals ready to make a move.

"_Blast…can't keep up with this…_"

It was then that she got an idea and looked around her and saw a "sidewalk" near by and was high enough not to get hit by water. Going there she positioned herself and made sure Tomoyo wasn't near the puddle. She waited for the four NMC's to get quite close but not close enough to reach her, and told Kyuu to get out of the waters. After he did was he was told, Sakura took out the THUNDER card and summoned it, and used its power to hit both the NMC's and the water, electrocuting them and she kept on the tempo until they were roasted, which lasted for almost 11 minutes, and she was getting exhausted using full force of her powers but Beta held her arms and the attack continues. At least the NMC's were dealt with.

As they slowly walked away from the scene, she heard voices calling her and Tomoyo's names and she responded. After five minutes of shouting, Kyuu and the two Class S members navigated themselves to the source of the voices, which belonged to the Powerpuff Girls Z. They were glad to see each other but were surprised to see Tomoyo's right cheek swollen and flew them out of the sewers.

As they emerged from the sewers they were greeted by several ZECT Troopers pointing their weapons at them but Kenji Fujima ordered them to let them go as he saw the PPGZ carrying an injured Tomoyo. The DDS students left and didn't bother questioning the ZECT Troopers as they continued with their work. Soon they got what they came for and left immediately.

- - -

At the Cult of Illuminites' HQ in Mt. Bandai, Koizumi was told that he will be getting his Zecter in a few days from now and that he'll be given a new assignment. Of course Ryoma was not pleased but King Tut "charmed" his way to the Prince Of Tennis assuring to him that his Zecter is already "on the works. Then a newsflash appeared on the monitor showing the Powerpuff Girls Z carrying Sakura and Tomoyo to the nearest hospital and Koizumi made his statement.

"The two girls…one of them has a power to control some sort of tarot card as she weaved a force field around her…she's dangerous like the Powerpuff Girls Z. The students from Dan Detective School are indeed a big threat to our plans and they must be stopped at all costs. I say we further step up our plans while I try to take them out myself. When will my Zecter be ready?"

The scientist stepped forward and offered his answer.

"In a matter of 48 hours, sir."

"Good."

- - -

Meanwhile, as Kyuu was heading home, Sakura and Syaoran of Class S came and greeted him and thanked him for his help, but then a portal appeared and someone came out. It was Decade and Kyuu was surprised to see him again and went for an evasive action.

"You...! what do you want from me??!!!"

But Decade said nothing except took out his blaster gun and fired at the two Class s members to keep them away while grabbing Kyuu by his jacket collar and pulled him towards the portal.

"Come with me and I'll give you a slow, painless death."

Syaoran jumps in and did uses his sword to chop Decade's hands and managed to pull Kyuu away, but then Decade inserts a card inside his belt and assumed **Blade King form**, and took out another data card, and this time uses "**Royal Straight Flush**". Kyuu was surprised to see that Decade could assume the forms of Tskuasa's armored form and became very worried that he could have other forms as well.

"Stay out of this unles you want to die. Kyuu is my business so jack off to your closets..."

As Decade/Blade-King executed the Royal Straight Flush, Sakura used the SHIELD card to protect herself and Syaoran, but in the ensuing melee, Decade grabbed Kyuu again and dragged him towards the portal. Before Sakura and Syaoran could get to them, the portal disappeared along with Kyuu and Decade. They were worried about what would happen if they couldn't figure out where they went, and Syaoran was quick to assume that this might be the cult's doing but Sakura thinks otherwise.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

_**Overnight**_ by **_Aya_**  
(Ending Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_Fly, sway, go all the way  
I'm in the same fate with you  
I feel your beat all around  
Wandering in the everlasting way_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Rise, high, just feel alive  
Say a prayer for you today  
I still believe in your love  
Trace the shadow of truth into the dark_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Wandering my crying soul  
Only you can wipe away my tears_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the light..._

_- - -_

At least our heroines survived the misfortune though Tomoyo is pretty banged up by a tongue…

Koizumi is now raring to go as he will get his own Zecter pretty soon…

And Decade shows up again..and succeeded in taking Kyuu with him! Where will he take him???!!!

_**Preview:**_

In **Decade**...

Kyuu is now at the Tsubasa Chronicles universe, and meets up with that universe's Sakura and Syaoran, as well as he learned that he is in Kuuga's World. Decade is also hot on his trail, and will kill him no matter what.

Next chapter...

Koizumi does it again as he now leads the druids to start a terrorism campaign as he tries out with his new weapons while conducting a mass abduction…from 13 and 14 year old teen boys…and now girls…up to biology scientists and genetic scientists. What is he trying to do?

And...dragonflies galore...it's going to be a wild ride.

Also, let me know if you want the REAL Kyuu survive or not...a vote will be made by you readers...let me know how you want Kyuu to survive...unless you want me to kill him in another world...


	55. The Drake of Destruction part 1

**_Parasite Eve_**

George Koizumi strikes again as he leads an army of druids to kidnap more victims, this time girls as young as 13 are among the targets. Moreover he will be unveiling his new weapons to test out what the Cult of Illuminites gave him.

It'll be an invasion of sorts and you'll see it soon enough.

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- **_Paradise Kiss_** is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_ROD_** is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- **_.hack_** is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- **_Pretty Cure_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

At the Cult of Illuminites' HQ in Mt. Bandai, Koizumi was told that he will be getting his Zecter in a few days from now and that he'll be given a new assignment. Of course Ryoma was not pleased but King Tut "charmed" his way to the Prince Of Tennis assuring to him that his Zecter is already "on the works. Then a newsflash appeared on the monitor showing the Powerpuff Girls Z carrying Sakura and Tomoyo to the nearest hospital and Koizumi made his statement.

"The two girls…one of them has a power to control some sort of tarot card as she weaved a force field around her…she's dangerous like the Powerpuff Girls Z. The students from Dan Detective School are indeed a big threat to our plans and they must be stopped at all costs. I say we further step up our plans while I try to take them out myself. When will my Zecter be ready?"

The scientist stepped forward and offered his answer.

"In a matter of 48 hours, sir."

"Good."

As the scientist was about to leave he decided to show the possessed fashion designer what his new weapon is like and gave him a tour at the laboratory room where he could see other scientists fashioning several weapons, among them a huge, gun-like apparatus and beside it are an army of metallic dragonflies. They are still being perfected but the scientist assured that they'll be ready in two days.

"Dragonflies…hmm…I recall doing a dress with ornaments like that…seriously what can I hope to benefit with a gun like that? And of all of the insects why that?"

"Believe me, sir…you'll benefit a lot from it…and it'll suit you just fine…"

The scientist and Koizumi left the room to allow the other scientists to concentrate on their tasks at hand. The scene shifts to a table where another set of scientists are working on what appeared to be a robotic dragonfly which is as big as a human forearm and another weapon which appeared to be a long nose gun.

- - -

_**Born**_ by **_Miwako Okuda_**  
(Opening Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_namida ga ochita ato datte  
kanashimi ga ieteku wake ja nai  
kono mune ni sumitsuita  
okubyou na jibun wo tada kanjiteku dake_

_dakedo shinjite ikitai  
chiisana yume no hajimari wo  
kokoro wa sukoshi zutsu arukihajimeteku  
itami sae hikizurinagara_

_* tomadoi de ashita ga mienakutemo  
omoi wa mirai wo sagasu no deshou  
nakitsukareta niji no hate  
atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru_

_kono machi wa sou itsu datte  
aimai na genjitsu miseru kedo  
tatta hitotsu no negai wo kanjite ikeba ii  
sou kanjireba ii_

_hito wa dareka to kurabete  
jibun wo miushinau keredo  
daiji na mono wa sou kokoro ni aru kara  
yogosazu ni kagayakasetai_

_zubunure de amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku_

_shiawase toka yasashisa toka  
me ni mienai mono wo  
koboshinagara atsumenagara  
itsuka afurete yuku made..._

_repeat *_

_ima amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku  
_

- - -

**_Episode 55: Metsubou no Drake part 1_**

At DDS, the following day, Sakura made her statement to her fellow DDS schoolmates at Class Q's room about what happened at the sewers after Para-Kiss exploded…

- - -

_At the sewers, Sakura and Tomoyo have been traveling for 30 minutes and are now wondering where they are given the complex paths of the area they are in, and now they are contemplating on using any of the Clow Cards to help them find their way out of the sewers. But then the Class S leader sensed something that was following them, and turning around, a huge NMC emerged from the waters, adult human-sized, and it was grotesque. It resembled a giant frog and it sticks out a tongue whose tip resembles a huge knuckle. It did a right-hook punch and it hit Tomoyo square on the face, knocking her out and putting her in danger._

_"Blast! Tomoyo! TWIN!!!!"_

_She activated the TWIN cards and they began to handle the NMC frog, but another emerged and the fight became a tag team. Sakura carried the unconscious Tomoyo on her arms and started to run away, but then after five minutes of running she sensed that the TWIN cards' aura disappeared. They were defeated. She knew this is bad and had to do something. Then another pair of NMC emerged and they resembled human turtles, both are as big as a pair of doors and sports spiked turtle shells and sharp fangs and claws._

_As she turn around the NMC frogs caught up with them and the two Class S members are trapped. She gritted her teeth as she has to do something or she'll lose her and Tomoyo's lives if they ever get caught. It wasn't easy as she had to move fast to evade the frogs' knuckle tongues and the turtles' claws and spikes. Further worsening the situation is the stench of the sewer waters and she was slowly feeling nauseous._

_"Blast…can't keep up with this…"_

_It was then that she got an idea and looked around her and saw a "sidewalk" near by and was high enough not to get hit by water. Going there she positioned herself and made sure Tomoyo wasn't near the puddle. She waited for the four NMC's to get quite close but not close enough to reach her. She took out the THUNDER card and summoned it, and used its power to hit both the NMC's and the water, electrocuting them and she kept on the tempo until they were roasted, which lasted for almost 11 minutes, and she was getting exhausted using full force of her powers. At least the NMC's were dealt with._

_As she slowly walked away from the scene, she heard voices calling her and Tomoyo's names and she responded. After five minutes of shouting, the two Class S members navigated themselves to the source of the voices, which belonged to the Powerpuff Girls Z. They were glad to see each other but were surprised to see Tomoyo's right cheek swollen and flew them out of the sewers._

_As they emerged from the sewers they were greeted by several ZECT Troopers pointing their weapons at them but Kenji Fujima ordered them to let them go as he saw the PPGZ carrying an injured Tomoyo. The DDS students left and didn't bother questioning the ZECT Troopers as they continued with their work. Soon they got what they came for and left immediately._

- - -

After that, Class Q, R, C, F, and T glanced at each other and gave their opinions about this matter as well as about who ZECT is and where their loyalties lie since they are also opposing the druids yet they get in to conflict with DDS recalling what they did to Class Q and G at Shibuya a few months ago and now they're beginning to wonder if this ZECT has an ulterior motive. This has bothered them a lot and they are having second thoughts about investigating them while the druid attacks persisted.

Sojiro: "Honestly, I don't know what to think now that those guys are using smoke gas on us and took away important evidences especially when they invaded our turf…"

Ryu: "I agree…they did the same to me, Kyuu and Class G. At least they're not in league with the cult…whatever they're called, but then they're crossing the line…"

Ran: "Guys, I just got a scoop…you're going to get a big shock…remember the guy we met at Shibuya…whose armor resembled a bee? It vaguely resembled the armor of the F-4…in fact it seems to me that it was taken from BOARD"s Rider System…"

Kyuu: "Now that you mentioned it…the way that bee-guy attacked the cobra monster and the druids…yeah…its attack was similar to the STAB BEE card that Leangle used…"

Miyu: "And this is what we found out…someone within the Shibuya Police and the MPD have secretly taken all of BOARD's data and equipments out and gave it to someone…even Ran's dad and Yamato were surprised to learn about this."

Everyone uttered a shouting phrase of "WHAT???!!!", and Kinta stepped forward to confirm Class G's statements, and now everyone are having a crisis of their own on who should they be dealing with: the cult or ZECT. Outside, Kotaro Nanami overheard the conversation and even he was having problems on how to address this, then he sensed someone near him and spoke to that someone.

"You don't have to be shy. Better show yourself."

That someone revealed itself, and it was Renamon and the blond, fox-Digimon confronted Principal Dan's "right-hand man". The had a face-off before having a conversation of their own.

"So you overheard their conversation…"

"Surprising that a digimon is also involving itself with the DDS students…"

"Rika is my partner…I can't let anything happen to her."

"Same goes for me…what do you think about this? Do you think that…"

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions…no, Digimons have nothing to do with what's happening…and the persons evolved in to something different…and the druids are the cause of this…"

The scene shifts outside DDS as the day went on peacefully though this would be broken as the next several minutes will commence…

- - -

At downtown Shibuya, later within the day, at a skyscraper, George Koizumi was standing over a rooftop looking down at the ground as several pedestrians are walking around looking very peaceful though he has other plans in mind and was grinning wickedly at them and he was rather excited on what to do next as he took out what appeared to be a long nosed-shaped gun and he recalled what he was told hours earlier.

- - -

While on his way home, Kyuu opted to travel alone to think of what happened yesterday, having narrowly escaping with his life from the hands of the mysterious Decade. He also wondered what has become of the Syaoran and Sakura from the Clow Kingdom as well as what happened to the "Little Kyuu". He was unaware that only Syaoran survived the attack and now he wondered if Decade would still go after him after thinking that he has killed him.

Moreover, he had to confide this to only Sakura since the portal that transported him from the Clow Kingdom landed him back to the real world and was transported straight in the Class S leader's bedroom and from there he explained to her the events that happened. As he got home, he had to lie to everyone that he got stuck at the sewers and they accepted it except for Kyo, as he guessed that something happened but he opted to let it go for now.

- - -

_Two hours ago…_

At the cult's base at Mt. Bandai, the scientist showed to Koizumi the just-completed Zecter that was tailor-made for him, much to Ryoma's chagrin, and the Prince Of Tennis was livid that his wasn't made yet, but the scientist assured to him that the next Zecter is now in the starting stage and is slated to begin immediately. While this calmed the tennis player down, Koizumi was marveling at the new Zecter.

"Hmm…marvelous…this reminds me of my heydays as a fashion designer…I recall having this design on one of the clothes I made…now I can use this to my next mission…King Tut…your Royal Highness…what do you want me to do for my second official assignment, may I ask?"

"I thought you'd never ask…my 3rd prodigal son…you will spread terror and chaos in Shibuya…and while you're at it…you will direct the druids to do a mass kidnapping…the usual…take boys aged 12 to 14…but this time you will take girls ranging from 13 to 16 years old…and at the same time…bring me doctors…nurses…and even geneticists. Get them as many as you can…I don't care how you can pull it off…just do it."

"At once, sire…"

- - -

After recalling what he was told to do, he decided to start his "masterpiece" and begin the siege. He took out a small box that resembled a remote control and contacted the druids on his codec. He is now commencing his plan, "**Operation Dragonfly**". He was smiling at the prospect of causing mayhem all for the cause of the Cult Of Illuminite.

"Okay…are you all in proper places? I'm about to commence Operation Dragonfly…"

"We are all set, sir…"

"Good…get ready in 60 seconds as you will move in once my little pretties are unleashed…"

And with a press of the button the druids inside a huge truck that was hidden behind a bush in a park opened a huge box and out emerged a huge swarm of metallic dragonflies and are now heading to the city proper and began to disorient both the drivers and the pedestrians, This caused all of them to crash against one another and accidents occurred.

Many were killed and injured due to hit-and-run incidents and many gas trucks crashed onto other vehicles and some at buildings causing explosion and many died from the flames which engulfed them. Police and paramedics rushed to the scene as with firefighters, but the mecha-dragonflies were armed with lasers on their "tails" and fired at the responding officials, killing them on the spot. More were unleashed and Shibuya was paralyzed and a state of emergency was declared. It was chaos out there.

Seeing that now was the time, the druids went in to action and began abducting teenagers, boys and girls aged 12 to 16 years old, sedating them and loaded them inside the vans, while other druids went to hospitals and research centers taking doctors, nurses and scientists with them, sedating and loading them inside their vehicles as there was no one to stop them.

At the rooftop of the skyscraper, Koizumi was laughing like a homosexual maniac seeing the chaos he caused and is heading back inside the building to exit the building via the fire exit as he has done his part and intends to head back to Mt. Bandai with a huge load of "live goodies".

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

_**Overnight**_ by **_Aya_**  
(Ending Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_Fly, sway, go all the way  
I'm in the same fate with you  
I feel your beat all around  
Wandering in the everlasting way_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Rise, high, just feel alive  
Say a prayer for you today  
I still believe in your love  
Trace the shadow of truth into the dark_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Wandering my crying soul  
Only you can wipe away my tears_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the light..._

_- - -_

Chaos…that's the right word…looks like the main protagonist of Paradise Kiss has really turn bad as he used his "insect design" to bad use…and look at the mess he has done…

Wonder what the Cult of Illuminites has in mind as they are now setting their sights on doctors, nurses and even scientists…looks like they're going to "upgrade" their M.O. and do really intense…you'll soon see where this all leads to…

**_Preview:_**

Koizumi leaves Shibuya to its fate as all of their targets have been captured but some DDS students happened to be at that area and took out the mechanical dragonflies while Koizumi makes his escape.


	56. The Drake of Destruction part 2

**_Parasite Eve_**

As George Koizumi continues his reign of terror, he takes all of his victims and makes his escape, but little did he know that his plans will be short-lived as someone responded and takes out the mechanical dragonflies. But will this be enough to save Shibuya from destruction and financial collapse?

It'll be more than an invasion of sorts as a new story arc commences on the "dragonflies".

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- **_Paradise Kiss_** is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_ROD_** is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- **_.hack_** is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- **_Pretty Cure_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

After recalling what he was told to do, he decided to start his "masterpiece" and begin the siege. He took out a small box that resembled a remote control and contacted the druids on his codec. He is now commencing his plan, "**Operation Dragonfly**". He was smiling at the prospect of causing mayhem all for the cause of the Cult Of Illuminite.

"Okay…are you all in proper places? I'm about to commence Operation Dragonfly…"

"We are all set, sir…"

"Good…get ready in 60 seconds as you will move in once my little pretties are unleashed…"

And with a press of the button the druids inside a huge truck that was hidden behind a bush in a park opened a huge box and out emerged a huge swarm of metallic dragonflies and are now heading to the city proper and began to disorient both the drivers and the pedestrians, This caused all of them to crash against one another and accidents occurred.

Many were killed and injured due to hit-and-run incidents and many gas trucks crashed onto other vehicles and some at buildings causing explosion and many died from the flames which engulfed them. Police and paramedics rushed to the scene as with firefighters, but the mecha-dragonflies were armed with lasers on their "tails" and fired at the responding officials, killing them on the spot. More were unleashed and Shibuya was paralyzed and a state of emergency was declared. It was chaos out there.

Seeing that now was the time, the druids went in to action and began abducting teenagers, boys and girls aged 12 to 16 years old, sedating them and loaded them inside the vans, while other druids went to hospitals and research centers taking doctors, nurses and scientists with them, sedating and loading them inside their vehicles as there was no one to stop them.

At the rooftop of the skyscraper, Koizumi was laughing like a homosexual maniac seeing the chaos he caused and is heading back inside the building to exit the building via the fire exit as he has done his part and intends to head back to Mt. Bandai with a huge load of "live goodies".

- - -

_**Born**_ by **_Miwako Okuda_**  
(Opening Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_namida ga ochita ato datte  
kanashimi ga ieteku wake ja nai  
kono mune ni sumitsuita  
okubyou na jibun wo tada kanjiteku dake_

_dakedo shinjite ikitai  
chiisana yume no hajimari wo  
kokoro wa sukoshi zutsu arukihajimeteku  
itami sae hikizurinagara_

_* tomadoi de ashita ga mienakutemo  
omoi wa mirai wo sagasu no deshou  
nakitsukareta niji no hate  
atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru_

_kono machi wa sou itsu datte  
aimai na genjitsu miseru kedo  
tatta hitotsu no negai wo kanjite ikeba ii  
sou kanjireba ii_

_hito wa dareka to kurabete  
jibun wo miushinau keredo  
daiji na mono wa sou kokoro ni aru kara  
yogosazu ni kagayakasetai_

_zubunure de amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku_

_shiawase toka yasashisa toka  
me ni mienai mono wo  
koboshinagara atsumenagara  
itsuka afurete yuku made..._

_repeat *_

_ima amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku  
_

- - -

**_Episode 56: Metsubou no Drake part 2_**

At DDS, almost all of the sections are assigned to investigate certain cases and hence they won't be available while others are still on the injured list and remained at hospitals. Class Q were assigned to a case in Kobe while Class A are on routine assignment. Class C and T went to the Digimon World while Class S went to the airport to meet up with Tomoyo's mom. Kanata of Class R and two of Class F remained hospitalized, as well as Momoko and Kaoru thus Honoka and Nagisa were the only ones available.

They were already on the road and are near the Shibuya area since the swarm invasion began. They too are unaware of this until they saw the news at a convenience store via the live newsflash. They stared wide-eyed at what they saw.

"We are live at Shibuya where a swarm of dragonflies are attacking the citizens of Shibuya. And from what we can tell…they appeared to be metallic in appearance and yet we couldn't get a close look as they seem to be…they're firing some sort of laser…my goodness…SWAT team are coming and are trying to take out…THE SWAT TEAM ARE OUT…WE'LL TRY AS BEST AS WE CAN TO SHOW YOU THIS LIVE…"

The camera fell but remained in its upright position and continued to show footage as the news team were assaulted and killed by the robotic swarm and the people inside the convenience store gasped at the thought of the swarm coming here in Tokyo. Nagisa and Honoka glanced at each other and realized that they have to do something and decided to go to Shibuya and find the cause and source of the swarm attack.

- - -

At Shibuya, George Koizumi was roaming the streets seeing scores of corpses sprawled on the ground after being killed by his mechanical swarm while at the nearby schools teenagers, boys and girls, were being sedated and loaded in the vans, all aged 12 to 16. with the police killed there is no stopping them and he was pleased at his "masterpiece" and continued with his work. He then talked to one of the druids there.

"Okay…get going now. More reinforcements are on the way…now head to the hospitals and get as many doctors and nurses as you can…NOW!"

With that the siege continues and the arriving druids set their sights on several hospitals to abduct doctors and nurses. At the streets of Shibuya, more and more people are getting killed due to injuries brought about by the swarm while others managed to flee the prefecture before getting caught.

- - -

Elsewhere, Class G became Glaive, Larc and Lance and fought the swarm though their cards were not sufficient enough to disperse or take them all out in one blow. They had to manually take them out using their weapons and refrained from using their "Mighty" cards, at least their armors gave them enough protection from harm.

Glaive: "We have to stay and hold on until help from other prefectures arrive…we have no choice but to swat these robo-bugs!"

Lance: "Where did these things came from???"

Larc: "No doubt from the druids! Ran…Miyu…can you take over from here? I'll go see where these things came from…I bet they're remote-controlled…"

Glaive: "Fine…but be careful, Aya!"

Larc went off to search for the source of the swarm while the two armored super GALS continued to take out the mechanical dragonflies as more of them increases by the minutes.

- - -

At various hospitals, the druids invaded the hospitals, taking the doctors and nurses with them while unleashing the swarms and attacked the patients there. As one hospital were deprived of the staff members there, the mechanical dragonflies self-destructed and the hospital exploded and went in to smoke and debris. Afterwards the hospital collapses and blocked the road. You can see several charred remains of the corpses there.

The same goes for other hospitals as the doctors and nurses there were also sedated and taken away. And then with all of them taken the dragonflies exploded and the hospital went down. Koizumi was watching Shibuya going in to chaos and he laughed hard at this. Seeing that he has everything he got he ordered the druids to take the prisoners to Mt. Bandai at once while he and the other druids stay to keep Shibuya "busy".

- - -

Soon Pretty Cure arrived and began to use their "lightning" powers to disable the dragonflies and systematically went to one neighborhood to another and took out the robotic swarm. Soon Koizumi got word of it and decided to try something different after a druid gave him a map of a nearby power plant and there he got a devious idea.

"Okay…looks like this is the best time to test out my Zecter…tell the others we'll be moving out."

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

_**Overnight**_ by **_Aya_**  
(Ending Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_Fly, sway, go all the way  
I'm in the same fate with you  
I feel your beat all around  
Wandering in the everlasting way_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Rise, high, just feel alive  
Say a prayer for you today  
I still believe in your love  
Trace the shadow of truth into the dark_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Wandering my crying soul  
Only you can wipe away my tears_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the light..._

_- - -_

Chaos…that's the right word…looks like the main protagonist of Paradise Kiss has really turn bad as he used his "insect design" to bad use…and look at the mess he has done…

But now a new battle is about to unfold as Pretty Cure are on the prowl…

Will they be able to stop Koizumi's plan?

**_Preview:_**

Koizumi gives Pretty Cure a wild goose chase as Pretty Cure chases him, and more DDS students join in on the race. It'll be a gunfight you wouldn't want to miss.


	57. The Drake of Destruction part 3

**_Parasite Eve_**

As the siege continues, George Koizumi was having a lot of fun in sowing chaos in Shibuya but then he got an unexpected obstacle in the form of Pretty Cure. Though this seemed bad news he was more challenged as he decided to try out his other "new weapon" and this will involve a bit of a car chase.

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- **_Paradise Kiss_** is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_ROD_** is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- **_.hack_** is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- **_Pretty Cure_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

In spite of the chaos that erupted within Shibuya, Class G responded to the situation and changed into Glaive, Larc and Lance and fought the swarm and managed to take out a few, though their cards were not sufficient enough to disperse or take them all out in one blow. They had to manually take them out using their weapons and refrained from using their "Mighty" cards, at least their armors gave them enough protection from harm.

Glaive: "We have to stay and hold on until help from other prefectures arrive…we have no choice but to swat these robo-bugs!"

Lance: "Where did these things came from???"

Larc: "No doubt from the druids! Ran…Miyu…can you take over from here? I'll go see where these things came from..I bet they're remote-controlled…"

Glaive: "Fine…but be careful, Aya!"

Larc went off to search for the source of the swarm while the two armored super GALS continued to take out the mechanical dragonflies as more of them increases by the minutes.

- - -

At various hospitals, the druids invaded the hospitals, taking the doctors and nurses with them while unleashing the swarms and attacked the patients there. As one hospital were deprived of the staff members there, the mechanical dragonflies self-destructed and the hospital exploded and went in to smoke and debris. Afterwards the hospital collapses and blocked the road. You can see several charred remains of the corpses there.

The same goes for other hospitals as the doctors and nurses there were also sedated and taken away. And then with all of them taken the dragonflies exploded and the hospital went down. Koizumi was watching Shibuya going in to chaos and he laughed hard at this. Seeing that he has everything he got he ordered the druids to take the prisoners to Mt. Bandai at once whule he and the other druids stay to keep Shibuya "busy".

- - -

Soon Pretty Cure arrived and began to use their "lightning" powers to disable the dragonflies and systematically went to one neighborhood to another and took out the robotic swarm. Soon Koizumi got word of it and decided to try something different after a druid gave him a map of a nearby power plant and there he got a devious idea.

"Okay…looks like this is the best time to test out my Zecter…tell the others we'll be moving out."

- - -

_**Born**_ by **_Miwako Okuda_**  
(Opening Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_namida ga ochita ato datte  
kanashimi ga ieteku wake ja nai  
kono mune ni sumitsuita  
okubyou na jibun wo tada kanjiteku dake_

_dakedo shinjite ikitai  
chiisana yume no hajimari wo  
kokoro wa sukoshi zutsu arukihajimeteku  
itami sae hikizurinagara_

_* tomadoi de ashita ga mienakutemo  
omoi wa mirai wo sagasu no deshou  
nakitsukareta niji no hate  
atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru_

_kono machi wa sou itsu datte  
aimai na genjitsu miseru kedo  
tatta hitotsu no negai wo kanjite ikeba ii  
sou kanjireba ii_

_hito wa dareka to kurabete  
jibun wo miushinau keredo  
daiji na mono wa sou kokoro ni aru kara  
yogosazu ni kagayakasetai_

_zubunure de amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku_

_shiawase toka yasashisa toka  
me ni mienai mono wo  
koboshinagara atsumenagara  
itsuka afurete yuku made..._

_repeat *_

_ima amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku  
_

- - -

**_Episode 57: Metsubou no Drake part 3_**

At DDS, Principal Dan had just tuned in on his TV to see what news he can see to know the current situation and he got his answer in a shocking fashion. It showed the current, sorry state of Shibuya and various law enforcement agencies from neighboring prefectures responding but they too are having difficulties in dispersing the mechanical dragonflies and some were killed in the skirmish. He recalled that most of the DDS students who are well-suited for this situation are not available and thus he couldn't do anything but watch.

"_This is one case that may never be solved in such a short time…_"

Kotaro Nanami came inside and saw the footage and gave his superior a glimmer of hope as he recalled something that would help ease the discomfort and tension which raised Dan's spirit.

"Sir…the Super GALS…I mean…Class g might be there since Shibuya's their home turf. I'm sure they'll come up with something. At least for now we know for sure that the druids have something to do with what's going on there."

"But still…they're too young. Despite what they went through…they're not ready for something like that. We can only hope that they come out alive."

The two continued to watch the scene with concern though there was no sign of Class G there since the camera didn't show the three GALS, as well as the news crew were already been killed by the robotic swarm. Elsewhere within DDS, various students and staff were glued to the TV on the cafeteria and their offices as they watched the scene with anxiety and worry.

- - -

Back at Shibuya, After several vans carrying sedated prisoners fled the scene, Koizumi went to the scene where Pretty Cure is fighting more mechanical swarms and used his remote control to send more of the swarms to the girls' directions to see what the two girls can do.

"_Okay, my pretty girls…show me what you can do…_"

Cure Black and Cure White saw more robotic swarms are approaching them and they realized that they can't just let their guard down and have to dispose of them quickly as they were already being outnumbered. Glancing at each other, the two came up with an agreement to put out the mecha-dragonflies once and for all.

"Honoka…we let them approach us and once they're within range…we do a powerful jolt to take them out at once. We only have one shot at this so we'd better time this just right."

"Got it, Nagisa…"

Clasping hands, Pretty Cure did a powerful electricity blast which obliterated all of the surrounding swarms and Shibuya was saved from the mechanical dragonflies while Koizumi was both surprised and impressed. Then he got a surprise as he saw Pretty Cure's faces and recognized them as the ones who attended the "Para-Kiss" inaugural fashion boutique shop. He approached the two while clapping hands to "congratulate" them for their "performance".

"Bravo, you two…you just defeated my masterpiece of my swarms…no one could have defeated them…until you showed up. And I say this is a surprise. You two managed to escape the explosion…but then you gave me the opportunity to challenge you to a duel. What do you say? Challenge me. If you win I'll turn myself in."

"Cut the chase, Koizumi…we know you're with the druids…but we don't know if you were controlled or…"

"Controlled? This my destiny…a grand fashion where a new race of humans will rise…if you wish to prevent that from happening then come with me and we'll go to a place to conduct our duel…with no interference. You'll have to provide your own ride. Shall we?"

A van suddenly appeared and the fashion designer jumps in and the van fled. Seeing that a parked motorcycle sidecar was parked Pretty Cure boarded it and a chase is on as the two vehicles went to the Shibuya exit to head to where their duel would take place.

- - -

Meanwhile Glaive and Larc reverted back to normal after making sure that no more swarms are coming back. They were relieved to see that the terror ended and things will get back to normal but noted that no paramedics or the police are in sight. Ran prayed that her family and friends survived the chaos as the corpses in front of them were not so lucky.

Ran: "Miyu…I just got a call from Yamato…my family are alright, and all of our friends managed to escape harm, but we have a problem…in the ensuing chaos there were sightings of druids taking the teens…and now doctors, nurses and even scientists are being abducted."

Miyu: "So all of this was just a diversion…they had us all fooled and kept busy…"

Ran: "We can't complain now…let's do what we can to help the injured…"

Soon paramedics from neighboring prefectures finally arrived after seeing that the swarm has disappeared and now they can safely go inside to help the injured there.

- - -

Near the exit border of Shibuya, Aya was looking around to see if someone needed help, and saw several ambulances from nearby prefectures arrived and she realized that the swarm invasion must have been contained, but then she saw a van approaching from the opposite direction and opened fire at the ambulances using RPGs and blasted them out of the road, and she saw Koizumi howling for joy and saw a druid commandeering the wheels. Then she saw Pretty Cure following them and recognized them as Nagisa and Honoka. Seeing that something is going on, she saw an abandoned bicycle and pedaled her way to follow the two vehicles.

- - -

At the highway, Koizumi took out the RPg and fired at several vehicles in front of them and resulted in a blockage of the road as several vehicles fired upon were smashed and exploded, leaving many dead and injured, and Pretty Cure had to maneuver their way past the falling and flaming obstacles and noted that Koizumi has to be stopped whatever it takes, resolving in using lethal force when needed to prevent more loss of lives. Aya also did the same, avoiding the flaming roadblocks as she pedaled her way through. She wondered if she should call Ran or not seeing that she's too far from Shibuya to make a comeback.

- - -

Elsewhere, Miyako Gotokuji was just about to board a bus at a bus stop along the busy thoroughfare after visiting a fashion shop when she saw a van and someone holding an RPG. Instinctively she hid behind a bush as Koizumi fired another shell and hit the bus, killing 15 passengers and the driver as the van sped away. There she saw Pretty Cure giving chase and then Aya biking her way though she seem to be exhausted from her non-stop pedaling.

"Aya…was that George Koizumi??"

"Yes…he caused a massive chaos at Shibuya…and now Nagisa and Honoka are after them…"

"Come with me…those two might need help…"

At will Miyako summons her ring and taking the compact out of her belt, which it opens, then she swipes the ring over the open compact, and then snaps it close, and then locks the compact into the slot in the center of the her belt, and is ready to initiate her transformation as Aya reminded about Pretty Cure but Miyako told her that they'll know anyway, and then continued to assume her transformation.

"_RORINGU BABORUSU!_"

Miyako changes to Rolling bubbles and carried Aya to follow the van as it heads toward Atami prefecture. They opted to fly above to avoid being seen by the druids, and there they saw a trail of flaming vehicles left in Koizumi's assault and saw the van and Pretty Cure heading near the Atami border.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

_**Overnight**_ by **_Aya_**  
(Ending Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_Fly, sway, go all the way  
I'm in the same fate with you  
I feel your beat all around  
Wandering in the everlasting way_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Rise, high, just feel alive  
Say a prayer for you today  
I still believe in your love  
Trace the shadow of truth into the dark_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Wandering my crying soul  
Only you can wipe away my tears_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the light..._

_- - -_

Well that leaves a lot of tragedy…from Shibuya, things will take another change to the worse as they are nearing another prefecture.

**_Preview:_**

Koizumi gives Pretty Cure a bumpy blow and managed to lose them but not without attracting the F-4 who happened to be there, and Rolling Bubbles and Mask Rider Larc will challenge Koizumi to a gun duel as he reveals his new weapons…


	58. The Drake of Destruction part 4

**_Parasite Eve_**

From Shibuya, which left scores dead and scores injured, we now shift to Atami prefecture, the home turf of the F-4. George Koizumi still gives his pursuers the wild goose chase as he leaves a trail of destructions there just to spite the pursuing DDS students.

And expect the F-4 to show up as they aren't going to let this incident go unnoticed.

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- **_Paradise Kiss_** is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_ROD_** is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- **_.hack_** is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- **_Pretty Cure_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

As the terror in Shibuya subsided, Glaive and Larc reverted back to normal after making sure that no more swarms are coming back. They were relieved to see that the terror ended and things will get back to normal but noted that no paramedics or the police are in sight. Ran prayed that her family and friends survived the chaos as the corpses in front of them were not so lucky.

Then she got a call from Yamato about several doctors and nurses from various hospitals went missing which left several unattended injured people dying and getting eyewitness accounts that the druids have abducted them. She and Miyu then realized that the swarm attacks were a distraction to keep them busy while the kidnapping spree went undetected. The two Super GALS decided to meet up with the Shibuya Police Force to coordinate a search party to find the druids before they leave Shibuya, not realizing that the druids have already left the prefecture with Aya following the druids.

- - -

Near the exit border of Shibuya, Aya was looking around to see if someone needed help, and saw several ambulances from nearby prefectures arrived and she realized that the swarm invasion must have been contained, but then she saw a van approaching from the opposite direction and opened fire at the ambulances using RPGs and blasted them out of the road, and she saw Koizumi howling for joy and saw a druid commandeering the wheels. Then she saw Pretty Cure following them and recognized them as Nagisa and Honoka.

Seeing that something is going on, she saw an abandoned bicycle and pedaled her way to follow the two vehicles. At the highway, Koizumi took out the RPG and fired at several vehicles in front of them and resulted in a blockage of the road as several vehicles fired upon were smashed and exploded, leaving many dead and injured, and Pretty Cure had to maneuver their way past the falling and flaming obstacles and noted that Koizumi has to be stopped whatever it takes, resolving in using lethal force when needed to prevent more loss of lives. Aya also did the same, avoiding the flaming roadblocks as she pedaled her way through. She wondered if she should call Ran or not seeing that she's too far from Shibuya to make a comeback.

- - -

Elsewhere, Miyako Gotokuji was just about to board a bus at a bus stop along the busy thoroughfare after visiting a fashion shop when she saw a van and someone holding an RPG. Instinctively she hid behind a bush as Koizumi fired another shell and hit the bus, killing 15 passengers and the driver as the van sped away. There she saw Pretty Cure giving chase and then Aya biking her way though she seem to be exhausted from her non-stop pedaling.

"Aya…was that George Koizumi??"

"Yes…he caused a massive chaos at Shibuya…and now Nagisa and Honoka are after them…"

"Come with me…those two might need help…"

As will Miyako summons her ring and taking the compact out of her belt, which it opens, then she swipes the ring over the open compact, and then snaps it close, and then locks the compact into the slot in the center of the her belt, and is ready to initiate her transformation as Aya reminded about Pretty Cure but Miyako told her that they'll know anyway, and then continued to assume her transformation.

"_RORINGU BABORUSU!_"

Miyako changes to Rolling Bubbles and carried Aya to follow the van as it heads toward Atami prefecture. They opted to fly above to avoid being seen by the druids, and there they saw a trail of flaming vehicles left in Koizumi's assault and saw the van and Pretty Cure heading near the Atami border.

- - -

_**Born**_ by **_Miwako Okuda_**  
(Opening Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_namida ga ochita ato datte  
kanashimi ga ieteku wake ja nai  
kono mune ni sumitsuita  
okubyou na jibun wo tada kanjiteku dake_

_dakedo shinjite ikitai  
chiisana yume no hajimari wo  
kokoro wa sukoshi zutsu arukihajimeteku  
itami sae hikizurinagara_

_* tomadoi de ashita ga mienakutemo  
omoi wa mirai wo sagasu no deshou  
nakitsukareta niji no hate  
atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru_

_kono machi wa sou itsu datte  
aimai na genjitsu miseru kedo  
tatta hitotsu no negai wo kanjite ikeba ii  
sou kanjireba ii_

_hito wa dareka to kurabete  
jibun wo miushinau keredo  
daiji na mono wa sou kokoro ni aru kara  
yogosazu ni kagayakasetai_

_zubunure de amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku_

_shiawase toka yasashisa toka  
me ni mienai mono wo  
koboshinagara atsumenagara  
itsuka afurete yuku made..._

_repeat *_

_ima amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku  
_

- - -

**_Episode 58: Metsubou no Drake part 4_**

At a park within Atami, Sojrio Nishikado was watching a Tv at an outdoor snack bar while eating and saw what transpired at Shibuya, though he was quite confident that the Super GALS could handle the situation, but had no idea about the real extent of the damage done there since the footage was abruptly cut due to the cameraman getting killed in the skirmish. Beside him were several girls he picked up and were flirting with him since the F-4 member was a real playboy and he was pleased with it.

However, the van that Koizumi commandeered abruptly passed by as he finally entered the prefecture and saw the park full of people. He got an idea and opened fire at the group of people by firing shells of RPG at them, killing nearby on the spot. Many were seriously injured by the assault and miraculously the Class F/F-4 member escaped injury, though his female companions didn't as they were among who were blasted to death.

Pretty Cure arrived and managed to revert to normal forms before being seen and were forced to stop their chase and help the wounded in any way they could. Sojiro was told about what happened and he realized that the situation was far more dire than he thought and voluntarily accepted the two girls' request to go after Koizumi. He boarded his motorcycle and left to go after the weapon-possessed Koizumi inside the van while Nagisa and Honoka began helping the injured. They were concerned at the severity of the situation with so many dying and others too badly wounded that they had to call for help as the wounded were too many forthe two Class P members to attend to by themselves.

"Nagisa...Koizumi is either possessed or he turned to the bad side..."

"Either way...we can't judge him until we know for sure if he really went insane...right now we should concentrate on helping everyone here. There's not much we could do but do what we can to help here."

Five minutes later paramedics arrived and the two Class P members showed their DDS badges to the arriving police and told them what they know.

- - -

In highway Atami, Koizumi was looking around his surroundings to se if there's a place he can target practice his weapons when one of the druids alerted him and this seemto please him a lot.

"Sir Koizumi...cops are behind us...about five cars are after us..."

"Splendid...open the back door and unload everything in front of them once they're near us...slowthe van down a bit until they're a few meters beihind our van's butt..."

As the van slows down a bit the police cars were closing in, and the back door of the van opened and threw out a corpse of a fashion model and landed on the car'sfront hood, surprising the cops and momentarily lost control of the steering due to the corpse's blocking the windshield, and then Koizumi fired his RPG and the first car exploded, and the other four police cars took evasive actions and continued their pursuit.

At that moment the druids threw out four barrels of LPG (liquefied petroleum gas) tanks and are rolling towards the four cars and Koizumi fired at them with the RPG, causing a massive explosion and all four police cars blew up in flames and smokes, killing all of the occupants inside. A trail of laughter can be heard and it came from Koizumi himself. Looking up he could see Rolling Bubbles and Aya hovering above, and then saw an intriguing view on the right side of the van.

"A gas and oil depot...perfect. Take us there and we'll be having a royal rumble..."

- - -

Seven minutes later Sojiro was at the same route where the destruction took place and saw the flaming remains of the mobile cars and knew he's going to deal with the druids and this requires a lot of drastic methods and there are no other options.

"_Looks like Garren's needed here...hope there aren't any mutants involved..._"

He rotated the bars of the motorcycle pedals and proceeded to follow the trail of destruction that Koizumi left and hoped that he could find the culprits on time as seeing more bodies is the last thing on his mind. He can't afford it and he is all alone with Tsukasa still hospitalized and with the Joker Clow Beast already dead several months ago, Blade and Chalice couldn't make it here for this kind of emergency. But then a glimmer of hope popped inside his head. But of course, there is a risk.

"_Though I have the Evolution Giraffa…or rather the Category King Of Diamonds…I still haven't tried it yet…and there's the possibility that I might risk becoming a Clow Beast myself just like what Tsukasa underwent before Clow Reed restored his humanity…still…I'll have to risk it if it means killing the druids just to save lives…_"

- - -

As the minutes passed by, more and more police cars from Atami banded together and went after the rogue van after leveling a Japanese church and a nearby temple, killing people inside and the shooting spree continued. Seeing that about 10 police cars are on their tail, Koizumi decided to try out a different tactic for best, if destructive, results. As the backdoor of the van opened, Koizumi opened a treasure chest and out came the mechanical swarms of dragonflies, and the results are indeed destructive as the robo-dragonflies smashed their way to the first police car via the windshield and began firing their tail-lasers at the driver, which immediately loses control and the next two police cars behind ended up smashing against the first, causing a barricade and the remaining seven evaded it and continued the chase, but the other swarm attached it selves on the cars' gas tanks and self-destructed, and a series of explosions rocked the highway. This in turn caused a trailer truck behind to skid and halt, causing a jam that prevented other cars from passing and Koizumi and the druids laughed maniacally at this and proceeded to the gas and oil depot.

"Have a good barbecue party, suckers! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!!"

Above, Aya and Rolling Bubbles saw the mayhem below and the two wasted no time and followed the van and got a shocker seeing where the van is heading, and had to act fast before all is too late. I Koizumi causes a mayhem there this would involve a lot of innocent people to die senselessly.

- - -

At the gas and oil depot, Koizumi and the druids arrived after their mech-dragonflies too care of the guards and held the workers there at bay and began their siege of the depot, pondering what destructive tactic they're about to apply and the workers seem to recognized who the druids' squad leader is, much to their surprise and disbelief.

"You…you're that fashion designer from Akihabara…!"

"And soon, my friend…a new member of the New Gods…we will replace dirty humans with pure ones…and you'll be the catalyst to make that possibility a reality…sacrifice your lives…for the birth of the new gods…!"

"ENOUGH, KOIZUMI! THE DRUIDS WHO TOOK YOU MESSED WITH YOUR MIND!!!"

Turning around, he saw Rolling Bubbles and Aya standing there after they landed. Aya took a brave face as the possessed fashion designer recognized her and was pleased to find a "sacrificial lamb" to "offer" and is rubbing his hands at what he is planning ahead.

"Ah…one of the Super GALS from Shibuya…and what can you do to stop me? Doing fashion sense? Solve mysteries? Even a detective student can't do anything about it. Just take of your clothes and model in front of me…"

Paying no attention, Aya told rolling bubbles to alert the authorities and order an evacuation. Although hesitant, she did what she was told after being told she will stall them as long as she could. She flew off towards the city proper much to Koizumi's amusement. However she bravely reprimanded him for "selling his soul" and he will be stopped and called him a coward for relying on the druids for "doing the dirty work".

"ME A COWARD??!!! A RENOWN FASHION DESIGNER RELYING ON OTHERS TO WHAT??!!! FINE! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN DO! DRUIDS…STEP BACK! OPEN FIRE ON ANYONE WHO TRIES TO ESCAPE!"

The druids did what they were told and aimed their guns at the hostages as Koizumi and Aya went on a face-off. The hostages were worried at what a simple GAL could do by herself at this kind of a situation.

- - -

At the city hall, Rolling Bubbles told the mayor there about the situation and they realized what caused the destruction at the highway earlier and ordered an evacuation while sending the police to head off to the gas and oil depot along with the firefighters in case a fire broke out there, and even the Atami SWAT members joined in on the ride. Rolling bubbles then went ahead to get to the depot to help out Aya fearing for her life as she stalls the druids as long a she could.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

_**Overnight**_ by **_Aya_**  
(Ending Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_Fly, sway, go all the way  
I'm in the same fate with you  
I feel your beat all around  
Wandering in the everlasting way_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Rise, high, just feel alive  
Say a prayer for you today  
I still believe in your love  
Trace the shadow of truth into the dark_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Wandering my crying soul  
Only you can wipe away my tears_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the light..._

_- - -_

An assault in Atami prefecture and claimed its first victims on the highway. Though its citizens were alerted by Rolling bubbles' warning, it may not be enough given how many residents resided near the huge depot and a simple misfire could result in a thousand death.

What can Aya do to prevent it?

_**Preview:**_

Koizumi finally shows his secret weapon…the Dragonfly Zecter! First was the Wasp Zecter (giving birth to TheBee), then the Beetle Zecter (Kabuto debuts), and now this. What will he look like once he activates that Zecter? And what device will he be using to activate it?

Expect a gunfight as Aya becomes Larc. And don't forget Rolling bubbles and Garren joining in. It'll be a firefight to remember…


	59. The Drake of Destruction part 5

**_Parasite Eve_**

A gunfight in Atami prefecture…right in the heart of a gas and oil depot which puts everyone at risk. Hostages held; an evacuation ongoing; a fashion designer against a Super GAL. A Powerpuff Girl Z on her way there to help; an arriving F-4 member.

See below and enjoy the fight.

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- **_Paradise Kiss_** is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_ROD_** is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- **_.hack_** is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- **_Pretty Cure_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

At the gas and oil depot, Koizumi and the druids arrived after their mech-dragonflies too care of the guards and held the workers there at bay and began their siege of the depot, pondering what destructive tactic they're about to apply and the workers seem to recognized who the druids' squad leader is, much to their surprise and disbelief.

"You…you're that fashion designer from Akihabara…!"

"And soon, my friend…a new member of the New Gods…we will replace dirty humans with pure ones…and you'll be the catalyst to make that possibility a reality…sacrifice your lives…for the birth of the new gods…!"

"ENOUGH, KOIZUMI! THE DRUIDS WHO TOOK YOU MESSED WITH YOUR MIND!!!"

Turning around, he saw Rolling Bubbles and Aya standing there after they landed. Aya took a brave face as the possessed fashion designer recognized her and was pleased to find a "sacrificial lamb" to "offer" and is rubbing his hands at what he is planning ahead.

"Ah…one of the Super GALS from Shibuya…and what can you do to stop me? Doing fashion sense? Solve mysteries? Even a detective student can't do anything about it. Just take of your clothes and model in front of me…"

Paying no attention, Aya told rolling bubbles to alert the authorities and order an evacuation. Although hesitant, she did what she was told after being told she will stall them as long as she could. She flew off towards the city proper much to Koizumi's amusement. However she bravely reprimanded him for "selling his soul" and he will be stopped and called him a coward for relying on the druids for "doing the dirty work".

"ME A COWARD??!!! A RENOWN FASHION DESIGNER RELYING ON OTHERS TO WHAT??!!! FINE! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN DO! DRUIDS…STEP BACK! OPEN FIRE ON ANYONE WHO TRIES TO ESCAPE!"

The druids did what they were told and aimed their guns at the hostages as Koizumi and Aya went on a face-off. The hostages were worried at what a simple GAL could do by herself in this kind of a situation.

- - -

At the city hall, Rolling Bubbles told the mayor there about the situation and they realized what caused the destruction at the highway earlier and ordered an evacuation while sending the police to head off to the gas and oil depot along with the firefighters in case a fire broke out there, and even the Atami SWAT members joined in on the ride. Rolling bubbles then went ahead to get to the depot to help out Aya fearing for her life as she stalls the druids as long a she could.

- - -

_**Born**_ by **_Miwako Okuda_**  
(Opening Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_namida ga ochita ato datte  
kanashimi ga ieteku wake ja nai  
kono mune ni sumitsuita  
okubyou na jibun wo tada kanjiteku dake_

_dakedo shinjite ikitai  
chiisana yume no hajimari wo  
kokoro wa sukoshi zutsu arukihajimeteku  
itami sae hikizurinagara_

_* tomadoi de ashita ga mienakutemo  
omoi wa mirai wo sagasu no deshou  
nakitsukareta niji no hate  
atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru_

_kono machi wa sou itsu datte  
aimai na genjitsu miseru kedo  
tatta hitotsu no negai wo kanjite ikeba ii  
sou kanjireba ii_

_hito wa dareka to kurabete  
jibun wo miushinau keredo  
daiji na mono wa sou kokoro ni aru kara  
yogosazu ni kagayakasetai_

_zubunure de amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku_

_shiawase toka yasashisa toka  
me ni mienai mono wo  
koboshinagara atsumenagara  
itsuka afurete yuku made..._

_repeat *_

_ima amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku  
_

- - -

**_Episode 59: Metsubou no Drake part 5_**

At the highway, Sojiro was stuck in a traffic as the trailer truck couldn't move due to its awkward position and with the faming metal wreck that piled up in front of him, the traffic jam couldn't be addressed properly. At the opposite lane police were trying their best to come up with a way to remove the truck as a crane and a construction vehicle is being summoned to lift the truck and move it to the other side to allow vehicles to pass through once the wrecked cars are removed. The Class F member sighed as he hoped that the druids have left the prefecture, not knowing that the trouble at the depot has just started.

- - -

At the depot, a brave worker stood in front of Aya intending to protect her as he was unwilling to let any harm befall to her and George Koizumi was amused by the worker's gesture and decided to toy with him to agonize the Class G member before killing her. He smiled as he waved a hand a huge trailer truck cam and rammed the worker, crushing him to death. Aya was shocked by this and then the hood of the trailer was crushed open to see a huge robot dragonfly, as big as a two-story apartment, coming out and is glancing at the DDS student.

"Okay my fashion pretty…make her ugly…so ugly she can't become a supermodel…"

Before the huge robot could mount an assault, Rolling Bubbles arrived and plowed at the huge metallic minion. To her surprise it only dented its "skin" and is still functioning. As Koizumi watches the scene, Aya took out her "A" Buckle and inserted what appeared to be a Category Ace card, which is the CHANGE KEROBEROS. Inserting it inside the buckle, the possessed fashion designer was surprised to see a metallic belt strap formed around her waist and decided to toy with her more as he sent out a human-sized, human-like robot dragonfly at her and she slides the cover of her buckle to the left side.

Aya: "_HENSHIN!_"

A-Buckle: "_OPEN UP!_"

Koizumi: "What…? "Open Up"?? What kind of belt is that???"

As the robot dragonfly approaches Aya, the projection wall appeared and knocks the assailant down as the projection wall went towards her, enveloping her in an armor that resembles a human-like Cerberus and became **Mask Rider Larc**. Koizumi was impressed and became very interested at how this will turn out.

"Very interesting…show me what you got and show me what you can do…and don't disappoint me…I really want to know what you can do…if you wish to save the hostages there…"

The human-sized dragonfly then started to attack Larc and all she could for now is to evade it since she isn't quite versatile in combat like Ran and Miyu though she managed to defend herself and applied some judo throw techniques which slow down her metallic attacker. Meanwhile Rolling Bubbles and the huge robo-dragonfly were hovering above to avoid hitting any of the establishments below though it nearly hit some pipes which caused some gas leakages and she had to fly higher to avoid repeating it.

- - -

At the highway, Sojiro and some other motorists who remained stuck at the traffic jam saw the two from afar and while the rest wondered what is going on there, the Class F member grimly guessed what is happening there. He immediately knew what that meant and what will happen if something went wrong there unless he act quickly on that matter. Using his binoculars he assessed the situation there and came up with a decision.

"_Why is Rolling bubbles the only one there? And with Nagisa and Honoka busy with the injured…that means it's up to me to go there and help…can't stay and wait for the road to clear…I have to move in now. Good thing I know where the depot is…if I don't get there in time there'll be nothing left from the town. Too bad Kanata's not here and remained hospitalized…his BLIZZARD POLAR…the Category 6 of Clubs…they'd be handy in dousing fires…_"

Sojiro moved onto the opposite lane and rolled out, driving his way and avoiding oncoming cars which honked their honkers while avoiding the motorcycle-driving F-4 member as he moved to the shoulder lane and continued to drive towards the depot and speeds up to get there on time. He prayed that he won't be too late and wished that Tsukasa would be healed and come to help him fend of the druids there.

- - -

Larc fought valiantly against the dragonfly as she fired her crossbow at it, slightly weakening her opponent though it grappled itself on her and is suffocating her by strangling her neck. Despite her armored form she could feel the strangulation and she kicked her way out and swipes the MIGHTY RAY card on the rouser of her crossbow and performed the Ray Bullet, shooting her assailant on the head and put it out of commission, then fired at the flying huge dragonfly, hitting the left eye (or rather, the sensor), greatly decreasing its "vision" though it remained a force to be reckoned with as the giant mech-dragonfly retaliated by firing its tail laser and nearly hit her but she evaded it.

Rolling Bubbles used her Bubble Wand to smash the other sensor and "blinded " the robot and is now disoriented. She then conjured a giant bubble and trapped the giant robot and Larc used the Ray bullet in full charge and fired at the robot, and coupled with the bubble's power, the mech-dragonfly exploded in to several pieces though it didn't cause any risk there, and Koizumi clapped his hands and congratulated the two.

"Bravo, you beauty-bitches…bravo…"

"Give it up. Koizumi!"

"Save yourself the trouble and turn yourself in!"

"Really? Ask my little friends here...they'll give you the answers..."

"What are you..."

The druids emerged from the trailer truck and opened a box where a small fish bowl was shown and placed on the ground. In a moment the contents, a water where a nymph is there underwent a bizarre transformation and mutation, as it slowly grew in size and broke out of the fishbowl, emerging as a mutated dragonfly. The mutated dragonfly then swoops down and grabbed Larc as it went up and then descends down, smashing her on the ground and then dragging her a few feet away before going up. Rolling Bubbles went up to go after it to help.

Koizumi then looks at the hostages to come up with a cruel plot to kill them of but got an unexpected visitor who just crashed in and rammed at the druids dropping other fishbowls on the ground, breaking it. He then ran over on the other nymphs, killing them before their transformations were about to initiate. It was Sojiro Nishikado and he arrived on time though he could see the battle from above where Mask Rider Larc and Rolling Bubbles were struggling against the mutated dragonfly. He then glances at Koizumi and decided to face him off head on.

"I can't believe you forgo your career for this. How far are you willing to go?"

"As far as I can go…you F-4 fucker. Too bad you'll die since you saw this and that you represent DDS…the accursed enemy of the Cult Of Illuminites. With you and the two bitches die by my hand DDs and the rest of Japan will soon feel the cult's power. Surrender now and sacrifice for us…you won't be leaving this place alive."

"Want a bet?"

Sojiro took out the Diamond Buckle and inserted the CHANGE STAG- - Category Ace of Diamonds - -inside, and a belt was formed much to the fashion designer's surprise seeing a similar belt was formed on another person and guessed what this means.

"Another card-themed belt??? My, my…another inferior fighter…this seems to be my lucky day…"

As the Class F member stood in front of him, he got a stern warning before the fight began.

"After this we'll bring you in…to see if you're being brainwashed or joined these maniacs…that is…if you're willing to turn yourself in…though I doubt that would be your option…_HENSHIN!_"

As Sojiro pulled the lever stationed on the right side of the buckle, the center portion flipped and revealed a trapdoor-like motion crest with the symbol of a diamond followed by a computerized voice emanating from the buckle which said "_TURN UP_", and a projection wall materialized and knocks down Koizumi. After that the F-4 member ran towards the projection wall and phased through, enveloping him in a red and gray armor that has designs of a diamond-themed card motif and that of a stag beetle. He became **Mask Rider Garren** and he opened fire at the druids, shooting them on their heads so the hostages can escape with no delay.

"Quick! Get out now while you still can!"

However Koizumi had other plans in mind. Opening a box another mechanical dragonfly emerges but its size was that of a forearm and swoops in at remarkable speed, ramming the heads of the first three hostages and severely injuring them and the rest had to stop on their tracks as the mechanical dragonfly landed on top of a long nose-like gun handle that Koizumi brandishes at Garren as he stood up.

"That hurts…but it'll hurt more if any of you motherfuckers try to escape…now you shall feel the wrath of me…Mask Rider Drake! _HENSHIN_!"

The mechanical dragonfly, which turn out to be the Dragonfly Zecter docks itself on the long nose gun handle, which is revealed to be a device similar to TheBee's Bee-Brace called the **Dragon-Grip**, and as soon as the docking sequence is completed, a voice emanated from the Dragon Grip to confirm the voice-activation code that Koizumi spoke.

Dragon-Grip: "_HENSHIN_…"

Koizumi was then covered in light-blue light of energy and was slowly being covered in a bulky armor with black, leather-like suit, his mask and chest armor has tubes attached as if he was wearing a gas mask. Garren and the hostages were awestruck by the appearance and now they are facing a new problem and they mean problem. Koizumi has now become **Mask Rider Drake**. Drake then fires the Dragon-Grip, which now resembles a long-nose pistol, and shoots out energy lasers killing three more hostages and issued a warning.

"That'll happen if you assholes ever try to escape. So sit down and enjoy the show!"

Seething at his opponent's ruthlessness Garren opened fire and Drake did the same, peppering each other with their ammo while standing still, neither yielding. The hostages were attending to their injured co-workers while others watches the two shooting each other out. At the air the mutated dragonfly continues to hover around while smashing Larc against a chimney pipe repeatedly while evading Rolling Bubbles' attempt to stop it.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

_**Overnight**_ by **_Aya_**  
(Ending Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_Fly, sway, go all the way  
I'm in the same fate with you  
I feel your beat all around  
Wandering in the everlasting way_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Rise, high, just feel alive  
Say a prayer for you today  
I still believe in your love  
Trace the shadow of truth into the dark_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Wandering my crying soul  
Only you can wipe away my tears_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the light..._

_- - -_

A new villain is now born, and it's a gunfight you wouldn't want to miss. And of course this story arc is about dragonflies hence the name of the villain…Drake.

**_Preview:_**

As Drake and Garren throw at each other with their arsenals, Rolling Bubbles and Mask Rider Larc try to contain their giant opponent as it threaten to go to the city to sow terror and the two girls will have to stop it. See how they'll pull it off.


	60. The Drake of Destruction part 6

**_Parasite Eve_**

The gunfight at the Atami gas and oil depot continues as Drake and Garren goes firefighting and turn the place into a war zone with bullets and lasers flying abound. And expect casualties to rise as the hostages get caught in the crossfire.

Meanwhile girl power takes place as Larc and Bubbles try to take down the giant mutated dragonfly as it threatens to go to the city to kill more victims.

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- **_Paradise Kiss_** is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_ROD_** is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- **_.hack_** is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- **_Pretty Cure_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

At the gas and oil depot, Larc fought valiantly against the dragonfly as she fired her crossbow at it, slightly weakening her opponent though it grappled itself on her and is suffocating her by strangling her neck. Despite her armored form she could feel the strangulation and she kicked her way out and swipes the MIGHTY RAY card on the rouser of her crossbow and performed the Ray Bullet, shooting her assailant on the head and put it out of commission, then fired at the flying huge dragonfly, hitting the left eye (or rather, the sensor), greatly decreasing its "vision" though it remained a force to be reckoned with as the giant mech-dragonfly retaliated by firing its tail laser and nearly hit her but she evaded it.

Rolling Bubbles used her Bubble Wand to smash the other sensor and "blinded " the robot and is now disoriented. She then conjured a giant bubble and trapped the giant robot and Larc used the Ray bullet in full charge and fired at the robot, and coupled with the bubble's power, the mech-dragonfly exploded in to several pieces though it didn't cause any risk there, and Koizumi clapped his hands and congratulated the two.

"Bravo, you beauty-bitches…bravo…"

"Give it up. Koizumi!"

"Save yourself the trouble and turn yourself in!"

"What are you..."

The druids emerged from the trailer truck and opened a box where a small fish bowl was shown and placed on the ground. In a moment the contents, a water where a nymph is there underwent a bizarre transformation and mutation, as it slowly grew in size and broke out of the fishbowl, emerging as a mutated dragonfly. The mutated dragonfly then swoops down and grabbed Larc as it went up and then descends down, smashing her on the ground and then dragging her a few feet away before going up. Rolling Bubbles went up to go after it to help.

Koizumi then looks at the hostages to come up with a cruel plot to kill them of but got an unexpected visitor who just crashed in and rammed at the druids dropping other fishbowls on the ground, breaking it. He then ran over on the other nymphs, killing them before their transformations were about to initiate. It was Sojiro Nishikado and he arrived on time though he could see the battle from above where Mask Rider Larc and Rolling Bubbles were struggling against the mutated dragonfly. He then glances at Koizumi and decided to face him off head on.

"I can't believe you forgo your career for this. How far are you willing to go?"

"As far as I can go…you F-4 fucker. Too bad you'll die since you saw this and that you represent DDS…the accursed enemy of the Cult Of Illuminites. With you and the two bitches die by my hand DDS and the rest of Japan will soon feel the cult's power. Surrender now and sacrifice for us…you won't be leaving this place alive."

"Want a bet?"

Sojiro took out the Diamond Buckle and inserted the CHANGE STAG- - Category Ace of Diamonds - -inside, and a belt was formed much to the fashion designer's surprise seeing a similar belt was formed on another person and guessed what this means.

"Another card-themed belt??? My, my…another inferior fighter…this seems to be my lucky day…"

As the Class F member stood in front of him, he got a stern warning before the fight began.

"After this we'll bring you in…to see if you're being brainwashed or joined these maniacs…that is…if you're willing to turn yourself in…though I doubt that would be your option…_HENSHIN!_"

As Sojiro pulled the lever stationed on the right side of the buckle, the center portion flipped and revealed a trapdoor-like motion crest with the symbol of a diamond followed by a computerized voice emanating from the buckle which said "_TURN UP_", and a projection wall materialized and knocks down Koizumi. After that the F-4 member ran towards the projection wall and phased through, enveloping him in a red and gray armor that has designs of a diamond-themed card motif and that of a stag beetle. He became Mask Rider Garren and he opened fire at the druids, shooting them on their heads so the hostages can escape with no delay.

"Quick! Get out now while you still can!"

However Koizumi had other plans in mind. Opening a box another mechanical dragonfly emerges but its size was that of a forearm and swoops in at remarkable speed, ramming the heads of the first three hostages and severely injuring them and the rest had to stop on their tracks as the mechanical dragonfly landed on top of a long nose-like gun handle that Koizumi brandishes at Garren as he stood up.

"That hurts…but it'll hurt more if any of you motherfuckers try to escape…now you shall feel the wrath of me…Mask Rider Drake! _HENSHIN_!"

The mechanical dragonfly, which turn out to be the Dragonfly Zecter docks itself on the long nose gun handle, which is revealed to be a device similar to TheBee's Bee-Brace called the **Dragon-Grip**, and as soon as the docking sequence is completed, a voice emanated from the Dragon Grip to confirm the voice-activation code that Koizumi spoke.

Dragon-Grip: "_HENSHIN_…"

Koizumi was then covered in light-blue light of energy and was slowly being covered in a bulky armor with black, leather-like suit,his mask and chest armor has tubes attached as if he was wearing a gas mask. Garren and the hostages were awestruck by the appearance and now they are facing a new problem and they mean problem. Koizumi has now become Mask Rider Drake. Drake then fires the Dragon-Grip, which now resembles a long-nose pistol, and shoots out energy lasers killing three more hostages and issued a warning.

"That'll happen if you assholes ever try to escape. So sit down and enjoy the show!"

Seething at his opponent's ruthlessness Garren opened fire and Drake did the same, peppering each other with their ammo while standing still, neither yielding. The hostages were attending to their injured co-workers while the others watched the two shooting each other out. At the air the mutated dragonfly continues to hover around while smashing Larc against a chimney pipe repeatedly while evading Rolling Bubbles' attempt to stop it.

- - -

_**Born**_ by **_Miwako Okuda_**  
(Opening Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_namida ga ochita ato datte  
kanashimi ga ieteku wake ja nai  
kono mune ni sumitsuita  
okubyou na jibun wo tada kanjiteku dake_

_dakedo shinjite ikitai  
chiisana yume no hajimari wo  
kokoro wa sukoshi zutsu arukihajimeteku  
itami sae hikizurinagara_

_* tomadoi de ashita ga mienakutemo  
omoi wa mirai wo sagasu no deshou  
nakitsukareta niji no hate  
atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru_

_kono machi wa sou itsu datte  
aimai na genjitsu miseru kedo  
tatta hitotsu no negai wo kanjite ikeba ii  
sou kanjireba ii_

_hito wa dareka to kurabete  
jibun wo miushinau keredo  
daiji na mono wa sou kokoro ni aru kara  
yogosazu ni kagayakasetai_

_zubunure de amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku_

_shiawase toka yasashisa toka  
me ni mienai mono wo  
koboshinagara atsumenagara  
itsuka afurete yuku made..._

_repeat *_

_ima amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku  
_

- - -

**_Episode 60: Metsubou no Drake part 6  
_**

At the highway, many motorists were able to get a glimpse from afar about a flying creature hovering above the gas and oil depot and the officer in charge of easing the flow of traffic saw this as well and didn't like the results as what is happening. He knew that this is not natural as he used the binoculars to get a closer view and saw what it was. And he guessed that a pending catastrophe will occur if he doesn't make a move now.

"Blast…that thing's huge…! Akiko…you're in charge…get these motorists away from her a able as you could…Tomoshuge…direct the traffic at the opposite lane…Shiki-shiki will guide the cars from behind to make a u-turn and get all motorists away from here as possible…"

"What's the problem, sir…?"

"We're quite near the gas and oil depot…and that thing's hovering above the plant…if it causes damage there an explosion will occur and the people here will get caught in the blast! Just do it!!!"

And other officers got the message and began conducting an evacuation at the highway as the opposite lane were starting to be filled with lots of vehicles as the evacuation of a town near the depot commences as they too saw what is happening to the depot.

- - -

At the entrance of the depot, firefighters were on standby in case a fire broke out but they were unsure on what to do next seeing the giant mutated dragonfly flying recklessly around smashing Larc on several high-rising equipments just to hurt her and Rolling Bubbles had to catch up to match its speed. She tried using her bubble projectiles but couldn't hit her target due to the mutant's phenomenal speed.

"_Darn…that thing's too fast…I need to outsmart it so I could get closer…_"

At the ground Garren and Drake continued to fire away, and stray bullets and lasers went all around, hitting an unfortunate hostage which leaves him dead. Thinking fast he gauds Drake to follow him as he looks for an area where he can attack without worrying about another stray person. However Drake sees this and is unwilling to let him do that and grabbed another hostage and used him as a shield.

"Sorry…can't let you run away from this…it'll be your responsibility if you leave these assholes to their fates…just shoot me and you'll save them…what do you say…hero? Ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!!"

Drake fired away and caught Garren by surprise as he reacted by firing back and accidentally hit the hostage held by the hostage taker and was killed instantly. Garren was taken aback by this and realized that he has to take him head-on and tries to fire his way to get close to him. However matters get more complicated as Drake steps in front of the terrified hostages and even threaten to move away thus risking a misfire and the hostages would get caught in the crossfire.

"_Blast…he's doing this on purpose…if I don't do something they'll be toast!_"

As Drake laughed at the scenario that his opponent is in, he stopped his merry-making as he saw Garren stop shootingn and opened a roulette of cards from his Gunrouzer and took out some cards from its deck and swipes it on the side of the Gunrouzer which spoke in a computerized voice to confirm the swiping and activated the cards he is about to use.

**Gunrouzer**: "_FIRE_..._UPPER_..."

It turns out that the cards Garren took out are the Category 6, the FIRE FLY and Category 3, UPPER FROG, both belonging to the Category Diamonds deck and the two cards levitated and then were absorbed into his armor. Then he took out another card, which is the Category 7, the ROCK TORTOISE.

**Gunrouzer**: "_ROCK_..."

Not taking the scene seriously Drake continued to open fire but with the ROCK TORTOISE card's power in effect, he was surprised that Garren wasn't fazed and was coming towards him and is closing in. This is because the Category 7 has enhanced Garren's body which made it resilient to physical harm by transmutation his armor into organic stone. When close enough Garren's right hand went aflame and did an uppercut that sends him upward and landed on one of the pipes, causing gas steams to leak out and the hostages took the opportunity to escape from harm amid the tense atmosphere and fear.

- - -

At the entrance of the depot, SWAT team members are awaiting their squad leader's call to open fire but the squad leader was hesitant to give the "go-signal" seeing that the mutated giant dragonfly was to high and too fast to make a hit and they might risk missing their target and the bullet might end up hitting one of the gas lines and trigger an explosion. They had no choice but to wait, but then they got their chance as Larc managed to move her right forearm and aimed her crossbow on the eye of the mutant and fired, causing the monstrous insect to be blinded and began to fly erratically and is heading towards the city.

"Bubbles…Try to grab its nape and navigate it away from the depot and the city!"

Seeing Larc's logic, Rolling Bubbles used all of her will power and managed to ride atop the insect and used her Bubble Wand to steer the gigantic insect away and went above a nearby lake and while keeping it disoriented, Larc aimed her crossbow at the monster's neck and fired at it several times until its head was severed and finally killed it. The blue-dressed Powerpuff Girl Z member caught Larc as the monster fell to the lake and the two decided to head back to the depot to help out Garren.

- - -

Back at the depot, with all of the hostages making their way out, the red-and-gray armored Class F member can concentrate on taking out Drake as he swipes the EVOLUTION GIRAFFA (also known as the Category King) card and his Gunrouzer was recharged and now he can use more cards effectively now that the ROCK TORTOISE card's power faded. He was quite amazed that Drake's armor showed signs of denture but is still standing so he went for the kill as he took out three cards and swiped them on his Gunrouser to prepare the finishing move. The cards he roused were:

- FIRE FLY (Category 6 of Diamonds)

- DROP WHALE (Category 5 of Diamonds)

- GEMINI ZEBRA (Category 9 of Diamonds)

The three cards levitated above him before disappearing inside his armor before his Gunrouser spoke to confirm the cards' activation which surprised Drake.

Gunrouser: "_BURNING DIVIDE_…"

Drake fires away with his Dragon-Grip as Garren jumps up and splits in to two which confused the possessed, armored fashion designer, bewildered him no doubt seeing two Garren's split up and couldn't tell the difference.

"What…he splits in to two…??? Blast…the right one is the fake!"

As Drake fired at the right portion of the double Garren's his laser phased through him and realized that the other one is real, but before he could fire a shot, the "two" Garrens did a reverse somersault and did a reverse kick, and the two Garrens hit their target with their flaming feet, and the explosion sent Drake reeling towards another set of pipes which further busted and gas steams leaked out.

As Larc and Rolling Bubbles arrived, they saw what the armored F-4 member did and sighed that all is over, but then a laughter was heard as Drake stood up and appeared to be quite unharmed save for the further dent on his upper, bulky armor. He was very impressed at how the battle went on and seeing Rolling bubbles and Mask rider Larc returning to the scene he decided to give them a showing and proclaimed that he'll be showing them the "main event".

"That was pretty good…you banged my body real hard…no pun intended…and that was really impressive…Mr. F-4…it seems to me that you used your "trump card", and it's time to show you mine…be prepared as I'm going to be really serious on this one…ladies…you're welcome to help your DDS schoolmate since you'll die as well…"

At that moment he picked up the Dragon-Grip and began to pull the trigger on the Dragonfly Zecter's tail throttle. At that moment his upper bulky armor started to "fall apart", then Drake chants "_CAST OFF_", and then he released the Dragonfly Zecter's tail and his armor "splits up", becoming a hailstorm of debris and moved in fast speed. Larc managed to seek cover while Rolling Bubbles flew up in the air, but the "debris" caught up with her, some hitting her on the head and busted her wide open and knocking her out. Larc went to her side and saw that the fallen Powerpuff Girl Z member is in bad shape and then saw Drake in his second form, his armor more simplified with red, blue and silver coloring and his helmet now almost resembled a real Dragonfly's head just as the Dragonfly Zecter spoke to confirm Drake's second transformation.

Dragonfly Zecter: "_CHANGE DRAGONFLY_…"

Now the two armored DDS students are in for a real trouble seeing that their opponent is more resourceful and craftier than they imagined, and now the next phase of the battle is about to commence and things look grim for our DDS heroes.

- - -

Tomoeda. Kyuu Renjou was passing by the area and decided to pay Sakura a visit to ask for her help as he was getting uneasy on what happened recently, namely his encounter with Decade and meeting alternate versions of her and Syaoran. Since knowing her status as the Cardcaptor, he figured that her powers over her Clow Cards might help know who he is dealing with and want to know why this Decade wanted to kill him.

At the Tsukumine Shrine, the Class Q leader found her with Syaoran standing at shrine's stairway entrance and the three interact on what to do next, which surprised the male Class S member upon hearing Kyuu's tale of meeting an alternate version of himself, even after Sakura told him of what Kyuu told her.

"So you want Sakura to use her TIME card to travel to an alternate reality to learn of Decade's origin and to learn why he's after you? Isn't that too risky?"

"I know, but I'm prepared…which is why I have the Beta Gear with me…also, he said that he'll kill every Kyuu he finds, which includes me. I can't just ignore this and want to put a stop to this so that I can have a piece of mind."

Seeing that he's determined to go through this, Sakura decided to prepare the use of her Star Staff when a laser blast struck her staff, almost injuring her hand. The trio turned around to see Decade standing at the stairs and is aiming his blaster gun at them, and then aimed it at Kyuu.

"Sorry…can't let you do that…my master would be very upset if I let you…so if you wish to live, stay out of this and let me kill that boy. He's my real target."

Syaoran took out his talisman and stood in front of Kyuu, unwilling to let the intruder harm his DDS schoolmate. Sakura regain her Star Staff and is ready to use her Clow Card and Kyuu is preparing his transformation when a portal appeared and someone came out, punching Decade's armored face. It was Syaoran, native of the Clow Kingdom.

"I won't let you kill him. You've taken already two lives. I won't let you take a third one."

The two Class S members stared wide-eyed, seeing the alternate Syaoran bearing a striking resemblance to Syaoran Li of the real world, appearing to be slightly two years older than the real Syaoran, except that he's wearing gloves. Decade wasn't fazed at Syaoran's arrival, as the alternate Syaoran approached the three DDS students and interact with them.

Syaoran: "Glad I got here just in time. Since that guy killed my brother and the princess strange phenomenon happened one after the other…and when this portal appeared I decided to take the chance and hope it would lead me to that murderer."

Kyuu: "Little Kyu and princess Sakura…dead???"

Syaoran: "Yes…I also thought you were also killed but a dream told me that you survived."

Meanwhile, the two Class S members were listening silently at the conversation and are amazed that they have alternate versions of themselves but their revelry was interrupted when Decade was ready to make the kill, but alternate Syaoran stood in front of the three DDS students and placed his hands on the sides of his belt buckle area where the Arcle Belt appeared. He then placed his left hand beside the left side of his waist while slowly raising his arm towards his left side and is ready to initiate his transformation.

"I won't let you take another life. If you wish to kill another Kyuu, I'll stop you even if it means my life. You took the lives of my brother and the princess…I'll make sure you pay for your crimes!"

"If "Princess Bitch" didn't stick her nose to my business, she wouldn't have died…"

Decade's derogatory remark towards Princess Sakura ticked off the alternate Syaoran and initiated his transformation, changing to his armored form of **Kuuga Mighty form**, and went after Decade. Though Decade responded by firing his blaster, Kuuga went towards his target and punched him several times. Staggering back, he wasn't able to get his bearings back as Kuuga delivered more barrages of punches and kicks.

He managed to get some space and took out a data card and then inserted it inside his camera-like belt and assumed **Agito Ground Form**, and went for a counterattack, sending Kuuga staggering back but then rebounded, and the two went blow for blow, sending them brawling up the stairs leading to the peak of the shrine. It was then that Kuuga turn towards Kyuu and issued a statement which made Decade-Agito alarmed.

"Kyuu…go! I'll hold him off and take him somewhere away from you!"

"I won't have that, punk!"

Kicking Kuuga away, Decade-Agito jumped towards Kyuu as he inserted another data card and assume **Agito Storm Form**, and drawing out the _Storm Halberd_--a folding double-bladed pole arm that serves as Agito's primary means of attack while in Storm Form. Sakura sees this and activated the SHIELD card and formed a barrier, enabling Kyuu to run out from Decade's range, but then the Storm halberd was quite strong enough to cause a huge crack on the barrier, but then Kuuga jumped towards Decade-Agito/Storm Form as he picked up a broken tree branch and assume **Dragon Form**, and the tree branch manifested into a pole-like weapon whose atomic structure matches the blue armor of his Dragon Form.

Seeing this, Decade-Agito/Storm Form uses his Storm Halberd to block Kuuga Dragon Form's Dragon Rod and the two weapons clashed and the two are pushing each other way using their weapons, while the three DDS students watched the scene with worry. They wondered if they should run away or step in and help.

Then the portal appeared and slowly drags the two into it. Decade-Agito tries to pull away but Kuuga hel onto him, intending to take him away so he won't get to kill the REAL Kyuu, and within seconds the two disappeared to an unknown destination. They now pondered on what to do next and hope that Decade won't come back to harass Kyuu.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

_**Overnight**_ by **_Aya_**  
(Ending Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_Fly, sway, go all the way  
I'm in the same fate with you  
I feel your beat all around  
Wandering in the everlasting way_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Rise, high, just feel alive  
Say a prayer for you today  
I still believe in your love  
Trace the shadow of truth into the dark_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Wandering my crying soul  
Only you can wipe away my tears_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the light..._

_- - -_

With Rolling Bubbles down, Garren and Larc are the only ones standing and must deal with Koizumi or else the depot will blow up in smokes. Of course the gunfight will resume in a few moments…

Decade pops out again in an attempt to kill Kyuu, fortunately Syaoran of Tsubasa Chronicles showed up and fought Decade until they were taken away.

Also, since Koizumi's armor is based on a dragonfly, his codename fits well, since his name is a pun on that, as "Drake" has dragon connotations

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter ends the Drake of Destruction story arc as the two DDS students try their best to stop Drake from causing the depot to go up in flames as druids and ZECT Troopers arrived and more firefight ensued. The result would be catastrophic unless our DDS heroes come up with a plan to save the day…


	61. The Drake of Destruction part 7

**_Parasite Eve_**

The gunfight at the Atami gas and oil depot reaches its conclusion as a showdown commences with Koizumi assuming a second armored form and is ready to go for the kill.

With Rolling Bubbles out of action, Mask Rider Garren and Mask Rider Larc must work together and stop the madman from causing a catastrophe as he threaten to blow up the depot and caused a massive amount of casualties.

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- **_Paradise Kiss_** is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_ROD_** is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- **_.hack_** is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- **_Pretty Cure_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

Back at the depot, with all of the hostages making their way out, the red-and-gray armored Class F member can concentrate on taking out **Mask Rider Drake** as he swipes the EVOLUTION GIRAFFA (also known as the Category King) card and his Gunrouzer was recharged and now he can use more cards effectively now that the ROCK TORTOISE card's power faded. He was quite amazed that Drake's armor showed signs of denture but is still standing so he went for the kill as he took out three cards and swiped them on his Gunrouser to prepare the finishing move. The cards he roused were:

- FIRE FLY (Category 6 of Diamonds)

- DROP WHALE (Category 5 of Diamonds)

- GEMINI ZEBRA (Category 9 of Diamonds)

The three cards levitated above him before disappearing inside his armor before his Gunrouser spoke to confirm the cards' activation which surprised Drake.

Gunrouser: "_BURNING DIVIDE_…"

Drake fires away with his Dragon-Grip as Garen jumps up and splits in to two which confused the possessed, armored fashion designer, bewildered him no doubt seeing two Garren's split up and couldn't tell the difference.

"What…he splits in to two…??? Blast…the right one is the fake!"

As Drake fired at the right poetion of the double Garren's his laser phased through him and realized that the other one is real, but before he could fire a shot, the "two" Garrens did a reverse somersault and did a reverse kick, and the two Garrens hit their target with their flaming feet, and the explosion sent Drake reeling towards another set of pipes which further busted and gas steams leaked out.

As Larc and Rolling Bubbles arrived, they saw what the armored F-4 member did and sighed that all is over, but then a laughter was heard as Drake stood up and appeared to be quite unharmed save for the further dent on his upper, bulky armor. He was very impressed at how the battle went on and seeing Rolling bubbles and Mask rider Larc returning to the scene he decided to give them a showing and proclaimed that he'll be showing them the "main event".

"That was pretty good…you banged my body real hard…no pun intended…and that was really impressive…Mr. F-4…it seems to me that you used your "trump card", and it's time to show you mine…be prepared as I'm going to be really serious on this one…ladies…you're welcome to help your DDS schoolmate since you'll die as well…"

At that moment he picked up the Dragon-Grip and began to pull the trigger on the Dragonfly Zecter's tail throttle. At that moment his upper bulky armor started to "fall apart", then Drake chants "_CAST OFF_", and then he released the Dragonfly Zecter's tail and his armor "splits up", becoming a hailstorm of debris and moved in fast speed. Larc managed to seek cover while Rolling Bubbles flew up in the air, but the "debris" caught up with her, some hitting her on the head and busted her wide open and knocking her out. Larc went to her side and saw that the fallen Powerpuff Girl Z member is in bas shape and then saw Drake in his second form, his armor more simplified with red, blue and silver coloring and his helmet now almost resembled a real Dragonfly just as the Dragonfly Zecter spoke to confirm Drake's second transformation.

Dragonfly Zecter: "_CHANGE DRAGONFLY_…"

Now the two armored DDS students are in for a real trouble seeing that their opponent is more resourceful and craftier than they imagined, and now the next phase of the battle is about to commence and things look grim for our DDS heroes.

- - -

Outside the depot, police and SWAt team members began escorting the escaped hostages out of the place as they want to ensure their safety fearing that the fight might further escalate into an imminent disaster and are working double time to evacuate them. Thought they could hear silence inside the depot, they're taking no chances and want to get the hostages out at once.

- - -

At the nearby town, evacuation is still ongoing as panic began to take over after being informed by local sheriffs about the evacuation, since they also knew that pipelines were directly under the town's streets and they were terrified at the thought of being barbecued so they started to flee the area. Like in **Dante's Peak**, the road leading out of the town was jam-packed and traffic was formed, slowing the evacuation. You could hear honkers blaring while drivers were shouting at each other, wanting to get out alive.

- - -

Back at the depot, as the hostages were about to leave the depot, five SWAT vans arrived and the SWAT team, police and firefighters sighed in relief as they got more help arriving, but instead the druids came out and opened fire at the SWAT team and the others, leaving the hostages alive and held them at gunpoint. They then slowly sent them back to the battle field where the battle inside is about to commence.

Back inside Larc bandaged Rolling Bubbles' head to stop the bleeding and placed her at a safe distance away from Drake's sight so he won't see and use her as a hostage should the action spills further away from their stance. Garren was standing still thinking of something to turn the tide in their favor. Then they saw some familiar sights which made the two DDS students cringe in frustration and worry.

- - -

_**Born**_ by **_Miwako Okuda_**  
(Opening Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_namida ga ochita ato datte  
kanashimi ga ieteku wake ja nai  
kono mune ni sumitsuita  
okubyou na jibun wo tada kanjiteku dake_

_dakedo shinjite ikitai  
chiisana yume no hajimari wo  
kokoro wa sukoshi zutsu arukihajimeteku  
itami sae hikizurinagara_

_* tomadoi de ashita ga mienakutemo  
omoi wa mirai wo sagasu no deshou  
nakitsukareta niji no hate  
atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru_

_kono machi wa sou itsu datte  
aimai na genjitsu miseru kedo  
tatta hitotsu no negai wo kanjite ikeba ii  
sou kanjireba ii_

_hito wa dareka to kurabete  
jibun wo miushinau keredo  
daiji na mono wa sou kokoro ni aru kara  
yogosazu ni kagayakasetai_

_zubunure de amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku_

_shiawase toka yasashisa toka  
me ni mienai mono wo  
koboshinagara atsumenagara  
itsuka afurete yuku made..._

_repeat *_

_ima amagumo hikisaitara  
michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou  
mizutamari ni yurete iru  
taiyou ga watashi wo terashite yuku  
_

- - -

**_Episode 61: Metsubou no Drake part 7  
_**

At ZECT HQ, Mitsuo Yamaki got a call from one of his spies who is posing as a worker at the Atami Gas and oil depot who managed to stay hidden from the druids' eyes and is hiding within the area and told him of the situation. Yamaki then contacted Fujima and had him go there taking several Shadow Troopers and ZECT Troopers with him to stop Drake and the druids before the depot explodes.

At the road, inside a huge HUMVEE followed by two more, Fujima was talking to both ZECT and Shadow Troopers and told them of the instructions on what to do once they arrive there. He was worried about what would happen should the depot exploded and what results would be like if they didn't get there on time. After a quick talk the three HUMVEEs sped off towards Atami and took a shortcut to get there fast as well as avoiding the decongested highway.

- - -

As Garren and Drake stares off, Larc stood on one side to try to get a shot at her target but Drake sees her and fires away, sending her careening against a tank which exploded and knocks her down, almost rendering her unconscious. As she struggles to get up, Garren rouses the ROCK TORTOISE card again to enhance his defense to get closer and it worked, though Drake was smart enough to avoid getting near and waited for Garren's card to wear off by running and shooting, as is opponent did the same while avoiding hitting the gas lines.

Seeing this, the armored Koizumi took advantage of it and taunted him while shooting back to spite him in to making a mistake which the F-4 member almost took the bait.

"Come on…I'm open…fire at me…or are you scared…?"

"_Blast…almost got me there…can't risk it or I might cause an inferno…_"

As the card wear off, Garren used his arms as shield as Drake fired away and to take advantage of his opponent's weakness while Larc went out of sight and try to formulate a strategy to knock down Drake, but then a new problem arises as druids arrived and firing indiscriminately that made the hostages scamper for cover. Garren saw this and was filled with worry as the stampeding hostages ran between the two armored fighters.

"_Blast…what timing those blasted druids came…_"

Seeing this he took the opportunity to use his "trump card" as he folds up the Dragonfly Zecter's "wings" into its scope mode, and targets his enemies which included Garren. Once the targets are locked in, Drake pulls the throttle, beginning the power charge, and uses the Dragon-Grip's scope lens to make a sure target hit. He then spoke a voice command on the Dragon-Grip to initiate the attack.

"Rider Shooting."

With that, the Dragon-Grip spoke to confirm Drake's command and begins the initiation of the attack which begins to charge up the power shot of the Dragon Zecter's attack.

Dragon Zecter: "_RIDER SHOOTING_…"

Once the charge is complete, a large power shot can be fired; packs enough force to obliterate one or several targets. Drake then opened fire and hit the hostages in one powerful blow, and a smoke can be heard and an explosion took place which caused more gas leaks to occur. As smoke bellowed he awaits the results of his action and saw several bodies sprawled on the ground and some still survived the attack, but then saw Garren floating in the air with "wings" spread aside.

"Huh?? He too has wings???"

It shows that Garren was forced to hide behind a large tank while the hostages were blasted away and swipes the Category Queen and Jack cards (ABSORB SERPENT and FUSION PEACOCK respectively) on the side of his Gunrouser to initiate Jack Form and used the smoke to cover his tracks so he can mount a counterattack and then swipes the following cards to retaliate an offense:

- FIRE FLY (Category 6 of Diamonds)

- RAPID PECKER (Category 4 of Diamonds)

- BULLET ARMADILLO (Category 2 of Diamonds)

From there he is going to initiate "BURNING SHOT" and fired away, but Drake's 2nd form enabled him to "sprout wings" of his own and flew off, evading the shot which then further caused more gas leaks and you can hear the warning beep of more gas leaks which signals the impending disaster. The druids ruthlessly began to bust the pipes and tanks to cause more leaks and Larc was forced to take matters in to her own hands and attacked the druids to stop their assaults, but the druids fought back and even pumped holes on more gas pipes in the process.

- - -

Halfway towards the depot, which is a safe distance from the impending explosion, the three HUMVEEs are already within Atami when a huge mutated nymph, about the size of a giant bulldozer, emerged from the river and stomped on the first HUMVEE, which exploded and killed 15 ZECT Troopers. Fujima and the rest of the ZECT and Shadow Troopers emerged from their vehicles to combat the mutated larva as he initiates his transformation to TheBee, and "Cast Off" to his 2nd form to deal with the monster to avoid deaths of passing pedestrians.

"Blast…either this is a coincidence or this was done intentionally to keep us away…Shadow Troopers…with me and take out that mutated nymph! ZECT Troopers…go ahead and get to the depot and save the hostages! NOW!"

As the ZECT Troopers went ahead, TheBee and the Shadow Troopers began to concentrate on nailing down their giant opponent.

- - -

Back at the depot, you could see flames are forming as the gas leaks became more prevalent as the fighting ensued and both Drake and Garren were fighting in the air, using their attacks to get a clear shot. Garren's "Burning Shot" collided with Drake's "Rider Shooting", and the result caused a chain reaction as the sparks caused more leaking gas steams to catch fire. Seeing that the disaster is imminent, he flew and bumped at Drake and caused the armored Koizumi to fall down while he fired at the druids, killing most of them and then shouted to Larc.

"Aya…take Bubbles and get out of here! I'm sure the town's been already evacuated! I'll catch up! Get out of here now! We don't have time! Take my bike and go!!!"

Nodding, Larc carried a still unconscious Bubbles and left. Garren then resumes his fight with Drake when several more druids came and held down the armored F-4 member. Drake got up and got a call form King Tut.

"Koizumi, my prince…daddy-dear's here…get out now…my new guinea pig's here to do an experiment…leave the rest to our druids…pretty-please…?"

Nodding, Drake fled to another direction leaving the rest to their fates. He looked at Garren trying to beat the druids as more mutated nymphs show up and pinned down the armored F-4 member. Seeing this he conceded to heed his master's orders and fled the area. Five minutes later he was at the "safe zone" and waited for the "big bang" to commence.

Meanwhile Larc was having difficulty in riding Garren's motorcycle as she was holding on to Bubbles to prevent her from falling and is halfway from reaching the "safe zone". A few minutes later ZECT Troopers arrived and began to aid Garren in repelling the druids and the nymphs when a woman dressed in a druid suit walked in front of them, and began to cause the whole pipes to heat up and ignite the flames within the depot. Realizing this Garren opened fire at the woman but his ammo had no effect as it deflected from her body. Seeing that his Burning Shot attack didn't faze her, he realize that the explosion is imminent and began to flee the compound using his "Jack form" to fly out of the depot.

"You've got to be kidding...!"

The scene shifts to the far angle of the Atami gas and oil depot and the place became a red mushroom scene as the place exploded and a strong vibration was felt. Unfortunately, since the pipes were underneath the roads of the town the ground exploded as well and flames were unleashed. The townsfolk who are still evacuating were caught and were burned to death beyond recognition. Larc and Bubbles were just moments away from reaching the "safe zone" were also caught by the explosion and are covered in flames.

Garren was also caught since he is in the "heart" of the depot when exploded, and you couldn't tell what happened to him, though the druids, the woman and the ZECT Troopers were immediately killed by the explosion, but then we couldn't tell who survived and who died.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

_**Overnight**_ by **_Aya_**  
(Ending Song from **_Le Chevalier D'Eon_**)

_Fly, sway, go all the way  
I'm in the same fate with you  
I feel your beat all around  
Wandering in the everlasting way_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Rise, high, just feel alive  
Say a prayer for you today  
I still believe in your love  
Trace the shadow of truth into the dark_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the night  
If I'm a sinner...  
Chivalry, show me the way to go_

_Wandering my crying soul  
Only you can wipe away my tears_

_Forever...  
Tears fall, vanish into the light..._

_- - -_

This ends our story arc where Drake makes his debut. Let me know if you want the DDS students involved to survive or die.

**_Preview:_**

Next chapter…see what happens next…


	62. Daring Recue

**_Parasite Eve_**

The battle at the Atami Gas and Oil Depot left an explosive ending and puts three of the DDS students in danger after what happened, with Koizumi leaving the scene triumphant after a woman showed up and caused the depot to blow up.

See who's going to save them from this inferno.

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- **_Paradise Kiss_** is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_ROD_** is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- **_.hack_** is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- **_Pretty Cure_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

Back at the depot, you could see flames are forming as the gas leaks became more prevalent as the fighting ensued and both Drake and Garren were fighting in the air, using their attacks to get a clear shot. Garren's "Burning Shot" collided with Drake's "Rider Shooting", and the result caused a chain reaction as the sparks caused more leaking gas steams to catch fire. Seeing that the disaster is imminent, he flew and bumped at Drake and caused the armored Koizumi to fall down while he fired at the druids, killing most of them and then shouted to Larc.

"Aya…take Bubbles and get out of here! I'm sure the town's been already evacuated! I'll catch up! Get out of here now! We don't have time! Take my bike and go!!!"

Nodding, Larc carried a still unconscious Bubbles and left. Garren then resumes his fight with Drake when several more druids came and held down the armored F-4 member. Drake got up and got a call form King Tut.

"Koizumi, my prince…daddy-dear's here…get out now…my new guinea pig's here to do an experiment…leave the rest to our druids…pretty-please…?"

Nodding, Drake fled to another direction leaving the rest to their fates. He looked at Garren trying to beat the druids as more mutated nymphs show up and pinned down the armored F-4 member. Seeing this he conceded to heed his master's orders and fled the area. Five minutes later he was at the "safe zone" and waited for the "big bang" to commence.

Meanwhile Larc was having difficulty in riding Garren's motorcycle as she was holding on to Bubbles to prevent her from falling and is halfway from reaching the "safe zone". A few minutes later ZECT Troopers arrived and began to aid Garren in repelling the druids and the nymphs when a woman dressed in a druid suit walked in front of them, and began to cause the whole pipes to heat up and ignite the flames within the depot. Realizing this Garren opened fire at the woman but his ammo had no effect as it deflected from her body.

The scene shifts to the far angle of the Atami gas and oil depot and the place became a red mushroom scene as the place exploded and a strong vibration was felt. Unfortunately, since the pipes were underneath the roads of the town the ground exploded as well and flames were unleashed. The townsfolk who are still evacuating were caught and were burned to death beyond recognition. Larc and Bubbles were just moments away from reaching the "safe zone" were also caught by the explosion and are covered in flames.

Garren was also caught since he is in the "heart" of the depot when exploded, and you couldn't tell what happened to him, though the druids, the woman and the ZECT Troopers were immediately killed by the explosion, but then we couldn't tell who survived and who died.

- - -

_**NightmaRe**_ by _**Snow**_  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Futakamori_**)

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete_

_haikyo no machi ni mioboe ga aru  
anata to megutta sa shinshuu no naka_

_doushite hitori atashi wa hitori  
suguru sugu ni yume nanda to kizuku_

_gareki wo hashiru nanika ketobasu  
yume kara sameru deguchi wo sagasu no_

_hayaku ikanakya hayaku ikanakya  
dokoka de anata no koe ga shite iru no_

_ugoite iru toki no naka shika  
eien nante muhen nai n da_

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro wo ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

_anata o omou konna ni omou  
sonna atashi o yume de mitsuketa no_

_motto shiritai motto shiritai  
anata no koto o motto motto shiritai_

_nan to ka shinakya shikkari shinakya  
donna sekai ni mo setsuna sa ga afureru_

_toki ga itoshii nazeka itoshii  
ima wa motto anata o shiritai_

_wasureteta yo shinji na kereba  
donna koto de mo hajimaranai n da_

_ippun ichibyou de mo zutto zutto dakishimete  
warui yume o mite ita dake to sasayaite kudasai  
tonari ni anata ga ita  
ima mo kitto Soba ni iru no  
ARAAMU ga nattatte  
anata no koe shika todokanai n da_

_toroketai n da  
atama itai n da  
kimi o mamoru to ka tama ni wa kikitai n da  
hajiketai n da  
waratte itai n da  
hajimetai n da_

_ima nanji ka oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro o ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

- - -

**_Episode 62: D_**_**aitan**** no R****esukyu**_

Halfway towards the "safe zone" TheBee and the Shadow Troopers had just defeated the giant mutants which took a lot of their time and hoped that they still have enough time to get there and help. He wished that nothing happened there at the depot. It's a pity as he saw something foreboding just ahead. A mushroom-like explosion and is heading their way.

"Blast…FALL BACK!!! NOW…OR WE'LL GET CAUGHT!!!"

As the troopers fall back, so does Fujima and their HUMVEEs made a screeching reverse not bothering to do a 180 degrees turn as they just drove backwards determined not to get caught by the blast. Fujima then came to a realization what just occurred. The depot exploded and the ZECT Troopers there are caught. He also wondered if Garren, Larc and Rolling Bubbles made it out alive, though he was sure the ZECT Troopers didn't.

Elsewhere near the depot, the explosion was seen underground as flames erupted underneath the streets due to the pipelines have fuel there and subdivision by subdivision the whole block was incinerated. The people who refused to evacuate and stayed at their homes were caught by the blast along with their homes and are charred beyond repair and recognition. Schools, offices, and even hospitals were not spared. Doctors, patients and hospital staffs who were facilitating the evacuation were also caught by the flaming wave of death and spared no one.

At the bridge where 70 percent of the evacuees who were still lined up due to traffic jam were also caught by the approaching blaze of death. Screams, panic and chaos erupted but it was all too late, for 75 percent of the population of town where the depot was stationed was wiped out completely. The only survivors were the ones who weren't there at the scene at that time. They were fortunate, but unfortunate as their relatives were there and died.

And luckily...the injured F-4 and the F-4's families weren't caught in the blasts and their homes are intact, though they did evacuate and their belongings are also intact (can't let the F-4 and their families go broke), and their friends are also safe and sound (and so are their homes and belongings as their places were not directly affected by the blasts).

The explosion can be seen by other neighboring prefectures and firefighters, as well as Red Cross volunteers from Tokyo and Yokohama move out and head for Atami to help the survivors. At a bridge quite far from the border of Atami, Drake watches the scene via his binoculars and was laughing his heart out at the result of the explosion and was sure that no one would survive the explosive destruction of the depot.

"Now…that's three DDS students out…two armored assholes and one Powerpuff bitch. At least the others will be easy to be dealt with…now, my druids…let's get out of here before someone sees us…we don't want our master to get worried about us coming home late…"

And so the van speeds away without problem and easily passed by the oncoming police, ambulance and fire trucks coming from the other direction. They were unaware that the culprits had just slipped past them and not bothering to look at the van's tinted window.

- - -

Kitazawa Laboratory, Sakura Kinomoto arrived and used the "HEAL" card to restore Momoko Akatsutsumi and Kaoru Matsubara to their full health after a battle with a giant mutated gorilla that threatened to demolish the lab but fought them outside which led to the mutant's death but severely injuring the two Powerpuff Girls. Then Peach rushes in and gave them a very grim news.

"Wan-wan…I can't detect Miyako's signal…she might be in danger…wan-wan…"

Glancing at each other Momoko and Kaoru changed in to Hyper Blossom and Powered Buttercup and went to Atami where Peach said that it was the area he detected the signal before it faded. Sakura activated the "FLY" card and joins the two to help out in any way she could.

- - -

At Atami, several mediamen were blocked by the police due to the danger it poses as the depot was still on fire and secondary explosion might occur and endanger anyone who tries to go in. indeed as more explosion rocks the town and even the paramedics couldn't get through and even the fire trucks were torched before it could douse off the flames with their water.

Blossom, Buttercup and Sakura flew high enough to avoid detection from below and flew towards the depot but stopped midway feeling the scorching heat and the trio had a problem. Using her enhanced vision she could see Sojiro, Aya and Miyako, all in their normal forms, unconscious and seriously injured. The Class s leader then took out the "ICE" card and activated it using her Star Staff while Buttercup holds her.

"Oh cards created by Clow Reed…discard your past appearance and reveal your true nature to me…I command you by my power…as your new mistress…ICE!!!"

ICE appeared in physical form and doused the whole area with ice and cold wind, slowly taking out the flames and the temperature dropped to almost normal levels while the three DDS students descended and carried the injured DDS schoolmates away from the scene and voted to head for Kitazawa Laboratory where Professor Kitazawa can check on them for further evaluation, but then the professor contacted them and advised them to take the three to a hospital but take their "henshin" devices away for safekeeping.

They did so and the three injured DDS students were brought to a hospital where they were treated for serious injuries. With so many doctors and nurses attending to them Sakura couldn't use her cards to heal them and she was told by Blossom to let the doctors do their part for now and they should leave.

By then the three left the hospital after seeing the news report about what happened at the depot claiming that terrorists did this despite eyewitness accounts for the workers before getting killed. This puts Japan in a political bad light as government agencies scrambled on how to address this matter and soon political bickering were hurled inside the senate.

- - -

At the ZECT HQ, three days later, Fujima was at a room talking to Yamaki that it is time that DDS be let in on this matter and he will not take "no" for an answer. He even stated that he's willing to go against the "council" if needed for he is not going to stand around watching detective students get killed, but then Yamaki flicks his flip-top lighter repeatedly and made his statement.

"I'm with you on this, Fujima…maybe it's time that ZECT and DDS cooperate with each other…I have a feeling that two hands are better than one since the cult is a lot resourceful than I thought…and since the final Zecter isn't fully completed yet…then maybe we have to rely on the Riders from DDS to help us out…"

Fujima nodded in acknowledgement seeing that his persistence has paid off and someone within ZECT has taken his thoughts seriously, though he is worried that there might be resistance from ZECT's council as they opposed to such an idea of an alliance. But this is a no-win situation for them. A well-known prefecture had just been assaulted by the druids, and more chaos erupted in other parts of Japan and both Yamaki and Fujima knew ZECT must act now and joining forces with DDS is the only viable option they have for now.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

This truly ends our story arc where Drake makes his debut. Yup, we'll be moving to a new story arc and this will definitely make you excited. Sorry if the chapter is quite short, as this is all I could come up with, but this serves as an eye-opener on what going to happen next…

**Preview:**

Next chapter…see what happens when ZECT and DDS meets up…

Is there going to be an alliance…?

Or will the two go against each other…? When ZECT and DDS meets up…you'll get the answer…


	63. Secret Alliance

**_Parasite Eve_**

Looks like the time has come…both the premiere detective school and the mysterious organization…will lock hands in a truce of sorts. Yup, these two groups are going to form a rather uneasy alliance, but first you get to see how this will turn out if DDS finds out how and why ZECT know of the MPD and DDS' activities before offering a suggestion to join forces.

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- **_Paradise Kiss_** is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_ROD_** is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- **_.hack_** is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- **_Pretty Cure_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

ZECT Headquarters. Location unknown, but within Japan. Fujima stood beside Yamaki as four of the six members of the "council" vehemently deplored the two of their decision to form an alliance with Dan Detective School stating that ZECT is capable of solving the crisis which have already been under fire due to the cult, but two members of the council began to side with Yamaki and Fujima after showing to them the key areas where the cult struck and caused widespread destruction and death.

While majority of the council members tried to rebut, the two members, Yamaki and Fujima pointed out that the police and DDS can no longer carry the brunt of the impact as several lives of the people, including from the MPD and from DDS, are now hanging in the balance with Ryoma Echizen, Tsubasa Ozora and George Koizumi have three of the five Zecters and this contributed to the DDS students' current conditions while confined at various hospitals and after studying the footages where some of the DDS students using earlier devices of their owns (SMART Brain Gears and BOARD's Rider System), Yamaki reiterated that a proposal to form an alliance with DDS is the only viable solution they have at this moment.

"You saw what happened recently…and this time we can't afford to let another tragedy happen again. We only have one shot in nailing the druids. The Wasp Zecter is the only weapon we have right now and the Renjou brothers have the Gears from SMART Brain. The three users of the Rider System developed by the defunct BOARD are now out of action and some of the DDS students' Digimon partners are what we have at the moment to keep the druids at bay. If any of the two groups from DDS fell down then the cult will surely overwhelm us. The time to act is now. With or without your approval we will go forth to invite Dan Detective School to team up with us. I promise you they will not go beyond finding out about ZECT."

Fujima stood forward and told the council his piece of mind and he has no reason to be intimidated by them as he knew that all of Japan's safety rest on the proposal he and Yamaki made.

"Because you told us not to, many of our men died senselessly and several lives are lost. Even DDS wasn't spared as their weapons were no match to the Zecters that were stolen. Teaming up with DDS is the only answer and we will take no for an answer! If you insist on denying us this opportunity…so be it! We will do this with or without your help or approval!"

The four members of the council were silent at this while two of its members anonymously gave their vote of confidence meaning they accept the proposal, and are now huddling on what they should do next. The members who voiced their opposition are now trying to find a way to make their fellow members change their minds and have them give their "no".

- - -

_**NightmaRe**_ by _**Snow**_  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Futakamori_**)

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete_

_haikyo no machi ni mioboe ga aru  
anata to megutta sa shinshuu no naka_

_doushite hitori atashi wa hitori  
suguru sugu ni yume nanda to kizuku_

_gareki wo hashiru nanika ketobasu  
yume kara sameru deguchi wo sagasu no_

_hayaku ikanakya hayaku ikanakya  
dokoka de anata no koe ga shite iru no_

_ugoite iru toki no naka shika  
eien nante muhen nai n da_

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro wo ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

_anata o omou konna ni omou  
sonna atashi o yume de mitsuketa no_

_motto shiritai motto shiritai  
anata no koto o motto motto shiritai_

_nan to ka shinakya shikkari shinakya  
donna sekai ni mo setsuna sa ga afureru_

_toki ga itoshii nazeka itoshii  
ima wa motto anata o shiritai_

_wasureteta yo shinji na kereba  
donna koto de mo hajimaranai n da_

_ippun ichibyou de mo zutto zutto dakishimete  
warui yume o mite ita dake to sasayaite kudasai  
tonari ni anata ga ita  
ima mo kitto Soba ni iru no  
ARAAMU ga nattatte  
anata no koe shika todokanai n da_

_toroketai n da  
atama itai n da  
kimi o mamoru to ka tama ni wa kikitai n da  
hajiketai n da  
waratte itai n da  
hajimetai n da_

_ima nanji ka oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro o ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

- - -

**_Episode 63: _**_**Kyuusho**** no ****Araiansu**_

A week after the incident at Atami, Morihiko Dan was meeting up with several representatives from several prefectures that were struck by several incidents which involved the druids and other bizarre cases. He and several figureheads representing their respective police and military groups were having a heated debate on how to address he situation after what happened last week. They had enough and even one police official taunted Dan as his students couldn't even pinpoint on how to deal with the problem, but Taizo Kotobuki, police Chief of Atami, defended the DDS founder saying even the DDS students risked their lives and even Dan himself couldn't perform a miracle as the druids are indeed elusive.

Even Kotaro Nanami was silent at the discussion knowing he couldn't possibly rebut or respond to the hurl of complaints and as much as he want to reprimand the official who taunted his mentor he opted to stay mum on this. Indeed the conference room inside the MPD at Tokyo was very loud from the start of the meeting and everyone is now scrambling on how to curb the incidents to restore piece in Japan and put an end to all of the internal, and external, tension.

At the restroom, one of the members of the delegates removed his mask and called someone on his codec. It was from ZECT and informed his superiors about what took place at the meeting.

"You're right…everyone's gone panicking and even hurling faults at Morihiko Dan. I say we should let DDS in on this. His students would be very useful especially the students with Digimon partners. However you should be concerned about the Super GALS and the Renjou brothers. The five of them were close to finding out about the Shibuya crash site…"

"Never mind them. Keep on monitoring the meeting. We're still making some threads to convince the "higher-ups" to let us form an alliance with DDS. But make sure no one sees you or we'll get a severe setback."

"Yes, sir…"

- - -

At DDS, the various DDS sections meet up at the rooftop of the main building as they are now concerned about what happened last week. Now at least four of their schoolmates are hospitalized and are now worried that they'll be the next targets and they must act immediately in order to be prepared for the worse. Sakura said she'll use her HEAL card to restore their health to normal so they'll re-join in their quest to find the druids.

Class P were also concerned about this as well that they asked Professor Kitazawa to assist them in their search, while Class T had their Digimon partners on stand by in case they're needed to track down suspicious elements. Kyuu nodded at this and hoped that everything will go well once all of their friends recovered and their alliance will go full swing.

- - -

A few days later, Kyuu, Kite and Kyo were about to leave DDS after a day of lecturing and lessons when they spotted a suspicious van that just parked inside the parking lot. Taking out a binocular he scanned the guard post and saw the guard on duty slumped against the seat with a bullet wound on the head and Kyuu realized what this means.

"Kite! Go inside and alert everyone there! Kyo and I will draw their fire!"

As Kite run back towards the building, the twin brothers punched the codes on their mobile phones and inserted it on the holster of their metallic belts and immediately ran around the area to find any druids roaming around the campus. But then, several druids emerged from the bushes and are about to attack the Renjou brothers when the ZECT Troopers showed up and saved Kyuu and Kyo, though the brothers remained suspicious on this and bid their time to see whose side the troopers are on recalling what they did at the Shibuya district months ago.

At the main building of DDS, Mitsuko Yamaki walked calmly towards Dan's office as he talked to the secretary to arrange a meeting with the DDS founder. When granted the meeting is set and the two are now facing each other between a large table and the discussion has commenced. Outside, Ms. Katagiri and Mr. Hongou wondered who Yamaki is and wondered why he came to DDS.

- - -

"First of all, it is an honor to meet you, Mr. Dan. I heard about you and this school. And perhaps we should get to know you and your school more so we may have a partnership in which you and I might find it beneficial to…"

"I'm flattered, sir, but before we go to that, perhaps you should tell us who do you work for before we can discuss about this…"

"I do not think that's necessary…I know who this man is. And I'm a lot surprised why several men waiting at the parking lot who just pinned down a lot of druids outside are the same masked, armored troopers we met several months ago…Yamaki."

Turning around, Yamaki was slightly surprised to see who just spoke. It was Renamon, and beside her is Rika Nonoka. Then the window opened and inside came Henry Wong, slightly eyeing Yamaki as he made his way in. He wasn't pleased at the turn of events especially seeing him emerging from the van where he took a quick glance at the van where a few ZECT Troopers are waiting.

"I'd never thought I'd see you here, Yamaki. Though I'd assume that your organization, Hypnos, has been disbanded after the D-Reaper has been defeated, after my dad told me, but leading the so-called ZECT? Are you behind the troopers taking away important evidences? And had you ordered them to disable my DDS schoolmates to make your escape?"

Then Ran Kotobuki and Miyu Yamazaki emerged from their hiding place inside Dan's office, glaring at Yamaki after being told by Henry about this and they too have a lot of answers they want from him after piecing the "clues" together and they intended to "interrogate" him.

"And is this ZECT connected to the police all over Tokyo? A friend of my brother told me and my brother, who is also a cop, that you used your influence to secretly take all data and equipment from BOARD in Shibuya and Tokyo without us knowing. When me and my four DDS schoolmates saw the guy in a wasp armor transformed we felt there was a similarity with the Rider System and decided to check it out, and when we discovered that it was no longer there we grilled the officer in charge of safekeeping it and he confessed everything."

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Yamaki…former head of Hypnos."

Yamaki just smiled seeing that Hypnos' cover has been blown but nevertheless the ace is still in his sleeve and decided to go on with his reason for his visit here and hoped that they'll accept his explanation and his offer of a joint collaboration their fight against the Cult of Illuminites.

"Very well…that's the reason why I made this appointment. Gentlemen…please come in…explain to them the purpose of ZECt's creation and why we are here…"

Everyone inside stared wise-eyed at who just came in: Kenji Fujima and Kojiro Hyuga. The Renjou brothers, Kyuu and Kyo, also came inside the room after seeing the two sports players walking in and they are surprised to see Hyuga alright and that he is with Fujima, who was known for his high school heydays as a basketball point guard and captain of Shoyo. This has became a frenzied atmosphere and are now wanting an explanation 0on what is going on here.

There Fujima and Hyuga explained to them what they were told by Yamaki about ZECT and why it was formed and what their original purpose is, but then their MO was drastically changed when a spy from the cult infiltrated their warehouse and had the druids attack and stole their Zecters. They also admitted about using the BOARD data and equipments which led to the creation of the Zecters but assured that it was meant for combating menaces but were stolen.

"…we intend to solve this on our own, but we realized that we made a glaring error and it was Mr. Hyuga here who convinced us to form an alliance with you. Of course we made a vote and Hyuga's proposal was denied twice, but after what happened months ago they finally give their nod."

Dan listened intently and glanced at his students, seeing Rika, Henry, Kyuu, Kyo and Ran giving their distrusting looks, and then told Yamaki his reply. Yamaki expected this and did not object at what he was told by the DDS founder.

"I fully understood what you told us, but at this time we can't give our approval yet. Your "troopers" assaulted my students and my students are still unsure of this, but I would appreciate it if you give us time to think about this."

"Very well…take your time. We will still operate and will look out for the druids."

**_To Be Continued…_**

That was some discussion. Though it's not definite if ZECT or DDS would join forces they do got an understanding, but how long will DDS give their nod?

**_Preview:_**

Kanata returns…but his discharge at the hospital might be a problem as fatal attractions come in…see if this will be his last appearance or not…


	64. Nursery Nightmare

**_Parasite Eve_**

Now that the ball is in DDS' court, we'll be seeing more of the two groups working together, that is, if Principal Dan gives his nod in accepting ZECT's offer of an alliance even though he is suspicious of them though he sees no other options as of now since stopping the cult and their druids is the utmost importance for them.

While we're at it, the majority of this chapter will focus on the DDS students as they get in to trouble at a local hospital in Akihabara as we finally get to see **Kanata Saionji** back in action, though his appearance may be in jeopardy once you read below what I meant.

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- **_Paradise Kiss_** is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_ROD_** is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- **_.hack_** is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- **_Pretty Cure_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

ZECT Headquarters. Location unknown, but within Japan. Yamaki is sitting inside his office room awaiting the call from Dan Detective School on whether they'll accept their offer of a joint alliance or not and even if the outcome would either be a yes or a no, it didn't matter to him whichever answer he gets, as ZECT will move on with or without their acceptance.

Fujima was hoping that Dan would consider the offer carefully and patiently knowing that the offer is their only way to save the school and its student from further attacks knowing that they alone couldn't face off the cult.

- - -

_**NightmaRe**_ by _**Snow**_  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Futakamori_**)

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete_

_haikyo no machi ni mioboe ga aru  
anata to megutta sa shinshuu no naka_

_doushite hitori atashi wa hitori  
suguru sugu ni yume nanda to kizuku_

_gareki wo hashiru nanika ketobasu  
yume kara sameru deguchi wo sagasu no_

_hayaku ikanakya hayaku ikanakya  
dokoka de anata no koe ga shite iru no_

_ugoite iru toki no naka shika  
eien nante muhen nai n da_

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro wo ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

_anata o omou konna ni omou  
sonna atashi o yume de mitsuketa no_

_motto shiritai motto shiritai  
anata no koto o motto motto shiritai_

_nan to ka shinakya shikkari shinakya  
donna sekai ni mo setsuna sa ga afureru_

_toki ga itoshii nazeka itoshii  
ima wa motto anata o shiritai_

_wasureteta yo shinji na kereba  
donna koto de mo hajimaranai n da_

_ippun ichibyou de mo zutto zutto dakishimete  
warui yume o mite ita dake to sasayaite kudasai  
tonari ni anata ga ita  
ima mo kitto Soba ni iru no  
ARAAMU ga nattatte  
anata no koe shika todokanai n da_

_toroketai n da  
atama itai n da  
kimi o mamoru to ka tama ni wa kikitai n da  
hajiketai n da  
waratte itai n da  
hajimetai n da_

_ima nanji ka oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro o ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

- - -

**_Episode 64: _**_**A****kumu no **_**__****N**_**a-sari**_

A week has passed since ZECT appeared and held a private discussion with Morihiko Dan about a joint alliance with Yamaki doing the discussion. Though it wasn't exactly private as Renamon, Henry Wong, Kyuu and Kyo Renjou, Ran Kotobuki and Rika Nonoka suddenly showed up upon seeing him via Henry's observance. From there they learned that they were the ones who took all of BOARD's data and equipments that used them to create the Zecters, which they learn that the devices fell to the hands of the cult they are facing. They also learned that ZECT was the one who took all of the evidences away where the students encountered mutated creatures that struck most key areas such as Shibuya and Atami.

But despite this, they listened intently and despite the gang's protests and doubts, Dan and Wong said that they'll consider the offer carefully and will give their answers within the week. While the offer appeared to be dubious or suspicious, the DDS founder sees no other way as time is of the essence before the cult strikes again and this time may not be so lucky for them.

On the fourth day, Dan held an emergency meeting at the MPD where he talked to various representatives from the police department all over Japan, which includes Kinta's dad, Taizo Kotobuki, among others. They were discussing about whether they should let ZECT to intervene in police operations that involved the druids, and some of the representatives were open to the idea all for the sake of ending this bizarre situation very quick.

"…you have my nod…"

"…me too…"

"…better than letting those druids and their pets running around further cause damage to our society…"

Taizo was surprised by his colleague's eager acceptance and urged them not to rush as he too was having doubt about ZECT's intentions. He was suspicious from the start as to why ZECT showed up only now since the incidence began a few months ago. He was also concerned whether they should be trusted or not and whispered to Dan about this.

"Do you think it's wise to accept their offer???"

"Let's not rush…we still have three days to go. I'll think about this carefully before I give my final answer. Right now we should try and stall them in order to get their opinion in an unrushed manner."

And so the discussion went on like a typical political debate which seem to drag on for hours, unaware that ZECT's spy is monitoring the discussion and is awaiting for the meeting to end by the end of afternoon.

- - -

The next day, at Akihabara Hospital, Sakurako Yukihira was inside the lobby and is waiting outside the elevator on the ground floor to open as she was going to visit the Class R member at Kyo's request. Though she wondered why he asked her to go there but nevertheless she obliges as he said he'll meet her there later. She smiled to herself as she gets to see him again.

"_Hmm...I'd better ask him if he wants our "relationship" to be official...I kind of like the idea..._"

- - -

Outside the hospital, Kuniko Touya is waiting at the parking lot holding a briefcase which houses the **Delta Gear**. Since the Delta Pistol is inside they might get into trouble if the guard sees it and she and Yukihira agreed that she'll wait outside. She wondered what to do while passing up the time.

- - -

As the elevator opened she entered it and was followed by a woman dressed like a female Arab or and Indian woman with her head covered with a turban-like hood. The Class A leader was quite suspicious but opted not to act since she didn't look threatening. The hooded woman left the elevator upon reaching the 5th floor, and Yukihira alone went up until reaching the 8th floor. Upon emerging from the elevator you can see nurses, doctors, patients and visitors walking along the corridors and and some appeared to recognized the pretty, 18-year old DDS student and she waved at them in return after getting compliments.

She then head for Room 808 where Kanata Saionji was staying and when she entered, his doctor was there and she greeted him. After exchanging brief pleasantries, she got some good news from the doctor.

"Mr. Saionji will be discharged within this week, though he can go anytime, it's recommended that he stay here a few days longer for some final observations. Though he can now engage in sports activity, he can only do so for a few minutes, and he shouldn't stress himself out. That's all."

"Thank you doctor."

After that the doctor left leaving the two DDS students alone and they began to have a conversation. As the minutes passed by the Class R member was surprised that a lot of things happened during his comatose state and learned that the other DDS students were also sent to hospitals thanks to the druids and their attackers, not to mention that strange creatures emerged out of nowhere. Then she decided to tell him the reason why she came here.

"Here...Kyo asked me to deliver this to you...since your dad told him that you're well enough..."

She gave him the **Club Buckle** and thankfully it wasn't damaged, and with all of his deck of Clubs cards intact, he can now use it to initiate his transformation to Mask Rider Leangle. He was also surprised that the Hearts card is also there.

"Blast...I missed out a lot. If not for that strange woman..."

"That reminds me...how did the disco pub at Akihabara exploded?"

"The woman, who is a vocalist of a band inside the pub...she was the one who set the people there on fire...she seem to have pyrokinesis, and when I followed her to the boiler room, I assume that she was among the victims, but then she said something like..."death to the humans...death to Dan Detective School...glory to the Cult Of Illuminites" or something..."

"Cult Of Illuminites??"

But then their discussion was interrupted when a nurse barged in and was in a state of panic and the Class A leader approached her. She noticed that something had terrified her and asked her what is happening. The nurse's response sent shivers to Yukihira and Kanata.

"You've got to get out of here...the babies at the nursery…they turn into monsters and are attacking everyone there...and they're making their way up! Follow me as I'll take you to the fire exit!"

"What??!! Babies changing into monsters???!!!"

Kanata clutches the Club Buckle and slowly got off his bed, removed his IV and held on to the two females as they went out of the room, and at the corridors you can see that several patients were also being evacuated and the two DDS students wondered what is happening here at the hospital. Then Yukihira got an idea what the nurse meant by what she said.

- - -

At the 5th floor, you can see the windows of the nursery having large holes and bloodstain splattered everywhere. at the floor was a corpse of a nurse being munched on breast by a day-old baby which now has fangs and incisors while others emerged from their beds with wings sprouting from their backs, and at the corridors of the 5th floor more babies were "flying" and "running" around, and many of the people there are scampering for their lives as they were being chased and eaten alive. Some didn't make it to the elevators and stairs as the babies, who mutated mysteriously, chomped on their prey's necks and severed their heads, while others band together and began disemboweling on their victims, and the entire floor were filled with blood and organs.

At the first floor leading to the lobby, several men in construction uniforms used covert means to cover up what is happening inside so people outside have no idea what is happening inside. The men in question are druids in disguise and some of the other druids were disguised as phone linemen "repairing" the connections, which they actually severed the connections so the hospital won't be able to call for help. After that the druids left while others stayed behind dressed as security guards and "ushers" keeping oncoming ambulances away stating that the "hospital wards are full", thus the ambulances are forced to find another nearby hospital.

- - -

At the fire exit, Yukihira, Kanata and the nurse were slowly descending downwards as they are now in the 6th floor and are avoiding the doors fearing that the mutated babies are already making their way to the lobby areas of the other floors. Indeed as they already invaded the 3rd, 4th and 6th floor as the nurse station, hospital wards and even the cafeteria were taken over with bodies, blood and internal organs splattered everywhere. As they are about to reach the 5th floor they found Shugo "Kite" Kunisaki running upwards and found the three escapees and there he told them of the situation.

"We got a problem! Someone barred the exits in the front and the back, and that includes the main entrance and the emergency room! I bet the druids are behind this! And the babies are mutated somehow like the animals in Shibuya! They're everywhere and we can't go down to the ground floor! We'll have to escape via the basement! I intend to go there when I realized that you might still be here, so now that I found you, let's get out of here!"

"Kite! Call Kuniko and have her go inside!"

"You want me to what???!!!!"

"Just do it!!!!"

After Calling Kuniko, the three of them and the nurse continued to run for the exit. As the four made their way to 5th floor they saw a corpse of a janitor laid within the stairs with four of the transmogrified babies ripping off the clothes of the corpse while they slowly opened the flesh and chewed out the organs like the liver, spleen and appendix, while the 4th one rips off the chest areas where more blood was spilled, and pulls out the corpse heart. Then the other chomps on the dead janitor's skull, removing the hair and used their incisors to rip it open and chomped the head until the brain and its tissues were exposed, and they started eating it.

The nurse shriek at the sight and thus this alerted the mutated babies but thankfully were too hungry to notice them, but then four more arrived and are now setting their sights on the four escapees and this spells trouble for them. One of them jumps at the nurse and bit her on her throat while three more grabbed her by her arms and pulled her downwards they ripped her clothes until she was naked. Yukihira covered her mouth with her hands as more mutated babies arrived and held her legs apart as the other held her arms and they started chomping away on her vagina in full view while others were chomping on her stomach and chest which seconds later killed her on the spot.

"Fucking shit…"

Yukihira cringed and looked away at the carnage while Kite had to brave the sight as someone has to look out in case the mutated infants are ready to attack the DDS students. He slowly took out his kunai daggers and gets ready to defend himself as the infected infants are finished feasting on the janitor and the nurse as they are setting their sights on the three teens.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Scary...another horror scene shown here after several chapters...at least Kanata and Yukihira got a head start with Kite joining in. How did the babies mutated anyway? And who's going to stop them or how will the two DDS students get out alive?

**_Preview:_**

The babies' mutations are revealed, and Mask Rider Leangle returns to action as he is joined by Kyo Renjou and Kuniko Touya in fighting their way out to stay alive. See how the three would persevere in this chaos while awaiting the Class R leader's arrival.


	65. Infant Invaders

**_Parasite Eve_**

Readers, start your screaming as you are about to read a bloody chapter inside a hospital being siege by mutated babies, and I'm sure you've got a clue on what's causing their bizarre transformation in the last chapter. Make sure you have a pitcher of water with you before reading as I promise this will be a very terrifying story here as Kanata and Yukihira fight their way out of here while staying in one piece. It's going to be hard for them considering a lot of babies are inside the hospital which originated at the nursery. You'll get to see in this chapter who caused their mutations later within this chapter.

Luckily Class R member Kite joins in to help the two fellow DDS schoolmates fight their way out considering the odds against them due to the infected infants' sheer numbers. At least you get to see Mask Rider Leangle back in action and this might help the trio make their escape from the "war zone".

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- **_Paradise Kiss_** is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_ROD_** is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- **_.hack_** is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- **_Pretty Cure_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

At the fire exit, Yukihira, Kanata and the nurse were slowly descending downwards as they are now in the 6th floor and are avoiding the doors fearing that the mutated babies are already making their way to the lobby areas of the other floors. Indeed as they already invaded the 3rd, 4th and 6th floor as the nurse station, hospital wards and even the cafeteria were taken over with bodies, blood and internal organs splattered everywhere. As they are about to reach the 5th floor they found Shugo "Kite" Kunisaki running upwards and found the three escapees and there he told them of the situation.

"We got a problem! Someone barred the exits in the front and the back, and that includes the main entrance and the emergency room! I bet the druids are behind this! And the babies are mutated somehow like the animals in Shibuya! They're everywhere and we can't go down to the ground floor! We'll have to escape via the basement! I intend to go there when I realized that you might still be here, so now that I found you, let's get out of here!"

As the four made their way to 5th floor they saw a corpse of a janitor laid within the stairs with four of the transmogrified babies ripping off the clothes of the corpse while they slowly opened the flesh and chewed out the organs like the liver, spleen and appendix, while the 4th one rips off the chest areas where more blood was spilled, and pulls out the corpse's heart. Then the other chomps on the dead janitor's skull, removing the hair and used their incisors to rip the rest of the skin open and chomped the head until the brain and its tissues were exposed, and they started eating it.

The nurse shriek at the sight and thus this alerted the mutated babies but thankfully were too hungry to notice them, but then four more arrived and are now setting their sights on the four escapees and this spells trouble for them. One of them jumps at the nurse and bit her on her throat while three more grabbed her by her arms and pulled her downwards they ripped her clothes until she was naked. Yukihira covered her mouth with her hands as more mutated babies arrived and held her legs apart as the other held her arms and they started chomping away on her vagina in full view while others were chomping on her stomach and chest which seconds later killed her on the spot.

"Darn it…"

Kanata cringed and looked away at the carnage while Kite had to brave the sight as someone has to look out in case the mutated infants are ready to attack the DDS students. He slowly took out his kunai daggers and gets ready to defend himself as the infected infants are finished feasting on the janitor and are setting their sights on the three teens. As they slowly crawl towards the three, one of the mutated babies began to "sprout wings" and started flying towards the three teens but Kite threw a kunai dagger at the flying monster's head, piercing its brain and it fell to the ground, dead.

"Back off, you winged warlock! We're not on your menu!"

Kanata stared wide-eyed in horror as the rest of the transmogrified infants started to grow wings and the Class A leader nearly screamed as the little monsters began to hover in the air and knew that they are about to be eaten alive.

- - -

_**NightmaRe**_ by _**Snow**_  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Futakamori_**)

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete_

_haikyo no machi ni mioboe ga aru  
anata to megutta sa shinshuu no naka_

_doushite hitori atashi wa hitori  
suguru sugu ni yume nanda to kizuku_

_gareki wo hashiru nanika ketobasu  
yume kara sameru deguchi wo sagasu no_

_hayaku ikanakya hayaku ikanakya  
dokoka de anata no koe ga shite iru no_

_ugoite iru toki no naka shika  
eien nante muhen nai n da_

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro wo ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

_anata o omou konna ni omou  
sonna atashi o yume de mitsuketa no_

_motto shiritai motto shiritai  
anata no koto o motto motto shiritai_

_nan to ka shinakya shikkari shinakya  
donna sekai ni mo setsuna sa ga afureru_

_toki ga itoshii nazeka itoshii  
ima wa motto anata o shiritai_

_wasureteta yo shinji na kereba  
donna koto de mo hajimaranai n da_

_ippun ichibyou de mo zutto zutto dakishimete  
warui yume o mite ita dake to sasayaite kudasai  
tonari ni anata ga ita  
ima mo kitto Soba ni iru no  
ARAAMU ga nattatte  
anata no koe shika todokanai n da_

_toroketai n da  
atama itai n da  
kimi o mamoru to ka tama ni wa kikitai n da  
hajiketai n da  
waratte itai n da  
hajimetai n da_

_ima nanji ka oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro o ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

- - -

**_Episode 65: Shingaisha no Akachan_**

Kite threw several daggers all over to keep the flying monsters away while Kanata puts on the CHANGE SPIDER card inside the Clubs Buckle which forms a belt around his waist while moving away as more and more mutated babies slump on the floor but more are coming. Peeking down the trio found out why. A door at the 4th floor was left open due to a corpse blocking it thus the mutated babies made their way in.

"Kanata...we need Leangle's power to form a roadblock to keep those critters from coming in..."

Seeing that there is no other way, the semi-healed Class R member slides the cover of the belt to the left side and activated it to assume the form of Mask Rider Leangle to go in to action.

"Henshin!"

Club Buckle: "_OPEN UP!_"

The purple projection wall fired away from the belt and knocked away a few monsters and then went towards Kanata's body, and now he is his armored form of Leangle. He then took out his Club Staff to dish out a lot of damage to keep the mutated babies away but remembered what Yukihira and Kite told him: cover the entrance of the 4th floor going to the fire exit, and so he took out the Category 6 of Clubs: BLIZZARD POLAR. He swipes it on the bottom tip of the staff and activated the card's power. He then fires an ice wave aimed that the transmogrified infants and froze them in place while blocking the entrance on the 4th floor. As the trio made their way down the Class A leader made an emergency call to Kyo Renjou so they can get help. As they transverse downwards they encountered another set of mutated infants they are in for another round of trouble.

- - -

Nearby, Kyo Renjou was almost there as he was riding his Side Basher as he got Yukihira's text message and whined as he sees this as another druid attack and realized that another fight is about to commence and wondered why a hospital of all places. He nevertheless decided to go there and hope everything is alright there, and in three minutes he was there though he became suspicious as to seeing several ambulances being turn away and a lot of "policemen" are guarding the entrance and are "shooing" away the visitors. It didn't take long for him to realize the situation and puts on the Gamma Belt and punches the codes on the Gamma Phone's keypad.

5-9-6 ENTER

Gamma Phone: "STANDING BY…"

He placed it on the belt's center holster but did not fully insert it and just walks by towards the entrance but the "policemen" stopped him from entering and told him the hospital is "closed" but he made a comment which caused the impostors to reveal their true colors which the Class R leader waited for that moment.

"Closed? Since when? And since when does a group of cops guarding and shooing away hospital visitors? I get it…you're druids and are brewing something gruesome in there, huh? I'm calling the national army…"

As Kyo expected, the "cops" drew their weapons and aimed it at the younger Renjou but he was already prepared for this and he is more than willing to take out the druids standing in front of him.

"Rider change!"

As he presses the Gamma Phone in side the belt and is in a lying position the Gamma Gear activated and his entire body glowed in black light with green energy stripes just in time before the bullets hit him, and though the bullets bounced off from Kyo's body during transformation, it didn't stop the druids from firing indiscriminately at other passerby.

At that moment, Kuniko Touya showed up after hearing the gunshots, and she is already wearing the Delta Belt. She took the Delta Pistol and placed it near her lips as it has a built-in microphone. Unlike the Beta Phone and the Gamma Phone, the Delta Gear is voice activated and has no cellphone.

"Henshin!"

Delta Pistol: "_STANDING BY…COMPLETE…_"

Kuniko's body was then covered in black light with white lines and is now armored up with her helmet resembling an atlas beetle, and is now Mask Rider Delta. Delta took the Delta Pistol and opened fire. As Mask Rider Gamma emerges, he activated his laser saber and slices off the druids within two minutes and sliced his way through the barricades and is now inside, only to be surprised to see what's inside.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS???!!!"

The mutated babies are feasting on several corpses and now all are eyeing at Gamma and this didn't sit well with him as he puts on the Gamma Shot (a knuckle duster) and presses the ENTER button on the Gamma Phone's keypad, which activated it.

Gamma Phone: "EXCEED CHARGE…"

With the Gamma Shot energized, he punched his way through the elevators while summoning the Side Basher which arrived and changed from vehicle mode to Mecha mode and is blocking the entrance/exit area to keep the "critters" from escaping while blasting them to bits. At least it won't be a problem since the Side Basher is strong enough to resist "bites." Gamma and Delta then went inside to find the others.

While inside the elevator he called Yukihira and was told of their current position and told them to meet him at the 2nd floor basement area. However, the elevator door opened and three dozen mutated babies greeted and attacked him, which he resisted forcefully with brute force and fought his way out, deciding to use the stairs instead.

"RRGGHH!!! Get off me! I'm not a fucking baby food! Go eat a trash can! Shoo!!!!"

Delta followed suit, not wanting to waste time fighting them seeing the entire floor littered with dismembered corpses and seeing so many mutated infants scattered she knew that they can't afford to waste any time and the two DDS students doubled their efforts to find the others and get out.

- - -

At DDS, Principal Dan received a text message from Kyo about the situation at the hospital and realized that most of the DDS students are not available and then something hit him. He has the contact number of ZECT, and though he hasn't fully trusted them yet, he sees no other way but to call them.

"No choice…I'll have to rely on them for now…at least they can save my students from harm…"

As the line was ringing, Dan managed to reach ZECT and Yamaki was the first to respond to the call.

"Hello…ah, Mr. Dan…good day…I presume you have…what? I see…very well…"

- - -

At the van a block near the hospital, Melissa Pearce is watching the scene from the van's close-circuit TV and can see the carnage taking place though she saw that there are still survivors in the form of DDS students and is interested to see if they can get out alive, but then she sensed a presence approaching and she smiled, guessing who that person is. Though she knows that he'll keep on rebutting, she finds it amusing to irk him a lot and to see if his cells have partially taken over the body or not.

"So…have you come to join me…? Please let it be a "yes"…"

"I already gave you my answer…now what are you doing here???"

"Window shopping…?"

"Whatever…I'll stop you…"

"Do you have what it takes…? And think about it…it's better if you join us…your body cannot deny it…"

"What are you…wh-wha…?"

Then all of the sudden Kyuu felt something inside his entire system reacting, a lot. Pearce smiled seeing that something inside Kyuu is reacting similar to hers and hoped that it would take over his body. To her surprise the Class Q leader seemingly recovered and realized that his body is strong enough to put his cells on hold. Still she didn't mind it as it takes time for THAT to happen and decided to take her leave, but Kyuu isn't willing to let them go and is ready to fight her.

"So stubborn as before…why resist it when it is your destiny…?"

"Stop acting like you are some soothsayer or something? Either you stop this madness or else I'll…"

"So you think you can stop me…well then, you're welcome to try…"

Kyuu opened his jacket which revealed that he's already wearing the Beta Belt and the Beta Phone is already affixed and he pushes the phone down vertically to complete the transformation process, and is now encased in his armored form of Mask Rider Beta. Beta went towards Melissa to deliver the first punch but she weaved a barrier to keep him away, but started to punch his way through, but the barrier was strong enough to handle it, but he did not give up and continued to pummel his way through with everything he got.

- - -

Still at the 2nd floor, Gamma and Delta are still traversing their way towards the 1st floor area and found the fire exit and went there to find the others. Likewise, at the 2nd floor area of the fire exit, Kite, Leangle and Yukihira are still traversing but it was still slow as they had to deal with some obstacles hindering their efforts. As they got rid of them the foursome got through and managed to reach halfway towards the 1st floor when they saw a pregnant woman clutching her stomach, and Kite went to assist her while Leangle and Yukihira stood guard.

Kite: "Are you alright, ma'am?"

Woman: "The babies…they turn into monsters…and attacked the nurses…the surviving nurse brought me here…I'm due to give birth right now but those things…they attacked the nurses before I was about to be taken to the delivery room…I'm not sure how long…I can…"

Yukihira: "We got no choice…we'll have to take her with us and get out of here…"

But all of the sudden the horde of mutated babies arrived and are all over them. Kite managed to pull the Class A leader away as Leangle keep them away, but another set made through and attacked the woman, slowly killing her. With so many monsters the DDs students were quite outnumbered to prevent them from saving the woman, as the mutated babies began chomping away on the body until the woman's baby is exposed, moving, but Yukihira became horrified as the mutated babies began to eat away at the new born and Leangle was equally horrified while Kite put up a brave face and hugged the Class A leader to protect her from the gruesome scene.

At this point, Gamma and Delta arrived and began shooting at the mutated babies until they were dealt with. Gamma saw the woman's corpse and then glanced at the others, seeing their horrified looks and he can relate at their distress.

"Hate to say this but…looks like we'll have to accept ZECT's offer as this seem to be the only way if we are to put a stop to his madness…If my brother were here and sees this he'd be pissed off in no time."

Then one of the mutated babies survived and evolved to a more deadlier form, growing as big as an 8-foot basketball player but still resembled an infant with fangs and a monstrous look. Kite threw one of his kunai daggers at it but didn't stop the evolved mutant. Gamma puts on the Gamma Edge (a knuckle duster shaped like a camera) and inserted a memory chip, while pressing the ENTER button from the Gamma Phone.

Gamma Phone: "EXCEED CHARGE…"

Gamma went for the punch but the evolved mutant baby caught it with its palm and partially absorbed the impact and staggered back but it didn't deter him and punched its opponent back sending Gamma against the wall. Seeing this Leangle took out four cards from his deck, three from the Clubs and one from the Hearts, as he has something in mind to help turn the tide. The cards he took out are:

- Club 4: RUSH RHINOCEROS

- Club 10: REMOTE TAPIR

- Club Jack: FUSION ELEPHANT

- Hearts Ace: CHANGE MANTIS

"Kanata…what are you up to…?"

"I know what I'm doing, Kite…and hope this buy us some time…"

Leangle swipes the Club 10 card and the card flashed before disappearing, its light hit the two cards, and thus unsealing the Rhino Clow Beast, the elephant Clow Beast and the Mantis Clow Beast, and from there the Rhino began to attack the mutated infant. Leangle then glanced at the other two unsealed Clow Beasts and spoke to it.

"Daichi…Chalice…please help us…"

The Mantis Clow Beast, also known as Chalice, "the legendary Clow Beast", glanced at the 8-foot mutant baby, and then glanced at Leangle and nodded to his request as it goes after the monster infant. The Elephant Clow Beast did the same and joined the fight. As the three Clow Beasts kept the mutated giant baby at bay, Gamma told leangle and Delta to keep them busy as he escorts Kite and Yukihira out of the hospital. As the three left, Delta took out the Delta Pistol and uttered a voice command at the pistol's mouthpiece.

"Fire."

Delta Pistol: "BURST MODE…"

Delta fired several strong shots at the monster baby, barely staggering it as the three Clow Beast take their shots as well, with the Elephant Clow Beast swings his giant mallet at the mutant, hitting it on the skull while chalice uses its sharp-edged bows to sever the monster's left leg while the Rhino Clow Beast charged through the monster's gut. From there the female Class A member decided to go for the kill as she took out the Delta Pistol and uttered another voice command at the pistol's mouthpiece.

"Kick."

Delta Pistol: "EXCEED CHARGE…"

As she fired the Delta Pistol, a while energy shot hit the mutated baby and a white energy drill is formed, and from there leangle swipes three cards on his Club Staff, which levitated before disappearing into his armor. They are:

- Club 6: BLIZZARD POLAR

- Club 7: BITE COBRA

Club Staff: "BLIZZARD CRUSH…"

As Leangle executed his attack with a hail of ice storm with a scissor kick, Delta jumps over the energy drill executing the Lucifer hammer, a missile drop kick and the two moves connected, and the mutated giant baby's body exploded, and there Leangle raised the REMOTE TAPIR cards and resealed the three Clow Beasts back to their card forms and the two DDS students left.

Outside, Kyo, Kite and Yukihira are waiting outside with Fujima giving ZECT Troopers instructions on handling the reporters, keeping them from advancing further to avoid another live footage of the scene inside the hospital as they do not want another incident to go international. Soon the five DDS students were boarded inside the APC, unaware that Kyuu is still near the vicinity.

- - -

Meanwhile, Melissa was staggering back as her barrier weakened with Mask Rider Beta executing the Beta Shot after several attempts to punch his way through the barrier and losing patience, inserted his knuckle duster and did the rest. As the druids came to their "mistress'" aid, he took out the Beta Edge and a laser saber is formed and inserted a memory chip and pressed the ENTER button on his Beta Phone.

Beta Phone: "EXCEED CHARGE…"

With a swing of his laser saber, and blue energy net was formed and trapped the druids inside and then did the same to Melissa, trapping her and apparently captured her but then she glanced at the captured druids and set them on fire. Because the druids had bombs strapped on them with compounds like C4, the explosion was so great that it threw him quite afar. As he regained his composure, he noted that Melissa was gone and realized that she fled the scene and knew tracking her down won't be easy.

Reverting back to normal he was about to leave as he began to hear voices again, but this it didn't came from Melissa but a voice within. What he didn't know is that the "cells" inside him , which Melissa has been telling Kyuu, began to communicate with him as it began to synch with Melissa's Mitochondria cells.

"_Give in to us…you cannot deny it…we are meant to rule…you cannot contain us forever…you will lead us to a new race…accept us…accept your fate…you will eventually become one with us…_"

Kyuu clutched his head trying to ignore the voices as it began to spook him out while managing to hide from the reporters who heard the explosion, unaware that they barely missed their "scoop".

**_To Be Continued…_**

Well, Kanata's safe…and is officially back at DDS. At least he and the rest managed to make it out alive. Imagine what would happen if they become baby food…and the hate letters I get if that happened…

Hope the gore scene didn't discourage you…I don't want to be held responsible if you get nightmares and avoid nurseries…this is as gory as I can get, but I assume that you're already prepared for that…

And poor Kyuu…his suffering continues as his "cells" are now joining Eve in taunting him to give in…but he's a detective and will not give up…he will eventually find a way to combat it…

**_Preview:_**

A six-part story where ZECT and DDS formally formed an alliance but is marred when a ZECT Trooper murdered several DDS students there…see how this happened and see who is the murderer…


	66. The Perfect Spy

**_Parasite Eve_**

The last two chapters surely gave you something to remember and I'm sure you'll think twice about watching scary movies before mealtime so this serves as a lesson to the readers who have a thing for gore scenes, but now onto the serious matters. After what happened at the hospital in Akihabara, both DDS and ZECT are now going to team up to take on the cult and try to put a stop to their teroristic ideals though the cult of Illuminites have more than just simple dominations after Eve has an agenda of her own.

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- **_Paradise Kiss_** is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_ROD_** is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- **_.hack_** is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- **_Pretty Cure_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

An hour after the incident, the police who have connections at ZECt managed to keep the reporters from going inside the hospital to prevent them from seeing the remains of the mutated babies while ZECT Troopers inside secretly loaded them inside the vans to take them away for examinations and autopsy. They couldn't afford to let anyone see this as this would result in a panicking pandemonium.

Meanwhile Fujima, Yukihira, Kyo, Kite and Kanata boarded an APC and are now heading to DDS to report to Principal Dan about what happened. They also have confirmation that the woman at the hospital that he and Kyo encountered is indeed Melissa Pearce and now they have reason the hunt her down with justifiable brute force necessary to carry out.

- - -

_**NightmaRe**_ by _**Snow**_  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Futakamori_**)

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete_

_haikyo no machi ni mioboe ga aru  
anata to megutta sa shinshuu no naka_

_doushite hitori atashi wa hitori  
suguru sugu ni yume nanda to kizuku_

_gareki wo hashiru nanika ketobasu  
yume kara sameru deguchi wo sagasu no_

_hayaku ikanakya hayaku ikanakya  
dokoka de anata no koe ga shite iru no_

_ugoite iru toki no naka shika  
eien nante muhen nai n da_

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro wo ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

_anata o omou konna ni omou  
sonna atashi o yume de mitsuketa no_

_motto shiritai motto shiritai  
anata no koto o motto motto shiritai_

_nan to ka shinakya shikkari shinakya  
donna sekai ni mo setsuna sa ga afureru_

_toki ga itoshii nazeka itoshii  
ima wa motto anata o shiritai_

_wasureteta yo shinji na kereba  
donna koto de mo hajimaranai n da_

_ippun ichibyou de mo zutto zutto dakishimete  
warui yume o mite ita dake to sasayaite kudasai  
tonari ni anata ga ita  
ima mo kitto Soba ni iru no  
ARAAMU ga nattatte  
anata no koe shika todokanai n da_

_toroketai n da  
atama itai n da  
kimi o mamoru to ka tama ni wa kikitai n da  
hajiketai n da  
waratte itai n da  
hajimetai n da_

_ima nanji ka oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro o ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

- - -

_**Episode 66: Sekkou no Juubun**_

Later that night Fujima, Yukihira and the "K-3" arrived at DDS and each one of them told the principal about what happened at the Akihabara Hospital and what took place there while the Class A leader started telling him the first pieces of the story.

"After boarding the elevator I was with a woman dressed like an Middle-Easterner though I found nothing suspicious of her, and when I arrived at Kanata's ward room we were talking, and a few minutes later a nurse came in and told us what was happening at the hospital so the three of us decided to escape via the fire exit as we saw some mutants made their way at the 5th floor."

Kite was the next to tell his story and everyone listened intently.

"By the time I arrived all is peaceful and just two minutes after I arrived the nurse came…and just like Sakurako said, it's infant invasion and while we transverse some made their way in and me and Kanata had to defend ourselves though the nurse who was with us was killed. It was then that Sakurako called her boyfriend and well…he was no his way there."

The Class A leader and the Class R leader blushed and looked away much to Yamaki's amusement and now Kyo is the next to speak his mind.

"By the time I arrived, druids were guarding the entrance dressed as cops so I knew what to expect…and I blasted my way in and got inside. Though there isn't much I could do as I'm outnumbered and can't save everyone, all I could do now is find the others. As I transverse via the stairs I saw a pregnant woman there and helped her up. She told me of a an Arab-dressed woman, or so I thought, went inside the surgery room and I told her to stay here. As I got in, it wasn't an Arab woman at all…it was Melissa Pierce…and beside her was a woman…she appeared to be dead but then she was pregnant and the next thing I saw…her baby was already mutated from the inside and chewed its way out of the woman's tummy…believe me…I nearly threw up and wanted to kill that bitch but she slipped away and I had to fight the little tyke. I managed to kill it and went back for the woman I left on the stairs, and there the mutants were eating her up. I tried to save her but there was not much I could do except run and in a few minutes I found Yukihira and the rest. Mr. Fujima came as well and we managed to get out while me, him and Kanata worked together to put the critters under control…and that's it."

Principal Dan nodded and covered his chin with his closed hands and is thinking of what to say next. He now realized that this is way out of hand and he now has no other options and turn to Yamaki and made his reply much to Fujima's relief, for this ius what he wanted to happen in order to save Japan from a catastrophic crisis.

"Yamaki…I invite you to join us tomorrow for an emergency meeting at the Metropolitan Police Department at lunch. We will convene and discuss the proper steps to address this matter."

"I will be there, Mr. Dan."

And so everyone left the building and went home though Kite had to escort Kanata home as he wasn't fully healed while Kyo escorted Yukihira home and before leaving she hugged him passionately for saving her life during the hospital siege.

"Thank you, Kyo…I thought I was going to die."

"I guess I should have arrived early with kite…"

"At least I'm all right now…thanks to you…"

And so they ended the night with a goodnight kiss to the lips and he left for home. As she entered her home her family greeted the Class A leader with romantic teasing much to her chagrin, while the Class R leader arrived at home to tell Kyuu and Ryu about what happened at the Aklihabara Hospital.

- - -

At the MPD, Morihiko Dan and various representatives from the top prefectures' police department were having a heavy debate on how to address the situation and what steps they should take, and though there was heavy resistance, a surprisingly majority of the delegates welcomed Dan's proposal and even Superintendent Touyama, SPO1 Taizo Kotobuki and Inspector Tokino of the Bokuto Police District also gave their nod.

At that moment Dan called in Mitsuo Yamaki and Kenji Fujima of ZECT, and nearly all the delegates stood up in utter shock as they recognized Fujima in his high school basketball days and wondered how and why the ex-Shoyo captain became a ZECT Field Agent and is holding a high position within ZECT. It was then that Yamaki told the delegates about ZECT and what the organization do, though they didn't tell them about their involvement in secretly taking the corpse of the mutants months ago, and announced that DDS and ZECt have formed an alliance to fight and capture the cult.

At that moment Dan receive a call from Ms. Katagiri that a ZECT Trooper is committing a shooting spree and has killed several DDS students and this surprised both Yamaki and Fujima. Fujima volunteered to go at DDS and as soon as he arrived the school was littered with dead bodies. Though the students killed here belonged to lower section and it didn't involved either Class Q, A, C, F, G, P, R, S and T. He then summoned the ZECT Troopers to conduct an investigation, and one of the troopers came to Fujima.

"Sir…we found this at the scene of the crime…"

Looking at it, he was in utter shock at what he found out and he couldn't help but consider the item as evidence. He was forced to call Yamaki about what clue he has.

- - -

Downtown Tokyo, Kojiro Hyuga was heading home after passing by school, but was denied entry after he discovered that he didn't bring his school ID with him but he was sure it was inside his pocket and wondered if he misplaced it. It was then that ZECT agents, dressed like "Men In Black", emerged from an APC and aimed their weapons at him. Hyuga was baffled at this since he is also a member of ZECT.

"What's going on?"

"You are under arrest for the murder of several students from DDS!"

"What?? Me???!!!"

The ZECT agents then opened fire and the soccer player narrowly dodged it and is forced to run away from a hail of bullets. He wondered what is going on and why is ZECT after him now. He tried to offer his surrender but he was still being shot at and now he has to make some option on how to stay alive.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Finally, ZECT and DDS joined forces, but is marred by Hyuga "murdering" the students…did he really? I wonder if that's the case or if Hyuga is an impostor…

_**Preview:**_

Class T re-appears as they are assigned to aid ZECT in apprehending Kojiro Hyuga, but will they or will they come up with a lead to figure out the truth?


	67. Wild Chase

**_Parasite Eve_**

We are now in a wild goose chase as Kojiro Hyuga is now a subject of manhunt as he is being accused of working with the Cult of Illuminites, and now the beleaguered soccer player is in trouble and couldn't clear his name as ZECT Troopers are shooting him down. And the chase takes him all over from Tokyo to Akihabara and to Shibuya.

Class T shows up again after a long absence and now they are tasked to help ZECT in apprehending Hyuga while establishing a motive on why he killed a ZECT field agent.

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- **_Paradise Kiss_** is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_ROD_** is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- **_.hack_** is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- **_Pretty Cure_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

Hyuga was running away like a rabbit being hunted by wolves as ZECT agents, dressed like men in black tuxedoes, are chasing him while shooting him down. Though the agents refrained from shooting him in public places, they shoot him down when there are no witnesses. As Hyuga paused to catch his breath while demanding an explanation from the agents for why are they shooting him down, they responded by opening fire and they nearly hit him.

Left with no choice, Hyuga had to make a run for it or face the prospect of getting killed without a reason and he doesn't want this to be his ending as he vowed to save his friend Tsubasa Ozora.

- - -

_**NightmaRe**_ by _**Snow**_  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Futakamori_**)

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete_

_haikyo no machi ni mioboe ga aru  
anata to megutta sa shinshuu no naka_

_doushite hitori atashi wa hitori  
suguru sugu ni yume nanda to kizuku_

_gareki wo hashiru nanika ketobasu  
yume kara sameru deguchi wo sagasu no_

_hayaku ikanakya hayaku ikanakya  
dokoka de anata no koe ga shite iru no_

_ugoite iru toki no naka shika  
eien nante muhen nai n da_

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro wo ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

_anata o omou konna ni omou  
sonna atashi o yume de mitsuketa no_

_motto shiritai motto shiritai  
anata no koto o motto motto shiritai_

_nan to ka shinakya shikkari shinakya  
donna sekai ni mo setsuna sa ga afureru_

_toki ga itoshii nazeka itoshii  
ima wa motto anata o shiritai_

_wasureteta yo shinji na kereba  
donna koto de mo hajimaranai n da_

_ippun ichibyou de mo zutto zutto dakishimete  
warui yume o mite ita dake to sasayaite kudasai  
tonari ni anata ga ita  
ima mo kitto Soba ni iru no  
ARAAMU ga nattatte  
anata no koe shika todokanai n da_

_toroketai n da  
atama itai n da  
kimi o mamoru to ka tama ni wa kikitai n da  
hajiketai n da  
waratte itai n da  
hajimetai n da_

_ima nanji ka oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro o ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

- - -

_**Episode 67: Wairudo no Tseshu**_

An hour later, Principal Dan and Mitsuo Yamaki arrived at DDS and were presented with the evidence left by the murder suspect in the form of a school ID belonging to Kojiro Hyuga. Yamaki mentally refused to believe this since Hyuga was not yet trained to use automatic guns and weapons, and immediately suspected something was amiss. Fujima whispered to Yamaki his same sentiments but was told to look in to this matter.

"Though we know he's not the type to do this, we have to consider the fact that he may have been captured by the druids and brainwashed in to serving them. If that's the case, be prepared…we may have to kill him if we have to."

The ex-basketball player nodded and is forced to conduct a search and capture operation for Hyuga, and the odds of finding him is very hard to make and this might affect his performance as he already formed a fast friendship with the soccer player as they both vowed to stop the druids and save both Echizen and Tsubasa. He formed a search party and divided the troopers and Shadow Troopers in three groups and told them to capture him alive.

- - -

Meanwhile, various ZECT agents dressed as Men In Black attires went to Hyuga's school, his home and his relatives' homes, interrogating everyone, and anyone, on the whereabouts of Hyuga, though despite telling the truth, the Hyuga family members were considered a suspect if found that they are hiding him and soon they left, but secretly planted radio devices that listens to phone conversations committed by Hyuga himself.

Later Hyuga called his family and was told of what happened, thus he was forced to stay away to protect them from ZECT agents who are shooting at him.

The agents who planted devices on the Hyuga family's home were able to trace Hyuga's whereabouts and managed to get close to him and open fired, almost killing him. He managed to outrun them and is forced to hide within Shizuoka's sewer system.

"Why are those agents shooting at me as if they want me dead…unless…"

- - -

Three days later, Principal Dan summoned Class T and the three DDS students stood firm as they receive their assignments much to Henry's slight disapproval: aid ZECT in finding Hyuga and investigate the random shootings. As the trio left, they were joined by their Digimon partners at the school gate and are now commencing their task at hand.

"Hyuga did this…something is not right…Rika, Takato…what do you think?"

"Something's not right…the shooting seems random but they seem to be the same place where Hyuga was last seen…do you guys think what I'm thinking?"

"Rika…Henry…why don't we split up and find him? That way we can find him faster."

Rika: "Good idea…Renamon and I will take Western Tokyo…"

Henry: "Terriermon and I will take the Eastern part…Takato, you and Guilmon will take the Northern portion…come on…we might find him and see if he's involved in the shootouts…or else there may be spies among us and want Hyuga dead…for whatever reason there is…"

And so the trio splits up and various armored ZECT Troopers go with them to search for Hyuga in hopes of getting the truth from him as well as to know if he is involved in the shootings.

- - -

At the Shizuoka area, Hyuga was pausing to get a breath after dipping himself at a nearby fountain area to kill the stench after spending the night at the sewer system and managed to "clean" himself. As he was passing by a group of kindergarten student, one of the ZECT agents (dressed as a Men In Black attire) threw a gun at him, and as the soccer player wondered why, two more ZECT agents (also dressed as a Men In Black attire) appeared and shot the kids to death, then at Huyga, forcing the teen to fire back, but then his "gun" quickly ran out of ammo and is forced to run. As the "Men In Black" hid themselves several people responded and saw what happened and believed Hyuga shot the kids to death and he is now truly "wanted" and now he is on the run again.

Thirty minutes later, Henry's team arrived and got several eyewitness accounts which made them visibly disturbed thus they decided to follow his trail and continue their search for him.

- - -

Shizuoka area, Hyuga was still running, and is still carrying the gun (which is already empty) and forgot to dispose it, and he ended up walking toward a group of shoppers. They panicked upon seeing him carrying a gun. It was then that Takato's group arrived and tried to persuade the soccer player to turn himself in.

"Hyuga! I'm with DDS! Turn yourself in! We will listen to your reason!"

As the soccer player listens to the Class D's leader, he unknowingly aimed his gun at him but then a ZECT agent (in a Men In Black attire) hid himself and fired at the ZECT Troopers and Takato, making the group think that Hyuga fired it. Of course Hyuga ran off to avoid the gunfire and the chase resumes. Takato then contacted the others and told them their location. He then resumes his search for Hyuga as the ZECT Troopers spread out to cover a wide area to corner the runaway ZECT agent.

- - -

Elsewhere, Rika and Henry got a call from Takato via codec and the three made a secret discussion what is happening here and they agreed to keep quiet for now and go look for Hyuga, and they resumed their "hunting" to get the truth straight and coordinated with the ZECT Troopers accompanying them.

- - -

An hour later at the Shibuya area, the chase leads him straight to a basement parking lot and Hyuga was very exhausted from his running and in the process he dropped the gun to avoid scaring people. He was so exhausted that he couldn't run anymore. It was then that a group of armored ZECT Troopers arrived and aimed their guns at him. Since he could no longer run as he was too tired, he decided to turn himself in.

"Alright…I surrender…please don't shoot at me…I'll answer all your questions…"

But then a gunfire erupted and the soccer player slumped to the ground, and scene had a black-and-white effect, which showed that Hyuga was shot a close range and appeared to be shot to death. The troopers just stared there as if nothing happened and are ready to take his corpse away.

**_To Be Continued…_**

All the chase and all of the running…all is wasted after the soccer player got murdered…how will ZECT and DDS solve this without their "material witness"?

Again, sorry for the short chapter…

**_Preview:_**

See what ZECT and DDS do once they arrived and saw the corpse of Hyuga and something will happen…and it's going to be a full-blown conflict within the two groups…


	68. Conspiracy Revealed

**_Parasite Eve_**

As Hyuga is finding a way to clear his name, ZECT agents, and now troopers, cornered him and shot him down. Now that he's" down and out", that means whoever framed him won, but once DDS arrived, see what will happen next…

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- **_Paradise Kiss_** is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_ROD_** is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- **_.hack_** is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- **_Pretty Cure_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

At the Shibuya area, the chase leads him straight to a basement parking lot and Hyuga was very exhausted from his running and in the process he dropped the gun to avoid scaring people. He was so exhausted that he couldn't run anymore. It was then that a group of armored ZECT Troopers arrived and aimed their guns at him. Since he could no longer run as he was too tired, he decided to turn himself in.

However a gunfire erupted and the soccer player slumped to the ground, and scene had a black-and-white effect, which showed that Hyuga was shot a close range and appeared to be shot to death. The troopers just stared there as if nothing happened and are ready to take his corpse away.

- - -

_**NightmaRe**_ by _**Snow**_  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Futakamori_**)

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete_

_haikyo no machi ni mioboe ga aru  
anata to megutta sa shinshuu no naka_

_doushite hitori atashi wa hitori  
suguru sugu ni yume nanda to kizuku_

_gareki wo hashiru nanika ketobasu  
yume kara sameru deguchi wo sagasu no_

_hayaku ikanakya hayaku ikanakya  
dokoka de anata no koe ga shite iru no_

_ugoite iru toki no naka shika  
eien nante muhen nai n da_

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro wo ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

_anata o omou konna ni omou  
sonna atashi o yume de mitsuketa no_

_motto shiritai motto shiritai  
anata no koto o motto motto shiritai_

_nan to ka shinakya shikkari shinakya  
donna sekai ni mo setsuna sa ga afureru_

_toki ga itoshii nazeka itoshii  
ima wa motto anata o shiritai_

_wasureteta yo shinji na kereba  
donna koto de mo hajimaranai n da_

_ippun ichibyou de mo zutto zutto dakishimete  
warui yume o mite ita dake to sasayaite kudasai  
tonari ni anata ga ita  
ima mo kitto Soba ni iru no  
ARAAMU ga nattatte  
anata no koe shika todokanai n da_

_toroketai n da  
atama itai n da  
kimi o mamoru to ka tama ni wa kikitai n da  
hajiketai n da  
waratte itai n da  
hajimetai n da_

_ima nanji ka oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro o ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

- - -

**_Episode 68: _**_**Kettaku no ****Hireki**_

As the armored ZECT Troopers hurdled around the body, they glanced at each other and nodded, as they are ready to take him away, assuming that he's dead. Just as they are about to take him away, Rika's team arrived and saw this, and saw the ZECT Troopers about to carry the body around and knew something isn't right here. She contacted the others and told them their whereabouts. All she and her team can do now is stall the said troopers until help arrives.

"Wait…what just happened here?? What happened to Kojiro Hyuga??"

"He is armed and dangerous…and eve revisited arrest, so we were forced to shoot him down. There isn't much we can do…we couldn't afford to let him escape, thus we had no option but this. We ZECT Troopers are trained for this, so this has nothing to do with you…"

"Nothing to do with me??!!"

"Yes…now leave…this is ZECT business…"

"I don't think so…ZECT has formed an alliance with DDS, and we do have business with you…and we intend to find out why Kojiro Hyuga did this…and we believe someone set him up! We were told that he joined ZECT so why would he betray you for this?? And look at yourselves…you're armored and bulletproof…surely you can tackle him down without using lethal force…I bet something's not right here…"

"I'm absolutely sure our superiors would approve this…again this is ZECT business…you're just here for the ride…now leave before we arrest you as well…for interfering in ZECT's business…men, take the body away for autopsy…"

Just as the troopers who cornered Hyuga are about to take Hyuga's body away, Rika tried to stop them, but to her surprise, the ZECT Troopers who were with Rika aimed their guns at her, and the female Class T member froze on her track, surprised that her own "team" have turn against her.

- - -

At the cult's HQ, King Tut was eating popcorn while listening to the radio about what is happening and is pleased with the situation and is acting like he is watching a soap opera. He was so happy that he wanted to sing a song but Echizen whacked him on the head with his racket and the Pharaoh wannabe was knocked out silly and now the Prince Of Tennis listens on at the radio to hear what will happen next.

- - -

Back at the basement parking lot, Kenji Fujima arrived with his Shadow Troopers and saw what is happening in which the ZECT Troopers are aiming their guns at Rika and now things are falling in place but he decided to bid his time and play possum for now and "interrogated" his "men" for their behavior. He couldn't miss this as he figured out along the way what really happened.

"Care to explain why Mr. Hyuga was shot dead and why aim your weapons at Miss Nonoka?"

"Sir…Mr. Hyuga resisted arrest and we can't let him escape…so we had no choice but to shoot him down. He killed many children in his path and this DDS student is preventing us from investigating…so we had to restrain her in order to find out the truth…"

"Take the body away for autopsy…? Or to rid the evidence to keep this case unresolved…?"

The troopers sensed something from the field agent and tried to stall him further but Rika's Digimon partner, Renamon appeared out of nowhere (via a speed effect) and stood in front of her with her hand holding something. There Rika crossed her arms while glaring at the troopers for the deception they made and slowly revealed the events that transpired while pointing out several clues and proclaimed that there are spies within ZECT. Henry and Takato then arrived as well and also pointed out interesting facts.

Henry: "Clue # 1…According to Mr. Fujima, Hyuga was never thought on using weapons…only self-defense using hands and feet. Since Hyuga is a soccer player, his skills are far more important in the martial arts department…and since a soccer player is agile, he can dodge bullets, hence there's no need for him to use weapons such as guns."

Takato: "Clue # 2…although there were witnesses saying Hyuga was carrying a gun, it only fired at least four bullets, but the quick autopsy Guilmon made using his senses told me the kids died of multiple gunfire wounds, which total about 40 bullets fired, and so it is impossible for Hyuga to kill them all and since he's on the run he doesn't have time to stop by a gun shop to buy ammo or have time to reload...so our suspicion tells us he was being set up."

Rika: "And the last piece of clue…Hyuga is now unarmed and is willing to surrender…but was shot at sight by a single bullet, and now you're saying you did this in self-defense? You even tried to poke your guns at me in order for me to shut up and for you to take him away…you can't fool us…you're from this cult…but you've failed as we managed to save Hyuga!"

"That's right…" The fox-Digimon supported Rika's testimony as she opened her right hand to reveal something, which is a single bullet, which surprised the now-revealed spies disguising as ZECT Troopers.

It s revealed that Reamon used her speed upon seeing Hyuga being chased and saw how the troopers chased him towards the basement park and upon seeing Hyuga surrendering she sensed something wasn't right as one of the troopers aimed his gun at him and used her speed to catch the bullet while snapping her fingers to produce a bullet-sound effect while pushing Hyuga back while punching his gut to knock him out to make it appeared that he was shot to death. Then Rika arrived to confront the troopers to stall them after getting the message from Renamon via codec.

"You're working with the cult, aren't you? Who is your backer? Who gave you the ZECT uniforms? Answer us now…or suffer the consequences!"

Instead of answering Fujima's question, the troopers, who are spies working for the Cult Of Illuminites, opened fire, forcing the ZECT forces ad Class T to fall back and seek cover as a gunfight ensued.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Conspiracy revealed…Class D managed to crack it…and Hyuga was innocent after all…

Again my apologies for the short chapter...

**_Preview:_**

A gunfight…what do you expect?

ZECT and Class T teamup to fight of the druids who have ZECT's weapon at their hands…and it's going to be a brawl inside the basement…


	69. Basement Brawl

**_Parasite Eve_**

ZECT finally gets even with the cult for what they did back and now they have Class D backing them up. Now they're inside a basement so expect a heavy fight to ensue.

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- **_Paradise Kiss_** is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_ROD_** is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- **_.hack_** is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- **_Pretty Cure_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

In the course of the search for Kojiro Hyuga, it is revealed that Renamon used her speed upon seeing Hyuga being chased and saw how the troopers chased him towards the basement park and upon seeing Hyuga surrendering she sensed something wasn't right as one of the troopers aimed his gun at him and used her speed to catch the bullet while snapping her fingers to produce a bullet-sound effect while pushing Hyuga back while punching his gut to knock him out to make it appeared that he was shot to death. Then Rika arrived to confront the troopers to stall them after getting the message from Renamon via codec.

"You're working with the cult, aren't you? Who is your backer? Who gave you the ZECT uniforms? Answer us now…or suffer the consequences!"

Instead of answering Fujima's question, the troopers, who are spies working for the Cult Of Illuminites, opened fire, forcing the ZECT forces ad Class T to fall back and seek cover as a gunfight ensued.

- - -

_**NightmaRe**_ by _**Snow**_  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Futakamori_**)

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete_

_haikyo no machi ni mioboe ga aru  
anata to megutta sa shinshuu no naka_

_doushite hitori atashi wa hitori  
suguru sugu ni yume nanda to kizuku_

_gareki wo hashiru nanika ketobasu  
yume kara sameru deguchi wo sagasu no_

_hayaku ikanakya hayaku ikanakya  
dokoka de anata no koe ga shite iru no_

_ugoite iru toki no naka shika  
eien nante muhen nai n da_

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro wo ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

_anata o omou konna ni omou  
sonna atashi o yume de mitsuketa no_

_motto shiritai motto shiritai  
anata no koto o motto motto shiritai_

_nan to ka shinakya shikkari shinakya  
donna sekai ni mo setsuna sa ga afureru_

_toki ga itoshii nazeka itoshii  
ima wa motto anata o shiritai_

_wasureteta yo shinji na kereba  
donna koto de mo hajimaranai n da_

_ippun ichibyou de mo zutto zutto dakishimete  
warui yume o mite ita dake to sasayaite kudasai  
tonari ni anata ga ita  
ima mo kitto Soba ni iru no  
ARAAMU ga nattatte  
anata no koe shika todokanai n da_

_toroketai n da  
atama itai n da  
kimi o mamoru to ka tama ni wa kikitai n da  
hajiketai n da  
waratte itai n da  
hajimetai n da_

_ima nanji ka oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro o ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

- - -

**_Episode 69: _****B**_**e-sumento no Buroru  
**_

Bullets are flying all over and the three DDS students went for cover while Guilmon spits fireballs to melt most of the ammo that are heading his way while Renamon shielded the three teens with her body while Terriermon remained straddling on Henry's head, watching the fight as it gets more and more intense, though Takato was covering his head to protect himself. Then he noticed that Hyuga remained unconscious and urged his friends to help him get the soccer player to safety.

"Guys…we got to get Hyuga away from here or a stray bullet might hit him! And we can't let those phonies take him away! Come on…while everyone's distracted!"

As Henry and Takato tries to get near the unconscious soccer player, the fake ZECT Troopers blocked their way and are aiming their weapons at the two teenage boys, and the two froze in place as they have no place to go to avoid getting hit. All they could do now is raise their hands in a surrendering gesture, though the fakers were less than willing to take hostages.

- - -

At DDS, Yamaki got word from his subordinate that Hyuga has been found and that a fight is currently taking place. And while they're at it he got all the information he needed and appeared to be relieved. After hanging the line he turn towards Principal Dan and told him of what is happening.

"It appears that the cult…whoever they are…somehow infiltrated our organization and managed to steal some of our uniforms and poses as one of our own to commit the crimes at this school and managed to steal Hyuga's ID and use it as evidence so we end up thinking he's the suspect. For now my troopers and your Class T uncovered the conspiracy and Hyuga is cleared, but right now they are fighting the druids as we speak, but I'm sure all will emerge unscathed."

"I do hope so. We need them so they can help us solve this crisis that has reached the 3rd alarm."

- - -

Back at Shinjuku, Renamon got to the fake ZECT Troopers and clobbered them away as Henry and Takato slowly carried the unconscious Hyuga away from the battle scene and hid him at a safe area where the druids can't see him. Guilmon then help by carrying him on his back while the two boys followed.

Rika stayed behind and helps Renamon fend off the fake troopers until the fox-Digimon told her to leave everything to her. Nodding she left to join Takato and the rest but as she looks back she was surprised to see the fake troopers are being joined by the arriving druids in holding onto Renamon and then they exploded, as they were carrying bombs underneath their uniforms, and when the smoke cleared, Renamon laid unconscious besides the remains of the attackers, all covered in blood and carcasses.

Fujima grabbed Rika and urged her to get to a safe place as he assesses the situation and contacted ZECT HQ to ask for more reinforcements. He got his answer as three APC's arrived and three dozen ZECT Troopers and Shadow Troopers emerged and fired wildly at the druids and the fake troopers, and ZECT's chances of winning increased.

Moments later the Cult members seemingly surrendered and dropped their weapons and when they are about to be apprehended they self-destructed and exploded, almost leveling the entire basement complex. A few ZECT Troopers remained and so was Fujima and Class D. However more trouble arises as several caterpillars showed up and mutated into monstrous versions and are now as big as cars.

"Blast it…all troopers…OPEN FIRE!!! SHOOT WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!!! CLASS T…GET HYUGA AND YOURSELVES OUT OF HERE!!! NOW!!! WE'RE CLEARLY OUTGUNNED HERE!!! You…call for back up…NOW!!!"

The remaining ZECT Troopers opened fire at the mutated caterpillars (about 12 of them) which only slowed them down a little but it helped Class T to move to a safer area while Rika tries to wake up a still unconscious Renamon, but then one of the mutants fired a silk thread and caught her, which caused her to scream as she was being pulled away.

Henry came to her aid and used a cutter to cut her free while Guilmon fired his fire ball to keep the monster busy as Rika and Henry drags the fox-Digimon towards a stairway leading to the upper ground level. Fujima assesses the situation at hand and wondered why reinforcement hasn't arrived, but one of the troopers arrived and told him the bad news.

"Sir…reinforcements are already gone…Tsubasa Ozora and George Koizumi ambushed them…they have possession of the…Beetle Zecter…and the…Dragonfly Zecter…I'm the only one to escape unnoticed…"

Realizing this they are on their own as he raised his hand and the Wasp Zecter shows up and docks itself on the Zecter Brace and the former basketball player initiates his transformation.

"Henshin."

Adjusting the Wasp Zecter on the Zecter Brace the brace's computerized voice accepted and confirmed Fujima's voice code and activated the transformation mechanism.

Wasp Zecter: "_HENSHIN…_"

Soon he was enveloped in his armor and is now TheBee, and he prepares to face the unexpected while giving orders to the ZECT Troopers to prepare themselves for arriving enemies while telling the others to protect Hyuga and Class T.

**_To Be Continued…_**

A wild fight and this doesn't sound good for our heroes…

**_Preview:_**

The continuation is underway as Tsubasa and Koizumi arrives and gives our heroes a plenty of headaches…


	70. Butterfly Assault

**_Parasite Eve_**

More trouble arrives as ZECT and Class D faces off mutated caterpillars that are hungry for food, and the humans are their main dish that are near them, so our heroes fight them off to live another day. And another problem will brew as more Cult members show up for a bigger brawl.

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- **_Paradise Kiss_** is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_ROD_** is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- **_.hack_** is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- **_Pretty Cure_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

As ZECT forces and Class D are rallying, the odds are now shifting in their favor and apparently the Cult members seemingly surrendered and dropped their weapons though the troopers are not taking any chances and slowly approach the terrorists, and when the druids are about to be apprehended beeping sounds were heard within their bodies and before the ropers knew it, they self-destructed and exploded, almost leveling the entire basement complex.

A few ZECT Troopers remained and so was Fujima and Class T, however more trouble arises as several caterpillars showed up and mutated into monstrous versions and are now as big as cars. ZECT and Class T are taken by surprise that Fujima shouts to the rest to take evasive action.

"Blast it…all troopers…OPEN FIRE!!! SHOOT WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!!! CLASS T…GET HYUGA AND YOURSELVES OUT OF HERE!!! NOW!!! WE'RE CLEARLY OUTGUNNED HERE!!! You…call for back up…NOW!!!"

The remaining ZECT Troopers opened fire at the mutated caterpillars (about 12 of them) which only slowed them down a little but it helped Class T to move to a safer area while Rika tries to wake up a still unconscious Renamon, but then one of the mutants fired a silk thread and caught her, which caused her to scream as she was being pulled away.

Henry came to her aid and used a cutter to cut her free while Guilmon fired his fire ball to keep the monster busy as Rika and Henry drags the fox-Digimon towards a stairway leading to the upper ground level. Fujima assesses the situation at hand and wondered why reinforcement hasn't arrived, but one of the troopers arrived and told him the bad news.

"Sir…reinforcements are already gone…Tsubasa Ozora and George Koizumi ambushed them…they have possession of the…Beetle Zecter…and the…Dragonfly Zecter…I'm the only one to escape unnoticed…"

Realizing this they are on their own as he raised his hand and the Wasp Zecter shows up and docks itself on the Zecter Brace and the former basketball player initiates his transformation.

"Henshin."

Adjusting the Wasp Zecter on the Zecter Brace the brace's computerized voice accepted and confirmed Fujima's voice code and activated the transformation mechanism.

Wasp Zecter: "_HENSHIN…_"

Soon he was enveloped in his armor and is now TheBee, and he prepares to face the unexpected while giving orders to the ZECT Troopers to prepare themselves for arriving enemies while telling the others to protect Hyuga and Class T.

- - -

_**NightmaRe**_ by _**Snow**_  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Futakamori_**)

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete_

_haikyo no machi ni mioboe ga aru  
anata to megutta sa shinshuu no naka_

_doushite hitori atashi wa hitori  
suguru sugu ni yume nanda to kizuku_

_gareki wo hashiru nanika ketobasu  
yume kara sameru deguchi wo sagasu no_

_hayaku ikanakya hayaku ikanakya  
dokoka de anata no koe ga shite iru no_

_ugoite iru toki no naka shika  
eien nante muhen nai n da_

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro wo ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

_anata o omou konna ni omou  
sonna atashi o yume de mitsuketa no_

_motto shiritai motto shiritai  
anata no koto o motto motto shiritai_

_nan to ka shinakya shikkari shinakya  
donna sekai ni mo setsuna sa ga afureru_

_toki ga itoshii nazeka itoshii  
ima wa motto anata o shiritai_

_wasureteta yo shinji na kereba  
donna koto de mo hajimaranai n da_

_ippun ichibyou de mo zutto zutto dakishimete  
warui yume o mite ita dake to sasayaite kudasai  
tonari ni anata ga ita  
ima mo kitto Soba ni iru no  
ARAAMU ga nattatte  
anata no koe shika todokanai n da_

_toroketai n da  
atama itai n da  
kimi o mamoru to ka tama ni wa kikitai n da  
hajiketai n da  
waratte itai n da  
hajimetai n da_

_ima nanji ka oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro o ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

- - -

**_Episode 70: _****Y**_**ougeki**** no Kochou  
**_

As the ZECT Troopers continued to open fire at the upgraded forms of the mutated caterpillar, Class T slowly took Hyuga and Renamon to a farther section of the basement away from their opponents' sights as they couldn't afford to get caught knowing that they are in a precarious position at the moment, as Renamon remained unconscious as of this time as more ZECT Troopers were being pulled towards the monstrous caterpillars using their silk strings, munching the troopers until they're consumed.

TheBee ordered the remaining troopers to concentrate their lasers and bullets at the caterpillars' eyes to blind them so that they could gain an upper hand, and it worked as the mutated insects are now disoriented and from there the troopers concentrated on firing their weapons at the caterpillars' abdomens until they busted a hole and fired at their vital organs. Though the process was tedious and slow, as it took five minutes to kill a single mutated caterpillar while the others had to divert the others' attentions away, their perseverance and patience paid off, and after the first one died, the remaining troopers concentrated on the second one.

TheBee noticed that three more mutated caterpillars remained and the ZECT Troopers are still firing away but then the three of them were moving their heads sideways to avoid having their eyes get hit, and there the armored ZECT field agent got an idea on how to weaken and slow them down enough for him to get a close hit and began to shout at the troopers.

"Troopers…have them convene in a single area and make sure they're facing me!"

After doing so TheBee got a perfect aim and is ready to execute his first step in weakening the mutated caterpillars. Flipping the Wasp Zecter's wings out, he then rotates the Zecter clockwise 180° where the Zecter's "sting" is pointing at the targets' direction and his bulky armor begins to "fall apart".

"Cast Off!"

Wasp Zecter: "_CAST OFF…_"

TheBee's bulky armor "exploded" and turn into debris, flying towards the mutated caterpillars and struck their eyes, damaging them as well as blinding them, making them easy prey for TheBee and the ZECT Troopers to attack them in full force while his armor now assumes its second form, sleeker in design and now resembles a wasp.

Wasp Zecter: "_CHANGE WASP…_"

Behind the pillars, Henry and Takato watches the scene and saw TheBee ready to attack while the ZECT Troopers are firing away at the two mutant caterpillars are attempting to escape and/or doing a counterattack, while Rika continues to wake up Renamon, as the fox-digimon remained unconscious at this time, and she feared that her partner Digimon's condition might be serious. Guilmon and Terriermon were poised to go join in the battle but their Tamers urged them to wait and see.

"No, Terriermon…you can't jump in just yet…we need to know when it's safe to come out…"

"Momentai…"

"Takato…shouldn't we go in and help…?"

"Not yet, Guilmon…we must first make sure that Hyuga is safely secured and we have to protect him…we wait first and see if it's safe to come out…we'll know when the time is right…"

Going back, TheBee now prepares to make his attack. A power charge begins when the button on the Wasp Zecter is pressed, and the Wasp Zecter emits powerful energy signal while speaking the command coming from TheBee's voice command.

"Rider Sting."

Wasp Zecter: "_RIDER STING…_"

When attacking, TheBee uses the prick-stinger of the Zecter Needle to punch at the target. Because of its extended charge-life, TheBee can deal consecutive 'stings'; usually when confronted by multiple opponents. Since his opponent is a mutant caterpillar which is the size of a car, a single sting is enough to take it out. He ran towards the caterpillar and jabbed it with the stinger and in a few seconds the caterpillar exploded.

Turning his attention to the other caterpillars, the saw four troopers being crushed to death as the two remaining mutated insects managed to "trace" their attackers and slammed their bodies onto the doomed troopers. He ran towards the second mutant and executed another Rider Sting and jabbed it on its abdomen, puncturing it deep enough for his fist to sink in, and within a few seconds it exploded, leaving one more to go.

"Quick, pin him down before it has a chance to escape!"

But TheBee's words came too late as mutated caterpillar assumed "pupa" form as it weaved a cocoon around itself and the troopers opened fire, but their lasers couldn't scratch its way through the cocoon. Class T watched the scene with worry as Terriermon guessed something which surprises the two boys. Guilmon, however couldn't seem to grasp the logic in Terriermon's observation.

Terriermon: "Henry…Takato…isn't that a pupa stage…?"

Henry: "Yeah…"

Terriermon: "First is an egg…then a larva…after pupa it became a…"

Takato: "Wait…are you saying what I'm thinking…?"

Terriermon: "Momentai…"

Guilmon: "Takato…aren't babies came from eggs before becoming grown ups?"

Class T then saw something they didn't expect, and this scared the heck out of the three Tamers as a mutated butterfly breaks out of the cocoon and is hideous in appearance. Henry became worried and is now weighing his options and makes preparations in case the situation gets ugly and told his fellow Tamers/DDS classmates to get ready for anything.

"Rika…Takato…get ready…either we go in and help or we evacuate at once…depending on what's about to happen next, we might get into a fix here…"

As the mutant butterfly, now as big as a large tank, escaped from the confines of the cocoon and is flying above them. As the ZECT Troopers opened fire, the butterfly flew around in a fast speed and began flapping its wings dropping a strange powder-like substance over two troopers, and moments later their armors "melted" and then their bodies…dissolving them, leaving TheBee and 10 ZECT Troopers remaining and the field agent became concerned about this and is forced to take stern measures to stay alive.

"Avoid those powders! Try to avoid it as it can fly fast! If it gets closer…open fire at its eyes!"

As the troopers opened fire, the mutated butterfly flew around in a quick speed and avoided the lasers while dropping its powered weapon, though the troopers and TheBee managed to avoid it as they now know what the powders can do to them and are now desperately trying to halt their target's momentum. As TheBee observed the butterfly's attack pattern one of the troopers got caught by the butterfly's grip and is slowly being eaten away starting with his head after chewing away on the trooper's helmet, and still flying around despite the extra weight it carried.

Then the butterfly dropped what appeared to be an egg which within minutes developed and a caterpillar emerged from the egg, increasing in size and now a new problem emerged and this doesn't sound good. TheBee then told the nine remaining troopers to concentrate on the caterpillar's eyes and then attack its neck area while he deal with the mutated butterfly. They do what they were told and two of the troopers used their weapons and pinned down the large caterpillar with automatic machine guns with a retractable blade, and while holding it down the remaining seven fired their weapons on the caterpillar's neck area until it was weakened and soon used their bladed area of their weapons to decapitate it.

Meanwhile, TheBee used Clock Up to ran at fast speed and walk up and scale the wall to get over the butterfly's back and rode on it, while re-activating the Rider Sting and jabbed it on the monster's head, causing it to explode and killing it finally, and soon silence took over and everyone were relieved that the carnage has passed, and so Henry and Takato came out and looked around to see the area covered with blood and human carcasses, much to Takato's nauseous feeling upon seeing the dismembered corpses of the ZECT Troopers and the druids and turn around to check on Rika, but was taken by surprise as she was held by Mask Rider Drake, his weapon aimed at her neck and is making a threatening gesture to shoot her.

Drake: "Nobody moves...or I shoot her neck."

TheBee and the troopers saw this and are forced to stay still, not wanting to trigger any unnecessary bloodshed as Drake continues to taunt the heroes while taunting Rika, making her feel uneasy with his comments.

Drake: "You're coming with us...you'll make a good baby-maker...create babies so our army would grow...and be a mother of a new race of new lifeforms...all in the name of love and conquest..."

Rika: "Let go of me, you armored maniac!"

Guilmon rushed towards her aid and is about to attack when Mask Rider kabuto showed upand shoots him with his Kunai Gun in Gun Mode, forcing the Digimon to cover himself with his arms and managed to deflect the lasers, but then Kabuto initiated Cast Off, sending debris of his bulky armor flying and disoriented Guilmon and he assumed his secondary form, ready to launch an assault on the DDS students and ZECT.

Beetle Zecter: "_CHANGE BEETLE..._"

TheBee and the troopers braced themselves as they are now in for a difficult fight and they may have no time to call and wait for reinforcements to arrive knowing that they'll have to rely on themselves if they are to stay alive.

**_To Be Continued..._**

First caterpillar and butterflies, in which both were mutated, and now Drake and Kabuto are here, and they got Rika hostage keeping their targets at bay and a standoff enuses. How will our heroes get out of this mess???

**_Preview:_**

Drake and Kabuto attacks...and this time it's not just TheBee who's going to fight...see who else joins in...as Guilmon and Terriermon takes up the challenge. Will two Digimons be enough to stop these two possessed armored fighters from the Cult of Illuminiutes?


	71. Drake & Kabuto vs Galgomon & Guilmon

**_Parasite Eve_**

After taking out several mutated caterpillars and a butterfly, our heroes are in a bit of a standoff as Drake and Kabuto takes a hostage and a fight will ensue very shortly...if Rika managed to get free from her hostage-takers to allow ZECT to get an opening...

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- **_Paradise Kiss_** is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_ROD_** is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- **_.hack_** is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- **_Pretty Cure_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

Meanwhile, TheBee used Clock Up to ran at fast speed and walk up and scale the wall to get over the butterfly's back and rode on it, while re-activating the Rider Sting and jabbed it on the monster's head, causing it to explode and killing it finally, and soon silence took over and everyone were relieved that the carnage has passed, and so Henry and Takato came out and looked around to see the area covered with blood and human carcasses, much to Takato's nauseous feeling upon seeing the dismembered corpses of the ZECT Troopers and the druids and turn around to check on Rika, but was taken by surprise as she was held by Mask Rider Drake, his weapon aimed at her neck and is making a threatening gesture to shoot her.

Drake: "Nobody moves...or I shoot her neck."

TheBee and the troopers saw this and are forced to stay still, not wanting to trigger any unnecessary bloodshed as Drake continues to taunt the heroes while taunting Rika, making her feel uneasy with his comments.

Drake: "You're coming with us...you'll make a good baby-maker...create babies so our army would grow...and be a mother of a new rave of new lifeforms...all in the name of love and conquest..."

Rika: "Let go of me, you armored sicko!"

Guilmon rushed towards her aid and is about to attack when Mask Rider kabuto showed upand shoots him with his Kunai Gun in Gun Mode, forcing the Digimon to cover himself with his arms and managed to deflect the lasers, but then Kabuto initiated Cast Off, sending debris of his bulky armor flying and disoriented Guilmon and he assumed his secondary form, ready to launch an assault on the DDS students and ZECT.

TheBee and the troopers braced themselves as they are now in for a difficult fight and they may have no time to call and wait for reinforcements to arrive knowing that they'll have to rely on themselves if they are to stay alive. Being a coach and player of Shoyo during his high school days, TheBee glanced at the scene and studies the situation carefully. He calculated the odds and see if he could formulate a strategy and attack Drake without provoking him to shoot Rika while trying to figure out how to keep Kabuto away from Drake seeing that he is acting as a "shield" to prevent anyone from getting closer and this takes a lot of careful planning, and saw Renamon slowly waking up though she seem to sense the situation as she pretended to remain unconscious while henry, Takato and Guilmon are attracting the two attackers' attention while Teriermon managed to slip away from sight and went around to get a clear shot to get Drake to release Rika.

- - -

_**NightmaRe**_ by _**Snow**_  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Futakamori_**)

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete_

_haikyo no machi ni mioboe ga aru  
anata to megutta sa shinshuu no naka_

_doushite hitori atashi wa hitori  
suguru sugu ni yume nanda to kizuku_

_gareki wo hashiru nanika ketobasu  
yume kara sameru deguchi wo sagasu no_

_hayaku ikanakya hayaku ikanakya  
dokoka de anata no koe ga shite iru no_

_ugoite iru toki no naka shika  
eien nante muhen nai n da_

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro wo ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

_anata o omou konna ni omou  
sonna atashi o yume de mitsuketa no_

_motto shiritai motto shiritai  
anata no koto o motto motto shiritai_

_nan to ka shinakya shikkari shinakya  
donna sekai ni mo setsuna sa ga afureru_

_toki ga itoshii nazeka itoshii  
ima wa motto anata o shiritai_

_wasureteta yo shinji na kereba  
donna koto de mo hajimaranai n da_

_ippun ichibyou de mo zutto zutto dakishimete  
warui yume o mite ita dake to sasayaite kudasai  
tonari ni anata ga ita  
ima mo kitto Soba ni iru no  
ARAAMU ga nattatte  
anata no koe shika todokanai n da_

_toroketai n da  
atama itai n da  
kimi o mamoru to ka tama ni wa kikitai n da  
hajiketai n da  
waratte itai n da  
hajimetai n da_

_ima nanji ka oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro o ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

- - -

**_Episode 71: Drake & Kabuto vs. Guilmon & Galgomon_**

At DDS, Yamaki got a coded message from one of the ZECT Troopers and learned of the current situation, and called ZECT HQ to order more troopers and Shadow Troopers to go to the site and aid Fujima and Class T in stopping Koizumi and Ozora. Despite with TheBee and the two Digimons' presence doesn't mean that everything is under control, knowing that the two Zecters in the cult's hands is a very serious predicament, especially after what happened to the two F-4 members who fell to Kabuto and Drake's power. Dan was also worried especially when told about ZECT and the Zecters.

"Fear not, Mr. Dan…we will do all we can…Fujima will make sure your students are safe…and with their Digimons with them…Class T will emerged the winner…remember…when they defeated **D-Reaper** a few years ago and Japan was saved…"

"I'm aware of that…but that doesn't mean I'm not that confident…as with all my other students…I have the right to be worried even knowing the risks they're taking…"

- - -

Back at the basement parking lot, Drake still has Rika in his arm with his Dragon Gun aimed at her neck and still has both Class T and TheBee at bay, continuing to taunt them while Kabuto was starting to get peeved at his comrade wasting time spiting them rather than use the opportunity to disarm them, but the possessed fashion designer didn't seem to mind it, wanting to have fun while he has the upper hand.

"Don't be such a spoilsport, Ozora…as long as our hostage is in our hands…they won't do anything…right, my dear…? I'm sure you're agreeing with me…"

"And I'd appreciate it more if you let me go…"

"Ah…that attitude of yours would make you a good experimental model…and that gives me an idea…hey soccer boy…why not summon those "Beetleborgs" of yours if you want to hurt them?"

"Beetleborgs???"

"Your robo-betles…"

"Stop using shortcut words…fine, that'll do as long as I get to beat them up…"

Pressing a button from his remote control, and within three minutes a huge, mechanical beetle which is a size of a trailer truck, crashes in through the wall of the basement, crushing two troopers to death and TheBee was forced to take drastic measures as he leads his remaining troopers to deal with the robot beetle, forcing to leaving Class T to deal with Drake and Kabuto alone, knowing that the three DDS students are going to have some difficulty at this time.

As the battle moves a little far away, the two armored cult members are now pondering on what to do next as to how to deal with Class T at the moment and Drake got an idea on how to spite them as well as provoking them into making their move, especially with Rika in being held in his hands. Kabuto wonders what his partner is up to but opted to wait and see what the next scene is about to happen.

"So boys…want to see a live show…?

Henry raised an eyebrow and was starting to get worried at what Drake is trying to point out.

"What are you…?"

Drake made his point as his Dragon Gun moved from her neck and went towards her stomach area and the nozzle went inside her shirt and you can see it moving towards her developing breasts (she's already 13-and-a-half years old) and began pressing them, earning a shriek from her and earned the ire of Takato and Guilmon, causing them to go ahead to stop the molestation, which is Drake's intention.

"Stop molesting her, you maniac!"

"Now Guilmon is really mad!"

As Takato and Guilmon rushed towards Drake, Kabuto steps in and delivered a strong punch to their guts, following it with his soccer kick, the Drive Shooter, sending them back and landed near Henry's position, and the Chinese-born DDS student was mentally searching for options to put a stop to this perversity but Drake seem to be bent on causing torment on Class T as he made a request to Kabuto, much to his chagrin and surprise.

"Kabuto, my friend…unbutton her pants…"

"You want me to what??? We don't have time for this!"

"We do…as long as our hostage is within our grasp…they won't fight back…if you'd please…"

"Grr…"

Kabuto reluctantly did so and Drake began to move the nozzle of the Dragon Gun down to her stomach and is nearing it towards her "privates", causing Rika to get real worried yet she couldn't bring herself to resist, and this made Henry real worried about the situation at hand.

- - -

Meanwhile, TheBee ordered the troopers to stay back as he chose to deal with the robo-beetle by himself and goes straight for its "eyes", intending to weaken it so that its sensors would prevent it from "seeing" him, and so he used "Clock Up" to get past the robot and mounted on top until he is near the robot's eyes, he pressed the button on the Wasp Zecter and initiated his final attack and the Zecter is now charging up and is followed by Fujima's voice command.

"Rider Sting!"

Wasp Zecter: "_RIDER STING…_"

As he punched the sensors, the robot beetle received damage as its sensors was damaged and TheBee repeated the attack and plunged the Zecter Needle of the Wasp Zecter into the robot's "brain area", attacking it repeatedly with the Rider Sting until a series of small explosions became evident, though neither he or the troopers noticed that the robot beetle dropped something from its "belly" as the beetle slowly exploded.

As TheBee and the Troopers are ready to resume aiding Class T, the object that the robot beetle dropped made itself apparent as the object, which appeared to be a capsule of sorts, was torn down as a living insect emerged, and is growing in size, which made Fujima whine in worry as they're now facing another "huge problem" to deal with and this made him more worried as he could see what Class T is going through at the moment.

"Troops…aim for the monster's legs while the rest aim for its wings…we have to disable it to keep it from moving around! We have to double our efforts as we can't afford to waste more time!"

The troopers did what they are told and began working together in a teamwork effort to weaken the mutated insect and finish it off quickly in order to help out Class T.

- - -

Going back, Rika was sweating while tears are dropping from her eyes as her underwear is slowly half-way down as Drkae was rubbing the nozzle of his Dragon Gun on her naked hip and Kabuto was starting to get visibly irked at the time that his ally is wasting but was quickly rebutted much to his chagrin.

"Live a little, my soccer ally…you failed to get revenge on the Japan soccer Team…at least you can vent your frustration on these DDS brats…look, she can be a perfect fashion model for my brothel…right, my dear…? You can be the youngest porn star in history…"

"STOP IT NOW!!!"

Takato screamed his lungs out but couldn't get near as Drake aimed his Drgaon Gun at Takato's face, but at that moment, Renamon sprang into action, having gained enough strength to recover sufficiently, and grappled onto Drake's arm to keep his weapon from going to Rika while Terriermon jumps in as well, doing a spinning attack which caused him to release his hold on Rika.

"_Tiny Twister!_"

Spinning around while his large ears swinging, Drake was struck down while Renamon and rika managed to get away, but Kabuto stood in front and makes his move as he inputs the button sequence [1-2-3] on the Beetle Zecter and switches its horn-like lever back to its default position. When the horn-switch is flipped again, a tachyon charge surges from the Beetle Zecter to the Zecter's "Horn" where it is refined, then transmitted to Kabuto's right foot.

"Rider Kick."

Beetle Zecter: "_RIDER KICK…_"

Unable to stop on time, Renamon faces away and attempted to use her back to ram her way through while protecting Rika, but Kabuto did a jumping variation of the _Drive Shooter_ soccer kick in conjunction with the Rider Kick, and hit Renamon on her back, causing her to smash hard against the pillar, with Rika taking the impact as well, and both got pinned underneath eh huge pillar. Seeing this, the two boys are now fighting against time as they intend to save Rika and Henry out his device to have Terriermon evolve.

_- - - START DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - _

Henry: "Digi-modify…plug-in Card-S!"

Device: "_EVOLUTION…_"

Terriermon underwent a "computerized" transformation and increased in height and form, and is quite taller than Kabuto, and gained a gattling arm and looked like an adult version of himself.

"Terriermon changes…to GALGOMON!"

_- - - END DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - _

Taken by surprise, Drake opened fire and Galgomon did the same, and the two moved a little away to suit their battle atmosphere as Guilmon tackled Kabuto away as Henry and Takato valiantly removed the debris away and managed to remove some but are having problem lifting the bigger and heavier ones and they needed more help in removing them.

As Drake fired away while hiding behind a pillar, Galgomon sneaked towards that pillar and did an attack using the **Bunny Pummel**, in which he uses his Gatling Arm as smashing weapons, and smashed the pillar exposing Drake and before Drake could react he got another hit from the Bunny Pummel, sending him towards the wall and he realized that he has to do something or else he gets whipped silly.

Pulling the trigger on the Dragon Gun after pulling the Dragonfly Zecter's tail throttle, his bulky armor began to "fall apart", and Galgomon thinks that he did it, but as Drake pulls the tail throttle again the bulky armor "exploded" and he now assume his sleeker, secondary form while Galgomon was knocked down after being struck by the debris of Drake's bulky armor that exploded.

Dragonfly Zecter: "_CHANGE DRAGONFLY…_"

Getting up, Galgomon and Drake fired at each other, unloading al of their ammo at one another and despite taking the hit neither one gave in and remained standing, despite showing signs of getting hurt in the way, but then Drake seem to be getting the lead as Glagomon is running out of ammo and needs to recharge while the Dragonfly Zecter seem to have a more storage of energy hence he can fire non-stop, and now the Digimon is now on the run.

Meanwhile, Guilmon held on to Kabuto and is not letting go as the two grappled at each other trying to push each other way. Not to be outdone, Kabuto kicked the digimon hard to make him lose his balance but the Digimon was resilient than anyone expected and stood his ground. Guilmon then retaliated by head-butting his armored opponent and started to push him away while keeping the tempo up.

- - -

Meanwhile the ZECT Troopers managed to cut away three of the mutated beetle's legs to make the giant bug lose its balance but then started to fly around until TheBee uses the "Clock Up" to ran towards the pillar and jumped on board the beetle's back, and managed to get near the mutated insect's rather exposed neck area and again he pressed the button on the Wasp Zecter and initiated his final attack and the Zecter is now charging up and is followed by Fujima's voice command.

"Rider Sting!"

Wasp Zecter: "_RIDER STING…_"

With a strong punch the Zecter Needle pricked the exposed area and the mutated beetle squirmed in pain and exploded within a minute, sending its carcasses all over and the fight is over, and when turning around he saw Takato and Henry trying to life the huge pillar off Renamon and he went there to assist them. Using the Zecter Needle he slowly sliced off the pillar piece by piece until the fox-Digimon and Rika are freed, and one of the troopers covered her body with a makeshift blanket to cover her modesty.

"Take her and her Digimon out of here…the rest of you…come with me! Henry…Takato…"

"We're staying!"

"That's right…we're their Tamers…we stick with our partners to the end…"

Seeing this with no other way, TheBee went towards the battlefield with the two Class T members following behind him, but the stopped on their tracks as Kabuto and Drake are getting the upper hand. The red-armored villain activated his clock Up mechanism and went around Guilmon in fast speed and delivered punches and kick, and then finished it off with a flying kick to his gut, sending the dinosaur-Digimon crashing near Takato.

As for Drake, he had Galgomon cornered as the Digimon hid behind a huge pillar to reload and re-energize his body to get back at his opponent, but he was unaware of what Drake is about to execute next. While waiting, Drake folds up the Dragonfly Zecter's wings into its scope mode, and the Dragon gun now resembled a real sniper-like gun and now targeting his enemy. Once the target is locked, Drake pulls the tail throttle of the Dragonfly Zecter, beginning the power charge which takes a few seconds longer. Once the charge is complete, a large power shot can be fired; packs enough force to obliterate a target.

Surprisingly Galgomon recovered sufficient energy enough to last a second round and came out from the pillar, ready to rumble and Drake saw this and is weighing his option and came up with a plan and instead aimed his gun at Kabuto.

"Rider Shooting…"

Dragonfly Zecter: "_RIDER SHOOTING…_"

Kabuto was taken by surprise at this and activated his attack by as he inputs the button sequence [1-2-3] on the Beetle Zecter and switches its horn-like lever back to its default position. When the horn-switch is flipped again, a tachyon charge surges from the Beetle Zecter to the Zecter's "Horn" where it is refined, then transmitted to Kabuto's right foot.

"Rider Kick."

Beetle Zecter: "_RIDER KICK…_"

As Drake fired away, the energy shot went towards kabuto, and Kabuto did a roundhouse kick, deflecting the energy shot and instead struck Galgomon hard, sending him crashing against the wall, and this knocked him out while reverting back to being Terriermon. TheBee realized that they're too outclassed and tries to use a sneak attack and uses Clock Up to attack Kabuto, but his opponent fired back using his clock Up and the two fought in a fast speed motion with only Drake being able to witness it, while Takato wondered where the two went, but Guilmon could barely see them fight and wondered who will win.

Drake smirked underneath his dragonfly helmet and prepares to execute another Rider Shooting attack while the last five seconds ticked away before their Clock Up mechanism runs out. As their clock Up mechanisms stopped, Drake fire away but The Bee jumped out of the way and expected that Kabuto will get hit, but to his surprise Kabuto executed the Rider kick and did another roundhouse kick which deflected the energy shot and went straight for him.

"What…??!! How…"

TheBee couldn't evade it on time and got hit, sending him colliding near Henry and is knocked out. As the two villains are ready to proceed and go after the two class T members, Guilmon noticed a pillar that seem to be connected to the ceiling where Kabuto and Drake are standing, and Takato sees the logic. Giving his nod, Takato told his Digimon partner to go ahead and Guilmon swings his tail while tackling the pillar, and a cave in triggered, and Drake realized this and tries to shoot down the Digimon, but then Guilmon spits out a fireball and hit another pillar, and that was enough to cause a portion of the ceiling to cave in, forming a wall made of concrete debris and trapped the two armored cult members while Henry, Takato and the ZECT Troopers carried the injured and left the basement. Meanwhile Drake blasted their way out using another exit and escaped the area before more reinforcements from ZECT arrived.

- - -

At a nearby hospital, Henry and Takato told Yamaki about what happened and he told the two boys to go home as Fujima and Rika will be well-guarded by the police and ZECT, and the two boys reluctantly left, knowing that Yamaki will deal with the Nonoka family on what happened to their youngest family member.

At DDS, Dan was almost in a state of worry after being informed about what happened and is considering having the sections involved pulled out out of consideration for their safety but realized that he couldn't bring himself to, deducing that it would break their prides as detective students and will have to wait and see what will happen in the next coming days.

**_To Be Continued..._**

The hostage situation ended and a hard-fought battle that ended with a sour note with another DDS student getting injured after being physically humiliated. This is certainly a big blow to ZECt, DDS and Class T, but this doesn't mean that they're going to sulk, right?

**_Preview:_**

Class G returns as they investigate another bizarre case…with some bloody results…


	72. Gore Galore

**_Parasite Eve_**

We're moving back to Shibuya after nearly more than three chapters (six to be exact) of countless action between ZECT and the druids which resulted in Kojiro Hyuga cleared his name though it left more good guys dead after another pair of NMC beings had been unleashed. Fortunately Class T survived, but this is just an icing on the cake. Once again another detective job on the work as Class G shows up again to help in investigate perhaps one of the most gruesome and rather bloodier crime scenes they ever encounter on their home turf.

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- **_Paradise Kiss_** is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_ROD_** is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- **_.hack_** is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- **_Pretty Cure_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

It has been three weeks since the encounter between Class T and ZECT and the cult at the basement parking lot in Akihabara took place, and things seemingly died down as Rika Nonoka and Kenji Fujima were declared out of danger, but the result is that the two would be refrained from active duty as DDS student and ZECT agent for another two weeks as precautionary measures.

And since that particular case have been solves (the murders of the DDS students brought about by a druid dressed as a ZECT Trooper using Hyuga's ID and the druids disguised themselves as ZECT Troopers attempting to eliminate him), Class T were given the "time off" to recover and thus given time to wait until Rika is fully recovered so Class T would be complete again and be ready for any future cases assigned to them.

And because Fujima is on the "injured list", the Wasp Zecter is vacant and Yamaki is now thinking of who will use it on a temporary basis until Fujima is fully recovered. Upon seeing that Hyuga came inside his office he sees a potential in him as well as seeing that he is now 100% recovered, he has found a suitable, temporary user of that Zecter.

He smiled as he summoned Hyuga to his office and told him his plans and informed him that he will be deployed at once as the temporary fighter, TheBee. Hyuga was in a state of shock as he couldn't believe that he is going on a new mission as a full-fledged ZECT agent with a Zecter used, even though he was told that it will only be temporary and that he is going to stand in for Fujima.

"Seriously??? I'm going to be TheBee??? But…I'm not sure…you know my skills…my soccer background doesn't seem to be compatible to…I mean…well I…don't you think you should find someone more suitable and qualified for this? Being TheBee means using punches and…"

"YOU are the perfect choice…even if kicking is your specialty…you fit the role well. You can still punch, right? I'm sure you'll get used to it…and like I said…it will only be on a temporary basis until Fujima is fully recovered. Besides…I told you that you'll be brought in to action soon, am I right? Well…this is it. You'll have to be ready as you can be sent on a mission anytime. And while we're at it…our team is now preparing the first step in creating the final Zecter…which is made just for you."

"Really…?"

"Yes. Now no more questions and no more doubt. Be confident as you are now officially the temporary TheBee. But only on a temporary basis. Once the final Zecter is ready...you'll be the official user of that, but for now, do your best and do not disappoint me."

"YES SIR!"

- - -

_**NightmaRe**_ by _**Snow**_  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Futakamori_**)

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete_

_haikyo no machi ni mioboe ga aru  
anata to megutta sa shinshuu no naka_

_doushite hitori atashi wa hitori  
suguru sugu ni yume nanda to kizuku_

_gareki wo hashiru nanika ketobasu  
yume kara sameru deguchi wo sagasu no_

_hayaku ikanakya hayaku ikanakya  
dokoka de anata no koe ga shite iru no_

_ugoite iru toki no naka shika  
eien nante muhen nai n da_

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro wo ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

_anata o omou konna ni omou  
sonna atashi o yume de mitsuketa no_

_motto shiritai motto shiritai  
anata no koto o motto motto shiritai_

_nan to ka shinakya shikkari shinakya  
donna sekai ni mo setsuna sa ga afureru_

_toki ga itoshii nazeka itoshii  
ima wa motto anata o shiritai_

_wasureteta yo shinji na kereba  
donna koto de mo hajimaranai n da_

_ippun ichibyou de mo zutto zutto dakishimete  
warui yume o mite ita dake to sasayaite kudasai  
tonari ni anata ga ita  
ima mo kitto Soba ni iru no  
ARAAMU ga nattatte  
anata no koe shika todokanai n da_

_toroketai n da  
atama itai n da  
kimi o mamoru to ka tama ni wa kikitai n da  
hajiketai n da  
waratte itai n da  
hajimetai n da_

_ima nanji ka oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro o ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

- - -

**_Episode 72: Goru Garoru_**

At a suburb town within Shibuya, a woman, about 16 years old, just emerged from the bathroom and is heading to her room dressed only in a bathrobe and greeted her parents who are watching TV. As she entered her bedroom she was getting dressed but opted to stay naked and admire her body on the mirror, then she puts on something before getting dressed for bed. By 10 pm the lights went out and everything went peaceful and quiet.  
By morning, the same house was still there but it was greeted by a very loud scream which alerted the neighbors and they rushed towards the house and minutes later joins the chorus of screams at what they saw. Some called the police and another called for help which leaves the said town buried in rumors and urban legends.  
- - -

At DDS, Ran Kotobuki and Miyu Yamazaki are at the classroom of Class F after having finished a subject and the two sections began to talk over something (the Class F members in question are Akira Mimasaka and Rui Hanazawa). Aya Hoshino is still hospitalized due to the gas plant explosion, which also left Miyako Gotokuji of Class P, and Class F member Sojiro Nishikado also badly hurt. They also felt that they still don't trust ZECT despite DDS forming an alliance with them after learning of their dirty tactics in acquiring the equipments and data from BOARD and though they wonder why they decided to ally themselves with DDS just now instead of months ago after the druids first struck.

Their discussion was interrupted when principal Dan' secretary, Ms. Katagiri called Class G via telecom and requested their presence at the principal's office. The two Super GALS left at once leaving the three males alone, and they wondered if the upcoming case the two girls are about to investigate have anything to do with the druids or the NMC.

- - -

At Dan's office the two Class G members were told that their new assignment would be at their home turf of Shibuya and are told of what to do: aid the investigators in determining the cause of the deaths of at least 10 teenage girls at their homes which there were no signs of forced entries and there are no signs of any suspects there apart from the victims' family members and a small smash of a broken window which only fits a hand inside to open the window, though the windows were locked tight.

Ran characteristically accepted the case and she and Miyu left for Shibuya. Katagiri was worried at how the girls' reactions would be like once they see the crime scene. Dan was silent and just prayed that the two Class G members are strong-willed to overcome their upcoming investigation.

- - -

At Shibuya, Miyu almost screamed and Ran managed not to vomit at the scene of the crime the moment they arrived. Indeed the scene is gruesome as one by one the two Super GALS braved each scene of the bodies they encountered. So far they covered at least two corpses at the morgue where the first two girls died as early as last night and are appalled at what they saw: The first corpse of the girl had a large hole on her tummy and all of her internal organs inside such as intestines, stomach muscles, liver, spleen and appendix, were eaten away and the two DDS students were told about the trail of blood led the investigators to a wall near the window where a small hole was made and that was it.

The second corpse was much more gruesome, as aside from the same pattern like the first victim, the second victim's vagina bore a larger hole as it was eaten away and further autopsy showed that even her heart and lungs were disemboweled and also the trail of blood led to the window with the same hole and the trail was lost. Moreover it was strange that neither any member of the family heard the two victims screamed in pain as the family members claimed that last night was quite peaceful and nothing strange event happened.

"This can't be right…the victims didn't scream for help or anything? Miyu…call my brother, Yamato, and have him and his team come with us as we're going to search the houses. I think we might get some clues there that the police seem to overlook."

"Alright…but we should be prepared…I believe that someone's involved in this mess…"

"My thoughts exactly…and it's a good thing we brought our "buckles" with us…just in case if our suspicions are right…remember what happened a few weeks ago with Class T…"

- - -

Thirty minutes later, Ran was at the first victim's house, where the victim's name was identified as Kara Maoh, and she interviewed with the victim's parents and was told that their daughter was cheerful and she didn't show anything wrong with her. They gave her permission to look at Kara's room to search for evidence. As she was looking around, she finds nothing but she was persistent and searched the room again until she saw a waste basket and toyed with the idea of searching it there. There she found a used pantyliner and wondered if this has anything to do with the crime but nevertheless took a tweezers and rubber gloves and placed the "evidence" inside the plastic wrapper and decided to take it to DDS laboratory.

At that moment, Kojiro Hyuga came as he was informed about what happened here and decided to help out Class G. Despite knowing him for his status as a member of the Japan Soccer Team, Ran still distrust him because of his links with ZECT but nevertheless acts friendly with him since he is not at fault for what ZECT did in their last encounter.

- - -

At the other house, Miyu was at the bedroom of the 2nd victim, identified as Midori Hibi, and she too was searching for clues. She even interviewed everyone at the house but she got nothing concrete as their alibis are strong and realized that there is nothing suspicious to see in them. As she was looking around she decided to check the waste basket and saw a used panty liner. As the mother told her that she didn't see anything odd the two women heard a scream and went outside to see the father of Midori falling down to the ground with what appeared to be a fetus as big as a basketball eating the man's neck that killed him as well as severing the head from the body.

Before Miyu could act, the fetus, which appeared to be mutated, went under the dress of Mrs. Hibi and chewed its way inside the woman, and you can see blood dripping and staining through the woman's dress and then exited through Mrs. Hibi's back and you can see the mutated fetus still carrying the spinal cord on its mouth. Miyu took out the CHANGE KEROBEROS card and quickly inserts it inside the "A-Buckle" and a belt was formed.

However she had to evade the attacking fetus as it slowly increased in size and is now as tall as a one-year old child though its skin remained as a colored blooded humanoid which still sports some incisors and still resembled a fetus. As the mutated fetus jumps towards its target Miyu slides the cover of her A-Buckle to the left, activating the belt and the green-colored projection wall with a Cerberus engraved was formed which knocks the mutant back, and the projection wall enveloped the blond-haired Super GAL, armored up as **Mask Rider Lance**. Taking out her lance, Lance went on the offensive and tries to kill the monster though she couldn't hit her target given the mutant's size and speed.

"_Looks like Ran was right…something not right…and like she said…her suspicion is right when she said that someone is behind this…except that this is not someone but something…hope she has better luck than this one…_"

- - -

At the Maoh residence, Hyuga and Ran were about to leave Kara's bedroom after unable to get more clues apart from the panty liner they found and before they could leave a ZECT Trooper rushes in and told Hyuga about the situation which made the lead Super GAL alarmed.

"Sir…a few of our men saw what appeared to be a…mutated fetus…and is inside the Hibi house…the others try to get in but more of them show up and our men are currently fighting them…I believe that's what caused the deaths of the women…"

Then the window of the bedroom crashed as three mutated fetuses came in, all were hungry and stained with blood, and Ran managed to get a peek and saw bloodstains trailed and are coming from neighboring houses and wondered if the panty liner she found might be connected. Hyuga then made a quick call to ZECT HQ on his codec and issued a command.

"We need reinforcements at Shibuya suburbs…I repeat… we need reinforcements at Shibuya suburbs…code red…mutants are spotted on sight…arm yourselves before coming here…"

Ran activated her A-Buckle while Hyuga summons the Wasp Zecter and both initiated their transformations and are now armored up as Ran became **Mask Rider Glaive** and Hyuga armored up as **Mask Rider TheBee**. Both went in to action as they delivered their first punches at the two incoming fetuses jumping at their targets. While being punched away they rebounded and Glaive took out her Glayrouser (a glaive that has a card reader mounted at the side) and slashes away the two but the remaining one mutated into a bigger form and jumps out of the window, smashing it in the process. As they followed, they were surprised to see more of them (about eight of them) at the parking lot fighting the ZECT Troopers, with half of the troopers chomped and disemboweled to death while others managed to kill a few fetuses with their lasers.

"Not this again…the last time I got into this kind of situation is when us and Class Q encountered mutated poochies…right in my turf…and now it's happening again…"

"No doubt the cult is involved…we have no choice…we'll have to kill them."

TheBee then toggled with the Wasp Zecter affixed on his brace and initiated his Cast off formation and assumed its sleeker, secondary form to further match the situation around him.

Wasp Zecter: "_CHANGE WASP…_"

Joining the remaining troopers, TheBee and Glaive fought the mutated fetuses and the fight was rather tedious given the fetuses' relative small size and their speed, which seem to evade their attackers' assaults though they were caught by the troopers' laser weapons and machine gun bullets, giving ZECT a slight upper hand.

- - -

At the Hibi house, Lance was having difficulty containing the mutant fetus as it grew more in size and is 2 feet taller than her and is quite "muscular", and though this is an advantage for the monster, lance was able to evade the attack and landed some deep stabs on some of the mutant's body area, slightly throwing it off-balanced and this gives her the chance to finish it off to head to where Ran is at the moment.

As the oversized mutant fetus tries to regain its footing, lance took out the MIGHTY STAB card and swipes it on the card dearer of the Lance-Rouzer, activating the Stab Impact and with the projection wall absorbed into the tip of her lance, the armored Super GAL jabbed it onto the head of the monster, and within 30 seconds the mutant exploded and is defeated. Seeing that it is defeated she glanced at the Hibi parents, seeing that there's nothing more for them to do and headed downstairs to go and help out Ran.

As she went downstairs she saw two maids on the floor disemboweled and guessed who did this, seeing that the Hibi house is now empty with all of the people living inside here are now dead. As she went outside, see saw the commotion and this certainly surprised her at seeing Glaive and TheBee fighting the mutated fetuses with the ZECT Roopers aiding the two in warding off the monstrous critters. She joins in on the fray after Glaive activated her attack, the Gravity slash after swiping the MIGHTY GRAVITY card on the card reader of her Glayrouser, killing off at least five and leaves a 15 more to go.

At this point more ZECT Troopers arrived and joined in on the fray but despite this the mutated army of fetuses are a lot more coordinated in "divide and conquer" tactics and killed off seven more ZECT Troopers despite shooting down three of them with their machine gun bullets. Seeing that this situation be contained at once, TheBee activated the Rider Sting and went towards the incoming monsters who are lined up, and he "punched" his way through, and since the Zecter Needle of the Wasp Zecter is already "powered up", the needle stabbed and slashed its way through the fetuses and one by one they exploded until all are eliminated.

After that TheBee ordered the troopers to go to each houses within this town and collected used and unused pantyliners at once while telling the residents of the risks involved. And within three hours the troopers amassed a lot of pantyliners, both used and unused, and gave half of it to Ran and Miyu so they can take it to DDS lab for analysis, and both parties left while police, who are connected to ZECT, managed to do some cover-up to prevent panic and claimed that a serial killer is on the prowl.

- - -

At the exit border of Shibuya, inside a van, Ryoma Echizen looks on as the HUMVEE of ZECT went past them and smiled, seeing that their "experiment" succeeded despite being defeated by ZECT and Class G. He then got a call form King Tut and told him to head "home", and the van left the area without attracting suspicion.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Well…that was bloody…but at least the good guys survived…

And Echizen was behind this and what an experiment the cult made…toying with the poor ladies…and with pantyliners??? Gross…but diabolical…

_**Preview:  
**_

Tsubasa Ozora once again highlights the next chapter as he now leads his team of druids on a very suspicious mission: steal boxes of donated livers about to be taken to hospitals.

What is the Cult Of Illuminates up to???

See next chapter on what's going to happen…

_**Note:**_

The two victims' names, Kara Maoh and Midori Hibi, are taken from the two anime titles, _**Kyo Kara Maoh**_ and _**Midori no Hibi**_. Though I did watch them and though I'm not quite a fan of those two shows, I did enjoyed some of the stories they presented…


	73. Liver Thieves

**_Parasite Eve_**

We're going city slicking as this chapter takes you for a wild ride as we head from Odaiba to Shibuya up to Kyoto. Yeah…livers are on the line and I'm sure you've figured it out what's gong to happen here…a hijack.

Enjoy this chapter as it's going to be a non-stop action scene…

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- **_Paradise Kiss_** is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_ROD_** is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- **_.hack_** is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- **_Pretty Cure_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

At a hospital in Odaiba, several doctors as well as members of the Board of Directors are standing outside the "storage room" in which a cart arrived which carries about 12 boxes which several smokes were shown, but turn out to be ice and the doctors instructed the technician to place it inside the storage room and are about to leave when they instructed a driver on what to do the next day.

However, as the doctors left, the "driver" slowly removed his cap and was revealed to be Tsubasa Ozora, and he was smiling deviously at what he just got. He took out a cellphone and spoke to someone and told the person he is calling that the goods are there.

- - -

_**NightmaRe**_ by _**Snow**_  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Futakamori_**)

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete_

_haikyo no machi ni mioboe ga aru  
anata to megutta sa shinshuu no naka_

_doushite hitori atashi wa hitori  
suguru sugu ni yume nanda to kizuku_

_gareki wo hashiru nanika ketobasu  
yume kara sameru deguchi wo sagasu no_

_hayaku ikanakya hayaku ikanakya  
dokoka de anata no koe ga shite iru no_

_ugoite iru toki no naka shika  
eien nante muhen nai n da_

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro wo ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

_anata o omou konna ni omou  
sonna atashi o yume de mitsuketa no_

_motto shiritai motto shiritai  
anata no koto o motto motto shiritai_

_nan to ka shinakya shikkari shinakya  
donna sekai ni mo setsuna sa ga afureru_

_toki ga itoshii nazeka itoshii  
ima wa motto anata o shiritai_

_wasureteta yo shinji na kereba  
donna koto de mo hajimaranai n da_

_ippun ichibyou de mo zutto zutto dakishimete  
warui yume o mite ita dake to sasayaite kudasai  
tonari ni anata ga ita  
ima mo kitto Soba ni iru no  
ARAAMU ga nattatte  
anata no koe shika todokanai n da_

_toroketai n da  
atama itai n da  
kimi o mamoru to ka tama ni wa kikitai n da  
hajiketai n da  
waratte itai n da  
hajimetai n da_

_ima nanji ka oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro o ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

- - -

**_Episode 73: Touzoku no Kanzou  
_**

At the cult HQ in Mt. Bandai, Melissa Pearce was pleased to hear from what Tsubasa said and instructed several druids to go to Odaiba Hospital to help Tsubasa in stealing the "goods", which was revealed to be 12 dozen livers, and gave them last-minute instructions on what to do. Ryoma and George wonders what the soccer player is gong to do once the livers are in their possession. While Koizumi went to his quarters, Ryoma kept on pestering King Tut on when will his Zecter be ever ready, and the Pharaoh-wannabe managed to keep him guessing and this made the tennis prodigy getting more impatient.

- - -

At Dan's office the next day, the two Class G members told Dan that their encounter with the mutated fetuses and have already submitted their findings to Maki though they have to wait for at least seven to eight days before getting the results, and even said that if not for ZECT's arrival the two girls would have been killed.

Miyu: "Though we still have a week to wait or so…I'm really worried about what's going to happen next. Imagine a city-full of panty-liners suspected of something like that and…"

Ran: "Miyu…we still can't assume that they're the cause…we still have to establish a link…until then we'll have to wait before we assume anything. Still the cult is our prime suspect on what happened yesterday.

After their discussion the two left and Dan decided to call Yamaki and told him of what happened and the ZECT "leader" assured to him that he is doing all he can to help.

Outside, Renamon could hear the conversation and Rika was getting more concerned at the turn of events and is starting to question on ZECT's involvement, but Henry assured to her that Yamaki can still be trusted…at least for now. Elsewhere Takato was looking at the TV where a video footage of the mutated fetuses were roaming the streets but managed to disappear before they can be tracked down. Guilmon just watched the scene in an innocent curiosity-like state.

"Takato…are they good to eat…?"

Takato could only sweat-drop in reply, not sure how to answer that question. Henry and Rika also glanced at the red-skinned, dinosaur-Digimon on that quote and then glanced at each other in amusement.

- - -

At Odaiba, Tsubasa was still dressed as an ambulance driver and is waiting inside the ambulance as the 12 boxes containing 12 dozen livers stored inside 12 iceboxes are being loaded inside and the helpers are totally unaware of their impending fates as they all boarded and the ambulance went on its way. Tsubasa is alone at the driver's seat while the three technicians are at the back guarding the boxes, all are adjusting their timers as they expected to be at Kyoto General Hospital within 30 minutes. The possessed soccer player secretly contacted the druids and told them to get ready for action.

- - -

Ten minutes later the ambulance was now within the Shibuya prefecture and one of the technicians noticed it and started to question the driver as to why take the route here instead of using the quicker route, but didn't get a reply. The other two technicians also questioned the driver but got no answer. They are unaware of what is about to happen.

"Hey…why are we here??? We're supposed to take these iceboxes to Kyoto!"

"This isn't part of the route! What's the big idea???"

At that moment another van stopped in front of the ambulance and the ambulance stopped. Seeing that this was the cue, Tsubasa unleashes the Beetle Zecter and smashed the three men's skulls and killed them. He then opened the backdoor and the druids, who alighted from the van, quickly entered the ambulance and then the ambulance speeds away leaving the van, and the three unfortunate dead victims behind. Officer Yamato Kotobuki and a colleague of his were inside a police car and saw the incident and gave chase, in which Yamato reluctantly called Ran and Miyu and informed them of the situation at hand.

- - -

At the Tokyo-Shibuya border Ran was on her way home when she got Yamato's text message and she hailed a taxi and told the driver to take her to where the destination is, much to the taxi driver's confusion, but nevertheless agreed to take her there.

"_Darn…two days ago we encountered mutated fetuses and now liver stealers…what's next…???_"

- - -

Meanwhile, the ambulance is being chased by at least three police cars after receiving Yamato's distress call and soon three more police cars join in on the chase. Not far, Ran and the taxi driver could hear the sirens and she got off after paying the driver, but then four more police cars parked in front, blocking the approaching ambulance's path and the stolen vehicle stopped, and soon it was surrounded, but inside the druids already opened the boxes and have injected at least the first few batches of livers with fluids that are laced with mitochondria cells.

"Are you boys finished yet???"

"Not yet…we managed to injected at least the first three boxes…we need at least more than 30 minutes to inject all of them…"

"What a drag…"

Seeing that their mission must succeed at all cost, and he decided to stall the cops to give the druids more time to finish the job. He then got an idea on how to stall the cops while keeping them from seeing what is happening inside the ambulance.

"I guess I'll be having some fun after all…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

Infected livers, anyone?

**_Preview:  
_**

Ran arrives to top Tsubasa and his goons…the Super GAL way.


	74. Beetle vs Cerberus

**_Parasite Eve_**

A fight is underway as the Shibuya Police force tries to stop Tsubasa from getting away with an ambulance full of fresh livers intended for transplant, but might meet some resistance. Now Ran Kotobuki has to step in and help to stop our possessed soccer player.

A fight between the cult member and our Super GAL/DDS student is about to commence.

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- **_Paradise Kiss_** is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_ROD_** is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- **_.hack_** is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- **_Pretty Cure_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

Elsewhere within Shibuya, Miyu Yamazaki had just visited a hospital where Aya Hoshino is still recovering from her injuries and was about to go home to her apartment when she heard a news coming from a nearby taxi's radio about a stand-off at the eastern part of Shibuya where a hijacked ambulance is being cornered by several policemen, and then a gunfire was heard which the reporter who covered the incident was shot.

"_I wonder if it's the druids…_"

Then she got a text message from Ran and read it. She realized that her suspicion was right that the druids have taken an ambulance full of fresh livers stored in 12 boxes of iceboxes and the druids intended to steal them. Knowing how dangerous the druids are, she decided to head towards the scene of the crime deducing that even Ran couldn't stop them by herself even if the police are involved.

- - -

Meanwhile, the ambulance is being chased by at least three police cars after receiving Yamato's distress call and soon three more police cars join in on the chase. Not far, Ran and the taxi driver could hear the sirens and she got off after paying the driver, but then four more police cars parked in front, blocking the approaching ambulance's path and the stolen vehicle stopped, and soon it was surrounded, but inside the druids already opened the boxes and have injected at least the first few batches of livers with fluids that are laced with mitochondria cells.

"Are you boys finished yet???"

"Not yet…we managed to injected at least the first three boxes…we need at least more than 30 minutes to inject all of them without missing one and we need to concentrate so we wouldn't mess up the operation, sir…the mistress would be upset if we screw this one up should we overlook one box…"

"What a drag…fine…I'll keep them busy while you inject them all…"

Seeing that their mission must succeed at all costs, and he decided to stall the cops to give the druids more time to finish the job. He then got an idea on how to stall the cops while keeping them from seeing what is happening inside the ambulance.

After one of the druids open fired which killed a reporter, which Tsubasa ordered his underling to do so, he now has a reason to wreck havoc while awaiting his men to finish their jobs so he can get out of here and fled from the scene.

"_I guess I'll be having some fun after all…_"

In an instant the Beetle Zecter flew out of the ambulance and smashed its way through the side of the driver's seat's window and smashed through a nearby police car's gas tank and exited the other side, causing the police car to explode killing three cops. The rest of the cops backed away as they are unaware of what happened.

- - -

_**NightmaRe**_ by _**Snow**_  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Futakamori_**)

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete_

_haikyo no machi ni mioboe ga aru  
anata to megutta sa shinshuu no naka_

_doushite hitori atashi wa hitori  
suguru sugu ni yume nanda to kizuku_

_gareki wo hashiru nanika ketobasu  
yume kara sameru deguchi wo sagasu no_

_hayaku ikanakya hayaku ikanakya  
dokoka de anata no koe ga shite iru no_

_ugoite iru toki no naka shika  
eien nante muhen nai n da_

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro wo ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

_anata o omou konna ni omou  
sonna atashi o yume de mitsuketa no_

_motto shiritai motto shiritai  
anata no koto o motto motto shiritai_

_nan to ka shinakya shikkari shinakya  
donna sekai ni mo setsuna sa ga afureru_

_toki ga itoshii nazeka itoshii  
ima wa motto anata o shiritai_

_wasureteta yo shinji na kereba  
donna koto de mo hajimaranai n da_

_ippun ichibyou de mo zutto zutto dakishimete  
warui yume o mite ita dake to sasayaite kudasai  
tonari ni anata ga ita  
ima mo kitto Soba ni iru no  
ARAAMU ga nattatte  
anata no koe shika todokanai n da_

_toroketai n da  
atama itai n da  
kimi o mamoru to ka tama ni wa kikitai n da  
hajiketai n da  
waratte itai n da  
hajimetai n da_

_ima nanji ka oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro o ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

- - -  
**_Episode 74: Kabutomushi vs. Keroberos_**

A block away Ran could see the smoke billowing out and she got off and ran towards the scene and managed to sneak her way through the police blockage and hid behind an alley and peeked, seeing what is happening. Fortunately the police managed to shoo away the onlookers so the only ones at the site are the cops and the surrounded ambulance. Then she saw the driver alighted from the ambulance while Taizo Kotobuki, the chief of police who just arrived, ordered Tsubasa to stand down and surrender.

"This is the police! We have you surrounded! Surrender now! You have the right to remain silent…anything you say can and will be used against you! You have a right to an attorney…if you can't afford one we will give you one free of charge…"

"And I have the right to kill you all…starting with you, old farted loudmouth!"

Ran heard the voice and recognized it as Tsubasa Ozora, and then saw the Beetle Zecter flying around and he caught it and then slips it through the center of his Zecter Belt where his transformation is now being initiated.

"Henshin…"

Beetle Zecter: "_HENSHIN…_"

In an instant silver energy spectrum covered his body and was enveloped in a silver-colored, bulky armor which covered the possessed soccer player from head to toe and he is transformed into Mask Rider Kabuto. Ran saw this and noted that the transformation was similar to TheBee and recalled how Yamaki told them of how the cult stole most of ZECTs equipments months ago.

"_Now that your tools fall in to the wrong hands…yet you chose to go at it alone…now we'll have to get it back for you…just typical…_"

As the lead Super GAL watches, Kabuto slowly approaches the police car in front of him and the cops ordered him to stay still and surrender, but he ignored it and went ahead. As the armored terrorist came closer the police were forced to open fire but to their surprise, the bullets just bounced off the bullets landed on the ground…dented. He then grabbed the first two cops and crushed their necks, killing them on the spot and threw them at the other cops.

Seeing this chance Chief Kotobuki told his Officer Yamato to lead his team to get the ambulance away from here. As Yamato gave instructions, his men are closing in but Kabuto saw this and took out his Kunai Gun and opened fire, killing all four of them, but two remained and opened fire, but the armored terrorist was unrelenting and shoots the two down with no mercy. He then grabbed a police car and shoved it towards another police car and fired them with his Kunai Gun, triggering an explosion which killed 12 more, and the Shibuya police Force is now reduced to five cops.

At that point the Shibuya SWAT Team arrived and took their position, surrounding and possessed Tsubasa and gave him a stern, single warning to surrender peacefully, but then he gave them a grim response as he took what appeared to be a plastic container found at the ruble of the burning police car and noted that the contents are gasoline. Looking up he could see a chopper arriving and a rope shot out where a few SWAT Team members are slowly disengaging from the chopper itself, and smirked at what he is about to do, as he threw the container upwards near the chopper's gas tank area and fired his Kunai Gun which hit both the container and the gas tank, triggering an explosion and the debris fell towards two blocks away landing on top of the reporters who were standing in front of the blockage, and triggered another explosion, killing them all as well as killing the cops guarding the area.

Seeing this the SWAT Team opened fire and unloaded al of their weapons but Kabuto didn't mind being fired at and slowly tinkered with his Kunai Gun and initiated it to AX Mode. He ran towards the SWAT Team members and hacked them to death, one by one. In less than five minutes 20 SWAT members were decapitated and three minutes later 15 were killed on the spot. Taizo and Yamato started to fall back as the remaining SWAT team urged them to do so while they hold him off.

Seeing this, Ran realized that she can't wait for Miyu to arrive and took out her A-buckle and inserted the CHANGE KEROBEROS card inside, forming a metallic belt around her waist and was running towards Kabuto. Taizo and Yamato saw her and the Kotobuki patriarch became worried at what his eldest daughter is about to do. To his and the SWAT Team's surprise, Ran slides the belt buckle's cover to the left and a robotic voice can be heard by those around her.

A-Buckle: "_OPEN UP!_"

A yellow projection wall with a Cerberus engraved on it materializes from the buckle and knocks down Kabuto before enveloping the Super GAL, encasing her in a yellow armor resembling a Cerberus with several "A" ornaments around, and she is now Mask Rider Glaive. Taking her weapon, the glaive, Glaive went on the offensive and engaged in a bladed duel with Kabuto's Kunai AX. As the SWAT Team leader asked Taizo on what to do next, Chief Kotobuki instructed the SWAT Team to help Glaive in disabling Kabuto.

And so Glaive and the SWAT Team helped out in nailing Kabuto but the armored soccer player was hardly fazed and grabbed the horn of his Beetle Zecter and moved the horn to the other side.

"Cast Off!"

Beetle Zecter: "_CAST OFF…_"

In an instant Kabuto's bulky armor "exploded" and struck the SWAT Team members, killing them all and leaves Glaive as the only one standing and there she saw him taking a second form as Kabito's second helmet gained a "horn", as he initiated "Rider form" where the Beetle Zecter's voice made an announcement.

Beetle Zecter: "_CHANGE BEETLE…_"

Seeing this she became a bit defensive as she has no idea on what her opponent his capable of in his new form. All she ever wished is for Miyu to hurry up as she doesn't know how log she can hold him off. Shrugging, she prepares herself for her fight with her armored opponent.

- - -

Meanwhile Miyu encountered some traffic en route to where Ran is at the moment due to the police blockade and that people are scampering for safety following the chopper crash. Now she wished she'd get past the "traffic" and get to the site ASAP.

"_Please hold on, Ran...i'll get there soon and help you out...Miyu's still injured and i can't let you get hurt as well..._"

- - -

Back at the scene of the battle, Glaive managed to stay on the defensive as she was able to land a few hits but Kabuto was more of a melee fighter due to his soccer background skills, and thanks to his Kunai Gun he was able to keep a long distance attack using "Gun Mode". Glaive uses her Glayrouser as a deflector while staying on her ground, unaware that the armored soccer player is establishing contact with the druids.

"What's the status in there?"

"We're down to three more boxes….we still need more time…"

"Do it now or our mission will go to waste…"

At that point, another van arrived and this further brought problems as the druids emerged, all armed and are about a dozen of them, and are heading straight for the armored Super GAL. She seethed her teeth at this and had to do something to prevent the ambulance from escaping, she took out the **MIGHTY GRAVITY** card and swipes it at the side of the card reader of her Glayrouser.

Glaive Rouser: "_MIGHTY…_"

At that moment Glaive performed the Gravity Slash and took out six druids, splattering the ground with blood and carcasses scattered, but the remaining six are heading towards Taizo and Yamato Kotobuki's direction and Glaive was forced to go after them. This was a perfect distraction as the druids emerged from the ambulance after finally laced the boxes with Mitochondria cells and they joined in the fight. They held onto Glaive, and the six remaining druids also held onto her, thus giving Kabuto the chance to put her out of commission. He trailed his fingers towards the Beetle Zecter and he inputs the button sequence [1-2-3] on the Beetle Zecter and switches its horn-like lever back to its default position.

Kabuto: "Rider Kick!"

A voice command was heard from the Beetle Zecter after confirming Kabuto's vocal command.

Beetle Zecter: "_RIDER KICK_"

When the horn-switch is flipped again, a tachyon charge surges from the Beetle Zecter to the Zecter Horn where it is refined, then transmitted to Kabuto's right foot.

As he approaches his target Glaive struggles to break free, knocking down at least two of her attackers, but was unable to see her approaching opponent. There he delivered a spinning roundhouse kick sending Glaive crashing towards a nearby gas station, and the druids followed her there where they self-destructed sending the gas station in a huge flaming inferno. As the Kotobuki father and son checks on their family member Kabuto slips away and commandeered a car while reverting back to normal.

Miyu arrived just in time to see Ran slumped and trapped within a ring of fire and she initiated her transformation to Mask Rider Lance and carried her to safety. Soon help arrived and Ran was taken to a nearby hospital while other paramedics took the ambulance towards Kyoto to deliver the box of livers, not bothering to check if they were tampered with.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Infected livers, anyone? Now that all of them were injected and taken to Kyoto, what's going to happen next? That I can't tell…

**_Preview:_**

See what happens when the infected livers are given to the recipients…


	75. Infection

**_Parasite Eve_**

By now you figured it out on what's going to happen to the livers that the druids injected with strange substances, and now you'll get to see what's going to happen when someone gets them via surgical transplant. It's disaster to the 10th level here, folks!

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- **_Paradise Kiss_** is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_ROD_** is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- **_.hack_** is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- **_Pretty Cure_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

Following the battle which Kabuto fled, Miyu called on Yamato to help an unconscious Ran up and the Kotobuki father and son carried her to the remaining police cars and sped off to the nearest hospital while the arriving policemen secured the area while druids posing as medics used deceptive means to take the already infected iceboxes to Kyoto to deliver them to the Kyoto Medical Center to have the recipients get their liver transplant to save the patients' lives.

The policemen's ineptness helped the druids carry on their mission as Tsubasa was heading back to the cult's HQ after successfully completed his task at hand.

- - -

_**NightmaRe**_ by _**Snow**_  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Futakamori_**)

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete_

_haikyo no machi ni mioboe ga aru  
anata to megutta sa shinshuu no naka_

_doushite hitori atashi wa hitori  
suguru sugu ni yume nanda to kizuku_

_gareki wo hashiru nanika ketobasu  
yume kara sameru deguchi wo sagasu no_

_hayaku ikanakya hayaku ikanakya  
dokoka de anata no koe ga shite iru no_

_ugoite iru toki no naka shika  
eien nante muhen nai n da_

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro wo ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

_anata o omou konna ni omou  
sonna atashi o yume de mitsuketa no_

_motto shiritai motto shiritai  
anata no koto o motto motto shiritai_

_nan to ka shinakya shikkari shinakya  
donna sekai ni mo setsuna sa ga afureru_

_toki ga itoshii nazeka itoshii  
ima wa motto anata o shiritai_

_wasureteta yo shinji na kereba  
donna koto de mo hajimaranai n da_

_ippun ichibyou de mo zutto zutto dakishimete  
warui yume o mite ita dake to sasayaite kudasai  
tonari ni anata ga ita  
ima mo kitto Soba ni iru no  
ARAAMU ga nattatte  
anata no koe shika todokanai n da_

_toroketai n da  
atama itai n da  
kimi o mamoru to ka tama ni wa kikitai n da  
hajiketai n da  
waratte itai n da  
hajimetai n da_

_ima nanji ka oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro o ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

- - -

**_Episode 75: Kansen  
_**At the Shibuya Hospital, Ran was being attended by several doctors while outside Miyu, Yamato and Taizo are waiting for the doctors' results, but then the police chief recalled about the ambulance and called his men to check on it, but then he was told that the ambulance was already gone and the three wondered what happened to it. Little do they know what really happened to the ambulance as they are unaware that druids dressed as medics commandeered the vehicle and went to Kyoto to deliver the infected livers to various hospitals.

- - -

An hour later, the doctors emerged from the emergency room and told Ran's relatives that her condition is now stable and she needs a lot of rest and refrain from any strenuous physical activities. As she was wheeled to her ward, a ZECT agent was there and informed Yamaki of what took place, and in turn Yamaki informed DDS via Principal Dan about this.

At the ward, Taizo and Yamato looked on at a resting Ran as they were relieved that she wasn't seriously injured though they were worried over how she took the brunt of the assault given to her by Kabuto, and now they have a serious situation in their hands. They wonder why the druids are after an ambulance that are full of freshly-donated livers and what good would it do to them should they have it.

Yamato: "Seriously, dad…what will they do with the livers if they get their hands on it?"

Taizo: "We don't know…even I am at loss as to why they cause so much trouble…attempting to hijack an ambulance then leave them? What's even worse…we don't know what they did inside…and we didn't even know if the livers aren't tampered…still…all that matters is that Ran is safe. Though she and Aya are now hospitalized due to the druids and their secret weapon…"

Yamato: "Though we do not know who is donning that beetle armor though he seemed familiar…"

- - -

At DDS Class T were being assigned to investigate the scene of the crime while Kenji Fujima and some Shadow Troopers aid them to establish a lead on the incident and to track down the ambulance that "disappeared" during the melee. As both parties left, Hongou came and confided to his "mentor" about his thoughts about the current situation.

"Sir…call me paranoid, but…why is it that every time the druids attack both us and ZECT are a step behind? We're like a laughing stock as we have nothing to show for the past several months. Now another DDS student has been hospitalized yet they got away."

"But at least we have something to look onto…we now know that a new cult is responsible…Melissa Pearce played a hand on the spontaneous combustion attacks and all we need now is to capture a druid to get information to reveal their hideout."

- - -

At the crime scene, Henry, Takato and Rika are glancing at the rubble where the gas station exploded and Terriermon found remains of a strapped vest which has remaining portions of a C4 powder and this seem to make sense. Meanwhile Renamon uses her speed and senses to track down the ambulance, following the livers' scents. There the fox-Digimon made various stops on several hospitals in Kyoto, until she found the parked ambulance and informed the rest. Sadly their hopes for getting a lead was crushed after no one claim any responsibility on who brought the ambulance to the hospitals.

- - -

While Class T and ZECT are busy figuring out how this happened, druids made their way inside the targeted hospitals and dressed as nurses and doctors, and performed "emergency transplants" on the recipients, who are all females, and it took nearly six hours to perform the surgery, and soon after they slipped away unnoticed as the surgeries were a success while another batch of druids posed as physicians so they can monitor the patients while "advising" them in later time to take immuno-suppressant medication so the Mitochondria cells inside the patients' bodies would "power up".

Moreover, some made it to the blood bank section of the hospitals and laced the bottle of bloods with fluids laced with Mitochondria cells and then left with no one noticing. Within minutes they rearranged the names and schedules of the patients who are receiving blood transfusions, and all is set as the recipients (the patients) are females. They informed the Cult HQ about their successful mission and Eve ordered them to lace other transplant organs with mitochondria cells and to make sure the recipients are female.

Soon the spies did what they were ordered, injecting the cells on transplant organs, such as hearts, eyes, lungs, and even bone marrow. After that they covertly left and a few days later they initiated the transplant surgery themselves so as they won't arouse suspicions from other hospital staff members. There the transplant operations went on with success and everything is set and all they can do now is wait, but then they receive new orders from Eve herself.

"Covertly look at the hospital records and see if there are schedules for organ transport. See to it that they reach its destinations after you lace them with Mitochondria cells. Do not fail me. Make sure you succeed."

After that the spies hacked in to the computers and learned that certain hospitals within Kyoto are to send various organs to various prefectures as there are hospitals there that needed organ donations to conduct organ transplant surgeries so they went to various hospitals within Kyoto and sneaked their way in, posed themselves as doctors, nurses and hospital staffs and secretly laced the transplant organs with Mitochondria cells, and within a few hours the ambulances took the infected organs and are heading to various prefectures, unaware of the fact that the organs have been tampered.

Upon learning of the successful mission she used her power to take possession of the spies as they unknowingly have Mitochondria cells inside them. As the Mitochondria cells within the spies' bodies reacted to Eve's mental command, the spies became mindless puppets and are given an order: set the people inside the hospitals on fire. Soon pandemonium hit the several hospitals as patients, doctors and staff members were combusted one by one. Then they themselves were set on fire until they were reduced to ashes.

Class Q, A, C, P, R and T arrived and checked the various hospitals and try to establish a lead though they all face a blank wall, but Kyuu somehow sensed a presence near him. It was Eve and she made a mental contact with the Class Q leader. There the two made a telepathic argument which increases Kyuu's resolve to stop her at any cost.

Kyuu: "_What the hell did you do???_"

Eve: "_Even if I tell you, you won't be able to stop it. All you can do now is wait…you will eventually see what I have in store for your city…but right now…you still have time to change your mind. Join me and together we can…_"

Kyuu: "_Never. I will stop you with everything I have. You won't win…you won't succeed._"

Eve: "_Your choice…but I will still wait for you…we both have something in common…_"

Kyuu: "_And what do you mean by that???_"

Eve: "_You're a detective, right? Surely you can figure that out…_"

After that their telepathic bridge ceased, and the Class Q leader was mentally livid as he has no idea who he is facing against apart from the fact that Eve is a force to be reckoned with and wonder what she meant about "in store for his city", and now he ponders on what to expect. He is still unsure about telling his friends and family about his strange power which makes him immune to Eve's powers.

Meanwhile Kyo is still unsure on whether to confront his elder twin brother about his first battle with Eve and that why he is the only one able to get close to her and why he didn't combust like the rest of the audience. He was really getting worried over this and hoped that his suspicions are wrong.

**_To Be Continued…_**

****Sorry for the very short chapter, but this is vital to the flow of the story.

**_Preview:_**

****The infected livers inside the victims has showed its powers and the recipients who receive the organ transplants and blood transfusions. See what happens at how this will affect the victims.


	76. Eve Of Assembly

**_Parasite Eve_**

With the surgical operation a success, our heroes have no idea on what is going to happen to the recipients who got the infected livers and blood transfusions and other organ transplants, and now you get to see what the infected elements can do to the persons who got them, since the recipients are all women.

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- **_Paradise Kiss_** is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_ROD_** is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- **_.hack_** is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- **_Pretty Cure_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

At Kyoto prefectures, the scene shifts to various medical hospitals a week after the hijacking incident, about 20 women-patients are resting inside their respective wards after getting transplant surgery where they receive their livers, and so far they showed signs of normal bodily functions, and appeared to be healthy. At least they didn't show any side effects from the infected livers which the doctors failed to do so assuming that the boxes weren't tampered with.

Outside, Ryoma Echizen was told by the cult's spies about it and sighed at how boring his scouting is seeing that nothing happened, but then King Tut called and told him to report back. Seeing that he has no choice, the van that Ryoma is commandeering drive away undetected.

- - -

_**NightmaRe**_ by _**Snow**_  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Futakamori_**)

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete_

_haikyo no machi ni mioboe ga aru  
anata to megutta sa shinshuu no naka_

_doushite hitori atashi wa hitori  
suguru sugu ni yume nanda to kizuku_

_gareki wo hashiru nanika ketobasu  
yume kara sameru deguchi wo sagasu no_

_hayaku ikanakya hayaku ikanakya  
dokoka de anata no koe ga shite iru no_

_ugoite iru toki no naka shika  
eien nante muhen nai n da_

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro wo ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

_anata o omou konna ni omou  
sonna atashi o yume de mitsuketa no_

_motto shiritai motto shiritai  
anata no koto o motto motto shiritai_

_nan to ka shinakya shikkari shinakya  
donna sekai ni mo setsuna sa ga afureru_

_toki ga itoshii nazeka itoshii  
ima wa motto anata o shiritai_

_wasureteta yo shinji na kereba  
donna koto de mo hajimaranai n da_

_ippun ichibyou de mo zutto zutto dakishimete  
warui yume o mite ita dake to sasayaite kudasai  
tonari ni anata ga ita  
ima mo kitto Soba ni iru no  
ARAAMU ga nattatte  
anata no koe shika todokanai n da_

_toroketai n da  
atama itai n da  
kimi o mamoru to ka tama ni wa kikitai n da  
hajiketai n da  
waratte itai n da  
hajimetai n da_

_ima nanji ka oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro o ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

- - -

**_Episode 76: Shuukai no Eve_**

It has been two months since the spies struck the various hospitals within Kyoto which also resulted in murdering a lot of people there and until now DDS and ZECT couldn't produce a lead to pinpoint the cause of the combustion theory (this was the advice of Mitsuo Yamaki, as they do not want to make unnecessary comments about the combustion theory), though Kyuu was the only one o suspect that Eve played a role here even though he has no proof that she is physically involved.

- - -

At Shibuya, both Ran Kotobuki and Aya Hoshino were recovering from their injuries in a remarkable pace and are told by their doctors that they'll be discharged by the end of the month, though they still have to remain hospitalized. The Kotobuki family and the Hoshino families were glad to hear the news as is Miyu Yamazaki, though she still continues to attend DDS and gave her two fellow Super GALS the notes for them to study.

Elsewhere, Class R make their routine patrol to see if there are any suspicious characters roaming and so far everything is normal and peaceful. Kyo and Kite were at the "Bat Cave" located at the basement of the Renjou house and are constantly keeping in touch with the others. Anita and Junior asked the other Paper Sisters, Maggie and Michelle, to help them in their patrol and they all scouted the vicinity of Jinbocho, and so far nothing appeared suspicious.

Class P also conducted their own patrol and even had Professor Kitazawa use his computer to monitor Tokyo City. However, Hyper Blossom, Rolling Bubbles and Powered Buttercup had to patrol via a van as flying around might alert the enemy and hid themselves from sight so the Powerpuff Girls z were pretty much stuck covertly looking at every passing vehicles they see. So far, it was peaceful.

- - -

**Shinjuku**. Rika Nonoka and Renamon (now fully recovered) were patrolling the eastern section, Takato and Guilmon took the western section, and Henry Wong and Terriermon roamed the Northern section, and they spent nearly three hours patrolling, and yielded negative results, and Class T felt that something isn't right as the druids seemingly gave up their attacks though they refuse the assumption that they fled Japan.

Rika: "Do you guys suppose that the cult gave up and fled?"

Henry: "Unlikely though I have a feeling they're cooking up something…"

Takato: "Do you think they were killed by that Melissa Pearce? She has the power to incinerate anyone. I suppose she did this…"

The trio debated this though they reached a stalemate and decided to continue monitoring.

- - -

Meanwhile, the victims who received the organ transplant ranging from liver to heart up to bone marrow were seemingly acting healthy and spent the first month enjoying an active, healthy lifestyle and showed no side effects from the transplant operation, though they did felt a little odd. They were unaware that the druids using various disguises to monitor their every movement and reported back at the cult's HQ. Ryoma Echizen, Tsubasa Ozora and George koizumi were leading the monitoring team but the Prince of Tennis was bored at his assignment though he agreed to this as he was given the promise that his Zecter will be ready soon.

"Ryoma to King Tut and Queen Eve…so far the "specimens" are healthy and upbeat…how long do we have to keep following them? It'd be better if you used the teen bitches as recipients instead of menopause maidens…"

"Be patient, Ryoma…you will soon see what I'm going to do…in the last two weeks of the second month…right now all I ask you is to keep an eye on them…"

Sighing in defeat, the possessed trio did what they were told and kept on monitoring the victims at their homes and their private lives. George seem to enjoy this while Tsubasa was silent on the matter. He wonders what Eve has in store for the victims and wondered what good this will do to the cult's cause.

- - -

**Week 1. **

At **Atami**, the F-4 were patrolling the streets and so far they saw nothing suspicious apart from seeing a few women walking by the park and sat on the bench seeing that they appeared to be lethargic but the women they encountered assure to them that they were fine. Though being a playboy, Sojiro was quite concerned about the women's health but Akira and Rui had to pry him away and the foursome went on with their patrol.

Sojiro: "What's up with that??? I was trying to help!"

Rui: "You can't fool us…we know you want to get their numbers…can't you see that they're not in good condition??? Have respect for them!"

Akira: "You know…the women we encountered are acting the same…getting pale, feeling nauseous, I wonder if there's an infection or something…"

Tsukasa: "Just your imagination…let's get going…"

- - -

**Shibuya**, Yamato Kotobuki and Miyu Yamazaki were doing their usual routine of patrolling though they got the same results as the F-4: women appear to be in not-so good condition, though they were assured that they were fine. Seeing that nothing was wrong with them, they went on their way, and the couple hoped that Ran and Aya would recover soon.

- - -

**Tokyo**. The now-recovered Powerpuff Girls Z are now patrolling the streets though they were being accompanied by Professor Kitazawa at son Ken's advice as they can't allow the druids to se them patrolling considering what they did at Shibuya during the ambulance siege and the trio were forced to stay hidden. So far they didn't find anything funny and the streets are relatively peaceful. Even Mayor Mayer and Ms. Bellum told Class P that they got a few reports of women feeling "sick" at parks and other establishments there was no cause for alarm.

Elsewhere within Tokyo, other Class P members Nagisa Misumi and Honoka Yukishiro were also patrolling the streets and they too encountered some women feeling "sick" but the women assured that they were fine. But as the women leave, Meple and Mipple seemingly sensed something about the women the two teens encountered.

Mipple: "It's strange…I thought I sense something inside their bodies, _mipo_…"

Honoka: "Are you sure?"

Nagisa: "You know…most of the women we encountered are also acting the same thing…I wonder if it's…Mipple, Mepple…you also sensed that several minutes ago?"

Mepple: "We did, _mepo_…"

- - -

**Week 2.**

**Shinjuku**. Rika Nonoka and Renamon were patrolling the eastern section, Takato and Guilmon took the western section, and Henry Wong and Terriermon roamed the Northern section, and they spent nearly three hours patrolling, and when they meet up, they were astonished to get the same results like everyone else: The women they encountered are acting rather strange.

Rika: "Do you guys suppose that this is just a coincidence?"

Henry: "I have a bad feeling about this…"

Takato: "Why not we ask one of the women if they eat or drink something so we might get a clue…who knows…this might be relevant…and I wonder if the other DDS sections also notice this…"

The trio debated this though they reached a stalemate and decided to continue monitoring, though Rika and Henry are considering Takato's suggestion in case what he said might be true.

**Tomoeda**. Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling were attending a picnic sponsored by one of Sonomi Daidouji's female officemate but then they noticed that the officemate and other women were similarly feeling sick and were forced to go home. The three female Class S members wondered about this but couldn't bring themselves to an agreement to have Kero-chan to magically intervene.

**A month later.**

Class Q convened at Megumi's apartment after Meg summoned them as she has something important to say. This seem to shock the hell out of the four boys at what the pink-haired just told them.

Kyuu: "What?? Your sister just mentioned to you about several patients who got organ transplants are acting weird???"

Ryu: "How long has this been happening?"

Megumi: "About two months ago…though Akane mentioned that even recipients from other prefectures also got the same feeling."

Kinta: "Let's ask our fellow schoolmates in case they encountered the same thing…"

In the next seven weeks the various DDS sections made a chain contact as they all realized that the women they encountered were acting oddly and asked their schoolmates to help out: Kazuma Narusawa, Ken Kitazawa, Ken Ichijouji, Henry Wong and Tomoyo Daidouji to lend their IT expertise to help them solve this complex riddle.

- - -

Unknown to the DDS students, the women who feel sick were actually being affected by the Mitochondria cells in their bodies and are unaware that the doctors who prescribe medicines were actually spies from the cult posing as their physicians, making it appear that their "spells" were a result of an after side effects of the operations, and advised them to take immuno-suppressant drugs, which actually boosted the cells' power and slowly takes over the hosts' bodies as the immuno-suppressant drugs were actually weakening the host bodies' immune systems.

- - -

Near the end of the month the victims unintentionally overdosed on the "medicines" as the medicines they took were secretly being "spiked" which further increases the Mitochondria cells inside the hosts' bodies. By nightfall, as the victims were asleep, the cells finally took over the hosts' bodies and have taken control of them. There Eve sensed that her plan was a success and mentally compelled the Mitochondria-controlled women to get up and head to a meeting place where the druids are waiting.

The victims from several prefectures secretly walked out of their homes and went to the Shibuya town square where several vans and a trailer truck are waiting, and the women covertly went inside and soon the vehicles sped off, leaving no one behind and are heading to Mt. Bandai where Eve is awaiting their arrival.

_**To Be Continued…**_

A well-orchestrated plan, huh? Even the DDS students couldn't possibly deduce this kind of plot until it is too late…and even if they did crack this complex riddle what can they do?

_**Preview:**_

The women whom the cells took over goes on a rampage and burns everyone at sight, and they're not taking prisoners.


	77. Hell Girls part 1

**_Parasite Eve_**

With the surgical operation a success, and thanks to a well-made plot, the Mitochondria cells have taken control of the organ donor recipients and are now planning to cause mayhem in various prefectures. See what they can do to sow terror.

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- **_Paradise Kiss_** is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_ROD_** is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- **_.hack_** is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- **_Pretty Cure_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

Near the end of the month which is nightfall, as the victims were asleep, the cells finally took over the hosts' bodies and have taken control of them. There Eve sensed that her plan was a success and mentally compelled the Mitochondria-controlled women to get up and head to a meeting place where the druids are waiting. The victims from several prefectures secretly walked out of their homes and went to the Shibuya town square where several vans and a trailer truck are waiting, and the women covertly went inside and soon the vehicles sped off, leaving no one behind and are heading to Mt. Bandai where Eve is awaiting their arrival.

- - -

_**NightmaRe**_ by _**Snow**_  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Futakamori_**)

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete_

_haikyo no machi ni mioboe ga aru  
anata to megutta sa shinshuu no naka_

_doushite hitori atashi wa hitori  
suguru sugu ni yume nanda to kizuku_

_gareki wo hashiru nanika ketobasu  
yume kara sameru deguchi wo sagasu no_

_hayaku ikanakya hayaku ikanakya  
dokoka de anata no koe ga shite iru no_

_ugoite iru toki no naka shika  
eien nante muhen nai n da_

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro wo ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

_anata o omou konna ni omou  
sonna atashi o yume de mitsuketa no_

_motto shiritai motto shiritai  
anata no koto o motto motto shiritai_

_nan to ka shinakya shikkari shinakya  
donna sekai ni mo setsuna sa ga afureru_

_toki ga itoshii nazeka itoshii  
ima wa motto anata o shiritai_

_wasureteta yo shinji na kereba  
donna koto de mo hajimaranai n da_

_ippun ichibyou de mo zutto zutto dakishimete  
warui yume o mite ita dake to sasayaite kudasai  
tonari ni anata ga ita  
ima mo kitto Soba ni iru no  
ARAAMU ga nattatte  
anata no koe shika todokanai n da_

_toroketai n da  
atama itai n da  
kimi o mamoru to ka tama ni wa kikitai n da  
hajiketai n da  
waratte itai n da  
hajimetai n da_

_ima nanji ka oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro o ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

- - -

**_Episode 77: Jigoku Shoujo part 1_**

In the wee hours of the night (at about 3 am), the women were brought to the cult's base at Mt. Bandai where King Tut and Eve are waiting and as all of the women are unloaded, Eve's eyes glowed red and the women's eyes also did the same, and this seem to slightly alarm George Koizumi, Ryoma Echizen and Tsubasa Ozora. They all wondered what this means and what is Eve planning to do with so many women from several prefectures.

"Ryoma…George…what do you think of this??? Shouldn't we be alarmed by this???"

"You're getting paranoid, soccer boy…if I have the chance…I'd make the perfect fashion show for these bitches…it'll be fun should Eve gave me the permission…I wish she do…"

"Geez…I can't believe King Tut begged me to watch this on the promise that he'll speed up the assembly of my personal Zecter…after this I'll bash him on the head with my racket…if he keeps on goofing around with those bitches…"

King Tut was "dancing" in front of the women until Eve asked him to stop as she said that she will reveal her plans to use the women to unleash terror in the key states within Japan which made the Pharoah-wannabe more hyper and excited.

"Really???? In that case…burn baby burn!!!"

- - -

_Two weeks later…_

At Shibuya, Ran and Aya were discharged from the hospital two weeks after the start of the new month (the 3rd), and though they were advised not to exert themselves, they chose to meet up with Miyu and Class G is complete again and are ready to resume their role as DDS students when Class F came and gave them a surprising news. This made Class G glow in the dark at what they just heard and Yamato and Taizo overheard this and became concerned.

"Have you heard? A mass disappearance took place two weeks ago and DDS is being asked to help in the search! I called Rui, Akira and Sojiro and the four of us decided to get you in case this happened at your territory…"

"Seriously, Tsukasa?? Miyu…did you know of this? Me and Aya just arrived…"

Yamato steps in and confirm it as he was forced to tell them as it also happened here at Shibuya.

"It's true…we were hesitant to call DDS as DDS was already been burdened with the druid scenario and that we were confident that we could solve this…but then we discovered that even women from other prefectures also disappeared."

The F-4 supported the claim as 40 percent of the women in Atami, mostly aged 18 to 20 years old, disappeared without a trace. At this point Hyper Blossom arrived after flying and was looking worried and this made the two sections tensed with anticipation on what the Powerpuff Girl Z leader has to say.

"I heard what you're talking about and this is indeed worse than I thought…Kazuma, Ken Ichijouji and Ken Kitazawa…got the results…remember about the women we encountered getting dizzy spells and all? They were recipients of a massive organ transplants from various hospitals…and when we reviewed the recent chain of events…we were able to pinpoint on something…the ambulance siege."

Ran and Tsukasa couldn't believe their ears and pressed Hyper Blossom to tell them more but she told the two section leaders to meet up at Kitazawa Lab at Edo Mountain as the other DDS sections are waiting as more are arriving. Not wasting time, Class G joined Class F as they boarded the Domyouji limousine and sped off towards Edo Mountain.

- - -

At the cult's base at Mt. Bandai, King Tut was standing in front of a projector where the map of Japan is being shown and that he was pointing the key prefectures with a long stick which looked like a conductor's pass and was acting goofily like a maestro. Eve didn't seem to mind this as she urged the Pharaoh-wannabe to go on with the plan.

"…so here's how you will do…you will go to certain areas where you will be assigned. And believe me…you WILL provide the fireworks for our grand plan extravaganza. A big bang…a ka-booming experience…a whammy ka-blammy…pow-ka-pow…a happy new year…a Chinese new year…rocket boost…a meteor shower…a Milli Vannili…a final countdown…a…"

Then a tennis racket came flying and hit King Tut squarely on the head, knocking him out silly. The scene revealed that Ryoma did this and is very pissed by the Pharaoh's silly antics. He then turn his attention to Eve and made a plea which she finds it touching.

"For goodness sake, Eve…you do the explaining…I can't stand the fat man's stupid grandstanding…if this keeps up I might end up deflating that old fart…"

Nodding, Eve took Tut's place and provided the instructions on what to do in the next 24 to 48 hours. She then counted the number of women and see that they totaled about 50 of them and she appeared to concoct a plan on how to make this plan an "explosive success" which she asked George Koizumi to click the key areas of Japan that has a lot of population and landmarks which she sees it as a hot area to sow destruction.

- - -

At Kitazawa lab, Class Q, R, S, F, G, T, C and P were all assembled and are listening to what Profesor Kitazawa has to say. Mitsuo Yamaki, Kojiro Hyuga and Kenji Fujima of ZECT also arrived and are waiting for the theory to be explained, and soon the professor began to make his explanation which the rest listened intently.

"From what the DDS sections gathered so far…it appears that the women who acted sick are due to the organ transplants they received…and when we conducted an investigation by going to the various hospitals by hacking through their records…we found out that the records were erased…what's worse…the remaining specimens of the organs that were used for the transplants were gone as well…moreover, we soon learned that the organs used for the transplants were from the ambulance that the druids briefly held, and from there we deduced that they did something to it, but because of the lack of evidence, we couldn't establish a very thorough link on the women's disappearance, so our only way to find them is to find the druids."

Kazuma and the two Kens stepped forward and further confirmed the suspicions that aside from the records, the doctors and surgeons who "conducted the operations" were nowhere to be found, and this made everyone inside feel uneasy and they resolve to get to the bottom of this and promised to make sure they get a thorough lead on this.

Yamamki then called ZECT on his cellphone instructing the troopers to form a search party and search all prefectures for the women involved. By the end of the day all went home while Kitazawa and Yamaki informed Principal Dan about this.

- - -

By the next two days, the terror begins as Nagoya and Osaka were roused from its slumber at the early morning as some of the missing women attacked the areas as they had the sleeping victims combust and burned. Another went to a gas station and set the gas clerk on fire and this resulted in the gas station to explode. Even a gas plant and refinery wasn't spared as she had the workers there set on fire and it resulted in a powerful explosion.

At Kobe, a dozen fire trucks came to answer a call but then the driver was set on fire as another missing woman combust the driver at sight in which caused the fire trucks to crash and explode, killing everyone inside. At a busy freeway two pairs of women stood at the shoulder lane and seeing an approaching group of vehicles they set the drivers on fire which caused the cars to crash and a pileup ensued, and approaching vehicles behind were taken by surprise and couldn't stop on time and a trail of crash and explosion occur which left scores of deaths to motorists.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Hell Girls, indeed. Nope this is not a mockery on Enma Ai but the title fits the description.

**_Preview:_**

Part 2 is underway and things will get messy, but it will conclude in a flaming ending.


	78. Hell Girls part 2

**_Parasite Eve_**

Last chapter showed what Eve and King Tut meant about an explosive event and it shows. Now a few DDS students respond while the authorities are overwhelmed, and ZECT gets involved just to stop them and try to get information and proof to help solve this problem.

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- **_Paradise Kiss_** is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_ROD_** is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- **_.hack_** is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- **_Pretty Cure_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

By the next two days, the terror begins as Nagoya and Osaka were roused from its slumber at the early morning as some of the missing women attacked the areas as they had the sleeping victims combust and burned. Another went to a gas station and set the gas clerk on fire and this resulted in the gas station to explode. Even a gas plant and refinery wasn't spared as she had the workers there set on fire and it resulted in a powerful explosion.

At** Kobe**, a dozen fire trucks came to answer a call but then the driver was set on fire as another missing woman combust the driver at sight in which caused the fire trucks to crash and explode, killing everyone inside. At a busy freeway two pairs of women stood at the shoulder lane and seeing an approaching group of vehicles they set the drivers on fire which caused the cars to crash and a pileup ensued, and approaching vehicles behind were taken by surprise and couldn't stop on time and a trail of crash and explosion occur which left scores of deaths to motorists. As ambulances and firetrucks arrive, the vehicles were also set on fire and exploded.

At the city proper, various call centers whose overseas customers were making calls went into a frenzy, as international callers can hear the call center agents shouting and slowly dying, and the listeners were unaware that the missing women made their way inside the centers and set the agents on fire, and even the employers and other employees were not spared from the women's wraths.

At the faraway area, Tsubasa, Ryoma and George were monitoring the scenes via binoculars and are pleased with what they are seeing. This is because they were individually assigned to lead the attack while staying hidden. And with the authorities distracted there's no stopping them from doing what they want, except abducting boys and girls aged 12 to 14.

George: "The bosses are right…we are seeing fireworks as we speak…too bad we can't see the coverage nationwide…but at least we get a lot of free time…"

Tsubasa: "Don't forget that we're supposed to kidnap a lot of bitches and brats…not below 12 years old…we were strictly assigned to do that while the heat is on…but it's better than staying at the base listening to King Tut's stupid singing…"

Ryoma: "He'd better keep his promise about my Zecter getting ready…or else I'll whack him on the head again…he's been making empty promises for several months already…"

George: "We should watch out for DDS and ZECT. Those detective brats, their Digimon freaks and those stupid troopers might caught us red-handed…"

Tsubasa: "Not to worry…our "Hell Girls" will cover us… "

And so the trio began to lead the druids in conducting a mass abduction while the women are busy frying the prefectures rendering the authorities there helpless.

- - -

_**NightmaRe**_ by _**Snow**_  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Futakamori_**)

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete_

_haikyo no machi ni mioboe ga aru  
anata to megutta sa shinshuu no naka_

_doushite hitori atashi wa hitori  
suguru sugu ni yume nanda to kizuku_

_gareki wo hashiru nanika ketobasu  
yume kara sameru deguchi wo sagasu no_

_hayaku ikanakya hayaku ikanakya  
dokoka de anata no koe ga shite iru no_

_ugoite iru toki no naka shika  
eien nante muhen nai n da_

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro wo ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

_anata o omou konna ni omou  
sonna atashi o yume de mitsuketa no_

_motto shiritai motto shiritai  
anata no koto o motto motto shiritai_

_nan to ka shinakya shikkari shinakya  
donna sekai ni mo setsuna sa ga afureru_

_toki ga itoshii nazeka itoshii  
ima wa motto anata o shiritai_

_wasureteta yo shinji na kereba  
donna koto de mo hajimaranai n da_

_ippun ichibyou de mo zutto zutto dakishimete  
warui yume o mite ita dake to sasayaite kudasai  
tonari ni anata ga ita  
ima mo kitto Soba ni iru no  
ARAAMU ga nattatte  
anata no koe shika todokanai n da_

_toroketai n da  
atama itai n da  
kimi o mamoru to ka tama ni wa kikitai n da  
hajiketai n da  
waratte itai n da  
hajimetai n da_

_ima nanji ka oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro o ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

- - -  
_**Episode 78: Jigoku Shoujo part 2**_

At** Shibuya**, Ran was startled when Aya and Miyu barged inside the Kotobuki house to tell her the current situation, and when the TV was opened, the Kotobuki family were shocked at what they saw, and then the footage of the reporter covering the Osaka assault managed to have the cameraman shoot the footage of a woman, which was one of the missing women, and she set the reporter on fire and the cameraman was burned alive next, and the footage was cut.

"You got to be kidding…"

Aya was very worried and told the other two girls her view which made the atmosphere very moody and tense which would soon make it apparent.

"Ran…Miyu and I are wondering if the cult is behind this…we are also wondering if Shibuya is next…we have to be prepared for the worse…we might go there and fight…"

Then the news flash went live and reported that four women were shown setting people on fire and this confirmed Aya's worry. At a call center in downtown Shibuya a TV reporter and her cameraman happened to be there and saw the four women setting the call center agents on fire by just staring at them and pandemonium struck the building. Surprisingly the cameraman and the reporter were not harmed as Eve's mental order that they be shown live to prove to the humans their superiority.

"We better not stand around watching. We should do something about this. Let's go."

"I don't know, Ran…you saw how they do that…"

"Still, Aya…we have to try. Also we'll use our "A" Buckles. I'm sure the others would do the same…Yamato…call ZECT…Ran, I say we should go."

With that, the Super GALS left the Kotobuki house and went towards downtown to try to stop the "Hell Girls", not knowing that the women in question are already beyond help. Yamato did what he was asked and was told that ZECT is already on their way. As Yamato and Taizo Kotobuki left and head for the office the got a call from their car radio stating that all police officers are to convene at the police headquarters while hearing the dispatcher calling the SWAT team for assistance.

- - -

Meanwhile, at** Shinjuku**, Henry Wong and Terriermon were the first to arrive at a convenience store upon hearing one of the neighbors who managed to escape the carnage within the area. There they saw five women combusting 28 people there trapped and surrounded. Using binoculars the two were able to deduce something and might aid them in the fight.

"Terriermon…are you thinking what I'm thinking…?"

"People will only be barbecued alive as long as those "human torches" look at them, right?"

"And we should try to sneak attack them…but we should at least knock them out without killing them as I believe they were brainwashed somehow…let's try knocking them down. Are you ready?"

"Ready when you are, Henry!"

_**- - - Digimon Transformation Sequence - - -**_

Henry took out a card and swipes it onto the Digital Device…

Henry: "Digital Modify! Plug-in S-Card!"

Digital Device: "_Evolution…_"

Terriermon underwent a computerized evolution and changes in form and size…

Terriermon: "Terriermon changes…to Galgomon!"

_**- - - End Digimon Transformation Sequence - - -**_

As the Hell Girls emerged from the convenience store, some passerby happened to pass by and were combusted at sight, but Galgomon used his gattling machine gun to at least stun them but it didn't deter them much, though it did force them to go back inside the store, and the women created a force field to shield them from the attack. At that point Takato and Rika arrived along with their digimon partners and Henry told them the tactic to be used, which baffled the two Digimon Tamers.

"Are you sure, Henry???"

"If you want…Guilmon and I will draw their attention…"

But Renamon sensed something from the women which further shocked Class T to the max when told of this which gave the trio conflicting views on how to address the situation. They didn't like it much but are now considering this as one of the women inside the store got a glimpse of Galgomon's arm and set it on fire. Tension brewed as Galgomon tries to resist the pain while Takato and Guilmon managed to extinguish the flames by using a makeshift cloth to "pat" it out while Glagomon rubbed his arm on the ground.

"Henry…everyone…those women are already dead…I sense that something inside their bodies which is controlling them. We have no choice…we must kill them or else we be killed."

Seeing that there is no other way as the women are starting to exit the store, the Digimon Tamers took the initiative as Takato and Guilmon started to distract them while trying to hide behind a thick bush to avoid being seen and hit, though the bushes combusted on sight and the tamer and his partner were forced to find another hiding place. Meanwhile Rika then took the next step as she too have her partner evolve.

_**- - - Digimon Transformation Sequence - - -**_

Rika took out a card and swipes it onto the Digital Device…

Rika: "Digital Modify! Plug-in S-Card!"

Digital Device: "_Evolution…_"

Renamon underwent a computerized evolution and changes in form and size…

Renamon: "Renamon changes…to Kubimon!"

_**- - - End Digimon Transformation Sequence - - -**_

Kubimon then unleashes a barrage of attacks while moving at high speeds to avoid being seen by the "Hell Girls" and was able to distract them enough to allow Gargomon to position himself to a spot where he can unleash a strong attack. Guilmon was the first to withdraw form the fight as he was being set on fire, though his strong hide was enough to keep himself from getting killed and Gargomon took the initiative to deliver the finishing blow.

"Gattling Arm!!!"

Gargomon's attack involves firing bullets or laser beams from the Gatling Arm gauntlets on his arms and he aims them at the heads and then their bodies until the women's bodies were ripped apart and peace was restored…for now. All they can do now is wait for the authorities to arrive and they'll take things over from here, though there won't be much evidence to use given that the women were reduced to blobbed particles and their organs reduced to burnt ashes and all.

- - -

**Hiroshima**. Ten women infiltrated the nuclear power plant and combusted all employees there so no one could call for help and then they began to combust several vital parts of the plant which triggered a radiation leak, causing some explosion. With no one to warn the residents there the residents of Hiroshima are unaware of the eventual disaster and within a few more minutes the Hiroshima Nuclear power plant exploded, triggering a powerful explosion which killed the women inside, and the ensuing explosion, which resembled a flaming mushroom cloud, took half of the prefecture with it and nearly 83 % of the populace there were wiped out.

Soon news about this incident quickly spread out to the TV and the internet and authorities scrambled to contain the radiation leak and assess the damage it caused. And because of the explosion the women's remains are no more so investigators are puzzled at what caused it since they couldn't find any survivors to serve as witnesses.

- - -

At a forest in the outskirts of** Edo**, forest animals were mutated into grotesque creatures thanks to the druids who shot them with darts laced with Mitochondria cells and now the monstrous animals are making their way to the cities. Along the way they attacked a lot of terrified citizens and a bloodbath ensued. Class P were dispatched (the Powerpuff Girls Z and Pretty Cure arrived separately) and despite their efforts they couldn't contain them as they were simply outnumbered.

Hyper Blossom: "Blast! Too many of them!!!"

Powered Buttercup: "I wish Rolling Bubbles were here…her bubble projectiles would be very useful…we can't keep up with this!!! We'll have to kill them all…we have no choice on this!!!"

Pretty Cure seemingly solved the problem as they performed a powerful thunder and lightning attack but it took almost five tries to permanently destroy the mutated animals as the animals evolved to a higher mutation due to the Mitochondria cells but then the cells were destroyed along with the host bodies.

- - -

Back at Shibuya, the Super GALS used their "A"-Buckles and transformed into Glaive, Larc and Lance, and stormed several call center buildings within three areas, seeing that nearly 95 % of the people inside were combusted so they were forced to go separately in the first three floors. However Glaive gave instruction to her fellow Super GALS before splitting up as she remembered something.

"Aya…Miyu…try to use normal attacks and try sneak attacks when they're not looking. We're only limited to one card so use them only as a last resort. Once we cleared each floor we go up intil nothing is left."

With that the trio went ahead splitting up.

- - -

_**2**__**nd**__** Floor…**_

Ran Kotobuki (as Glaive) enters a room where four women, each bearing a resemblance to Melissa Pearce (their Motochondria cells forced them to evolve) are waiting and are glaring at them. Glaive ducked behind a wall as the women combust a door meant for the Super GAL, and luckily she dodged them on time.

"_Great…I need to distract them somehow…_"

Just then a janitor came and rushed in to douse the flaming door with an extinguisher when the women surrounded him and Glaive was reluctant to initiate an attack as an idea popped in her head. She knew she shouldn't be doing this but otherwise there won't be any survivor left. But before she was about to act the janitor was combusted and there she made her move. She took out the **MIGHTY GRAVITY** card and swipes it on the card reader of her glaive.

Glaive Rouser: "_MIGHTY…_"

Glaive initiated the _Gravity Slash_ and sliced off the heads of the four women and they were defeated, she sighed as she lean against the wall relieved that she wasn't charred to death. She then left to go to the next floor.

- - -

_**3**__**rd**__** Floor…**_

Larc was having trouble of her own as she was hiding behind a steel door trading shots using her Crossbow Rouser installed at her right wrist while energy arrows at the four women but she couldn't make a hit as she couldn't directly see them as she can't risk exposing herself. It was then that Glaive arrived and the two came up with a plan.

"I'll draw their attention and see if you can get a hit, Try not hit them on their heads so they will quickly fall. Don't worry about me, Aya."

"But Ran…"

"Or I'll take Rei Otohata to a motel and…"

"RAN!!!!"

"Just kidding…"

Glaive used a huge steel table to act as a wheel and rolled it sideways while ducking underneath, which provided some protection from the combustion attacks and allowed Larc to sneak inside the room and positioned herself to a hiding place and swipes the **MIGHTY RAY** card, enabling to perform the _Ray Bullet_ and shoots the targets on their heads, killing them effectively, and after making sure that they're dead, the two are about to leave when ZECT Troopers arrived, and Kenji Fujima entered to fill in on the two armored Super GALS.

"The cult has become bold…they launched an attack all over Japan. Hiroshima is the first to fall. Shinjuku and Edo were partially saved. However the women who went missing are the ones who caused this…I don't know how, but something mutated them somehow…we were forced to kill them after showing signs of power similar to Melissa Pearce. We have to strike them down while we have the chance."

Left with no choice, The three left the room and heads for the 4th floor to help Lance, with several ZECT Troopers following them while some stay behind to gather their corpses as evidence.

- - -

_**4**__**th**__** Floor…**_

Lance was taking the brunt of the attack as she was forced to run around the hallway after 15 women came out of the rooms thus the armored Miyu Yamazaki couldn't get close after seeing and deducing that they burn their victims ON SIGHT. And she needed a hiding place. Since she has no projectile weapons apart from her Lance Rouzer, she's a sitting duck and she couldn't risk using the MIGHTY IMPACT card, as the Stab Impact involves getting close to its target and stabs it. With so many enemies she has no choice of escaping without getting combusted.

It was then that TheBee, Larc and Glaive arrived, and the ZECT Troopers sacrificed themselves to allow Lance to escape and Larc using the MIGHTY RAY to shoot down the remaining women until they were dealt with. It was all over afterwards as the siege ended with so many lives lost and now both DDS and ZECT are working double time to figure out how this tragedy happened and how to address it so it won't happen again.

Within minutes, Class G and the ZECT Troopers went to the next area and did the same tactic, though 15 of the troopers were combusted but nevertheless managed to contain the 2nd building with only a few survivors saved, but this traumatized them a lot.

At the final building, before Class G were about to enter, the entire complex exploded along with 20 ZECT Troopers as the remaining "Hell Girls" self-destructed themselves for unknown reasons, and luckily the armored Super GALS weren't there yet but the impact threw them off and now they are wondering what his happening here and who made the women commit these acts even though it was obvious for them who was behind this.

**Tokyo**. Ryu, Kyuu and Kyo were outside and are on the road after police waked up the residents after a few "Hell Girls" made their way and started combusting people after barging in their homes and the police responded and so are the SWAT Team. Kyo told Ryu to stay with Mrs. Renjou while he and Kyuu deal with the women. As the twin brothers left, Mrs. Renjou became worried for her sons' safety though Ryu was there to comfort and assure to her that they'll be back in one piece. The neighborhood and its nearby districts became a ghost town with all of the residents were evacuated safely.

Outside the Renjou house, Kyuu and Kyo arrived and changed into Mask Rider Beta and Mask Rider Gamma and fought the women in separate areas to scatter them so they can take them out a bit easily. Gamma activated his Side Basher by inputting the codes, changing from his sidecar motorcycle vehicle mode to battle mode in a form of a bipedal walker-type battle Mech.

Side Basher: "_BATTLE MODE…_"

Within seconds the Side Basher transforms into a walker-type battle Mech. The sidecar becomes the unit's legs, while the vehicle's wheels transform into arm-like appendages. The fork becomes the right arm; sporting the four-barreled Photon Vulcan, and the double pincered Heat Point capable of generating temperatures up to 2000°C during grappling attacks. The Swingarm becomes the left arm with the exhaust pipes becoming the X-zap Buster that can fire 6 Smart Brain multistage sidewinder mini-missiles, that in turn split into a further 8 micro-missiles (48 in total) with a range of 2400 meters. Despite the transformation of the forks, the handlebars remain connected to the main frame and become the mech's main controls.

"Okay, you pyrokinetic bitches…it's show time…we're not going to let you torch our neighborhood and fry us to chicken nuggets…so tell that to your cult creators to jack off to where you came from…sorry, but from the looks of it it seems that they already killed you and turn you into mutants or something…"

Gamma fired away with the Side Basher in Battle Mode, firing missiles and bullets, slowly taking out the women though it was met with resistance, as some managed to deflect the missiles and bullets but were nevertheless taken out, and with the Side Basher's height in mech form, and Kyo's armor, the younger Renjou was well-protected from the combustion powers of the "Hell Girls". After five minutes it was done and Gamma had the Side Basher revert to vehicle mode and went to where Kyuu is at the moment.

Meanwhile, Kyuu is having a very rough time in dealing with the "Hell Girls", and despite using the Beta Gear (He is currently as Mask Rider Beta), he is being "whipped around", as the women were simultaneously using their powers to combust their target though his armor protected him. It was a typical 10-against-1, and two of them grappled onto Beta and self-destructed. Though he survived the blast, the impact knocked the Beta Phone off his metallic belt and he reverted back to normal. There Kyuu got another telepathic call from Eve, this time giving him an ultimatum, much to his chagrin and again he defied the call.

"_So…enjoying it? And I'll get right to the point…and this will be my last call. Join me._"

"NEVER!!! I RATHER DIE THAN JOINING YOU!!!!!"

"_You're loss…my gain…it's been nice knowing you, boy…and as you requested, I'll grant it…_"

Gamma arrived and overheard Kyuu talking to someone and he assumed that he is talking to the "Hell Girls", and the next scene sent shivers and shockwaves over his body. The "Hell Girls" then used their powers to combust the Class Q leader and his body is enveloped in flames, but then his body appeared to be unharmed, but his upper clothing was incinerated and though you can see Kyuu straining from the heat he is feeling and with feelings of tension and wanting to fight back, he screamed and the remaining "Hell Girls" exploded, and he was the only one left. Kyo stared wide-eyed at what he just witnessed and now he is getting real worried, his elder twin brother having the same power as Melissa Pearce, and though this would be a big boost in fighting her and the druids, he is unsure what will become of Kyuu after this is over.

"_Mom…Principal Dan…DDS…they'll be shell-shocked if I tell them this…and ZECT might turn him into a guinea pig if they find out about this…definitely I'll confront him once we're alone…_"

Within 12 hours the townsfolk return to their homes after getting clearance, and Ryu noticed Kyo's deafening silence. As he approached the younger Renjou, Kyo was hesitant to tell him but as Ryu prods him on, the Class R leader took Ryu to a park and slowly told him what he saw in Kyuu, much to his shock.

Ryu: "Are you…"

Kyo: "Not a word to anyone…at least for now. Blab to them, I bust your balls, I'll chop your birdie. If ZECT finds out about this, he'll be an unwilling guinea pig. Until we figure this out, we keep silent on this."

Ryu: "Kyo…"

After that the two returned to the Renjou house, pretending that what happened didn't happened at all. Likewise, Kyuu was also silent on the matter, realizing what he just did back there and now he is wondering on what to do, unsure if he should confide this to Ryu and Kyo, or what their reactions be like if they are told of this.

_**To Be Continued…**_

A fiery chapter has just passed, and it's a night/Day to remember…

Again Kyuu gets into contact with Eve…and is given an ultimatum…with an explosive result…

Kyo sees this and now he's making some contingency plans on what to do with Kyuu…

_**Preview:**_

Infant Invaders return…but this time it won't be in the hospital.


	79. Embryo Enforcers

**_Parasite Eve_**

Remember Nursery Nightmare and Infant Invaders? A 3rd story of similar kind is in the works though this chapter is directly involved with Gore Galore, as Class G shows up again as they seem to get a breakthrough as to what caused the women using panty liners to die and some mutated.

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- **_Paradise Kiss_** is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_ROD_** is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- **_.hack_** is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- **_Pretty Cure_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

Ran Kotobuki (as Glaive) enters a room where four women, each bearing a resemblance to Melissa Pearce (their Motochondria cells forced them to evolve) are waiting and are glaring at them. Glaive ducked behind a wall as the women combust a door meant for the Super GAL, and luckily she dodged them on time.

"_Great…I need to distract them somehow…_"

Just then a janitor came and rushed in to douse the flaming door with an extinguisher when the women surrounded him and Glaive was reluctant to initiate an attack as an idea popped in her head. She knew she shouldn't be doing this but otherwise there won't be any survivor left. But before she was about to act the janitor was combusted and there she made her move. She took out the **MIGHTY GRAVITY** card and swipes it on the card reader of her glaive.

Glaive Rouser: "_MIGHTY…_"

Glaive initiated the _Gravity Slash_ and sliced off the heads of the four women and they were defeated, she sighed as she lean against the wall relieved that she wasn't charred to death. She then left to go to the next floor.

- - -

**_3_****_rd_****_ Floor…_**

Larc was having trouble of her own as she was hiding behind a steel door trading shots using her Crossbow Rouser installed at her right wrist while energy arrows at the four women but she couldn't make a hit as she couldn't directly see them as she can't risk exposing herself. It was then that Glaive arrived and the two came up with a plan.

"I'll draw their attention and see if you can get a hit, Try not hit them on their heads so they will quickly fall. Don't worry about me, Aya."

"But Ran…"

"Or I'll take Rei Otohata to a motel and…"

"RAN!!!!"

"Just kidding…"

Glaive used a huge steel table to act as a wheel and rolled it sideways while ducking underneath, which provided some protection from the combustion attacks and allowed Larc to sneak inside the room and positioned herself to a hiding place and swipes the **MIGHTY RAY** card, enabling to perform the _Ray Bullet_ and shoots the targets on their heads, killing them effectively, and after making sure that they're dead, the two are about to leave when ZECT Troopers arrived, and Kenji Fujima entered to fill in on the two armored Super GALS.

"The cult has become bold…they launched an attack all over Japan. Hiroshima is the first to fall. Shinjuku and Edo were partially saved. However the women who went missing are the ones who caused this…I don't know how, but something mutated them somehow…we were forced to kill them after showing signs of power similar to Melissa Pearce. We have to strike them down while we have the chance."

Left with no choice, The three left the room and heads for the 4th floor to help Lance, with several ZECT Troopers following them while some stay behind to gather their corpses as evidence.

- - -

**_4_****_th_****_ Floor…_**

Lance was taking the brunt of the attack as she was forced to run around the hallway after 15 women came out of the rooms thus the armored Miyu Yamazaki couldn't get close after seeing and deducing that they burn their victims ON SIGHT. And she needed a hiding place. Since she has no projectile weapons apart from her Lance Rouzer, she's a sitting duck and she couldn't risk using the MIGHTY IMPACT card, as the Stab Impact involves getting close to its target and stabs it. With so many enemies she has no choice of escaping without getting combusted.

It was then that TheBee, Larc and Glaive arrived, and the ZECT Troopers sacrificed themselves to allow Lance to escape and Larc using the MIGHTY RAY to shoot down the remaining women until they were dealt with. It was all over afterwards as the siege ended with so many lives lost and now both DDS and ZECT are working double time to figure out how this tragedy happened and how to address it so it won't happen again.

- - -

News of these incidents spread like wildfire as it was all over the world. CNN, BBC, CCTV, name it all, Japan is now being eyed as a haven of bizarre incidents and the Japanese Emperor is holding an emergency meeting to address the situation at hand and is under pressure from the general public on these incidents which has been ongoing for several months.

Yamaki called DDS informing him that the incidents that happened yesterday appeared to be a distraction as his informant told him that several teenage boys disappeared without a trace which led Yamaki to believe that the cult abducted them during the chaos and now both him and Dan are having their hands full in dealing with this dire situation.

Kyuu and Ryu were watching the news and came to regret not responding to the situation being that they were elsewhere at that time. The same goes for the rest of the DDS sections and now the Class Q leader is considering of confronting Eve and come up with a way to get her to "spill" the beans on what she knows about these incidents and about the druids, but then he recalled the fact about having a hidden power which is similar to Eve as he wondered up to now about what she meant by saying "he will give in", and now he is contemplating on finding out about this fact.

- - -

_**NightmaRe**_ by _**Snow**_  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Futakamori_**)

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete_

_haikyo no machi ni mioboe ga aru  
anata to megutta sa shinshuu no naka_

_doushite hitori atashi wa hitori  
suguru sugu ni yume nanda to kizuku_

_gareki wo hashiru nanika ketobasu  
yume kara sameru deguchi wo sagasu no_

_hayaku ikanakya hayaku ikanakya  
dokoka de anata no koe ga shite iru no_

_ugoite iru toki no naka shika  
eien nante muhen nai n da_

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro wo ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

_anata o omou konna ni omou  
sonna atashi o yume de mitsuketa no_

_motto shiritai motto shiritai  
anata no koto o motto motto shiritai_

_nan to ka shinakya shikkari shinakya  
donna sekai ni mo setsuna sa ga afureru_

_toki ga itoshii nazeka itoshii  
ima wa motto anata o shiritai_

_wasureteta yo shinji na kereba  
donna koto de mo hajimaranai n da_

_ippun ichibyou de mo zutto zutto dakishimete  
warui yume o mite ita dake to sasayaite kudasai  
tonari ni anata ga ita  
ima mo kitto Soba ni iru no  
ARAAMU ga nattatte  
anata no koe shika todokanai n da_

_toroketai n da  
atama itai n da  
kimi o mamoru to ka tama ni wa kikitai n da  
hajiketai n da  
waratte itai n da  
hajimetai n da_

_ima nanji ka oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro o ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

- - -

**_Episode 7_****_9_****_: _****H**_**aishi n**_**_o Enforcers_**

At the Shibuya Police District, Taizo Kotobuki was drinking coffee after watching the news about what happened and is now worried about what is about to happen next after several women with pyrokinetic powers invaded his turf but thanks to the Super GALS and ZECT, the casualties were kept to a minimum, but still worries over Ran and her friends who are constantly risking their lives to save others.

Meanwhile Ran was at the rooftop of DDS main building looking at the sky wondering what to do next as she was thinking of a way to find the cult's hidden lair so the authorities could launch an assault and put a stop to the cult once and for all. Miyu and Aya joined her and they had a discussion on what to say about the matter at hand.

Ran: "You know what, girls…this whole thing have been going on forever…like..."

Aya: "…"

Ran: "When will this end??? It's chaos out there and we couldn't get a single breakthrough since the druids came…then mutated animals…"

Miyu: "You're not the only one…everyone's been on the edge for a few months ago…"

Ran: "You think so??? Look around you! So many people dying! ow female human torches rules the net after mutated animals and robotic bugs…what's next???"

Aya: "Ran! Miyu! Stop this!!!"

The two Super GALS ceased their arguments after hearing Aya shouted and they came to their senses and looked at the floor, feeling ashamed at themselves. It was then that Ran got a mobile phonecall and answered it. As the other two looked on, the lead Super GAL's mood slightly brightened as the conversation went on for a few more minutes and after that she turn to the two and gave them some enthusiastic news.

Ran: "We got some news…remember the panty liner clues we got?"

Miyu: "Yeah?"

The crime lab got a lead. They said they discovered something and are now calling in ZECT to help us out. We should go there and see what they can show us! Maybe we might discover something that may lead us to the cult! Aya, you should come too! You might learn something from this!

Aya: "Sure!"

And so the Super GALS left the school grounds and are heading to Shibuya to go to the Shibuya Police District to talk to the investigators there and hope that whatever findings they got would be a big help to DDS. Soon afterwards, ZECT was also called and Yamaki, being told by the Shibuya Police District on this, sends Fujima to assist the police in case there is trouble that might turn ugly.

- - -

An hour later at the Shibuya Police crime lab, the Super GALS and Fujima were awaiting the results of the findings while at the same time watches the news of what happened at Hiroshima which remained off-limits to everyone due to the radiation leak. Fujima silently cursed for not figuring out the cult's crafty and cunning methods. Who would have thought that they abduct teenage boys during the chaos yesterday. It was a very good plot on their part.

"Well, ladies…let's hope that whatever answer we get would surely help us in nailing the cult. Yesterday was surely pandemic…but blowing up the Hiroshima power plant? This is not just some terrorist-like method on the cult's part. But I have to admit they did this just to distract us."

As Fujima and Class G stood up when the "expert" came, the four went inside the lab after the expert told them his findings which raised their curiosity. First he showed them the panty liners found at the crime scene sealed inside a fool-proof plastic, then the results of the findings and a microscope.

"I must say this has to be a very complex and bizarre case I've ever encountered…and I believe that what we saw on TV about the monsters from the forest…the women setting everyone on fire…and the women found dead in their beds…it all points down to one source…a group of strange, mutated DNA cells. And believe me or not, I found traces of them…from the panty liners you brought and from the victims' vaginas…that's how I deduced how these mutated DNA entered… "

Needless to say, Class G couldn't believe their ears at what they just heard, and Fujima himself guessed that the cult played a part in this caper and was puzzled at what the cult are up to and why are they doing this. Nevertheless he paid attention to what the expert has more to say and how this theory would help shed light on the matter.

Ran: "Are you saying that the monster fetuses are created by these tainted panty liners??? You got to be kidding me! How can that happen???!!! And the women who died are virgins! Their hymens are still intact!!! How can you say…"

Aya: "Ran…calm down…"

Miyu: "That's right…let's hear him out…"

Fujima: "Sir…please continue…"

The expert nodded and resumed his explanation after the Class G leader simmered down.

"From what I was told…yes the monster fetuses and mutated embryos…they're created from the cells that are present within the panty liners we analyzed…and yes, Ms. Kotobuki…the victims are virgins…and aside from the strange, mutated cells we also found traces of sperms which is also laced with the strange organism that seemingly attributed to causing a strange, but dangerous mutation within a woman's body…and with the sperm entering the vagina, it caused the eggs to fertilize in a remarkable but dangerous pace and…"

The three GALS were listening intently as the expert took a breath while drinking a glass of water after explaining for about five minutes and then resumed his talking.

"…normally it takes about nine months for the egg to be fertilized and the baby is set to be born on the 9th month, but due to the strange mutated DNA within the woman's body, it causes the developing fetus to be mutated to be absorbed by these cells and the fetus itself becomes mutated, and depending on how strong these renegade cells are, the mutated fetus might develop a mind of its own, and…pardon me for saying this…becomes…carnivorous, and starts to eat its way out. That I believe is how it explained the holes on the women's bodies…chomped and all."

Fujima was quite surprised by this recalling the monster fetuses he and Ran encountered, and Miyu was aghast at how the cult would carry out their ruthless action while Aya was forced to vomit at a nearby sink after hearing the story. But then the lead Super GAL recalled that she saw several female workers here and asked them if they're wearing panty liners.

"Oh dear…I suppose some of them are…but I'm sure they're taking precautions after they were informed about you submitting samples at…huh? What's wrong, ma'am???"

The expert was startled as a female officer stumbles inside the lab and is clutching her stomach and Fujima secretly took the lab results and braces himself for whatever is about to happen. The female officer's stomach was starting to bulge and it appeared to be bloating as she is pregnant. Then the female officer screams at the pain and her stomach "exploded" which bore a hole and a fetus, appeared to be a six-month old in development which sports a monstrous look with large fangs and incisors, was roaring at its arrival and jumps towards the scientist and chomped at the neck, detaching the scientist's head from its torso which killed him immediately.

"Blast! We'd better transform! Let's assume that others are experiencing the same!"

Fujima summons the Wasp Zecter and attaches it on his Zecter Brace and initiated his transformation to TheBee while the Super GALS took out their CHANGE KEROBEROS cards and inserted it inside their A-Buckles, and their buckles' projection walls materialized, and enveloped their bodies in their armored forms, becoming Glaive, Llance and Larc. The four of them made their way out to see the other officers shooting at more mutated fetuses and then saw several women workers slumped on the floor, all lying in a pool of blood. Their stomachs and their vaginas bore large holes, some of which appeared to be chomped away.

"Blast…it must be those tainted panty liners! We have no choice but to aid the officers! Don't hold back! Take them down with everything you got!"

And so TheBee and the three armored Super GALS joined the police officers in nailing down the mutated embryos and the fight wasn't easy as more appeared and the officers were slowly decreasing until the four armored fighters are left. TheBee initiated "Cast Off" and assumed its secondary armored form. He then uses the Rider Sting to take out several, while Aya uses the Ray Bullet to shoot down several more. However, Glaive and Lance were having difficulty since they do not have projectile-based weapons and are now being targeted, but then ZECT and Shadow Troopers arrived to assist them and within several minutes the carnage is over.

"We'd better report this to DDS and ZECT. They must know about this and we should all try to find a way to track down the cult's base of operations so we can put a stop to their madness once and for all."

Nodding, the Super GALS de-armored themselves along with Fujima and the four of them left the police station to report to their superiors about this while the ZECT and Shadow Troopers began to clean up the mess the monsters left.

**_To Be Continued…_**

What a bloodbath…Infected panty liners, anyone?

**_Preview:_**

Kyuu teams up with Class R as they head back to the opera house to try to get some clues to know more about Melissa Pearce and why she turn bad. Will they get a REAL breakthrough and hope to solve this crisis?


	80. Dark Interlude

**_Parasite Eve_**

Okay, this was supposed to be the story arc where Kyuu team up with Class R to search the opera house where Melissa Pearce caused the massacre but then something came up, as I was re-checking my flash disk I found out that the upcoming chapters needed some revising so I decided to put it on hold until next month. Of course I decided to end the month of June with chapter 80, so I decided to come up with something.

In this chapter I decided to do a filler story to keep the gap close and put in a minor story that is related to this fic, so here it is, and enjoy.

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- **_Paradise Kiss_** is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_ROD_** is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- **_.hack_** is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- **_Pretty Cure_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

Kyuu is having a very rough time in dealing with the "Hell Girls", and despite using the Beta Gear (He is currently as Mask Rider Beta), he is being "whipped around", as the women were simultaneously using their powers to combust their target though his armor protected him. It was a typical 10-against-1, and two of them grappled onto Beta and self-destructed. Though he survived the blast, the impact knocked the Beta Phone off his metallic belt and he reverted back to normal. There Kyuu got another telepathic call from Eve, this time giving him an ultimatum, much to his chagrin and again he defied the call.

"_So…enjoying it? And I'll get right to the point…and this will be my last call. Join me._"

"NEVER!!! I RATHER DIE THAN JOINING YOU!!!!!"

"_You're loss…my gain…it's been nice knowing you, boy…and as you requested, I'll grant it…_"

Gamma arrived and overheard Kyuu talking to someone and he assumed that he is talking to the "Hell Girls", and the next scene sent shivers and shockwaves over his body. The "Hell Girls" then used their powers to combust the Class Q leader and his body is enveloped in flames, but then his body appeared to be unharmed, but his upper clothing was incinerated and though you can see Kyuu straining from the heat he is feeling and with feelings of tension and wanting to fight back, he screamed and the remaining "Hell Girls" exploded, and he was the only one left. As the smoke cleared, Kyuu was being confronted by Kyo, and demanded an answer right after.

"Nii-san…what did you do???"

"I…I…huh???"

At that moment, Kyuu felt something within his body and then panic enveloped him upon seeing his body undergo a strange mutation much to his and Kyo's surprises. His arms were starting to resemble that of Eve while his legs began to fuse together, his pants and shoes were starting to ripped away, and his legs now resembled a tail.

Kyo: "Nii-san…what's happening to you…?"

Kyuu: "I DON'T KNOW!!! HELP ME!!!!"

At that moment Melissa Pearce arrived, smiling at seeing Kyuu's body mutating, pleased that the Mitochondria cells inside his body have gotten stronger and are now beginning to take over his body. Kyuu has now lost control of his thoughts and have become to act like Melissa, and glanced at Kyo and combusted him until he is reduced to ashes.

"Well Done, boy. You are indeed one of us. Now join me in ruling the world…"

Kyuu and Melissa then left the area hand-in hand and disappeared within the fog leaving the burned remains of the younger Renjou and the scene faded away.

- - -

_**NightmaRe**_ by _**Snow**_  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Futakamori_**)

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete_

_haikyo no machi ni mioboe ga aru  
anata to megutta sa shinshuu no naka_

_doushite hitori atashi wa hitori  
suguru sugu ni yume nanda to kizuku_

_gareki wo hashiru nanika ketobasu  
yume kara sameru deguchi wo sagasu no_

_hayaku ikanakya hayaku ikanakya  
dokoka de anata no koe ga shite iru no_

_ugoite iru toki no naka shika  
eien nante muhen nai n da_

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro wo ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

_anata o omou konna ni omou  
sonna atashi o yume de mitsuketa no_

_motto shiritai motto shiritai  
anata no koto o motto motto shiritai_

_nan to ka shinakya shikkari shinakya  
donna sekai ni mo setsuna sa ga afureru_

_toki ga itoshii nazeka itoshii  
ima wa motto anata o shiritai_

_wasureteta yo shinji na kereba  
donna koto de mo hajimaranai n da_

_ippun ichibyou de mo zutto zutto dakishimete  
warui yume o mite ita dake to sasayaite kudasai  
tonari ni anata ga ita  
ima mo kitto Soba ni iru no  
ARAAMU ga nattatte  
anata no koe shika todokanai n da_

_toroketai n da  
atama itai n da  
kimi o mamoru to ka tama ni wa kikitai n da  
hajiketai n da  
waratte itai n da  
hajimetai n da_

_ima nanji ka oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro o ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

- - -

**_Episode 80: Yami no Intarudo_**

The scene unfolded and revealed that Kyuu woke up in the middle of the night (about 2:30 am), sweating and looking pale. It turns out that it was just a dream and seeing that he is still at his bedroom he saw his roommates, Kyo and Ryu, still asleep. He covered his face with his hand, feeling terrified at the dream he had, and recalled his recent encounter with the "Hell Girls", in which he actually survived another combustion attack and that he unknowingly caused THEM to combust and destroyed. He now pondered on what he should do and how to address it but is afraid of opening up to either his younger twin brother or Ryu, afraid of what their reaction would be like if they ever find out about this.

"_What should I do…? How can I tell them…??? Will they despise me if they find out about this??? Why didn't I get combusted??? Am I linked to HER???!!!! Kami-sama…help me…I don't know what to do…_"

All he did was cry silently until he fell asleep, and the night went on peacefully without incident. And all is peaceful with n trouble whatsoever.

- - -

By morning, Kyuu got up and opted to leave early to think things that happened the week after, namely his encounter with the Hell Girls. Although he left the house very early (about 5:30) his departure didn't go unnoticed as Kyo saw him through the window of his bedroom and opts to go follow him in secret. He has some issues he'd like to know which is related to what he did with the Hell Girls. For him this is important as he wanted to know where he got those powers and why he is the only one not affected by the combustion attacks.

"_You're not leaving that easily…I got questions which I want you to answer…_"

- - -

Downtown Tokyo. Kyuu was sitting at a bench at a park, his mind was occupied and wondered what has become of him now hw seem to have an ability he himself is unaware of, and is starting to doubt himself when Kyo approached him and confronted his elder twin brother, much to Kyuu's surprise.

"Okay, nii-san…spill it. You got something you're hiding from us? From the opera house, where you and Meg are the sole survivors, to you acting erratically and the your confrontation with Melissa Pearce, and now you just beat those pyro-bitches by shouting…like as if you're Son Gokou or something…it's bugging me…did you develop some sort of power?"

"What are you…?"

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME! I'm your brother! You can open up to me if you couldn't open up to the others! Please, let me help! I want to know what's happening to you…!"

At the heat of the argument, Kanata Saionji arrived and tries to pry the two brothers apart, and from there Kyo told him about the situation. Before the Class R member could offer an advice, the F-4 happened to pass by the scene and from there things got a little complicated when told of this and gave their opinions, but then two unexpected person show up. Suichi Kitaoka and Takeshi Asakura. The self-proclaimed "super lawyer" was intrigued at seeing the DDS students assembling while Asakura confronted the lawyer, staring viciously, and just as the seven detective students are about to move away, trouble seem to brew as Tsubasa Ozora and George Koizumi showed up and are pleased to see the sight before their eyes, and are ready to rumble, forcing the seven teens to brace themselves for a brawl.

"Hey, soccer boy…check this out…seven DDS students to kill…looks like we hit the jackpot…"

"Fine with me…but that Kyuu Renjou…he's mine. I'm going to prove to Melissa that he's not worthy of joining the cult…he's nothing more than an excess baggage…"

Asakura then glared at the two cult members and made his intentions known to the rest.

"You can kill each other for all I care…just leave Kitaoka to me."

Class G then happened to pass by the area and saw the commotion. Seeing Tsubasa and Koizumi on sight they knew there is trouble and went to join their fellow DDS students and as Kitaoka and Asakura went to a separate area within the park, Kyuu, Kyo, Kanata, the F-4 and the Super GALS stood on one side with Tsubasa and Koizumi standing on the other side, though the latter two boys were not intimidated about being outnumbered.

Ran: "Looks like you boys needed some help form us GALS..."

Aya: "Though I wonder why there are no druids here even though these two are here..."

Miyu: "Anyhow...we'd better beat them and get the info from there that would lead us to the cult's hideout...that way our problems will be over and we can get a breather..."

But then the situation took the turn for the worse, as a familiar face came in and this shocked both Class F and G. A man dressed like the "Matrix" stood before them and it turn out to be no other than Isaka. Kyuu and Kyo were surprised by this, since Isaka, also known as the Peacock Clow Beast, was already sealed. Sojiro checked his Diamonds deck and saw that he still has the FUSION PEACOCK card in his possession.

Sojiro: "How..."

Tsukasa: "Another Category Jack???"

Kanata: "No way...I think he's a fake..."

Isaka smiled at their reactions and removed his shades and gazed the the two Class F members and Kanata, hypnotizing them and the three are under his control, save for Akira and Rui. The three possessed DDS students then glanced at Class G, bringing out their buckles and inserted their cards, ready to initiate their transformations.

"Now, my boys...take out the girls!"

Tsukasa, Sojiro and kanata activated their buckles, initiating their transformations to Blade, Garren and Leangle, and are now going after the Super GALS. Rui and Akira stepped in front and tried to restrain them but were slapped aside, but this gave Class G the time to initiate their transformations to Glaive, Larc and lance and the two sides began to brawl, much to the Renjou brothers' bewilderment.

"Nii-san...are we seeing things or is this getting out of hand...?"

"I wish this were a dream..."

But then the two brothers were kicked on their butts and fell to the ground, as Kabuto and Drake are now armored up and ready to take them down, and they initiated CAST OFF to assume their secondary, sleeker forms, and both are ready to make their moves.

Beetle Zecter: "_CHANGE BEETLE..._"

Dragonfly Zecter: "_CHANGE DRAGONFLY..._

The two brothers quickly inserted their phones and armored up as Beta and Gamma, and the two began brawling against one another, though this leaves Asakura and Kitaoka alone in another area as they brought out what appeared to be a card holder and pointed it out in front of them, a strange metallic belt appeared out of nowhere and fastened around their waists. Both then slide their card decks on the belts' sliding dock vertically and both armored up. Kitaoka was encased in a green and silver armor, and became To-Rasu (Tausus) while Asakura became Mizugameza (Aquarius), having purple and black armor, his armor's design was modeled after a cobra. The two then began to trade punches and moved quite away from the other combatants.

As the fighting intensifies, Beta and Gamma narrowly pushed Kabuto and Drake back until someone entered the fray...and this shocked the two brothers as that someone turn out to be none other than Kaixa, since the two knew that he was killed almost two years ago, and they find it unbelievable that he just popped out of nowhere. Kaixa then glanced at Gamma, seething with vicious words.

"You...you stole the Side Basher...and I want it back...and...you seemed to be a hindrance to my agenda...so I'll take you out at once. That way, I'll be at ease…"

"What are you talking about?"

"No more talk…have at you!"

Kaixa then activated his weapon, the Blaygun, which resembles a gun which has a yellow laser saber at the bottom hilt and went after the younger Renjou, forcing the two to seek a vacant area to fight, leaving the Class Q leader alone. Beta is now bracing himself as Kabuto and Drake are now approaching their target and he makes his preparation to defend himself, and then glanced at the others, surprised that Class F and G are now facing off against one another.

- - -

At one side, Blade and Glaive are brandishing their weapons, Larc faces off Garren and Lance challenged Leangle, both their weapons (lance and Club Staff) are ready. Isaka stood in between, mentally directing the three to take out the armored Super GALS. Then the battle commences and the fight has begun. The entire park became a free-for-all and there's no stopping it and there is no turning back…

Larc and Garren were hiding behind a huge, thick tree exchanging fire power from their respective weapons (crossbow and gun), almost hitting each other though Garren briefly took the lead as he swipes the BULLET ARMADILLO and RAPID PECKER cards, decimating the tree and the armored Super GAL was forced to seek a new cover.

Lance and Leangle fought as well, striking their weapons at each other, taking hits but never backed away from one another. Since the armored Super GAL has much more experience in fighting than Kanata, she gained the upper hand though Leangle managed to fight back by activating the SCREW MOLE card and delivered a powerful punch. Further adding woes, Leangle threw out the FUSION ELEPHANT card and activated the REMOTE TAPIR card, unsealing the Elephant Clow Beast, and ordered it to go after her resulting in a chase and assault.

Glaive was running for her life as Blade assumed Jack form after activating the FUSION EAGLE and ABSORB CAPRICORN cards, and his armor upgraded and have "wings". Activating the THUNDER DEER and SLASH LIZARD cards, he intends to kill off the Super GAL with the _Lightning Slash_ attack.

- - -

Kaixa and Gamma are fighting against each other and the Class R leader is in a big fix, as Kusaka has the same amount of fighting experience as Kyo, and even attempts to slash him with the laser saber of his Blaygun, but Gamma countered it with his own laser saber, though he managed to fight back and pushed him away.

"I'll kill you, boy…I won't let you hinder my agenda…"

"I tell you I have no idea about your agenda…someone duped you to come here…"

- - -

To-Rasu and Mizugameza are doing a typical "Tom-and-Jerry" routine, as he summoned a huge bazooka to go after his target, who just laughed like a maniac while running, not minding the other combatants around him who were almost got hit. Their chase soon brought them to the other area of the park far away from the others, though the rest didn't care to notice them as they are busy worrying about their own survival.

- - -

The Class Q leader managed to hold on his own against Drake and Kabuto though the odds were stacked against him as he was being pushed around, but then problems began piling up as new players appeared, from the Zodiac fighters Shishiza (Leo) and Yagiza (Capricorn), to Dark Kiva (an evil version of kiva, whose color scheme is dark brown and sports a cape), and the three of them began ganging up on him until another arrived…Decade.

Decade then fored his Blaster gun and destroyed Kyuu's belt and phone, rendering him armor-less and is now in grave danger. Yagiza summoned his gazelle-Digimons while Shishiza took out his large battle axe while Decade aimed his gun at the unfortunate DDS student.

"Looks like my mission's over once you're dead…"

But then a "miracle" took place as a 22-year old person came and resembled Kyuu, though the difference is that he is an adult. It was Kyutu Renjouru, and he is dressed in his 15th century attire and this caught the attention of Kyuu's attackers.

"Let the boy go…I'll be your opponent."

As the attackers looked on, Kyutu took out his small tuning fork and tapped it on his left palm, vibrating and placed it in front of his forehead, and a small, Oni symbol materialized between his brows and purple flames engulfed him and as the flames died, he is now in his Oni form of Hibiki. Then another came and he is dressed just like Kyutu, it was Ryuki and he took out a small, ancient whistle and blew it, and as it vibrated he placed it in front of his head and then assumed the same Oni form as Hibiki, and he has become Ibuki.

"This is the 21st century…go fuck off!"

Dark Kiva the got his reply as Ibuki blew his "trumpet", and powerful sound resonated and the force threw the two Zodiac fighters and Dark Kiva away, leaving Decade, Drake and Kabuto behind, though the two Oni were busy fending off the three villains. Just as Decade was about to open fire, a bullet train appeared out of nowhere and rammed the attacker, sending Decade pummeled away and out came Den-O, and summoned his assistants, Momotaros, Urataros and Urataros to deal with the three villains.

"You okay?"

"Uh…yeah…"

As Den-O helps up Kyuu, another person entered the fray and he exactly resembles the Class Q leader, though the only difference was the tag of his school uniform's letters were written in reverse, as if he is a parallel version of Kyuu.

"Blast…that's your parallel version of you…be careful…"

As Kyuu wondered what Den-o meant, the parallel Kyuu took out a card deck with the face of a dragon engraved and a metallic belt materialized and fastened around his waist, and slips it inside, encasing him in a black armor whose helmet resembling a cross between a bug and a dragon. He became Black Futagoza (Black Gemini), and then a red-colored, armored person came and stood by his side and it was Red Futagoza (Red Gemini).

Then more persons arrived, and are armored. It turned out to be Kuuga, Agito and G3, and they stood in front of Kyuu and Den-O, intending to protect them.

As Kyuu, Den-O and the two new comers are bracing themselves against the two Gemini fighters, something unexpected happened. Kyuu was clutching his head and felt something enveloping him. Then he started to increase in height and an Incredible Hulk-like sequence took place as his arms, legs and body underwent a strange transformation, his legs fused together (this in turn caused his pants and shoes to slowly rip away), his arms went grotesque and his upper body went larger in physique (his upper clothing slowly ripped away), his face remained the same though his hair underwent a make over and has become a monstrous version of Eve, except that he's a guy and resembled a half-human, half serpentine.

Kyuu then unknowingly unleashed its power, combusting everyone around him, including Kyo and his rescuers, and he was the only one left standing and became horrified by what he has become, and Melissa Pearce appeared and clapped her hands as to congratulate Kyuu over something he hated to hear.

"Well done, boy…you have achieved the next stage of evolution…and the REAL you have awakened…now you are with me…and together…we will rule the world…and lead a new race of lifeforms…Mitochondria lifeforms…ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!!"

"No…no…NOOOOO!!!!!!!"

- - -

The scene shifts to Kyuu's bedroom and Kyuu got up, sweating and his face paled, having awakened from a nightmare. He had just woke up from bizarre dream which made him very nervous and at unease. First he was fighting against a horde of his past opponents, then Decade arrived, then now he has become a male mutated version of Eve. He was relieved that Kyo and Ryu are still asleep and now he has something to think about from now on.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Okay…that was a wild ride…a chain of dreams from Kyuu, and though it was just a dream, that can be a possibility…right? Well, think of it as an eye-opener of sorts…

Aside from Decade making a cameo appearance, and besides Kuuga and Agito, the other armored characters who appeared here are from my past fics that appeared and here are the names and from which fic they appeared:

**Koudoutai:**

- Futagoza (Gemini)

- Yagiza (Capricorn)

- Mizugameza (Aquarius)

- To-Rasu (Taurus)

- Ohitsujiza (Aries)

- Shishiza (Leo)

**Rise of The Orphenochs:**

- Mask Rider Kaixa

**Kyuu And The Seven War Demons:**

- Hibiki

- Ibuki

**_Preview:_**

The REAL continuation commences and they'll be up by next month, July.

Here are the things to expect within chapters 81 to 90:

- More discoveries leading to Melissa Pearce's transformation to Eve

- Ryoma Echizen getting his own Zecter (the 4th Zecter in this fic)

- A character death

- Kyuu vs. Eve


	81. Opera Overdrive part 1

**_Parasite Eve_**

Last sure give you readers a lot of shivers…though in this chapter you'll get a breather as Kyuu finally gets the much-needed clue DDS and ZECT needed to know about Melissa Pearce, and how and why she became Eve. But this won't be easy though as he teams up with Class R and encounters a gauntlet of obstacles before reaching the answer.

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- **_Paradise Kiss_** is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_ROD_** is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- **_.hack_** is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- **_Pretty Cure_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

The expert was startled as a female officer stumbles inside the lab and is clutching her stomach and Fujima secretly took the lab results and braces himself for whatever is about to happen. The female officer's stomach was starting to bulge and it appeared to be bloating as she is pregnant. Then the female officer screams at the pain and her stomach "exploded" which bore a hole and a fetus, appeared to be a six-month old in development which sports a monstrous look with large fangs and incisors, was roaring at its arrival and jumps towards the scientist and chomped at the neck, detaching the scientist's head from its torso which killed him immediately.

"Blast! We'd better transform! Let's assume that others are experiencing the same!"

Fujima summons the Wasp Zecter and attaches it on his Zecter Brace and initiated his transformation to TheBee while the Super GALS took out their CHANGE KEROBEROS cards and inserted it inside their A-Buckles, and their buckles' projection walls materialized, and enveloped their bodies in their armored forms, becoming Glaive, Llance and Larc. The four of them made their way out to see the other officers shooting at more mutated fetuses and then saw several women workers slumped on the floor, all lying in a pool of blood. Their stomachs and their vaginas bore large holes, some of which appeared to be chomped away.

"Blast…it must be those tainted panty liners! We have no choice but to aid the officers! Don't hold back! Take them down with everything you got!"

And so TheBee and the three armored Super GALS joined the police officers in nailing down the mutated embryos and the fight wasn't easy as more appeared and the officers were slowly decreasing until the four armored fighters are left. TheBee initiated "Cast Off" and assumed its secondary armored form. He then uses the Rider Sting to take out several, while Aya uses the Ray Bullet to shoot down several more. However, Glaive and Lance were having difficulty since they do not have projectile-based weapons and are now being targeted, but then ZECT and Shadow Troopers arrived to assist them and within several minutes the carnage is over.

"We'd better report this to DDS and ZECT. They must know about this and we should all try to find a way to track down the cult's base of operations so we can put a stop to their madness once and for all."

Nodding, the Super GALS de-armored themselves along with Fujima and the four of them left the police station to report to their superiors about this while the ZECT and Shadow Troopers began to clean up the mess the monsters left.

An hour later, at Morihiko Dan's office, Class G told Dan about what happened and showed to them the evidence they got, and needless to say he became concerned but also interested, seeing that his is a step to bring them closer to learning about the cult.

- - -

_**NightmaRe**_ by _**Snow**_  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Futakamori_**)

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete_

_haikyo no machi ni mioboe ga aru  
anata to megutta sa shinshuu no naka_

_doushite hitori atashi wa hitori  
suguru sugu ni yume nanda to kizuku_

_gareki wo hashiru nanika ketobasu  
yume kara sameru deguchi wo sagasu no_

_hayaku ikanakya hayaku ikanakya  
dokoka de anata no koe ga shite iru no_

_ugoite iru toki no naka shika  
eien nante muhen nai n da_

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro wo ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

_anata o omou konna ni omou  
sonna atashi o yume de mitsuketa no_

_motto shiritai motto shiritai  
anata no koto o motto motto shiritai_

_nan to ka shinakya shikkari shinakya  
donna sekai ni mo setsuna sa ga afureru_

_toki ga itoshii nazeka itoshii  
ima wa motto anata o shiritai_

_wasureteta yo shinji na kereba  
donna koto de mo hajimaranai n da_

_ippun ichibyou de mo zutto zutto dakishimete  
warui yume o mite ita dake to sasayaite kudasai  
tonari ni anata ga ita  
ima mo kitto Soba ni iru no  
ARAAMU ga nattatte  
anata no koe shika todokanai n da_

_toroketai n da  
atama itai n da  
kimi o mamoru to ka tama ni wa kikitai n da  
hajiketai n da  
waratte itai n da  
hajimetai n da_

_ima nanji ka oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro o ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

- - -

**_Episode 81: Opera no Obaduraibu_**

Outside Dan's office, Kyuu and Kyo could overhear the conversation from the door, and this made the Class Q leader recall the opera incident where he first encountered Eve. Kyo was looking intently at his elder twin brother and was very concerned. When he asked Megumi about the events that happened, he was surprised to hear from her that Kyuu was unaffected by Eve's attacks and this seemingly add another riddle. How come he wasn't affected when all of the audiences were set on fire.

Then at the sewers Kyuu encountered Eve again and once again he remained in one piece. What gives here??? Has he developed some kind of power? This is impossible. The Class R leader know for a fact that his elder twin brother is no longer an **Orphenoch**, so why he was able to withstand Eve's attack? And during the interrogation at Shibuya, Megumi told him that Kyuu was acting erratic and went to the basement of the Shibuya Police Station which leads to the sewers where the real Eve was attempting to escape and the two, according to Kyuu, fought briefly.

Now is the time to ask his elder twin brother if he knows something about our mystery woman and why is he acting strange the moment the opera incident came to light and he knew that Kyuu isn't the kind of person to act so erratically.

"Hey, nii-san…tell me why you've been acting so strangely since Eve made her presence known at the opera house."

"Eh?"

"Don't "eh" me…"

"Eh?"

KA-BLAG!!!

Kyo whacked Kyuu on the head so hard but surprisingly didn't yell out loud as he was being dragged towards the rooftop where the twin brothers could have a private conversation, but then a pair of shadows can be seen and started to trail the two Renjou siblings, though you couldn't see their faces but shadows instead.

- - -

At ZECT HQ, Yamaki and Fujima were standing outside the lab after Fujima submitted the evidence he got from the Shibuya Police crime lab, patiently awaiting the results after the "expert" who told them about the strange cells found at the panty liners was killed in the skirmish with some mutated fetuses and embryos. Like DDS, ZECT became more determined to figure out this code that would lead them straight to the cult's lair once they get a fix on a "witness" should the lab results yield negative results.

- - -

Back at DDS, at the rooftop of the main building, Kyuu was being confronted by Kyo over something that he himself couldn't figure out, and the Class R leader was starting to get a bit impatient at his elder twin brother's rebuttals.

"And what do you mean you don't know??? That's not an answer!"

"But that is my answer! I don't know why I became linked with Melissa…or rather Eve now…"

"Eve???"

"That's what she calls herself now…and she even tries to persuade me to join her "cause" and of course I turn it down and fought her…only to see her mutate to a bigger form…"

"Nii-san…listen to me carefully…we both know that you've been cured from being an Orphenoch, right?"

"Of course! Thanks to the blood transfusion at the Digimon world…"

"Then how come you didn't combust like the audiences at the opera house?"

"Um…I'm a mutant? X-Men? Spider-Man?"

"Grr…nii-san…"

"I know! I'm from Krypton! I'm Superman!"

KA-BLAG!!!

"Ow…"

As the two brothers bicker, the two silhouettes that been following the two have revealed themselves as Shugo "Kite" Kunisaki and Kanata Saionji. Though they didn't exactly overheard the conversation, they do heard them talk about Eve, and Kanata offered a suggestion that might help them solve the cult and Eve issues.

Kanata: "Say…why don't we go to the opera house? We might get some hidden assets at Melissa's dressing room…though we already got the CCTV camera…we still need to know more about Melissa Pearce…"

Kite: "I'll be bringing my laptop along…plus some kunai daggers…"

Kyo: "Fine…but Kanata…bring your Club Buckle with you…nii-san and I are going to bring our belts with us in case we encountered some mutants there…"

Kyuu: "Then call in the Ninja Turtles…"

KA-BLAG!!!!

Kyo: "SHUT UP, YOU BRAINLESS ASSHOLE!!!"

Kyuu: "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BRAINLESS ASSHOLE???"

Kyo: "YOU ARE!!! YOU'RE BRAIN'S FULL OF STUPIDITY AND PERVERTEDNESS!!!

Kyuu: "Hey, I'm not a pervert!"

Kyo: "Want a bet???"

Kanata: "Guys…please…"

Kite watches on as Kanata tries to pull the twin brothers apart, and after five minutes the four DDS students agreed to head for the opera house to do some re-investigation to see if they missed something and hoped to find new evidences to help figure out more about Melissa Pearce before her transformation to Eve.

- - -

At the opera house, a janitor was making his rounds within the hallway leading to the dressing room and was checking out every room. Though the building remained deserted for several months due to the incident via police reports, the building's owner still hires contracted cleaners to keep the building clean so when the culprit(s) is/are captured, a new show would be take place after.

After clearing a few rooms, the janitor was about to head for Melissa Pearce's dressing room when a huge silhouette of shadow appeared beside him and when the janitor looked behind him and saw it, a scream was his only response though it was brief as it lasted only less than 30 seconds before it was over.

- - -

Thirty minutes later Kyuu and the K-3 (okay, so it's Class R's Kyo, Kite and Kanata) arrived outside and are now ready to "invade" the building though they first came up with a plan to where to meet after getting what they came for though there were some brief conflict on how to execute this plan without adding some hitch.

Kyo: "alright, guys…listen up. We go straight to the dressing room and search room after room until we find something valuable that'll help us in nailing Ms. Pearce or the druids. If you encounter either the druids or anything…unusual…call either one of us. Me and nii-san will take the east wing while you, Kanata and Kite…you take the west wing. Any question?"

Kyuu: "Can I call Meg so we can make love…"

KA-BLAG!!!

Kyo: "Then all is settled…let's move out, guys!"

Kite: "Man…Kyo is still a hothead after all…he even decked his elder twin brother…"

Kanata: "Can you blame him? Kyuu's the elder of the siblings yet he acts like a kid…"

And so the foursome went to the passageway down the stairs and are about to go separate ways as they head out to the dressing rooms to find clues that would lead to Melissa Pearce's past. However they were unaware of what awaits them as the scene shifts to an adjacent area where the corpse of the janitor is shown, disemboweled and in a pool of blood.

_**To Be Continued…**_

The search commences…and the start of their mission: Get clues leading to Eve's origin. Will they succeed? And will they leave the building alive with danger lurking close by?

_**Preview:**_

As Kite and Kanata continues their search, the Renjou brothers discovered an item which could be the key to the mystery behind Melissa Pearce. Will this be their big break?

**_Note:_**

About Kyuu getting a blood transfusion and about being a former orphenoch...see my past fanfic, "**_Paradise Lost_**" as the info is there...


	82. Opera Overdrive part 2

**_Parasite Eve_**

Looks like Kyuu and the K-3 boys are now about to commence their search for clues leading to Melissa Pearce's past and this will prove to be the essential key to know more about her past and why she turn bad, and this would be very crucial for Kyuu as he wanted to know why he has this connection to her and why he is the only one not affected by Eve's power.

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- **_Paradise Kiss_** is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_ROD_** is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- **_.hack_** is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- **_Pretty Cure_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

Thirty minutes later Kyuu and the K-3 (okay, so it's Class R's Kyo, Kite and Kanata) arrived outside and are now ready to "invade" the building though they first came up with a plan to where to meet after getting what they came for though there were some brief conflict on how to execute this plan without adding some hitch.

Kyo: "alright, guys…listen up. We go straight to the dressing room and search room after room until we find something valuable that'll help us in nailing Ms. Pearce or the druids. If you encounter either the druids or anything…unusual…call either one of us. Me and nii-san will take the east wing while you, Kanata and Kite…you take the west wing. Any question?"

Kyuu: "Can I call Meg so we can make love…"

KA-BLAG!!!

Kyo: "Then all is settled…let's move out, guys!"

Kite: "Man…Kyo is still a hothead after all…he even decked his elder twin brother…"

Kanata: "Can you blame him? Kyuu's the elder of the siblings yet he acts like a kid…"

And so the foursome went to the passageway down the stairs and are about to go separate ways as they head out to the dressing rooms to find clues that would lead to Melissa Pearce's past. However they were unaware of what awaits them as the scene shifts to an adjacent area where the corpse of the janitor is shown, disemboweled and in a pool of blood.

As the four boys are descending down and are nearing the basement area where the dressing room was located, the Class Q leader paused briefly recalling the time he and Megumi have been here and where they first encountered Melissa when she first turn villainess, attracting Class R's attention. Kyo looked serious while Kite and Kanata went ahead and heads off to the west wing.

"Nii-san…what's wrong?"

"Just…it made me recall when Meg and I first encountered Melissa within this hall after seeing her setting the audiences on fire…and how I went after her and fought briefly…"

"Which is why we should not waste time and we get going. I'm sure we'll get some answers, and after this we should put a check on you…to see if you do have something hidden…"

"Are you saying I'm hiding something??"

"Moron. What I'm saying is that there may be something inside you that protected you from Ms. Pearce's powers and that might be the key that would stop her. You yourself are not aware of this and that's why we should conduct a test on you…"

"I'm not a guinea pig. We'll worry about it later after we find a clue here…"

And the brothers went ahead and headed for the east wing to commence their search and hope this would bring them closer to the answer they really needed. So far they noticed that the area remained deserted though they were unaware that they weren't alone.

- - -

_**NightmaRe**_ by _**Snow**_  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Futakamori_**)

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete_

_haikyo no machi ni mioboe ga aru  
anata to megutta sa shinshuu no naka_

_doushite hitori atashi wa hitori  
suguru sugu ni yume nanda to kizuku_

_gareki wo hashiru nanika ketobasu  
yume kara sameru deguchi wo sagasu no_

_hayaku ikanakya hayaku ikanakya  
dokoka de anata no koe ga shite iru no_

_ugoite iru toki no naka shika  
eien nante muhen nai n da_

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro wo ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

_anata o omou konna ni omou  
sonna atashi o yume de mitsuketa no_

_motto shiritai motto shiritai  
anata no koto o motto motto shiritai_

_nan to ka shinakya shikkari shinakya  
donna sekai ni mo setsuna sa ga afureru_

_toki ga itoshii nazeka itoshii  
ima wa motto anata o shiritai_

_wasureteta yo shinji na kereba  
donna koto de mo hajimaranai n da_

_ippun ichibyou de mo zutto zutto dakishimete  
warui yume o mite ita dake to sasayaite kudasai  
tonari ni anata ga ita  
ima mo kitto Soba ni iru no  
ARAAMU ga nattatte  
anata no koe shika todokanai n da_

_toroketai n da  
atama itai n da  
kimi o mamoru to ka tama ni wa kikitai n da  
hajiketai n da  
waratte itai n da  
hajimetai n da_

_ima nanji ka oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro o ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

- - -

**_Episode 82: Opera no Obaduraibu part 2  
_**

West Wing. Kite and Kanata stood still staring at the sight of the hallway. They didn't expect this to happen and are rather dumbfounded. The hallway of this area was longer than they expected and there were so many rooms to choose from but the stretch is quite long. The two Class R members glanced at each other as they are about to reach an agreement.

"So Kanata…should we split up?"

"Okay…I'm sure there aren't any monsters here…Kyuu, Kyo and Yukihira said they took them out at the sewers…so it's likely that they won't make their way here…"

"Right. We should cover the rooms individually so our search would be faster. Tedious but fast. Come on…we should get started…last one to come out gets to date Miyu Saionji…"

"Hey!"

"Just kidding…"

And so the two boys commences their search with Kanata entering the first room and began rummaging the items around to find anything linked to Melissa Pearce. So far he found nothing at first but he didn't gave up and continued to look around, until he finds a picture frame with Melissa on it with several people beside her. He deduced that they could either be her family, friends or co-actors. He decided to take it with him to help find them so they could trace Melissa's circumstances which led her to her current situation.

"At least this would do…"

Leaving the first room he entered the second room to find Kite staring lewdly at what appeared to be a magazine with a box beside him, and when he checked it out, it turn out to be porn magazines, such as PLAYBOY, HUSTLER and PENTHOUSE. He whacked his fellow Class R member on the head hard while scolding him for slacking off.

"You hentai! What the heck do you think you're doing??!!"

"Um…investigating…"

"By looking at a box full of porn materials??!!! If Kyo were to see you like this he'd…"

"Please…don't tell him about this…okay, let me place them inside…"

Kanata sagged as Kite placed all of the porn magazines inside his backpack until they were full and proceeded to move to the next room. The brown-haired teen wondered why an RPG fan and hacker would stoop to Kazuma's level and became interested in pornographic reading materials. He was relieved that he wasn't here or he'll be having a field day.

"If Kazuma were here he'd be happy with joy…and Kyo would surely get into overdrive to see those two computer geeks-turned porn collectors together…"

- - -

At the Narusawa mansion, Kazuma was at his room doing research on the internet and he sneezed quite a lot and wondered if this was a coincidence.

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!"

After consuming several rounds of tissue paper, he wondered if someone is talking about him. He hoped it's not Megumi as he is currently downloading the footages he filmed about her and Kyuu making love at the opera house a few months ago.

- - -

At the next room at the opera house, still within the east wing of the dressing room area Kanata found nothing significant and moved to the next room and found Kite operating his laptop, and when he peeked he was pissed off seeing he was downloading a DVD-full of X-rated movies and whacked him harder on the head.

"YOU BLASTED HENTAI! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO…"

"Relax…I got some clues which might be helpful…check this out…"

Kite showed to Kanata a box full of receipts which are about purchases on immuno-suppressant medicines and the Class R member wondered why someone would by so many medicines and take it so frequently. At least Kite did something useful but still did not appreciate doing something not related to their investigation.

"Kite…how long are you going to…"

"Give me a few seconds…there…all done."

Kite finished installing the porn movies on his laptop and leaves as he heads for the next room. Kanata sighed and sagged at his partner's rather useful but sometimes foolish acts. As Kite moved to the next room he searched the area but found nothing useful and proceeded to move to the next one. Kanata went to another room but found nothing important, and when he was about to enter another room, he heard a loud scream which said, "OH SHIT!!!"

As he went towards a corner he found Kite staring wide-eyed in shock as he also saw what kite just found…the already decomposing remains of the janitor. The pool of blood is still there but was already dried up and clanged to the floor. He was having a bad feeling about this so he took out the CHANGE SPIDER card and inserted it inside the Club Buckle which formed a metallic belt. As the two look around for anything, they got their answer as a pair of mutated rats, who are as big as the two teens, showed up, very hungry.

"Looks like Mickey Mouse and Mighty Mouse are having a feast here…"

"Kite…go fetch Kyuu and Kyo while I hold them off! Don't argue and just go!"

"What?? Are you crazy??!!!"

"Well I'm not as crazy as you are going ga-ga over some porno magazines! At least you won't have to worry about anything! Henshin!"

As Kanata slides the cover of the Club Buckle's cover to the left, the Club Buckle chants "OPEN UP" and the projection wall appeared and knocks down one of the mutant rats down and then it enveloped Kanata body, transforming him into his armored form of Mask Rider Leangle. Leangle then took out his Wand Rouzer and a staff was formed and gets ready to fight the two monsters.

"Either you get going or I'll send you to those two as yummy cheese…"

"I'm going! I'm going!"

As Kite makes his escape Leangle blocked the mutated rats' path while jabbing a stabbing jab on one of them, forcing the two to back away as Kite successfully makes his way towards the west wing of the hallway. Hoping to stall them he took out a card, which is the Category 6 of Clubs: BLIZZARD POLAR, and swipes it at the card reader of the Wands Rouzer.

Wand Rouzer: "BLIZZARD…"

The Wand Rouzer fired a freezing wave which puts the two monster mice on ice and Leangle hoped that it would be enough to stall them for at least an hour but 15 seconds later the ice cracked and smashed and the two mutated rodents were freed from their bondage.

"You've got to be kidding…"

- - -

At the West Wing, Kyuu entered Melissa Pearce's dressing room and Kyo followed next. The twin brothers looked around to see if they could find anything useful to get which can be considered as a clue to lead them to Melissa's past and what led her to become what she is toady: a monster. As the younger Renjou looks around, the elder Renjou searched as well until he found what appeared to be a book.

"Nii-san…is that a notebook?"

"More like…a diary. Let's see what this contained…and hope it would be an answer…"

As the two started browsing the pages from the beginning, they were immensely hooked at what they discovered and started to make sense…little by little.

"_March 21, 1995…received my first operation for kidney transplant…it was for me…my chance to get a second chance at life…I'm too young to die and I have a dream when I grow up…_"

- - -

Next page…

"_April 21, 1995...due to my operation I was advised by my doctors to take medicines so my new kidney won't be rejected by my body..._"

- - -

Next page…

"_August 15, 1995...I don't know why...but the pain and discomfort keeps showing up from time to time...but thanks to the medicines at least it'll keep me from missing school...being an American...the school system's very strict..._"

- - -

Kyuu and Kyo glanced at each other as they started to wonder where this lead to since this is Melissa Pearce they're talking about. Sighing they opted to continue looking at the diary.

Several page turns, and then next page…

"_February 14, 2000...I lost my parents to a fire that gutted my house and until now I had no idea what caused the blaze apart from suspicions of faulty electrical wiring...I really missed them but my relatives helped me recover..._"

- - -

Glancing at each other, Kyuu and Kyo seemingly got an idea on what caused the blaze to befall the Pearce parents and came to a conjoined suspicion which seem to make sense here.

Kyo: "She did it..."

Kyuu: "And she claims she didn't know??"

Kyo: "Who knows..."

Kyuu: "Let's peek at this for more..."

**_To Be Continued…_**

Okay...so the Renjou brothers got first-hand info on what cause Melissa to go bad, but this is just the beginning on discovering her early life.

**_Preview:_**

After learning what caused Melisa Pearce to go bad, the Renjou brothers and Kanata fight their way out after several more mutated animals began invading the opera building. Will they make it out alive???


	83. Opera Overdrive part 3

**_Parasite Eve_**

More of Melissa's past is revealed and the four DDS students now have the clue they needed to know who they are facing against. But not before facing a gauntlet of monsters roaming around the building. See how the four boys try to escape without losing a limb.

- - -

**Disclamer:  
**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto_** is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- **_Parasite Eve_** is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- **_Paradise Kiss_** is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- **_ROD_** is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- **_.hack_** is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- **_Pretty Cure_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

As Kite moved to the next room he searched the area but found nothing useful and proceeded to move to the next one. Kanata went to another room but found nothing important, and when he was about to enter another room, he heard a loud scream which said, "OH SHIT!!!"

As he went towards a corner he found Kite staring wide-eyed in shock as he also saw what kite just found…the already decomposing remains of the janitor. The pool of blood is still there but was already dried up and clanged to the floor. He was having a bad feeling about this so he took out the CHANGE SPIDER card and inserted it inside the Club Buckle which formed a metallic belt. As the two look around for anything, they got their answer as a pair of mutated rats, who are as big as the two teens, showed up, very hungry.

"Looks like Mickey Mouse and Mighty Mouse are having a feast here…"

"Kite…go fetch Kyuu and Kyo while I hold them off! Don't argue and just go!"

"What?? Are you crazy??!!!"

"Well I'm not as crazy as you are going ga-ga over some porno magazines! At least you won't have to worry about anything! Henshin!"

As Kanata slides the cover of the Club Buckle's cover to the left, the Club Buckle chants "OPEN UP" and the projection wall appeared and knocks down one of the mutant rats down and then it enveloped Kanata body, transforming him into his armored form of Mask Rider Leangle. Leangle then took out his Wand Rouzer and a staff was formed and gets ready to fight the two monsters.

"Either you get going or I'll send you to those two as yummy cheese…"

"I'm going! I'm going!"

As Kite makes his escape Leangle blocked the mutated rats' path while jabbing a stabbing jab on one of them, forcing the two to back away as Kite successfully makes his way towards the west wing of the hallway. Hoping to stall them he took out a card, which is the Category 6 of Clubs: BLIZZARD POLAR, and swipes it at the card reader of the Wands Rouzer.

Wand Rouzer: "BLIZZARD…"

The Wand Rouzer fired a freezing wave which puts the two monster mice on ice and Leangle hoped that it would be enough to stall them for at least an hour but 15 seconds later the ice cracked and smashed and the two mutated rodents were freed from their bondage.

"You've got to be kidding…"

- - -

At the West Wing, Kyuu entered Melissa Pearce's dressing room and Kyo followed next. The twin brothers looked around to see if they could find anything useful to get which can be considered as a clue to lead them to Melissa's past and what led her to become what she is toady: a monster. As the younger Renjou looks around, the elder Renjou searched as well until he found what appeared to be a book.

"Nii-san…is that a notebook?"

"More like…a diary. Let's see what this contained…and hope it would be an answer…"

As the two started browsing the pages from the beginning, they were immensely hooked at what they discovered and started to make sense…little by little.

"_March 21, 1995…received my first operation for kidney transplant…it was for me…my chance to get a second chance at life…I'm too young to die and I have a dream when I grow up…_"

- - -

Next page…

"_April 21, 1995...due to my operation I was advised by my doctors to take medicines so my new kidney won't be rejected by my body..._"

- - -

Next page…

"_August 15, 1995...I don't know why...but the pain and discomfort keeps showing up from time to time...but thanks to the medicines at least it'll keep me from missing school...being an American...the school system's very strict..._"

- - -

Kyuu and Kyo glanced at each other as they started to wonder where this lead to since this is Melissa Pearce they're talking about. Sighing they opted to continue looking at the diary.

Several page turns, and then next page…

"_February 14, 2000...I lost my parents to a fire that gutted my house and until now I had no idea what caused the blaze apart from suspicions of faulty electrical wiring...I really missed them but my relatives helped me recover..._"

- - -

Glancing at each other, Kyuu and Kyo seemingly got an idea on what caused the blaze to befall the Pearce parents and came to a conjoined suspicion which seemed to make sense here.

Kyo: "She did it..."

Kyuu: "And she claims she didn't know??"

Kyo: "Who knows..."

Kyuu: "Let's peek at this for more..."

Kyo: "Hope Kite and Kanata has better luck as we are…and hopefully they won't get in to trouble…that's the last thing I want to hear from them…"

They flipped a few pages ahead to find out more about her growing up years and soon they are about to witness more of her past.

- - -

_**NightmaRe**_ by _**Snow**_  
(Opening Song from **_Jigoku Shoujo Futakamori_**)

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete_

_haikyo no machi ni mioboe ga aru  
anata to megutta sa shinshuu no naka_

_doushite hitori atashi wa hitori  
suguru sugu ni yume nanda to kizuku_

_gareki wo hashiru nanika ketobasu  
yume kara sameru deguchi wo sagasu no_

_hayaku ikanakya hayaku ikanakya  
dokoka de anata no koe ga shite iru no_

_ugoite iru toki no naka shika  
eien nante muhen nai n da_

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro wo ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

_anata o omou konna ni omou  
sonna atashi o yume de mitsuketa no_

_motto shiritai motto shiritai  
anata no koto o motto motto shiritai_

_nan to ka shinakya shikkari shinakya  
donna sekai ni mo setsuna sa ga afureru_

_toki ga itoshii nazeka itoshii  
ima wa motto anata o shiritai_

_wasureteta yo shinji na kereba  
donna koto de mo hajimaranai n da_

_ippun ichibyou de mo zutto zutto dakishimete  
warui yume o mite ita dake to sasayaite kudasai  
tonari ni anata ga ita  
ima mo kitto Soba ni iru no  
ARAAMU ga nattatte  
anata no koe shika todokanai n da_

_toroketai n da  
atama itai n da  
kimi o mamoru to ka tama ni wa kikitai n da  
hajiketai n da  
waratte itai n da  
hajimetai n da_

_ima nanji ka oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro o ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

- - -

**_Episode 83: Opera no Obaduraibu part 3  
_**

At the west wing, Leangle managed to keep the two mutated mice away from him and thankfully Kite made his way out of the hall but then heard a scream coming from him. Sensing that something is wrong, he used a full freezing blast and put the two mice on ice again and this time it put them on hold and left. \as he went towards the corner he saw Kite throwing kunai daggers at a mutated frog and he is lucky that he was still in one piece.

"Blast…Kite…go! I'll hold him off!"

Leangle took out two cards belonging to his deck of Clubs: the **Category 3: SCREW MOLE** and **Category 4: RUSH RHINOCEROS**. Both cards levitated above him before disappearing inside his armor, in which the cards' powers take effect.

Wand Rouzer: "_SCREW…RUSH…_"

Then his Wand Rouzer's tip, which is a symbol of the Clubs, spins like a drill and jabs it on the mutated frog's tummy, but not before the frog's tongue pops out from its mouth and punched the armored Kanata silly, but he didn't gave up and proceeded to go after the monstrous amphibian until he drilled a hole on its tummy until it was killed on the spot. After that he followed Kite to make sure he is safe.

- - -

Back at the West Wing, Kyuu and Kyo continue to observ the pages of the diary until they came across the time when Melissa is an adult, at the age of 20, and this is where things get more complicated, and bizarre, as they further discovered and started to make sense…literally.

"_August 21, 2005…I managed to snag a leading role in the play, Shakespeare…which is set to be played at Central Park in new York…and then a month later at Tokyo, Japan…though it was a dual cast, I don't mind it…and since this is a lead role for me…I'd better take my medicines with me…I don't want to miss out this opportunity…_"

- - -

Next page…

"_For reasons unknown I keep on blacking out…and when I return…I was surprised that several weeks ha passed…maybe because of my illness…I'd better take my medicine…_"

- - -

Next page…

"_In the course of the rehearsal I collapsed as my body gets hot like a fever…and I was afraid I might get a flu and I don't want to lose the lead part…I'll be taking more medicines…_"

- - -

Kyo: "This is crazy…she keeps on having this sickness and al she did is take her immuno-suppressant drugs and yet her illness persisted…why didn't she go to her doctor instead…"

Kyu: "I have a bad feeling about this…let's keep on reading…"

Next page…

"_A month later my body gets even hotter and if this keeps up my co-star will take the part alone…can't let that happen…I'd better take more medicines…_"

- - -

Next page…

"_Two days before the actual play at New York, my co-star died in an apartment fire…and I was starting to feel guilty and wondered if this is because I keep on wishing to take the led part alone…I hope my suspicions are wrong…_"

- - -

Next page…

"_Two days before the actual play at New York, my co-star died in an apartment fire…and I was starting to feel guilty and wondered if this is because I keep on wishing to take the led part alone…I hope my suspicions are wrong…_"

- - -

Kyuu and Kyo glanced at each other after reading that part and now thy felt that pieces of puzzles are starting to form together and mentally guessed that something happened and realized that something amiss about that entry. Both brothers are divided on what to think of this.

Kyo: "She did this yet she feel remorse?"

Kyuu: "I wonder…does she realize that she unconsciously did that?"

Kyo: "What the heck are you implying??"

Kyuu: "Suppose she has a split personality?"

Kyo: "Due to those drugs she took???"

Kyuu: "Schizophrenic?"

Kyo: "That I might consider…"

And the two brothers continued their reading, still unaware of what's happening.

- - -

Meanwhile, at the middle of the hallway, Kite and Leangle continued to fight their way towards the West Wing as more mutated mice showed up and blocked their way. Seeing that they couldn't afford to waste time Leangle was forced to take drastic measures and took out the Category Queen Of Clubs: ABSORB TIGER, and swipes it on the Wand Rouzer, recharging his staff and now he can use the cards he previously used.

"Kite…keep on going…I'll catch up with you in a few moments…"

"Got it!"

The armored Class R leader took out two cards from his deck, which are the Category 5: BITE COBRA and Category 6: BLIZZARD POLAR cards. After swiping them on his Wand Rouzer, Kanata prepares to execute his attack after confirmation.

Wand Rouzer: "_BLIZZARD CRASH…_"

Leangle jumps high in the air and does a freezing wave that emanates from his feet and does a somersault move and then a scissor kick on the now-frozen mutants and crushed them all to pieces until nothing is left. After making sure that they're all dead, he followed Kite who is now in the middle of the west wing hall.

- - -

Meanwhile Kyuu and Kyo continued to read on the diary and are now getting closer to what is happening to Melissa leading to Kyuu's first encounter with her.

Next page…

"_To my surprise, the play at Central Park was a success, but my co-workers told me I was getting more pale whiter than before and that I was feeling hot.…and there I was told that I hasve to get a lot of rest as our play will be taking place in Japan within two weeks…guess I'd better take more medicines…_"

- - -

"Son of a bitch!!! Melissa is one fucked-up addict! She's getting dependent on her medicines that did little to solve her problems! I sure wish I could deck her off! We'd better show this to Principal Dan so we can…huh? Nii-san???"

Kyuu was feeling another bout of telepathic warning, which seem to be related to Spider-Man's Spider Sense, as he felt a chilling presence near them, and there he snapped back to reality and immediately fastens the Beta Gear around his waist.

"Nii-san…what's wrong with you???"

"We're about to have company…better armor up…and safe-guard that diary…that'll be our key to solving our problems!!"

As the twin brothers got out of the dressing room they were greeted by a horde of mutated snakes and frogs, all ready to take a bite and this didn't sit well for the two Renjous. The two immediately punched the codes on their phones and inserted it onto their respective belts, transforming them to Mask Rider Beta and Mask Rider Gamma.

Beta and Gamma went all out and did not hold back as they used their laser swords to slice off the heads of the snakes and tongues of the frogs, but in spite of this they were outnumbered as more mutated animals made their way up, and Kyuu's "telepathic ability" managed to trace the source: the hole where Eve made her escape, and learned that the mutated frogs and snakes were able to lay a dozen eggs every three days and produced a hundred mutated off-springs, and at that point Kite and Leangle arrived, and Kyuu got an idea.

"Kanata!!! Use that ice card of yours to block a hole at the site where Melissa made her escape!"

"I don't know where!"

"Kyo! You and kite divert their attentions while Kanata and me will try to block the hole!"

As Kyuu and Kanata head to the hole, Kyo and Kite were forced to lead their attackers to another place. A minute later Beta and Leangle found the hole where more of the monsters are making their way up and Leangle uses the power of the BLIZZARD POLAR card's power to freeze them and the hole, ensuring that it'll hold them off for at least three hours. Then they went back for Kite and Gamma and freezes the remaining mutated monsters at place. Kite called ZECT and told them the situation and within 10 minutes ZECT Troopers arrived to kill the frozen mutated animals to ensure that they won't escape the building and endanger the lives of other people. After that the four boys left for DDS with Fujima following and escorting them.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Well now…that was suspenseful…at least they got what they came for…

**_Preview:  
_**

Kyuu, Kyo, Kite and Kanata tells Principal Dan about what they discover and the rest of the DDS sections join in on the discussion to figure out what happened to Melissa Pearce and why she ended up becoming a power-hungry megalomaniac.

The title for the next chapter is titled: "Theories".


	84. Theories

_**Parasite Eve**_

Now that Kyuu and the K-3 Boys are safe and sound, they're going to have a field day in telling DDS and ZECT about what they discovered and how to deal with this matter as they all started to piece together what they gathered so far, and the rest of the DDS students join in on the discussion.

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**_ is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

"_March 21, 1995…received my first operation for kidney transplant…it was for me…my chance to get a second chance at life…I'm too young to die and I have a dream when I grow up…_"

- - -

Next page…

"_April 21, 1995...due to my operation I was advised by my doctors to take medicines so my new kidney won't be rejected by my body..._"

- - -

Next page…

"_August 15, 1995...I don't know why...but the pain and discomfort keeps showing up from time to time...but thanks to the medicines at least it'll keep me from missing school...being an American...the school system's very strict..._"

- - -

Next page…

"_For reasons unknown I keep on blacking out…and when I return…I was surprised that several weeks ha passed…maybe because of my illness…I'd better take my medicine…_"

- - -

Next page…

"_In the course of the rehearsal I collapsed as my body gets hot like a fever…and I was afraid I might get a flu and I don't want to lose the lead part…I'll be taking more medicines…_"

- - -

"_A month later my body gets even hotter and if this keeps up my co-star will take the part alone…can't let that happen…I'd better take more medicines…_"

- - -

Next page…

"_Two days before the actual play at New York, my co-star died in an apartment fire…and I was starting to feel guilty and wondered if this is because I keep on wishing to take the led part alone…I hope my suspicions are wrong…_"

- - -

Next page…

"_To my surprise, the play at Central Park was a success, but my co-workers told me I was getting more pale whiter than before and that I was feeling hot.…and there I was told that I hasve to get a lot of rest as our play will be taking place in Japan within two weeks…guess I'd better take more medicines…_"

- - -

These are the pages that Principal Dan and Mitsuo Yamaki read and both were stunned at what Kyuu, Kyo, Kite and Kanata have found, and along with the receipts of the Immuno-suppressant drugs found as well they are now getting a lead on the circumstances leading to the recent events that have been plaguing Japan for a few months ago.

- - -

_**NightmaRe**_ by _**Snow**_  
(Opening Song from _**Jigoku Shoujo Futakamori**_)

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete_

_haikyo no machi ni mioboe ga aru  
anata to megutta sa shinshuu no naka_

_doushite hitori atashi wa hitori  
suguru sugu ni yume nanda to kizuku_

_gareki wo hashiru nanika ketobasu  
yume kara sameru deguchi wo sagasu no_

_hayaku ikanakya hayaku ikanakya  
dokoka de anata no koe ga shite iru no_

_ugoite iru toki no naka shika  
eien nante muhen nai n da_

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro wo ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

_anata o omou konna ni omou  
sonna atashi o yume de mitsuketa no_

_motto shiritai motto shiritai  
anata no koto o motto motto shiritai_

_nan to ka shinakya shikkari shinakya  
donna sekai ni mo setsuna sa ga afureru_

_toki ga itoshii nazeka itoshii  
ima wa motto anata o shiritai_

_wasureteta yo shinji na kereba  
donna koto de mo hajimaranai n da_

_ippun ichibyou de mo zutto zutto dakishimete  
warui yume o mite ita dake to sasayaite kudasai  
tonari ni anata ga ita  
ima mo kitto Soba ni iru no  
ARAAMU ga nattatte  
anata no koe shika todokanai n da_

_toroketai n da  
atama itai n da  
kimi o mamoru to ka tama ni wa kikitai n da  
hajiketai n da  
waratte itai n da  
hajimetai n da_

_ima nanji ka oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro o ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

- - -

_**Episode 84: **_**_Seori_**_**su**_

Aside from the diary, Kite and Kanata also produced the list of the receipts they also found, all pointing to several purchases of the drugs Melissa bought and taken. They all wondered if these drugs she took attributed to her strange transformation. Though this may seem farfetched, they cannot deny the clues and evidence they have, including the footage they got from the opera house. Though it was already late afternoon, DDS and ZECT are determined to crack the clues they have and are willing to stay late night in order to figure out this complex mystery.

"No matter how farfetched this seemed…there's no doubt that these clues you produced have given us a step in knowing our current, enigmatic opponent Japan has ever encountered. Ms. Katagiri…go and summon each student who encountered the druids and Ms. Pearce. We'll be having a private forum to discuss. Ask them if they're willing to stay up late."

And in a matter of minutes Shuro Katagiri arrived with the following students who encountered both Eve and the druids in the past few months and this certainly brought a lot of people to warrant a debate. The students present within Dan, Yamaki and Fujima inside the conference room are:

Class A: Sakurako Yukihira

Class G: Ran Kotobuki, Aya Hoshino, Miyu Yamazaki

Class Q: Kyuu Renjou, Megumi Minami

Class R: Kyo Renjou, Shugo "Kite" Kunisaki

Class T: Rika Nonoka, Henry Wong

Once again Yamaki showed to the DDS sections the footage of the scene taken from the night of the opera massacre as well as the footages taken from the monsters mutating and invading several prefectures as well as the women setting everyone on fire. Everyone glanced at it while showing the proof that Kyuu and Class R produced. Then the discussion is now underway.

"As you can see…we've been plagued by a lot of incidents and now we are facing a major crisis. For the past few months, we've been facing an elusive organization that we barely knew of them, and one by one strange incidents began to show up, and so far we knew that these incidents are related to the druids. And yet…apart from those…we still know nothing about this organization…apart from their name given by one of their experiments…the organization's name, they claim…is called **The Cult Of Illuminites**."

Kyuu steps in to tell the other sections about this cult and what they know so far.

"From we can deduce so far…the Cult of Illuminties, we believe, may be remnants of a previous cult DDS has faced named the **Cult of Makai**. The druids' appearances are still the same and some are of Egyptian and Middle Eastern descent. Though the previous cult's modus operandi are abducting female virgins, the current druids are the same, though this time they are now targeting young male virgins."

As the rest of the sections look on, Fujima opens the projector and the projector lights hit the wall and more footages are shown to the rest as the room darkened after switching off the light.

"Aside from the abductions, they seem to be engaged in other activities such as terrorism and pilfering, but more importantly they seem to recognize DDS as a potential threat, hence they began targeting you first when certain DDS students first encounter the Illuminites at Jinbocho. Then they steal sperms from a sperm bank where Class A is conducting an investigation and are nearly killed. Also there are abduction of young male teens from several prefectures. At this point we only managed to figure out why, and that is taking the boys' sperms, though we still have no idea why. Then the cycle seemed to repeat itself over and over. But then the most notable to mention are the reappearance of the abducted teens, Ryoma Echizen and Tsubasa Ozora. At first they claim to escape the druids only to be revealed to be working for them."

Kyo steps in to ad more questions than suggestions which made Yamaki raise an eyebrow underneath his shades while flicking his flip-top covered lighter.

"Somehow they have a contact and learned of our formation and existence and they sent a spy to infiltrate one of our factories where we are, at that time, creating a new weapons based on the data and equipment from BOARD. By now you already know that the weapons in questions are called Zecters. The spy somehow knew where the goods are hidden, and sent their druids to assault and steal it. So far they stole at least three out of five. Tsubasa has the Beetle Zecter and George Koizumi, who turn out to be the cult's latest recruit, has the Dragonfly Zecter in his hands. Fujima here has the Wasp Zecter and now we are currently working on a new Zecter to help Fujima in combating the cult and their cronies."

Then Fujima inserted the next footage where both ZECT and DDS crime lab showed the results of what they find from the corpses of the mutated animals that ZECT captured earlier, in which they now share with DDS as Dokurō Onikōbe and Shintaro Maki also looked at the results, surprising and baffling them at the same time.

"So far we found these…strange organisms flowing at the blood of the mutated animals and insects that we found…and as of this moment we still couldn't discern what these organisms are…but we believe this is what causing these strange mutations to happen. We are still figuring out what kind of organisms these cells are, but we are now coordinating with several geneticists to help us figure it out."

All this time, Kyuu was staring in blank space, as he got another telepathic taunting from Eve. He again sensed her presence from nearby and looks around, acting erratic. Yamaki then steps in seeing Kyuu acting strange which he finds it very bothering.

"Is there a problem Kyuu…?"

Kyuu paid no attention as he was being mentally teased by Eve and you can see the two engaged within an astral plane, Kyuu on the left side, Eve on the right side.

"_So…you got my call…_"

"_What do you want???_"

"_To say hello…_"

"_Don't waste my time…_"

"_Who says I'm wasting your time?…_"

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT???!!!_"

"_Your answer…_"

"_I already said no…_"

"_Perhaps your body needs a little more tuning…care to meet me at Shibuya Park?_"

"_What for…?_"

"_Putting up a mini-concert…just for the two of us…better come alone if you don't want your friends to be fried food…_"

Kyuu then got a telepathic image of what Eve meant and this caused him to get worried and panicked, and he stormed out of the room and left DDS. It was 7 pm and it was nightfall. The rest of the DDS students and ZECT are baffled as what was happening to the Class Q leader. Yamaki glances at Kyuu, recalling what Fujima said about the 15-year old Renjou being the key to Melissa Pearce's defeat.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Though nothing much here to mention, it did set the next stage on what to expect in the next chapter…at least ZECT and DDS has something to work on…

_**Preview:**_

Kyuu heads for Shibuya Park to meet up with Eve and learned that Ryoma was behind the new massacre, and this time it didn't involve flaming combustion!


	85. Mass Exodus

_**Parasite Eve**_

Once again Kyuu and Eve comes face to face and this is going to be a wild ride as their confrontation takes place at a concert park in Shibuya. Though in this chapter it's going to be Kyuu vs. Eve, Ryoma will also be in there as you'll get to see the events leading to the Kyuu-Eve confrontation.

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**_ is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

In the midst of the discussion and conversation involving the formation of the cult, why it targeted DDS students, and how they know about ZECT's equipment, Fujima inserted the next footage where both ZECT and DDS crime lab showed the results of what they find from the corpses of the mutated animals that ZECT captured earlier, in which they now share with DDS as Dokurō Onikōbe and Shintaro Maki also looked at the results, surprising and baffling them at the same time.

"So far we found these…strange organisms flowing at the blood of the mutated animals and insects that we found…and as of this moment we still couldn't discern what these organisms are…but we believe this is what causing these strange mutations to happen. We are still figuring out what kind of organisms these cells are, but we are now coordinating with several geneticists to help us figure it out."

All this time, Kyuu was staring in blank space, as he got another telepathic taunting from Eve. He again sensed her presence from nearby and looks around, acting erratic. Yamaki then steps in seeing Kyuu acting strange which he finds it very bothering.

"Is there a problem Kyuu…?"

Kyuu paid no attention as he was being mentally teased by Eve and you can see the two engaged within an astral plane, Kyuu on the left side, Eve on the right side.

"_So…you got my call…_"

"_What do you want???_"

"_To say hello…_"

"_Don't waste my time…_"

"_Who says I'm wasting your time?…_"

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT???!!!_"

"_Your answer…_"

"_I already said no…_"

"_Perhaps your body needs a little more tuning…care to meet me at Shibuya Park?_"

"_What for…?_"

"_Putting up a mini-concert…just for the two of us…better come alone if you don't want your friends to be fried food…_"

Kyuu then got a telepathic image of what Eve meant and this caused him to get worried and panicked, and he stormed out of the room and left DDS. It was 7 pm and it was nightfall. The rest of the DDS students and ZECT are baffled as what was happening to the Class Q leader. Yamaki glances at Kyuu, recalling what Fujima said about the 15-year old Renjou being the key to Melissa Pearce's defeat.

"Kyuu!!! Comeback!!!"

As Class R and G gives chase, Kyuu was way ahead of them and hails a taxi and instructed the cab driver to take him to the concert area at Shibuya Park. As Ran was about to hail another cab, Kyo arrived via the Side Basher and told the three girls to hop in. With Kanata behind Kyo the three girls cramped their way just to get on and the five DDS students began to follow the taxi.

- - -

_**NightmaRe**_ by _**Snow**_  
(Opening Song from _**Jigoku Shoujo Futakamori**_)

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete_

_haikyo no machi ni mioboe ga aru  
anata to megutta sa shinshuu no naka_

_doushite hitori atashi wa hitori  
suguru sugu ni yume nanda to kizuku_

_gareki wo hashiru nanika ketobasu  
yume kara sameru deguchi wo sagasu no_

_hayaku ikanakya hayaku ikanakya  
dokoka de anata no koe ga shite iru no_

_ugoite iru toki no naka shika  
eien nante muhen nai n da_

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro wo ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

_anata o omou konna ni omou  
sonna atashi o yume de mitsuketa no_

_motto shiritai motto shiritai  
anata no koto o motto motto shiritai_

_nan to ka shinakya shikkari shinakya  
donna sekai ni mo setsuna sa ga afureru_

_toki ga itoshii nazeka itoshii  
ima wa motto anata o shiritai_

_wasureteta yo shinji na kereba  
donna koto de mo hajimaranai n da_

_ippun ichibyou de mo zutto zutto dakishimete  
warui yume o mite ita dake to sasayaite kudasai  
tonari ni anata ga ita  
ima mo kitto Soba ni iru no  
ARAAMU ga nattatte  
anata no koe shika todokanai n da_

_toroketai n da  
atama itai n da  
kimi o mamoru to ka tama ni wa kikitai n da  
hajiketai n da  
waratte itai n da  
hajimetai n da_

_ima nanji ka oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro o ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

- - -

_**Episode 85:**_**_Masu no Eksudosu_**

Barely two minutes after leaving DDS, Kyuu's mind was awhirl as well as irritated as hell, for during his telepathic conversation with Eve. Eve gave Kyuu a preview of what to expect later. In an effort to spite him she telepathically showed to him the events that happened during his and Class R's "treasure-hunting" at the opera house where they found the diary, though it didn't matter to her since the REAL Melissa Pearce is already dead. She even giggled at seeing the Class Q leader's current state and awaited his arrival.

Meanwhile Kyuu's mind plays back at what Eve showed him the events that happened earlier during the day, in which he somewhat regretted not sensing it several hours ago.

_**- - - FLASHBACK - - - **_

_During the afternoon…_

While Kyuu, Kyo, Kanata and Kite were busy rummaging the dressing rooms to find a clue, they were unaware that Eve was secretly reading Kyuu's mind and she decided to take advantage of the distraction as she recalled watching the TV where several of Ryoma's relatives were urging their fellow citizens to help find the missing Prince of Tennis. Even the Echizen parents were also pleading to their son to come back home and turn himself in.

Even his friends and teammates at Seigaku High were also urging Ryoma to show up, and what's even more intriguing is that the prefecture's mayor was offering a reward to anyone who can lead to Ryoma's whereabouts. Eve got an idea on how to spite Kyuu as well as acquiring new guinea pigs for her new experiments. She called on Ryoma and told him of her plans, in which he finds it very interesting and entertaining.

"Hmmm…I like the idea…so you want me to lead them to Shibuya Park…but what about the cops? They'll pose a problem for us…and wouldn't this attract a lot of attention…?"

"That, my dear…has been already taken care of. I checked everyone's bodies and they all have Mitochondria cells ready…all you have to do is lead them there…and I'll take care of the rest…"

With that, Ryoma went to the prefecture of Shibuya an hour later and there he arrived where he finds a lot of people roaming around, and following the plan, he slightly adjusted his cap to partially reveal himself and the people recognized him, and of course, since the reward offer was high, they were scrambling to call the Echizen family but he coaxed them not to.

"Tell you what…why not come with me to Shibuya park where I can call my family so that all of you can simultaneously get the reward money. Easy, right? At least you get to share it rather than fight each other for not getting a piece of pie. So…what do you say?"

The folks nodded and foolishly followed the Prince of Tennis towards the Shibuya Park where they all entered. After 10 minutes all where there, as the folks, about 50 of them, were waiting and the moment they were all inside, the unfortunate victims seemingly went in to a trance and started to walk inside the concert hall like zombies until all were inside and out of sight.

Ryoma then was told to head back to the city and coax more people to follow him, and the trick worked as 50 more came and also went in to a trance-like state and went inside the concert hall.

_**- - - END FLASHBACK - - - **_

About 30 minutes later Kyuu was nearing the park's entrance when he saw Ryoma leading more people towards the park and realize that Eve is planning to have more victims fall in to her trap, and before he was about to intervene, a druid emerged from the bushes and rifle-butted him on the back of his head and the Class Q leader was knocked out. There he was carried inside the park as Ryoma continues to coax the arriving victims to follow him inside. As the victims are now inside, Ryoma went back to the streets to coax more people to come with him.

- - -

Fifteen minutes later, Kyo, Kanata and the Super GALS arrived, and saw Ryoma leading the victims inside the Shibuya Park, and the Prince of Tennis saw the five DDS students standing there and he just smiled. He then taunted the five of them to follow him and this worked on his favor as he went inside while the victims stood there and went into a trance.

"You want to save these people and your precious Kyuu Renjou…? Come inside…if you can…"

Ran Kotobuki took out her A-Buckle and inserted the CHANGE KEROBEROS card and became Mask Rider Glaive and went inside, but the moment her armored hand went inside the entrance, her arm went ablaze, and despite her armor Ran can fee the intense heat much akin to burning and she ran out and rolled to the ground to put out the flame.

Kyo and Kanata glanced at each other seeing what they just witnessed and then Miyu and Aya stared in horror as the people inside the park standing there went into flames, and not one of them reached the exit as they were combusted to death. Kyo could feel the inside of the park radiating heat and decided to try an experiment as he saw a parked bicycle and pushed it straight inside the park, only to see it combusted.

"What the FUCK is going on here???"

"Maybe I can…"

"No Kanata..neither you or Class G are going in…you saw what happened to Ran…even your card suits couldn't protect you from the flames…Melissa Pearce is in there and I'm sure of it since she can produce powerful heat…we'll just have to Call ZECT and let them deal with this…"

- - -

Inside the park, ten minutes later, Kyuu regained his consciousness and saw himself in the middle of the park and saw Melissa standing there and sitting on the carriage attached to a horse, and as Kyuu took out his Beta Phone she waved her hand to stall him. She told Kyuu that she simply wanted to talk to him, and said that she will not cause more trouble for now. Of course he was wary but nevertheless went along with it and sat on the carriage.

As he looked at his side he saw the other people standing there like a zombie and in a few seconds they went ablaze and this caused him to get concerned. He glared at Melissa, who then changed to her mutated form as Eve, and from there things got worse as the horse was engulfed in flames and ran, with the chariot moving wildly and Kyuu almost lost his balance. He regained his composure and saw Eve standing there, asking him some questions.

"Why? Why side with these weaklings? They're only humans!"

"Of course! I'm human!"

"You are not…and you already lost your humanity…"

"How so???"

"You became…what was it called…oh yes…a being called an **Orphenoch**…"

"I'm cured of that!!! Now stop this madness now or…"

"Or what?"

- - -

Outside the park, three minutes have passed with Kyo, Kanata and the Super GALS are debating on wht to do next when they saw Eve and Kyuu starting to fight, seeing him change to Mask Rider Beta, and the younger Renjou instinctively went ahead after giving his fellow schoolmates last-minute instructions, much to their surprise.

"Kanata…you and the three girls stay here…AND DON'T FOLLOW! I'll help my brother deal with the walking lighter of a bitch and pry a lot of info from her if I could!"

Boarding the Side Basher, Kyo sped off and catches up to Eve, who is hovering above the running carriage throwing fireballs at Beta, who could only fire his Phone Pistol upwards yet he couldn't hit her due to the carriage moving wildly. Kyo then took the Gamma Phone and punched the codes, inserted it on his belt and changed to Mask Rider Gamma, and took out the Gamma Pointer, a device resembling a flashlight and attached it on his left lower leg.

At the carriage, she landed on the side of the of the carriage and tainted Beta some more, not noticing the Side Basher closing in, as she was too focused on Kyuu, intending to spite him so that she would influence him more, which further baffled the Class Q leader.

"You were a successful performer! Why do this??!! You could have used that power n a benevolent way! You could have become a hero I your own right!"

"It seems you do not know more about me…if not then your Mitochondria will…"

As Eve was about to touch him, Beta grabbed her hand and a scuffle ensued, as he try to push her away, and despite his armor's powers, he could push her easily as she continue to make her advances, and seemingly pinned him down on the couch of the carriage.

"Do not struggle…do not defy me…if we join forces…all the other Mitochondria in the world will…"

Her speech was interrupted as a green energy drill projection appeared and is "drilling" its way to her chest and Gamma is on the air, performing a flying kick at the end of the drill, trying to pierce his way through, but she used her telekinesis to "shatter" the drill and threw a fireball at him, sending the armored Class R leader careening against a lamp post, and then she levitated in the air again, as before Beta could focus on her, the horse made its last cry and collapsed, severing the carriage's attachment and it spun out of control, sending him careening against a parked gas truck, and from there Eve caused the truck to combust, sending him crashing against a parked car, knocking him out while he de-armored.

"We will meet again…Kyuu Renjou…we will meet again…though I have no interest in your twin brother, though…"

- - -

After 10 minutes the two brothers woke up, having regained consciousness and are being surrounded by Class G, Yamaki and ZECT Troopers. As Kyuu and Kyo looked around, they got shocking news about what they were told. The people that followed Ryoma inside the Shbuya Park were incinerated beyond recognition. Worse, Ryoma is nowhere to be found, presumed to have fled after this. Kyo then glanced at Kyuu as the Class Q leader dejectedly walked away and he grabbed him by his arm.

"Nii-san…what did she tell you? Why is she interested I you?"

"I don't know…"

"You don't know??? Come on! You're the only one to get close to her…you didn't blazed up and she even said about you joining forces with her…"

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!!!!"

"FUCK YOU!!!! EITHER YOU TELL ME OR I'LL…"

Kyuu was already distressed by what happened and he angrily punched his younger twin brother by his face and walked away, and Kyo gets up to "return his reply" but was stopped by Class G and Kanata, while Yamaki scooted closer to Fujima, recalling what he was told back then.

"Are you certain that Kyuu Renjou didn't combusted like the others? Does he really have something that protected him from her assaults?"

"Yes…and it seems that he himself is unaware of it…"

"We must make the right choice and do the right approach…he might have something that could be the key to defeating Pearce…"

- - -

Near Mt. Bandai, Ryoma told Melissa about what went on and she was pleased, tough he wondered what she did with Kyuu and is considering Tsubasa's opinion about recruiting the DDS student, having witnessing him fought Eve and became concerned about him being immune to her powers.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Another Kyuu vs. Eve…and ended in a stalemate. Though Ryoma shined a little here…his chance to "shine on stage" will soon commence…

Ouch…Kyuu punched Kyo for refusing to answer a few questions…and this puts a wedge on the twin brothers…will Kyuu ever gather the will to find out what's happening to him???

_**Preview:**_

Ryoma will be the highlight starting next chapter…in a 10-chapter story arc, and this is where he will be a real villain to shine through…


	86. Sword Of The Scorpion part 1

_**Parasite Eve**_

Ryoma Echizen graces the chapters once again, and it'll be a wild ride for you…

Ten chapters? Yup…this is going to be a 10-chapter story arc as another insect-based Zecter is introduced and the Prince of Tennis is going to demonstrate it to you all, though I have a feeling that you already guessed which insect is patterned with.

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**_ is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

At the cult's base, two nights later, the scientists are working double time to prepare the next Zecter and are 70% completed and are needing a few mote adjustments to make it perfectly functional so the new user won't any more complaints. Outside, Ryoma was pleased that King Tut's promise has been kept and now he won't feel "left out" after Tsubasa and Koizumi have their own Zecters.

- - -

_**Episode 86: **_**_Sasori no Ken part 1_**

At the Renjou Residence, which is early morning, about 3 am, Kyuu got up after getting a bad dream about his encounter with a scientist getting killed at the Shibuya crash site and then he was the next to be killed. Looking around he sees that Ryu and Kyo are fast asleep, so he sneaked out of the room and went to the balcony to look at the sky, wondering what to do now after his encounter with Eve a few days ago.

He was starting to doubt himself as to what is happening to him. He seem to have a link with her and he was sure that he didn't do anything. Why was he the only one able to get close to her? And if anything happened to him who will stand up to her???

Moreover, he somewhat regretted punching Kyo out of frustration over his recent encounter with Eve, though his younger twin brother wasn't quite receptive as Kyuu still kept mum about answering the Class R leader's queries, and Ryu had to persuade him to let Kyuu have time to think as he is sure that his class Q teammate will eventually tell everyone what he is hiding.

- - -

Two hours later, at the cult's base, the scientists are now close to completing the new Zecter and Ryoma was getting impatient at how long he is going to wait. But King Tut soothed his "son" while Koizumi and Tsubasa looks on with interest at seeing what kind of Zecter Ryoma is about to get. The soccer player has a beetle, the fashion designer has a dragonfly and ZECT has a wasp, so they're curious at what kind it's modeled after.

"Sir…the new Zecter is 90 % complete but still needs more adjustment but then it is partially ready, but for now here is the weapon that'll be used in conjunction with the prototype. Sir Ryoma…here it is…I hope you like it…"

As Ryoma received it, he was rather annoyed that the Zecter device, whom the scientist dubbed it as the _**Scorpio Sword**_, resembles a Yaiba sword, and angrily slashes the table and nearly hit the scientist, but then Tut was able to calm him down while the scientist continued his explanation to the possessed Prince of Tennis.

"Sir…the Scorpio Sword is indeed the device needed to have the **Scorpio Zecter** docked in, in order to initiate your transformation so that…"

"Eh? You mean this is more than a weapon?"

"Yes, sir…like I said, it's still 90 % complete…and be a little more patient as the Zecter is nearing completion…just bear with it, please…"

"Fine…here…give the sword to me along with the Zecter…if it's not yet complete I'll deck you with my racket…"

A commotion was made as a druid barges in to deliver a rather alarming news.

"Masters…forgive the intrusion…we have a startling discovery! The scientist we killed at the Shibuya crash site months ago was a fake! The real scientist we held prisoner was here all this time and has taken the blueprint and the location of our base as he escaped! We must search and kill him!"

As the cult members went in to a frenzy, Ryoma steps in and offered a solution to their problems, surprising everyone around him and the scientist questioned his choice of words.

"Let me find the bastard and I'll kill him with my own hands…by starting to use the Zecter on him…"

"Sir…it's not yet completed…"

"It'll do…you need to fix a few more bugs, right?"

"Well…yes…"

"And the rest of the components are there?"

"Yes…"

"In other words…it's practically ready to use???"

"Yes…"

"Then give it to me so I can use it. I'll give it you for further completion once I completed this mission. And nobody dare interfere…or else…you'll piss me off."

Taking the **Yaiba Sword** and the **Scorpio Zecter**, Ryoma Echizen prepares to take his leave and makes some preparations to begin his assault to find the escaped scientist.

- - -

Sekigane prefecture, 9 am. A wounded scientist was hiding after he was seen by pursuing druids and got fired at, wounding his arm and leg but managed to keep going and found a hiding place. There he used some of the scalpels he took to remove the bullets without screaming too loud and after bandaging his wounds he slowly make his way to the streets to get help…specifically either ZECT or DDS.

- - -

Elsewhere, Rika Nonoka was walking by the neighborhood when she just visited a relative and was on her way back to Tokyo to attend DDS classes when she heard gunshots, and immediately Renamon appeared, and the two partners glanced at each other, guessing what this means about the current situation at hand.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes. Stay here while I deal with the druids…"

- - -

At the scene of the crime, the scientist was hiding behind a car as druids opened fire at him and in the process he dropped the blueprints and the map which leads to the cult's base. The scientist was crammed behind the rear wheel as the bullets pierced its way to the door but then Renamon showed up and took on the druids, diverting their fire away while the female Digimon Tamer and Class T member found and took the scientist to safety. There they found a safe place and the two have a very important conversation which is about the nature of the cult.

"Did you say you're a scientist???"

"Yes…I'm a colleague of the late **Toshiaki Nagashima**…I witnessed everything about the birth of Mitochondria Eve…the original Eve who narrowly tried to spread her terror within Tokyo…but then the current Mitochondria Eve is now carrying the plans of her predecessor…"

"Predecessor???"

The scientist then told Rika about the story of the origin of Mitochondria Eve and there she listened carefully at what she is about to here.

- - -

According to the scientist, the Mitochondria, in which the cells are the "energy factories" of biological cells. It is thought that they were originally separate organisms, and a symbiotic relationship between them and early cellular life has evolved into their present position as cell organelles with no independent existence.

According to the scientist's plot, in which the tales was told about the supposes that mitochondria, which are inherited through the female line of descent, form the dispersed body of an intelligent conscious life-form, dubbed Eve (more accurately Eve 1), which has been waiting throughout history and evolution for the right conditions when mitochondrial life can achieve its true potential and take over from eukaryotic life-forms (i.e. humans and similar life) by causing a child to be born that can control its own genetic code.

Eve is able to control people's minds and bodies by signalling to the mitochondria in their bodies. She can cause certain thoughts to occur to them and also make them undergo spontaneous combustion.

The conditions Eve has waited for have arrived; she has found the perfect host in the body of Kiyomi Nagishima. At the start of the book, Eve is the mitochondria in Kiyomi's body. She causes Kiyomi to crash her car; Kiyomi survives but is brain dead. Kiyomi's husband is Toshiaki, a research assistant teaching and researching biological science. Eve influences Toshiaki and a doctor to ensure that one of Kiyomi's kidneys is transplanted into the teenage girl Mariko Anzai as an organ donation. As part of Kiyomi's body the kidney is part of Eve. It prepares Mariko to be a suitable host for giving birth to mitochondrial life (her immune system would otherwise rebel against this).

Eve influences Toshiaki to grow some of Kiyomi's liver cells in his lab in sufficient quantities to provide Eve with an independent body, he thinks that he is doing this as an experiment using different cultures of the liver cells. Forming some of the cells into a body, Eve possesses Toshiaki's assistant Sachiko Asakura and intermittently takes control of Asakura to work upon the cultures. Eventually, she takes control of Asakura during a conference presentation speech and announces her presence. Leaving Asakura's body, she returns to the lab. Toshiaki pursues her, and she attacks him in the form of Kiyomi to capture some of his sperm, which she uses to fertilise an egg of her own production. Moving to the hospital, she implants this egg in Mariko's womb. The egg develops into a child that is born almost immediately.

Eve anticipates that her child will be able to consciously change its genetic code, thus being an infinitely adaptable "perfect lifeform" capable of replacing humanity and similar life-forms. Mariko's body will be host to a new race of these life-forms.

The experiment fails, since Toshiaki's sperm carry a separate line of "male" mitochondria (inherited through sperm) that will be wiped out in the new order; these resist the change by fighting for control of the child's body, causing it to switch between male and female forms. The child dies; Toshiaki also dies, merging his body with the child's to control the bursts of psychokinetic-like power it gives out in its death throes that threaten to kill many people.

- - -

Before the scientist was about to divulge the cult's location, an explosive tennis ball struck the scientist which caused his head to explode and was decapitated. As the female Class T stood back in surprise she looked to her side to see who was responsible…it was Ryoma Echizen, holding a tennis racket with a bag-full of explosive tennis balls, and is grinning wickedly while admiring his handiwork.

"Sorry…the dead tell no tales…even a bitch like you…any last words before I kill you?"

"You…darn you…you won't get away wit this…!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - -

**_Heart Of Sword_** by **_TM Revolution_**

(3rd Ending song from _**Samurai-X**_)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

- - -

Again chances to reveal the cult's location is shelved, and this time the Prince of Tennis takes center stage and the female Digimon Tamer is now on the defensive as Renamon is busy at the moment…

_**Preview:**_

Ryoma vs. Rika…Renamon vs. the druids…where will this all lead to?


	87. Sword Of The Scorpion part 2

_**Parasite Eve**_

Rika takes on Ryoma as the two exchange blow for blow though it won't be an easy fight for our Digimon Tamer as she has to evade the explosive tennis balls as she tries to get up close and disarm the mad Prince of Tennis…

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**_ is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

Before the scientist was about to divulge the cult's location, an explosive tennis ball struck the scientist which caused his head to explode and was decapitated. As the female Class T stood back in surprise she looked to her side to see who was responsible…it was Ryoma Echizen, holding a tennis racket with a bag-full of explosive tennis balls, and is grinning wickedly while admiring his handiwork.

"Sorry…the dead tell no tales…even a bitch like you…any last words before I kill you?"

"You…darn you…you won't get away with this…!"

"Want a bet?"

"Try me!"

"Your death wish, then…"

- - -

_**Episode 87: **_**_Sasori no Ken part 2_**

At the other side of the street, Renamon managed to take out a dozen druids and is about to go back to where her partner is but then another group of druids showed up and opened fire. This was no problem for her as she can fast-track her movements and gut-punched them out of commission, but then the remaining six began to back away much to the fox-Digimon's relief, but it didn't last long as George Koizumi shows up and challenged the Digiomon to a fight.

"Your bitch partner is busy at the moment so why not entertain me instead? At least that punk bitch will get to have a good exercise after I'm through with you…so why don't we start the boogie and dance the dance floor?"

"I don't have time to play with you…are you with the cult?"

"You bet…and I'm going to enjoy beating you up…ah…my partner's already here…"

Renamon saw a mechanical dragonfly hovering above her and went to Koizumi, who is holding the Dragon Grip where the the Zecter docks itself and all is set for the possessed fashion designer, who chanted "henshin" and the transformation is underway, in which an energy spectrum enveloped his body encasing him in a bulky, light blue-silver bulky armor, completing his transformation to Mask Rider Drake.

Drake then wasted no time, as he opened fire and Renamon was forced to evade as the shots were as fast as she was, and realized that she's not fighting an ordinary battle and now has to find a way to get past him and aid Rika, as she is currently embroiled in a fight of her own.

"Rika…"

"That's it…run and hide you fox-brain…ha-ha-ha!!!"

- - -

Meanwhile, Rika was hiding behind a parked truck as Ryoma uses his racket to throw explosive tennis balls at her and she partially found a leverage against the weapons, though she realized that the gas tank is just on the other side of the truck and she ran away and hid behind a thick garbage bin as the explosive tennis balls hit the truck's gas tank, causing it to explode, and Rika had to think of a way to outsmart him. She then took out her spare shirt and placed it on the bin, in which Ryoma took the bait after the smoke cleared and thinks she is hiding there.

"So…trying to hide there, huh? That won't help. Goodbye and happy new year…"

A ball strike later and the garbage bin exploded, and he now awaits for the smoke to clear and check out her corpse. Meanwhile he heard loud gunfire and rolled his eyes as he deduced who is responsible for it. It was clear to him that Drake is doing this and he beats him to the punch, as he intend to try out the Scorpio Zecter on Renamon.

- - -

As Drake was firing away like crazy, Renamon was tempted to evolve to Kyubimon but in doing so would leave her open to further attacks so she hid behind an excavation grave while Drake is busy shooting away and there he found a passerby and grabbed her at gunpoint, using her as a hostage to force the fox-Digimon from hiding.

"Better come on out or this bitch will get a hole in her head. What will it be???!!!"

"EEEKKK!!! HELP!!!!"

"SHUT UP, YOU BITCH!!! OR I'LL BLOW YOUR CUNT AWAY!!!!"

Renamon was now forced to decide on what to do next and as seconds are ticking away she decided to take the risk and sneaked behind him using her speed, but Drake was onto her and fired away which keeps the fox-Digimon away and at bay. He fired so recklessly that some of her attacks reached the portion where Ryoma and Rika are fighting at the moment.

- - -

Meanwhile Ryoma could hear and then see shots coming from afar and guessed who was responsible for it, and though not pleased, at least he can have fun with the DDS student/Digimon Tamer without interruption and focused on making her life difficult as he saw her emerged from her hiding place and hid herself on another cover so he resumes his fun, and after killing her then he can focus his attention to the fox-Digimon. Since he has a lot of supply of explosive tennis balls, he won't feel bored at this time.

"How long are you going to stay hidden? I have lots of balls to throw at you unless you run away…but then you couldn't, so might as well show up…or I rip off your boobs…so what's it going to be, eh? You come out or I come after you???"

"_Blast…can't pause to call for help or else he'll caught me and I'll be toast…all I need now is get one of those balls and threw at his bag…that way I can get close to him without getting blown off…hmm…maybe that's all I need…_"

- - -

Back at the other battlefield, Renamon was hiding behind a thick tree and managed to cover herself as Drake searches for the fox-Digimon behind the bushes and threatens to kill his hostage if she doesn't show up, and made warning shots near her feet hoping to pressure his target to show up in front of him. Renamon had no choice but to bid her time and patiently thinks of a way to get to him and free the hostage.

"You think I'm bluffing??!! I'll waste her in no time if you don't come out!!! Don't make this hard for us! I have to kill you!! It's fox season! And I need your fur to create my ultimate fashion clothing…one that'll put _**Paradise Kiss**_ out of business!!! HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!!!"

"Please…don't kill me…!"

"Shut up, you bitch! Or' I'll make you pregnant!"

With his back turn while taunting, Renamon seizes the moment and moves at superhuman speed to tackle him and save the hostage. However Drake sees her coming at the last moment and shoves the hostage at the fox-Digimon, which she caught her, and there he opened fire, shooting her to death and instinctively she moves out of the way, and was able to grab the possessed, armored fashion designer by the tube of his bulky armor.

Then a garbage truck was passing by and she sees this as a way to keep him out of trouble and she threw him inside the truck. As Drake was about to get up, the garbage truck's trashing mechanism was activated and he was slowly being walloped and pinned underneath, preventing him from moving much as the truck moves away with the driver and occupants unaware of the "extra baggage".

Renamon approaches the corpse of the hostage as she slowly closes the victim's eyes to show her respect. She didn't wish for this to happen but everything happened so fast that she didn't anticipate this. She then headed to the other battlefield to help out Rika.

- - -

As Ryoma was busy throwing the explosive balls at the bushes, Rika stayed hidden and waited for the right moment to strike as she calculates the probability of catching a ball without risking explosion and hoped that the risk is enough to take down the mad tennis player. She wrapped a handkerchief around her hand and waited for the next ball to be thrown.

Seeing the next ball thrown, she was able to catch it and thankfully it didn't explode and then a few more were thrown away and it almost hit her. Now she made a carefully deduced aim and hope he doesn't notice it and waited for his diversion to take his sight away for a moment, and then she saw a rock and threw it at the other side of the bush. Ryoma took the bait and threw more balls at that area, and she threw her ball at the sack where other explosive balls are stored, and when the ball hit it, a chain reaction took place and the Prince of Tennis just realized this and backed away as the sack and his balls exploded until nothing is left.

"Blast you, bitch…you cost me those balls…"

"Well, then allow me to take YOUR balls and use it against you!"

"I welcome the challenge…come on and take me, you whore…"

Rika seethed at the degrading comment and slowly approaches the Prince of Tennis, not noticing him smirking underneath his cap as he has something in store for her which she is unaware at the moment, having no idea what comes next.

Behind another set of bushes, a trailer truck was parked and the insides was revealed to be a huge mechanical scorpion stored inside, its "eyes" lit as it is ready for activation.

Behind the bush near Ryoma and Rika, the **Scorpio Zecter** is stationary and is awaiting its user's voice command to initiate an attack. It was focused on her as it was programmed to follow the Prince of Tennis' thought patterns during a fight.

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - -

**_Heart Of Sword_** by **_TM Revolution_**

(3rd Ending song from _**Samurai-X**_)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

- - -

Hope you like the fight scene. Though Drake didn't do much except taunting, he did a significant role here and did keep the fox-Digimon busy for a while…

_**Preview:**_

Ryoma vs. Rika; Renamon vs. a huge robo-scorpion; the power of the Scorpio Zecter revealed.

Guess what going to happen next…


	88. Sword Of The Scorpion part 3

_**Parasite Eve**_

Rika fight with Ryoma gets physical (no pun intended and no relation to the Madonna song) as the two go for a pound-for-pound basis while Renamon tries to keep a huge robotic scorpion from reaching its target which is Rika, and then the power of the **Scorpio Zecter** will finally be revealed, much to the Digimon and her Tamer's surprise.

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**_ is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

As Ryoma was busy throwing the explosive balls at the bushes, Rika stayed hidden and waited for the right moment to strike as she calculates the probability of catching a ball without risking explosion and hoped that the risk is enough to take down the mad tennis player. She wrapped a handkerchief around her hand and waited for the next ball to be thrown.

Seeing the next ball thrown, she was able to catch it and thankfully it didn't explode and then a few more were thrown away and it almost hit her. Now she made a carefully deduced aim and hope he doesn't notice it and waited for his diversion to take his sight away for a moment, and then she saw a rock and threw it at the other side of the bush. Ryoma took the bait and threw more balls at that area, and she threw her ball at the sack where other explosive balls are stored, and when the ball hit it, a chain reaction took place and the Prince of Tennis just realized this and backed away as the sack and his balls exploded until nothing is left.

"Blast you, bitch…you cost me those balls…"

"Well, then allow me to take YOUR balls and use it against you!"

"I welcome the challenge…come on and take me, you whore…"

Rika seethed at the degrading comment and slowly approaches the Prince of tennis, not noticing him smirking underneath his cap as he has something in store for her which she is unaware at the moment, having no idea what comes next.

Behind another set of bushes, a trailer truck was parked and the insides was revealed to be a huge mechanical scorpion stored inside, its "eyes" lit as it is ready for activation.

Behind the bush near Ryoma and Rika, the **Scorpio Zecter** is stationary and is awaiting its user's voice command to initiate an attack. It was focused on her as it was programmed to follow the Prince of Tennis' thought patterns during a fight.

As Rika crackled her knuckles, she was rather anxious to get her hands on the arrogant tennis prodigy and make him pay for his action even though she knew he was brainwashed by the cult, but she is willing to ignore that fact as she was pissed at what he just called her a while ago. She finds it insulting to women and he has the guts to say that to her.

"Hope your dentist is available within your cult…you'll be smiling ugly after this, you chauvinistic asshole! I'll deck you and make sure you won't smile again! I really hate your guts even if you're possessed!"

"Me? Possessed?"

"Are you??!!"

"No…I joined them on my own free will to kill all that is bad…enough talk…let my racket shove inside your "flower"…my hands are very anxious…"

She clenched her fist as she was insulted again and now she's losing it and is about to commence her first attack.

- - -

_**Episode 88: **_**_Sasori no Ken part 3_**

Outside the Sekigane prefecture, the driver and his co-workers heard a pounding noise at the back of the garbage truck and noticed that something is jamming the truck's mechanism that would commence crushing the garbage inside. They paused at a shoulder lane and got off, intending to check out what the problem is. As they opened the door, a laser blast greeted the unfortunate man and his head was blasted to bits, causing the driver and his co-worker to flee in panic.

However, before the two could get to a "safety zone", another blast hit its target, killing the other co-worker and Drake broke free. In an act due to irritation he blasted the garbage truck to bits until it exploded and fired again at the fleeing driver until he is dead. He checked on himself and seeing a few dirt staining his armor but nevertheless it was intact but being a vain fashion designer he overly worship his appearance but then he got a call form HQ.

"George my "son"…daddy here…head back to HQ now…let Ryoma do the thrashing…he really wanted to try out his new toy…you know how spoiled he is…so please don't impose yourself too much on him…"

"You're spoiling him too much…"

"Daddy say so…"

"_That pharaoh pig…you're letting that tennis twit push you around…_"

Sighing in defeat, Drake left the scene before paramedics and ambulances arrive and he sort of regretted not staying a bit longer to practice target shooting at the ambulance and fire truck…but he is willing to let it slide as he knew he has other days to wreck havoc. As he takes his leave, a patrolling police car passes by and saw the flaming wreckage and suspected Drake to be responsible, and the two cops alighted from their car and pointed their guns at him.

"Freeze, tin can! Drop that whatever you're holding and put your hands up! Now!"

"And what if I don't? Got a problem with that?"

"Don't make us do this…this is your…"

"Last warning? Don't tease me…come on…open fire 'coz I'm coming…"

Seeing that Drake meant what he said as he walked closer, the two cops opened fire but to their surprise their bullets just bounced off him and keep on approaching them. As the other cop radioed for help, the main driver took out a shotgun rifle after his pistol ran out of ammo. Even the shotgun bullets didn't slow Drake down. Seeing how boring this is, the armored assassin return fire, shooting the main cop and then slowly shoots down the other cop, at his legs, then his arms and then his groin, hearing the beleaguered cop screaming in pain.

"Ahh…music to my ears…"

At that moment three more police cars arrived and saw what Drake did and nine cops got off their cars and aimed their weapons at him and Drake was more than happier at this that he pulled the "tail" of the Dragonfly Zecter and his bulky armor began to slightly "fall apart". As the cops gave him a warning to surrender Drake chanted "cast off", and his bulky armor became flying debris and struck down at least five officers and damaging the cars' windows and windshields. Seeing this, the remaining cops stood behind their cars and opened fire. Although seeing that their bullets have no effect, the cops keep on firing and Drake folded the Dragonfly Zecter's wings and his Dragon Grip now has a real form of a gun as energy is now building up and ready to shoot as Drake gives out a voice command.

"Rider Shooting…"

Dragonfly Zecter: "_RIDER SHOOTING…_"

Glancing at the sniper scope, he now has range and can tell that the blast he is about to release is enough to kill all the cops and their cars and he pressed the trigger, and fired away. This resulted in the cars exploding and killing the remaining cops, producing a small, mushroom cloud-like effect, and he casually walked away. He was contented with this and seeing that there are no witnesses around he took his time to escape and simply walked away and headed towards a parked van where the druids are waiting.

- - -

Meanwhile, at the heart of Sekigane, Rika and Ryoma began to fight it out physically and managed to keep up the ante as she dodges several swinging attempts of the racket strikes from Echizen, though she narrowly evaded the attacks as the Prince of Tennis was barely a step ahead and tries every tactic possible to pin her down. At one point he even picks up a ball-sized rock and uses it as a tennis ball and managed to hit her on her nose, busting her open but she managed to stay ahead and away from his grasp.

"Not too shabby…let's see if you're a level ahead of me…are you ready for the next step, bitch?"

"Bring it on, jackass!"

"My pleasure…"

At that moment the huge mechanical scorpion emerged from the trailer truck and smashed its way out, and slowly crawled its way towards Rika. Though it was as big as a bus, it was quite fast-moving and it was able to follow its target when moving and fired away using a laser via its tail, and the Class T member was wide open to other attacks, causing her to focus solely at the huge mecha and not at Ryoma.

"What do you say to that, my dear? It's vastly upgraded and this time it won't be as fragile as the last time…now what do you say to that? Think you can outlast it?"

- - -

At the trailer truck, Renamon saw several druids guarding the truck where the mecha-scorpion made its way out and she decided to disable them first to avoid unnecessary problems, and one by one she knocked them out to keep them from alerting other druids in case they are nearby, and when one druid is left she decided to interrogate him.

"What's inside that truck and why are you guarding it?"

"Heh…go kill yourself, freak…!"

"I'm asking nicely so answer me nicely…or else you want to…"

The fox-Digimon then heard a scream which slightly diverted her attention, allowing the remaining druid awake to press a button and she guessed what it means as she threw the druid aside and move out at a fast speed, before he and the other druids exploded, and nothing was left of them except for some human carcasses. She then decided to check out where Rika is and see why she screamed so loud.

- - -

The scene shifts to Rika as she was caught by the claws of the giant robo-scorpion and Ryoma was lightly tapping the racket on his right hand and he was grinning wickedly at his target as she is immobilized and he an deck her without hassle, and with no interruptions he can make her bleed slowly with a torture.

"Any last words before I kill you?"

"FUCK YOU!!!"

"Well that's considered a pair of last words…time to molest you…"

At that moment Renamon jumped in the air and descended down, doing a flying sidekick and smashed the scorpion's "head" and surprisingly disabled the controls and this caused it to release his hold on the 14-year old DDS student/Digimon Tamer. The fox-Digimon also repeated the move until she got Rika out of reach before the scorpion exploded and there they pinned down Ryoma to the ground, ready to take him to the police.

Rika: "Now who's going down??? Better hope that you were brainwashed…but if this turn out to be a career choice on your part…"

Ryoma: "In which that is the case…"

Renamon: "Rika…let's take him to the police and alert the others…"

Ryoma: "You must first ask permission to my little friend…"

Rika: "And who that might be…?"

Ryoma: "Him…Stand By…"

Then the Scorpio Zecter, which remained hidden underneath the bushes, received Ryoma's voice command and now it is activated and begins to program itself to act on hits master's mental command. It jumped out of the bushes and fired a laser which hit Rika on her right arm and Renamon's left ear, and there it jumped at the tennis player's right hand while he took out the Scorpio Sword from his tennis bag, which surprised the slightly injured pair.

"Now the real fun begins…and you won't be leaving this grave alive…HENSHIN!"

At that moment, Ryoma inserts the Scorpio Zecter inside the Scorpio Sword, which he hold it in an upside down position, and the Zecter's voice spoke to confirm the tennis player's voice command.

Scorpio Zecter: "_HENSHIN…_"

In an instant Ryoma was covered in an energy spectrum and within seconds he is encased in a bulky, purple armor with several tubes, and you can see the helmet's tip have a scorpion's tail, and despite his height remaining the same, he appeared to be a force to be reckoned with, and Renamon stood in front of Rika, seeing that this is not a simple fight that can be solved with pure force.

"Now you see me, I won't let you go…but at least you can get to say hello to me…as **Sasword**!"

"Rika…I'll hold him off…you'd better go and get help."

"But…I can't leave you…"

"Either one of us go or both of us die…"

Rika was now torn between leaving the scene or stay with her partner but for her this is a difficult choice to make and it won't be as easy as it seem…

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - -

**_Heart Of Sword_** by **_TM Revolution_**

(3rd Ending song from _**Samurai-X**_)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

- - -

From a huge robo-scorpion to a tennis player dressed in a scorpion armor…now you get to see what he can do and what power he can show off as Sasword…

_**Preview:**_

Renamon vs. Mask Rider Sasword. Rika tries to escape and get help. Will the two succeed?

Guess what going to happen in the next chapter…

- - -

_**Profile:**_

_**Mask Rider Drake**_

Real Name: Jōji "George" Koizumi

George is an eccentric, handsome, and extremely charismatic student of Yazagaku who has extraordinary talent with a gift for fashion design, haute couture in particular. Despite his cold demeanor, he has extravagant ideas on everything, most of which are not accepted by the general public. He wants Yukari to become an independent woman, as well as a girl that will take responsibility for her own mistakes. He considers himself bisexual, or as he says, "an equal opportunity lover"; he also makes constant reference to how good he is with knots, and offers to tie people up repeatedly.

His appearance is loosely based on Brian Slade of Velvet Goldmine, and several references to the film are made by him in the manga. He has distinctive blue hair and eyes, making Yukari humorously question if he is an alien. George can come off as cold and manipulative--Arashi warns Yukari that he is "not a man that will make a woman happy"--but he deeply cares for Yukari. George is the one to steal Yukari's virginity[vague], even mocking her for it during sex. The lifestyle that he lives is top-notch; he lives in a loft apartment and drives a vintage Jaguar, but because his mother was merely a mistress, he rarely sees his father. Regardless, his mother dryly complains that he looks and acts just like him.

At the end of the series, it is shown that he has designed the costumes for a Broadway show. He is currently 20 years old.

During the events in this fic, he was kidnapped by the Cult of Illuminites and brainwashed to become the cult's assassin, and was assigned the Dragonfly Zecter and the Dragon Grip, thus he was given the code name "Drake", after seeing some of his costume designs he displayed having dragonfly patterns embedded on it. He is currently serving the cult as he remained brainwashed at this time.

Drake

**_Statistics_**

**Height**: 191cm (Masked Form); 189cm (Rider Form)

**Weight**: 125kg (Masked Form); 91kg (Rider Form)

_**Ability Perimeters**:_

**Punching Power**: 7t (Masked Form); 3t (Rider Form)

**Kicking Power**: 9t (Masked Form); 6t (Rider Form)

**Maximum Jump Height**: 23m (Masked Form); 39m (Rider Form)

**Maximum Running Speed**: 100m/8.4s (Masked Form); 100m/5.5s (Rider Form)

**_Drake Zecter_**

**Device Type**: Dragon Grip (aka 'Henshin' Gun)

**Motif**: Dragonfly

**Color**: Sky Blue

**Cast Off System**: Pulling the trigger on the Dragon Grip after pulling the Dragonfly Zecter's tail throttle.

**Cast Off Announcement**: **"CHANGE DRAGONFLY!!!"**

**Clock Up System**: Slip fingers along the Trace Switches on the ZECT Buckle.

**Primary Finisher**: **RIDER SHOOTING**

- Drake folds up the Dragonfly Zecter's wings into its scope mode, and targets his enemy. Once the target is locked, Drake pulls the throttle, beginning the power charge. Once the charge is complete, a large power shot can be fired; packs enough force to obliterate a target, and at times, multiplr targets.

**_Equipment_**

**Dragon Grip (Henshin Gun)**:

Drake's henshin device also acts as his primary weapon, able to create a seemingly infinite amount of metal bullets for its disposal. The weapon is also affected by Clock Up, meaning, all bullets shot from the Dragon Grip by "Clocked-Up" Drake are significantly faster than regular bullets.


	89. Sword Of The Scorpion part 4

_**Parasite Eve**_

Rika's fight with Ryoma is pulled to a stop as Renamon comes in and challenged the Prince of Tennis to a fight in order for Rika to escape after seeing Echizen initiated his transformation to **Mask Rider Sasword**. This is one fight that you should see.

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**_ is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

The scene shifts to Rika as she was caught by the claws of the giant robo-scorpion and Ryoma was lightly tapping the racket on his right hand and he was grinning wickedly at his target as she is immobilized and he an deck her without hassle, and with no interruptions he can make her bleed slowly with a torture.

"Any last words before I kill you?"

"FUCK YOU!!!"

"Well that's considered a pair of last words…time to molest you…"

At that moment Renamon jumped in the air and descended down, doing a flying sidekick and smashed the scorpion's "head" and surprisingly disabled the controls and this caused it to release his hold on the 14-year old DDS student/Digimon Tamer. The fox-Digimon also repeated the move until she got Rika out of reach before the scorpion exploded and there they pinned down Ryoma to the ground, ready to take him to the police.

Rika: "Now who's going down??? Better hope that you were brainwashed…but if this turn out to be a career choice on your part…"

Ryoma: "In which that is the case…"

Renamon: "Rika…let's take him to the police and alert the others…"

Ryoma: "You must first ask permission to my little friend…"

Rika: "And who that might be…?"

Ryoma: "Him…Stand By…"

Then the Scorpio Zecter, which remained hidden underneath the bushes, received Ryoma's voice command and now it is activated and begins to program itself to act on hits master's mental command. It jumped out of the bushes and fired a laser which hit Rika on her right arm and Renamon's left ear, and there it jumped at the tennis player's right hand while he took out the Scorpio Sword from his tennis bag, which surprised the slightly injured pair.

"Now the real fun begins…and you won't be leaving this grave alive…HENSHIN!"

At that moment, Ryoma inserts the Scorpio Zecter inside the Scorpio Sword, which he hold it in an upside down position, and the Zecter's voice spoke to confirm the tennis player's voice command.

Scorpio Zecter: "_HENSHIN…_"

In an instant Ryoma was covered in an energy spectrum and within seconds he is encased in a bulky purple armor with several tubes, and you can see the helmet's tip have a scorpion's tail, and despite his height, he appeared to be a force to be reckoned with, and Renamon stood in front of Rika, seeing that this is not a simple fight that can be solved with pure force.

"Now you see me, I won't let you go…but at least you can get to say hello to me…as Sasword!"

"Rika…I'll hold him off…you'd better go and get help."

"But…I can't leave you…"

"Either one of us go or both of us die…"

Rika was now torn between leaving the scene or stay with her partner but for her this is a difficult choice to make and it won't be as easy as it seem…

- - -

_**Episode 89: **_**_Sasori no Ken part 4_**

Rika was standing still hearing what her partner just said and she wasn't sure if she should consider the words carefully. Renamon told Rika to leave at once as she handles Sasword and both knew that their opponent is more than a force to reckon with. Echizen's armor was quite intimidating despite his rather small height, his armor quite bulky, wielding a Yaiba sword, and a "scorpion tail" at the top of his forehead.

"Don't argue, Rika…leave now while hold him off!"

"I can't leave you alone! I'm staying!"

"Rika!"

"I'm staying, and it's final!"

Underneath Sasword's helmet you can see Echizen grinning like a psycho-maniac and is delighted to see his two preys arguing at each other and he is going to take advantage of it.

"Fine choice, you bitch…a Digimon Tamer/DDS student and her Digimon partner…dead at my hands…this is going to be fun…and it'll add a lot to my resume…!"

Without warning Sasword jumps in and does a sword slash while combining it with his tennis skills which almost caught Rika's abdomen but Renamon reacted by kicking him on his gut, and she staggered as she feel pain from the impact due to Sasword's armor. Seeing that the fox-Digimon made the first contact he made his return attack by using the Twist Smash, slashing the Digimon's chest which caused a deep cut and she started to bleed.

"That's just an appetizer. More are on the way…"

But Renamon was not intimidated and responded by doing a roundhouse kick which sends him spinning to the ground, and when he got up he was greeted by cloud of razor-sharp shards which she fires on her foe, and though it didn't penetrate his armored form, thanks in part to his "masked form", Sasword was nevertheless disoriented which leaves him open to other attacks.

"Diamond Storm!"

Again a cloud of razor-sharp shards appeared and fires it on her foe and again Sasword was reeling, and he is now determined not to get hit a 3rd time around so he pulled off a surprise entrance by summoning another huge mecha-scorpion and is now attacking Renamon. The fox-Digimon was taken by surprise by this and moves a bit farhter away as she dodges the lasers and mini-missiles the robo-scorpion unleashes, leaving Sasword and Rika alone.

"Just you and me now...with no interruption. Care to dance with me?"

As the female Digimon Tamer thinks of a way she saw a thick steel pip which can be used as a pair of mini-kendo sticks and she immediately grabs it and began to display a martial arts skill to intimidate her armored opponent. However he wasn't fazed and was amused by what he just saw. As Rika makes her move, all he did was deflect the attacks with his Yaiba sword and acted as he was just catching some tennis balls which she finds it irritating as she felt he is toying with her.

"That's the best you can do? Try harder."

- - -

Meanwhile Renamon was running away and is looking for an opening to take down the huge mechanized arachnid when a passing bus came and the robo-scorpion fired it by mistake, killing the driver and 18 passengers with it,and though regretting that she accidentally brought some unfortunate victims, the fox-Digimon seizes the moment and did a flying side kick which she hits the "sensor" and then repeated the move which she struck the motor area and uses the Diamond Storm to permanently disable the robot and a series of explosions followed. Seeing that the problem is solved, she heads back to where Rika and Sasword are fighting.

- - -

A TV reporter came and is carrying a microphone and being accompanied by her cameraman, were cruising inside their van when they saw Renamon running and the reporter decided to follow the Digimon, believing that he might find an interesting scoop to show to the viewers and hope that it would give them a huge boost in the TV ratings, and when they followed her they found her coming to Rika's rescue and again Renamon and Sasword are staring daggers.

- - -

Meanwhile, at Shibuya, Class G were doing some charity work at a local hospital to help out the children who are patients at a children's ward and they were happy to see the kids smile at the gifts they received, but their merry-making was cut short when the reporter made her scoop which showed Rika and Renamon fighting Sasword and many viewers became glued to the TV.

"...as you can see...Rika Nonoka and her partner are currently fighting an unknown, armored fighter wielding a Yaiba sword and as you can see the fox-like Digimon is already hurting as you can see a slashing wound on her chest while Rika tries to use a pair of metallic kendo sticks to get an opening...ah, did you see that??? Her kendo sticks were sliced by a sword strike from the armored intruder...oh no...tubes attached to the person's armor moved on its own and are now wrapped around the Digimon...it appears that the Digimon gets a tied-up defeat unless she breaks free from her tied-up predicament..."

Sasword uses his armor's tubes to bind Renamon and is slowly pulling her towards him as he planned to slice and stab her the moment she is within his reach and grasp, savoring every minute of it. But the Digimon stood on her ground and tries to pull Sasword towards her and tries to at least trip him, but seeing what she's about to do he maneuvered the tubes and had the tied-up Digimon slammed to the ground and seemingly disoriented her. He then shifted his attention to Rika but then saw the reporter and her cameraman and decided to focus his attention on the two.

- - -

At the local hospital the viewers, including the Super GALS, saw the camera shaking as the cameraman tries to avoid the "tubes" but was caught and was being pulled towards Sasword and slices his head off, and the camera dropped to the floor but the footage is still running, and there it showed the armored, possessed tennis player grabbing the female reporter by her hair and slowly slashed her neck as blood drips from her throat, and Sasword slowly sliced deeper until her head was detached and dropped to the ground. He then grabbed the camera and focused the lens on him.

"That's the start, but sooner or later you humans will bow down to the new breed of gods…a breed where no human live among the new species that will rule the Earth! Remember that!!!"

Sasword proceeded to smash the camera and viewers could no longer be able to see what happened. At that point, Miyu Yamazaki decided to go ahead and try to rescue Rika. Ran and Aya promised that they'll catch up as soon as they finished their shift in which Miyu nodded and left immediately.

- - -

Meanwhile, Rika tries to wake up the still-unconscious Renamon not noticing that Sasword is sneaking up behind her and watches her shaking her partner Digimon up and amuses himself by kicking the DDS student on her side, sending her rolling off the ground. As she tries to get up she was greeted by a kick on her lips, busting her open and followed it with a punch to her gut, sending her kneeling to the ground.

"Feels good, huh? Now what's it like getting beaten up?"

"koff…koff… Don't get too cocky…you're tough just because you're armored… "

The armored tennis player then silenced her as he places the blade of his Yaiba sword against her neck, threatening to slit her throat, but was actually trying to scare her to death, which it didn't work out.

"Feel like pissing on your pants before I kill you off?"

"I won't be scared like you! I'm not giving in to you! DDS won't be beaten by the likes of you!"

"I guess this is goodbye, bitch…"

But before he was about to kill her off, Renamon, who woke up after Sasword pin down Rika, grabbed him by his "tubes" and threw him aside, and went to Rika's side, checking to see how her condition was, and again urged her to escape while getting help.

"…fine…but I'll have to power you up…"

"Very well…"

As Sasword got up he was greeted by a flashing light as Renamon undergoes an evolution phase to match up with her opponent's power to even the fight.

**_- - - START DIGIMON TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE - - - _**

Rika swipes her Digital Card against her Digi-vice and follows it with a voice command.

Rika: "Digi-modify…plug-in cars-S!"

Digi-vice: "_EVOLUTION…_"

The computer simulation-like sequence took place and Renamon underwent a "computerized" transformation which altered her appearance and form.

Renamon: "Renamon changes…to Kyubimon!"

Renamon changes from a humanoid fox form to a slightly bigger, fox-like form which has nine tails, and her transformation is completed.

**_- - - END DIGIMON TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE - - - _**

Evolved as Kyubimon, the fox-Digimon prepares herself to take on a more determined Sasword as she urges Rika to heed her call and the female DDS student nodded and started running, in which he was determined no to let anyone escape but Kyubimon stood in front of him and is about to commence a counterattack.

"You wish to harm her, you should get past me first."

"Your death sentence then, freak."

Rika was beginning to back away as Kyubimon and Sasword are about to resume their fight and she was still reluctant to leave her partner behind, though the nine-tailed, fox-Digimon ca sense her worry and spoke to her to assure that she can handle the enemy so that Rika can be at ease.

"Do not worry, Rika…I'll be fine. Go now and get help. I'll handle our opponent here."

Nodding, the DDS student began to walk away and started running away, but the armored Prince of Tennis was not letting her go that easily, and became determined to take out the obstacle in front of him and is now bracing himself for an enjoyable fight.

"Just because you changed into a bigger furball doesn't mean you can be a sure winner. I'm just warming up. After I kill you I'll kill that bitch next."

"Over my dead body, you villain."

"_Mada-mada dane…_"

As Sasword charged towards the Digimon, Kyubimon charged as well, and using her speed she acted as a battering ram, ramming her opponent and the armored Echizen was thrown back against a thick tree and managed to recover but then saw Kyubimon charging towards him and he jumped away, and she ended up smashing the tree in two. Seeing this made him think twice and began to form a strategy but then he was taken by surprise as the fox-Digimon (in Champion form) initiated her first attack.

"**Fox Tail Inferno!**"

As Kyubimon chanted the move's name, Sasword was surprised that blue flames on Kyubimon's tails become brighter, and ghostly faces similar to that of DemiMeramon's appear on them. The faces then become small fireballs which Kyubimon launches at her opponents to destroy them in an explosion of energy as well as trap them in a cage of blue flames which singes them. As the move connected, he was thrown a few meters away and then landed on the ground.

Though his armor was "smoking", he was surprisingly unharmed, but also ticked off. Seeing that Rika was quite afar, he became determined to stop her at all cost, then he glanced at the approaching Digimon and got an idea on how to stop her assault. As Kyubimon was approaching him he unleashed his "tubes" and tied the Digimon up, including her legs and pulled her towards him. Due to the sudden assault she was unable to break loose on time as she was now within Sasword's reach and was stabbed on the chest by the Yaiba sword and she was weakened. There he spins her around and threw her towards where Rika is heading and the Digimon and her Tamer collided. Rika was pinned down and couldn't move due to Kyubimon's weight, but then the Digiomon reverted back to being Renamon though she remained unconscious, and this caused Rika to shriek out in concern.

"RENAMON!!!"

As she checks on her partner, Sasword casually walked towards the two and when he got close he kicked her hard on her gut and she kneeled in pain. He kicked her again and again until she crouched on the ground clutching her injured ribs and stopped only when he sees that she couldn't move from her current position.

"Looks like it's the end of the road for you, bitch. Beg for mercy and I might spare you."

"N-never…I won't…g-give in…t-to…you…"

"You asked for it…bye-bye…"

As he raised his sword he was about to do a strong sword slash when a huge barrel came rolling down and hit him behind his legs, causing him to lose his balance and fell down. Soon more barrels came and further distracted the armored tennis player until Rika mustered the strength to move away, and saw who made the save. It was Miyu Yamazaki, and she was already wearing the "A"-Belt.

"Rika…get out of here! The others are on their way! I'll hold him off while you go get help!"

Nodding, Rika slowly wobbled away and Sasword was livid and tries to give chase but the blond-colored, short-haired Super GAL blocked his path while sliding the front cover of the belt towards the left.

"**_OPEN UP!_**"

The green projection wall with the picture of a Cerberus shoots out from the buckle, knocking Sasword down as the projection wall enveloped her body and is now encased in her armor and became Mask Rider Lance. Taking out her lance, she brandishes it and blocked his way, determined to prevent him from stopping Rika and is not taking any chances so she put up a strong defense, and slowly the possessed Prince of Tennis was beginning to lose his patience and brandishes his Yaiba sword at her.

"That was foul…you shouldn't have stick your nose here…but since you're a DDS student it'll be a pleasure to bring your head to the Cult of Illuminites…"

"I won't let you and the cult do what you please…we'll stop you no matter what!"

"You think you can stop us?? You're a fool."

"At least we save lives…"

"And we create one…"

"YOU MURDERER!"

"Thanks for the compliment…as a reward I'll make your death quick and easy…"

"You just signed your death warrant!"

Lance was angered by this and strikes down Sasword with her Lance but was blocked by his Yaiba sword and a "clang" sound was heard. The two tried to push each other out but neither one backed away, not even an inch.

"_Mada-mada-dane…_you'll have to do better than that…"

Sasword kicked his opponent on her gut and she staggered back and but she regained her balance and raised her lance just in time to deflect another of Sasword's sword strike. She tries to jab him with a straight thrust but was deflected, and the two move around in circles to find an opening to take each other down. Lance is determined to protect Rika while Sasword wants to eliminate all witnesses.

- - -

Not far away, Daisuke Motomiya of Class C was walking by the area with V-Mon accompanying him. As they were about to board a bus that is heading to Odaiba, the small, blue-furred Digimon's keen eyesight caught something familiar and was able to recognize it. It was Rika and he could see her wobbling towards the road.

"Daisuke…I see Rika from afar…I think she's hurt…"

"Are you sure???"

"Yes…and I could see someone fighting from afar…"

"Alright…let's check it out…"

Daisuke and V-Mon left the bus station and headed to the battle site is to investigate. They hope they wouldn't encounter another army of druids along the way. This is the least they wanted to expect.

- - -

Going back, Sasword is now rallying as he managed to land a blow on Lance, though his Yaiba sword strikes were barely able to penetrate her armor as she managed to step back at the last minute, and she tried to do the same but he also stepped back to avoid the stab strikes from her lance. Seeing that Rika is nearing the road, he decided to get rid of Lance to move ahead. He had his "tubes" wrap around Lance, binding her and she couldn't move as she couldn't get any leverage.

"Now to finish you off, you bitch."

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - -

**_Heart Of Sword_** by **_TM Revolution_**

(3rd Ending song from _**Samurai-X**_)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

- - -

Lance is in trouble…who's going to save her?

**_Preview:_**

Magnamon arrives to help, but gets more than he bargained for as Sasword reveals his secondary form.


	90. Sword Of The Scorpion part 5

_**Parasite Eve**_

With Kyubimon down, it's up to Mask Rider Lance and V-Mon to stop Sasword, but he has trick up in his "sleeve" and would only add more problems than they are already facing.

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**_ is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

"**_OPEN UP!_**"

The green projection wall with the picture of a Cerberus shoots out from the buckle, knocking Sasword down as the projection wall enveloped her body and is now encased in her armor and became Mask Rider Lance. Taking out her lance, she brandishes it and blocked his way, determined to prevent him from stopping Rika and is not taking any chances so she put up a strong defense, and slowly the possessed Prince of Tennis was beginning to lose his patience and brandishes his Yaiba sword at her.

"That was foul…you shouldn't have stick your nose here…but since you're a DDS student it'll be a pleasure to bring your head to the Cult of Illuminites…"

"I won't let you and the cult do what you please…we'll stop you no matter what!"

"You think you can stop us?? You're a fool."

"At least we save lives…"

"And we create one…"

"YOU MURDERER!"

"Thanks for the compliment…as a reward I'll make your death quick and easy…"

"You just signed your death warrant!"

Lance was angered by this and strikes down Sasword with her Lance but was blocked by his Yaiba sword and a "clang" sound was heard. The two tried to push each other out but neither one backed away, not even an inch.

"_Mada-mada-dane_…you'll have to do better than that…"

Sasword kicked his opponent on her gut and she staggered back and but she regained her balance and raised her lance just in time to deflect another of Sasword's sword strike. She tries to jab him with a straight thrust but was deflected, and the two move around in circles to find an opening to take each other down. Lance is determined to protect Rika while Sasword wants to eliminate all witnesses.

- - -

Not far away, Daisuke Motomiya of Class C was walking by the area with V-Mon accompanying him. As they were about to board a bus that is heading to Odaiba, the small, blue-furred Digimon's keen eyesight caught something familiar and was able to recognize it. It was Rika and he could see her wobbling towards the road.

"Daisuke…I see Rika from afar…I think she's hurt…"

"Are you sure???"

"Yes…and I could see someone fighting from afar…"

"Alright…let's check it out…"

Daisuke and V-Mon left the bus station and headed to the battle site is to investigate. They hope they wouldn't encounter another army of druids along the way. This is the least they wanted to expect.

- - -

Going back, Sasword is now rallying as he managed to land a blow on Lance, though his Yaiba sword strikes were barely able to penetrate her armor as she managed to step back at the last minute, and she tried to do the same but he also stepped back to avoid the stab strikes from her lance. Seeing that Rika is nearing the road, he decided to get rid of Lance to move ahead. He had his "tubes" wrap around Lance, binding her and she couldn't move as she couldn't get any leverage.

"Now to finish you off, you bitch."

- - -

_**Episode 90: **_**_Sasori no Ken part 5_**

Lance struggles hard to break free as she was being dragged towards the possessed, armored Prince of Tennis, but couldn't get any leverage. She couldn't move her arms to make a swing as she was tied up well and saw Sasword readying his weapon to make a kill and knew that death is approaching within moments and tried to think of a way to stall that eventual moment.

"_Blast…think, Miyu…find a way to get loose or it's all over…!_"

"Ready to die, Super Bitch? I'll make your death quick that you won't notice it…"

Rika was almost at the road when she paused to turn around to see the armored Super GAL tied up by Sasword's "tubes" and that he is to kill her within moments as she was almost within her reach. She stared wide-eyed realizing that he is going to kill her outright and now she felt helpless to stop it. She clenched her fist and wish for some "divine intervention" to happen just to save Miyu.

She got her wish as V-Mon came and charged towards Sasword, ramming him from behind causing the possessed Prince of Tennis to lose concentration and the tubes loosens, enough for Lance to get out and maintain her distance. Seeing that V-Mon is hear means that Daisuke is here as well. Turning around she got her confirmation. She was glad that help arrived.

"V-Mon and Daisuke were passing by…saw the commotion. What's happening here?"

"That guy in the armor…he's Ryoma."

"What? That's missing tennis player that Daisuke told me about?"

"That's right, and we have to hold him off so Rika could leave and get help! We have to disable him to set him free and get him to reveal the cult's base!"

"V-Mon see what you mean…"

Meanwhile, Rika told Daisuke what she knows and the Class C leader nodded in acknowledgement as this would be their chance to find the cult's base as well as a chance to free the tennis player from mental bondage and so he took out the "Digi-Egg" to have V-Mon evolve to help the armored Super GAL in holding Sasword off.

**_- - - START DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - -_**

Daisuke: "Digi-Egg up!"

V-Mon is now undergoing a series of transformation until his choice of form is chosen.

V-Mon: "V-Mon…armor Digi-volve…to Fladramon!"

**_- - - END DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - -_**

Now evolved as Fladramon, the Digimon is now ready to take on Sasword, and began to engage him in a fight, but then had to maintain his distance as he sees the speed and power of Sasword's sword strikes, seeing that he is not one opponent to be messed with. He even noticed that Lance was bidding her time and realized that he'll have to play possum to distract him long enough to give the opportunity to strike and disable him.

- - -

Meanwhile, on their way to Sekigane, Officer Yamato Kotobuki saw the two GALS were scrambling inside the taxi and called them. Seeing this, the two GALS paid the driver and left and hopped on to Yamato's police car and told him of what's happening which made the elder Kotobuki sibling worried to the max.

"Seriously…? All by herself??? Lead the way! Err…you know where?"

"Yup…so better hit the pedal so we can get there…"

Knowing that they're entering another area, he activated the car's siren and speeds of to Sekigane and hope that Miyu is doing fine.

- - -

Going back to Sekigane, Sasword is now rallying as he managed to send both Fladramon and Lance reeling as the two couldn't get close enough to land a direct blow, so one of them had to formulate a way to distract him so the other could land a blow to disorient him enough to give Daisuke and Rika to head to the road.

Daisuke and Rika decided not to hang around and began to move as they are just minutes away from reaching the road, and assured to Rika that with Fladramon, he and Lance won't be beaten that easily. She was reluctant but when she saw Fladramon makes his next move she decided to move on.

"FIRE KNUCKLE!"

Fladramon uses the Fire Knuckle, in which this was the attack that shot fireballs from Flamedramon's fist, sending Sasword staggering back and lance followed it with a thrust from her lance. As he got up, the armored Prince of Tennis saw the two other teens are almost at the road and decided to unload his "hidden surprise" so he could get more leverage to shift the battle in his favor.

"Guess I have no choice…I can't let you get what you want…only the Cult of Illuminites get what they want…so better prepare yourselves…I'm going to get real serious…and this time I'll walk out the winner here and your heads will make good trophies for my collections…"

Lance: "What did you say???!!!"

Fladramon: "_He's getting serious…what is he…could it be…??!!_"

The Digimon was wondering what Sasword meant and glanced at Rika and Daisuke, as they about to reach the road, and then glanced at his armored opponent, wondering what he's up to as he saw Sasword tinkering with his Yaiba sword in which he is pulling the trigger on the Yaiba sword after pushing the Scorpion Zecter's Force Tail into it, and Sasword's armor start's to "fall apart".

Fladramon: "Huh? What's happening???"

Lance: "Oh no…he's not…he's aiming for Rika and Daisuke!"

Fladramon soon realize what she meant after being informed of what's about to happen and is now going to do something to stop Sasword from unleashing his next attack.

Lance struggles block Sasword's view and uses her lance to disrupt his aim and Fladramon rushes to protect both Rika and Daisuke, and managed to shout at the two to give out the warning in an effort to save them from possible injuries they might sustain should Sasword's armor "exploded". However, what they didn't expect is that the armored Ryoma steps back and moved sideways to get a better view, surprising the two.

"Gotcha…"

"Blast! Fladramon! Hurry!!!"

Fladramon increased his speed as he shouted at the two to take evasive actions.

"Daisuke! Rika! Duck at once! Ryoma's armor is about to explode and cause debris to hit you!!!! Seek cover and don't stand up until it's safe to get up!!! Hurry!!!!!"

Although they heard it, they were unable to act immediately as they didn't notice anything strange and since they're quite far from Sasword they didn't seem to take the warning seriously. Seeing this Sasword spoke a voice command to initiate his second form.

"Cast Off!"

Scorpion Zecter: "_CAST OFF!_"

With the voice command confirmed, Sasword's "bulky" armor "exploded" and debris were flying around in blinding speed, and Lance was forced to evade the debris with her arms and her lance, while Fladramon was nearing the two DDS students when the debris struck the two on their foreheads while another set of debris hit the Digimon, forcing him to use his arms to cover himself and managed to absorb some of the blows though he felt a lot of pain.

As the coast was clear, Fladramon and Lance slowly lower their guards to see what happened, and they were surprised to see Sasword's second armored form. Minus the bulky armor, his second form was a slimmer type of armor. Purple-colored, shinier plates, huge scorpion eyes, and still has the scorpion tail on the top of his helmet.

Scorpion Zecter: "_CHANGE SCORPION…_"

Still wielding the Yaiba Sword, Sasword slowly approaches Lance to give her a dose of action, and since he is now in his "Rider form", he is now a more than a force to be reckoned with.

"Looks like I'm going to enjoy myself…a trio of DDS students and a pair of Digimons to die at my hands…that would make my resume very impressive…so, who wants to try me out first? Who wants to die first?"

"Well that won't be me!"

Lance took a big swing of her lance and struck her opponent but he blocked it with his sword and shoved her back, and then made a counterattack which she barely evaded the slash attacks and he only stopped as she made a defensive stance. Though a bit eager, he was willing to be patient and wanted to savor the moment.

"_Mada-mada dane_…you'll have to do better than that…"

As the two armored teens are staring at ach other, Fladramon got up and regain his bearings though he was still feeling dizzy brought about by the debris that Sasword released, so he decided to go and help Lance, seemingly forgotten to check on Daisuke and Rika, who are both on the ground, knocked unconscious and bleeding badly from their foreheads.

Sasword is now resuming the battle and this time he incorporates a number of tennis techniques while employing his sword slashes which now had Mask Rider lance staggering back using her lance to defend herself as she was trying to adjust to the shift of the battle and tried to get some space to get a little leverage to mount a counterattack and defense but the possessed, armored Prince of Tennis is unrelenting.

"Feel the tension, Super bitch? A tennis prodigy like me can take out even the skill street fighter in Japan…even a former gang leader like you can't outmatch me…"

The armored Super GAL could feel her grip losing its edge and felt her stamina dropping as she was having difficulty in coping with the continuous assault but then Fladramon arrived and delivered another Fire Knuckle but was blocked by the Yaiba Sword, but this enabled Lance to get her bearings back and thrust her lance's tip on Sasword's gut though it only gave him a temporary gut pain.

"Oofff…nice combo team-attack…though that won't do you any good…"

"Brag all you want…we won't give in to some traitorous punk like you!"

"Last chance, Echizen…turn yourself in…or feel the wrath of a digimon…!"

"Fuck you."

With a snap of a finger, mechanical scorpion, with a size of a bicycle, showed up and attacked the two heroes and Sasword watches the scene in sheer amusement as Lance slashes the robo scorpions away while Fladramon uses his pyrokinetic powers to fry them away, but then the armored was just buying some time and waited for the right moment to strike. He watches the two fighting for their lives as he summoned more robo-scorpions to his aid.

"Okay…you seem to be able to take out my small fries…now let's see if you can take out the big fry…and hope you get past it if you wish to beat me to a pulp…"

At that point a huge robot scorpion, as big as a bus showed up and fired lasers from its tail while Fladramon was caught by the mechanical arachnid through its metallic pincers. Lance couldn't get close to help the digimon as the scorpion's laser keeps on aiming and hitting her but she narrowly dodged the laser attack. Worse, it moves quite fast despite its huge size and build, making it difficult for the two heroes.

"Hope you don't tire yourself out, bitch."

Determined to put a stop to this madness, Fladramon willed himself to evolve, changing to his champion form, Magnamon, and was able to break free from the metallic pincers, slightly surprising Sasword. Magnamon then proceeded to smash the robot scorpion to several pieces until it ceased to function and then exploded. After that he turn his attention to the armored Ryoma.

"This ends now, Echizen…last warning…surrender or we'll be forced to use brute force."

"Says who?"

As the two stares off, Lance sneaked away to check on the conditions of Daisuke and Rika, and when she got there she was serious concerned at finding out what happened to them. She applied first aid by stopping the bleeding on their heads and then bandaging them but still needed to bring them to a hospital. She was startled as Magnamon was thrown near her as Sasword managed to land a blow at the Digimon.

"Magnamon…Daisuke and Rika are badly hurt and needed to be taken to a hospital…"

"Not so fast…you'll all die here…and I won't let you leave here alive…so better stay and accept your fate…I promise to make it quick and painless…but if you want I can make it slow and agonizing…I promise it'll torment you for life…"

But Sasword's taunting was cut short as Magnamon delivered a quick punch that sent him crashing against a thick tree and the Digimon made a quick suggestion and hoped they have enough time for Miyu Yamazaki to act fast.

"Hurry, while he's still down…go get Daisuke and Rika out of here…!"

Nodding, Lance raced towards the end of the park near the road to get to the two unconscious DDS students and hope that Ran and Aya arrive on time so that she can get them to load them to a vehicle and get them out of here. However Sasword managed to recover his wits and saw what is happening and smiled wickedly underneath his helmet, preparing to do the worst as he managed to do a quick thrust on Magnamon's left chest area and kicked him on his gut.

"You think I'd let you go that easily?"

After seeing his target running near the two downed teens, Sasword prepares his ultimate attack when he activated his Yaiba Sword by resetting the Scorpion Zecter's "Force Tail" to default 'up' position. When Sasword sets the Force Tail back down, the Scorpion Zecter's Needle will circulate the tachyon energy stored within the Yaiba Sword. From there at this point, the charged tachyon particles blend with the gushing venom of the Sasword Yaiba via photon conversion, allowing the Yaiba Zecter to do one of two deadly attacks. He is timing his attack once he gets lance within his range and there he saw her about to pick up Rika. He then made a voice input near his sword.

"Rider Slash."

Scorpio Zecter: "_RIDER SLASH…_"

At that moment his sword glowed with purple energy and he made a slashing motion in which a purple energy wave was discharged and went towards its target, moving at a fast speed which she barely noticed it…and with little time to react. By the time she noticed it she had to throw Rika back to spare her from the incoming attack but had to make a counterattack to save her life. She took out the MIGHTY IMPACT card and then she swipes the card into the card reader and a projection appears. She then absorbs the card projection using the Lance Rouzer and stabs it into the enemy, but in this case an incoming projectile.

Lance Rouzer: "_MIGHTY…_"

She then executes the Stab Impact and managed to intercept the energy wave, and while she's trying to block it, Sasword sends out another energy wave and this doubled the wave's power and it caused the lance Rouzer to be thrown away and struck Lance on her gut, sends her flying towards an approaching police car, crashing against the police car's windshield. The occupants turn out to be the Kotobuki siblings and Aya Hoshino, and they saw Miyu sprawled against the broken windshield. As they got out they saw the A-Buckle beside her and was bleeding on her gut. While Yamato Kotobuki checks on her Ran and Aya saw Daisuke and rika still down and bleeding while they saw Magnamon holding on Sasword and he is sending a shouting message.

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - -

**_Heart Of Sword_** by **_TM Revolution_**

(3rd Ending song from _**Samurai-X**_)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

- - -

Though the rest of the Super GALS are here, one is already down and out and now a new problem came. How will the tide shift to DDS' favor and how will they stop Sasword while three DDS students are badly hurt?

**_Preview:_**

Magnamon and Sasword again goes all out, and this time one will die while the others escape to get their schoolmates to a nearby hospital to give them emergency treatment.


	91. Sword Of The Scorpion part 6

_**Parasite Eve**_

The moment of truth…Mask Rider Sasword vs. Magnamon…one will live and one will die. With three DDS students are in grave danger, one has to stay to allow the others to escape, and the Digimon partner of Daisuke opts to risk himself to save the others, so read on as the battle reaches to a rather suspenseful climax…

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**_ is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

Lance raced towards the end of the park near the road to get to the two unconscious DDS students and hope that Ran and Aya arrive on time so that she can get them to load them to a vehicle and get them out of here. However Sasword managed to recover his wits and saw what is happening and smiled wickedly underneath his helmet, preparing to do the worst as he managed to do a quick thrust on Magnamon's left chest area and kicked him on his gut.

"You think I'd let you go that easily?"

After seeing his target running near the two downed teens, Sasword prepares his ultimate attack when he activated his Yaiba Sword by resetting the Scorpion Zecter's "Force Tail" to default 'up' position. When Sasword sets the Force Tail back down, the Scorpion Zecter's Needle will circulate the tachyon energy stored within the Yaiba Sword. From there at this point, the charged tachyon particles blend with the gushing venom of the Sasword Yaiba via photon conversion, allowing the Yaiba Zecter to do one of two deadly attacks. He is timing his attack once he gets lance within his range and there he saw her about to pick up Rika. He then made a voice input near his sword.

"Rider Slash."

Scorpio Zecter: "_RIDER SLASH…_"

At that moment his sword glowed with purple energy and he made a slashing motion in which a purple energy wave was discharged and went towards its target, moving at a fast speed which she barely noticed it…and with little time to react. By the time she noticed it she had to throw Rika back to spare her from the incoming attack but had to make a counterattack to save her life. She took out the MIGHTY IMPACT card and then she swipes the card into the card reader and a projection appears. She then absorbs the card projection using the Lance Rouzer and stabs it into the enemy, but in this case an incoming projectile.

Lance Rouzer: "_MIGHTY…_"

She then executes the Stab Impact and managed to intercept the energy wave, and while she's trying to block it, Sasword sends out another energy wave and this doubled the wave's power and it caused the Lance Rouzer to be thrown away and struck Lance on her gut, sends her flying towards an approaching police car, crashing against the police car's windshield. The occupants turn out to be the Kotobuki siblings and Aya Hoshino, and they saw Miyu sprawled against the broken windshield. As they got out they saw the A-Buckle beside her and that she was bleeding on her gut. While Yamato Kotobuki checks on her Ran and Aya saw Daisuke and Rika still down and bleeding while they saw Magnamon holding on Sasword and he is sending a shouting message.

"Hurry and get them out! I believe that scorpion venoms are laced! Get them to a nearby hospital now! I'll hold him off as long as I can! We don't have time! Take them with you and leave before he gets another chance to kill you all!!!!"

Seeing what he meant, Ran told Aya to help her carry Daisuke and Rika inside the car as Yamato carries a now unconscious Miyu inside the passenger seat of the police car but then had to evacuate as another energy wave struck the car, exploding in the process.

- - -

_**Episode 91: **_**_Sasori no Ken part 6_**

It turns out that Sasword did another sword thrust on Magnamon and got past him and did another Rider Slash, sending a purple energy wave towards the police car and it exploded, and now Class G had no means of transportation to ferry their injured schoolmates out of the park, and now he is approaching the beleaguered Super GALS, as they were quite defenseless as they try to stop their schoolmates' bleeding.

At that point four police cars arrived after getting word that a police car from Shibuya entered Sekigane and the cops inside decided to investigate and there they saw this. As they approached Officer Kotobuki he explained to them their reasons for being here and there one of the Sekigane cops called for an ambulance and tries to help the injured as the other cops starts shooting at Sasword, which he finds it amusing and bothersome.

"Blast…more nuisances…guess I'll have to kill them all…but still it'll be fun to kill a few guinea pigs before I kill you DDS assholes…guess I wouldn't mind it at all…"

The Sekigane cops fired everything they got but they were surprised to se that their bullets simply bounced off and one of them called for the SWAT team for assistance. After three minutes Sasword decided to have fun with his victims and headed their way. Three of them took out their Billy Clubs to try taking Sasword on but they all ended up getting sliced in two and blood spilled on the grassy ground, much to everyone's horror.

"Wh-who is that guy??!! Where did he get that sword and armor??!! And where is the blasted SWAT team???!!! They should be here by now!!!"

Sasword approaches the Sekigane cops and one by one he sliced them to death until only one remained, and now he feels helpless to save the DDS students with only him remaining, but a minute later Three HUMVEEs and an ambulance arrived and three dozen SWAT team members emerged and assessed the situation at hand. As Miyu, Daisuke and Rika are loaded inside the ambulance, Ran and Aya were about to jump in on the battlefield when Yamato Kotobuki told the two to help him in assisting the medics inside and they reluctantly did.

As the ambulance left, the SWAT team members took out their high-powered weapons and prepared themselves to take on Sasword. At first they gave him a warning to surrender but he rebutted it and so they gave him a warning shot but he also rebutted it.

"Then why not open fire so after this I'll kill you all in one shot?"

"I said stay where you are…!!!"

"Here I come then, you SWAT shit-heads…"

As Sasword approaches the SWAT members, they were forced to open fire, unloading everything they got, but then they were surprised to see that he was till approaching them and one of them was forced to call the army for assistance, as he saw three of his comrades were being hacked to death, and another was sliced in two, in full view.

"What kind of person is that??? Where did he get that kind of armor and weapon…?"

"Just keep on firing!!!"

And so the SWAT team kept on firing but that didn't stop Sasword from massacring almost all members of the SWAT team until one is left. As Sasword was savoring the moment he saw the remaining member still standing and decided to torture him before finishing him off.

"So…how do you want me to finish you off…eh? I can cut off your legs…cut off your arms…or rather…do you want me to cut off your head…? Your choice to pick…and I promise to make it quick and painless…fair trade, don't you think?"

"That voice…you're Ryoma Echizen! The star tennis player from Seigaku High!"

"Not anymore…I decided to lend my talents to a higher power…to help create a new world order…something that the likes of Hulk Hogan, Kevin Nash and Scot Hall failed to do so…even guys like Adolf Hitler and Mojo Jojo failed to achieve that order, so I decided to help out a certain someone to achieve that goal. Real noble, don't you think?"

"You…you're crazy…!"

"That's a real insult you made…and now to insult you back…have this for an eye candy…"

Sasword then slices off the left arm and right leg of the SWAT team member and he cries out in pain much to Sasword's delight and even mocked him after this.

"Now…a real-life Fullmetal Alchemist…except that there's no automail here…here, let me balance it out for you…it'll help…"

He slices of the other arm and leg and the SWAT team member shouts louder now that both arms and legs are gone. He was bleeding badly and enjoyed the scream of his victim.

"Ah…music to my ears…"

"Blast…you…!"

"Anything more to say…?"

"FUCK YOU!!!"

"What…?"

"FUCK YOU!!!!"

"Fuck who…?"

"FUCK YOU!!!!"

"Fuck me…?"

"Are you deaf???!!!"

"No…!"

"So what did you just said now?"

"I said…FUCK…YOU…!!!!!!!!!!"

"I get it…guess I should say this…fuck you next time…except there won't be any next time…"

With that he sliced off the SWAT team member's head and then the rest of his body. He kept on dong this even though the victim is already dead, yet he enjoyed the moment. His fun stopped when he realized that the ambulance is already gone, but then he wasn't worried about it at all as he had a small, mechanical scorpion attached itself at the ambulance which gives off a signal so he could track it down.

"Now you Super bitches are going to have a real taste of my blade…"

At that point the Sekigane army arrived and surrounded Sasword and gave him a chance to surrender, which he silently defied as he approaches one of the army truck and unleashed a Rider Slash wave which caused it to explode. The army troops opened fire with a barrage of heavy artillery but that didn't dampen his love for violence and he unloaded several sword waves made of purple energy and within two minutes the entire park was soaked in blood. As he was about to leave, Magnamon got up. Though hurt, he was still up for another fight.

"I won't let you leave here…"

"Really…if you can survive this, then maybe I can let you go… "

"What do you mean…?"

"This…Rider Slash…"

When Sasword sets the Force Tail back down, the Scorpion Zecter's Needle will circulate the tachyon energy stored within the Yaiba Sword. From there at this point, the charged tachyon particles blend with the gushing venom of the Yaiba Sword via photon conversion, allowing the Yaiba Sword to do one of two deadly attacks. He is timing his attack once he gets Lance within his range and there he saw her about to pick up Rika. He then made a voice input near his sword.

"Rider Slash."

Scorpio Zecter: "_RIDER SLASH…_"

Magnamon assumed that Sasword is going to do another sword wave attack but what he didn't know is that Sasword had another trick up his sleeve.

"Clock Up…"

Sasword slipped his fingers along the 'Trace Switches' on the ZECT Belt Buckle and a voice spoke from the Scorpion Zecter to confirm the vice command.

Scorpion Zecter: "_CLOCK UP…_"

Sasword then began to move in a fast-speed motion while the rest of the scene is shown in a slow motion-like setting. At this point, the charged tachyon particles blend with the gushing venom of the Yaiba Sword via photon conversion, allowing the Yaiba to cut down the enemy target with venomous slashes, and Magnamon is unaware that he is already defeated as Sasword moves in with blinding speed, cutting him into several pieces until he exploded. As the smoke cleared, Daisuke's Digimon partner is no more.

"Now…for the Super bitches…better call for my ride…"

Within minutes a van arrived filled with a pair of druids and they left the park to track down the ambulance, leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake.

Inside the ambulance, the medics managed to stop the bleeding though Daisuke and Rika are far from being off the hook as they still need medical attention as their injuries were serious and needs to be treated immediately. While officer Yamato Kotobuki was talking to his superiors about their current situation, Ran and Aya wondered what has become of Magnamon, feeling regretful about leaving him behind though the lead Super GAL was optimistic that the Digimon will pull through.

"Let's have faith in him, Aya...he's a Digimon after all...I'm sure he'll beat the crap out of him..."

"I hope so...but still...I wonder if it's enough to stop his rampage or..."

As the two Class G members discussed about that subject, what they didn't know is that V-Mon is already dead, killed several minutes ago by Mask Rider Sasword, and that they are now being trailed by him and a bunch of druids inside a van. At the underside of the ambulance the mechanical scorpion remained stationary and is continuing to send signals to Sasword which pinpoints the ambulance's current position.

- - -

Meanwhile, the van that Sasword and his druids are riding are now now three minutes away from the ambulance's position and are now gaining speed, as it has built-in battering rams in the front and back portions, crashing their way through which resulted in causing several vehicular accidents. Soon police cars responded and are giving chase but the back door of the van opened and Sasword showed himself and saw a gas truck driving between the police cars. There he got an idea on how to amuse himself while keeping track of time.

"Guess I should give these coppers a big bang they won't forget...Rider Slash..."

Scorpion Zecter: "_RIDER SLASH…_"

At that moment his sword glowed with purple energy and he made a slashing motion in which a purple energy wave was discharged and went towards its target, moving at a fast speed which the pursuing cop barely noticed it…and with little time to react. As the energy waves struck the gas truck, it exploded and caused a chain reaction. As the truck exploded, the motorists beside the truck were taken by surprise that they tried avoiding the flammable liquids that spilled and ended up against other cars.

The end result is a massive car crash and many vehicles get caught in a massive pile up and exploded. Because of this a traffic jam ensued and many vehicles couldn't get through and ended up stuck. Wanting more violence, Sasword delivered another Rider Slash and did this at the opposite lane of the highway, resulting in another explosion, massive pile-up and traffic jam, including death and injuries and he couldn't be more pleased than this.

"Ahh…a sight to behold…guess that solves our problem about being pursued by fucking cops…tell the driver to increase the pedals…I want those Super Bitches at sight so I can kill them…now!"

And so the van increases its speed and rammed its way through, resulting in another crashing pile-up and more explosions, death and injuries to hapless motorists. To add more insult to injuries, he did another Rider Slash at the opposite lane and the result is more chaos at the highway.

- - -

At the ambulance, the driver and Officer Kotobuki noticed smoke from quite far behind via the side mirrors and wondered what happened there though they couldn't stop now as they are in a hurry. They are now just 15 minutes away from the hospital and they couldn't afford to get stuck in any unwanted obstacles. Inside, Ran was looking at the window of the back door just in case she sees any pursuers coming while Aya and some medics are observing the two DDS students, seeing that their condition is quite stable for now. However the tension came back as the lead Super GAL noticed something approaching from behind, and this filled her with worry.

"Aya…get ready…we're about to have company…!"

"Ran…?"

The four medics glanced at each other as they saw Ran inserting the CHANGE KEROBEROS card inside her A-Buckle which forms a belt and a serious look in her face. They wondered what kind of conflict they got dragged in but opted to keep silent about this matter.

- - -

Thirty seconds away from the ambulance, the van was closing in, with Sasword standing on the roof ready to execute another Rider slash, and though this attack can be used for long range, he had a feeling that the driver might out-maneuver him so he opted to a short-distance target practice, and now he is within range and ready to go for the kill.

"Now say goodbye, you bitches…Rider…oof!"

Before Sasword could execute his attack he was struck from behind and almost fell off from the van. The attacker turns out to be Renamon. She somehow survived and hitched a ride, and is revealed that she hid herself underneath the van and held on there until she is sure to come out and now she's going to ensure that Rika and the rest escape safely from their assailants.

"I won't let you have your way…"

"So…still alive…guess I'll have to take you out first…"

And so the two brawled at the top of the van but neither one stepped towards the edge knowing what will happen if they do. The other motorists were watching the two fight it out and wondered what is going on. Seeing this he decided to use them as a distraction to get the upper hand and he executed a Rider slash wave and caused a car to exploded and resulted in another pile-up. The distraction allowed one of the druids to climb up the roof and held onto the Digimon and both fell down, resulting in other vehicles to skid off to avoid trampling the two, again causing another pile-up and an explosion. Turning around, he saw the ambulance speeding away but then his crafty mind got an idea and Sasword makes his move to go for the kill.

- - -

Inside the van, Ran went back inside to inform her elder brother and the driver to be ready as she suspects another attack to be forth coming this made everyone feel uneasy. Aya inhaled as she realize that anything can now happen and inserted her CHANGE KEROBEROS card inside her A-Buckle which forms a belt and is now bracing for any event that might take place anytime now. As Ran look at the window of the back door, she noticed that the van is still far away but Sasword is nowhere in sight.

"Looks like we lost our armored tennis friend…but that doesn't mean where going to stop. We'd better keep on going, and I mean going."

But what they didn't know is that Sasword uses "Clock Up" to move at fast speed and is jumping over other cars and is now in position to make his next move, and now he has a perfect aim and landed at the car right behind the ambulance.

Scorpion Zecter: "_CLOCK OVER…_"

As his Clock Up mechanism is used up, Sasword revealed himself and this surprised Ran and had no time to react except shouting at her co-passengers to brace themselves as she assumes that he's going to jump in, but she was wrong. Sasword executed another Rider Slash wave and the purple energy wave slices through the ambulance and it in two parts. The right side showed the driver, the medics and Ran swerving to the right while the left side show Officer Kotobuki, Aya and the two DDS students swerving to the left. Luckily the possessed Ryoma assumes that the right side is where the victims are and chose to go after them.

- - -

At the cult's base in Mt. Bandai, King Tut was watching the scene via the monitors and was pleased with the turn of events, feeling proud of his accomplishments. He was so excited that he started singing the "Bad Boys" theme song much to Tsubasa and Koizumi's chagrin and covered their ears while secretly leaving the room while Eve just watches on.

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - -

**_Heart Of Sword_** by **_TM Revolution_**

(3rd Ending song from _**Samurai-X**_)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

- - -

A tragic traffic accident…hope Renamon survives…What will happen to the DDS students…?

**_Preview:_**

Ryoma vs. Ran. Scorpion vs. Cerberus. The Sword of the Scorpion story arc concludes in the next chapter and see who's going to win.


	92. Sword Of The Scorpion part 7

_**Parasite Eve**_

From the highway to a small community near the exit border of Sekigane, Sasword is attempting to finish off the DDS students who are too injured to fight back but the Super GALS aren't going to let him have his way as they are determined to protect their fellow DDS students.

Ran Kotobuki and Aya Hoshino will show you readers why they are proud to be drafted to Class G and will make sure their friends escape unharmed.

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**_ is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

Inside the van, Ran went back inside to inform her elder brother and the driver to be ready as she suspects another attack to be forth coming this made everyone feel uneasy. Aya inhaled as she realize that anything can now happen and inserted her CHANGE KEROBEROS card inside her A-Buckle which forms a belt and is now bracing for any event that might take place anytime now. As Ran look at the window of the back door, she noticed that the van is still far away but Sasword is nowhere in sight.

"Looks like we lost our armored tennis friend…but that doesn't mean where going to stop. We'd better keep on going, and I mean going."

But what they didn't know is that Sasword uses "Clock Up" to move at fast speed and is jumping over other cars and is now in position to make his next move, and now he has a perfect aim and landed at the car right behind the ambulance.

Scorpion Zecter: "_CLOCK OVER…_"

As his Clock Up mechanism is used up, Sasword revealed himself and this surprised Ran and had no time to react except shouting at her co-passengers to brace themselves as she assumes that he's going to jump in, but she was wrong. Sasword executed another Rider Slash wave and the purple energy wave slices through the ambulance and it in two parts. The right side showed the driver, the medics and Ran swerving to the right while the left side show Officer Kotobuki, Aya and the two DDS students swerving to the left. Luckily the possessed Ryoma assumes that the right side is where the victims are and chose to go after them.

At the remains of the left side of the ambulance, Officer Kotobuki and the medics managed to hid themselves and the still-unconscious Daisuke and Rika as they noticed that Sasword is heading towards the wreckage of the right side of the ambulance believing that the survivors are still alive and intend to kill them. But instead an energy projectile greeted him and he staggered back and fell to one knee. Looking up, he saw who came out. Mask Rider Larc and Mask Rider Glaive. Before the ambulance was sliced in half, Aya and Ran had already activated their A-Buckles and armored up and now they're holding the fort.

"Looks like I'm going to slash my way past you just to kill those DDS bullshits…"

But then a gas truck was approaching and beeped its horn to signal its arrival as the truck couldn't stop on time, but instead Sasword executed the Rider Slash energy wave and the gas truck exploded upon impact as the energy wave struck its target. In the ensuing explosion Officer Kotobuki and the medics safely hid themselves and the two injured teens underneath a bridge while Larc and Glaive decided to have him chase them to lure him away from the highway believing that he thinks that they have the injured teens.

As the smoke cleared, Sasword saw the two armored DDS students fleeing towards a town and he gives chase, intending to kill them. He then ordered the druids from the van to activate his mini-mech scorpions.

- - -

_**Episode 92: **_**_Sasori no Ken part 7_**

At the cult's base in Mt. Bandai, King Tut was watching the scene via the monitors and was pleased with the turn of events, feeling proud of his accomplishments. He was so excited that he started singing the Bob Marlewy rendition of "**Bad Boys**" theme song much to Tsubasa and Koizumi's chagrin and covered their ears while secretly leaving the room while Eve just watches on.

- - -

_UH !Bad boys watcha gon,watcha gon,watcha gonna do?_

_When they sudedongdong come for you?_

_Let me! Whatcha wanna do? When they come for you?_

_Bad boys,bad boys whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do?_

_When they come for you?Bad boys bad boys whatcha gonna do?_

_Whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when they come for you?_

_When you were eight and you had bad dreams you go to school_

_And that's the golden rule,So why are you acting like a bloody fool_

_If you get hot then you must get cool!_

_Bad boys,bad boys whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do?_

_When they come for you?Bad boys bad boys whatcha gonna do?_

_Whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when they come for you?_

_You chuck it down thas one,_

_You chuck it down thit one,_

_You chuck it down ya mother,_

_And ya chuck it down ya father,_

_Ya chuck it down a brother,_

_And ya chuck it down ya siter,_

_You chuck it down that one and you chuck it down Me!_

_Bad boys,bad boys whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do?_

_When they come for you?Bad boys bad boys whatcha gonna do?_

_Whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when they come for you?_

_Nobody hit ya over Break,_

_Pleas stop acting over Break,_

_No soldier man will give ya a break,_

_Then Your eyes would give you wits Héhéhé!_

_Bad boys,bad boys whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do?_

_When they come for you?Bad boys bad boys whatcha gonna do?_

_Whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when they come for you?(When they come for you?)_

_Why did you have to act so mean?_

_Don't you know you're a human being?_

_Born of a mother with the love of a father,_

_Reflexion comes and reflexion goes,_

_I know sometime you wanna let go_

_hehehe i know sometime you wanna let go_

_Bad boys,bad boys whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do?_

_When they come for you?Bad boys bad boys whatcha gonna do?_

_Whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when they come for you?_

_Your too bad,_

_your too rude,_

_your too bad,_

_your too rude,_

_Bad boys,bad boys whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do?_

_When they come for you?Bad boys bad boys whatcha gonna do?_

_Whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when they come for you?_

_You chuck it down that one,_

_you chuck it down this one,_

_you chuck it down ya mother,_

_and you chuck it down your brother and you chuck it down your sister_

_AND YOU CHUCK IT DOWN ME!!_

- - -

After singing he was about to do a horrible rendition of "**_Words_**" popularized by the now-defunct **Boyzone** when Koizumi jabbed a pistol inside King Tut's mouth, surprising the Pharaoh-wannabe much to Tsubasa's relief. Koizumi then glared while giving out a warning which was met with a silly rebuttal from the demented cult leader as he removed the gun from his mouth.

"Okay, Tut-baby…this isn't a karaoke bar…so better stop unless you want me to pump a hole on your head…so what will it be…hmm?"

"Is this how you repay me??? Come on…I have a splendid voice…and believe me…I have a picture of you in my mind…of course! That song was sung by Boyzone! Allow me to…"

But then a soccer ball struck the Cult leader's head and it came from Tsubasa, and Koizumi was pleased at the action and decided to leave the room with the Pharaoh-wannabe behind and unconscious. Tsubasa then glanced at the monitor and see what is taking place and to see how Ryoma is doing,

- - -

At a small town, Larc and glaive arrived and in their civilian guises, looking for a payphone to use to call for help and they had to hid themselves to avoid diction, and the two GALS split up to cover more grounds and hope that Ryoma doesn't follow them, as they already have enough problems to deal with. Daisuke, Rika and Miyu are already injured, and with the ambulance wrecked, defending the injured on foot is no easy task, especially with druids tailing the complicated matters further.

As Aya went to the east side, Ran went to the west side, and both tried their hands at finding a store that has a payphone they could use to call both DDS and ZECT and inform them if their current situation. The long-haied, raven-colored GAL found luck as she found a convenience store, but before she was about to go there a series of explosions rocked near the store as some houses blew up and sending people flying, and some blood and carcasses spreading all over, resulting in multiple deaths. She then saw what's causing it, much to her shock.

"_Oh no…just when we're about to call for help…_"

Changing to Larc, Aya began to deal with an army of miniature army of mechanical scorpions as they found its target and they began focusing on her, firing lasers and some tried to detonate themselves but she took out her Crossbow Rouser and fired energy projectiles to blast them to pieces before they could approach her, though some went to several onlookers and exploded, taking more lives.

- - -

At the west side of the town, Ran changed into Glaive after Sasword made its way and began slaughtering everyone at sight just to get her attention, and he succeeded. The two then faced off and are staring at each other, much to her shock as she deduced who is underneath the purple armor, and this made her choose on what to do next, as the lives of her friends are on the line and cannot afford to make a mistake.

Sasword: "So, Super-Bitch…ready to tango…?"

Glaive: "What…that voice…Ryoma Echizen???"

Sasword: "Too bad you leave here alive and spill the beans to anyone…have at you!"

Sasword then took out his Yaiba sword and went after his target and she retaliated by drawing out her Glayrouser and the two blades clashed, and their fight went away from the village and towards a nearby gas station where the fighting spilled there. Despite his tennis skills and crafty mind, the armored Ryoma couldn't seem to get past the armored Super GAL's defenses due to her natural fighting skills, but then saw several LPG tanks and got an idea on how to beat her and he initiated Clock Up and moved at fast speed as he took the tanks and threw it at her, and at the same time activated the Rider Slash, throwing out several energy waves, striking the tanks which exploded.

As the Clock Up mechanism was used up, Glaive was thrown against the gas station's gas refilling area, dazed at the explosion that Sasword did, and then executed another rider slash, this time hitting the gas pipes and the gas station exploded, sending Glaive several miles away until she collided against a nearby house, seriously injuring her while reverting back to normal. Luckily the explosion was great that Sasword didn't bother to check if she survived the blast or not. He then left, not bothering to check out Larc's situation, as she just took out the small-mecha-scorpions which left at least 40 people dead.

Larc then overheard the explosion and check it out, and found Ran unconscious with several burn injuries all over, and managed to call for help. In 20 minutes ambulances arrived and among the passengers inside were Yamato Kotobuki who informed Aya that a passing ambulance found them and Daisuke, Eika and Miyu are now taken to a hospital, and then they boarded Ran inside and went to the same hospital.

- - -

At the bridge, Sasword was about to leave the scene after learning that his targets have survived, but he didn't bothered with it knowing that they're too injured and are probably comatose by no but then he saw a group of pilgrimage-devotees passed by and he got an idea on what to do next. He ordered the driver to secretly follow them to where the devotees are heading as he plan to maximize the use of his Zecter.

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - -

**_Heart Of Sword_** by **_TM Revolution_**

(3rd Ending song from _**Samurai-X**_)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

- - -

Sasword is one bad-assed villain but then Ryoma is brainwashed, so what can we do? Now two GALS are out leaving one active, and this certainly puts DDS in a tight spot as three more are on the injured list…

_**Preview:**_

Scorpion vs. Spider. Ryoma encounters Kanata and the scorpion-themed Zecter gets a challenge from the spider-themed Suit of Wands, so expect another action in the next chapter.


	93. Sword Of The Scorpion part 8

_**Parasite Eve**_

Two teenagers are facing off, and this will put a lot of pressure on the Class R member despite having all 13 cards in his disposal. Scorpion vs. Spider…which arachnid-themed fighters will emerge and who is going to lose…?

See what going to happen…

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**_ is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -  
After leaving the scene thinking that the Super GALS are dead, Sasword decided to leave but then changed his mind after seeing a group of pilgrimage are walking towards a mountain area leading to the hills, and he got a vicious idea to make use of his new power and decided to secretly follow the travelers and see how many are there and will try to maximize the use of his Sasword weapons while instructing the druids to watch out for any passing cops.

- - -

_**Episode 93: **_**_Sasori no Ken part 8_**

Within 15 minutes ambulances arrived at a nearby hospital and there the injured are being taken to the emergency room to have their injuries treated, and doctors and nurses started working, seeing the severity of the four DDS students' wounds, seeing that they seem to came from a fight and are now using every tool they have to patch the wounded.

Meanwhile, Aya called DDS and told them the situation, and Principal Dan in turn called ZECT, and Yamaki contacted Fujima and have him dispatched to Sekigane where the scene is till fresh after investigators are looking at the crime scenes.

- - -

Near the mountainous area, the devotees are passing by the hanging bridge and are unaware of what is happening, as Sasword uses Clock Up to get past them and when he revealed himself he slashed the first two devotees and this caused panic to the rest and they began running back towards the other end of the bridge, where druids are waiting and pointed their guns at them, trapping them.

"Why…why are you doing this???

"Because I love this work. Bye-bye…"

Sasword cut the ropes of the hanging bridge, sending the remaining devotees to plunge down to their deaths but this left a gap between him and the druids but he doesn't seem to mind it at all and gave the druids some instructions which they obeyed.

"You guys wait at the van and I'll contact you on when to fetch me. I'm going to have some little fun in the sun…kill any cops passing by…and kill any civilian that come in your way as well…"

Sasword then left, heading to where the pilgrimage intend to go, hoping to find anyone to kill just to maximize the use of his Zecter, since his targets are already been taken out.

"_Man…I love this Zecter…so fun to use…and I didn't even have to use a tennis racket…_"

- - -

Nearby, at an Buddhist temple, Kanata Saionji and his father Hosho, were there, as Hosho is hosting the pilgrimage and Kanata was forced to take a leave of absence as his dad talked to Dan about this and he agreed, and Kanata had no choice but to go along with it. He was serving snacks and drinks to the people inside though his dad wondered why the next batch of devotees haven't arrived yet, and this made him worried.

Kanata assumed that the devotees are probably late and maybe got lost, though he is unaware that they were already murdered, and has no idea of the impending and looming danger as Sasword found the temple and is ready to wreck havoc there, seeing the amount of victims inside and is waiting for the right moment to strike. He then saw a man running inside the temple, sweating and full of concern, though he disregarded it as he readied his Yaiba Sword and makes his next move.

- - -

Inside the temple, the man who ran inside made his way and Hosho approached the man, who turn out to be the ranger of this area and told Hosho a very concerned news, enough to have Kanata feeling tension s he guessed on who is responsible for this.

Ranger: "Mr. Saionji…I just found a group of devotees laid on the ground just outside…where the hanging bridge is located…they were all murdered…"

Hosho: "What??? Murdered???!!! How???!!!!"

Ranger: "Though all of them died from head injuries due to the fall, one of them was hacked to death, and when I checked the bridged, some one cut the ropes and it was enough for me to deduce that it wasn't an accident…there was even a bloodstain near the bridge area…"

Kanata was getting worried about this and told the ranger to have everyone inside the temple evacuated, though Hosho doesn't see any reason for this as he tries to assure his son that everything will be fine. But then the ceiling of the temple started to cave in after an explosion rocked, sending a huge concrete portion to fall and crushed a devotee to death.

"Papa…Mr. Ranger…evacuate now!!!"

As Hosho and the ranger evacuated the devotees, Kanata went to the other exit to see what's causing it and saw the roof of the temple being blasted by a huge, robot scorpion, firing lasers fro its tail and there he guessed who is behind the attack, and it pissed him off.

"_A member of the cult…and just like before…except that a giant version is used here instead of the smaller ones…I'd better do something or the devotees would get hurt and I have to contain it now! If I'm lucky…I might run in to whoever's leading this attack…!_"

As the devotees are taken to a safe place, Hosho noticed that his son was nowhere to be found, he is about to find him when the ranger pulled him away. As Hosho is being pulled back by the devotees, Kanata stood in front of the temple, as it slowly fell into ruins, and the giant robot scorpion then turn its attention to Kanata, who stood there placing the CHANGE SPIDER card inside the Club Buckle and placed it in front of his waist, forming a belt, and slowly folded his right arm across his waist while slowly placed his left hand in front of his face, where Sasword walked in front of him, looking amused.

Sasword: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kanata: "You…you did this, did you?"

Sasword: "Like my handiwork?"

Kanata: "Then you did work for the cult…!"

Sasword: "Too bad you're going to die…along with those puking pilgrimage wannabe's…"

Kanata: "I won't let you!"

Sasword: "What are you going to do??"

Kanata: "This…henshin!!!"

Kanata slides the front cover of his Club Buckle revealing the Club symbol which activated the buckle's voice command.

Club Buckle: "_OPEN UP!_"

The buckle's purple projection wall with a spider and club symbols appeared and knocked down Sasword and slowly enveloped the Class R member. Encasing him in his armor and became Mask Rider Leangle. Leangle then prepares to fight his armored opponent, who got up and is ready to fight his new target.

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - -

**_Heart Of Sword_** by **_TM Revolution_**

(3rd Ending song from _**Samurai-X**_)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

- - -

A fight between to arachnid-themed fighters are about to commence. Which one is stronger?

**_Preview:_**

The fight between these two will commence in the next chapter.


	94. Scorpion vs Elephant

_**Parasite Eve**_

Two teenagers are facing off, and this will put a lot of pressure on the Class R member despite having all 13 cards in his disposal. Scorpion vs. Spider…which of the two arachnid-themed fighters would emerge the victor and who is going to lose…?

See what's going to happen…as someone else joins in on the fight

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**_ is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

Inside the temple, the man who ran inside made his way and Hosho approached the man, who turn out to be the ranger of this area and told Hosho a very concerned news, enough to have Kanata feeling tension s he guessed on who is responsible for this.

Ranger: "Mr. Saionji…I just found a group of devotees laid on the ground just outside…where the hanging bridge is located…they were all murdered…"

Hosho: "What??? Murdered???!!! How???!!!!"

Ranger: "Though all of them died from head injuries due to the fall, one of them was hacked to death, and when I checked the bridged, some one cut the ropes and it was enough for me to deduce that it wasn't an accident…there was even a bloodstain near the bridge area…"

Kanata was getting worried about this and told the ranger to have everyone inside the temple evacuated, though Hosho doesn't see any reason for this as he tries to assure his son that everything will be fine. But then the ceiling of the temple started to cave in after an explosion rocked, sending a huge concrete portion to fall and crushed a devotee to death.

"Papa…Mr. Ranger…evacuate now!!!"

As Hosho and the ranger evacuated the devotees, Kanata went to the other exit to see what's causing it and saw the roof of the temple being blasted by a huge, robot scorpion, firing lasers fro its tail and there he guessed who is behind the attack, and it pissed him off.

"_A member of the cult…and just like before…except that a giant version is used here instead of the smaller ones…I'd better do something or the devotees would get hurt and I have to contain it now! If I'm lucky…I might run in to whoever's leading this attack…!_"

As the devotees are taken to a safe place, Hosho noticed that his son was nowhere to be found, he is about to find him when the ranger pulled him away. As Hosho is being pulled back by the devotees, Kanata stood in front of the temple, as it slowly fell into ruins, and the giant robot scorpion then turn its attention to Kanata, who stood there placing the CHANGE SPIDER card inside the Club Buckle and placed it in front of his waist, forming a belt, and slowly folded his right arm across his waist while slowly placed his left hand in front of his face, where Sasword walked in front of him, looking amused.

Sasword: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kanata: "You…you did this, did you?"

Sasword: "Like my handiwork?"

Kanata: "Then you did work for the cult…!"

Sasword: "Too bad you're going to die…along with those puking pilgrimage wannabe's…"

Kanata: "I won't let you!"

Sasword: "What are you going to do??"

Kanata: "This…henshin!!!"

Kanata slides the front cover of his Club Buckle revealing the Club symbol which activated the buckle's voice command.

Club Buckle: "_OPEN UP!_"

The buckle's purple projection wall with a spider and club symbols appeared and knocked down Sasword and slowly enveloped the Class R member. Encasing him in his armor and became Mask Rider Leangle. Leangle then prepares to fight his armored opponent, who got up and is ready to fight his new target.

- - -

_**Episode 94: **_**_Sasori vs. Zou  
_**

Sasword was quite bemused to see his opponent, whose armor is modeled after a spider and saw the Club symbol engraved on Leangle's belt, and guessed which his opponent belonged to, much to his delight and decided to test him out first before engaging him in combat just to spite him to make him lower his guard. He wouldn't miss out the chance since he is confident that Sasword's power is enough to take out anyone.

"I take it you're from DDS…I fought two others having similar armors…a SPADE and a DIAMONDS…and with yours having a CLUBS…it's easy to guess that you're one of them…"

Leangle froze as he seem to recognize the voice underneath Sasword's armor, and realized that he's facing him right now at a place and situation like this. He couldn't believe this as he is now mentally hard-pressed at the discovery.

"That voice…you're Ryoma Echizen! Why…? Why are you doing this???"

"I want to…got a problem with that?"

"You abandoned a tennis career for this???!!!"

"So? I'm making a fortune out of this…"

"I'll stop you…"

"If you managed to stop him…"

As if on cue, the huge robotic scorpion came charging and is firing its laser from its tail, and the armored Class R member had to run around to avoid getting hit. What's even worse is that Sasword capitalizes on the situation and when he got close to Leangle, he'd strike him down with his Yaiba Sword, sending the Class R member reeling back, only to be tackled by the robot scorpion's robotic arm, sending careening against the ruins of the temple.

"Those trio bitches from Shibuya are just icings, the blue-furred Digimon is easy to kill…they all fell to me…and if I take you out, your head would make a good present for the mistress. I'm through being the Prince of Tennis…the prince will soon become king…to rule the world…"

Leangle went still after hearing those words, and concern enveloped him as he somewhat recognized the words he just deciphered, and wondered if the armored Prince of Tennis meant what he just said.

"_Is he referring to Class G and V-Mon??? Did he really mean to sat that he killed them??? I'd better contain this situation and leave so I could get confirmation…there's no telling if he's bluffing or not…_"

As he regained his composure, Leangle tries to balance the odds as Sasword and the giant scorpion are cornering him, and the Class R member waved his Club Staff, firing an ice spray at the two, but the scorpion robot just shrugged off the ice barrier and Sasword swoops in, almost beheading the Class R member. Seeing this, Leangle was forced to take drastic measures and took out the Club Jack card: FUSION ELEPHANT, and threw it in the air, while he took out the Club 10 card: REMOTE TAPIR, and swipes it at the card reader of the Club Staff.

Club Staff: "_REMOTE…_"

The REMOTE TAPIR card glowed and disappeared inside Leangle's armor while the light struck the other card, unsealing the Elephant Clow Beast, and as if it know what to do, the Clow Beast went after the huge robo-scorpion and attacked it, leaving Sasword alone to face the Class R member. Though surprised, the possessed Prince of Tennis wasn't fazed or intimidated, and instead welcomed the challenge.

At the other side of the battlefield, the Elephant Clow Beast took out its huge chain ball and spins it around, forming a shield-like projection, deflecting the lasers. As the mech-arachnid came closer, he threw the chain ball at the target but was caught by the scorpion claws and crushed the chain. The Elephant Clow Beast was taken aback but nevertheless accepted the challenge and roared with anticipation.

Sasword and Leangle were at the other side of the battlefield and they can hear the Clow Beast's roaring which the purple-armored teen find it annoying, though he was curious as to why Leangle chose to stay and fight rather than flee knowing that he has no chance of winning. Raising his sword, Sasword goes for a sword slashing attack but Leangle blocked it with his Club Staff, and the two pushed each other away but neither one gives in.

"So…is using cards all you can do…? Similar to that other bitch who also uses cards? I think you're too weak…I'd be a happy guy to slice you off your skin…my giant robot scorpion is enough to take you out once that elephant freak is taken care of…heh…nice scenario, no?"

Leangle realized that Sasword seem to knw about the Cardcaptor but paid n attention as he attended to the matter at hand: stop his opponent. So he resumed fighting him while the scene shift to the other two combatants.

Back at the other side of the field, the Category Jack of Clubs was having a field day as it summoned a huge mallet and swings it wildly, and the two armored teens saw what is happening, as the claws of the giant robot scorpion were being smashed and dented, rendering them unusable, much to Sasword's surprise, seeing that no one that strong could dent the robot.

Then the Clow Beast swings another round, this time it smashed the scorpion tail, also rendering it inoperable, and the giant mech-arachnid is open to all types of assault.

"My robot scorpion…that thing just…"

The Category Jack of Clubs Clow Beast then jumps up and landed on the robot's back, and started to smash its hood, from the head down to its abdomen, denting it until it cracked and busted open. Seeing the circuits, the Clow Beast pulled it off and jabbed its hands inside the robot's body, taking out more of the circuits until the giant robot stopped moving. And the next moment, it exploded.

As the smoke cleared, the Clow Beast emerged and is now glancing at Sasword, and raised his mallet high, letting the armored Prince of Tennis know that he is the next target in line, though Ryoma felt insulted that his "toy" got wrecked, and now he is being challenged by some "freak" which emerged from a rather simple "tarot card".

"So you want a piece of me, eh? Fine…I'll take you on…"

Leangle stood still as the Elephant Clow Beast positioned himself to take on Sasword as both combatants raised their weapons preparing to fight each other amid the smoking remains of the destroyed robotic scorpion, and a huge cloud blocked the sun and the ground was covered in shades as a new fight is now underway.

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - -

**_Heart Of Sword_** by **_TM Revolution_**

(3rd Ending song from _**Samurai-X**_)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

- - -

Looks like Ryoma Echizen, aka Mask Rider Sasword, is going to have some tough fight with the Elephant Clow Beast, but he has something in mind, hence he is not intimidated.

**_Preview:_**

****This battle reaches a climax in the next chapter before moving to the next story arc, so you can guess what is going to happen in chapter 95..


	95. Scorpion vs Clubs

_**Parasite Eve**_

The final chapter of this arc and this will decide on who's going to walk away unscathed, while someone will be sent to the hospital…believe me…you'll have to read on as the fight reaches a climax. Kanata could win since he unsealed a very powerful card, but then again he's facing the prince of Tennis as he is currently using the Scorpio Zecter…

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**_ is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

Sasword and Leangle were at the other side of the battlefield and they can hear the Clow Beast's roaring which the purple-armored teen find it annoying, though he was curious as to why Leangle chose to stay and fight rather than flee knowing that he has no chance of winning. Raising his sword, Sasword goes for a sword slashing attack but Leangle blocked it with his Club Staff, and the two pushed each other away but neither one gives in.

"So…is using cards all you can do…? I think you're too weak…I'd be a happy guy to slice you off your skin…my giant robot scorpion is enough to take you out once that elephant freak is taken care of…heh…nice scenario, no?"

Back at the other side of the field, the Category Jack of Clubs was having a field day as it summoned a huge mallet and swings it wildly, and the two armored teens saw what is happening, as the claws of the giant robot scorpion were being smashed and dented, rendering them unusable, much to Sasword's surprise, seeing that no one that strong could dent the robot.

Then the Clow Beast swings another round, this time it smashed the scorpion tail, also rendering it inoperable, and the giant mech-arachnid is open to all types of assault.

"My robot scorpion…that thing just…"

The Category Jack of Clubs Clow Beast then jumps up and landed on the robot's back, and started to smash its hood, from the head down to its abdomen, denting it until it cracked and busted open. Seeing the circuits, the Clow Beast pulled it off and jabbed its hands inside the robot's body, taking out more of the circuits until the giant robot stopped moving. And the next moment, it exploded.

As the smoke cleared, the Clow Beast emerged and is now glancing at Sasword, and raised his mallet high, letting the armored Prince of Tennis know that he is the next target in line, though Ryoma felt insulted that his "toy" got wrecked, and now he is being challenged by some "freak" which emerged from a rather simple "tarot card".

"So you want a piece of me, eh? Fine…I'll take you on…"

Leangle stood still as the Elephant Clow Beast positioned himself to take on Sasword as both combatants raised their weapons preparing to fight each other amid the smoking remains of the destroyed robotic scorpion, and a huge cloud blocked the sun and the ground was covered in shades as a new fight is now underway.

"That was an expensive weapon you just destroyed. I'll make you pay for that, you freak. After you, you're next, you detective bullshit. All who are connected to Dan Detective School and ZECT must be eliminated."

- - -

_**Episode 95: **_**_Sasori vs. Kurabu  
_**

Somewhere near the temple, Mrs. Renjou was heading there with her sons Kyuu and Kyo in tow, as she thought of this to have her two sons pray to Kami-sama to help them solve the current crisis befalling Japan and DDS, and to put an end to the endless quarreling between the twin brothers. But then as they arrived just a few meters away from the site the ranger, who is escorting the pilgrimage devotees, stopped them and told them the situation.

"We're sorry…but there's a situation at the temple. A huge, metallic scorpion is attacking the temple…we managed to evacuate everyone, but some were killed. One of the devotees said that his son I still left behind and we couldn't risk ourselves as we are trying to save everyone…"

Hosho Saiyonji then saw the Renjou brothers and begged them to help find Kanata, and Kyuu and Kyo glanced at each other, having deduced what is happening, and they nodded in response, so they ran off towards the scene of the battle much to the ranger's surprise, but Hosho and Mrs. Renjou have complete faith in the two and joined the others in evacuating the area.

- - -

Meanwhile, Sasword was gripping his Yaiba Sword as Leangle and the Elephant Clow Beast are also readying themselves, but then Leangle was listening to Sasword's voice, and finally recognized who his opponent is, much to his shock and dismay, though the armored Prnce of Tennis couldn't care less. He just scoff at his opponent's shock and this made Leangle livid in disbelief.

"Are you saying that you rather be a murderer than becoming a tennis prodigy??"

"So what? I love what I'm doing…and with Earth conquered we'll be hosting a new race of evolved humans…love the idea…and I hate being human myself…I want to become a superhuman instead…ambitious but necessary…"

"I'll stop you…"

"You're welcome to try…and if you want…you can ask that fat freak to help you. I can take you BOTH on. And believe me…I can take you out in FIVE minutes. Let's see if you can survive beyond that time limit…though I doubt you'll be able to…"

But as Sasword was bragging a bit more, the Clow Beast unexpectedly made his move, swinging his huge mallet and smack Sasword square in the face, sending him careening back and Leangle joined in, jabbing his Club Staff on his opponent's gut and this further caused the armored Prince of Tennis to stagger back, and he had to move back to get room to regroup and get his bearing back.

As he regained his composure he managed to avoid another swing from the Clow Beast's assault and moved back, while he raised his sword to block Leangle's Staff strike, and moved away to avoid another mallet smash which hit the ground and a huge hole was made, and Sasword makes a comeback by slashing his way through by attacking the elephant Clow Beast, though it didn't faze the larger opponent as the Clow Beast can withstand any attack, and kicked Sasword on his gut which send him rolling away on the ground.

"_Blast…that big freak's too tough…I don't think a simple clock Up would work, and I've got to get rid of him if I am to escape this place in one piece…no choice…I need the right opening to make a single, strong attack or I'll get a day's taunting from the cult…_"

- - -

Near the battlefield, Kyuu and Kyo were running towards the wrecked temple and saw the combatants fighting Sasword much to their surprise, seeing the Category Jack of Clubs being unsealed though they realized why Kanata did this. Kyo was about to join in when Kyuu stopped him, much to his confusion, but the Class Q leader explained to his younger twin brother the reason for this.

"It's kanata's fight right now. I say we let him handle his fight. I'm sure he knows what he's doing…so we should have complete faith and trust in him. Besides…the Elephant Clow Beast is too strong for Sasword to handle…"

"Don't forget that the purple-armored creep is the Prince of Tennis, so he's not that easy to handle…especially since he's a tennis genius…no doubt he'll use those tennis techniques to suit his combat skills. So keep an eye. If the situation worsens…then we come in. Let's just observe for now, nii-san, but better put our belts on."

As the Renjou brothers watched on, Leangle and the Elephant Clow Beast continued to double-team the armored Prince of Tennis as he was slowly backing away to avoid the mallet smash and the staff strikes while blocking their attacks, and is calculating his timing as he planned on using the Rider Slash and this needs strategy though he wasn't quite in a hurry. Since he was avoiding him, he realized that he couldn't outclass the Clow Beast in close range so he needed some leverage, and saw the remaining rubble which was quite high enough and got an idea. He backed away and stood on top of the rubble while toggling with the Yaiba Sword while waiting for the Clow Beast to get closer.

"Rider Slash."

Scorpio Zecter: "_RIDER SLASH…_"

As the Clow Beast smashed his mallet, Sasword jumped up and avoided the smash, and while airborne, he swung his sword horizontally and vertically, firing purple energy waves, which struck the Clow Beast and the move connected, and the Clow Beast was hit. It absorbed the attack but the move was strong that he was a sitting fuck as he couldn't fight back since Sasword was still jumping in the air, and as the attack ceased, the Elephant Clow Beast fell to the ground, collapsed. As it lay on the ground it wasn't moving and reverted back to being a card, surprising Leangle and the Renjou brothers, seeing that Ryoma managed to defeat a large and strong opponent.

Sasword then glanced at Leangle after landing, and aimed his sword at him, issuing a challenge to a duel as he was confident enough to finish the job, and he didn't wait for the response as he go for the kill, forcing the green-armored DDS student to go on the defensive. Using the Yaiba sword, he had his green-armored opponent on the defensive as leangle is now blocking and couldn't mount an offensive attack whle the Category Jack of Clubs card remained laid on the floor, as he couldn't reach it due to his purple-armored opponent's assault.

"_Maybe I should have unsealed Shima as well had I known he'd be doing something like this…still…I might bring this guy down without hurting him too much…then I'll have to use some minor card attacks before using the major ones…and if I'm lucky enough…if I stun him long, I'll call for help…_"

As the two armored teens are fighting, Kyuu contacted ZECT for help while kyo took out his Gamma Phone and prepares to initiate his transformation, but then as Kyuu was going to do the same, Kyo raised a hand and told him to wait for a moment as he saw the armored Class R member making his move and hoped it would be enough to stop Echizen's rampage.

"Wait, nii-san…Kanata might get a clear shot at him…but in case he misses and gets pinned…then we go in and help him. We don't want to upset him…"

"Still…we shouldn't waste time as you already saw what Echizen did to Kanata's Jack card…he might do the same to Kanata and ended up getting hurt. He'd be lucky if that sword wave didn't penetrate his armor…"

Back at the battle scene, Leangle managed to step back and got some space as he took out a card and swipes it on the card reader of his staff, which is the Category Club 9: SMOG SQUID, and then the card's power is activated.

Club Staff: "_SMOG…_"

Black, thick smoke was sprayed from his staff which surrounded Sasword, surprising him as he didn't expect this kind of tactic and because he was caught by surprise, he was coughing at the thick smoke and had to jump in the air to catch some air but Leangle was also ready as he took out another card and swiped it on his staff, and this time it was the Category Club 2: STAB BEE.

Club Staff: "_STAB…_"

With this card activated his staff's tip was glowing, and as Sasword landed on the ground the green-armored DDS did a stabbing attack that sent him careening against the ruined temple wall, but managed to stay focused and in one piece. Seeing that the possessed Prince of Tennis is still up for another fight, he took out two more cards and swiped them on his Club Staff, and the armored Ryoma reacted as he makes his move.

"_Blast…that DDS student's no pushover and with that kind of weapon…I'd be taken down and be forced to be interrogated…I'd better do something before he gets me…_Cast On!"

Scorpio Zecter: "_CAST ON…_"

As Leangle swipes the Category Club 4 and 3 cards, which are the RUSH RHINOCEROS and SCREW MOLE, the two cards levitated and disappeared inside his armor, while Leangle toggles the Scorpio Zecter's tail and his Yaiba Sword's trigger button, enabling his "bulky armor" to be restored on his body, thus restoring his protection at the cost of some speed. As he got up he received the brunt of Leangle's Club Staff which was charged by the power of the Club 4 and 3 cards, in which the tip of the staff is used as a drill while charging at his opponent, coupling both effects of Club 3's "SCREW"' and Club 4's "RUSH". As the move connected, he was thrown back against the ruined temple walls, and if not for his bulky armor, he be rendered unconscious, as he now feel a stinging pain on his gut, and the front portion of his bulky armor got a huge dent.

"_Damn…that was foul…then I'll play possum as he gets near me…_"

Seeing that Sasword is down but not yet out, Leangle took out another pair of cards and swipes them on his staff, which are: Club 5: BITE COBRA and Club 6: BLIZZARD POLAR, and the two cards levitated in the air.

Club Staff: "_BITE…BLIZZARD…_"

The two cards disappeared before making its way inside his armor and the next attack is now underway and Sasword braces himself for a counterattack of his own.

Club Staff: "_BLIZZARD CRASH…_"

Leangle jumps up in the air and does a mid-air scissor kick while his feet emits freezing ice spray and the armored Ryoma was taken by surprise, as the ice spray froze both his feet, and he couldn't move, but then he timed the attack and waited, as just before Leangle's move connected, he again toggled the trigger on the Yaiba Sword after pushing the Sorpio Zecter's Force Tail into it, causing the bulky armor to slightly fall off.

Scorpio Zecter: "_CAST OFF…_"

Then the bulky armor "exploded", sending the debris to go at leangle, hitting him and disrupting his Blizzard Crash attack, sending him down on the ground, and Sasword managed to escape another attempt to take him down.

Scorpio Zecter: "_CHANGE SCORPION…_"

As leangle wobbly got up, Sasword was using the Yaiba Sword to smash the ice off his feet and realize that he couldn't let him go and make his move while there is still time, so he took out the Club Queen: ABSORB TIGER card and swipes it on his staff, and the Club Staff regained portions of its AP, enabling the staff to use the cards that were previously roused. He took out the Club 4,6 and 8 cards, which are the RUSH RHINOCEROS, BLIZARD POLAR and POISON SCORPION cards.

Club Staff: "_RUSH…BLIZZARD…POISON…_"

The three cards levitated around him before disappearing inside his armor and the next attack is now underway, and this time Sasword was anticipating this new attack as he makes preparations to counter it, much to the Renjou brothers' alarm as they noticed both combatants are making gestures.

Club Staff: "_BLIZZARD VENOM…_"

As Leangle jumps up and towards Sasword, he aimed his staff at his target which his staff is firing ice spray laced with venom and to tackle him with the staff's tackle power, but the armored Prince of Tennis is also prepared, as he toggles the Yaiba Sword. By resetting the Force Tail to default 'up' position, and when Sasword sets the Force Tail back down, the Scorpio Zecter's tail needle will circulate the tachyon energy stored within the Scorpio Zecter. At this point, the charged tachyon particles blend with the gushing venom of the Yaiba Sword via photon conversion.

"Rider Slash."

Yaiba Sword: "_RIDER SLASH…_"

Just as before the Club Staff's tip makes contact, Sasword swings his Yaiba Sword, shooting out purple energy waves and struck his target several times (about five hits) and this time it was enough to send Leangle to the ground…HARD. Kanata reverted back to normal in the process and the Club Buckle lain beside him. His stomach is bleeding and the Renjou brothers went to his side, fearing the worse.

"This is…concentrated scorpion venom…Kyo…take Kanata and go…leave Ryoma to me."

"Are you sure about this…?"

"Either one of us leaves or all of us die."

"Fine…"

Kyo did some first-aid techniques and bandaged Kanata's stomach while carrying him away while Kyuu changes to Mask Rider Beta to stall Sasword,, and both were wielding their weapons, and just before their blades are about to clash, both heard a familiar voice via telepathy, and recognized who it is.

"_Both of you…cease this at once…_"

"Mistress…"

"Melissa Pearce."

"_Ryoma…ZECT soldiers are almost here…leave now at once…you can inflict pain on others…but Kyuu Renjou is mine…and mine only to take…and that is an order from me._"

"Fine…"

Sasword takes his leave while Beta was baffled as Eve mentally distracts the armored DDS student to cover Ryoma's escape and it worked.

"_You still have more chances…join me…and I'll spare your life…_"

"I already gave you my answer…"

"_And I'm running out of options…either you join me or I'll be forced to kill you…_"

"Then I'll be waiting for you…"

As the mental conversation has ended, Kyuu realized that Ryoma had already escaped, and the ZECT Troopers arrived, and Kenji Fujima informed Kyuu that kanata's been taken to a nearby hospital and they went there. At the hospital, they were told that the doctores managed to apply anti-venom serum and is saved, but his injuries were quite serious and the Class R member would be out of action for about a month or so, thus five DDS students are now on the injured list, and this did a big blow to DDS.

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - -

**_Heart Of Sword_** by **_TM Revolution_**

(3rd Ending song from _**Samurai-X**_)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

- - -

This concludes the Sword of the Scorpion arc with a bitter ending, as Ryoma walked away with five DDS students injured and killed a Digimon…and is saved by Eve's intervention which continue to harass Kyuu up to this day.

**_Preview:_**

We shift to Chinatown in Yokohama where Class S and T encountered mutated market foods, if you get my drift, and I hope this doesn't discourage you from going to your nearby markets…

- - -

**_Profile: Mask Rider Sasword_**

Background:

Ryoma is a first year student at Seishun Academy ('Seigaku' for short), which he attends immediately after his arrival in Japan after formerly residing in the United States. Although only a first year in middle school, Ryoma had already earned notoriety through winning four consecutive titles in the American Junior Tennis tournaments – all in a little over a year. Due to his nearly invincible tennis play, Ryoma has earned the label 'prodigy' by the age of twelve. His looks and confidence make him highly popular with ladies, although he seems not to notice, having his focus exclusively on tennis.

He is an all-court tennis player with many special shots and abilities. One of Ryoma's greatest talents is his ability to learn new techniques after only seeing them performed a few times. He also has an amazing amount of stamina and does not sweat as much as the other players. Along with fellow Seigaku regular Eiji Kikumaru, Ryoma is known to have an exceptional talent for seeing moving objects. He does not go easy on himself and pushes himself more, rather than letting himself rest. He is specifically a singles player, though he did try doubles once with teammate Takeshi Momoshiro. After seeing how bad he was at doubles, Coach Ryuzaki usually placed him in the S3 (Singles 3) or S2 (Singles 2) position. When captain Kunimitsu Tezuka goes away for rehabilitation for his arm, Ryoma and teammate Shusuke Fuji take turns for the S1 (Singles 1) position. In the Nationals, Ryoma often found himself placed in the S1 position nearly every match.

Although he is left-handed, his famous Twist Serve is only effective when delivered from the dominant hand of his opponents (i.e. he uses his right hand when serving against right-handed players). He occasionally plays tennis with his right hand as either a handicap for weaker opponents or a way to test his opponent's abilities. When the need for returning at a difficult angle or distance arises, Ryoma also incorporates the use of "nitōryū", or ambidexterity.

Prior to this fic, Ryoma was already been under surveilance by the Cult of Illuminites and after sending their mercenaries to test him, they concluded that he 'll be the "perfect assassin" and had him abducted. They succeeded in kidnapping Ryoma despite the interference of the Powerpuff Girls Z. At the cult's base located near Mt. Bandai,Ryoma was brainwashed to serve the cult.

He is currently under the cult's influence and received his personal weapon, the **Scorpio Zecter**.

_**Statistics:**_

**Rider Height**: 197cm (Masked Form); 197cm (Rider Form)

**Rider Weight**: 137kg (Masked Form); 98kg (Rider Form)

-

**Ability Perimeters**:

**Punching Power**: 8t (Masked Form); 3.5t (Rider Form)

**Kicking Power**: 9t (Masked Form); 6t (Rider Form)

**Maximum Jump Height**: 19m (Masked Form); 36m (Rider Form)

**Maximum Running Speed**: 100m/9.0s (Masked Form); 100m/5.4s (Rider Form)

-

_**Scorpio Zecter**_

**Device Type**: Yaiba Sword ('Henshin' Sword)

**Motif**: Scorpion

**Color**: Purple

**Cast Off System**: Pulling the trigger on the Yaiba Sword after pushing the Scorpio Zecter's Force Tail into it.

**Cast Off Announcement**: **"CHANGE SCORPION!!!"**

**Clock Up System**: Slip fingers along the 'Trace Switches' on the ZECT Buckle.

**Primary Finisher**: **RIDER SLASH**

- First activated by resetting the Force Tail to default 'up' position. When Sasword sets the Force Tail back down, the Scorpio Zecter's tail needle will circulate the tachyon energy stored within the Zecter. At this point, the charged tachyon particles blend with the gushing venom of the Sasword Yaiba via photon conversion, allowing the Yaiba Sword to cut down the enemy target with venomous slashes. Another variation of this attack involves the Rider Slash being sent as venomous cutting waves through the air.

-

_**Equipment**_

**Yaiba** **Sword**: Sasword's henshin device is also his primary weapon. Every time he uses Rider Slash, purple venom flows out of the weapon.

**Sasword Antenna**: The stinger-like crest atop the Sasword Shellmet (a shell helmet) can move to sting close enemies. It gushes out purple venom just like the Yaiba Sword when performing the Rider Slash.

**Blood Vessels**: The tubes that supply performance enhancing chemicals to Sasword while in Masked Form, they can also be used to bind enemies.


	96. Market Massacre

_**Parasite Eve**_

After 10 chapters involving Ryoma Echizen gaining a Zecter of his own, we shift back to the usual routine of DDS students getting involved with minor enemies and this time it involves a wet market full of vegetables and seafoods.

Seafoods? You can already guess what's about to take place here…

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**_ is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

At the Sekigane hospital, Aya Hoshino and Officer Kotobuki were standing outside the emergency room awaiting the news from the doctors who are currently working on patching the injuries of the four DDS students who are badly hurt after suffering at the hands of Ryoma Echizen, and after several hours of waiting, the lead doctor emerged from the surgery room, removing his surgical mask and the two are waiting for his reply on his prognosis.

- - -

_**Episode 96: Shijou no Sachiriku**_**_  
_**

Officer Kotobuki: "How are they, doctor…?"

Aya: "Will they be alright???"

Lead surgeon: "All are in critical condition…but they're stable and out of danger…at least for now. The two other teens are lucky that we have s tocks of anti-scorpion venom serums. If you had them arrive here late within the day they'd be dead by then. For now they'll be needing a lot of rests, and transferring them to another prefecture hospital is not an option…for the first few weeks that is. You can rest assured that they'll be taken care of with everything they need. Excuse me."

With that the nurses began wheeling the beds towards the elevator where Ran, Aya, Daisuke and Rika are lying on and are covered with oxygen masks on their faces. They all looked serene ad are now being taken to the recovery room. At that point, a still-injured Renamon appeared, surprising some of the hospital staff, and Aya and Officer Kotobuki helped her up. They can see that she's badly hurt but the fox-Digimon is still upbeat.

"I'll be fine. How are Rika and Daisuke?"

"They'll be fine. The scorpion venom inside their bodies have been neutralized."

"How is…"

"I'm sorry, Aya…V-Mon's gone."

The black-colored, long-haired Super GAL was taken aback by this and asked Renamon how it happened and the fox-Digimon reluctantly told her the details, and she knew this would devastate the Class C leader, being the next to lose his partner after Iori, Miyako and Ken (Ichijouji) all lost their partner Digimons. Now they'll have to think of a way to break the news without jeopardizing his will to recover.

Then Officer Kotobuki and Aya were startled to see Kyuu and Kyo accompanying paramedics in bringing Kanata inside the emergency room and the Renjou brothers stopped as the doors closed to give the Class R member emergency treatment. Aya can guess what happened but wanted to be sure so she asked the twin brothers what just happened, and both Kyuu and Kyo glanced at each other before answering the question in a hesitant manner.

"It's...like this..."

- - -

At the cult's base, Ryoma had just arrived to see Tsubasa and Koizumi panting on their seats and guessed what took place here, and got confirmation on that. He could see the karaoke machine smashed to pieces while King Tut was lying on the floor, with a silly grin to boot and chariots "flying above his head". He sighed as he was glad that he wasn't here or else he'd lose his bearings and might end up killing him out of frustration and madness.

"Glad you two were able to handle that fat moron…"

"You think that was easy??? I nearly lost control and almost shoot him until soccer boy here smashed a soccer ball to the master's head and that pretty much ended our agony. You're lucky that you were outside…we'd reckon you'd lose more control than the two of us…"

"I agree with Koizumi, Ryoma. If you'd seen this we might all lose control and…"

At that point, King Tut got up and pressed a button on the table to reveal another karaoke machine much to the trio's horror and the fat pharaoh-wannabe was grinning to his delight.

"So you think you fools say I'm a lousy soprano? Allow me to rectify that and I'll improve myself so you don't have to despise my singing ability…as the master here, it's my duty to raise everyone's spirits…and to ensure all are motivated to carry out our cause…so we will all be inspired to do what we are supposed to do…"

At the karaoke screen Ryoma, Tsubasa and Koizumi stare wide-eyed in fear as Tut chose the song from a selection of titles and knew how horrible the pharaoh-wannabe is when it comes to singing and before they could plead him to stop the "horror" has commenced and the trio began to cover their ears as King Tut started to sing.

- - -

_Ghostbusters!_

_If there's something strange in your neighborhood_

_Who you gonna call?_

_Ghostbusters!_

_If there's something weird and it don't look good_

_Who you gonna call?_

_Ghostbusters!_

_I ain't afraid of no ghost_

_I ain't afraid of no ghost_

_If you're seeing things running through your head_

_Who can you call?_

_Ghostbusters!_

_An invisible man sleeping in your bed_

_Oh, who you gonna call?_

_Ghostbusters!_

_I ain't afraid of no ghost_

_I ain't afraid of no ghost_

_Who you gonna call?_

_Ghostbusters!_

_If you're all alone, pick up the phone_

_And call_

_Ghostbusters!_

_I ain't afraid of no ghost_

_I hear it likes the girls_

_I ain't afraid of no ghost_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Who you gonna call?_

_Ghostbusters!_

_If you've had a dose of a freaky ghost_

_You'd better call_

_Ghostbusters!_

_Let me tell you something_

_Bustin' makes me feel good_

_I ain't afraid of no ghost_

_I ain't afraid of no ghost_

_Don't get caught alone, oh no_

_Ghostbusters!_

_When it comes through your door_

_Unless you just want some more_

_I think you better call_

_Ghostbusters!_

_Ow!_

_Who you gonna call_

_Ghostbusters!_

- - -

"STOP!!! STOP IT NOW!!! I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS!!!!!"

Ryoma was now drooling in near madness while Koizumi and Tsubasa were holding him down as the two managed to endure their master's horrible song and voice, but sadly the Prince of Tennis was unable to, and took out the Yaiba Sword in an attempt to silence him, but the other two had to hold him down as killing their master was not an option for them. But their troubles further added when he made another selection and chose the song to sing, and again the insanity continues.

- - -

_Tonight we dance,_

_I leave my life in your hands._

_We take the floor,_

_Nothing is forbidden anymore._

_Don't let the world in outside._

_Don't let a moment go by._

_Nothing can stop us tonight!_

_[Chorus]_

_?Bailamos! - We Dance_

_Let the rhythm take you over..._

_?Bailamos!_

_Te quiero amor mio - I love you my love_

_?Bailamos!_

_Wanna live this night forever..._

_?Bailamos!_

_Te quiero amor mio..._

_?Te quiero! - I want you_

_Tonight I'm yours,_

_We can make it happen I'm so sure._

_I won't let it go._

_There is something I think you should know._

_I won't be leaving your side,_

_We're gonna dance through the night._

_I want to reach for the stars!_

_[Chorus]_

_?Bailamos!_

_Let the rhythm take you over..._

_?Bailamos!_

_Te quiero amor mio..._

_?Bailamos!_

_Wanna live this night forever..._

_?Bailamos!_

_Te quiero amor mio..._

_?Te quiero!_

_Tonight we dance,_

_Like no tomorrow._

_If you will stay with me,_

_Te quiero mi amor._

_Quidate conmigo... - Stay with me_

_Esta noche...bailamos. - Tonight we dance_

_?Bailamos!_

_?Bailamos!_

_Let the rhythm take you over..._

_?Bailamos!_

_Te quiero amor mio..._

_?Bailamos!_

_Wanna live this night forever..._

_?Bailamos!_

_Te quiero amor mio..._

_?Te quiero!_

_?Como te quiero! - How I love you_

_?Ay, como te quiero!_

_?Como te quiero!_

- - -

Tsubasa and Koizumi used their will power not to give in to Tut's horrible voice acting in mimicking **Enrique Iglesias**'s voice as they knew they'll have to put up with him but Ryoma was losing the struggle and they'll have to hold him down further if they are to succeed in ruling the world as they hope they would but then restraining the Prince of Tennis became more difficult as King Tut began making another rendition and this was the last straw for them.

- - -

_Uhh.._

_Wicki-wild wild_

_Wicki-wicki-wild_

_Wicki-wild_

_Wicki-wicki Wild Wild West_

_Jim West, desperado_

_Rough rider, no you don't want nada_

_None of this, six-gunnin this, brother runnin this_

_Buffalo soldier, look it's like I told ya_

_Any damsel that's in distress_

_be outta that dress when she meet Jim West_

_Rough neck so go check the law and abide_

_Watch your step or flex and get a hole in your side_

_Swallow your pride, don't let your lip react_

_You don't wanna see my hand where my hip be at_

_With Artemis, from the start of this, runnin the game_

_James West, tamin the West, so remember the name_

_Now who ya gonna call?_

_Not the G.B.s_

_Now who you gonna call?_

_G double A.G._

_If you ever riff with either one of us_

_BREAK OUT, before you get bumrushed, at the_

_The Wild Wild West (when I roll into the)_

_The Wild Wild West (when I stroll into the)_

_The Wild Wild West (when I bounce into the)_

_The Wild Wild West (sisqo, sisqo)_

_The Wild Wild West (we're goin straight, to)_

_The Wild Wild West (the Wild Wild West)_

_The Wild Wild West (we're goin straight to the Wild Wild c'mon)_

_Now, now, now_

_Now once upon a time in the west_

_Mad man lost his damn mind in the West_

_Loveless, kidnap a dame, nuttin less_

_Now I must, put his behind to the test (Can you feel me?)_

_Then through the shadows, in the saddle, ready for battle_

_Bring all your boys in, here come the poison_

_Behind my back, all that riffin ya did_

_Front and center, now where your lip at kid? ( Lookin at me)_

_Who dat is? A mean brother, bad for your health_

_Lookin damn good though, if I could say it myself_

_Told me Loveless is a mad man, but I don't fear that_

_He got mad weapons too? Ain't tryin to hear that_

_Tryin to bring down me, the champion_

_When y'all clowns gon' see that it cant be done_

_Understand me son, I'm the slickest they is_

_I'm the quickest they is (Yeah)_

_Did I say I'm the slickest they is?_

_So if you barkin up the, wrong tree we comin_

_Don't be startin nuttin, me and my partner gonna_

_test your chest, Loveless_

_Can't stand the heat, then get out the_

_Wild, Wild, West_

_The Wild, The Wild_

_The Wild Wild West (we're goin straight to)_

_When I'm rollin to the_

_The Wild Wild West (the Wild Wild West)_

_When I'm strollin to the_

_The Wild Wild West (We're goin straight to)_

_When I'm bouncin to the_

_The Wild Wild West (the Wild Wild)_

_We're goin straight (straight) to (to)_

_The Wild Wild West (the wild wild west)_

_The Wild Wild West_

_We're goin straight (straight) to (To)_

_The Wild Wild West (the wild wild west)_

_The Wild Wild West_

_Breakdown_

_Yeah_

_Can you feel it? C'mon, c'mon_

_Yeah_

_Keep it moving! Keep it moving!_

_Ooh yeah_

_[Will Smith]_

_To any outlaw tryin to draw, thinkin you're bad_

_Any drawin on West, best with a pen and a pad_

_Don't even think about it, six gun, weighin a ton_

_Ten paces and turn (one.. two.. three..) just for fun, son_

_Up til sundown, rollin around_

_See where the bad guys are to be found and make em lay down_

_The defenders of the West_

_Crushin all pretenders in the West_

_Don't mess with us, cause we in the_

_The Wild Wild West (we're goin straight to)_

_When I'm rollin to the_

_The Wild Wild West (the Wild Wild West)_

_When I'm strollin to the_

_The Wild Wild West (we're goin straight to)_

_When I'm bouncin to the_

_The Wild Wild West (the Wild Wild)_

- - -

Again Tsubasa and Koizumi used their will power not to give in to Tut's horrible voice acting in mimicking **Will Smith**'s voice as they knew they'll have to put up with him a little longer but Ryoma was losing the struggle and they'll have to hold him down further if they are to succeed in ruling the world without risking any setbacks but then they lost their grip as Echizen began to slice up the karaoke machine to bits but that didn't stop the pharaoh-wannabe from singing the "figaro" piece but then Tsubasa found a soccer ball and kicked it towards the ringleader's head, knocking him down. Then he turned around to see Ryoma losing his mind as Koizumi had to trap him in a full nelson lock to prevent him from running around while running amok.

"Ozora…I can't hold him! Knock him out before I lose my hold on him!"

"What's happened to him???"

"Ryoma's lost his mind!"

"Say what???"

Tut tilted his head up as a light bulb popped on top of his head and took out a wireless microphone and began to make another song rendition that was popularized by **Tatu**, which further worsened the situation and once again Ryoma was screaming like a psychopath as he was convulsing from King Tut's horrible voice. Tsubasa sagged seeing him holding a hidden microphone with a built-in speaker.

- - -

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_(Running through my head)_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_(Running through my head)_

_This is not enough_

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost_

_If I'm asking for help it's only because_

_Being with you has opened my eyes_

_Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

_I keep asking myself, wondering how_

_I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out_

_Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me_

_Nobody else so we can be free_

_Nobody else so we can be free_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_(Running through my head)_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_(All the things she said)_

_This is not enough_

_Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!_

_This is not enough_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed_

_They say it's my fault but I want her so much_

_Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain_

_Come in over my face, wash away all the shame_

_When they stop and stare - don't worry me_

_'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me_

_I can try to pretend, I can try to forget_

_But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_This is not enough_

_This is not enough_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said, she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Mother looking at me_

_Tell me what do you see?_

_Yes, I've lost my mind_

_Daddy looking at me_

_Will I ever be free?_

_Have I crossed the line?_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_This is not enough_

_This is not enough_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

- - -

Not wasting any time, Tsubasa grabbed the soccer ball and banged it repeatedly on King Tut's head and kept on hitting him until he is knocked out cold which ensured that he won't be up for a few hours from now. He then called for the doctors to administer sedatives to sedate a still-maddened Ryoma until he too is in slumber. Melissa Pearce just watches the scene in amusement until she was confronted by Tsubasa asking her why she is putting up to Tut's horrible voice but then she began mimicking the real Melissa Pearce's soprano voice which matched a real singer's beautiful voice, and this seem to sooth the tension inside the base.

"That's better…I rather hear you sing than King Tut's torturous voice…"

- - -

Later in the day Henry Wong visited the hospital to check on Rika's condition and before he was about to enter the room, Renamon showed up and requested that she talk to him at the floor's balcony area where she has something important to tell him. Seeing nothing wrong he went with her and from there a serious conversation took place as Terriermon listen on as well.

"It appears that we have underestimated our opponent. Five of your schoolmates have fallen, and V-Mon is the first casualty…you have to break the news to Daisuke in a later time as this might worsen his health and damper his will to recover."

"That's something I'm thinking right now…what if he asked that question should he wake up? Stalling him might only make him persistent, and if we are to break the news, it has to be one of Class C. Also, Class c is now severely handicapped. Miyako and Iori's Digimons were turned into Clow Cards, Ken's Wormmon was killed during their investigation against BOARD several months ago, so now Tailmon and Patamon are the only ones left."

"Then summon them…inform them of what happened, so that they can handle Daisuke…they can relate to him since they too lost their partners…"

Nodding, Henry contacted Class C and managed to call them, save for Takeru, who went to Yokohama to buy some food for tonight's dinner. Hikari, Miyako, Ken and iori got the call and they were surprised by this and went to the hospital to be at their schoolmate's side once he wakes up.

- - -

Chinatown, Yokohama. It was mid-afternoon when the Li cousins, Syaoran and Meiling arrived to buy some food to cook after the Li matriarch arrived for a family gathering and thee two Class S members decided to stop by there since Mrs. Li wanted some Chinese cuisine. Sakura Kinomoto happened to be passing by after visiting a relative and decided to join the Li cousins in helping them choose which to buy, unaware that druids posing as market vendors injected fluids laced with Mitochondria DNA on some of the live seafood and left, making sure that they aren't detected.

As they left, Class S began window shopping for things to buy, and they are unaware that danger is about to commence in a few minutes from now.

Sakura: "Hey, Syasoran…how about this one…I'm sure your mom would love this…"

Meiling: "Wow! Salmon! Syaoran…buy this one…we'll have fried salmon tonight!"

Syaoran: "Come one, girls…I'm the one who has the money…"

But their conversation was halted as Sakura and Syoaran sensed something and saw the crab in front of them acting strange, as if it was convulsing, and Meiling started to suspect something, which caused the three DDS students from Tomoeda to step back, in which the vendor to ask them in Cantonese.

"_Hey, hey…something wrong with my crabs? I promise they won't bite…_"

Then in an instant the huge bowl where the crabs are placed on display began to convulse and started to mutate which seem to attract the attention of the other customers and shoppers and within a minute the crabs increased in size and are as big as a car, and one of them grabbed the vendor by his neck and decapitated him. This earned screams from the shoppers and stampede erupted and panic ensued.

Nearby vendors took out their chopping knives and tried to stop the mutated crabs but then the other crabs spews out bubbles and the moment it made contact the vendors' bodies exploded, and are killed. Meiling then saw the other seafood display are also mutating, as the salmons increased in size and developed "wings", in which they resembled "monster piranhas", and flew in the air and started chomping o the fleeing shoppers, and in the ensuing chaos Sakura activated her Star Staff in order to stop the mutated seafood from causing further harm to the people here. "_O' Key that conceals the power of the star…discard your past appearance and reveal your true nature to me…by my power I command you…RELEASE!_"

As the Star Staff is activated, the Cardcaptor then chanted the next spell in order to evoke the power of the Clow Cards, while Syoaran used his cards to stall the mutated crabs and salmons which now turn their attention to the male Class S member.

"_O' cards created by Clow Reed…discard your past appearance and reveal your true nature to me…by my power I command you…as your new master…FIERY! TWIN! FREEZE! ARROW! SLEEP! THUNDER!_"

The summoned Clow Cards were released and assume corporeal forms and used their powers to combat the mutated sea animals and this resulted in a huge fight, with Sakura leading the battle while Syoaran and Mei Ling led the survivors out of Chinatown thus no one witnessed the Clow Cards in action. The battle lasted only 15 minutes and the sea creatures lay on the ground defeated, and the Cardcaptor appeared exhausted and knelt down, where a mutated squid emerged from the wrecked stall and caught her within its tentacles, and this earned a scream from her.

"EEEEEEKKKKK!!!!!"

Fortunately, Kenji Fujima arrived as he was near the area and saw the commotion and changed into TheBee and activated the "Cast Off" mechanism to assume "Rider Form" and the debris rattled the mutated squid, releasing his hold on Sakura, and the Clow Cards joined TheBee in killing the mutant squid and within minutes order was restored, and Chinatown is under ZECT security, and there Fujima told Class S of the current situation, in which the three teens are surprised by this and now they have to head back to Tomoeda to inform Mrs. Li of the situation.

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - -

**_Heart Of Sword_** by **_TM Revolution_**

(3rd Ending song from _**Samurai-X**_)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

- - -

A market massacre and a lousy sing-along from King Tut…what's more worse than this…?

**_Preview:_**

Kyuu teams up with Class C as Eve makes another set of "foot soldiers" near the Wakaba Bay.


	97. Flying Killers

_**Parasite Eve**_

Eve's Hell Girls make a surprise return as they're going to cause another round of trouble as they went to places after places just to mutate…fishes?

Well expect another bloody chapter as a "school" make "waves" in this chapter and this one-shot arc is going to be quite an homage to the 1981 **James Cameron** movie, **_Piranha 2: The Spawning_**.

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**_ is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

At a fishing bay in Wakaba Bay, the time now is 3 am, a van was parked outside where a few druids are waiting inside while Melissa Pearce gives "instructions" to a few teenage women, all appeared to resemble Melissa, and are holding a fish bowl full of pregnant fishes, all about to lay eggs within 30 minutes, and then the fishes were dispersed to the waters and left. She smiled at this as the "Hell Girls" are left alone to wait for sunrise to come, which commenced at 5:30 am.

As the fishermen are about to make their day's catch, the "Hell Girls" boarded their fishing boats and self-destructed, taking the victims with them as they died.

- - -

**_Episode 97:_** **_Hisan no Kira_**

At six in the morning, other fishermen gathered at the fishing bay to prepare their next catch of fishes so that they can to market to sell them and collect their day's earnings. They prepared the huge fishnet to prepare catching what appeared to be a huge school of fishes and they felt lucky to catch so much of a haul, unaware of the danger it poses as something isn't right here.

"Wow…a huge school of fish!!! Catch them, guys…we'll get a lot of earning here…"

As the fishermen began to pull the net, they were surprised that the catch was quite heavier than they expected, but then as they pulled it up they saw several huge holes on the net, which appeared to have been chewed away. As one of the fishermen at a boat looks at the pool, a mutated fish, resembling a monstrous version of a piranha, chomps on the man's throat and pulled him down into the water.

As the other fishermen jumped towards the waters to help, the rest became terrified as a pool of blood formed at the surface of the waters and they began to pedal their boats back to shore but then a minute later they noticed something more terrifying as the pedals were also chomped away and then they felt the boat was being chomped and holes form and the boat is leaking, threatening it to sink.

Then the school of fishes revealed themselves, all resembling mutated piranhas, each with "wings" which the fishermen mistook them for flying fishes. Pandemonium struck as they attacked the fishermen and pulled them down towards the open waters, screams slowly faded as they died from bite attacks and drowning, and a wide area was covered in blood. The fishermen who were at the shore were able to see this and fled the scene to get help.

"Quick! Get help! The Wakaba Bay is being infested by…"

"Digimons???"

"Whatever! Just call for the cops or anything!!!!"

- - -

At DDS, several hours later, Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Yagami were there inside Dan's office seeing that the rest aren't available due to Daisuke being injured, as he got a call from Yamato Kotobuki and Aya Hoshino about Daisuke, Rika, Ran and Miyu being attacked by Ryoma Echizen at the Sekigane prefecture. He mentally sighed as he had no choice but to assign the two available Class C members to Wakaba Bay to investigate the scene there, which Takeru and Hikari accepted.

As the two teens left, he wondered if he made the right decision or not but he hoped that things would turn out okay. He then called ZECT and talked to Yamaki and asked him on what suggestions can he contribute to help put a stop to the cult's attack. A conversation took place which only the two men can converse and no one else was able to notice it.

- - -

At the school gate, the two Class C members were about to leave when Kyuu happened to pass by and greeted each other while telling him about their upcoming investigation. Seeing that he has nothing else to do for the meantime, Kyuu volunteered to come along, which Hikari accepted and the trio boarded a bus and head out for Wakaba Bay.

"A murder at Wakaba Bay? And the victims there are all fishermen?"

"That's right, Kyuu. A real massacre, and fortunately some stayed at shore and witnessed what happened and called the cops, and when maritime investigators went to sea to retrieve the bodies, they never came back and all they saw is a pool of blood. Since Daisuke is still hospitalized and the rest are on assignment, Hikari, Patamon, Tailmon and I accepted this assignment."

The taxi driver just drive on despite guessing that his passengers are DDS students, feeling honored to service them after learning of DDS which the driver has high respect for the institution.

- - -

At the cult's base, an hour later, Melissa Pearce was watching the scene on the monitor where Kyuu, Hikari and Takeru got off the taxi and are heading towards the fishing dock of Wakaba Bay. She smirked as she sees that this is another good opportunity to catch the Class Q leader off-guard and see the progress on his Mitochondria DNA and to see if there's any chance of him giving in. She decided to leave the main monitoring room to her private quarters to meditate, while King Tut is doing a horrible rendition of Disney's Little mermaid soundtrack, "Under The Sea", much to Ryoma, Tsubasa and Koizumi's pleading for the pharaoh-wannabe to stop but to no avail.

- - -

_The seaweed is always greener_

_In somebody else s lake_

_You dream about going up there_

_But that is a big mistake_

_Just look at the world around you_

_Right here on the ocean floor_

_Such wonderful things surround you_

_What more are you looking for_

_Under the sea, under the sea_

_Darlin it s better_

_Down where it s wetter,_

_Take it from me_

_Up on the shore they work all day_

_Out in the sun they slave away_

_While we devotin _

_Full time to floatin _

_Under the sea_

_Down here all the fish are happy_

_As off through the waves day roll_

_The fish on the land ain t happy_

_They're sad 'cause they're in a bowl_

_But fish in the bowl is lucky_

_They're in for a worser fate_

_One day when the boss gets hungry_

_Guess whos goin be on the plate(uh-oh)_

_Under the sea, under the sea_

_Nobody beats us_

_Fry us and eat us in fricasee_

_We what the land folks love to cook_

_Under the sea we off the hook_

_We got no troubles life is the bubbles_

_Under the sea, under the sea_

_Since life is sweet here_

_We got the beat here naturally_

_Even the strugeon an the ray_

_They get the urge an start to play_

_We got the spirit_

_You got to hear it under the sea_

_The newt play the flute_

_The carp play the harp_

_The plaice play the bass_

_And they're soundin sharp._

_The bass play the brass_

_The chub play the tub_

_The fluke is the duke of soul_

_(yeah)_

_They ray he can play_

_He lings on the strings_

_He trout rockin out_

_The blackfish she sings_

_The smelt and the sprat_

_They know where it s at_

_An Oh. That blowfish blow_

_Under the sea(under the sea)_

_Under the sea(under the sea)_

_When the sardine_

_Begin the beguine it s music to me_

_What do they got, a lot of sand_

_We got a hot crustacean band_

_Each little clam here_

_Know how to jam here under the sea_

_Each little slug here_

_Cutin a rug here under the sea_

_Each little snail here_

_Know how to wail here_

_That s why it s hotter under the water_

_Ya' we in luck here_

_Down in the muck here under the sea!!_

- - -

Unable to take any more of this, Koizumi uses the Dragon Grip and fired shots on King Tut's butt, and as the obese ringleader jumps around in pain, Tsubasa threw several soccer balls at Tut's head, and he scampered around looking for cover, and unknowingly head for Ryoma's direction, and the Prince of Tennis whacked the pharaoh several times on the head, knocking him out. They then tied him up and gagged him as they do not want to hear another of his horrible voice.

- - -

At the Wakaba Bay, Hikari and Takeru were interviewing the remaining fishermen about the incident while Angemon and Angewomon flew over the waters where they saw skeletal remains of both the fishermen and the marine detectives floating amid the torn flesh and ripped clothing. As the two Class C members were busy talking to the locals, Kyuu drifted away as he was distracted by Eve's mental connection and a discussion took place.

"_I must say I'm impressed…your immune system is strong…and that's why it you remained yourself…it appears that I underestimated you…and I'm beginning to see why Tsubasa was less than enthusiastic in my idea of persuading you to join our cause…_"

"My immune system??? What are you trying to point out??? What do you exactly want from me??? Why are so determined to have me by your side??? What are you after???!!!"

"_One day you'll see why…and hopefully the cells will eventually take over your body…but if that doesn't work…then I'll be forced to dealt with you…one way or the other…_"

"What are you…?"

Eve has already "signed off", and Kyuu was starting to get real concerned, as he was just told a very important clue…his cells and immune system. What does she meant by that and why did she say that his cells will eventually take over his body? But before he was about to come up with another theory, his body underwent a strange sensation. He felt like possessing a "spider-sense" and he could feel several presences coming from the sea.

As he went towards the shore, he glanced at the waters and slowly sensed something coming out, and shouted to Angemon and Angewomon to take evasive actions as he felt that the presence are coming from the waters, surprising the two Class C members and the local fishermen. But it was too late as several mutated fishes flew out of the waters and began to attack everyone at sight. They all resembled like monster versions of piranhas and are all hungry for meat. They have "wings" and appear to be able to breathe in the air unaided.

Angewomon uses her Holy Arrow to scatter the flying school of monster fishes while Angemon uses his Heaven's Knuckle to take down a few, but they were simply outnumbered and several surviving fishermen were being mauled and disemboweled. Luckily Takeru and Hikari managed to find a hiding place by docking at the basement area of the dispatcher office. Angemon was shielding Kyuu when the Class Q leader thought of something which the champion-type Digimon just realized that this would be the answer.

"Can you evolve to Holy Angemon?"

"Yes…"

"Then do it and use that black hole technique to suck those monsters away…"

"I see what you mean…"

And so Angemon evolved to Holy Angemon and used the Heaven's Gate to have the portal suck all of the mutated fishes in and within a minute the carnage ended but it left the Wakaba Bay virtually zero-populated as all of the inhabitants are dead, leaving the three DDS students the remaining survivors alive as they managed to get under, coming out after the two Digimons told them that it was safe to come out. Kyuu called DDS, and in turn Dan called ZECT to go and assist the teens and within an hour ZECT Troopers and police arrived to take the corpses away while Takeru and Hikari were being boarded inside a ZECT HUMVEE while Kyuu was lost in thoughts, wondering what is happening to him and wondered if he could beat Eve since she poses a threat and that she was too strong for him to handle even when he is in his armored identity of Mask Rider Beta.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Heart Of Sword_** by **_TM Revolution_**

(3rd Ending song from _**Samurai-X**_)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

- - -

A fishy ending…with lots of gore…

**_Preview:_**

Tsubasa Ozora shows up again and goes on a kidnapping spree…but then Hyuga shows up and a confrontation is about to take place…


	98. Shattered Bond part 1

_**Parasite Eve**_

We're going soccer stampede as "Captain Tsubasa" goes on a shopping spree searching for more 14 year old boys to kidnap, and then Kojiro Hyuga confronts him, but then can he match wits with him knowing that Tsubasa has the Beetle Zecter?

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**_ is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

West Tokyo. Eve's "Hell Girls" are convening at a park shortly before midnight and are awaiting their next orders when they saw two men staring at each other. One is lawyer Suichi Kitaoka and the other is Takeshi Asakura. They are staring like rabid dogs while wearing their belts and are holding a mobile phone and are ready to invoke their transformations.

The Hell Girls remained emotionless and secretly approached the two men as they inserted their phones inside their belts and evoked their transformations. Kitaoka became To-Rasu while Asakura became Mizugameza, and the two are about to fight each other when they noticed the Hell Girls surrounding them in a circle.

- - -

**_Episode 98:_** **_Syatado no Bando_**

The two mortal enemies were glancing at the women as they are surrounded and the famed "super lawyer" slowly recalled about the missing women being abducted and through his servant Goro he learned about the cult's hand on what they did to the women and guessed that they were brainwashed into becoming femme fatales. Mizugameza was unnerved by this and even shoved one of the women surrounding him.

"Got a problem, bitch?? If not, get out of my face before I beat the crap out of you…"

But the woman whom the armored thug shoved did not reply, and instead reply with a supernatural twist as she used his telekinesis and he was shoved…hard. Although surprised, the purpled-colored, armored fighter got up and seemingly found someone worth his time to waste with. As To-Rasu looks on, Mizugameza attempted to land a punch, but his punch instead hit what appeared to be an invisible wall.

"Eh??? What the hell is this???"

Not liking the eerie feeling, To-Rasu slowly backed away towards a parked van but the other "Hell Girls" remained gazing at him, and when he ducked behind, the girls glared and the van exploded, and the green-armored fighter was surprised by this and took out his sub-machine gun, and open fire, but saw that even his super bullets hardly penetrated their force fields. At this point he punched the codes on the keypad of his mobile phone to summon his mecha.

Meanwhile Mizugameza was starting to lose his cool when his laser saber couldn't get through and was tossed around by the "hell girls" via telekinesis. At this time he has punched the codes of his mobile phone and within minutes his mecha, a huge, robot cobra, arrived and immediately spits out acid. The action was so sudden that the women had no time to react and many were melted away to nothingness.

Taking advantage, he slashes the women that weren't looking at him and succeeded in killing a majority of them though the women tried using their combustion power but his armor provided a good amount of protection and he continued to slash them away.

"Ahh…this is good…you really are worth my time…to bad you couldn't burn me alive…"

At the other side, To-Rasu's mecha, a metallic Minotaur, unloaded all of its ammo and dealt with some of the women while he fired away with his submachine gun, and when the smoke cleared, only the two armored fighters remain. They glanced at each other, looking ready to resume their original business that was interrupted.

"So, Kitaoka…where were we…? Shall we fight the fight?"

"Sure…I'm fed up seeing your stupid face…"

But then police sirens were blaring and Mizugameza was forced to retreat, not wanting his presence be seen and grudgingly left the area. He was displeased that his fight had to be cancelled but he is willing to wait for another day.

"We'll meet again, Kitaoka…mark my words…I'll kill you the next time we meet!"

As Asakura reverted to normal and fled, Kitaoka followed suit and reverted to normal just as his assistant, Goro Yura arrived inside the car while the mecha Minotaur retreated as well just as Asakura's mecha cobra fled, and when the police arrived, all they see are mangled bodies of the women and remains of the weapons that the two armored fighters used. Fortunately, Goro and Kitaoka were quite away from the site by the time the cops arrived.

"Attorney…are you alright?"

"I am, Goro…but next time no more blind dates for me…it's too dangerous for me in today's standards…as well as to play safe…you'll never know…"

"Yes, attorney…"

- - -

At ZECT HQ, Yamaki and Fujima were passing by when they noticed Hyuga staring at the window and they checked him out. They noticed the soccer player glancing at the nearby park watching a few kids playing soccer. The ex-Shoyo captain could relate seeing that Tsubasa was also a well-known sports player who fell into the hands of the cult and is now working for them. He decided to help cheer up Hyuga and raised his spirits in hopes of removing his comrade's depression.

"I know what you're thinking…you wish that your friend is back to himself…It's hard for you, I can tell…but we'll do what we can to bring him back…I promise…"

"Thanks, Fujima, but that's not what I'm thinking…what's in my mind right now is his family and friends. When I went to the Ozora house they were inquiring on when will I bring Tsubasa back…they were worried sick, and in spite of the fact that their child fell to the "dark side", they were optimistic that one day they'll come back to him. And that's what I'm thinking right now…how to bring him back without harming him…"

Yamaki stepped in and offered some words which seemingly help ease the mood, but to a certain degree, though it made the soccer player a bit edgy but had to accept the facts that he heard right now.

"That we can't assure…Mr. Ozora is now as dangerous as we speak…he has the Beetle Zecter with him and you already know what he's capable of…and though harming him in the process of bringing him back is something we have to avoid…we still can't discount the fact that we'll have to fight him in order to restrain him. That's a risk we have to take…and that's something you must be prepared to take. You might run into him again…so better be careful and be rational without giving too much of your emotions away. We are now working on completing the **Stag Zecter** and it is currently at 45 % complete, so you'd better get yourself in shape."

With that Yamaki left leaving the two sportsmen behind, with Fujima assuring Hyuga that his Zecter will be as ready once it is completed and he can use it to fight and restore Tsubasa back to his normal self.

- - -

At the Wong residence, Henry of Class T was quite surprised to see Kyuu arrived and asked him to help teach meditation for the mind though he was baffled at his reason to ask him teaching the basics so he just shrug off the questioning and started to teach him the basics, such as teaching him Tai-chi, as well as doing the Indian seat and focusing on the mind and body. Even Terriermon joins in but does a some hilarious moments much to his partner's dismay.

Terriermon: "Focus…focus…think…think…you are **Lightning McQueen**…you are a famous racing car…you will win the Piston Cup…focus…focus…speed…speed…one winner, two losers…imagine you are at Radiator Springs…you will beat **The King** and **Chick Hicks**…"

KA-BLAG!!!

"Ow!"

Henry whacked Terriermon on the head so hard after hearing it and was dismayed at what his partner is doing to Kyuu, and Kyuu even joins in and whacked the Digimon on the head as well.

"That wasn't funny! I came here to help clear my head!"

"_Momentai…_"

"Okay…again…"

As Henry restarts the mind-training, Terriermon was at it again…and this time the Class Q leader fell for it…with hilarious results to boot, and Henry again was dismayed by this.

"Focus…yes, focus…you are now making love to Megumi…you are taking her clothes off…you are kissing her…you are now taking your clothes off…you are now naked…now you are taking out your…"

KA-BLAG!!!

"OW!!!"

"TERRIERMON! YOU'RE MAKING FUN OF OUR GUEST!!!!"

"_Momentai…_"

Outside the Wong house, Henry's father had just arrived and saw the digimon being thrown out and when he checked on him Terriermon had bruises and a lump on his head and he sighed at this, seeing that his son Henry was pissed off at him.

- - -

At the outskirts of Tokyo, several vans with fake plate numbers were parked outside near a park where several 14-year old boys are there waiting for their coach to arrive and are in their training clothes awaiting their training on the basics of soccer. Despite the fact that they learned about Tsubasa' involvement with a cult they didn't mind it and went on to achieve their dreams, and Tsubasa gives the druids the signal to commence their operation to abduct the teens.

- - -

Nearby, Hyuga was walking near where Tsubasa is, still recalling the fact that he went to the Ozora house to confirm to his family and friends about Tsubasa' current startus and what he's been doing at this time, and they were in a state of disbelief. Tsubasa's lover, Sanae, and the Japan Soccer Team, were all in disbelief at what they just heard but Sanae was still upbeat that Tsubasa will return to them and help rebuild the soccer team and the dream.

"(sighing) _If only you knew, Sanae…bringing Tsubasa back won't be that easy…unless a strong blow to his head would knock the brainwashing off him…and imagine what would happen if he gives you to the cult…_"

- - -

Back at the park, when the soccer players have convened and their coach is there, Tsubasa smirked and gave the druids the go-signal to go into action, and the druids disembarked from their vans and immediately surrounded the park, killing the coach and had the young players sedated and is ready to load them into the vans when Sanae happened to pass by the scene and was shocked to see what she just saw. She couldn't believe that what Hyuga said is true but she didn't give up and confronted Tsubasa in hopes of bringing him back to his senses.

"Tsubasa! What are you doing??? Why are you doing this???!!! You're a soccer player and represent Japan! You're not meant to do this! Please…come back to us!!!"

But that didn't place much effect on him and told the druids to proceed and ordered a pair of druids to hold her as he began to strip her naked, much to her horror and saw the look on his eyes. She was filled with terror at what he's about to do.

"You look good enough to eat…and while my men are rounding up the kids…I'll have a little fun with you…and it'll be an experience you won't forget…!"

As Sanae is almost naked, Tsubasa is now starting to remove his clothes while caressing her body and she trembled in fear, as she couldn't believe what is happening to him.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Heart Of Sword_** by **_TM Revolution_**

(3rd Ending song from _**Samurai-X**_)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

- - -

Looks like Tsubasa is more than just a ruthless thug…he can be a pervert…

**_Preview:_**

Hyuga shows up and saves Sanae, but this also leads to a confrontation with Tsubasa and this won't be a good sight to see as the two soccer players get into a fight…


	99. Shattered Bond part 2

_**Parasite Eve**_

Tsubasa Ozora vs. Kojiro Hyuga. They've been rivals during the manga and anime run of Captain Tsubasa series, and have fought on the soccer field, so see what it's like for them to fight off-court, and in opposing situations and it won't be a welcome sight.

But expect a lot of action as Class P shows up to help, but that be enough to contain the cult?

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**_ is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

At the outskirts of Tokyo, several vans with fake plate numbers were parked outside near a park where several 14-year old boys are there waiting for their coach to arrive and are in their training clothes awaiting their training on the basics of soccer. Despite the fact that they learned about Tsubasa' involvement with a cult they didn't mind it and went on to achieve their dreams, and Tsubasa gives the druids the signal to commence their operation to abduct the teens.

- - -

Nearby, Hyuga was walking near where Tsubasa is, still recalling the fact that he went to the Ozora house to confirm to his family and friends about Tsubasa' current startus and what he's been doing at this time, and they were in a state of disbelief. Tsubasa's lover, Sanae, and the Japan Soccer Team, were all in disbelief at what they just heard but Sanae was still upbeat that Tsubasa will return to them and help rebuild the soccer team and the dream.

"(sighing) _If only you knew, Sanae…bringing Tsubasa back won't be that easy…unless a strong blow to his head would knock the brainwashing off him…and imagine what would happen if he gives you to the cult…_"

- - -

Back at the park, when the soccer players have convened and their coach is there, Tsubasa smirked and gave the druids the go-signal to go into action, and the druids disembarked from their vans and immediately surrounded the park, killing the coach and had the young players sedated and is ready to load them into the vans when Sanae happened to pass by the scene and was shocked to see what she just saw. She couldn't believe that what Hyuga said is true but she didn't give up and confronted Tsubasa in hopes of bringing him back to his senses.

"Tsubasa! What are you doing??? Why are you doing this???!!! You're a soccer player and represent Japan! You're not meant to do this! Please…come back to us!!!"

But that didn't place much effect on him and told the druids to proceed and ordered a pair of druids to hold her as he began to strip her naked, much to her horror and saw the look on his eyes. She was filled with terror at what he's about to do.

"You look good enough to eat…and while my men are rounding up the kids…I'll have a little fun with you…and it'll be an experience you won't forget…!"

As Sanae is almost naked, Tsubasa is now starting to remove his clothes while caressing her body and she trembled in fear, as she couldn't believe what is happening

- - -

**_Episode 99:_** **_Syatado no Bando part 2_**

Tears fell from her eyes as Sanae is now naked while Tsubasa was still in his clothes but paused from what he is doing as something came up in his head and told the druids to stop. She sighed in relief that maybe he has came back to his senses, but then something more horrifying is about to commence and this shocked her a lot.

"Boys…start raping her."

One of the druids began molesting her while the other two held her firmly to prevent her from escaping and soon she was aroused enough for the "big plunge" but then another wicked idea came to his head as he ordered the druid to cease his assault. Though it did brought some relief, she saw the following events that made her nervous and now she is starting to feel fear at what he is planning to do.

The "nurses" took one of the sedated teens and strip him naked and aroused him, and now the druids are bringing Sanae to have herself "impaled" on the sleeping teen, and she shouted to Tsubasa to stop, but to no avail as he paid no attention and just laughed out loud at this.

"Be lucky…you are the first to feel my wrath…and your suffering will be brief…for you will sacrifice yourself to the advent of the new gods! You will give birth to a new breed of off-springs that will rule the world! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!!"

At that point Hyuga arrived after seeing the scene and secretly called ZECT and decided to stall them until they arrived. He came charging and punched Tsubasa and the druids until Sanae was free from their clutches and began putting her clothes on. As Tsubasa got up, he told the druids to stay at their positions while he confronts Hyuga, seeing a chance to entertain himself while the sedated teens are being loaded inside the vans.

"Nice of you to show up…you'll make a good punching bag…and that bitch there will be my whore…and a good porn star at that. That'll be very exciting…don't you think?"

Sanae was shocked by Tsubasa's vulgar statements and Hyuga was pissed that he noticed a small pebble and kicked it like a soccer ball and Tsubasa narrowly evaded it though it struck down one of the druids, and there Hyuga took advantage of the confusion and started beating up his fellow soccer player. Surprisingly Tsubasa told the druids to stay back and Hyuga wondered what he is up to.

"Turn yourself in, Tsubasa…it's not too late yet…"

"It is too late…for you."

"What…?"

The ZECT agent turn around after hearing a scream and saw the druids holding on to Sanae, naked again and is forcing her to impale herself on top of the sedated teen, and he kicked a pair of pebbles at the two druids, knocking them out, but the distraction allowed Tsubasa to summon the Beetle Zecter and initiated his transformation to Kabuto. Turning around, Hyuga was taken by surprise as Kabuto began to punch him out silly, and the soccer player was helpless as he was no match for Kabuto's armored power.

"Well now, Hyuga…not feeling too good? Well, feel free to feel miserable as the show must go on…believe me, you'll love the rape scene here…boys, resume the activity…"

As Kabuto pins down Hyuga, the beleaguered ZECT agent felt helpless as Sanae is close to being impaled on the sleeping teen boy, but then a pair of lightning struck the druids and Sanae managed to run off to a safe distance. The scene showed that Nagisa Misumi and Honoka Yukishiro of Class P happened to pass by the area and saw what is happening and changed into **Pretty Cure** and used their lightning powers to free Sanae and then confront the druids.

Cure Black: "Enough is enough, Ozora! Surrender now or we'll be forced to use brute force on you!"

Cure White: "It's not too late! Let us help you! We can restore you to normal…"

"Well, well…a pair of bitches in fancy costume…this isn't a cosplay competition…better go to a strip club and become hookers…wait, I have a better idea…boys…rape them…and don't hold back…you may use brute force if you have too…no need to hold back."

As the druids came charging, Pretty Cure fought them off but soon they were overwhelmed and about to be molested when they managed to clasp hands and held on together. While Honoka was quite terrified, Nagisa saw no other option but to use their lightning powers to deal with these terrorists, which Honoka was quite hesitant for a moment.

"Nagisa…are you sure we should use…EEEKKK!!!!"

Cure White shrieked as one of the druids lifted the hem of her skirt and attempted to remove her panties when Cure Black saw this and summoned her black lightning to electrocute their assailant. Seeing that there is no other way, Cure White summoned her white lightning to electrocute the other druids. As the fight rages on, Kabuto was watching the scene with interest and prepares to "cast off" to take out the two girls.

"_This should be interesting…guess I'll have to move faster to give my boys something to enjoy…_"

As the minutes passed, Pretty Cure was standing up after "frying" the druids, but then Kabuto's bulky armor "exploded" after toggling with the Bettle Zecter's horn and became shrapnel-like projectiles, hitting the two girls on their heads, knocking them down, and Kabuto assumed "Rider Form", and slapped the switch-pads on the hip of his belt and initiated "Clock Up". He then moved at fast speed while the rest of the scene seemed to move at a slower speed. Kabuto then proceeded to beat up the two Class P members silly for about 10 seconds before the Clock Up mechanism expired, and when time was up, Cure Black and Cure White were knocked down and badly beaten. They were too weak to get up or defend themselves as the other druids are now about to strip the girls' clothes off when Hyuga managed to break free and go after Kabuto in an attempt to stall the druids' assault and the armored Tsubasa took out his Kunai Gun and went for "Ax Mode" in preparation to stab him, but Sanae went in front of Hyuga as Kabuto threw the ax at her that was meant for Hyuga and was impaled deeply, sending her falling to the ground bleeding.

"Tsubasa you bastard! How could you do this???!!!"

"And what do you care? Boys…kill these two…the rest…start raping those two sleeping beauties…and give me a real, live show…this is the only time you get to have a good time…"

But then TheBee and the ZECT Troopers arrived to stop the assault and a firefight ensued, and within minutes the druids were steadily decreasing while Kabuto and TheBee fought back and forth using "Clock Up". Seeing that they couldn't risk capture, Kabuto used "Rider Kick" by doing a roundhouse kick on a druid which sends him towards TheBee while making his escape through the van, fortunately the other vans where the hostages are held were secured, and thus Kabuto had to escape empty-handed.

As the ZECT Troopers secured the rest, Hyuga and Fujima took the injured Sanae and Pretty Cure to a nearby hospital to give them emergency treatment. Both realize that Kabuto and his allies have to be stopped and must recapture the Zecters so they won't pose anymore threat to everyone else. As the two leave, the scene showed the rest of the ZECT Troopers rounding up the corpses of the druids while loading the still-sedated teen boys to several ambulances that just arrived.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Heart Of Sword_** by **_TM Revolution_**

(3rd Ending song from _**Samurai-X**_)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

- - -

The rape scene aborted, but at the cost of Sanae being seriously injured by Kabuto when it was meant for Hyuga…looks like the romantic bond between her and Tsubasa has been "shattered"…

**_Preview:_**

Class S shows up and goes to Chinatown for some market-buying but their "mini-grocery" crusade turns into a mess as live stocks turn into NMC and resulted in a bloody brawl with "feathers"…


	100. Fowl Assault

_**Parasite Eve**_

We now shift back to the DDS students as they'll be encountering new NMC's after the druids ruin what could have been a reunion between Tsubasa and Sanae. It wasn't pleasant but it's part of the story.

Also we head back to Chinatown in Yokohama as a new attack will take place there that involves "feather". Nope, Tsubasa Chronicles doesn't apply here...

Before we go to that story, let's see what happens to her and what condition she's in after being injured by her possessed lover…

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**_ is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

Seeing how dangerous the two girls can be if left unchecked, he decided to act now while the two Class P members are distracted, Kabuto grabbed and flips the switch-like Zecter Horn on the Beetle Zecter which his armor starts to "fall apart" while Pretty Cure was standing up after "frying" the druids, but and then Kabuto's bulky armor "exploded" and became shrapnel-like projectiles, hitting the two on their heads, knocking them down, and Kabuto assumed "Rider Form", and slapped the switch-pads on the hip of his belt and initiated "Clock Up". He then moved at fast speed while the rest of the scene seemed to move at a slower speed.

Kabuto then proceeded to beat up the two Class P members silly for about 10 seconds before the Clock Up mechanism expired, ad when time was up, Cure Black and Cure White were knocked down and badly beaten. They were too weak to get up or defend themselves as the other druids are now about to strip the girls' clothes off when Hyuga managed to break free and go after Kabuto in an attempt to stall the druids' assault and the armored Tsubasa took out his Kunai Gun and went for "Ax Mode" in preparation to stab him, but Sanae went in front of Hyuga as Kabuto threw the ax at her that was meant for Hyuga and was impaled deeply, sending her falling to the ground bleeding.

"Tsubasa you bastard! How could you do this???!!!"

"And what do you care? Boys…kill these two…the rest…start raping those two sleeping beauties…and give me a real, live show…this is the only time you get to have a good time…"

But then TheBee and the ZECT Troopers arrived to stop the assault and a firefight ensued, and within minutes the druids were steadily decreasing while Kabuto and TheBee fought back and forth using "Clock Up". Seeing that they couldn't risk capture, Kabuto used "Rider Kick" by doing a roundhouse kick on a druid which sends him towards TheBee while making his escape through the van, but unfortunately the other vans where the hostages are held were secured, and thus Kabuto had to escape empty-handed.

As the ZECT Troopers secured the rest, Hyuga and Fujima took the injured Sanae and Pretty Cure to a nearby hospital to give them emergency treatment. Both realize that Kabuto and his allies have to be stopped and must recapture the Zecters so they won't pose anymore threat to everyone else. As the two leave, the scene showed the rest of the ZECT Troopers rounding up the corpses of the druids while loading the still-sedated teen boys to several ambulances that just arrived.

- - -

_**Episode 100: Yakei no Shougai**_

At a nearby hospital, Sanae was taken to the emergency room where several doctors and nurses began to work on closing her wound while Nagisa and Honoka are at the first aid room as they are being treated. While en route to the hospital, Mepple and Mipple deactivated Pretty Cure's powers so that doctors can check on them without revealing their identities, since the two magical creatures could trust Fujima, and Fujima gave his word to keep Pretty Cure's secret safe.

Within a few hours Nagisa and Honoka were given the permission to go home after treating their injuries though they are still worried over Sanae's condition.

Mipple: "Fujima says Sanae will be okay, mipu…"

Mepple: "And Hyuga says he'll be watching over her, mepo…"

Honoka: "Still…I can't believe how Tsubasa has turn into a ruthless thug…imagine, ordering the druids to molest us…he even tried to have us raped after he beat us up…"

Nagisa: "We should tell DDS about this, even though ZECT will tell Principal Dan anyway…"

The two Class P members then decided to head for DDS before going home, since their families are unaware as the two requested not to inform them of their current states so that they could form their own investigation with DDS' help.

- - -

Two days later…Syaoran and Meiling of Class S are at Yokohama again, and this time to meet up with the Li matriarch for some shopping, and hope that they wouldn't run into any trouble of sorts since the druids are now attacking certain areas in a random way, and that the NMCs that attacked this place a week ago were gone. It was mid-afternoon and the Li matriarch has finally arrived, and is pleased to find that Chinatown is as good as she expected, with no traces of damage left after hearing the news of the incident a week before. She was also pleased to see her son and niece waiting for him, though she wasn't quite pleased that her only son is romantically hooked to the official Cardcaptor which she believe was meant for Syaoran.

"Nice to see you two…and it's a good thing you found a place where Chinatown can be accessible…so, shall you give me the tour here so we can go and make a good feast for my arrival here?"

"Yes, mom…"

"Just follow us, auntie…"

And so the Li family members began to walk around Chinatown buying foods and herbs as well as relics and other antiques that are Chinese, since she is a firm believer of Feng Shui, much to the Class S member's embarrassment. Surprisingly, despite not being around in Chinatown too frequently Mrs. Li was well-known and she got lots of compliments from the vendors and shoppers alike, Chinese and Japanese. They became somewhat of a group of celebrities as they are being flocked and the Li matriarch didn't seem to mind while Meiling began to scout for a potential boyfriend.

- - -

Meanwhile, another DDS student happened to be here in Chinatown as well and it was Henry Wong of Class T. The Chinese-born Digimon Tamer is also here doing some shopping with Terrermon tagging along. It was a smart decision knowing that the druids could strike anytime without notice and it'd be best to be prepared for the worst.

After 30 minutes the three DDS students crossed paths and Mrs. Li wasn't quite impressed with meeting the tamer and his Digimon partner even after seeing him on TV a few years back.

Mrs. Li: "So…you're the one I saw on TV…merging with a digital pet…I'm not quite impressed even though you saved the world…"

Syaoran: "Mom…please…"

Henry: "I don't blame you…I do not intend to please anyone…I did what I have to do…save the world. And my Digimon partner is no pet…so please refrain from…"

Terriermon interrupted the stand-off as he sensed an evolution taking place and this alarmed the three DDS students a lot, as they heard and saw several chickens convulsing and oozes of blood were shown on their skins while they undergo a horrifying transformation, provoking fears from the vendors and shoppers alike, and Meiling immediately led an evacuation of everyone there while Syoaron, Henry and Terriermon confronted the mutated fowls as they are now as big as an adult human.

"Terriermon…looks like we'll be having some cook fighting…"

"_Momentai_…after this we cook fried chicken for dinner…"

Syaoran then broke up the funny quip between the two after witnessing something from the mutated chickens, which made the Digimon change his mind about what to serve for dinner.

"Um, Henry…maybe we should have beef steak instead…"

The mutated chickens then appeared to produce an extra set of wings which appeared to be grotesque in appearance in which its tips looked very sharp. Then they flapped their wings and sharp, projectile-like feathers shoot out, impaling about 12 fleeing shoppers to death and Syaoran used his talisman to stall the monster fowls.

"God of Thunder…help me!"

The talisman produced powerful jolts of electricity which took down at least two of the 85 mutated chickens and Henry realized that the Class S member would need some assistance and went into action to help shift the tide in their favor and put a stop on this massacre before it threatened to spread to the open road. Time is of the essence and Terriermon is aware of it.

_**- - - START DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - -**_

Henry: "Digi-modify…plug in Card-S!"

Digi-vice: "EVOLUTION…"

Terriermon then underwent a computerized evolution and changes in shape and size.

Terriermon: "Terriermon changes…to Galgomon!"

_**- - - END DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - -**_

Galgomon then wasted no time and unloaded a barrage of ammo which took down about 10 mutated chickens but the rest weren't deterred as they proceeded to attack nearby shoppers who were unable to get far and soon blood spilled to the ground as some pecked the victims on their heads and ate their brain tissues while others pecked the victims' chests until they extracted their hearts and lungs.

Seeing this Syaoran and Galgomon stepped up their attacks but it was simply not enough to contain them as some are now flying and spreading to other directions, but then something stopped them from flying to higher ground as an unexpected help showed up. It was Angemon, and he used his "Heaven's Knuckle" to keep them back. However, the remaining 60 mutant chickens are still spreading to other directions and class C member Takeru Takaishi saw no other options left.

"Angemon…we have one shot left! You know what it is!"

Nodding, Angemon evolved to Holy Angemon and used the "Heaven's Gate" to suck all of the fowls into the black hole until nothing was left, and peace was restored, but that didn't mean that all is well as bodies are piled up all over Chinatown, and Takeru, Syaoran and Henry were at loss on how this happened and why they didn't notice it earlier.

- - -

Not far from the site of the incident, George Koizumi and Ryoma Echizen were inside the van glancing at the CCTV on what they just did. It was revealed that they sent druids there to pose as vendors and inject the chickens with syringes laced with Mitochondria DNA. Although their efforts were thwarted, they were pleased with the bloodbath they caused and decided to leave at once.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Heart Of Sword_** by **_TM Revolution_**

(3rd Ending song from _**Samurai-X**_)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

- - -

Er…fried chicken, anyone…?

_**Preview:**_

We shift to Kojiro Hyuga as he makes a decision on what to do with Tsubasa Ozora should they meet up again amid the situation he's in…


	101. The Promise

_**Parasite Eve**_

We now shift back to ZECT and DDS as we focus on Hyuga and ZECT as they are now working on something to stop the druids and to get their Zecters back. They now had enough and are going to fight back.

While Hyuga deals with Tsubasa' soccer teammates, ZECT are now in the process of creating a 5th Zecter to help TheBee in fighting off the druids in addition to the DDS students.

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**_ is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

At ZECT HQ, Hyuga, Fujima and Yamaki are watching the footage of what took place at Chinatown in Yokohama and saw suspicious "vendors" injecting something to the live chickens 30 minutes before the carnage took place.

- - -

The footage showed that several chickens convulsing and oozes of blood were shown on their skins while they undergo a horrifying transformation, provoking fears from the vendors and shoppers alike, and Meiling immediately led an evacuation of everyone there while Syoaron, Henry and Terriermon confronted the mutated fowls as they are now as big as an adult human.

"Terriermon…looks like we'll be having some cook fighting…"

"_Momentai_…after this we cook fried chicken for dinner…"

Syaoran then broke up the funny quip between the two after witnessing something from the mutated chickens, which made the Digimon change his mind about what to serve for dinner.

"Um, Henry…maybe we should have beef steak instead…"

The mutated chickens then appeared to produce an extra set of wings which appeared to be grotesque in appearance in which its tips looked very sharp. Then they flapped their wings and sharp, projectile-like feathers shoot out, impaling about 12 fleeing shoppers to death and Syaoran used his talisman to stall the monster fowls.

"God of Thunder…help me!"

The talisman produced powerful jolts of electricity which took down at least two of the 85 mutated chickens and Henry realized that the Class S member would need some assistance and went into action to help shift the tide in their favor and put a stop on this massacre before it threatened to spread to the open road. Time is of the essence and Terriermon is aware of it.

-

Henry: "Digi-modify…plug in Card-S!"

Digi-vice: "EVOLUTION…"

Terriermon then underwent a computerized evolution and changes in shape and size.

Terriermon: "Terriermon changes…to Galgomon!"

-

Galgomon then wasted no time and unloaded a barrage of ammo which took down about 10 mutated chickens but the rest weren't deterred as they proceeded to attack nearby shoppers who were unable to get far and soon blood spilled to the ground as some pecked the victims on their heads and ate their brain tissues while others pecked the victims' chests until they extracted their hearts and lungs.

Seeing this Syaoran and Galgomon stepped up their attacks but it was simply not enough to contain them as some are now flying and spreading to other directions, but then something stopped them from flying to higher ground as an unexpected help showed up. It was Angemon, and he used his "Heaven's Knuckle" to keep them back. However, the remaining 60 mutant chickens are still spreading to other directions and class C member Takeru Takaishi saw no other options left.

"Angemon…we have one shot left! You know what it is!"

Nodding, Angemon evolved to Holy Angemon and used the "Heaven's Gate" to suck all of the fowls into the black hole until nothing was left, and peace was restored, but that didn't mean that all is well as bodies are piled up all over Chinatown, and Takeru, Syaoran and Henry were at loss on how this happened and why they didn't notice it earlier.

- - -

After watching the footage, the three are now huddling in a circle as they are now formulating drastic measures to put a stop to the cult's madness. First they sent druids to do the dirty works, kidnapping innocent people, then create monstrous beings, then infect living beings with unknown type of formulas which mutated them. This resulted in animals mutating, but for Hyuga and Fujima, using and mutating babies in hospitals recently, the cult has drawn the line, and just now…a market place in Chinatown within Yokohama.

Hyuga: "I can't take this anymore. Those cult figureheads have gone too far. They're turning livestock into mutants, and then innocent babies as well…we have to stop them! Even DDS are having problems like this and yet we couldn't contain them! Yamaki…is there any way we could do to help? This cannot go on forever…"

Fujima: "I agree…with Ozora, Echizen and Koizumi have the Zecters on their side, it might take a long time for ZECT and DDS to pin them down and extract information from them…I don't think we could accomplish our mission in such a short time. Even I couldn't assure that we could stop them before the year ends, and by the time this year end Japan may be decimated by then…I tried everything I could to stop them but…they seem to be a step ahead of us…"

Yamaki was listening and watching the screen at the same time. Flicking his lighter, he is already feeling the heat at what the cult did and realize that this cannot go on like Fujima stated, and even the DDS students couldn't handle this alone despite the likes of Kyuu Renjou, the Digimon Tamers, among others, are having a hard time fighting due to the three stolen Zecters' awesome powers. He decided to take the risk and announce something to the two.

"I guess it can't be helped…they may have three Zecters in their hands…but that doesn't mean we'll be outclassed by them. We will fight back and get them back."

Fujima and Hyuga glanced at each other as Yamaki continued his speech.

"Fujima."

"Yes, sir…"

"Go to the lab at once. Tell the scientist that we will start commencing Operation: Stag."

The two agents appeared to be taken aback by this and the shades-wearing leader decided to clarify his statement and then glanced at Hyuga which surprised the soccer player.

"We're going to create the 5th Zecter…and Hyuga will be the user. TheBee will get the back-up he'll need. This way we and DDS will be able to take down the cult…one at a time."

- - -

_**Episode 101: ****Kanegoto**_

Shinjuku, a few days later. Henry Wong was talking to Takato about what happened at Yokohama in which several livestock mutated and began attacking people, in which he and fellow DDS student Syaoran Li fought them off valiantly but were overwhelmed until the arrival of Angemon saved the town but at a cost as many lives were taken away in a bloody manner. They all wondered if the cult is behind this as they didn't notice anything suspicious.

Henry: "Everything was normal and peaceful, yet Terriermon sensed their mutation a bit too late. We were at loss at how this happened and why he didn't sense it earlier."

Takato: "This is bad…it seems that the cult are getting aggressive than before…looks like we're in a sitting duck situation as Renamon and rika are still recovering from what happened."

Henry: "And Daisuke is now in a more difficult moment after learning of V-Mon's death. Class C are now trying their best to raise his spirit. Let's hope he can recover in time. He has to move on and focus on the situation at hand…"

At that moment, Guilmon came in the scene dressed as a giant chicken and made scary roaring that scared the heck out of Takato until the Digimon removed the mask with Terriermon coming out as well. Needless to say, Takato was dumbfounded while the two Digimons laughed at their hearts out.

- - -

Later in the day, Hyuga went to the hospital to check on Sanae's condition, which remained the same and is still confined at the intensive care unit. To his surprise, the rest of the Soccer team are there, all were surprised to see Hyuga in good condition but a bit baffled at seeing him wearing a "Men In Black" suit. They all approached Hyuga asking him he's doing at this time and wondered why he is being escorted by other "Men In Black"-like agents. Hyuga glanced back at his teammates to give an answer. The Japanese Soccer team members present are:

- Genzo Wakabayashi

- Taro Misaki

- Jun Misugi

- Hikaru Matsuyama

- Shingo Aoi

- Makoto Soda

- Shun Nitta

- Ken Wakashimazu

- Ryo Ishizaki

He reluctantly had his teammates come with him at a corner where no one else can hear and told them what's he been doing all this time while "missing", and they were surprised to hear that their soccer teammate is working for a secret organization who once worked with the Digimon Tamers, yet they supported him all the way. They then told Hyuga about Sanae's current condition which made him determined to work harder.

"The doctor said that she's fortunate that her liver wasn't punctured or she'll never survive, though her condition remained the same. What really happened and any word on Tsubasa's whereabouts?"

Sadly, Hyuga told them what he knows which shocked the entire team, learning from Hyuga that Tsubasa was brainwashed and became a ruthless enforcer for the cult, but Hyuga made a statement which gave them hope not only to them but for the still unconscious Sanae.

"Listen up. I promise that I'll bring Tsubasa back…to normal and as a soccer player. I'll do everything I can to bring him back to his senses. That's a promise."

With that the Japanese Soccer Team went back to Sanae's room where they saw several doctors lined up and the nurse approached them to tell them the situation, much to their worry and Hyuga mentally clenched his body after hearing what the nurse had told them.

"Miss Sanae's having a heavy fever and doctors are now trying to arrest it, and if the fever continues it might complicate her condition. I'm sorry, but you can't go in there right now."

The Soccer Team had no choice but to wait for the news as doctors and nurses are working to stabilize Sanae's condition, while Huyga glances at the window, mentally asking Tsubasa when he'll snap out of his brainwashed state.

- - -

At ZECT HQ, Yamaki was personally leading the scientists in creating a 5th Zecter in order to have a new user to utilize in their upcoming ZECT operation to help Fujima, ZECT and DDS in stopping the cult. The scene shifts to the scientists working on the machine, though it didn't show what materials are being used, but the scene then shifts to a monitor which showed what the source of info the new Zecter is being made. The screen showed the footage of Mask Rider Garren in action while another screen showed the blueprint of BOARD's Rider System where Garren is based.

Then one of the council members approached Yamaki and demanded why he is working on a new Zecter without notifying them, in which Yamaii smirked and made his reply.

"We are running out of time. Many lives are lost. Fujima couldn't handle the pressure himself and we need a back-up to combat the three persons controlled by the cult who also have the three Zecters. If the 5th Zecter is completed the new user will help TheBee and DDS in nailing the cult once and for all. If you wish to cancel this then it's up to you, though the guilt will be on your hands as we are trying to solve this crisis at any costs."

The council member grunted and left, and Yamaki smiled as the new Zecter in question can go on uninterrupted.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Heart Of Sword_** by **_TM Revolution_**

(3rd Ending song from _**Samurai-X**_)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

- - -

Sorry for the short chapter, but the next chapters will make up for it.

Also, this revelation will add suspense and excitement here as a new Zecter is currently being created. Will this be ZECT's answer to match the Cult's?

**_Preview:_**

****Hyuga vs. Tsubasa…round 2. See if he can win this time unless he allows Tsubasa to get to the Beetle Zecter first…

**_Note:_**

A new poll is up so check out my profile as my new vote will determine what kind of ending you'd like to see, and depending on the number of votes the choices you picked, I'll make the ending on which you chose.


	102. Confrontation: Tsubasa vs Hyuga

_**Parasite Eve**_

Things heat up as Tsubasa strikes again and this time he plans on kidnapping his fellow soccer teammates and have them sacrifice to the cult, but not before getting past Hyuga.

Once again the two soccer rivals go head to head and here you get to see Tsubasa in a way you wouldn't expect. It'll be a bloody fight to remember…

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**_ is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

Three days later, inside a bus, all of the Japan Soccer team are heading for a soccer park in Shinjuku to prepare for their training in their upcoming soccer tournament to be held in Barcelona, Spain, determined to move on and hope Hyuga keeps his promise and bring Tsubasa back to his senses, but are unaware that they are being followed by a several vans that houses several druids, with Tsubasa leading them.

- - -

**_Episode 102: Taiketsu: Tsubasa vs. Hyuga_**

At the hospital, Hyuga paid a visit to the still unconscious Sanae with her family and Tsubasa's family there and they all talked to Hyuga about what they were told by some members of the Japanese Soccer team members about Tsubasa's current activities. Of course he was hesitant at first but finally told them about what happened and how he ended up working for the "bad side", which is the cult.

"Tsubasa…is no doubt being brainwashed and serves the organization that's been behind the spate of criminal activities Japan's been experiencing in the past few months. Aside from him, two more personalities were similarly being mind-controlled…Ryoma Echizen and George Koizumi. Like Tsubasa, the other two are also programmed to do bad stuffs, so the organization that I'm working with are doing everything we could to bring the three back safely and restore their normal sanities. And we hope that we succeed this time."

Mrs. Ozora then stepped forward and held his hands and made a plea to the soccer player-turned ZECT agent which seem to melt his heart and sympathize even more with the Ozora and Sanae's family.

"Please, Hyuga…bring our son back, and restore his mind…I'm sure Sanae here would wish for the same thing…and we know that Tsubasa is being controlled…he never do something THIS terrible…we are all praying for your success…"

"Yes, Mrs. Ozora…I promise you that…"

Their tender moment was interrupted when his cellphone rang and he answered it. Aside from Hyuga, the two families can hear the conversation and this made them worried…a lot.

Hyuga: "Did you say what???"

ZECT Trooper: "Yes, sir…several vans are trailing a bus full of soccer players…the ones you spoke to at the hospital a few days ago…no doubt the druids are going after them, but it might be deeper since they're all above 16 years old and…"

Hyuga: "Follow them and if they're about to attack, stop them with everything you have! Use force if you have to! Don't let them lay their fingers at the Japanese Soccer Team! I'll be there at once!"

After that Hyuga told them the situation and hurriedly left the hospital and went for Shinjuku to join the ZECT Troopers in fighting off the druids. He then sent an SOS text to Yamaki and Yamaki received it and sent an SOS text to Morihiko Dan and the DDS founder began to scout any available students he could sent to Shinjuku to help out.

- - -

Shinjuku, 30 minutes later, all of the Japanese Soccer Team members arrived and are ready to disembark from the bus, all ready to unpack and to get warmed up in preparation for their final training and tried to move on after learning from hyuga about what happened to their comrade, Tsubasa, who was being controlled by the cult. Their coach for their trip, identified only as Saka, instructed the team to prepare their things and to get ready for their final regimen today.

A few meters away, the vans hid perfectly from the public view and are awaiting orders from their squad leader, which is none other than Tsubasa himself. He glanced at the area and told them to dressed up as normal civilians but to travel in pairs and move separately to avoid detection and to bring their druid suits along as they'll dress up again once the operation commences.

"…and don't forget to arm yourselves. We might hit a snag since ZECT has keen senses. I already brought mine and so should you…I have a personal reason for this operation and I'm sure King Tut and Mistress Eve wouldn't mind."

And so the druids removed their "costumes" and began to travel in pairs and moved separately, and you can see their faces and they all resembled stereo-typical Japanese, middle-eastern and European nationals. Inside their backpacks are their druid suits and high-powered weapons. The other pedestrians are unaware of this and everything moved smoothly without a trace of suspicion.

- - -

Fifteen minutes from arrival, Hyuga was inside a lead HUMVEE followed by several more and are racing towards the soccer park after learning from his school on where the soccer team are headed and knew the grave situation and told his troopers to hid themselves and wait for the time to move in as he didn't want to provoke a firefight that would caught innocent people in the crossfire. He was then told that their spy sent a text message saying that several druids are dressed as tourists and have surrounded the park and are putting on their druid suits in preparation for their assault.

"Blast…alright, find a hiding place and get ready…I'll go there alone and draw their attention so you could sneak your way in and position yourselves. This will be a difficult task as we're going to save the Japanese Soccer Team and try our best to avoid casualties. Are we clear?"

"YES!!!"

"Good…now let's roll out!"

The HUMVEES arrived a few meters from where the druid vans are parked and they slowly positioned themselves around several bushes as well as several alleys since they can'tlet people see them in their ZECT uniforms, so one of them posed as a traffic enforcer and began diverting the traffic flow, which motorists and pedestrians are now moving away and ZECT Troopers could move smoothly and hid near the druid vans and wait for the moment to strike.

At the park, Hyuga and the druids made their move and surrounded the soccer team and held them at gunpoint. The soccer team members were shocked to the core in seeing Tsubasa standing before them, dressed in a druid suit and leading the druids. Saka was quite foolish and began to lecture the possessed soccer player, but Tsubasa took out a jungle knife, held the soccer coach and slit his throat, killing him.

Genzo Wakabayashi: "Bass…what's gotten into you???"

Taro Misaki: "You're not like that…!"

Jun Misugi: "Snap out of it! We know you're still there…"

Tsubasa grinned and waived a hand, with the druids firing tranquilizer darts at the three, and in a minute the three slumped to the ground, asleep, and then glanced at the rest of the soccer team members, all too shocked at what their soccer teammate has become.

"This is the new "me", so stop lecturing like I'm some kid. You're all coming with me, but since you're all above 16, I think I have better plans for you…something my masters would find something useful to do with you…"

"…which will happen only after you get over my DEAD BODY, Bass…"

Everyone turn around and saw Kojiro Hyuga standing there alone with several druids aiming their guns at him but Tsubasa told his men to let Hyuga in as he has something good in his mind. He knows that Hyuga would try to talk some sense into him and decided to toy with him before taking him along. His hunch was right after Hyuga pleaded with him.

"Bass…open your eyes…"

"I am awake…"

"You're not like this…"

"I am now…"

"If you don't stop…"

"I'll go…"

"I'll fight you…"

"Be my guest…"

As the two are about to square off, Tsubasa told the druids not to interfere, though the druids saw him wink and they play along, awaiting for their squad leader to make a signal and open fire at Hyuga, for now they held the Soccer team at bay while the fight is about to commence.

Meanwhile, the ZECT Troopers are now aware of what Hyuga is about to do and with the druids busy, they now attempt to disable the vans in hopes of preventing the druids to take off with the hostages, seeing that only a pair of druids of each van are guarding their vehAt the hospital, Hyuga paid a visit to the still unconscious Sanae with her family and Tsubasa's family there and they all talked to Hyuga about what they were told by some members of the Japanese Soccer team members about Tsubasa's current activities. Of course he was hesitant at first but finally told them about what happened and how he ended up working for the "bad side", which is the cult.

"Tsubasa…is no doubt being brainwashed and serves the organization that's been behind the spate of criminal activities Japan's been experiencing in the past few months. Aside from him, two more personalities were similarly being mind-controlled…Ryoma Echizen and George Koizumi. Like Tsubasa, the other two are also programmed to do bad stuffs, so the organization that I'm working with are doing everything we could to bring the three back safely and restore their normal sanities. And we hope that we succeed this time."

Mrs. Ozora then stepped forward and held his hands and made a plea to the soccer player-turned ZECT agent which seem to melt his heart and sympathize even more with the Ozora and Sanae's family.

"Please, Hyuga…bring our son back, and restore his mind…I'm sure Sanae here would wish for the same thing…and we know that Tsubasa is being controlled…he never do something THIS terrible…we are all praying for your success…"

"Yes, Mrs. Ozora…I promise you that…"

Their tender moment was interrupted when his cellphone rang and he answered it. Aside from Hyuga, the two families can hear the conversation and this made them worried…a lot.

Hyuga: "Did you say what???"

ZECT Trooper: "Yes, sir…several vans are trailing a bus full of soccer players…the ones you spoke to at the hospital a few days ago…no doubt the druids are going after them, but it might be deeper since they're all above 16 years old and…"

Hyuga: "Follow them and if they're about to attack, stop them with everything you have! Use force if you have to! Don't let them lay their fingers at the Japanese Soccer Team! I'll be there at once!"

After that Hyuga told them the situation and hurriedly left the hospital and went for Shinjuku to join the ZECT Troopers in fighting off the druids. He then sent an SOS text to Yamaki and Yamaki received it and sent an SOS text to Morihiko Dan and the DDS founder began to scout any available students he could sent to Shinjuku to help out.

- - -

Shinjuku, 30 minutes later, all of the Japanese Soccer Team members arrived and are ready to disembark from the bus, all ready to unpack and to get warmed up in preparation for their final training and tried to move on after learning from hyuga about what happened to their comrade, Tsubasa, who was being controlled by the cult. Their coach for their trip, identified only as Saka, instructed the team to prepare their things and to get ready for their final regimen today.

A few meters away, the vans hid perfectly from the public view and are awaiting orders from their squad leader, which is none other than Tsubasa himself. He glanced at the area and told them to dressed up as normal civilians but to travel in pairs and move separately to avoid detection and to bring their druid suits along as they'll dress up again once the operation commences.

"…and don't forget to arm yourselves. We might hit a snag since ZECT has keen senses. I already brought mine and so should you…I have a personal reason for this operation and I'm sure King Tut and Mistress Eve wouldn't mind."

And so the druids removed their "costumes" and began to travel in pairs and moved separately, and you can see their faces and they all resembled stereo-typical Japanese, middle-eastern and European nationals. Inside their backpacks are their druid suits and high-powered weapons. The other pedestrians are unaware of this and everything moved smoothly without a trace of suspicion.

- - -

Fifteen minutes from arrival, Hyuga was inside a lead HUMVEE followed by several more and are racing towards the soccer park after learning from his school on where the soccer team are headed and knew the grave situation and told his troopers to hid themselves and wait for the time to move in as he didn't want to provoke a firefight that would caught innocent people in the crossfire. He was then told that their spy sent a text message saying that several druids are dressed as tourists and have surrounded the park and are putting on their druid suits in preparation for their assault.

"Blast…alright, find a hiding place and get ready…I'll go there alone and draw their attention so you could sneak your way in and position yourselves. This will be a difficult task as we're going to save the Japanese Soccer Team and try our best to avoid casualties. Are we clear?"

"YES!!!"

"Good…now let's roll out!"

The HUMVEES arrived a few meters from where the druid vans are parked and they slowly positioned themselves around several bushes as well as several alleys since they can'tlet people see them in their ZECT uniforms, so one of them posed as a traffic enforcer and began diverting the traffic flow, which motorists and pedestrians are now moving away and ZECT Troopers could move smoothly and hid near the druid vans and wait for the moment to strike.

At the park, Hyuga and the druids made their move and surrounded the soccer team and held them at gunpoint. The soccer team members were shocked to the core in seeing Tsubasa standing before them, dressed in a druid suit and leading the druids. Saka was quite foolish and began to lecture the possessed soccer player, but Tsubasa took out a jungle knife, held the soccer coach and slit his throat, killing him.

Genzo Wakabayashi: "Bass…what's gotten into you???"

Taro Misaki: "You're not like that…!"

Jun Misugi: "Snap out of it! We know you're still there…"

Tsubasa grinned and waived a hand, with the druids firing tranquilizer darts at the three, and in a minute the three slumped to the ground, asleep, and then glanced at the rest of the soccer team members, all too shocked at what their soccer teammate has become.

"This is the new "me", so stop lecturing like I'm some kid. You're all coming with me, but since you're all above 16, I think I have better plans for you…something my masters would find something useful to do with you…"

"…which will happen only after you get over my DEAD BODY, Bass…"

Everyone turn around and saw Kojiro Hyuga standing there alone with several druids aiming their guns at him but Tsubasa told his men to let Hyuga in as he has something good in his mind. He knows that Hyuga would try to talk some sense into him and decided to toy with him before taking him along. His hunch was right after Hyuga pleaded with him.

"Bass…open your eyes…"

"I am awake…"

"You're not like this…"

"I am now…"

"If you don't stop…"

"I'll go…"

"I'll fight you…"

"Be my guest…"

As the two are about to square off, Tsubasa told the druids not to interfere, though the druids saw him wink and they play along, awaiting for their squad leader to make a signal and open fire at Hyuga, for now they held the Soccer team at bay while the fight is about to commence.

Meanwhile, the ZECT Troopers are now aware of what Hyuga is about to do and with the druids busy, they now attempt to disable the vans in hopes of preventing the druids to take off with the hostages, seeing that only a pair of druids of each van are guarding their vehicles.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Heart Of Sword_** by **_TM Revolution_**

(3rd Ending song from _**Samurai-X**_)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

- - -

Yup, Hyuga and Tsubasa go at it…though in a cliffhanger of sorts. Will he win this time or will Tsubasa cheat his way out using the Beetle Zecter?

**_Preview:_**

See what happens at the climax of the fight and see which DDS student respond to the scene and prevent the druids from escaping…as the result is going to be bloody…


	103. Double Cross

_**Parasite Eve**_

Sorry for last chapter's cliffhanger, and now the REAL fight commences as Tsubasa and Hyuga get real serious and fight their through to the end.

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**_ is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

At the park, Hyuga and the druids made their move and surrounded the soccer team and held them at gunpoint. The soccer team members were shocked to the core in seeing Tsubasa standing before them, dressed in a druid suit and leading the druids. Saka was quite foolish and began to lecture the possessed soccer player, but Tsubasa took out a jungle knife, held the soccer coach and slit his throat, killing him.

Genzo Wakabayashi: "Bass…what's gotten into you???"

Taro Misaki: "You're not like that…!"

Jun Misugi: "Snap out of it! We know you're still there…"

Tsubasa grinned and waived a hand, with the druids firing tranquilizer darts at the three, and in a minute the three slumped to the ground, asleep, and then glanced at the rest of the soccer team members, all too shocked at what their soccer teammate has become.

"This is the new "me", so stop lecturing like I'm some kid. You're all coming with me, but since you're all above 16, I think I have better plans for you…something my masters would find something useful to do with you…"

"…which will happen only after you get over my DEAD BODY, Bass…"

Everyone turn around and saw Kojiro Hyuga standing there alone with several druids aiming their guns at him but Tsubasa told his men to let Hyuga in as he has something good in his mind. He knows that Hyuga would try to talk some sense into him and decided to toy with him before taking him along. His hunch was right after Hyuga pleaded with him.

"Bass…open your eyes…"

"I am awake…"

"You're not like this…"

"I am now…"

"If you don't stop…"

"I'll go…"

"I'll fight you…"

"Be my guest…"

As the two are about to square off, Tsubasa told the druids not to interfere, though the druids so him wink and they play along, awaiting for their squad leader to make a signal and open fire at Hyuga, for now they held the Soccer team at bay while the fight is about to commence.

Meanwhile, the ZECT Troopers are now aware of what Hyuga is about to do and with the druids busy, they now attempt to disable the vans in hopes of preventing the druids to take off with the hostages, seeing that only a pair of druids of each van are guarding their vehicles.

- - -

**_Episode 103: Doburu-Kurosu_**

Seeing that his pleas fell on deaf ears, Hyuga was forced to use his fists and feet to do the "talking" and a fistfight ensued with Hyuga delivering the first attack which was countered by Tsubasa blocking his attacks and moments later it became a short-ranged fight as the two soccer players exchanged blows for blows, but Tsubasa wasn't backing out, not for a moment.

The soccer team were watching the scene with worry as they witnessed two of their teammates beating the hell out of each other and wonder how Hyuga would pull this off without seriously hurting Tsubasa, and wondered if he would succeed in bringing Tsubasa back to his senses.

Genzo Wakabayashi: "Hyuga…can he really do it?"

Taro Misaki: "I can't believe what I'm seeing…Tsubasa acting like a bad guy…"

Jun Misugi: "Don't lose hope…remember what Hyuga promised us…he'll bring Bass back. We know Bass is being controlled and I'm sure Hyuga will bring him back. Let's place our trust in him. If anyone can pull it off…it's him."

Hikaru Matsuyama: "Keep your voices down…they might hear us…"

Seeing that Hyuga has improved his fighting skills he decided to use dirty tactics to get the upper hand and grabbed Matsuyama by his shirt and threw him towards Hyuga. As Hyuga gently put Matsuyama aside Tsubasa did the Drive Shoot and busted Hyuga's nose and blood spilled to the ground, shocking the rest of the soccer team.

The situation worsen as Tsubasa raised an eyebrow and one of the druids used his rifle and rifle-butted Shingo Aoi on his forehead, busting him open while the rest of the druids aimed their weapons at the rest to keep them from interfering. Seeing this Hyuga took his eye off Tsubasa and attempted to intervene but Tsubasa did another Drive Shoot attack and busted his opponent's right temple open, causing more bleeding.

"Keep your eye off me and you'll lose the fight. Either you focus on me or I'll have my druids amputate one of my hostages leg, and it's bye-bye soccer dream for them."

Hyuga gritted his teeth seeing that he's in a tight spot. He hoped that he's finds an opening and get the hostages away from here so he could focus solely on freeing Tsubasa from his brainwashing. Thinking fast, he pretended that he was weakened and Tsubasa took the bait and he approached his target but then he got tripped and pinned to the ground and there Hyuga made a threat.

"Alright…let the soccer team go or I break his neck. I'm not bluffing! I'll let him go if you let them go! What'll it be then? Fair trade, right?"

"He…he…he…you think they'll fall for your threat? Boys…do it!"

With that the druids fired tranquilizer darts and the soccer team were slowly sedated and immobilized. The druids then carried them away until they heard a firefight coming from near them but they were undaunted as Mask Rider Drake arrived and his weapon was emitting smoke and approached Tsubasa. Hyuga wondered what just happened until he got an idea of what transpired, and this was not a good sign.

"_Blast…Koizumi…and he killed the ZECT Troopers with the Dragonfly Zecter…now I'm in real trouble…hope one of them sent an SOS message before they got killed…_"

Drake then motions the druids to load the hostages inside the van while aiming his weapon at Hyuga in which Tsubasa wasn't open to the idea and an argument ensued between the two.

Tsubasa: "Hey, wait…he's my target…I should be the one to kill him!"

Drake: "Wake up, soccer boy…remember what the master told us…we bring the goods to HQ…and he means no delay. Be thankful he's letting you have some little fun, but bear in mind that ZECT's onto us…as well as those detective students…you want to be scolded if we get captured and extract the info from our heads? Your choice."

Tsubasa: "Grr…"

By this time police and SWAT team arrived and surrounded the park and the two cult members are a bit alarmed by this as they didn't expect this to happen so soon. Tsubasa summoned the Beetle Zecter and changed to Mask Rider Kabuto and both initiated Cast Off, assuming their 2nd forms, sending their bulky armors-turned debris towards most of the cops and killed them on the spot. As SWAT team members approached the park, Drake opened fire at Hyuga and hit him on his stomach, sending him down and bleeding badly. The Renjou brothers and Kanata arrived and saw the situation at hand and knew that they have to get Hyuga to a nearby hospital at once.

Kyo: "Kanata…board the Side Basher and roll out. Me and my brother will take things from here."

Kanata: "Got it."

As Kanata carried a bleeding Hyuga towards the Side Basher, SWAT team members and the remaining cops open fire at Drake while Kabuto sneaked out of the park and commandeered the vans to move out. Drake executed the Rider Shooting and caused the several HUMVEEs to explode and killed the entire SWAT team to die, leaving Kyuu and Kyo as the only ones left.

"Blast…he killed the SWAT team with one shot…"

"Nii-san…we'd better do something…you go after Tsubasa…I'll handle Mr. Dragonfly here…"

"By yourself???"

"He's getting away with the hostages and TheBee might arrive too late and the druids will make a good getaway…move out now…and trust me on this…"

"Be careful, little brother…"

As Kyuu left, Kyo transformed into Mask Rider Gamma and took out his Gamma Phone and reshaped it into a pistol and aimed it at Drake. Drake aimed his Dragonfly Pistol at Gamma and both remained still with their weapons aimed at each others' faces and are just moments from pulling their triggers.

Drake: "You won't win, DDS brat."

Gamma: "Says who, you fashion fucker?"

And both opened fire and hit each other though their armors provided them good protection, and Gamma hid behind the burning HUMVEE as Drake opened fire recklessly regardless on whether he hit his target or not.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Heart Of Sword_** by **_TM Revolution_**

(3rd Ending song from _**Samurai-X**_)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

- - -

Oh-uh…Hyuga's hurt and the Japan Soccer Team kidnapped.

Will Kyuu save them?

Will Kyo beat Koizumi?

Sorry for the short chapter, though…

**_Preview:_**

Kyuu vs. Kabuto.

Kyo vs. Drake.

TheBee makes an appearance.

It's a rescue to the max.


	104. Free For All

_**Parasite Eve**_

A three way-fight is now underway and it's going to be action-packed in this chapter so expect some wanton violence here.

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**_ is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

The police and SWAT team arrived and surrounded the park and the two cult members are a bit alarmed by this as they didn't expect this to happen so soon. Tsubasa summoned the Beetle Zecter and changed to Mask Rider Kabuto and both initiated Cast Off, assuming their 2nd forms, sending their bulky armors-turned debris towards most of the cops and killed them on the spot. As SWAT team members approached the park, Drake opened fire at Hyuga and hit him on his stomach, sending him down and bleeding badly. The Renjou brothers and Kanata arrived and saw the situation at hand and knew that they have to get Hyuga to a nearby hospital at once.

Kyo: "Kanata…board the Side Basher and roll out. Me and my brother will take things from here."

Kanata: "Got it."

As Kanata carried a bleeding Hyuga towards the Side Basher, SWAT team members and the remaining cops open fire at Drake while Kabuto sneaked out of the park and commandeered the vans to move out. Drake executed the Rider Shooting and caused the several HUMVEEs to explode and killed the entire SWAT team to die, leaving Kyuu and Kyo as the only ones left.

"Blast…he killed the SWAT team with one shot…"

"Nii-san…we'd better do something…you go after Tsubasa…I'll handle Mr. Dragonfly here…"

"By yourself???"

"He's getting away with the hostages and TheBee might arrive too late and the druids will make a good getaway…move out now…and trust me on this…"

"No. You go. Let me handle Koizumi."

"But…fine. Be careful, nii-san…"

As Kyo left, Kyuu transformed into Mask Rider Beta and took out his Beta Phone and reshaped it into a pistol and aimed it at Drake. Drake aimed his Dragonfly Pistol at Beta and both remained still with their weapons aimed at each others' faces and are just moments from pulling their triggers.

Drake: "You won't win, DDS brat."

Beta: "Says who?"

And both opened fire and hit each other though their armors provided them good protection, and Beta hid behind the burning HUMVEE as Drake opened fire recklessly regardless on whether he hit his target or not. Beta was buying some time as he couldn't go out and fire wildly as he needed an opening to pin down Drake and subdue him so he could capture him alive and get him to reveal the cult's HQ, but had to wait and see what he should do to turn the tide in his favor.

"_Darn…this guy's a real whacko…firing recklessly , but then his Zecter has unlimited ammo so I should conserve mine and wait for the right moment to strike…hope Kyo has better luck in stopping Tsubasa…_"

- - -

**_Episode 104: Furi-Fo-Oru_**

At the road, ten minutes later, Kanata was cruising along after bandaging Hyuga's wounds though he could see stains forming and knew that it didn't do much to stop the bleeding and had to evade traffic if he is to save the soccer player-turned ZECT agent and looked around to see if there is a nearby hospital and saw one. He sighed in relief and went there and had the medics look on him and took him to the emergency room and the Class R waited outside for reports from the emergency medics who are now working to patch up Hyuga's wounds.

"_All I have to do now is sit and wait…can't go back there as I need to know Hyuga's condition…as much as I want to help Kyuu and Kyo…I can't leave my post until I get confirmation that Hyuga is out of danger…_"

- - -

Meanwhile, Kyo changed to Mask Rider Gamma and used his Accel form and managed to sneak on top of the van where Kabuto and some druids are commandeering and was able to lay flat to avoid detection from the vans behind and waited for the moment to strike so that he could stall the rest of the vans from escaping as he is determined to save the Japan Soccer Team. He then wondered how Kyuu and Kanata are doing and hope that they are doing well enough to do their jobs.

"_Hope Hyuga survives…he's too valuable to die so early…_"

He then realized that the convoy is leaving Shinjuku and is heading towards the mountains and realized that he has to stop them from making a clean getaway or else the soccer players will meet their ultimate fate.

- - -

Meanwhile Drake and Beta are still fighting it out, but Kyuu was conserving his weapon shots in an attempt to get a clear shot seeing how dangerous Drake attacks with his seemingly unlimited supply of ammo and realized that he couldn't stay in one place for long. As he managed to sneak to another burning vehicle and hide, the first vehicle that he hid earlier exploded after a strong shot struck it. He deduced that Drake fired a very strong blast. Unbeknownst to him, Drake used the Rider Shooting.

"Come on out, DDS brat…! You can't hide forever…! I can smash all of your hiding places until I can expose you! So stop acting like Jerry the mouse…for Tom the cat will flush you out!!! Are are you getting scared???!!!"

"Darn…can't attack him like this…come on, Kyuu…think…think like a detective…think of a way to get close and knock him down…!"

As Drake was firing away at the second burning vehicle, Bet got an idea and activated his Accel Form and moved at fast speed and began to deliver several barrage of punches at his target, disorienting and stunning him though Drake still has possession of the Dragon Grip and not letting go, and started to shoot but Beta still moved at fast speed and delivered more attacks but then Drake started to counter it with his "Clock Up" and moved at fast speed in tandem with his opponent. Unfortunately his Accel Form wore off yet Drake's Clock Up has five more seconds until his wear off and delivered a few more punches, before resuming his attack using the Dragon Grip and fired more shots.

Although he got hit he managed to duck behind another burning vehicle and starts to formulate another plan to outsmart his opponent and get a real strike when least expected.

"_So much for that…guess I'll have to think of another way…_"

- - -

At the hospital, 45 minutes later, Kanata got the word from the doctors that Hyuga will survive but will be placed in the intensive care unit for further observation and treatment. Though Hyuga's condition is critical, he is declared "out of danger". Sighing in relief, Kanata left the scene and boards the Side Basher and is about to leave when the convoy vans passed him and saw Gamma holding on top of the lead van and is followed by the other vans and saw a druid commandeering the second vehicle in the lead.

"I wonder…got to turn on the codec…Kyo…are these the vans that…"

"Yeah…try to stall the vehicles behind me…! Leave Tsubasa to me!"

"Got it!"

Kanata boarded the Side Basher and inserted the Category Ace of Clubs: CHANGE SPIDER inside his club Buckle and his belt was formed and slides the front cover to the left.

"Henshin!"

Club Buckle: "_OPEN UP!_"

The Club Buckle's projection wall materialized and enveloped his body, encased in his armored form of Mask Rider Leangle. Leangle then drove the Side Basher and traveled on the side of the road utilizing the top speed of the Side Basher until he got in front of the convoy and the druids opened fire but their bullets didn't stop him and leangle took out a card and then took out another. They are Club 10: REMOTE TAPIR and Club King: EVOLUTION TARANTULA. He swipe the REMOTE TAPIR card on the Club Staff and the card emitted a beam and struck the EVOLUTION TARANTULA card. The Tarantula Clow Beast is unsealed, and leangle made a request.

"Shima-san…please help me…"

"I know…and you made the right choice. Hold on tight as I'll use my webbing to halt the rest of the convoy. Kyo can take care of the rest. And now we subdue those druids."

The Tarantula Clow Beast then unleashed several strong strands of webbing and halted the entire convoy of vans leaving the lead van going ahead and Kabuto noticed it and saw it all, in which he became alarmed. As he was about to jump off Gammaa jumps in via the backdoor and began to brawl with Kabuto and tension filled the insides of the vehicle. Kabuto then told the driver not to stop as he tries to push Gamma out of the van but he held on.

Meanwhile Leangle took out the Club 6: BLIZZARD POLAR card and swipes it on his Club Staff, and created an ice barrier to protect himself while the Tarantula Clow Beast used his webbings to pry all of the vans' doors open and pulled all of the hostages out, but then sensed something from the druids which alarmed him. He learned that the druids are armed with bombs and told leangle about it.

"You've got to be kidding…"

Leangle used his Club Staff to create a thick barrier of ice wall as the druids self-destructed but the thick ice barrier saved them from harm. The Clow Beast used his power to assume the human guise of Noboru Shima and tended to the still-sedated hostages. He then sensed something from afar and turn his attention towards Leangle.

"Kanata…go. Kyu Renjou needs your help. The one called Drake is making his opponent difficult to recover. I'll be fine here. Go help him."

Nodding, Leangle boarded the Side Basher and sped off.

- - -

Beta was thrown off the van after it exploded after Drake executed another Rider Shooting, and this time he was disoriented by the impact and is now an easy target to hit, but then Leangle arrived and threw out the Club 2 card: STAB BEE and used the Club 10 to unseal the Bee Clow Beast. The Clow Beast then created a swarm of bees to disorient Drake and Drake tried to fight it but he couldn't fend them off and is forced to flee. After that The Clow Beast was resealed by Leangle and Beta thanked him.

"Thanks. Let's go help Kyo."

With that, the two DDS students boarded the Side Basher and head towards where Kabuto and Gamma are. They hope that the Class R leader is doing well and saved the hostages though he is fighting Kabuto all alone. The last thing they want to expect is for more of the cult members to show up, and they hoped that Echizen doesn't show up, knowing what he's capable of.

- - -

Meanwhile, at the road, a van is on its way to where Kabuto is, and only a handful of druids are inside, along with a woman, and I'm sure you know who she is. Though one of the druids questioned her intentions on setting off with only a few of them armed, she wasn't concerned and is more than ready to go out there.

"Mistress…I know it's not my place…but are you sure it's alright to venture out which only a few of us? I know sir Ozora and sir Koizumi are out there, but with the DDS students and ZECT…"

"Be not concerned…I am prepared…and I have an "appointment" with someone…and to see if he's still worth the time and effort to recruit him…"

As the van cruises on, she made another telepathic taunting with a certain DDS student and she is enjoying every moment of it, amid the staring of the druids at her, wondering why she's interested at Kyuu Renjou.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Heart Of Sword_** by **_TM Revolution_**

(3rd Ending song from _**Samurai-X**_)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

- - -

Hope the action makes up for this chapter which is still a little shorter than the last one…

**_Preview:_**

Beta, Gamma and Leangle vs. Kabuto. Will they be able to contain him or will TheBee provide assistance? See next chapter if that's the case or not…


	105. Beetle vs Spider

_**Parasite Eve**_

A three-against-one is now underway as Mask Rider Beta and Mask Rider Leangle are on their way to help Mask Rider Gamma, and so expect this chapter to be action-packed in this chapter as some wanton violence will further expand as TheBee and the ZECT Troopers arrive for additional support but expect someone unexpected to show up near the end of this chapter.

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**_ is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

Mask Rider Leangle drove the Side Basher and traveled on the side of the road utilizing the top speed of the Side Basher until he got in front of the convoy and the druids opened fire but their bullets didn't stop him and Leangle took out a card and then took out another. They are Club 10: REMOTE TAPIR and Club King: EVOLUTION TARANTULA. He swipe the REMOTE TAPIR card on the Club Staff and the card emitted a beam and struck the EVOLUTION TARANTULA card. The Tarantula Clow Beast is unsealed, and leangle made a request.

"Shima-san…please help me…"

"I know…and you made the right choice. Hold on tight as I'll use my webbing to halt the rest of the convoy. Kyo can take care of the rest. And now we subdue those druids."

The Tarantula Clow Beast then unleashed several strong strands of webbing and halted the entire convoy of vans leaving the lead van going ahead and Kabuto noticed it and saw it all, in which he became alarmed. As he was about to jump off Gammaa jumps in via the backdoor and began to brawl with Kabuto and tension filled the insides of the vehicle. Kabuto then told the driver not to stop as he tries to push Gamma out of the van but he held on.

Meanwhile Leangle took out the Club 6: BLIZZARD POLAR card and swipes it on his Club Staff, and created an ice barrier to protect himself while the Tarantula Clow Beast used his webbings to pry all of the vans' doors open and pulled all of the hostages out, but then sensed something from the druids which alarmed him. He learned that the druids are armed with bombs and told leangle about it.

"You've got to be kidding…"

Leangle used his Club Staff to create a thick barrier of ice wall as the druids self-destructed but the thick ice barrier saved them from harm. The Clow Beast used his power to assume the human guise of Noboru Shima and tended to the still-sedated hostages. He then sensed something from afar and turn his attention towards Leangle.

"Kanata…go. Kyu Renjou needs your help. The one called Drake is making his opponent difficult to recover. I'll be fine here. Go help him."

Nodding, Leangle boarded the Side Basher and sped off.

- - -

Beta was thrown off the van after it exploded after Drake executed another Rider Shooting, and this time he was disoriented by the impact and is now an easy target to hit, but then Leangle arrived and threw out the Club 2 card: STAB BEE and used the Club 10 to unseal the Bee Clow Beast. The Clow Beast then created a swarm of bees to disorient Drake and Drake tried to fight it but he couldn't fend them off and is forced to flee. After that The Clow Beast was resealed by Leangle and Beta thanked him.

"Thanks. Let's go help Kyo."

With that, the two DDS students boarded the Side Basher and head towards where Kabuto and Gamma are. They hope that the Class R leader is doing well and saved the hostages though he is fighting Kabuto all alone. The last thing they want to expect is for more of the cult members to show up, and they hoped that Echizen doesn't show up, knowing what he's capable of.

- - -

**_Episode 105: Kabutomoshi vs. Supaida_**

Meanwhile, at the road, a van is on its way to where Kabuto is, and only a handful of druids are inside, along with a woman, and I'm sure you know who she is. Though one of the druids questioned her intentions on setting off with only a few of them armed, she wasn't concerned and is more than ready to go out there.

"Mistress…I know it's not my place…but are you sure it's alright to venture out which only a few of us? I know sir Ozora and sir Koizumi are out there, but with the DDS students and ZECT…"

"Be not concerned…I am prepared…and I have an "appointment" with someone…and to see if he's still worth the time and effort to recruit him…"

As the van cruises on, she made another telepathic taunting with a certain DDS student and she is enjoying every moment of it, amid the staring of the druids at her, wondering why she's interested at Kyuu Renjou. They see him nothing more than a mere insect that must be eliminated, but they opted to remain silent and await their orders to carry out.

- - -

Meanwhile, at the Side Basher, Kyuu got another "call" from Eve, but this time he's ignoring it, and even ignored the "voices" coming from his cells, not wanting to alarm Leangle about hearing voices as he did not want any distractions impeding the rescue attempt. He just looked forward ahead, but then made a brief stop after seeing several vans parked with Shima assisting several persons. They are the ZECT Troopers with Fujima leading the assistance.

"This person here told me everything that happened…Ozora is till out there and…"

"Then join us…we're on our way to help Kyo…"

"Shima…I leave things to you…please assist them in case more druids show up… "

"Yes, I will. Go now…Kyuu needs all the help he can get."

With that, Fujima and the two DDS students sped off towards the direction where Kabuto is, with a van with 20 ZECT Troopers following to assist while the rest loaded the sedated soccer team members inside the van and are preparing to take them to the nearest hospital.

- - -

At the road, the druids noticed that the rest of the vans behind them are gone and informed Kabuto about it which alarmed him at most, realizing that his "hard work" has been taken away, and he is determined to go back there and get them, but then Gamma smashed his way through the roof of the van and came in, smacking the armored Tsubasa aside as the druids opened fire, but the resulting melee hit the driver and killed him which caused the van to crash at a car wash station.

As everyone got off, the druids opened fire at every witnesses they saw and Gamma was forced to assume Accel Mode and took out the druids, and after 10 seconds is up, he reverted back to default mode and confronted Kabuto, who got off the wrecked van. He was very pissed at this as he opted to vent his anger on the armored DDS student.

"You cost me the opportunity to kill my prey…and since you're here, I'll settle for you. So better brace yourself as I'm going to waste you. You cost me a lot of time and effort to ruin my plans and now I'll make sure I bring your head to my masters!"

"Sorry, I'm not letting you dissect me, you soccer player reject. I'm getting the impression that the druids did more than jack off your brain. If I can't rattle your "head"…then I'll just bust your "balls". Hope you're prepared for that…"

"What do you mean by "jack off"…wait…! You'll pay for those vulgar words, you DDS brat…!"

"Let's boogie, then!"

As Mask Rider Gamma ran towards his target, he noticed that Mask Rider Kabuto was doing something. He flips the switch-like "Horn" on the Beetle Zecter over, and his bulky armor is "falling apart", and Gamma guessed what that means, as he stopped on his tracks.

"Oh, shit…"

Kabuto: "Cast Off!"

Bettle Zecter: "CAST OFF!"

As Kabuto completes the flipping of the Bettle Zecter's "horn" , his bulky armor "exploded", causing debris to fore at him, hitting and knocking him down. As he got up, Gamma saw Kabuto in his secondary armored form which is sleeker in design and a beetle horn formed on Kabuto's helmet, and a voice command spoke from Kabuto's Zecter to confirm the completion of his "transformation".

Beetle Zecter: "CHANGE BEETLE."

Gamma activated his laser saber to go after Kabuto, but Kabuto is prepared as he took out the Kunai Gun and activated its "Kunai Mode", taking a form of a short dagger. The two fought in a sword fight and are evenly matched, but Kabuto's soccer skill gives him a bigger edge and starts to get a step ahead and began to strike him piece by piece, sending the armored Class R leader staggering back.

Gamma Ten inserted a memory chip inside his laser saber and pressed ENTER button on the Gamma Phone and slashes away, and trapped Kabuto inside an energy net. As he goes for a slash attack, Kabuto managed to toggle his Kunai Gun and reshaped it in "Gun Mode" and opened fire, freeing himself from the energy net and knocking his opponent down.

While down, Gamma puts on the Gamma Edge on his right ankle and pressed the ENTER button on the Gamma Phone all is set. It fired an energy drill and Kabuto was momentarily trapped. As he is doing the Emerald Striker finisher (a flying kick), Kabuto managed to do a counter attack as he Kabuto inputs the button sequence [1-2-3] on the Kabuto Zecter and switches its horn-like lever back to its default position. When the horn-switch is flipped again, a tachyon charge surges from the Beetle Zecter to the Horn where it is refined, then transmitted to Kabuto's right foot.

"Rider Kick."

Beetle Zecter: "RIDER KICK…"

As Gamma is just moments away from impact, Kabuto did a roundhouse kick then sent him crashing against the car wash station, causing it to collapse on top of the armored DDS student and was pinned under. As Kabuto is about to initiate anoter attack, Mask Rider Beta and Mask Rider Leangle arrived and saw what happened, and Kyuu became concerned over Kyo's safety.

"Kyo!!!!"

"Better worry about yourself, Renjou. He won't survive, and before the mistress might show up and try to recruit you…I'll kill you first! Come on and face me! I'll prove to her that you're not worthy of joining our cult!"

Before the Class Q leader is about to accept the challenge, Leangle stood in front of them and took the challenge instead. He has something in mind and is willing to take the risk.

"Kyuu…Fujima…go get Kyo out of the rubble…let me handle him and I can hold him off while you dig him out…Go now while I distract him…!"

Nodding, TheBee initiates cast off and fast-digs the rubble and Beta did the same with Accel Mode while using the Beta Shot, fast punching the rubble to dig faster. Meanwhile Leangle took out some cards to challenge Kabuto. He began to swing his Club Staff and tried to hit Kabuto with it but he dodges it while blocking with his Kunai Gun in "Ax Mode", which surprisingly held on from being thrown away by the impact. Kabuto strikes back but is unable to disarm his opponent and sees him as a formidable opponent.

"_Hmm…this one is good with pole arm weapons…too bad I'm going to waste him…_"

As the two clashed, TheBee and Beta managed to dig out Gamma and the two dug out the Class R leader as he managed to compose himself, and then saw Leangle holding on and is ready to use his cards, which he sensed that it may take more than that to pin down Kabuto.

"Nii-san…Fujima…go help him…his armor's too advanced for him to take on the fight…"

Leangle then got quite far from Kabuto's reach as he took out two cards from his deck, all form the Club Deck. And one by one he swipes them on his club Staff and the cards are:

Club 2: STAB BEE

Club 9: SMOG SQUID

Club Staff: "_STAB…SMOG…_"

Kabuto was taken by surprise as thick, black smoke emitted from the Club staff, choking him while the tip of the staff spins like a drill and hits its target, sending Kabuto crashing against the van, knocking him silly. He then took out three more cards and swiped them on his Club Staff for another around of his finishing attack. They are:

Club 6: BLIZZARD POLAR

Club 8: POISON SCORPION

Club 4: RUSH RHINOCEROS

The three cards levitated around him before disappearing inside his armor after the Club Staff confirmed the cards' activation, and Leangle is now ready to attack.

Club Staff: "_BLIZZARD VENOM…_"

TheBee, Beta and Gamma were surprised by this, seeing that Kanata is taking the risk and tries to use a little excessive force to stop Kabuto, but Gamma is skeptical at this and so is Fujima, but then waited and see if he could pull it off. As Leangle is in mid-air and descending, his Club Staff is aiming downward, and Fujima is intrigued by this and Kyuu made the quick explanation on what Leangle's about to do.

"What you're seeing is one of Leangle's strongest attacks; once the attack is activated, this unique Rouse Combo combines the effects of **Club** **6's "**_**BLIZZARD**_**"** and **Club** **8's "**_**POISON**_**"** to produce a venomous frost around the edge of the Club Staff. Compound this combo effect with **4's "**_**RUSH**_**"** effect and Leangle's attack increases in lethality; strickening the target with a deadly venom-ice impalement. If that connects, it may poison Ozora but at least it'll disable him and we can apprehend him while sending him to the hospital for de-venoming, and at the same time we can pry information on…"

However, despite being covered in ice, Kabuto managed to execute a counterattack as he inputs the button sequence [1-2-3] on the Beetle Zecter and switches its horn-like lever back to its default position. When the horn-switch is flipped again, a tachyon charge surges from the Kabuto Zecter to the Kabuto Horn where it is refined, then transmitted to Kabuto's right foot.

"Rider Kick."

Beetle Zecter: "RIDER KICK…"

Just before the tip of the Club Staff was about to hitits mark, Kabuto did a roundhouse kick and hit Leangle square on his chest while deflecting the Club Staff, sending him crashing towards Gamma and the two were down silly, leaving Beta and TheBee to deal with.

"So…who's next?"

TheBee began to go after Kabuto and the two fought, only this time Kabuto uses the Kunai "Ax Mode" while TheBee simply blocks it with his hands and the two fought back and forth. With Fujima's basketball speed and Tsubasa's soccer skills, the two are evenly matched and are somewhat equal. Kyuu was tending to the fallen Leangle and Gamma as he sensed another presence approaching and it emanated from a van that just arrived. A few druids came out and then Melissa peace emerged, smiling as always and Beta stood up, seeing that he is in a precarious position as he has to deal with new intruders while waiting for his brother and Kanata to wake up.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Heart Of Sword_** by **_TM Revolution_**

(3rd Ending song from _**Samurai-X**_)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

- - -

Hope the action makes up for this chapter after which the last ones are shorter…

And once again Kyuu and Eve goes face to face again…

_**Preview:**_

See what Eve can do against three DDS students facing before her…and it's going to be a riot…


	106. The Power Of Mitochondria Eve

**_Parasite Eve _**

Once again Kyuu faces Melissa Pearce again and now things are getting more heated as they are now facing each other in an open ground, with no witnesses and in a middle of the road, and the police station's a little too far. So our DDS students are on their own here.

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**_ is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

Club Staff: "_STAB…SMOG…_"

Kabuto was taken by surprise as thick, black smoke emitted from the Club staff, choking him while the tip of the staff spins like a drill and hits its target, sending Kabuto crashing against the van, knocking him silly. He then took out three more cards and swiped them on his Club Staff for another around of his finishing attack. They are:

- Club 6: BLIZZARD POLAR

- Club 8: POISON SCORPION

- Club 4: RUSH RHINOCEROS

The three cards levitated around him before disappearing inside his armor after the Club Staff confirmed the cards' activation, and Leangle is now ready to attack.

Club Staff: "_BLIZZARD VENOM…_"

TheBee, Beta and Gamma were surprised by this, seeing that Kanata is taking the risk and tries to use a little excessive force to stop Kabuto, but Gamma is skeptical at this and so is Fujima, but then waited and see if he could pull it off. As Leangle is in mid-air and descending, his Club Staff is aiming downward, and Fujima is intrigued by this and Kyuu made the quick explanation on what Leangle's about to do.

"What you're seeing is one of Leangle's strongest attacks; once the attack is activated, this unique Rouse Combo combines the effects of ** 6's "_BLIZZARD_"** & ** 8's "_POISON_"** to produce a venomous frost around the edge of the Club Staff. Compound this combo effect with ** 4's "_RUSH_"** effect and Leangle's attack increases in lethality; strickening the target with a deadly venom-ice impalement. If that connects, it may poison Ozora but at least it'll disable him and we can apprehend him while sending him to the hospital for de-venoming, and at the same time we can pry information on…"

However, despite being covered in ice, Kabuto managed to execute a counterattack as he inputs the button sequence [1-2-3] on the Beetle Zecter and switches its horn-like lever back to its default position. When the horn-switch is flipped again, a tachyon charge surges from the Kabuto Zecter to the Kabuto Horn where it is refined, then transmitted to Kabuto's right foot.

"Rider Kick."

Beetle Zecter: "RIDER KICK…"

Just before the tip of the Club Staff was about to hitits mark, Kabuto did a roundhouse kick and hit Leangle square on his chest while deflecting the Club Staff, sending him crashing towards Gamma and the two were down silly, leaving Beta and TheBee to deal with.

"So…who's next?"

TheBee began to go after Kabuto and the two fought, only this time Kabuto uses the Kunai "Ax Mode" while TheBee simply blocks it with his hands and the two fought back and forth. With Fujima's basketball speed and Tsubasa's soccer skills, the two are evenly matched and are somewhat equal. Kyuu was tending to the fallen Leangle and Gamma as he sensed another presence approaching and it emanated from a van that just arrived. A few druids came out and then Melissa peace emerged, smiling as always and Beta stood up, seeing that he is in a precarious position as he has to deal with new intruders while waiting for his brother and Kanata to wake up.

- - -

**_Episode 106: The power Of Mitochondria Eve_**

As the druids aimed their guns at Beta, Melissa raised her arm to gesture her druids to lower their weapons as she has something to do with Kyuu and instead gave them a different instruction to command, much to the druids' confusion, yet they opted to obey her without question.

"Go help Mr. Ozora instead…he could use some help. I have plans for Mr. Renjou here…"

As the druids went to where the two combatants are, Melissa sensually walked towards Beta, placing a finger on his armored chin, only for her hand to be slapped away, as Beta was quite livid at what she's doing to him. Surprisingly, Leangle and Gamma seemingly recovered but as they saw her and Beta staring off, the two opted to remain still and see what is going on between the two. The upcoming conversation would then shock the two Class R members.

"So…the cells inside you have finally spoke to you…but I'm surprised that it's taking a lot longer for them to "mature"…I'm curious…what's keeping them from taking you over…?"

"What are you talking about…? What did you do to me??!!! WHY AM I HEARING VOICES???!!!"

"Surely you could figure that out…and I'm also concerned…why does my power have little effect on you? You were the only one not to combust…and why is it that you developed such an immunity…you really are mysterious…perhaps I should communicate with your cells and see why you have them in the first place…"

Melissa then placed a hand on Beta's helmet and held him there, and the armored Class Q leader tries to punch his way out, but she created a barrier outside her body to keep the impact from disrupting her "probe" on Kyuu. Leangle and Gamma slowly got up and sneaked behind her to try a surprise attack but are making sure they are not seen, though they wondered what she meant by what she just said to Kyuu.

- - -

Meanwhile, TheBee was doing fine holding on against Kabuto when the druids came and held on to him and pinned him down while Kabuto saw this and saw what he's seeing quite afar, much to his chagrin at what she is doing to the DDS student. He wondered how long is she going to pursue Renjou just to make him join the cult as he sees him nothing more than a nuisance and a liability.

"_Seriously…when will she ever wake up to reality that the Renjou brat is nothing more than an eyesore than a core member…ah, well, better finish him off…_"

Kabuto then toggles with the Kunai Gun and assume it to "Gun Mode" and aimed at one of the druids, and TheBee guessed what he's about to do after feeling something from one of the druids. They're strapped with bombs. As Kabuto fired away, it hit the mark and the druids exploded with a big bang, and he laughed at his handiwork, but then as the smoked cleared, he sees that something isn't right.

Turning around, TheBee arrived as he used "Clock Up" and had just activated the "Rider Sting" and punched him to his gut, and an explosive force hits him and sends him flying towards Melissa Pearce.

- - -

Melissa then lets go of Beta head after "probing" with his cells and learned something about him and realized that her chances of "convincing" the Class Q leader are little and decided to take him out if possible. Beta staggered back after feeling his body heating up and was angered at what she did to him. Though he didn't combust, he felt that she violated him or something and demanded an explanation on what she just did.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME???!!!"

"In due time…you will know…and for that to happen, you must give in…though I figured that you wouldn't be willing to do so…but then, I guess I'll have to get rid of you if I couldn't persuade you to join our cause…"

But then, Leangle struck her from behind with his Club Staff while Gamma executed the Grand Impact Punch, sending her staggering towards Beta, who also puts on his knuckle duster and executed the Grand Impact Punch. After that they pressed the ENTER button on their phones and the flashlight-like devices attached to their right ankles flashed and a pair of energy drills, a blue and a green, materialized and are "drilling" against her while she formed a barrier to protect herself but while she is distracted by the Renjou brothers, Leangle swiped the Club Jack: FUSION ELEPHANT card to recharge his Staff and swipes two cards onto the Club Staff to initiate his next attack: Club 5: BITE COBRA, and Club 6: BLIZARD POLAR, and after that the two cards levitated and disappeared inside his armor.

Club Staff: "BLIZZARD CRASH…"

Seconds later Melissa felt an ice wave hitting her from behind, and by the time she looked at it, ice covered her face, disorienting her as Leangle executed an icy scissor kick and sent her staggering towards the Beta and Gamma's attack, and they executed the Cold blue Kick and Emerald Striker, a pair of powerful kick attacks. Then Kabuto came crashing towards her and is already knocked out, and Melissa sees that things are getting worse as TheBee arrived and stood beside the trio DDS students in armor.

"It appears I underestimated you…who would thought that a pair of fireflies, a bee and a spider could defeat a beetle and myself…it appears that my ruling this world might go a little a earlier than planned…I guess I'll have to use my full power if I am to rule this world in grand fashion! Behold…THE POWER OF MITOCHONDRIA EVE!!!!"

With that she slowly increased in height, her arms mutated and her legs fused together to form a hideous tail, and her hair went "spiky" though her face remained the same. Beta could feel her aura and became a bit intimidated at the feeling while Gamma, TheBee and Leangle watched the scene with awe but are still on their guard, and are ready to mount a counterattack, but then a van carrying some stray dogs passed by unaware of the fight that is ongoing, and Eve went towards the mini-van and touched the dogs, injecting them with her mutated DNA and within a few minutes the dogs mutated and killed the driver, and are now free from confinement as they went after the four heroes.

Kyo: "Nice, doggie…good doggie…sorry I don't have a dog biscuit…"

Fujima: "Blast…they're all mutated! Boys…we'll have to use excessive force…they're already beyond saving! We'll have to kill them if we are to stay alive!!!"

Kanata: "Give me time to recharge my cards…have them line up in a single area, then I'll do the rest!!! Kyuu will deal with that woman!!!"

As Gamma and TheBee frantically had the mutated dogs confined to one area, Leangle swipes the Club Queen: ABSORB TIGER into the Club Staff, allowing his staff to replenish its power and then swipes two cards into it, which are the Club 6: BLIZARD POLAR and the Club 3: SCREW MOLE cards. There he executed the BLIZZARD GALE wherein he fires an ice wave at the mutated dogs trapping and freezing them in thick ice and then his glowing hand hit the frozen mutant an with a powerful blow that smashes the ice along with the bodies of the mutated canines, killing them off. After that they noticed that Eve and Kyuu are gone, and they all boarded the Side Basher to go after the van by following the tire tracks.

- - -

At the van, the druid is commandeering the vehicle, while inside was the still unconscious Kabuto and above the roof, Beta and Eve are fighting, but due to the limited space they're standing on, Beta had to settle grappling on her back while trying to make her lose her balance, but Eve has other ideas in mind as she couldn't combust him with her power so she uses other forms of attack against him and slapped him aside, causing him to fall down and almost fell off the roof.

"I ask you again…join me…or die…!"

"I already gave you my answer! And I'm going to stop you no matter what!!!"

"A pity…I wasted a lot of time trying to get you to join our cause…but I guess all is for nothing…have at you then, you worthless counterpart!"

Eve threw a large fireball at him but he dodged it and then fired his Beta Phone which is in pistol mode, hitting her at her shoulder but didn't deter her from her next assault.

"And who are you calling me "counterpart"???"

"Surely you can figure that out, boy…"

Eve tries to combust Beta again and of course it didn't affect him but the distraction allowed her to "extend" her arm and this time punched him off the roof and he fell down. As the van speeds away, the Beta Phone was quite far from his reach and the belt involuntarily deactivated itself and Kyuu is back to normal again, and this time he became very confused at what he went through, and by then TheBee, Gamma and leangle arrived, and they all realized that they can't pursue Eve at this point, and they all agreed to head back to the hospital to check out on Hyuga to se how his condition is doing.

As they are on their way there, Kyo and Kanata noted Kyuu's deafening silence and they guessed that this is due to his and Eve's interaction and the two Class R members glanced at each other, intending to talk to Kyuu about this once they're alone.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_- - -_**

**_Heart Of Sword_** by **_TM Revolution_**

(3rd Ending song from _**Samurai-X**_)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

- - -

Looks like things are heating up as Melissa finally assumes her true form.

Kyuu will have to figure out on his own what Eve did to him and why her powers didn't affect him, as well as to what she meant when she called him her "counterpart".

**_Preview:_**

Kojiro Hyuga is in bas shape, and his condition worsens, and things look pretty bleak. Will he survive the ordeal or not? Does this mean his promise will go unfulfilled?

You readers will decide if Hyuga should live or die. It all depends on your vote.

And lastly, the final Zecter for this fic will make its long-awaited debut, and you will see who's going to use it. Guess which insect motif this Zecter will be based from.


	107. Stag Power

**_Parasite Eve _**

Okay…the moment of truth…this chapter will show you on whether Hyuga would live by the end of this chapter or not, as well as the introduction of the 5th and final Zecter.

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**_ is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

At the van, the druid is commandeering the vehicle, while inside was the still unconscious Kabuto and above the roof, Beta and Eve are fighting, but due to the limited space they're standing on, Beta had to settle grappling on her back while trying to make her lose her balance, but Eve has other ideas in mind as she couldn't combust him with her power so she uses other forms of attack against him and slapped him aside, causing him to fall down and almost fell off the roof.

"I ask you again…join me…or die…!"

"I already gave you my answer! And I'm going to stop you no matter what!!!"

"A pity…I wasted a lot of time trying to get you to join our cause…but I guess all is for nothing…have at you then, you worthless counterpart!"

Eve threw a large fireball at him but he dodged it and then fired his Beta Phone which is in pistol mode, hitting her at her shoulder but didn't deter her from her next assault.

"And who are you calling me "counterpart"???"

"Surely you can figure that out, boy…"

Eve tries to combust Beta again and of course it didn't affect him but the distraction allowed her to "extend" her arm and this time punched him off the roof and he fell down. As the van speeds away, the Beta Phone was quite far from his reach and the belt involuntarily deactivated itself and Kyuu is back to normal again, and this time he became very confused at what he went through, and by then TheBee, Gamma and Leangle arrived, and they all realized that they can't pursue Eve at this point, and they all agreed to head back to the hospital to check out on Hyuga to se how his condition is doing.

As they are on their way there, Kyo and Kanata noted Kyuu's deafening silence and they guessed that this is due to his and Eve's interaction and the two Class R members glanced at each other, intending to talk to Kyuu about this once they're alone.

- - -

As they arrived at the hospital, they went straight to Hyuga's room at the Intensive Care Unit but he wasn't there and the nurse pass by and informed them of where Hyuga is at the moment and this shocked them, especially Kanata, as what they were told is certainly not good news to hear and this was certainly a big blow to them and Fujima.

"Mr. Hyuga has just been sent back to the operating room due to infection and his other vital organs are affected. Judging by this, things aren't looking good for him. The doctors are currently doing what they can to help him, and though I'm just a nurse, I don't think he stands much chance to survive this day. Excuse me…"

As the nurse left, Fujima told the three DDS students that he's heading back to ZECT HQ to notify his superiors about this while Kyuu, Kyo and Kanata went to the emergency room to see how Hyuga is doing and wait for any news from the attending doctors who are currently operating on the fallen soccer player.

- - -

**_Episode 107: Sutagu Pawa_**

An hour later, Melissa reverted back to normal so she would not arouse suspicion from the cult while the unconscious Tsubasa is being unloaded from the van to give him treatment. Koizumi and Echizen are looking on seeing the soccer player being wheeled away, surprised that he was "defeated" by some DDS students and opted to remain silent on this. As King Tut was showing "concern", he decided to try "waking" him up by singing, but before he could utter a tune, Echizen threw his tennis racket at the Pharaoh-wannabe, knocking him out cold.

"I'm not going to let you sing another song. You'll only worsen Ozora's condition. Koizumi…keep an eye on him…make sure he doesn't lay a finger on a microphone."

"You got it, Echizen."

Meanwhile, Melissa went to the laboratory to check on the status of the work. She glanced at the left side where a huge test tube bottle is being displayed and the contents filtered. One of the scientists approached her and told her of the status of the work in progress.

"Mistress…we managed to culture the sperms we collected from the 110 young boys we extracted. In the next few days they'll be ready for the next phase and there you can apply it, but we ask you not to rush us as we are doing everything we can to ensure that the paternal mitochondria DNA won't be included."

"Good. I'll come back for it when they're ready, and inform me about it till then."

"As you wish, mistress…"

As Melissa left, her thoughts went back at what she learned from Kyuu hours ago and learned a great deal about him, including his time as an **Orphenoch**, how he lost those powers and how he got the Mitochondria DNA by accident, and now she can make preparations on how to defeat him once and for all should he turn down her offer one last time.

"_Hmm…I must say I'm fortunate…if that boy is still an Orphenoch…then I'd be having a big trouble, though it's a good thing he lost those powers…or else I'd be having a difficulty in dealing with him…and now I know how to deal with him…but first I'll give him one last chance to join me…if he turns it down again, then I'll have to rid him in order to remove all obstacles to my cause and plans…_"

- - -

At the hospital, Kanata and Kyo are still waiting outside the operating room, anxious to know the results of Hyuga's condition, and they've been waiting there for almost an hour. They were worried about this and hoped that he make it through the ordeal, and the Class R leader is thinking a lot of things, among them how to deal with Tsubasa and what's the connection between Kyuu and Melissa Pearce. He heard some of the discussion between the two and wanted to get information from him, but he can't impose himself on his elder twin brother and he is sure that Kyuu himself is confused by this. He'll have to use subtle approach so that his elder twin brother would open up and tell him what he knows.

He glanced at Kyuu, who is slanted against the wall quite far from the operating room, his mind was elsewhere and is in deep thought. He was deeply disturbed since he fought her several hours ago and wondered why he was called "her counterpart" and said that "he could figure out what she said about learning a great deal about him". He feels like going to a laboratory and have himself examined to see what Eve meant about it.

"_Blast you, Melissa…what do you want from me??? First you're stalking me physically and mentally…then you say you learn a lot from me…and now you called me your counterpart??? Guess I'll have to get myself examined…but I don't want to alarm the others…what should I do…? I don't want my family, friends and Megumi get worried over something like this…_"

- - -

At ZECT HQ, Fujima was screaming his lungs out at the council's attitude towards Hyuga's current condition and was told that if Hyuga dies, he dies, and he can be replaced. Before he could throw a fit, Fujima was being escorted by Yamaki outside the council room and was pacified by his superior. There he told him something that would surprise him a lot.

"There's no need for you to get alarmed, Fujima…that has been taken care of…"

"What are you…Hyuga's dying, and you say that I shouldn't get worried…???"

"He won't die, Fujima…that's for sure. Everything is under control, and…"

Filled with worry and concern over his comrade, the ex-Shoyo team captain and point guard loses himself and grabbed Yamaki by his tuxedo sleeve while screaming his lungs out which slightly moved the man with shades, though he remained cool and calm about this.

"UNDER CONTROL???!!!! WHAT MADE YOU SAY THAT??!!! HE'S FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE AND THE DOCTORS THERE ARE HAVING DIFFICULTY KEEPING HIM ALIVE…AND THE COUNCIL ARE WILLING TO DITCH HIM AND REPLACE HIM WITH SOMEONE LESE...HE'S EVEN ONE OF US, AND YOU'RE SAYING…HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS???!!!!"

A smile formed within Yamaki's lips as he is reminded of his own emotional crisis during his heydays within Hypnos, and his next speech calmed Fujima enough to give him a sense of confidence with a little shock to his subordinate.

"I sent my agent to Akihabara Hospital to check on Hyuga. He'll be up within no time the moment the 5th Zecter is placed upon him…and there everything will be ready…Hyuga…will be christened…as **Mask Rider Gatack**."

"Wha…what are you…"

"Come with me, Fujima…it'd be better if you see this with your own eyes if that would calm you enough to stop being a nervous wreck…and you'd be pleased to have someone you trust to work by your side…and with that…along with the Riders from DDS, the Cult will surely fall and Japan will be saved."

- - -

At the ICU, Kanata and the Renjou brothers are looking over at the still-unconscious Hyuga, seeing him hooked to a respirator and is still not moving, except breathing. The trio are now contemplating on what steps they should take in order prevent more attacks, but then Kyuu drifted off as he was still preoccupied by his latest encounter with Eve, and before Kyo and Kanata are about to follow the Class Q leader Yamaki and Fujima arrived, along with their agent carrying a small box.

Yamaki: "I see that you are here to look after Hyuga…"

Kyo: "Save the pleasantry, Mr. Shades…what are you doing here and what's with the box? If it's food or a cake…forget it…Hyuga's dying and you couldn't…"

Kanata: "Calm down…"

Yamaki smiled and snapped his fingers as the agent opened the box which revealed the box's content, which turn out to be the 5th Zecter - - the **Stag Beetle Zecter**. Fujima was still in doubt on what the Zecter can do and the two Class R members opted to stay and see what Yamaki is up to and braced themselves for anything unusual, but Fujima calmed the two DDS students down and told them the purpose of the visit.

As the agent placed the Zecter on Hyuga's palm, the rest waited for the next scenario, in a few seconds (about 30), the Stag Beetle Zecter began to vibrate and emitted some vibrating frequency and emits a radiation-like energy and Hyuga's body seemingly convulsed as the ZECT agent toggled wit the respirator so that the nurses at the nurse station won't be alarmed should the alarm go off. As the two Class R members are preparing for any emergency, Hyuga's body, which convulsed for a full 120 seconds, finally "cooled down", and is now breathing normally, and when the respirator is hooked back the vital signs showed that Hyuga's body is now normal and Yamaki explained to them the power of the Stag Beetle Zecter.

"As you can see…that's what the 5th Zecter do and why we came here. And with that, Hyuga can be discharged within the week. And he'll be back to work to help both ZECT and DDS. He will be given the code name Gatack. I do hope that you keep this a secret for now…"

"And why should we…"

"Yes, sir…we'll keep it a secret."

Kyo was surprised that Kanata accepted the terms and when Yamaki and Fujima left, the Class R leader was told about what he has in mind. He explained that rather than getting into a conflict with ZECT, it'd be better to side with them until the cult has been vanquished, and since Hyuga is now steadily recovering, that's all it matters, and Kyo reluctantly acceded to Kanata's suggestion. They remained at Hyuga's room for another hour before leaving, but then they wondered where Kyu went and where he is heading.

- - -

Meanwhile, Kyuu was walking home by foot, his mind in deep thought as he was still confused at what Eve meant about figuring out yourself after his body "radiated" during Eve's probing his body and really wanted to know what she knows about him and what secrets she knows that he didn't. He is unaware that someone is following him and silhouette eyes focusing directly at him.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_- - -_**

**_Heart Of Sword_** by **_TM Revolution_**

(3rd Ending song from _**Samurai-X**_)

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de _

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni_

_Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai_

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara_

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_

- - -

Hyuga's saved, all thanks to the Zecter that ZECT made, and he'll be out in no time to assist ZECT and DDS in foiling the cult, and though you're wondering what Yamaki meant about giving Hyuga the name Gatack, you will find out soon enough.

And someone's trailing Kyuu and that stalker seem to be interested. Is it about his skills as a detective? Or about his DNA? One thing's for sure, it's not Eve…

**_Preview:_**

Class F are going to be active again and are now raring to go kick some butt as they encounter more druids, and are going to fight them out.

So expect some Beetle Battle in the next chapters in this four-part story arc which also sees the debut of the Stag Beetle Zecter's power as Hyuga goes into action finally.


	108. Beetle Battle: Prelude

**_Parasite Eve _**

The F-4 are back and so they're resuming their roles as DDS students and thus expect as lot of action here as they go druid-busting, and within this chapter Class P and S appear as well.

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**_ is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

At the ICU, Kanata and the Renjou brothers are looking over at the still-unconscious Hyuga, seeing him hooked to a respirator and is still not moving, except breathing. The trio are now contemplating on what steps they should take in order prevent more attacks, but then Kyuu drifted off as he was still preoccupied by his latest encounter with Eve, and before Kyo and Kanata are about to follow the Class Q leader Yamaki and Fujima arrived, along with their agent carrying a small box.

Yamaki: "I see that you are here to look after Hyuga…"

Kyo: "Save the pleasantry, Mr. Shades…what are you doing here and what's with the box? If it's food or a cake…forget it…Hyuga's dying and you couldn't…"

Kanata: "Calm down…"

Yamaki smiled and snapped his fingers as the agent opened the box which revealed the box's content, which turn out to be the 5th Zecter - - the Stag Beetle Zecter. Fujima was still in doubt on what the Zecter can do and the two Class R members opted to stay and see what Yamaki is up to and braced themselves for anything unusual, but Fujima calmed the two DDS students down and told them the purpose of the visit.

As the agent placed the Zecter on Hyuga's palm, the rest waited for the next scenario, in a few seconds (about 30), the Stag Beetle Zecter began to vibrate and emitted some vibrating frequency and emits a radiation-like energy and Hyuga's body seemingly convulsed as the ZECT agent toggled wit the respirator so that the nurses at the nurse station won't be alarmed should the alarm go off. As the two Class R members are preparing for any emergency, Hyuga's body, which convulsed for a full 120 seconds, finally "cooled down", and is now breathing normally, and when the respirator is hooked back the vital signs showed that Hyuga's body is now normal and Yamaki explained to them the power of the Stag Beetle Zecter.

"As you can see…that's what the Zecter do and why we came here. And with that, Hyuga can be discharged within the week. And he'll be back to work to help both ZECT and DDS. He will be given the code name Gatack. I do hope that you keep this a secret for now…"

"And why should we…"

"Yes, sir…we'll keep it a secret."

Kyo was surprised that Kanata accepted the terms and when Yamaki and Fujima left, the Class R leader was told about what he has in mind. He explained that rather than getting into a conflict with ZECT, it'd be better to side with them until the cult has been vanquished, and since Hyuga is now steadily recovering, that's all it matters, and Kyo reluctantly acceded to Kanata's suggestion. They remained at Hyuga's room for another hour before leaving, but then they wondered where Kyu went and where he is heading.

- - -

Meanwhile, Kyuu was walking home by foot, his mind in deep thought as he was still confused at what Eve meant about figuring out yourself after his body "radiated" during Eve's probing his body and really wanted to know what she knows about him and what secrets she knows that he didn't. He is unaware that someone is following him and silhouette eyes focusing directly at him.

- - -

**_Episode 108: Zensou: Kabutomushi no Kassen_**

At Atami, a week later, Tsukasa Domyouji and Sojiro Nishikado arrived at the Domyouji house after being discharged from the hospital much to their friends' delight though Mrs. Domyouji remained in a neutral expression even though deep inside she was glad that her son is back, but her attitude turned sour upon seeing him hugging Tsukshi Makino but had no choice but to leave them alone. Kanata was there as well and greeted them.

Inside, Tsukushi and the F-4 were debriefed by Kanata about how they recovered and were surprised that someone who helped them recovered was due to a certain DDS student with the power over cards. It was Sakura Kinomoto.

**_- - - FLASHBACK - - -_**

Three days ago, Tsukasa and Sjiro remained at the ICU and Kanata came along with Sakura, as Kanata asked her to use her HEAL card to help them fully recover as their help would be needed with so many of their classmates getting overwhelmed by the cult members and she agreed, and with Tomoyo serving as lookout, the Cadcaptor activated the HEAL card and the two Class F members slowly recovered and their vital signs returned to normal.

After that the three DDS students pretended that they're praying and when the nurse came, she was surprised that the two F-4 members were steadily recovering, and when the doctor came and examined the two, he was astounded by this and gave them their go-signal to be discharged three days from now. After that the three teens left having completed their "mission".

**_- - - END FLASHBACK - - -_**

Tsukasa, Sojiro and Akira exchanged high-fives as they are now complete again, but Rui noted Kanata's concerned look and asked him what is bothering him, and the Class R member reluctantly told him this: Something is wrong with Kyuu. The rest of the F-4 heard this and asked him what he meant by this, and Kanata said that Kyo is now having suspicions at how Kyuu acted and is whenever he encountered Melissa Pearce, the Class Q leader would at times act "erratic", and Kyo is getting to the bottom of this.

Glancing at each other, Class F nodded in agreement and said that they're going to help out in any way they can, much to the Class R leader's surprise and relief. Mrs. Domyouji was not amendable to seeing her son run off again but Rui assured to her that with the F-4 around, Tsukasa is now in good hands. Kanata and Class F then left the mansion to go look for Kyuu.

- - -

At the Renjou house, Ryu Amakusa and Kyo Renjou are about to leave the house as they head off for Edo Mountain to visit Professor Kitazawa to get his opinion, and Ryu is in a state of disbelief at what he was told...there is something wrong with Kyuu. Ryu was even shocked that only the Class R leader noticed this since Melissa caused the opera house massacre months ago and that after encountering her recently, Kyo barely saw Pearce placing a hand on Kyuu while he is armored as Mask Rider Beta. Still he wondered how visiting the Kitazawa's would make any sense of this.

Kyo: "Because, Amakusa...he's a scientist. He might take a guess if there's something going on between my brother and Pearce...but then she mutated into something hideous and flushing her asshole out might be difficult. Also, since when did she become so interested in my brother??? As if...she's harassing him. And nii-san wouldn't let me in on that matter...as in he's hiding something from me...from you...from all of us...even mom..."

Ryu: "Understandable...but then...we should be ready once our discussion with the Powerpuff Girls Z ends...we might come up with something in which Kyuu might disapprove of...and this might hinder us from finding out who we are facing with..."

After that, they boarded the Side Basher and left, heading for Edo Mountain and hoped that Class P are there and will listen to what they're about to hear once they arrived there. They'll have to brace themselves for a heavy debate with kyuu's well being on the line, as well as about Melissa Pearce knowing what she is now capable of.

- - -

En route to Tokyo, Kanata and Class F are cruising by the limo of the Domyouji family and everyone were in good spirit and in good mood save for Saionji, as he recalled that Kyo mentioned that he and Ryu would pay Class P a visit and wondered if Profesor Kitazawa could help out in dealing with Kyuu vas well as where to find the hideout of the cult, and Rui notices this and talked to him about it and the two conversed with the rest of the f-4 listening on.

Kanata: "...and that's how it is...I'm really worried about what the results would turn out to be...and this might affect our work in dealing with the cult, and stop the killings and kidnappings..."

Rui: "You should have faith in them...and though this would sound a bit harsh, it's Kyuu we're talking about. I'm sure he would eventually open up to us...maybe he's worried about what we might think of his problem and probably he just want us to avoid getting hurt, emotionally I believe...we should trust him and for now we should wait and see..."

Sojiro: "Right. He's the Class Q leader and the class clown of the bunch... "

Akira: "And the youngest love machine...he managed to sneak his way through and get himself and Megumi laid anywhere where no one sees them..."

Tsukasa: "Guys, knock it off..."

Then the limousine came to a screeching stop and the five teens almost got pinned with the F-4 leader asked the driver what is happening and why the sudden stop, and the driver pointed out why, as several cars were on a full stop while a trailer truck parked in the middle of the road, blocking both sides, and Rui noticed that the driver is nowhere in sight, with Tsukasa noticing that the underbelly of the trailer is chained and attached to the ground, thus impeding the tow trucks from effortlessly removing the trailer from its position, and they also noticed the truck's position in which steering it off the road wouldn't be that easy.

Kanata: "That's strange…"

Tsukasa: "I have a bad feeling about this…Kanata, Sojiro…come with me…and bring your buckles with you…Akira, Rui…see what you can do to move that truck. Jirya…you can go back to our house…we'll take over from here…"

The driver of the Domyouji limousine reluctantly obeyed, knowing that Mrs. Domyouji would scold him for letting the Domyouji son took off without her approval but he knew he couldn't do anything right now and head back. As Akira and Rui checked out the trailer truck, Kanata, Tsukasa and Sojiro went ahead, sensing that something is amiss and figured what the root cause of this and who's responsible for the mess in which it caused this traffic that is currently taking place on both lanes.

One block away from the traffic snarl, Tsubasa Ozora is waiting outside where several vans are parked, and is facing at a day care center where most of the adult staffs and teachers were gunned down without mercy and used sleeping gas to put the toddlers to slumber so kidnapping them will be smoothly easy with little effort to spend. It turns out that a druid dressed as a truck driver deliberately parked the truck in the middle of the road blocking both lanes and would cause a traffic jam and had the tires and the trailer itself attached to the ground to prevent anyone from removing it so that with everyone focused on addressing the traffic, no one would notice them.

- - -

At the Kitazawa laboratory, Kyo and Ryu arrived with Class p present, save for Miyako Gotokuji, who still recuperating at home after being discharged 30 minutes ago, thanks to Ken Kitazawa and Peach, who used his White Light to help heal Miyako of her injuries. Honoka Yukishiro and Nagisa Misumi were also present and a discussion is now taking place and there the Class R leader told them about what is happening to the Class Q leader with professor Kitazawa looking concerned, and then started to piece together the clues he come up with in deducing the connection between Kyuu and Pearce.

"If it's alright with you…we should coordinate with ZECT since they have most of the evidences they got in regards to DNA. Why not let them in on this as well…then we ask Kyuu to submit a sample of his blood and then we get the blood samples of the mutants that ZECT collected…"

"You're kidding, right..?"

Kyo was quite uncomfortable with the idea of asking his elder twin brother about submitting his blood sample and to think that Kyuu might have something hidden within him and this certainly raised a lot of concern. Ryu was also uncomfortable with this yet he sees this as a logical solution for now and voiced his approval for now but then Mayor Mayer appeared on the screen of the monitor and was pleading for help.

"Kitazawa! Help! Druids are attacking…and they're targeting preschoolers! It's a massacre out there! Please…help! Our police and SWAT are having difficulty in dealing with them!"

Glancing at each other, Kyo, Ryu and Class P nodded at each other and left the lab and head out for downtown Tokyo to stop the druids, who are being led by Ryoma Echizen.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_- - -_**

_**Break Off**_ by **_Dasein_**  
(4th Ending Song from **_Captain Tsubasa Road To Dream 2002_**)

_kurenai ni ukabu uwabe no aisou warai  
hotsureta unmei ga madowaseru no?  
isayoi no tsuki ni  
utsushite kita darou kuyamu koto nakare_

_BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(utae maiodore)  
yaritai koto o yatte minakereba hajimaranai  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(yume o wasurenaide)  
ichikabachika de shinjita onore no michi o ike  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(koko kara nigenaide)  
namida nante kayoubi no asa ni sutete shimae  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(saa ima yomigaere)  
donna toki demo soba ni tsuiteru yo  
itsu made mo BREAK OFF!!_

_kurayami ni yureru fuan na uwametsukai  
kotesaki no jidai ni hikutsu ni naru  
izukata no kumo ni takushite kita darou mayou koto nakare_

_BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(utae maiodore)  
iitai koto mo iezuni nakineiki shinai de  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(yume o wasurenaide)  
kubukurin nara saigo no ichirin naze tasanai  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(koko kara nigenaide)  
itami nante doyoubi no asa ni sutete shimae  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(saa ima yomigaere)  
donna michi demo issho ni aruku yo doko made mo  
BREAK OFF!!_

_ikubaku no hoshi ga  
mabataiteru darou  
haruka naru sora e_

_BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(utae maiodore)  
yaritai koto o yatte minakereba hajimaranai  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(yume o wasurenaide)  
ichikabachika de shinjita onore no michi o ike  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(koko kara nigenaide)  
namida nante kayoubi no asa ni sutete shimae  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(saa ima yomigaere)  
donna toki demo soba ni tsuiteru yo  
itsu made mo BREAK OFF!!  
BREAK OFF!!_

- - -

Class F is indeed back, and now trouble greets them with a pair of druid attacks, one led by Tsubasa and the other led by Ryoma. Looks like "Captain Tsubasa" and "The Prince of Tennis" are up to no good again…

And what's with kidnapping toddlers?

**_Preview:_**

Class F goes into action as **Mask Rider Blade** and **Mask Rider Garren** confronts the druids, and **Mask Rider Kabuto** is in for a big surprise as Kojiro Hyuga debuts with his own Zecter and challenged him as **Mask Rider Gatack** makes his long-awaited appearance.


	109. Beetle Battle: Here Comes Gatack!

**_Parasite Eve _**

The 5th and final Zecter finally makes its full debut with Kojiro Hyuga becoming the official user and now ZECT has a new fighter to fight alongside TheBee. Will this live up to ZECT's expectation?

See below.

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**_ is owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- - -

The limousine came to a screeching stop and the five teens almost got pinned with the F-4 leader asked the driver what is happening and why the sudden stop, and the driver pointed out why, as several cars were on a full stop while a trailer truck parked in the middle of the road, blocking both sides, and Rui noticed that the driver is nowhere in sight, with Tsukasa noticing that the underbelly of the trailer is chained and attached to the ground, thus impeding the tow trucks from effortlessly removing the trailer from its position, and they also noticed the truck's position in which steering it off the road wouldn't be that easy.

Kanata: "That's strange…"

Tsukasa: "I have a bad feeling about this…Kanata, Sojiro…come with me…and bring your buckles with you…Akira, Rui…see what you can do to move that truck. Jirya…you can go back to our house…we'll take over from here…"

The driver of the Domyouji limousine reluctantly obeyed, knowing that Mrs. Domyouji would scold him for letting the Domyouji son took off without her approval but he knew he couldn't do anything right now and head back. As Akira and Rui checked out the trailer truck, Kanata, Tsukasa and Sojiro went ahead, sensing that something is amiss and figured what the root cause of this and who's responsible for the mess in which it caused this traffic that is currently taking place on both lanes.

One block away from the traffic snarl, Tsubasa Ozora is waiting outside where several vans are parked, and is facing at a day care center where most of the adult staffs and teachers were gunned down without mercy and used sleeping gas to put the toddlers to slumber so kidnapping them will be smoothly easy with little effort to spend. It turns out that a druid dressed as a truck driver deliberately parked the truck in the middle of the road blocking both lanes and would cause a traffic jam and had the tires and the trailer itself attached to the ground to prevent anyone from removing it so that with everyone focused on addressing the traffic, no one would notice them. He then noticed that a daycare employee was still moving and is holding the phone attempting to call the police and he took out a soccer ball and did a powerful soccer kick which struck the employee by her head and she fell to the floor, a pool of blood gushed out from her head and she is head due to the impact she got from the soccer ball attack from Tsubasa.

"Sorry, bitch…can't let you do that…and even if you call the police, they won't make it here as I sent someone to take care of them…so just lie down and die as we take the little tykes with us…they'll make good experiments for our masters…"

- - -

**_Episode 109: Kabutomushi no Kassen - Ore Sanjou no Gatack!_**

At the Kitazawa laboratory, Kyo and Ryu arrived with Class P present, save for Miyako Gotokuji, who still recuperating at home after being discharged 30 minutes ago, thanks to Ken Kitazawa and Peach, who used his White Light to help heal Miyako of her injuries. Honoka Yukishiro and Nagisa Misumi were also present and a discussion is now taking place and there the Class R leader told them about what is happening to the Class Q leader with professor Kitazawa looking concerned, and then started to piece together the clues he come up with in deducing the connection between Kyuu and Pearce.

"If it's alright with you…we should coordinate with ZECT since they have most of the evidences they got in regards to DNA. Why not let them in on this as well…then we ask Kyuu to submit a sample of his blood and then we get the blood samples of the mutants that ZECT collected…"

"You're kidding, right..?"

Kyo was quite uncomfortable with the idea of asking his elder twin brother about submitting his blood sample and to think that Kyuu might have something hidden within him and this certainly raised a lot of concern. Ryu was also uncomfortable with this yet he sees this as a logical solution for now and voiced his approval for now but then Mayor Mayer appeared on the screen of the monitor and was pleading for help.

"Kitazawa! Help! Druids are attacking…and they're targeting preschoolers! It's a massacre out there! Please…help! Our police and SWAT are having difficulty in dealing with them!"

Glancing at each other, Kyo, Ryu and Class P nodded at each other and left the lab and head out for downtown Tokyo to stop the druids, who are being led by Ryoma Echizen.

- - -

At the police precinct a few blocks from the daycare center, Mask Rider Drake stood there with a dozen druids disposing the bodies of the cops after killing the entire police squad in less than three minutes as he shot all of the police staff inside the precinct using the Dragon Gun. After that he decided to add a little distraction by ordering the druids to disguise themselves as cops and spread terror all over the Atami-Tokyo border.

"That's right, my _fashionista_-fanatical druids…dress up as cops and sow terror…with the prefecture drenched in blood, it'll be a perfect fashion sense…the city drenched in red! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!"

- - -

Still at the daycare center, Tsubasa sees that all of the toddlers and preschoolers are loaded inside several vans and are ready to take off when Kanata and the two Class F members arrived, much to both his chagrin and pleasure, as he gets to use something he has in store and would love to see the end result of the carnage he is about to unleash.

"Ah…the famous F-4…or rather the F-twins…I see that you've recovered from our attacks since normally you're supposed to be out of action for a year, but that's fine…as I have a welcoming gift for you…and it's right behind schedule…say hello to this, you F-4 fuckers!"

The possessed soccer player showed out a remote control device and pressed a button, and from there you can see the trailer truck causing the traffic jam vibrating and the roof and the sides of the trailer fell apart as a huge, mechanical beetle breaks out from its confinement, ready to cause massive damage within its surroundings. To make matters worse, the first thing that the mechanical beetle did was unleashing missiles at the group of onlookers, killing about 25 of them and injuring 13. Then it unleashed another missile and struck the jammed cars that couldn't move due to traffic, causing a lot of explosions from the cars, charring about 35 motorists and passengers, raising the death toll to 95 in less than two minutes.

"So what would you F-4 fuckers from DDS do, huh? Go after me or save your precious turf? I'm sure it'll wreck most of your favorite hangouts, no? So go figure and choose whom you're going after? And it'll be too late by the time you make a decision…HA!"

With that Tsubasa led the convoy of vans away from the daycare center and sped off, leaving the three teens behind, and Sojiro realized that Akira and Rui are still at the area, and opted to go to them, while Kanata volunteered to go after Tsubasa and try to halt his escape and save the children and at least prevent them from their doom.

"Sojiro…Tsukasa…you go ahead and stop that mecha-monster…I'll go after Ozora…I might not stop him but I'll definitely save the children. That I promise you…better go as I'm going off."

Nodding, The two F-4 members left and head towards the mechanical beetle while inserting their CHANGE cards inside their respective buckles. After inserting the CHANGE BEETLE card which formed his belt, Tsukasa pulled the lever on the right side and a projection wall materialized and ran through it, encasing him in his armored card suit of swords, becoming Mask Rider Blade and drew his weapon, the Blayrouser.

Likewise, Sojiro inserted the CHANGE STAG card and his own belt was formed and pulled the lever on the right side of his belt and a projection wall materialized and ran through it, encasing him in his armored card suit of coins, becoming Mask Rider Garren. As Blade concentrates on finding Akira and Rui, Garren shoots the giant robo-beetle with his Gun Rouser as he is aiming it on his sensor "eyes", but to his surprise it didn't had any dent and figured that its armor was reinforced, thus preventing them from "blinding" the giant robot.

- - -

At downtown Tokyo, Class P arrived to see several druids wielding high-powered weapons and firing indiscriminately at the pedestrians and the police, and Pretty Cure confronted them by using their lightning powers, shocking them to unconsciousness, and Ryoma sees this and came up with a counter after observing them from a distance.

"_So…as long as they hold hands…they can summon lightning…how typical…now I can take them out with ease…time to up the ante and better weed out some DDS brats…_"

With Cure Black and Cure White busy fending off the druids, Ryoma summoned the Scorpio Zecter and inserted it onto the Yaiba sword and he is immediately encased in his armored, bulky form of Mask Rider Sasword. Sneaking behind he waited for the right moment to strike as the two girls continued to take down the druids. Seeing the chance, the "blood vessels", which are the tubes attached to his bulky armor, flew out and bind the two, separating them and they couldn't summon their lightning though they resisted by trying to break free.

"So…still defiant to the end…typical DDS students…you won't last long…Cast Off!"

Pulling the trigger on the Yaiba Sword after pushing the Scorpio Zecter's Force Tail into it, Sasword's bulky armor started to "fall off" slightly and then "exploded", the debris flew towards Pretty Cure, which struck them on their heads, busting them open and disoriented the two, allowing Sasword, now in his sleeker, secondary armored form, to make his move.

Scorpio Zecter: "_CHANGE SCORPION…_"

Cure White was immediately assaulted as Sasword did a slash attack and slashed her on her stomach, earning a scream of pain from her and was thrown aside, and Cure Black saw this, and shook off the pain on her head and moved at fast speed and tackled her armored opponent with punches and kicks, but despite being overwhelmed, his mind was still as crafty and managed to slip his fingers along the 'Trace Switches' on the ZECT Buckle that was part of his armor, initiating the Clock Up mechanism, and both of them moved at fast speed, though he came up with a devious ploy to weaken her as he let himself get caught by Cure Black, and in doing so her upper body was near Sasword's helmet, failing to notice that stinger-like crest atop the Sasword's helmet can move to sting close enemies within its vicinity, and by the time she noticed it, it was too late as the "stinger" pricked her just below her neck deep and she let go, and within a minute she was starting to convulse.

This is because it was lethal doses of scorpion venom and it is now taking effect. Hyper Blossom and Powered Buttercup arrived and saw what just happened and this is not too good with their lives on the line after seeing purple goo-like substances on their wounds. Hyper Blossom carefully carried the two until Kyo and Ryu arrived, and Amakusa and Renjou saw the severity of the two girls' conditions and are forced to leave the battlefield to save them.

Kyo: "Darn…this is not good…"

Ryu: "We'll have to place our trust and faith at Blossom and Buttercup…they're the only ones who can handle Echizen for now…come on, Kyo…we have to go."

Placing them on the Side Basher, Kyo cruises away with Ryu applying first aid to the fallen Pretty Cure and went to the nearest hospital, leaving Hyper Blossom and Powered Buttercup to deal with Sasword, and the possessed Echizen was challenged in dealing with the Powerpuff Girls Z.

- - -

Elsewhere, Kanata was riding a motorcycle he found at the road and uses it to after the convoy of vans, and he is already armored up as Mask Rider Leangle. Soon he was joined by a convoy of HUMVEEs and Leangle uses this opportunity to save the children as he took out the Club 6: BLIZZARD POLAR card and swiped it on the Club Staff, firing an ice wave which halted three vans while Tsubasa and four other vans managed to get past the barriers. But the lead HUMVEE also managed to get past it and followed the lead van, which they are now within the entry border of Tokyo.

As Leangle was about to resume going after Tsubasa, he was greeted by a hail of energy blast coming from Drake, and still aimed his Dragon Gun at him as the druids emerged from the vans and aimed their weapons at the ZECT Troopers who are also aiming their weapons at the druids, but then police cars arrived and aimed their weapons at the ZECT Troopers, and Leangle guessed that the "cops" are druids in disguise, which caused a stand-off between the two sides.

"Nice scene, no? My druids will overwhelm you, and you'll be dead, you greenhorn…"

- - -

Meanwhile, the lead HUMVEE managed to overtake the remaining convoy of vans and stopped in front, forcing the vans to make a full stop. As Tsubasa came out he was peeved at this and summoned the Beetle Zecter, initiating his transformation to Mask Rider Kabuto, and is ready to unleash his fury when Fujima came out of the van, looking confident but serious.

"So…the basketball reject came out…armor yourself up and we'll finish this…"

"Sorry…someone else will fight you…and he owed you a rematch."

With that Kojiro Hyuga emerged, wearing a belt similar to Kabuto and is looking intently at Tsubasa as he raised his right hand and a small. Blue-colored Zecter hovered in the air and landed on Hyuga's palm. It resembled a mechanical stag beetle with mandible-like horns, and is ready to slide it vertically on the buckle of the Zecter Belt. It was the Stag Zecter, the same device that restored Hyuga's health to near normal.

"I swear that I'll stop you, Tsubasa…but I will save you…and free you from the cult's influence…and I also promise Sanae that I'll bring you with me…together…she's waiting for you…and I'll do what I can to make it happen…HENSHIN!"

Inserting the Stag Zecter vertically into the belt, a voice prompt is heard which confirmed Hyuga's voice command and triggered the transformation.

Stag Zecter: "_HENSHIN…_"

Blue-colored energy wave is seen and the soccer player is encased in a bulky, blue-colored armor, and the mere sight made Kabuto a bit uneasy at the armor's appearance as it has shoulder cannon-like weapons attached. Fujima smiled seeing that the final Zecter is a success and is ready to be used, and now he is about to witness the birth of Mask Rider Gatack and about to see what power it possesses and how strong Gatack is in facing Kabuto.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_- - -_**

_**Break Off**_ by **_Dasein_**  
(4th Ending Song from **_Captain Tsubasa Road To Dream 2002_**)

_kurenai ni ukabu uwabe no aisou warai  
hotsureta unmei ga madowaseru no?  
isayoi no tsuki ni  
utsushite kita darou kuyamu koto nakare_

_BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(utae maiodore)  
yaritai koto o yatte minakereba hajimaranai  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(yume o wasurenaide)  
ichikabachika de shinjita onore no michi o ike  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(koko kara nigenaide)  
namida nante kayoubi no asa ni sutete shimae  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(saa ima yomigaere)  
donna toki demo soba ni tsuiteru yo  
itsu made mo BREAK OFF!!_

_kurayami ni yureru fuan na uwametsukai  
kotesaki no jidai ni hikutsu ni naru  
izukata no kumo ni takushite kita darou mayou koto nakare_

_BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(utae maiodore)  
iitai koto mo iezuni nakineiki shinai de  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(yume o wasurenaide)  
kubukurin nara saigo no ichirin naze tasanai  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(koko kara nigenaide)  
itami nante doyoubi no asa ni sutete shimae  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(saa ima yomigaere)  
donna michi demo issho ni aruku yo doko made mo  
BREAK OFF!!_

_ikubaku no hoshi ga  
mabataiteru darou  
haruka naru sora e_

_BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(utae maiodore)  
yaritai koto o yatte minakereba hajimaranai  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(yume o wasurenaide)  
ichikabachika de shinjita onore no michi o ike  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(koko kara nigenaide)  
namida nante kayoubi no asa ni sutete shimae  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(saa ima yomigaere)  
donna toki demo soba ni tsuiteru yo  
itsu made mo BREAK OFF!!  
BREAK OFF!!_

- - -

With so many problems plaguing Atami, and Tokyo, it looks like the bad guys are going to win…but now ZECT and DDS can breathe a sigh of relief now that Gatack made its debut.

Oh, a new ending song. This pertains to Hyuga getting a waepon of his own, and hence it applies here...

**_Preview:_**

- Mask Rider Kabuto vs. Mask Rider Gatack

- Mask Rider Drake vs. Mask Rider Leangle

- Mask Rider Sasword vs. Hyper Blossom & Powered Buttercup

- Mechanical Beetle vs. Mask Rider Blade & Mask Rider Garren

A foursome battle in the making…

Who's going to win?

See the next chapter on who will emerge on top…


	110. Beetle Battle: Kabuto vs Gatack

**_Parasite Eve _**

- Mask Rider Kabuto vs. Mask Rider Gatack

- Mask Rider Drake vs. Mask Rider Leangle

- Mask Rider Sasword vs. Hyper Blossom & Powered Buttercup

- Mechanical Beetle vs. Mask Rider Blade & Mask Rider Garren.

These are the highlights for this chapter.

See below on what's going to happen…

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider 555 _**are owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- _**The Prince Of Tennis**_ are owned byby Aniplex and Production IG

- - -

Elsewhere, Kanata was riding a motorcycle he found at the road and uses it to after the convoy of vans, and he is already armored up as Mask Rider Leangle. Soon he was joined by a convoy of HUMVEEs and Leangle uses this opportunity to save the children as he took out the Club 6: BLIZZARD POLAR card and swiped it on the Club Staff, firing an ice wave which halted three vans while Tsubasa and four other vans managed to get past the barriers. But the lead HUMVEE also managed to get past it and followed the lead van, which they are now within the entry border of Tokyo.

As Leangle was about to resume going after Tsubasa, he was greeted by a hail of energy blast coming from Drake, and still aimed his Dragon Gun at him as the druids emerged from the vans and aimed their weapons at the ZECT Troopers who are also aiming their weapons at the druids, but then police cars arrived and aimed their weapons at the ZECT Troopers, and Leangle guessed that the "cops" are druids in disguise, which caused a stand-off between the two sides.

"Nice scene, no? My druids will overwhelm you, and you'll be dead, you greenhorn…"

- - -

Meanwhile, the lead HUMVEE managed to overtake the remaining convoy of vans and stopped in front, forcing the vans to make a full stop. As Tsubasa came out he was peeved at this and summoned the Beetle Zecter, initiating his transformation to Mask Rider Kabuto, and is ready to unleash his fury when Fujima came out of the van, looking confident but serious.

"So…the basketball reject came out…armor yourself up and we'll finish this…"

"Sorry…someone else will fight you…and he owed you a rematch."

With that Kojiro Hyuga emerged, wearing a belt similar to Kabuto and is looking intently at Tsubasa as he raised his right hand and a small. Blue-colored Zecter hovered in the air and landed on Hyuga's palm. It resembled a mechanical stag beetle with mandible-like horns, and is ready to slide it vertically on the buckle of the Zecter Belt. It was the Stag Zecter, the same device that restored Hyuga's health to near nornal.

"I swear that I'll stop you, Tsubasa…but I will save you…and free you from the cult's influence…and I also promise Sanae that I'll bring you with me…together…she's waiting for you…and I'll do what I can to make it happen…HENSHIN!"

Inserting the Stag Zecter vertically into the belt, a voice prompt is heard which confirmed Hyuga's voice command and triggered the transformation.

Stag Zecter: "_HENSHIN…_"

Blue-colored energy wave is seen and the soccer player is encased in a bulky, blue-colored armor, and the mere sight made Kabuto a bit uneasy at the armor's appearance as it has shoulder cannon-like weapons attached. Fujima smiled seeing that the final Zecter is a success and is ready to be used, and now he is about to witness the birth of Mask Rider Gatack and about to see what power it possesses and how strong Gatack is in facing Kabuto.

- - -

**_Episode 110: Kabutomushi no Kassen - Kabuto vs. Gatack!_**

As Fujima watches on, Kabuto made his first move by taking out his Kunai Gun and toggled with it, assuming "Gun Mode" and fired away, but thanks to Gatack's armored form, along with his "bulky armor", Gatack didn't feel a single scratch and just stood still waiting for an opening to strike, though his opponent was starting to feel a bit of pressure seeing the Stag Beetle Zecter's power, and increased the pressure to intimidate him but no success.

Fujima then took out a soccer ball and threw it at the middle of the battlefield and Gatack did Tsubasa's version of the "Dragon Shoot" and it hit its target, causing Kabuto to stagger back and then followed it with firing the shoulder cannons attached on his bulky armor's shoulders, firing strong shots that sent his opponent careening against one of his convoy vans. Meanwhile, Fujima summoned the Wasp Zecter and attached it to the Rider Brace on his left wrist and initiated his transformation to TheBee, and then toggled with the Wasp Zecter to assume "Rider form", and as Gatack and Kabuto began grappling with one another and went to another area, TheBee uses "Clock Up" to disable the druids to liberate the first convoy van to save the hostages. With the first van secured, TheBee went to the 2nd van to save the other hostages.

- - -

Meanwhile, Hyper Blossom and Powered Buttercup are currently staying airborne to confuse Sasword as he fired purple sword waves to try and hit the two Powerpuff girls Z members, and was starting to get lightly frustrated, as the two Class p members are now making their move, with Blossom using her yo-yo attack to distract him as Buttercup flew behind him and whacked him with her huge mallet.

"Blast you, you green-horned bitch! When I get you I'll kick you're p- - -y until your hymen's broken! Just stand still and I'll…"

"You wish!"

As Buttercup strike him down with her mallet, Sasword blocked it with his sword and the two are now trying to push each other away using sheer force, as Blossom decided to try sneaking from behind and try using her yo-yo to take down the possessed Prince of Tennis.

- - -

Going back, a firefight ensued between the druids and the ZECT Troopers as they are focused at nailing each other, enabling TheBee to use "Clock Up" again to sneak out another batch of sedated toddlers out and into the safe comfort of the other ZECT Troopers guarding them, and then activated the "Rider Sting" to kill the first wave of druids, reducing the druids' numbers so the ZECT Troopers would have more chances of winning.

"Alright…this should be enough! Keep them preoccupied as I go for the 3rd van and free the hostages! Don't stop or falter! This is the best opportunity we have right now as Hyuga is keeping Kabuto busy! We can't afford to let our guards down!"

As the ZECT Troopers step up on the offensive, TheBee began to sneak through the enemy defenses and proceeded to sneak the hostages out of the 3rd van using Clock Up.

- - -

Kabuto and Gatack's fight spread towards downtown in view of some shoppers and dining customers, wondering if there is someone shooting a movie seeing the two wearing armors, and even children flocked to watch the fight, though some noticed that no cameramen are there.

"Is someone shooting a movie…?"

"Is this some kind of brawl?"

"Hey! You're wrecking my tables! My insurance doesn't cover superheroes!"

"Mommy…I wanna buy life-sized toys!"

"EEKK!!!! The silver one's firing a real gun!"

"Hey! This isn't funny! There are kids here!"

"Someone call the police!!!"

Seeing the onlookers around, Kabuto decided to use them as baits to distract Gatack and toggled with the Beetle Zecter's horn, and initiated "Cast Off" to send "debris" towards the unfortunate watchers, killing majority of children and seriously injuring scores of others, mostly due to head injuries.

Beetle Zecter: "_CHANGE BEETLE…_"

"Stop this, Bass…you don't know what you're doing…"

"Sure I do…and this is just the start…"

Toggling with the Kunai Gun he had his weapon assume "Kunai Mode" and activated "Clock Up" and under 10 seconds he moved in fast speed and began slaughtering nearby people with little effort, and as time is up, people "fell apart", dismembered and body parts fell and the huge area where the victims are killed is covered in a pool of blood, causing panic and stampede.

"Like that?"

Seeing that he couldn't let Tsubasa have his way, he was forced to take matters in his own hands and toggled with his Zecter, slightly moving the mandible-like Zecter Horns outward and his "bulky armor" began to fall apart. Kabuto was slightly surprised at this and guessed what he's about to do.

"Cast Off!"

Gatack pulled the mandible horns further and are now placed at the abdomen part of the Zecter and is followed by the Zecter's robotic voice to confirm it and his transformation initiated.

Stag Beetle Zecter: "_CAST OFF…_"

Gatack's bulky armor exploded and sends debris at Kabuto, knocking him down which enabled the surviving victims to make a run until the two armored teens are left, and as Kabuto got up, he was surprised to see Gatack's secondary form, and saw "mandible horns" forming from the sides of his helmet, making it resembled a real stag beetle. His armor was dark blue which matched the rest of his armor's color.

Stage Beetle Zecter: "_CHANGE STAG BEETLE…_"

Feeling challenged, Kabuto took his Kunai Gun, still in Kunai Mode and activated the Clock Up to attempt to execute his attack, "Avalanche Slash", but Gatack is also prepared as he took out his weapon, the **Double Calibur**, shotel-like weapons which resemble mandibles. They are attached on each shoulder when not in use. He has a golden Plus Calibur on his right shoulder and a silver Minus Calibur on his left, and also activated his "Clock Up" mechanism, and the two are moving in fast speed, Matrix-style, and weapons clashing and neither one seem to get the upper hand as both fought offensively and defensively.

"Not bad…I can't believe you imitated my Zecter…"

"It's ZECT's idea…and regardless…I'll save you and bring you back to normal…"

"I'd rather stay abnormal, you soccer reject…"

As their Clock Up mechanism expired, Kabuto managed to get an opening and tripped his opponent, making Gatack lose his balance and fell to the ground. There the possessed soccer player decided to go for the kill. He toggled with the Beetle Zecter and prepared to initiate his finishing blow intending to kill Gatack.

Beetle Zecter: "_1,2,3…_"

"Rider Kick…"

Beetle Zecter: "_RIDER KICK…_"

After Kabuto inputs the button sequence [1-2-3] on the Beetle Zecter and switches its horn-like lever back to its default position. When the horn-switch is flipped again, a tachyon charge surges from the Beetle Zecter to the Zecter Horn where it is refined, then transmitted to Kabuto's right foot. Now he is ready to initiate the final blow.

Executing a roundhouse kick, it is strong enough to kill at least five victims, and disable an armored opponent, but Gatack used his Double Calibur as shields and absorbs the impact, lessening the effects but still disoriented him which sends him to another area where another fight is taking place, and Kabuto followed him to see where his target went, intending to finish him off.

- - -

Meanwhile, Sasword was pushing Buttercup away but she pushed back as she has no intention of letting him get the best and increased the pressure of her mallet to make Sasword step back, but he also increased the pressure of his Yaiba Sword to push her back, while Blossom is waiting for an opening, not wanting to risk a misfire. She patiently look for the right timing then make the strike, but things went unexpected.

The "Scorpion Tail" on Sasword's helmet moved and pricked on her neck, injecting it with venom, but before succumbing, Blosssom struck Sasword with her yo-yo, hitting him on his head while at the same time Buttercup swings her mallet, hitting him on the head then swings it sideways, sending him crashing against a nearby wall, collapsing in the process. As the scorpion venom starts to take effect, Blossom was forced to make the decision and take Buttercup to the Kitazawa lab to get anti-venom ready for Buttercup, thus giving Ryoma, who reverted back to normal, to escape undetected.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_- - -_**

_**Break Off**_ by **_Dasein_**  
(4th Ending Song from **_Captain Tsubasa Road To Dream 2002_**)

_kurenai ni ukabu uwabe no aisou warai  
hotsureta unmei ga madowaseru no?  
isayoi no tsuki ni  
utsushite kita darou kuyamu koto nakare_

_BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(utae maiodore)  
yaritai koto o yatte minakereba hajimaranai  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(yume o wasurenaide)  
ichikabachika de shinjita onore no michi o ike  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(koko kara nigenaide)  
namida nante kayoubi no asa ni sutete shimae  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(saa ima yomigaere)  
donna toki demo soba ni tsuiteru yo  
itsu made mo BREAK OFF!!_

_kurayami ni yureru fuan na uwametsukai  
kotesaki no jidai ni hikutsu ni naru  
izukata no kumo ni takushite kita darou mayou koto nakare_

_BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(utae maiodore)  
iitai koto mo iezuni nakineiki shinai de  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(yume o wasurenaide)  
kubukurin nara saigo no ichirin naze tasanai  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(koko kara nigenaide)  
itami nante doyoubi no asa ni sutete shimae  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(saa ima yomigaere)  
donna michi demo issho ni aruku yo doko made mo  
BREAK OFF!!_

_ikubaku no hoshi ga  
mabataiteru darou  
haruka naru sora e_

_BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(utae maiodore)  
yaritai koto o yatte minakereba hajimaranai  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(yume o wasurenaide)  
ichikabachika de shinjita onore no michi o ike  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(koko kara nigenaide)  
namida nante kayoubi no asa ni sutete shimae  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(saa ima yomigaere)  
donna toki demo soba ni tsuiteru yo  
itsu made mo BREAK OFF!!  
BREAK OFF!!_

- - -

What a fight, but it's not yet over, as Drake and Leangle still has to be shown besting each other…

**_Preview:_**

- Mask Rider Kabuto vs. Mask Rider Gatack

- Mask Rider Drake vs. Mask Rider Leangle

- Mechanical Beetle vs. Mask Rider Blade & Mask Rider Garren

One battle ended, the remaining three will be decided in the next chapter, which will end this story arc before moving to the next arc…where Kyuu and Eve will make their final encounter a memorable one…

Who's going to win?

See the next chapter on who will emerge on top…


	111. Beetle Battle: Zecters vs Cards

**_Parasite Eve _**

Leangle is now showing his skills in taking on his opponent while the two F-4 members try to stop a still-rampaging mechanical beetle from leaving the prefecture and to minimize the damage it could cause, so the three DDS students will have to exert a little more effort. It'll be cards all over against Zecters in this chapter..

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider 555 _**are owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- _**The Prince Of Tennis**_ are owned byby Aniplex and Production IG

- - -

Meanwhile, Sasword was pushing Buttercup away but she pushed back as she has no intention of letting him get the best and increased the pressure of her mallet to make Sasword step back, but he also increased the pressure of his Yaiba Sword to push her back, while Blossom is waiting for an opening, not wanting to risk a misfire. She patiently look for the right timing then make the strike, but things went unexpected.

The "Scorpion Tail" on Sasword's helmet moved and pricked on her neck, injecting it with venom, but before succumbing, Blosssom struck Sasword with her yo-yo, hitting him on his head while at the same time Buttercup swings her mallet, hitting him on the head then swings it sideways, sending him crashing against a nearby wall, collapsing in the process. As the scorpion venom starts to take effect, Blossom was forced to make the decision and take Buttercup to the Kitazawa lab to get anti-venom ready for Buttercup, thus giving Ryoma, who reverted back to normal, to escape undetected.

- - -

**_Episode 111: Kabutomushi no Kassen - Zekuta vs. Kado_**

Ryoma smiled seeing the two Powerpuff Girls Z members fled the scene as he is confident that the scorpion venom will keep them busy knowing that the venom will accelerate and spread to other parts of Powered Buttercup's body within minutes, and he was pretty satisfied that he just "defeated" Class P, and decided to leave the area seeing that Drake and Kabuto are in control of the situation.

"_Better let them have their fun...I'm sure they can handle them..._"

Ryoma boarded the van and instructed the driver, a druid, to leave Tokyo at once, as he opted not to wait for the fight to end, confident that Koizumi and Tsubasa can defeat ZECT. He then wondered what Koizumi is doing right now and how is he faring well with the other DDS student, and was rather surprised that Leangle has recovered from the injury he inflicted.

"_Hmm…maybe I should increase the dosage of the venom on the Scorpio Zecter…it seems that every hospital has a good supply of anti-venom…_"

- - -

Elsewhere, Leangle and Drake are locked in battle but things are not good for the DDS student. Because of Drake's long-ranged fighting style, he couldn't get close to him and had to hide behind a HUMVEE for cover, and the ZECT Troopers and the druids are locked in their own battles and are moving away from them. It was quite a relief that Leangle can concentrate more on the battle but then noticed that a huge mechanical beetle is moving past them, and chasing after it are Blade and Garren, and are already having difficulty in slowing it down.

The robotic insect is programmed to head to the city proper and has no distinguishable programs in recognizing druids, and thus the druids are crushed on the spot along with the ZECT Troopers. The remaining troopers fought back with their laser rifles but the beetle's "horn" emits high-charged electricity and shocked the troopers to death, and Leangle decided to go and help but Drake prevented him from doing so.

"Stay where you are, DDS brat. You stay…and you die."

"I don't have time playing with you…"

"So you let me go to kill? I'd appreciate that…"

"That doesn't mean I'm letting you go that easily…you can entertain my comrades until I come back…that'll keep you in place for the time being…"

"Huh? What are you…?"

Leangle took out two cards and threw them in the air, which are the Club J: FUSION ELEPHANT and the Club Q: ABSORB TIGER. Then he took out the Club 10: REMOTE TAPIR and swipes it on his Club Staff to rouze the card.

Club Staff: "REMOTE…"

The three cards glowed and the two Clow Beasts were unsealed, and Leangle made a plea to the two, and the two unsealed Clow Beasts nodded and acknowledged it and went after Drake. As Leangle went after Blade and Garren, Drake fired his way but the Elephant Clow Beast wasn't deterred and swings his mallet wildly and Drake was forced to dodge it, but fell victim to the Tiger Clow Beast's speed and strike attack, and he is now trapped in a corner, realizing the situation he is in.

"_Blast…I can't stay and run…and I cannot fail this mission…but then…I guess I'll have to use my trump card if I am to succeed and kill those detective brats…_"

Seeing an opening, Drake ducked under the Elephant Clow Beast's wing and went to another direction but then the Tiger Clow Beast gives chase and ended up going towards a park.

- - -

Meanwhile, Blade and Garren were chasing the huge robotic scorpion but then stopped and turn around, as its programming changed and is now going to target the two F-4 members and fired its energy blast from its "horn" and almost hit the two targets. Garren opened fire with his Gun Rouzer and took the robot beetle's attention, while Blade got an idea on how to disable it as Leangle joins the fray.

"Sojiro…keep it busy and have it focus on you! I'll try using the Magnet card…Kanata, try using that Ice Kick attack while I do the same!"

Nodding, Garren rouzes both of his Diamonds deck, Diamond 2:: BULLET Armadillo AND Diamond 6: FIRE FLY, and fired away, enough to distract it as Blade rouzes the Spade 8: MAGNET BUFFALO card, and thus the giant metallic beetle was magnetized and stuck to the ground, and then he rouses the Spade 5 and 6 cards, the KICK LOCUST and THUNDER DEER, and prepares to execute his attack.

Blayrouser: "_LIGHTNING BLAST…_"

Likewise, leangle rouses his Club 5 and 6 cards, BITE COBRA and BLIZZARD POLAR, and jumps mid-air to prepare his own attack.

Club Staff: "_BLIZZARD CRASH…_"

As ice covered the still magnetized robot, Leangle did a strong scissor and bicycle kick while Blade does a flying kick with his right leg emanating powerful jolts of electricity, and within moments the giant mechanical beetle exploded, and the streets of Tokyo is safe…for now. The trio then went on to secure the toddlers as more ZECT Troopers arrived. As the trio went to check out the other portions of Tokyo, they saw something that surprises them.

Drake was firing away at the two Clow Beasts and managed to hold on his own. He was able to fire away at the Elephant Clow Beast but had to dodge an attacking tiger Clow Beast, and he was starting to get lightly frustrated at this and had to do something. His crafty mind kicked in and got an idea to take out his two opponents. He activated his Clock Up mechanism and moved at fast speed and then folded the "wings" of the Dragon Zecter and it took a form of a scope gun and he spoke the voice command to activate it.

"Rider Shooting…"

Dragon Gun: "_RIDER SHOOTING…_"

As the Tiger Clow Beast moves in, Drake was able to detect her incoming assault and fired away, sending her crashing against the wall, and then fired at the Elephant Clow Beast with full-power, and knocked it down. Both were out and reverted back to being in card forms. Seeing this, the trio then went towards Drake and surrounded him. Drake was not intimidated and even welcomed the challenge, but then he began to have second thoughts as Blade assumes King Form when he roused the ABSORB CAPRICORN and EVOLUTION CAUCASUS cards, while Garren rouzes the ABSORB SERPENT and FUSION PEACOCK into his own Rouse Absorber, initiating Jack Form. He is now stacked against himself seeing that he is slightly outmatched.

At this time Gatack was thrown in as he was sent to the battlefield after being knocked down by Kabuto. Seeing this Leangle tries his luck against the possessed soccer player as he rouzes Club 9 and 2 cards, the SMOG SQUID and STAB BEE.

Club Staff: "_SMOKE…STAB…_"

Thick purple smoke emitted from the tip of his staff and covered Kabuto, disorienting him and then followed it with stabbing his target while the STAB "effect" is in effect, knocking him towards Drake and both were down. Seizing the chance, Leangle rouzes two more cards, Club 4 and 3, RUSH RHINOCEROS and SCREW MOLE. Seeing what is going to happen, Kabuto inputs the button sequence [1-2-3] on the Beetle Zecter and switches its horn-like lever back to its default position. When the horn-switch is flipped again, a tachyon charge surges from the Beetle Zecter to the "Horn" where it is refined, then transmitted to Kabuto's right foot.

Before Leangle's attack is about to connect, Kabuto executed the "Rider Kick", and this sends Leangle crashing against a parked HUMVEE and disabled him, but the distraction allowed Gatack to mount an offensive and presses the full throttle button on the Stag Beetle Zecter thrice and resets its mandible-like Zecter Horns back to their default position. When the Zecter Horns are switched open again, the tachyon energy stored within the Stag Beetle Zecter is released to the "Horns" for refinement then redirected down to Gatack's right leg. Once charged up, Gatack sails at the enemy with jumping tornado kick.

Kabuto, however, wisely initiated "Cast On", and his "bulky armor" returned, and that saved him as Gatack's Rider Kick connected, and he again crashed against Drake, knocking them down…again. As TheBee join in, the teens are about to apprehend the two when a huge fireball blast in between them, and when the smoke cleared, Kabuto and Drake were gone. It turns out that Eve was watching the scene the whole time and decided to fall back and saved her "charges" and then fled via the remaining van, as the rest of the druids were killed and the toddlers rescued. Seeing that the toddlers are safe, it didn't matter if Tsubasa and Koizumi fled. They regrouped and prepare to leave.

An hour later, Kyuu was walking by a park when the van paused in front of him, and Eve stepped out, glancing at the Class Q leader. Kyuu glared at her before she departed. He wondered when she'll stop harassing him and wondered if he has the means to fight her, and then he left, not noticing the stalker following him. It turn out that the stalker was wearing casual clothing, a beige-colored trench coat, a safari hat, and wearing eyeglasses.

"So…the Kyuu Renjou of Kabuto's World is still alive…and I've been deceived…but it seems that this woman holds the key to defeat him…so be it…I'll let her take his life…and my mission will be completed!"

After that, the stalker left before disappearing in a silhouette.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_- - -_**

_**Break Off**_ by **_Dasein_**  
(4th Ending Song from **_Captain Tsubasa: Road To Dream 2002_**)

_kurenai ni ukabu uwabe no aisou warai  
hotsureta unmei ga madowaseru no?  
isayoi no tsuki ni  
utsushite kita darou kuyamu koto nakare_

_BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(utae maiodore)  
yaritai koto o yatte minakereba hajimaranai  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(yume o wasurenaide)  
ichikabachika de shinjita onore no michi o ike  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(koko kara nigenaide)  
namida nante kayoubi no asa ni sutete shimae  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(saa ima yomigaere)  
donna toki demo soba ni tsuiteru yo  
itsu made mo BREAK OFF!!_

_kurayami ni yureru fuan na uwametsukai  
kotesaki no jidai ni hikutsu ni naru  
izukata no kumo ni takushite kita darou mayou koto nakare_

_BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(utae maiodore)  
iitai koto mo iezuni nakineiki shinai de  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(yume o wasurenaide)  
kubukurin nara saigo no ichirin naze tasanai  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(koko kara nigenaide)  
itami nante doyoubi no asa ni sutete shimae  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(saa ima yomigaere)  
donna michi demo issho ni aruku yo doko made mo  
BREAK OFF!!_

_ikubaku no hoshi ga  
mabataiteru darou  
haruka naru sora e_

_BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(utae maiodore)  
yaritai koto o yatte minakereba hajimaranai  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(yume o wasurenaide)  
ichikabachika de shinjita onore no michi o ike  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(koko kara nigenaide)  
namida nante kayoubi no asa ni sutete shimae  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(saa ima yomigaere)  
donna toki demo soba ni tsuiteru yo  
itsu made mo BREAK OFF!!  
BREAK OFF!!_

- - -

What a fight, and it ended in a draw as Eve shows up and saves her "boys"…and ended with a brief stare down with Kyuu…and a stalker.

The stalker turns out to be Narutaki…the villain from my other fic, "Decade". He somehow learned of the "deception" and plans to take out Kyuu, but opted to let Eve finish "his" job.

_**Preview:**_

The FINAL showdown between Kyuu and Eve commences at the next chapter…and this will decide on how this fic will end..and how to save Tsubasa.

Who's going to win?

Kyuu?

Or Eve?

See the next chapter on who will emerge on top…in this five-chapter story arc that might be the final chapters…


	112. Dark Ambush

**_Parasite Eve _**

Now that five Zecters have appeared, then that means that's all...right? First the Wasp, Beetle, Dragonfly, Scorpion and just recently, the Stag Beetle Zecters, and with five users in possession (three bad guys and a pair of good guys) it's going to be a rumble to remember and to watch out for in the coming chapters.

Now we are focusing again on Kyuu, and this time it'll be a REAL focus as the link between him and Melissa Pearce (aka Mitochondria Eve) will finally be revealed after more than 50 chapters of hints and clues on why they're mentally able to communicate with each other and why the Class Q leader was the only one who survived the opera massacre, and why he exhibit immunity from Eve's powers.

Now the REAL story begins and the FINAL confrontation between the two will commence.

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider 555 _**are owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- _**The Prince Of Tennis**_ are owned byby Aniplex and Production IG

- - -

Almost two weeks have passed since Hyuga got his own Zecter and now ZECT has two fighters to help them aid DDS in stopping the cult and their fighters, but the recent battle they got against Echizen, Ozora and Koizumi seem take its toll on the DDS students involved and Principal Dan told Class F and Kanata to take a break, and they reluctantly acceded their mentor's wish.

Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru visited the hospital where Nagisa and Honoka are steadily recovering though they remained asleep due to the medications they took and they needed a lot of rest. It was fortunate that the hospital has a steady supply of anti-scorpion venom serum and they're already out of danger and by the doctor's prognosis the two girls will be discharged by next week should their conditions continue to improve.

- - -

At ZECT, the "Council" were alarmed to learn that Hyuga is now the assigned user of the Stag Beetle Zecter and voiced their opposition but the other half of the council who observed Hyuga's performance as Gatack were impressed that they persuaded their fellow council members to let it be as they felt that this would be for the best, with Fujima and Yamaki smiling at the result and there is no stopping them from finding the cult's base and with DDS' help that goal will soon be achieved.

- - -

Mt. Bandai. At the cult's base, Melissa Pearce was inside her room meditating and Ryoma Echizen passed and saw her in an Indian-seat position on her bed, and he glanced at her before leaving, wondering what she is thinking about, though he can guess that this has something to do with a particular DDS student and recalling what Tsubasa mentioned about her going after that boy.

"_Seriously…why is she so darn interested in that brat? He's just a kid who thinks he's a reincarnation of Sherlock Holmes…_"

But as the scene shifts to Melissa, she has something in mind as she plans to give Kyuu a surprise he won't forget, recalling their past encounters and his time as an Orphenoch, and is making preparations to have her FINAL encounter with him and is hoping that her plans will succeed.

- - -

**_Episode 112: Yami no Ambush_**

The week after, Kyuu got up after having another bout of dream where he was facing Melissa Pearce and the setting of that dream took place at an open concert at Shinjuku, and the dream ended with Kyuu as Mask Rider Beta and Eve facing off amid the scores of people laid on the ground. He unceremoniously woke up after his alarm clock rang, and when he got up he was sweating and he wondered why he continued to have these dreams.

"_Either I've been watching horror movies lately or this is a premonition of what's about to arrive…seriously that Pearce has been bugging me on joining her, and since I said no…she gave up on me and now she's going to kill me…but at least she should stop harassing me mentally…_"

As he got up and fixed his bed, he went downstairs to have his breakfast and while eating everyone was acting normal, save for Kyo who's been eyeing his elder twin brother for sometime as he too felt a feeling that something unexpected is heading their way. As Kyuu went to the living room he read the newspaper and learned about the concert in Shinjuku and decided to go there to unwind after months of activities solving cases which most of them solved save for the cult's lair.

"Ryu…should we let him go…?"

"For now. It's unfair if we keep on trailing him. I know Kyuu has his reasons for not opening up, but that reminded me of myself when I didn't open up fully to him about my past link to Pluto."

"Fine…but he should call us if he encountered some druids…"

"He will. I'm sure he'll be ready to tell us what he's hiding and what's bothering him…"

- - -

At the cult's base, Melissa was watching the monitor and learned about a concert to be held at Shinjuku and used her mental abilities to scan the people living there, and is pleased that 85 percent of them have Mitochondria cells, as the druids posed as chefs and placed capsules laced with Mitochondria DNA samples on the foods and the customers ate it, and thus the victims unknowingly carry them inside their bodies, and slowly and stealthily took over their bodies. With that she now prepares the next layout of her plans and Tsubasa was there to confront her.

"Want me to accompany you? Those guys at ZECT might show up and…"

"No need. I have everything under control. Moreover, I'll be carrying out my final battle against that boy, and this time there's no turning back."

"You mean that Kyuu Renjou? I know it's not my place but…what's there in him that you find him fascinated? Does he have the same powers as yours?"

"In certain areas…yes. But he hasn't figured it out yet, and that will be my advantage. He'll be very easy to take him out and with him dead the rest will fall, and in the end we will be the supreme rulers. Now if you excuse me, I have a concert to catch tonight…"

With that, Melissa left the base though it was still early (10 am), and he opted not to follow her as he has other things to do. Still he is intrigued on what she has in store for the DDS student and what made her changed her mind from persuading the boy to join her to deciding to kill him now.

- - -

In the wee hours of afternoon, many concertgoers are lined up to get their seats as a popular band is going to perform tonight and most of the attendees are music lovers and avid fans, but strangely, non music lovers, such as housewives and businessmen in business attire, are also lined up, forming a very long queue, but then they started to go in as the ticket usher allowed them to go in, and didn't demand a ticket or payment. Two hours later the band arrived and as they went to prepare their equipments they were overwhelmed at the sight of the audience, unaware of what's really happening.

- - -

By 6 pm, Kyuu arrived and managed to get a seat which is in the middle row and the band performed some of their famous and popular songs, and this seem to relax his nerves and noticed that Takato Matsuda and Guilmon are there and they met up, talking about what they're doing here. It turns out that Takato planned to take Jeri Katou here as part of their date and is awaiting for her message on when to fetch her at the gates of the concert.

Kyuu then suggested that they buy food outside the concert and his fellow DDS schoolmate agreed, taking Guilmon with them. They then left, not noticing that Melissa was among the crowd, and she slowly removed her wig and disguise, pleased that the audience is too busy to notice her. She now makes preparations to execute her next plan and this will surely attract the boy's attention.

- - -

Outside, Jeri Katou was waiting outside a snack bar just a few feet away from concert area and Kyuu, Takato and Guilmon ended up leaving the area, unaware of what is happening the moment they left the concert area. After meeting her and buying snacks, the four of them are heading back when they saw some concertgoers running towards the exit but then stopped still, their eyes glowed and went back inside.

There Kyuu felt an aura coming from the inside of the concert and less than a minute he sensed someone causing it. Guilmon decided to go in and check it out but as his left arm went inside the "perimeter", it went ablaze, and the Digimon cried in pain, and Takato used his big cup of coke to douse it. Seeing this he took the bucket of popcorn and threw it inside the concert area and it combusted, shocking Takato and Jeri, and the Class Q leader clenched his fist in anger. He now confirmed who is inside and was disgusted at himself for not figuring it out earlier.

"Eve…she's here…Takato, Guilmon…go call DDS and ZECT…NOW! I'm going in! Don't try to follow, and tell them not to get inside the concert hall!"

Kyuu ran inside and surprisingly did not combust and he was already punching the codes on the keypad of the Beta Phone and the Class T leader took Jeri to a far away area to call for help.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_- - -_**

_**Break Off**_ by **_Dasein_**  
(4th Ending Song from **_Captain Tsubasa: Road To Dream 2002_**)

_kurenai ni ukabu uwabe no aisou warai  
hotsureta unmei ga madowaseru no?  
isayoi no tsuki ni  
utsushite kita darou kuyamu koto nakare_

_BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(utae maiodore)  
yaritai koto o yatte minakereba hajimaranai  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(yume o wasurenaide)  
ichikabachika de shinjita onore no michi o ike  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(koko kara nigenaide)  
namida nante kayoubi no asa ni sutete shimae  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(saa ima yomigaere)  
donna toki demo soba ni tsuiteru yo  
itsu made mo BREAK OFF!!_

_kurayami ni yureru fuan na uwametsukai  
kotesaki no jidai ni hikutsu ni naru  
izukata no kumo ni takushite kita darou mayou koto nakare_

_BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(utae maiodore)  
iitai koto mo iezuni nakineiki shinai de  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(yume o wasurenaide)  
kubukurin nara saigo no ichirin naze tasanai  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(koko kara nigenaide)  
itami nante doyoubi no asa ni sutete shimae  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(saa ima yomigaere)  
donna michi demo issho ni aruku yo doko made mo  
BREAK OFF!!_

_ikubaku no hoshi ga  
mabataiteru darou  
haruka naru sora e_

_BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(utae maiodore)  
yaritai koto o yatte minakereba hajimaranai  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(yume o wasurenaide)  
ichikabachika de shinjita onore no michi o ike  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(koko kara nigenaide)  
namida nante kayoubi no asa ni sutete shimae  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(saa ima yomigaere)  
donna toki demo soba ni tsuiteru yo  
itsu made mo BREAK OFF!!  
BREAK OFF!!_

- - -

Yup…the final confrontation between Kyuu and Eve is about to begin…with a fiery result to boot…at least he didn't combust and Guilmon was able to save his arm…

**_Preview:_**

The final battle between Kyuu and Eve commences as she does something dangerous besides combusting her victims…and it'll be very DISGUSTING…


	113. Kyuu vs Eve part 1

**_Parasite Eve _**

Kyuu vs. Eve…the FINAL CONFRONTATION. See who's going to win here as both are determined to stop one another, so expect a very intense battle that's going to be tragic in the end. So don't sue me if something bad happens here…

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider 555 _**are owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- _**The Prince Of Tennis**_ are owned byby Aniplex and Production IG

- - -

Before Kyuu and Takato left the area Melissa Pierce decided to commence her plans as the two DDS students have left, and then discarded her disguise and some of the audience recognized her from the newspapers, but then she used her powers to placed ¼ of the audience to her power, their eyes glowed red. The performers stopped their performance seeing what is happening and Pearce did the same, and the band members' eyes went red and stood still, and this seemingly caused a panic among the rest of the audience.

- - -

**_Episode 113: Kyuu vs. Eve part 1_**

Outside, Jeri Katou was waiting outside a snack bar just a few feet away from concert area and Kyuu, Takato and Guilmon ended up leaving the area, unaware of what is happening the moment they left the concert area. After meeting her and buying snacks, the four of them are heading back when they saw some concertgoers running towards the exit but then stopped still, their eyes glowed and went back inside.

There Kyuu felt an aura coming from the inside of the concert and less than a minute he sensed someone causing it. Guilmon decided to go in and check it out but as his left arm went inside the "perimeter", it went ablaze, and the Digimon cried in pain, and Takato used his big cup of coke to douse it. Seeing this he took the bucket of popcorn and threw it inside the concert area and it combusted, shocking Takato and Jeri, and the Class Q leader clenched his fist in anger. He now confirmed who is inside and was disgusted at himself for not figuring it out earlier.

"Eve…she's here…Takato, Guilmon…go call DDS and ZECT…NOW! I'm going in! Don't try to follow, and tell them not to get inside the concert hall!"

Kyuu ran inside and surprisingly did not combust and he was already punching the codes on the keypad of the Beta Phone and the Class T leader took Jeri to a far away area to call for help.

- - -

As Kyuu was halfway towards the stage, he saw the possessed concertgoers slowly head back towards the stage area and tried to shook them out of their trance but it was no use, and noticed that their eyes were glowing red, and there he decided to follow them and see if what he sensed a while ago is the case or not, and when he slowly walked towards the stage hiding within the crowd, he saw the rest of the audience standing still, their eyes glowing red and went towards the stage, lining up, and from there the scene went "glow in the dark" as he sensed Melissa's presence, and saw her standing at the center of the stage, smiling seductively.

"So, Kyuu…enjoying the performance so far…? I hope you like it…this is far better than watching the opera. At least you won't get bored over voice repeating…"

"Damn you…what did you do to them??? Why are their eyes glowing???!!!! What…??!!!"

The class Q leader's eyes also glowed red, but to Melissa's surprise, Kyuu was apparently in control of himself, his body did not feel anything weird and he is himself, now she realized that she must kill him quick lest he learned more about his hidden power. Raising her hands, the front portion of the audience slowly turned into a mass of orange, slimy goo, and so were the performers, and they slowly went towards the drainage leading to the sewers, much to the 15-year old boy's shock.

"No…WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THEM???!!!!"

"Why ask when you're going to die? Better say goodbye to them before you follow suit…"

As the rest of the audiences slowly turn into massive goos, she summoned four security guards along with their security dogs. The dogs mutated and the guards turned to goo, and soon all of the goos went underneath the sewers while the mutated dogs surrounded Kyuu, and Melissa transformed into Eve, and tried to turn Kyuu into a goo, but then nothing happened, only an aura enveloping him which seem to block Eve's psychic attempt to transmogrify him.

**5-9-8 ENTER**

Beta Phone: "_STANDING BY…_"

Kyuu didn't waste any time as he punched the codes on the phone's keypad and raised his hand holding the phone before inserting it on the holster on his metallic belt, which he was wearing it before coming to the concert.

"Rider Change!"

Beta Phone: "_COMPLETE…_"

Eve watched Kyuu's body enveloped in black and blue light as he is encased in his armor and he became Mask Rider Beta, and now the armored DDS student is ready to rumble and about to confront Eve when the mutated dogs blocked his way and he realized that he has to get past them to face her head on, but as Eve takes his leave, the dogs went in for their attack positions and Beta gets ready to fight.

- - -

At a phone booth, Takato was calling Henry and Rika but the two Class T members were reportedly out of the house, and this was a bad timing as he needed help in getting inside the concert park since he or guilmon couldn't get inside without getting fried, but then Guilmon and Jeri noticed a rather mutated woman floating in the air heading to a nearby three-story mall which also houses a movie house, and the digimon tapped the phone booth and this got Takato's attention.

"Oh no…is…that…the mutant version of Melissa Pearce…?"

Fortunately, Henry Wong's father had just picked the phone from his wife after hearing that it was Takato who is on the phone, and from there he was told by Takato about the situation, and although alarmed, he assured to him that he'll contact Henry and ZECT about this matter. After that Takato took Rika and Guilmon and decided to evacuate the nearby area knowing what Eve is capable of.

- - -

Back at the park, Beta activated the Beta Shot (a camera resembling a brass knuckle) and punched away the remaining two mutated dogs and within a minute the remaining mutants were laid on the floor as the energy punch took them out and he decided to follow suit, but as he made his way towards the road leading to another exit, mutated birds assaulted him and this was the work of Eve, as she seemingly mutated them which means she passed by this area prior to heading to the mall.

"Out of the way, you feather-brains!!!"

He took out his Beta Phone and toggled it changing its form into a pistol and fired laser shots, killing about four of them, but then mutated bats showed up and tried to attack him using sonic waves, causing the armored Class Q leader to get a bit dizzy but used his will power, and tried to fight his way out, and again he unknowingly and unconsciously used his hidden power to cause the bats and birds to combust, taking them out and this further alarmed the DDS student, and this slightly freaked him out.

"_I know that an Orphenoch is capable of having different powers, but this…? But…I'm no longer an Orphenoch…but then why do I have this kind of power…??? And am I really connected to her??? What will I do after this??? What's going to happen after Eve is defeated…???_"

After that he left the scene and tries to search for Eve, but Eve was hovering above the park, watching Beta looking for her and was impressed at what she saw and so far she finds a challenge in him, and though he must be dealt with, she is in no hurry, wanting to enjoy tormenting Kyuu before finishing him off, as well as finding a way to beat him. The problem she has to figure out right now is how to get rid of Kyuu's armor.

"_Hmm…perhaps if I get rid of that armor…then he'll be easy to deal with…hmm…maybe I should play with his head first…that'll make him lower his guard…and then the rest will be very easy…_"

- - -

Meanwhile, Henry went to another phone booth and tried to call Class C and managed to reach Takeru Takaishi, and there he told the Class C member the situation, and this brought some relief as the two conversed. Takeru told Takato to stay out of Eve's sight while he tries to contact the rest and will go to Shinjuku with Angemon to try and halt her rampage. After that Takato told Jeri to go to the nearest police station to alert the police.

Jeri: "But, Takato…"

Takato: "I'll be fine…I'm with Guilmon, we'll try to stop her if we can, and your safety, as well as everyone's safety, is our primary concern. Please go and alert the police…we'll be fine."

Jeri reluctantly did so and left, while Takato took out his Digi-vice and a blue card, and his Digimon partner know what his partner is about to do and braces himself for the next stage of action.

_- - - DIGIMON EVOLUTION SEQUENCE - - -_

- Takato swipes the card on his Digi-vice…

- Takato: "Digi-modify…evolution!!!"

- Digi-vice: "_MATRIX EVOLUTION…_"

- Takato and Guilmon merged their bodies together, forming one, huge body and took a new form, resembling a crusader knight armed with a lance and wear a cape.

- They became Gallantmon, and they are now ready for action.

_- - - DIGIMON EVOLUTION SEQUENCE - - -_

Beta looked up and saw Gallantmon heading towards Eve, readying to battle her, and Eve was slightly surprised to see someone challenging her to a fight, and she gladly accepted it, seeing that Gallantmon may be a worthy combatant other than Kyuu or ZECT. The two stared at each other while in mid-air, attracting the attention of the motorists and pedestrians below, while Jeri arrived at the police station to tell the police about the situation, and the police took her word after their colleagues called them to see the two combatants facing off in the air.

"Miss Kato…it'd be better if you stay here…we'll head for the concert park to assess the situation…and we'll call the army to see if they can deal with that…lady, that's what she is…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_- - -_**

_**Break Off**_ by **_Dasein_**  
(4th Ending Song from **_Captain Tsubasa: Road To Dream 2002_**)

_kurenai ni ukabu uwabe no aisou warai  
hotsureta unmei ga madowaseru no?  
isayoi no tsuki ni  
utsushite kita darou kuyamu koto nakare_

_BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(utae maiodore)  
yaritai koto o yatte minakereba hajimaranai  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(yume o wasurenaide)  
ichikabachika de shinjita onore no michi o ike  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(koko kara nigenaide)  
namida nante kayoubi no asa ni sutete shimae  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(saa ima yomigaere)  
donna toki demo soba ni tsuiteru yo  
itsu made mo BREAK OFF!!_

_kurayami ni yureru fuan na uwametsukai  
kotesaki no jidai ni hikutsu ni naru  
izukata no kumo ni takushite kita darou mayou koto nakare_

_BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(utae maiodore)  
iitai koto mo iezuni nakineiki shinai de  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(yume o wasurenaide)  
kubukurin nara saigo no ichirin naze tasanai  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(koko kara nigenaide)  
itami nante doyoubi no asa ni sutete shimae  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(saa ima yomigaere)  
donna michi demo issho ni aruku yo doko made mo  
BREAK OFF!!_

_ikubaku no hoshi ga  
mabataiteru darou  
haruka naru sora e_

_BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(utae maiodore)  
yaritai koto o yatte minakereba hajimaranai  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(yume o wasurenaide)  
ichikabachika de shinjita onore no michi o ike  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(koko kara nigenaide)  
namida nante kayoubi no asa ni sutete shimae  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(saa ima yomigaere)  
donna toki demo soba ni tsuiteru yo  
itsu made mo BREAK OFF!!  
BREAK OFF!!_

- - -

Though Kyuu was kept busy with mutated birds and bats, Gallantmon appeared to be poised to stop her, but will he be enough to stall her until Kyuu arrives and challenge her?

**_Preview:_**

Gallantmon vs. Mitochondria Eve. Who's going to win?


	114. Kyuu vs Eve part 2

**_Parasite Eve _**

Kyuu vs. Eve…the FINAL CONFRONTATION. However, someone steps in and takes the challenge. The main, lead protagonist from **Digimon Tamer** takes on Mitochondria Eve. But will Gallantmon's power be enough to at least knock her down?

See below. You'll get your answer there…

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider 555 _**are owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- _**The Prince Of Tennis**_ are owned byby Aniplex and Production IG

- - -

Mask Rider Beta looked around his surroundings after unintentionally combusted the mutated birds and bats, alarming him and became confused as he slowly became aware of his hidden power yet he chose not to delve on that subject for now as he has other matters to attend.

"_I know that an Orphenoch is capable of having different powers, but this…? But…I'm no longer an Orphenoch…but then why do I have this kind of power…??? And am I really connected to her??? What will I do after this??? What's going to happen after Eve is defeated…???_"

After that He left the scene and tries to search for Eve, but Eve was hovering above the park, watching Beta looking for her and was impressed at what she saw and so far she finds a challenge in him, and though he must be dealt with, she is in no hurry, wanting to enjoy tormenting Kyuu before finishing him off, as well as finding a way to beat him. The problem she has to figure out right now is how to get rid of Kyuu's armor.

"_Hmm…perhaps if I get rid of that armor…then he'll be easy to deal with…hmm…maybe I should play with his head first…that'll make him lower his guard…and then the rest will be very easy…_"

- - -

Meanwhile, Henry went to another phone booth and tried to call Class C and managed to reach Takeru Takaishi, and there he told the Class C member the situation, and this brought some relief as the two conversed. Takeru told Takato to stay out of Eve's sight while he tries to contact the rest and will go to Shinjuku with Angemon to try and halt her rampage. After that Takato told Jeri to go to the nearest police station to alert the police.

Jeri: "But, Takato…"

Takato: "I'll be fine…I'm with Guilmon, we'll try to stop her if we can, and your safety, as well as everyone's safety, is our primary concern. Please go and alert the police…we'll be fine."

Jeri reluctantly did so and left, while Takato took out his Digi-vice and a blue card, and his Digimon partner know what his partner is about to do and braces himself for the next stage of action.

_- - - DIGIMON EVOLUTION SEQUENCE - - -_

- Takato swipes the card on his Digi-vice…

- Takato: "Digi-modify…evolution!!!"

- Digi-vice: "_MATRIX EVOLUTION…_"

- Takato and Guilmon merged their bodies together, forming one, huge body and took a new form, resembling a crusader knight armed with a lance and wear a cape.

- They became Gallantmon, and they are now ready for action.

_- - - DIGIMON EVOLUTION SEQUENCE - - -_

Beta looked up and saw Gallantmon heading towards Eve, readying to battle her, and Eve was slightly surprised to see someone challenging her to a fight, and she gladly accepted it, seeing that Gallantmon may be a worthy combatant other than Kyuu or ZECT. The two stared at each other while in mid-air, attracting the attention of the motorists and pedestrians below, while Jeri arrived at the police station to tell the police about the situation, and the police took her word after their colleagues called them to see the two combatants facing off in the air.

- - -

**_Episode 114: Kyuu vs. Eve part 2_**

As Gallantmon and Eve stares off at each other, Eve looked at the Biomerged Digimon from head to toe, quite impressed at his appearance, and using her psychic powers, she learned that both Takato and guilmon have merged together and she finds it challenging and felt that she is going to enjoy the fight, seeing this as a way to test her Mitochondria powers, and see how she could use it to beat her new opponent and glanced down to see Beta watching, and she finds a way to taunt the Class Q leader by taking on Gallantmon.

Eve: "Looks like my final battle with Kyuu will have to wait…I guess I'll have to defeat you in order to kill him…at least he'll get to see someone die before he does…it's a pity he turned down my offers and chances to be my successor…"

Gallantmon: "What are you saying??? Kyuu is like you??"

Eve: "Explain this…you two couldn't get inside the concert park without getting fried, yet he was able to get inside without being set on fire…and surely you heard about the opera massacre a few months ago…he was the only one to survive…and I couldn't combust him like the others…he is immune to my power…"

Gallantmon: "YOU LIE!!! Kyuu is a normal boy!!!"

Eve: "Then ask him that question…that is…if you survive my attacks and if you're lucky…if you live, then you can question him…but try to take me out first. Have at you!"

Eve raised her hand and a fireball emerged, and she threw it at Gallantmon, in which he counters it with his Aegis Shield, and then using his shield as a battering ram, Gallantmon charged towards her, ramming her which knocked her back yet she managed to regain her balance and raised both hands, forming a pair of fireballs and threw it at her target and he countered it with the Aegis Shield, but the impact of the two fireballs sends him back a few feet away but regained his composure, but was taken by surprise as she extended her arms, her fist hit him on his gut and was sent down to the concert park, and though he regained his balance, his legs were within the park's vicinity, and both legs were set on fire, and both Takato and Guilmon feel the intense, scorching heat and both willed themselves to flew to the air and used Gallantmon's cape to pat away the flames. You can see the swelling on Gallantmon's legs, and managed to suppress the pain. They realized that she is more than just an opponent. She is a threat to everyone and decided to get serious.

Eve: "Like my trick? There's more for you two…and I have more to offer…"

Gallantmon: "if that's your intention to kill Kyuu…then you'll have to get paSt me first! I WON'T LET YOU KILL Kyuu or anyone else! _FINAL ELYSIUM_!!!"

Gallantmon's Aegis Shield glowed and fired an energy blast which caught her by surprise, as the energy blast struck her and she fell down to the park, and hit the ground, and from there Beta took advantage of it and used the Beta shot to deliver energy punches at her chest, and this time it sent her reeling back so she used her telekinesis to form an invisible barrier to keep the armored Kyuu from punching her, but the Class Q leader's determination pays off as the barrier was starting to get static in each punch, and Gallantmon took advantage of the distraction to do another attack.

Gallantmon: "_ROYAL SABER!!!_"

Gallantmon shoots out energy at the opponent from his Gram Lance, and the energy blast struck her from behind, causing her to lose concentration and the barrier disappeared, enabling Beta to land another power punch to her chest, and this time she started to feel pain and had to do something and she used her telekinesis in full power to shove both Beta and Gallantmon aside to get room to recover and regroup, and then she flew up in the air, but Gallantmon uses a tactic to keep her on the ground so they can pin her down until help arrives, and uses long-ranged attacks as he cannot land within the park due to her powers enveloping it.

Gallantmon: "_FINAL ELYSIUM!!!_"

Before Eve could evade the blast, Beta grappled on her "tail", holding her in place and Eve was stuck as the energy blast struck her down and Gallantmon repeated the attack, and their efforts paid off as she was starting to reel from the impact and realized that she underestimated her opponents, yet she remained calm about this and looked around her to see if she can find something to halt their assaults.

- - -

Outside the park, the police and SWAT team members were standing outside after four of the SWAT team members combusted after trying to enter the park's entrance and they ended up charred to death leaving only their charred, skeletal remains. They realized that they needed more than this to get to the bottom of this while other police and SWAT members barely saw Eve being beaten to a pulp.

"Hope that Digimon make quick work of her…I can't believe an opera singer from America turned into a mutant and caused the arson-related murders…go get them, Digimons…"

However, a helicopter from SWAT was hovering near the battle scene with snipers readying to shoot Eve, and she found a way to get leverage and used her power to combust the chopper and its occupants, turning the flying vehicle into a mass metal of fireball and use it to strike both Gallantmon and Beta, and an explosion occurred, as the impact of the explosion sent Beta hurling against a tree and Gallantmon being hurled aside, landing on the ground, and from there his body went aflame due to Eve's aura covering the park and he flew up in the air and used his cape to pat off the flame.

Eve then took the opportunity to escape and is heading to the nearby three-story movie house and is heading there, but then Angemon arrived and used his staff to keep her back. Seeing this Gallantmon evolved to Crimson Mode, and from there he told the angel-Digimon what to do and what he should look out for.

Gallantmon-Crimson Mode: "Angemon…be careful! She has telekinesis and pyrokinesis!"

Angemon: "I got it!"

Sensing a double-team assault, Eve used her combustion powers and raised both hands and threw huge fireballs at her two opponents, with Gallantmon-Crimson Mode using his shield to deflect the fireball with Angemon evading the second fireball. Beta looks on and got an idea on how to pin her down and used his Phone Pistol to get a shot, and managed to hit her on the face, and the distraction allowed Gallantmon-Crimson Mode to get behind her and trapped her in a full nelson lock.

Gallantmon- Crimson Mode: "I got her! Quick…hit her with everything you got…we can't afford to let her escape…she's too dangerous to let her loose! Kill her if you have to…she's no longer human…!!!! And we can't let her take any more lives!!!"

And so Gallantmon-Crimson Mode held Eve from behind as Angemon executed the "Heaven's Knuckle", hitting her on her chest repeatedly with Eve beginning to reel from the devastating effects and this made her feel a bit of pain yet she remained calm and calculated a way to get an advantage, and used her telekinesis to shove them away, and in a stroke of bad luck, a passing airliner came by with 225 passengers on board, and there she used it to lash out at the two Digimons by combusting the plane's two engines, and the plane started to veer down, and Gallantmon and Angemon rushed to save the plane, managed to slow its descend, but then Eve concentrated in using her combustion power and caused the entire airline to explode, with the impact of the explosion, along with Eve's power, Gallantmon and Angemon were caught on fire, and with the weight of the exploding airline they were pinned and descended to a nearby townhouses and a secondary explosion occurred.

Miraculously Gallantmon emerged from the flaming wreckage and though hurt, the Mega-Level, biomerged Digimon did not give up and used the Final Elysium to get another shot, but then Eve saw a passing gas truck approaching and used her telekinesis to hurl it at her target. As Gallantmon caught the truck and told the driver to flee, Eve combusted the truck and exploded. This time Gallantmon fell and separated back to being Takato and Guilmon, badly injured and unable to continue the fight.

"Looks like I won…and so I'll rid you so Kyuu has no one to turn to as his death will commence…"

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!!!!!"

Angemon emerged from the flaming wreckage of the airliner and houses and flew towards Eve, grappling her while flying away from the neighborhood, taking the fight in the air and unloaded a barrage of punches and staff jabs, and again Eve was reeling, yet she wasn't fazed by this as she caught Angemon's hand and when he tries a left straight punch, she caught the other hand as well and this time she used a full, concentrated combustion attack, and Angemon was set on fire, screaming as she refused to let go. Seeing this Eve decided to let him go and the angel-Digimon fell towards a house and smashed downward on the roof, and terrified residents used fire extinguishers to douse the flames off, and Angemon barely survived the attack and reverted back to being Patamon.

Beta then realized that it's up to him to halt Eve's rampage as she heads off to the movie house and feared that moviegoers there would get caught in the skirmish so he hurried and followed her there, hoping that he could get there first and stop her from turning the victims there into mass of orange slimy goo.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_- - -_**

_**Break Off**_ by **_Dasein_**  
(4th Ending Song from **_Captain Tsubasa: Road To Dream 2002_**)

_kurenai ni ukabu uwabe no aisou warai  
hotsureta unmei ga madowaseru no?  
isayoi no tsuki ni  
utsushite kita darou kuyamu koto nakare_

_BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(utae maiodore)  
yaritai koto o yatte minakereba hajimaranai  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(yume o wasurenaide)  
ichikabachika de shinjita onore no michi o ike  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(koko kara nigenaide)  
namida nante kayoubi no asa ni sutete shimae  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(saa ima yomigaere)  
donna toki demo soba ni tsuiteru yo  
itsu made mo BREAK OFF!!_

_kurayami ni yureru fuan na uwametsukai  
kotesaki no jidai ni hikutsu ni naru  
izukata no kumo ni takushite kita darou mayou koto nakare_

_BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(utae maiodore)  
iitai koto mo iezuni nakineiki shinai de  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(yume o wasurenaide)  
kubukurin nara saigo no ichirin naze tasanai  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(koko kara nigenaide)  
itami nante doyoubi no asa ni sutete shimae  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(saa ima yomigaere)  
donna michi demo issho ni aruku yo doko made mo  
BREAK OFF!!_

_ikubaku no hoshi ga  
mabataiteru darou  
haruka naru sora e_

_BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(utae maiodore)  
yaritai koto o yatte minakereba hajimaranai  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(yume o wasurenaide)  
ichikabachika de shinjita onore no michi o ike  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(koko kara nigenaide)  
namida nante kayoubi no asa ni sutete shimae  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(saa ima yomigaere)  
donna toki demo soba ni tsuiteru yo  
itsu made mo BREAK OFF!!  
BREAK OFF!!_

- - -

What a fight…Kyuu is our only hope now that two champion Dgimons have fallen to Eve, and luckily they survived, but they're out of action now and reinforcements have yet to arrive to help.

**_Preview:_**

Kyu vs. Eve continues as ZECT and DDS meets up with a scientist who will give them a first hands-on info regarding the DNA samples they got from the mutated animals they encountered before. Will their questions be answered or will more questions be added?


	115. Kyuu vs Eve part 3

**_Parasite Eve _**

Okay…we shift to a lighter side as ZECT and DDS meets up with a scientist who will shed light on the DNA samples they got which they couldn't decipher and what implications it would result in once they got their answers.

And Kyuu finally gets more physical with Eve.

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider 555 _**are owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- _**The Prince Of Tennis**_ are owned byby Aniplex and Production IG

- - -

And so Gallantmon-Crimson Mode held Eve from behind as Angemon executed the "Heaven's Knuckle", hitting her on her chest repeatedly with Eve beginning to reel from the devastating effects and this made her feel a bit of pain yet she remained calm and calculated a way to get an advantage, and used her telekinesis to shove them away, and in a stroke of bad luck, a passing airliner came by with 225 passengers on board, and there she used it to lash out at the two Digimons by combusting the plane's two engines, and the plane started to veer down, and Gallantmon and Angemon rushed to save the plane, managed to slow its descend, but then Eve concentrated in using her combustion power and caused the entire airline to explode, with the impact of the explosion, along with Eve's power, Gallantmon and Angemon were caught on fire, and with the weight of the exploding airline they were pinned and descended to a nearby townhouses and a secondary explosion occurred.

Miraculously Gallantmon emerged from the flaming wreckage and though hurt, the Mega-Level, biomerged Digimon did not give up and used the Final Elysium to get another shot, but then Eve saw a passing gas truck approaching and used her telekinesis to hurl it at her target. As Gallantmon caught the truck and told the driver to flee, Eve combusted the truck and exploded. This time Gallantmon fell and separated back to being Takato and Guilmon, badly injured and unable to continue the fight.

"Looks like I won…and so I'll rid you so Kyuu has no one to turn to as his death will commence…"

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!!!!!"

Angemon emerged from the flaming wreckage of the airliner and houses and flew towards Eve, grappling her while flying away from the neighborhood, taking the fight in the air and unloaded a barrage of punches and staff jabs, and again Eve was reeling, yet she wasn't fazed by this as she caught Angemon's hand and when he tries a left straight punch, she caught the other hand as well and this time she used a full, concentrated combustion attack, and Angemon was set on fire, screaming as she refused to let go. Seeing this Eve decided to let him go and the angel-Digimon fell towards a house and smashed downward on the roof, and terrified residents used fire extinguishers to douse the flames off, and Angemon barely survived the attack and reverted back to being Patamon.

Beta then realized that it's up to him to halt Eve's rampage as she heads off to the movie house and feared that moviegoers there would get caught in the skirmish so he hurried and followed her there, hoping that he could get there first and stop her from turning the victims there into mass of orange slimy goo.

- - -

**_Episode 115: Kyuu vs. Eve part 3_**

At Shibuya, just outside a building, Henry Wong and Rika Nonoka of Class T are waiting outside after getting a call from Yamaki to meet them here as they were told about getting a lead that would give them answers to what caused the animals to mutate and how it is being done, and the two teens seemingly regretted not bringing Takato along but the two were in a hurry as Yamaki stated that their attendance is urgent, so they decided that after this they'll fill Takato in on what they are about to learn.

A van arrived and the passengers emerged, which revealed to be Class P. Ken Kitazawa, Momoko Akatsutsumi, Kaoru Matsubara, Miyako Gotokuji, Nagis Misumi and Honoka Yukishiro all lined up outside along with the two Tamers. As the two sections meet up they are being approached by Hyuga, Fujima and Yamaki, and Yamaki informed them the reason for being here as well as what they are doing here.

"I apologize for the rush and for dragging you here…and you're wondering why you're here in Shibuya…that building you're seeing is the Museum of National History. We managed to find a scientist who might know about the samples we found at the bloodstreams of the mutant animals we killed, and perhaps he might give us answers on what caused random animals to mutate in a way that is less similar to Digimons. I heard that he's of German descent, but he'll do for now. Come…time is of essence."

With that, everyone went inside and are heading for the 3rd floor where the scientist's office is located, hoping that his insight would be valuable in learning the nature of the foreign objects found at the animals' DNA samples. While heading there, Henry kept on thinking about how Takato is doing at the moment, unaware that the lead Class T member and Guilmon are badly hurt as they were defeated by Eve.

- - -

Near the movie house, Beta stopped at his tracks seeing a lot of people being lined up in front of the ticketron paying to get their tickets, and was forced to de-armor himself, and seeing that the crowd are calm, he guessed that Eve hasn't arrived yet so he looked up in the sky to see if she's still flying. Then he sensed her aura and looked around, until he was able to "trace" her, and he was filled with worry at what he discovered.

"_Blast…! She's inside…and that means she disguised herself to get inside, and no wonder there wasn't any form of panic! Got to evacuate them…! No choice, as I'm not supposed to do this, but I guess there's no other way…sorry, Principal Dan…_"

Kyuu went to the crowd and showed his DDS badge which everyone recognized, and Kyuu told the ticektron to call the police as he said that a bomb is planted inside the movie house and the ticket seller did what he was told, calling the police while the DDS student went inside movie house to have the rest of the moviegoers evacuate while fending off Eve, who could be anyone within the crowd inside.

- - -

At the 3rd floor, Yamaki knocked on the office door located near the stairway. After 45 seconds the door opened and a German-looking man appeared. He appeared to be almost in his 40's though he doesn't look quite eccentric or anything and seem to resemble Scrooge in terms of facial features. The man, who is 37 years old, glances at Yamaki and then at the two DDS sections, not quite impressed at the visitors he have in front of him but nevertheless welcomed them inside his office.

"You must be Mitsuo Yamaki…I already heard of you during your heydays at Hypnos…but these kids…I don't see anything impressive about them being students from a detective school…"

Ken Kitazawa "coughed" and the ZECT representative got the "message" and decided to get straight to the point and told the man their reason for being here. The man sighed and went to his computer to show them what he knows so far and the visitors braced themselves for a lecture.

"My name is Hans Klamp, and I was born in Frankfurt, Germany…though I moved to Manhattan, New York to take a course in Biological Science and from there I earned my master's degree in scientific studies…and just recently, I moved here in shibuya, as some of your country's "bests" asked for my help in learning more about the Shibuya Crash Incident but it was put on hold due to a certain American woman who can cause "spontaneous human combustion"."

Yamaki adjusted his shades at what he just heard and asked Klamp regarding that subject, and the German scientist obliged to it. And from there he started his lecture on that particular subject which seemingly made some sense on how the arson incidents came to light without the presence of flammable materials within the crime scenes.

Klamp: "Spontaneous Human Combustion. **Spontaneous human combustion** (**SHC**) is the burning of the human body without an external source of ignition. There is speculation and controversy regarding SHC. There are about 200 cited cases[1] worldwide over a period of around 300 years; however, most of the alleged cases are characterised by the lack of a thorough investigation, or are based on hearsay. In many of the more recent cases, where photographic evidence is available, it is alleged that there was an external source of heat present (often cigarettes), and nothing occurred 'spontaneously'."

Everyone glanced at each other at the first lecture and some doesn't seem to get it yet some seemingly get the drift, and Klamp decided to continue the lecture and the discussion continues much to the guests' intent to get to the bottom of this.

Klamp: "There are many hypothesised explanations which account for the various cases of spontaneous human combustion. These generally fall into one of three groups: supernatural explanations (e.g. a ghost or alien caused it), natural explanations that credit some unknown and otherwise unobserved phenomenon (e.g. the production of abnormally concentrated gas or raised levels of blood alcohol cause spontaneous ignition), and natural explanations that involve an external source of ignition (e.g. the victim dropped a cigarette). Objections to natural explanations usually revolve around the degree of burning of the body with respect to its surroundings. Indeed, one of the common markers of a case of SHC is that the body - or part of it - has suffered an extraordinarily large degree of burning, with surroundings or lower limbs comparatively undamaged."

Class T and P glanced at each other at the insight they just learned and Ken Kitazawa asked Klamp for more thorough explanations regarding the SHC as well as if there are other speculation refarding that subject and the German scientist was quite impressed at the Class P member and opened a projector where he showed to them his chart and more details on the subject.

Suggested explanations

Many hypotheses have attempted to explain how SHC might occur, but those which rely on current scientific understanding say that with instances mistaken for _spontaneous_ combustion, there actually was an external source of ignition. The likelihood that truly spontaneous human combustion actually takes place within the body is quite low.

Unverified natural phenomenaSince every human body contains varying strengths of electrical field and the human body also contains flammable gases (mainly methane in the intestines), an electrical discharge could ignite these gases.SHC victims are lonely people who fall into a trance immediately before their incineration. Heymer suggests that a psychosomatic process in such emotionally-distressed people can trigger off a chain reaction by freeing hydrogen and oxygen within the body and setting off a chain reaction of mitochondrial explosions. This theory has been criticised on the basis that Heymer "seems to be under the illusion that hydrogen and oxygen exist as gases in the mitochondrial cell [_sic_] and are thus vulnerable to ignition, which is, in fact, not the case." (Mitochondria are organelles - small tissue groups within cells.)Another theory suggests high-energy particles or gamma rays coupled with susceptibilities in the potential victim (e.g. increased alcohol in the blood) triggers the initial reaction. This process may use no external oxygen to spread throughout the body, since it may not be an oxidation-reduction reaction. However, no reaction mechanism has been proposed, nor has a source for the high-energy particles.The victim is an alcoholic and has been smoking whilst drinking or shortly after drinking a strong spirit. There are claims that this raises the blood alcohol level to a point where it ignites; however, this 'explanation' is implausible, since ethanol typically burns only if the concentration is greater than about 23%, whereas a fatally toxic level is about 1%. (To reach a blood alcohol level of 20% would mean drinking many bottles of pure vodka, for example.)A suggested possibility is that both clothing and the person are caused to burn by a discharge of static electricity. A person walking across a carpet can build up sufficient charge and voltage to create a spark. It is unlikely that this could start a clothing fire, as although the voltage can be high (several thousand volts), the stored energy is very low (typically less than a joule).

Hyuga and Fujima listened intently but they feel that they strayed a bit far as they wanted to know its connections to Melissa Pearce, however, Klamp seem to hesitate on answering that question but then Henry Wong got a call from his dad and after hearing it, he was about to inform the others when a news flash was aired, showing the footages of the battle at Shinjuku, and everyone, save for Klamp, became concerned when Takeru was beside the stretcher where Takato and Guilmon are being loaded to an ambulance, and the next footage showed Eve combusting the airliner and showed where she is heading, and they saw who is chasing her.

Fujima: "That's Kyuu! He's after her!"

Henry: "Darn! We should have checked on him earlier! Takato and Guilmon are now hurt! And Patamon! Yamaki…we have to get there! Kyuu needs help! He can't deal with her by himself!"

Yamaki: "We have to make a thorough plan first before proceeding… you know she's capable of setting anything on fire…such as what she did at the opera house…"

Klamp then noticed at the footage that while Takato and the two Digimons have fallen to Eve, he seem to notice that Kyuu wasn't affected and he doubts that his armor is the reason why he was able to go after her, and murmured at this new fact, which drew Rika's suspicion.

"Hmm…that boy in the black and blue armor…he was able to get close to her and didn't set on fire within her vicinity…perhaps he has something we don't have…what a discovery worth checking out…"

Rika: "What was that…?"

Klamp: "Nothing…you'd better go or your detective friend might get toasted…"

Rika and Henry glared at the remark but Yamaki told the two that they should get going and left the office and the building. Class p then transformed, to Powerpuff Girls Z and pretty Cure and they went ahead to go help Kyuu while the rest boarded the van and followed, and Klamp watched them leave via the window, and then glanced at the TV footage, curious at how Kyuu was able to withstand Eve's power.

- - -

Inside the movie house, Beta's worse fear came to light as the audience remained in their seats glancing at the movie screen before they slowly turn into a mass of orange slime, and then left towards the fire exit, and there Eve ambushed the armored DDS student from behind and slapped him aside via telekinesis, and while he was down Eve opened the door of the fire exit, enabling the goo to head out of the movie house and went towards the sewer drainage and fled. Eve then heads out and saw a busy neighborhood within Shinjuku and went to a 10-story condominium and landed on top of the rooftop.

Minutes later the armored Kyuu recovered his composure and his "spider sense" unintentionally activated and was able to track her down and went to the ground floor of the condo, and before he was about to warn the tenants there they slowly turn into orange slime and slowly left, and there the DDs student decided to take the elevator and went to the rooftop to confront her there. As he reached the rooftop, he saw Eve glancing down where more neighbors convened outside seeing the massive slime heading towards the sewer area, and there she turn the rest of the onlookers to slime, but her concentration was interrupted as Beta delivered the Grand Impact Punch which almost caused her to fall off from the roof and as she turn around, Beta was ready to take the fight to her and she became quite amused at her opponent.

"Still not giving up?"

"I'll never give up! I won't let you murder everyone else! I don't know why I'm linked to you…but I'll stop you with everything I got! And I'll die trying as I'll take you with me if I am to die!"

"Your death sentence, boy…"

Eve and Beta stared off as they are about to begin their final battle which will decide the fate of humanity and only one combatant will emerge the victor.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_- - -_**

_**Break Off**_ by **_Dasein_**  
(4th Ending Song from **_Captain Tsubasa: Road To Dream 2002_**)

_kurenai ni ukabu uwabe no aisou warai  
hotsureta unmei ga madowaseru no?  
isayoi no tsuki ni  
utsushite kita darou kuyamu koto nakare_

_BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(utae maiodore)  
yaritai koto o yatte minakereba hajimaranai  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(yume o wasurenaide)  
ichikabachika de shinjita onore no michi o ike  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(koko kara nigenaide)  
namida nante kayoubi no asa ni sutete shimae  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(saa ima yomigaere)  
donna toki demo soba ni tsuiteru yo  
itsu made mo BREAK OFF!!_

_kurayami ni yureru fuan na uwametsukai  
kotesaki no jidai ni hikutsu ni naru  
izukata no kumo ni takushite kita darou mayou koto nakare_

_BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(utae maiodore)  
iitai koto mo iezuni nakineiki shinai de  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(yume o wasurenaide)  
kubukurin nara saigo no ichirin naze tasanai  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(koko kara nigenaide)  
itami nante doyoubi no asa ni sutete shimae  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(saa ima yomigaere)  
donna michi demo issho ni aruku yo doko made mo  
BREAK OFF!!_

_ikubaku no hoshi ga  
mabataiteru darou  
haruka naru sora e_

_BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(utae maiodore)  
yaritai koto o yatte minakereba hajimaranai  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(yume o wasurenaide)  
ichikabachika de shinjita onore no michi o ike  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(koko kara nigenaide)  
namida nante kayoubi no asa ni sutete shimae  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(saa ima yomigaere)  
donna toki demo soba ni tsuiteru yo  
itsu made mo BREAK OFF!!  
BREAK OFF!!_

- - -

Though ZECT and DDS got a few insights on what caused the arson murders, it was nowhere near their goals on learning more regarding Melissa Pearce's transformation to a mere mutant, but then they got other problems to deal with, which is helping Kyuu.

And it seems that Hans Klamp was able to sense something from Kyuu and developed an interest in him as to why the Class Q leader became immune to Eve's powers. But that depends if Kyuu survives the final battle or die trying, so Klamp's hope of learning Kyuu's secret depends on what will happen in the next chapter.

**_Preview:_**

Kyuu vs. Eve reaches its climax as their fight takes them to the Yokohama gas and oil dept, and an inferno will take place as the two slugged it out. This is the moment of truth and this will decide what will happen next.

So…who do you want to see the victor…? Kyuu or Eve? Let me know and I'll make preparations on that.


	116. Kyuu vs Eve part 4

**_Parasite Eve _**

The moment of truth…

The final confrontation at hand…

The fate of humanity lies in the balance…

Who will win…? Kyuu or Eve…?

The answer is just below you…and it'll be a BIG SHOCKER!

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider 555 _**are owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- _**The Prince Of Tennis**_ are owned byby Aniplex and Production IG

- - -

Inside the movie house, Beta's worse fear came to light as the audience remained in their seats glancing at the movie screen before they slowly turn into a mass of orange slime, and then left towards the fire exit, and there Eve ambushed the armored DDS student from behind and slapped him aside via telekinesis, and while he was down Eve opened the door of the fire exit, enabling the goo to head out of the movie house and went towards the sewer drainage and fled. Eve then heads out and saw a busy neighborhood within Shinjuku and went to a 10-story condominium and landed on top of the rooftop.

Minutes later the armored Kyuu recovered his composure and his "spider sense" unintentionally activated and was able to track her down and went to the ground floor of the condo, and before he was about to warn the tenants there they slowly turn into orange slime and slowly left, and there the DDs student decided to take the elevator and went to the rooftop to confront her there. As he reached the rooftop, he saw Eve glancing down where more neighbors convened outside seeing the massive slime heading towards the sewer area, and there she turn the rest of the onlookers to slime, but her concentration was interrupted as Beta delivered the Grand Impact Punch which almost caused her to fall off from the roof and as she turn around, Beta was ready to take the fight to her and she became quite amused at her opponent.

"Still not giving up?"

"I'll never give up! I won't let you murder everyone else! I don't know why I'm linked to you…but I'll stop you with everything I got! And I'll die trying as I'll take you with me if I am to die!"

"Your death sentence, boy…"

Eve and Beta stared off as they are about to begin their final battle which will decide the fate of humanity and only one combatant will emerge the victor.

Eve levitated in the air and from there she threw fireballs down below, causing a hail of fiery rocks falling down, which the class Q leader evaded, but the roof then bore holes due to the impact so now he has to find a way to bring her down and get her off the condo to safely fight her far from would-be victims, unwilling to let her take more lives as many have perished in front of him and he can't take it anymore.

- - -

**_Episode 116: Kyuu vs. Eve part 4_**

As Eve continues to create a hail of burning stones, the roof was slowly weakened and threatened to give way and collapse, and so he had to do something and try to get her to stop, and in the midst of this he unknowingly made a superhuman jump and managed to grappled her from behind, surprising him, yet he took advantage of it and strangled her, and Eve was forced to levitate higher, taking them anywhere as she tries to get the armored DDS student off her back but he wouldn't relent.

"Stop it now! Turn yourself in!"

"Never! I have a duty…to rule the world! So die now!"

"Then I'll take you with me!"

"Insolent brat!"

Beta began pounding her back and her nape with his armored fists and their flight became shaky and she tried shaking him off but he held on, not letting go and used his left arm to wrap around her neck while using his right hand to try punching a hole on her body, and though there was no success yet, it did cause her a significant amount of pain. She now finds it very complicated and regretted not attacking him earlier when he wasn't armored and now she is weighing her options on how to rid him quickly lest she let the authorities arrive and she doesn't want the cult to get involved.

- - -

Thirty minutes away from Shinjuku, Class P were still flying in the air when they encountered some unexpected hindrance, and this puts them on a setback and so was ZECT, as a swarm of mutated bats are blocking their way while on the ground a dozen mutated spiders formed a wall of web to block the road and are ready to eat. Fujima and Hyuga got off the van and summoned their Zecters and initiated their transformations, becoming TheBee and Gatack, and lead the ZECT Troopers in fighting off the mutated arachnids.

Meanwhile, Pretty Cure volunteered to stay behind and deal with the mutated bats as the Powerpuff Girls Z took Henry and Rika with them and proceeded to go ahead as Cure Black and Cure White summoned their lightning to jolt the bats, but surprisingly they resisted the electricity and so Class T and P went ahead, and hoped that they weren't too late and hoped that Kyuu is still there holding off Eve.

- - -

Back at Eve and Kyuu, Eve was desperately trying to shake off the class Q leader though he wasn't letting go, and in a struck of desperation, he jabbed his armored finger on her eye, hurting an disorienting her and she fell towards another condominium, crashing in, and the impact caused Beta to release his grip on Eve, and she sees a lot of people around her and had them turn into slime, and this time half of them were directed to the armored Kyuu, holding him as she goes to the rest of the floors, finding victims to turn them into slime masses.

"Hey! Get off me, you gel sickos!"

"Have fun, Renjou…while I go collect more victims for my experiments…HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!"

As Beta frantically tries to break free from the mass, Eve went to floor, after floor, placing the tenants in her trance to prevent them from escaping and then had them turn into orange mass and had them go to the sewers. As she was about to leave, ZECT Troopers arrived and opened fire at her, though their bullets and lasers were useless as she conjured an invisible barrier and slowly had the troopers combusted and the rest turn into orange slime. As she was about to leave, Beta jumped on her from behind firing his Phone Pistol, his laser scratched her shoulder and she narrowly dodged the succeeding shots, though she telekinetically shoved him back, and she fled towards the stairs leading to the rooftop. Beta followed her, not letting her out of his sight, intending to stop her as he hoped that help has arrived.

- - -

At the rooftop, the Powerpuff Girls Z were forced to drop off Henry and Rika at the rooftop of the condominium as mutated eagles attacked the trio and thus Hyper Blossom, Rolling bubbles and Powered Buttercup were forced to lead the mutated birds to follow them and lead them to a deserted area to fight them safely. As Rika and Henry looked around, Renamon appeared and stood in front of her as Eve emerged from the door, and the villainess stared at the Digimons, looking unimpressed, but then Beta came out two minutes later (he followed her via the elevator) and tackled her from behind, and then shouted to the two Tamers.

"Henry! Rika! Merge with your Digimons! Takato did the same and this protects you from Eve's combustion powers! Hurry while I distract her!"

Seeing this the two Tamers did so, and they biomerged with their Digimons, becoming Mega-Gargomon and Sakuyamon, and joined the armored Kyuu in pinning down Eve though she used her telekinesis to shove all three of them back, and Beta fell off the roof but Sakuyamon flew down to catch him and they slowly went back to the rooftop. However, a fireball coming from Eve struck them and they fell down and landed on a parked car, disorienting the two, leaver her to face off with Mega-Gargomon.

Mega-Gargomon: "_GIANT MISSILES!_"

The Mega-level Digimon then unleashes two large missiles from the missile launchers on his shoulders and are heading straight for Eve but she combusted the two missiles before it even reached her shocking both Henry and Terrirmon, so they unloaded another pair of missiles but this time she telekinetically sent them back, hurting Mega-Gargomon, and he was forced to try another tactic and hoped this would get her.

Mega-Gargomon: "_BURST SHOT!_"

This form of attack fires multiple weapons from everywhere on his body and Eve was prepared forthis and used her telekinesis to sent them back to its user, hurting him and this time concentrated in using her combustion powers, and Mega-Gargomon was enveloped in flames, and in trying to stave off the pain he got off-balanced and fell to the parked car, and reverted back to being Henry and Terriermon, both unconscious and suffered from 2nd-degree burns. Sakuyamon and Beta flew up and she threw him on top of a water tank on the roof, and there the Class Q leader waited for the right time to strike as he lets Sakuyamon try to weaken her.

Sakuyamon: "_I don't know why you went to all the trouble for this…but leading the cult to cause all forms of abduction, murder and terrorism…I won't let you go further and I will take you down…even if it means sacrificing the location of your cult's base!_"

Eve: "You'll be dead before you could even touch me…"

And so the fight began and Sakuyamon tries to punch her way through as Eve created a barrier to block herself from the Digimon's attack, but Sakuyamon didn't give up as she keeps Eve distracted for she didn't conjured a barrier behind her and this leaves her wide open, and Kyuu was fastening the Beta Pointer (a flashlight-like device) on his right lower leg, and pressed ENTER on the phone and executed the Cold Blue Kick, in which a blue energy drill materialized and "drills" it target so Beta could deliver a powerful flying kick.

Eve was in pain but she still has her presence of mind and telekinetically shoved Sakuyamon back hard and then concentrated on Beta. Seeing the phone attached to the belt, Eve discovered a way to weaken the Class Q leader by concentrating her combustion powers and caused both the Beta Gear and the Beta Phone to explode, and his armor disappeared, and his stomach was bleeding severely due to the explosion. She then was about to assault Kyuu when Sakuyamon made her attack.

Sakuyamon: "_Amethyst Mandala!_"

Eve was taken by surprise as a huge ring of golden energy that surrounds an enemy and slowly decreases in size, crushing it and binding her and she tries to break free yet she has difficulty in doing so. Sakuyamon saw Kyuu's injured state so she attempted to take her away but then Eve concentrated again and this time Sakuyamon was engulfed in flames and an explosion occurred, sending her falling off the cliff and landed on the pavement, with Rika and Renamon unconscious and suffered from 2nd degree burns.

As Eve was about to escape, Kyuu desperately clung behind her back and the two became airborne and she tries to shake him off yet he held on. She tried combusting him but as before, he is immune to her powers so she thinks of a way to kill him aside from her combustion powers. Kyuu fought the pain on his tummy which is due to the wounds, but his sight was starting to get blurred, so he instinctively took a ball pen from his DDS notebook and jabbed it on her left side of her face, just below her eyelid and she screamed in pain as she twists around, enabling her to reach the DDS student and stabbed her talon on his stomach, which further caused a bigger hole on his wounds.

However, Kyuu grabbed on her ears and hair, refusing to let her go but then she looked down and saw that they are hovering above the gas and oil depot in Yokohama so she telekinetically pushed him off and he fell down on top of the huge container which houses the entire supply of fuel and raised her hands which formed a very huge fireball and threw it downwards. As Kyuu looks up, he stared wide eyed as the massive fireball landed on top of him, and the scene shifts far away, where you can see the depot burst in a mushroom-like explosion, leveling 70 percent of the are of Yokohama, and took 80 percent of the residents there as only a few are informed and managed to evacuate.

Luckily the explosion also took the NMCs and spared ZECT and the DDS students as they haven't reached Yokohama yet, but then the Powerpuff Girls Z were there and managed to escape the scorching heat, but then they went back after Buttercup saw Kyuu on top of the huge container before the explosion occurred and shouted to Blosom and Bubbles about it, and the three girls frantically searched the smoking wreckage, and within 30 minutes ZECT arrived with TheBee and Gatack joining the search, and then a moment of silence commenced, as they found the burnt remains of Kyuu's burnt DDS notebook and the DDS metallic pin from his school uniform, and Yamaki was at lost for words, for Kyuu was believed to have perished in the explosion.

Not far away, Eve reverted back to her default form (human form to be exact), and was laughing hysterically, as she have confirmed that Kyuu's "consciousness" was no longer detectable, confirming that the DDS student and her "threat" is indeed dead. And with Kyuu dead no one can stand in her way of her planned conquest of Japan and the rest of the world.

"_Good…Kyuu is dead…and that means I have nothing to fear…and now my evolution will soon commence…a pity he defied me to the end…and I'm sure Tsubasa Ozora will be pleased once I told him I have ridded of that detective brat…_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_- - -_**

_**Break Off**_ by **_Dasein_**  
(4th Ending Song from **_Captain Tsubasa: Road To Dream 2002_**)

_kurenai ni ukabu uwabe no aisou warai  
hotsureta unmei ga madowaseru no?  
isayoi no tsuki ni  
utsushite kita darou kuyamu koto nakare_

_BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(utae maiodore)  
yaritai koto o yatte minakereba hajimaranai  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(yume o wasurenaide)  
ichikabachika de shinjita onore no michi o ike  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(koko kara nigenaide)  
namida nante kayoubi no asa ni sutete shimae  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(saa ima yomigaere)  
donna toki demo soba ni tsuiteru yo  
itsu made mo BREAK OFF!!_

_kurayami ni yureru fuan na uwametsukai  
kotesaki no jidai ni hikutsu ni naru  
izukata no kumo ni takushite kita darou mayou koto nakare_

_BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(utae maiodore)  
iitai koto mo iezuni nakineiki shinai de  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(yume o wasurenaide)  
kubukurin nara saigo no ichirin naze tasanai  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(koko kara nigenaide)  
itami nante doyoubi no asa ni sutete shimae  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(saa ima yomigaere)  
donna michi demo issho ni aruku yo doko made mo  
BREAK OFF!!_

_ikubaku no hoshi ga  
mabataiteru darou  
haruka naru sora e_

_BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(utae maiodore)  
yaritai koto o yatte minakereba hajimaranai  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(yume o wasurenaide)  
ichikabachika de shinjita onore no michi o ike  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(koko kara nigenaide)  
namida nante kayoubi no asa ni sutete shimae  
BREAK OFF!! BREAK OFF!!  
(saa ima yomigaere)  
donna toki demo soba ni tsuiteru yo  
itsu made mo BREAK OFF!!  
BREAK OFF!!_

- - -

Okay…I know you'll hate me for this…but that's how the story goes…but don't feel down, as the rest of the DDS staff and students, along with ZECT, will continue what Kyuu left behind.

And let's not forget Ryu and Kyo…they'll take his place as the main hero…

_**Preview:**_

Well…if you still believe that Kyuu is somewhere still there…the next chapter will show you that various DDS sections dig the entire wreckage of the gas depot of Yokohama to find Kyuu's body, if he's still alive.

Okay…MAYBE he's still alive…since he didn't burst into flames like what Eve did…but flames from other sources…? See for yourselves if he's still alive or not…


	117. The Search For Kyuu

_**Parasite Eve **_

The search for Kyuu is on…and here you'll see if he survives the inferno or not as he was capable of not being set on fire from Eve's power but what if fire from other sources claimed him? Here you'll get the conclusive answer…

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- _**Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider 555 **_are owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- _**The Prince Of Tennis**_ are owned byby Aniplex and Production IG

- - -

As Eve created a barrier to block herself from the Digimon's attack, but Sakuyamon didn't give up as she keeps Eve distracted for she didn't conjured a barrier behind him and this leaves her wide open, and Kyuu was fastening the Beta Pointer (a flashlight-like device) on his right lower leg, and pressed ENTER on the phone and executed the Cold Blue Kick, in which a blue energy drill materialized and "drills" it target so Beta could deliver a powerful flying kick.

Eve was in pain but she still has her presence of mind and telekinetically shoved Sakuyamon back hard and then concentrated on Beta. Seeing the phone attached to the belt, Eve discovered a way to weaken the Class Q leader by concentrating her combustion powers and caused both the Beta Gear and the Beta phone to explode, and his armor disappeared, and his stomach was bleeding severely due to the explosion. She then was about to assault Kyuu when Sakuyamon made her attack.

Sakuyamon: "_Amethyst Mandala!_"

Eve was taken by surprise as a huge ring of golden energy that surrounds an enemy and slowly decreases in size, crushing it and binding her and she tries to break free yet she has difficulty in doing so. Sakuyamon saw Kyuu's injured state so she attempted to take her away but then Eve concentrated again and this time Sakuyamon was engulfed in flames and an explosion occurred, sending her falling off the cliff and landed on the pavement, with Rika and Renamon unconscious and suffered from 2nd degree burns.

As Eve was about to escape, Kyuu desperately clung behind her back and the two became airborne and she tries to shake him off yet he held on. She tried combusting him but as before, he is immune to her powers so she thinks of a way to kill him aside from her combustion powers. Kyuu fought the pain on his tummy which is due to the wounds, but his sight was starting to get blurred, so he instinctively took a ball pen from his DDS notebook and jabbed it on her left side of her face, just below her eyelid and she screamed in pain as she twists around, enabling her to reach the DDS student and stabbed her talon on his stomach, which further caused a bigger hole on his wounds.

However, Kyuu grabbed on her ears and hair, refusing to let her go but then she looked down and saw that they are hovering above the gas and oil depot in Yokohama so she telekinetically pushed him off and he fell down on top of the huge container which houses the entire supply of fuel and raised her hands which formed a very huge fireball and threw it downwards. As Kyuu looks up, he stared wide eyed as the massive fireball landed on top of him, and the scene shifts far away, where you can see the depot burst in a mushroom-like explosion, leveling 70 percent of the are of Yokohama, and took 80 percent of the residents there as only a few are informed and managed to evacuate.

Luckily the explosion also took the NMCs and spared ZECT and the DDS students as they haven't reached Yokohama yet, but then the Powerpuff Girls Z were there and managed to escape the scorching heat, but then they went back after Buttercup saw Kyuu on top of the huge container before the explosion occurred and shouted to Blosom and Bubbles about it, and the three girls frantically searched the smoking wreckage, and within 30 minutes ZECT arrived with TheBee and Gatack joining the search, and then a moment of silence commenced, as they found the burnt remains of Kyuu's burnt DDS notebook and the DDS metallic pin from his school uniform, and Yamaki was at lost for words, for Kyuu was believed to have perished in the explosion.

Not far away, Eve reverted back to her default form (human form to be exact), and was laughing hysterically, as she have confirmed that Kyuu's "consciousness" was no longer detectable, confirming that the DDS student and her "threat" is indeed dead. And with Kyuu dead no one can stand in her way of her planned conquest of Japan and the rest of the world.

"_Good…Kyuu is dead…and that means I have nothing to fear…and now my evolution will soon commence…a pity he defied me to the end…and I'm sure Tsubasa Ozora will be pleased once I told him I have ridded of that detective brat…_"

- - -

At Mt. Bandai, Melissa Pearce arrived amid the applaud from the druids and King Tut as they witnessed her triumphant battle against Kyuu and Class T, and Tsubasa just smiled seeing that Kyuu is finally gone, now that there is no reason for her to have him join the cult, and since he is aware that Kyuu is the only one not to be affected by Eve's power, removing him from the face of the Earth is the right thing so there will be no more threat standing in the cult's plan of conquest and now the rest of ZECt and DDS will follow Kyuu's path towards death.

The monitor then showed the footage where ZECT and DDS are standing at the remains of the Yokohama gas depot, seeing them frantically removing debris looking for Kyuu, and Melissa laughed at their feeble attempts to find the Class Q leader, knowing that his presence is no longer there as she no longer feel his telepathic signals.

"Search all you want…all that's left of him are ashes…for he'll never survive that explosion…and with the wound I gave him…there's absolutely no chance for him top escape."

- - -

_**Episode 117: Sousaku Taishite no Kyuu**_

At Yokohama, Yamaki ordered the ZECT Troopers to keep the media away from the area as a precautionary measure as ZECTu Troopers and the Powerpuff Girls Z began to dig their way through the debris to search for Kyuu in hopes that the survived the explosion, unwilling to believe that he is dead despite evidences of the burnt DDS notebook and the DDS pin they found near the burnt wreckage.

By then Class R arrived after getting a text message from Yamaki following receiving Henry's Wong's dad and Kyo became the most concerned, and what impact it would cause for his family and friends. He turn his attention towards Kanata and Junior as he too didn't want to believe until he is sure and he couldn't bear accepting this fact about his elder twin brother getting killed…permanently.

"Kanata…we need Leangle's power…use your ice to douse any remaining heat here…Junior…we need your phasing power…see if my brother is still alive and he might be pinned down under…I know he's still alive…and we can't afford to lose him…please, I'm counting on you guys…you're our only hope…"

Nodding, Junior "phased" underneath the debris, while Kanata changes to Leangle and activated the Club 6 card: BLIZZARD POLAR, and slowly used the ice attributed power to douse off any remaining flames that might cause another secondary explosions. While at this Hyper Blossom, Rolling Bubbles and Powered Buttercup slowly lifted and removed heavier debris while ZECT Troopers looked at the smaller debris, seeing no corpse there and they continue to look at other areas to search.

By this time Class Q and A arrived and Kyo became very worried, as he didn't know how to tell Megumi that her boyfriend has seemingly perished, and he reluctantly told Ryu about this, and the two conversed at this point, not noticing that Megumi overheard their conversation.

"What??? Kyuu might have been killed??"

"Not so loud…! But I'm not giving up..! He might have survived…remember…he's the only one to resist Eve's power…so he might have survived the explosion and…"

"But this is an explosion from another source…surely this doesn't count…and Kyuu's been wearing his belt and phone…so I'm sure he survived the wreckage and…Megumi???"

Kyo and Ryu saw Megumi standing there, looking shocked and was unable to comprehend what this mean, and she lashed out at the younger Renjou, refusing to believe her boyfriend's fate and decided not to leave until she is sure that Kyuu's alright. Then Angewomon arrived as Class C was already there and are searching the area for any possible survivors, and Hikari was very reluctant to tell the rest what they find.

Angewomon: "We…we found this near the townhouse where we first saw Pearce flying before the explosion occur…and from that point on…we couldn't stop worrying…"

Hikari: "We…we don't know what to say…or react…"

The rest of the DDS students saw the wrecked remains of the belt and phone, which belonged to Kyuu and Kyo was string at it in shock, and this made him very, very worried, seeing that Kyuu had no means of protection prior from the explosion.

"_The Beta Gear destroyed…no…if that's so…then nii-san…_"

Yukihira placed a hand on Kyo's shoulder, deciding that she has to be there to comfort him should their suspicions become true and she and the others hoped that Kyuu is still alive there and painfully await the news from the ZECT Troopers. Soon Class F and G arrived via the van carrying ZECT Troopers and they too were told of the situation and became worried, having getting close to Kyuu as an invaluable friend and schoolmate.

Class S was the last to arrive and Sakura activated her Clow Cards to magically remove the debris while searching for Kyuu's body. Her efforts paid off as her magic finally located him at the remains of the huge vat where the explosion originated and when it was torn down, they saw a burnt corpse, charred beyond recognition, but when she magically had it "stand up", they were able to confirm the corpse's height and built. It was Kyuu's and it became painfully cleared: he is dead.

Kyo fell to his knees, tears flow down uncontrollably with Yukihira embracing him to sooth him while shedding tears as well, Ryu was shocked to see this and couldn't react other than being silent and feeling restless, and soon the rest followed and were crying at the lost of their friend. Yamaki saw Fujima and Hyuga in a state of disbelief, and now their chances of finding a way to stop Eve is almost zero, since Kyuu was the only one to get close to her without combusting, and this puts them in a severe setback with Kyuu gone they couldn't decipher a way to make plans to approach her.

Perhaps the most affected among the mourners was Megumi, as she practically screamed out and wanting to hug her lover's corpse, but was stopped by ZECT Troopers, as Ryu and Kinta had to restrain her as she cries out while shedding tears. Almost everyone were mourning on their friend's passing and even Kazuma was crying. Yamaki was silent but was also saddened by this and had no choice but to inform both DDS and Mrs. Renjou about this, and opted not to show this fact to the media about this. Within 30 minutes Kyuu's body was secretly taken to the morgue, and within an hour Mrs. Renjou was there, crying, while a crying Kyo was there to comfort her. Ryu was also there to help them emotionally since he is already part of the Renjou family.

But within an hour Megumi's elder sister, Akane called Ryu, informing her that Megumi went into a state of shock and would not respond to her calls, so Ryu asked Kinta to look after the Renjou's as he goes to the Minami apartment to try and talk some sense into Megumi, seeing that the impact was quite sever on her than Kyo or Mrs. Renjou.

Within a few minutes Principal Dan and his staff arrived, and were clearly saddened by this and silently looked at the ceiling, mentally speaking to someone.

"_Satoru…I hope that your son is with you now…please tell Kyuu our thanks…and please help your wife and Kyo to overcome this tragedy…your support is now needed more than ever…_"

- - -

A week later, at a private funeral, Kyuu was laid to rest, with only Mrs. Renjou and the DDS "family" attended, and both Mrs. Renjou and Megumi remained visibly devastated ad though Ryu managed to convince Meg to move on, she was less than willing to move ahead. Akane Minami had to comfort her younger sister seeing how devastated she was in this and urged her to move forward and not dwell in the past.

- - -

Not far from the funeral site, the mysterious figure was watching, smiling, and felt complete, seeing that Kyuu is indeed dead. It was Narutaki, and he was jubilant that his "mission" is completed, and now he can live a "happy" life with his hated target eradicated permanently.

"Ha-ha-ha…at last…the final iteration and carnation of Kyuu Renjou is now gone…and now I can rejoice and live happily…no one can stop me now…I can do anything I want with that detective brat gone…he can now join with the rest of the other Kyuu Renjou's…all dead…ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!"

After that, Narutaki disappeared within the silhouette he created, and left "Kabuto's World".

_**To Be Continued…**_

Okay…I know you'll hate me for this…but that's how the story goes…but don't feel down, as the rest of the DDS staff and students, along with ZECT, will continue what Kyuu left behind.

And let's not forget Ryu and Kyo…they'll take his place as the main hero…

Believe me…just because Kyuu is gone doesn't mean it's the end…as his friends will pick up the pieces and will fight Eve to the end…

_**Preview:**_

DDS and ZECT moves on and are meeting up again with Dr. Klamps in hopes of finding a way to get leads on the cult, but things get messy as "Jurassic Park" crashes in…

**Note:**

This will be the last chapter that I'm going to upload for this month, as I'll be off the air for the next 15 days to brace myself for a new part-time job…and I'll use the remaining weekends to type down the final 20 chapters of this fic…and I promise it'll be exciting inspit of the tragedy you've read on Kyuu's death.


	118. Jurassic Trouble part 1

**_Parasite Eve _**

I guess that killing off Kyuu has turned off DSQ fans, well, that's part of life. It's time to move on as ZECT and DDS are now picking up the pieces that Kyuu left and makes a lot of effort to defeat Eve and the cult. The DDS sections will no doubt want to exact vengeance on Eve for killing off their friend and will not stop until their vow is accomplished.

In this chapter we go "Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers" as dinosaurs make an appearance. You'll see what I mean as the chapters come in to play…

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider 555 _**are owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- _**The Prince Of Tennis**_ are owned byby Aniplex and Production IG

- - -

One week has passed since Kyuu was buried, life moves on for both DDS and ZECT, though it was a difficult time for them. Fujima commented to Yamaki that he regretted not making the initiative to get Kyuu's blood sample which he believed to be essential in combating Eve since he is the only one not to combust by her power, and Yamaki told Fujima that they must now rely on ZECT's method to stop Eve.

At DDS, the DDS sections were silent as they still felt the effects of losing Kyuu. At the old school building, Ryu, Kinta and Kazuma were there, except for Megumi, who skipped school and instead went to the Renjou house to visit the Renjou bedroom. The three boys decided to head to the Renjou house to help Megumi recover so she'll move on.

At the cemetery, Kyo knelt beside Kyuu's grave, crying and grieving at the loss of his elder twin brother, still unable to accept the fact that Kyuu's gone forever, and Yukihira of Class A followed him there and went beside him, comforting him while urging him that he should get his bearings back and resume investigating the leads to find the cult's base.

At DDS, at the rooftop, Class F and G were there, silent and are discussing what to do next, as they wanted to move on and not let their emotions get the best of them over Kyuu's loss. Akura was the only one who appeared upbeat and tried his best to lift the spirits of the Super GALS and his fellow F-4, which partially succeeded, as Ran also urged the two sections that they should work together as a way to avenge Kyuu's death.

Class C, T and S are discussing on where to start following Kyuu's loss. Patamon, Renamon, and Guilmon are fully recovered, and Daisuke asked Sakura if she has a Clow Card that would revive the dead, in which she said she doesn't have that kind of card. The rest were surprised by his question and the Class C leader only asked that because he refused to accept Kyuu's death. This seem to sadden the three sections, as the loss of a dear friend seem unable to get off their minds yet they tried to move on and make it a point to visit his grave once the cult issue has been resolved.

- - -

**_Episode 118: Jurassic Trouble part 1  
_**That night, at the Museum of National History, a shadowy figure is seen via the walls of the hall, passing by the skeletal display of dinosaur fossils and then the scene shifts towards the 3rd floor where an office is located, and the scene slowly faded into nothingness as you can hear a woman's voice greeting someone, in which it is recognizable.

"Good evening…I have a proposition for you…something that'll benefit your work…and you…"

- - -

The next morning, at the apartment where the Minami siblings are staying, Akane woke up and prepared breakfast, and calls out her younger sister, only to realize that she is staying at Kazuma's mansion as Kazuma informed her that she'll be spending the night there along with Ryu and Kinta to help her get over Kyuu's death.

"_I hope it helps…losing Kyuu was a big blow for her…and she hasn't fully recovered. I'm glad that she didn't became suicidal and attempt to kill herself…_"

At the Narusawa Mansion, inside Kazuma's room, Ryu, Megumi and Kinta were asleep on the makeshift bed that the Class Q programmer provided and the three were sleeping soundly, their facers appeared peaceful though you can see Meg's cheeks having traces of tears, and she dreamed of her and Kyuu getting married.

- - -

At the Renjou house, at the bedroom, the scene shifts to Kyo's bed, and you can see the Class R leader and Yukihira sleeping together, covered only in a blanket while their clothes are on the floor beside a used condom. Last night Kyo arrived home while the Renjou matriarch went to a relative and he was still saddened by Kyuu's loss, and Yukihira wanted to comfort and make him feel better and they ended up kissing, leading to making out and eventually make love.

As Kyo woke up, he was surprised at the turn of events, but recalled what they did and slightly regretted making her lose her virginity just to make him feel better, but as she woke up, she appeared a bit offbeat and slightly glad.

"I don't regret it…I'm glad that you're my first…and that we should remove the stress off us. We should move on and solve this case which has yet to be resolved. I'm sure Kyuu would want that as well. Kyo…we'd better get our acts together…the cult must be stopped."

Nodding, and with a renewed sense of hope, he kissed her again and they dressed up to start a new day. As soon as they finished dressing he got a call from his Gamma Phone and answered it. It was Yamaki and he told them something which roused his curiosity.

"Kyo…this is Yamaki. Call your friends and meet me in Tokyo. The meting place will be the Museum of National History. You'll be meeting someone who might help us decode the mutations that struck every life form in the past several months."

After that Kyo called the four Class Q members and told them about it, while the niece of Principal Dan called the rest of Class A and informed them about the meeting, hoping that they could get lots of lead on this. Soon the res of the sections involved were told of this and they all agreed to head for Tokyo to meet up at the museum.

- - -

An hour later, outside the Museum of national History, Class Q, A, C G, P, R and S are assembled, with Class F still not present, since they're on their way here as they came from Atami. Anita and Junior volunteered to stay behind and wait for the F-4 to arrive, and so Yamaki, Fujima and Hyuga led the students inside and went inside the museum to head inside the hall. The students were amazed at the ambience of the museum, especially the dinosaur display, in which Daisuke made faces he poked at the display, but Kinta whacked him on the head to make the Class C leader behave, earning laughter from the rest.

As the rest were on the second floor, they didn't notice that a woman was staring at the display of the fossils, and she glanced at the DDS students who passed by them, and you can see a smile formed on her lips, and then head off towards the exit where a van is waiting near the parking area. Before boarding, she made one last look before making her departure.

"_Enjoy your visit, DDS…for this will be your last. A pity that your precious Kyuu is no longer with you…for this leave you very vulnerable…and now my plan of conquest begins…_"

Shifting back inside the museum, you can see the display of the dinosaur, in which the eyes began to glow red though no one else seem to notice it.

**_To Be Continued…_**  
There you have it…my first post-Kyuu chapter…and a new story arc in progress. Sorry if it's a bit short…but in the next chapters I'll catch up.

**_Preview:_**

As the DDS students are introduced to the scientist who might help them, pandemonium broke loose inside the museum and the DDS sections try to restore order…if they could contain them…

Part 2 will be up sooner than you think…


	119. Jurassic Trouble part 2

**_Parasite Eve _**

Part two is now here…and here our fave detective students get first-hand info about Mitochondria…and how it affects a living thing. But then there will be trouble brewing later on. As the discussion is underway, Jurassic park will make its way here.

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider 555 _**are owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- _**The Prince Of Tennis**_ are owned byby Aniplex and Production IG

- - -

At the 3rd floor of the museum, Yamaki knocked the door and the door was opened 15 seconds later. The person inside the office showed up and glanced at the visitors, seeing that it was Yamaki, and was a bit bemused to see he has brought high schoolers with him, though he can guess why they're here...to get more information on the Mitochondria cells as well as to learn first-hand on how to combat someone who possesses it.

- - -

**_Episode 119: Jurassic Trouble part 2  
_**

Inside the office, Yamaki introduced the DDS students to Hans Klamp and told them the purpose of the visit, and soon they were all ready to hear what Klamp have something to offer in terms of valuable information, but then Klamp opened the projection which slightly surprised Yamaki, since he expected information regarding the sample evidences he gave to Klamp a few weeks before Kyuu's untimely death.

- - -

**Apoptosis** is the process of programmed cell death (PCD) that may occur in multicellular organisms. Programmed cell death involves a series of biochemical events leading to a characteristic cell morphology and death, in more specific terms, a series of biochemical events that lead to a variety of morphological changes, including blebbing, changes to the cell membrane such as loss of membrane asymmetry and attachment, cell shrinkage, nuclear fragmentation, chromatin condensation, and chromosomal DNA fragmentation (1-4). (See also Apoptosis DNA fragmentation.) Processes of disposal of cellular debris whose results do not damage the organism differentiate apoptosis from necrosis.[2]

In contrast to necrosis, which is a form of traumatic cell death that results from acute cellular injury, apoptosis, in general, confers advantages during an organism's life cycle. For example, the differentiation of fingers and toes in a developing human embryo occurs because cells between the fingers apoptose; the result is that the digits are separate. Between 50 billion and 70 billion cells die each day due to apoptosis in the average human adult. For an average child between the ages of 8 and 14, approximately 20 billion to 30 billion cells die a day. In a year, this amounts to the proliferation and subsequent destruction of a mass of cells equal to an individual's body weight.

Research on apoptosis has increased substantially since the early 1990s. In addition to its importance as a biological phenomenon, defective apoptotic processes have been implicated in an extensive variety of diseases. Excessive apoptosis causes hypotrophy, such as in ischemic damage, whereas an insufficient amount results in uncontrolled cell proliferation, such as cancer.[4]

**Discovery and etymology**

Cell death is a completely normal process in living organisms and was first discovered by scientists over 100 years ago. A German scientist Carl Vogt was first to describe the principle of apoptosis in 1842. In 1885, anatomist Walther Flemming delivered a more precise description of the process of programmed cell death. However, it was not until 1965 that the topic was resurrected. While studying tissues using electron microscopy, John Foxton Ross Kerr at University of Queensland was able to distinguish apoptosis (Greek: apo - from, ptosis - falling) from traumatic cell death.[3] Following the publication of a paper describing the phenomenon, Kerr was invited to join Alastair R Currie, as well as Andrew Wyllie, who was Currie's graduate student, [4] at University of Aberdeen. In 1972, the trio published a seminal article in the British Journal of Cancer.[5] Kerr had initially used the term programmed cell necrosis, but in the article, the process of natural cell death was called apoptosis. Kerr, Wyllie and Currie credited James Cormack, a professor of Greek language at University of Aberdeen, with suggesting the term apoptosis. Kerr received the Paul Ehrlich and Ludwig Darmstaedter Prize on March 14, 2000, for his description of apoptosis. He shared the prize with Boston biologist Robert Horvitz.[6]

In Greek, apoptosis translates to "dropping off" of petals or leaves from plants or trees. Cormack, professor of Greek language, reintroduced the term for medical use as it had a medical meaning for the Greeks over two thousand years before. Hippocrates used the term to mean "the falling off of the bones". Galen extended its meaning to "the dropping of the scabs". Cormack was no doubt aware of this usage when he suggested the name. Debate continues over the correct pronunciation, with opinion divided between a pronunciation with the second p silent (pronounced /æpəˈtoʊsɨs/ "ap-a-tow'-sis"[2] [7]) and the second p pronounced (pronounced /æpəpˈtoʊsɨs/),[1] [2] as in the original Greek.[citation needed] In English, the p of the Greek -pt- consonant cluster is typically silent at the beginning of a word (e.g. pterodactyl, Ptolemy), but articulated when used in combining forms preceded by a vowel, as in helicopter or the orders of insects: diptera, lepidoptera, etc.

**Functions **

**Cell termination **

Apoptosis occurs when a cell is damaged beyond repair, infected with a virus, or undergoing stressful conditions such as starvation. Damage to DNA from ionizing radiation or toxic chemicals can also induce apoptosis via the actions of the tumour-suppressing gene p53. The "decision" for apoptosis can come from the cell itself, from the surrounding tissue, or from a cell that is part of the immune system. In these cases apoptosis functions to remove the damaged cell, preventing it from sapping further nutrients from the organism, or halting further spread of viral infection.

Apoptosis also plays a role in preventing cancer. If a cell is unable to undergo apoptosis because of mutation or biochemical inhibition, it continues to divide and develop into a tumour. For example, infection by papillomaviruses causes a viral gene to interfere with the cell's p53 protein, an important member of the apoptotic pathway. This interference in the apoptotic capability of the cell plays a role in the development of cervical cancer. **Homeostasis **

In the adult organism, the number of cells is kept relatively constant through cell death and division. Cells must be replaced when they malfunction or become diseased, but proliferation must be offset by cell death.[8] This control mechanism is part of the homeostasis required by living organisms to maintain their internal states within certain limits. Some scientists have suggested homeodynamics as a more accurate term.[9] The related term allostasis reflects a balance of a more complex nature by the body.

Homeostasis is achieved when the rate of mitosis (cell division) in the tissue is balanced by cell death. If this equilibrium is disturbed, one of two potentially fatal disorders occurs:

· the cells are dividing faster than they die, effectively developing a tumor.

· the cells are dividing slower than they die, causing cell loss.

Homeostasis involves a complex series of reactions, an ongoing process inside an organism that calls for different types of cell signaling. Any impairment can cause a disease. For example, dysregulation of signaling pathway has been implicated in several forms of cancer. The pathway, which conveys an anti-apoptotic signal, has been found to be activated in pancreatic adenocarcinoma tissues.[6]

**Development**

Programmed cell death is an integral part of both plant and animal tissue development. Development of an organ or tissue is often preceded by the extensive division and differentiation of a particular cell, the resultant mass is then "pruned" into the correct form by apoptosis. Unlike necrosis, cellular death caused by injury, apoptosis results in cell shrinkage and fragmentation. Such shrinkage and fragmentation allow the cells to be phagocytosed and their components reused without releasing potentially harmful intracellular substances such as hydrolytic enzymes into the surrounding tissue.

Research on chick embryos has suggested how selective cell proliferation, combined with selective apoptosis, sculpts developing tissues in vertebrates. During vertebrate embryo development, structures called the notochord and the floor plate secrete a gradient of the signaling molecule (Shh), and it is this gradient that directs cells to form patterns in the embryonic neural tube. Cells that receive Shh in a receptor in their membranes called patched1 (Ptc1) survive and proliferate. In the absence of Shh, one of the ends of this same Ptc1 receptor (the carboxyl-terminal, inside the membrane) is cleaved by caspase-3, an action that exposes an apoptosis-producing domain.[10] [11]

During development, apoptosis is tightly regulated and different tissues use different signals for inducing apoptosis. In birds, bone morphogenetic proteins (BMP) signaling is used to induce apoptosis in the interdigital tissue. In Drosophila flies, steroid hormones regulate cell death. Developmental cues can also induce apoptosis, such as the sex-specific cell death of hermaphrodite specific neurons in C. elegans males through low TRA-1 transcription factor activity (TRA-1 helps prevent cell death).

**Lymphocyte interactions **

The development of B lymphocytes and T lymphocytes in a human body is a complex process that creates a large pool of diverse cells and subsequently eliminates those potentially damaging to the body. Apoptosis is the mechanism by which the body removes both the ineffective and the potentially damaging immature cells. In T cells, apoptosis is initiated by the withdrawal of survival signals.[12]

Cytotoxic T cells are able to directly induce apoptosis by opening up pores in the target's membrane and releasing chemicals that bypass the normal apoptotic pathway. The pores are created by the action of secreted perforin, and the granules contain granzyme B, a serine protease that activates a variety of caspases by cleaving aspartate residues.[13][8]

**Process**

[9] The process of apoptosis is controlled by a diverse range of cell signals, which may originate either extracellularly (extrinsic inducers) or intracellularly (intrinsic inducers). Extracellular signals may include toxins [14], hormones, growth factors, nitric oxide [15] or cytokines, and therefore must either cross the plasma membrane or transduce to effect a response. These signals may positively or negatively induce apoptosis. The binding and subsequent initiation of apoptosis by a molecule is termed positive, whereas the active repression of apoptosis by a molecule is termed negative.

A cell initiates intracellular apoptotic signalling in response to a stress, which may bring about cell suicide. The binding of nuclear receptors by glucocorticoids [13], heat[13], radiation[13], nutrient deprivation[13], viral infection[13], hypoxia [13] and increased intracellular calcium concentration[16], for example, by damage to the membrane can all trigger the release of intracellular apoptotic signals by a damaged cell. A number of cellular components, such as poly ADP ribose polymerase, may also help regulate apoptosis.[17]

Before the actual process of cell death is carried out by enzymes, apoptotic signals must cause regulatory proteins to start off the death pathway. This step allows apoptotic signals to cause cell death, or the process to be stopped, should the cell no longer need to die. Several proteins are involved, but two main methods of regulation have been identified: targeting mitochondria functionality, or directly transducing the signal via adaptor proteins to the apoptotic mechanisms. There is another extrinsic pathway that has been noticed in several toxical studies that have shown that an increase in calcium concentration with in a cell caused by drug activity; also has the ablity to cause apoptosis via a calcium binding protease calpain.

**Mitochondrial regulation **

The mitochondria are essential to multicellular life. Without them, a cell ceases to respire aerobically and quickly dies, a fact exploited by some apoptotic pathways. Apoptotic proteins that target mitochondria affect them in different ways. They may cause mitochondrial swelling through the formation of membrane pores, or they may increase the permeability of the mitochondrial membrane and cause apoptotic effectors to leak out.[13] There is also a growing body of evidence that indicates that nitric oxide is able to induce apoptosis by helping to dissipate the membrane potential of mitochondria and therefore make it more permeable.[15]

Mitochondrial proteins known as SMACs (second mitochondria-derived activator of caspases) are released into the cytosol following an increase in permeability. SMAC binds to inhibitor of apoptosis proteins (IAPs) and deactivates them, preventing the IAPs from arresting the apoptotic process and therefore allowing apoptosis to proceed. IAP also normally suppresses the activity of a group of cysteine proteases called caspases,[18] which carry out the degradation of the cell, therefore the actual degradation enzymes can be seen to be indirectly regulated by mitochondrial permeability.

Cytochrome c is also released from mitochondria due to formation of a channel, MAC, in the outer mitochondrial membrane[19], and serves a regulatory function as it precedes morphological change associated with apoptosis.[13] Once cytochrome c is released it binds with Apaf-1 and ATP, which then bind to pro-caspase-9 to create a protein complex known as an apoptosome. The apoptosome cleaves the pro-caspase to its active form of caspase-9, which in turn activates the effector caspase-3.

MAC is itself subject to regulation by various proteins, such as those encoded by the mammalian Bcl-2 family of anti-apoptopic genes, the homologs of the ced-9 gene found in C. elegans.[20] [21] Bcl-2 proteins are able to promote or inhibit apoptosis either by direct action on MAC or indirectly through other proteins. It is important to note that the actions of some Bcl-2 proteins are able to halt apoptosis even if cytochrome c has been released by the mitochondria.[13][10]

**Direct Signal Transduction **

Two theories of the direct initiation of apoptotic mechanisms in mammals have been suggested: the TNF-induced (tumour necrosis factor) model and the Fas-Fas ligand-mediated model, both involving receptors of the TNF receptor (TNFR) family[22] coupled to extrinsic signals.

TNF is a cytokine produced mainly by activated macrophages, and is the major extrinsic mediator of apoptosis. Most cells in the human body have two receptors for TNF: TNF-R1 and TNF-R2. The binding of TNF to TNF-R1 has been shown to initiate the pathway that leads to caspase activation via the intermediate membrane proteins TNF receptor-associated death domain (TRADD) and Fas-associated death domain protein (FADD).[23] Binding of this receptor can also indirectly lead to the activation of transcription factors involved in cell survival and inflammatory responses.[24] The link between TNF and apoptosis shows why an abnormal production of TNF plays a fundamental role in several human diseases, especially in autoimmune diseases.

The Fas receptor (also known as Apo-1 or CD95) binds the Fas ligand (FasL), a transmembrane protein part of the TNF family.[22] The interaction between Fas and FasL results in the formation of the death-inducing signaling complex (DISC), which contains the FADD, caspase-8 and caspase-10. In some types of cells (type I), processed caspase-8 directly activates other members of the caspase family, and triggers the execution of apoptosis. In other types of cells (type II), the Fas-DISC starts a feedback loop that spirals into increasing release of pro-apoptotic factors from mitochondria and the amplified activation of caspase-8.[25]

Following TNF-R1 and Fas activation in mammalian cells a balance between pro-apoptotic (BAX,[26] BID, BAK, or BAD) and anti-apoptotic (Bcl-Xl and Bcl-2) members of the Bcl-2 family is established. This balance is the proportion of pro-apoptotic homodimers that form in the outer-membrane of the mitochondrion. The pro-apoptotic homodimers are required to make the mitochondrial membrane permeable for the release of caspase activators such as cytochrome c and SMAC. Control of pro-apoptotic proteins under normal cell conditions of non-apoptotic cells is incompletely understood, but it has been found that a mitochondrial outer-membrane protein, VDAC2, interacts with BAK to keep this potentially-lethal apoptotic effector under control.[27] When the death signal is received, products of the activation cascade displace VDAC2 and BAK is able to be activated.

There also exists a caspase-independent apoptotic pathway that is mediated by AIF (apoptosis-inducing factor).[28]

**Execution**

Many pathways and signals lead to apoptosis, but there is only one mechanism that actually causes the death of a cell. After a cell receives stimulus, it undergoes organized degradation of cellular organelles by activated proteolytic caspases. A cell undergoing apoptosis shows a characteristic morphology:

1. Cell shrinkage and rounding are shown because of the breakdown of the proteinaceous cytoskeleton by caspases.

2. The cytoplasm appears dense, and the organelles appear tightly packed.

3. Chromatin undergoes condensation into compact patches against the nuclear envelope in a process known as pyknosis, a hallmark of apoptosis.[29] [30]

4. The nuclear envelope becomes discontinuous and the DNA inside it is fragmented in a process referred to as karyorrhexis. The nucleus breaks into several discrete chromatin bodies or nucleosomal units due to the degradation of DNA.[31]

5. The cell membrane shows irregular buds known as blebs.

6. The cell breaks apart into several vesicles called apoptotic bodies, which are then phagocytosed.

Apoptosis progresses quickly and its products are quickly removed, making it difficult to detect or visualize. During karyorrhexis, endonuclease activation leaves short DNA fragments, regularly spaced in size. These give a characteristic "laddered" appearance on agar gel after electrophoresis. Tests for DNA laddering differentiate apoptosis from ischemic or toxic cell death.[32]

**Removal of dead cells**

The removal of dead cells by neighboring phagocytic cells has been termed efferocytosis.[33] Dying cells that undergo the final stages of apoptosis display phagocytotic molecules, such as phosphatidylserine, on their cell surface.[34] Phosphatidylserine is normally found on the cytosolic surface of the plasma membrane, but is redistributed during apoptosis to the extracellular surface by a hypothetical protein known as scramblase.[35] These molecules mark the cell for phagocytosis by cells possessing the appropriate receptors, such as macrophages.[36] Upon recognition, the phagocyte reorganizes its cytoskeleton for engulfment of the cell. The removal of dying cells by phagocytes occurs in an orderly manner without eliciting an inflammatory response.

**Implication in disease**

**Defective apoptotic pathways**

The many different types of apoptotic pathways contain a multitude of different biochemical components, many of them not yet understood.[8] As a pathway is more or less sequential in nature, it is a victim of causality; removing or modifying one component leads to an effect in another. In a living organism this can have disastrous effects, often in the form of disease or disorder. A discussion of every disease caused by modification of the various apoptotic pathways would be impractical, but the concept overlying each one is the same: the normal functioning of the pathway has been disrupted in such a way as to impair the ability of the cell to undergo normal apoptosis. This results in a cell that lives past its "use-by-date" and is able to replicate and pass on any faulty machinery to its progeny, increasing the likelihood of the cell becoming cancerous or diseased.

A recently-described example of this concept in action can be seen in the development of a lung cancer called NCI-H460.[37] The X-linked inhibitor of apoptosis protein (XIAP) is overexpressed in cells of the H460 cell line. XIAPs bind to the processed form of caspase-9, and suppress the activity of apoptotic activator cytochrome c, therefore overexpression leads to a decrease in the amount of pro-apoptotic agonists. As a consequence, the balance of anti-apoptotic and pro-apoptotic effectors is upset in favour of the former, and the damaged cells continue to replicate despite being directed to die.

**Dysregulation of p53**

The tumor-suppressor protein p53 accumulates when DNA is damaged due to a chain of biochemical reactions. Part of this pathway includes alpha-interferon and beta-interferon, which induce transcription of the p53 gene and result in the increase of p53 protein level and enhancement of cancer cell-apoptosis.[38] p53 prevents the cell from replicating by stopping the cell cycle at G1, or interphase, to give the cell time to repair, however it will induce apoptosis if damage is extensive and repair efforts fail. Any disruption to the regulation of the p53 or interferon genes will result in impaired apoptosis and the possible formation of tumors.

**HIV progression**

The progression of the human immunodeficiency virus infection to AIDS is primarily due to the depletion of CD4+ T-helper lymphocytes, which leads to a compromised immune system. One of the mechanisms by which T-helper cells are depleted is apoptosis, which results from a series of biochemical pathways:[39]

1. HIV enzymes deactivate anti-apoptotic Bcl-2 This does not directly cause cell death, but primes the cell for apoptosis should the appropriate signal be parallel these enzymes activate pro-apoptotic procaspase-8, which does directly activate the mitochondrial events of apoptosis.

2. HIV may increase the level of cellular proteins which prompt Fas-mediated apoptosis.

3. HIV proteins decrease the amount of CD4 glycoprotein marker present on the cell membrane.

4. Released viral particles and proteins present in extracellular fluid are able to induce apoptosis in nearby "bystander" T helper cells.

5. HIV decreases the production of molecules involved in marking the cell for apoptosis, giving the virus time to replicate and continue releasing apoptotic agents and virions into the surrounding tissue.

6. The infected CD4+ cell may also receive the death signal from a cytotoxic T cell.

Cells may also die as a direct consequence of viral infection.

Viral infection

Viruses can trigger apoptosis of infected cells via a range of mechanisms including:

· Receptor binding.

· Activation of protein kinase R (PKR).

· Interaction with p53.

· Expression of viral proteins coupled to MHC proteins on the surface of the infected cell, allowing recognition by cells of the immune system (such as Natural Killer and cytotoxic T cells) that then induce the infected cell to undergo apoptosis.[40]

Most viruses encode proteins that can inhibit apoptosis.[41] Several viruses encode viral homologs of Bcl-2. These homologs can inhibit pro-apoptotic proteins such as BAX and BAK, which are essential for the activation of apoptosis. Examples of viral Bcl-2 proteins include the Epstein-Barr virus BHRF1 protein and the adenovirus E1B 19K protein.[42] Some viruses express caspase inhibitors that inhibit caspase activity and an example is the CrmA protein of cowpox viruses. Whilst a number of viruses can block the effects of TNF and Fas. For example the M-T2 protein of myxoma viruses can bind TNF preventing it from binding the TNF receptor and inducing a response.[43] Furthermore, many viruses express p53 inhibitors that can bind p53 and inhibit its transcriptional transactivation activity. Consequently p53 cannot induce apoptosis since it cannot induce the expression of pro-apoptotic proteins. The adenovirus E1B-55K protein and the hepatitis B virus HBx protein are examples of viral proteins that can perform such a function.[44]

Interestingly, viruses can remain intact from apoptosis particularly in the latter stages of infection. They can be exported in the apoptotic bodies that pinch off from the surface of the dying cell and the fact that they are engulfed by phagocytes prevents the initiation of a host response. This favours the spread of the virus.[43][16]

While Klamp's lecture was entertaining and did add some facts since it mentioned Mitochondria, Kyo and Daisuke were visibly annoyed since Mitochondria Eve wasn't mentioned and he didn't even said a word on what caused the mutation. He even had a feeling that they're being stalled for some reason and is starting to go towards Klamp until Yamaki held the Class R leader back, but then a janitor barged in had a hollowing news which surprised everyone.

"Sirs...we have a problem! The dinosaur fossils on display on the ground floor...they've came to life and are attacking the visitors and some are making their way up here! You'll have to evacuate! You're lives are in danger!"

Hyuga and Fujima were the first to leave the office and when they came down they were surprised to see baby T-Rex fossils were covered in slime and formed a real skin of a dinosaur, bringing them to life and are now hungry for food, and surprisingly they head towards Hyuga and Fujima's path as the two ZECT agents summoned their Zecters and initiated their transformations to Gatack and TheBee, and a fight ensued in which the two are outnumbered but did not back away as they intend to hold them off until the DDS students are safely evacuated.

**_To Be Continued…  
_**A lesson in science ended with Jurassic Park crashing in...and Kyo is right to be suspicious since the lecture he gave seem to have no significance to their visit as they expected the scientist to divulge what he learned about ZECT's evidence given to him.

**_Preview:_**

The dinosaur assault continue in the next chapter as a GIANT problem comes in...threatening to go out to the streets unless ZECT and the DDS students do something about it.


	120. Jurassic Trouble part 3

**_Parasite Eve _**

The final chapter of this story arc, and it'll be a blast for this one.

It's dinosaur danger in this chapter as Eve's slimes have mutated in an unknown way the fossilized displays of the dinosaur bones, bringing them back to life and are now attacking the museum, killing staff workers and now ZECT and the DDS students are now trying to contain the situation before it spirals out of control.

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider 555 _**are owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- _**The Prince Of Tennis**_ are owned byby Aniplex and Production IG

- - -

While Klamp's lecture was entertaining and did add some facts since it mentioned Mitochondria, Kyo and Daisuke were visibly annoyed since Mitochondria Eve wasn't mentioned and he didn't even said a word on what caused the mutation. He even had a feeling that they're being stalled for some reason and is starting to go towards Klamp until Yamaki held the Class R leader back, but then a janitor barged in had a hollowing news which surprised everyone.

"Sirs...we have a problem! The dinosaur fossils on display on the ground floor...they've came to life and are attacking the visitors and some are making their way up here! You'll have to evacuate! You're lives are in danger!"

Hyuga and Fujima were the first to leave the office and when they came down they were surprised to see baby velociraptors fossils were covered in slime and formed a real skin of a dinosaur, bringing them to life and are now hungry for food, and surprisingly they head towards Hyuga and Fujima's path as the two ZECT agents summoned their Zecters and initiated their transformations to Gatack and TheBee, and a fight ensued in which the two are outnumbered but did not back away as they intend to hold them off until the DDS students are safely evacuated.

Their bulky armors were enough to provide them protection from the mutated dinosaur bites, but they seem to have problems containing them and are now looking for a way to keep them from heading to the main exit.

Gatack used his Vulcan Cannons to fire at the ceiling and block the exit and the mini dinosaurs were trapped, and Gatack fired again, taking down 20 of them. TheBee initiated Cast Off to assume his secondary form and used Clock Up in conjunction with the Rider Sting to take out 20 more, but then they noticed that the slime his enveloping the fossilized display of the stegosaurus and it was brought to life, and now a new problem arises, as the NMC stegosaurus is blocking the stairs leading to the 2nd and 3rd floors as more NMC velociraptors are "born" and are heading upstairs.

"Blast…we've got to get up there and stall those little tikes…Hyuga…you go ahead. I'll keep Stego here busy. You're Zecter is strong enough to disperse them!"

"But what about you, Fujima??

"I'll take care of it…Go! Yamaki and the teens are up there…! They're short handed as some of Class C's Digimons are already dead!"

Left with no choice, Gatack jumped over the NMC stegosaurus and went towards the 2nd floor as The Bee began to distract it to give his comrade time to get towards the upper floors to save his friends from the mutated army of velociraptors and hoped that the DDS students are already aware of the situation.

- - -

**_Episode 120: Jurassic Trouble part 3  
_**

At the 3rd floor, Tailmon and Patamon served as lookouts as they went to the 2nd floor to see what is happening, and saw several NMC velociraptors are making their way up, eating away staff workers along the way, and this slowed them down as they paused for a meal. Seeing how grave the situation is, they went back up and warned the rest about what is happening and they are now contemplating on what to do next.

While this is happening, Klamp seem unconcerned about this though he kept on watching the scene while Kazuma and Kite secretly copied the files of the scientist when no one is looking. The two DDS students were already suspecting something since the "lecture", feeling that they're intentionally being led astray from the real topic, and seeing that Klamp is unfazed by the situation, they knew something is up. After getting the files, they pretended that they were worried about the dino-mutants, and Klamp seem to be unaware of their hacking.

Outside, Tailmon and Patamon went down the stairs, changing to Angemon and Angewomon and intercepted the velociraptors, punching them back, causing the majority of them jamming the stairway, stalling another batch from the 2nd floor. Seeing this, Yamaki led the DDS students towards a fire exit and proceeded to head to the lobby area while contacting ZECT HQ to request for back-up. Loading his gun, he urged the students to go ahead and not look back.

Ryu activated his belt and mobile phone, becoming Orga and led the rest to the students, while Kyo changes to Gamma and was behind the gang with Yamaki guarding their backs. They knew they were short-handed, mainly because most of Class C's Digimons are already dead, and with so many mutated fossils coming to life, they'll be needing a miracle to get out alive.

"_Blast…why at a time like this??? Why didn't we suspect that Eve was here earlier???_"

Then a phone call from his mobile phone blared and Yamaki answered it, and it was from a ZECT Trooper from outside the museum. There he got another dose of tension as he is being told of the current situation.

"Sir…baby T-Rexes are outside the streets, attacking civilians at every corner…right now the F-4 are doing all they can to restrain them but they're simply too many to stop at once."

"Blast! This is unexpected! Do whatever you can! Help is on the way!"

As the running continues, Class G transformed into Glaive, Larc and Lance and went ahead towards the door, cautiously preparing to open it. Sakura activated her SHIELD card and weaved a force field around the DDs students and teleported away, leaving Class G and P behind. There they opened the door and several baby T-Rezes swarm in, and Kanata, who already changed into Leangle, activated the BLIZZARD POLAR card and froze the mutated baby dinosaurs and shattered them, ensuring their deaths.

- - -

Outside, Blade and Garren are having their hands full in stopping the small mutated T-rexes, and despite the assistance of the ZECT Troopers, they couldn't stop them all, given their size and speed. The two F-4 members were forced to recharge their card readers three times, and it barely contained the situation to a rather normal pace.

"I wonder if Steven Spielberg were here to see this? He'll have a filed day…right Tsukasa?"

"Don't make me recall the Jurassic Park DVD's you bought, Nishikado…"

As the ZECT Troopers are helping the injured and seeing that nothing more came out, the two Class F members decided to head for the museum to see if Yamaki and the rest are fine, and hoped they fare well than this one.

- - -

Back inside, Gatack and TheBee managed to take out the baby and adult-sized velaciraptors and just as they arrived at the main floor, Yamaki and the remaining DDS students emerged from the fire exit and joined the two armored ZECT agents, and are pondering on what to do next, as they expected the druids to be there, but Daisuke made a stupid comment, much to everyone's relief. The Class C leader is good in removing tensions.

"Okay…leave it to me! We need Dinozord Power!!!"

In an instant, a T-Rex, adult-sized and as big as a car, smashed through the walls, surprising the gang, and is being followed a saber-tooth tiger, a triceratops, a mastodon, and a pterodactyl, all covered in slime and were mutated, no thanks to Eve. As the five mutated dinosaurs are ready to take the fight, Daisuke made another goofy gesture much to the others' chagrin.

"Okay…how about this…mastodon-lion thunderzord power…"

A mutated lion bursts into the scene, and surprisingly it was growling at the mutated mastodon. Seeing this Daisuke decided to do some more "tricks".

"Pterodactyl-firebird thunderzord power…"

A mutated bird looking like a phoenix arrived, staring at the mutated winged reptile.

"Triceratops-unicorn thunderzord power…"

A mutated horse barged in with a flaming horn, and is siding with Daisuke.

"Saber-tooth tiger-griffin thunderzord power…Tyranosaurus-Red dragon thunderzord power…"

A griffin-like mutant and a flying reptile resembling a blood-red dragon, both mutated, arrived, and the two sides, the dinosaurs and the new arrivals, began to battle each other, enabling Yamaki and the DDS students to make it out of the museum, and once safely outside, Blade decided to end the "freak show", initiating King form and executed the Royal Straight Flush, decimating most of the museum, but this ensured the mutants' deaths, though Klamp wasn't concerned of this as he continued to watch the scene in a cool and calm way.

Meanwhile, the rest were astounded on why the the newly-arrived mutants fought the mutated dinosaurs instead of Daisuke, though the class C leader seem to take pride on what he did, much to the others' dismay. Even Kyo was getting ticked at Daisuke's bragging ways.

"...of course...mind over matter...the power of my mind...i can do anything...I save you guys...call me Mr. Wonderful...now let Eve or the cult come this way...I'll deal with them all...I will summon the Ninjazords...and then..."

KA-BLAG!

The younger Renjou smacked the Chosen Child on the head, knocking him out as the rest prepared to take their leave after securing the area and are now making sure that no more mutants are roaming around the place.

- - -

Within an hour the mess was cleaned up though the museum was no longer a place to visit due to the damage it got, but to their surprise Klamp just left as if nothing happened, and though they partially got an idea about what they learned, they still felt that they're far from knowing more about Eve and her connection to the druids.

Back at the cult's base, Eve was smiling at how things turn out, and she was even more pleased that Kyuu remained dead. With him out, there's no stopping her and her quest to rule the world.

_**To Be Continued…**_

This ends the Jurassic Park story arc. Sorry if it's short, but the next chapters will make up for it…

_**Preview:**_

Tsubasa vs. Hyuga…again. Hyuga attempts to bring Tsubasa back to his senses…but will he succeed this time?


	121. A Mentor's Call

**_Parasite Eve _**

In this two-chapter story arc, a very prominent Captain Tsubasa character, Roberto Hongo, makes an appearance here in a bid to bring Tsubasa back to normal, but of course that might be difficult Since Sanae herself couldn't reach him, but before that, Hyuga tries his own method of waking the soccer player up.

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider 555 _**are owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- _**The Prince Of Tennis**_ are owned byby Aniplex and Production IG

- - -

At the Ozora house, Mrs. Ozora was cleaning and sweeping inside the living room when her husband, Mr. Ozora arrived after spending time overseas doing work, and arrived after being told of his son, Tsubasa, being a member of a cult. Mrs. Ozora hugged her spouse while crying as he told her that he'll try everything to bring their son back while putting his life on the line.

A knock on the door was heard and when they answered it they got a shock as they saw who the visitor is and a brief conversation took place.

Mr. Ozora: "You…you're…"

"Mr. and Mrs. Ozora…allow me to rectify the situation…leave your son to me. I'll bring him back."

- - -

**_Episode 121: Mento-ru no Ko-ru  
_**

At the outskirts of Odaiba, at an equestrian ranch, the Japanese Soccer team arrived via the shuttle bus they've rented and they are going to concentrate on training as the tournament is just a week away that will be held in Sicily, Italy. Although they were visibly disheartened at learning their friends' (Tsubasa and Sanae) situations, they had to put those feelings aside in order to prepare themselves for the upcoming tournament as they'll be leaving two days before the tournament begins.

However, the bus driver was a druid in disguise and contacted the cult to inform them of the current situation. Tsubasa Ozora was ecstatic, as he gets another shot to torment the soccer team and will not afford to miss this opportunity. He gathered the druids and head off to the ranch at once, while Koizumi and Ryoma looked bemused at seeing him leave.

- - -

At the Renjou house, Mrs. Renjou was watering the flowers and plants at the garden and is all by herself while Ryu and Kyo were at DDS attending classes. She seemed to have accepted Kyuu's passing and moved on, but noticed that Megumi came and went straight inside, noticing the sullen look on her face, and she could tell that she hasn't recovered fully. Going inside the house, the Renjou matriarch noticed that she was heading upstairs and could tell where the pink-haired Class Q member is heading.

Two minutes later, at the Renjou bedroom, Megumi stood beside the empty bed that belonged to Kyuu and stared at it, not noticing Mrs. Renjou entering. The scene was quite silent for about three minutes before the pretty Class Q member knelt beside the empty bed and bursts in to tears, and the Renjou matriarch knelt beside her and tried to comfort her as much as she could, seeing. How hard it was for her.

"Hush, Megumi…Kyuu is watching over us…he'll be sad if he sees you like this…"

"I…I can't keep on like this…I want to be with Kyuu…"

"Please…don't do anything rash…you have friends…and you must move on…for Kyuu's sake…"

At that point, Ryu and Kyo arrived and went straight to their bedroom after seeing Megumi's shoes, and when they entered, they saw what is happening and Ryu had to persuade her to move on and to dissuade her from committing suicide, unwilling t\to let her die meaningless, seeing that she hasn't fully accepted Kyuu's departure. Kyo himself was still vulnerable as he still wasn't fully recovered as he still wished that Kyuu was still alive but he is starting to accept the facts, but then Mitsuo Yamaki came and broke up the drama scene and told the three teens that he's inviting them to a snack treat while having discussion. Ryu spoke for the three of them and accepted the invitation and they all left.

- - -

At the Narusawa Mansion, Kazuma was tinkering at his laptop and was looking very suspicious…and serious. After copying (in secret) Hans Klamp's files, he learned something from the German scientist in which he didn't expected, and this caused the Class Q member to get concerned and decided to move and alert both DDS and ZECT. He also bet that they'll be surprised as well once he showed to them the contents on his laptop.

"_The guys will be in for a shock once I showed them what I found out…and I'm sure they'll be thinking twice about hiring outside help…_"

- - -

At the equestrian ranch, the soccer team are now in the field and are gearing up for their training, while their playing coach was assembling them for a practice match, as he hoped that the current scenery would boost their spirits while making them put aside their feelings about Tsubasa being a controlled thug for the cult. As the players assembled, the coach glanced at the members and see who will be assigned to strategic posts once they arrive in Italy, and one by one he called the names of the team members.

"Genzou Wakabayashi…"

"Here!"

"Taro Misaki…"

"Here!"

"Jun Misugi…"

"Here!"

"Hikaru Matsuyama…"

"Here!"

"Shingo Aoi…"

"Here!"

"Makoto Soda…"

"Here!"

"Shun Nitta…"

"Here!"

"Ken Wakashimazu…"

"Here!"

"Ryo Ishizaki…"

"Here!"

"Takeshi Sawada…"

"Here!"

"Masao Tachibana…"

"Here!"

"Kazuo Tachibana…"

"Here!"

"Hiroshi Jito…"

"Here!"

"Mitsuru Sano…"

"Here!"

As the coach is about to give them instructions before starting the practice match, all the players let him know that they are now focused on winning the tournament in Italy and that they have full confidence in Hyuga, who promised to bring Tsubasa back. The coach was pleased at this, but then something unexpected happened as Druids appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them with their automatic firearms and trapped them in a circle, and Tsubasa showed up, smirking wickedly which sent shivers to the players, and then glanced at the coach accompanying the team.

"It's too bad the tournament won't take place as I have a tournament in mind for them…and I'll be their coach, so your services are no longer needed…get rid of him."

Just as the druid in front of the coach was about to open fire, Tsubasa got a surprise as a blue flying object came and rammed the druid's head, knocking him out and did the same to at least five more druids. Getting a closer look, he was surprised to see that the flying object is none other than the Stag Beetle Zecter, and saw it heading towards the user, which turns out to be Kojiro Hyuga. Hyuga approached Tsubasa, while Tsubasa summoned the Beetle Zecter and told the druids to keep an eye on the soccer team, and the soccer team members and the coach were surprised as the two rivals inserted their Zecters inside their belts and armored up as Kabuto and Gatack.

Gatack fired his Vulcan cannons while Kabuto took out his Kunai Gun and toggled it to become Gun Mode and returned fire, and both stopped while aiming their weapons at each other. An eerie moment is felt and the two exchanged words which had little effect on Kabuto, and this made the soccer team worried over their friends, seeing that they're fighting for real and not about soccer, and they silently prayed for a miracle to save him.

"Don't make me do this, Bass. Come back to us."

"If I say I'm happy being a terrorist? What will you do? And I want to rule the world alongside the mistress, so stop wasting your saliva and let's fight."

But then someone stepped in and this caused quite a shock to Gatack and the soccer team as they recognized the figure who stepped in. It was Roberto Hongo, Tsubasa's "mentor" and he stood in front of Tsubasa and Hyuga. He glanced back at Gatack seeing that it's up to him to bring his "protégé" back to himself seeing Hyuga was unable to.

"You did well, Hyuga…but leave this to me…you go help the soccer team members escape. After this we'll go to Italy together and win the tournament. I got a call from FIBA and they said that they're cancelling the tournament until this is resolved, considering our team is in a precarious situation."

Kabuto was getting ticked at the interruption and berated the two, but Roberto spat back, and this started to agitate him as he was being taunted by Roberto's words.

"What's the matter, Bass? Replacing your soccer ball with guns? I bet you couldn't handle the fact that you have no "balls"…even Hyuga's "balls" are bigger than yours…"

"What…??!! Why you…"

Gatack and the Japan Soccer Team are baffled at what Roberto is doing, seeing that he's infuriating the possessed Tsubasa and wondered if he's helping or worsening the situation.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Tsubasa and Hyuga's fight is interrupted…and someone stepped in to help…but is he helping…?

**_Preview:_**

As Hyuga fought the druids who plan to escape wit the soccer players, Roberto continues to taunt Tsubasa into breaking free from the cult's control, but the result will have an effect as a life had to be sacrificed at the end of next chapter…


	122. A Mentor's Sacrifice

**_Parasite Eve _**

This chapter concludes as one's life is taken away while one makes a decision whether to break away from the cult or stay with them…but that will eventually be known near the end of this chapter…

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider 555 _**are owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- _**The Prince Of Tennis**_ are owned byby Aniplex and Production IG

- - -

Just as the druid in front of the coach was about to open fire, Tsubasa got a surprise as a blue flying object came and rammed the druid's head, knocking him out and did the same to at least five more druids. Getting a closer look, he was surprised to see that the flying object is none other than the Stag Beetle Zecter, and saw it heading towards the user, which turns out to be Kojiro Hyuga. Hyuga approached Tsubasa, while Tsubasa summoned the Beetle Zecter and told the druids to keep an eye on the soccer team, and the soccer team members and the coach were surprised as the two rivals inserted their Zecters inside their belts and armored up as Kabuto and Gatack.

Gatack fired his Vulcan cannons while Kabuto took out his Kunai Gun and toggled it to become Gun Mode and returned fire, and both stopped while aiming their weapons at each other. An eerie moment is felt and the two exchanged words which had little effect on Kabuto, and this made the soccer team worried over their friends, seeing that they're fighting for real and not about soccer, and they silently prayed for a miracle to save him.

"Don't make me do this, Bass. Come back to us."

"If I say I'm happy being a terrorist? What will you do? And I want to rule the world alongside the mistress, so stop wasting your saliva and let's fight."

But then someone stepped in and this caused quite a shock to Gatack and the soccer team as they recognized the figure who stepped in. It was Roberto Hongo, Tsubasa's "mentor" and he stood in front of Tsubasa and Hyuga. He glanced back at Gatack seeing that it's up to him to bring his "protégé" back to himself seeing Hyuga was unable to.

"You did well, Hyuga…but leave this to me…you go help the soccer team members escape. After this we'll go to Italy together and win the tournament. I got a call from FIBA and they said that they're cancelling the tournament until this is resolved, considering our team is in a precarious situation."

Kabuto was getting ticked at the interruption and berated the two, but Roberto spat back, and this started to agitate him as he was being taunted by Roberto's words.

"What's the matter, Bass? Replacing your soccer ball with guns? I bet you couldn't handle the fact that you have no "balls"…even Hyuga's "balls" are bigger than yours…"

"What…??!! Why you…"

Gatack and the Japan Soccer Team are baffled at what Roberto is doing, seeing that he's infuriating the possessed Tsubasa and wondered if he's helping or worsening the situation. All they had to do for now is watch the scene unfolding.

- - -

**_Episode 122: Mento-ru no Sacrifice  
_**

Kabuto grabbed Roberto by his shirt collar and shook him quite violently but Roberto wasn't fazed and the armored soccer player ordered the druids to round up the soccer team but Gatack went into action, firing his Vulcan cannons from his shoulders and took out ¼ of them while standing in front, acting as a shield to deflect the bullets which the druids opened fire.

Meanwhile, Roberto and Kabuto continue to stare off and the soccer mentor was right as Kabuto is losing his cool and tried a different approach to make him agitated the more.

"Aren't you man enough? Or are you getting homosexual?"

"What???"

"You're tough only because of that armor…you're not a man…you're a fag…you hear me…faggot? You're a faggot…a bully…all talk, no balls…"

"FINE!"

By mental command, Tsubasa had the Beetle Zecter detached itself from his belt and he reverted back to normal and now he started to punch out Roberto but Roberto didn't fight back, and he just allowed Tsubasa to beat him up. At the other side, Gatack continued to fire away at the druids while shielding the soccer team with his armored body, wondering what Roberto is up to and why is he letting himself get pummeled by Tsubasa .

- - -

While this is occurring, Class F and G are at the memorial park, wanting to visit Kyuu's grave, and as the two sections meet up, Tsukushi Makino went ahead as she decided to let the F-4 and the Super GALS have a private conversation since they're both DDS students, carrying a bouquet of flowers which the F-4 bought for Kyuu's grave. Rui also decided to go ahead and accompany Tsukushi while Tsukasa, Soujiro , and Akira began to chat with Ran, Aya and Miyu.

Tsukasa: "…feels awkward…as if something is quite missing…"

Miyu: "Yeah…and that someone missing…is Kyuu…"

Akira: "We sure miss him…he's the source of laughter…"

Aya: "As well as the source of keeping our spirits up…"

Sojiro"…we'll miss him…"

Ran: "Wait…didn't he died a year ago and came back???"

Tsukasa: "From what I heard…Kyuu became an Orphenoch…if that's the right term…"

Sojiro: "…but said he got blood transfusion and radiation…and he's normal again…"

Miyu: "…guess he won't come back, huh?"

Akira: "Man…wish he's still alive…"

Aya: "Careful! He might become a zombie or something…!"

Tsukasa: "Yeah…last thing we ever need is a ghost…"

Akira: "Boo…"

That last sentence made the two sections laughed but then they became silent as they are nearing Kyuu's grave, but then Tsukuhi came running with a surprised look, and a surprised revelation coming from her lips which surprised the two sections.

"Kyuu's grave has been dug…!"

"WHAT???!!!"

As Class F and G went to the site, Rui was looking at the area where a digging took place and made a startling revelation to his schoolmates and this made them baffled…a lot.

"There are no diggers involved…it appears that the corpse has dig himself out from underneath…and left. From what I can make out…this took place…about an hour ago or so…"

"Does this mean…Kyuu…"

"Better alert the others…huh?"

The two sections got a text call from Yamaki stating the situation at the equestrian ranch and decided to go ahead, leaving Rui and Akira behind as the two F-4 members went along with the Super GALS, ad they boarded the F-4 leader's limousine and sped off. Meanwhile the remaining f-4 members tries to contact the other DDS sections in hope of letting them know of the situation at hand.

- - -

Meanwhile, Roberto continues to taunt Tsubasa despite being punched and kicked around, continuing the psychological attacks while ignoring the pain he received but kept on going, not fighting back with fists but with words. Roberto was doing this so that when fully agitated, Tsubasa's natural anger and hatred would override the brainwashing on the soccer player's mind, releasing him, and little by little, it was working.

"…you have no balls…you joined the cult because you wanted power…but look where it got you now…just a tin suit of armor good enough to open a can of oatmeal…"

"Shut up…!"

"You even hurt your own girlfriend…so you like boys now…"

"SHUT UP!!"

"Why not have a sex transplant and become a transvestite…"

"SHUT UP!!"

"You're a coward! You don't deserve the soccer ball! You want to rule the world??? Go buy a bowling ball and paint it with spray paint!!!"

"SHUT UP!! I'LL WASTE YOU!!!!"

Taking a gun from his pocket, Tsubasa opened fire and shot Roberto three times, two on his legs and one on his upper left arm, but despite this Roberto remained standing though he was wobbling. Gatack saw this as he fought the druids until ZECT Troopers arrived and escorted the soccer team away from the ranch, reaching a safe place. As Gatack approaches, he saw Tsubasa still sporting a hateful look, but is shedding tears. Moreover, Tsubasa was shaking and it appears that he is close to breaking free. Because of this, Tsubasa fired four more shits but missed.

Roberto wobbled closer to Tsubasa and placed his hands on his cheeks and made another plea, and those words have finally broken the barrier, and his efforts paid off, much to Gatack's relief.

"Reach your dreams, Tsubasa…reach your goal to become the best soccer player in Japan and the world. Sanae's waiting for you…"

"R-Roberto…"

Tsubasa looked around, and saw his mentor bleeding and realized that he was holding a gun. He bursts in to tears as he finally realized what has happened, having recalled being kidnapped by druids and after some 20 minutes he was filled in on what took place for the past several months. Tsubasa was quite awkward after seeing that he was still wearing the Zecter Belt, and glanced at Roberto who is being attended by ZECT Troopers who successfully removed the three bullets off him, but then Mitochondria Eve showed up, and Gatack fired his shoulder cannons but she shrugged them aside with her pyrokinesis, and then summoned some of her slimes to swat Gatack asides as she head towards Roberto.

"You…foolish human…that boy is mine…my slave…my subordinate…no one can own him but me. Die…along with the rest of the pathetic humans…"

With a raise of an eyebrow, Eve had Roberto combusted and he was burned alive and reduced to ashes along with the ZECT Troopers, which shocked Gatack and Tsubasa, and Eve confronted the freed soccer player, offering him another chance to serve her.

"It is not yet over…join me…and UUHHNN!!!!"

The Beetle Zecter rammed her temple and disoriented her as Tsubasa summoned it and grabbed it, ready to use it again, this time for the good and to protect everyone, as well as seeking redemption for the wrong things he has done in the past several months.

"I'm no one's slave…and I'm not a murderer…because of you many innocent people died and lives ruined…and you even made me harm my own friends…and now you killed my mentor…I'll seek redemption…I'll avenge Roberto's death…and I'll make you pay! HENSHIN!!!"

Tsubasa inserted the Beetle Zecter into the slot of the Zecter Belt and the Zecter spoke to confirm the activation of the belt and the transformation.

Beetle Zecter: "_HENSHIN…_"

The soccer player is now enveloped in silver and red armor with his bulky armor covering his whole body and is now Mask Rider Kabuto. Standing beside Gatack, Kabuto is now ready to unleash his anger and avenge Roberto's death, and Eve seem to be unfazed about this, confident that she can take out both opponents at once, since she still has Ryoma and Koizumi at her power.

- - -

Meanwhile, as the text message spreads, both Yamaki and DDS were baffled at the word about Kyuu's body went missing, and as forensic experts from DDS and ZECT examined the dug grave, they confirmed Rui's suspicions: Kyuu's body is gone…and no digger or diggers is/are involved, and Yamaki wondered what caused this and started to think back at the events during "Paradise Lost".

**_To Be Continued…_**  
Tsubasa Ozora's free at last, but at the cost of a mentor and friend who is murdered by Eve. Now he's going to seek redemption and avenge his death by taking on Mitochondria Eve as Kabuto. Will Kabuto and Gatack's powers are enough to chase her away?

And what happened to Kyuu's body? He's dead, right? And no diggers are involved. Wait…unless Eve manipulated his corpse with her own DNA and turned him into a slime or something…that's a possibility…since Kyuu is already dead…

**_Preview:_**

In regards to Kyuu's grave being "dug", check out my one-shot fic, "**Walking The Path to Heaven**", as the answers will be explained, and this is sort of a spoiler…

In the next chapter, Kabuto and Gatack vs. Eve…two soccer players use their soccer skills to fight off a powerful villainess who has the power of pyrokinesis and manipulate DNA…will that be enough to hold her off until help arrives?


	123. A Hero's Comeback

**_Parasite Eve _**

Tsubasa and Hyuga are going to showcase their teamwork like in their manga and anime series, Captain Tsubasa, but with a twist as they fought a powerful villainess, who is no pushover. See what they can do to put the tide in their favor.

And a surprise is now underway coming from last chapter, and I'm sure you readers will be surprised at who's going to show up…

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider 555 _**are owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- _**The Prince Of Tennis**_ are owned byby Aniplex and Production IG

- - -

Roberto who is being attended by ZECT Troopers who successfully removed the three bullets off him, but then Mitochondria Eve showed up, and Gatack fired his shoulder cannons but she shrugged them aside with her pyrokinesis, and then summoned some of her slimes to swat Gatack asides as she head towards Roberto.

"You…foolish human…that boy is mine…my slave…my subordinate…no one can own him but me. Die…along with the rest of the pathetic humans…"

With a raise of an eyebrow, Eve had Roberto combusted and he was burned alive and reduced to ashes along with the ZECT Troopers, which shocked Gatack and Tsubasa, and Eve confronted the freed soccer player, offering him another chance to serve her.

"It is not yet over…join me…and UUHHNN!!!!"

The Beetle Zecter rammed her temple and disoriented her as Tsubasa summoned it and grabbed it, ready to use it again, this time for the good and to protect everyone, as well as seeking redemption for the wrong things he has done in the past several months.

"I'm no one's slave…and I'm not a murderer…because of you many innocent people died and lives ruined…and you even made me harm my own friends…and now you killed my mentor…I'll seek redemption…I'll avenge Roberto's death…and I'll make you pay! HENSHIN!!!"

Tsubasa inserted the Beetle Zecter into the slot of the Zecter Belt and the Zecter spoke to confirm the activation of the belt and the transformation.

Beetle Zecter: "_HENSHIN…_"

The soccer player is now enveloped in silver and red armor with his bulky armor covering his whole body and is now Mask Rider Kabuto. Standing beside Gatack, Kabuto is now ready to unleash his anger and avenge Roberto's death, and Eve seem to be unfazed about this, confident that she can take out both opponents at once, since she still has Ryoma and Koizumi at her power.

- - -

Meanwhile, as the text message spreads, both Yamaki and DDS were baffled at the word about Kyuu's body went missing, and as forensic experts from DDS and ZECT examined the dug grave, they confirmed Rui's suspicions: Kyuu's body is gone…and no digger or diggers is/are involved, and Yamaki wondered what caused this and started to think back at the events during "Paradise Lost".

- - -

**_Hero's Comeback_** by **_Nobodyknows+_**  
(1st Opening song from **_Naruto Shippuuden_**)

_tooku de kikoeru koe wo HINTO ni  
hitori mata hitori tachiagaru toushi  
kurikaesu dake no fudan dooru  
kutsugaesu junbi ii ze ARE YOU READY?  
karadajuu furuwasu shindou ni  
hageshiku uchinarase yo stomping  
taezu tsuki ugokasu CALL ME  
kawarazu yuruganu tsukamu STORY_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
agero kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
dare mo ga minna toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON)_

_EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
matashita na HERO'S wa COME BACK  
zujou kaze yubioru COUNT DOWN  
ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

_EH yo! WHAT YOU GONNA DO, WHAT YOU GONNA DO?  
taemanaku nari hibiki kizamu  
DEJA VU yori mo gotsui shougeki ga  
zenshin wo hashiri hanaresan BREAK IT DOWN_

_TURN IT UP (TURN IT UP) Hey kikkoeka?  
Sakenda kino made no koto ga  
Kawaru darou madaminu asu he  
Koborete afureta omoi no bun made_

_Machi ni matta SHOW TIME  
saitechiru shukumei  
Dochira ni katamuku shouhai no yukue  
Agura kaite Raikon ni mo tsubureru  
Nagashita chito ase onore de nukue  
Negai mo PRIDE mo fukume subete wo seotta tagai no haigo  
Nasake wo kaketerya dame ni naru ze  
Tamote POTENTIAL MENTAL (men)_

_Neko mo shakushi mo matte you na HERO  
Hitoban dake no goran, ROMAN hikou  
O-! ii ne sonnanjane- sa  
KICK ON THE CORNER mada tari nee ka?  
Itsumo to chikau hijou na jinkaku mamoru no sasubete  
LIKE A TERMINATOR  
4(yon) kai, 5(go) kai de tatsu HIGHLIGHT (FLY HIGH, YEAH!)  
Issou kono bade tsutaetaruzo_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)  
EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
Mata ashita no HERO'S COME BACK!!  
Zujou kazoe yubiori COUNTDOWN  
Ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

_HEY YO Mou tashou no risku wa kakugo desho  
Nankai korondatte tatsu (GET IT ON)  
Nareai ja nai ze kamihitoe no SESSION  
Irikunda kanjou kizukiagete kesshou  
MADE IN HUMAN no DRAMA no enchou  
Marude moesakaru yoshiwara no enjou  
ENDLESS saki mo korogaru nichijou  
Warau hodo baka ni narerutte koto_

_Resseifuku mukaikaze nimo maken  
Makikomu nandomo dekuwashite kita ze  
Ikudotonaku tatsu konoba no BATTLE  
Tatakai kata nara kono mi ga satoru  
Ichiya niya no tsukeyakiba ja  
Mamoru mon ga chigau na shirohata wo buri na  
Hi no me akogareru hikage wo shiru  
Iiwake wa kikan sorekoso ga REAL_

_FIGHTO maido I'M PROUD  
Nani kara nani ma de mada ushinaccha nai zo  
YES ka NO janai itsuka kou warau  
Hanakara PATTO kimeru ikuze aibou_

_Wakiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru  
Tachiagareba ima ijou kurushimi tomonau  
Soredemo saigo wa kitto warau  
Subete sarau shouri to kansei_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)  
EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
Mata ashita no HERO'S COME BACK!!  
Zujou kazoe yubiori COUNTDOWN  
Ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

(repeat chorus)

- - -

**_Episode 123: Hero no Kamu-Baku_**

Not far away, just at the entrance of the ranch, the soccer team had witnessed the death of Roberto Hongo, seeing him combusted to death, and that Tsubasa has joined Hyuga side by side, and they realized that he's back to himself, and they were relieved to see this, but are also worried that their armors may not be enough to stop her. Nevertheless they have full trust in the two and hoped they would come out alive and unharmed. The ZECT Troopers then went back inside to assist the two armored teens while the rest escorted the soccer team away from the ranch.

- - -

Meanwhile, at the Tokyo-Odaiba border, an SUV is cruising the road and is prepared to enter Odaiba, at full speed. The windows are tinted and you cannot directly see through the window who is driving, though a partial silhouette can be seen which revealed to be a teenager controlling the steering wheel and is driving rather fast, but made sure it didn't collide with other cars. Police cars who saw the SUV pass by went after it though they lot their catch as they avoid hitting other cars that accidentally got in the way.

- - -

Back at the ranch, Kabuto fired his Kunai Gun while in "Gun Mode" while Gatack fired his Vulcan Cannon attached to the shoulders of his bulky armor, though Eve used her telekinesis to block their attacks, but as Gatack kept her preoccupied, Kabuto toggled the "horn" of the Beetle Zecter and initiated Cast Off, assuming his secondary form. Toggling with the Kunai Gun Kabito has it initiated to "Ax Mode", and then activated the "Clock Up" mechanism and used its speed to get past Eve's defenses and attacked her from behind, disorienting her.

This allowed Gatack to dish out more ammo attacks and Eve was now reeling. Seizing the opportunity, Gatack toggled with the Stag Beetle Zecter and initiated "Cast Off", assuming his secondary form. Seeing that Kabuto's ""Clock Up is about to end, he took out his "Double Calibur", shotel-like weapons which resemble mandibles. They are attached on each shoulder when not in use. He has a golden Plus Calibur on his right shoulder and a silver Minus Calibur on his left. Taking them out, he initiated his "Cast Off" and attacked her just as Kabuto's "Clock Up" mechanism ended.

Despite the attacks Eve wasn't quite fazed yet she needed room to recover and regroup so she had to bear the pain inflicted on her and bidding her time until she finds the right opening though she seem to read her opponents' moves so she had to make them lower her guard so she can take them by surprise and do a counter attack to strike back.

"You humans are so pathetic…all of you…our natural enemies…after I dealt with you…a new race of Mitochondria will be born…and we will rule the world free of humans!!!"

Kabuto: "What…???"

Gatack: "Humans…??? Aren't you human yourself???"

"Fools…Melissa Pearce is only a shell…a vessel I borrowed…once I rid all obstacles…and meet my demands…then I'll no longer need this body!!! DIE!!!!!"

Eve used the power of her Mitochondria to deliver a powerful, pyrokinetic blast that sends the two armored soccer players back, and they could feel the heat within their armors though it protected them from being combusted, but this serves as a wake-up call and are now weighing in on one option: a concentrated attack that would put her out of commission.

"Bass…we've got to nail her down! Can you play possum???"

"Hope you got a good plan, Hyuga!"

Nodding, Gatack activated the Clock Up to sneak behind her while Kabuto used the Kunai Gun in "Gun Mode" to distract her, and then ZECT Troopers arrived and opened fire at her to aid Kabuto, but Eve simply combusted the troopers leaving Kabuto alone, but then Gatack was right behind her, and started toggling with the Stag Beetle Zecter, which its computerized voice spoke.

Stage Beetle Zecter: "_ONE, TWO, THREE…_"

Gatack: "Rider Kick!"

Stage Beetle Zecter: "_RIDER KICK…_"

Gatack presses the full throttle button on the Stag Beetle Zecter thrice and resets its mandible-like Zecter Horns back to their default position. When the Zecter Horns are switched open again, the tachyon energy stored within the Stag Beetle Zecter is released to the Gatack Horns for refinement then redirected down to Gatack's right leg. Once charged up, Gatack sails at the enemy target with jumping tornado kick.

As Gatack executed the move, Eve3 was struck from behind and this jolted her with a lot of force, causing her to careen forward towards Kabuto, who did the same tactic like Gatack, toggling with the Beetle Zecter, and as he inputs the button sequence [1-2-3] on the Kabuto Zecter and switches its horn-like lever back to its default position. When the horn-switch is flipped again, a tachyon charge surges from the Kabuto Zecter to the Kabuto Horn where it is refined, then transmitted to Kabuto's right foot.

Beetle Zecter: "_ONE, TWO, THREE…_"

Kabuto: "Rider Kick!"

Beetle Zecter: "_RIDER KICK…_"

Kabuto then executed a standing roundhouse kick straight at her face, and this sends her crashing against a barn house where several cows are staying, and you can hear them "moo" aloud and there was about three minutes of noise before silence enveloped the barn house, which made Gatack worried and realized something.

"Blast…she isn't…"

"What's wrong, Hyuga…?"

"I see that you've been brainwashed and don't recall something…"

"What…?"

"Through unknown means…she can cause animals to mutated…probably manipulating their DNA or something…and that caused that animal to mutate into a monstrous form…"

"Why…why didn't I recall any of these…???"

At that moment, the barn house "shattered" sending shrapnel all over, then you can see the cows are acting weird, and appeared sick, kneeling down with Eve smiling, then all of the sudden the two armored soccer players saw the cows' bodies undergoing bizarre and horrifying mutation which Tsubasa saw for the first time in his own free will, and was shocked at the results, as the cows slowly mutated into Cerberus-like creatures with several heads and appendages, and are all ready to eat flesh.

"Like my treat, boys…? Ozora…I give you one last chance…rejoin me, and I'll forget what you did to me minutes ago…and we'll be partners again…"

"Never…!"

"Bye-bye, then…"

The mutated cows, totaling about six of them, charged ahead, going after the two, ready to biter their preys, and Kabuto activated his Kunai Gun's "Kunai Mode", while Gatack brought out his Double Calubur, and the two began to brawl, and ran to two separate directions. Eve just stood there wanting to see results, but then she felt something within her body and came to a mental discussion within herself.

"_Hmm…even though this body is young…I still need to find a way to give birth to my child…and I can't do the same mistake as my predecessor did before…no paternal DNA involved…and the sperms extracted from those teenage boys in the hideout all tested positive for that fact alone…hence I have no need for them…unless they make good catalysts…it's a good thing I had scientists injected my DNA in them…boys and girls…they still have uses for me…_"

- - -

Kabuto was halfway near the ranch's exit and realized that he couldn't let them loose on the streets so he had to halt their assaults and began using the "Avalanche Slash", though he saw this as a hard task to perform due to the mutated cow spewing fireballs and that its "stomach-nipples", where milk is extracted, fires milk-like substance which turns out to be a chemical that resembles acid, as it struck a parked car and melted the front hood.

"_Guess I'll have to go for bottled water for now…_"

Activating the "Clock Up" mechanism, Kabuto used five seconds to take out the first mutated cow, and used the remaining rive seconds to take out the second, leaving the last one and hid behind a tree to wait for at least a minute for the Zecter to "recharge" before using the "Clock Up" again.

Meanwhile, Gatack used "Clock Up" to take on the three mutant cows, killing the two by hacking them within ten seconds, and leaves one left. Seeing this, Gatack toggled and activated his Zecter to initiate "Rider Kick", and took out the remaining mutant. He then went towards Eve, who is planning to flee from the scene.

As Eve is about to depart, Gatack blocked her way, and two minutes later Kabuto joined her, having defeated the remaining mutated cow, and Eve was ready to take them on again when she stopped, appeared to be baffled and then in a state of disbelief as she sensed a familiar presence…and an aura. Kabuto and Gatack noticed this and wondered why she hesitated and then they her speak.

"That…aura…no…NOOO!!! This can't be!!! He already died!!!!"

At that moment, the SUV arrived and stopped, and the driver got off, which surprised Gatack and Kabuto was a bit baffled at the turn of events, seeing this coming out of nowhere.

"Hyuga…what's wrong…?"

"Kyuu Renjou…he's…alive???"

"Kyuu Renjou…Renjou…wait…I remember now…he was being pestered by Eve to join him…then threw him at the Yokohama depot…and it exploded…burned to bits…huh??? He's unharmed…how did…"

Eve herself was in a state of disbelief as the driver who alighted from the SUV turn out to be Kyuu himself. He was naked, and his body had no signs of being exhumed or any other signs of injuries. He appeared well, and is ready for a rematch as he just stared at him. Kabuto and Gatack stared wide-eyed seeing the two facing off, and chose to watch and see what will occur next.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Surprised? Kyuu's back! And alive…wait…how did that happened???

**_Preview:_**

Kyuu vs. Eve…rematch…duh!


	124. An Angel's Revival

**_Parasite Eve _**

Kyuu's back…and is ready to rumble! I know…you wanted to know how the heck he came back just like that when he was exhumed and buried…but before you can get that answer, read below as the rematch is about to commence…

Though parts of that question was answered in "Walking The Path to Heaven", the next upcoming chapters will show you more clues that would lead to more answers on Kyuu's "revival", though another hint is within this chapter.

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider 555 _**are owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- _**The Prince Of Tennis**_ are owned byby Aniplex and Production IG

- - -

Kabuto was halfway near the ranch's exit and realized that he couldn't let them loose on the streets so he had to halt their assaults and began using the "Avalanche Slash", though he saw this as a hard task to perform due to the mutated cow spewing fireballs and that its "stomach-nipples", where milk is extracted, fires milk-like substance which turns out to be a chemical that resembles acid, as it struck a parked car and melted the front hood.

"_Guess I'll have to go for bottled water for now…_"

Activating the "Clock Up" mechanism, Kabuto used five seconds to take out the first mutated cow, and used the remaining rive seconds to take out the second, leaving the last one and hid behind a tree to wait for at least a minute for the Zecter to "recharge" before using the "Clock Up" again.

Meanwhile, Gatack used "Clock Up" to take on the three mutant cows, killing the two by hacking them within ten seconds, and leaves one left. Seeing this, Gatack toggled and activated his Zecter to initiate "Rider Kick", and took out the remaining mutant. He then went towards Eve, who is planning to flee from the scene.

As Eve is about to depart, Gatack blocked her way, and two minutes later Kabuto joined her, having defeated the remaining mutated cow, and Eve was ready to take them on again when she stopped, appeared to be baffled and then in a state of disbelief as she sensed a familiar presence…and an aura. Kabuto and Gatack noticed this and wondered why she hesitated and then they heard her speak.

"That…aura…no…NOOO!!! This can't be!!! He already died!!!!"

At that moment, the SUV arrived and stopped, and the driver got off, which surprised Gatack and Kabuto was a bit baffled at the turn of events, seeing this coming out of nowhere.

"Hyuga…what's wrong…?"

"Kyuu Renjou…he's…alive???"

"Kyuu Renjou…Renjou…wait…I remember now…he was being pestered by Eve to join the cult…then threw him at the Yokohama depot…and it exploded…burned to bits…huh??? He's unharmed…how did…"

Eve herself was in a state of disbelief as the driver who alighted from the SUV turn out to be Kyuu himself. He was naked, and his body had no signs of being exhumed or any other signs of injuries. He appeared well, and is ready for a rematch as he just stared at him. Kabuto and Gatack stared wide-eyed seeing the two facing off, and chose to watch and see what will occur next.

- - -

**_Hero's Comeback_** by **_Nobodyknows+_**  
(1st Opening song from **_Naruto Shippuuden_**)

_tooku de kikoeru koe wo HINTO ni  
hitori mata hitori tachiagaru toushi  
kurikaesu dake no fudan dooru  
kutsugaesu junbi ii ze ARE YOU READY?  
karadajuu furuwasu shindou ni  
hageshiku uchinarase yo stomping  
taezu tsuki ugokasu CALL ME  
kawarazu yuruganu tsukamu STORY_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
agero kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
dare mo ga minna toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON)_

_EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
matashita na HERO'S wa COME BACK  
zujou kaze yubioru COUNT DOWN  
ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

_EH yo! WHAT YOU GONNA DO, WHAT YOU GONNA DO?  
taemanaku nari hibiki kizamu  
DEJA VU yori mo gotsui shougeki ga  
zenshin wo hashiri hanaresan BREAK IT DOWN_

_TURN IT UP (TURN IT UP) Hey kikkoeka?  
Sakenda kino made no koto ga  
Kawaru darou madaminu asu he  
Koborete afureta omoi no bun made_

_Machi ni matta SHOW TIME  
saitechiru shukumei  
Dochira ni katamuku shouhai no yukue  
Agura kaite Raikon ni mo tsubureru  
Nagashita chito ase onore de nukue  
Negai mo PRIDE mo fukume subete wo seotta tagai no haigo  
Nasake wo kaketerya dame ni naru ze  
Tamote POTENTIAL MENTAL (men)_

_Neko mo shakushi mo matte you na HERO  
Hitoban dake no goran, ROMAN hikou  
O-! ii ne sonnanjane- sa  
KICK ON THE CORNER mada tari nee ka?  
Itsumo to chikau hijou na jinkaku mamoru no sasubete  
LIKE A TERMINATOR  
4(yon) kai, 5(go) kai de tatsu HIGHLIGHT (FLY HIGH, YEAH!)  
Issou kono bade tsutaetaruzo_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)  
EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
Mata ashita no HERO'S COME BACK!!  
Zujou kazoe yubiori COUNTDOWN  
Ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

_HEY YO Mou tashou no risku wa kakugo desho  
Nankai korondatte tatsu (GET IT ON)  
Nareai ja nai ze kamihitoe no SESSION  
Irikunda kanjou kizukiagete kesshou  
MADE IN HUMAN no DRAMA no enchou  
Marude moesakaru yoshiwara no enjou  
ENDLESS saki mo korogaru nichijou  
Warau hodo baka ni narerutte koto_

_Resseifuku mukaikaze nimo maken  
Makikomu nandomo dekuwashite kita ze  
Ikudotonaku tatsu konoba no BATTLE  
Tatakai kata nara kono mi ga satoru  
Ichiya niya no tsukeyakiba ja  
Mamoru mon ga chigau na shirohata wo buri na  
Hi no me akogareru hikage wo shiru  
Iiwake wa kikan sorekoso ga REAL_

_FIGHTO maido I'M PROUD  
Nani kara nani ma de mada ushinaccha nai zo  
YES ka NO janai itsuka kou warau  
Hanakara PATTO kimeru ikuze aibou_

_Wakiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru  
Tachiagareba ima ijou kurushimi tomonau  
Soredemo saigo wa kitto warau  
Subete sarau shouri to kansei_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)  
EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
Mata ashita no HERO'S COME BACK!!  
Zujou kazoe yubiori COUNTDOWN  
Ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

(repeat chorus)

- - -

**_Episode 124: Tenshi no Saigen_**

Kyuu stepped forward and is glancing at Eve, looking determined to finish off the fight that went unresolved since the Yokohama gas depot explosion a few weeks ago. Eve herself wondered how this happened, as Kyuu was killed by the explosion and even his Mitochondria isn't capable of reviving him just like that, and now she is considering other options to rid of him at any costs now that she started to feel his Mitochondria aura getting stronger.

"Now this is a surprise…how did you came back to life? Mitochondria isn't capable of reviving a dead corpse that was burned in a powerful explosion…unless scientists did something to you…"

"I just got out of the grave, Pearce…and little by little, I regained the moments of our last fight…and though the belt and phone are destroyed…I won't give up and will stop you…no matter what! I won't let a mad woman like you slaughter everyone!!!"

"You wish…"

With a wave of her hands, Eve emitted a huge fiery projectile at Kyuu yet he jumped out of the way and he ran around in circles to confuse her and find an opening. Meanwhile Kabuto watches the scene though he is focused on Kyuu, noting several factors that aroused his suspicions:

Kyuu was thrown inside a huge vat container just above the gas lines of the depot, and Eve caused the fuels to ignite and triggered a powerful explosion which is enough to incinerate half-a-million people. There is no way Kyuu would have survived it. One of the cult spies was there to confirm it…Kyuu's corpse was found within the rubbles and debris. His body suffered more than 4th degree burns…it was beyond recognition and already dead. ZECT and some coroners confirmed this. The spies were even there mixing with some mourners confirming that Kyuu was buried at his grave with DDS and ZECT mourning as he was lowered inside along with his coffin. Then the grave was "sealed" for good. Now Kyuu's here, and he possesses none of those damages he sustained and he even doesn't have the burns or scars on his body, and he even recalled their last battle. Something doesn't look right…and now he wondered if he should intervene or not.

- - -

Meanwhile, Gatack contacted Yamaki and told him of what is happening right now. Of course the ex-leader of Hypnos, along with Ryu, Megumi, and Kyo, was in a state of disbelief, added by ZECT Troopers who just told him that the body was nowhere found within Kyuu's grave, and now Yamaki ordered the driver to take them to Odaiba and wanted to see it with his own eyes. Megumi's heart beats faster upon hearing this. She was unsure if she should be excited to see that her lover is alive, but ALIVE? He was killed and buried, so how could this happened? Ryu and Kyo glanced at each other, guessing what factors involved, and this didn't sound good for both of them. This would add more problems, but they partially see this as a good sign that Eve might be defeated with some added arsenal.

- - -

Back at the ranch, Kyuu continued to ran around in circles, confusing Eve so that his movements would be unpredictable to her to guess. Indeed, Eve couldn't hit here target noting how nimble he became, and wanting to slow him down she went back towards the wrecked barn and touched a cattle tied up near the bar, and within several minutes the cattle mutated, also resembling a Cerberus-like mutant. The mutant cattle then went towards Kyuu, ramming him like a bull has its horn were as tall and sharp, but the revived DDS student caught the mutant by its horn and stood his ground, halting the monster's rampage. Eve was surprised at this, as Kyuu never exhibited a feat like this before. Kabuto and Gatack were surprised by this, yet they fought the urge to intervene.

Eve then took the opportunity to flee the scene and there the two armored soccer players decided to give chase, seemingly forgetting Kyuu as he fought the mutated cattle alone. As the two were chasing after her, Kyuu was forced to throw the monster aside, yet it didn't deter it and got up to go for another "bull charge. Kyuu stepped aside to avoid it but within minutes it was getting close to impaling him and he was forced to something extreme.

"_Sorry about this…but I have no choice…since you're like this now…_"

As the monster rams through, Kyuu slides underneath and landed a strong punch to its chest, and this caused the cardiac muscles on the cattle's chest to compress and it went into a state of cardiac arrest. As the cattle lay on the ground, Kyuu was forced to deal with the finishing blow to end its agony and suffering.

"_S__orry to do this…but it's better than living in suffering like this…_"

Kyuu delivered a big blow to the cattle's cranium and killed it on the spot, then he sensed Eve's aura not far away, and guessed that she's attacking again, so he heads off to where she is, and hope to settle the score with her to stop her rampage.

- - -

Word of Kyuu's "revival" spread like wildfire within the DDS community, as Class F, G, C and even S were taken by surprise and they all head for Odaiba ranch to check it out, with Class C way ahead since they're near the scene of the battle. Principal Dan guessed what is happening and recalled a similar scenario in the past and guessed what caused this to happen.

"_Kyuu…just like before…you once again became…_"

- - -

Back at the ranch, Eve fought off Kabuto and Gatack and this time she isn't leaving herself open again and managed to push the two back, and unfortunately they came across a chicken house where the chickens are about to lay their eggs, but they had to put it on hold as the fighting reached their pen. Raising her hands, she emitted a powerful blast that kept her attackers at bay while she goes inside the pen and began manipulating the DNA of the chickens.

As the two armored soccer players regained their wits and composure, they are about to go inside when Eve emerged from the pen and began doing a soprano song which kept the two back in preparation for an oncoming attack, and after three minutes the pen got wrecked from within as the chickens smashed their way out, mutated to a size of a car, and began shooting out eggs which its shells are cracked and out came mutated chicks.

"Great…Bass…tell your mom that we're not having chicken soup for next month…"

"Right…I'd rather have beef curry instead…"

Gatack toggled with the Stag Beetle Zecter's Horns and initiated "Cast On", and his bulky armor returned and used the shoulder cannons to take out the mutated chicks while Kabuto used the Kunai Gun in "Kunai Mode" in conjunction with the "Clock Up" mechanism that he activated and are taking care of the mutated chickens and hen, but it was enough to distract the two while Eve prepares to make her escape.

But before she could, Kyuu arrived and grappled with her to keep her from moving, forcing her to try and combust the DDS student, but then it didn't work and she opted to throw him upward to prepare to use her "talons" to impale him once he landed. However Kyuu did something no one else had expected. Kyuu remained airborne while his body went chalk-gray, and "wings" began to spout at his back while changing his form. Eve was taken by surprise, having seen that form via telepathically probing Kyuu during their earlier encounters.

"_That…it can't be…I read his mind that he is no longer…an Orphenoch…! How is it possible that he evolved without sensing his Mitochondria…??? And how can a Mitochondria revived a corpse when only I can do that???!!!!_"

Indeed, Kyuu once again revealed himself as an **Orphenoch**…and is now in the form of the Angel Orphenoch. By then Yamaki, Ryu, Kyo and Megumi arrived, and they all witnessed Kyuu's "evolution", much to their surprises.

Yamaki: "This…this can't be…"

Ryu: "Kyuu…he's alive…"

Kyo: "_The fuck…how can this be???!!! The digimon scientist told me his Orphenoch cells are eradicated…how can he possibly be capable of assuming an Orphenoch form???!!!!_"

Megumi: "Kyuu…"

Eve levitated in the air and is facing off with Kyuu, now the Angel Orphenoch once again…and a new fight is about to commence as Kabuto and Gatack are busy fending off the chickens and hens, still mutated and are hungry for flesh.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Surprised again? Not only is Kyuu's back and alive…he's now capable of becoming an Orphenoch again…wait…how did that happened??? According to my previous Detective School Q fic, Paradise Lost (at the end of that fic), Kyuu's cured, so how did he managed to perform that feat???

**_Preview:_**

Kyuu vs. Eve…rematch…this time both in their evolved forms!

See who's going to win…

And see which cells have the upper hand…Mitochondria or Orphenoch?

-

**Orphenoch** - a fictional human evolutionary stage, seen in the 2003 Japanese Tokusatsu show, Kamen Rider 555. Orphnoch are supposed to be the next stage in human evolution. They are stronger, tougher, and faster, with various other special abilities. The term Orphnoch is the combination of the names of a Greek mythological character, **Orpheus**, and a biblical character **Enoch**.

For more information on that, go to **www(.)wikipedia(.)org**, and type Orphenoch on the search bar. You'll be there automatically and you'll get the answers there.


	125. Angel Orphenoch vs Mitochondria Eve

**_Parasite Eve _**

Kyuu and Eve now commences their rematch, and this time both assumed their evolved forms, so in this chapter raises the question…who's going to win?

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider 555 _**are owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- _**The Prince Of Tennis**_ are owned byby Aniplex and Production IG

- - -

Gatack toggled with the Stag Beetle Zecter's Horns and initiated "Cast On", and his bulky armor returned and used the shoulder cannons to take out the mutated chicks while Kabuto used the Kunai Gun in "Kunai Mode" in conjunction with the "Clock Up" mechanism that he activated and are taking care of the mutated chickens and hen, but it was enough to distract the two while Eve prepares to make her escape.

But before she could, Kyuu arrived and grappled with her to keep her from moving, forcing her to try and combust the DDS student, but then it didn't work and she opted to throw him upward to prepare to use her "talons" to impale him once he landed. However Kyuu did something no one else had expected. Kyuu remained airborne while his body went chalk-gray, and "wings" began to spout at his back while changing his form. Eve was taken by surprise, having seen that form a year ago when interacting with Melisa Pearce before taking her physical body.

"_That…it can't be…I heard that he is no longer…an Orphenoch…! How is it possible that he evolved without sensing his Mitochondria…??? And how can a Mitochondria revived a corpse when only I can do that???!!!!_"

Indeed, Kyuu once again revealed himself as an Orphenoch…and is now in the form of the Angel Orphenoch. By then Yamaki, Ryu, Kyo and Megumi arrived, and they all witnessed Kyuu's "evolution", much to their surprises.

Yamaki: "This…this can't be…"

Ryu: "Kyuu…he's alive…"

Kyo: "_The fuck…how can this be???!!! The digimon scientist told me his Orphenoch cells are eradicated…how __is it_ _still __possible that nii-san is__ capable of assuming an Orphenoch form???!!!!_"

Megumi: "Kyuu…"

Eve levitated in the air and is facing off with Kyuu, now the Angel Orphenoch once again…and a new fight is about to commence as Kabuto and Gatack are busy fending off the chickens and hens, still mutated and are hungry for flesh. As the two are focused on warding off the mutated fowls, Yamaki and the three DDS students could only stand and watch the fight as it begins to unfold, with Eve initiating the first attack, throwing a huge fireball at her target, in which Kyuu, in his form of the Angel Orphenoch, answered by covering his body with his "angel wings" which protected him from the fiery projectile.

Eve was surprised by this but was beginning to enjoy herself as she has never fought this serious and compared to her previous encounters, this one made her…lively.

"_Hmm…I guess I'll take this as a challenge…and before I conceive…I'll enjoy this one last battle before I let my successor take over my duties…_"

- - -

**_Hero's Comeback_** by **_Nobodyknows+_**  
(1st Opening song from **_Naruto Shippuuden_**)

_tooku de kikoeru koe wo HINTO ni  
hitori mata hitori tachiagaru toushi  
kurikaesu dake no fudan dooru  
kutsugaesu junbi ii ze ARE YOU READY?  
karadajuu furuwasu shindou ni  
hageshiku uchinarase yo stomping  
taezu tsuki ugokasu CALL ME  
kawarazu yuruganu tsukamu STORY_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
agero kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
dare mo ga minna toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON)_

_EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
matashita na HERO'S wa COME BACK  
zujou kaze yubioru COUNT DOWN  
ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

_EH yo! WHAT YOU GONNA DO, WHAT YOU GONNA DO?  
taemanaku nari hibiki kizamu  
DEJA VU yori mo gotsui shougeki ga  
zenshin wo hashiri hanaresan BREAK IT DOWN_

_TURN IT UP (TURN IT UP) Hey kikkoeka?  
Sakenda kino made no koto ga  
Kawaru darou madaminu asu he  
Koborete afureta omoi no bun made_

_Machi ni matta SHOW TIME  
saitechiru shukumei  
Dochira ni katamuku shouhai no yukue  
Agura kaite Raikon ni mo tsubureru  
Nagashita chito ase onore de nukue  
Negai mo PRIDE mo fukume subete wo seotta tagai no haigo  
Nasake wo kaketerya dame ni naru ze  
Tamote POTENTIAL MENTAL (men)_

_Neko mo shakushi mo matte you na HERO  
Hitoban dake no goran, ROMAN hikou  
O-! ii ne sonnanjane- sa  
KICK ON THE CORNER mada tari nee ka?  
Itsumo to chikau hijou na jinkaku mamoru no sasubete  
LIKE A TERMINATOR  
4(yon) kai, 5(go) kai de tatsu HIGHLIGHT (FLY HIGH, YEAH!)  
Issou kono bade tsutaetaruzo_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)  
EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
Mata ashita no HERO'S COME BACK!!  
Zujou kazoe yubiori COUNTDOWN  
Ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

_HEY YO Mou tashou no risku wa kakugo desho  
Nankai korondatte tatsu (GET IT ON)  
Nareai ja nai ze kamihitoe no SESSION  
Irikunda kanjou kizukiagete kesshou  
MADE IN HUMAN no DRAMA no enchou  
Marude moesakaru yoshiwara no enjou  
ENDLESS saki mo korogaru nichijou  
Warau hodo baka ni narerutte koto_

_Resseifuku mukaikaze nimo maken  
Makikomu nandomo dekuwashite kita ze  
Ikudotonaku tatsu konoba no BATTLE  
Tatakai kata nara kono mi ga satoru  
Ichiya niya no tsukeyakiba ja  
Mamoru mon ga chigau na shirohata wo buri na  
Hi no me akogareru hikage wo shiru  
Iiwake wa kikan sorekoso ga REAL_

_FIGHTO maido I'M PROUD  
Nani kara nani ma de mada ushinaccha nai zo  
YES ka NO janai itsuka kou warau  
Hanakara PATTO kimeru ikuze aibou_

_Wakiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru  
Tachiagareba ima ijou kurushimi tomonau  
Soredemo saigo wa kitto warau  
Subete sarau shouri to kansei_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)  
EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
Mata ashita no HERO'S COME BACK!!  
Zujou kazoe yubiori COUNTDOWN  
Ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

(repeat chorus)

- - -

**_Episode 125: Angel Orphenoch vs. Mitochondria Eve  
_**

As Kabuto and Gatack are fighting the mutated chickens, Eve saw another pen housing chickens and went inside, with the Angel Orphenoch following, but stopped mid-way as he sensed something not right, as Yamaki had Megumi back away while Ryu and Kyo toggled their cellphones and inserted it inside their metallic belts, initiating their transformations to Mask Rider Orga and Mask Rider Gamma. After almost three minutes of silence the chickens smashed their way out of their pen, mutating into a bigger form and are now flying, with Orga and Gamma taking the initiative.

"Just what we need…an army of mutated bird-brains…"

"Kyo…we've got to keep them away from here…! Megumi might get caught…!"

The two armored DDS students took out their weapons and began firing their pistols and began firing at the mutant fowls as Yamaki and Megumi stepped back to avoid getting in the way. Soon the mutated fowls fired eggs which exploded after hitting a tree as Yamaki and Megumi narrowly evaded it. Kabuto directed Gatack to use "Clock Up" while telling him to use his Double Calibur and he got the drift.

As Gatack uses "Clock Up" and took on four of them, Kabuto uses the Kunai Gun in "Kunai Mode" to dish out damage on three more, reducing the number of the mutant chickens. On the other side, Orga and Gamma stood in front of Yamaki and Megumi, protecting them while the two find a safe place to hide, even though it was quite difficult due to some of the mutated eggs they fired hatched and spawned new mutated hatchings, increasing the numbers of threats.

"That's it…I'm skipping fried chicken for a month!"

"Kyo…on you're left…!"

"Thanks, Ryu!"

The two teens valiantly fought them back but the mutants keep on coming, and Yamaki had to persuade Megumi to make a run for it and left, leaving the two armored DDS students behind to fend off their attackers. Within minutes half of the whole area is littered with mutated Chickens and chicks, though Yamaki and Megumi managed to escape the ranch unharmed.

Meanwhile, Eve is still in the air, fighting Kyuu still in his Orphenoch form, and both are doing a "Tom and Jerry" routine, as Eve tries to evade her opponent's assault while he tries to land a hit as he uses his "angel wings" to fire "feather missiles" but missed. Despite the odds against her, she seemed to enjoy the fight and is not even thinking of backing out…at least for now.

"So I was wrong…I thought you're no longer capable of doing that…and I must say it's a surprise, as I get to see a LIVE Orphenoch in front of me. Unlike those hideous versions…you appear to be very…majestic. Say…why not join me…together we can…"

"I rather die than join your murdering cause…and this time I will defeat you for good..!"

Firing his feather missiles, the Angel Orphenoch makes his move in which she narrowly dodged it, and she retaliated with her fireball which he deflected it using his "wings". Then he grappled with Eve and the two began trying to shove each other to the ground though she resisted and tried to stay airborne.

Outside the ranch, Class F arrived and saw Yamaki and Megumi being surrounded by ZECT Troopers and from there Yamaki told Tsukasa and Sojiro about the current situation, which surprised the two F-4 members and are in a state of disbelief.

Tsukasa: "No way…then the grave being dug…was due to him…?"

Sojiro: "So Kyuu is indeed alive…"

Yamaki: "We'll discuss this later…right now we have to contain the situation and stop Eve. Our ZECT Troopers will help you…Be careful and good luck…!"

And so the two F-4 members inserted their CHANGE ACE cards inside their Card Suit buckles which formed their belts and activated it, becoming Mask Rider Blade and Mask Rider Garren. The two then led the ZECT Troopers inside the ranch where mutated chicks are on their way out of the ranch and threaten to head to the nearby village, and a rumble ensued. As ZECT Troopers opened fire, Garren inserted their QUEEN and JACK Cards on his Rouze Absorber to initiate JACK Form and flew in the air, firing his Gun Rouzer to kill several mutated chicks while making sure the Troopers aren't caught. Blade inserted his QUEEN and KING cards to initiate KING form.

Seeing the number of enemies in front of him he decided to make a quick attack before they're given a chance to disperse and escape so he took out the following **Spade** cards:

- Slash Lizard (Spade 2)

- Beat Lion (Spade 3)

- Tackle Boar (Spade 4)

- Kick Locust (Spade 5)

- Thunder Deer (Spade 6)

He had the cards slotted on his King Rouzer, which is a huge broad sword and the Rouzer's voice spoke to confirm the activation of the cards' power.

King Rouzer: "_SPADE TWO… SPADE THREE… SPADE FOUR… SPADE FIVE… SPADE SIX…_"

In an instant, The King Rouzer was powered up following an additional effect in which it summons the Blayrouzer in addition to King Rouzer and then prepares to do a special dual-sword strike.

King Rouzer: "_S__TRAIGHT FLUSH…"_

A powerful energy was glowing on the two swords and did a devastating dual slashes which caused the mutated chickens and chicks to explode and the explosion also caught other mutants nearby. Turning around he saw the ZECT Troopers being overwhelmed and decided to try another attack to save them.

"Have them form a single line and I'll take care of the rest!"

Seeing Blade's logic the troopers had the mutated chickens and chicks lined up as Blade slotted in another set of cards inside his King Rouser.

- Time Scarab (Spade 10)

- Fusion Eagle (Spade J)

- Absorb Capricorn (Spade Q)

- Evolution Caucasus (Spade K)

- Change Beetle (Spade A)

He had the cards slotted on his King Rouzer, which is a huge broad sword and the Rouzer's voice spoke to confirm the activation of the cards' power.

King Rouzer: "_SPADE T__EN__… SPADE __JACK__… SPADE __QUEEN__… SPADE __KING__… SPADE __ACE__…_"

After that five card-like projectional walls lined up in front of him and the King rouser spoke to confirm blade's next move as well as confirming the activation of the cards.

King Rouzer: "_ROYAL __S__TRAIGHT FLUSH…"_

With a swing of his broad sword, the projectile walls were "shattered" sending a powerful energy attack which obliterated the mutant fowls in front of him and all were killed. Seeing that the ranch is secured, they then noticed that Kyuu and Eve are still fighting in the air. Garren then went there to help Kyuu, but then felt a stream of heat enveloping his armor and decided to back away, realizing that Eve is radiating heat and guessed that his Rider System armor might not shield him from Eve's effects.

The Angel Orphenoch continues to fight Eve, and she used her combustion power as a last resort, and as she expected, her opponent is immune and then she was about to make another attack when a pair of vans showed up, and out came the druids, followed by Mask Rider Drake, who is now about to execute the Rider Shooting. Blade, still in his King Form stood in front to protect his friends, and took the blast.

The distraction that Kyuu saw allowed Eve to do a neck chop and this seem to have an effect on the Orphenoch, and is reeling from the attack and fell to the ground, and Eve escaped from the scene as smoke enveloped the ranch. As the smoke cleared, the druids and Drake also fled and when they all gathered they found Kyuu lying on the ground, in his normal form. Yamaki then decided to take everyone to ZECT HQ to have them fill in on what he gathered so far as well as to give them insights on what to expect in the coming days.

**_To Be Continued…_**

A stalemate, no? Although she knocked Kyuu out, she fled and this doesn't mean she won, and an eventual showdown is expected in the upcoming chapters.

**_Preview:_**

Kyuu gets an answer from ZECT as they told him how and why he came back to life and why he still has Orphenoch powers even though he believed that he was cured of being an Orphenoch following the events of "**Paradise Lost**" fic.

Moreover, he finally gets an answer on why he is immune to Eve's powers and what implications it has on him and his friends. This would shock the heck out of him and this would affect not only him but his loved ones as well.


	126. Reason of Revival

**_Parasite Eve _**

In this chapter, Kyuu gets to learn first-hand on why he came back to life and why is he still capable of becoming an Orphenoch, and the results he get might devastate him big time…

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider 555 _**are owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- _**The Prince Of Tennis**_ are owned byby Aniplex and Production IG

- - -

He had the cards slotted on his King Rouzer, which is a huge broad sword and the Rouzer's voice spoke to confirm the activation of the cards' power.

King Rouzer: "_SPADE TEN… SPADE JACK… SPADE QUEEN… SPADE KING… SPADE ACE…_"

After that five card-like projectional walls lined up in front of him and the King rouser spoke to confirm blade's next move as well as confirming the activation of the cards.

King Rouzer: "_ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH…"_

With a swing of his broad sword, the projectile walls were "shattered" sending a powerful energy attack which obliterated the mutant fowls in front of him and all were killed. Seeing that the ranch is secured, they then noticed that Kyuu and Eve are still fighting in the air. Garren then went there to help Kyuu, but then felt a stream of heat enveloping his armor and decided to back away, realizing that Eve is radiating heat and guessed that his Rider System armor might not shield him from Eve's effects.

The Angel Orphenoch continues to fight Eve, and she used her combustion power as a last resort, and as she expected, her opponent is immune and then she was about to make another attack when a pair of vans showed up, and out came the druids, followed by Mask Rider Drake, who is now about to execute the Rider Shooting. Blade, still in his King Form stood in front to protect his friends, and took the blast.

The distraction that Kyuu saw allowed Eve to do a neck chop and this seem to have an effect on the Orphenoch, and is reeling from the attack and fell to the ground, and Eve escaped from the scene as smoke enveloped the ranch. As the smoke cleared, the druids and Drake also fled and when they all gathered they found Kyuu lying on the ground, in his normal form. Yamaki then decided to take everyone to ZECT HQ to have them fill in on what he gathered so far as well as to give them insights on what to expect in the coming days.

At the cult's HQ, everyone were silent as Eve arrived and though she cant ell why, she said nothing but as King Tut humorously "greeted" her, Koizumi was greeted by Ryoma and the two had a stare down at what they witnessed an hour ago: Kyuu coming back to life, and this troubled them as they assume that Kyuu has the same powers as Eve having been immune to her combustion power and that he can change forms.

As Eve rests in her room while Tut "serenades" her, Koizumi and Echizen had to move to a farther hall to avoid hearing his horrible singing while they formulate a way to redeem the cult now that they've lost Tsubasa Oora and feared that he could reveal the base's whereabouts to ZECT and DDS, and thus a battle with the two parties would be inevitable and are now preparing themselves for an eventual confrontation.

- - -

**_Hero's Comeback_** by **_Nobodyknows+_**  
(1st Opening song from **_Naruto Shippuuden_**)

_tooku de kikoeru koe wo HINTO ni  
hitori mata hitori tachiagaru toushi  
kurikaesu dake no fudan dooru  
kutsugaesu junbi ii ze ARE YOU READY?  
karadajuu furuwasu shindou ni  
hageshiku uchinarase yo stomping  
taezu tsuki ugokasu CALL ME  
kawarazu yuruganu tsukamu STORY_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
agero kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
dare mo ga minna toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON)_

_EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
matashita na HERO'S wa COME BACK  
zujou kaze yubioru COUNT DOWN  
ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

_EH yo! WHAT YOU GONNA DO, WHAT YOU GONNA DO?  
taemanaku nari hibiki kizamu  
DEJA VU yori mo gotsui shougeki ga  
zenshin wo hashiri hanaresan BREAK IT DOWN_

_TURN IT UP (TURN IT UP) Hey kikkoeka?  
Sakenda kino made no koto ga  
Kawaru darou madaminu asu he  
Koborete afureta omoi no bun made_

_Machi ni matta SHOW TIME  
saitechiru shukumei  
Dochira ni katamuku shouhai no yukue  
Agura kaite Raikon ni mo tsubureru  
Nagashita chito ase onore de nukue  
Negai mo PRIDE mo fukume subete wo seotta tagai no haigo  
Nasake wo kaketerya dame ni naru ze  
Tamote POTENTIAL MENTAL (men)_

_Neko mo shakushi mo matte you na HERO  
Hitoban dake no goran, ROMAN hikou  
O-! ii ne sonnanjane- sa  
KICK ON THE CORNER mada tari nee ka?  
Itsumo to chikau hijou na jinkaku mamoru no sasubete  
LIKE A TERMINATOR  
4(yon) kai, 5(go) kai de tatsu HIGHLIGHT (FLY HIGH, YEAH!)  
Issou kono bade tsutaetaruzo_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)  
EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
Mata ashita no HERO'S COME BACK!!  
Zujou kazoe yubiori COUNTDOWN  
Ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

_HEY YO Mou tashou no risku wa kakugo desho  
Nankai korondatte tatsu (GET IT ON)  
Nareai ja nai ze kamihitoe no SESSION  
Irikunda kanjou kizukiagete kesshou  
MADE IN HUMAN no DRAMA no enchou  
Marude moesakaru yoshiwara no enjou  
ENDLESS saki mo korogaru nichijou  
Warau hodo baka ni narerutte koto_

_Resseifuku mukaikaze nimo maken  
Makikomu nandomo dekuwashite kita ze  
Ikudotonaku tatsu konoba no BATTLE  
Tatakai kata nara kono mi ga satoru  
Ichiya niya no tsukeyakiba ja  
Mamoru mon ga chigau na shirohata wo buri na  
Hi no me akogareru hikage wo shiru  
Iiwake wa kikan sorekoso ga REAL_

_FIGHTO maido I'M PROUD  
Nani kara nani ma de mada ushinaccha nai zo  
YES ka NO janai itsuka kou warau  
Hanakara PATTO kimeru ikuze aibou_

_Wakiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru  
Tachiagareba ima ijou kurushimi tomonau  
Soredemo saigo wa kitto warau  
Subete sarau shouri to kansei_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)  
EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
Mata ashita no HERO'S COME BACK!!  
Zujou kazoe yubiori COUNTDOWN  
Ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

(repeat chorus)

- - -

**_Episode 126: Saigen no Sujiai  
_**

At a far hall, Koizumi and Ryoma are discussing on what to do next now that they've "lost" Tsubasa, and that kabuto's power is now in ZECT's hands, the Cult is now short-handed even though Eve is still here, they couldn't afford to slack and had to address the matter seriously. They had to make a decision that would decide their future on ruling Japan and then the rest of the world, and that would mean destroying both ZECT and DDS, as well as the current government.

Koizumi: "What should we do…? We can't just sit and wait…"

Ryoma: "how about we go and assassinate that soccer reject? I can do that and you can shoot all you want just to distract those idiots…that'll be easy…"

Koizumi: "And where do you expect to find ZECT HQ? We don't know where it is."

Ryoma: "We'll find it…all you have to do is pose as one of the ZECT Troopers…"

As the two make their way back to the main hall, they were about to meet up with Melissa Pearce when they were greeted instead by King Tut's serenading song rendition of Chaka Khan, and the obese Pharaoh-wannabe "embraced" his "youngest son", much to Koizumi's fear and apprehension, knowing what would happen next unless he stops the "singing master".

- - -

_I look in your eyes and I can see_

_Weve loved so dangerously_

_Youre not trusting your heart to anyone_

_You tell me youre gonna play it smart_

_Were through before we start_

_But I believe that weve only just begun_

_When its this good, theres no saying no_

_I want you so, Im ready to go_

_Chorus:_

_Through the fire_

_To the limit, to the wall_

_For a chance to be with you_

_Id gladly risk it all_

_Through the fire_

_Through whatever, come what may_

_For a chance at loving you_

_Id take it all the way_

_Right down to the wire_

_Even through the fire_

_I know youre afraid of what you feel_

_You still need time to heal_

_And I can help if youll only let me try_

_You touch me and something in me knew_

_What I could have with you_

_Well Im not ready to kiss that dream goodbye_

_When its this sweet, theres no saying no_

_I need you so, Im ready to go_

_Chorus_

_Through the test of time_

_Chorus_

_Through the fire, to the limit_

_Through the fire, through whatever_

_Through the fire, to the limit_

_Through the fire, through whatever_

- - -

Ryoma's face looked like a patient suffering from an epilepsy attack and is screaming and drooling, and was trying to break free but to no avail as Tut began singing another song to "raise" is son's "spirits". This didn't sit well with Koizumi as the "nightmare" continues much to Ryoma's terror and suffering at hearing King Tut's horrible singing.

- - -

_Oh..._

_I feel like I've been locked up tight_

_For a century of lonely nights_

_Waiting for someone_

_To release me_

_You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way_

_But that dont mean I'm gonna give it away_

_Baby, baby, baby_

_(baby, baby, baby)_

_Oh whoa..._

_My body's saying let's go_

_Oh whoa..._

_But my heart is saying no (no)_

_If you wanna be with me, baby_

_There's a price you pay_

_I'm a genie in a bottle_

_You gotta rub me the right way_

_If you wanna be with me_

_I can make your wish come true_

_You gotta make a big impression_

_I gotta like what you do_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_

_Gotta rub me the right way, honey_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_

_Come, come, come and let me out_

_The music's playing and the lights' down low_

_One more dance and then we're good to go_

_Waiting for someone_

_Who needs me_

_Hormones racing at the speed of light_

_But that don't mean it's gonna be tonight_

_Baby, baby, baby_

_(baby, baby, baby)_

_Oh whoa..._

_My body's saying let's go_

_Oh whoa..._

_But my heart is saying no (no)_

_If you wanna be with me_

_Baby, there's a price you pay_

_I'm a genie in a bottle_

_You gotta rub me the right way_

_If you wanna be with me_

_I can make your wish come true_

_Come and set me free, baby_

_And i'll be with you_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_

_Gotta rub me the right way, honey_

_I'm a geine in a bottle, baby_

_Come, come, come and let me out_

_Oh whoa..._

_My body's sayin let's go_

_Oh whoa..._

_But my heart is saying no (no)_

_If you wanna be with me, baby_

_There's a price you pay_

_I'm a genie in a bottle_

_You gotta rub the right way_

_If you wanna be with me_

_I can make your wish come true_

_You gotta make a big impression_

_I gotta like what you do_

_If you wanna be with me, baby_

_There's a price you pay_

_I'm a genie in a bottle_

_You gotta rub me the right way_

_If you wanna be with me_

_I can make your wish come true_

_Come and set me free, baby_

_And i'll be with you_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_

_Come, come, come and let me out_

- - -

Ryoma was screeching like a child being possessed as Tut was about to make "baby kisses" (as in a dotting parent about to kiss their baby) when Koizumi found a tennis racket and whacked the pharaoh on the head until he is knocked out, and then reluctantly did the same to Ryoma seeing that he has lost his "sanity" and is needed to "calm" him. He then tied up both the Prince of Tennis and Tut, and added a tape on Tut's mouth to prevent him from singing should he wake up.

After that, he decided to see Melissa and talked to her about what to do next.

- - -

Several hours later, at ZECT HQ, Kyuu finally woke up and looked around. He finds himself dressed in a hospital gown (except he has no underwear), and saw a tape-strapped cotton on his arm between the upper arm and forearm, indicating that his blood sample was taken. He appeared to be quite disoriented but soon regained his footing and started to wander around, encountering some ZECT Troopers on the way. There he was greeted by Megumi, her face and cheeks full of joy and tears, seeing Kyuu alive and well, and he realized that he was still alive and so was her. They both kissed passionately while holding each other until Yamaki came and spoke to the two.

"Sorry to interrupt your reunion, but you two should come with me…we have a lot to discuss…and Kyuu…what you're about to be told later on might be a big shock to you…as you were killed and a few days later you came back to life…"

"Come to think of it…all I recall was fighting Eve and…"

"Yes, Kyuu…you were fighting her and went over the Yokohama Gas and Oil Depot, where she threw you over a large vat of fuel and combusted it…causing the entire depot to explode. You were caught and charred to death beyond recognition. I assume that you were still in a disoriented state with nothing on your mind but fighting Eve…"

"Come to think of it…all I recall is that after I was thrown off…my mind went blank, then I was traveling on an SUV and…wait…did you say I was killed…and came back here all of the sudden…and then fighting her inside a ranch…"

Megumi was silent the whole time as the three of them went to the conference room where Ryu, Kyo and the F-4 are there. They were still in a state of disbelief that Kyuu is alive, though Kyo and Ryu seem to have an idea on what caused him to come back from the dead. As Kyuu tries to recall what really happened, Fujima opened the monitor and showed to the class Q leader the events that took place during his "final encounter" with Eve.

- Kyuu went to Shinjuku to attend a concert which has a popular band performing.

- He encountered Takato Matsuda and Guilmon attending as well, and the two decided to leave the concert to meet up with Jeri Katou, who is also attending.

- Eve happened to be within that area and slowly used her power to turn the entire park in to a blazing inferno. Everyone else can't go in as doing so would cause that person to burst in to flames. Kyuu appeared to be the only one not to combust outright.

- Angemon joins in on the fight after Takato and Guilmon "bio-merged" and became Gallantmon, and aided Kyuu in fighting Eve, but she proved to be too strong for the three to handle, and succeeded in defeating the two Digimons.

- Kyuu was left to fend off Eve, and in the process his Beta Gear was combusted and destroyed, leaving him with little defense. Renamon joins in and despite her efforts, she couldn't help Kyuu.

- Kyuu grappled with Eve as they flew over the air and are over the Gas and Oil Depot in Yokohama and she threw him there and caused the entire depot to explode, killing him. Several hours later his body was retrieved and he was buried three days later.

- In the weeks that followed, Eve caused some problems such as causing the fossil displays to come to life inside the Museum of National History, up to the point where Tsubasa broke free from the cult's control after his mentor, Roberto Hongo, used psychological tactics, but he was combusted by Eve.

- Then the F-4 went to Kyuu's grave where they saw the remains were dug up and then…here they are. Kyuu fought Eve at a ranch in Odaiba, and here they are.

The Class Q leader was shocked to learn that he died a second time and was brought back to life, and he wondered how this happened. As Hyuga tries to calm a bewildered Kyuu, one of the scientists came and showed to them papers of the initial results as well as a disk that contained information on their findings. As the screen was opened, the data was shown where certain DNA samples were revealed, in which Yamaki admitted that he took blood samples from Kyuu while he is unconscious, which ticked Kyo as he felt that they took advantage of him but Ryu was able to calm him down. There Yamaki made his speech which shocked the rest inside the conference room.

"I apologize for this, but it is essential to know why Kyuu here is immune to Melissa Pearce's combustion powers, and why he came back to life with no signs of injuries on his body. Take a look…as the screen shows us what caused these to happen…"

The screen showed the strange cells moving and multiplying at an advanced state and then the screen splits into four sections of footages which also showed the same unknown cells.

"The unknown cells that we took from Kyuu are the same cells we found at the samples of the mutated animals we encountered recently, and we believe this is what caused the mutation of animals. We were trying to contact Klamp but he didn't return our calls, and we were stuck up to this time until we found someone who could help us figure it out. Here he is…Dr. Kunihiko Maeda. He will fill you in on what we find out."

At that point, a man, who appeared to be aged 30, but his appearance makes look like a late 20's geek because of his eyeglasses, stepped forward and introduced himself and began his speech.

"Hello. I'm Kunihiko Maeda, and I do have some knowledgeable facts revolving science. Now, as you know, the first of the cells found in Mr. Renjou here and the mutated animals' samples are all based from Mitochondria Cells and that's what caused the dangerous mutations of a certain life form whose DNA are manipulated and infected. And as you know… Mitochondria are the "energy factories" of biological cells. It is thought that they were originally separate organisms, and a symbiotic relationship between them and early cellular life has evolved into their present position as cell organelles with no independent existence. As you know, mitochondria, which are inherited through the female line of descent, form the dispersed body of an intelligent conscious life-form, dubbed Eve, which has been waiting throughout history and evolution for the right conditions when mitochondrial life can achieve its true potential and take over from eukaryotic life-forms (i.e. humans and similar life) by causing a child to be born that can control its own genetic code. Eve is able to control people's minds and bodies by signalling to the mitochondria in their bodies. She can cause certain thoughts to occur to them and also make them undergo spontaneous combustion. This is the power of Mitochondria Eve."

Kyo raised an eyebrow and recalled Melissa Pearce facing Kyuu the first time, and then began comparing her and her transformation to Eve. He had to ask, which Maeda responded with a serious answer. He began to press a button which showed information on Eve, as well as its origin.

- - -

**Mitochondrial Eve** (**mt-mrca**) is the name given by researchers to the woman who is defined as the matrilineal most recent common ancestor (MRCA) for all currently living humans. Passed down from mother to offspring, her mitochondrial DNA (mtDNA) is now found in all living humans: every mtDNA in every living person is derived from hers. Mitochondrial Eve is the female counterpart of Y-chromosomal Adam, the patrilineal most recent common ancestor, although they lived at different times.

Mitochondrial Eve is believed to have lived about 170,000 years ago, or roughly 8,000 generations ago. This places her shortly after the speciation of homo sapiens sapiens and the emergence of the first anatomically modern humans. Mitochondrial Eve would have been roughly contemporary with humans whose fossils have found in Ethiopia near the Omo river and at _Hertho_. Mitochondrial Eve lived significantly earlier than the out of Africa migration which occurred some 60,000 years ago.

Mitochondrial Eve is the MRCA of all humans _via the mitochondrial DNA pathway_, not the _unqualified_ MRCA of all humanity. All living humans can trace their ancestry back to the MRCA via at least one of their parents, but Mitochondrial Eve is defined via the maternal line. Therefore, she necessarily lived at least as long, though likely much longer, ago than the MRCA of all humanity.

The existence of Mitochondrial Eve and Y-chromosomal Adam does not imply the existence of population bottlenecks or a first couple. They each may have lived within a large human population at different times.

**Matrilineal descent**

To find the Mitochondrial Eve of all living humans, one can start by tracing a line from every individual to his/her mother, then continue those lines from each of those mothers to their mothers and so on, effectively tracing a family tree backward in time based purely on mitochondrial lineages. Going back through time these mitochondrial lineages will converge when two or more women have the same mother. The further back in time one goes, the fewer mitochondrial ancestors of living humans there will be. Eventually only one is left, and this one is the most recent common matrilineal ancestor of all humans alive today, i.e. Mitochondrial Eve.

It is possible to draw the same matrilineal tree forward in time by starting with all human female contemporaries of Mitochondrial Eve. Some of these women may have died childless. Others left only male children. For the rest who became mothers with at least one daughter, one can trace a line forward in time connecting them to their daughter(s). As the forward lineages progress in time, more and more lineage lines become extinct, as the last female in a line dies childless or leaves no female children. Eventually, only one single lineage remains, which includes all mothers, and in the next generation, all people, and hence all people alive today.

- - -

The rest were surprised by this though Kyo and Kyuu didn't seem to get the drift and the connections between this and Melissa Pearce. Nodding, Maeda gave his next reply.

"Yes…there is a connection…I happened to be a colleague of the late Toshiaki Nagashima and his late wife, Kiyomi. Her body was infected by the Mitochondria cells inside her body…and after her death, her…liver was transferred to…Melissa Pearce…in a donor transplant."

Now this caused everyone to blink in surprise, including Hyuga, Fujima and Tsubasa. Yamaki nodded in acknowledgement and prodded Maeda to continue his conversation and the scientist nodded in turn and continued his explanation on his theories and findings.

"The following statement that I'm about to say are based on the notes I found from Toshiaki and what I was able to piece together the events that happened recently. The liver cells that are laced with the remaining Mitochondria were hidden in Toshiaki's lab, and apparently still possessing sentient life, developed telepathic abilities, was able to find a suitable host, and for that to happen, it used its telepathy to possessed a passing surgeon to take the cells with him and find a suitable host where a patient is looking for a transplant donor. The surgeon remained in the mental control of the mitochondria cell for ten years and then learned of an American girl coming to Japan to find a donor to replace her kidneys. There it mentally compelled the surgeon to meet up with the Pearce family to set up an arrangement to have Melissa to undergo kidney transplant, who was 10 years old at that time."

Tsubasa was in total shock, having able to recall Eve but he did not expect that this Eve was actually a sentient lifeform originated from being a mutated cell and has powers to possess someone. Maeda then continued his discussion.

"After the transplant was a success, the mitochondria cells hypnotized the doctor in to keeping the records of Melissa and to meet her when she turn 20. During the time after Melissa's transplant, she fell constantly ill and was advised to take immunosuppressant drugs; This was done in order to prevent her internal systems from rejecting the new organ (Melissa believed this was why she was sick). However unknown to Melissa, it was the mitochondria that caused her illness and the immuno-suppressants Melissa took allowed the mitochondria to gain a greater control over her This, I believe, persisted and worsened her sickness."

**_To Be Continued…_**

Well…that was a revelation…from King Tut's singing to Eve's supposed origins…but that's just the start. More are on the way and Eve makes her move before giving ZECT and DDS the time to figure her out.

**_Preview:_**

Eve once again goes on a sperm-stealing spree…and both ZECT and DDS are on the move.


	127. Distraction

**_Parasite Eve _**

More revelations in regards to Mitochondria Eve, and ZECT and DDS makes their move to combat her while Kyuu struggles to cope at what he has become…Eve's male counterpart and as a "Natural _Orphenoch_".

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider 555 _**are owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- _**The Prince Of Tennis**_ are owned byby Aniplex and Production IG

- - -

**Mitochondrial Eve** (**mt-mrca**) is the name given by researchers to the woman who is defined as the matrilineal most recent common ancestor (MRCA) for all currently living humans. Passed down from mother to offspring, her mitochondrial DNA (mtDNA) is now found in all living humans: every mtDNA in every living person is derived from hers. Mitochondrial Eve is the female counterpart of Y-chromosomal Adam, the patrilineal most recent common ancestor, although they lived at different times.

Mitochondrial Eve is believed to have lived about 170,000 years ago, or roughly 8,000 generations ago. This places her shortly after the speciation of homo sapiens sapiens and the emergence of the first anatomically modern humans. Mitochondrial Eve would have been roughly contemporary with humans whose fossils have found in Ethiopia near the Omo river and at _Hertho_. Mitochondrial Eve lived significantly earlier than the out of Africa migration which occurred some 60,000 years ago.

Mitochondrial Eve is the MRCA of all humans _via the mitochondrial DNA pathway_, not the _unqualified_ MRCA of all humanity. All living humans can trace their ancestry back to the MRCA via at least one of their parents, but Mitochondrial Eve is defined via the maternal line. Therefore, she necessarily lived at least as long, though likely much longer, ago than the MRCA of all humanity.

The existence of Mitochondrial Eve and Y-chromosomal Adam does not imply the existence of population bottlenecks or a first couple. They each may have lived within a large human population at different times.

Matrilineal descent

To find the Mitochondrial Eve of all living humans, one can start by tracing a line from every individual to his/her mother, then continue those lines from each of those mothers to their mothers and so on, effectively tracing a family tree backward in time based purely on mitochondrial lineages. Going back through time these mitochondrial lineages will converge when two or more women have the same mother. The further back in time one goes, the fewer mitochondrial ancestors of living humans there will be. Eventually only one is left, and this one is the most recent common matrilineal ancestor of all humans alive today, i.e. Mitochondrial Eve.

It is possible to draw the same matrilineal tree forward in time by starting with all human female contemporaries of Mitochondrial Eve. Some of these women may have died childless. Others left only male children. For the rest who became mothers with at least one daughter, one can trace a line forward in time connecting them to their daughter(s). As the forward lineages progress in time, more and more lineage lines become extinct, as the last female in a line dies childless or leaves no female children. Eventually, only one single lineage remains, which includes all mothers, and in the next generation, all people, and hence all people alive today.

- - -

The rest were surprised by this though Kyo and Kyuu didn't seem to get the drift and the connections between this and Melissa Pearce. Nodding, Maeda gave his next reply.

"Yes…there is a connection…I happened to be a colleague of the late Toshiaki Nagashima and his late wife, Kiyomi. Her body was infected by the Mitochondria cells inside her body…and after her death, her…liver was transferred to…Melissa Pearce…in a donor transplant."

Everyone gasped at what they just heard and are now interested and determined on how this happened and why no one seem to know about this and Maeda continued his speech and glanced at Kyuu's direction, seeing that his next speech would definitely devastate him and his family, along with his friends.

"What happened to Melissa Pearce also happened to Mr. Renjou here…but unlike Pearce, I found no record of Kyuu receiving any form of surgery…unless he was given blood transfusion and…well…that what caused him to develop Mitochondria powers of his own…thus making him her male counterpart…**Y-Chromosomal Adam**."

"WHAT???!!!!"

Kyo and the F-4 were the first to respond upon hearing this and Kyuu's heart beats faster, feeling anxiety and nervousness at what he is hearing…he has powers like Eve? Perhaps that would explain why her powers never affected him and why he could sense a mutated animal and her…and why he seem to have a telepathic contact with her. He had no choice but to confront the truth and know about it.

"Dr. Maeda…Mr. Yamaki…please tell me all you know…and I want to know every bit of detail of it. I want to know why I was immune to Eve's power and why I came back to life."

- - -

**_Hero's Comeback_** by **_Nobodyknows+_**  
(1st Opening song from **_Naruto Shippuuden_**)

_tooku de kikoeru koe wo HINTO ni  
hitori mata hitori tachiagaru toushi  
kurikaesu dake no fudan dooru  
kutsugaesu junbi ii ze ARE YOU READY?  
karadajuu furuwasu shindou ni  
hageshiku uchinarase yo stomping  
taezu tsuki ugokasu CALL ME  
kawarazu yuruganu tsukamu STORY_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
agero kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
dare mo ga minna toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON)_

_EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
matashita na HERO'S wa COME BACK  
zujou kaze yubioru COUNT DOWN  
ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

_EH yo! WHAT YOU GONNA DO, WHAT YOU GONNA DO?  
taemanaku nari hibiki kizamu  
DEJA VU yori mo gotsui shougeki ga  
zenshin wo hashiri hanaresan BREAK IT DOWN_

_TURN IT UP (TURN IT UP) Hey kikkoeka?  
Sakenda kino made no koto ga  
Kawaru darou madaminu asu he  
Koborete afureta omoi no bun made_

_Machi ni matta SHOW TIME  
saitechiru shukumei  
Dochira ni katamuku shouhai no yukue  
Agura kaite Raikon ni mo tsubureru  
Nagashita chito ase onore de nukue  
Negai mo PRIDE mo fukume subete wo seotta tagai no haigo  
Nasake wo kaketerya dame ni naru ze  
Tamote POTENTIAL MENTAL (men)_

_Neko mo shakushi mo matte you na HERO  
Hitoban dake no goran, ROMAN hikou  
O-! ii ne sonnanjane- sa  
KICK ON THE CORNER mada tari nee ka?  
Itsumo to chikau hijou na jinkaku mamoru no sasubete  
LIKE A TERMINATOR  
4(yon) kai, 5(go) kai de tatsu HIGHLIGHT (FLY HIGH, YEAH!)  
Issou kono bade tsutaetaruzo_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)  
EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
Mata ashita no HERO'S COME BACK!!  
Zujou kazoe yubiori COUNTDOWN  
Ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

_HEY YO Mou tashou no risku wa kakugo desho  
Nankai korondatte tatsu (GET IT ON)  
Nareai ja nai ze kamihitoe no SESSION  
Irikunda kanjou kizukiagete kesshou  
MADE IN HUMAN no DRAMA no enchou  
Marude moesakaru yoshiwara no enjou  
ENDLESS saki mo korogaru nichijou  
Warau hodo baka ni narerutte koto_

_Resseifuku mukaikaze nimo maken  
Makikomu nandomo dekuwashite kita ze  
Ikudotonaku tatsu konoba no BATTLE  
Tatakai kata nara kono mi ga satoru  
Ichiya niya no tsukeyakiba ja  
Mamoru mon ga chigau na shirohata wo buri na  
Hi no me akogareru hikage wo shiru  
Iiwake wa kikan sorekoso ga REAL_

_FIGHTO maido I'M PROUD  
Nani kara nani ma de mada ushinaccha nai zo  
YES ka NO janai itsuka kou warau  
Hanakara PATTO kimeru ikuze aibou_

_Wakiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru  
Tachiagareba ima ijou kurushimi tomonau  
Soredemo saigo wa kitto warau  
Subete sarau shouri to kansei_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)  
EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
Mata ashita no HERO'S COME BACK!!  
Zujou kazoe yubiori COUNTDOWN  
Ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

(repeat chorus)

- - -

**_Episode 127: Distraction  
_**

Adjusting his eyeglasses, Maeda nodded and prepared to show everyone his next slide of info that would further explain the connection between Mitochondria Eve…the original version and the current one (Melissa Pearce), as well as about Kyuu. Pressing a button, the next information is now being shown to everyone.

- - -

**Mitochondrial Eve** (**mt-mrca**) is the name given by researchers to the woman who is defined as the **matrilineal most recent common ancestor (MRCA)**for** all currently living humans**. Passed down from mother to offspring, her **mitochondrial DNA** (mtDNA) is now found in all living humans: every mtDNA in every living person is derived from hers. Mitochondrial Eve is the female counterpart of **Y-chromosomal Adam**, the **patrilineal** most recent common ancestor, although they lived at different times.

Mitochondrial Eve is believed to have lived about 170,000 years ago, or roughly 8,000 generations ago. This places her shortly after the speciation of **homo sapiens sapiens** and the emergence of the first **anatomically modern humans**. Mitochondrial Eve would have been roughly contemporary with humans whose fossils have found in Ethiopia near the Omo river and at _Hertho_. Mitochondrial Eve lived significantly earlier than the out of Africa migration which occurred some 60,000 years ago.

Mitochondrial Eve is the MRCA of all humans _via the mitochondrial DNA pathway_, not the _unqualified_ MRCA of all humanity. All living humans can trace their ancestry back to the MRCA via at least one of their parents, but Mitochondrial Eve is defined via the maternal line. Therefore, she necessarily lived at least as long, though likely much longer, ago than the MRCA of all humanity.

The existence of Mitochondrial Eve and Y-chromosomal Adam does not imply the existence of **population bottlenecks** or a **first couple**. They each may have lived within a large human population at different times.

**Matrilineal Descent**

To find the Mitochondrial Eve of all living humans, one can start by tracing a line from every individual to his/her mother, then continue those lines from each of those mothers to their mothers and so on, effectively tracing a family tree backward in time based purely on mitochondrial lineages. Going back through time these mitochondrial lineages will converge when two or more women have the same mother. The further back in time one goes, the fewer mitochondrial ancestors of living humans there will be. Eventually only one is left, and this one is the most recent common matrilineal ancestor of all humans alive today, i.e. Mitochondrial Eve.

It is possible to draw the same matrilineal tree forward in time by starting with all human female contemporaries of Mitochondrial Eve. Some of these women may have died childless. Others left only male children. For the rest who became mothers with at least one daughter, one can trace a line forward in time connecting them to their daughter(s). As the forward lineages progress in time, more and more lineage lines become extinct, as the last female in a line dies childless or leaves no female children. Eventually, only one single lineage remains, which includes all mothers, and in the next generation, all people, and hence all people alive today.

**Date**

Gonder _et al._ (2007) date the most ancient mtDNA lineage L0d to 106,000 BP (before present). This is consistent with Ingman _et al._ (2000)[2], who date Mitochondrial Eve to 171,500 ± 50,000 BP. Ingman _et al._ sampled 53 persons, 32 of whom were Africans from different regions of sub-Saharan Africa. They sequenced the complete mtDNA but excluded the evolutionarily unpredictable **D-loop** in the analysis.

The results by Gonder _et al._ and Ingman _et al._ confirm the less precise result found originally by Cann _et al._ (1987) [3], whose estimate ran to 215,000 ± 75,000 BP.

Probabilistic studies[4], place her around 140,000 BP, in the lower range of the error margin given by both genetic studies mentioned above.

**Simplified Human mitochondrial phylogeny**

Mitochondrial Eve's sequence is typically represented as the top root node of the human mitochondrial phylogenetic tree. The first split in the tree is found between macrohaplogroup L0 and macrohaplogroup L1. From this it can be inferred that Mitochondrial Eve had at least two daughters who survived to have their own children[5]. Today L0 is restricted to African populations, whereas L1 is the ancestral haplogroup of all non-Africans, as well as most Africans. Mitochondrial Eve's sequence can be approximated by comparing a sequence from macrohaplogroup L0 with a sequence from macrohaplogroup L1. By reconciling the mutations in L0 and L1, a putative ancestral sequence can be inferred. Usually sequences of chimpanzees and bonobos are used as outgroups to determine the most likely original state of a particular base pair in the human sequences. The mtDNA sequences of contemporary human populations will generally differ from Mitochondrial Eve's sequence by about 50 mutations.[6][7][8]

**Misconceptions The Mitochondrial Eve and Most Recent Common Ancestor (MRCA) are the same**

Mitochondrial Eve is the most recent common _matrilineal_ ancestor, not the MRCA of all humans. The MRCA's offspring have led to all living humans via sons and daughters, but Mitochondrial Eve must be traced only through female lineages, so she is estimated to have been much older than the MRCA.

Mitochondrial Eve is estimated to have lived around 120,000 years ago at the latest. The theoretical MRCA could have lived as recently as 3,000 years ago.[9] The most recent common ancestor (MRCA) is the most recent person whom all of humanity can count as one of their ancestors. Because each person's number of ancestors double (ignoring overlaps) with each generation backwards, the MRCA of all humanity occurs relatively recently in history, even when we take into account ancestor overlap. The MRCA answers the question, "Do any of my four grandparents overlap with any of your four grandparents? If not, then do any of my 8 great grandparents overlap with any of your 8 great grandparents?" Between one-hundred and two-hundred generations back, a single person will appear in every living person's family tree. However, each person has only one mitochondrial ancestor with each generation backwards because each person inherits their mitochondria from their mother. The question of "when did Mitochondrial Eve live?" is answering the question of "When does my mother's mother's mother ... overlap with everyone else's mother's mother's mother ... (all the way up the female lineage)?"

**Mitochondrial Eve was the only woman alive at that time**

Allan Wilson's naming Mitochondrial Eve[3] after Eve of the Genesis creation account has led to some misunderstandings among the general public. A common misconception is that Mitochondrial Eve was the only living human female of her time.

Indeed, not only were many women alive at the same time as Mitochondrial Eve but many of them have living descendants through their sons. While the mtDNA of these women is gone, their Nuclear genes are present in today's population.[10]

What distinguishes Mitochondrial Eve (and her matrilineal ancestors) from all her female contemporaries is that she has a purely matrilineal line of descent to all humans alive today, whereas _all_ her female contemporaries with descendants alive today have _at least one male_ in every line of descent. Because mitochondrial DNA is only passed through matrilineal descent, all humans alive today have mitochondrial DNA that is traceable back to Mitochondrial Eve.

Furthermore, it can be shown that every female contemporary of Mitochondrial Eve either has no living descendant today or is an ancestor to all living people. Starting with 'the' MRCA at around 3,000 years ago, one can trace all ancestors of the MRCA backward in time. At every ancestral generation, more and more ancestors (via both paternal and maternal lines) of MRCA are found. These ancestors are by definition also common ancestors of all living people. Eventually, there will be a point in the past where all humans can be divided into two groups: those who left no descendants today and those who are common ancestors of all living humans today. This point in time is termed the identical ancestors point and is estimated to be between 5,000 and 15,000 years ago. Since Mitochondrial Eve is estimated to have lived more than a hundred thousand years before the identical ancestors point, every woman contemporary to her is either not an ancestor of any living people, or a common ancestor of all living people.[4][11]

**Mitochondrial DNA**

Mitochondrial organelles, which contain mitochondrial DNA (mtDNA), are passed only from mother to offspring. A comparison of DNA sequences from mtDNA in a population reveals a molecular phylogeny. Unlike mtDNA, which is outside the nucleus, genes containing nuclear DNA become recombined after being inherited from both parents, and therefore we can be statistically less certain about nuclear DNA origins than we can for mtDNA, which is only inherited from the mother. mtDNA also mutates at a higher rate compared to nuclear DNA, so it gives researchers a more useful, magnified view of the diversity present in a population, and its history.[12][13]

Just as mitochondria are inherited matrilineally, Y-chromosomes are inherited patrilineally.[14] Thus it is possible to apply the same principles outlined above to men. The common patrilineal ancestor of all humans alive today has been dubbed Y-chromosomal Adam. Importantly, the genetic evidence suggests that the most recent patriarch of all humanity is much more recent than the most recent matriarch, suggesting that 'Adam' and 'Eve' were not alive at the same time. While 'Eve' is believed to be alive 140,000 years ago, 'Adam' lived only 60,000 years ago.[4]

**Mitochondrial clock**

In order to determine the timing of an evolutionary event such as the origins of the common ancestor of human beings living today for which the fossil record is incomplete, Zuckerkandl and Linus Pauling devised the hypothesis of the molecular clock, which dates events based on analysis of change of molecular traits.[15]

An initial assumption for the rate of mutation was made based on the fossil record of human-chimpanzee divergence of 5 million years ago. This rate was then applied to date the mitochondrial eve sequence, placing it between 120,000 to 220,000 years ago. [16] In the 1990s, scientists made a startling discovery. Mitochondrial DNA appeared to mutate faster than expected, which raised troubling questions concerning the dating of evolutionary events. The discovery was made upon comparing the noncoding mitochondrial DNA sequence of the remains of the Russian tsar Nikolai II to that of his relatives. Using this new calibrated clock puts Mitochondrial Eve at a mere 6,000 years ago. [17]. A subsequent study that used a far greater area of the mitochondrial sequence does not confirm the high rate of mutation, and instead dates Mitochondrial Eve at 170,000 (+/-50,000) years [2]

Some have suggested a varying mutation rate or an inconsistent molecular clock. [18]

**Eve and the Out-of-Africa theory**

_Homo sapiens_ is assumed to have speciated from _Homo heidelbergensis_ in the period of 200–160 kya. The fact that Mitochondrial Eve happens to be dated to precisely this period has been taken as evidence of a population bottleneck (e.g. Toba catastrophe theory) giving rise to the human species. There are, however, many ways such family trees can be constructed. A tree can be constructed based on any gene, not just the mitochondrial DNA. When different such trees including the mtDNA tree are compared, no population bottleneck is found because different trees show different coalescent points. The inconsistencies between coalescent points indicate that there had been numerous gene interchanges between population groups around the world, even after the first exodus out of Africa. This idea forms the basis of Alan Templeton's 'Out of Africa Again and Again' theory.[4][19]

The Mitochondrial DNA provides another support for the Out of Africa hypothesis in the form of gene diversity. One finding not subject to interpretation is that the greatest diversity of mitochondrial DNA sequences exists among Africans. This diversity is believed to have accumulated because humans have been living longer in Africa than anywhere. Family trees (or "phylogenies") constructed on the basis of mitochondrial DNA comparisons show that the living humans whose mitochondrial lineages branched earliest from the tree (L0) are prevalent among the San and the Mbuti people.[20] The subsequent branches of L1, L2 and L3 are also largely confined to Africa, while only the macrogroups M and N, descended from L3, participated in the ancient migration(s) out of Africa.

- - -

**Y-chromosomal Adam**

In human genetics, **Y-chromosomal Adam** (**Y-MRCA**) is the patrilineal human most recent common ancestor (MRCA) from whom all Y chromosomes in living men are descended. Y-chromosomal Adam is thus the male counterpart of Mitochondrial Eve, although they lived at different times, approximately 100,000 years apart.

**Y-MRCA date**

By analyzing the Y-chromosome DNA from males in all regions of the world, geneticist Spencer Wells has concluded that all humans alive today are patrilinealy descended from a single man who lived in Africa around 60,000 years ago.[1]

Possibly there was a genetic isolation and remixing of early ancestral groups within Africa, with one group having been relatively more isolated and therefore having a higher predominance of an ancient Y-chromosome haplotype extant in their culture.[2]

Wells says his evidence based on DNA in the Y-chromosome indicates that the exodus began between 60,000 and 50,000 years ago. In his view, the early travelers followed the southern coastline of Asia, crossed about 250 kilometers [155 miles] of sea, and colonized Australia by around 50,000 years ago. The Aborigines of Australia, Wells says, are the descendants of the first wave of migration out of Africa. [3]

The same article just below side that: "many archaeologists disagree, saying the fossil record shows that a first wave of migration occurred around 100,000 years ago".

In scholarly literature first "Adam" or rather first parental ancestor date was estimated at 270,000 years ago. [4][5] Later new set of markers was chosen and the age was adjusted to mostly cited value.[6] The dates calculated on new markers was 37,000–49,000 years ago [7] to 51,000–411,000 years ago [8]

The dates are calculated from present day distribution with assumption for unique mutation events (UMEs) :

"no strange Y lineages were introduced into this population by means of migrationeach UME occurred for the first time within our populationeach UME occurred only oncedetected all UMEs present in the male subjects studied"[6] Naming Y-chromosomal Adam is named after the Biblical Adam. While the name implies that Y-chromosomal Adam was the only living male of his time, it is important to understand that he probably co-existed with a large population of human males. None of Y-chromosomal Adam's male contemporaries, however, have a direct unbroken male line to the present day. Either their lines died out entirely, or at least one generation within each line produced only daughters, who could not pass their male parents' and ancestors' Y-chromosomes to their own children.

**Time frame**

Y-chromosomal Adam probably lived between 60,000 and 90,000 years ago[_citation needed_], judging from molecular clock and genetic marker studies. While their descendants certainly became close intimates, Y-chromosomal Adam and mitochondrial Eve are separated by tens of thousands of years.

The more recent age of the Y-MRCA compared to the mt-MRCA corresponds to a larger statistical dispersion of the probability distribution for a Paleolithic man to have living descendants compared to that of a Paleolithic woman. While fertile women had more or less equally distributed chances of giving birth to a certain number of fertile descendants, chances for fertile men varied more widely, with some fathering no children and others fathering many, with multiple women. (This difference in variance[_citation needed_] was first pointed out, in the number of descendants of male versus female fruit flies, by Bateman, 1948.)

Genetics states[_citation needed_] that in the ancient past, our Y-chromosomal Adam was not the common ancestor of the entire population, and in the future one of his descendants may take over. The Y-MRCA of all humans alive today is different from the one for humans alive at some point in the remote past or future: as male lines die out, a more recent individual becomes the new Y-MRCA. In times of rapid population growth such as the present, patrilineal lines are less likely to die out than during a population bottleneck.

- - -

Maeda: "Now that you know, here is the connection between the original version and the current incarnation. As you know…- Mitochondria are the "energy factories" of biological cells. It is thought that they were originally separate organisms, and a symbiotic relationship between them and early cellular life has evolved into their present position as cell organelles with no independent existence (see endosymbiotic theory)."

Maeda then began to explain to everyone about the history of Eve in the present time, in which that mitochondria, which are inherited through the female line of descent, form the dispersed body of an intelligent conscious lifeform, dubbed Eve, which has been waiting throughout history and evolution for the right conditions when mitochondrial life can achieve its true potential and take over from eukaryotic lifeforms (i.e. humans and similar life) by causing a child to be born that can control its own genetic code.

Eve is able to control people's minds and bodies by signaling to the mitochondria in their bodies. She can cause certain thoughts to occur to them and also make them undergo spontaneous combustion.

The conditions Eve has waited for have arrived; she has found the perfect host in the body of Kiyomi Nagishima. In the year 1990, which is a few months after the _Shibuya Meteor Crash Incident_, Eve is the mitochondria in Kiyomi's body. It came to life via the radiations from the meteor that crashed in Shibuya and through unknown means she gained the intelligence and life and now wanted to create her own lifeform and species.

She causes Kiyomi to crash her car; Kiyomi survives but is brain dead. Kiyomi's husband is Toshiaka, a research assistant teaching and researching biological science. Eve influences Toshiaki and a doctor to ensure that one of Kiyomi's kidneys is transplanted into the teenage girl Mariko Anzai as an organ donation. As part of Kiyomi's body the kidney is part of Eve. It prepares Mariko to be a suitable host for giving birth to mitochondrial life (her immune system would otherwise rebel against this).

Eve influences Toshiaki to grow some of Kiyomi's liver cells in his lab in sufficient quantities to provide Eve with an independent body, he thinks that he is doing this as an experiment using different cultures of the liver cells. Forming some of the cells into a body, Eve possesses Toshiaki's assistant Sachiko Asakura and intermittently takes control of Asakura to work upon the cultures. Eventually, she takes control of Asakura during a conference presentation speech and announces her presence. Leaving Asakura's body, she returns to the lab. Toshiaki pursues her, and she attacks him in the form of Kiyomi to capture some of his sperm, which she uses to fertilise an egg of her own production. Moving to the hospital, she implants this egg in Mariko's womb. The egg develops into a child that is born almost immediately.

Eve anticipates that her child will be able to consciously change its genetic code, thus being an infinitely adaptable "perfect lifeform" capable of replacing humanity and similar lifeforms. Mariko's body will be host to a new race of these lifeforms.

The experiment fails, since Toshiaki's sperm carry a separate line of "male" mitochondria (inherited through sperm) that will be wiped out in the new order; these resist the change by fighting for control of the child's body, causing it to switch between male and female forms. The child dies; Toshiaki also dies, merging his body with the child's to control the bursts of psychokinetic-like power it gives out in its death throes that threaten to kill many people.

It was then that Yamaki stepped forward and glanced at Kyuu and told him something that would shock Kyuu at the most, along with the rest.

"While you were "out", we performed a scan on your brainwaves to know if you managed to learn something from Eve since you can connect with her in some way, and fortunately you did, perhaps by telepathy. And from there we were able to figure out why Melissa Pearce became Eve and how the cells inside her have been making this plan from the very start."

From there Yamaki opened the monitor screen and showed to everyone the footages of what occurred after the death of the first Eve.

- - -

However, some of the liver cells were hidden in Toshiaki's lab and then using telepathy she possessed a surgeon to take the cells with him and find a suitable host where a patient is looking for a transplant donor. The surgeon remained in the mental control of the mitochondria cell for ten years and then learned of an American girl coming to Japan to find a donor to replace her kidneys. There she mentally compelled the surgeon to meet up with the Pearce family to set up an arrangement to have Melissa to undergo kidney transplant, who was 10 years old at that time.

The liver cells that have Mitochondria cells were hidden in Toshiaki's lab in which it has sentient life of its own, and to find a suitable host, it used telepathy to possess a passing surgeon to take the cells with him and find a suitable host where a patient is looking for a transplant donor. The surgeon remained in the mental control of the mitochondria cell for ten years and then learned of an American girl coming to Japan to find a donor to replace her kidneys. There she mentally compelled the surgeon to meet up with the Pearce family to set up an arrangement to have Melissa to undergo kidney transplant, who was 10 years old at that time.

After the transplant was a success, the mitochondria cells hypnotized the doctor in to keeping the records of Melissa and to meet her when she turn 20. During the time after Melissa's transplant, she fell constantly ill and was advised to take immunosuppressant drugs; This was done in order to prevent her internal systems from rejecting the new organ (Melissa believed this was why she was sick). However unknown to Melissa, it was Maya's mitochondria that caused her illness and the immuno-suppressants Melissa took allowed Maya's mitochondria to gain a greater control over her (This persisted and worsened her sickness).

Years later, Melissa, who is now 20, was still feeling the effects of the illness and is unaware of what's really happening inside her body. However, Maeda was unaware of the fact that the mitochondria cells in Melissa's body were slowly creating an "evil" persona, and that persona would later be called "Evil Melissa". Evil Melissa then developed powers of the original Eve and secretly killed all of her known relatives in their homes via spontaneous combustion in order to prevent authorities to track her down should her cover be discovered, as well as to prevent "Good Melissa" to go to them to question her illness and transplant, thus making her an orphan. She is now an opera singer living in New York City. "Good" Melissa would periodically "blacked out" whenever "Evil" Melissa takes control of her body and went on a arson rampage while studying biology to find ways to spread her mitochondria cells to all humans so they would become hosts of new life forms.

Since she has telepathic powers, she can mentally compel a pilot to go anywhere she wished and went to Japan. There she witnessed the events during the "Fetus Of God" and was impressed at how the Cult of Makai were determined to rule the world. However, seeing various heroes from Japan and USA formed and defeated the cult and the demons, she decided to find a cover to keep her agenda secret.

Recalling the Shibuya Meteor Crash Incident, she decided to increase her power by going to the crash site only to learn that the meteor fragments were removed and destroyed, but nevertheless was content with what she has. Then she did her investigation and learned of some Egyptian nationals who were loyal to the Cult of Makai and their leader was a slightly obese, 28-year old Englishman with hints of dementia and dressed like a pharaoh, but was smart enough to seek world domination and chose to start building his "empire" here in Japan.

She introduced herself to the new cult and an alliance was formed. While the leader, who has renamed himself King Tut, was impressed by her beauty and even proposed his love for her, and she decided to toy with his feelings while making plans to use the cult as a means to achieve her own goals. However, not wanting to alert the "good" Melissa, "Evil" Melissa told the new cult that she'll return to Japan once she is "stronger".

In third quarter 2005, in order to star in an opera performance to be held in Shibuya, Japan, "Good" Melissa, who was feeling ill, overdosed on the immunosuppressant drugs. This drug overdose collapsed Melissa's immune system allowing the mitochondria to finally take full control of Melissa, enabling "evil" Melissa's personality to covertly suppress "good" Melissa.

Melissa gets the lead role for a production though after the lead actress died in an apartment fire in New York. Then to further test her new-found freedom and powers, Melissa then caused a power plant to explode putting the citizens there in panic. Feeling she had enough she went with the production crew and went to Shibuya to see that the new cult has expanded and has stolen ZECT technology as well as kidnapping teenage boys aged 13 and 14 so the "nurses" can extract the boys' sperm to enable "Melissa" to give birth to an "ultimate being", though she was intrigued to learn about Dan Detective School and ZECT becoming primary threats to her and the cult's plans.

- - -

"And the rest, I must say, is history…as she made her way to Japan, and somehow met with this cult which we believe that they're the ones behind all this…from stealing precious ZECT equipments to kidnapping teenagers to unleashing mutated lifeforms and…well, that includes tainted panty-liners. It appeared that if we hadn't scanned your memories, we'd never figure out who Eve is and we couldn't have done it without…"

Kyo stepped forward feeling that Yamaki's actions may have violated his elder twin brother's privacy, but the elder Renjou didn't seem to mind it as long as it helped matters and told Kyo to calm down, and from there Yamaki and Maeda showed something to Kyuu and the rest a footage of another group of cells.

"These are another group of cells that we found in your blood sample…and they seem to collaborate with the nuclei in your system which helped your immune systems in rebelling against the Mitochondria in your body. Originally, the more you use your Mitochondrial powers, it gives the Mitochondria cells greater chances of taking over your body covertly, but your nuclei somehow managed to fight them off, but since your "revival", theses strange cells seem to keep your Mitochondrial cells at bay without problem."

Kyo stared wide-eyed, and so was Ryu as they seemingly recognized the cells that are shown in front of them and they now confirmed what they are. Even Kyuu himself is surprised by this revelation.

"Orphenoch cells…my brother came back to life because of those…and he's an Orphenoch again…"

Yamaki was a bit surprised, having heard from his sources that Kyuu was cured from being an Orphenoch and that all Orphenochs were eradicated, and so he was puzzled as to how and why there still traces of those cells within Kyuu's body when the scientist who performed the operation on Kyuu proclaimed that Kyuu is once again a human being.

But before another theory could be established, the alarm blared and a ZECT Trooper appeared via the monitor, delivering an alarming news, and this made everyone feel uneasy.

"_Sir…Drake and Sasword are leading an army of Druids in downtown Shibuya…they're attacking everyone instead of abducting them…they even unleashed mutated animals at the streets…we are having difficulty containing the situation…_"

"Reinforcements are on the way."

Yamaki then glanced at Fujima, Hyuga and Tsubasa, and told them that their help is needed. The three sportsmen nodded and left immediately, while the rest were told to stay. But Tsukasa and Sojiro volunteered to come along and they accompanied the trio in heading for Shibuya, while the rest looks on at the monitor, watching helplessly at the victims being assaulted recklessly.

- - -

At the heart of Shibuya, the cult were divided in to two groups, one attacking the eastern portion and the other taking the western portion. At the eastern portion Drake is leading the assault with several druids and unleashed mutated dragonflies, the monstrous insects attacking from the air while the druids shoots at anyone running and scampering. He is still in his "Masked" form and even personally took out police cars, firefighters and ambulances.

Fujima, Tsukasa and Sojiro arrived with several ZECT Troopers and saw the carnage the cult caused, and the trio had to move…fast. Nishikado then told Fujima and Domyouji to deal with the druids and mutants while deals with Koizumi personally. As Fujima and Tsukasa activated their devices and became TheBee and Blade, Sojiro became Garren and fought Drake in a gun battle which led them away from the streets as the battle commences.

TheBee deals with the druids as he assumed "Rider" form (his sleeker armored form, removing the bulkier armor) and uses "Clock Up" in conjunction with the "Rider Sting", killing about 43 druids in 10 seconds, and had to deal with 57 more remaining.

Tsukasa was haing difficulty in dealing with the mutated dragonflies from the ground so he swiped his Category Queen and Jack (Diamond Q: ABSORB CAPRICORN and Diamond J: FUSION EAGLE) cards on his Rouze Absorber and assumes "Jack" Form, an flew into the air, slicing the wings of about five dragonflies, sending them falling down, and dealt about five more. Seeing that they are lined up on the ground in a single file, Blade swipes the THUNDER DEER and SLASH LIZARD (Spade 4 and Spade 2) cards and executed the LIGHTNING SLASH, as he flew down and slashes them straight-forward, taking them out and the mutants' assault ended. He then saw TheBee almost finishing the job, but TheBee told Blade to go help Garren.

Then he saw Garren in his Jack Form dealing with Drake, who is now in his "Rider" form and are fighting in the air, and knew that they can't let him escape this time and must free him from the cult's control, so he took out a card and immediately swiped it on his Blayrouser, which is the Spade 8: MAGNET BUFFALO. As Blade activated the card, he was endowed (temporarily) with magnetic ability and caused Drake to be magnetized to the ground, and Drake couldn't move.

"Hey! What's going on??!!!"

"Sojiro! Hurry! This is your chance! Shoot him down and he'll be knocked out!"

Nodding, Garren swipes the FIRE FLY, BULLET ARMADILLO and RAPID PECKER (Diamond 4,2 and 9) cards and now Garren can perform the BURNING SHOT, and unloaded a barrage of fireball-like shots from his Gunrouser and struck Drake, knocking him out after several shots, the Dragon Grip released from his hands, and the armor disappears, and George Koizumi was knocked out, and reverted back to normal. Eastern Shibuya is secured.

At the western part of Shibuya, Sasword is currently dealing with Kabuto and Gatack, and unloaded several huge, mutated scorpions fighting alongside with the mechanical scorpions, but after being informed by a druid that Drake is captured and defeated, he was forced to make a decision, and chooses to retreat and let both the mechanical, and the mutated scorpions deal with ZECT and retreated.

As the enemy is dealing with the two soccer players, Blade arrived and saw the situation as he make calculations, and knows what to do next. As he swipes the ABSORB CAPRICORN and EVOLUTION CAUCASUS (the Spade King) cards, he assumes King form and executed the ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH attack, which annihilated the scorpions, and Shibuya was finally placed under control.

As Sasword is inside a van, he looks back as they left Shibuya and are now heading towards Mt. Bandai, apprehensive of what to do next once the cult learns that Koizumi has fallen to enemy hands after Tsubasa "joined" the other side.

- - -

Meanwhile, At the other exit border of Shibuya, King Tut was among the passengers of several ambulanes leaving the area, as he and several druids in other ambulances have discarded their disguises as doctors and are holding several ice-boxes, and the contents appeared to be freshly chilled. It turned out that Drake and Sasword were distracting ZECT as they ransacked several hospitals and sperm banks to steal sperms from its vaults and left, leaving guards and doctors up to employees dead in their wake.

However they are unaware that Koizumi has fallen and it appeared that he doesn't seem to care about it for the time being.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Now George Koizumi is saved, and now that leaves Ryoma as the only one to save…that is…if they managed to get him…let alone Eve.

**_Preview:_**

The next 16 chapters will be the FINAL two story arcs. Yup, we're nearing the finale of this fic and the much-anticipated rematch between Kyuu and Eve will be decided. And I promise this will keep you excited for the days, if not weeks, to come.

From chapters 128 to 135, all of Tokyo will undergo massive evacuation as Eve hatches her ULTIMATE scheme from the very start, and this will cause ZECT and DDS to take extreme measures to save Japan.


	128. Eve Of Destruction part 1

**_Parasite Eve _**

Here we are...the first of the two final story arc of this fic...as we are just less than 20 chapters away from the finale, and this will certainly add a lot of suspense here as Eve makes her move and proceed with her original intentions on why she came here in our world.

And now…the rematch between Kyuu and Eve is about to commence. And this time it'll encompass in an 8-chapter story arc starting here.

Last chapter have you readers witness the battle as well as Drake returning to the good side, which now leaves Ryoma Echizen as the only one left to be rescued.

But with Eve stealing most supplies of sperms, what will she do with it since she already used the sperms of the teenage boys she abducted several months ago? See below.

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider 555 _**are owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- _**The Prince Of Tennis**_ are owned byby Aniplex and Production IG

- - -

An hour after the battle with the cult, ZECT Troopers are surveying the damage the druids left behind while others are checking the hospitals after getting info that Eve went to several hospitals within Shibuya and are perplexed that that she took a lot of stored sperms there, and realized that the druids were just distraction to keep ZECT and DDS from learning the truth, and they are now figuring out why the sudden assault just to get supplies of sperms just for herself.

- - -

**_Hero's Comeback_** by **_Nobodyknows+_**  
(1st Opening song from **_Naruto Shippuuden_**)

_tooku de kikoeru koe wo HINTO ni  
hitori mata hitori tachiagaru toushi  
kurikaesu dake no fudan dooru  
kutsugaesu junbi ii ze ARE YOU READY?  
karadajuu furuwasu shindou ni  
hageshiku uchinarase yo stomping  
taezu tsuki ugokasu CALL ME  
kawarazu yuruganu tsukamu STORY_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
agero kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
dare mo ga minna toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON)_

_EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
matashita na HERO'S wa COME BACK  
zujou kaze yubioru COUNT DOWN  
ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

_EH yo! WHAT YOU GONNA DO, WHAT YOU GONNA DO?  
taemanaku nari hibiki kizamu  
DEJA VU yori mo gotsui shougeki ga  
zenshin wo hashiri hanaresan BREAK IT DOWN_

_TURN IT UP (TURN IT UP) Hey kikkoeka?  
Sakenda kino made no koto ga  
Kawaru darou madaminu asu he  
Koborete afureta omoi no bun made_

_Machi ni matta SHOW TIME  
saitechiru shukumei  
Dochira ni katamuku shouhai no yukue  
Agura kaite Raikon ni mo tsubureru  
Nagashita chito ase onore de nukue  
Negai mo PRIDE mo fukume subete wo seotta tagai no haigo  
Nasake wo kaketerya dame ni naru ze  
Tamote POTENTIAL MENTAL (men)_

_Neko mo shakushi mo matte you na HERO  
Hitoban dake no goran, ROMAN hikou  
O-! ii ne sonnanjane- sa  
KICK ON THE CORNER mada tari nee ka?  
Itsumo to chikau hijou na jinkaku mamoru no sasubete  
LIKE A TERMINATOR  
4(yon) kai, 5(go) kai de tatsu HIGHLIGHT (FLY HIGH, YEAH!)  
Issou kono bade tsutaetaruzo_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)  
EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
Mata ashita no HERO'S COME BACK!!  
Zujou kazoe yubiori COUNTDOWN  
Ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

_HEY YO Mou tashou no risku wa kakugo desho  
Nankai korondatte tatsu (GET IT ON)  
Nareai ja nai ze kamihitoe no SESSION  
Irikunda kanjou kizukiagete kesshou  
MADE IN HUMAN no DRAMA no enchou  
Marude moesakaru yoshiwara no enjou  
ENDLESS saki mo korogaru nichijou  
Warau hodo baka ni narerutte koto_

_Resseifuku mukaikaze nimo maken  
Makikomu nandomo dekuwashite kita ze  
Ikudotonaku tatsu konoba no BATTLE  
Tatakai kata nara kono mi ga satoru  
Ichiya niya no tsukeyakiba ja  
Mamoru mon ga chigau na shirohata wo buri na  
Hi no me akogareru hikage wo shiru  
Iiwake wa kikan sorekoso ga REAL_

_FIGHTO maido I'M PROUD  
Nani kara nani ma de mada ushinaccha nai zo  
YES ka NO janai itsuka kou warau  
Hanakara PATTO kimeru ikuze aibou_

_Wakiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru  
Tachiagareba ima ijou kurushimi tomonau  
Soredemo saigo wa kitto warau  
Subete sarau shouri to kansei_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)  
EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
Mata ashita no HERO'S COME BACK!!  
Zujou kazoe yubiori COUNTDOWN  
Ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

(repeat chorus)

- - -

**_Episode 1_****_2_****_8_****_:_** **_Eve no Toukai part 1_**

Meanwhile, Class F are standing within Shibuya Park after Nishikado and Domyouji narrowly defeated Drake, which resulted in knocking out George Koizumi, and ZECT reclaiming the Dragonfly Zecter and the Drgaon Grip. All they have to do now is de-hypnotize Koizumi and hope that he has retain information on the cult's hideout so they can flush out the druids, their mastermind, and Eve. Koizumi is being loaded inside a HUMVEE as the F-4 looks on.

At the hospital in central Shibuya, Kyuu, Kyo, Ryu, Hyuga, Tsubasa and Fujima are glancing at the streets which were littered with corpses of druids, who are still in their mutated forms, and the teens are in a state of shock after witnessing Eve turning her own men into Neo Mitochondria Creatures, and thanks to Kyuu's Parasite Energy and Orphenoch powers, he was able to aid ZECT and DDS in defeating the NMC yet he was unable to prevent Eve from escaping with the sperms.

"Don't feel bad, Kyuu…we'll get her…at least we drive her away…"

"That's right…we saved Shibuya…and I just got word that Koizumi's in ZECT custody…we can get info from him after he wakes up…"

"Provided that he recalled everything…though I expect that his case is going to be similar to my case after I broke free from the brainwashing…"

Everyone glanced at Tsubasa, realizing that he may have a point, as he couldn't recall the cult's HQ after breaking free from the cult's control. Their only hope now lies in Koizumi recalling the events before regaining his free will. They'll have to wait and see what would happen next, hoping that they might get a breakthrough.

Yamaki, meanwhile, contacted the various heads of the various police force in Shibuya, asking them to cover up the ZECT activities and they agreed to do so, since ZECT has various influences on the agencies not only in Shibuya but also in most of Japan. After the police arrived to keep the reporters at bay, ZECT and DDS went to ZECT HQ to see Koizumi and find out if he still retained the memories of the events during his time with the cult.

- - -

At the cult's base, King Tut is throwing a fit after learning that Koizumi is now in ZECT's hands and Ryoma just arrived but opted to hid himself not wanting to endure the Pharaoh-wannabe's singing voice, but then saw the druids are conveying within the main lobby and Tut was wondering what Eve is up to, seeing that she has ordered ALL of them to assemble. Ryoma then saw the teenage prisoners, all the boys and girls aged 13 to 15 years old, also assembling, and in an instant they turn into slimy goo and went towards the sewer basement towards an undisclosed location.

"Melissa, my dear…are you planning to do an invasion?"

"Yes, my dear…and would you like to lead them?"

"OF COURSE! I'D BE GLAD TO…please, turn me into a Superman-type of a character…like you did…please…?so we can be together forever…"

"Very well…"

In an instant, Eve used her powers, and combusted Tut, turning him into a walking flammable sacrifice, much to Ryoma's horror, and after two minutes Tut was reduced to burnt skeleton, and Eve mentally compel the druids to move at once, heading towards the vans and slowly left the base. Eve laughed as she also took her leave. Fortunately, she did not bother to look for Ryoma and left. After some few minutes, Ryoma emerged from his hiding place, and ponders what to do next, now that he's all alone.

- - -

At ZECT HQ, several hours later, Yamaki, Class Q, R, F, C and P are outside the interrogation room, looking at the tinted window seeing Koizumi regaining conscious but told his interrogators he recalled almost nothing, and they confirmed what Tsubasa feared, and now they're facing a blank wall. Seeing that he couldn't stand around doing nothing, Kyuu left ZECT HQ, with Ryu and Kyo following.

Kazuma then broke his silence and went to Yamaki, telling him whis suspicions about Klamp, and after showing to him his laptop, Yamaki became alarmed and told Fujima to take some troopers to go find Klamp. Kinta then called his dad at the Metropolitan Police Department, and Kinta's dad ordered an intensified manhunt for Klamp as well. Class P also left HQ, with the Powerpuff Girls Z flying the streets to help in their search for Klamp.

- - -

At the streets of Shibuya, Ryu and the Renjou brothers are walking the streets, and Kyo was wondering what his elder twin brother is thinking, until the Class Q leader stopped on his tracks, and his face had a strange look on it.

"I…sense something…underneath the streets…"

"Nii-san…you're freaking me out…"

"I also have a bad feeling about this…maybe we should suggest that Tokyo has to be evacuated…until Eve is stopped…Kyuu, is you're sensing a result of your Parasite Energy…?"

"I…I think so…"

By then Ryu saw someone walking towards an alley and Kyo recognized that person. It was Hans Klamp, and in that moment he got a text message from Yamaki, informing him about Klamp, and the trio decided to follow him. As they entered the alley, they saw a manhole cover left open, with a huge orange slime entering, with Kyuu sensing from the goo. Just as Kyo was about to follow the trail which the huge goo left behind, his left shoe was caught on fire.

"SSSHHHIIITTT!!!! My shoes!"

As he removed his jacket to smother the flaming shoe, Kyuu's Parasite Energy kicks in, and he can sense Eve nearby, and told Ryu and Kyo to go back to ZECT HQ and tell Yamaki to have Tokyo evacuated, fearing that something BIG might happen. As the two DDS students left, Kyuu went inside the sewers and followed the goo which was 30 seconds ahead of him.

- - -

At ZECT HQ, 10 minutes later, Ryu and Kyo talked to Yamaki and propose that evacuation is the best suggestion right no after seeing Kyo's burnt shoes as well as the "sleeve" on his left side of his pants, and both Hyuga and Tsubasa agreed that this is for the best, and Yamaki called the police chiefs of Shibuya and all of Tokyo, urging them to have their citizens evacuated now. While reluctant at first, they soon receive reports of people combusted within their areas, and recognizing the situation, they agreed, and began their surprise announcement to the citizens to have a evacuation. It was a big surprise for the residents and tourists, but they nevertheless abide to it.

- - -

At the sewers, Kyuu followed the trail of the goo, and which leads him in the middle fo the sewers itself and there he found the burnt corpse of Klamp, and as he looked up, he saw Eve sitting on a "throne", naked, and her belly is enlarged, and it took him less than two minutes to guess what's happening. He recalled what Maeda mentioned before.

"Hello, Renjou. I must say I'm surprised…you came back to life…and I assume that you've become…what do you humans call it…ah, yes…Orphenoch…and that what made you revived…but even then…you are too late…in just a matter of time, my offspring will rise…the Ultimate Being will rule this world and replace you humans with my own…"

"I'll stop you…"

"You're welcome to try…that is…if you stop the druids on the surface…"

"What are you…???"

Eve waved her hand and the wall smashed as huge mass of goo moved in, causing Kyuu to jump back as the goo and acted as a shield of sorts, while another mass of orange goo smashed its way through the other side of the wall, and merged with the other mass and carried Eve away, and the Class Q leader saw her rubbing her huge belly before "waving goodbye", and disappeared via the falling debris of cement and pebbles.

As he went through the hole, she was gone, and was forced to go back as the portion caved in and now he made a harrowing discovery, and now he has to go back and alert the others.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Exodus '04_** by **_Hikaru Utada_**

_With you these streets are heaven  
Now home feels so foreign  
They told me I was mistaken, infatuated  
And I was afraid to trust my hunches  
Now I am ready_

Daddy don't be mad that I'm leaving  
Please let me worry about me  
Mama don't you worry about me  
This is my story

Through mountains high and valleys low  
The ocean, through the desert, snow  
We'll say goodbye to the friends we know  
This is our Exodus '04

Through traffic jams in Tokyo  
New music on the radio  
We'll say goodbye to the world we know  
This is our Exodus '04

Landscapes keep changing  
History teaches something  
I know I could be mistaken, but my heart has spoken  
I cannot redirect my feelings  
The waves have parted

Daddy don't be mad that I'm leaving  
Please let me worry about me  
Mama don't you worry about me  
This is my story

Through mountains high and valleys low  
The ocean, through the desert, snow  
We'll say goodbye to the friends we know  
This is our Exodus '04

Through traffic jams in Tokyo  
New music on the radio  
We'll say goodbye to the world we know  
This is our Exodus '04

I'm listening to a music never ending  
My baby don't you know I'll never let you down  
You've opened me to so many different endings  
But baby I know that you'll always be around

Through mountains high and valleys low  
The ocean, through the desert, snow  
We'll say goodbye to the friends we know  
This is our Exodus '04

Through traffic jams in Tokyo  
New music on the radio  
We'll say goodbye to the world we know  
This is our Exodus '04  


- - -

Okay...RIP to King Tut...and Eve is making plans onher own...and this is where the nughtmare begins...

**_Preview:_**

Druid attacks...

the goo appears...

and finally...evacuation...


	129. Eve Of Destruction part 2

**_Parasite Eve _**

Eve managed to escape before Kyuu could act, and this is big trouble as she is in "gestation mode", meaning that she can give birth in an unspecified matter of time. With the orange slimy mass taking her away, the Class Q leader had no choice but to regroup with ZECT and DDS.

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider 555 _**are owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- _**The Prince Of Tennis**_ are owned byby Aniplex and Production IG

- - -

Eve smiled as she looked at Kyuu glancing at the burnt corpse of Dr. Klamps, and before he could get the chance to physically act to the matter, she waved her hand and the huge mass of goo moved and acted as a shield of sorts, while another mass of orange goo smashed its way through the other side of the wall, and merged with the other mass and carried Eve away, and the Class Q leader saw her rubbing her huge belly before "waving goodbye", and disappeared via the falling debris of cement and pebbles.

As he went through the hole, she was gone, and was forced to go back as the portion caved in and now he made a harrowing discovery, and now he has to go back and alert the others.

- - -

**_Hero's Comeback_** by **_Nobodyknows+_**  
(1st Opening song from **_Naruto Shippuuden_**)

_tooku de kikoeru koe wo HINTO ni  
hitori mata hitori tachiagaru toushi  
kurikaesu dake no fudan dooru  
kutsugaesu junbi ii ze ARE YOU READY?  
karadajuu furuwasu shindou ni  
hageshiku uchinarase yo stomping  
taezu tsuki ugokasu CALL ME  
kawarazu yuruganu tsukamu STORY_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
agero kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
dare mo ga minna toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON)_

_EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
matashita na HERO'S wa COME BACK  
zujou kaze yubioru COUNT DOWN  
ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

_EH yo! WHAT YOU GONNA DO, WHAT YOU GONNA DO?  
taemanaku nari hibiki kizamu  
DEJA VU yori mo gotsui shougeki ga  
zenshin wo hashiri hanaresan BREAK IT DOWN_

_TURN IT UP (TURN IT UP) Hey kikkoeka?  
Sakenda kino made no koto ga  
Kawaru darou madaminu asu he  
Koborete afureta omoi no bun made_

_Machi ni matta SHOW TIME  
saitechiru shukumei  
Dochira ni katamuku shouhai no yukue  
Agura kaite Raikon ni mo tsubureru  
Nagashita chito ase onore de nukue  
Negai mo PRIDE mo fukume subete wo seotta tagai no haigo  
Nasake wo kaketerya dame ni naru ze  
Tamote POTENTIAL MENTAL (men)_

_Neko mo shakushi mo matte you na HERO  
Hitoban dake no goran, ROMAN hikou  
O-! ii ne sonnanjane- sa  
KICK ON THE CORNER mada tari nee ka?  
Itsumo to chikau hijou na jinkaku mamoru no sasubete  
LIKE A TERMINATOR  
4(yon) kai, 5(go) kai de tatsu HIGHLIGHT (FLY HIGH, YEAH!)  
Issou kono bade tsutaetaruzo_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)  
EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
Mata ashita no HERO'S COME BACK!!  
Zujou kazoe yubiori COUNTDOWN  
Ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

_HEY YO Mou tashou no risku wa kakugo desho  
Nankai korondatte tatsu (GET IT ON)  
Nareai ja nai ze kamihitoe no SESSION  
Irikunda kanjou kizukiagete kesshou  
MADE IN HUMAN no DRAMA no enchou  
Marude moesakaru yoshiwara no enjou  
ENDLESS saki mo korogaru nichijou  
Warau hodo baka ni narerutte koto_

_Resseifuku mukaikaze nimo maken  
Makikomu nandomo dekuwashite kita ze  
Ikudotonaku tatsu konoba no BATTLE  
Tatakai kata nara kono mi ga satoru  
Ichiya niya no tsukeyakiba ja  
Mamoru mon ga chigau na shirohata wo buri na  
Hi no me akogareru hikage wo shiru  
Iiwake wa kikan sorekoso ga REAL_

_FIGHTO maido I'M PROUD  
Nani kara nani ma de mada ushinaccha nai zo  
YES ka NO janai itsuka kou warau  
Hanakara PATTO kimeru ikuze aibou_

_Wakiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru  
Tachiagareba ima ijou kurushimi tomonau  
Soredemo saigo wa kitto warau  
Subete sarau shouri to kansei_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)  
EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
Mata ashita no HERO'S COME BACK!!  
Zujou kazoe yubiori COUNTDOWN  
Ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

(repeat chorus)

- - -

**_Episode 1_****_2_****_9_****_:_** **_Eve no Toukai part 2  
_**

Outside, Ryu and Kyo seem to have heard what appeared to be a psychotic laughter emanating down the sewers, and it was female. They knew who it is and the two were ready to activate their armors via their cellphones when they got a call, which is from Kyuu. Ryu answered it and he is now conversing with the Class Q leader which alarmed him big time.

"Ryu…this is Kyuu…we've got to get back to ZECT HQ…we have a big problem in our hands…Eve is pregnant and is now hiding further within the sewers to give birth without interruption and…"

"Wha…??? Are you sure???"

"Yes…and Klamp is the reason why we are having a problem…even though he paid the price for his foolishness…he's combusted to death by the time I arrived…and Eve managed to impregnate herself with Klamp's help…we'd better head back…have all of Tokyo evacuated…I believe we got a countdown on our hands…"

"Right…but…is Eve…"

"Don't worry about her…wait for me to come up there…"

As Kyuu returned to the surface five minutes later, he filled his two schoolmates in about what happened and Kyo was becoming worried about the situation at hand, and the three boys left the scene to head back to ZECT HQ, intending to tell Yamaki about the impending danger of Eve's offspring that is about to arrive in this world.

But all of the sudden, 12 vans arrived which alarmed several civilians, and out emerged 12 druids from the 12 vans, about 144 of them, all armed with automatic weapons such as machine guns and RPGs, and began to fire wildly and indiscriminately at the moving targets. Men, women, children…the young and the elderly…no one is spared, and the three DDS students were forced to deal with the matter right now.

- - -

At ZECT HQ, Yamaki got word that the druids are attacking Shibuya and ordered TheBee to go there, taking several ZECT Troopers with him. Meanwhile, he got a call from Kyuu via cellphone and told him the details of what transpired, and realized that Kyuu is right to have Tokyo evacuated, so he made an emergency meting with the officials of Tokyo and Shibuya, telling them to evacuate the citizens once the druids are subdued.

- - -

Back at Shibuya, Kyuu, Kyo and Ryu, now as the Angel Orphenoch, Gamma and Orga, fought the druids and despite their efforts, they couldn't stop them from killing more innocents, and the trio are forced to become aggressive in their actions, with Gamma going as far as shooting them down, while Kyuu managed to take down at least 20 of his opponents, but Orga had to improvise a shield to cover the druids' fire power.

"Ryu…use your Stlanzer…cut them down to size…"

"That's a bit overkill, Kyo…!"

"You got a FUCKING suggestion, Amakusa??!! There are dead bodies all over!!!"

At that point, Class G arrived along with the Shibuya SWAT team, and the Super GALs activated their Card Suits, becoming Glaive, Larc and Lance, joining their fellow DDS students in fighting off the druids, and the battle appeared to be a bit even, as the distraction allowed the surviving civilians to make their way out alive, and within 10 minutes TheBee and the ZECT Troopers arrived to provide backup.

However, something wasn't right, as the first six groups of druids started to undergo a strange metamorphosis and they started to change into a huge orange slimy goo, and the other remaining druids underwent the same metamorphosis, and it became a huge mass of goo the size of a three story house, and began slamming itself on the ZECT Troopers in front, killing them and absorbing them, making itself grow bigger.

"What is this…???!!!"

"No…is Eve doing this???"

"_Nii-san_…is this what you're telling us about???"

"Yes…"

"Blast…everyone…get back…if it touches a living person, it absorbs it and gets bigger…we have to evacuate everyone here…Troopers…find any civilian you can see and get them out of here!!!! The rest…open fire and try to keep it away from you!!!"

The ZECT Troopers did what they were told, and the rest began to do some evacuating while the other troopers opened fire using lasers to keep the mass at bay, with little success. But despite their efforts, they ended up getting absorbed by the massive goo. Gamma came back sooner with the Side Basher in mecha form, firing missiles and releasing barrage of bullets, seeming forcing the mutated goo back, but it fought back and went closer. Seeing this Gamma programmed the Side Basher in "auto pilot" and jumped off, seeing if the Side Basher could hold the goo longer, but then the goo "stood up" and slammed itself onto the Side Basher, causing it to melt away.

"Blast…the Side Basher…"

"There's not much we can do…we have to fall back…"

"Wait…Ryu…your Stlanzer…activate it…form a large laser blade as it might slice that thing in two…maybe it can melt that thing down to size…"

"Okay, Kyo…I'll give it a shot…"

"Everyone…step back…"

TheBee and the ZECT Troopers, Kyuu and Kyo, stood back as Orga pressed the ENTER button on his mobile phone and the Stlanzer is activated, as the hilt of the saber vibrated and a long laser blade was formed and he began to slice the massive goo down with a single slice, splitting it into two and it appeared to have worked, as it moved back away, but then went to the sewer passage and fled. The ZECT Troopers are considering going after it, but Kyuu convinced Fujima to cease their pursuit as evacuating Tokyo is more important at the moment. Nodding, Fujima and the DDS students left while ZECT Troopers stayed behind to facilitate the evacuation.

- - -

An hour later at ZECT HQ, Yamaki was able to convince the local officials within Tokyo to begin evacuation, and within two hours all major thoroughfares are jampacked with vehicles, and panic was seen within the streets. Many witnessed the goo that attacked Shibuya earlier and they chose to flee without wasting time picking up their belongings. Some of the establishments were abandoned, and within the next hour half of Tokyo, specifically Shibuya, became a ghost town.

- - -

Underneath the sewers, Eve is commandeering the goo to find her a place to rest so that she can focus all of her Parasite Energy in giving birth to her offspring, as all is ready for the advent of the Ultimate Being, while also preparing her rematch with Kyuu, seeing him a virtual threat now that he is alive again, possessing both Parasite Energy and Orphenoch cells.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Exodus '04_** by **_Hikaru Utada_**

_With you these streets are heaven  
Now home feels so foreign  
They told me I was mistaken, infatuated  
And I was afraid to trust my hunches  
Now I am ready_

_Daddy don't be mad that I'm leaving  
Please let me worry about me  
Mama don't you worry about me  
This is my story_

_Through mountains high and valleys low  
The ocean, through the desert, snow  
We'll say goodbye to the friends we know  
This is our Exodus '04_

_Through traffic jams in Tokyo  
New music on the radio  
We'll say goodbye to the world we know  
This is our Exodus '04_

_Landscapes keep changing  
History teaches something  
I know I could be mistaken, but my heart has spoken  
I cannot redirect my feelings  
The waves have parted_

_Daddy don't be mad that I'm leaving  
Please let me worry about me  
Mama don't you worry about me  
This is my story_

_Through mountains high and valleys low  
The ocean, through the desert, snow  
We'll say goodbye to the friends we know  
This is our Exodus '04_

_Through traffic jams in Tokyo  
New music on the radio  
We'll say goodbye to the world we know  
This is our Exodus '04_

_I'm listening to a music never ending  
My baby don't you know I'll never let you down  
You've opened me to so many different endings  
But baby I know that you'll always be around_

_Through mountains high and valleys low  
The ocean, through the desert, snow  
We'll say goodbye to the friends we know  
This is our Exodus '04_

_Through traffic jams in Tokyo  
New music on the radio  
We'll say goodbye to the world we know  
This is our Exodus '04  
_

- - -

Shibuya finally recognizing the threat after the goo attack.

Eve is gearing up to give birth.

Evacuation is now underway.

What next?

**_Preview:_**

Eve is making final preparations to have her "child" arrive in our world while making a good start to invade Japan. Kyuu and Class F tries to stop her, but will they be able to prevent her from giving birth? See next chapter as part 3 is now on the way.


	130. Eve Of Destruction part 3

**_Parasite Eve _**

Suspense is now in, as mass evacuation of Tokyo is underway, while Kyuu and the F-4 tries to locate Eve, but then they might encounter some problems coming in their way. Expect some tension to brew here, as the countdown to Eve giving birth is ticking away further…

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider 555 _**are owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- _**The Prince Of Tennis**_ are owned byby Aniplex and Production IG

- - -

Tokyo, 90 minutes later, Takeru Takaishi of Class C is riding on Angemon's back, soaring the sky, and is holding a radio to communicate with DDS and ZECT, seeing that traffic went to a standstill with the sheer number of vehicles seen below, and he feared that casualties are abound should Eve gives birth. He noted that so far about 50 % of Tokyo's populace hit the road and did not waste time taking their belongings.

"Takeru…the moment I sense Eve's aura…we're taking off. I don't want to lose you to her pyrokinesis…you're too important to be wasted away…"

"I understood, Angemon…"

- - -

**_Hero's Comeback_** by **_Nobodyknows+_**  
(1st Opening song from **_Naruto Shippuuden_**)

_tooku de kikoeru koe wo HINTO ni  
hitori mata hitori tachiagaru toushi  
kurikaesu dake no fudan dooru  
kutsugaesu junbi ii ze ARE YOU READY?  
karadajuu furuwasu shindou ni  
hageshiku uchinarase yo stomping  
taezu tsuki ugokasu CALL ME  
kawarazu yuruganu tsukamu STORY_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
agero kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
dare mo ga minna toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON)_

_EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
matashita na HERO'S wa COME BACK  
zujou kaze yubioru COUNT DOWN  
ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

_EH yo! WHAT YOU GONNA DO, WHAT YOU GONNA DO?  
taemanaku nari hibiki kizamu  
DEJA VU yori mo gotsui shougeki ga  
zenshin wo hashiri hanaresan BREAK IT DOWN_

_TURN IT UP (TURN IT UP) Hey kikkoeka?  
Sakenda kino made no koto ga  
Kawaru darou madaminu asu he  
Koborete afureta omoi no bun made_

_Machi ni matta SHOW TIME  
saitechiru shukumei  
Dochira ni katamuku shouhai no yukue  
Agura kaite Raikon ni mo tsubureru  
Nagashita chito ase onore de nukue  
Negai mo PRIDE mo fukume subete wo seotta tagai no haigo  
Nasake wo kaketerya dame ni naru ze  
Tamote POTENTIAL MENTAL (men)_

_Neko mo shakushi mo matte you na HERO  
Hitoban dake no goran, ROMAN hikou  
O-! ii ne sonnanjane- sa  
KICK ON THE CORNER mada tari nee ka?  
Itsumo to chikau hijou na jinkaku mamoru no sasubete  
LIKE A TERMINATOR  
4(yon) kai, 5(go) kai de tatsu HIGHLIGHT (FLY HIGH, YEAH!)  
Issou kono bade tsutaetaruzo_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)  
EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
Mata ashita no HERO'S COME BACK!!  
Zujou kazoe yubiori COUNTDOWN  
Ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

_HEY YO Mou tashou no risku wa kakugo desho  
Nankai korondatte tatsu (GET IT ON)  
Nareai ja nai ze kamihitoe no SESSION  
Irikunda kanjou kizukiagete kesshou  
MADE IN HUMAN no DRAMA no enchou  
Marude moesakaru yoshiwara no enjou  
ENDLESS saki mo korogaru nichijou  
Warau hodo baka ni narerutte koto_

_Resseifuku mukaikaze nimo maken  
Makikomu nandomo dekuwashite kita ze  
Ikudotonaku tatsu konoba no BATTLE  
Tatakai kata nara kono mi ga satoru  
Ichiya niya no tsukeyakiba ja  
Mamoru mon ga chigau na shirohata wo buri na  
Hi no me akogareru hikage wo shiru  
Iiwake wa kikan sorekoso ga REAL_

_FIGHTO maido I'M PROUD  
Nani kara nani ma de mada ushinaccha nai zo  
YES ka NO janai itsuka kou warau  
Hanakara PATTO kimeru ikuze aibou_

_Wakiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru  
Tachiagareba ima ijou kurushimi tomonau  
Soredemo saigo wa kitto warau  
Subete sarau shouri to kansei_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)  
EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
Mata ashita no HERO'S COME BACK!!  
Zujou kazoe yubiori COUNTDOWN  
Ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

(repeat chorus)

- - -

**_Episode 1_****_30_****_:_** **_Eve no Toukai part 3  
_**

Meanwhile, Yamaki is speaking to the military officials via their PC monitors, and there they were having heated discussions on what move should they initiate once Eve resurfaces. Having witnessed the huge mass of goo that killed scores in Shibuya a few hours ago, especially having gathered evidence via pictures, the minister of defense is now willing to listen, and there he, along with the military officials, were given footages of how Melissa Pearce transformed into Mitochondria Eve.

Kunihiko Maeda also supplied some info on what Eve is capable and her connections to the Cult of Illuminites, and now with the evacuation on-going, both ZECT and the military came to a joint decision to find and strike Eve. Meanwhile, Kyuu is being told by Fujima to try use his Parasite Energy to detect Eve in order to flush her out of her hiding place, but it wasn't that easy since he has little control as he had just found out about his new-found ability, and this would require a lot of time to master it, and that the Class Q leader doesn't have since they are racing against time to stop her before she unleashes another wave of attack.

- - -

Meanwhile, underneath the sewers of Tokyo, Eve is still in gestation mode as she rubbed her tummy as she await the arrival of her offspring, but then she sensed what appeared to be a mental aura, and she seem to recognize that signal. She smiled as she seem to have an idea on what to do next, as she could also sense something coming to her location. Looking around, she can tell that she is alone right now and decided to kill some time while waiting for her offspring to come out.

"_So…Renjou wants to challenge me…and it seems that he's got some help to delay my "child" from coming to this world…so be it. I'll accept your challenge and will face you…but first I'll give you a preview on what to expect…there I'll be able to determine if you have what it takes to face me…and I do hope you'll be discouraged from facing me…_"

- - -

Back at ZECT HQ, Kyuu spent 30 minutes trying to use his new-found ability to trace Eve, with little success, as he was able to tell that she is somewhere within Tokyo, but only in an unspecified location within the sewers, but since this is his first try, it used up 50 % of his Parasite Energy, and he was quite exhausted from this so he had to rest for a while and Class F decided to have him patrol the streets to help him get some fresh air and find a way to help recover some of his energy.

- - -

Another 30 minutes have passed, Kyuu and the F-4 are driving around the streets, and noted that some remained at their homes and establishments, noting that the people refused to be evacuated, and this was a problem as they knew that casualties are abound, but they couldn't do anything for the moment aside from letting the police handle the matter.

Kyuu: "…seriously…you didn't have to come…"

Tsukasa: "And let you mope on your own? Forget it! We're DDS students and we help one another! Besides, we're not going to lose you again, so enjoy some company right now."

Sojiro: "And with Kanata tagging along, we'll be fine. Besides, Akira and Rui are at ZECT HQ, so no problem. Angemon's flying the streets so he'll buzz us on what's going to happen. And if Eve shows up, we'll put on our Card Suits and it's rumble time. So stop thinking that you're alone and appreciate that there are those who look after you…"

Tsukasa hit the brakes as he saw a pair of policemen trying to persuade an obese-looking woman as she tries to hold on at the slot machine she dragged out from a casino, and Kyuu stood out to try talking to her. But the woman was so stubborn that she cursed him for "butting" in, but then his Parasite energy began to kick in, sensing an aura that was recognizable to him.

"Blast…it must be her!!! Officers…carry her if you have to…she's here!"

"What…??? That giant goo thing???"

"I don't care!!! I'm going to win those tokens and be rich!!!"

"Listen here, madam! What good will money do when you're facing death???!!! You think you can make use of them when…AAAHHHH!!!!!!!"

The officer screamed as he combusted to death, and the woman shrieked at what she saw and pushes the slot machine to run away, but she herself got combusted which leaves the other officer remaining, and Kyuu glanced at the limousine, with Kanata and the two F-4 members witnessing the situation and activated their card suits, becoming Blade, Garren and Leangle. But Kyuu began to feel a strong surge of Parasite Energy and told his fellow DDS schoolmates to escape now, much to their surprise.

"What??!!! We can't just leave you like this…"

"Yeah…our armor will…"

"I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO WON'T BE COMBUSTED…BUT I CAN'T GUARANTEE THAT YOUR CARD SUITS WILL BE ENOUGH!!! JUST TAKE THE OFFICER AND GO!!!!"

Before another argument is about to commence, the officer was the next to be combusted, and the three DDS students are now willing to take Kyuu's advice, so they sped off and head back to ZECT HQ. As Kyuu looked around, he noticed that several manhole covers are trembling and sensed the source of Parasite Energy coming there, and then he guessed that what is about to happen next. He braced himself as he changed into the Angel Orphenoch and flew out of the streets, and just as he was about to get out of the "line of fire", the massive goo springs out of the manholes, and looking down, he could see that half of Tokyo is being surrounded by the huge goo, and he can sense a strong surge of the emanating from it, and to his horror, the goo began taking the form of a giant humanoid-like being, and then he felt another presence inside the thing, and he guessed who is in there.

"Eve…she's inside that thing…so she's intending to take over Tokyo…and if she managed to defeat everyone…the rest of Japan will fall, and the neighboring Asian countries will soon follow. I can't let that happen…no choice but to leave…and go help ZECT in stopping her…!"

Blade, Garren and Leangle could see via the car's side mirror the huge goo-like monster emerging and though they were tempted to turn around to try stop it, they took Kyuu's words and speed up the gas and head away from Shibuya and straight to ZECT HQ, realizing what they're up against. Glancing at the side mirror they can see the huge goo, and wondered if their Card Suits can match against that thing.

Leangle: "Kyuu…should we be letting him take the burden…?"

Blade: "We have no choice…but to trust Kyuu on this…"

Garren: "Let's hope Yamaki have a plan on this…this may be a lot worse than facing those Dark Roaches we fought the last time…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Exodus '04_** by **_Hikaru Utada_**

_With you these streets are heaven  
Now home feels so foreign  
They told me I was mistaken, infatuated  
And I was afraid to trust my hunches  
Now I am ready_

_Daddy don't be mad that I'm leaving  
Please let me worry about me  
Mama don't you worry about me  
This is my story_

_Through mountains high and valleys low  
The ocean, through the desert, snow  
We'll say goodbye to the friends we know  
This is our Exodus '04_

_Through traffic jams in Tokyo  
New music on the radio  
We'll say goodbye to the world we know  
This is our Exodus '04_

_Landscapes keep changing  
History teaches something  
I know I could be mistaken, but my heart has spoken  
I cannot redirect my feelings  
The waves have parted_

_Daddy don't be mad that I'm leaving  
Please let me worry about me  
Mama don't you worry about me  
This is my story_

_Through mountains high and valleys low  
The ocean, through the desert, snow  
We'll say goodbye to the friends we know  
This is our Exodus '04_

_Through traffic jams in Tokyo  
New music on the radio  
We'll say goodbye to the world we know  
This is our Exodus '04_

_I'm listening to a music never ending  
My baby don't you know I'll never let you down  
You've opened me to so many different endings  
But baby I know that you'll always be around_

_Through mountains high and valleys low  
The ocean, through the desert, snow  
We'll say goodbye to the friends we know  
This is our Exodus '04_

_Through traffic jams in Tokyo  
New music on the radio  
We'll say goodbye to the world we know  
This is our Exodus '04  
_

- - -

It looks like Eve has made her move and is now going to invade Japan. Can DDS and ZECT stop her this time? Why is Kyuu retreating? Does he have a plan in mind?

**_Preview:_**

Part 4 is coming up, with the military making their move and attempts to stop Eve inside the mass monster, and even the Digimons joins in to take the fight, but would that be enough?


	131. Eve Of Destruction part 4

**_Parasite Eve _**

Eve begins her actual invasion of Japan, starting in Tokyo, and now the military are the first to do a counterattack. Will their firepower and missiles be enough to do the job?

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider 555 _**are owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- _**The Prince Of Tennis**_ are owned byby Aniplex and Production IG

- - -

The Angel Orphenoch and flew out of the streets, and just as he was about to get out of the "line of fire", the massive goo springs out of the manholes, and looking down, he could see that half of Tokyo is being surrounded by the huge goo, and he can sense a strong surge of the emanating from it, and to his horror, the goo began taking the form of a giant humanoid-like being, and then he felt another presence inside the thing, and he guessed who is in there.

"Eve…she's inside that thing…so she's intending to take over Tokyo…and if she managed to defeat everyone…the rest of Japan will fall, and the neighboring Asian countries will soon follow. I can't let that happen…no choice but to leave…and go help ZECT in stopping her…!"

Blade, Garren and Leangle could see via the car's side mirror the huge goo-like monster emerging and though they were tempted to turn around to try stop it, they took Kyuu's words and speed up the gas and head for Shibuya to get to ZECT HQ, realizing what they're up against.

- - -

**_Hero's Comeback_** by **_Nobodyknows+_**  
(1st Opening song from **_Naruto Shippuuden_**)

_tooku de kikoeru koe wo HINTO ni  
hitori mata hitori tachiagaru toushi  
kurikaesu dake no fudan dooru  
kutsugaesu junbi ii ze ARE YOU READY?  
karadajuu furuwasu shindou ni  
hageshiku uchinarase yo stomping  
taezu tsuki ugokasu CALL ME  
kawarazu yuruganu tsukamu STORY_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
agero kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
dare mo ga minna toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON)_

_EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
matashita na HERO'S wa COME BACK  
zujou kaze yubioru COUNT DOWN  
ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

_EH yo! WHAT YOU GONNA DO, WHAT YOU GONNA DO?  
taemanaku nari hibiki kizamu  
DEJA VU yori mo gotsui shougeki ga  
zenshin wo hashiri hanaresan BREAK IT DOWN_

_TURN IT UP (TURN IT UP) Hey kikkoeka?  
Sakenda kino made no koto ga  
Kawaru darou madaminu asu he  
Koborete afureta omoi no bun made_

_Machi ni matta SHOW TIME  
saitechiru shukumei  
Dochira ni katamuku shouhai no yukue  
Agura kaite Raikon ni mo tsubureru  
Nagashita chito ase onore de nukue  
Negai mo PRIDE mo fukume subete wo seotta tagai no haigo  
Nasake wo kaketerya dame ni naru ze  
Tamote POTENTIAL MENTAL (men)_

_Neko mo shakushi mo matte you na HERO  
Hitoban dake no goran, ROMAN hikou  
O-! ii ne sonnanjane- sa  
KICK ON THE CORNER mada tari nee ka?  
Itsumo to chikau hijou na jinkaku mamoru no sasubete  
LIKE A TERMINATOR  
4(yon) kai, 5(go) kai de tatsu HIGHLIGHT (FLY HIGH, YEAH!)  
Issou kono bade tsutaetaruzo_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)  
EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
Mata ashita no HERO'S COME BACK!!  
Zujou kazoe yubiori COUNTDOWN  
Ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

_HEY YO Mou tashou no risku wa kakugo desho  
Nankai korondatte tatsu (GET IT ON)  
Nareai ja nai ze kamihitoe no SESSION  
Irikunda kanjou kizukiagete kesshou  
MADE IN HUMAN no DRAMA no enchou  
Marude moesakaru yoshiwara no enjou  
ENDLESS saki mo korogaru nichijou  
Warau hodo baka ni narerutte koto_

_Resseifuku mukaikaze nimo maken  
Makikomu nandomo dekuwashite kita ze  
Ikudotonaku tatsu konoba no BATTLE  
Tatakai kata nara kono mi ga satoru  
Ichiya niya no tsukeyakiba ja  
Mamoru mon ga chigau na shirohata wo buri na  
Hi no me akogareru hikage wo shiru  
Iiwake wa kikan sorekoso ga REAL_

_FIGHTO maido I'M PROUD  
Nani kara nani ma de mada ushinaccha nai zo  
YES ka NO janai itsuka kou warau  
Hanakara PATTO kimeru ikuze aibou_

_Wakiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru  
Tachiagareba ima ijou kurushimi tomonau  
Soredemo saigo wa kitto warau  
Subete sarau shouri to kansei_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)  
EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
Mata ashita no HERO'S COME BACK!!  
Zujou kazoe yubiori COUNTDOWN  
Ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

(repeat chorus)

- - -

**_Episode 1_****_31_****_:_** **_Eve no Toukai part 4  
_**

Quite far away, at the bridge where evacuation is still ongoing, people could see the huge, humanoid-like mass stood in the middle of Tokyo proper and became terrified, and they honked their car horns to urge the motorists in front of them to move, while others opted to flee by foot. Screams fill the streets and the police themselves who are overseeing the evacuation and trying to control the flow of traffic saw this as well, and though feeling helpless, they mustered the willpower and stayed in their posts to help the civilians and try to prevent stampede from happening.

- - -

At Honshu Prefecture, sightseers holding binoculars could see the mutant from afar while cameramen within Tokyo-Shibuya were able to take footage of the giant mass, and tension mounts as the reporters who were quite near the mass' perimeter began to combust, and the cameramen followed suit, before the final cameraman was combusted and the camera feel, though it was still taking footage as it landed in a standing position.

People in Honsu who are glued to their TV saw it as well, and feared that it might head here and authorities here began to plan massive evacuation while military officials are now coordinating with ZECT to mount an offensive assault. Soon police began a systematic evacuation procedures and everyone were told to move and not waste time packing their belongings.

- - -

At ZECT HQ, Yamaki and ZECT members are doing calculations in dealing with the huge mass of slime and saw it shift forms, from a humanoid-like form, to a spiral sphere, and back. Kanata, Tsukasa and Sojirou arrived, and told them the situation, and Kyuu arrived moments later, and told them his findings, surprising everyone inside.

Tsukasa: "WHAT???!!!! Did you say Eve's in that thing???!!!"

Sojirou: "No way…"

Kanata: "If Eve is controlling that thing from the inside…then getting close to attack it directly is a problem…you need a long-ranged weapon to bust it open…"

Yamaki adjusted his shades and asked Kyuu if he knows anything on the composition of the goo surrounding Eve, and got a surprise after hearing the details. Maeda was equally surprised to hear this as well.

"Eve's victims??? They turn into goo just like that…???"

"Based on what I saw…but at the same time I felt some aura emanating in them before they turned into one…but other than that…that's all the answer I can provide for now…"

Maeda then stepped forward as he seem to decipher what the contents of the slimy mass composed of, and why Eve has such control over such a huge volume.

"Perhaps it's because of the victims' Mitochondria…Eve has the power to control and manipulate it…according to the evidences that Yamaki provided me, the druids must have spiked their foods with pills that houses strong Mitochondria cells residing in capsules or whatever was planted in the food the victims ate, in which that goes inside their bodies…and there it rapidly multiplied and spread all over the host bodies without the hosts knowing it…"

As everyone glanced at each other, Fujima entered the conference room pushing a wheelchair with someone sitting on it with a blindfold. After removing the blindfold, the four DDS students were surprised to see who it was: Morihiko Dan.

"Principal Dan!"

"HEY! What's the meaning of this???"

Yamaki again adjusted his shades and told him Dan and his staff members were brought here since the roads are jammed with traffic and thought it be best to bring him here, as it was a safe place to come here for now. Dan's assistants, Hongou, katagiri, and Nanami arrived, escorted by ZECT Troopers and are blindfolded, but after removing them, all were here, and the minister of defense called via the monitor to inform him that air strike is ready.

"Good. Minister…do what you can."

With that, the minister ordered the generals to initiate air strike assault, and warships began to give the go-signal to head for Tokyo to begin the attack. Fifteen minutes later the first two fighter jets arrived and are ready to attack, but the pilots began to combust into flames and ended up crashing towards the mass. Seeing this, the generals ordered their squadrons to use long-ranged attacks, so the next squad, comprised of 10 jet fighters arrived 20 minutes later, and stood a distance away and fired heat-seeking missiles, and are heading for the target, but inside the sphere, Eve sees this and is amused by the sight.

Outside, the sphere glowed and the missiles, as it was nearing its target, changed course, as it head back towards the fighter jets and they got hit instead. The sphere then changed its form taking a giant, humanoid-like form and heads off towards Tokyo Tower, smashing buildings along the way. The generals were horrified at what they saw, as their missiles are useless against her, and now they are contemplating on what to do next.

In a dramatic turn of events, various Digimons were flying the air, carrying ground-type Digimons with them, and are approaching the giant mass, and the attackers amounted to almost 200 of them. Yamaki and the rest were surprised by this and wondered if they can stall her for the moment to enable ZECT and the military to come up with a surprise plan and hope that they could come up with a way to stop her.

Yamaki: "Looks like we got a respite. Minister…do you have any suggestions to help stem the tide to our favor? I'm coming up with suggestions of my own here…"

Minister of Defense: "I'm thinking of one right now…please give me time…"

The minister glanced at Kyuu, and wondered of what to do next, as he was told about Kyuu's abilities before his death and after his revival. He too has connections with ZECT via Yamaki himself. Then both shifted their view to their monitors as the Digimons began attacking the giant mass, and somehow managed to halt its assault, but then one by one the Digimons began to combust into flames yet they kept on attacking.

Then the mass stomped on some of the ground-type Digimons, killing them and absorbed their life force into itself, enabling it to grow bigger, and then fired some kind of beam to kill air-type Digimons. Within 30 minutes the Digimons' numbers were reduced yet they kept on fighting, and Kyuu himself was feeling the pressure, as he started to see the Digimons were struggling yet they are losing.

"I can't stand this…I'll go take the fight on her!!!!"

"Kyuu…wait…!"

Kyuu dashes out of the room, and as the rest followed, Kyuu changed into the Angel Orpenoch and flew his way out of ZECT HQ and both Tsukasa and Sojirou followed, as the two F-4 members activated their card suits, and initiated Jack forms to fly after him. Yamaki and Dan wondered what to do next after seeing the fight, realizing that the situation is far grave than they expected. But Nanami reminded them that they cannot give up now as they came this far to solve this case. Yamaki and Dan smiled as this gave them the will to continue the fight and Yamaki summoned Tsubasa, Hyuga and Fujima and asked them to lend their "minds" to come up with suggestions to stall the monster until they come up with a way to stop it and flush Eve out of her "shell".

- - -

Meanwhile, the Digimons were now losing the struggled as their numbers were reduced to mere 50 of them, yet the were able to keep it from moving towards Tokyo Tower, but it was quite short-lived as the sphere shoots out tentacles and grabbed the Digimons, pulling them towards it, absorbing them into itself, and finally removing all obstacles and now it is heading there to the tower, but then saw several warships stationed there and Eve got an idea on what to do next, seeing that no one can stop her.

"Looks like I'll be having a blast…"

At that moment, Holy Angemon arrived and is ready to take the fight to her, seeing that the Digimons sacrificed their lives to stop her and now he is going to take a risk and hoped this might stop her for good.

"_Various Chosen Children gave their lives to stop her…and now I must ensure that their deaths won't be in vain…I hope this would work or else the humans will face extermination…here goes nothing…_"

As Holy Angemon got closer, his forearm was set on fire yet he ignored the pain and initiated his attack and gave everything he got.

"**HEAVEN'S GATE!!!!**"

A huge portal appeared behind the sphere and is now sucking it inside, and Eve was taken by surprise at the turn of events, so she had the mass grappled itself on the ground, while glancing at the remaining Digimon, determined not to let herself get beaten.

Holy Angemon was now in trouble as flames are engulfing his legs yet he ignored the pain and concentrated to pushing the sphere towards the portal he created, and from afar, Kyuu and the two F-4 members could see the fight, and hoped that Holy Angemon can pull of the biggest upset, though he was tempted to go there and help, but the two F-4 held him back.

"Too risky…better wait…I'm sure Takeru's Digimon can pull it off…"

"He's right, Kyuu…let's see what happens next…"

In a full concentration Eve compelled the mass to fire tentacles and wrapped around Holy Angemon, pulling him towards it, and though he came closed to being engulfed, he held on and tried to pull away, but then Eve used her full power, and finally the ultimate-level Digimon was engulfed in flames, combusting him in full force, killing him and the portal disappeared.

Eve won, and is now threatening both Tokyo Tower and the warships, and the three DDS students in questions are now faced with the possibility of facing her, but then a helicopter arrived and landed on the rooftop of the building where Kyuu, Domyouji and Nishikado are standing, and a soldier stepped out to greet them.

"Kyuu Renjou of Dan Detective School?"

"Yes…"

"The Minister of Defense wishes to speak with you…he believed that he holds the key to defeating Miss Eve…"

The Class Q leader and the two Class F members glowed in the dark upon hearing this, yet this was news to them that the military has come up with a way to defeat her, so they boarded the helicopter and went with them to see the minister.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Exodus '04_** by **_Hikaru Utada_**

_With you these streets are heaven  
Now home feels so foreign  
They told me I was mistaken, infatuated  
And I was afraid to trust my hunches  
Now I am ready_

_Daddy don't be mad that I'm leaving  
Please let me worry about me  
Mama don't you worry about me  
This is my story_

_Through mountains high and valleys low  
The ocean, through the desert, snow  
We'll say goodbye to the friends we know  
This is our Exodus '04_

_Through traffic jams in Tokyo  
New music on the radio  
We'll say goodbye to the world we know  
This is our Exodus '04_

_Landscapes keep changing  
History teaches something  
I know I could be mistaken, but my heart has spoken  
I cannot redirect my feelings  
The waves have parted_

_Daddy don't be mad that I'm leaving  
Please let me worry about me  
Mama don't you worry about me  
This is my story_

_Through mountains high and valleys low  
The ocean, through the desert, snow  
We'll say goodbye to the friends we know  
This is our Exodus '04_

_Through traffic jams in Tokyo  
New music on the radio  
We'll say goodbye to the world we know  
This is our Exodus '04_

_I'm listening to a music never ending  
My baby don't you know I'll never let you down  
You've opened me to so many different endings  
But baby I know that you'll always be around_

_Through mountains high and valleys low  
The ocean, through the desert, snow  
We'll say goodbye to the friends we know  
This is our Exodus '04_

_Through traffic jams in Tokyo  
New music on the radio  
We'll say goodbye to the world we know  
This is our Exodus '04  
_

- - -

Angemon's the next to be killed along with other digimons…this leaves Hikari Yagami of Class C as the only member whose Digimon is still alive…

So the military came up with a plan to stop Eve…but why asked Kyuu to come with them?

**_Preview:_**

Part 5 is coming up, with the military coming up with a risky plan to stop Eve.


	132. Eve Of Destruction part 5

**_Parasite Eve _**

The military want's Kyuu…what do they have something in mind?

Last chapter has the hint…in case you couldn't figure it out, here's it is: the Minister of Defense was glancing at Kyuu at ZECT HQ, and now the minister wants him. It appears that a new plan is in motion, and this involves HIM.

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider 555 _**are owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- _**The Prince Of Tennis**_ are owned byby Aniplex and Production IG

- - -

As Holy Angemon got closer, his forearm was set on fire yet he ignored the pain and initiated his attack and gave everything he got.

"**HEAVEN'S GATE!!!!**"

A huge portal appeared behind the sphere and is now sucking it inside, and Eve was taken by surprise at the turn of events, so she had the mass grappled itself on the ground, while glancing at the remaining Digimon, determined not to let herself get beaten.

Holy Angemon was now in trouble as flames are engulfing his legs yet he ignored the pain and concentrated to pushing the sphere towards the portal he created, and from afar, Kyuu and the two F-4 members could see the fight, and hoped that Holy Angemon can pull of the biggest upset, though he was tempted to go there and help, but the two F-4 held him back.

"Too risky…better wait…I'm sure Takeru's Digimon can pull it off…"

"He's right, Kyuu…let's see what happens next…"

In a full concentration Eve compelled the mass to fire tentacles and wrapped around Holy Angemon, pulling him towards it, and though he came closed to being engulfed, he held on and tried to pull away, but then Eve used her full power, and finally the ultimate-level Digimon was engulfed in flames, combusting him in full force, killing him and the portal disappeared. Eve won, and is now threatening both Tokyo Tower and the warships, and the three DDs students in questions are now faced with the possibility of facing her, but then a helicopter arrived and landed on the rooftop of the building where Kyuu, Domyouji and Nishikado are standing, and a soldier stepped out to greet them.

"Kyuu Renjou of Dan Detective School?"

"Yes…"

"The Minister of Defense wishes to speak with you…he believed that he holds the key to defeating Miss Eve…"

The Class Q leader and the two Class F members glowed in the dark upon hearing this, yet this was news to them that the military has come up with a way to defeat her, so they boarded the helicopter and went with them to see the minister.

- - -

**_Hero's Comeback_** by **_Nobodyknows+_**  
(1st Opening song from **_Naruto Shippuuden_**)

_tooku de kikoeru koe wo HINTO ni  
hitori mata hitori tachiagaru toushi  
kurikaesu dake no fudan dooru  
kutsugaesu junbi ii ze ARE YOU READY?  
karadajuu furuwasu shindou ni  
hageshiku uchinarase yo stomping  
taezu tsuki ugokasu CALL ME  
kawarazu yuruganu tsukamu STORY_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
agero kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
dare mo ga minna toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON)_

_EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
matashita na HERO'S wa COME BACK  
zujou kaze yubioru COUNT DOWN  
ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

_EH yo! WHAT YOU GONNA DO, WHAT YOU GONNA DO?  
taemanaku nari hibiki kizamu  
DEJA VU yori mo gotsui shougeki ga  
zenshin wo hashiri hanaresan BREAK IT DOWN_

_TURN IT UP (TURN IT UP) Hey kikkoeka?  
Sakenda kino made no koto ga  
Kawaru darou madaminu asu he  
Koborete afureta omoi no bun made_

_Machi ni matta SHOW TIME  
saitechiru shukumei  
Dochira ni katamuku shouhai no yukue  
Agura kaite Raikon ni mo tsubureru  
Nagashita chito ase onore de nukue  
Negai mo PRIDE mo fukume subete wo seotta tagai no haigo  
Nasake wo kaketerya dame ni naru ze  
Tamote POTENTIAL MENTAL (men)_

_Neko mo shakushi mo matte you na HERO  
Hitoban dake no goran, ROMAN hikou  
O-! ii ne sonnanjane- sa  
KICK ON THE CORNER mada tari nee ka?  
Itsumo to chikau hijou na jinkaku mamoru no sasubete  
LIKE A TERMINATOR  
4(yon) kai, 5(go) kai de tatsu HIGHLIGHT (FLY HIGH, YEAH!)  
Issou kono bade tsutaetaruzo_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)  
EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
Mata ashita no HERO'S COME BACK!!  
Zujou kazoe yubiori COUNTDOWN  
Ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

_HEY YO Mou tashou no risku wa kakugo desho  
Nankai korondatte tatsu (GET IT ON)  
Nareai ja nai ze kamihitoe no SESSION  
Irikunda kanjou kizukiagete kesshou  
MADE IN HUMAN no DRAMA no enchou  
Marude moesakaru yoshiwara no enjou  
ENDLESS saki mo korogaru nichijou  
Warau hodo baka ni narerutte koto_

_Resseifuku mukaikaze nimo maken  
Makikomu nandomo dekuwashite kita ze  
Ikudotonaku tatsu konoba no BATTLE  
Tatakai kata nara kono mi ga satoru  
Ichiya niya no tsukeyakiba ja  
Mamoru mon ga chigau na shirohata wo buri na  
Hi no me akogareru hikage wo shiru  
Iiwake wa kikan sorekoso ga REAL_

_FIGHTO maido I'M PROUD  
Nani kara nani ma de mada ushinaccha nai zo  
YES ka NO janai itsuka kou warau  
Hanakara PATTO kimeru ikuze aibou_

_Wakiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru  
Tachiagareba ima ijou kurushimi tomonau  
Soredemo saigo wa kitto warau  
Subete sarau shouri to kansei_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)  
EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
Mata ashita no HERO'S COME BACK!!  
Zujou kazoe yubiori COUNTDOWN  
Ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

(repeat chorus)

- - -

**_Episode 1_****_32_****_:_** **_Eve no Toukai part 5  
_**

The chopper flies away as the mass continue to rampage Tokyo, as the military sent remote-controlled fighter jets and tanks to intercept the monster, and now they are initiating the attack and seemingly halted Eve's rampage. Kyuu was still mentally awhirl as to why the Minister of Defense wants to talk to him, and what does his presence have to do with such a plan to stop her for good.

The two F-4 members were also suspicious, wondering what kind of plan the military came up with and why does this require their friend's presence. They accepted their invitation to know what kind of situation Kyuu will be embroiled on. They glanced at the window seeing that the fighter jets are moving around using bullets instead of missiles, and wondered why they're still moving around. One of the escorts answered it for them.

"They're remote controlled. Since the pilot will combust when getting near, it was decided to use auto-pilot controlled jets to keep her still. The minister wishes to speak to you as he came up with a plan to stop it. And this requires your presence to tell you how."

"Seriously…?"

"And the two of you…it'd be best to stay with us. Your Card Suits won't last against Eve…since the so-called Zecters are the only ones capable of withstanding her powers…for at least 20 minutes…"

Kyuu and the two F-4 members were taken by surprise at what they heard, and the only response the soldier said was "classified information". Kyuu guessed that the government and ZECT may have shared info on both ZECT and BOARD. Within several minutes the chopper arrived at the warship and they all got off, and went inside. There they went inside the captain's room and the three DDS students were taken by surprise to see the Minister of Defense himself, and the minister glanced at the three teens, especially Kyuu.

"Hello. I apologize for calling you on such a short notice. Kyuu, is it…? We indirectly met at ZECT via the monitor and…well I suppose that…"

"It's alright, sir…but will you tell us about this new plan you hatched? And what did your soldier said that this requires my presence and what kind of plan do you have to stop her?"

"You see…Yamaki told me about you…you have the ability to confront Eve without combusting…meaning you're immune to her power…and that's why…we'll be needing your help to stop her. Moreover…Yamaki and I spoke a few minutes ago…and he said that we must work together if we are to save Japan and the rest of the world."

Domyouji and Nishikado were shocked by this and tried to rebut, but Kyuu raised an arm to hold them back, and told the minister to continue his speech. The minister then urged Kyuu to be calm as he told the Class Q leader that while recovering at ZECT HQ after his "revival", ZECT scientists took sample of his blood and came up with an unknown "agent" to be used to counter Eve's metabolism to "weaken" her Mitochondria.

At the monitor, Yamaki's image appeared and apologized to Kyuu for this, while Maeda told Kyuu the reasons why he didn't end up like Eve, and how he acquired the powers, and one by one he told the factors involved, shocking Kyuu:

The nuclei in his cells are fighting the mitochondria inside his body, and hence his mind and body were able to "rebel", and kept the mitochondria cells in check. Because of this, he started to slowly develop powers similar to Eve, giving him pyrokinetic powers, immunity to Eve's combustion power attacks, gaining Parasite Energy, an aura that enables him to detect Eve, neo Mitochondria Creatures, or other lifeforms with Mitochondria cells giving off strong auras.

Maeda also told Kyuu why he was revived and showed images of strange cells, and Yamaki and Ryu told Kyuu a very harrowing fact. His Orphenoch cells didn't disappeared, and instead it was reduced to small versions which ordinary microscopes cannot detect. Ryu also pointed out that the blood transfusion he got during the events of **Paradise Lost** was how he got Mitochondria cells, as some of the cells accidentally got mixed with blood samples and there it was.

Kyuu was silent, as he now has two cells inside him, and he was now feeling down, but then a soldier called and said that Eve has destroyed the jets and tanks, and Kyuu had no choice but to accept the planned proposal, and the minister told Kyuu to get ready. Outside, Kyuu was getting on a fighter plane when Tsukasa gave something to him, and this surprised the Class Q leader. It was the Spade Buckle, along with the Spade Deck, and glanced at the F-4 leader, and Tsukasa smiled in response.

"You found out about this, and of course you haven't mastered it yet, but I got a last-minute talk with Maeda, and he told me that there's a possibility that the Mitochondria might control you if you're not careful, and even if you're an Orphenoch, you'll lose your Parasite Energy…either losing your upcoming battle with Eve…or you'll slowly end up becoming like her…not to mention that it'll shorten your lifespan…and with your Belt and phone wrecked beyond repair…you don't have back-up…so take mine, okay?"

"Thanks."

The Minister came and interrupted the two DDS students and gave Kyuu some instructions.

"Kyuu…listen carefully. This jet fighter is remote-controlled, so you won't have any problems whatsoever. All you need to do is press that button and this will release a missile where the "agent" is laced. This will penetrate the thing, and possibly Eve herself, so we will coordinate with you and we'll give you the signal on when to fire. We only have one shot on this…so please be careful…"

"I will…"

And so all is set and ready to go, but with all preoccupied, they didn't notice that **Narutaki** is watching them, and he wasn't pleased with the sight, and decided to stop him and kill him.

"_I won't let you exist…and I'll kill you right here and now…so chaos will reign in this dimension…_"

In an instant, a dimensional wall appeared, and out came two armored fighters, their helmets and armored designs were identical, except that one is colored red and the other colored black. They are **Gemini**, coming from the world of **_Zodiac_** (which takes place in one of my previous Detective School Q fics, **Koudoutai**). Their left forearms had a head of a dragon, and are heading towards Kyuu. As the soldiers tried to restrain them, they were punched aside and ended up falling off the ship, and others banged against the planes as they attempted to halt the intruders.

Kyuu was flabbergasted as a new problem arises just before they got the chance to stop Eve.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Exodus '04_** by **_Hikaru Utada_**

_With you these streets are heaven  
Now home feels so foreign  
They told me I was mistaken, infatuated  
And I was afraid to trust my hunches  
Now I am ready_

_Daddy don't be mad that I'm leaving  
Please let me worry about me  
Mama don't you worry about me  
This is my story_

_Through mountains high and valleys low  
The ocean, through the desert, snow  
We'll say goodbye to the friends we know  
This is our Exodus '04_

_Through traffic jams in Tokyo  
New music on the radio  
We'll say goodbye to the world we know  
This is our Exodus '04_

_Landscapes keep changing  
History teaches something  
I know I could be mistaken, but my heart has spoken  
I cannot redirect my feelings  
The waves have parted_

_Daddy don't be mad that I'm leaving  
Please let me worry about me  
Mama don't you worry about me  
This is my story_

_Through mountains high and valleys low  
The ocean, through the desert, snow  
We'll say goodbye to the friends we know  
This is our Exodus '04_

_Through traffic jams in Tokyo  
New music on the radio  
We'll say goodbye to the world we know  
This is our Exodus '04_

_I'm listening to a music never ending  
My baby don't you know I'll never let you down  
You've opened me to so many different endings  
But baby I know that you'll always be around_

_Through mountains high and valleys low  
The ocean, through the desert, snow  
We'll say goodbye to the friends we know  
This is our Exodus '04_

_Through traffic jams in Tokyo  
New music on the radio  
We'll say goodbye to the world we know  
This is our Exodus '04  
_

- - -

All is set and ready to go…but Narutaki harasses Kyuu again and brought in a pair of characters from one of my previous fics, so a little fight before the actual fight, no?

At least **Decade** isn't here, right?

**_Preview:_**

Part 6 will interrupt the ACTUAL, FINAL rematch between Kyuu and Eve, as a Zodiac goes in to kill Kyuu, but our class Q leader gets help from the F-4. It'll be a card clash to the max.


	133. Eve Of Destruction part 6

**_Parasite Eve _**

Before Kyuu gets to meet up with Eve, the villainous Narutaki (from Decade) shows up and summoned two characters from my previous fics, Koudoutai (meaning Zodiac) to take out Kyuu, and this gives our Class Q leader a big problem, as the attack might wrecked the plane he's boarding but also puts the crew on the warship in danger.

Time is running out and he'd better do something so he could stop Eve.

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider 555 _**are owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- _**The Prince Of Tennis**_ are owned byby Aniplex and Production IG

- - -

Kyuu was silent, as he now has two cells inside him, and he was now feeling down, but then a soldier called and said that Eve has destroyed the jets and tanks, and Kyuu had no choice but to accept the planned proposal, and the minister told Kyuu to get ready. Outside, Kyuu was getting on a fighter plane when Tsukasa gave something to him, and this surprised the Class Q leader. It was the Spade Buckle, along with the Spade Deck, and glanced at the F-4 leader, and Tsukasa smiled in response.

"You found out about this, and of course you haven't mastered it yet, but I got a last-minute talk with Maeda, and he told me that there's a possibility that the Mitochondria might control you if you're not careful, and even if you're an Orphenoch, you'll lose your Parasite energy…not to mention that it'll shorten your lifespan…and with your Belt and phone wrecked beyond repair…you don't have back-up…so take mine, okay?"

"Thanks."

The Minister came and interrupted the two DDS students and gave Kyuu some instructions.

"Kyuu…listen carefully. This jet fighter is remote-controlled, so you won't have any problems whatsoever. All you need to do is press that button and this will release a missile where the "agent" is laced. This will penetrate the thing, and possibly Eve herself, so we will coordinate with you and we'll give you the signal on when to fire. We only have one shot on this…so please be careful…"

"I will…"

And so all is set and ready to go, but with all preoccupied, they didn't notice that Narutaki is watching them, and he wasn't pleased with the sight, and decided to stop him and kill him.

"_I won't let you exist…and I'll kill you right here and now…so chaos will reign in this dimension…_"

In an instant, a dimensional wall appeared, and out came two armored fighters, their helmets and armored designs were identical, except that one is colored red and the other colored black. They are Gemini, coming from the world of Zodiac (which takes place in one of my previous Detective School Q fics, **Koudoutai**). Their left forearms had a head of a dragon, and are heading towards Kyuu. As the soldiers tried to restrain them, they were punched aside and ended up falling off the ship, and others banged against the planes.

Kyuu was flabbergasted as a new problem arises just before they got the chance to stop Eve.

- - -

**_Hero's Comeback_** by **_Nobodyknows+_**  
(1st Opening song from **_Naruto Shippuuden_**)

_tooku de kikoeru koe wo HINTO ni  
hitori mata hitori tachiagaru toushi  
kurikaesu dake no fudan dooru  
kutsugaesu junbi ii ze ARE YOU READY?  
karadajuu furuwasu shindou ni  
hageshiku uchinarase yo stomping  
taezu tsuki ugokasu CALL ME  
kawarazu yuruganu tsukamu STORY_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
agero kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
dare mo ga minna toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON)_

_EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
matashita na HERO'S wa COME BACK  
zujou kaze yubioru COUNT DOWN  
ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

_EH yo! WHAT YOU GONNA DO, WHAT YOU GONNA DO?  
taemanaku nari hibiki kizamu  
DEJA VU yori mo gotsui shougeki ga  
zenshin wo hashiri hanaresan BREAK IT DOWN_

_TURN IT UP (TURN IT UP) Hey kikkoeka?  
Sakenda kino made no koto ga  
Kawaru darou madaminu asu he  
Koborete afureta omoi no bun made_

_Machi ni matta SHOW TIME  
saitechiru shukumei  
Dochira ni katamuku shouhai no yukue  
Agura kaite Raikon ni mo tsubureru  
Nagashita chito ase onore de nukue  
Negai mo PRIDE mo fukume subete wo seotta tagai no haigo  
Nasake wo kaketerya dame ni naru ze  
Tamote POTENTIAL MENTAL (men)_

_Neko mo shakushi mo matte you na HERO  
Hitoban dake no goran, ROMAN hikou  
O-! ii ne sonnanjane- sa  
KICK ON THE CORNER mada tari nee ka?  
Itsumo to chikau hijou na jinkaku mamoru no sasubete  
LIKE A TERMINATOR  
4(yon) kai, 5(go) kai de tatsu HIGHLIGHT (FLY HIGH, YEAH!)  
Issou kono bade tsutaetaruzo_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)  
EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
Mata ashita no HERO'S COME BACK!!  
Zujou kazoe yubiori COUNTDOWN  
Ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

_HEY YO Mou tashou no risku wa kakugo desho  
Nankai korondatte tatsu (GET IT ON)  
Nareai ja nai ze kamihitoe no SESSION  
Irikunda kanjou kizukiagete kesshou  
MADE IN HUMAN no DRAMA no enchou  
Marude moesakaru yoshiwara no enjou  
ENDLESS saki mo korogaru nichijou  
Warau hodo baka ni narerutte koto_

_Resseifuku mukaikaze nimo maken  
Makikomu nandomo dekuwashite kita ze  
Ikudotonaku tatsu konoba no BATTLE  
Tatakai kata nara kono mi ga satoru  
Ichiya niya no tsukeyakiba ja  
Mamoru mon ga chigau na shirohata wo buri na  
Hi no me akogareru hikage wo shiru  
Iiwake wa kikan sorekoso ga REAL_

_FIGHTO maido I'M PROUD  
Nani kara nani ma de mada ushinaccha nai zo  
YES ka NO janai itsuka kou warau  
Hanakara PATTO kimeru ikuze aibou_

_Wakiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru  
Tachiagareba ima ijou kurushimi tomonau  
Soredemo saigo wa kitto warau  
Subete sarau shouri to kansei_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)  
EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
Mata ashita no HERO'S COME BACK!!  
Zujou kazoe yubiori COUNTDOWN  
Ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

(repeat chorus)

- - -

**_Episode 1_****_33_****_:_** **_Eve no Toukai part 6  
_**

The Class Q leader was now seeing a new problem as the two armored intruders, one colored red, and the other colored black, make their way towards the plane where Kyuu is on board, and the soldiers opened fire with their guns, but their bullets simply couldn't stop them. The Minister of Defense was worried and asked one of the crew to do something while telling the other to start the plane so Kyuu could take off at once.

"Hurry! Have the jet fighter take of at once!"

"The take-off would take at least three minutes since this is a remote control. We'll have to stall those two so Kyuu would be on the air safely enough and one mistake will bring the whole ship down! That's all we can do for now!"

Turning around, the minister saw the two armored intruders are getting halfway towards Kyuu's plane, and saw a pair of symbols on their belts, which has the crest of the zodiac sign of Gemini. Tsukasa and Sojiro glanced at Kyuu and then at the intruders, realizing that their fellow DDS student is their target, and assume that Eve sent them here, and chose to stop them so it would give the crew time to initiate take-off.

"Minister…get that jet to the air right now. Sojiro and I will hold them off. We'll get them to leave this ship so you won't have to abandon ship."

"Alright…"

The two F-4 members went on ahead and confront the two intruders, but Tsukasa realized that the Spade Buckle is still in Kyuu's hands, while Sojiro inserted the CHANGE STAG card inside his Diamond buckle and his belt was activated, and pulled the lever to activate his card suit.

Diamond Buckle: "**_TURN UP…_**"

The red projection wall appeared and knocked down the red-armored Gemini and went through the F-4 member, encasing him in a crimson and gray armor, becoming Garren. Garren took out his Gunrouzer and opened fire, sending his armored opponent back, but the black-armored Gemini proceeded to go ahead, and Tsukasa chose to stop him despite the fact that he has no armor, but he was punched on the gut and tossed aside, proceeding to go ahead.

Kyuu was tempted to get off the plane but the crew member told him that they'll initiate the take-off by remote control and said they'll do what they can to stop the approaching intruder, but he was worried over his two friends' well-being, but Kanata told the Class Q leader to leave it to them, as he activated his Club Buckle and changed into Leangle.

"Do what they said, Kyuu…you're our only hope in stopping Eve. Leave those small fries to us."

Raising his Club Staff, Leangle went ahead and takes on the black-armored Gemini. As he swings his staff, he was surprised at how quick his opponent is, and noticed that black Gemini's left forearm has a dragon's head attached, and then his opponent took out what appeared to be a card and inserted it on the left forearm where it was revealed that the dragon head attached was a card reader similar to the card suits' own. The card that black Gemini inserted is the STRIKE VENT, which was activated.

Drag Visor: "**_STRIKE VENT…_**"

A huge, black Chinese dragon appeared out of nowhere and spits something out, and black Gemini caught it, which appeared to be a gauntlet resembling the head of the Chinese dragon, and inserted it on his right hand. The Chinese dragon, who is called Dragblacker, stood beside its master and both the dragon and Gemini's gauntlet appeared ready to spew what appeared to be a fire breath, so Leangle took out his own card, the Club 7: GEL JELLYFISH, and swipes it on his staff.

Club Staff: "**_GEL…_**"

In an instant, Leangle became transparent as a liquid and went on to attack. Both Black Gemini and Dragblacker tried to counter attack it but couldn't physically harm it while Leangle was able to fight them with ease, and he swipes another card and this one is the Club 6: "BLIZZARD POLAR", and he shoots ice spray at the black dragon on the eyes, disorienting and blinding it, and did the same to Black Gemini, and when the GEL's effects faded, he proceeded to whack away the zodiac fighter.

Meanwhile, Garren was trying hard to keep Red Gemini away from the plane as Kyuu's jet is now initiating a take-off sequence, and this needs a lot of effort to let Kyuu escape harm, but is also having problems attacking it with projectiles as he couldn't hit any of the landed planes as this would cause explosion and damage the ship, so for now he opts for a close-ranged tactics, such as activating the Diamond 7 card, the ROCK TORTOISE.

With that, his armor enhances his resilience to physical harm by transmutation into organic stone, giving him good protection from his opponent's blows, and then rouzes another card and this one is the Diamond 3: FROG UPPER. With the card activated Garren delivers a strong uppercut, sending Red Gemini upwards, and as he landed he was given a straight punch to the chest, sending him near the edge of the ship's platform, almost falling off. But despite the beating he gets, Red Gemini's crafty mind never fails him, as he was ordered to kill Kyuu no matter what. He took out a card and inserted it on the card reader mounted on his left forearm with a voice speaking to confirm the card's activation.

Drag Visor: "**_ADVENT…_**"

A red Chinese dragon, Dragredder, appeared and is heading towards the plane where Kyuu is, waiting for the jet to be launched, and Kyuu saw the dragon heading towards him. He braced himself as he has no time to get out of the plane as he is moments away from taking off. Garren saw this and is about to give chase when Red Gemini summoned a Dao sword and held him back. Then suddenly, Angewomon arrived and stood in front of the approaching red dragon and goes for a counterattack.

"**HOLY ARROW!!!**"

She summoned a bow and fired a light-blazing arrow that struck Dragredder, hitting it square on the face and went tough its tail, and it exploded. As Red Gemini was distracted, Garren took out three cards and swiped them on the card reader of his Gunrouser, which are the FIRE FLY, DROP WHALE and GEMINI ZEBRA cards (Diamond 5, 6 and 9 respectively). The three cards levitated around him before being absorbed into his armor and the Gunrouser spoke to confirm their activation.

Gunrouser: "**_BURNING DIVIDE…_**"

Garren jumped into the air and performed a reverse somersault kick while splitting into two, their feet burning and struck the red-armored Gemini, sending him off the ship and exploded. Meanwhile Angewomon fired another pair of Holy Arrows which killed both Black Gemini and Dragblacker, thus ending the siege, and Narutaki was furious and though he has plenty of chances, he opted to take his leave for now.

"_Consider yourself lucky for now…but I'll be back…_"

With no more interruption, the take-off has commenced and the jet fighter took off, heading towards Tokyo where Eve and the giant mass are terrorizing the city, heading towards the bridge where the evacuation is still ongoing, and terrified evacuees scampered out of their vehicles and started running, resulting in a stampede.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Exodus '04_** by **_Hikaru Utada_**

_With you these streets are heaven  
Now home feels so foreign  
They told me I was mistaken, infatuated  
And I was afraid to trust my hunches  
Now I am ready_

_Daddy don't be mad that I'm leaving  
Please let me worry about me  
Mama don't you worry about me  
This is my story_

_Through mountains high and valleys low  
The ocean, through the desert, snow  
We'll say goodbye to the friends we know  
This is our Exodus '04_

_Through traffic jams in Tokyo  
New music on the radio  
We'll say goodbye to the world we know  
This is our Exodus '04_

_Landscapes keep changing  
History teaches something  
I know I could be mistaken, but my heart has spoken  
I cannot redirect my feelings  
The waves have parted_

_Daddy don't be mad that I'm leaving  
Please let me worry about me  
Mama don't you worry about me  
This is my story_

_Through mountains high and valleys low  
The ocean, through the desert, snow  
We'll say goodbye to the friends we know  
This is our Exodus '04_

_Through traffic jams in Tokyo  
New music on the radio  
We'll say goodbye to the world we know  
This is our Exodus '04_

_I'm listening to a music never ending  
My baby don't you know I'll never let you down  
You've opened me to so many different endings  
But baby I know that you'll always be around_

_Through mountains high and valleys low  
The ocean, through the desert, snow  
We'll say goodbye to the friends we know  
This is our Exodus '04_

_Through traffic jams in Tokyo  
New music on the radio  
We'll say goodbye to the world we know  
This is our Exodus '04  
_

- - -

Finally, the obstacle has been removed, and Kyuu can now take on Eve.

**_Preview:_**

It's a King Kong-esque fight as the jet-fighter goes on to take the fight on Eve, and with Kyuu taking controls, he'll have to make precise timing to fire the missile on the mutated mass, and Eve. And he has one shot on this and one mistake will cost a lot.

Part 7 is on the way.


	134. Eve Of Destruction part 7

**_Parasite Eve _**

With the "little" interruption taken care of, Kyuu is all and ready to go, as he's going to take on Eve Independence Day-style (think Will Smith taking on a giant UFO mothership), as he gets to ride a jet fighter (remote-controlled) and will fire a powerful missile which is said to be able to penetrate the massive goo-like monster and hit Eve directly.

This is going to be one of the suspenseful showdown building up as the conclusion nears.

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider 555 _**are owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- _**The Prince Of Tennis**_ are owned byby Aniplex and Production IG

- **_Shizuko Miyahara_** is owned by Rhapsoding Riyoko

- - -

A red Chinese dragon, Dragredder, appeared and is heading towards the plane where Kyuu is, waiting for the jet to be launched, and Kyuu saw the dragon heading towards him. He braced himself as he has no time to get out of the plane as he is moments away from taking off. Garren saw this and is about to give chase when Red Gemini summoned a Dao sword and held him back. Then suddenly, Angewomon arrived and stood in front of the approaching red dragon and goes for a counterattack.

"**HOLY ARROW!!!**"

She summoned a bow and fired a light-blazing arrow that struck Dragredder, hitting it square on the face and went tough its tail, and it exploded. As Red Gemini was distracted, Garren took out three cards and swiped them on the card reader of his Gunrouser, which are the FIRE FLY, DROP WHALE and GEMINI ZEBRA cards (Diamond 5, 6 and 9 respectively). The three cards levitated around him before being absorbed into his armor and the Gunrouser spoke to confirm their activation.

Gunrouser: "**_BURNING DIVIDE…_**"

Garren jumped into the air and performed a reverse somersault kick while splitting into two, their feet burning and struck the red-armored Gemini, sending him off the ship and exploded. Meanwhile Angewomon fired another pair of Holy Arrows which killed both Black Gemini and Dragblacker, thus ending the siege, and Narutaki was furious and though he has plenty of chances, he opted to take his leave for now.

"_Consider yourself lucky for now…but I'll be back…_"

With no more interruption, the take-off has commenced and the jet fighter took off, heading towards Tokyo where Eve and the giant mass are terrorizing the city, heading towards the bridge where the evacuation is still ongoing, and terrified evacuees scampered out of their vehicles and started running, resulting in a stampede.

- - -

**_Hero's Comeback_** by **_Nobodyknows+_**  
(1st Opening song from **_Naruto Shippuuden_**)

_tooku de kikoeru koe wo HINTO ni  
hitori mata hitori tachiagaru toushi  
kurikaesu dake no fudan dooru  
kutsugaesu junbi ii ze ARE YOU READY?  
karadajuu furuwasu shindou ni  
hageshiku uchinarase yo stomping  
taezu tsuki ugokasu CALL ME  
kawarazu yuruganu tsukamu STORY_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
agero kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
dare mo ga minna toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON)_

_EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
matashita na HERO'S wa COME BACK  
zujou kaze yubioru COUNT DOWN  
ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

_EH yo! WHAT YOU GONNA DO, WHAT YOU GONNA DO?  
taemanaku nari hibiki kizamu  
DEJA VU yori mo gotsui shougeki ga  
zenshin wo hashiri hanaresan BREAK IT DOWN_

_TURN IT UP (TURN IT UP) Hey kikkoeka?  
Sakenda kino made no koto ga  
Kawaru darou madaminu asu he  
Koborete afureta omoi no bun made_

_Machi ni matta SHOW TIME  
saitechiru shukumei  
Dochira ni katamuku shouhai no yukue  
Agura kaite Raikon ni mo tsubureru  
Nagashita chito ase onore de nukue  
Negai mo PRIDE mo fukume subete wo seotta tagai no haigo  
Nasake wo kaketerya dame ni naru ze  
Tamote POTENTIAL MENTAL (men)_

_Neko mo shakushi mo matte you na HERO  
Hitoban dake no goran, ROMAN hikou  
O-! ii ne sonnanjane- sa  
KICK ON THE CORNER mada tari nee ka?  
Itsumo to chikau hijou na jinkaku mamoru no sasubete  
LIKE A TERMINATOR  
4(yon) kai, 5(go) kai de tatsu HIGHLIGHT (FLY HIGH, YEAH!)  
Issou kono bade tsutaetaruzo_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)  
EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
Mata ashita no HERO'S COME BACK!!  
Zujou kazoe yubiori COUNTDOWN  
Ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

_HEY YO Mou tashou no risku wa kakugo desho  
Nankai korondatte tatsu (GET IT ON)  
Nareai ja nai ze kamihitoe no SESSION  
Irikunda kanjou kizukiagete kesshou  
MADE IN HUMAN no DRAMA no enchou  
Marude moesakaru yoshiwara no enjou  
ENDLESS saki mo korogaru nichijou  
Warau hodo baka ni narerutte koto_

_Resseifuku mukaikaze nimo maken  
Makikomu nandomo dekuwashite kita ze  
Ikudotonaku tatsu konoba no BATTLE  
Tatakai kata nara kono mi ga satoru  
Ichiya niya no tsukeyakiba ja  
Mamoru mon ga chigau na shirohata wo buri na  
Hi no me akogareru hikage wo shiru  
Iiwake wa kikan sorekoso ga REAL_

_FIGHTO maido I'M PROUD  
Nani kara nani ma de mada ushinaccha nai zo  
YES ka NO janai itsuka kou warau  
Hanakara PATTO kimeru ikuze aibou_

_Wakiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru  
Tachiagareba ima ijou kurushimi tomonau  
Soredemo saigo wa kitto warau  
Subete sarau shouri to kansei_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)  
EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
Mata ashita no HERO'S COME BACK!!  
Zujou kazoe yubiori COUNTDOWN  
Ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

(repeat chorus)

- - -

**_Episode 1_****_34_****_:_** **_Eve no Toukai part 7  
_**

At the other side of the Tokyo Bridge, the rest of the DDS students are there to help facilitate the evacuation, among were Ryu of Class Q, Class P, Class S, Class C, Class R, and Class G. As Ryu was helping the evacuees to move safely, a hand touched his shoulder and when he turned around, he was surprised to see a girls his age. It was Shizuko Miyahara. She held his hands and asked him for explanations.

"Ryu…what's happening??? What's with that giant thing and why are we evacuating???"

"Because…"

"Are we being invaded???"

"Um…"

"Is it the end of the world??"

""No…no…"

"Martians???!!!"

"Please calm down…"

"Aliens???"

"No, Shizuko…they're…"

"Predators???"

"Actually…"

"ARE WE GOING TO DIE???!!!"

"Please…don't incite a panic…the government is doing their best…"

"Then why is that thing attacking Tokyo???"

"Look at it…"

Ryu was forced to glance at the huge mass with a humanoid form wrecking several buildings, and then Shizuko made another pair of silly comments which further adds a lot of tension.

"If that's not Godzilla…then it's King Kong!!!"

"Please…just get going…"

"QUICK…CALL THE MEN IN BLACK!!! CALL THE JUSTICE LEAGUE!!! EVEN THE FANTASTIC FOUR AND THE X-MEN!!! THEY'RE THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN…"

KA-BLAG!!!

Daisuke Motomiya of Class C whacked her on the head just to make her shut up, after hearing silly remarks making it harder for the evacuations to push through. He glanced at the blue-haired Class Q member and made his statement.

"Sorry about that…her stupid comments will cause a stampede…heck it's already tense here…it's best if you carry your girlfriend out of here. We'll take care of the rest…"

"Huh??? She's not my…"

"When she wakes up and sees you carrying her, she'll be in a good bliss…"

Ryu sweat-dropped at his fellow DDS schoolmate's wacky comments but they nevertheless continued their job in helping the fleeing public get across the bridge as another wave of Digimons arrived to stall the mass and Eve. At the other side of the Tokyo Bridge, the queue was so long that it stretched farther from the bridge and people were already leaving their cars and fled on foot, but as the monstrous mass arrived several people were combusted on the spot while others turn into goo and are absorbed into the mass, making the monster grow bigger.

The squadron of Digimons arrived and began their attack using long-ranged special abilities, but surprisingly it did stall the mass but it didn't deter it from going back, and instead it fired laser-like beams and one by one the Digimons were incinerated, their numbers decreasing every minute and the public were horrified that the monster would head their way and started a panic and stampede ensued.

Sakura Kinomoto was concerned by this and is forced to use the Star Staff and activated the SLEEP card, putting everyone into sleep, and then used the SHIELD card to form a force field around them while making preparations to move them away. Syoaran then told Sakura to teleport them to a faraway area where Eve couldn't reach them and she did was she was told, and she teleported them to Hokkaido.

- - -

At the air, Kyuu was inside the helicopter, watching the scene with concern as the Digimons' sacrifice was in vain, seeing that they managed to halt Eve and the monster for about five minutes, and now that the jet fighter is nearing the area, he was contacted by the warship's admiral and a military tactician and gives the Class Q leader a set of instructions to make preparations to launch the missile. Then two jet fighters appeared before him and the admiral informed Kyuu that they'll act as "barriers" to distract Eve so that he'll launch the missile with surprise. Of course Kyuu realized what he meant.

"No way…are you going to sacrifice them???!!!"

Then one of the jet fighter plane's pilot made contact with kyuu and explained to him the reason.

"_From the last battle, we were able to anticipate this attack. We're positioned this way for a reason._"

Then more jet fighters appeared to distract the monstrous creatures, firing missiles but the jet fighters themselves got destroyed in the process, further irritating the DDS student.

"_We will act as your shield so that YOU will live to attack the creature._"

"Are you really sure about this???"

As the last remaining "decoys" were destroyed, Kyuu and his "shields" are the only ones left, and the pilot makes his last instructions to the Class Q leader, and here he realized the stakes here are high, so it's now or never for him.

"_We're entering firing range! Prepare to attack!_"

"Okay…I'll take care of this…better move back…NOW!"

"_We cannot abandon our duty. Besides, we are already within range._"

That was the last conversation as the final jet fighter sacrificed itself to enable Kyuu inside the remote-controlled jet to enter firing range and now all he have to do is launch the missile. Then there was a moment of mental crisis as he is bracing himself for the final battle. But before he was about to press the button, he inserted the Spade Ace card, CHANGE BEETLE, inside the Spade Buckle and placed it in front of his belly, and a metallic belt was formed, and there he pressed the button, launching the missile. The missile then fired and since the jet fighter is hovering above the "head" of the mass monster, the missile made a direct hit on the monster's head, "splattering" it and slowly the monster started to wobble and went towards Tokyo Tower, where it fell towards it, and it "disintegrated" and stopped moving.

At the aircraft carrier/warship, the admiral, Class F and the naval military were echoing in cheers as they saw the monster fell and appeared to be defeated, and are relieved. Tsukasa, Sojiro and Hikari were hugging each other seeing that the nightmare is over.

At ZECT HQ, Yamaki, Hyuga, Tsubasa and Fujima, along with the entire staff of DDS, were relieved that Kyuu have defeated it, but Principal Dan was silent as he had a feeling that this might not be over unless Eve's remains is found within the rubble, and Yamaki noticed his silence and asked him.

"Are you not relieved that SHE has been defeated?"

"Unless her corpse is found, we cannot assume just yet that all is well."

Yamaki seem to agree with the DDS founder and instructed the ZECT Troopers to make preparations to head for Tokyo Tower to find Eve's remains to ensure that she is dead.

Kyuu then contacted both ZECT and the warship and made a harrowing news which surprised them both. And the first words sent shockwaves in their bodies upon hearing this.

"_It's not over yet! I can sense Eve's presence!_"

At the remains of Tokyo Tower, Eve slowly emerged from the remains of the goo, naked, mutated, and in slimmer appearance, which made Kyuu suspect something in her.

"_Her belly's slim…if the baby inside her is among the destroyed, then that's good to hear…unless…until then, I'll have to face her. ALONE._"

Kyuu then told both parties to stay back as he stated that he intends to fight Eve on his own, and despite Yamaki's protests, the Class Q leader jumps off the Jet fighter by changing into the Angel Orphenoch and smashed his way out, and flew into the air, just as Eve used her combustion power to incinerate the jet. The Angel Orphenoch glides his way towards the ground where the Tokyo Tower lies in its wrecked state. As he landed, he reverted back to normal and stood in front of Eve, and are staring at each other in what appeared to be a showdown.

At the other side of Tokyo Bridge, evacuees stopped moving and are using binoculars to watch the scene, some saw Kyuu changed from a normal teenager to an Orphenoch and then as a normal teen. They were worried on what Kyuu can do to stop her, and even the military soldiers watched helplessly at what's about to commence.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**_Exodus '04_** by **_Hikaru Utada_**

_With you these streets are heaven  
Now home feels so foreign  
They told me I was mistaken, infatuated  
And I was afraid to trust my hunches  
Now I am ready_

_Daddy don't be mad that I'm leaving  
Please let me worry about me  
Mama don't you worry about me  
This is my story_

_Through mountains high and valleys low  
The ocean, through the desert, snow  
We'll say goodbye to the friends we know  
This is our Exodus '04_

_Through traffic jams in Tokyo  
New music on the radio  
We'll say goodbye to the world we know  
This is our Exodus '04_

_Landscapes keep changing  
History teaches something  
I know I could be mistaken, but my heart has spoken  
I cannot redirect my feelings  
The waves have parted_

_Daddy don't be mad that I'm leaving  
Please let me worry about me  
Mama don't you worry about me  
This is my story_

_Through mountains high and valleys low  
The ocean, through the desert, snow  
We'll say goodbye to the friends we know  
This is our Exodus '04_

_Through traffic jams in Tokyo  
New music on the radio  
We'll say goodbye to the world we know  
This is our Exodus '04_

_I'm listening to a music never ending  
My baby don't you know I'll never let you down  
You've opened me to so many different endings  
But baby I know that you'll always be around_

_Through mountains high and valleys low  
The ocean, through the desert, snow  
We'll say goodbye to the friends we know  
This is our Exodus '04_

_Through traffic jams in Tokyo  
New music on the radio  
We'll say goodbye to the world we know  
This is our Exodus '04  
_

- - -

Finally, the massed monster defeated, and now Kyuu can now take on Eve…personally. And thus the final…and I mean FINAL battle is about to commence.

**_Preview:_**

Part 8 will officially end this story arc as Kyuu and Eve goes for the kill. Aside from being an Orphenoch, Kyuu will get to show his hidden side as his Parasite Energy kicks in, and with the Spade Buckle in his possession, is it possible for our Class Q member to use it and become Mask Rider Blade?


	135. Eve Of Destruction part 8

**_Parasite Eve _**

The FINAL showdown.

The moment of truth.

Will Kyuu be able to stop Eve once and for all???!!!

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider 555 _**are owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- _**The Prince Of Tennis**_ are owned byby Aniplex and Production IG

- **_Shizuko Miyahara_** is owned by Rhapsoding Riyoko

- - -

The missile then fired and since the jet fighter is hovering above the "head" of the mass monster, the missile made a direct hit on the monster's head, "splattering" it and slowly the monster started to wobble and went towards Tokyo Tower, where it fell towards it, and it "disintegrated" and stopped moving.

At the aircraft carrier/warship, the admiral, Class F and the naval military were echoing in cheers as they saw the monster fell and appeared to be defeated, and are relieved. Tsukasa, Sojiro and Hikari were hugging each other seeing that the nightmare is over.

At ZECT HQ, Yamaki, Hyuga, Tsubasa and Fujima, along with the entire staff of DDS, were relieved that Kyuu have defeated it, but Principal Dan was silent as he had a feeling that this might not be over unless Eve's remains is found within the rubble, and Yamaki noticed his silence and asked him.

"Are you not relieved that SHE has been defeated?"

"Unless her corpse is found, we cannot assume just yet that all is well."

Yamaki seem to agree with the DDS founder and instructed the ZECT Troopers to make preparations to head for Tokyo Tower to find Eve's remains to ensure that she is dead.

Kyuu then contacted both ZECT and the warship and made a harrowing news which surprised them both. And the first words sent shockwaves in their bodies upon hearing this.

"_It's not over yet! I can sense Eve's presence!_"

At the remains of Tokyo Tower, Eve slowly emerged from the remains of the goo, naked, mutated, and in slimmer appearance, which made Kyuu suspect something in her.

"_Her belly's slim…if the baby inside her is among the destroyed, then that's good to hear…unless…until then, I'll have to face her. ALONE._"

Kyuu then told both parties to stay back as he stated that he intends to fight Eve on his own, and despite Yamaki's protests, the Class Q leader jumps off the Jet fighter by changing into the Angel Orphenoch and smashed his way out, and flew into the air, just as Eve used her combustion power to incinerate the jet. The Angel Orphenoch glides his way towards the ground where the Tokyo Tower lies in its wrecked state. As he landed, he reverted back to normal and stood in front of Eve, and are staring at each other in what appeared to be a showdown.

At the other side of Tokyo Bridge, evacuees stopped moving and are using binoculars to watch the scene, some saw Kyuu changed from a normal teenager to an Orphenoch and then as a normal teen. They were worried on what Kyuu can do to stop her, and even the military soldiers watched helplessly at what's about to commence.

- - -

**_Hero's Comeback_** by **_Nobodyknows+_**  
(1st Opening song from **_Naruto Shippuuden_**)

_tooku de kikoeru koe wo HINTO ni  
hitori mata hitori tachiagaru toushi  
kurikaesu dake no fudan dooru  
kutsugaesu junbi ii ze ARE YOU READY?  
karadajuu furuwasu shindou ni  
hageshiku uchinarase yo stomping  
taezu tsuki ugokasu CALL ME  
kawarazu yuruganu tsukamu STORY_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
agero kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
dare mo ga minna toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON)_

_EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
matashita na HERO'S wa COME BACK  
zujou kaze yubioru COUNT DOWN  
ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

_EH yo! WHAT YOU GONNA DO, WHAT YOU GONNA DO?  
taemanaku nari hibiki kizamu  
DEJA VU yori mo gotsui shougeki ga  
zenshin wo hashiri hanaresan BREAK IT DOWN_

_TURN IT UP (TURN IT UP) Hey kikkoeka?  
Sakenda kino made no koto ga  
Kawaru darou madaminu asu he  
Koborete afureta omoi no bun made_

_Machi ni matta SHOW TIME  
saitechiru shukumei  
Dochira ni katamuku shouhai no yukue  
Agura kaite Raikon ni mo tsubureru  
Nagashita chito ase onore de nukue  
Negai mo PRIDE mo fukume subete wo seotta tagai no haigo  
Nasake wo kaketerya dame ni naru ze  
Tamote POTENTIAL MENTAL (men)_

_Neko mo shakushi mo matte you na HERO  
Hitoban dake no goran, ROMAN hikou  
O-! ii ne sonnanjane- sa  
KICK ON THE CORNER mada tari nee ka?  
Itsumo to chikau hijou na jinkaku mamoru no sasubete  
LIKE A TERMINATOR  
4(yon) kai, 5(go) kai de tatsu HIGHLIGHT (FLY HIGH, YEAH!)  
Issou kono bade tsutaetaruzo_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)  
EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
Mata ashita no HERO'S COME BACK!!  
Zujou kazoe yubiori COUNTDOWN  
Ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

_HEY YO Mou tashou no risku wa kakugo desho  
Nankai korondatte tatsu (GET IT ON)  
Nareai ja nai ze kamihitoe no SESSION  
Irikunda kanjou kizukiagete kesshou  
MADE IN HUMAN no DRAMA no enchou  
Marude moesakaru yoshiwara no enjou  
ENDLESS saki mo korogaru nichijou  
Warau hodo baka ni narerutte koto_

_Resseifuku mukaikaze nimo maken  
Makikomu nandomo dekuwashite kita ze  
Ikudotonaku tatsu konoba no BATTLE  
Tatakai kata nara kono mi ga satoru  
Ichiya niya no tsukeyakiba ja  
Mamoru mon ga chigau na shirohata wo buri na  
Hi no me akogareru hikage wo shiru  
Iiwake wa kikan sorekoso ga REAL_

_FIGHTO maido I'M PROUD  
Nani kara nani ma de mada ushinaccha nai zo  
YES ka NO janai itsuka kou warau  
Hanakara PATTO kimeru ikuze aibou_

_Wakiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru  
Tachiagareba ima ijou kurushimi tomonau  
Soredemo saigo wa kitto warau  
Subete sarau shouri to kansei_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)  
EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
Mata ashita no HERO'S COME BACK!!  
Zujou kazoe yubiori COUNTDOWN  
Ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

(repeat chorus)

- - -

**_Episode 1_****_35_****_:_** **_Eve no Toukai part 8  
_**

With several people watching from afar using binoculars, the evacuees, the military and the DDS students watched on as Kyuu is ready to take on Eve, who appeared to evolved, resembling a 9-ft. creature whose upper body is normal while her lower body showed that her abdomen is covered with the remains of the goo, and below it were a pair of mutated arms and legs, and she appeared to be ready for the showdown.

"This is where it ends, Eve."

"This is very surprising…I didn't know that an Orphenoch can revive itself…you could have been my heir-apparent. Moreover, you HAVE the ability to EVOLVE…why??? Why take sides of a DOOMED SPECIES??!!!"

"You're wrong. Humans aren't "doomed"…if my mitochondria…as I acquired it through a freak accident…has the ability to evolve…it'll evolve to get rid of you!!!"

Kyuu's body and skin showed freckles-like appearance, turning gray, and is ready to initiate his Orphenoch form, but Eve wasn't fazed by this and even welcomed the challenge.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha…LOVE that sense of humor of yours, boy…but let me ask you this…why is it that humans kill??? As you already know, humans kill other creatures…whether the highest or lowest forms…and they even killed their own kind…"

"Well…we have OUR own reasons. And YOU sure are good enough reason for us to KILL!!! Killing innocents…manipulating the cult…kidnapping teenagers and turn them into goo…that's good enough reason to take you out!"

"Ha! Let me tell you this…all organisms have something called a "territory"…and this territory is guarded from natural enemies. But up until now, humans had no "natural enemy". THAT is what has allowed them to prosper at this point. You pathetic lifeforms must think of your prosperity as "history"…WRONG!!! We Mitochondria have lived within the human beings…and have ALLOWED you to prosper…"

"Say what???"

"Heh…WE Mitochondria have MADE you create the perfect environment for us. Humans have come to rely on civilization and have lost touch with innate physical abilities! Can't you see that it's the perfect scenario???"

"You…Then you're saying that humans were kept alive for the Mitochondria's sake??!!! BULLSHIT!!!!"

"Well…let's say that you humans just serve as transportation vehicles for us."

"Meaning???!!!"

"Meaning vehicles to transport us to the time the Mitochondria would become free again…"

"BASTARD!!!! BITCH!!!!"

"Hah! But as you see…the "vehicle" is no longer needed anymore…"

"And why is that???"

"Just like those Orphenochs who wished to turn humans into Orphenochs by siring to rule the population…the Mitochondria will become human beings and RULE this Earth! Free from pathetic humans!!!"

"Not after I stop you…"

"You're welcome to try…and if you're really that desperate. Let's begin our showdown…I can tell that you're eager to die…and I'll grant your wish to become apart of me…"

"Even if it means dying again…I won't mind it as long as I take you with me!! And I'll ensure that your cursed cells won't invade everyone else's bodies!!!! And this time there won't be any turning back!!!!"

Wit that, Kyuu changed into the Angel Orphenoch and began to swoop down on Eve, raking her body with his talons, but she countered it with her fireball blasts, sending him staggering back, but he retaliated with his wings, firing feather daggers that landed on her, eliciting an angry scream, hurting her in the process, and fired more of her fireball attacks. As she tries to get closer, the Angel Orphenoch anticipated this and lets her come close within range, swinging his wings and raked her face, and Eve backs away, as he flies in the air to fire more feather darts at her way, but she created a barrier to repel the feather darts, and now it's her turn to retaliate.

She flew into the air at fast speed and appeared behind him and did an axehandle punch that sends him down on the ground, and then proceeds to unload a barrage of fireballs at him, pinning him down and with no cover he couldn't get up to evade them. In a desperate effort, he launched tentacles from his bodies and stabbed her heart, but as minutes went on he was surprised that Eve is still unleashing his fireball attacks and managed to get up and fire feather darts at her, pausing her attacks and flew into the air, and the two are staring.

"Nice try…but my heart cannot be crumbled…and I won't be turned into an Orphenoch…you'd better think twice of becoming one…you're not immortal…and you'll eventually break down…"

He then noticed his hand dropping dust particles, and realized that his is beginning to break down, recalling that if an Orphenoch takes too much damage he/she will show signs of breaking down, a side effect of an Orphenoch on the verge of dying.

"_Blast…!_"

Taking advantage, Eve threw more fireballs at her opponent and he was taken by surprise, as the distraction allowed Eve to capitalize on it. And the assault sent the Angel Orphenoch to the ground…hard. As the Angel Orphenoch struggled to regain his footing and composure, he is starting to feel pain due to th continued assault and more dust particles are now falling from his other hand, realizing he is now starting to breakdown and knew his body won't hold much damage for long, so he flapped his wing and send as many feather darts as he could produce, and managed to hit Eve on her face.

As she tries to remove the darts off her head, Kyuu reverted back to normal, his whole body had bruises and the breakdown stopped, but he could not afford another risk so he opted not to change into his Orphenoch form for now. As he braces himself as Eve approaches him, the Class Q leader accidentally evolved, this time in a bizarre fashion as he took a form of an elemental-like being. Pure white and angelic in appearance (this form is inspired from the 2001 anime show, **Earth Maiden Arjuna**). This is due to his resolve in stopping Eve in which he unknowingly urge the Mitochondria cells to link up with his Orphenoch cells, and along with his nuclei, these cells seem to synchronize with his thoughts and this enabled Kyuu to take this form.

"My, my…I was hoping that you didn't figure out how to summon that form…but still that won't be enough to stop me…let's fight now, shall we…?"

And the two entities fought, and while Eve uses her powers, so does Kyuu, as in addition to his pyrokinesis, Kyuu seem to possess electric-like energy bursts, and dealt Eve with considerable amount of damage, and though it shook her bad, she wasn't willing to give in, and because of his inexperience with his new form, plus spending the first 20 minutes as an Orphenoch, Kyuu's Parasite Energy is slowly running out, and he reverted back to normal.

"What a shame…looks like victory goes to me…"

"I think not…"

Kyuu still has a back-up plan in store, as he still wears the Spade Buckle and pulls the lever which the center portion of the buckle flips in a trapdoor-like motion followed by the belt's computerized voice speaking to confirm the activation.

Spade Buckle: "**_TURN UP…_**"

A blue projection wall with both the images of a beetle and a spade materialized and bumped Eve away and Kyuu ran through the projection wall, and he is encased in armor, becoming Mask Rider Blade. Blade wasted no time and took out the Blayrouser and began to slash Eve by taking out her extra limbs. As Eve screams in pain, Blade took some of the following cards to initiate his next attacks, and then swipes them on the Blayrouser to activate the following cards:

- Spade 7: METAL TRILOBITE

- Spade 9: MACH JAGUAR

- Spade 4: TACKLE BOAR

- Spade 3: BEAT LION

With that, Blade's body armor is now enhanced with resilience to physical harm by transmutation into organic metal, thus Eve's attack won't be much of a problem, and then does a ramming attack which sends her staggering, and then followed it with repeated punches, further sending her staggering back and she ignored the pain and accepted the impacts, and she threw more attacks which he brushed it aside, but soon the cards' effects began to fade, and Eve is once again on the rebound.

"Not too bad…but this time I'll finish you for sure!"

She levitated in the air and did a strong jolt of fiery blast that seem to follow its target and Blade had to run around to avoid the assault, and had to think of a way to stall her, and got an idea on how to stop her once and for all. As Eve slowly landed to the ground, he swiped a card on his Blayrouser and timed his assault. It was the spade 2 card: SLASH LIZARD. With the card activated he ran towards her and slashed her on the face near her eyes, almost blinding her and impaled it there so that it will be hard for her to remove it. Then he swiped three cards in successions to initiate his special attacks:

Kick Locust (Spade 5) Thunder Deer (Spade 6) Mach Jaguar (Spade 9)

Blayrouser: "**_LIGHTNING SONIC…_**"

As Eve staggered back and tries to remove the Blayrouser, Blade ran in a fast speed and did a fkying kick and hit the Blayrouser, causing the weapon to stab through her head and impaled to the ground, while his right foot, emanating powerful jolts of electricity, coursed through her body, slowly burning her entire Mitochondria cells and adversely affected her body, as the electricity was too much for her to handle such a strong attack, and as she staggered back, she vainly attempted to ignore the pain and tries to continue her attack.

"I…won't…be losing…to a mere boy…I will…leave things…to…my…"

Finally, Eve collapses and slowly melted away along with her Mitochondria cells, as she is finally defeated, and peace was restored. Blade glances at her melting corpse as he picks up the Blayrouser and stood still, as several vans approached with both the military soldiers and ZECT Troopers arrived, cheering at Blade for his hard-fought victory over Eve. Blade pulled the lever on his belt and removed the Category Ace card, and a projection wall appeared and phased through him, and Kyuu reverted back to normal.

The Class Q leader was escorted back at the warship where the admiral is waiting to personally congratulate him for saving Japan. However, the Class Q leader felt that something isn't right and felt that something is missing here. He tried to recall what this is despite the loud cheering from the soldiers and the F-4, as they celebrated Kyuu's win.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Eve's gone. And that's it…right? But something is not right here…

**_Preview:_**

A one-part chapter shows that Kyuu has overlooked a very important fact, and realizes that the crisis is far from over. Next chapter will show you what this mean, and in the next five chapters will be the FINAL story arc.


	136. Prologue To Destruction

**_Parasite Eve _**

Now that Eve is finally been defeated, everything is back to normal. And Kyuu is once again the victor...and hero. And it looks like peace has been restored...or is it?

The hints are in the last few chapters ago...prior to Eve's rampage. If you read and look carefully, you'll get the hint. If not...read below.

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider 555 _**are owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- _**The Prince Of Tennis**_ are owned byby Aniplex and Production IG

- **_Shizuko Miyahara_** is owned by Rhapsoding Riyoko

- - -

As Eve slowly landed to the ground, he swiped a card on his Blayrouser and timed his assault. It was the spade 2 card: SLASH LIZARD. With the card activated he ran towards her and slashed her on the face near her eyes, almost blinding her and impaled it there so that it will be hard for her to remove it. Then he swiped three cards in successions to initiate his special attacks:

- Kick Locust (Spade 5)

- Thunder Deer (Spade 6)

- Mach Jaguar (Spade 9)

Blayrouser: "**_LIGHTNING SONIC…_**"

As Eve staggered back and tries to remove the Blayrouser, Blade ran in a fast speed and did a fkying kick and hit the Blayrouser, causing the weapon to stab through her head and impaled to the ground, while his right foot, emanating powerful jolts of electricity, coursed through her body, slowly burning her entire Mitochondria cells and adversely affected her body, as the electricity was too much for her to handle such a strong attack, and as she staggered back, she vainly attempted to ignore the pain and tries to continue her attack.

"I…won't…be losing…to a mere boy…I will…leave things…to…my…"

Finally, Eve collapses and slowly melted away along with her Mitochondria cells, as she is finally defeated, and peace was restored. Blade glances at her melting corpse as he picks up the Blayrouser and stood still, as several vans approached with both the military soldiers and ZECT Troopers arrived, cheering at Blade for his hard-fought victory over Eve. Blade pulled the lever on his belt and removed the Category Ace card, and a projection wall appeared and phased through him, and Kyuu reverted back to normal.

The Class Q leader was escorted back at the warship where the admiral is waiting to personally congratulate him for saving Japan. However, the Class Q leader felt that something isn't right and felt that something is missing here. He tried to recall what this is despite the loud cheering from the soldiers and the F-4, as they celebrated Kyuu's win.

- - -

**_Episode 136: Prologue To Destruction _**

About 30 minutes later, Kyuu is still at loss at what Eve said to him before she succumb to her injuries and this seem to be a hint that he felt that something bad is about to happen, while elsewhere within the ship the admiral is talking to Yamaki at ZECT HQ via their link-up radio, as the two are discussing on what to do with Eve's corpse, and are even discussing about sending the evacuees back to Tokyo.

Yamaki: "That would be inadvisable for now. We must first make sure Eve stays dead. Once our ZECT Troopers gave me confirmation that she is dead, then I'll give you the go-signal to send the people back. We don't want another round of stampede, as many died from her actions."

Admiral: "Very well...I'll wait for your call..."

Back at the ship's deck, Kyuu glanced at the sea, where he could see the remains of Tokyo Tower, wrecked and there he could see Eve's remains, and he doubt that her DNA could be extracted now that there's nothing left from her except her melted substance. Maeda approached Kyuu along with the F-4, congratulating him for his hard-earned victory.

Tsukasa: "Well done, Kyuu...you're the A-1 student of DDS...and we're proud to have a friend like you...and we're glad that you're back with us..."

Kyuu: "Thanks..."

Sojiro: "I wonder though...why the heck did she have to bring all this to the Tokyo Tower...near the sea? It doesn't make any sense...what's up with that?"

Maeda: "It's because...of the ocean and what it symbolizes..."

Kyuu and the two Class F members glanced at the scientist as he continue to make his speech.

Maeda: "...the sea is the mother of all creation...this is where Eve wanted to give birth..."

Then something hit the Class Q leader as a thought hit him and realized what this feeling is...and more and more thoughts entered his mind as he ran back inside the ship. Maeda and the two F-4 members watched on wondering what's wrong with the Class Q leader and hoped that this is not a bad sign. Eve's been defeated so there should be no more problem here.

Inside the ship, the admiral was baffled as to why Kyuu asked him to connect with ZECT HQ in such a manner that Lyuu appeared to look worried and wondered if there's something bothering him. The admiral just stood by and watched the DDS student and Yamaki talked things out. As the discussion is ongoing, the admiral heard portions of it and that made him somewhat uneasy, and hoped that his suspicions are wrong…very wrong…

"…don't let the people go back to Tokyo for now…please…"

"I still don't see why we shouldn't, but if you feel that there's something going on…it's bee taken care of. ZECT Troopers are already there checking on Eve's remains. According to one of the troopers, Eve's corpse was reduced to a mere liquid, surrounded by the remains of the goo, and due to the electricity you shoed into her, her remains, which is her Mitochondria cells, are reduced to nothingness, so it shouldn't be a problem as it won't mutated a living sea creatures as the heat scared all aquatic life away for now. They'll be back probably in a few days from now…"

"But still…I have this gut feeling…wait…Maeda said something about the sea is the mother of all creation...this is where Eve wanted to give birth..."

"WHAT??? Give birth???"

"Yes…before my final battle with Eve, I saw her holding her bloated belly, saying that she's gestating…and that she's…"

"But…from the monitors…she appeared to be slim…"

"Oh no…could it be…BLAST!"

Kyuu dashes out of the captain's room and towards the deck where Maeda and the two F-4 members are waiting, and there the Class Q leader asked the scientist about something which also alarmed him. Tsukasa and Sojiro listens on and they too felt uneasy about this as they heard about the discussion.

"What will happen if Eve gives birth???"

"Oh no…the ultimate Being!!! I forgot all About it!"

"Tell me!! What are the complications once it comes to this world???!!!!"

"The first Eve gave birth to her offspring but because Toshiaki's sperm carry a separate line of "male" mitochondria (inherited through sperm) that will be wiped out in the new order; these resist the change by fighting for control of the child's body, causing it to switch between male and female forms. The child dies, and Toshiaki also dies, merging his body with the child's to control the bursts of psychokinetic-like power it gives out in its death throes that threaten to kill many people. But since the now-deceased Eve managed to get a specially-engineered sperm that has no trace of male Mitochondria cells, it will successfully give birth to the ultimate being."

Then Kyuu's "sense" detected a powerful aura and felt tremors all over the ship and then used a binoculars to see where the source came from. Kyuu, Maeda and the two F-4 members saw the goo with the surrounding ships where the navy and ZECT Troopers are checking out the inactive goo. Then one of the ZECT Troopers saw something moving within the goo and they took out their laser rifles and prepared to open fire, but to their surprise they heard what appeared to be a baby crying.

Then a "balloon" emerged from the goo, and the moving object made its way out, and to the troopers and the navy soldiers' surprise, they saw what appeared to be a purple-skinned humanoid baby, and it appeared quite demonic in appearance and is crawling out, crying and cooing, and the next moment, the two ships exploded. Maeda, the two F-4 members and Kyuu stared wide-eyed in horror, seeing the infant levitating after the two ships exploded in flames, and it had wings and a tail. They all concluded that it was none other than the Ultimate Being.

**_To Be Continued…_**

And the baby arrives…in a horrifying way.

**_Preview:_**

The REAL final story arc commences as Kyuu takes on the Ultimate Being…alone.


	137. The Ultimate Being part 1

**_Parasite Eve _**

The ending to this fic is now ticking away as the Ultimate Being arrives and is now making waves (no pun intended) as it begins its first attack which neither the military or ZECT could do…except rely on Kyuu to stop it before it makes its way towards the surface.

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider 555 _**are owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- _**The Prince Of Tennis**_ are owned byby Aniplex and Production IG

- **_Shizuko Miyahara_** is owned by Rhapsoding Riyoko

- - -

As Kyuu's "sense" detected a powerful aura and felt tremors all over the ship and then used a binoculars to see where the source came from, Kyuu, Maeda and the two F-4 members saw the goo with the surrounding ships where the navy and ZECT Troopers are checking out the inactive goo. Then one of the ZECT Troopers saw something moving within the goo and they took out their laser rifles and prepared to open fire, but to their surprise they heard what appeared to be a baby crying.

Then a "balloon" emerged from the goo, and the moving object made its way out, and to the troopers and the navy soldiers' surprise, they saw what appeared to be a purple-skinned humanoid baby, and it appeared quite demonic in appearance and is crawling out, crying and cooing, and the next moment, the two ships exploded. Maeda, the two F-4 members and Kyuu stared wide-eyed in horror, seeing the infant levitating after the two ships exploded in flames, and it had wings and a tail. They all concluded that it was no other than the Ultimate Being.

- - -

**_Episode 137: Ultimate no _****Seizon** part 1

The rest of the other warships saw this from a distance and ordered its pilots to launch their jet fighters and attack the Ultimate Being, and in les than three minutes four jet fighters are on the air, and launched missiles at the target, but the missiles exploded before it could hit it, and the jet fighters exploded moments later. A few minutes later more jet fighters joined in, but the creature floated in the sky, wings flapping and though it just stood there, the jet fighters exploded just like that. The warships then fired their cannons but it was futile as the cannon balls exploded before it could reach the target and the warships exploded, killing everyone on board.

Sojiro: "Just what the heck is that??!!! It looked like a small devil to me!"

Maeda: "That…is the Ultimate Being!"

Kyuu: "Blast it…I should have attacked her while at the sewers…"

Tsukasa: "Why are the ships and jet blowing up???"

Maeda: "Its Mitochondrial energy must be out of control…to the point where it is causing these explosions…! This is bad indeed…!"

Then the ship's admiral arrived and told the four that they'll evacuate the ship by chopper, but Kyuu said he's staying, intending to confront the Ultimate Being alone, but then Maeda was about to give him something but the two F-4 members grabbed him as they head for the chopper.

Maeda: "Wait…!"

Tsukasa: "Whatever you're about to give…it'll wait…we can't!"

Maeda: "But it's important…!"

Sojiro: "Will you knock off the voodoo stuff??? Stick to science instead of supernatural stuff!"

Maeda: "This isn't about…"

And so the two F-4 members and Maeda (carried forcefully) were loaded to the chopper, taking off and left the ship as Kyuu stayed behind awaiting the Ultimate Being's arrival as he inserted the CHANGE BEETLE card inside the Spade Buckle and waited patiently as he could sense the ultimate Being's arrival. Five minutes later, the Ultimate Being arrived, climbing onto the ship's deck and is is cooing at the surroundings. It appeared that it managed to control its power but senses another presence and it was Kyuu.

"Sorry, kid…I can't let you kill many more. And it'll be very hard for you as well…you'll be made into a guinea pig once you're captured…but I doubt it. You'll incinerate everything in a minute. And this will both be a suffering and a curse. So it'll be better if you go. I know you're an innocent in this but still you're way to dangerous…so lets get on with it."

But the Ultimate Being just stared at Kyuu as if it knows what he's saying but is not fazed by his words, and now the two are bracing themselves for a huge fight. Kyuu himself is unsure on what the outcome would be as he still wasn't fully recovered, though both his Orphenoch powers and Parasite Energy has sufficiently been "recharged", and he now has enough to take the fight to his pint-sized opponent.

Then a huge shadow covered the ship, and both looked up, seeing several paratroopers jumping out of several huge helli-carriers, all wearing asbestos suits and carrying high-powered firearms, some even opened fire at the Ultimate Being but the purple-skinned infant wasn't fazed, as the bullets didn't do harm to it since the infant is immune to all forms of weapons, and the paratroopers combusted as they are within the ship's range despite the fact that they're wearing asbestos suits. Seeing what is happening the paratroopers opened fire in a vain attempt to bring the Ultimate Being down, but there's nothing they can do, as one by one the paratroopers were fried to their deaths, and the purple-skinned infant levitated itself and aimed its powers at the several helli-carriers and helicopters, and they all exploded at once.

Kyuu stared wide-eyed as metal debris fell to the ocean and he could see burning corpses and body parts falling down, and even the burnt remains of the paratroopers around him were being burnt to ashes, and is now pondering what steps he should take, but then the Ultimate Being flew towards the DDS student, hitting him square on the face, knocking him down and to his knees. Despite the fact that he's immune to Eve's descendant, he can still be harmed, as Kyuu's left cheek had a burn mark, but within minutes his cheek healed itself.

- - -

At ZECT HQ, the council spoke with the military and told them to try using a napalm missile in an attempt to stop the infant, though there was a bit of a quarrel as the military feared that Kyuu might get killed in the blast, but then the council "persuaded" them to go on with it as saving millions of lives are more important than saving one life and lest let the Ultimate Being make a step towards the surface.

- - -

Back at the naval ship Kyuu took a steel pipe and tries to "bat" at the levitating baby, but the baby managed to swing itself around dodging the 15-year old boy's attacks and caught him unaware, embracing around his head and scratched his cheeks around and backed away. He stood still bidding his time as blood drips down from both sides of his face due to the deep scratches he got, and now he is feeling the pressure.

_"Darn…that thing's a lot worse than Eve herself…had I guessed that it was still around the Tokyo Tower I might have told Yamaki to nuke that place…but then the radiation might have killed everyone near it since they're still not far from the "safe zone"…at least Eve's dead…so now I can at least concentrate it dealing with the little tyke…I wonder…should I use either my Parasite form…or my Orphenoch form…? I feel it's quite too early to use the Spade Buckle…but then in order to kill him at once before…what if that baby evolves to a more stronger form…like Eve…?_"

His musing was interrupted when several jet fighters showed up and are ready to do an air strike, baffling the Class Q leader, but then he heard a heated argument from Yamaki and ZECT, and after listening he stared wide-eyed at what he just heard, and then glanced at the jet fighters in the air, seeing that they're about to fire a missiles, which he seemed to grasp what he overheard from the conversation via his codec.

"ARE YOU CRAZY??? YOU'RE GOING TO USE A NUKE ON THAT THING??? Kyuu will get caught in the blast!!! He's dealing with the situation right now since he's the only one to get close to it without combusting!!! Are you trying to murder him after risking his life to save us all???!!!"

Kyuu braces himself as the jet fighter fired the missiles, which he believed to be napalm which he believes will make a direct hit in the ship, and feared that he may not escape the ship alive as he has little time to change into either his Parasite or Orphenoch form to make a quick escape as the missiles are now halfway towards the ship.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Kyuu's in trouble.

He hasn't made any progress and he got "served" by the Ultimate Being…

The military tries using asbestos-covered paratroopers to attack but got deep-fried…

Now ZECT's council orders the military to fire napalm bombs to finish off the Ultimate Being…at Kyuu's expense. Will he be able to escape in time to avoid getting nuked???

**_Preview:_**

See what happens if Kyuu is lucky enough to escape the nuking…and if he did…will the Ultimate Being get fried as well? Keep your fingers crossed and hope our hero makes it out alive…

Also, do you think the Ultimate Being will finally be defeated by the napalm boms? Do you want it dead…? Or keep it alive for round 2?


	138. The Ultimate Being part 2

**_Parasite Eve _**

Round One between Kyuu and the Ultimate being commences and this is going to be quite a battle as the Class Q leader deals with a "baby" who has enough FIRE power (pardon the pun) to combust even naval vessels and choppers. See below on what Kyuu can do to deal with this fiery situation at hand.

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider 555 _**are owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- _**The Prince Of Tennis**_ are owned byby Aniplex and Production IG

- **_Shizuko Miyahara_** is owned by Rhapsoding Riyoko

- - -

The Ultimate Being just stared at Kyuu as if it knows what he's saying but is not fazed by his words, and now the two are bracing themselves for a huge fight. Kyuu himself is unsure on what the outcome would be as he still wasn't fully recovered, though both his Orphenoch powers and Parasite Energy has sufficiently been "recharged", and he now has enough to take the fight to his pint-sized opponent.

- - -

**_Episode 138: Ultimate no _****Seizon** part 2

Around the battlefield, you can see burning metallic debris laid and others just fell, after the Ultimate Being (in infant form) just stared at it as the Jet Fighters tried to get close, and they exploded. Even missiles were unable to get close since the Ultimate Being still hasn't sufficiently "mastered" its Mitochondrial powers, and ended up roasting the jet fighters. Kyuu was wondering what ZECT is thinking and then saw another jet fighter approaching. Then in his codec picks up a signal where he could hear Yamaki and the ZECT's "council" arguing over something and his widen at what he just heard.

"ARE YOU CRAZY??? YOU'RE GOING TO USE A NUKE ON THAT THING??? Kyuu will get caught in the blast!!! He's dealing with the situation right now since he's the only one to get close to it without combusting!!! Are you trying to murder him after risking his life to save us all???!!!"

"The council's decision is final…we cannot afford to let that thing get loose…and do you think a mere 15-year old boy is capable of such things like defeat the Ultimate Being? It's better to sacrifice one life if it means saving billions. The discussion is over."

Kyuu was shocked to hear that Yamaki's superiors are going to use a nuclear warhead to attack him and the Ultimate Being, and are willing to use any means just to "save" lives, but before he could react, the nuclear missile has been launched from the jet fighter, but the Ultimate Being flew up and intercepted the missile, and its aura caused the missile to explode before it could reach its target. Moreover, it absorbed the radiation to add its energy to its own, and then caused the jet fighter to explode.

The Ultimate Being then flew down to resume its duty and the fight with Kyuu is now about to commence. Kyuu braces himself as the battle is about to begin. Both were having a stare down, waiting for one of them to initiate the first move, though it was clear the the Ultimate Being is eager to start the first round, but then both looked up to see a helli-carrier hovering several feet above and saw what appeared to be paratroopers emerging from the carrier.

It turns out to be ZECT Troopers heading down, and this time they are using the SMART Brain technology they've acquired and are using the Riot Gears, and are already armored up as Riot Troopers. But as the first group are nearing the ship, one by one they are all being combusted, despite using the vast technology. The rest of the Riot Troopers who haven't "touched ground" began to open fire, and narrowly missed their target as it flew up and went near the approaching paratroopers, and within the Ultimate Being's radius, the troopers, and the carrier, exploded, and the infant went back down to resume its business with Kyuu.

At the naval ship, Yamaki sternly told the council that Kyuu will handle the Ultimate Being without question, and though the council took offense on this, they all glanced at the screen as the battle have begun, as the Ultimate Being made the first move and attacked Kyuu, who responded by changing into the Angel Orphenoch and charged towards it.

At the ship, they charged at each other but the Ultimate Being showed that it gained the advantage due to its small size, easily outmaneuvering its opponent, and though he was hesitant, the Angel Orphenoch decided to use his "tentacles" and pierced its chest and its heart, but despite this the Ultimate Being's heart didn't crumble, and made its first attack, grabbing is opponent's arms and threw Kyuu around, which sent him crashing against the door, but Kyuu retaliated by firing darts from his wings, but the Ultimate Being dodged them and flew in the air, and began to make its next attack, firing an energy ring surrounding Kyuu, and then it exploded, sending him crashing down and he reverted back to normal.

He was badly hurt and mustered the will to fight back, so he was forced to use his Parasite Energy and assume Parasite Form, and then dished out several attacks, and then fired a powerful beam to send it crashing down, and was followed by an explosion. Smoke covered the area, and "Parasite Kyuu" stood there, sensing the energy to dissipate. He waited for a few moments to make sure that the infant is dead, and looked around, seeing that the smoke hasn't been cleared yet.

At the naval base and ZECT HQ, everyone were rejoicing, except for Principal Dan, as he was watching the scene and told Yamaki that it's not over until the corpse can be found, and as they glanced at he screen, they got the shock of their lives, and evacuees who are watching via binoculars also got the shock of their lives, and so were the viewers on several choppers watching from above at what they saw.

Kyuu was quite surprised as well, with the smoked slowly being cleared, the violet-skinned baby is no more, and standing there is a human-like being, with Caucasian skin and it resembled a blond-haired girl, naked, and has wings. Moreover, the Ultimate Being resembled a nine-year old child, and is displaying the same Parasite Energy from its previous form.

"You've got to be kidding…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

And the baby is now…a preteen…in a horrifying way. At least it resembles a normal-looking girl…but looks can be very deceiving…believe me.

**_Preview:_**

Round two commences as Kyuu and the Ultimate Being continues their battle, and it's going to be more and more fiery than the first one…


	139. The Ultimate Being part 3

**_Parasite Eve _**

Round Two between Kyuu and the Ultimate Being is now underway as the "progeny" assumes its second form and will give our Class Q leader plenty of problems and this will stretch Kyuu's "Parasite Energy" to its limit.

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider 555 _**are owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- _**The Prince Of Tennis**_ are owned byby Aniplex and Production IG

- **_Shizuko Miyahara_** is owned by Rhapsoding Riyoko

- - -

Seeing how strong the Ultimate Being is, Kyuu was forced to use his Parasite Energy and assume Parasite Form, and then dished out several attacks, and then fired a powerful beam to send it crashing down, and was followed by an explosion. Smoke covered the area, and "Parasite Kyuu" stood there, sensing the energy to dissipate. He waited for a few moments to make sure that the infant is dead, and looked around, seeing that the smoke hasn't been cleared yet.

- - -

At the naval base and ZECT HQ, everyone were rejoicing, except for Principal Dan, as he was watching the scene and told Yamaki that it's not over until the corpse can be found, and as they glanced at he screen, they got the shock of their lives, and evacuees who are watching via binoculars also got the shock of their lives, and so were the viewers on several choppers watching from above at what they saw.

- - -

Kyuu was quite surprised as well, with the smoked slowly being cleared, the violet-skinned baby is no more, and standing there is a human-like being, with Caucasian skin and it resembled a blond-haired girl, naked, and has wings. Moreover, the Ultimate Being resembled a nine-year old child, and is displaying the same Parasite Energy from its previous form.

"You've got to be kidding…"

- - -

ZECT and DDS saw the Ultimate Being in its second form and are now worried at what the next battle be like, and Yamaki was feeling helpless at seeing the turn of events, removing his shades while Dan looks on, wondering how Kyuu would defend himself as his opponent has upgraded itself to a new form. He too was worried over his would-be successor's well-being. He is all alone and the only one to stand up to the threat without getting combusted.

The military are also feeling helpless as they too couldn't get close and prayed that Kyuu would emerge the winner.

- - -

**_Episode 139: Ultimate no _****Seizon** part 3

While still in "Parasite form", Kyuu went for the offensive and charged at the Ultimate Being, not waiting for it to make its first move, as he realized that he couldn't afford to give his opponent an opening and wanted to put an end to this, and tackled at the target, though it hardly fazed it, and it grabbed Kyuu by his arms, while his "wings" fired laser-like projection beams, hitting and hurting him, and kept on the tempo, and this was a setback for the DDS student.

"AAARRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!"

Kyuu kicked his way out and somehow broke free, but the hit he took from the attack has greatly reduced his Parasite Energy, and he was forced to revert back to normal, and is down, so the Ultimate Being slowly descended and is ready to take out its target, and fired lasers from its wings, and miraculously the Class Q leader managed to roll out of the way, but then the Ultimate Being fired a pair energy balls that seen to follow Kyuu, but as Kyuu was slanted against the wall, he moved out at the last moment and the balls hit the wall.

As he got up, he was panting as he was till quite exhausted from using his Parasite Energy and pondered on his next move but noticed something around his waist and this gives him a glimmer of hope and decided to capitalize on this and is ready to resume his fight with the Ultimate Being. He gives a deep breath and is bracing himself for the REAL fight and prayed that this would be enough to give him an edge until his parasite energy is sufficiently replenished.

- - -

At the helicopter, Tsukasa was watching the fight and noticed that Kyuu is up to something and Sojiro guessed it as well, and they hoped that this would help their DDS schoolmate in getting the upper-hand though they wondered if this is enough to stop the threat, and yet they still felt helpless at doing nothing but watch.

- - -

As the ultimate Being approaches Kyuu, Kyuu pulled the lever on the right side of the Spade Buckle, causing the buckle's center to flip in a trap door-like motion, activating the Card Suit and the projection wall appeared, knocking the Ultimate being back, but at the same time its wings detached itself from its body and flew in the air while Kyuu went through the projection wall, encased in an armor and became Mask Rider Blade, and he immediately punched the Ultimate Being with sheer force, sending it staggering back, but didn't notice the wings are still hovering behind him. The wings then drop some bursting sphere at Blade, sending the armored Class Q leader staggering towards the Ultimate Being, and it grabbed him, holding him as it fired a huge pink laser which sends him pummeling against the wrecked wall of the ship's entrance.

"_Darn…now I'm handicapped…_"

Thinking fast, Blade swipes the Spade 7: METAL TRILOBITE, and his armor is encased by the cards power as it Enhances resilience to physical harm by transmutation into organic metal, and both the wings and the Ultimate Being tried to fire their powers but Blade managed to resist the attacks and makes his next moves as he swipes another card to initiate his next move.

Blay Rouser: "_BEAT…_"

Swiping the Spade 3 card, BEAT LION, this card's power enhances the striking power of hand-blows, and Blade delivered a strong blow to the Ultimate Being that sends it crashing against the wall, and then he focuses on the "wings", seeing that it must be stopped so that Kyuu can concentrate more at the target at hand. He took out two cards and swipes them on the Blay Rouser.

Blay Rouser: "_MACH…SLASH…_"

The two cards, Spade 9: MACH JAGUAR and Spade 2: SLASH LIZARD, levitate in the air, and then absorbed into his armor, and now Blade ran towards the wall in blinding speed and jumped up, and slices the wings in a fast motion and that was it, and as the Ultimate Being gets up, Blade did the same and slashed it all over, weakening it and Kyuu took out and swipes two more cards on his Blay Rouser and hopes that this will stop it for good.

Blay Rouser: "_THUNDER…KICK…_"

The cards swiped are the Spade 6 and Spade 5, which are the THUNDER DEER and KICK LOCUST, and then the next attack is initiated.

Blay Rouser: "_LIGHTNING BLAST…_"

Blade ran towards the Ultimate Being and performed a flying kick where his right foot and leg are charged with a full-charged electricity, and hits his target, electrocuting it and sends it towards the sea, and everything went calm, and Blade seem to be exhausted after exerting himself a bit, and again those who saw the fight were rejoicing again, bit it was short-lived, as the waters boiled and the Ultimate Being emerged, and this time evolved in an adult form, and this time it resembled an organic-looking bring whose gender couldn't be determined, gray-skinned, and has a tail and a pair of wings.

"Another evolution??? What's causing it???!!! And are my powers and Blade's powers aren't enough to stop that thing???!!!"

ZECT and the military stared wide-eyed in horror in seeing that the Ultimate Being assumed a new for of evolution, and they wondered why it kept on evolving despite Kyuu's efforts in stopping it, and all they could only do is watch, as they are far helpless in aiding Kyuu in stopping the deadly offspring of Eve. At the chopper, Tsukasa and Sojiro watched the scene in horror at what they just witnessed, and are hoping that Kyuu might get a miracle to help him taking out the monster.

"Darn…Tsukasa…is there any way Kyuu could stop that freak from evolving..???"

"There's still a way, Sojiro…he has my Rouze Absorber…and he'll have to swipe in two higher cards and he'll be powered-up in not time…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

Round Three…?

The Ultimate Being in its third form…and what can it do this time?

**_Preview:_**

Round three is now underway as Kyuu and the Ultimate Being continues their battle, and it'll be as intense as before…


	140. The Ultimate Being part 4

**_Parasite Eve _**

The final battle continues as the Ultimate Being is now in its "adult" form, and is ready to dish out more trouble but Kyuu is now going to make his own "evolution" to even the odds and hope that he might get some leverage to steer the tide in his favor.

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider 555 _**are owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- _**The Prince Of Tennis**_ are owned byby Aniplex and Production IG

- **_Shizuko Miyahara_** is owned by Rhapsoding Riyoko

- - -

Blay Rouser: "_MACH…SLASH…_"

The two cards, Spade 9: MACH JAGUAR and Spade 2: SLASH LIZARD, levitate in the air, and then absorbed into his armor, and now Blade ran towards the wall in blinding speed and jumped up, and slices the wings in a fast motion and that was it, and as the Ultimate Being gets up, Blade did the same and slashed it all over, weakening it and Kyuu took out and swipes two more cards on his Blay Rouser and hopes that this will stop it for good.

Blay Rouser: "_THUNDER…KICK…_"

The cards swiped are the Spade 6 and Spade 5, which are the THUNDER DEER and KICK LOCUST, and then the next attack is initiated.

Blay Rouser: "_LIGHTNING BLAST…_"

Blade ran towards the Ultimate Being and performed a flying kick where his right foot and leg are charged with a full-charged electricity, and hits his target, electrocuting it and sends it towards the sea, and everything went calm, and Blade seem to be exhausted after exerting himself a bit, and again those who saw the fight were rejoicing again, bit it was short-lived, as the waters boiled and the Ultimate Being emerged, and this time evolved in an adult form, and this time it resembled an organic-looking bring whose gender couldn't be determined, gray-skinned, and has a tail and a pair of wings.

"Another evolution??? What's causing it???!!! And are my powers and Blade's powers aren't enough to stop that thing???!!!"

ZECT and the military stared wide-eyed in horror in seeing that the Ultimate Being assumed a new for of evolution, and they wondered why it kept on evolving despite Kyuu's efforts in stopping it, and all they could only do is watch, as they are far helpless in aiding Kyuu in stopping the deadly offspring of Eve. At the chopper, Tsukasa and Sojiro watched the scene in horror at what they just witnessed, and are hoping that Kyuu might get a miracle to help him taking out the monster.

"Darn…Tsukasa…is there any way Kyuu could stop that freak from evolving..???"

"There's still a way, Sojiro…he has my Rouze Absorber…and he'll have to swipe in two higher cards and he'll be powered-up in not time…"

- - -

**_Episode 140: Ultimate no _****Seizon** part 4  


As Blade tries to charge his way towards the Ultimate Being, which now resembles a gray-skinned, gargoyle-ish, adult form, the Ultimate Being stood still and waited for the armored DDs student come closer, and as the two are close, it delivered a straight punch, denting Blade's chest armor and sends him crashing at the wall of the ship's hall, and Kyuu realized that the effects of the METAL TRILOBITE card has worn off, feeling a piercing pain, and coughed blood, but since he is wearing his helmet, it remained on his lips.

"Darn…I wonder why that thing keeps on evolving…and despite my efforts…and despite using both my Orphenoch and Parasite forms…I couldn't nail that thing and it keeps on getting stronger…unless…I use the Rouse Absorber and…no. Not right now…I'll try a different tact tic first…if that doesn't work, then I'll assume Jack form…"

Blade then swipes the EVOLUTION CAUCASUS card (the Spade King) and his Blay Rouser is recharged and now he can re-use the cards he previously used, and went on with his plans to try weakening the Ultimate Being. He first swipes the BEAT LION card and tries to get closer, and managed to land his punch, seemingly causing his opponent to stagger back but showed no signs of feeling pain, and seeing this Blade tried again, landing more punches, but then the card's effect faded, and now it's the Ultimate Being's turn to retaliate, punching the armored Kyuu on the chest, sending him crashing against the ship's captain's room, and then showcased its hidden arsenal.

As Blade emerged from the wreckage, he saw the Ultimate Being executing its strongest attack by casting a group of spheres around the area, firing bolts of energy which struck Kyuu and sends him throttling all over. Seeing what's causing it, he swipes the METAL TRILOBITE and MACH JAGUAR cards, raising his defenses and used the speed to slash the spheres until they are taken cared of, and then tries to get to the monster, but it levitated above him and unleashed several bolts of energy, and Blade had to run around to avoid them, and after a few minutes his Mach effects worn off and now he had to try a different approach.

"_This thing's more resourceful than I thought…I'll try a different method…if this doesn't work then I'll evolve on a different level…but I really don't want to do this just yet…but I'll have to take the risk in order to take that thing by surprise…_"

Using a portion of his Parasite Energy, Blade levitated and the Ultimate Being followed, both floating in the air, and there he swipes two cards on his Blay Rouser and hoped that this is enough to weaken the creature in order to finish it off. The cards he took and swiped are Spade 6 and Spade 2 – THUNDER DEER and SLASH LIZARD.

Blay Rouser: "_SLASH…THUNDER…_"

The two cards levitated around him and absorbed into his armor and his weapon was lit up with electrical energy, and Blade is ready for his next attack and wished this attack is strong enough to finish the problem.

Blay Rouser: "_LIGHTNING SLASH…_"

THE Class Q leader then ceased his levitation power and falls down, straight in the Ultimate Being's path, and does a signature sword-strike, coupling the Spade 2's "SLASH" effect with the lightning-attribute of the Spade 6's "THUNDER" effect, and did a sword slash similar to the legendary swordsman **Kenshin Himura**'s **_Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu_**,with electrical energy surrounding it, and it appeared to have worked, as the Ultimate Being fell down to the ship's floor, and stood still for a while, and Kyu appeared to be a bit relieved, but didn't let his guard down and awaits for any development.

- - -

Meanwhile, ZECT and the military were watching the scene and prayed that Kyuu's attack is enough to end the threat, but then gasped as the Ultimate Being slowly gets up, appearing that it wasn't affected by Blade's Lightning Slash attack, and it also appeared that it had no marks of any injuries inflicted, and tension resumed within Tokyo.

- - -

Upon seeing this, Kyuu was starting to lose patience and wondered why his opponent is still moving, and noticed that there were no signs that it was injured, and so he was forced to use his "last resort" and grabbed two cards, swiping at the Rouze Absorber, a device attached to his left forearm that looked like a card reader the size of a card box. He inserts the Spade Queen card, the ABSORB CAPRICORN inside, and the card and the device are activated.

Rouze Absorber: "_ABSORB QUEEN…_"

Then he swipes the Spade Jack card, FUSION EAGLE, on the left side of the Rouze Absorber, and the device and that card are activated again, and the Jack card levitated around him before being absorbed in to his armor.

Rouze Absorber: "_FUSION JACK…_"

In an instant, Blade's armor is upgraded in to Jack form, and now both are about to resume their fight, and some of the DDS students are eager to bet on Kyuu making the win, and are hoping that this would give Kyuu the edge he needed in order to win.

Tsukasa: "Now that's what I'm talking about…"

Sojiro: "Alright…Jack form to the max!"

Ryu: "This is a surprise…Kyuu was able to access both Ace and Jack forms…"

Kyo: "So…nii-san's DNA is compatible…and that explains why he is able to use Blade's powers…but is Jack form enough…?"

Kite: "There's the King form…I bet that's his trump card…and maybe that would…"

Kanata: "if only if I were there…"

Kyo: "And you'll end up getting fried up…even if you have a Rouze Absorber…your armor's no match…so trust my brother and let him take her down…"

Megumi: "Kyuu…please be alright…"

Mrs. Renjou: "_Oh…Kami-sama…Staoru…please protect my son…_"

Nearby the safe zone, the military are bracing themselves in the event that Kyuu might lose to the Ultimate Being and if the Ultimate Being decides to attack the city, and they prayed that Kyuu would emerge as the victor.

- - -

As Kyuu's armor assumed Jack form, the two fought in mid-air, exchanging blows after blows, and despite the Jack form's power, the Ultimate Being seem to be a level ahead, as it used its claws to grab Blade and walloped him and punched him, sending him crashing down on the ship's floor, and before he could get up, the Ultimate Being jumps downward, but Blade managed to roll away, but the enemy's feet hit the floor and the center began to produce seismic-like vibrations and it made a terrible earthquake-like vibration, disorienting the DDS student, giving the Ultimate Being time to make its attack and sends a group of spheres around the area, firing bolts of energy which struck Kyuu and sends him throttling all over again, he flew to the air to regroup.

"_This is definitely not what I expected…maybe if I attack him from below…_"

Going underneath his opponent, Blade took out three cards, which are the Spade 5, 6, and 9 (KICK LOCUST, THUNDER DEER, MACH JAGUAR) and swipes them on the Blay Rouser and the cards are activated, ready to make the attack.

Blay Rouser: "_KICK…THINDER…MACH…_"

The three cards levitated around him before disappearing inside his armor, and he is ready to make his move and he couldn't afford to miss the chance to save the world.

Blay Rouser: "_LIGHTNING SONIC…_"

This card combo attack enhances the "Lightning Blast" combo (Spade 5's KICK and spade 6's THUNDER effects) with the addition of Spade 9's "MACH" effect. This activates a stronger version of Blade's "Lightning Blast" attack, which compounds the force and lethality of the attack with the addition of the super-speed MACH effect. Blade does a mid-air flying kick attack that goes upward, and struck the Ultimate Being from below, and surprisingly stunned it, and he swipes two more cards on his Blay Rouser, which are Spade 6 and Spade 2 – THUNDER DEER and SLASH LIZARD.

Blay Rouser: "_SLASH…THUNDER…_"

The two cards levitated around him and absorbed into his armor and his weapon was lit up with electrical energy, and Blade is ready for his next attack and wished this attack is strong enough to finish the problem.

Blay Rouser: "_LIGHTNING SLASH…_"

Flying upward, blade then flies downward and did the same tactic, and the Ultimate Being goes down the sea, smoke and explosion covered the area and Kyuu landed on the ship's deck, waiting for a sign that he defeated the monster for good. He was worried that his attack may not be enough but prayed that it is. He waited for a minute or so, seeing that the atmosphere is calm and still he wasn't going to celebrate just yet until he is sure that it was killed.

Then he went glow in the dark as he sensed an aura emanating from the sea, and he recognized it, and terror gripped his whole body, realizing what the feeling is, and is starting to show signs of frustration that his fight may be extended and he seem to run out of ideas and options, and he was gasping at what emerged from the sea.

"_Darn…what will it take to kill that thing???!!! Is Jack form not enough???? I even used two finishers and yet it keeps on evolving???!!! Kami-sama…please tell me what to do!!!!!_"

The one that emerged from the sea was the Ultimate Being, evolved again, and this appeared to be its "ultimate" form, resembling a giant stingray, and is now ready to take another round of fight. Everyone were horrified at what they saw and are now bracing for the continuation of the evacuation, while naval ships are on standby to send out fighter jets to intercept the enemy should it managed to defeat Kyuu and head out for the rest of Japan to attack.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Big trouble up ahead…the Ultimate Being survived two of Mask Rider Blade's powerful finishers and still it evolved…possibly in its final form, and Kyuu is starting to run out of options here…

**_Preview:_**

Kyuu is starting to lose the fight, but a friend and a scientist gives him a glimmer of hope…so tune in next chapter for the climax of this arc, and hope that our Class Q hero triumphed in the end.


	141. The Ultimate Being part 5

**_Parasite Eve _**

The final battle continues as the Ultimate Being is now in its "final" form, and is ready to dish out more trouble and now Kyuu is starting to run out of options here…but a "miracle" is about to happen and this will be the deciding factor.

You'll be surprised to see who's coming in to help…

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider 555 _**are owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- _**The Prince Of Tennis**_ are owned byby Aniplex and Production IG

- **_Shizuko Miyahara_** is owned by Rhapsoding Riyoko

- - -

Blay Rouser: "_SLASH…THUNDER…_"

The two cards levitated around him and absorbed into his armor and his weapon was lit up with electrical energy, and Blade is ready for his next attack and wished this attack is strong enough to finish the problem.

Blay Rouser: "_LIGHTNING SLASH…_"

Flying upward, blade then flies downward and did the same tactic, and the Ultimate Being goes down the sea, smoke and explosion covered the area and Kyuu landed on the ship's deck, waiting for a sign that he defeated the monster for good. He was worried that his attack may not be enough but prayed that it is. He waited for a minute or so, seeing that the atmosphere is calm and still he wasn't going to celebrate just yet until he is sure that it was killed.

Then he went glow in the dark as he sensed an aura emanating from the sea, and he recognized it, and terror gripped his whole body, realizing what the feeling is, and is starting to show signs of frustration that his fight may be extended and he seem to run out of ideas and options, and he was gasping at what emerged from the sea.

"_Darn…what will it take to kill that thing???!!! Is Jack form not enough???? I even used two finishers and yet it keeps on evolving???!!! Kami-sama…please tell me what to do!!!!!_"

The one that emerged from the sea was the Ultimate Being, evolved again, and this appeared to be its "ultimate" form, resembling a giant stingray, and is now ready to take another round of fight. Everyone were horrified at what they saw and are now bracing for the continuation of the evacuation, while naval ships are on standby to send out fighter jets to intercept the enemy should it managed to defeat Kyuu and head out for the rest of Japan to attack.

- - -

The Ultimate Being now floats in the air, having achieved a bigger size and is ready to dish out more attacks, and feels revitalized after undergoing another evolution. Kyuu, as Blade, swipes the ABSORB CAPRICORN card (Spade Q) to recharge his Rouzer and is now ready to make another fight, and hopes that this would be his opponent's last evolution phase.

- - -

**_Episode 141: Ultimate no _****Seizon** part 5  


At the center of the wrecked Tokyo Tower, the enigmatic **Narutaki **smiles gleefully at seeing Kyuu starting to lose the battle, seeing the Class Q teen struggling to keep up with "eventual defeat and death" at the hands of the Ultimate Being, seeing that he is now slowly weakening with the power of Mask Eider Blade keeping him going.

"_Ha-ha-ha…you're time has come, Kyuu Renjou…your Orpenoch powers and Parasite Energy is nearly depleted…you're at your limit now…and in just a matter of minutes you'll be knocked out of that Card Suit and you'll be easy target…though Mitochondria Eve failed to finish you…her offspring will finish what her "mother" began…and this world will be "saved"…ha-ha-ha-ha…_"

- - -

Meanwhile, tension mounted as **Shizuko Miyahara** tries to escape from the "safe zone" to get to Kyuu but is restrained by Ryu, with Daisuke and Kyo joining in to calm the teenage girl, but were flabbergasted at hearing her reasons, much to Ryu's bafflement.

Ryu: "What do you intend to do there???"

Shizuko: "To help Kyuu!"

Ryu: "How??"

Shizuko: "Give him these!"

Ryu, Kyo and Daisuke glanced at her hands and sweat-dropped at seeing the items, and the younger Renjou got steamed after hearing her reasons for her attempts to reach Kyuu.

Daisuke: "A mushroom and a red lotus flower??? What would these do to help???"

Shizuko: "Hey…you saw that thing evolved, right? If you give these to Kyuu…it'll help him…"

Kyo: "Like how???"

Shizuko: "Didn't **Mario** become **Super Mario**? One bite of this mushroom and he evolves…one touch of this flower he goes red and is endowed with fire power…if Kyuu has these…he'll become "Super Kyuu" and beat that flying flake…say…you're his brother, right? Take these and use it…and give it to Kyuu…and you guys will become the **Super Renjou Brothers**…and…"

KA-SPLAG!!!!!!

A strong uppercut sent the librarian teen out cold and landed in Ryu's arm…and she gets a swollen chin for her troubles. Daisuke was a bit scared seeing the younger Renjou sibling smacking a girl much to the other DDS students' surprise.

"You didn't have to do that…"

"Can it, Motomiya! I can't believe she caused this ruckus just for these???"

"Who knows…it might give you super powers…all you need is a star and…"

"A...star...?"

"That's right, Ryu...it'll make you glow with invincibility and..."

"SAY ANOTHER WORD AND I'LL JAB THESE FUCKING ITEMS ON YOUR FUCKING ANUS!!!"

Immediately, the Class C leader went mum while smiling sheepishly, not wanting to get another of Kyo's super uppercut…which might result in getting a dislocated jaw. He can see how pissed the Class R leader is as he was worried over his elder twin brother. All they do now is wait as the evacuation continues, and the military are on standby, ready to commence the assault should Kyuu fall to the Ultimate Being's power. Ryu sighes while holding Shizuko in his arms as they continued to watch the fight scene from afar.

- - -

Back at the naval ship, Blade (still in Jack form) is ready to take the fight, but then the Ultimate Being began firing away several crystal-like shards around them but he ignores it and flew up, ready to slice his opponent, but then the crystal shards that were levitating in the air, moved and fired green laser beams which struck him down, and the armored DDS student was pinned down on the ship's floor as the shards move in an erratic manner, firing Kyuu with continuous assaults. Thinking fast, Blade took out the Spade 7 card: METAL TRILOBITE and swipes it on the Blayrouzer, endowing him with resilience to physical harm by transmutation into organic metal and there he gets back on the game.

"Sorry, pal…I can't sit down and mope about you evolving several times while I can only evolve once…and maybe I won't evolve again…I mean…I can only be revived once…"

As Blade spread its "wings" (in his Jack form his armor upgraded and gets metallic wings that resembles an eagle and not part of his Parasite Energy), he goes after the Being but it moves fast and the shards blocked his way, allowing the Being to make sneak attacks, rattling him and he decided to match his opponent speed for speed. He took out the Spade 9 card, MACH JAGUAR and again swipes it on the Blayrouzer, endowing him with speed and agility, and so he slashes away the shards and went after the Ultimate Being, swiping the Spade 2 card, SLASH LIZARD, and dishes out several attacks which appeared to weaken it but the Being persisted, retaliating, and sends out more crystal shards, which fired its lasers, and knocks Blade down, which the Class Q leader realizes that the MACH and METAL abilities have faded.

As he fell down to the floor, so was the Ultimate Being, and the two had a stare down, with the Being appeared to have some understanding and so was Kyuu.

"I know you want to continue living…after all, you were just born…but it will be very hard on you and for everyone else…but I can't let you…you'll render this planet extinct…and if you do get defeated and survived…you'll be made in to a weapon…and an eternity of suffering…so I'll have to end your suffering now…"

But the Ultimate Being just roared and whipped its tail and grabbed Blade by his neck and throttled him around, and the shards began firing his lasers. With blade pinned, he couldn't move much to grab a card to swipe, putting him in a heap of trouble.

- - -

At the chopper hovering above the naval ship, Tsukasa and Sojiro watched the scene with worry. If this continues, the spade Suit will be shut down and Kyuu will revert back to normal, making him an easy target and will die at once. Sojiro has seen enough and stood up, taking out the Diamond buckle and the Spade A: CHANGE STAG BEETLE card, ready to assume Mask Rider Garren's power when he heard Tsukasa and Maeda ranting at each other.

Tsukasa: "Darn it…when will this ever stop???!!! That thing keeps on evolving…"

Maeda: "If only you hadn't stopped me…this weapon I developed would be the key in weakening it…but then…oh, what can I do to get this to Kyuu…"

Tsukasa: "A gun???"

Maeda: "Loaded with bullets that are laced with Kyuu's DNA and Parasite cells in it…one it enters the Ultimate Being's body…it'll counter the thing's body…weakening it…"

Sojiro: "Blast…so that's what you're trying to give to him…my apologies, Maeda…we assumed that we…I thought you were blabbering supernatural nonsense…"

Maeda: "But it's too late…I don't think we can get there close to…"

Sojiro inserted the Spade Ace card inside the Diamond Buckle and it formed a belt, and stood at the chopper's door. Tsukasa looks on, wondering what his F-4 compatriot is up to until he hears a word from him.

"Maeda…give that gun to Tsukasa…Tsukasa…once I get off, threw it at me…"

"Got it…give it to me, doc…"

"Wha…what are you trying…"

"Trust me…trust Sojiro…only he can get there enough to give this gun to Kyuu…"

"Henshin!!!"

Sojiro pulls the lever of the Diamond Buckle and the projection wall materializes and the F-4 member jumps out of the chopper, falling towards the projection, enveloping him in his armored for of Mask Rider Garren. Immediately he swipes the ABSORB SERPENT and FUSION PEACOCK cards on the Rouze Absorber attached on his left forearm and he assumes Jack Form and there Tsukasa threw the gun out of the chopper and Garren caught it. Looking down, Garren saw Blade still being pummeled by the shards firing lasers while being pinned down so he decided to give Kyuu a breather and swipes three cards on his Gunrouzer: FIRE FLY, RAPID PECKER, and BULLET ARMADILLO, respectively the Diamond 6, 4 and 2 cards, and after they were swiped, the three cards levitated and are absorbed inside his armor.

Gunrouzer: "_BURNING SHOT…_"

Garren fires his Gunrouzer and threw out several fireballs and hit its target which rattled the Ultimate Being and released its hold on Blade, and then threw the gun at Blade, which the Class Q leader saw and is ready to grab the falling object when the shards fired another laser shot and hits Blade from behind, knocking him aside while the gun landed on the ship's floor still intact. As Blade tries to reach for it the shards move in a zigzag motion hitting him and he couldn't get closer to the gun as he was being sent back.

"_A gun…? Why would…unless that's what Maeda is trying to give me…but these shards are holding me back…got to find an opening to safely recharge the Rouzer…_"

Meanwhile, Garren saw the Ultimate Being flying upwards while ignoring the effects of the Burning Shot, so he goes for the gamble and swipes two cards to initiate his next attack, which are FIRE FLY and DROP WHALE (Diamond 6 and 5).

Gunrouzer: "_BURNING SMASH…_"

As Garren goes diving down with his feet blazing and makes its attack, the Ultimate Being stood still and stops moving, though it didn't appeared to be countering, and it shows why. The Being's parasite Energy was too strong that even Garren's Jack form armor couldn't withstand the intensity of the aura and his armor is on fire, and his burning Smash attack got cancelled and the armored F-4 member fell to the ocean, and it wasn't known if he survived or drowned.

The Ultimate Being descended to the ship's floor, as Blade withstood the attacks while reaching for the gun, but then the Being whipped its tail and fired a strong energy blast, sending the 15-year old Renjou slamming against the pole, and the Spade Buckle got detached, and Kyuu reverted back to normal, and is still not sufficiently well enough to summon his Parasite Energy. Worse, he still couldn't reach for the gun, and now his time is up as the Being approached him and the shards surrounded the teen.

However, an unexpected individual emerged from the ship's deck. And Kyuu was baffled to wonder if this newcomer is another of Eve's offspring or not…seeing that the other entrant appeared human-looking, the left side is green while the right side is light-black. his appearance resembles that of an armored being with red bug-like eyes with a "**W**"-shaped "antennae". His chest vaguely displays the letter "**W**" with the armor's split coloring, and the belt buckle resembles the letter "**W**" which is also colored red, and resembles a flash disk port as a pair of USB memory sticks are attached to it, while a cape-like scarf dangles behind him.

Kyuu was unsure on what to make of it as the entrant stood in front of the DDS student while eyeing the Ultimate Being, and Narutaki wondered who this newcomer is and wondered if it is another of Eve's offspring, but then the words he just heard proved him wrong.

Kyuu: "Who…who are you…?"

Entrant: "We're detectives…partners to solve crimes…whether in Futo or wherever within Japan…we're W…and we stop criminals from committing crimes…regardless of who they are…"

Kyuu stared wide-eyed as the voice of this newcomer, who calls himself "W", appeared to have a two voics, but then he seem to recognize the voice that resembled his, even W was also surprised to see Kyuu.

"Hey…you sounded just like me…"

W's left eye blinked the moment he spoke, while another voice emanated as his right eye blinked.

W (left side): "Huh? You looked just like me…"

W (right side): "Hey, Kyuu…I thought you only have one brother…you have another and looks identical to you…you guys must be triplets…"

Narutaki was alarmed to see another Kyuu form another parallel world came, and hoped that the Ul;timate Being would finish two Kyuu's at once, but had to wait and see what would happen next.

**_To Be Continued…_**

The object that Maeda tried to give to Kyuu is just within reach and yet he couldn't get it…

Is Garren's gamble paid off…? And did he survived…?

And another character from my other DSQ fic shows up…and he's **W**. What can he do to help his parallel self win the battle against the Ultimate Being?

**_Preview:_**

Okay…the REAL conclusion of this fic will be uploaded next chapter…as Kyuu and W team up to stop the Ultimate Being once and for all. See what this W can do and why I brought him here…

**_Note:_**

1) He-he-he...in the midst of the conflict I managed to put a little humor in. A parody of the hit video game **Super Mario Brothers**. Also, Shizuko Miyahara seem to receive Kyo's wrath. I hope that the fans of the other Detective School Q fanfic writer **Rhapsoding Riyoko** won't react violently in turning her into a comic relief and have get puched out. At least she's fine and intact.

2) Okay…the person who calls himself W is from my ongoing DSQ fic, "**W**", and though that fic is still quite early, I thought I should give you a preview on what W is like, as the W fic is bound to end by November, and will be followed up by its sequel, "**WBX**".

Seriously, W is supposed to be a stand alone fic, but I guess having him in Parasite Eve in a cameo role doesn't sound bad…

3) The direct sequel to Parasite Eve will be up by either March or April 2010 as I'll start typing the chapters by mid-November or early December as I'll be finishing the rest of my fics and find spare time to type them down since my part-time job is getting in the way of my fic writing…


	142. FINAL CHAPTER

**_Parasite Eve _**

The conclusion to this showdown is now at hand…as Kyuu gets an unexpected help from a character from another Detective School Q fic…and his name is **W**! Though the W fic is still ongoing and I might have spoiled what the outcome of the fic is, I guess a little preview won't be so bad…

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider 555 _**are owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- _**The Prince Of Tennis**_ are owned byby Aniplex and Production IG

- **_Shizuko Miyahara_** is owned by Rhapsoding Riyoko

- - -

Meanwhile, Garren saw the Ultimate Being flying upwards while ignoring the effects of the Burning Shot, so he goes for the gamble and swipes two cards to initiate his next attack, which are FIRE FLY and DROP WHALE (Diamond 6 and 5), thus activating the Burning Smash finisher.

As Garren goes diving down with his feet blazing and makes its attack, the Ultimate Being stood still and stops moving, though it didn't appeared to be countering, and it shows why. The Being's parasite Energy was too strong that even Garren's Jack form armor couldn't withstand the intensity of the aura and his armor is on fire, and his burning Smash attack got cancelled and the armored F-4 member fell to the ocean, and it wasn't known if he survived or drowned.

The Ultimate Being descended to the ship's floor, as Blade withstood the attacks while reaching for the gun, but then the Being whipped its tail and fired a strong energy blast, sending the 15-year old Renjou slamming against the pole, and the Spade Buckle got detached, and Kyuu reverted back to Normal, and is still not sufficiently well enough to summon his Parasite Energy. Worse, he still couldn't reach for the gun, and now his time is up as the Being approached him and the shards surrounded the teen.

However, an unexpected individual emerged from the ship's deck. And Kyuu was baffled to wonder if this newcomer is another of Eve's offspring or not…seeing that the other entrant appeared human-looking, the left side is green while the right side is light-black. his appearance resembles that of an armored being with red bug-like eyes with a "W"-shaped "antennae". His chest vaguely displays the letter "W" with the armor's split coloring, and the belt buckle resembles the letter "W" which is also colored red, and resembles a flash disk port as a pair of USB memory sticks are attached to it, while a cape-like scarf dangles behind him.

Kyuu was unsure on what to make of it as the entrant stood in front of the DDS student while eyeing the Ultimate Being, and Narutaki wondered who this newcomer is and wondered if it is another of Eve's offspring, but then the words he just heard proved him wrong.

Kyuu: "Who…who are you…?"

Entrant: "We're detectives…partners to solve crimes…whether in Futo or wherever within Japan…we're W…and we stop criminals from committing crimes…regardless of who they are…"

Kyuu stared wide-eyed as the voice of this newcomer, who calls himself "W", appeared to have a voice that resembled his, even W was also surprised to see Kyuu.

- - -

**_Episode 142: FINAL CHAPTER _**

Kyuu: "Hey…you sounded just like me…"

W's left eye blinked the moment he spoke, while another voice emanated as his right eye blinked.

W (left side): "Huh? You looked just like me…"

W (right side): "Hey, Kyuu…I thought you only have one brother…you have another and looks identical to you…you guys must be triplets…"

Narutaki was alarmed to see another Kyuu form another parallel world came, and hoped that the Ul;timate Being would finish two Kyuu's at once, but had to wait and see what would happen next.

"_Another Kyuu…? I thought Decade have already killed all of the Kyuu all over the Nine Worlds…why didn't I see this one from before…and why is it that this intruder has two voices…as if there are two person occupying one body…?_"

As Kyuu was still sitting as he was weakened from the attacks dished out by the Ultimate Being, W glances at the Ultimate Being while the left side of his body making the speaking and gestures.

W (left side): "Now then…it's too early for Halloween…so better discard it and surrender…or rather…allow me to count your times…"

W (right side): "Kyuu…that's "crimes"…and I don't think asking him would work…looks more like a Dopant to me…in fact it doesn't look human at all…"

W (left side): "You think so, Fujimaru?"

W (right side): "Looks like it…"

And so W began initiating the attack and goes for the offensive, jumping high and landed on the Ultimate Being's back, riding it like a horse and began moving around as the being tries to get the intruder off it, and the shards move away from Kyuu and began firing at W, at the cost of the Ultimate Being as it too feels pain but ignores it as it tries to get rid of the intruder. The right side of W spoke as it feels something emanating from the monster.

W (left side): "What's wrong, Fujimaru?"

W (right side): "Kyuu…this thing's not a Dopant…and it emits a combustive aura…we've got to finish it before the heat scorches the both of us…!"

And so W began pounding the Ultimate Being on the head while ignoring the shards firing the lasers at them and Kyuu uses the opportunity to get the gun and starts to load it, but by then the Ultimate Being threw W off its back and is ready to go after the DDS students, who is just moments away from getting the gun ready. Fortunately W recovered and saw what's about to happen and the voices behind W made a quick discussion on what to do next.

W (left side): "That thing's about to go after my look-alike…"

W (right side): "Are you sure he's not your twin?"

W (left side): "The only twin I got is Kyo. Fujimaru…let's try out the Gaia Memory we accumulated…"

W (right side): "Okay then…"

The right side of W's body moved as it took out a USB flash disk and took out the memory stick from the right side of the "W" belt, replacing it with the new memory stick, which the belt spoke upon being inserted.

W Belt: "_LUNA…JOKER!_"

W's right body side glowed and turned yellow while the left side retained its color and W began his attack as his right arm stretched and grabbed the Ultimate Being and threw it at the other side of the ship, and then does a roundhouse kick using his right leg which also stretched. This gives Kyuu the time to load everything and went towards the Ultimate Being trying to fend off W, and from there Kyuu opened fire, hitting the Being with the bullets that are laced with his cells that serves as counter-agents to the Being's cells, and within three minutes it slowly showed signs of the Being getting weak, and there W decided to make their move, placing the first memory stick back on the right side of the W Belt, and resuming his default form.

W Belt: "_CYCLONE…JOKER!_"

W (left side): "Now then…let's finish him off before he gets the chance to recover…"

W (right side): "Kyuu…we'd better make sure he goes down…I have a feeling that we got sent here for a reason…"

W (left side): "Really…?"

W (right side): "I guess so…"

And so W jumps up mid-air and does a drop kick which his body splits in two and descends down like a pair of spears, and phased their way down, hitting the Ultimate Being square on its gut and the attack is still ongoing as the Being tries to fight it out.

W: "_JOKER EXTREME KICK!!!_"

The move connected, and the Ultimate Being slowly fell down and fell apart. By this time W slowly disappeared and this time it was revealed that W's arrival was due to a dimensional rift, and Narutaki finally realized this and decided to go after W to remove him from his own world.

"_Damn you…Kyuu Renjou…I'll let you live for now, for right now I'll go after this W person as he is also composed of another Kyuu Renjou from his native world…but once I'm back you're next…!_"

As Narutaki disappeared, Kyuu glances at the Ultimate Being, seeing that it was lying still and decided to end his suffering as he couldn't let its body fall to the wrong hands. Going down the hull, he went towards the stairways to find the boiler room and the gas pipes, intending to blow this ship along with the Being. But as he transverses the corridors, he was surprised to see the Ultimate Being following him, and despite the damage it received it was still moving, but his consolation is that the Being's Parasite Energy is no more, and it could no longer combust anything.

"Darn it…can't let him get me…Rider Change!"

Before going to the engine room Kyuu re-inserted the CHANGE BEETLE card inside the Spade Buckle and opened the projection wall, and as he phased through it, he became mask Rider Blade again and uses the Spade 8 card: MAGNET BUFFALO, to manipulate the magnetic powers of the card and caused the steel walls to form a cage to trap the Ultimate Being. Then he left and wandered around until he found the engine room and began toggling the self-destruct mechanism and then went further down to bust the gas pipes open releasing strong fumes of gas fuels.

As he gets to the stairs, the Ultimate Being shows up, who had just break free from its confinement, and is ready to pounce on Blade, but then he already activated his Jack form after swiping the Queen and Jack cards and flew up, making his way towards the deck, and by the time he flew in the air, he found Garren floating, and still in his default armored form, waving his arm. Blade swoops down and carried Garren oh his arms as they flew up, just as the Ultimate Being reaches the deck, and then the ship exploded, blowing up to bits, and with the Ultimate Being at its weakest, it met its ultimate death, and thus not only it got incinerated, its body also melted away and can never be retrieved.

At the chopper, Maeda and Tsukasa were relieved to see Kyuu and Sojiro alive and welcomed them aboard while the chopper makes a landing near the Tokyo Tower.

Elsewhere, everyone were applauding that Kyuu has defeated the Ultimate Being while the DDS students were hugging each other seeing that Kyuu is alive and the threat is over, and Japan was saved. Megumi was visually overjoyed that her lover is alive and in one piece, and when Kyuu emerged from the chopper he was tackled by her and the two kissed passionately much to the rests' delights.

Yamaki contacted ZECT and informed them of the good news, and the council were reluctantly in Kyuu's debt, while at the same time feeling humiliated that a mere boy had defeated a powerful threat that ZECT was meant to address. Nevertheless they accepted the fact that Japan is saved and the Cult of Illuminites is vanquished for good.

The DDS staff were also pleased that Kyuu is alright, but Principal Dan and Nanami glanced at each other, knowing that Kyuu is going to face tougher times as some are aware of Kyuu's Parasite powers and prayed that they won't make an issue on this and hope that the incident gives a good lesson to everyone in Japan.

Meanwhile, the evacuation is now cancelled and slowly everyone slowly returned to their homes, while the DDS students went back to Dan Detective School to meet up with Kyuu to give him a hero's welcome and congratulate him for a well-fought and hard-fought victory over the Ultimate Being. Even Tsubasa and Hyuga joined in on the revelry while Mrs. Renjou went to DDS to hug her eldest son.

As for Ryu…he had to compose himself after Shizuko woke up and was "cheering" on top of the blue-haired Class Q member after hearing the good news, though she seem to hugg him in a rather romantic way, with Tomoyo video-taping him, much to his chagrin.

It appears that all is well and ends well, though they all seem to forget about the Cult of Illuminites, who are now dead with King tut combusted to bits while the druids ere obliterated along with Eve, though only a few survived, such as Ryoma Echizen, who went in to hiding.

**_- - -_**

Well…that ends our fic and this puts a closure…thanks to Kyuu and an unexpected assistance from W…if not for him our Class Q hero would've been barbecued…and thus the villains are stopped, and all are saved…wait…whatever happened to Ryoma Echizen…?

**_Preview:_**

The next chapters are nothing of the sorts…just a series of epilogues to show the aftermath of this fic…as well as what becomes of Ryoma Echizen and who'll get to benefit the base where the Cult of Illuminites once settled…

And at the same time it'll give you ideas on what will occur in the direct sequel of this fic as someone sinister gets to inherit all of the equipments left intact after Eve charred King Tut and took away all of his men…


	143. Epilogue no 1

**_Parasite Eve _**

Okay…this fic is over as Kyuu defeated Mitochondria Eve, right? But then it ended in a rather sort of a cliffhanger as to what will happen after, especially when there are some unresolved issues such as Ryoma went missing, what will become of the base where the Cult of Illuminites after everyone were killed by Eve's act of betrayal, and what would happen to Kyuu now he has both Parasite Energy and Orphenoch powers?

These will be answered in a series of Epilogues that will commence starting now, and there's going to be several of them, and among these epilogues will serve as an eye-opener to the direct sequel to Parasite Eve as it will be uploaded by March 2010.

- - -

Mt. Bandai. Ryoma Echizen returned here after witnessing Kyuu Renjou defeating the Ultimate Being with some unexpected help from a stranger from another parallel world, and seeing that he's still wanted, he had to find a place to hide, and he had no other course but to head here for the time being. He glanced around the base, seeing that all of the equipments are intact, and nothing has changed here, except that it was deserted.

He went to the main lobby area where the laboratory is located and found the already decomposing charred remains of King Tut. The stench is foul yet he didn't mind it as he is now free form the demented Pharaoh-wannabe's torturous karaoke lip-synching and he couldn't wish for anything more. He was lucky enough to hid himself away from Eve's sight after she tricked Tut into thinking that she'll turn him into a male version of Mitochondria Eve and instead he got incinerated and all of the druids were turned into goo, as he discovered through the files of the computer that she secretly injected the druids with fluids containing all of the Mitochondrial DNA samples.

"I'd never thought that bitch is a backstabber and even used us to cover up her real agenda. Lucky I hid myself from her sight or she'd turn me into that giant goo. Too bad she got killed by that Kyuu Renjou…and so is her baby. Now I must think of a way to elude arrest or I'll be in big trouble. Lucky that pig's dead…or I'll go insane from his non-stop dubbing songs…"

The Prince Of Tennis heard footsteps coming his way, but before he could react, the person stood quite from a distance, and though his face wasn't shown, his back was, and it showed that this person is dressed in a white tuxedo, white trench coat, a white bowler hat and is holding a rose. Ryoma was wary of this and did something he normally do.

Ryoma: "Stand by."

The Scorpio Zecter appeared out of nowhere and went to Ryoma's hand as he raised the Yaiba Blade and attached the together and resulted in him becoming Sasword. However the man in white clothing wasn't unfazed and stood his ground yet he was collective and calm and spoke to the armored Prince of Tennis.

"Ryoma Echizen…of Seigaku High…now Mask Rider Sasword…and currently being hunted by the police and ZECT…right now your chances of evading arrest are getting slim. Tsubasa Ozora, now Mask rider Kabuto, has allied himself with ZECT, and with Eve dead and the Cult of Illuminites dissolved…you have nowhere to go…but I can help you if you so desired. Just say the word and we can accommodate you."

Sasword's helmet lens glowed at hearing this though he was interested, he was wary as he has no idea who he is speaking to so he had to stall him and know more about this offer.

"Give me a good reason why I should take your word for it."

"Because as of the moment we are creating a "shadow government" that will overthrow the current one so we will rule Japan and later on the rest of South East Asia…and later on the rest of the world. Of course we will topple ZECT as well, but as of this moment we need hard-working persons such as yourself, and I can help you become stronger…and we will put an end to Dan Detective School as well. Kyuu Renjou is a big threat like ZECT, so I am looking for strong warriors such as you, and if you accept my offer, the police and ZECT will never find you. And if you're willing, I'd like to take these equipments with me as part of creating a new government…and you'll be benefiting a lot."

Sasword glanced at the remains of King Tut and then at the base, and after a few minutes he de-armored himself and shook hands with the mysterious person, and the two came to an agreement and Ryoma was relieved that he won't be worrying about being hounded, and soon several men in SWAT-like armored uniforms came and immediately took away the base's equipments and he was a bit alarmed by seeing them.

"What…??? ZECT????!!!"

"No. Though their armors are derived from ZECT, we will compete against them by using their technology to our advantage…and soon when things are in place…we will topple ZECT…and the Royal Family! So I say…we will become the new rulers!"

"I guess I can trust you…at least you're not a psychotic as King Tut…"

As all of the equipments are inside several trailer trucks, Ryoma was the last to board one of them, and he glanced at the base one last time before leaving.

"Who are you…?"

"In due time you will know…for now we set off to a new base…"

The trucks left and exited through a secret passage and are now gone. Twenty minutes later, ZECT arrived to discover that the cult's base is already empty and devoid of the equipments. And Yamaki was visibly irked that someone else know about this place, and is now going to be extra-vigilant as the equipments taken included the ones from ZECT, but Fujima came to him and told him they found King Tut's remains, and within minutes his corpse was taken away.

**_- - -_**

Now Ryoma has a new "home" to stay, and anew set of villains inherited the Cult of Illumintes' equipments which included the stolen goods belonging to ZECT. So this new group plans to overthrow the current government and included DDS among their agendas, along with Kyuu. What will they intend to do? All will be answered in the sequel coming march 2010.

In the meantime Epilogue # 2 is next…


	144. Epilogue no 2

**_Parasite Eve _**

Epilogue # 2 is now up, and here you'll be given a view of what would happen if Eve won and takes over Japan…and this will creep you all up to the max…

- - -

A month has passed since the Ultimate Being is defeated, all things returned to normal. Although most witnessed the climatic battle, it slowly died down leaving only a few who are aware about Kyuu having such power to defeat a dangerous threat. Kyuu didn't mind it at all, pleased that he can now have private time without anyone recognizing him as a person with "powers", and is glad he can lead a normal life once more though he is unaware that ZECT is keeping an eye on him. Even DDS's Morihiko Dan, Shuno Ktagiri and Kotaro Nanami are concerned about Kyuu's welfare should the military gets paranoid over the thought of Kyuu turning malevolent.

Two nights before, Kyuu got reserve tickets on the stage play of Shakespeare and invited Megumi to go with him. Surprisingly Ryu and Shizuko got tickets as well and the Paper masters (Maggie, Anita, Michelle and Yomiko Readman) got tickets as well. And all agreed to meet up at the opening night at a fixed time to get front seats.

At the night of the premiere, everyone were there and Kunihiko Maeda was surprisingly there as well as he wanted to relax after what has happened recently and within minutes they all got their seats and the play commences, all watching the play and were enthralled by the actors and how they played their parts.

At the certain point of the play, the scene shows the male lead trying to protect his female lead from the king who intended to have her executed, and the following scene sent shivers to Kyuu, Maeda and Ryu.

- - -

Prince: "Please, father…give me permission to marry Eva."

King: "Never! I FORBID IT! You know well what will happen if you marry that woman! Those who give in to her seductive charm will be cursed with a very horrible death! In many horrible ways!!!"

Prince: "What are you saying??? I don't understand!!! She is the one who suffered…she's not responsible for these deaths! There must be some misunderstanding here…"

King: "She is evil! A witch! A succubus! She must be stopped! Guards…grab her and burn her at the stake! At once and do not stall! Burn her to the stake and don't leave until she is reduced to ashes!"

- - -

Instinctively, Kyuu, Ryu and Maeda stood up, having recalled what Yomiko Readman, Nancy Makuhari and Junior told them about this scene that happened several months ago, and they feared that this might happened again, and are ready to take action, but…

- - -

Prince: "Father! Don't! If you are sentencing her to death…then you must take my life as well…burn us to the stake together!"

Eva: "Edward…"

- - -

The three stood still, having realized that they overreacted at the scene and the audience in the back told them to sit down as they couldn't see. Maeda and Kyuu sweat-dropped while Ryu sighed in relief, feeling that tension as evaporated from his being and they all sat down as the play continues.

As the stage actress sings her opera song, the audience were relaxed and things went well for everyone at the audience hall as the play continues, but, the scene shifts to Kyu, as his eyes went red, and inside the Mitochondria cells were all over his body (all multiplied) and are now taking over. Surprisingly, Even Ryu's eyes went red, along with Maeda, Megumi, and the rest of the audience. Kyuu slowly stood up while the rest remained seated, and it appears that nothing happened, as the audience remained enthralled at the stage play, and the scene slowly faded in to nothingness while the red glow remained visible…

- - -

The scene shifts to the bedroom of the Renjou house where Kyuu sat up, his face full of sweat and glanced at Ryu and Kyo, who were already awake and fixing their beds. He went to them to check their eyes, and thankfully they weren't red, much to Kyo's chagrin, so he whacked him on the head.

KA-PLAG!

Kyuu; "Ow!"

Kyo: "Nii-san…what are you trying to do??!!!"

Kyuu: "Just checking…"

Ryu: "Is there something wrong…?"

- - -

At Tomoeda, at the Daidouji residence…

Tomoyo's maids were serving snacks and drinks at the following visitors who are from DDS:

Class Q

- Kyuu Renjou

- Megumi Minami

- Ryu Amakusa

- Kinta Touyama

- Kazuma Narusawa

Class A

- Sakurako Yukihira

- Kuniko Touya

- Yutaka Saburōmaru

- Hayato Shiramine

- Kyōsuke Gouda

- Takeshi Shishido

Class R

- Kyo Renjou

- Anita King

- Junior Makuhari

- Kanata Saionji

- Shugo "Kite" Kunisaki

Class P

- Momoko Akatsutsumi

- Miyako Gotokuji

- Kaoru Mtsubara

- Honoka Yukishiro

- Nagisa Misumi

Class F

- Tsukasa Domyouji

- Sojiro Nishikado

- Akira Mimasaka

- Rui Hanazawa

Class G

- Ran Kotobuki

- Aya Hoshino

- Miyu Yamazaki

Class C

- Hikari Yagami

- Takeru Takaishi

- Iori Hida

- Miyako Inoue

- Ken Ichijouji

Class T

- Takato Matsuda

- Rika Nonoka

- Henry Wong

There Kyuu told everyone about his dream which sort of sent shivers to their spines (except for Ryu and Rui) as they mentally visualize what would happen if the Mitochondrial cells have been spread over the people of Japan, having recalled the then-possessed Tsubasa tainting the livers with the cells. Ryu then told them that if Eve have succeeded in killing Kyuu then that possibility may been a reality since she can be capable of turning living creatures into mutated lifeforms and it's likely that humans can be too, depending on the person's immune system.

Sakura and Syaoran glanced at each other and wondered if Kyuu is fine with this since he has this curse in him since he has Mitochondrial cells in him, but then Daisuke came late and is wearing shades, which the F-4 starts teasing him, unaware of what's about to happen next.

"Hey…nice shades…trying to impress Hikari…?"

"Ah, no…I'm just…"

"You're inside the house, so take them off…"

"No…don't…!"

As the two F-4 members grappled with Daisuke, Tsukasa took off the shades and saw the Class C leader's eyes red, and everyone were quite scared, but as Ryu came to check it, eve the blue-haired Class Q member was visibly terrified.

"DAISUKE HAS SORE EYES!!!!"

Pandemonium struck the Daidouji house and panic can be heard. And the DDS sections scrambled to get away from Daisuke at any costs…which showed what they did to escape:

- Class Q and F tried to leave via the front door, but got stuck due to the narrow way

- Class P changed into Powerpuff girls Z and Pretty Cure and flew up via the ceiling and escaped by the roof

- Sakura used the SHIELD card to cover herself and the Daidouji household to avoid being infected

- Juinor used his "phasing" powers to render himself and class R intangible and slowly went outside.

The rest were unfortunate as they were trapped. By the next 10 to 14 days all of the DDS sections were isolated at their homes due to being infected, with Class P, R and S being the only ones spared.

Three weeks later Daisuke reported at the gym for aikido lessons, but the rest were already there, and were anxious to beat the hell out of Motomiya.

"Ah…guys…be reasonable…AAAAIIIEEEE!!!!"

And the scene faded with the Class C leader getting beaten up by his irate schoolmates from DDS…despite his pleas to spare him…

- - -

Well…that's how it ends in this epilogue…guess you got scared which was only a dream…ad a hilarious ending…

**_Preview:_**

Epilogue # 3 is up next…and again it shows you what Ryoma's doing at his new "home"…

**Notes:**

A friendly tip on what to do if you have infected eyes...and here's what to do if you ever caught one...

- - -

Are your eyes red? Are your eyes difficult to open in the morning because of water-like discharges? Do you feel some discomfort? If you notice any of these symptoms, you might be suffering from sore eyes. The Department of Health has recently issued an alert on sore eyes. Below are some of the frequently asked questions.

**What is sore eyes?**  
Sore eyes is a common term for an inflammation of the thin covering of the eyeball and the inner eyelid brought about by a viral infection which may be highly contagious.

**How does sore eyes spread?**  
Sore eyes can spread by contact of contaminated hands with the eyes (hand-to-eye contact) or through touching of eyes with hands, which got into contact with contaminated surfaces or objects. It can also spread through droplets from a person with sore eyes, who also has a runny nose or cough.

**What are the signs and symptoms of sore eyes?**  
* Redness of the eye  
* Eye discomfort describing as burning or gritty but not sharp  
* Vision is usually normal although smearing particular in waking, maybe common.  
* Pain on the eye on exposure to light  
* Water-like discharge commonly seen but later eyes maybe difficult to open in the morning, glued together  
* Runny nose and sore throat maybe present

**How long does sore eyes last?**  
Signs and symptoms of sore eyes will peak in three to four days, and patient will be relieved and recover in about 10 to 14 days.

**What are the complications of sore eyes?**  
After a severe and prolonged infection there can be corneal scarring that can result in glare and decreased vision.

**Is there a treatment for sore eyes?**  
Sore eyes, which is of viral origin, is self-limiting. Anti-inflammatory and antibiotic eye drops or ointment may be used upon the advice of a health professional. To relieve the discomfort, warm compress may be applied to the eye 5 to 10 minutes three times a day.

**How do you prevent sore eyes?**  
* Wash hands frequently and thoroughly with soap and water.  
* Do not touch your eyes and face without washing your hands.  
* Do not share towels, eyeglasses/ shades and make up.  
* Do not reuse handkerchiefs (using a tissue is best).  
* Used make-up must be thrown away if the patient has been diagnosed with infectious conjunctivitis.  
* Be careful that tips of eye drops or ointments do not touch the eyes or eyelashes.  
* Don't swim (some bacteria and viruses can be spread in the water).  
* Avoid shaking hands.  
* Disinfect surfaces, doorknobs, counters, elevator buttons, hand rails with dilute bleach solution.  
Clothes, towels, pillow cases and anything else which may have come in contact with an infected person should be washed.  
What should patients with sore eyes do?  
* Frequently wash hands with soap and water.  
* Use clean tissue to remove discharge from eyes and wash hands afterwards.  
* Dispose used tissue in garbage bins. If the latter is not available, keep tissue in a small plastic bag then discard it as soon as you find a garbage bin.  
* To prevent irritation of the eye and possible scarring, do not use contact lens while one has sore eyes.  
* Do not wear eye make-up until the problem has been resolved.  
* Warm compress may be helpful to relieve discomfort and remove "crust."  
* Use antibiotic or antiviral medication only upon prescription by the doctor.  
* If drops or an ointment is prescribed, the applicator tip and infected eye must never come in contact with each other.  
* Especially for persons with sore eyes with runny nose or cough, stay in a separate room or away from other family members or co-workers.

**Should I report for work if I have sore eyes?**  
As much as possible, do not report for work. If circumstances require you to report for work, especially if you have sore eyes accompanied by runny nose and/or cough, stay in a separate room or away from other employees. In workplaces where you mingle or work closely with other employees, it is best to stay at home.  
**Should I go to school and attend classes if I have sore eyes?**  
Spread of sore eyes can be hastened by crowding and close contact with other persons thus, those with sore eyes are advised not report to school.

**Until when should one be absent from work or school?**  
Until the symptoms have resolved and until there is no discharge from the eyes.


	145. FINAL Epilogue

**_Parasite Eve _**

And now...the final chapter to the epilogue series...

Okay…this will be the final chapter of this fic, and this will serve as a closure and you'll be given hints on what's going to take place in the sequel of Parasite Eve…and this will certainly give you ideas on what's going to take place in the sequel.

- - -

At an unspecified area somewhere within Japan, Ryoma Echizen looks around what appeared to be a military base, which is abandoned and not inhabited for a long time, making it an ideal hideout for his new comrades in arms, and it was peaceful enough not to hear King Tut's singing voice, pleased that he was killed by Eve, and was fortunate that he managed to stay hidden until Eve left. Now all he has to do now is wait for this new organization's leader to arrive.

The still-possessed Prince of Tennis happened to stray inside what appeared to be a training room which was covered in dusts and cobwebs, seeing that this place was abandoned for a long, long time. He even sneezed upon entering it.

"_Jeez…no wonder they said that this is an ideal place to hide and plot their next move…and I wonder when they'll start cleaning up…I can't stand the dirt here…_"

While Ryoma looked around, he didn't notice Narutaki watching him, having laying his eyes on the tennis prodigy, sensing that he may well be the one who can kill this world's Kyuu Renjou, who survived Mitochondria Eve's assault and lasting the Ultimate Being's power.

"_Kyuu survived…all because of the arrival of a new Kyuu…who seem to merge with another person wearing a "W" belt…if you can pass this test…then I'll let you deal with this world's Kyuu to your liking…for now let's see if you can stand these tests I'm about to send you…_"

Then in an instant a dimensional wall appeared, which caught Ryoma's attention as someone emerged from the shadows, who turn out to be someone from another world. And though he isn't Kyuu but someone who fought Kyuu from before…he is **Mask Rider Kaixa**, coming from the World of Detective School Q's "**Rise Of The Orphenochs**".

"Huh? A hornet-themed, armored fighter??? Are you one of us???"

"Eh? I don't know what's going on…but I don't have time facing a small brat…so scram."

"You'll regret mocking my height…Stand By."

Scorpio Zecter: "_STAND BY..._"

The Scorpio Zecter appeared and attaches itself on Ryoma's Yaiba Blade, and after activating the mechanism he changes to mask Rider Sasword and the two armored fighters began brawling, which attracted the attention of this new organization's members, and when they arrived, the goons are about to help out when one of the leaders waved an arm.

"Let him…we'll see if Ryoma can live up to our expectations…"

As Sasword was holding his own, he was caught by surprise as Kaixa fires a shot from his Blaygun – a weapon resembling both a pistol and a lightsaber, and it looked like an upside down "4" and may resemble the Greek letter "chi", but this only further agitated the armored Prince of Tennis, and so he activated "Clock Up" and moved at fast speed while the scene moved in "slow motion", and stabbed his opponent on his gut, penetrating his armor and Kaixa slowly fell to the ground before disappearing.

"Eh? That's it? Am I fighting a ghost?"

The man who is one of the leaders of Ryoma's new group clapped his hands in congratulation but then the dimensional wall appeared and another intruder showed up. He is **Mizugameza**, who is hailed from another Detective School Q universe…the world of **Kodoutai**. He rolls his neck clock-wise, seeing he is in a different world.

"Ah…another toy to play with…and you make up my day…"

Sasword glanced at his new opponent, as Mizugameza's armor makes him resemble the armored Cobra Commander (from GI Joe), colored in pink with black tights, and he braces himself as Mizugameza took out a scepter resembling a cobra and took out a card and inserted it inside.

Veno Visor: "_SWORD VENT…_"

A saber resembling a cobra's fang appeared and the crazed intruder went for the kill but Ryoma countered it with his Yaiba Blade and a sword clash ensued, but as everyone was watching they all failed to notice narutaki watching as well, pleased to see that his hopes for Sasword in beating Kyuu are high.

"Yes…keep it up, Echizen…if you win this final test then you can see fit in deciding Kyuu's fate…"

As Mizugameza was getting the advantage, Ryoma toggles with the Yaiba Blade and initiated "Cast Off", assuming his sleeker, secondary form, though his opponent wasn't fazed by the sight.

Scorpio Zecter: "_CHANGE SCORPION…_"

"A Scorpion…? You didn't expect me to be intimidated eh? Well…let's see if you get intimidated…"

Inserting another card inside his scepter, Mizugameza summoned his cobra-Digimon partner, Venosnaker, slithering towards its target but Sasword was ready for this, initiating the "RIDER SLASH" and "CLOCK UP", and began slashing the Digimon to bits, while doing the same to his opponent, both exploded, and Narutaki, satisfied with the result, retreated, as no one else noticed his departure.

The man approached Ryoma (who reverted back to normal) and congratulated him for a good fight, though everyone were baffled as to how two intruders made their way here even though the alarm didn't sound on. Nevertheless they all decided to move on and prepare to clean up their new base while the scene shifts to a room which appeared to be a storage room, and a refrigerator was shown on, with a huge bottle which says "KYUU'S BLOOD SAMPLE".

- - -

Meanwhile, Kyuu was resting on his bed, feeling pleased that everything is over and that peace has been restored, though he still has to deal with the fact that he has been cursed with two DNA: Orphenoch and Mitochondrial cells. But despite these, he is still the same Kyuu as always, not letting things like these get over his head and continue to pursue his dream: To become the best detective in Japan.

**_The End…_**

This puts an end to Parasite Eve…and onwards to the sequel that'll be up within the next few months…possibly February or March next year. That means I'll be out for a few months or so…unless new ideas pop in my head and might do a side story of sorts…well…it's subject to change without prior notice…

Well…be on the look out for the sequel. The tentative title of that will be…Parssite Eve II: Armageddon. That'll be the sequel and this is where the next story goes on what Kyuu will be doing with his life after Eve's destruction and his victory over the Ultimate Being…as well as keeping in check over his Parasite Energy.


End file.
